Proving his Worth
by Gravenimage
Summary: Jaune Arc hated himself. He failed to protect his partner and his friends. He left Remnant without fulfilling his dream. Now he gets a second chance to live in another world, to prove to everyone he has what it takes to become a hero. Jaune/Velvet slow burn my second RWBY/Berseria story.
1. The Knight Falls

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 1 The Knight Falls

(Location: Beacon Academy capital city of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune wasn't having a good day. Well it started good. He was excited as the rest of his teammates and friends of the Vytal Festival. At first he was worried since they were taking of students from schools of the four kingdoms. He thought he won't be able to keep up with his team and that the training he received from his partner Pyrrha won't be enough. But somehow they managed, team JNPR won the first round, the team matches, then the doubles round.

He and his red headed partner won. Maybe he was underestimating himself. That he has gotten better than he thought and somehow, he was a bit stronger. So his team made it to the final round. Obviously he chose Pyrrha to represent his team and the school. No surprise she made it to the final match. She was that strong and talented. His opponent was from Atlas, a girl named Penny. Ruby told him about her, she became friends with the girl a few weeks ago before the Festival.

The match started good, then he got worried that maybe his partner was way over his head. Penny can use so many swords at once. But she was forgetting, the red head's semblance. With her polarity, she didn't stood a chance. Jaune was right but he got the results, he was never going to expect. Pyrrha did won the match but not before turning her opponent to pieces, leaving half of her body. Turns out the girl was never real to being with, she was a robot.

Everyone was in shock, the crowd, the students, his team, himself and he bet his partner was on the same boat too. Before the could gasped a strange message was heard throughout all over Amity Colosseum. The voice of a woman and her words were scary. They held the intention of making everyone panicked at what they just seen. After that, everything went to hell literally. Panic rose, not just on the Colosseum but everyone that was watching around the world.

Eventually Grimm arrived attacking everything in their path. A swarm of Griffon and Nevermore attacked the Colosseum and managed to break through the force field that protects the people from getting hurt during the matches. Jaune along with his team, Ruby and other students from other schools stood their ground, choosing to fight. But they were all taken to safety by Professor Port and Oobleck telling them that they will handle the Grimm here and that they should evacuate and get to safety.

So they were brought to Beacon where Ozpin was eagerly waiting for his partner, for reasons unknown. He didn't understood a thing that was happening asides, from the invasion that was going on outside of the school. The headmaster took him and Pyrrha to an underground passage below Beacon. The Arc has never being here before, he didn't had a clue such place existed. It shocked him to see some machine with two pods. There was a person inside, a young woman with a scar on her face.

It only made the blond more confused of what was going on. He tried asking Ozpin but the man was in a hurry telling his partner to get into the other pod. The headmaster asked him to stay on guard in case someone tries to attack them. Jaune panicked when he saw the red head in pain as she was being engulf in some kind of yellow energy. But it failed as the woman on the other pod was hit by an arrow, killing her. Turning to the one responsible it was one of the students visiting from Haven.

The leader of the team. The energy flew from Pyrrha to her, seemed to have made her stronger. He tried to attacked her while the headmaster warned him not to, he was sent flying. Ozpin told him and his partner to leave the school. To bring Ironwood, Goodwitch and Qrow here immediately. So they as told even if the Arc was more confused than ever. They left the underground chamber as they were on their to the outside of the school.

While running Ozpin said he was going to take care of the amber eyed woman. Given them the time they needed to escaped. So many questions were running through Jaune's head. All he knew, he needed to get help for the headmaster. He didn't know how strong Ozpin is but he was going to need all the help he could get. That woman was strong, he kept himself from shaking too much.

He didn't know General Ironwood's scroll number, neither Qrow's, only that he knew he was Ruby's uncle. That only left the blond with the third choice, their combat class teacher. Hopefully, the blond woman will contact the other two to aid the headmaster. He was scared, he couldn't stopped himself from shaking. This was the first time he was seeing a real Grimm invasion. But still, his partner didn't looked panicked in the least. Pyrrha kept her composure thought she looked more worried than scared.

"Okay, I think I have Glynda's number" he took his scroll opening it, checking on his list of contacts" oh, where is it?"

"Pyrrha?" he called to his partner she was still looking worried" what was all of that?"

"I-I…." she paused, she didn't know if she could tell him everything that was told to her by the headmaster and his secret circle.

They heard an explosion and the sound of scorching fire as someone was going up through the elevator. Without using it. Both teens feared the worse that the headmaster was taken out by the evil amber eyed woman.

"But...Ozpin…."

"There's no time..." replied the red head" go! Get to Vale, and call for help!"

Jaune was shocked thinking what she was planning to do. And her plan was just plain crazy. He knew she was strong but against that woman that probably killed Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. He truly feared for her safety, it was impossible to beat something that strong.

"Huh? What're you gonna do?" feared was in his tone.

Pyrrha kept staring at the ruined school building mainly, at the top of Beacon tower.

"No...No, Pyrrha you can't! You saw how powerful she is! Pyrrha I won't let you-"

In that moment time seemed to have stood still. Jaune was at a loss for words. Well, technically he couldn't speak because his mouth was busy. Tasting the lips of his partner. That's right the one and only Pyrrha Nikos was kissing him. The kiss felt like a huge kick to his brain realizing all those hints from the past. The way she looked at him, the way she was always there for him, the way she was always supported to him, when she told him she wanted to go to the dance with him telling him why she wanted him, for accepting her as just another person instead of that famous celebrity everyone worships.

It was impossible and he was still trying to believe it. Even when the evidence was before him. She was kissing him because she LIKES him in that way. Not as a friend, or a partner but as someone in an intimate way. Like a woman likes a man. She was in love with him. The Arc was still trying to process that information, that fact in his head because he was still shocked at the kiss.

At the same time he felt so stupid for having that crush on Weiss. All those times he tried to make a move on her, only to get rejected by the cold Schnee heiress. Now he truly regretted attempting to asked her to the dance when the right candidate for him was right on his nose all along. His partner, the redhead talented huntress and four times Mistral champion. But the blond felt unworthy of her, not after not realizing it sooner she felt that way for him. There was so many times he wanted to tell her if they make it out of this mess alive.

But the kiss didn't seemed to lasted long as she broke the kiss. Jaune was able to see the affection, the love, the admiration in her green eyes. By Oum, she truly felt that way for him. This wasn't some silly crush like the one he had on Weiss. This was real love, and he didn't know how to respond to that. Not when he was still thinking about everything that's happened. She still hasn't explain to him about that underground place, those pods and that woman in it that the evil woman killed.

"I'm sorry…." he was confused, why was she apologizing.

"Hey! W-Wait! Stop! Stop!"

Jaune didn't realized until now. He was locked inside one of the rocket propeller lockers from the school. They were used to store their weapons and use via remote control to call upon them in case of emergencies, such as this one. Instead this time, he was the one being stored inside. The blond didn't noticed there was one when they left Beacon. But Pyrrha did saw it, that would explained why she apologized.

It wasn't because of the kiss, but because she was getting him to safety while she goes to fight that powerful woman. It happened so suddenly but she was doing what he feared the most. Chances were high that she wasn't going to survive against such a fearsome opponent. The redhead walked over to the locker pressing the buttons to activate it. Holding the tears, aware that this could be the last time she will see her partner and beloved.

"Pyrrha, please don't do this!" he begged her.

No replied from his partner as she took a step back and watched as the locker's engine activated. Jaune screamed as loud as he could but he knew she couldn't listened to his cries. The locker sent him far away from Beacon. It soon crash landed as it opened he got up in a hurry. Panicked and concerned all over his face, leaving the locker. The Arc didn't had time to view the scenery knowing he was somewhere in Vale. In desperation the blond did the only thing he could do. Picking his scroll he called the closest number on his contact list as it started ringing. The blond realized he was calling Weiss. The irony hit him hard but ignored it.

*Where are you?!* Came the voice of the Schnee heiress.

"Weiss! Please you have to stop her!"

*What?*

"Pyrrha! She's going after that woman...At the top of the tower! She doesn't stand a chance!"

*Jaune, what are you talking about? Where are you?*

"Don't worry about me!" he shouted upset his partner's safety was all that matters" please…You have to save Pyrrha."

*We will. Are you okay?*

The blond didn't answered as he threw his scroll to the ground so hard, it broke the device. Anger and frustration was all he could feel. There were times he felt powerless, helpless, pitiful and pathetic. But nothing compared to right now. He was truly pathetic. Not even with his training, with his aura unlocked, he couldn't save his partner. Once more he has to rely on others to do things for him. But it should be him damn it.

He was Pyrrha's partner, he was the leader of team JNPR. This was his responsibility, his duty, but he knew he couldn't do it because he was TOO weak. Weiss would have better chance helping the redhead than him. Soon he felt on his knees sobbing. Why does he has to be weak, why was he the black sheep of all the students in Beacon. Why was he the weakest of his family. His father tried to train him but it was for nothing. Once he realized there was no hope for his son, he gave up on him.

How was he able to survived through the Vytal Festival anyway. That's right he had Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. His teammates who are stronger and better than him. Being good at strategies isn't enough, he needed to be strong too. But no matter how hard he tried, he would never be the huntsman he's expecting to become. He will always be a weakling, good for nothing, below average from the rest. It was a miracle his friends didn't saw him as a loser like Cardin. They were too good to be true.

In the middle of his anger and grief Jaune was unaware of his surroundings. The city of Vale was also crawling with Grimm. Though not in the same extent as in Beacon. But the creatures were still present and right now, one was heading his way. It was attracted by the Arc's pain and not being able to do a thing to help Pyrrha and because he was weak compared to the rest of his friends.

The Deathstalker gave a hiss as it charged at the blond. Jaune gasped finally, seeing the creature heading his way. He unsheathed Crocea Mors, activating the sheath into shield blocking a pincer of the scorpion Grimm. Perfect, this was the last thing he needed. Fighting a Grimm, on his own. Though he was able to defeat an Ursai alone back at Forever Fall. This creature was on a whole different level. How could he forget, it took him and his team to take it down back at the initiation at the Emerald Forest.

Jaune knew it better than anyone, he didn't stood a chance. He wasn't strong enough so he thought of running away. But the Grimm will follow him. It was attracted by his negative feelings. It wasn't going to stop until it kills him. No other choice but to fight it. The blond went for an attack at it's face but the scorpion blocked it with one of it's pincers. With the other one it hit him sending the Arc to the ground, dropping his sword and shield. Now he was weaponless, defenseless.

The Deathstalker gave another hiss charging at him as it's used it's tail for an attack, but the teen dodged it. Another pincer attack hit him as he groaned. He couldn't do this, it was too strong. How he wished for his teammates or anyone from team RWBY to come to his aid. The blond was scared panicking more, only making the Grimm to attack it further. He made an attempt to recover his weapons but he got caught by a pincer of the creature. A cried of pain escaped his lips. It had the strength to cut him in half.

" _So this is it...This is how it's going to end...Killed by a Grimm. I'm a huntsman and I'm about to die by the same thing I'm suppose to hunt"_ even in his last moments all Jaune could do was laughed in a sarcastic matter at the irony.

The Deathstalker kept pressing on the pincer making the blond cried out in agony. But it wasn't planning to finish him yet. It showed the teen it's tail and stinger. It was going to kill him using it's venom. By now, the Arc didn't care, he wasn't scared anymore. It was over, he knew it, he won't get a chance to bid his farewells to his friends. Tears formed and fell, awaiting the inevitable end. The stinger hit him on his chest destroying his armor, the venom hit his body.

The giant scorpion threw him away no longer interested because he was going to die shortly. It gave another hiss leaving sensing more negative emotions throughout the city. Jaune stood motionless feeling the venom coursing through his body, he could feel the effects. It was getting harder to breathe feeling it taking his life. And he sobbed because he didn't wanted to die. This isn't how he was expecting his life to end. Was this his punishment for being born so weak, for running away from his home, for getting those forged transcripts, for failing in becoming a huntsman.

" _I'm sorry Pyrrha...I'm sorry I was such a weakling partner, I'm sorry I couldn't help you...I'm sorry Ruby, I couldn't be that great leader you were expecting me to become. I'm sorry everyone...Ren, Nora…."_

With that Jaune closed his eyes as the venom hit his heart. Everything has turned black, he was gone.

* * *

Blue eyes opened. The blond knight has gotten up thinking he just had one bad dream. Beacon getting attacked by Grimm, people getting hurt, his partner saving him as she went to fight a powerful opponent that she won't be able to beat and him, dying. Wait, Jaune went back to the last thing he remembered. He was attacked by a Deathstalker after pathetically calling Weiss to save Pyrrha. The scorpion Grimm killed him he could remember it clearly. It seemed too real to be a dream. So that was it, he died.

Then why was he alive. Now the Arc was checking his surroundings, where was he. A circular chamber with no doors, colored ivory. Okay this was weird. He did died then this must be what they called" the other side". The one place where people go when they passed on. His mother told him it was called Heaven. Where good people go. But those that have done bad deeds during their life time would be send to Hell. Where they be punish and torture for all of their crimes.

Now it was hard to believe such thing. But here he was. In an unknown place after dying. According to what his mother told him, Heave is supposed to be considered a paradise for all the deceased that were good, Hell on the other hand is supposed to looked like a nightmare to those evil souls. The place didn't seemed to be paradise, neither a nightmare. Again Jaune wondered where he was. It still didn't erased the pain in his heart.

He failed them, his friends, the people, his partner. He died without helping anyone, without fulfilling his dream of becoming a hero. Team RWBY, Ren and Nora how were they holding up. Pyrrha, she must already be. The Arc refused to think about it but what was the point anymore if he was dead. What else to do but to regret everything he did in his entire life. He was a disappointment who let everyone down and couldn't accomplish anything.

"He's finally awake."

"Who's there?" the Arc was gazing around for the source of the voice.

Before the blond knight three lights appeared. Each was representing a person, or a being. Jaune took a guess that whoever they are they must be in charge of this place. So in other words they were the keepers of Heaven. Well, he was still unsure if this was the other side when you die. True, he did die but maybe it was still uncertain if this was that paradise.

Or it could be the other one. Now he truly believed that wasn't the case. He was a good person, he has never done anything wrong in his life. Well, asides from getting his hands on those forged transcripts to get to Beacon instead of going it the fair way. Jaune may not be perfect but he was a good person at heart. He highly believed it because his friends have told him, even Pyrrha. So in his personal opinion he didn't belong in Hell.

"How are you feeling Jaune?" asked another voice.

"Scared...But mostly, confused. I have no idea where I am."

"It should be as expected. After all, you died and left your world."

"So I'm really…." the Arc lowered his head, so much for thinking it was a bad dream.

"Dead? Indeed" spoke the third voice" we've been watching you for a while Jaune Arc."

"And who are you people?"

"You should pay more respect human. We're not people, we're far superior and powerful than you beings."

"Chronos. We've already been through this. We agreed on being polite to the guest."

"I'm just letting him know we're not people. It's as simple as that. I feel offended he would refer to me as a human."

"Agreed, Jaune is our guest. Let's behave as the superior being that we are."

"Okay, sorry didn't mean to upset. But who are you three?" the blond kept staring at the three lights.

"As you already know, we're not humans. We are Seraphims, powerful beings. For centuries we have watch over our world. But lately we have changed that task into watching you. We have seen the challenges you have went through, all the way to your death."

"Are you guys angels?"

"Hardly. We don't have wings or halos. But we are indeed powerful."

"You said something about" your world". Does that mean you three aren't from Remnant?"

"That is correct. We Seraphim are responsible for the creation of the Midgan Empire, our world. I am Origin, I am the Seraphim of Birth. I created the human race in said world."

"You're Gods…." it finally hit Jaune the realization why these three were considered powerful, he was in awe.

"In a way you are correct, Jaune. I am Maxwell the Seraphim of Creation I created the world of Midgan, it's nature, the animals as well as the Four Elemental Seraphim."

"And I am Chronos the Seraphim of Time. Obviously I created time itself before Maxwell created the world, followed by Origin."

"This is amazing" the blond was still in awe he was in the present of real Gods.

"I'm certain you must have a lot of questions" said Origin.

"I do. But first...What am I doing here?"

"Fair enough. As you are aware Jaune, you died in your world. Normally we don't interfere in matters concerning other worlds, asides our own. But you have caught our attention brave soul."

"Me, a brave soul?" he shook his head" I failed everyone because I was too weak to do anything. I couldn't even saved my partner. I don't think I should have become leader in the first place. Or even, coming to Beacon. I had no training, no experience heck, I didn't even had my aura unlocked and I didn't know what aura was until Pyrrha…." he paused mentioning the red head's name.

"And yet, your teammates chose to stay by your side and support you" replied the Seraphim of Birth.

"They knew of your limitations but they still chose to follow you. They believed and cared for you" followed Maxwell.

"And now I let them all down, by dying. Why did I caught your attention anyway?"

"As weak as you are human. You have a potential you still have yet to unlock. We can sense the powerful resonance within you. Your heart, your determination and courage is what caught our interest. And thus, that is why you're here" said Chronos.

"But I'm dead now. What do you want me for if I'm no longer alive?"

"Not yet anyway. Jaune Arc...We want to offer you something we have never offer a human before" said Origin.

"Consider yourself lucky human" replied the Seraphim of Time.

"But before we tell you. Allow us to tell you more about us. As you already know we've been watching over our world ever since we created it" said Maxwell" in the beginning there was once four of us. But the Fourth Seraphim is no longer with us due that he was...Different."

"That's one way of putting it. He was too unstable and obsessive. He kept on insisting that malevolence should be remove from the world for good" said Chronos.

"Malevolence?" okay now the Arc was becoming more confused.

"When I created the human race. I gave them a heart to be alive and I gave them free will to choose the way they desire to live their lives. Unfortunately with being alive comes emotions. Such can have positive effects as well as negative. The negative leads to hatred, grief, greed, selfishness and fear. Those emotions stirred humans on the inside and it creates what is called malevolence. Too much of it can also have a change on the outside, changing their shape. Thus they lose their humanity and become Helions. Humans called those beings daemons."

"Now comes the part when we tell you that we just told you a secret that no one knows. Mankind is unaware of the truth behind the malevolence. They believe it's a disease that changes them into daemons and they have already named such condition. They called it Daemonblight" said the Seraphim of Creation.

"Quite an obvious name" scoffed Chronos.

"I'm starting to understand" Jaune took a soft breath" the humans from your world can become these daemons, if malevolence takes over them. Which is caused if they're affected by their negative emotions...This is no better than attracting Grimm."

"Correct. The secret has remained for centuries and they believe it has no cure" replied Maxwell.

"That's terrible. I'm glad you guys took your time to tell me about your world. But I still don't understand, why are you telling me all of this? What do I have to do with your world? I'm from another world. It doesn't make sense."

"It will, when we tell you everything" spoke Origin" Jaune Arc, we have chosen you. Because you are free of malevolence. You are clean and a pure soul never to be engulf by it. Therefore, you will never become a daemon. I will get straight to the point Jaune. Do you want to live again?"

"What?" his eyes widened from the shock" what do you mean?"

"Do you want a second chance to live again?"

"I...Can you do that?" he was shocked.

"Don't lift your hopes up human. You're not returning to your world. You died in Remnant and there's nothing that can be done to reverse that. It is beyond our reach" said Chronos.

"Then why are you asking me if I want a second chance?"

"We can't send you back to you world Jaune. However, we can send you to our world. That is within our reach" replied the Seraphim of Birth.

"Another chance, in another world…." the Arc stood in thought.

"Call it a new beginning at your second chance at life. We need your answer if you accept or not."

"What if I say no?"

"Then we will send you to the plain known as "Heaven". It's fine by me. I don't believe a human like you has what it takes to live in our world" said the Seraphim of Time.

"Is that a challenge?" Jaune took it seriously" fine, I'll do it. I want another chance."

"Just like that" Maxwell sounded amused.

"If that is your choice then we should proceed with the task we have for you" said Origin.

"Task? Like some kind of goal?"

"Of course human. Did you really think we we're going to send you to our world free of charge?" Chronos sounded rude.

"Um..Well, yeah."

"Then you thought wrong. You have an important task if you agreed to our terms."

"Okay, what is this task?" what other choice did he had now that he agreed.

"As we already told you Jaune. The Fourth Seraphim Innominat wanted to get rid of malevolence at all cost. But we were against his methods."

"But getting rid of malevolence means the people from your world will be cure. They will never turn into those...Hellions you mentioned. That's a good thing, right?"

"Hellions, Daemons it's basically the same thing" replied the Seraphim of Time.

"From your point of view it is true. But Innominat's ways are considered" extreme" and harmful to mankind. He's willing to sacrifice anything to remove the malevolence. One day he decided to go with his plan and he gave us no choice but to interfered. Using the power of the Four Elemental Seraphims we were able to sealed Innominat deep within the land's earth pulse" said Origin.

"Earth pulse?"

"We don't have to explain everything to you. You'll have plenty of time to know once you get adjusted to our world" Chronos being his usual rude self.

"The sealing took a lot of power from the Four Elemental Seraphim and they are currently dormant within the earth pulse as I speak" said the Seraphum of Birth.

"What do you want me to do then? What is my task in your world?"

"First, we want you to live. We want you to enjoy your second chance in a new world. But your main objective is to watch over and protect mankind from any threat. Mainly, Innominat" said Maxwell.

"But you said he was sealed, can he get out?"

"No he can't. Innominat can't escape from his prison on his own. However, we fear that some day, someone will try to awake him" said Origin.

"Correction, someone has already tried" Chronos interjected" we haven't forgotten the Opening. Two humans free of malevolence have already been sacrificed to resurrect Innominat. It won't be long now before he's free and the world plunges into danger."

"That is why we need you Jaune. Innominat cannot be free from his prison. Mankind must live on. That is the task we are offering you with your second chance at life" said the Seraphim of Birth.

"Are you guys sure you made the right decision? Choosing me?" the blond lowered his head" you said you've been watching me back when I was living in Remnant. You know I didn't accomplished anything, I failed at everything, at training, at getting strong, at protecting my friends even becoming a huntsman. In the end, I never became the hero I wanted to be. My dream was nothing but a dream."

"I knew this was going to be a complete waste of time" spat Chronos" I told you this was going to happen. This human is clearly not up to the task. How can someone like him be given the responsibility of protecting mankind from Innominat?"

"Chronos be patient" said Origin.

"I've being patient enough. He's right, he's weak, he failed at everything in his life. Why should we entrust him with the future of our world? You were wrong Origin, he's not the one."

Jaune kept his head down. It was true but he tightened his fists as tears emerged. He might have failed everyone in Remnant but not anymore. These powerful beings have offered him a second chance to live again. Though he wanted to return to Remnant, he couldn't. He already missed his teammates and his friends. He was no longer a leader or a huntsman, just someone pretending to be one. There was a long silence as neither of the Seraphim spoke with Chronos's words echoing on the blonds head.

The Arc dried his tears facing the three lights, behind his blue eyes there was determination. He won't deny he has failed during his time in his world but it was going to be different this time. He was alone now, so the only person he had to rely from now on was himself. Besides, he left his world without making any accomplishments. Getting to Beacon and becoming leader it wasn't right because he felt he didn't earned the right.

"You have every right not to believe me or even have a faith in me. My life wasn't the best, I met wonderful friends but I failed them all. But I can't let it end like this. I have to prove I can become strong, that I can save lives and be a hero. I don't know if I can stop the coming of this Innominat, but I will try. If I have to put my life on the line, I don't care. I'll die trying...Again. I failed my world but I promise I will not fail yours."

"Hmm...Pretty words for a human. But what makes you think you can fulfill your promise?" asked the Seraphim of Time.

"You will have to trust me. Besides, an Arc never breaks his promise. I know it won't be easy but if you give me this second chance, I will give it my best."

"It seems he has made up his mind, don't you think Origin?" said Maxwell.

"Indeed. And it seems we have chosen wisely after all. There's no doubt Jaune, you're the one who can save our world that is being plagued by the malevolence. We believe in you."

"I still have my doubts though" said Chronos no surprise.

"Only time will tell" said Seraphim of Birth" are you ready for your trip Jaune Arc?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"If things turn for the worse. We shall try our hardest to lend you our aid" said Maxwell.

"In other words. If you fail to stop Innominat's awakening. We already have a back up plan of the sorts that can help you in your journey. Just make sure not to disappoint us" followed the Seraphim of Time.

"Hehe, no pressure" the Arc sweat dropped.

"I doubt we will speak again Jaune. But we will be watching over you just as we have kept watch over Midgan since the beginning of time" said Origin.

"Thank you for giving me this chance. I won't break my promise."

"Make sure you don't human."

"One more thing" added the Seraphim of Birth" you must not tell anyone the truth of malevolence. It must remain that it's a disease, the Daemonblight."

"Right. I won't say a word."

* * *

Then everything went black for the blond knight. When Jaune opened his eyes again he was no longer in the round ivory chamber. He was met with an orange yellowish sky. It looked like it was the afternoon. The Arc took noticed of his surroundings he was in a forest. It wasn't familiar to the any of the forest in Sonus so he came to the conclusion that he wasn't in Remnant. They did it. The three Seraphim have actually sent him to their world.

The Midgan Empire that's what they said it was called. He was alive again and it was a miracle come true. He has been given a second chance to live his life. It was still bothering him that he won't be able to see his friends again. But to be alive again, it was a wonderful feeling. Jaune remembered his promise to the powerful beings. To try and stop this person who will try to bring back this Seraphim called Innominat. This time, he couldn't screwed up like he did in Remnant.

It was time to get serious, time to get strong, time to focus, time to finally fulfill his dream. But he didn't know where to start searching. It's not like the three Seraphim gave him a map of this world. Jaune realized he still had his weapon. Crocea Mors stood sheathed on the sheath-shield. They just dropped him in some random location where he had no idea where he was. Excuse him for being the first person to die and get a second chance to live in another world.

The Arc was seated on a tree, getting up to take a better look at the forest. A sudden sound through the bushes caught his attention. Jaune immediately released his weapon turning the sheath into it's shield mode. What if it was a Grimm. No, the Seraphims didn't mentioned Grimm in this world. Only hellions or daemons as they're more called by the people here. It still scared him that feeling negative emotions can cause malevolence. And if that malevolence was strong enough it could change anyone into a heartless creature.

If it was if people could be turn into Grimm. How horrible would that be. He was safe from such fate as stated by Origin he was free from malevolence. So he couldn't become a Daemon because he was pure. The blond knight kept his guard up as the bushes kept moving. Suddenly, something came out. It was a boar, not a Boarbatusk. It was a bit big, definitely an adult. But something was wrong with the animal. It didn't looked happy as it was snoring and it was preparing to charge at him.

Jaune gasped seeing the boar run so fast it actually scared him. Screw it, he wasn't going to fight it so he ran. Great, perfect, just the best way to start off things in this new world. Get chased by a regular boar. Way to go Jaune, showed him who's boss. The blond didn't realized there was a hill ahead so he tripped on a rock, falling down and rolling. He hit head on the ground getting a lump. Not the best landing strategy it hurt like hell. The boar went down too. Looks like it had a grudge with him.

" _You can't be serious!"_ Jaune got up, his head hurting he could feel himself losing conscious _" what did I do to that thing to make it so mad at me?!"_

The boar gave a cried charging at the blond. The Arc thought fast grabbing his shield to block the attack. But the boar never got the chance to get close to him. The animal was suddenly killed off by a swift attack of a blade. Jaune saw the boar falling to the ground dead. Then, he took a glance at the person who has saved his life. It was a girl looking around the age of Ruby or maybe a bit older.

She had long black hair tied on a single braid, chest nut eyes. Wearing a red shirt with belt-pouches and brown pants with maroon boots. In her right hand she had a gauntlet with a blade attached to it. He's never seen a weapon like it before. The girl seemed curious staring at him. But that was all Jaune could see before he finally lost conscious. Again, everything went black for the blond knight.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here it is finally. The first chapter of my second RWBY/Berseria project. This time Jaune gets sent into the world of Berseria.**

 **-Just like my other story" The Journey to Redemption" it will be a Jaune/Velvet pairing. But this one will be a bit different, it will be a bit angsty with more drama and of course slow burn. No surprise there because I will be following canon events. I might write a harem version someday not so sure but it can happen in the future. Won't make any promises.**

 **-Won't get too many details of the story except that Jaune will be living in Aball obviously since Velvet found and saved him. Also that the story will be taking place months before the actual events of the game. I'd say around six months.**

 **-Yes Jaune will get strong in this story through training from Arthur and Velvet. Let's just say he will be quite strong after the time skip.**

 **-Will Jaune have a malak/malakhim? Won't answer that. I will keep it a secret for now.**

 **-Jaune will also unlock his semblance in this story. I already know which one but I don't mind suggestions. And I don't know in which part of the story he should unlock it. Maybe during the Scarlet Night but that's too soon. Probably it will be after the time skip.**

 **-Since this is the Berseria verse Seraphim will be called" Empyreans" hellions will be called" Daemons". I will not get into any Zestiria elements. Sorry but it is my least favorite Tales game. I didn't like it, I only played it for like a month and stopped playing it after. I got tired of it, the plot was weak, the characters were a bit meh, except for Edna I love her. Not to mention the yaoi and yuri pairings, no thank you.**

 **-Lastly I would appreciate if you fine readers fav, follow and review the story thank you very much.**

Next time: A fresh start


	2. A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 2 A fresh start

Jaune wasn't truly having a good day. First he failed to saved his dear partner Pyrrha from going after that evil powerful woman from Haven during the Beacon invasion. Then he was killed by a Deathstalker obviously, he went unconscious for good. Then he woke up meeting these three unseen powerful beings, they were willing to give him another chance at life in their world, unless he prevents this other being from being awaken, who's supposed to be evil even if it wants to get rid of something evil called malevolence.

So basically the fate of this new world was in his hand by defeating this big bad, oh goody. So he was sent to this world, getting unconscious again, woke up again in some unfamiliar forest, got chased off by a mean boar, fell from a hill, hit his head and just when he was about to become boar food, he was saved. Someone killed the boar saving him. The Arc remembered it was a young girl and quite a looker too. Then he lostconscious, yet again. That's everything being covered and the last thing he could remembered.

Boy his head hurt a lot. He did fell from a high cliff thank Monty Oum for aura. Otherwise, he would have a concussion. Jaune's eyes slowly opened he wasn't met by the scenery of the forest like last time. Now, he was in some kind of house. The blond was lying on a couch, a blanket covering his body and a small wet towel on his forehead and a pillow. Okay this was new. Completely different to what he was expecting. Then again he was saved so maybe that girl brought him to her place.

The pain in his head must be giving him impure thoughts. No, bad Jaune you don't think that way to the person who just saved your life. Even if she was gorgeous. That face, her hair, those eyes. The Arc was able to tell she had fighting experience with how easily she killed that boar. Enough of that, the blond slowly got up looking around the place. It looked like a nice house, quite comfortable to spend the night. Maybe it was an inn it would explained why it was pretty and well decorated.

His head was still hurting, slightly touching the lump on the top of his head. Maybe it was the headache after receiving the lump. He could sure use some aspirins right about now. The sound and heat of fire caught the Arc's attention. There was a fireplace near by, no wonder why his body was feeling so warm, it was nice. It was probably cold outside taking a glance at a window, he noticed that it was dark. It was the afternoon when he woke up in that forest it will explained he has being unconscious for hours.

At least he wasn't in that forest, he could be freezing to death. Jaune was still having a hard time coming to terms that he was in another world. No longer in Remnant, a new world and from the looks of things, it wasn't that different from his world. His eyes softened thinking of his friends, they weren't here, he was alone. It was definitely going to get lonely without them. He might never get over that fact.

"Don't move. Save your strength."

The blond saw a man walking to him. He seemed to be in his late twenties with gray hair with two bangs on each side, tied on a pony tail and gray eyebrows with light blue green eyes. He was wearing a long sleeve, neck blue coat with golden buttons with one half showing on the front and the other half on the back. A white long sleeve low neck shirt with a blue line that divides the shirt into two parts. A brown vest with golden buckle belts that was wrapped and holding his left arm.

It looked like it was hurt and he couldn't use it. A black glove on his wounded arm with long dark blue pants and black boots reaching a little below his knees, with blue pelts hanging on the top. The man seemed to be a nice person and it wasn't just the smile he was giving him. There was something about him that made him" trusting", that was a good thing. He just arrived to this world and he was already meeting nice people. Maybe it wasn't such a bad start after all.

"I'm glad to see you awake. Hadn't being for my student who found you. You probably wouldn't have made it."

"Thanks. I sure was in a bind" truly dying a second time when he just arrived to this world would be pathetic, even for him.

"You're lucky she found you. Thankfully you only suffered a lump. Nothing a bag of ice won't cure. My name is Arthur, pleased to meet you."

"I'm...Jaune Arc...I think…."

"You think?" the man blinked before he gave a nod" I see, the blow to your head must have been stronger than I thought. You must be suffering from amnesia."

"Amnesia?"

Now that was just ridiculous. He did hit his head but not that hard. Jaune could perfectly remembered everything that happened before he arrived to this world. His memories were intact. Though he thought long and hard Arthur might asked him where he's from. Maybe it was for the best to make him think he had amnesia. It was the only thing he had. Because there was no way he was going to tell him I'm from another world and died.

Now three Seraphim gave me a second chance in this world but I have to stop this other being that might be evil. The man will call him crazy. The Arc came to the conclusion amnesia will be the best excuse, he already had the proof hitting his head when he fell on the cliff and Arthur already believes he has the condition. He had nothing to lose. Honestly the blond didn't like it, lying to anyone especially when he already met kind people.

He didn't like it when he kept from everyone at Beacon about his forged transcripts. It was hard keeping that secret until he ended up telling Pyrrha about it. The red head kept his secret but in the end, he decided to come clean telling the rest of his team and team RWBY. Ruby was okay with it, so was Yang, the same with Blake but Weiss gave him one of her lectures, telling him he needed to get strong if he wanted to make his stay in the school worthy or she will lose any respect she has for him.

"Yeah...I guess...I can barely remember a thing."

"At least you remember your name. Jaune, is it?"

"Yeah, I can remember it" he seemed to buy it, that was good.

"Arthur is he finally awake?"

Jaune didn't know why he felt his cheeks heating up and his heart rate increased. Why, it was a female voice. That is, until he saw her arriving. It was the same girl that saved him from the boar. Taking a closer glance at her she was truly beautiful. Well back at Beacon all the girls he met very pretty, the members of team RWBY and of course his red headed partner. But this girl, she was drop dead gorgeous. Her angelic face, her black hair, her chest nut eyes and her smile, it was incredible.

She was the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. The blond stood still without saying a word while she kept smiling at him. Arthur saw the exchange between the two and he looked amused. Looks like it was" love at first sight". He didn't minded, his student was around that age when she should be chasing boys. But she was different from those type of girls. Maybe with their guest, she might changed. Though an amnesiac was the last person he was expecting to dropped by in their home.

"Jaune, I want you to meet my student Velvet. She's the one who found you."

"She saved me too" he was embarrassed smiling at the girl" thanks."

"No problem Jaune, nice to meet you. You're lucky I was able to hear your screaming. I thought it was a girl at first" she chuckled.

The Arc sweat dropped why does his scream has to sound so damn feminine. Great, just great Jaune. First impression you embarrassed yourself in front of the most attractive girl you have ever met. Nice positive points. She might even think he was a joke and not worth her time. Even when his father taught him that all women are looking for in a man is confidence.

It didn't worked with Weiss so he was pretty sure it might not work with Velvet. Hitting on her was out of the question, or acting all suave macho, it wasn't his style. His mother taught him to always be himself. Nothing a woman will appreciate more than seeing the real you. Their eyes met, that must be a good sign. But the moment was ruined when Velvet started laughing a little. Jaune mentally sighed, he messed up.

"I'm sorry" she immediately apologized" I didn't meant to hurt your feelings."

"Not really. It wasn't my best moment when you found me" the blond knight scratched the back of his head.

"I'll say. You seemed to know how to fight but I saw you running scared from a Prickleboar."

"A what?" seriously to him, it was just a boar not, what she said.

"We can resume our conversation during dinner" Arthur smiled" that is, if it's ready Velvet."

"Oh yes, dinner's ready. Let me get Laphi and we'll be done."

"Would you like to join us Jaune?" asked the man.

"I am feeling hungry" he smiled true who knows how long he's being unconscious.

"Then, this way" he lead him through the house.

Turns out the house was a little bigger than he thought and prettier. It didn't took long to reach the table that had three chairs. But Arthur immediately pulled a fourth one, for their guests. It suddenly hit the Arc's nose trills, the lovely smell of food. Shortly Arthur left the table and went to give a hand to his student. The man has brought some dishes with roasted meat and quiche. Wow, it looked great and Jaune bet it must taste delicious too.

After all the dishes were and the glasses with water were served. Velvet arrived carrying someone with his arm around her shoulder. A young boy looking around ten or eleven with shoulder length chest nut hair and chest nut eyes. Wearing a long sleeve green coat with a cream shirt and a black shirt inside, showing below the neck, long gray pants with brown sandals. The girl helped him get seat on a chair, the boy was pouting a bit.

"Velvet, I told you I can walk just fine."

"The last time you said that, you almost tripped. I won't take that risk again" she sounded more worried than upset.

"Listen to your sister Laphicet. She's only worried for your well being" said Arthur.

"I know" the young boy sighed before smiled at the guest" hello, I'm Laphicet Crowe. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Jaune Arc" he smiled it was no wonder why Velvet was worried about him, he's her younger brother.

"Well everyone, dinner's served" Velvet turned to the blond with a smile" I hope you like it."

"I will!" he picked the fork and took a taste of the quiche, his eyes widened" this is...So good no-It's delicious! Did you made this."

"That's right. Cooking is one of Velvet's chores in the house" replied the gray haired man.

"I mean it, I have never tasted something so good" it was true, Jaune haven't tasted exquisite food like this since his mother's cooking.

Velvet took his compliment quite seriously as she blushed" I'm glad-y-you like it."

"Why did you stuttered just now?" Laphicet immediately took notice of the strange behavior his older sister was showing.

"I-I, I didn't stuttered" she defended but her cheeks remained red.

"Yes you did, and you did it again just now."

"I see nothing wrong with receiving a compliment. Velvet's cooking has improved a lot. I'd say is in par with Celica's."

Hearing those words from Arthur meant a lot to the teen girl. Her cooking was in the same level as her older sister. Celica was truly a genius in the kitchen and cleaning. There was no one like her. She was the perfect maid. Jaune saw her smile whoever was this Celica, she must mean a lot to the girl. Everyone started eating and he resumed eating his dish. He tasted the quiche, now he went for the meat. Taking a small bite, Jaune's eyes widened again from the delicious taste. It was so juicy and soft.

It basically melted in his mouth. On second thought, this was even better than his mother's cooking. To think a young girl like Velvet was able to cooked such delicacy. Maybe he should stay here a couple of days if he gets to ear more of this amazing food. He still didn't know where he was, or where to go from here. The Arc wished the three Seraphim gave a him a clue of where to find this person that will try to bring back the one called" Innominat.

"Delicious as always" said Arthur.

"Yeah. I think your cooking gets better with each day" followed Laphi.

"Just keep eating Mr. I want your dish to be empty clean. You need your energy to keep your strength."

"True. But he just took his medicine so she should be fine" followed the gray haired man.

"Yeah Velvet, don't worry too much."

"It's my right to worry" she kept eating from her dish.

"Well, how about we resume with our conversation? I hope you don't mind Jaune" Arthur turned to the blond.

"Oh no, not at all. What do you want to know?"

"I doubt you might know considering your current condition. But you don't seem to be from around here."

"And where exactly is around here?" finally he asked the question, he was dying to know.

Velvet and Laphicet were taken back by the question turning to each other. Then, they looked at the blond.

"You're in Aball village in the Midgand Empire" Velvet was confused" are you okay Jaune?"

"My apologies, I forgot to mention that Jaune has amnesia" said the gray haired man.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" she immediately apologized.

"It's okay" he didn't had a problem, because he's supposed to pretend to have the condition.

"That's terrible" followed Laphicet.

"I guess you won't know the reason why you were at the Tranquil Woods. That's where I found you."

"Tranquil Woods?" it obviously didn't rang a bell to the Arc.

"I've never seen you before in these parts. I assume you must be from somewhere else in Midgand" said Arthur" but there is no point in asking, if you don't remember."

"That would explained why you ran off from the Prickleboar" concluded Velvet" you must have forgotten how to fight."

"Yes. Asides from your attire, you had a weapon when she found you. That sword is quite a magnificent blade."

"Really?" Jaune cheered up" you think is a great weapon?"

"Indeed. It's craftsmanship is to top notch. Whoever forged it, did a marvelous job."

"Arthur is very skilled with a sword" added the teen girl" asides from being an exceptional teacher."

"No wonder you would know about the sword" the Arc was happy remembering when Ruby complimented his weapon when they first met, the first day at Beacon.

" _I shouldn't say about the sheath turning into a shield. I'm supposed to have amnesia. Don't want them getting suspicious, Arthur seems to be a sharp person. Guess I can make it look like I just found out."_

"Do you remember anything at all?" Velvet sounded worried.

"Nothing, asides from my name."

"He needs time. I believe it will be a slow process but he will eventually remember" replied Arthur.

"Where will you be staying tonight Jaune?" asked Laphicet.

"I don't know. Is there an inn in this village?"

"There is" answered Arthur" I do know the owner, she won't charged you much."

The blond knight sweat dropped. Money was another issue in this world. He had a feeling they don't accept lien. Different world means different type of money. So his lien, was pretty much useless. Great, he had no place to spend the night. Looks like he will have to return to that forest where Velvet found him and camp for the night. He didn't had his sleeping bag so who knows how cold was that forest. His luck was sure getting worse. This second chance at living was getting so complicated. The Arc scratched the back of his head realizing his mistake.

"I don't have any money."

"Really? Not a single gald coin?" Laphi was shocked.

" _Gald? That's the name of the money of this world?"_

"It's okay. I'm sure I can find a place to stay. It shouldn't be that hard."

"Arthur…." Velvet paused turning to her teacher and brother in law" can Jaune spend the night here?"

"What?" the blond stood shocked" no, that's okay Velvet. I don't want to be a burden. I think I have already overstayed my welcome. Believe me, you guys have done enough for me already."

"You won't be" she smiled turning to the man" what do you say Arthur?"

"Hm...I don't see a problem if he stays for the night. But he will have to sleep on the couch. There aren't any more rooms available in the house."

"Are you sure, you want me here?" Jaune was feeling so relief on the inside, honestly he didn't wanted to spend the night outside.

"You're our guest. It will be impolite if we don't let you stay for tonight."

"Then it's decided" Velvet was happy with the news" you're staying with us for the night."

"Thank you...It means a lot…."

"Velvet, why don't you show him around the village tomorrow? Perhaps he can get familiarize with it and probably remember something."

"Sure thing. I don't mind giving him a tour of Aball" smiled the teen girl.

"Oh, I want to go too!" said the young Crowe.

"Laphi, you know you can't leave the house because of your condition" she crossed her arms while her brother pouted.

" _Is Laphicet sicked?"_ wondered the Arc.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Early morning Velvet woke Jaune. Not too rude, thank goodness he was a morning person. She told him he could take a shower while she made breakfast. The teen girl warned him to be quiet since Laphicet and Arthur were still sleeping. So the blond did as she told, putting his usual attire back, he thought maybe he should buy a set of new clothes. The Arc joined the girl at the table she was already done. That was quick, cooking seemed to be second nature to Velvet.

The blond smiled at the scramble eggs with bacon, the food existed in this world too. Another thing to be grateful for being alive again. They ate and it got silent but he smiled at how delicious it tasted. Giving the girl a thumbs up and she smiled in return. By Oum, how he loved to see that smile of hers. After they were done Jaune volunteered to washed the dishes, before heading outside. The sun was already up and the place was beautiful, quite a view.

Jaune noticed there was something nearby the house. Two graves, one big and the other was small. The Arc got curious but he refused to say anything. He was going to follow with Velvet's lead since she was the one that was going to show him around the village. But the girl went to the two graves while the blond decided to keep his distance. He didn't had to be a genius that whoever those graves belong must be very precious to her.

Yet, she signaled to him to come and join her. Jaune didn't argued so he got closer taking a better view of the grave stones. The big one had a name" Celica Crowe". He immediately got the picture that this person was Velvet's family. Maybe her mother, or other sibling. The small grave stone however, didn't had name. But it had an inscription that caught his attention. "This little life will spread its wings and soar through the skies".

Velvet knelt before them as she was saying a silent prayer. Jaune not wanting to be rude did the same even if he had no idea who they were. A gesture that the girl was grateful. It made her smiled mentally. He was kind and very thoughtful, she immediately could tell he was a very good person. The teen girl kept on her prayer for a few minutes, until she was done. The blond was done too, but chose to remained silent. This was too personal so it was better to be polite and stay quiet. That is if she speaks and decides to tell him.

"One belongs to my older sister" Velvet chose to tell the blond" she died seven years ago. Around the time, she was pregnant with Arthur's child."

"I'm sorry" it was stupid but that was all the Arc could say" I didn't know she and him were that close."

"They were. Celica was very important to Arthur. I could see it how much she cared for him."

"Is it okay, if I ask what happened?" the blond was being polite this was a very personal topic.

"On a scarlet night, Daemonblight spread throughout the village. Many people lost their humanity becoming daemons. Along them, Celica...I don't remember much of the details. But she died and along with her, her unborn child."

Jaune didn't dared to say a word. Daemonblight he remembered Origin telling him not to tell a living soul about the truth. That called Daemonblight wasn't a sickness but it was really the malevolence born from people's hearts. So this village have already experienced a daemon attack and Velvet's older sister became a victim. Her unborn child was the second victim. Obviously the small grave stone belong to that child that never had a chance at life.

Again, the blond was so thankful to have being given a second chance. Seeing Velvet's expression staring at the graves, he knew she didn't like to talk about it. Still she chose to tell him, she was really brave. Already being through a lot and she was putting a strong front to continue living. But he knew she was doing this for her younger brother. The Arc would do the same if it was for the sake of his sisters, how he missed them so much and his parents.

"I don't remembered much of my parents" Velvet resumed talking" I was too young to remember them. After their passing, Celica was the one who took care of me and Laphi. She was the older sister and the parent figure. When she met Arthur, everything turned for the better. It felt as the two of us had parents. I know he's my brother in law, but I see him more as a parent and mentor, so does Laphi. It was all perfect until that scarlet night came."

"We don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to. You said enough, we can change the topic."

"No need" she smiled going back to her happy nature" I'm done here. Let's head out. I'm supposed to show you around Aball. Let's go."

"Lead the way" he was feeling so much better she changed the personal topic, it made him feel uncomfortable.

Velvet was always responsible and she takes her chores quite seriously. Giving Jaune a tour of the village was a task she will take seriously too. After all, the blond had amnesia. It was important to tell him everything about the place. He probably didn't know what was Daemonblight or daemons, maybe nothing of the Scarlet Night. The last one, she can leave it for now. She didn't wanted to remember those events.

She took the path that leads to the village since their house was isolated apart. Finally the Arc took a look of what is Aball. Somehow it reminded him of his home village, Patron. Though it had more streets than vegetation but the houses were similar to the ones in his village. It was like a part of his home was in this world. Maybe he can get used to this place and someday, called it his home. It was relaxing and the view was breathtaking yep, he could get used to this.

Jaune spotted the residents. Many were doing chores in their houses, others were running their businesses while others would be doing field work for their crops. There were children playing around, the usual tag or hide and seek. At least the Arc found more similarities between his world and this one. The childish games were still the same. It was a matter of getting used to the place. Some of the villagers spotted Velvet waving at her and she waved back with that wonderful smile.

She seemed to be getting along with everyone. It was to be expected when you first take a glance at her. Velvet was a sweet girl and a pretty one. The blond knight erased the thought, he really needed to stop thinking at how attractive the teen girl is. So far he was enjoying the tour. Aball was a quiet and peaceful village. All he needed now is to get settled in and he will be ready to go. Maybe he might be accepted as a member of this community soon.

True things didn't started they way he wanted to. Getting chased by that Prickleboar, that's what Velvet called the boar. Falling from the hill and hitting his head. It was a bad start but it started getting better for him when he met the girl, Arthur and Laphicet. Jaune smiled, he had a place to stay. Now he needed to know more about this world, it's places, it's climate and of course knowing more about his mission.

It would have been easier if Origin gave him more details about this person who will try to resurrect Innominat. If this world is as big as Remnant, it could take him forever to find any leads on the identity of this person. He could be in another continent or island far away. Either way the blond knew this mission will take him a while. There was no turning back he made a promise to three Seraphim that he will stop Innominat. As he said, an Arc never go back on his word.

Velvet lead Jaune to a house where there was a girl looking around her age. With brown hair tied in in short pig tails with a green dress and long dark white sleeves, with brown boots. With her there were two dogs of the same size, one white and the other maroon with white in the chest area and below. They were cute it reminded the blond of Ruby's dog Zwei. It was going to be so hard not thinking about his world and his friends. He's only being in this world for like almost a day, and he misses them a lot. The girl saw Velvet and smiled at her giving a wave while the dogs were also happy to see her.

"Niko, early out as always."

"You're one to talk. You always wake up early at the first rays of the sun."

"I do have plenty of chores in the house to do. Just like you."

"Yeah, I'm about to help my mom with breakfast. You know her and my dad aren't morning persons."

"Hey Orthie and Russ how you guys doing?" Velvet smiled petting the dogs.

"And who might you be?" Niko finally noticed the blond boy.

"This is Jaune. I found him at the Tranquil Woods" she decided not to bring the part he was being chased off by a Prickleboar because it sounded embarrassing at least to her it is.

"You found him?"

"I hit my head and I lost my memory. It's nice to meet you Niko" smiled the Arc.

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. But anyway, it's nice to meet you too Jaune. Velvet and I have known each other since we were younger. And these two are Orthie and Russ" she introduced the two dogs.

"Hey, you guys are so adorable" the blond smiled petting the dogs as they were loving it.

Velvet smiled at the sight before she was pulled away from the blond. She was taken closer to Niko's house. The girl stared at the teen before turning back to her friend. Now this was a rare behavior Velvet has ever seen in her friend. But she could tell this has to be about their guest because she kept stealing glances at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You know Velvet...He's cute."

"What?" she blinked not seeing that coming.

"Cuter than the boys of the village. How come I've never seen him before?"

"Arthur thinks he's not from around here. I believe him, I've never seen him before in Aball either."

"Obviously" Niko kept her smile staring at the blond" you won't find a cute boy like that in these parts."

"What is with you? Why do you keep calling Jaune cute?"

"Because he is cute, look at him" she smiled seeing that the blond was still petting her dogs" I can tell that he's a nice person, he might look a bit scrawny but I wouldn't mind going for someone like him."

"Would you stop that already?"

"Velvet we're girls. Talking about boys is like the most obvious things we should be doing."

"But we rarely talk about boys" she rolled her eyes.

"Not when it comes to a cutie like that" Niko suddenly smirked" so...Have you called dibs on him yet?"

"What-" her friend covered her mouth from screaming too loud before she removed her hand, however her face turned red" dibs? Niko I just met him."

"Exactly. You met him, he's cute, he's nice and call dibs on him to make sure no other girl takes him from you. It's like making a mental note, that simple."

"Jaune is not my property. Like I said I just met him and I admit that he's nice, even if he has amnesia…."

"And…? The smirk was still her lips" what else? Go ahead say it."

"Okay...I guess he's cute but that's it. I don't like him."

"Yet. But you better make up your mind soon. Because if you don't claim him, I sure will."

"I'm done talking to you for the day" Velvet just rolled her eyes at her friend" I'll see you later. Jaune! Let's get going. I want to show you the rest of the village."

"Oh-Okay-" the Arc was surprised when the girl took his hand and lead him far away from the girl he was trying so hard not to blushed.

"Already claiming him as your property" Niko was amused" looks like I don't stand a chance."

* * *

Velvet was trying to erased the words from her friend. True they don't talk much about boys but that was because the boys in the village really didn't get their attention. That is, until Jaune came to the picture. Niko has already shown interest in the blond, even when she just met him. She did meant what she said about him. He was nice and kind, polite and cute. It didn't mattered his amnesia, Jaune was a good person. Putting that aside, she showed him the rest of the village including the inn.

The blond have already brought finding a job to earn some gald so he can rent a room at the inn. Though she told him he can stay a few more days at their house. She was sure Arthur wasn't going to mind. After the tour they returned to the house. Velvet needed to do her shores as well as prepare lunch soon. On their way they saw Arthur standing before the two grave stones. The girl stood quiet as well as the Arc knowing he must be doing a silent prayer for Celica and his unborn son.

"Are you done showing Jaune around?" he suddenly spoke.

"Um..Yes I'm done. I'm about to head back inside and do my chores."

"Before you do Velvet. I need a favor from you" he walked up to the two teens, but kept his gaze at the blond" Jaune. I know this might be too soon. But, I would like for you to fight Velvet."

"What?" the blond knight was shocked" why?"

"Yeah why? He has amnesia I doubt he'll be able to defend himself."

"Just a sparring match, nothing serious. It won't take long. There is a theory I would like to test."

Both turned to the other not knowing how to answer him.

"I don't have a problem with it. But if Jaune can't fight, I won't accept your request Arthur I'm sorry."

"It's understandable. But I believe Jaune gets the last word."

"Okay" the blond nodded" it's only a sparring match. I think I can handle it."

"Are you sure Jaune?" Velvet stood worried.

"Yeah" the Arc has unsheathed Crocea Mors, suddenly he made a slight move on the sheath as it turned into a shield, shocking both the teen girl and the gray haired man.

"How did you…."

"The sheath turns into a shield?" Arthur was in awe" I have never seen such feature. It's quite impressive and clever."

"I have no idea, honest. I don't remember anything" Jaune did his best to pretend he didn't know.

"Let's begin shall we? You two can take the front of the house. There's plenty of room for your match. Remember to take it easy Velvet."

The girl nodded as she has suddenly unleashed the blade from her gauntlet. Jaune was indeed nervous. He remembered during his training with Pyrrha, the red head was going easy on him. And still she was able to beat him during their sparring matches. He feared Velvet was going to do the same. Maybe he should have refused the fight, too late now. Because he's supposed to have amnesia meaning, he shouldn't know how to fight.

He wasn't the best fighter in Beacon, that was a fact. But the training with his partner made him a little better compared to when he first arrived at Beacon. Remembering her words, he kept a steady grip on his sword and shield, his left foot forward, his posture without letting himself be open for any attacks. This was immediately noticed by Arthur patiently waiting for the match. There was no point to this fight, just to try and survive.

Velvet didn't wasted time going straight at Jaune with a kick. The blond reacted using his shield to blocked it. He countered only for his sword to clashed with her blade. Looks like she was faster than he thought. She did killed that Prickleboar so easily. Velvet followed with a barrage of kicks and all the Arc could do was blocked them with the shield. One of them had enough force to send him to the ground.

She went for the attack with her gauntlet blade only to clashed again with his sword. Jaune kept his grip on Crocea Mors as he suddenly used his shield to attack the girl. This caught her off guard as she got hit by it, but she was able to backed away. The blond went at her first this time, with a straight thrust. The black haired girl blocked it, countering with her kicks. The Arc used his shield but he didn't saw the kick from below. It reached him as he went to the ground.

Velvet stood her ground, she was surprised. She wasn't expecting Jaune will be able to hold out for this long. It made her wondered if he can fight in a decent level, then why did he ran off from the Prickleboar. Was he scared around the time. But if he can defend himself he wouldn't have a problem beating the animal. It was only one Prickleboar, they aren't that much of a threat unless they're in packs. Did he lie to her. No, that couldn't be she just met Jaune but she feels like she can trust him.

"That will be enough" Arthur called off the match, he's seen enough.

"Jaune are you okay?" she helped the blond on his feet.

"I'll be fine. Just a scratch. You're really strong Velvet."

"I wasn't putting too much of an effort. It was only a sparring match, but you can fight…." she stood in deep staring at the boy.

"I…." the Arc paused he knew this would happened, she must be suspicious someone with amnesia to be able to defend himself.

"It is as I thought" Arthur walked over to the blond" even if you have lost your memory, you still hold the knowledge of your training. Must be your instinct that calls you to fight back. Call it, a sixth sense."

"I don't know...It kind of feels like it's familiar" Jaune was relief he wasn't suspicious of him, he will have to keep this act for who knows how long.

"Yet, you don't remember. Asides from your name, you know your way around a sword and a shield" the gray haired man gave a nod" perhaps, you might have potential to become an exorcist."

"A what?" that was a new word for the Arc.

"Exorcist are high skilled warriors that have the ability to cast exorcist artes. If their resonance is high enough they might be able to become such. But only a few have unlocked the ability. Only an exorcist is capable of fighting the daemons."

"You think I can become one?" the blond was shocked while Velvet was the same, Arthur has never told her that she could become one.

"Perhaps, only time will tell. But your skills lack more training. I noticed a few flaws in your fighting during your match. Velvet was holding back but you still managed to defend yourself admirably. I will say whoever trained you, didn't finished the training."

Jaune stood in thought. It was true Pyrrha never finished training him because of the Vytal Festival. Also, because of the Grimm attack and, because he died. If that never happened who knows, he might still be training with her. Maybe he might have become stronger by then. There was no point in thinking about it anymore. It was all in the past. He failed her and his friends when he died in Remnant. The only thing he could do now is move forward with this new life, this second chance. There was no way he was going to waste it.

"Until you gain your memory back. You will need someone to guide you in your training. If you wish, I might take you in as my apprentice."

"Really?" the blond was at loss for words, this was exactly what he needed.

"I don't mind having another student. But beware Jaune, I will not go easy on you. My training isn't to take lightly. Ask Velvet."

"He's right. I won't be easy, Arthur can be strict but he's a great teacher."

"I don't care how hard the training will be" Jaune looked at the man with determination" teach me. I'll try my best to keep up and learn from you."

"Very well" the gray haired man smiled at the teen's attitude" we shall begin tomorrow. Save your energy and your strength, you will be needing it."

"Wait a-" Velvet stood shocked seeing a familiar figure at the front of their house" Laphi! What are you doing?! You're suppose to be in bed!"

"I'm sorry!" the teen poked his head through the opened door" I only wanted to watch your match with Jaune."

"Get back inside now!" she was upset with her brother" you should know better than leaving the house in your condition."

"You should start preparing lunch Velvet" said Arthur" I have a feeling it's going to be a long day."

(Time skip: two weeks later)

* * *

Velvet couldn't be any more right. These past weeks have been so hard for Jaune. The training with Arthur was hard, harder than his training with Pyrrha. Though all of his sparring matches were with Velvet, Arthur was the one behind it all. He will immediately point out his mistakes in a heart beat. All of his advices were taken seriously. The Arc wanted to become strong, he wanted to triumph and not failed like he did in his world.

The sword master has also taught him his maxims. All of them were true and they were helping in his progress to improved his fighting. The results were clear as the blond was pushed beyond his limit. It didn't mattered how much aura he had, the training was so hard, it will always exhaust him. At the same time he was able to fit in the village. Aball was slowly becoming his home, not yet, but it was getting there. And things were getting better for him.

During his training he was able lucky enough to get a job. Thanks to Arthur too who has spoken to some of the villagers about him, explaining the blonds situation of him having amnesia. Because of that they took pity on him and decided to offer him jobs. One helping a farmer family with their crops and animals, another helping him run his item shop, another helping him run his weapon shop. In doing so he was able to earned some gald, allowing the Arc to rent a room at the Aball inn. Making it his permanent home.

Today will be another day of training so after saying his good morning to some of the villagers, including Niko. He took the path that leads to Velvet's house. No surprise he saw Arthur next to the two grave stones giving his usual silent prayer. Jaune decided not to say word he will wait, until he was done. The blond was able to tell how much Velvet's older sister meant for him. To lose her and his unborn son at the same time would tear anyone apart.

The when he was done, he overheard him talking to someone. The Arc blinked in wonder, who was he talking to. There was no one there and he still hasn't noticed that he was here. It was starting to get weird. People taking to themselves is a sign of insanity but even he has talked to himself a few times in the past. But this, it was on another level. It really looked like Arthur was talking to someone. Then the man finally saw him and he stood silent.

"On time, as usual. You're as obedient as Velvet."

"I've been here for a couple of seconds. I saw you by the graves and didn't wanted to disturb you. I even thought of leaving and coming back later."

"I appreciate it. But there's no need to leave. After all, this is the regular time when we start our training."

"I'm ready to learn more from you" Jaune smiled at his teacher.

"Velvet is looking after Laphicet for the time being. We can start with some pointers and advices. Let's begin. Jaune what are my four maxims?"

"Arthur's first maxim, plans must be solid and reactions flexible. Arthur's second maxim, always strike the enemy carefully but swiftly. Arthur's third maxim, never weaver once your sword is drawn, control your feelings to control the tide of the battle. Arthur's fourth maxim, never let your guard down even when victorious."

"Correct. You finally were able to memorized them" Arthur was pleased.

"I keep telling them to myself over and over every day until I finally had them recorded in my head. Hopefully, I won't forget them" he chuckled trying to light the mood with a joke because he's supposed to be an amnesiac.

But the gray haired man didn't laughed as he stood in thought gazing at the sky" Jaune…?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why is it you think that birds fly?"

"Um…. "he was caught off guard by the question as he chose to come up with a quick answer not wanting to try his patience" well...Because they're birds. I mean they were born with wings so they can fly, with them they can travel, they can hunt for food, I guess flying is the best way to describe they're free…."

"….…."

"I'm sorry" the Arc took his silence as a wrong answer" I didn't mean to…."

"It's all right. I'm just surprised by your long answer" and he gave a small chuckled" acceptable. I truly believe you have what it takes to become an exorcist. A powerful one."

"Thanks" he nodded with a smile _" I do hope you're right. I need to get strong if I ever want to stop Innominat."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I will leave it here, finally the second chapter is done.**

 **-I know amnesia is so cliche, overused I know. But Jaune needed a good excuse without sounding like he's insane. Doubt Velvet would want Jaune to spend the night in their house if he had told them the truth lol.**

 **-I will write another chapter this time focusing more on Velvet and Jaune's relationship and the first time skip before going to the second one that will lead to the events of the game.**

 **-It's sad but I have to follow canon since my story will be focusing in the game's story but how much will it change with Jaune in it? Only one way to find out. But honestly I didn't like what happened to Laphicet and Velvet seeing it all before her eyes not being able to do a thing for him. I know I will hate writing that chapter but sadly it must be done.**

 **-There will be a few small revelations with Jaune as he will continue to live in Aball. I think there will be important for the development of the story.**

 **-SPOILERS RWBY VOLUME 5 CHAPTER 8 titled" alone together" in this episode whoa man the first ever lgbt character has finally being introduced it's none other than Ilia and not a shock that she likes Blake and she was jealous of her because she was with Adam. That's right folks Blake/Adam was canon so she's not gay but straight, so chances are high she might like Sun. The only hope Bumblebee fans have for their ship to become canon is if Blake turns out to be bisexual, boy they're sure becoming desperate. Yang showing she cares for Blake and again the BB fandom jumped in joy screaming" Bumblebee is canon" why? It wasn't that big of a revelation that Yang cares about Blake we knew that since volume 1. Apparently they're forgetting the reason why she came to Mistral, why she chose to find Raven, why she chose to put on the arm and train with her father, and even her character short shows the main reason why she did all those things. It's not Blake that's for sure. But now that she has being reunited with Ruby and Weiss of course she's going to be worried about Blake now duh. However because she worries and cares for her that doesn't make Yang gay this is why I think the BB fandom has grown so damn toxic. They always over think and blew things out of proportions. So a girl can't care or worry for another girl? So a girl can't hug a girl? So a girl can't have a normal dance with another girl that isn't a close" romantic" one? I'll leave my rant here don't want to bore you anymore.  
**

 **-On another note. Please don't write guest reviews with flames or things like fuck Jaune. Don't waste your time writing it because as soon as I read it, I will delete it.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews.**

Next time: Sparring, Hunting and Dating?


	3. Sparring, Hunting and Dating?

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 3 Sparring, Hunting and Dating?

(Time skip: five months later)

(Location: Aball Village of Longing Midgand Empire)

The sun shone over the beautiful village of lounging. Jaune woke up stretching his body while yawning. A smile spread his lips, it was going to be another great day. The blond got up, taking a shower and getting dressed to start the day. After leaving the bathroom he put on his clothes that were different from his regular attire. A brown vest with short sleeves, long dark green pants with maroon boots. On his back was the sheathed Crocea Mors and his belt line, a medium size pouch to hold his gald and other things.

Now he looked like he was a member of this village. The Arc left the room walking the hallways of the inn. He waved to the owner who was at the reception desk, giving a" good morning" before heading off. The blond kept on smiling walking the place. After months of living here he has come to see Aball as his home. Though it will never changed how much he misses his friends from Remnant. This was the reality now and he was appreciating every single second of it.

The villagers smiled, waving at him and he did the same. By now, everyone knew who he was. Asides from living in the place, they knew him as a hard working person. And of course as one of Arthur's students. The gray haired man was very respected and looked up to in Aball. So obviously Jaune will get a similar treatment. Before doing any jobs today, he had a training session. Throughout the months he's been living here the blond decided to do his own investigation.

First, he needed to know more about this world. Having supposedly amnesia wasn't going to cut it, so he needed to filled his knowledge. The Arc wanted to know more about Midgand so he bought books about it's history. He found out the world was created by the four elemental Seraphim but he knew that was wrong. It was stated by Origin that Maxwell created the world as well as the four and the animals. And that the people called Seraphim Empyreans.

Sadly there weren't any books mentioning of the exorcists or the Empyrean Innominat for the matter. Jaune knew he couldn't win them all. He came to the conclusion such books must be very rare to find, he wasn't going to find them in this village. Asides from that the blond got curious regarding Laphicet's condition. Velvet eventually told him that her brother was sick and he's being like that for a while. She and Arthur have being giving him a medicine that works but it doesn't seemed to be that effective on the teen.

They hunt Prickleboars and exchange them for gald in order to buy it. The Arc knew because he has joined Velvet in one of her hunts for the boar animals. Thankfully the blond was able to find books on sickness and diseases, maybe he can find what kind of sickness the young Crowe has. The older sister wasn't very specific on his sickness but that was because she doesn't know and neither does Arthur. Aball didn't had a doctor so it was to be expected that no one will know of Laphi's sickness.

It really worried Jaune not knowing more about the teen's condition. The medicine they were buying wasn't helping that much in his recovery. And if he's being like this for a while then, he had a right to be concerned. That whatever is this sickness must be something serious. The blond really hoped he was wrong, Velvet has already been through enough with losing her older sister and unborn nephew. Yet the black haired girl kept a positive attitude and a smile in her face.

Though she hasn't told him much about Celica because he understood it was very personal for the teen girl. It was one of the things he admires of the girl, she was strong. Not just because she can fight or that she came up with her own fighting style. But in her heart she was truly strong after what happened she keeps a strong front and continues living her life. Jaune tried not to blushed, she was the kind of person he would see as a role model and as a" close friend".

It would be best not to think about it or the dreams he's been having with the older Crowe. Spending time with her, going on a date, then kissing her. Jaune erased the blush on his cheeks why does his damn brain keep bringing those images. The blond knew he likes Velvet and it was stronger than the crush he used to have for Weiss. But he didn't wanted to lift his hopes up with this girl. She was special to him in ways he could never imagine.

So the Arc decided to take it nice and slow with the older Crowe. No advances, no asking her out or singing to her. That was an epic fail as Jaune remembered when he asked the Schnee heiress to the dance. Instead the blond knight will keep his friendship with Velvet solid and wait, he will give it time. Besides he didn't had time to be thinking of romance or having a girlfriend not when he still needed to fulfill his task given by the three Empyreans.

The blond took the path that leads to the Crowe's house. When he got there Arthur was there and he wasn't giving a silent prayer to the grave stones. Or talking to someone. During the months he's being living in Aball Jaune has spotted the man talking to someone. It gets weirder every time he saw it, but he kept himself from saying anything to the gray haired man. He was his teacher after all, he wasn't looking forward to disrespect him.

Then he noticed he wasn't alone, Velvet was already there. The black haired girl smiled seeing him ready to begin today's training. Suddenly their eyes met, the Arc could see those chest nut eyes staring at him deeply as if they were digging into his soul. He prevented himself from blushing, it couldn't helped if the older Crowe was so beautiful. Now wasn't the time for distracting himself, it was training time he needed to focus.

"Am I late?"

"None sense. You're just in time" said the gray haired man.

"I just got here" followed Velvet.

"Good. I don't want to upset you."

"It pleases me that you have taken your training quite seriously Jaune. All right, let's begin you and Velvet, don't hold back" he turned to the black haired girl as she nodded.

"I'm ready" the blond has unsheathed Crocea Mors and folded it's sheath to shield mode.

"You better be. I won't go easy on you this time, like in our past matches" the older Crowe smiled releasing the blade on her gauntlet.

"You may begin...Now!"

 **(Music: "Shout your soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Both charged at the same time unleashing an attack that made clashed their weapons. Jaune went with some quick slashes that made Velvet blocked all of them. But the blond kept on attacking not wanting her to give her time to counter. It surprised her a bit, in five months the boy has improved. It was because of his determination and dedication to Arthur's training.

It won't be long before he becomes better than her, then again, maybe he was already in her level. If that was the case she couldn't let herself get beaten. Not to mention her teacher was watching. She wasn't going to let him down. It was time that both gave it their all in this match. That was the purpose. She took a back step getting away from the blond, but he charged at her. Her eyes narrowed she won't be caught off guard this time.

" **Slicing Foot, Gouging Spin!"**

Jaune gasped at the sudden attacks making him go on the defensive. Using his shield to blocked those attacks. The force sent him a few feet away from the black haired girl. This was the first time Velvet was using her base artes on him. It only meant how serious this match is. This will be the ultimate test if he has truly improved in these last five months. But she wasn't done charging at him in a swift movement that shocked him.

" **Harsh Rebuttal, Rising Moon!"**

Again he blocked and the force almost made him tripped. Jaune kept his cool and focus. Velvet wasn't kidding, she wasn't really holding back. Using her artes was the living proof. The Arc went for the attack, but she beat him first.

" **Searing Edge!"**

The attack was strong enough to blew his shield away. Not good now, he was unable to defend himself. The blond kept his eyes on his opponent. Velvet was probably expecting he will go after it but she was wrong. He went with some quick thrusts and slashes that put her on the defensive. She blocked them, their weapons clashing. A smirk spread his lips as he quickly performed a low attack. The sudden kick tripped the older Crowe as she gasped.

She was on the ground just like that, she was surprised. But before she could act she was currently staring at the sharp point of Jaune's sword. This was it. Was she beaten this fast and easily. It was hard to believe how clever was the blond. She was focusing her attacks in the mid section but she wasn't counting on this. Without realizing it, Velvet felt her cheeks heat up. Instead of feeling upset she felt like she wanted to fight him again.

 **(Music end)**

"The match is over" Arthur called it" congratulations Jaune. You have definitely improved. Though Velvet, you should have paid more attention to your opponent's feet as well as yours."

"I'm sorry. I was caught off guard."

"Here" the Arc offered his hand as she took it, helping the girl on her feet.

"Thanks. You really got me" she smiled as her cheeks turned red.

"I got lucky. Things could have been different if I wasn't so focused."

"You better believe next time it will be different. I'll make sure to beat you" usually Velvet wasn't so competitive but ever since she started sparring with the blond, that seemed to have changed.

"We will have to cut today's training short" said the gray haired man" I must head out to get Laphicet's medicine. Make sure to look after him while I'm gone."

"You don't have to tell me. I always do" smiled the older Crowe.

"I better head out for work. Mr. and Mrs. Opal must have more chores for more handling their farm."

"Don't strain yourself too much" Arthur left taking the path to the village.

"Guess I'll see you later" Velvet smiled to the blond" I need to check up on Laphi make sure he ate his breakfast."

"Bye" the Arc smiled waving goodbye to the black haired girl.

* * *

(Time skip)

Turns out Jaune was right after all. The married couple who are among the farmer class of the village did had quite the list of chores. But they didn't wanted to over worked the blond even, if he insisted in helping them. So the Arc did the usual, helping the crops, feeding the animals and giving them water. The hours went by when he was done, it was already the afternoon. The blond received his payment from the generous couple before he went to his next task, helping the owner of the item shop.

Luckily he didn't needed much help so his work was short. Jaune still got paid as he bid farewell to the shop owner. The blond knight returned to the inn to take a shower and changed into cleaner clothes. He came out from his room wearing a short sleeve white shirt with long gray pants and black boots, his pouch on his back as well as his weapon. He head out from the inn finally having some free time on his hands. Jaune stood in deep thought.

While he was in his room he went back to his research, checking the books he owned. Looking through the medical ones to see if he can figure out the sickness Laphicet was suffering from. So far his search hasn't being successful. He has read of so many diseases but he was having a hard time matching their symptoms with the ones the young Crowe was showing. It worried the Arc that he could have something serious and the medicine he was receiving wasn't enough.

If it was a normal sick he should have been cured by now. But the teen has been like this way before he arrived to this world. The blond stood outside of the inn. By now Velvet must have finished checking up on her brother and doing the chores of the house. A couple of barks caught his attention as he spotted Orthie and Russ. Jaune smiled petting the dogs and they were happy to see him. If they were here, Niko must be near by.

"Hi Jaune!" true the owner of the dogs arrived smiling at the blond.

"Niko hi. Busy helping your parents?"

"They just gave me a break. Okay maybe, they wanted me to buy some groceries. It never ends. I've gotten used to it by now. Always one busy day after another."

"I know about busy. I finally got a break from work and now-"

"You're waiting for Velvet? She's still looking after Laphicet?"

"Yeah. The house needs to be clean too. So she's busy like us too."

"That girl has always been busy for as long as I've known her."

"It's the kind of person she is. Her family is her main focus. I guess after losing so much, you get used to look after the only family you have left" Jaune's eyes softened thinking of the older Crowe.

"I guess" Niko felt the same way" but let's not get depressed over that. Let's talk about something else" the girl already knew what topic to bring" like...How do you feel about Velvet?"

"What?" oh boy the Arc knew where this was going" what do you mean? She's my friend. I've known her for five months and we get along just fine."

"That's my point silly. Everyone in the village usually sees you guys together. It's like you two are inseparable."

"We don't hang out that much" okay, that was a big fat lie he cleared his throat" maybe we do hang out more than usual. But what's wrong with that? We're friends, just like you and her. You guys know each other since you were younger."

"It's different when it comes to me and Velvet. Your case is different too" a smirk spread her lips.

"How is it any different from your relationship with her?" way to go Jaune you have to pin point the obvious, always getting too close to the fire.

"Jaune, we're friends. You can trust me with anything. It's okay to say any secrets. I promise I won't say anything."

"I don't have any secrets to hide" another big fat lie, why does Niko have to do this.

"You sure? I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look at Velvet. Not the kind of look a friend will give to another friend."

"What are you getting at Niko?" what a dumb question of course he knew what she was getting at.

"You like her more than a friend. Come on you can tell me the truth. I swear I won't say a word to her. But if you want my opinion...Velvet feels the same way" her smirk grew wider.

"Really?" he blushed there's no way she will lie to him.

"Sure-" Niko paused when she saw Velvet walking to them" hey Velvet! We were just talking about you."

"Velvet!?" the Arc gasped as his face turned red seeing the older Crowe.

"Hey you two" she waved with a smile" finally done with the chores and checking on Laphi. What are you two talking about?"

"I was just about to go" smiled the twin pig tails girl" those groceries aren't going to buy themselves. See you guys later! Let's go Orthie, Russ!"

The dogs barked following the girl as Velvet turned to the blond looking curious. Somehow she didn't believed her friend.

"We weren't talking about anything important" honestly Jaune didn't wanted to bring up the topic of his feelings for the black haired girl.

"Okay" she believed the blond" before running into you two. I over heard the villagers talking about a giant Prickleboar wandering the Tranquil Woods."

"A giant Prickleboar?" the Arc stood in thought" how big is it?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen it. But they say it's bigger than the average type. I was thinking we should hunt it. They might gives us a large amount of gald due to it's size. With enough of it, we can buy all the medicine for Laphicet without worrying if we ran out of it."

" _I should it known"_ of course Velvet will always think about her younger brother" I don't mind helping you. If that Prickleboar is dangerous, you're going to need help. Count me in."

"Thanks" she smiled but it was soon gone" look Jaune...I hope I'm not bothering you with this. I know you're busy-"

"Velvet we're friends. There's nothing I won't do for you. Besides, this is for Laphicet's medicine. You can always count on me when it comes to anything especially, if it's for your brother. Also, I'm done for the day so I'm free."

"Thanks a lot Jaune" she smiled as her cheeks got red, she was overjoyed he was coming with her, honestly she thought she won't be able to beat that Prickleboar on her own.

* * *

They entered the Tranquil Woods looking cautious. A giant Prickleboar was unusual to see. So it must be a rare to find. Then again, it could have been a rumor made by the villagers. They will exaggerate a bit so it wouldn't surprise Jaune if they don't find anything. But it will be enough if they find regular Prickleboars. The more they take down the more gald they would be given in exchange for Laphicet's medicine. That was the reason why Arthur left Aball.

It can only be get outside of the village. The blond recalled him saying the place was called" Taliesin". This was good, he would never mind spending time with Velvet. Niko was right, he's always with the black haired girl. Were they really inseparable, it didn't seemed like the older Crowe mind being with him. It looked like she enjoyed his company too. The Arc admitted their relationship was good and strong. But like he told the brown haired girl, they were just friends.

Velvet tried to remain calm and focused on the task of finding the giant Prickleboar. That is, if it does exist. It wouldn't be the first time the villagers would exaggerate something made from a rumor. What she didn't understood is why was she feeling nervous. It wasn't the danger, she was confident in her fighting skills. But it was because Jaune was with her. Again she asked herself why. They have gone together many times before.

Whether it was taking a stroll through the village or going hunting to the Tranquil Woods. This was Niko's fault, the girl has being bothering her about her feelings for the blond. There was this one time while talking to the girl that she said he was cute. But that was just it, she didn't like him in that way. At least, that's what she thought. The black haired girl gazed at the blond as her cheeks got red. Why was she feeling like this. Embarrassed and nervous that wasn't her at all.

"You really think there's a giant Prickleboar here?"

"No...I don't think so" Velvet was snapped back to reality by the blond.

"Thought so. Maybe it wasn't a Prickleboar and the villagers mistook it for one."

"Or it's nothing but a lie. People can come up with the craziest of stories. I've been to the Tranquil Woods many times before and I've never seen an over size Prickleboar before."

"If it's fake. We can always hunt for regular ones."

"Right. That way we won't return empty handed."

"Say Velvet?" Jaune started getting to a new topic" have you ever seen Arthur talking to himself?"

"Talking to himself?" the older Crowe blinked thinking about it" no, I don't think I ever have. Does he really talk to himself?"

"I have seen him a couple of times. It looks like he's talking to someone, but there's no one there. I don't want to say anything. Do you think he could be...I...You know, mentally ill?"

"I've known Arthur for years ever since I was little. He doesn't suffer from any condition, I think. Maybe...What happened to Celica affected him more than I thought" her eyes softened.

"I don't blame him" the Arc gave a sigh" after what you told me of how she died. During that day...The Opening. I'm sorry Velvet, I didn't meant to bring that up."

"It's okay. Have you heard him mentioning Celica's name while talking to himself?"

"No, he hasn't. The way he talks...It feels like there was really someone there with him. I know it sounds crazy."

"I see. Maybe I should ask him when he returns."

"It's okay you don't have to say anything. Sometimes, people talk to themselves."

"But you said you saw him talking to himself several times. Too many times shouldn't be normal" now the black haired girl was worried.

" _Way to go Jaune. Make her worried for Arthur. As if worrying for Laphicet wasn't enough."_

Both were suddenly started by a loud roar. They gasped staring at the creature before them. They couldn't believed their eyes, it was so big. Indeed, it was the giant Prickleboar the villagers spoke of. It was real, it really exist. Jaune and Velvet immediately draw their weapons ready to fight it. The big Prickleboar was already ready to fight them, it was readying a ram attack. It went for the kill as the Arc used his shield to blocked it.

But the force was strong enough to sent him flying. The older Crowe took the chance to attack it, doing some kick slashes and kicks. It was staggered but not, nearly enough to knock it back. Jaune recovered charging at it with some quick slashes, teaming up with the black haired girl. Both were now performing different types of combos, giving quite the beating to the giant Prickleboar. It looked like it was going to be an easy fight.

" **Slicing Foot, Harsh Rebuttal, Searing Edge!"**

"It's working!" Jaune saw the creature getting stunned.

He followed the older Crowe attacking it with his own combo. Velvet joined him, fighting as a team. The way their moves were synchronized it's like they could read each others minds. The big Prickleboar couldn't defend itself or even countered since it was being overpowered by the combined strength of the two. Finally the beast hit the ground, no longer moving, it seemed the fight was over. Jaune and Velvet looked at each other not wanting to lowered their guard. Remembering Arthur's fourth maxim.

The blond knight slightly kicked the downed creature before it suddenly moved. He readied his shield as the giant Prickleboar was back on its feet. But something was wrong with it. It was covered by some strange dark energy. The older Crowe was the first to noticed what was happening to the creature. She knew what was this. Just seeing it now brought her painful memories from seven years ago during the Opening under the Scarlet Night. The Arc stood shocked staring at the animal. It was the first time he was witnessing something so unusual and yet, it felt evil.

"What's happening to it?!"

"No…." the black haired girl kept her shock" it's Daemonblight! It's being engulfed by it. If it keeps up it will become a daemon."

"That's bad. Neither of us can't take on a daemon. We can't stay here!"

"Right, we have to leave now!"

Both started running but they took the opposite direction of the village. They couldn't let that thing entered Aball. Especially when Arthur was absent. He was the only one who can take on such creature because he was an exorcist. Jaune followed Velvet's lead she knew the Tranquil Woods like the back of her hand from the many times she has come to hunt. The giant Prickleboar was following them as it finally transformed into a daemon.

It's skin colored changed to dark purple, it's eyes into crimson red, its tusk was the only thing that retained it's original color. It roared running faster. The transformation seemed to have given it an increase in speed. The older Crowe didn't looked back. She already the perfect place to lead it. The Shrine of Tranquility, it has a bottomless pit. It was the same place where the Opening took place seven years ago. Velvet's intention were to lead it there and fortunately it will end up falling to the dark pit.

Sadly the black haired girl made a mistake as she took a wrong turn. Jaune obviously followed her because he was still unfamiliar with these part of the woods. He heard her gasped when they reached a dead end that met the two teens with a long drop. The Arc acted as he pushed the girl aside along with himself. The daemon Prickleboar charged without stopping passing both, until it fell. They heard the creature's roar echoed falling to the bottom until it hit the ground.

It was obviously dead from the fall. The blond went to check on the older Crowe. She was fine, he was able to act in time to protect her from harm. He was about to asked her if she was okay when he heard, the ground moving. Velvet couldn't say a word because she heard it too. Before they knew it part of the cliff broke sending the two teens falling. Jaune acted again grabbing the girl as they both fell. The knight embraced her using his body to take the damage of the fall. Hopefully his aura would protect him without suffering any serious damage.

Velvet was shocked and scared from falling. They hit the ground as she felt a part of her body hurting. She didn't thought about it because she was worried for the blond. In the last minute she saw what Jaune did. He did the best he could to protect her from getting hurt. But what about him, was her all right. Tears were forming she would never forgive herself if something happens to him. The Arc was someone close to her, her friend, it didn't mattered what Niko says he was important to her. The knight groaned, his body wasn't that hurt. His aura did the job to protect him from such a dangerous fall.

"Jaune! You okay!?"

"I'm fine" he smiled while gazing at the daemon" not sure about him. What about you?"

"I'm-" Velvet felt the pain gritting her teeth.

"What's wrong?" he got worried.

"It's my right ankle. It must have gotten hurt during the fall."

"Hold on" the Arc checked the ankle as the black haired girl flinched from the pain" guess climbing back up is out of the question."

"Jaune…." Velvet stood shocked.

The blond knight went to see what had her so shocked. He followed shocked too. The Prickleboar daemon was still alive and it was getting up. The creature gave a roar as it was staring at them. This was not good with Velvet having her ankle hurt she couldn't run or even fight. No other choice but to carry the teen girl. The Arc went on his back giving the older Crowe the obvious sign that he was going to carry her on his back.

She didn't argued as she slowly climbed on his back. This entire hunting trip turned into a disaster. She hoped they can return to the village before Arthur returns or he's going to be upset with them for getting themselves in this mess. The blond didn't waste time running away with the black haired girl riding on his back. The daemon was having trouble catching up to them. Looks like it must have gotten hurt because of the fall. At least not everything was bad.

Its roar echoed through the woods as Jaune was being careful where he was stepping on. He didn't wanted to trip when carrying the older Crowe. Though he had no idea where he was going, he knew they needed to get far away from that daemon. The Arc reached a corner where he decided to rest and gently laid down the black haired girl. Velvet was quiet but she was blushing. It was embarrassing to be carried like that. It was the first time a boy would do something like that.

Most importantly if it was Jaune. She felt more relax when he set her down. She didn't like feeling helpless with her sprained ankle she won't be able to help the blond fight. Becoming a burden in this situation was the last thing on her mind. Arthur was going to be so upset she knew it and Laphicet was going to get so worried when he sees her ankle. Not to mention that she hasn't returned to the house yet. The young Crowe was probably already concerned.

"I think we lost it" Jaune gave a sigh not hearing the daemon anymore" let me take a closer look at your ankle."

The Arc removed the boot taking gazing at the ankle. Yep, it was definitely sprained. It can heal in a few weeks with the right treatment. The blond reached for his pouch and took some ointment, bandages and an apple gel. He spread the ointment all over the ankle while Velvet felt so relief feeling the effect. Jaune carefully wrapped the ankle with the bandages and lastly he gave the girl the apple gel for extra healing. He put the boot back.

"There all done. Give it time to heal. Through the weeks there will be no walking, no running, no fighting and definitely no using artes. Are we clear?"

"Whatever you say nurse Jaune."

"It's doctor Jaune not nurse" he sweat dropped while she laughed a little" at least you're in a better mood. I thought you'd be upset with having a sprained ankle."

"Actually I'm not" then she suddenly got upset" what were you thinking back there? I saw what you did. Taking the fall for me, it was crazy Jaune! Anyone could have gotten killed from a fall that high."

"But we're fine. Well except for you."

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt are you?" Velvet was upset with the blond but she was also worried.

"Just some small bruises but nothing compared to your condition" the Arc was thankful again for having aura.

"But how? How were you able to survived a fall like that?"

"I must have gotten lucky" he scratched the back of his head.

"You should be taking this seriously. You don't seem to understand that we're in trouble and we'll be in bigger trouble if Arthur returns to the village before us."

"Damn…." the Arc realized that his teacher wasn't going to be happy of the kind of trouble they got themselves in" I don't want to return to Aball."

"We have to. I'm not leaving Laphi's side."

"Fine" Jaune sighed" you know these woods better than me. Which way do we go?"

Velvet was checking her surroundings. The years she spent traveling the Tranquil Woods this place looked familiar. Remembering the path to take back to the village. She got up making the mistake feeling the pain of her ankle as she was about to tripped. But she was caught in time by Jaune. The older Crowe felt thankful when she realized her face so close to the blonds. Her face turned red this was the first time she has ever being so close to him.

She had a better look at his face, his eyes, his hair. True he was cute she admitted. Thank goodness Niko wasn't here or the girl would be teasing her endlessly. She could imagine it and she would be so embarrassed she would never looked at Jaune's face again. They were alone and it was getting dark, almost like a date. No, this wasn't a date. They were in deep trouble with that Prickleboar daemon out there. The black haired girl didn't noticed that the Arc was also blushing before breaking the distance.

"What are you doing?!"

"Sorry. I forgot for a moment. I do know this path. If we keep going north we'll be able to climb back up and reach the village."

"All right. Climb on. Let's hope that daemon doesn't find us."

The older Crowe nodded getting back on the blonds back. Her cheeks turned red again, feeling his backs muscles. She didn't realized it until now but Jaune has gotten a bit buff since he started the training under Arthur's supervision. Indeed he has grown some muscles and right now, she was feeling some of them. Velvet hide her burning red face on the Arc's back, she was embarrassed, she wanted to avoid looking at him. Now it wasn't the time to be thinking such things.

She needed to keep her gaze ahead to see if the blond was taking the right route. But he was right, that Prickleboar daemon was still out there. They were successful in losing the creature but it was still somewhere in the woods. With the sun going down it was starting to get dark, not good. She's never being in the Tranquil Woods during the night. The visibility will be poor and who knows what animals will be showing up. Following the northern path Jaune was able to climb a small hill.

A familiar roar was heard as Jaune cursed mentally. Just when they were so close to reaching the village the daemon has to appeared. Though it didn't surprised the blond knight, the crappiest of luck can happen when the obvious occurred. It sounded like it was getting closer but the Arc kept on running. At the same time he couldn't risked the creature entering Aball or he will put everyone in danger. So he took another route. Too bad it lead him straight to the giant Prickleboar.

"Look out!" shouted Velvet.

Jaune's eyes narrowed staring at the creature. He couldn't fight while carrying the older Crowe. In fact he couldn't do anything at all remembering that he couldn't take on a daemon because he wasn't an exorcist. The Arc tried to run but the daemon was about to caught up to him. A fire ball came straight at the Prickleboar it gave a cry as it got burned, hitting the ground. The creature suddenly vanished. That was it, it has being killed for good. Both teens were shocked at the sight of the fire ball.

There was no doubt that was an exorcist arte. It was the only reason why the daemon was killed off. They knew there was only one person who can cast such artes. Arthur arrived holding his long sword, with Niko, along with some of the villagers. Looks like they have decided to search for them knowing they were taking longer than usual. Jaune and Velvet noticed the expression of their teacher's face. The man and exorcist didn't looked happy. But he was still relief that they were safe.

"You two all right?"

"Sort of" the Arc sighed" we kind of fell from a cliff with that daemon and Velvet sprained her ankle. I already treated it though, she should be fine within the weeks."

"We were so worried" said Niko" you guys were here for hours. I had a feeling something bad happened to you two."

"We're heading back" Arthur turned to the girl and the villagers" thank you. I appreciate your assistance in the search."

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune decided to visit the Crowe siblings before heading out for work. He hoped Arthur went easy on Velvet. The exorcist was upset with them going into the Tranquil Woods to hunt the giant Prickleboar. Especially when it turned into a daemon and the older Crowe ended up having her ankle sprained. Though the blond decided to tell his teacher that it was his idea to hunt the animal. Which it wasn't true, Velvet didn't take it lightly his lie.

The Arc obviously did it to received the blame instead of the black haired girl. But he had a strong feeling Arthur knew it was the idea of his sister in law and student. It was hard to convince someone like the swordsman and exorcist. However both promised their teacher they won't be so reckless the next time. Jaune was aware they would have been in big trouble if the man didn't showed up when he did. He realized he still so far to go before he can become strong.

When he got to the house things were going as he was expecting to see. Entering the kitchen Arthur was helping Velvet with the cooking because she needed the assistance. The older Crowe was using a crutch while her ankle was in the process of healing. Laphicet was on the table reading a book, awaiting the food. Now he could tell his teacher was still upset with him and the black haired girl. But he was more disappointed with them for being so careless.

He will eventually let it go. However as punishment the blond won't be getting any training for the next couple of days. It was reasonable considering he got himself in trouble and risked Velvet's safety. But it didn't changed the fact that these people were now his family, that Aball was his new home. He loved the people in it and he wouldn't want it any other way. Even if part of him will always missed his family and friends back in Remnant.

"Hi Jaune!" Laphicet greeted.

"Hey...How are you feeling today?"

"A little better" he smiled.

"That's great" yet part of the Arc was still worrying over the young Crowe, he still insisted that his sickness was more serious than he thought.

"You're just in time. Breakfast is almost done" said Arthur.

"Don't worry. I already ate. I just came to check on you guys."

"Velvet is still cooking is that what you want to know" said the teen.

"I'm not surprised" the blond chuckled as if a sprained ankle was going to stop her from doing her chores.

"Only difference, she has to be more cautious now" added the exorcist" I've been meaning to ask her to stop. But my demand has fallen on deaf ears. Alas, I offered my aid to help her."

"Arthur help me with the dishes!" said the older Crowe.

"Be right there" he left the table to help his student.

"How are you feeling Velvet?" asked the blond knight.

"My ankle is still hurting."

"That should be obvious. It's only been a day since you sprained it."

"Are you going to join us Jaune?" asked the young Crowe.

"I don't mind staying a couple of minutes before going to work."

"Good, even if you already ate. You should at least eat something" frowned the black haired girl.

"You know I always saved room for your cooking" he smiled he truly likes the older Crowe's cooking.

She blushed serving the dishes giving them to Arthur. Soon everyone had their plate and got seated on the table. Velvet was a little slow due to her condition. She was still getting used to using the crutch. One move is all that it took for her to tripped but she didn't hit the ground. Jaune acted on time once again, catching her. He helped the black haired girl getting her to the seat. The older Crowe was blushing at his act it reminded her back on the Tranquil Woods when she was so close to him.

Getting back to reality she went to start eating her dish. Laphicet was smiling eating his dish, he seemed to be doing better. That was good as long as he was getting better that's all that it matters to her. Arthur was eating too he could hear Seres talking to him. She seemed to be curious on Velvet's cooking. He chose to ignored it, she wasn't here for any of that. She was just a tool, a weapon. Anything regarding her emotions was of no concern to him.

"Jaune?" started the exorcist" don't you have anything to say to me?"

"No...I don't think I do" the Arc resumed his eating.

"He knows Jaune. About you not being the one with the idea to hunt the giant Prickleboar" said Velvet.

"Wait...Did you tell him?"

"There was no need to. I already figured it out it was Velvet's idea. You shouldn't have put the blame on you. I am disappointed in both of you. I was expecting better from my students."

"I didn't wanted her to get in trouble with you…."

"And you believed the consequences would have been different if you were to blame instead?"

"No, I don't think it would be different. I just-you're not just Velvet's teacher, you're her brother in law too. You guys are basically family. I don't want to ruin your relationship because of a silly mistake she made. Both of you have been through enough as it is."

Hearing this the older Crowe lowered her head. She knew what he was talking about. She did took Celica's death and her unborn nephew hard but nothing compared to how Arthur took it. A smile spread her lips staring at Jaune, her cheeks were lightly red. Laphicet lowered his head too but he was so glad the blond was thinking about his sister's well being. Arthur remained silent in thought, he still hasn't touched the food on his plate.

"Thank you for your concern. It has been hard, not just on me but on everyone. However, Velvet was aware of the situation she got herself in and with the choice she made. If you hadn't gotten involved in the hunt who knows. She might have ended up killed by that daemon. It pleases me to know you were there to saved her. Still, it doesn't change the fact that both of you got careless. I want you to take your time off from the training to think about your actions, am I clear?"

"Yes sir" Jaune gave a nod.

"You too Velvet."

"Yes Arthur" the older Crowe nodded.

"Thanks for saving Velvet Jaune" said Laphicet smiling.

"No problem. I'll keep your sister safe."

"I can take care of myself, you know" she crossed her arms with a slight pout.

"I know but everyone needs a helping hand every now and then."

Suddenly the young Crowe started coughing startling everyone.

"Laphi!" shouted Velvet.

"Calm down. I'll give him his medicine. It is about time he gets his daily doze" Arthur got up taking the teen.

Jaune saw that he was coughing blood. That was definitely not normal in a sickness. It only made him more worried. Laphicet has been likes this for so long and the medicine he was receiving wasn't curing him. It will make him feel better but not to the point it will completely cure whatever sickness he has. The medicine was only a temporary solution, Arthur should know. Maybe there was no cure. No, he couldn't think like that. There has to be a way to help the teen get better for good.

"Jaune" the blond was brought back to his senses by Velvet who was obviously worried" can you take me to Laphi?"

"Sure. It'll be faster if I carry you than relying on that crutch."

* * *

After eating Jaune left the house heading back to the village. Seeing Laphicet coughed blood worried him. Though it wasn't the first he's seen the teen doing such. The Arc sighed taking a book from his pouch. Opening it he had his bookmark in the last page he was reading. The medical book showing different types of diseases and sickness. There was one that caught his attention, reading the list symptoms it was worrying him even more. Deep down the blond hoped he was wrong and the young Crowe wasn't suffering from it.

" _The twelve year sickness…."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and just to make one thing clear Jaune turned eighteen during the time skip just like in the time skip of volume 4.**

 **-I know very well Velvet knows of Seres but I decided in this chapter to make her forget about Arthur's malak. Just in case you guys are wondering.**

 **-The second time skip is next and like I said it will lead to the events of the game. Don't expect things to go different since I'm following canon.**

 **-With Jaune having an idea what sickness Laphicet is suffering from what will he do? Will he tell Velvet? The answer in the next chapter.**

 **-I find it quite ironic that Jaune was sent to stop the person that will try to resurrect Innominat only to have that person in your nose the entire time. But even if he does find out at his current level he doesn't stand a chance against Arthur.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 9 titled" The Perfect Storm" well I am disappointed with this episode and it's very rare for me to say something like that when it comes to RWBY. First of all I love volume 5 so far there has been a lot of talk and not enough fights but that's okay with me. There needs to be a lot of talking for the sake of developing the story and the characters. However I was expecting Cinder vs Vernal but that DOESN'T happen which leads me to say WTF?! Suddenly Raven makes a deal with Cinder to join Salem in order to kill Qrow. She was informed that the White Fang will be attacking Haven in two days. That's it then we're back with Ghira fighting the fox brothers man the guy's like a wrestler he reminds me of Hulk Hogan from the 80's, he's a beast (literally lol). I love Sun aiding him while Blake left to find Kali. But now she's about to fight Ilia the chameleon that has feelings for her (let the yuri shippers scream in ecstasy). In my opinion I think Raven is bluffing about joining Salem. I think she agreed to help them in order to buy Qrow time. She did called one of her portals and transformed into bird mode to warn him. Qrow did spotted her from the room he's staying. I'm really hoping I'm right and if I'm not then Raven is truly evil. But I want to think that deep down she's good and she cares for her true family not that stupid tribe.**

 **-Just by reading the title of the next chapter then you know what's going to happen. Again I will hate writing it but it has to be done. Sometimes authors have to make sacrifices for the sake of the plot and the story.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Scarlet Night


	4. Scarlet Night

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 4 Scarlet Night

(Time skip: one month later)

(Location: Aball Village of Longing Midgand Empire)

It was another beautiful day in the village. Another day of work for Jaune this time, the blond knight was helping Jonas the owner of Barklight General Store. It will always get busy whenever the man gets new inventory. The work doubles but the Arc has gotten used to it by now. It's not like he gets many customers but it was better to attend ten a day. Jonas wasn't the kind of person to be ungrateful. He was always happy whenever a customer will come to buy his goods.

The blond resumed his work checking the inventory and even attending customers. Before he started working he saw Velvet. Her ankle finally healed and she told him she was going to the Tranquil Woods to hunt for Prickleboars. Now the blond got worried that she will go alone, considering the last time he went with her to the woods they were being chased by a giant Prickleboar daemon. But it was better this way even if he was familiar with the Tranquil Woods the black haired girl memorized everything about them.

There was no need to worried when Velvet can take care of herself. She even assured him she'll be careful. No getting careless, he hoped she was right. Once more they were trading Prickleboars for gald to buys Laphicet's medicine. Jaune hasn't stopped thinking about the young Crowe's illness. The blond came to the conclusion that the teen had a serious illness that was life threatening. Even if he was hoping he was wrong. But in his heart he believed Laphi had the twelve year sickness.

It was an unusual illness that happens to children from nine to twelve year old. Depending on how it's treated the child can last a few years but eventually they will die. There was no cure so far and Jaune hated himself for being so useless again. Will he be unable to protect someone. History was repeating itself, the same way he failed to protect Pyrrha and his friends. He died without accomplishing anything in his life. Now it wasn't time to think about the past.

The Arc had a strong hunch Arthur must know that Laphicet's illness was something serious. The man was very clever who knows maybe, he already knew it was the twelve year sickness. He obviously wasn't going to say a word to anyone. Just like him even if he suspected he didn't had the guts to tell the young Crowe or his older sister. Especially Velvet he knew she will take it bad. Telling her Laphi was going to die someday and the medicine he was receiving wasn't doing much.

No matter what the boy was going to pass. Jaune's eyes narrowed thinking of the older Crowe. She lost her parents when she was young, then her older sister and now her little brother. He mentally cursed why does someone nice like Velvet has to suffered so much. It wasn't fair a nice, kind heart girl like her has to go through a lot of pain. It wasn't fair, bad things happening to good people. It felt like he was back in Remnant reminding him of his past failures.

How can he looked at her straight in the eyes and tell her" Laphicet is going to die because he has the twelve year sickness and there's no cure for it". It was impossible he wouldn't want to be the one to break her heart. Velvet has become someone important to him, she was everything to him. Though he admitted developing feelings for the black haired girl but he didn't wanted to risk it. The Arc wanted to make sure it wasn't a crush like the one he used to have on Weiss.

Besides he would never forgive himself if he ruins his friendship with the older Crowe. He wasn't completely sure if Laphi has the twelve year sickness, it was a hunch. After checking on that medical book he bought, the symptoms were there and the teen had all of them. So it couldn't be a coincidence it will also explain why the medicine wasn't being that effective to him. Velvet told him her brother has being sick for a long time. Even before his arrival to this world, he was still sicked.

The deadly illness can take years before the person finally dies. Jaune hold his tears not wanting the young Crowe to die. He was his friend and family. In this world he managed to find people who have become precious to him. The blond knight has silently swore he will do whatever it takes to protect them. From the look of things, it seems he might have to break that promise. It will never be easy for him, it feels like his entire life is like one big trial he has to overcome.

The Arc finally snapped from his deep thinking finally focusing on his work. He was in the middle of checking the new inventory of Jonas shop. A couple of things have caught his attention that made him smiled. One was a compass Laphicet would definitely want it. The young Crowe had told him so many times how he wanted to leave and explore this land, see new places with his very own eyes. But he won't be able to do anything with the cruel fate that was placed upon him.

He made up his mind to buy the compass. The second thing that got his attention was a hair comb. It was brownish with a hint of gold, with pretty decorations on the side, it was very beautiful. Jaune could see Velvet liking it, the older Crowe may not look like it. But she likes to take care of her hair. The comb will no doubt make her happy. So the comb was added to his list to buy once he was done working. He could see the faces of the siblings when he showed them what he bought for them.

* * *

Hours passed and Jaune was done with his tasks. Jonas was pleased with his work so he gave him today's pay. With some of the gald the blond has been saving he bought the compass and the hair comb. Best thing about working at Barklight shop, he gets discount on all merchandise he buys. Twenty percent was good so he bought both things cheaper than others normally would. Putting them in his pouch the blond knight waved goodbye to one of his boss before leaving.

"Hi Jaune!" Niko arrived.

"Hey. Going shopping?" he knew she was going to the shop.

"You bet. Just going to be buy a couple of apple gels. Gels are important just like food."

"Cooking ingredients most importantly."

"Are you still working?"

"Thankfully Mr. Mrs. Opal decided to give me the day off. So I'm free today. I'm going to visit Laphicet. Velvet already left for the Tranquil Woods and Arthur also left. I don't mind keeping him company."

"That's so sweet of you" smiled the twin pig tailed girl" doing that will score you some positive points with Velvet."

"What are you talking about?" he sweat dropped.

"You know what I'm talking about" she smirked while elbowing him on the side.

"Niko please" the blond sighed" come on, you're still going on with that?"

"I don't have to be a genius to know you like her. I can also tell she likes you too. Why don't you take some of your day off time to talk to Velvet and tell her how you feel?"

"That's the least of my worries" honestly he didn't minded talking to the older Crowe but now it wasn't the right time for any of that.

"What do you mean?" she got worried suddenly.

Jaune didn't wanted to worried Niko about Laphicet's illness. Just like the rest of the village they probably had no idea the young Crowe had a serious sickness that can kill him. So it was better not to say anything. If he tells her chances were high she might tell the villagers. The less people know the better. If Arthur knew the truth of the teen's illness then obviously, he wasn't going to say a word to anyone. Doing this will also prevent Velvet from knowing even if she had a right to know. She was family, she was Laphi's sister she should know the truth. Even if said truth will hurt her, the blond hated seeing her sad or hurt. She didn't deserved any of this, none of the siblings deserve it. No person deserved such fate to die slowly from a sickness.

"Jaune?"

"Sorry for spacing out Niko. I really have to go. As for Velvet, I'll talk to her when the time's right."

"And when will that be Romeo?" she giggled.

"Whenever I feel like it" he blushed.

"In other words, you're not planning on telling her. I'm disappointed in you Jaune, I thought you were a man. Why can't you man up and tell the girl you like your feelings?"

"I will tell her eventually just...Not now. I need time to think."

"Whatever. I see your reason as an excuse. You better hurry up and tell Velvet or my tongue might slip and accidentally tell her."

"You wouldn't?!" the Arc blushed again.

"Don't wait to find out Jaune, just get on with it. But I guess I can give you some time."

"Just don't tell her a word. I'm counting on you to keep everything we talked a secret. Remember you gave me your word you will stay quiet."

"I know, I remember. You're safe...For the time being, bye!" she smiled walking to the shop.

" _That Niko...Sometimes she reminds me of Nora"_ he smiled thinking of the Valkyrie.

* * *

When Jaune arrived at the Crowe house he was surprised to see Laphicet seated on the table. The teen was reading a book. The blond smiled, the young Crowe will always find a way to spend the time. Or to forget the fact that he was sicked. He likes reading different types of books. From fairy tales, to history, from even cooking. The boy will definitely give Blake a run for her money. He was a bigger bookworm than the cat faunus.

The teen looked very focused on the book since he hasn't noticed yet he was here. The Arc couldn't resist but to play a prank on him. He was just going to startle him nothing too serious. But enough to put the young Crowe in a bad mood. Shouting will be too mean so instead the blond only used one finger. With his pinky finger he touched Laphicet's shoulder scaring the living crap out of the poor teen. The Arc almost laughed at his reaction before he was met by an unhappy face.

"Jaune!" the young Crowe was pouting angrily at him.

"I'm sorry. I know I kind of promise not to do it again but I couldn't helped myself. You were concentrating so much on your reading, I had to startled you."

"You know I don't like when you do that" he was still pouting, yeah he was angry with the blond.

"Don't be like that. I just bought you something that will make you very happy" the perfect way to counter his mistake showing the teen his gift for him.

"You bought me something?" all the anger left Laphicet's system vanished" what is it?"

"I said it's going to make you very happy. I can give you a hint it's something, you've been wanting for a while."

"Don't keep me hanging, tell me already!" now he was very eager.

Instead of telling him Jaune decided to show him. From his pouch he took the gift showing it to the young Crowe. Laphi's eyes widened at the sight of large golden compass. That was definitely something he wanted ever since Velvet told him about it. It was his dream to leave Aball and go travel the seas looking for new lands and searching for adventure.

A smile spread over his lips as he grabbed the compass. It was a bit heavy but it was perfect. He really wanted this and even thought he will never get his hands on it. No longer he was upset with the blond but he was overjoyed at the gift. Even tears formed at the sight. He kept on touching it making sure it was real and not some dream. Then he just gave Jaune a big hug, being so grateful for having an amazing gift. The Arc accepted the hug along with ruffling the teen's hair. It was getting a bit longer.

"Thank you Jaune, thank you so much!"

"No problem buddy. I think you earned it and also, I think it will be a good addition in your room."

"It's amazing I really like it. It's perfect" the teen dried his tears of joy.

"Glad you like it."

"Oh, welcome home Velvet!" he smiled seeing his older sister on the front door.

"Laphi! I told you to stay in bed!" the older Crowe being the over protective sister that she is.

"I was only up for a while" he defended as the girl was touching his forehead.

"Look, your fever hasn't gone down a bit! Go lie down and I'll cook dinner."

"Okay. But Velvet look what Jaune bought me!" he showed her the compass.

"Well isn't that thoughtful of him" the black haired girl gave him one of her smiles that made the blond knight blushed" I hope you thanked Jaune."

"Of course I did! This is the best gift I could ever received!"

"You think I will leave you out?" the Arc smiled at the older Crowe" got something for the brother and something for the sister."

Velvet blinked when the blond took something from his pouch. Her eyes widened when she saw the hair comb. It was the same one she saw at Barklight General Store. How she wanted it badly especially when she needed one. Laphicet smiled at the sight of the comb he was planning to sell one of his books in order to buy the comb but looks like he won't have to after all.

She stared at it a little longer before she smiled, her cheeks turned red. This is exactly what she wanted. She was planning to buy it because she really needed one. The black haired girl was so grateful to have a friend like Jaune. What will she do without him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Her life got better ever since he came into her life. Velvet kept a hold on the comb accepting it. She didn't care if Niko finds out and starts teasing her like she usually do.

"Thank you Jaune. I really like it."

"I knew you could use one since you told me you broke your old comb. Guess it was too weak to handle your amazing hair" did he really said that, he felt so embarrassed he blushed.

"You must be right" she laughed a little blushing again" I'll take good care of it. Stay and get seated while I go make dinner as for you Laphi, you're going straight to bed."

"I'm sorry."

"Take your compass with you."

"Right! Thanks again Jaune."

"Anytime buddy."

"Wait! My book!"

"It's okay, I'll get it for you" the blond took the book as his eyes were on the text, blue eyes widened in shock.

" _This is about an Empyrean…."_ the Arc checked the covered and gasped at the title _" Observations on the Nameless Empyrean. Wait is that...I can't be. Could this book be about Innominat?"_

He was shocked. Why would Laphicet have a book about this Empyrean. Where did he even got it. He hasn't seen it in the shops maybe it was here all along. This book will be so useful to him. Who knows, the blond needed to know more about this being. The three Empyreans that sent him to this world warned him that Innominat will only bring danger to this world. But reading some of the text it says the Empyrean will bring peace and order to the world by getting rid of the Daemonblight.

Or better yet, the malevolence in people's heart. How will he be able to accomplish such thing. For some reason Jaune had a bad feeling and decided to stick to what the three Empyreans told him. There was only one way to know about the origins of this book. He needed to ask Laphi. It must be one of the many that he has on his bookshelf. The blond watched Velvet taking the her brother into his room as he followed returning the book.

"Did they hurt you?" Laphicet was obviously talking about the Prickleboars she fought.

"Not a scratch. And I brought back plenty" she smiled.

"This is Velvet we're talking about. She would never be hurt by a couple of Prickleboars" replied Jaune" by the way Laphicet. This book, is it yours?"

"No it's Arthur's. He lend it to me saying it was okay. I even made a copy of it, why?"

"Nothing it's okay" the Arc stood in thought so the book really belongs to his teacher.

"Is something wrong?" asked the young Crowe.

"Nah, everything's fine. So Velvet you managed to get Laphicet's medicine?"

"I left the Prickleboars at the village. I have to pick up the gald and the medicine. Arthur told me to do so."

"He isn't coming home tonight, is he?"

"How do you know that?"

"Seres stopped by and told me."

"Who?" Jaune blinked" who's Seres?"

"You don't know?" Laphi was taken back.

"Didn't Arthur tell you?" followed Velvet" Seres is the name of his malak."

"Malak?" the Arc now felt so stupid" right, of course he has a malak."

Why does this has to happened. How could he have forgotten something so obvious. Arthur is an exorcist so he will obviously have a malakhim that will help him cast the exorcist artes.

"That's why there will be times it will look like he's talking to himself. But he's not. He's really talking to Seres" explained the older Crowe.

"Yeah, that makes sense. But hey, if you know already how come you never tell me about it."

"I…." the black haired girl felt embarrassed" I guess, I forgot he has a malak."

"So I'm not the only one with the lack of knowledge then" the blond gave a chuckle.

"Anyway" she rolled her eyes staring back at her brother" you really can talk to malakhim, can't you?"

"Yeah. Arthur says I've got exorcist potential."

"Good for you Laphicet. I think you can become a better exorcist than Arthur or me" Jaune smiled.

"I doubt someone who forgot about malak can't really become an exorcist" Velvet decided to tease him.

"So did you!" he countered" that means you can't become an exorcist too."

The young Crowe laughed at the two" I really want to become an exorcist. I want to go traveling with you and see all the wonders of the world. I'll hunt and chop firewood. And if daemons come for us, I'll defend you. I wish…I wish I could do that."

The Arc stood silent. Hearing that only made him feel sorry for the teen. It angered him that there was nothing that he could do for him. If Laphicet had the twelve year sickness then his fate has been sealed. It only made it worse for him to tell his older sister. Yet Velvet wasn't giving up hope she really believe he can get better. But that was because she didn't know the truth. Telling her will devastate her and keeping this a secret from her will have the same result. So it was a hard decision for Jaune to make. He saw as the older Crowe gave her brother a hug.

"You'll get there. Laphicet. It should only take...Oh. Twenty years. Tops."

"It won't take me that long!"

"Oh yeah? You better prove it to me then" she helped him lie on his bed" start with this lovely meat ball stew I'm about to cook. Eat every last mouthful, even if you don't feel hungry. And take your medicine no matter how nasty it tastes. No tricks, am I clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Velvet smiled before leaving the room. Jaune gazed from the corner seeing that she went to the kitchen to get busy with the food. This was his chance to ask the teen about Arthur's book. He needed to know more about it. Honestly he didn't wanted to involved the older Crowe in this. It will be better to left this conversation between him and the young Crowe.

"Laphicet, about the book. I read the title and I got me curious. Who is this Nameless Empyrean it mentions?"

"It's about the Empyreain Innominat. One day it will be awaken and will save the world from the Daemonblight."

" _I was afraid of this…."_ the Arc thought the worse _" if Arthur has this book. Could he be the one the three Empyreans warned me about? Is he the one that plans to resurrect Innominat? It wouldn't be a coincidence why I was sent to Aball of all places."_

"What's wrong?" Laphi noticed thoughtful expression on the blonds face.

"It's nothing. Sorry for asking I was just curious."

"It's okay I don't mind telling you about it" he smiled.

"I better see if your sister needs some help in the kitchen. Try to get some rest before the food's done."

"Sure. And Jaune, thanks again for the compass."

"Anytime."

The blond left the room heading to the kitchen. Velvet has already turned on the stove and she was already chopping down the ingredients. It wasn't the first time he had helped the older Crowe with her cooking. It reminded him when he was living in Remnant. Back at his home he volunteered to help with her mother's cooking as well as the chores of the house. Even with his seven sisters he was the one who will do most of the house work. Since his father saw he had no potential to become a huntsman. He actually saw him more become a house worker than such. The Arc didn't wanted to remember those days even if he misses his family so much.

"If you need my help. I'm right here."

"I might. It will take me less time if you give me a hand" the older Crowe smiled.

"Um...Velvet?" she heard Laphicet calling to her from his room" could you not put any spinach in the stew?"

"You'll never grow up if you're picky with your food, you know."

"Aww...I know, but—but just for today…."

"You know he's right. I don't like spinach either" spoke the Arc.

"Don't encourage him" she frowned while sighing" I'll leave out the spinach, JUST this once. And I'll make that curry flavor you like."

"Really? Thanks Velvet!" shouted the young Crowe.

"I owe you one" smiled Jaune true he wasn't fond of spinach he didn't like it whenever his mother would put it in her cooking.

"That reminds me. I saw Niko today, and she had very important things to talk about. She's coming over in the next couple of days, so be on your best behavior."

"I will. I'm glad you have a good friend."

"That goes for you too Jaune" she pointed at the blond.

"I'm always on my best behavior. Niko on the other hand, not so sure. But what important things she wants to talk about?"

"I um...It's a little personal, call it a girl thing" Velvet knew she couldn't tell him that the girl was in love with someone in the village _" still, Niko falling in love? I can barely wrap my head around it."_

"Laphi...You know, if there's a girl you like, you'll tell big sister all about it, right?"

"A g-girl?!" the teen got nervous all of the sudden.

"Come on Velvet. He's too young for any of that" the blonds eyes suddenly widened" don't tell me that's the important thing Niko wants to talk about-"

"You will keep quiet about that" she muttered to him.

"Who's the poor victim?" Jaune couldn't helped but smirk while the black haired girl just rolled her eyes.

"Velvet I don't have someone like that!" protested Laphi" you should be worried about your OWN love life!"

"Yeah, take your brother's advice for once" followed the blond knight.

"Me?! I-I've got enough on my mind!" she blushed while staring at Jaune but the blond was focusing on the ingredients so he didn't noticed" for one thing, I've got to cook for you and Arthur since Celica is gone."

"What about me?" the Arc pretended to be hurt.

"You can cook your own food. You don't need me for that" she smirked maybe because she said it with the intention to tease him.

The young Crowe started coughing suddenly.

"Laphi!" she got worried.

"Go see him. I'll look after the food" smiled the blond.

"Thanks" she smiled yeah she was truly thankful to have the Arc here.

She entered her brother's room seeing that he was still coughing" are you all right?! I'll bring some water!"

"I'm fine. I remember something funny you once said, is all, and it made me choke a bit."

"As long as you're okay" she felt relief it wasn't anything serious" sorry, I went off on a tangent there."

"Haha! Who knows what the future holds?"

"Yeah, but what more can I do? I've got a duty to look after my little brother, and I'm serious about it."

"I know, but I'm trying to look after you, too. I want you to be happy, that's all. And it's not just me. Arthur worries about you, too."

"Well, we're family, right?"

"Yeah, that's what families do."

"Thanks, Laphi. For you, I'd kill every last Prickleboar in the forest if it came down to it" Velvet gave a soft sigh staring at her brother _" but nothing will make me happier than to see you cure of that sickness."_

"Velvet?" her brother muttered making sure Jaune wasn't listening" do you like Jaune?"

"What?" she blushed from the shock, the question caught her off guard" what are you talking about Laphi?"

"I've noticed for a while. The way you look at him, the way you smile at him, sometimes your face will get red whenever you're with him. I'm sure Arthur knows too."

"I don't...I-You shouldn't be worrying about those things" the older Crowe was still blushing.

"But I want you to be happy. And Jaune seems like the right person for you. He's nice, kind, loves cooking like you and he cares for you too. I think he's perfect. I don't mind if he ever becomes my brother in law."

That was it, Velvet's whole face turned to a whole new level of red it made her heart beating non stop being in a relationship with the blond, but being married to him" we're not having this conversation Laphicet Crowe. I have to get back and finish dinner."

She only got a giggle from the ill teen. It made her sigh as if dealing with Niko wasn't enough. Getting teased by her every day was getting tiring and annoying. Always pushing her to be with the blond, to tell him how she feels. The older Crowe was sure she had feelings for him but she didn't know yet, what were those feelings. It was hard to think when you have a friend who keeps reminding you of having such feelings for the Arc. She got back to the kitchen while trying not to think about her brother's words. Jaune turned to her with a smile that made her blushed again.

"I'm done chopping the ingredients. Now all it needs are your magic hands."

"Thanks" she smiled" go and wait on the table. I'll get this done in a jiffy."

"The rest is up to you" the blond left heading to the table.

" _ **I don't mind if he ever becomes my brother in law."**_

" _Why am I thinking about that?!"_ Velvet was still blushing.

"You okay?" asked the worried blond.

"I'm fine. Just be seated."

Minutes later the meatball stew was done. Velvet brought the dishes to the table. She asked Jaune to help Laphicet get to the table. She was still worried about him coughing earlier. The trio started eating hitting their taste buds. The Arc loved it, ever since he ate Velvet's cooking for the first time he has come to like it even more than his mother's cooking. Delicious, exquisite, one of a kind. Truly there was no one like her who can make the best cooking ever.

He was so lucky that he can eat food like this almost everyday. The food he makes has nothing compared to the older Crowe's. After the food the blond knight volunteered to take the dishes back to the kitchen to wash them while Velvet send Laphi back to his bed. A smile spread her lips seeing the bottle of the medicine with a spoon next to it. Knowing her brother was not fond of it he knew he didn't had a choice but to take it.

"Good boy. You didn't forget to take your medicine."

"Well, I did promise" the young Crowe turned to his window" tomorrow's a Scarlet Night."

"Yeah. Just like that night that changed our lives" Velvet remembered that night that Celica died.

"Um...Velvet? May I sleep next to you tonight?"

"Of course" she smiled tucking him in.

"I better get going" Jaune spoke from the door way to the teen's room" thanks for the food as always Velvet."

"W-Wait!" she stopped him" Jaune I...Thanks for the comb."

"No problem. You should thank Jonas store discount. I was able to buy that and Laphicet's compass way cheaper than regular."

"Bye" the black haired girl saw him leave the house as her cheeks turned red.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Jaune was woke up by a loud knock on his door. He was almost startled and immediately got up from the bed. It was still early in the morning as far as he knew. Answering the door he was surprised to see Velvet. The expression in the girl's face worried him, she looked worried sick. Something serious must have happened for her to be like this. The blond has never seen the older Crowe this way not since that time Laphicet was coughing a lot of blood more than usual. Her face was enough to wake up the Arc fully.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Laphi!" Velvet was obviously panicking" he's gone! He left the house!"

"Where did he go?!"

"I don't know! Please help me search around the village. He knows he can't go outside with his condition."

"Don't worry calm down. We'll find him. Give me a few minutes to change and I'll help you."

"Please hurry."

* * *

They searched all over the village asking people. But they weren't successful until they found Niko who looked worried. The twin pig tailed girl told them she saw Laphicet walking to the forest. She was concerned knowing his condition she didn't know if it was safe for him to be walking around. So Velvet decided for the girl to resume searching Aball while she and Jaune will go to the Tranquil Woods. The girl wanted Orthie and Russ to help in their search.

With their noses they will have better luck finding the teen. For some reason the two dogs were scared and were unable to help their master. The older Crowe and the Arc traveled through the woods while the black haired girl had an idea of where her brother could be. He was probably at the cape picking flowers. The blond knew about the place, it was the same place where the Shrine of Tranquility is. It wasn't the first time he has come to the shrine.

Velvet took him there one time. He took a longer glance at the place. It was basically a large deep hole. Maybe it was bottomless but he agreed with the girl when she told him she tried to convince the villagers to put a fence around it. But they refused telling her it was forbidden ground. Seriously it was a dangerous place, anyone can fall in by accident.

Though barely anyone visits the place asides the Crowe siblings. Taking another corner they were so lucky to have found the teen. Laphicet was on the ground hugging his knees with his head down. The older Crowe almost went to tears when she saw him, she was worried sick. Jaune was relief to see him and good thing he didn't went to the Shrine of Tranquility.

"Laphi!" she ran to his as the boy turned his gazed towards his sister.

"Velvet."

"Can you walk? How's your fever?" pretty much she was that worried.

"I'm fine. I was just taking a break."

"Taking a break without telling your sister and running off on your own. You had us worried" said Jaune.

"That's right. You know better than this, Laphicet! What if something happened to you?! You wouldn't be the only one hurt. Do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're not hurt then? You can walk right?"

"Yeah. I only came here to take a breather."

"If you want to do something, just ask" she gave a sigh" did you came here to pick up the flowers for the graves? I did forgot to bring them."

"The Princessias. You told me those are your sister's favorite flowers" replied the Arc.

"Yeah. It was also my parents favorite" she nodded.

"I was going out to the cape...And I thought..."

"You want to see the ocean, too, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, that too…."

"If you wanted to go to the cape all you needed just ask us. The two of us would have accompany you" the blond knight offered his hand to help the teen on his feet.

"I was scare Velvet wasn't going to let me out of the house."

"Fine. I guess I barely let you leave the house because I'm always worrying for your condition. But I guess...Today I can make an exception. Okay, let's go to the cape."

"Are you sure?"

"I am. But next time you run off like that, I'm strapping you to your bed."

"Yes ma'am" that was enough to scared the poor teen.

"Trust me Laphicet you don't want to see her angry" whispered the Arc.

"I have seen her angry, I won't run off again ever" he whispered back.

"What are you guys whispering about?" the older Crowe raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing!" they replied in unison.

"Good. It's off to the cape, then!"

"Hooray!"

* * *

The journey to the cape wasn't that quiet at all. Velvet and Laphicet were talking the time when they first picked Princessias flowers for Celica's funeral. Jaune kept was close by though, he was keeping an eye for Prickleboars or other animals that might wander around, he was also listening to the siblings conversation. They couldn't find any of the flowers because the places where they could be found, have been destroyed by daemons.

So Laphicet who was only four at the time climbed a cliff in the forest just to get the flowers. The blond thought that took a lot of guts to do that at such a young age. Then Velvet asked what Princessia symbolizes. Her brother answered an irreplaceable treasure that wishes good health for the rest of your life. Definitely how the older Crowe saw Laphicet. For a moment Jaune forgot that the teen might have the twelve year sickness.

That everything will be okay if he keep taking his medicine. But he knew he was only wishing for it. If the young Crowe had such disease then, there was no salvation for him. Eventually he will die and Velvet will suffered the same way she suffered when she lost Celica. And she will cry, he knew it. The Arc knew how much her brother means to her. They were lucky they didn't encountered any Prickleboars as they finally arrived at the cape. Near the Shrine of Tranquility stood the area where there were a lot of lowers. Mainly, Princessias. There was a part where there stood lots of them.

"Ah! Just look at all these!"

Jaune turned to Laphicet. The teen didn't bothered to gaze at all the Princessias flowers around him. His eyes were on the vast view ahead. A beautiful landscape. The horizon of the blue wide ocean. The blond knew how much the young Crowe wanted to travel the seas in search of distant lands, the thrill of the adventure, to sail on a ship exploring the vast ocean. It was a real shame he will never get to fulfill that dream. The Arc tightened his fists in anger again, it reminded him of his failure.

Just like he failed to protect Pyrrha or do anything to stop the Grimm from attacking Beacon, he will fail to save Laphicet from his disease. He's only eleven with a deadly illness that was going to cost him his life. What he hated the most, he didn't had the courage to tell Velvet. Because the truth will hurt her, it might even haunt her for the rest of her life. Again he asked himself why does he has to go through with this again. Again he was helpless to help or protect people that have become important to him.

"It's nice doesn't it?"

"It sure it" Laphi smiled.

"This place never changes...Does it?" Velvet got seated next to her brother.

"It does too change. The seasons, the wind, the weather...Change one, and the sea's totally different. And the same goes for what lies across the sea…."

" _Damn it why do I have to be so useless? It feels like I'm wasting this second chance. Six months and still I have no idea or lead on who might try to resurrect Innominat. Maybe Chronos was right...I'm not the one. Is it possible I'm destine to fail no matter how hard I try?"_

"I think I'm going to head back" Jaune dried his tears.

"What's wrong?" Velvet was worried hearing his tone.

"I'm not feeling good. I'll see you later. Don't stay too long" he walked off.

"Jaune…."

"I think he was crying" Laphi was worried.

"What?" the older Crowe was more worried now deciding to go after him" Jaune wait!"

"Look out!" shouted the Arc.

The blond knight has quickly draw his sword and sheath changing it to shield mode. He blocked an incoming attack from razor sharp claw that belongs to a wolf type creature. It was wearing armor and clothes proving it was once human.

"A daemon!" the black haired girl gasped.

"Velvet! Take Laphicet back to the village! I'll handle the daemon!"

"You can't fight it alone!" argued the older Crowe.

"Just take Laphicet away from here, hurry!" the blond blocked another attack from the creature.

"I'm not letting you do this! I'm helping you. We have a better chance if we fight it together!" the girl turned to her brother" Laphi, stay back!"

The teen nodded watching his older sister ran to Jaune's side. She unleashed the blade from her gauntlet joining the fight.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Using their teamwork Jaune and Velvet charged at the daemon with a combination of attacks. The blond went with some strong slashes, but it didn't hurt it. The older Crowe did the same with a combination of kicks and slashes, it didn't worked either. All the attacks they were inflicting on the creature weren't affecting it at all. It seemed like it was immune to all of their attacks. The black haired girl signaled for the blond to keep on attacking it while she went to rely on her martial artes.

" **Slicing Foot, Gouging Spin, Rising Moon, Searing Edge!"**

Velvet gasped at the sight of her artes not hurting the daemon. Once more it looked as the creature was immune, unaffected by their attacks. Arthur has prove to be right after all. Only exorcist can fight daemons and the only ones that can actually hurt them. The Blude Wolf went to a charge at the older Crowe but Jaune used his shield protecting the girl.

However, the creature has changed target as it spotted Laphicet. The teen gasped when the daemon was now running at him. The black haired girl glared going after it, attacking it but again no effect of actual damage to the creature. The Arc went ahead as it stood before the young Crowe using his shield to protect the boy from the Blude Wolf. He kept on using the shield blocking the attacks while the teen was all right. Velvet soon joined him getting next to her brother.

"It's no use, we can't hurt it. It's just like Arthur said…."

"Velvet take Laphicet out of here now! And don't argue with me this time."

"But Jaune-"

"Go! NOW!"

The blond knight was sent flying from a powerful strike of the Blude Wolf. He threw his shield during the fall. The siblings gasped as the daemon had its sights on them. The older Crowe did the only thing she could, she protected her brother. Using her body as a shield. If it wanted to get to Laphi, it will have to get pass her first. In the nick of time Jaune got up and ran as fast as he could, he did the same. He used his body to protect both Velvet and Laphicet.

He was ready to take attack for them. At least he will die attempting to protect the siblings. Suddenly the Blude Wolf stopped in its tracks. The daemon fell to the ground as it was cut badly by none other than Arthur using his long sword. It happened so fast, neither of them were able to see him arriving to the cape. This was the first time Jaune was seeing him in action and he was truly in awe, impressed by the simple display of power he holds.

" _He's so fast. He truly is an exorcist to be able to take down that daemon with only one attack."_

 **(Music end)**

"Is everyone all right?"

"We are, thanks to you Arthur" smiled Velvet.

"I'm sorry. I know I promised that we wouldn't be careless. We had no idea that there would be a daemon here…." Jaune paused.

"No need for apologies. I saw the daemon heading here. Thus, the reason I got here. And it seems I was just in time."

"What was a daemon doing here?" asked Laphicet.

"Daemonblight can reach any kind of place no matter how close or how far. It should be expected that there would be a few daemons in this region, every once in a while. At any rate, let's head back to the village."

"Right."

"I'm sorry. If it weren't for me you guys wouldn't have gotten in danger" the young Crowe lowered the head.

"It's not your fault. Don't forget the reason why we came here" the Arc returned holding a bunch of Princessias flowers.

"That's right. Gathering the Princessias for Celica and her son" smiled the older Crowe.

Arthur stood quiet looking in deep thought hearing that.

* * *

(Time skip)

Jaune woke up sometime in the evening. The blond was still thankful Arthur showed up when he did. If he didn't he and Velvet would have been in a lot of trouble. Neither of them couldn't fight a daemon. Everything went well in the end. The Arc went to the bathroom to wash his face when he suddenly heard a lot of noise. It sounded like it was coming from outside of his room. Not taking any chances, he decided to change and even take his weapon with him.

Before leaving the room the noises were getting louder and he also heard roaring. The roar definitely didn't sounded like any animal he was familiar with. He left the room while slowly closing the door. The roaring sounded close, he unsheathed Crocea Mors and turn his sheath into shield mode. It sounded like a daemon, he hoped he was wrong. Unfortunately, he was right. Eyes widened when he reached the front of the inn.

The receptionist on the desk was no longer human. She has being turned into a daemon, a Blude Wolf. Jaune couldn't believe it just when he had about enough of daemons. Another one stood before him. It roared about to attack him, he blocked the attack with his shield. Knowing his chances of winning were zero he quickly left the inn. The blond ran away into the village. The first thing he noticed was the large blood red moon in the sky.

That's right, the Scarlet Night was tonight. It was supposed to be the same night where" The Opening" took place seven years ago. The same night Velvet's sister Celica died along with a lot of people. The second thing he noticed where bodies on the ground. Checking some of the bodies, they were dead. Worst of all, he saw more Blude Wolf daemons roaming the village. Jaune was still thinking this wasn't happening, he refused to believe it.

" _This is a bad dream. I will wake up any second now. The villagers are not dead and most of them didn't became daemons. No...Velvet, Laphicet, Arthur I need to find them!"_

A scream was heard. The blond knight was able to recognized it he quickly ran after it. It sounded from not that far. Jaune was still in shock everywhere he go, there were bodies and daemons. There was another scream but it was the same person. The Arc ran faster as he spotted the person who looked more shocked than him. Niko was outside of her house. The twin pig tailed girl was on her knees with tears. She was trembling as if she just saw something that traumatized her.

That wasn't good a couple of daemons saw her and they were about to attack her. Jaune glared at the creatures as he charged at them hitting the Blude Wolves with his shield, thought it didn't hurt them. But it gave him enough time to take the girl away from them. Sheathing his sword he took her hand leading her through the village. He saw the look in her eyes, her face, she was just shocked. The blond put his hand in front of her, she wasn't reacting.

"Niko...Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"I…Jaune…." the girl finally noticed him but the tears wouldn't stopped" please, tell me I'm dreaming…."

"That's why I thought at first. But this seems to be pretty real to me…."

"Please tell me it's all bad dream! I didn't just saw my parents turning to daemons. They were consumed by Daemonblight. I can't even find Orthie and Russ. They probably ran off...This must be why they were scared earlier. This Scarlet Night, it's just like seven years ago...It's happening all over again...The Opening…."

"Try to calm down. I will get you to safety" he was trying his best not to lose panic" listen to me. I need you to be strong Niko. I need you to help me find Velvet and Laphicet…."

"No…." Niko was panicking as a purple energy was flowing over her body" I'm being consumed by Daemonblight too. Jaune help me!"

"Niko!"

Just like that the girl has transformed before him. The Arc was shocked staring at was once Niko. She has changed into another Blude Wolf. It roared ready to attack him. Tears were formed so much for trying to protect her. He ran off not wanting to fight what was once a good friend. Now the blond was trying his hardest not to lose panic. This was no better than what happened during the attack on Beacon.

Grimm were invading the school and even reached the city of Vale. Just like that day, he was feeling pretty useless not being able to do anything. They were gone, the villagers that didn't got the chance to turn to daemons because they were killed by those that did. Now he was fearing the worst has happened to the Crowe siblings and Arthur. Were they consumed by Daemonblight too. Only one way to find out. Jaune went to their house to checked on them and hoped they were all right.

"Jaune!"

The blond stopped on his tracks, his heart seemed to have stopped. Hearing the familiar voice, tears formed. He saw Velvet running to him. The older Crowe was panicking she was alone and it gave him chills. There was no way she would leave Laphicet under these circumstances unless, he ran off again. Bad time to do such thing. He didn't got a chance to say a word as the black haired girl suddenly hugged him. The Arc heard a sob coming from her as he felt her trembling. She was scared, who wouldn't so he didn't judged her.

"Velvet...You're okay" he sadly had to break the embrace" where's Arthur and Laphicet?"

"I don't know" she panicked more" I woke up and they were gone. Everything happened so fast. Laphi woke me earlier, it looked like everything that happened at the cape was a dream. The next minute I woke, I was alone at the house. The Scarlet Night…." she paused looking at the crimson Moon.

"Velvet!" the blond got into a fighting stance seeing they were surrounded by daemons" you have to go. Find Laphicet and Arthur!"

"What will you do?" she was worried.

"I will hold them off as long as I can. Do you have any idea where could they be?"

"I think I do…I'm heading back to the cape. If they're all right...They must be at the Shrine of Tranquility."

"Then hurry up and go."

"But Jaune, you can't fight so many daemons. Neither of us don't stand a chance!" tears formed as the older Crowe was worried sick for the blond.

"What's important right now is finding them. We need to make sure they're okay. You need to find them!"

"But I...I don't want anything bad happening to you. I just can't leave you behind. What if you turn into a daemon too?!"

"I won't" he quickly blocked the attacks from the Blude Wolves using his shield" you need to go now!"

"Jaune I..." Velvet paused she felt like she wanted to tell him something important, but she didn't had the courage to tell him.

"I won't die! I won't become a daemon! You need to trust me. Go on ahead, I will catch up!"

"Promise?"

"I promise, you have my word" he smiled an Arc never goes back on his promise.

Without saying another word the older Crowe put up a strong front and left running. Leaving the blond to fence off the group of daemons. She took the path that leads to the Tranquil Woods. Jaune attacked a few of the creatures hoping to buy the girl time to get to the cape. A couple of minutes will do. Knowing Velvet she memorized the path to the Shrine of Tranquility from the many times she's been there. He will do what he told her, holding them off for as long as he could. The blond hit one with his shield and stabbed another. But the attacks were ineffective. It was made clear he was no exorcist so he couldn't hurt them. It didn't stopped him from trying.

"Come and face me you monsters!"

* * *

Velvet ran through the forest drying her tears for the fifth time. Panic, fear ran through her body. So much has happened to put her on edge. She wasn't just worried for Laphicet and Arthur, but Jaune too. She just left him to fight a group of daemons. It was a suicide fight. The older Crowe focused on the task at hand finding her brother and her brother in law. She went through the forest while avoiding daemons. Looks like there were more of them than she thought.

Many have already made their way here. They were probably at the cape too. She believed they were fine. Arthur was very strong he will kill any daemon that will try to harm Laphi. The black haired girl increased her speed at the same time, she was being careful not to tripped. Right now she was being faster than the Blude Wolves trying to follow her. Not giving up hope she prayed her family was safe, she prayed Jaune will be okay and he will join her shortly.

Relief washed over her face as she reached the path that leads straight to the cape and the Shrine of Tranquility. No daemons here, thank goodness. She panted from all the running she made but it didn't stopped her from resuming her run. Tears formed again as she reached the Shrine and there, they stood. So much relief washed over her when she saw Laphicet and Arthur, safe and unharmed. Neither have become a victim to the Daemonblight. She wanted to run at her little brother and hugged him. But she was too tired from all the running. Arthur however, stood still without saying a word. He seemed so focused and there was this cold hint in his eyes.

"Velvet!" the young Crowe shouted, he sounded more shocked than relief to see his sister.

"You" replied Arthur which it was very unlikely of him to call her that since he knew very well who she was.

"Oh, thank goodness...You kept Laphi safe, didn't you Arthur?"

The exorcist and swordsman gazed slightly at the red Moon" one more sentiment to cast off."

"Velvet! Run!" Laphicet didn't wanted her to see what was about to happen.

"Arthur?!" she was about to run to hide but she was suddenly pinned to the ground by fire, an exorcist arte the fire was acting like cuff to her wrist and legs.

"Here, was the seal to the underworld broken. And tonight, there shall be born the power to save the world. With Laphicet's life as a sacrifice."

"What? What are you saying?!" the older Crowe stood shocked.

Laphi closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen. Velvet stood horrified at what she was seeing. Arthur has used his sword to stabbed the teen lifting him high in the air. The black haired girl thought this was one horrible nightmare she wanted to wake up from. Her brother in law just stabbed her little brother and he was planning to throw him into the pit of the Shrine. Using every bit of strength and will power she was able to break free from the fire exorcist arte. She ran as his body was falling to the pit. She managed to take his hand while holding on to the ledge. Arthur stood in his place staring down at the struggling girl not wanting to fall, refusing to let the boy go.

"Let him go. This is an offering to the world."

"Why would you…?!" she was trying to hang on.

"Nothing can save him now."

"No! No! Noooo!" she refused to believe it.

"I see you will not change" Arthur was disappointed at his student, he raised his sword planning to stab her hand that was grabbing the ledge" ever a slave to emotion."

Velvet never felt the pain when he stabbed her hand. As he removed the sword she felt herself falling into the pit along with the dead body of her brother.

* * *

Jaune managed to get away from the daemons in the village. He took his chance to escaped as he head into the Tranquil Woods. The blond finally memorized the path to the cape just as Velvet taught him. As if things couldn't get any worse some of the creatures were following him. Then, the daemons in the forest he encountered were following too. It didn't mattered as long as he makes it to the older Crowe. Luckily she was able to find Laphicet and Arthur at the Shrine.

They were all right everything will be okay. His teacher is an exorcist he will protect the young Crowe and his sister from the evil creatures. Just a little bit more and he will be there. He could hear the howling and roaring from behind. The daemons were close who knows how many there will be when he gets there. The only thing in his mind was his family. The Arc will do anything for them. It's all that it matters to him, their safety even if it sounded selfish considering what happened to everyone else.

Why did he suddenly had a bad feeling. No it was more of a horrible feeling of dread that was felt from his chest, all the way to his stomach. He hated it, what in the world was this feeling, why couldn't he get rid of it. Something bad has happened, something really bad. Whatever it was it making his skin crawl, it was sending chills to his spine. Jaune was sweating and it wasn't because he was running for too long. This sweat was being caused by the fear he was currently feeling.

It had to do with that light that came from the cape or more precise, the Shrine of Tranquility. Velvet, Laphicet and Arthur, they were the only ones on his mind. Were they all right, he prayed that they weren't consumed by the malevolence. The Arc finally smiled finally arriving at the cape and the shrine. Only to find the most horrifying sight he thought he would never get to see in his entire life living in this world. The blond stood still, too shocked to move a muscle.

There were dead bodies everywhere on the ground of the villagers. But he recognized some of them. Mr. Mrs. Opal, Jonas and finally Niko. They were dead, they were part of the group of people that were turned into daemons. But how did they changed back. His eyes widened, his skin turned pale as he saw Velvet on the ground too. What shocked him the most was the young girl's left arm. It has transformed into something that wasn't human. A large red daemon claw, what happened to her.

Did she gave in to the malevolence in her heart, but how. He quickly ran to the older Crowe and smiled as tears fell, she was alive, just unconscious. Then the Arc saw Arthur along with a woman with short red hair on a small pony tail, wearing a black and gold mask with a long sleeve white dress that had an opening in the portion of the chest with a blue and mark on said part. Long black stockings with white heels.

Jaune noticed she was holding the hair comb he bought for the black haired girl. There were more people present, they were all wearing golden masks with a white uniform and holding a weapon, a scepter of some kind. Just what was going on her. The blond knight had no idea, he was so confused. At least Velvet was okay well, sort of. However the Arc was able to noticed that Laphicet was nowhere around. There was no sight of the young Crowe anywhere.

"What's going on? What happened…? I...Velvet, Arthur…."

"So you've come" said the exorcist and swordsman" I knew you were strong enough not to fall prey to the Daemonblight. Just like Velvet and Laphicet. They say those with a strong will can suppress it. I expected no less from my student."

"Arthur…." Jaune heard his tone, it was cold and emotionless completely different from the person he knows" what happened here? What's wrong with Velvet? And where's Laphicet?"

"I'm afraid Laphicet is no longer with us. He has passed on."

"No…." his skin turned pale" it can't be...I mean, he shouldn't die yet. He has at least one or two years before the sickness…."

"I see. You knew he had the twelve year sickness too. True, Laphicet did suffered from the illness. And I'm certain you know such illness doesn't have a cure. I did knew as well and him too."

"What?" he was shocked" Laphicet knew he had the twelve year sickness?"

"Indeed. He was aware he was going to meet his end sooner or later. He wished nothing more than to create a world where Velvet and everyone can live happy. I intend to create such world. Therefore he came to me and asked me to be offered as a sacrifice in order to resurrect the Nameless Empyrean Innominat."

 **(Music: "Artorius Collbrande" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune felt like a ton of bricks fell on him. Two revelations that have shocked him beyond words. Laphicet choose to offer himself as a sacrifice to resurrect Innominat. And Arthur is the person that he's supposed to stop from bringing back the Empyrean. The one the three Empyreans asked him to stop as part of his task for living again. He was the one all along and he didn't wanted to believed his hunch. But what can he do, he knew he doesn't stand a chance against someone in Arthur's level.

The blond will die for sure in he fights, worse if he decides to go all out. Could he really believed Laphicet would do something like that. Okay maybe knowing about the twelve year sickness was believable. After the Arc knew the young Crowe was always smarter than he looks. But choosing to become himself a sacrifice to bring back that Empyrean. Could he really trust his teacher after what has happened. What to do now. Then his eyes widened at something he hope he was wrong.

"Arthur?" the blond hold his anger" Velvet...Was she present when you-"

"She was present when I was about to sacrifice Laphicet. I asked Seres to stop her" the man gazed at the red head masked malak.

"No...You made her watch!" Jaune glared at him" how could you do something like that?! How could you even think you're going to save this world by bringing Innominat?!"

"I will guide this world into an era of ever lasting prosperity and peace. Innominat will make sure the Daemonblight ceases to exist. The Nameless Empyrean shall turn this world as the perfect utopia."

"What happened to Velvet?" the blond changed the topic looking at the unconscious girl.

"She tried to interfered in the ritual falling to the shrine with Laphicet. Her hatred was too strong that she fell to the Daemonblight becoming a more powerful daemon. A therion. A therion that feeds off the Daemonblight from other daemons."

"…..."

"It must bee too shocking for you to believe. But she's no longer human. She's nothing but a threat to mankind."

"What are you planning to do to her?"

"She will be send to prison. Her crimes are enough to earn her such punishment. See for yourself. She killed all these people without any mercy or remorse."

"That's not true! If Velvet killed them is because they were no longer human, they were daemons. She would never attacked Niko, or Jona or Mr and Mrs. Opal!"

"Perhaps. But the damage has been done. It doesn't changed the fact that she killed them. She has become a monstrosity that can't exist in this world."

"You're not going to…." the Arc was feeling so much anger towards the exorcist.

"Eventually...She will be executed for her crimes."

"No!" he shouted" leave her alone! She has suffered enough! She lost her parents, her older sister and now her little brother."

"You don't have to face the same fate Jaune. Together we can bring this world that peace it rightfully deserves."

"What do you want with me?"

"I want you to join me. Now that Innominat has brought forth more malakhims, you can finally become an exorcist."

"No thanks" the blond kept his glare holding Crocea Mors and his shield.

"A poor choice you have made" the man shook his head.

Seres was about to attack the blond but her master stopped her.

"Leave him to me. This won't take long."

The Arc charged at him but the swordsman dodged his attack with ease. He received a kick to his stomach. He was shocked, it was too fast he couldn't react to use his shield to block it. He got hit by the handle of his sword as he was sent to the ground.

"Damn it...Why do I have to be so weak" he muttered while feeling the pain.

"Your training is far from over. But as I said you do have potential to become a powerful exorcist."

"Spare me your flattery. I will never join you after what happened to everyone in the village, after what you did to Laphicet and after what you did to Velvet. I'd rather die than become your tool."

"If you won't do it for yourself. Then do it for her" Arthur pointed at the unconscious Velvet.

"You know after this, she will hate you forever, she will never forgive you. She will try to kill you."

"Revenge will be her new life I know. Like I told her, the sin is mine to bare, I ask for no forgiveness."

"…..."

"If you join me Jaune. Then perhaps Velvet won't be executed. She might be spare from the death sentence."

"That's your deal? I join you and she will rot in a prison."

"You'd prefer that she wanders the land freely? I told you she's no longer human. She has become a threat to humanity. If she runs loose, they will fear and hate her. Would you prefer she lives the life of a dangerous daemon that should be put down for her sins?"

"I want you to promise me" the blond he had nothing to lose, no other choice but to give in for now" if I accept, I want you to promise me that you will not lay a hand on Velvet. You will let her live."

"You-"

"No" he cut him off" I want you to swear on Celica's name that you won't hurt her. She will not be executed, you will let her be."

Seres seemed to be in thought but Arthur reacted as his eyes narrowed at the blond teen.

"Swear it!"

"Very well. I, Artorius Collbrande shall spare Velvet from the death sentence. As long as you obey and stay by my side, she will be kept safe."

"…."

 **(Music end)**

"Fine...I accept, I will join you. I shall become an exorcist."

"Then let's finish your training. Your journey is about to begin."

"….."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done a bit longer than other chapters but I wanted to make a little longer.**

 **-Just as I thought I hate this chapter. I just hate bringing that scene of Laphicet getting killed and seeing Velvet's expression. It truly breaks my heart.**

 **-I went with the Japanese version of Arthur killing Laphicet. Getting stabbed by his sword is way more cruel than getting stabbed by an exorcist arte. Sorry I don't like the North America version.**

 **-Truly Jaune hates Arthur this chapter doesn't really seem like he hates him that much. But trust me he hates him, not as much as Velvet though.**

 **-Reason I didn't had Jaune be there with Velvet when Arthur kills Laphicet. Because he will lose it worse than her. To a point he might unlock his semblance so I took a different route since I already how he's going to unlock it.**

 **-With this I can finally get to the time skip and officially begin canon events of the game. I can say that Jaune will change a little he will mature obviously but he will still be the same. As for his strength, he will be strong not OP strong but strong.**

 **-I'm still going to keep it a secret whether he will have a malak or not. Better to leave you guys guessing than spoiling it.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Prison Break


	5. Prison Break

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 5 Prison Break

(Time skip: three years later)

(Location: lower floor cell Titania Island Prison)

For Velvet Crowe, everything changed on that Scarlet Night. Her entire life turned upside down by the tragedy that befall Aball. First the Opening when she lost Celica and now the Advent where her younger brother was killed right before her eyes. She was a happy person with dreams and loved her family so much. Until her own brother in law turned against her and murdered the only family she had. Without any mercy Artorius killed Laphicet with his sword before sending him into the shrine's pit.

Everyone from the village were gone, killed by herself. She took their lives coldly with no remorse until she saw them changing back to their human state. On that night she died, her humanity was gone and now all that was left was the daemon Velvet. The therion that can absorb the malevolence of other daemons. After that tragic event she was sent to this prison cell. She had no idea why they would frequently throw her daemons.

Maybe they thought they will be able to kill her as they were punishing her with some sort of execution. What fools, it will take more than some daemon to get rid of her. The older Crowe refused to die yet. Not until she fulfills her revenge. She has silently swore on her brother's name she will avenge him, she will kill the man who took her from her. Artorius was going to pay dearly for this. So the days went by, the weeks, the months and the years.

As time passed by, her hatred for the exorcist grew stronger every day. The daemons that were sent to her cell were all killed and she devoured them with her daemon claw. She will absorb their malevolence believing it will make her stronger. Strong enough to fight him and kill him. A quick death was too good for him. Velvet even thought of killing Artorius the same way he killed Laphicet. Stabbing him with a sword then throw him into the pit of the Shrine of Tranquility.

She has had plenty of time to think about her revenge and how she badly wanted to escape from this prison. However, there was some kind of barrier preventing her from leaving and even so, she still couldn't escape because the latter was out of her reach. The therion was trapped here though she had no idea why Artorius let her live. A mistake that will cost him his life. He had the perfect chance to kill her back on that Scarlet Night. Velvet will make sure to repay him the favor.

She spent the years in this cell having the same dream. Laphicet getting killed, every night it was the same dream over and over again. Sooner or later she will break out of here. Her patience will be rewarded with a ticket of her freedom. Then she will find him and kill him. Those that will try to stop her will be devoured. No one will get in her way, no one will interfere of her vengeance. Velvet stood seated in the cold stone ground waiting for the next daemon to be send down her.

Ever since she became a therion she lost the taste of food. Now all she could taste was the blood of the creatures she devours. The time will come. All she did was thinking on her revenge and hating Artorius more and more. Her clothes were almost gone, wearing nothing but rags of what seemed to be her village clothes. She could care less what she was wearing, she was a prisoner. And such don't have the right or luxury to wear decent clothes.

Even with everything she went through in the past. There was one thing she will think asides her revenge. One person came to her mind asides, her brother. A certain blond who was her closest friend. The older Crowe did thought of Jaune and she never got the chance to say goodbye to him. He didn't made it, he died along with everyone in Aball. The fact she hasn't heard from him to this day. Memories of those months when the blond stayed in the village.

He was someone precious to her, someone she like. But that was all in the past. He was gone like everyone else, she wasn't human anymore so thinking of such emotions was useless. The only emotion she needed was hatred. Hatred for the one man that took everything from her, her happiness, her life. Her eyes narrowed thinking of the exorcist. The nineteen year old wondered how much the world has changed during these past three years.

Velvet's thoughts were put aside when she heard the door to her cell opening. Were they finally going to throw her another daemon she could devoured. Her eyes widened when the stairs were sent down. This has never happened before. This could only mean someone was actually coming down. But who would be stupid enough to do such thing. It didn't mattered, whoever it was will feel her wrath.

Chest nut eyes widened from the shock as the person jumped from the cell downed, without using the latter. The older Crowe recognized that person that was now in her cell. It was Seres, Arotrius malak. This was perfect no better opportunity has come to her to know the whereabouts of the exorcist than right now. She will be perfect to take her to him. Of course she wasn't expecting the masked malak will tell her not without making her talked. The therion got up hiding her intentions.

So she charged at her as her left arm was on her face sending the malakhim all the way to where the latter stood. The older Crowe had no intention to devour, not before she tells her what she wants to know. However her left arms caught fire more like Seres used her exorcist artes to burn her. She threw her off as she dispelled it by shaking her arm. It seemed the exorcist wasn't that strong. Looks like Seres did it with the intention that will scare off and let her go.

"Where is he?" Velvet finally asked the big question.

"First, there will be a test" replied the masked malak getting into a fighting stance" it will decide if you are worth teaching."

 **(Music:" Shout your soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The therion didn't care what kind of test she was talking about. But obviously she wanted to fight her. Too bad for the malak. She will try not to hurt her too much. She still needed to know Artorius location and Seres will be the only one to know where he is. Velvet decided to rely on her kicks. It's been a while since she has fought a real battle. All the daemons they sent her were too weak for her to even attack them. But the masked malak was different.

This will also be the perfect chance to sharpened her skills. To see if she has become strong after three years. The red head malak attacked while adding fire to but it was so easy for the older Crowe to dodged it. He caught her by surprise attacking her with a series of combos. The therion could immediately tell she was holding back. She had no idea why unless she had some ulterior motive to be here. Seres wasn't trying it's like she wanted to know if she could fight. Of course she could fight.

Velvet kept on attacking her while Seres dodged some of her attacks. The red head malak used an exorcist arte as she unleashed a wave of fire. The therion kept her distance but once it was gone, she charged straight at her. Incoming attack made the older Crowe to sidestep. A kick to the face but it never came. The masked malak blocked it.

There was a small pause in the fight as they stood staring at each other. Seres looked to be in deep thought. Malakhims don't usual wander off from their masters and do things without being ordered to. But she had every intention to take the long haired woman out of here. Breaking her free from her prison definitely goes against Artorius orders. But she didn't care, she was planning to disobey him. Right now Velvet is all that matters. Make sure she's free was her goal and that she leaves this prison.

 **(Music end)**

"Why are you holding back" Velvet saw it clearly as she fought her.

"You noticed. Well done. You pass."

The older Crowe didn't reacted but she saw it weird that her test was to let her know she was holding back. It didn't made sense if she came here she should know very well she will be hostile and will demand to know Artorius's whereabouts. Something was a miss here. It was clear Seres came here for a reason but if she tells her where was her master. It didn't mattered. If she can use the masked malak to get her to him then nothing else will matter to her. The only thing Velvet wanted was accomplish her revenge. Vengeance was her only purpose in life now.

"Of course. His malak would never be so weak as that."

"I am his malak no longer" the red head finally said the big secret" first, let me tell you what has transpired these past three years. There are exorcists now throughout the land, challenging the reign of daemons with the help of-"

"Tell me" Velvet cut her off she didn't had time to hear her history lesson" tell me where Artorius is?"

"You may find him in the capital city of Loegres, in Midgand" Seres saw her walking off" you won't stop to listen? I can tell you what it was you saw that night."

"….…."

"That night...The ritual he performed shifted the very course of the world. A host of malakhim descended, and with their strength the emergent exrocists quelled the daemon tide. Now, he serves as leader exorcists Abbey, an institution that enjoys the unconditional faith of the kingdom and public. A shield to guard the people and a sword against daemons, Artorius Collbrande, the world's savior."

"With power stolen by sacrificing Laphicet" there was anger in the older Crowe's voice.

"Indeed. But his power is not absolute. The man can still be killed."

"Why are you doing this?" it didn't made sense his malak will come to help her in her revenge even if she claims she's no longer his malak.

"Make a successful escape from this place, and I'll explain."

"Escape? So that's your game" this was perfect, this was exactly what Velvet needed" fine. I don't care what the world thinks of me. What matters is my vengeance against Artorius. That's all."

Seres nodded and did something to revealed golden strings all over the cell. Suddenly those strings vanished as if they were destroyed" I have shattered your yoke. We must hurry."

The older Crowe didn't gave a nod she went to climb the latter. Finally she will leave this place and start her search for her brother's murderer. After three years she will finally fulfill her revenge. Artorius better watch out, she was coming for him. It won't matter how many exorcists he hides himself, she will kill anyone that gets in her way.

"One more thing before we head out" Seres stopped the daemon in her tracks" there is something else you should know. About Jaune Arc."

Velvet turned to the malak with a shock expression. What about him, he was dead. He died three years ago at Aball along with everyone else that were turned into daemons. At least, that's what she has come to believed since she never saw him again. Even to this day it was still hurting her, haunting her. Someone who became so close to her gone, just like her brother, Niko and the villagers.

"He's alive, if that's what you're wondering."

Again the older Crowe was shocked" what…? He is…?"

"Yes. Like you he survived that night. However he joined Artorius and became an exorcist of the Abbey. But do not feel any anger or resentment towards him. Jaune didn't had a choice because Artorius tricked him. He lied to him that he will attempt to kill you if he didn't join his cause."

"…."

"Do you understand? The only reason he joined the Abbey was to keep you alive. When I told him the truth, he immediately left the institution and he's currently on his way here as I speak."

"Artorius never had any intention of killing me, didn't he?"

"True. That's why Jaune left the Abbey after I told him."

"Does he know I was here all along?"

"Yes."

"Then why-"

"Why he never came to visit you? I don't know. You will have to ask him when you see him."

Velvet was indeed curious to know why the blond never minded visiting her if he knew she was here from the start. She was so relief to know he was alive. That he didn't die at Aball or got turned into a daemon. At the same time she was angry at him. Didn't he realized how much she has missed him. While she's being locked in this prison feeding on daemons she was dying on the inside. Because she lost her family, her happy life and the closest friend she has ever had. Everything was taken from her in on the same night. That wasn't important so she erased it as she started climbing the latter that will lead her out of her cell. Seres disappeared she didn't needed to use the latter as she was already in the surface of the prison.

* * *

Near Titania was a small fishing boat that was sailing behind the prison island. The owner of the boat was obviously a fisherman holding some cargo that he has caught. Along with an extra. Next to him stood a young man with blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing white armor with the shoulder pads having a golden lining, his weapon sheathed to the right side of his belt. The young man in his early twenties was holding a large bag that probably had his things along with items such as apple gels, panacea bottles and life bottles.

Jaune stood staring at the horizon showing the island. The blond exorcist was finally here going to the back of the prison was the right choice to make. The guards might be expecting him to come to the front. But then again, they will alsoe expect to come to the back. He didn't had a choice but to go because he wasn't planning of leaving until he gets Velvet out of there. It was a good thing Seres went ahead of him. The masked malak might have already gotten the older Crowe out of her cell by now.

The Arc has heard so much about Titania. It was supposed to be heavily guarded by exorcist from the Abbey. At least the regular class which was the orderly. That was the least of his problem he could handle them. The main problem were the prisoners many of them were daemons and dangerous thieves, even murderers. Jaune wasn't happy in the slightest with Artorius decision to sent Velvet here. For three years the black haired stayed here. That was all going to end today, she was finally getting the hell out of there.

By now the Abbey must have find out of his betrayal. They might go as far as to send wanted posters asking for a reward for his capture. Teresa must be shocked of the news since she has come to trust him and have him in high regards, she has gotten fond of him, but that was just his opinion. Her brother Oscar must be livid to know he has become a traitor. Shigure was probably grinning wanting to find him finally having the perfect excuse to fight him.

Melchior like Artorius saw it coming and he might have send his own group exorcist to hunt him. But Jaune could care less of the consequences of his actions. He joined the Abbey for Velvet's sake but finding out Artorius wasn't planning of killing the older Crowe, he didn't thought twice leaving the organization. Soon he will be on his way and help his dear friend out of that horrid place. She didn't belong there after everything she went through.

The blond tried not to get emotional thinking of Velvet. Three years since he hasn't saw her, he missed her so much. Through his training and his missions with the Abbey, she was always there on his mind. But he knew when he reunites with the older Crowe she won't be the same person he met. After what she experienced she will obviously be a completely different person. Filled with hatred for Artorius and he couldn't blame her.

That's why he needed to be by her side, someone had to be there to make sure she doesn't lose herself to revenge. Still having the black haired girl in his thoughts, Jaune stared ahead. He was getting closer to the island and the docks. There was already a ship and he recognized the design, it definitely belongs to the Abbey. The Arc signaled for the fisherman to get him closer to the dock, where he was going to get off. Hopefully he will be able to catch up to Seres and Velvet before he gets into trouble.

"Thanks for the lift" he got off from the boat landing on the dock.

"I still can't believe you paid me to take you here" said the fisherman" you're with the Abbey. I thought you would have your own ship."

"I'm not a big fan of traveling on fancy ships" Jaune scratched the back of his head he took a bag of gald" here's your payment."

"On second thought, keep your money. I could never forgive myself if I take gald from the Abbey."

"Are you sure? I don't mind. You did got me here so I think it should be obvious I pay you as a sign of courtesy."

"But you and the Abbey are the ones who are trying to protect our world from the daemons. It's because of exorcists like you that we can rest easily each day. I hope everything goes well, have a nice day."

"Yeah...Later and thanks again."

The fisherman smiled departing from the docks. The blond sighed after hearing that, he felt bad for not giving him the gald. If he finds out that he went rogue he would have definitely taken his money, or maybe he would have kicked him out of his boat. A reminder to never take advantage of people's kindness. As Jaune walked over to the front gate of the prison he saw quite the amount of exorcists. There was too many of them to have guarding the main entrance.

Which means Seres must have done her job getting Velvet out of her cell and they already know they have people trying to escape. They were reinforcements. The blond honestly didn't wanted to fight them they were just doing their job and he used to be one of them. So he hoped his plan would would work. That is if words hasn't spread fast of his treachery and they didn't had a clue about it yet. Better to try than avoid conflict, he didn't wanted things to get ugly.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" one of the guards stopped him holding his weapon a spear.

The rest of the guards followed surrounding the blond holding their weapons. Jaune mentally sighed he really hoped it doesn't have to come to a fight. Maybe he won't have a choice that is if Seres had Velvet and they were making their escape as he stood here.

"I am Jaune Arc, a praetor of the Abbey. I've been given orders by Lord Artorius to check in on the prisoner. The female daemon" the Arc knew there was only one girl female on the island which it was the older Crowe.

"Lord Jaune, apologies" the orderly along with the rest lowered their weapons" we can't lower our guard. Not since the riot."

"Riot?" that surprised the blond.

"The prisoners have suddenly started a riot. Human and daemons. It's a real mess in there our reinforcements are currently trying to quell the situation. We're here to make sure no one leaves. At the very least, we should hold on until Lord Oscar arrives."

" _Great. So Oscar is coming here. Then I better hurry and meet up with Seres"_ now Jaune knew time was against him before trouble comes knocking" allow me to go and aid the others. We can't let the prisoners run freely and do whatever they wish."

"Aren't you going to wait for Lord Oscar?"

"That will be all right. I can take care of myself."

"As you wish Lord Jaune. Open the gate!"

The rest of the exorcists guards have opened the back entrance of the prison. The Arc was so relief that they didn't know yet of his betrayal. Maybe the exorcists in the capital city were the only ones that have been informed. Nobody would think of coming here and letting the guard know so soon. But on the other hand, if Artorius knew he was coming here then he might have warned them sooner than expected. Which it was strange they didn't know.

If the man was one step ahead of him, he needed to be very careful. What if they knew already and he was walking straight into a trap. It didn't mattered anyway, what is important is to get Velvet out of this place. Though the riot doesn't seemed to be Seres way to handle things. It must have been Velvet's idea. Keep everyone busy while she and the masked malak make their escape. Giving a nod to the guards, the Arc went inside without looking back it was time to start his search for the older Crowe.

* * *

Jaune ran through the dark hallways of the prison. He could hear the screams of anger and the fighting ahead. It sounded like a war the exorcists definitely had their hands full. The blond didn't had to guessed, he knew already. The people that were kept here, some have been here for years. There were also those that got arrested under small crimes, others were framed, but who was he to know the justice system of the Empire. His eyes soon focused in the path forward.

There they were groups of exorcists fighting prisoners, while others were fighting the daemons that were being held here. Some daemons can actually control their urges and the malevolence, keeping their human mind intact. Others weren't so lucky as they completely lose their humanity, not being the same anymore. There were already casualties as he spotted the dead bodies on the ground. His eyes narrowed as he unsheathed Crocea Mors and released his sheath into shield mode.

Jaune charged at the daemons that were attacking both parties. With one swift attack from his sword cut through them like a hot knife through butter. Training under Artorius had it's benefits. After joining the Abbey and becoming an official exorcist the only thing the blond focused on was on getting stronger. His training was everything to him while he thought of Velvet. He almost spent three years dedicating himself to the training. While doing missions for the institution slaying daemons that were harming innocent people.

The hostile daemons now had a new target as they glared at the blond exorcist. The Arc didn't even flinched by their looks he kept his stance and his guard up. They charged at him but another quick slash killed four at the same time. One fell to the ground so fast it didn't knew it was killed, another was cut in half, another lost it's head. The rest of the hostile daemons were exterminated by the other exorcists while the human and daemon prisoners got away leaving.

This area of the prison has been saved. The exorcists were so glad and relief to see a praetor present to give them back up. Jaune got an update on the situation on the island by one of the guards. Obviously the riot was started when one of the inmates convinced them to start one with the goal to escape. No doubt the blond knew that must have been Velvet. A riot was the perfect strategy to go if they were planning to leave Titania. There were still hostile daemons in the prison so the blonds journey to meet up with Seres and the older Crowe wasn't going to be a smooth walk after all.

At least he knew they haven't left yet. So he can still catch up to them but, he needed to hurry. The blond exorcist left the group as he resumed his journey entering another part of the prison. More daemons were encountered as the Arc kept on running. Those that dared to attack him were sliced in half. The rest that didn't made it he will leave it to the other exorcists. Jaune was in a hurry so he couldn't afford to waste time.

Traveling all over the prison still no sign of them. Eventually the blond guessed they must be heading to the front side, they were going to the main entrance. Velvet must have thought they'll be waiting for her and the masked malak on the back, so she went with the front. He would have done the same thing as a small smirk spread his lips. Glancing at some of the cells, they were all empty. Everyone must have gotten our or still attempting to escape.

It sounded selfish but he didn't care about the other inmates. He only came here for Velvet, that's all. Whether they did crimes or not it didn't mattered to him. The Arc killed more daemons along the way. This place was sure big, he hoped he was almost there. Now he was getting anxious when he meets up with the black haired girl, after three years. Entering another corridor he could hear the sound of steel clashing, another fight, more daemons.

The blond exorcist readied his weapons for the incoming battle. He could hear it was sounding close. Maybe he was finally reaching the front gate. The red head malak and his close friend must be engage in a fight with exorcists. Not good aiding them, will show his true intentions to the members of the Abbey. They will know he's a traitor. It couldn't be helped, he will do anything for Velvet with no regret. He increased his speed heading to the next corridor of the prison.

When he arrived he saw a malak unconscious and surprise to see Oscar who was also downed. Blue eyes widened as he was staring at a dragon of all creatures. It was colored red with some black with red eyes. Then he gasped in shock seeing its target. It was her, Velvet. She has sure grown in the past three years. Her black hair has sure grown long, reaching almost to her ankles tied with a bandage at the tip but it was sure messy. Jaune knew she was engulfed in vengeance so worrying of the condition of her hair was the last thing on her mind.

Her choice of clothing has sure changed going with a corset that was tattered with a black trench coat. The ruby red top she was wearing had an opening on the chest, allowing her cleavage to be seen. The blond hold his blush, this was the first time he has seen her chest. Basically this new attire leave nothing to the imagination compared to her old one. She was almost naked in his opinion but it looks like the older Crowe didn't care much of her appearance. Needless to say Velvet looked hot. Finally her gauntlet blade, which also looked different from the one she used to have and armored silver boots.

" _Okay stop, get your mind out of the gutter Jaune. This is the first time you see her in three years and you're already having those kinds of thoughts. Must focus here!"_

"Velvet!"

Jaune was taken back by the cry of Seres. The dragon was about to attack the long black haired girl. When suddenly the masked malak got in front of her, taking the attack for her. The Arc was shocked, speechless that the malak will do such a thing. Her memories have truly returned otherwise, she would have never put herself in harm's way like that. Seres gave a painful cry as her back was wounded badly by the scratch of the dragon.

But she was able to react in time throwing a fire ball at the creature that knocked it to the ground. Velvet was now checking on the masked malak. The Arc reacted too as he ran towards them. If she was badly hurt, then he needed to heal her and fast. That's when the older Crowe saw him, shocked was in her features. He was here, it was him, Jaune, Seres was right of him coming here to try and rescue her. The blond checked her wound and it wasn't good.

"My wounds are fatal."

"Hold on Seres I can heal you, let me summon S-"

"No" she quickly replied gazing at the blond" you must not waste your energy. Especially not on me."

"But if I don't do something now you will die!"

"Remember what we talked about" this made the blond lowered his gaze" it has to be done. This is the only way."

"Seres…." Jaune whispered trying not to cry, he knew the truth about the masked malak because she told him before coming here.

"Velvet...Please, consume me."

"I'm not about to-" the older Crowe didn't wanted this, she may despise Artorius but she never had any hatred for the masked malak, not after she helped her breaking out of her cell.

"My form is bound by an oath whose price is my life. The time has come to pay. Feeding on my form will grant you strength. The strength to press forward. I ask only that you devour me."

"Why…?" she hesitated, she didn't wanted this up until now she has only feed on daemons, but feeding on a malakhim, it was different, it wasn't right.

"A flame burns in my heart, too. A flame I cannot quench, no matter how hard I try. Just like you, Velvet."

Then the red head malak has shown her something the older Crowe thought she has lost forever at that Scarlet Night. Seres was holding the hair comb that Jaune bought her.

"This is…." the black haired girl has given a glance at the blond next to her.

"That is why I cannot abide it...This frozen world...This frozen people...I'm just that stubborn of a woman" she coughed blood.

"Velvet…." the Arc spoke" do it…."

"Jaune" Seres turned to the blond" please, look after her. Don't ever leave her side. I can tell she needs you more than you know."

"You don't have to say that" the Arc was in tears" I was planning to do that from the start. Thank you Seres…."

"Hurry Velvet! Before my life fades! Do it now!"

Finally the older Crowe made up her mind. The masked malak was going to die and her last wishes are that she devours her to absorb her power. Without hesitation the black haired girl unleashed her daemon arm. Jaune was seeing the large red claw for the second time. The first time seeing it was during the Scarlet Night of the Advent. But this will be the first time he will see her devouring someone.

He knew her daemon arm can absorb the malevolence from daemons. But absorbing a malakhim. He didn't know what to say or think. But he will take her final words to heart. Seres wanted him to stay by Velvet's side no matter what happens. Those were already his intentions ever since he found out Artorius wasn't going to kill her. Velvet used her claw to grabbed the head of the dying malak. Ready to devour her.

"I offer no apology or thanks."

Jaune thought those words were cold. But Seres could care less since this is what she wanted from the beginning. To die by her hands and have her take her power in order for her to grow strong and put a stop to Artorius. The blond exorcist knew what he was planning to, resurrect Innominat. This time he will make sure to stop him. Now he was strong enough to take him on and anyone from the Abbey.

"I need neither, our wishes…." the malak spoke as her mask broke revealing a chest nut eye, the same eye color as her and Laphicet" are one...And the same."

Velvet gasped seeing her face, she recognized her. Of course it made sense now. If she was born on the night of the Opening then it will be obvious she will be the reincarnation of her older sister. She knew and yet she willing to do this. But the masked malak had no regrets as she asked her to do this, she wished for this.

"I treasured those days...When you and I...And Arthur were...Together" a tear fell from Seres.

An agonizing scream left Velvet's lips as she finally devoured the malak. Jaune dried his tears at least he was able to meet her even if it was her malakhim reincarnation. Her body turned into flame as it went to her daemon arm. As Seres's energy spread through her body the older Crowe was able to see into her memories. The days when she, Laphicet were living with Artorius, the malak was always there by his side. She was always watching over them all the way to the night of the Advent. She was able to feel the pain in her heart as she the young Crowe being sacrificed. Finally, she saw the agony Artorius was feeling when he lost Celica but he overcame it and went through with killing Laphi. A ring appeared before as she took it with the red claw.

"Goodbye Seres...And Celica…." whispered the Arc.

Velvet heard him and tied her right fist from the anger and sadness she was feeling.

Oscar has suddenly awaken getting up" ugh...What is happening?" then he spotted Jaune and glared at the blond" so he's here too…."

"Move...If you don't...I'll eat you!"

We have a lot of catching up to do" said the Arc ready for the battle" but let's take care of this thing first. I know it's been three years Velvet, but I do hope you haven't forgotten how to fight."

"Watch me" she replied glaring coldly at the Drake dragon.

 **(Music:" Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

" **Devour!"** she used her new break soul arte Consuming Claw on the creature.

"She absorbed that malak's power to wield as her own?! I've never seen such a daemon!" Oscar was shocked as he continued to watch the fight.

Jaune joined Velvet as both were attacking the dragon without stopping. It was getting hurt but it has shown it was quite strong. Normal attacks weren't going to do the trick, the older Crowe knew too. Time to use his trump card the blond knew he will have to rely on them eventually.

" **Azure Edge!"** the Arc fired a blue wave hitting the creature straight on.

" **Slicing foot, Harsh Rebuttal, Swallow Dance, Devour!"**

The combination of artes hurt the Drake a lot while the blond followed shortly.

" **Tiger Blade, Hell Pyre!"**

The black haired girl followed hitting the dragon with a combination of kicks and slashes. The Drake used its claws along with it's Frontal Breath. Both side stepped to dodge it just in time. They went back to attack combining attacks it felt like old times when they will fight together.

" **Rising Moon, Devour, Phalanx Raid!"**

" **Lightning Blade, Beast!"**

The dragon was pushed back hitting the wall. Oscar was shocked at the power both possessed. Those two definitely make one strong team. Velvet charged at the Dragon preparing to end it in one attack. One swift movement as she cut the head of the Drake. The body of the creature fell to the ground dead the battle was over and won.

 **(Music end)**

A wind exorcist arte went straight at the older Crowe but it was blocked by Jaune using his shield protecting her. The Arc glared at the malak that fired the arte and the praetor.

"Attacking from out of nowhere. I never thought you would stood so low Oscar. What happened to fighting honorably was it all just an act?"

"My apologies Jaune but you don't seem to understand how critical this situation has become. I can't let a nasty daemon like her roam freely now, can't I? Now that you're here, things have shifted in my favor. I capture her and you, it will be taking out two birds with one stone. A criminal and a traitor how fitting, don't you think?"

"You wish you can take us on" the Arc knew Oscar was skilled but NOT that skilled between he and Velvet they can defeat him with no problem.

"Velvet" said the black haired girl catching the praetor's attention since he asked for her it when she first encountered him with Seres" that's my name. You can give Artorius my regards."

She went to the fallen Drake unleashing her daemon arm. She started devouring the winged creature" my name is Velvet Crowe. And I will devour daemon, malak, and exorcist alike. I am a monster."

She made a fire ball appeared on her red claw" I am a THERION!"

The black haired daemon released the fire ball straight at Oscar. It hit his face burning through his skin. He screamed in agonizing pain. His malakhim went to him, using a healing arte. Before it took him away vanishing. Jaune stood in thought hearing her words he knew this would happened. Aware of the older Crowe's thirst for revenge and hate for Artorius especially when she witnessed first hand the man killing Laphicet right before her very eyes.

But he never thought she will be filled with so much anger, so much bitterness, so much hatred that she will see herself as a heartless monster. She may be a daemon, a therion or whatever but the Arc still saw her as Velvet. Even with everything she went through he still saw her as his close friend from three years ago. That's why he chose to stay by her side. Someone needed to make sure she doesn't let revenge overtake her completely. He will always care for her no matter what.

Velvet gave a soft breath, glad it was finally over. She can finally escape this wretched place. She took a look at the hair comb she was holding. Then, she took a closer glance at Jaune. He has gotten taller after three years, wearing the armor similar to the exorcists. Like Seres told her, he did joined the Abbey but now he was against them in an attempt to save her. His face, he has become more handsome. The older Crowe erased the incoming thoughts as her cheeks got red. She didn't needed those ridiculous feelings. They will only make her weak and she needed to be strong if she wanted to kill Artorius. Their eyes met, blue and chest nut. The Arc saw the emptiness and sorrow in those eyes, along with pain and hatred. Nothing compared to how she used to be. Velvet used to be a cheery, kind and hardworking person. But now she changed so much. The black haired female was caught off guard when the blond has suddenly hugged her. Her eyes widened from the shock feeling his arms wrapping around her back.

There was part of her that wanted to accept the embrace because she has missed him dearly, she won't deny that, but she refused to give in to those emotions. This reunion might be heart warming for him but not for her. Sure she was grateful he come to her aid and helping her fight. But she felt anger towards him not knowing why. She just wanted to be angry at him for no good reason or maybe there was a reason after all. Remembering her conversation with Seres back at her cell.

"Thanks for dropping by. Better late than never, I guess."

"No problem. I came as fast as I could" smiled Jaune.

"I'm talking about the times you never bothered to drop by and visit me."

"Velvet I...It's not like I didn't wanted to see you, it's just…."

"You were too busy being Artorius lap dog?"

"Hey, I did that because-"

"Spare me the lecture" she cut him off with a scoff" Seres told me already why you joined up with him. To keep me safe right?"

"To keep you alive!" he got upset at her attitude" he said he would kill you if I didn't join him. I was stupid enough to believed him but I did it for you."

"I'm alive as you can see. You did a great job" there was sarcasm and anger in her tone.

"So…." this reunion didn't turned out as he was expecting it would go" how you've been?"

"Locked in a cell like a wild animal for three years, had plenty of company, lots of daemons visited me and I devoured all of them. And you?" again anger and sarcasm in her tone.

"Okay...I was busy with training and going on missions for the Abbey" this has sure become awkward" you know, trying to protect people from daemons. Making sure Daemonblight doesn't spread, among other things…."

 _*Boy she's really angry at you. You're in so much trouble. I don't think you'll be able to patch things up with her*_ spoke his malak from his mind because it was tethered with him yet the blond ignored the malakhim's remark.

"Sounds like you have had it really bad, while I have had it better."

"Can you drop the sarcasm, please? I know you're not happy with me. But now I'm here and I want to help you stop Artorius."

"Seeing you wearing that, makes me doubt you" she pointed to his exorcist armor.

"I just helped you against that dragon and you heard Oscar clearly. I'm a traitor, I turned my back on the Abbey. I'm currently their enemy now. What other proof do you need?"

"What if you turn your back on me too?"

"Velvet are we really doing this?" the Arc ran a hand to his hair" you shouldn't even be asking stupid questions like that or even questioning my trust for you. You can always count on me."

"Fine if you want to help me, then do whatever you like. Just remember, Artorius is mine. I'm the only one who gets to kill him."

"I know that already" his eyes softened.

"Oho! Finally some place that might not be a death-trap!"

Jaune blinked seeing people arriving. One was a familiar girl with long platinum-blond hair with green and yellow eyes. She was wearing an electric mix of pink and blue with hints of lavender, and resembles that of a court jester. Her skirt consists of books. The blond exorcist sweat dropped when he saw her. Yep he knew her but deciding to pay attention to the person next to her.

A man in his early twenties with hair dyed in black wearing the clothes and armor that belongs to a samurai. He had a long sword strapped to his back that has the appearance of a katana. On his right side he had some black markings with a red eye. His eyes widened, he was a daemon but he didn't looked to be hostile. Not to mention the Arc was shocked because he reminded him of Shigure even if he didn't knew who he was. His appearance was the same as the exorcist swordsman. A possibility he might be a relative.

"When we stumbled from the tower, I thought, this is it, Magilou, this is the end!"

"It would've been less risky if you hadn't suddenly appeared and jumped on my back" said the black haired swordsman.

"Do I even dare to ask how you ended up here?" the blond exorcist sweat dropped again.

"If it isn't Jaune, fancy meeting you here" the girl known as Magilou smirked at the blond" as how I got here it's a long story filled with drama, betrayal, heartbreak!"

"I should have known better" the Arc gave a sigh" you never take anything seriously. But I'm going to guess whatever reason they sent you here, it must have been something very wrong."

"Oh hey, it's you!" the daemon swordsman spotted Velvet" It's thanks to you that Stormhowl is back in my care. Rokurou Rangetsu at your service" he introduced himself.

" _Rangetsu?!"_ Jaune mentally gasped _" I knew it, he's a relative of Shigure. He must be his brother or a cousin_ " he cleared his throat" I'm Jaune, former exorcist of the Abbey."

"Nice to meet you" Rokurou shook his hand" former huh? I bet you had your reasons for leaving."

"She's right here" the Arc pointed to the older Crowe she was the only reason why he departed from the exorcist organization" she's...Very close to me" he cleared his throat again while blushing.

"I see…." Magilou gave a grin bad news for the blond, she was onto him already.

"Anyway, your friend here helped me find my sword. This blade is my life. I owe you a great debt, one I vow to repay."

" _He may be a daemon but he's a lot different than Shigure. That's for sure"_ the Arc already approved of him.

"Yes, yes, she's a peach and a model citizen. Can we get our move on? I think they're just about done massacring the rioters."

Magilou's comment made Jaune glared. She was right the exorcists of the Abbey when it comes down to it, they're capable of doing horrible things. As long as they can maintain the peace and order they're willing to kill anyone, daemon or human. By now they must have recaptured everyone that participated in the riot. Velvet however, didn't seemed bothered about how many people are probably getting killed as they stood here. It worried the blond for her lack of emotions. Guess losing everything important in your life and locked up in a cell for three years can turned anyone into a cold person.

"The docks are just ahead. Give me a hand. And it's Velve" she walked off heading to the main gate that will lead outside of the prison.

Honestly Jaune didn't had a problem with Magilou and Rokurou joining them. They were going to need all the help they could get if the older Crowe wanted to take on Artorius. Basically they will have to through the entire Abbey to get to the man. So pretty much they're odds of winning were below zero. They should at least gathered people that can fight, build their own army against the exorcists.

The Arc was confident at the result of his training and his skills but even he had a limit. If they somehow managed to beat all of the orderly, they will have to go through the praetors. It wasn't just Oscar but Teresa, Shigure and Melchior stood in the way before they can get a chance to face their leader. Against the four they didn't stood a chance which is why they needed to be very careful. But telling that to Velvet was useless since she wasn't going to listen.

* * *

As they were outside of the prison. The four were met by a dark blackened sky with lightning, and heavy rain. Truly an example of horrible weather. Jaune was shocked at the sight. It was all sunny and nice when he first arrived to the island. It was amazing how quickly the climate can changed. The blond exorcist swore he's being inside of the prison fortress for an hour or less.

"Guess the weather's feeling as crummy as I am!" Magilou threw herself to the ground looking very melodramatic while Jaune sighed at her behavior wondering if she will ever take anything seriously.

"Careful. Sea's looking mighty choppy" said Rokurou.

"Yeah. Not the best weather but we don't have a choice. We have to get off this island now. I doubt the guards are going to wait for the weather to change, to go after us" followed the Arc.

"Are you a sailor?" Velvet turned to the daemon swordsman.

"No. But I do know the difference between a sail and a rudder."

The older Crowe shook her head turning to Magilou who was still acting melodramatic because of the bad weather. She was off the list so she turned to the blond.

"Don't look at me. I'm an exorcist not a sailor."

"I'll take what I can get. Do what you can."

"You're leaving without a proper crew?!" the witch panicked.

"Very well, I certainly owe you this much, at least" the daemon swordsman crossed his arms.

"Count me in too" replied Jaune.

"Brave words...But ten minutes in this storm, and you'll lose all sense of direction" said Magilou.

"No, we won't. Ships have compasses for a reason" Velvet remembered what Laphicet once told her about the function of a compass, he was so happy when Jaune bought him such.

"So it's rot in a jail cell or rot in a fish-tummy. Welp, guess it's your lucky day, fishies!"

"You're welcome to stay here" said the blond exorcist with a sweat dropped.

"I will take my chances rotting in a fish tummy, thank you."

"I'm coming for you Artorius" Velvet was walking towards the ship.

"There they are! Get them!"

"Oh no…."

Jaune gasped seeing a large group of exorcist that have left from the main entrance.

"Don't let them get away!"

"Everyone run!"

The four ran towards the ship. Removing the anchor and full speed ahead. The guards never stood a chance as they ship left before they could reached them heading straight into the deadly storm. They have managed to escaped, the prisoners have gotten away. Along a dangerous daemon and a traitor of the Abbey.

"Send a message to the capital! Lord Artorius must know immediately of the fugitives!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Another chapter done and I'm happy how fast I'm going with this story due that I have already everything for it when it comes to the plot.**

 **-I guess Velvet has a right to distrust Jaune since he used to be with the Abbey. But she's more upset with him because he never went to visit her when he knew all along where she was being held captive.**

 **-I know I am recycling artes from the Journey to Redemption for Jaune, however I made some different adjustments. Jaune will have a combination of artes from different characters in the Tales series. It will be a combination of Lloyd (Symphonia), Yuri (Vesperia) and Luke (Abyss). As for mystique artes I already have a few in mind as well as dual mystique artes. One between Jaune and his malak and the other between Jaune and Velvet. Feel free to give me suggestions I don't mind.**

 **-Yep Jaune does have a malak but I decided for said person not to use exorcist artes in this chapter or maybe he won't use them at all because I think he's better off as a close range melee fighter like Velvet. As for the malak's identity you will know in the next chapter.**

 **-Jaune met Magilou before the events of the game. Don't worry flashbacks exist for a reason lol.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 10 (don't remember the title)- anyway this chapter makes up for the last one in terms of quality. It was way better. Ilia got redeemed a little too quick but this gives me a bad feeling. I really hope I'm wrong but it seems she might die by Adam since she decided to join Blake in the fight against the White Fang at Haven. Kali was a bad ass, the same with Ghira and so did Sun finally unleashing his weapon and being so cool (I can imagine Bumblebee fans growling in anger since they hate him lol). Finally Lionheart is willing to help Qrow and RNJR on a expedition to find the lost huntsmen and huntresses from Mistral (obviously it's a trap) and it seemed I was wrong about Raven. She really is taking Salen's side meaning, she wants her own brother dead. I just lost all respect I have for her. It's a real shame she was a great character with so much potential so she can end up as a villain. I wonder what Yang has to say about it, or even Qrow. Off topic it has been revealed by RoosterTeeth at NYCC that this volume will have 14 episodes. So it will be different from 3 and 4 since both volumes had 12 eps.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hellawes


	6. Hellawes

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 6 Hellawes

(Time skip: hours later)

Jaune knew very well what he was getting himself when he chose to help Velvet break out of Titania. He was already a traitor of the Abbey, adding a criminal escaped only put him in bigger trouble. But he didn't care knowing very well how much the older Crowe means to him. And now he was aiding her in her journey of revenge on the institution's leader Artorius. Though they have gained some new allies well sort of. Magilou the Arc didn't know if she can be considered such, knowing she can't be quite unpredictable.

The daemon Rokurou claimed to help Velvet because she helped him find his sword. Considered the weapon very important to him. He wanted to repay his debt aiding the black haired young woman. Now Arc was aware this whole trip was going to be one big suicidal run knowing their chances of survival were pretty much zero. The blond was willing to help the therion suicidal or not. Also he'll be fulfilling Seres dying wish of looking after the older Crowe.

Things weren't so bad. Jaune and Velvet were able to defeat a dragon and get through Oscar Dragonia. Like the blond he was also a praetor a higher rank exorcist. They managed to escape the prison island until they realized the very bad weather. A deadly storm was in their way. But they didn't had a choice. The older Crowe made it clear she needed to find Artorius. So they took their chances boarding the ship. Now the Arc knew sailing the sea without a proper crew was downright crazy.

None of the four had any experience as a sailor. Yet Velvet was confidant thanks to the compass they won't get lost. Too bad she wasn't considering the storm sent their ship off course and their chances of surviving were decreased even more. It may have looked like their journey ended before it could begin. The ship crashed and it sent the four flying to an unknown land. At least that's all Jaune was able to remembered before losing consciousness.

The first thing the blond noticed before waking up was feeling cold. His eyes opened to see snow on the ground, explaining why it was cold. It was snowing obviously. He still find it way hard to believe they were able to survived the storm. Their luck might be changing for the better. Wherever they landed it was a cold place with low temperature. Jaune was able to see the bodies of Magilou and Rokurou. They must be unconscious too turning to all directions looking Velvet. The long haired woman was unconscious too and he saw someone walking to her.

Next to the older Crowe was the ship's compass. It must have fallen during the crash. Behind them stood the ship it looked like it was stuck on the border of the land. The Arc took a glance at the person that was near the female daemon. It was a young boy, maybe around the age of Laphicet, with dark blond hair and light green eyes. Wearing a white robe with yellow on the bottom, blue on the top around his neck with a tie form, black shoes with black stockings.

" _A malak?"_ he was able to sense the boy's high resonance due that he still tethered with his malakhim.

The young malak crouched as he started casting a healing exorcist arte on Velvet. Jaune was actually shocked. Malaks that belong to the Abbey have their free will sealed making them emotionless beings. The exorcists logic are that malakhims are nothing but tools to fight, nothing more. One of the reasons the Arc didn't like about the institution. The fact this malak was healing the older Crowe made him think that he couldn't be bound to an exorcist. They would never do something unless their master ordered it. And he was alone. The blond blinked, he was shocked again, since when do bound malakhims wander off on their own. He has never heard or seen something like it. There was something about him he couldn't figure out. Somehow Jaune knew this malak was different from others. The blond finally got up he was still in one piece. But the young malak hasn't noticed him yet.

"Laphi...Cet" Velvet opened her eyes staring at the boy he reminded her so much of her deceased brother.

" _I guess he kinda resembles him a little."_ Jaune felt sorry for the older Crowe.

"A malak?!" the therion was finally wide awake staring at the boy.

The young malakhim has taken the compass without a warning. He left running before he was stopped by a daemon a werewolf type and an eagle. The boy gasped at the sight.

"Stay back!" Velvet got in front of the young malak but he took the chance to run away without her noticing.

"I'll help you!" Jaune ran to her drawing his sword and shield.

The older Crowe immediately went to the werewolf using some quick combos with her kicks. She unleashed the blade on her right foot cutting through the daemon before she finished it off with her gauntlet blade. Jaune didn't had a problem taking out the eagle. It was a weak creature compared to what he has faced since joining the Abbey. With one swift strike from Crocea Mors was enough to killed the winged animal.

Once the fight was over he met with Velvet using her daemon claw on the werewolf, she was devouring the daemon. He would never get used of watching her doing that. He knew he was going to be seeing more of it especially, after what she said to Oscar back at Titania. By now Magilou and Rokurou have awaken as they stood watching the black haired woman devouring the creature.

"My word, a daemon-muncher! You really ARE a box of horrors, aren't you?" said the witch.

"It's not like she wanted to become one in the first place" muttered the Arc upset.

When the older Crowe finished devouring the werewolf it changed back to a human. Rokurou wasn't happy. He was determined to help Velvet out wanting to repay his debt to the female daemon. However he was unarmed, without a weapon, he was useless in a fight.

"Sorry. If I had a weapon. I would have helped. I promise."

"You're wearing one" the therion pointed out.

"Oh, nah. I can't use this. Sorry. Long story."

"And the child?"

"The little brat? Scampered off somewhere" said Magilou.

"You ought to be scampering off yourselves" she was already done with them.

"Velvet we need them. Taking on Artorius means taking on the entire Abbey. We can't do that just the two of us. We need more people. The more help we get, the better" replied Jaune.

"That's true. But my debt is not yet repaid. Until it is. I will not leave your side" said the daemon swordsman.

"I can hardly scamper off without knowing from whence I'm scampering. We're lost, stranded shipwrecked survivors, no?"

"Well then, I expect this might come in handy" Rokurou showed them an old worn out piece of paper.

"A map? Was that left by the child?" pondered the older Crowe.

Jaune kindly took the map from the daemon's hands" we'll definitely need this. I know this location, I've been here before during missions. This is Northgand the Figahi Icecaps to be exact. Some call it" The Land of Dancing White". If we head east we will reach the city of Hellawes. It will be the perfect place to buy supplies and weapons" he looked at Rokurou.

"Northgand? Then if we're to reach the capital in Midgand, we've no choice but to patch up our ship" said Velvet.

"What are your plans once we reach Loegres?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"…..…..."

"You haven't told them yet?" the blond exorcist whispered to the therion.

"Something worth breaking out of prison?"

"Pretty much. Let's just say things are going to get from bad to worse as we continue on this trip. But that's not going to stop you from repaying Velvet's debt, right?" replied the Arc.

"Yep" smiled the daemon swordsman.

"Wachoi!" Magilou sneezed due to the cold weather" Guwahhh!, can't we stand around and chat somewhere nicer? Somewhere with soup to warm the body, tales to warm the heart…."

"Then let's get going. The longer we stay here, the colder it will get" Jaune was freezing too even with his armor, the temperature was really low in this region.

 _*That's it! I CAN'T take it anymore!_

"What the-" the blond stood shocked.

A figure magically appeared next to the Arc. It was a young girl looking around ten with long blue hair tied on a Chinese bun, a bang on the front of her face, with lilac eyes. She was wearing a blue short sleeve dress with a short blue cape on her back. A belt buckle with long white stockings and brown leather boots. Brown leather fingerless gloves, on her back she had a quiver filled with arrows and a pouch on her left side of her waist. The girl only had her eyes on the blond exorcist.

The way she was glaring at him nope, she didn't seemed happy with the young man. Then the girl just smacked Jaune on his head, causing a huge lump to form on the top of his head. Velvet, Rokurou and Magilou stood shocked at what they just witnessed. This girl beat the crap out of the blond. The older Crowe got over her shock and was planning to attack her, before the Arc got up and stopped her from doing anything harmful to the young girl.

"You big MEANIE!" she shouted giving him the accusing finger" how could you forget me!?"

"I didn't forget you!" protested Jaune.

"Liar, Liar, pants on fire!"

"A lot happened since I left for Titania. I'm sorry if I wasn't paying attention to you."

"And what gives with wanting me to tethered with you? When you entered that prison you didn't even cast a single exorcist arte. It all sounds fishy with all the daemons you fought, even a dragon and you still didn't cast one."

"I had a lot on my mind. It didn't occurred to me to cast one. The dragon wasn't that tough because Velvet helped me."

"Oh yeah her" the blue haired girl was now giving the stink eye to the older Crowe" if you care for her so much, why don't you marry her?"

"You and your jokes" the Arc pulled her closer while giving her noggie trying to ignore her comment" cut it out" he muttered.

"I get it. You didn't wanted me around, do you?" now she was giving him the sad puppy eyes" I understand if you grow tired of me. I knew it won't be long before you will cast me aside and search for a new malak. I guess I'm not cute enough to continue traveling with you" she cried fake tears.

"Would you stop doing that?" the blond couldn't take it she was so adorable when she does the sad puppy eyes" and stop saying stupid things. I would never get tire of you. We're partners, friends. I would never forget about you."

"You mean it?" she was still in sad puppy eye mode.

"I do" he smiled patting her head.

"I still find it fishy you didn't cast a single exorcist arte" she was frowning.

"If I wanted you to tethered with me it was just in case I will have to resolute to something strong as casting an exorcist arte. Plus the prison was too dangerous, I didn't wanted you to get hurt."

"You do care, you're the best Jaune!" just like that she was no longer angry with him as she hugged him" I'm sorry for snapping at you...And hitting you too."

"That's okay. It's all in the past, forgiven and forgotten."

"Who is she?" Rokurou finally asked getting their attention.

"Oh right, sorry about that. Everyone this is Selene, my malak."

"Hi!" she waved to the trio sounding very cheery.

"Well isn't she a ray of sunshine" smirked Magilou" I'm surprised you have quite the personality. Most malakhim of the Abbey sound like empty soulless dolls."

"I would never seal Selene's free will" the Arc glared" she's better this way."

"I'm Rokurou, nice to meet you kid."

"I'm not a kid" the young malak frowned at the daemon swordsman.

"Let's get a move on" Velvet spoke ignoring the addition to the group walking off from the ship crash site.

"You're suppose to introduce yourself!" shouted Selene frowning at the black haired woman" meanie. I don't like her."

"You already know her name. Let's be careful everyone. This part of Northgand must be housing daemons and other monsters" said the blond exorcist.

* * *

The journey through the Figahi Icecaps was a really cold trip as Jaune expected. Since he has being here before, he knew how cold it could get. At least Selene was feeling better as she smiled traveling with him and the rest of the group. The Arc actually forgot his malak didn't being tethered for too long. It was also much better this way. With the young malakhim with them, they more numbers to fight. Just as the blond thought they have encountered trouble along the path.

The same daemon type, werewolf and eagle. Another addition was added to the bestiary as the group encountered the insect type stag beetle. Either way, the creatures never stood a chance. Between him, Velvet and Selene they made a pretty strong trio. The werewolves were crushed by the older Crowe, the eagles were shot down with his malak's mighty bow and he took care of the insects. They were easy targets to defeat.

Selene was very fast when it came to her weapon, and her aim was flawless. She was a sharpshooter and an ace when it came to exorcist artes. She was the best when it came to mid and long range attacks. His malak will be most recommended when facing stronger opponents. While he and Velvet were the best when it came to close range combat. Between her kicks and his sword strikes, they were unbeatable. Though the battle encounters were frequent there was one thing that had the Arc concerned.

The werewolves that were beaten and killed they've been all devoured by the older Crowe. Every single one have been absorbed of all their malevolence and in return, they were changed back to their human forms. Jaune didn't like it every time she will devour them and he didn't like seeing their dead bodies when they turned back to their original selves. He knew this was all part of her resolve as she swore to have revenge on Artorius for Laphicet's death.

The Arc agreed to help her in mission knowing how personal it was to her. Even if he didn't like it. Taking on the Abbey without a plan was insane and just suicidal. Velvet was too engulfed in hatred and grief to think straight. That's why he knew she didn't had a plan in mind. This journey will be a dangerous one, that was clear as day. The blond hoped Velvet will start trusting him more. It shocked him she will show distrust towards him or even hostility for the matter.

She probably hated him for not coming to visit her when she was locked in Titania. His eyes were on the long haired woman, her back was turned the entire time. Not even bothering to look at him or anyone else. There was too much focused on her part. Her determination was that strong. Just because she was a daemon now it didn't meant she has to completely throw away her humanity, her heart was still the same when he first met her.

After a couple of more encounters with the same creatures, Jaune sheathed back his weapon. He saw Selene giving him a thumbs up for a job well done. Velvet didn't said a word, as usual, she keep on walking. Good thing the fights were easy. They weren't much of a challenge. Though the Arc knew the enemies weren't always going to be that easy to beat. If they had more people helping them in battles. The blond exorcist sweat dropped gazing at Rokurou and Magilou.

So far, they haven't done a single thing to help. The daemon swordsman gave his reason why he couldn't fight. Even if he had that long sword on his back. He already said he wasn't planning of using it. The weapon definitely hold some special value to him. Which that left Magilou. The Arc knew she was an exorcist even if she will keep insisting she's a witch. So why was she just standing there watching them fight. The platinum-blond didn't even bothered to lift a finger.

"You know Magilou, it wouldn't hurt if you lend us a hand when we're fighting."

"But how can I fight when my body's freezing?! Must this weather be so cruel to this kind heart witch?"

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it" sweat dropped the Arc" and don't give excuses. Selene and I don't have a problem fighting in this cold weather. But it will be better to increase our numbers when we're in combat. We could really use your exorcist artes. So how about if you assist us the next time we get into trouble?"

"I'm saving myself from when we have to fight a powerful enemy. I'm waiting to have my chance to shine in the spotlight. You will all be amazed at the capacity of my exorcist artes. Then you will all see and start shouting" Magilou you're the best! there's no one like you in this world!""

"I doubt she can perform exorcist artes now" spoke Selene" she doesn't have a malak."

"What, you sure?" the blond was shocked.

"I don't sense any malakhim with her" replied the young girl.

"….."

"What happened to Bienfu Magilou? Did he left you?" looks like Jaune hit the nail on the head" cause I wouldn't be surprised if he did with the way you used to treat him. You were so mean to him."

"Oh Jaune why do you have to wound my heart like that?! Do you enjoy watching me suffer? I thought we were comrades!"

"Comrades is putting it lightly" he sweat dropped.

"So she can't fight huh?" asked Rokurou" that explains it. I guess she's useless without her malak."

"You're one to talk "Mr. Earnest because I don't have a weapon to fight, when you clearly have one!"" the witch got annoyed at the daemon swordsman.

"He is wearing one" added Velvet without turning to the swordsman.

"Nope, already said I can't use it. I will wait until we reach Hellawes so I can buy a new weapon."

"I understand Rokurou. That sword must have some high value to him that he doesn't want to use it in battle. At least he has a good excuse not to fight with us. You, on the other hand don't have one" said Jaune.

"Of course I do have one! That little twerp ran off and broke his vow. Just wait till I get my hands on him" she grinned evilly.

"No, you should have treated your malak with respect. Without them an exorcist is pretty much useless when it comes to casting exorcist artes. Why can you and Bienfu have a good relationship, like me and Selene?"

"Right, we're partners in danger!" the girl malak cheered.

Magilou decided not to reply to the blond. Jaune didn't knew her malakhim like she did. He can be a pervert and a nuisance sometimes. She bet her ability to cast witchcraft that his new owner was a pretty girl. Probably she was prettier than her, that definitely sounded like Bienfu. She has had time to think about his punishment when she finds him and, it will be a very humiliating one. You don't ran off from your master especially if it was the mighty Majigigika Mirudin do Din Nolurun Dou.

A few battles were fought as the group continued to travel the snowy cold path of the Figahi Icecaps. And as usual Magilou nor Rokurou did anything but watched as the others fought. They were lucky they were fighting weaker creatures. The trio could handle the ones in this part of Northgand at least. As they continued forward they were saw something ahead. It wasn't human, it was small, with pink fur, cat ears, a tail with a red collar that had a golden circular bell.

Jaune recognized the species known as" Katz" he has met a few of them during his travels. They were friendly creatures that can speak the human language. They were similar to malakhim except they can be bound to an exorcist. Though they couldn't perform exorcist artes, they have their own magic power. Next to the pink cat were three chests, colored pink with gold lining and had cat ears on the top. The chests were somehow familiar to the Arc. As if he has seen them before.

"Oh no, I'm in so much trouble, so much trouble...Won't somebody paw-lease help a kitty out, meow?"

"oh, look. Another weirdo" said Velvet.

"That thing talks?! What if it's a cat daemon?!" said Rokurou.

"Ah! It's a Katz!" Selene shouted in excitement.

Jaune sweat dropped at his malak's reaction. How could he have forget that Selene likes Katz. She was fascinated with the cat creatures. Just like that, the young girl malakhim jumped on the cat, hugging him tightly. The poor kitten looked like he was dying for lack of oxygen.

"MEEEOOOWWW! HELP! Please someone help!"

"Okay Selene let the poor Katz go, so she can breathe!"

"Sorry!" the malak let the creature go while she was so happy to be able to breathe again.

"Meow, so much better."

"Forgive her she's...A big fan of your kind."

"Please Jaune! Let me keep her! I promise I will take good care of her. I'll feed her and give her a bath and...Oh, I'll buy her kitty litter too!"

"Kitty litter sounds meow-tastic but I'm not for adoption."

"You heard her Selene, sorry" the Arc patten his malak while she pouted.

"Meow-tastic…?" Velvet didn't know what to say about the word or the thing or the the creature that said it either.

"Is that thing a cat daemon?" asked again the swordsman.

"Simmer down, big man! She's just a Katz! Haven't seen one in a good long while" replied Magilou.

"Katz? Is that different from a regular cat somehow?"

"Much different. Katz are special in a certain malak way" said the Arc" I can tell you they're not the same as the average cat, that's for sure."

"Yeah...Jaune's pretty much right. They're special and mysterious. They can be consider as special kind of malak...Well, sort of" said the platinum-blond witch.

"Works for me. I understand that they're hard to understand, at least" said Rokurou.

"Hey!" the Katz spoke to the group" I don't suppose you happen to be carrying any Katz spirit on you? They look like this" the creature made two medium-size balls appeared, they were colored silver and lilac, then they changed to a soft red with silver, then soft green with silver, then back to the lilac and silver and vice versa.

"I have a lot of them" Jaune spoke with a smile, taking something from his pouch" I found quite a number of them during my travels."

In his hand he was holding so many balls of the same color. But they were way smaller than the ones the Katz showed to the group. Suddenly the balls left his hand and they all grew in size, turning into the same size. They were all over the Katz as she got so excited.

"Meow! There's enough to open the three chests!"

"I found a large amount of them back at Titania" said Velvet she was holding all the Ktz spirits when she was trying to escape from the prison island.

The spheres from the therion's hand vanished as they all changed size surrounding the group. The Katz was overjoyed that these humans, and daemon have found so many spirits. The blond exorcist had to stopped Selene from trying to hug the feline creature as he took her hand. The girl malak pouted at him while he sighed. The next time something like this happens he was going to tie her up with some rope, or a chain. She might looked like it, but Selene was strong. She's capable of casting powerful exorcist artes.

"Purrrfect! You could say they're kinds like our souls to us!"

"That's one way of putting it" said the Arc.

"Katz spirits hmm…." the older Crowe was in thought wondering if it could be useful in her journey.

"Sometimes we call 'em "kitten caboodies" too!" added the Katz.

Selene couldn't helped but laughed" you said" caboobies" it's so funny!"

Jaune just slapped his forehead feeling embarrassed. That's right ladies and gentlemen, his own malak just said that.

"No, caboodies, with a "d", meow."

"That's just foolish" Velvet didn't like it, all of this seems like a waste of time.

"Really? Then how about" kitty clumps"?"

"Is there a reason you're looking for Katz spirits?" the Arc wasn't planning on calling them either of the three options.

"Yes meow. One night we were having a feast so meowvelous our souls flew right out of our bodies! That's why I need your help to find the Katz spirits and use them to emeowcipate my friends!"

"Emeowcipate, really?" asked Rokurou.

"That's not a word" Selene sweat dropped.

"It means to use Katz spirits to free Katz who are locked away in Katz boxes like these ones here, meow."

A large group of the spheres went to one of the chest as it opened. Everyone was shocked when they saw a big ugly daemon, emerged from it. It had a resemblance to a gorilla.

"Here you'd say appeciate."

Another group of Katz spirits went to another chest, opening it. It revealed a dog making Selene to giggled because the canine looked cute.

"This one would be edogcipate. And finally…."

The remaining spheres went to the final chest opening it. Revealing another Katz but with light maroon fur color and the same type of collar as the pink furred one.

"Whew! I'm free, meow!"

"See? Emeowcipate!" cheered the pink Katz as the ape daemon, the dog and the three chests vanished.

" _Emeowcipate...That sounds very dumb"_ Jaune sweat dropped.

"By that logic, shouldn't it be ekatzcipate?" asked Velvet making a valid point.

"That sounds better" replied the blond exorcist.

"Wow, you're way more clever than you look! Fur real! I guess I totally underestimate you!"

" _It sounds more like an insult to me"_ added the Arc.

"I'd prefer kitten caboobies" said Selene.

"Caboodies" corrected Rokurou with a sweat dropped.

"Please! Our Katz spirits got scattered fur and wide, and so many sad Katz are trapped without them!"

"Seek out the Katz spirits and rescue our clawst brothers and sisters, meow!" said the Katz with the light maroon fur.

"And why should I?" asked the therion.

"Please, think of the Katz!"

"You know, with the Katz mysterious powers. There's a good chance we might benefit by having them on our debts" said Magilou.

"We'll make it worth your while, I purr-romise!"

"I don't see a problem with helping them" said the Arc.

"Yeah! Let's help the Katz!" followed the girl malak.

"If we snub them, they might put a curse on us" added the witch.

"You're kidding?" Jaune sweat dropped.

"I wouldn't want to find out. Rumors say the curse is a hundred years of bad luck!" grinned the platinum-blond.

"That doesn't sound good" followed Rokurou.

"That has been known to happen, meow."

"If we're doing all this traveling anyway, why not help them on the side?" said the daemon swordsman.

"Just remember that it's on the side" Velvet finally agreed to help them collect the Katz spirits.

* * *

After bidding farewell to the two Katz. The group resumed their journey to the city of Hellawes. Luckily for them, there weren't any more daemons or monsters during the rest of the trip. It seems like it was going to be a smooth walking from where they were. It could be a sign that they were almost to their destination. Jaune's thoughts were on the boy malak that was healing Velvet. The same one that took the ship's compass. The Arc kept on thinking of the malakhim because he started believing he has seen him before.

When he was still with the Abbey, he swore he met him before. But he couldn't put his finger where exactly. The Arc was interrupted from his thinking as they have arrived to a large gate covered in quite the wall that covers all around. There was no doubt that was the entrance to Hellawes. But it wasn't going to be easy. For starters the gate was closed and it was being guarded by exorcists. Looks like the couldn't catch a break. Things are bound to get bad when it comes to them.

"Great. Word of our escape from Titania must have reached Northgand by now" sighed the blond exorcist.

"Exorcists" Velvet knelt hiding behind a corner not that far from the city gate.

"I think that might be the case. Otherwise, why have so many of them guarding that gate. Word of the prison break couldn't have traveled so quickly though" said Magilou followed by giving a sigh.

"Depends how long we were unconscious after the crash" followed the Arc then he stood shocked seeing that they weren't alone" Velvet…?"

The older Crowe turned to see the malak boy that healed her. He was holding the ship's compass he took when he ran off while she was fighting the werewolf and the eagle.

"I-I apologize...About earlier" his tone was so monotone lacking emotion" I didn't mean to steal this."

"The compass?" said the therion.

The malak put the compass in front of him as he backed off slowly. Then he left taking the path to the right instead of entering through the city gate. Selene stood in thought as she watched him leaving. She has never like seeing other malakhim acting so empty, lacking the emotion, the heart, the ability to speak freely. She could never be able to live with herself if she would be acting like that. It reminded her how lucky she is to have Jaune as her vessel and master.

Though she saw him more as an older brother than the latter. The blond noticed his malak was still staring at the direction the boy malak took. He could easily tell she was worried about him. Selene was always sensitive when it came to the topic of sealing off malakhim's free will. There were times she will act so human it didn't looked she was an actual malak. She was truly caring and special and he couldn't asked for a better malakhim.

"You OK with this?" asked Rokurou" he could be working for the exorcists."

"He is. But he's not hostile unless whoever is his master orders him to" Jaune stood worried, there was something about that malak if he had a feeling he should worried.

"We should follow him" said Selene.

Velvet nodded agreeing with the girl malak as she got up.

"Hmm, is he your dessert?" grinned Magilou.

"If necessary."

"There's no need to devour another malak" the Arc didn't like her comment and neither did his malak as she was glaring at the therion but apparently, Velvet didn't noticed.

"Another huh?" the witch kept her grin.

They followed the path where the malak went and it lead them to a cave. It wasn't that long as it lead the group to a ladder that was heading up. Wherever it will take them, it will definitely be to the surface of something. Velvet was the first to climbed the ladder, followed by Jaune and Selene, then Magilou, Rokurou was the last one. The Arc was next to his malak gazing around the place that ladder lead them. There were many boxes all over, it was closed doors. The blond exorcist figured out they were now in the city of Hellawes. Looks like the path the boy malak took was a shortcut. One that the exorcists don't know it exists.

"A storage house?" Velvet noticed gazing around the boxes.

"That smell…Flamestone!" said Magilou.

"Yeah, this is a Flamestone storage house" replied the Arc.

"I don't like the smell, it's too strong" Selene covered her nose.

"Flamestone?" asked Rokurou.

"Also known as" melchionite". A rare mineral only found in Northgand" answered the witch" mix it with sulfur and you get explosives! Mix it with oil and you get fuel!"

"Sounds dangerous...If it's true" paused the older Crowe.

"Believe it or not, it's your call" said the platinum-blond.

"We're not using these Flamestone, we're not exploding or setting anything on fire" sighed Jaune" look guys, let's try to keep a low profile and prevent trouble while we're here. It's enough that you guys are fugitives and I'm a traitor. We don't need to extend the list of crimes."

"Awww...And I was been looking forward to see this city burning in flames" Selene was smirking obviously she was being sarcastic.

"Looks like the boy got away" the daemon swordsman saw no sign of the malak.

"Well, we're in the city now" said the therion.

"Well, then let's scout for the maritime guild. Whoever's in charge of all these storehouses must have their hands in the shipping and ship building" said Rokurou.

"Right. Let's not forget that the Abbey already knows of the prison break in Titania. Expect exorcists to be on the city just like outside of the gate."

"There must dozens of them right now. You should hide Jaune" said the young girl malak.

"You have to hide too. If they see you they might recognize you, and they will know I'm here."

"I don't like hiding" pouted the girl.

"Neither am I but we don't have a choice."

"Going to this guild might give us a true sailor if we can find one."

"Or they can recommend us of any sailors that are not part of the guild" followed the Arc.

"Now that's a plan I endorsed! We dodged the sea's murderous grasp this time, but who's to say our luck will hold?" said Magilou.

"Can't forget to look some weapons. Better find a weapon shop once we're done with the guild. I want to be useful in a fight" said the daemon swordsman.

"You're...Still wearing one" said Velvet.

"Nope. Not an option."

"Selene and I will part ways with you guys. I need to find some clothes. Can't risk walking around this city on this armor without catching attention. We can meet up at the inn."

"All right, we'll meet up there later" the older Crowe nodded.

* * *

Jaune walked the streets of the snowy city looking so nervous. Realizing the Abbey knew of the prison break was really troubling for the blond exorcist. Meaning there will send exorcists reinforcements to all the story. So he wasn't safe wherever he go especially when he was still wearing his praetor attire. Basically his armor was a big target marked on his forehead. It was a good thing he's already being to Hellawes before during missions.

So the Arc knew where he was going. There's a shop that sells armor, clothes and accessories. He had enough gald to buy new clothes, it was the least of his worries. So far he hasn't spotted any exorcists but he couldn't sing victory yet. The boy malak he met at the ship crash site was still bothering him. Mainly because he had a strong that malak belongs to a praetor, he was that sure even if he wasn't clear where he saw that malakhim.

The blond exorcist and his malak finally arrived at the shop without any danger spotting him. The first thing Jaune bought were cloaks with hoods. One for him and the other for Selene. He needed to hide the face of his malak because exorcist will recognized her. Once that was done he bought the clothes for him and bid farewell to the owner whom was good friends with him. Now all he needed to do is go to the inn and change. After that he will meet up Velvet and the others.

Jaune have given Selene her cloak, she pouted not liking putting it on but she obeyed nevertheless, while he put on his. He wasn't out of danger until he reaches the inn. Suddenly the blond saw his malak freaking out. She was pointing behind him making him looked. The Arc gasped turning pale when he saw someone walking towards him. He chose to put on the cloaks in the right time as someone from the Abbey was heading straight at him. It was someone he knew very well and like him, she was a praetor.

Her long premium-blond hair, light skin and green eyes. The elegant white dress she wears Jaune would never forget, her redefined appearance. The Arc felt stupid of course, he should be expecting to meeting her here of all places. Hellawes is her home town. So what were the chances he was going to run into Teresa Linares. On each side were two malaks, they looked around the same age. The blond was able to recognized the one on her right side.

It was the same malakhim who healed Velvet. Though he was sure Teresa wasn't the original master of such. The boy seemed to have recognized because he reacted, as he laid eyes on him. It was too late to do anything. She already saw him and she was walking towards him. Jaune didn't wanted to get caught, he couldn't screw up, for Velvet's sake. He touched Selene's shoulder as he was telling her to stay calm, she nodded in response.

"If it isn't Lady Teresa. What an honor is to finally meet you" it was time to put his acting skills to the test.

"This is the first time we meet?" the young woman sounded her usual self" I was certain, we have met before."

"I we have already met. I would never figure such beauty. You're truly worthy of being a praetor of the Abbey."

Just as he thought, she didn't reacted by his compliment. Some considered Teresa as a cold and strong calculated woman. She would never be sway by such comment. However, she did gave a nod. Not much to worry about. The two malaks with her were their usual emotionless self. At least the one on the left. The one on the right, was aware because he saw him before. Compared to the one of the left, he seemed more alive. Jaune could sense Selene tensing at the sight of the malakhims.

"Is something the matter?" asked the praetor" you seem to be, unease."

"Forgive me lady Teresa. I'm just worried about the Daemonblight. My sister and I decided to come here, in chance to get away from it. Daemonblight killed our parents and now, we're on our own trying to create a new better way to live" the hooded blond acted his part as he took the hand of his malak, who was doing her role as his younger sister.

"Apologies to hear such tragedy. You have my sympathies. Rest assure, I will make sure no one is harm in this city. Daemon or human. Those that go against the law, they will be brought down and face the Abbey's justice."

"Thank you lady Teresa."

"I must be off. I have important matters to attend to at a guild. If you excuse me" with that the young woman left with her malaks following her however, the same one who healed Velvet gazed briefly at him before leaving.

" _Guild? Don't tell me she's heading to the same place where Velvet is going. Teresa might know of the prison break in but I doubt she would know of the criminals appearance. Velvet can take care of herself though. I better head to the inn and change already."_

"Should we be off big brother?" Selene giggled at her master.

"Yeah. The sooner I get rid off this exorcist armor, the better."

* * *

Jaune left from the room he rented at the Luna's smile inn. A smile spread his lips happy to have finally removed his exorcist attire and changed to more regular clothing. The Arc was now wearing a blue-opened jacket with a gray shirt, long black pants and black fingerless gloves. He decided to stick with his boots. There was nothing suspicious about them. Not like they belonged to the Abbey.

The blond exorcist put on his cloak while Selene waited for him outside of the room. The girl malak was still wearing her cloak but she wanted to remove it. But she knew she needed to wear it if they wanted to avoid attention from the exorcists. They were finally ready, as they left the inn. Outside they saw Velvet and Rokurou, waiting for them. The weapon shop the daemon swordsman went was nearby the inn. So the two will be here sooner than expected.

"Did we keep you guys waiting for too long?" asked the Arc.

"Nah. We just got here. I already got the weapon I was looking for. So from now on, you can count on me in a fight" Rokurou smiled.

"All right" he blinked noticing someone was missing" where's Magilou?"

"She went after her" betrayer"." Replied Velvet.

"So she went searching for Bienfu, that's good" the blond nodded it was for the best, without the malak Magilou was useless in battle.

"We had a run in with Teresa of the Abbey" said the older Crowe.

"You didn't do anything to make her attack you?" the Arc sweat dropped.

"No need. She doesn't suspect me being involved in the prison riot. Our priority remains the same. We need to fix the ship if we want to reach the capital. I just talked to the guild members and they say one of their own have been smuggling Flamestones. The Abbey has put their business on hold until the smuggler gets caught. He's currently on the run."

"You said his name is Dyle?" said Rokurou.

"Yeah. They also said to check in his home village, outside of this city to know of his whereabouts. If we capture him before Teresa, the guild will repair our ship and might also provide a navigator."

"I get it" Jaune stood in deep thought before he smiled at the therion.

"What?" she noticed he was staring at her.

"It's nothing. Good plan. We're going after this Dyle character, right? Then lead the way."

"It won't be easy though. You said this Dyle is a daemon, and that he killed his crew mates while getting away" said the daemon swordsman.

"All the better reason to hunt him down" the blonds eyes narrowed after hearing that.

"Nothing we can handle" replied the older Crowe.

Jaune was happy at Velvet. She came up with a great plan on her own. Looks like she wasn't letting her vengeance take over her completely. Thinking with a cool head was a good sign. Specially when she didn't fought Teresa. But as long as she didn't know who she was, then everything will be okay. He wanted things to remain this way but honestly, he didn't how long they will remain like this. Then they were startled by a loud inhuman growl. They thought a daemon has broken into Hellawes. But it all changed when they heard the noise coming from Selene. The girl malak was blushing as she touched her stomach while Rokurou and Velvet sweat dropped.

"I'm hungry! It's been a while since I ate anything."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" the Arc chuckled" before we head out, we're eating."

"Yay food!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Done and happy to have finished just in time to start writing the next chapter.**

 **-Honestly I DID thought of giving Malak Number One to Jaune when I first started building up ideas for this story. But I wanted a female malak for him so I changed my mind.**

 **-Jaune's malak is my OC Selene, she's the same age as Laphicet and she excels in mid/long range combat with her weapon a magical bow. Asides from regular arrows she can also shoot arrows from different elemental attributes giving her a good edge when it comes to dealing power hits on the enemy. Her personality, she can be childish and spoil and as mentioned she sees Jaune as an older brother more than just her master. She's kind, has a good heart, she doesn't like seeing malaks that have their free will sealed, she adores Katz and she has quite the appetite. You will see in the next chapter lol.**

 **-There will be plenty of flashbacks during the progression of the story. From the times when Jaune was with the Abbey to when he was still living in Aball among others.**

 **-The reunion was short. Hm, I guess it looks like it but I decided to go with the time skip immediately. There is no way I am stretching the too long than it already is.**

 **-I could really need some pointers for Jaune break artes as well as Selene. I don't mind suggestions, I'm all open for ideas.**

 **-Off topic I still haven't seen the Last Jedi my wallet is empty for the time being *sulking in corner*.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hunting for Dyle


	7. Don't touch that Dyle!

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 7 Don't touch that Dyle!

(Location: Hellawes Tranquil Boreal Capital Northgand region Midgand Empire)

In order for Velvet and the group to travel to the capital of the Midgand Empire. They needed to have their ship fixed. The group did found a way that it can be done. After talking to the members of the maritime guild, the older Crowe was convinced that they needed to find their former member Dyle. According to the members of the guild, Dyle was smuggling Flamestones and ended up killing his crew mates. The thief and murderer was also a daemon and he was currently on the run, hiding.

Teresa of the Abbey has prevented the maritime guild from resuming with their business. She has assured them when Dyle is captured that they will continue with operations. Velvet however, decided to take the job and capture the traitor before the exorcist does. So she and Rokurou who now has a new weapon reunited with Jaune and Selene to leave the city in search for the daemon smuggler. The guild told the therion they will be able to help her with the ship if she manages to capture Dyle.

So she agreed in hopes to fix the ship and maybe have a sailor that knows how to handle a ship. A navigator would be most recommended for the journey. They were about to head out from Hellawes before hunger strike Selene. Jaune sweat dropped and agree to take her to eat some grub. Though it was very strange for Velvet and Rokurou to see a malak eating food. They might have been in prison for a while. But they've never seen anything like it.

So far the malakhims they've seen were lacking emotions or their free will. Selene was really an exception from the rest. Jaune already said he would never sealed his malak's free will like exorcist usually do to their own malaks. They all see them as tools or weapons. But it was different for the Arc when it came to his malak. So the blond took the young girl to a near by cafe in the snowy city. While the two daemons decided to wait outside.

It was strange for Velvet. Selene seemed so human. Honestly she has never seen malakhim as such. They weren't just tools for the therion but as being with strong powers. They're the ones who can cast exorcist artes and because of them is the main reason why the exorcist were strong and can take on daemons. But watching the girl drooling at the sight of a sandwich with lots of cheese and ham made her think otherwise. Watching her and the Arc together, it was hard to believe Jaune was an exorcist for the Abbey.

Comparing the blond with the woman she just met, Teresa was her name. It was so different. True the woman seemed cold and an individual with high authority. Also the way she treated the two malaks with her it was completely different to how the Arc treated Selene. They were her tools and she scolded the one who healed her because she didn't give him permission to speak. Looks like after three years, Jaune hasn't changed that much.

The older Crowe kept on staring at them. He was smiling at the girl malak as she was taking that sandwich not showing any mercy. Velvet suddenly got an image of her seated on the table smiling at Laphicet as he was eating the food she made him. Her brother has always tried so hard to eat her cooking and he was the strongest person she has ever met. But that was pointless to think about. It didn't mattered, now that he was gone. She turned her gaze away.

Stretching her right hand she caught a falling snowflake. True the cold didn't bothered her. It was as Jaune said, daemons body temperature doesn't change no matter how hot or cold it is. Turning to Rokurou who was waiting for the two to be done. It didn't seemed to bothered to the daemon swordsman either. The therion started tapping her left foot, her patience was staring to wear off. They better hurry up and be done. She wasn't going to wait that long with the current mission they have on the agenda.

Thank goodness Jaune and Selene. The girl malak looked so full she could barely stay on her feet. The Arc only sighed turning to the two daemons. Velvet was annoyed reminding him they have something to do. Rokurou took the map the boy malak dropped when he found them at the ship crash site. Everyone gazed at the map as the older Crowe pointed to their next destination. A small village not that far from this city. It's supposed to be Dyle's home. They might be able to know of his whereabouts by asking the people there.

* * *

After leaving Hellawes, the group of four followed the map. Taking the trail that will lead them to the village. Obviously they had to take the shortcut from the storehouse to leave the city. Even if Jaune and Selene were wearing their cloaks. They didn't wanted the exorcists to recognized them. As they kept going straight no surprise they would encounter more creatures along the way. They were the same ones when they were traveling to get to Hellawes.

Eagle, stag beetle and a new addition. A daemon type known as an Orc. The group have run in with a few of these creatures. So the four engaged in battle knowing this fight will be one of many to come in the long road. But the experience wasn't bad, always good to sharpen their skills and the results of their training. Also, they were finally able to see Rokurou in action. As soon as they got into the first fight, the daemon swordsman unleashed his two short swords.

The daemon swords charged through the creatures at impressive speed. With little effort he took them down. He provided backup for Velvet and Jaune taking out the Orcs, while Selene was able to handle the stag beetle and eagle. Now the blond exorcist was glad he was here with them. Getting those weapons was the right thing to do. Clearly Rokurou's skills with those short swords were unique. Proving that future battles might get easier as they continued on this trip.

After a few more encounters the group spotted a wooden door. According to the map, it will lead them to Dyle's village. Entering they were met by another Orc. But before they would engage it in battle someone charged at it killing the daemon with her spear. Jaune's eyes widened recognizing the person that has taken out the creature. Her light skin, green eyes, reddish hair tied in twin pigtails with blue flower hair pins and her attire. Pale gold dress with a blue overcoat. It was Eleanor Hume.

Among the exorcists of the Abbey, Eleanor was the only member Jaune would get along with just fine. He has actually accompanied her on a couple of missions when she started as a rookie. He even gave the girl some pointers in helping her improved her fighting style. But it wasn't that much of a big deal to the Arc. The blond was just giving her his personal opinion. Yet the girl was very glad he helped. There were times she has considered him as a teacher of sorts.

She was just your regular person that joined the institution to help people against the daemons. She was truly a kind girl that will do anything to protect anyone against the threats of the evil creatures. That's why the Arc admire and respects her. During their travels they became good friends, maybe even becoming the best of friends. Eleanor was the only one he will have a long term conversation. Not to mention both like pushing themselves to their limits for the sake of protecting the innocent.

The female exorcists was very skilled with her spear and she can be very sensitive too. In some ways she reminded the Arc of his partner Pyrrha, and also, Ruby. Eleanor was a combination of the two girls who became his friends. Maybe that was the reason why he got along with her and he was always talking to her whenever he meets up with her. But this meeting was different from those times. Jaune put on his hood along with Selene he was now a traitor of the Abbey. Making him Eleanor's enemy.

He didn't like the idea of seeing his enemy. If it came down it, he doubt he'll be able to fight her. If only she knew the truth of Artorius intentions. Even if he still didn't know how much of a danger is Innominat. Eleanor was loyal and she highly believes to what the Abbey fights for. The blond did told her the reason why he joined the exorcists institution but he was unable to tell her why he left. He will have to set his personal feelings aside, for now.

"Thank goodness I was here. But any further attacks, and…." the eighteen year old exorcist paused.

"An exorcist...Was that Dyle she slew?" asked Rokurou.

"No. It wasn't a lizard daemon" replied Velvet.

"It was just an Orc" said the blond.

The girl finally turned around while Jaune tried not to gulp. He was hoping she doesn't recognize him. It will be bad if she does. Then the group were a bit taken back noticing the tears in the exorcist's eyes. The Arc didn't blamed her Eleanor was sensitive when it came to these sort of attacks. Daemons were probably about to attack the village ahead.

Of course she will cry since it will remind her of the time her village got attacked by daemons. The girl told him of her past and the reason she joined the Abbey. He felt Selene getting closer to him taking his hand, maybe she was nervous. Jaune forgot that the girl malak was fond of Eleanor. She got along with her though, she didn't like that her mentality was the same as the other exorcists. That malakhims are nothing but tools.

"Are you...Crying?" it shocked the older Crowe.

"It's just...Everything that's going on. Daemons run rampant in the outlands, and yet the Abbey has explicitly chosen not to come to their aid."

Jaune stood silent, it was true too the last time he was a member. The Abbey doesn't have enough exorcists to send to all corners of this world to fight daemons. Their numbers were limited but back then, he didn't care. He will go anywhere as long as he can get rid of the evil creatures.

"It's true we don't have the forces to be everywhere at once, and the people of the outlands refuse to obey the Abbey's rules. It's a heartless decision, I know, but it follows from the Abbey's perfect logic and principle."

"Why make excuses to me?" the therion didn't care about her petty discussion.

"I'm not making-" she interrupted herself" my name is Eleanor Hume. I am a praetor patrolling for the Abbey. What is your business here?"

"We heard there was a murderous daemon in this town who fled from Hellawes" said Velvet.

"The shipping guild incident, yes, I've been looking into it, but I haven't found any clues yet. Worry not. We will track down that foul daemon and put it to the sword" the reddish haired girl blinked gazing at the two members wearing cloaks, covering their faces" excuse me?"

" _Crap. I knew Eleanor was smarter than that not to noticed us"_ Jaune scolded mentally.

"Have we met before?" she walked over to the two cloaked people.

"Uh...No. My sister and I are just traveling by. I would have remember you if we have actually met a praetor of the Abbey."

"It's just...I can't help but feel like I know you from somewhere."

"I get that a lot. You're not the only one" the blond chuckled.

"Okay. Just be careful where you travel. There are still daemons in the area and there's also that daemon roaming around. I don't want anything happening to you and your sister."

"I'm so glad that there are caring exorcists like you here. We're very lucky to have you."

"But big brother, you said that exorcists are scary" Selene hide her smirk" you told me they use their big fangs and claws to hunt daemons."

"What?" Eleanor stood shocked.

Jaune has elbowed his malak while laughing" she has a big imagination. Sometimes she comes up with the craziest of stories."

"I see. I better get going. It was nice meeting you" the female exorcist nodded before leaving.

"That was a close call" the Arc sighed in relief" Selene what's with you? Telling her that."

"I just wanted to see the look in her face. It was worth it" the girl malak smirked.

"Did the exorcist lady go away?" asked a little girl near the group.

"Yeah she's gone" said the daemon swordsman.

"Oh good. I didn't wanted us to get eaten!"

"She's not a daemon, you know" Jaune sweat dropped while Selene laughed.

"Eaten?" Velvet got curious.

"I-I mean. I don't know anything about a daemon!" she shook her head.

"It's fine. You can tell me. I'll keep it a secret, I promise" said Rokurou.

" _Trust a daemon to find another daemon"_ the Arc was amused.

"There's a lizard daemon in a cave to the north. He said he'd eat the whole village up if I told anyone. I'll give you these! Don't tell anybody, all right?" she took two apples from a small bag she had on her back.

"Thanks a lot" the Arc smiled taking the two red fruits, he gave one to Selene who smiled widely.

"Thanks!" followed the girl malak.

"Got it. That's a promise" said the daemon swordsman.

"A cave to the north? Hmm…." said Velvet.

* * *

They finally arrived at the village known as Beardsley The Snow-Covered Hamlet. After talking to the elder they found out this village was like some sort of prison for those that disobey the Abbey's rules. They were more like the cast away or the excess baggage because the exorcists couldn't protect everyone from the daemons. The place was more rundown than Hellawes, less lively. This was definitely the most likely place to be attack by daemons or the villagers losing themselves to the malevolence.

Jaune glared thinking of these poor people. It was no wonder why Eleanor would cry. Also why she was patrolling this area making sure no daemons get close to the village. The blond felt like helping these people. But he knew, he couldn't. He wasn't with the Abbey and he was currently helping Velvet in her journey. There was no time to be worrying about that. But if things keep up the way they do here. It won't be long before the villagers turn into daemons or getting attacked by them.

Selene decided to eat her apple, taking a bite of the red juicy fruit. Jaune sweat dropped he couldn't believe she still had space in her stomach after everything that she ate. Sometimes it scares him how bottomless his malak's stomach is. As they left the village they spotted Katz spirit. They had made up their mind to help the Katz collect them and help them. Collecting enough of the spheres they'll be able to open the Katz boxes scattered throughout the land.

Once that was out of the way, they followed the path outside of the village. They spotted a cave, not that far from Beardsley. That must be where Dyle was hiding. Jaune was about to take a bite of his apple before he offered the fruit to Velvet. The older Crowe shook her head. She didn't felt like eating. Her expression said that there was something wrong with her. Or maybe the blond was worrying too much for the black haired woman.

Rokurou has taken the map before entering the case. According to it the case was known as" Hadlow Hollow" the cavern in the northern mash. It was the perfect place for the lizard daemon to be hiding. Especially when it was so close to his home village. Velvet took the lead, being the first to entered. Jaune followed her as she draw Crocea Mors, and released his shield. Selene was behind him with her bow ready. The daemon swordsman followed them, putting the map away. They were all expecting to run into daemons and monsters.

Their expectations were right on the mark. Shortly, after entering the cavern they were met by enemies. A group of centipede and octopus. They seemed to be outnumbered but they quickly for the offensive showing strength can defeat large numbers. Selene focused on long range firing her arrows, Velvet, Jaune and Rokurou went for close combat. Between the older Crowe's base artes and break soul arte she killed three of the creatures in no time. While the daemon swordsman teamed up with the Arc to increased their odds of victory.

The blond went for the attack with quick thrusts and slashes, followed by using some of his base artes. Rokurou followed taking out the ones that will try to attack the Arc from the back. The two got additional support from the girl malak and the therion. The last of the octopus was taken out, only two centipedes left. Jaune used Azure Edge, while the daemons swordsman finished the two off with quick slash from his swords. After the battle, they made sure the coast was clear to resume the journey. They had a strong feeling there will be more enemies ahead.

"You're very good Rokurou."

"You ain't half bad either" smiled the daemon swordsman" your skills with a sword are very sharp. You seem like a good opponent. We should have a sparring match someday."

"I was taught by someone who is very skilled with a sword" the Arc cleared his throat he noticed Velvet's eyes narrowed at the mentioned of his teacher.

"You guys smell that?" asked Selene.

True to the girl malak there was a foul smell in the air. It wasn't anything rotten but it didn't smelled nice. Going further they spotted a dead end with some black stuff at the bottom. Jaune figured out it was tar. They needed to be careful not to fall. Tar was very sticky and a pain to remove from the body. They could even drown because it will be hard to swim through because tar was a thick substance. So the group went to take another route.

The cavern was a lot bigger than they thought. But it explains why Dyle would be here. Asides from being a large place, it was the perfect area to hide. Due to the monsters. No one would dare come here at least, no one with fighting experience. The hours went by and they have encountered more battle. Asides from the centipede and octopus, they have fought bats. Annoying flying creatures that were a bit tricky to kill due to their ability to fly fast.

Along the way the group has found more Katz spirits. Selene took it upon herself to collect the spheres. Not to mention they found another Katz box, setting free another feline. There were times they were met by a dead end of a boulder blocking their way. It wasn't a problem for Velvet as she crushed it like it was paper. It amazed Jaune how strong daemons were. Especially a therion like the older Crowe. But he has seen what she can do in battle.

Her break soul and break artes. She was truly a force to be reckon with almost invincible, almost. But the blond still doubted she can get through the whole Abbey and reach Artorius without getting wounded. Going alone was suicide, that was much clear. When they didn't encountered boulders to block their way. They encountered moving boulders. Another shock the Arc received, Velvet was able to moved them as they fell to the tar pits. Thanks to them they were able to crossed to the other side.

They didn't had to do anything. Rokurou might be a daemon too. But the blond doubted he was a therion. Because he hasn't seen the swordsman devouring daemons, unlike the black haired woman. While traveling, Rokurou did revealed he was a yaksha. A war daemon. Meaning, he was the kind of daemon that would love fighting. In will make sense in a way. The daemon swordsman was really disappointed back when he didn't had a weapon to help them fight. Now, he was very pleased he could lend a hand.

Truly Rokurou was way more useful than Magilou. At least the way she currently is now. Without her malak she couldn't cast exorcist artes. She knew that better than anyone and she still chose to drove Bienfu away. Jaune thought of giving the witch suggestion to help her relationship with the malakhim. That is, if she does find him. It won't be a surprise if the malak was far away from here. Or if he has found another master, that seems like the most obvious outcome.

After a long journey through the cavern of Hadlow Hollow. The group seemed to have reached the depths. They were starting to wonder if Dyle was truly here. The lizard daemon must be hiding in a very hard place to find. Ahead they spotted another path that will take them somewhere else. There were more bats to fight. However three of them were the regular type. The fourth one, looked completely different. It was bigger and it had a scary-looking mask. Plus it was emitting malevolence. This bat was a daemon and it was stronger than all the monsters here.

"Hold on" spoke Jaune" that one looks strong. It's definitely not Dyle. But we should be careful if we're planning to fight it."

"We're fighting it" said Velvet" we need to be ready for anything. It will be the perfect opponent for some training."

"Right. You can get strong if you don't find strong opponents" followed Rokurou.

"I'll support you guys" Selene readied her bow.

"If it comes down to it. Use exorcist artes. I have a bad feeling about that daemon" said the blond.

"Taking out the bats should be our first priority" said the daemon swordsman.

"We can do that. Jaune, you fight the daemon while we fight off the bats" said the therion.

The masked bat has spotted the group and has warned the bats of their presence. They were now aware and they were heading straight for them. Everyone has prepared their weapons, ready for the coming battle.

 **(Music:" A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

" **Acuteness!"** Selene cast a support exorcist arte.

The four were covered briefly by a red energy. They could feel the exorcist arte has made them stronger. Giving them the advantage in physical attacks. But the girl malak wasn't done yet as she started casting another arte.

" **Field Barrier!"**

Jaune gave a grin that define confidence as his body along with the rest of his comrades were engulfed briefly by the shape of a diamond crystal. Their physical defense has been increased. Able to take endure strong enemy attacks. It was better to be prepare than feeling sorry later. Velvet and Rokurou went for the attack charging at the three bats. It was no trouble for the two daemons, the winged creatures were easy targets. Selene decided to aid them while her blond master had his eyes on the large masked bat.

The blond exorcist saw the bat firing sonic waves, similar attack the bats would used. He used his shield to blocked it. The Arc quickly found an opening attacking the masked bat with a barrage of attacks. The daemon seemed to be panicking as it flew away, increasing its altitude. It fired the sonic wave attack but Jaune dodged it this time. The fact it got away from him gave the blond the idea that it wasn't that strong. The winged creature was keeping its distance from him.

The masked bat saw that the three bats have been killed by the two daemons. It dodged an arrow from Selene. It gave a loud screech and suddenly, three more bats arrived to give the creature back up. The group realized it can call for more bats if it was in trouble. This daemon was definitely a sneaky one and clever. It knew it doesn't stand a chance against Jaune alone, worse against all four of them. Velvet signaled to the blond that they will remove the bats again and he should focus on the daemon. Selene decided to aid her master, giving him long range support with her bow.

The girl malak fired arrow after arrow as some of them hit the masked bat. It fell down giving the Arc the chance to attack it, now that it was closer to him. But winged daemon recovered firing it's ultra hovering sonic waves. The blond blocked it again with his shield. The exorcist wasn't going to let the bat flew away like a damn coward. Quick slashes followed by a strong thrust, Jaune took the chance that it got stunned to use some of his artes.

" **Tiger Blade, Super Lightning Blade!"**

Bat Baron fell to the ground, it was more stunned now. The blond took the chance to resume attacking with some combos. The back up bats that were called were killed by Velvet and Rokurou, they set their sights on the masked daemon. Because of its condition, it couldn't call for back up. Leaving it wide open for attacks. Selene took the chance to hit it hard with one of her exorcist artes. She started casting focusing on her target.

" **Spark Wave!"**

A large blue ball of lightning energy hit Bat Baron. The effect left the winged daemon in the paralyze state. It was trying to fly away and get distance to try and call for more backup. But the paralysis was preventing it from doing so. It was helpless and defenseless for incoming attacks. Velvet, Jaune and Rokurou didn't waste time charging at the daemon. A couple of kicks from the older Crowe using the blade on her armor boot, followed by her artes.

" **Harsh Rebuttal, Searing Edge, Devour, Laughing Raven!"**

" **Azure Edge, Hell Pyre, Demonic Chaos!"** followed the Arc.

Rokurou used Concealed Blake, followed by Shockwave Slash. Then Selene fired one of her arrows hitting the forehead of the masked daemon. The force was strong enough to cracked it as it got hurt badly. But Velvet wasn't done. Once the Bat Baron was downed she unleased her daemon arm and devoured the creature. She absorbed all its malevolence until it vanished and blood fell on her face. The daemon was defeated and the battle has ended.

 **(Music end)**

The therion felt the malevolence she just absorbed. It was way stronger than the one carried by other daemons. She could feel herself getting stronger. She grinned slightly this is exactly what she needed in order to take on Artorius. To become strong enough to kill the exorcist and leader of the Abbey. She wondered if they will encounter more daemons like the masked winged bat. The more they find the better and the stronger she will get.

Jaune sighed in relief. The daemon was so different from the ones they have fought so far. It worried him, at how much malevolence the winged creature had. The blond stood in deep thought there was no doubt it. He had a strong feeling that bat was one of the code red daemons. Powerful daemons that currently on the most wanted list of the Abbey. So far there has been no luck of the institution vanquishing them. They didn't had the time or the exorcists number to fight them. At least, that was one less code red daemon to worry about.

"That was a nice fight" Rokurou smiled" it's not every day you encountered a daemon like that one."

"I want to leave this place. I can't stand that yucky smell" said Selene covering her nose, she didn't like the smell of the tar.

"We can't be that far from the deepest part of the cavern. Let's keep going" said the Arc.

"Hope we find Dyle soon" said the daemon swordsman.

"He must be near. Let's keep our eyes open" Velvet was sure they were close because they have traveled deep enough.

They resumed the journey taking a path that lead them to a dead end. The smell of tar was even stronger here. Selene hated it again, she covered her nose. It was no wonder why it will be stronger in this area. Straight ahead there was a lake of tar. Jaune spotted something inside the black lake. Velvet noticed too as she walked closer. A piece of white, both their eyes widened. It was armor, the kind of armor that belongs to members of the Abbey.

"An exorcist…."

"Did he slip and fall?" asked Rokurou seeing the exorcist.

"No…." the blond was still shocked as his eyes narrowed" he didn't. This was no accident. It looks like this exorcist was ambushed and thrown into the tar."

"By what?" followed Selene.

"I think the better question is...By who" the Arc turned around and gasped" look out!"

The mysterious figure went after Velvet as the blond blocked the incoming attack with his shield. The attacker was definitely a daemon lizard. His skin color was green, his clothes were no doubt one that belongs to a sailor. A member of the maritime guild. He had a sheathed dagger on his right side, he was holding a sword with a long curve and a shield. The dark energy surrounding the daemon, it was Daemonblight but Jaune knew it was malevolence. It was stronger than other daemons but, not as strong as the bat with the creepy mask. Everyone drew their weapons ready for the fight.

"Looks like we now know who threw him in!" said the older Crowe.

 **(Music: "Shout your soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Rokurou clashed blades with the lizard daemon, both glaring at the other.

"More fools from Hellawes" spokea Dyle" come to hunt me down, did you?"

"Seems that way!" Velvet charged with her kicks.

"We're here to bring you to justice for all the crimes you committed!" Jaune shouted.

The lizard daemon blocked their attacks with his shield. Just as the blond thought this fight wasn't going to be easy. Even if they had the numbers somehow, they seemed to be outmatch. Looks like they will have to use stronger artes against him. The Arc already knew what to do. What better way to fight with a malak. Selene fired an arrow only to get blocked by Dyle's shield. They needed a plan of attack. This daemon didn't looked stupid. The blond exorcist signaled for the two daemons to stand back. He was planning to hit him hard.

"Selene!" he called to his malakhim.

The young girl nodded casting one of her arcane artes. She knew which one to affect him.

" **Raging Mist!"**

Dyle was shocked as below him turned into hot water. A combination of fire and water. It hurt him as he backed from the arte. He has lowered his guard long enough for the others to attacked. The three charged catching the lizard daemon off guard.

" **Harsh Rebuttal, Searing Edge, Tearing Thorn!"**

" **Concealed Blade, Shockwave Slash!"**

" **Tiger Blade, Beast!"**

Dyle knew better than to take larger numbers. But he has being victorious before, exorcists and mercenaries. He was successful in beating them but these guys, they were stronger. He was sent to the ground from getting hit by all the strong attacks. The lizard daemon got on his feet remembering why he was doing this. With a cry he charged at the blond. Jaune wasn't phased as he knew what to do. This fight was pretty much over. He was tough but not that tough. Compared to the masked bat, he was a pushover.

" **Raging Blast!"**

The lizard daemon was sent flying again when he saw the long haired woman charging at him. She performed a flying kick that hurt a lot. With that he fell to the ground dropping his sword and shield. It was over, he was done for. He knew he couldn't defeat these guys, whoever they are.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry for the chapter being way shorter than usual but I decided to leave it here. If I write short chapter I can update faster than usual so it's not really a bad thing.**

 **-It was to be expected Jaune knowing Eleanor just like Teresa and Oscar since he used to be with the Abbey. There will be flashbacks in the future when he was in the institution showing his relationship with the praetors.**

 **-The first Code Red Daemon of the game appeared Bat Baron. Obviously they fought it now because they weren't going to return later like actual playthrough of the game.**

 **-I will take this opportunity that I am currently looking for staff members for my community "RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi". Just PM me to let me know. As long as you follow the rules of the community I don't have a problem with having a staff.**

 **-I still haven't seen the Last Jedi yet *sulks in corner*.**

 **-I would like to wish all of you readers, writers and people outside of the site a very Merry Christmas. Hopefully the next chapter will be release before the end of the year. Enjoy your day, opening gifts, eating and drinking a lot and can't forget spending time with your family, friends, loved one etc.**

 **-On another note I changed the title of the chapter thanks to Omarnosian10 who told me the pun, thanks man. Again Merry Christmas buddy.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Showdown with Teresa part 1


	8. Showdown with Teresa part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property or RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 8 Showdown with Teresa part 1

(Location: Hadlow Hollow Cavern in the Northern Marsh Northgand region Midgand Empire)

When Jaune agreed with Velvet to hunt down Dyle. He thought it was going to be a difficult task. Though he was a dangerous daemon who has killed a lot of people he was clever. The lizard daemon was going to be hiding instead on being out in the open. But luckily they were able to get leads on him after arriving at Beardsley which it was Dyle's home village. It was consider a place where only those cast aside by the Abbey would reside.

Those who weren't happy with the exorcists current rule and how they run things, and those that didn't believed in what they were doing. The Arc couldn't blamed them for feeling that way for the institution. They got the lead that there was a lizard daemon in a cave to north from here. The group didn't wasted time to head to the cave, which it wasn't that far from the village. They arrived at the cavern known in the map as" Hadlow Hollow, the cavern in the northern marsh.

The cavern was filled with monsters like centipedes, octopus and bats. Nothing they could handle. It was also filled with tar along with a nasty surprise of encountering a daemon bat wearing a very creepy-looking mask. Luckily they were able to beat it. However Jaune noticed how much malevolence it had from other daemons he has fought while working for the Abbey. The blond came to the conclusion that the bat was one of the code red daemons. Powerful daemons that are on the exorcists institution most wanted list.

Shortly after their fight with the daemon bat they finally encountered Dyle. The former member of the maritime guild of Hellawes, traitor, murderer, thief and currently a lizard daemon. Sadly for Dyle, he didn't stood a chance against the four. A war daemon, a therion, an experienced former exorcist and a malak. Not the best chances to have against your favor in a battle. So basically the daemon got owned bad. As he was defeated he lost his weapons, his sword and shield tossed aside.

The lizard creature got on one knee panting. It was over, he knew he lost. After what he did, these people will definitely kill him or capture him sending him back to the exorcists, and they will be the ones to execute him. He could imagine his former guild mates snickering as he gets killed for a crime he didn't commit. The malevolence, surprisingly it has vanished from his body gazing at his opponents. They still haven't lowered their guard they were prepared in case he tries a surprise attack.

"I won't die yet! Not until I have revenge!"

"Revenge?" a word Velvet was so familiar with.

"The bastards at the guild who tried to kill me! They want me to take the fall for their smuggling operation!"

"Wait what?!" Jaune was shocked as he suddenly got upset" so that's it...I can't believe we were stupid enough to fall for their lies."

"Are you saying the whole guild was involved?" the older Crowe was shocked.

"Of course! Hahaha! You think a second-rate sailor like me could pull off all that mischief by myself?! I mean sure, I was in on it. Helping them wasn't without its benefits."

"He has a point. It would take more than one person to dig that tunnel into the warehouse" said Rokurou.

"Those meanies, bunch of liars" spat Selene she didn't like people that lie.

"Problem is, our extra-legal activities were a little TOO successful. The Abbey was bound to notice us at some point."

"And dead men tell no tales...So they blame it on you. And kill you to cover it all up. Looks like it's not going quite how they planned" followed the daemon swordsman.

"I know where this is going" Jaune shook his head" they tried to kill you, but they failed. That's when you became a daemon. When they found out you were alive they decided to put the blame on you. It will make perfect sense, blame it all on the evil daemon. The Abbey will obviously believed the testimony of humans over one from a daemon. No wonder they didn't hesitated to throw you out the window."

"You got it all correct. I became the perfect scapegoat to fix all their broken dishes."

"What broken dishes? I thought the guild specializes in the shipment of Flamestones" said the girl malak.

"It's a figure of speech Selene. Don't take it too serious" sweat dropped the blond.

"Oh."

"How do you intend to get this revenge of yours?" Velvet sounded a bit interested.

"A raid on Hellawes. I'll kill the lot of them, this I swear!" replied the lizard daemon.

"That would be suicide. Do you have any idea how many exorcists are around?" asked the older Crowe.

"That's not all. But your raid will get a lot of people involved not just the exorcists. I understand your angry with the guild for what they did to you but that doesn't give you the right to hurt anyone. A lot of innocent people might get hurt or worse. People that have nothing to do with the guild and their smuggling operation. I'm won't let you go through with that" the Arc made it clear to the lizard daemon.

"Okay that's true. You're right but it won't change anything. They'll hunt me down no matter what I do! I just want the guild to pay for what they did to me" Dyle gave a sigh turning around" that's all I wanted...But I guess...Even that's not gonna work out…."

Jaune has also given a sigh. They were in quite a dilemma. Sure, Dyle might have killed people but he had his reasons. The lizard daemon wasn't completely guilty, everyone from the guild was. If he was still with the Abbey the right thing to do will be to kill the daemon and arrest the guild for their crime. But they were putting the blame on only one person and that was simply because he was no longer human. The evil daemon has to be executed.

No one would argue with that logic because daemons were usually evil. They were the enemies of mankind and the sole purpose of the Abbey is to hunt them down, no exceptions. But now that he was a traitor, he had no idea what to do. The Arc was interrupted from his thoughts when he saw Velvet unsheathing her gauntlet blade. His eyes widened thinking the therion was going to kill Dyle when she has suddenly cut the tail of the lizard daemon.

"What was that for?!" shouted Selene not happy with the black haired woman.

Dyle screamed in agony, the pain was too much. It came out of nowhere his precious tail, a part of him has been ripped from him. The blond was shocked along with Rokurou. They definitely didn't saw that coming. The poor daemon was on the ground swirling around at the horrible pain. The older Crowe took the tail until he calmed down and the pain was gone.

"We'll take this back to town and tell em' you're dead. That should be enough to satisfy the exorcists and get them to call of the search."

"That's...A really good plan" Jaune was surprised at how clever Velvet was being, well she was always clever but he thought her revenge will be clouding her judgment, he was wrong.

"But...Why?" the lizard daemon was confused.

"I have my reasons. We need a boat fixed, for starters. Plus, if you stir things up after I leave, I imagine it'll slow down anyone who's following me."

"She's really smart" whispered Selene to her master while the blond exorcist nodded in agreement.

"If that's what you want, miss, I won't let you down" he nodded" by the way, how on earth did you find out where I was hiding?"

"Luck. And a solid hunch" replied the therion it was true, they were lucky that little girl told them where he was at.

"The village I grew up in was the dullest, gloomiest place ever. I hated it so much I became a sailor first chance I could get. But look at me now. If I could do it all again, I wouldn't abandon my home."

"I see…."

Jaune stood in thought remembering his past actions. It was a bit similar with him. He left his home in order to go to Beacon, become a huntsman, a hero, in order to prove to his father and family he has what it takes. But he failed and he paid the prize for his failure, with his life. Now he didn't know if history will repeat itself. Even with his new strength. He followed the others out of the cave leaving Dyle.

* * *

After leaving the cavern the group was heading back to Hellawes. Velvet was still holding the tail of the lizard daemon. Jaune stared at her. It was hard to figure her out. She wanted revenge on Artorius, that's was for certain. But she was calm and focused. It wasn't to the point that her ambition will control her. Guess being in that cell for three years made her patience grow strong. They say revenge was best serve on a cold dish. Maybe the older Crowe was going by that saying.

The Arc didn't realized that his eyes and Velvet's met. There were some emotion in those chest nut orbs. They used to be full of life once. Before Laphicet's death. Now they were cold and emotionless. But right now, Jaune was seeing some life in them. It's like the old Velvet was still in there somehow. It made him mentally smiled even after everything she went through, she was still there, deep down in her cold exterior created by her new self.

Then the blond exorcist thought how were they be able to convince the exorcists. Sure, once they see the tail that belongs to the lizard daemon they will believed them. But then they will most likely ask how was he killed. Telling them it was her and the group will make them suspicious. Only an exorcist can take on a daemon. No doubt they will suspect them unless, they say he died in the cavern falling into a pool of tar. That will be believable and not far fetched.

"Good plan" he said to the older Crowe" for a moment, I thought you were going to...Devour him."

"I need him alive so he can fulfill his revenge. Like I said if he brings trouble for the town it will slow anyone from the Abbey that will come after us."

"That's true. Even if I don't like it. Innocent people shouldn't get involved. If Dyle only wants the guild then he should attack them directly, not the whole city" the blond stood in thought" but for how long?"

"As long as it takes. At least, enough until we reach the capital. You should have known this trip wasn't going to be a pleasant one. People will get involved, like it or not. You agreed to help me in the first place, remember?"

"I know and I intend on helping you until we take down Artorius."

Velvet stood silent before bringing a new topic to the conversation" that exorcist seems to know you…."

"Exorcist?" he blinked turning to her.

"The cry baby."

"Oh...Oh!" the Arc tried not to laugh at the mention of the eighteen year old" I guess she does. Eleanor is a good friend of mine during my days with the Abbey. I had my fair share of missions with her."

"You spent a lot of time with her?" the therion raised an eyebrow at him for some reason she was starting to get upset.

"I guess so...We're good friends" he smiled to her.

"…...…..."

"Velvet?"

The blond had no idea why the older Crowe was walking ahead of him, increasing her speed. He didn't noticed that she was angry and she didn't know why.

"Wait! What did I say?" he turned to Rokurou.

"Don't ask me. But she didn't looked happy. I hope you didn't do anything to upset her."

"No I didn't...I think."

"She must really hate your guts."

"Geez, thanks a lot Selene for your opinion" he sweat dropped while his malak was smirking" that makes me feel a whole lot better!"

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Hellawes Tranquil Bordeal Capital)

The group returned to the city taking the shortcut through the storehouse. Jaune was hoping the guild would believed them. But that's where Dyle's tail comes in. It will be easy to convince them, the exorcist, that was another story. But somehow he already figured out what Velvet had in mind. Maybe they didn't had to convince the exorcists of the lizard daemon's "supposed death". She had something in her sleeve, he could feel it.

Jaune spotted a building ahead with the symbol and sing that said" maritime guild". They finally arrived at the place. It was the first time the Arc was here because the first time he was away with Selene buying the clothes and the cloaks. He also ran in to Teresa as his luck couldn't get any worse. But things turned good in the end with her not recognizing and not suspecting Velvet being a fugitive from Titania prison. The older Crowe approached one of the men who was obviously a member of the guild.

"This is Dyle's tail!" the man sounded shocked" Did you...Did you really kill him?!"

"We found him dead in a lake of tar" the blond knew she was going to use that excuse to justify the lizard daemon's death, of course she wasn't going to say she kill him without bringing suspicion.

"Is that so?" asked the same man though he didn't seemed convinced even if they had solid evidence.

"You can doubt me all you like, but I've brought you the daemon's body. Who else can say that?"

"True enough."

"Good. Get to work on my ship, then. I'm afraid we can't. We still need Lady Teresas's permission first."

" _I knew this was going to happen. They obviously have to pretend to be the obedient citizens that have a high loyalty towards the Abbey"_ sighed the Arc.

"I'm in a hurry" the older Crowe hide her grin using her best poker face" it would be much worse for you if she knew who the real smugglers were."

" _Genius"_ Jaune smiled looks like he was right about Velvet's true plan all along.

"You wouldn't!" another guild member shouted in panic.

"That's right" the blond joined the therion in the blackmail attempt" Dyle spilled the beans before he died in that lake of tar. All of you are involved in smuggling the Flamestones. You can either do as we say or we can go to Teresa and tell her the truth. What's it going to be?"

"Fix the ship on the beach, and I'll sail away quietly."

"Very well" the first man sighed" I'll find you your shipwrights. We'll see you at the shore."

"Pleasure doing business with you" the Arc smirked as the guild members left, he got closer to Velvet" you're truly an evil genius."

The black haired woman turned to him. She seemed a bit taken back. Then, a small smile spread her lips. It was the same smile she will usually give him. Jaune's heart skipped a beat. It was still as beautiful as ever. The same smile he would never get tired of seeing. However, the smiled was erased in an instant as she went back to business. The plan worked now all they needed to is go to back to the beach where the ship was. Soon they'll be able to leave this place and head for the capital. She was so close to Artorius, she could almost taste it.

"Hey, Velvet, this would be a perfect opportunity for us to upgrade our equipment. How 'bout it?" said Rokurou.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?"

"She was in prison for three years. So I doubt she will know about equipment upgrade" said Jaune.

"Fair enough" said the daemon swordsman.

"We didn't have anything like that in our village."

"Upgrading equipment is a little more expensive than buying a new set. It wouldn't be a surprise none of the merchants in Aball would know. Or even do it if they knew how" said the Arc.

"All the more reason, then! Come on, let's go."

"H-Hey! You don't need to be so pushy!" cried Velvet.

"That's just how I am. Get used to it. Come on" the war daemon turned to her.

"Jaune! Let's buy equipment and upgrade it!" Selene chirped sounding very excited.

"That sounds like a good idea. We have to be prepare for anything and I could use some equipment too."

"Let's go! Come on!" speaking of being pushy the blond only shook his head with a smile as his malak was pushing him towards the armor shop looking like an eager child.

* * *

Jaune couldn't help but keep his smile. His malak was so happy wanting to buy some equipment. The girl was so human like a regular kid her age. Selene truly reminded him of his youngest sister from back in Remnant. Maybe that was the reason why he was looking after her more than just her master and vessel. But, as an older brother. Honestly the blond wasn't looking forward to buy armor since he didn't wanted to know about it. He'd prefer his current clothes over his exorcist armor any day.

Selene didn't wanted to change anything from her attire. She like her clothes the way they are. But she was aware to have the right equipment when traveling to many places. The girl malak knew of daemons and monsters that can inflict different status alignments such as poison, paralysis etc. So she went with accessories to nullify those alignments and upgrade them while she was at it. She picked a few ward and bracelets making sure the colors fit with her attire.

Velvet was curious what was the big fuzz all about. Equipment upgrade sounded interesting. True, none of the shops from Aball had the feature. But Jaune was probably right that it was more expensive than buying new equipment. Rokurou lead her to the armor shop. The older Crowe wasn't planning on buying new armor of clothes. But she gave him her gauntlet blade and her armor boot that has the small blade. She asked the owner to give her weapons maintenance and upgrade them.

It was the same with daemon swordsman. Asking the owner to sharpen his short swords. The long sword strapped on his back obviously, stood in it's place. For Jaune there was no need to give his weapon maintenance. The blond always polishes and sharpens Crocea Mors, as well as polishing his shield. Those two things were the only thing he had left from his home world. So both things were very important to him. Just like Selene he went with buying a few accessories and upgrading them while he was at it.

The owner nodded taking all the weapons and accessories as he left the shop to begin the maintenance and upgrade. He returned thirty minutes later with the things. Rokurou was pleased with the work seeing the two short swords polished and sharpened. They looked like they can cut through anything. Velvet was impressed with the work. Her gauntlet blade was very shiny and sharp, the same with the blade on her boot. Definitely the results of great work. Now she'll be able to cut through enemies more easily than normal.

After the work was done it was time to pay the weapon dealer owner Kelvin. Jaune volunteered to pay everything taking his gald bag from his pouch. It was a little expensive but it was all worth it. Being prepared for a long journey especially when they'll be fighting the Abbey a lot. It requires to have the best high quality equipment and accessories. The two daemons were grateful of the Arc paying for everything. The same with Selene, always happy with her master for being so kind and generous. Everyone equipped their weapons and accessories after the payment was given.

"And that's how it's done. Get it?" said the war daemon.

"I suppose...It seems like kind of a hassle. But useful nonetheless" replied the older Crowe.

"Maybe at first, sure. But once you get it down, It'll be like second nature. You'll eventually learn how to maximize your personal strengths through wise upgrading and dismantling."

"Don't forget to visit the many kind of weapon shops. Since we're heading to the capital you should try upgrading there. Each weapon dealer have their unique skills when it comes to upgrading. So give it a go before going any further" said Jaune.

"I'll keep that in mind" Velvet gave a nod.

"Right? If you plan to continue your crusade, upgrading may give you the edge you need. Of course, those who are inadequately prepare for battle probably won't end up on the winning side."

"That's why upgrading is as important as buying supplies, armor and weapons" added the Arc.

"That's certainly true enough. And hey, if it'll make me stronger, I'm sure I'll figure it out. If it'll help me take him down…."

" _You'll need more than upgraded equipment to defeat Artorius"_ the blond mentally sighed.

"Jaune! What did you bought?!" Selene went to him excited" I got a poison ward and a stun bracelet. I know they're going to become handy."

"Hehe I...I got the same thing too" he scratched the back of his head.

"You copycat!" the girl malak frowned at him" these weren't the only accessories available in the shop you know."

"Guess I think exactly like you. Always be prepare to fight enemies that might inflict status alignments."

"Yeah, those are very annoying" agreed the young malakhim.

"Well, it looks like we'll get the repairs we need" Velvet brought the topic of having the maritime guild helping them fix the ship.

"Maybe, but that's only half of our problem. Without a proper crew, we'll wind up shipwrecked again" said Rokurou.

"That's true. And I doubt either of us have enough gald to pay sailors that are willing to join us" the Arc pointed out looking in thought.

"You can always get a job and quit until you have earned enough gald" said Selene.

"We don't have time to waste" replied the older Crowe frowning at the girl.

"I was only trying to help. No need to be a meanie with me" the malak glared at the black haired woman.

"Selene, Velvet is right. We're wasting enough time as it is and we need to get to the capital as soon as possible" he gazed at his malak as she slowly nod, then he turned back to the therion" but still...She was only making suggestion to help with our money problem. So there's no reason to be mean towards Selene."

The older Crowe only waved her hand like it doesn't matter to her. It only made the girl malak to glared at her even more. Jaune sighed this was the last thing he needed. His malak not getting along with Velvet. As things weren't as bad as they currently are. Being wanted fugitive by the Abbey and who knows the daemons and other enemies they will face as they continue on this journey.

"We don't have time to find a crew either" said the older Crowe" and we can't hire a ship without permission."

"Asking Teresa permission is out of the question" the blond nodded.

"We'll just have to do what we can. But we've seen where my sailing skills get us" said Rokurou.

"You ain't the only one with poor sailing skills" the Arc pointed to himself and his malak" none of us know a thing about being a sailor. Like you said we'll have to do what we can."

"I'm not forcing any of you to come" replied the therion. I'll do it alone, if I have to."

"You already know why I'm helping you. You're not doing this alone" nodded the blond" and Rokurou made his point about repaying his debt to you. Like it or not Velvet, you're stuck with us."

"I wonder if there are any free sailors around?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"There's no such thing as free sailors. Unless, they're pirates" chuckled the Arc.

"What if we steal a ship from the town's port?" asked Selene.

The three turned to the young malak, they looked like they were stunned at the suggestion.

"We're not doing that. I don't want to make our crime list longer than it already is" sweat dropped Jaune.

"I might considerate" the older Crowe's comment shocked the blond exorcist" if things don't go our way with fixing the ship, we won't have another choice."

"I was afraid you might say that" the blond gave another sigh.

"It's official then!" cheered the girl malak" plan B it is!"

Velvet only nodded at the young girl.

"What's the big deal Jaune? We already stole a ship when we escaped the prison island" said the daemon swordsman.

"That's why I don't want to add another crime to the list. The less illegal things we do, the better."

"Should we head back to where the ship crashed?" asked Selene.

"Yeah" replied the therion.

* * *

(Location: Cathedral Hellawes Tranquil Bordeal Capital)

After the patrol Teresa didn't had any luck finding the daemon Dyle. She guessed he was away from the town explaining why she couldn't find him. Meaning the citizens in the village of Beardsley are probably in danger. As much as she wanted to offer them her aid, she couldn't. She had her orders and she always obey the rules established by the Abbey. Protecting the people of this city is her priority. She will have to rely on any exorcist they send to resume the search for the daemon.

The praetor decided to head to the Cathedral and give her prayers like she usually do. She was a high believer of the nameless Empyrean. Her faith was that strong and believes in doing the right thing. Justice is a strong term within the Abbey. Protecting mankind and eradicating the daemon threat is the sole purpose of the institution. Her loyalty was for her brother, then her superior and leader. Artorius, the savior of mankind and the one who shall bring the balance of good and evil to an end.

"O Empyrean Innominat, hear my prayer. Blessings and honor unto thee" she heard footsteps from behind but she paid no attention resuming her prayer" this frail flesh a sacrifice to be thy foundation."

"Sister."

The young woman stopped her praying as she turned around gazing at her beloved brother, she smiled" oh, Oscar! What brings you here?"

Teresa gasped when she saw his face. The right side of his face has been bandaged up, covering his eyes. She immediately panicked and got worried.

"Y-Your face! What happened to you?!" she quickly got close to him wanting to get a closer look.

"A daemon got the better of me. I've been summoned back to the Abbey, but I thought I'd stop by on my way."

"My...My poor brother...I'm so sorry" she touched his face, her fingers touching the bandaged part.

"There is pain, but I can still fight. The scar will serve to remind me of my inexperience."

Teresa calmed down getting a little further away, regaining her composure" an underhanded foe, no doubt."

"No. The daemon saps her enemies' strength with her left hand and turns it against them. It was a girl with black hair and eyes full of fire."

The young woman's eyes widened remembering when she went to the maritime guild. She saw the young girl looking in her late teens with long black hair and her clothing all torn and tattered showing a large amount of skin. She asked her if she was cold with such attire. Her eyes narrowed thinking of her, anger rising within her. This person no, she was a daemon. And she hurt her dear brother. She would dared to lay a hand on her precious Oscar.

"She poses a threat even for a seasoned praetor. Please take care, dear sister."

" _It was her!"_ yeah she was angry all right.

"Teresa?"

She was snapped from her thoughts of anger and hatred for that daemon woman" understood. I will."

"Worry not. A failure as minor as this is not the end of the world" she took his hand.

"To be honest. I came hoping you would cheer me up like that" smiled Oscar" well! I do believe I recognized those earrings."

"Of course. I treasure them dearly. Thank you" she smiled at her brother's gift.

"They suit you just as well as I thought they would" suddenly his smile was erased as he stood worried.

"Oscar?" she noticed the change in his expression" what is wrong my brother?"

"There is something else I should tell you. More unfortunate news. Honestly I didn't wanted to worry you but I'm afraid you must know. Asides the daemon woman, there was someone with her. He was responsible for aiding her to escaped the prison of Titania along with a couple of criminals, Seres was also involved."

"What a shame. To think Lord Artorius own malak would turned on him. Such treason is unforgivable" she glared thinking of the masked malakhim.

"Speaking of treason...The other person that aided that vile daemon. It was Jaune."

"What?!" Teresa was shocked" that's impossible! Are you certain of this? Did you really saw him?"

"I would never lie to you dear sister. I saw with my very own eyes as that traitor aided her and the two criminals out of the island. It would be for the best that you prepare yourself, just in case they show up here."

"It can't be…." she muttered.

"Forgive me for bringing the unpleasant news. I'm aware how fond you are of Jaune" the praetor tightened his fists in jealousy.

"I'm not that fond of him!" she retorted feeling her cheeks turning slightly red" he's a comrade and I respect him as a fellow praetor. That is all…."

"Was a comrade. He'll most likely be with that daemon."

"When Lord Artorius said he left the Abbey, I didn't wanted to believe him" Teresa muttered again, the tone in her voice clearly said she was sad at the news.

"I must take my leave now" Oscar gave the exorcist salute before leaving the Cathedral.

"To think he will become a fugitive of the law and a traitor" her green eyes narrowed" and he will stood so low to join forces with that foul daemon."

" _Wait!"_ her eyes widened at the realization _" the tall person with the hood I met at the town. That must have been him...Of course he would wear a hood not wanting any exorcists to recognize him. That was definitely Jaune's voice. The shorter figure is obviously his malak. I can't believe it, he was right there in front of me. And I let him go!"_

The praetor glared as the anger returned _" he and that daemon shall pay dearly. For hurting my brother and for betraying the Abbey."_

The doors to the Cathedral opened as an exorcist arrived holding a familiar person. The young woman recognized the girl in the strange attire. Her eyes narrowed she has seen her before.

"Lady Teresa, we've captured a stowaway" said the masked female exorcist.

"I wasn't stowing away, you twit! I merely boarded without permission!" it was obviously Magilou.

The praetor went towards the platinum-blond girl and slapped her" you! You're one of the inmates that escaped Titania and currently collaborating with that daemon-woman. Where is she?"

"Hmph! Your tortures are useless against the mighty Magilou" a sudden grin was formed on her lips" because I'll spill my guts just fine without 'em!"

* * *

On their way to the crashed site the group encountered more monsters. The stag beetles, eagles and wolves were defeated easily. The four have gotten stronger after leaving Hadlow Hollow. Jaune and Selene took the opportunity to search the area carefully for any signs of Katz spirits and boxes. True they have found the amount of the spheres in the snowy path. And also, a few Katz boxes rescuing more of the Katz. It looks like they might have found all of them in this region.

Minutes later they have arrived where the ship stood. They saw members of the maritime guild. They have made it before them. Things might be changing in their favors. Surely, they'll be able to fix the ship so they can finally leave this cold place. And if they get second thoughts they can always play the blackmail card again. Truly an evil and genius plan to use the information that the guild is involved in smuggling Flamestones to their advantage. Velvet wasn't going to hesitate to tell the exorcists the truth if they don't obey to her demands.

The older Crowe approached the same man she talked back at Hellawes. He was present along with two other members. However, the ship was still the same. Jaune was expecting more people. He was no genius when it came to ships but surely it will take a whole lot more than three people to fix one.

"She's hopeless. Her keel's busted. It'd be faster to buy a new ship."

"Her keel?" asked the therion, the Arc, his malak and Rokurou were clueless as well.

"You could say she's like man with a broken back" explained the guild member" and how in blazes did you end up running around here? I wouldn't think it possible."

"If you can't help, that's enough. Go back to town."

"What now? Do we try to find a new ship?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"We don't even have half of the gald to buy one" added Jaune.

"Plan B?" Selene smirked turning to the black haired woman.

"Plan B it is."

"Oh boy" the blond exorcists sighed" I should have seen this coming."

"Not like we have any other choice. We wasted enough time here already" said the older Crowe.

"Back to Hellawes then" said the war daemon.

* * *

Jaune should have known things were going to get really bad the day he left the Abbey. He will be a traitor and exorcist might go after him. Helping a criminal like Velvet, that will make things worse. Along with helping the black haired woman extract he revenge on the leader of the exorcist institution. The last one will make him public enemy number one. This journey will be one hell of a ride. Knowing exactly that the older Crowe is willing to do anything to get to Artorius.

So how worse can it get. Let's start breaking out of prison, stealing a ship, blackmailed people and now they were going to steal another ship. The list of crimes was going to continue getting bigger. Who knows by the time they get to the Abbey leader, how many crimes they would have done. The Arc decided not to think about it anymore as they were near Hellawes. The group saw four people standing not too far from the town's main gate.

"What's going on?" asked Rokurou seeing all the people.

"There was word from the Abbey. They're holding a public execution for a witch who tried to draw daemons into the city."

"A witch?" Jaune sweat dropped _" don't tell me she got captured…."_

"Is that so? Sounds like a real nasty character" said Velvet.

"I'd stay away from the city if I were you. It's common tactic for Lady Teresa. Threaten one criminal to draw out their allies."

" _That sounds like Teresa all right"_ the Arc stood in thought it was a good and effective strategy, the young woman will always keep calm with a cool head now matter how bad the situation gets.

"Are you saying I'm a criminal? Pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

"That's why I'm warning you. Lady Teresa is top-class, even among exorcists praetors, I wouldn't think badly of you if you fled."

"A witch...It has to be Magilou, eh?" said Rokurou.

"That's for sure. If she had her malak with her she would've never gotten herself captured in the first place" the blond exorcist shook his head.

"It looks like the Abbey is on to us. We'd best assume they've already found the tunnel" said the older Crowe.

"Yeah, no doubt. Teresa is only using Magilou as bait to lure us out. If we don't go to the city, she will execute her. She might not be the most reliable person but Magilou's a friend to me...Sort of" replied the Arc.

"You know what this means" Selene was smirking at her master" we're heading into more trouble. You should write down that list because its going to get long."

"Don't tempt me" he groaned" we're supposed to be doing some good. Not the other way around."

"You should have known what you were getting yourself when you joined me" reminded the therion.

"True, true. I won't complain anymore."

"Looks like it's going to be even harder now to try and steal a ship" said the daemon swordsman.

"Well, the four of us against Teresa, her malaks and any available exorcists she has at her disposal. Not the best odds" said the blond.

"We still have one more on our side" said the older Crowe.

"Dyle?" asked the war daemon.

"He said he can navigate. If he join forces with us, all the better."

"I like that plan" smiled Jaune" I'm sure we can convince him to come with us. He is wanted by the Abbey after all. I bet he will choose his own safety over his revenge."

"Not so sure about that" Velvet knew she would never do such thing, her revenge was everything, it was her life now.

"What about Magilou?" asked Rokurou.

"I suppose that's up to the Abbey."

"I'll save her" the Arc sighed knowing the older Crowe didn't care what happens to the witch" the more people we have on your side, the better. Even if she currently can't fight."

* * *

(Location: Hadlow Hollow)

The group was heading to the depths. To the lake of tar where they encountered Dyle. They were about to tell him of their plan. Velvet will soon find out if his thirst for revenge was as strong as hers. Jaune wasn't that worried about Magilou at all. Even if she couldn't use exorcist artes, the witch was too stubborn to die. But either way, the blond wasn't going to let anything happen to her. That's why they needed to hurry and find the lizard daemon.

Teresa might be patient but even her patience has a limit. She wasn't going to wait that long if they don't fall for her trap. She will execute Magilou as a way to show the people how the Abbey deals with those that break the law and threatens mankind's safety. Finally the group saw Dyle and he was fighting a centipede. The lizard daemon had his sword and shield and he was winning. He wasn't that bad but he was completely outmatch when he fought them.

With a slash from his blade, the lizard daemon took down the insect type creature. That's when he noticed he wasn't alone. Expecting to see more monsters he saw the four people that defeated him and we're willing to spare him by convincing the exorcist and his former guild-mates that he was dead, by cutting his tail. It was still a very painful experience for the daemon one, that was worth the pain. Dyle was truly in debt with these people, especially the black haired woman. Though he had no idea how to repay them for showing him mercy.

"What are you guys doing back here?"

"Things didn't work out. We'll lend a hand with your raid" said Velvet.

"Guess that's the only choice we have left" Jaune nodded even if he didn't like it.

"Feh! Awfully Presumptuous, aren'tcha?"

"I'm a daemon. Comes with the territory."

"Kahahahaha! You got me there! Ah, gods. I think that's the first time I've laughed since turning daemon. But are you sure? It's suicide, you know."

"Maybe not, I have a plan. The exorcists have a hostage and they're using to lure me into the city."

"Hmm, then we can sneak in through the tunnel into the storehouse…."

"No. I expect they'll have an ambush ready there."

"Assuming Teresa already found it. Which I'm sure she did" pointed out the Arc.

"So instead, we hit them with a direct frontal assault."

"You call that a plan?!" Dyle sounded more shocked than amused.

"I know. The raid has become more of a suicide run going with a frontal attack" said Selene.

"Maybe not. Knowing Teresa, she most likely will be expecting us to go through the tunnel in the storehouse. I doubt she will expect a reckless frontal assault. But she will be prepared for us either way. It won't be a surprise if she has established exorcists all over Hellawes" said the blond exorcist.

"My plan is more of a feint" said Velvet" as their forces converge on the front, a second group slips in via the tunnel, strikes the docks and secures a ship. After that, the two groups meet and we all sail away. And I want you at the helm."

"Wow…." Jaune was really impressed by the older Crowe's way of thinking, he even blushed she was truly amazing.

"She really is clever" muttered the girl malak to her master.

"Answer me this, then. Who's making this frontal assault of yours?" asked the lizard daemon.

"I will, naturally" replied the therion.

"It should be obvious Teresa's main target should be in the lead of the frontal attack" said the Arc."

"That works, when?"

"Tomorrow. Can we rest here until then?"

"Make yourself at home. Nothin' so comfy as a bed of tar!"

"Okay. Then I'll take the first watch. Gotta make sure there aren't any monsters of daemons around" said the blond.

"I'll be second then" offered Rokurou.

"And I'll be third!" followed Selene.

"I hope you stay awake this time" Jaune decided to tease his malak" whenever we camped out in the open. You would always fall asleep during your watch turn."

"Well excuse me if it's too hard to stay awake so late at night!" she pouted.

* * *

Jaune left the cave of the tar lake to begin his watch. Before he was about to head out, he saw Velvet leaning on a corner, taking a rest. He was glad that becoming a daemon didn't removed her the need to sleep. She has being awake ever since she escaped from Titania. She must be so tired. With the incoming plan she has put out, she was going to need all the rest she could take. He wasn't going to questioned her plan, it was a good one. However, luck will play a big factor in it. If they were lucky they might get to a ship without hurting anyone.

That was impossible. Wishful thinking on the Arc's part. Of course they will have to get through exorcists and obviously, Teresa herself. The plan had two goals, saving Magilou and getting to the docks to steal a ship. The blond didn't like idea of the older Crowe going on her own to be part of the frontal assault. No matter how strong she was, going alone was insane. Unless he volunteers to go with her. Selene can go with Dyle. Jaune sensed someone behind him as he unsheathed Crocea Mors. Only to see Rokurou.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to startled you."

"I could have slice you in two."

"Don't think so. We have to see which one of us is stronger to know" smirked the daemon swordsman.

"I guess" the blond chuckled as sheathed back his sword" so why are you here? I can still stay awake until you take over."

"Just wanted to talk to kill some time before my turn starts. You said you and Velvet are planning to take on the Abbey?"

"Yeah, not the most pleasant of journeys. By the time we get to the capital we'll probably be on their most wanted list along with the code red daemons."

"The what?"

"Never mind. I already warned you of how dangerous things are going to get if you continue to travel with us. But you're that determine to repay your debt to her."

"Got that right. I'm a man of my word. I won't stop until I have fully repay my debt to her. Guess I will continue to be with you guys until you finish your end goal. Whatever that may be."

"Taking down the Abbey for starters."

"What's Velvet after anyway? She said something about revenge."

"It's as you said, revenge" the blond gave a sigh.

"On the Abbey?" asked the war daemon.

"Not exactly them. But there's someone within the institution she's after. But in order to get to him she will have to go through all of the exorcists."

"Okay. Any idea why she wants revenge on this person?"

"I…." Jaune paused" sorry won't tell, too personal to say anything. You will have to ask Velvet when you get the chance."

Rokurou nodded" why don't you go on ahead and let me take over?"

"Fine. It's not like I'll be able to convince you to let me have a few more minutes. See you."

"Night."

" _I better get some rest while I still can. There's no telling what's going to happen when we return to Hellawes."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Not quite a cliffhanger but wanted to leave it here.**

 **-Just to clear something out. Teresa has a crush on Jaune but it's nothing serious. I think she likes Oscar more. Though there aren't related by blood it looks so awkward.**

 **-I could really use some help for Selene's true name. Because all malaks have one in that strange language. I would be happy to hear some suggestions. Thank you.**

 **-I will take this note to reply to a guest reviewer Eizen which brought my attention and interest:**

1\. Refer to Origin, Maxwell, and Kronos as the primordial Empyreans.

 **Reply: Hmm...Primordial Empyreans, I like the sound of that. Yes, I will do it.**

2\. Give Jaune a title that scares innominat like something that makes him aware that Jaune was sent by the Primordials.

 **Reply: Hm...A title for Jaune, I don't know about that. But Jaune will eventually reveal to Innominat his reason for being sent to this world.**

3\. Please explain what element Selene is. If I could hope please let it be fire or wind only because I hope you allow him to eventually armatize with Corcea Mors being used as the artifact (but that's just me).

 **Reply: Can't say what element Selene is...Yet. You will find out further in the story. Armatize and Crocea Mors being the artifact. You're getting ahead of yourself lol. I won't reveal anything because it's way too soon. As I said you will find out further in the story.**

4\. Try to save as many casualties as you could, Berseria was way better than most tales entries (excluding Xillia 2 cause Ludger is King) since Graces but dear lord there were to many deaths. Not saying you have to save them all but please minimize the death count.

 **Reply: This one, I don't know what to say. I understand your point. But since I'm following canon the number of casualties might be the same. Whether they're only fodder characters or not.**

5\. Give Jaune a semblance something that could go perfectly with his exorcist abilities. However let him unlock it during the journey, don't let it be something he unlocked during his time with the abbey.

 **Reply: don't worry Jaune STILL hasn't unlock his semblance yet. He will unlock it eventually further in the story. I'm still open for suggestions though.**

Like I said take it or leave it I'll still follow the story, I like to see where you'll go with it.

 **Why thank you I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.**

 **-On another note. Just because I'm following canon of the game that doesn't mean I will be following the canon ending. Keep that in mind but that's all I will say.**

 **-To the person who is STILL PM me about updating my HOTD stories. Look man I am tire of repeating myself. I told you I lost all inspiration to write them so I find it unlikely that I will ever update them. Inspiration comes and goes and sadly, it left when it comes to those stories. Right now my inspiration is high on this story and the Journey to Redemption when I start to write volume 5.**

 **-I will try to release the next chapter before the end of the year. From the looks of it, I think I will be able to.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the fav, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Showdown with Teresa part 2


	9. Showdown with Teresa part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 9 Showdown with Teresa part 2

 **(Music: "Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Velvet...Velvet!"

"Laphi?"

The older Crowe's eyes snapped open wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her little brother was alive, he was right there before her. That's when she noticed she was in his room and she, her eyes widened. The girl was back in her sixteen year old body wearing, her village attire. The it hit her, was it really all a dream. A really bad dream she really wanted to wake up.

But it felt so real. Laphicet getting killed, the malakhim descending as part of the Advent, losing conscious, spending three year in Titania feasting on daemons, Seres coming to her rescue, reuniting with Jaune, escaping from the prison island, shipwrecked in Northgand. It was all her head playing tricks on her, nothing but a nightmare. She was back in Aball and Laphicet was alive. Tears formed as she sobbed, hugging the boy tightly. Her heart broken but seeing him again, it has been healed.

"You were crying out. Were you having a nightmare?"

"I was...Oh. Laphi, it was terrible…." she resumed sobbing.

"Hey, c'mon, let go of me. I have to go. I have something important to do."

"What's that?" why was she feeling fear and dread in her heart.

"Arthur told me to meet him at the Shrine of Tranquility."

Velvet gasped, no, it was happening again. Maybe this time, it was for real. She couldn't let it happened for a second time. Her heart won't be able to take it. But the young Crowe left, walking away.

"No. Laphicet! No!" she tried to go after him but her wrist and legs were engulfed by the same fire cuffs" listen to me! Artorius is...He's going to-"

The scenery around her has changed. Now she stood at the Shrine of Tranquility under a Scarlet Night. Her eyes widened in horror, it was happening again. Her brother stood next to Artorius. Velvet shouted so loud but she suddenly couldn't talk. It's like she lost her speech and she was mute. She kept on screaming but none could heard her. The exorcist has stabbed the teen with his sword as the older Crowe let more tears. The man threw him into the pit. The limb body fell, leaving her view.

"Laphicet!"

 **(Music end)**

* * *

She woke up, panting slightly. Turns out, it was really a nightmare after all. Watching him die again before her eyes was truly torture. Velvet sighed softly, she was back at the cave near the lake of tar. They were in the depths of Hadlow Hollow. The therion remembered. They were resting before they would make their move going back to Hellawes. They're supposed to face the exorcists, rescue Magilou who's about to get executed and take a ship that will get them off the city.

Next to her stood Jaune. She didn't noticed he was that close to her. The young man looked worried staring at her. The older Crowe wondered if he was watching over her as she was sleeping. Not that she didn't mind but he shouldn't getting this close. Part of her wanted him to be this close. Her cheeks got a small tint of red. This wasn't the time or the place to think such things. Maybe the old Velvet would have like the gesture. But not her yet, her heart was starting to beat faster at the close proximity.

"You okay? You were tossing and turning in your sleep" the Arc was obviously worried.

"She looks okay" added Rokurou as he walked over to the two.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Jaune stood in thought. He had a strong feeling what it was all about. Who would be able to get a goodnight rest when their brother was murdered right in front of them. When you have become a daemon, spent three years in a cell with nothing but eating other daemon. No one would be the same, they will changed for the worse. Their lives turned upside down. And now, his friend had nothing left to lose. But only the purpose for revenge. It was her only goal in life.

"Listen…." she turned to the two males with her" if neither of you want to go with me, I understand."

"I feel like we had this conversation already" wondered the blond exorcist" I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right by your side."

"Neither would I" said Rokurou" it wouldn't do. How can I repay my debt to you if you die?"

"You ARE an odd one."

"Am I? Always thought of me as just me."

"I understand Jaune because he's...A fool but you...Seems you're a fool too."

"Guess that makes us fools for following her" grinned the Arc before turning serious" Velvet, you're plan is too dangerous to pulled it off on your own. You need help. It's not just the exorcists in the city we'll have to worry about, but also Teresa. She will definitely be there. Most likely we will have to fight her. You can't save Magilou and secure a ship alone."

"It's your funeral if you two want to follow me" the therion shrugged it off as it didn't mattered to her.

"Velvet...Who's this" Artorius"? Asked Rokurou.

Jaune turned to the black haired woman. He did told the daemon swordsman to ask her if he gets the chance. There was no way he will tell him when it was very personal. It was Velvet's revenge, it was her brother she lost. It should be her the one to tell him the truth, if she feels like it.

"My target. He killed my brother."

The war daemon wasn't phased by the revelation. He had a feeling her vendetta was justified. Looks like he was right.

"We're ready. Dyle should be at the entrance."

"Let's get going then."

The war daemon started walking off, leaving the cave. As Jaune was about to leave he hasn't forgotten he needed to wake up his malak. He sweat dropped when he saw Selene like a baby. And to think she told him she was going to do the watch after Rokurou. The blond called bull crap because the swordsman stayed way longer and she never took his place. Because she fell asleep, again. What can he do about. This girl was just impossible to deal with.

"Selene...Selene wake up! We're leaving."

"Uh huh...Wha...What is it?" the girl malak was obviously still sleepy.

"I said wake up, we're heading out. Get yourself ready. We're meeting up with Dyle at the entrance."

"Fine…." she groaned" just when I was having a great nap."

The malak was still sleepy, giving a yawn. She was mumbling a few inaudible things as walked out of the cave. The blond exorcist just smiled while shaking his head. She will always behaved like a child. He blinked noticing there was someone missing. Turning the other way he saw Velvet. The older Crowe was still in the same spot when she woke up. If anything, he could tell she had a lot on her mind. Maybe it was the nightmare. If she was dreaming about Laphicet then, it would be obvious she would be bothered by it.

"You okay?"

The therion only nodded as she walked over to the blond" look Jaune. I...I didn't meant to mistrust you, back at Titania. I was going through a lot."

"You did went through a lot. And I don't blame you for not trusting me. I used to be with the Abbey after all. It should be obvious you will start questioning my loyalties."

"But you were right. I shouldn't be asking stupid questions. Questions that have the easiest and most obvious of answers. I know you would want to help me...For old time's sake…."

"And I would never stop helping you. I will always be there for you. Whether you want me around or not."

"Thanks...For being here" she nodded staring into his eyes before she got serious" but you still owe me an explanation for not visiting me."

"Right and I will tell you eventually. But anyway, I'd do anything for you" he tried not to blushed, but he did anyway as he cleared his throat" let's hurry up. We have a witch to save and a ship to steal."

"My only concern is getting the ship" the older Crowe followed the blond exorcist out of the cave.

"You really don't care about Magilou, do you?" Jaune sweat dropped.

"It's not that I don't care for her. I know she can look after herself."

"That's true, in a way. But in this case, she's hopeless. Without her malak she's useless."

"How did you two met anyway?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's a long story" the blond sighed" one that doesn't make sense."

* * *

As expected they saw Dyle at the entrance to the cavern with his sword sheathed and his shield. Rokurou was already there along with Selene. Jaune wasn't going to lie even if Velvet wasn't doing this alone. This mission was still dangerous no matter how you look at it. After Magilou got captured, Teresa must have called for reinforcements. Meaning all of Hellawes was currently filled with exorcists. There were only five of them against probably over thirty exorcists, including the female praetor with her two malakhims.

The Arc thought long and hard about Velvet's plan. It was really good. A group going to the front while another secretly sneaks in from the back. The exorcists will obviously focused on the ones leading the frontal assault. While the other group secures a ship. But who knows how many exorcists will be at the docks. Teresa was smarter than that. She will be expecting they will try to escape using a ship. Obviously the praetor will ordered a large number of exorcists to keep watch over the docks.

What was concerning the blond was Dyle. Sure he could fight. But taking on quite the number of exorcists on his own was crazy. He won't last against so many of them. It wasn't a wise decision for the lizard daemon to go on his own. It will be better if he was accompanied by a member of the group. The blond gave some thought of who will be the perfect to go with him. But maybe, he already knew who to send to back Dyle up. The ones to sneak in the back were the most important because they're the ones to secure an escape route through a ship. Failure wasn't an option.

"Sleep well?" asked the lizard daemon.

"Just fine, thanks. And your special concotion?" said the therion.

"Ready for deployment anytime. By the way, I never caught your name."

"Velvet."

"We'll sail together if you live, Velvet. If not, at least I know what to put on your tombstone."

"You've got a sharp tongue" she didn't like his comment.

"Kahahaha! I've always been that way."

"Right, then. We're off to attack Hellawes!" said Rokurou.

"Guys wait" Jaune got the attention of everyone as he turned to his malak" Selene. I think you should go with Dyle."

"Why?" she pouted, she obviously didn't wanted to go with the lizard daemon.

"Because he's going to need someone to watch his back. We have to assume there will be plenty of exorcists guarding the tunnel and the docks. Dyle can't fight so many of them on his own. His chances of success will be high if you're there with him."

"I'm not that weak. But I won't mind having some backup."

"I don't want to" the girl malak kept her pout while crossing her arms.

"Look. You and Dyle have a very important task. It's up to you two to secure our get away ticket. You get to the ship and you pick us up. Just in case we don't come to you guys. We'll be very busy fighting so many exorcists. I know I can count on you Selene. I have always trusted you. What do you say and you make me proud?"

"Okay. Just because you asked nicely" she smiled while giggling.

"Then it's settled" the blond turned to the others" let's go over the plan one more time. Velvet, Rokurou and myself will take the front gate and take out any exorcists guarding it. While we're doing that, Dyle and Selene will take care of any possible exorcists guarding the tunnel that leads to the storehouse. Meanwhile, the three of us will infiltrate the city, make sure to get everyone's attention, and hopefully Teresas's too. We'll rescue Magilou immediately. As we fight our way. The second team will make their way to the docks, fight any exorcists there and secure a ship. If things go smoothly, we might leave Hellawes before noon. Any questions?"

No one said a word. They already knew what to do. They exited the cavern as they make their way back to the city. Jaune and Selene has put back their hoods on. Knowing they will be fighting exorcists. They needed to make sure they don't get recognized. It will only bring more troubles for the malak and her blond master.

* * *

The group was able to see Hellawes main gate in the distance. They couldn't believed there were only two exorcists guarding the gate. Looks like it wasn't going to take them that long to enter the city. Jaune saw Selene and Dyle leaving. The girl malak gave him a wave as she was telling him, she will see him again soon. He only smiled watching them go taking the path that will lead them to the shortcut tunnel and the storehouse. The plan has officially started. It was time to play their role.

The Arc readied himself, keeping focus remembering what was at stake here. It wasn't just Magilou's safety, but their own too. They were about to walk into a death trap, they knew it well. He turned to Velvet, the black haired woman nodded to him. She was ready, so was he and so does Rokurou. The blond exorcist has drawn Crocea Mors and his shield. The older Crowe hasn't drawn her weapon yet, the same with the daemon swordsman. They have already caught the attention of the two exorcist guards.

"Who goes there?!" said one of the guards.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you were expecting me" the therion released her gauntlet blade, ready for battle.

"It's her! The daemon woman Lady Teresa warned us about!" both exorcists went into an attack stance.

Jaune charged at the exorcist with the shield and spear. He used his shield hitting him so hard that made him threw away his shield. A couple of quick slashes followed by a high kick from Velvet knocked him down. They didn't had time to be killing them. It was better knock them unconscious. Rokurou was already done with the other one that was holding a shield and a sword. The exorcist never stood a chance against the war daemon's fast swordsmanship.

"So far so good" said the blond.

"That was too easy. These exorcists are only pushovers" said Rokurou.

"I guess orderly are only on beginners level. Now a praetor like Teresa, that's a different story."

"You know Teresa too?" asked the older Crowe to the blond just like how he knows Eleanor" I need to know any pointers on how to beat her. How she fights."

"Unlike Oscar. Teresa specializes in long range combat. Her exorcist artes are nothing to take lightly. But she's not that good in close combat. That's why I know you can outmatch her. As long as you can keep her close to you, you'll have the advantage."

"That's all I needed to hear" she nodded now she was certain she won't have a problem to defeat the female praetor.

* * *

Selene and Dyle were walking the leading to the tunnel. Both stopped as they heard voice from close by. They went to a corner taking a closer look at the entrance to the tunnel. It was exactly as Velvet and Jaune said. There exorcists guarding the shortcut into the city. Three of them to be exact. Two were holding shields and spears and the third was a masked malak holding a staff. Though it wasn't as heavily guarded as they were expecting. It wasn't going to be that easy to get pass them, without a fight.

Now for the girl malak, their biggest concern, is the malak. Malakhim can use malak artes which are considered strong and dangerous. So taking him out first should be the priority. The rest should be left for last. It bothered her to fight another malak. But she didn't had a choice. They needed to cross through the tunnel and head to the docks. And she doubted they were going to let them in if they ask nicely. So fighting them was the only choice they have.

"Be on your guard. Lady Teresa is certain that daemon woman might enter the city through here" said one of the exorcists.

"I can take care of them. No problem" said the lizard daemon.

"Don't be stupid. They have a malak with them. If he cast a malak arte on you, you'll be fried lizard."

"Right. The exorcists I fought didn't had a malakhim. Looks like it's not going to be easy as I thought."

"No kidding Captain Obvious" she rolled her eyes gazing at the malak" leave him to me. I'll hit him hard. After that, you jumped in and take out those two exorcist."

"I don't remember putting you in charge little lady. But your plan sounds good" Dyle chuckled as drew his sword.

Selene took an arrow and suddenly, it was lit on fire as she cast an arte on it. She pointed straight at the malak, who hasn't noticed her yet. The exorcists still haven't seen either of them. She fired the arrow at high speed, hitting the malak right in his forehead. The mask was shattered from the force as his body was burn, he fell tot the ground, most like he was dead. Dyle took the chance charging at the panicked exorcists that had no idea what just happened to the malakhim. The lizard daemon slashed in all directions taking them by surprise as they were killed.

"Now that's how its done. You were good kid."

"I'm NOT a kid!" she glared at daemon sailor, her eyes fell on the downed malak" sorry…."

"Let's be careful as we head inside. Won't be surprise if there are more guarding the latter that leads to the storehouse."

They entered the tunnel heading to the latter. Obviously as expected, there were more exorcists guarding the area. But this time, there were only two of them and no malak. Selene and Dyle beat them with little effort. The girl malak gave him a thumbs up and the lizard daemon only chuckled. They gazed at the latter. It was time to head to the docks and do their part in the plan. No doubt there would be more exorcists at the docks. All they needed to do was to take catch them off guard. A surprise attack was always effective against large numbers.

" _I hope Jaune's okay"_ the malak was obviously worried about her master.

* * *

Jaune had a bad feeling the second he entered Hellawes. He hated when this sort of feeling will surge through his body. It was a sign that something bad was about to happened. Maybe this feeling was right. Because the whole city was empty. Teresa must have told the citizens to stay in their homes for security reasons. She may be strict and cold sometimes but the female praetor does care for the innocent people as a true praetor would.

This whole thing had" trap" all over it. He knew it, Velvet knew it and Rokurou knew it. But what other choice they had. They needed to save Magilou and they also needed a ship to escape the city. Getting through the exorcists was the only outcome. As they reached the town square, where the Cathedral stood, they were surrounded by a group of exorcists from behind. There were more of them ahead and in front of the Cathedral, the female praetor.

Teresa was accompanied by her two malaks and holding her weapon staf. Next to her was Magilou with her hands tied on her back. At least she was okay that was one thing less to worry about. There many exorcists. Quite the number Jaune was expecting. He must have gotten it right when he thought she will called for reinforcements. They were dealing with Velvet, a daemon that escaped from Titania along with Rokurou, another daemon and a witch. Not to mention he was aiding them. A former praetor and currently, a traitor.

The blond remained calmed. He could almost feel Teresa's gaze at him. She was glaring at him. There was anger in those green eyes. That menacing glare could send shivers down his spine. It was probably the first time he has seen her this upset. This has to be more than finding out about Velvet. His eyes widened, did she found out about Oscar. The older Crowe did wounded him on the right side of his face with a fire ball. If that was the case then, they were all in serious danger. The Arc was aware she was very fond of her brother and she cares dearly for him.

"Well, look who actually showed up to rescue me! Aww, you're more of a softie than I ever gave you credit for, daemon-lady!"

"You okay Magilou?" asked Jaune.

"Just peachy" she smirked.

"She'll be fine" he sweat dropped.

"You're here. You're the daemon that escaped the island?" said the premium-blond woman.

"What if I am?" asked the older Crowe coolly.

"You hurt my dear Oscar! You will pay for that, slowly!" Teresa pointed her staff at the therion, her eyes have suddenly drifted to the hooded person accompanying the two daemons" you can take off that hood. I know it's you...Jaune!"

The Arc sighed as he removed the hood revealing his face to the young woman" guess it wasn't going to be long until you would figure out."

"Leaving the Abbey wasn't enough. But you have to lowered yourself even further by aiding this daemon and the rest of the fugitive inmates. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm here to help Velvet, the daemon. She's my friend and the only reason why I joined the Abbey in the first place was to keep her alive, what a big fat lie that turned out to be. If you don't believe me, then ask Artorius. He will tell you the truth."

"Your betrayal will cost you dearly Jaune. All the respect I had for you just vanished. How the mighty have fallen. You will pay just like your daemon-friend!"

"Can we get this over with already?" Velvet has had enough talk.

"Get them!" ordered the female praetor.

 **(Music: "Shout your Soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

A group of exorcists charged at the trio as Velvet took on a rapier orderly. Jaune went after another and so did Rokurou. The older Crowe performed a couple of kicks and slashes beating the orderly. The Arc defeated his opponent faster along with the daemon swordsman. The orderly were truly amateur in skill level compared to a praetor. More exorcists came their way. They were holding shield with swords and spear while, there was one more with a rapier.

The trio regrouped deciding to taking them on together, at the same time. Using teamwork they were able to over come the odds. The exorcists were falling, one by one. Soon they have defeated the group. But things weren't calming down. More exorcists reinforcements arrived to aid the praetor. Looks like there was no end to this. Jaune knew this was pointless. They needed to go to the docks and get to the ship. Even if they knew this wasn't going to be easy.

The blond took noticed that some were about to cast for their exorcist artes. He quickly used" Azure Edge" taking them out before they could unleash the attack. So they stood surrounded by more exorcists. Their numbers have increased and their odds of surviving this, were decreasing. Staying here was crazy and it was suicide. He was sure Velvet knew, they won't be able to take on so many no matter how weak they are. They needed to get away and regroup with Selene and Dyle.

 **(Music end)**

"I admire your endurance, but you will regret this soon" Teresa walked over to her two malaks" enough. Number two."

The young boy malak threw a fire ball straight at Velvet. But Jaune was quick to get in front of her and blocked it with his shield. The force of the arte sent him a little further down, but he was all right. The older Crowe got a little worried at his act. It was reckless to get in the way like that. But she should know better than he will get hurt by a mere fire ball. She has already witnessed the Arc wasn't the same from three years ago. He was stronger now, a former praetor of the Abbey.

"You okay?" she asked the blond.

"This is nothing. But we should focus on the enemy" the Arc gazed at the female praetor.

"You can't finish your work? Coward" Velvet glared at the woman.

"I won't fall for your taunts. That arm of yours is too dangerous. Besides, to dispose of daemon filth, one to use an appropriate tool" she looked at number two.

"We have never seen eye to eye when it comes to malakhim" Jaune's eyes narrowed staring at Teresa" we're so different. There has never being a day in my life I would think of Selene as my tool. She's my comrade and my friend. But I guess you would never understand that."

"Your logic has always been flawed. Malak are nothing but tools. They're only purpose is to serve the exorcists in getting rid of the daemon threat. Nothing else, nothing less. Malakhim are the tools of the Abbey."

"Don't waste your breath" scoffed the older Crowe staring at the blond" I don't need a malak as a tool. You see, I have tools of my own. Tools of flamestone, sulfur, and oil."

"Those will...Explode" said number two.

" _It has come down to this then…."_ the blond stood in thought.

" _ **You want to do what?"**_

 _ **Jaune stood shocked at what Velvet told him. They just talked to Dyle and they were about to get some rest in Hadlow Hollow.**_

" _ **Please tell me, you're joking."**_

" _ **You know it's a trap too. We might not make it if we charge in there and face who knows how many exorcists" said the therion.**_

" _ **That is true. But we shouldn't do something extreme like that. Innocent people might get hurt and it's crazy."**_

" _ **You said Teresa will protect the citizens. I don't see any other way for the plan to work. We need a good distraction if we want to leave Hellawes."**_

" _ **By having Dyle setting fire on the flamestone storehouse?!"**_

" _ **Did I said we don't have a choice?" the black haired woman reminded him" this is the best way to catch the exorcists off guard. Allowing us to escape on a ship."**_

" _ **You're right" the Arc sighed running a hand through his hair they were really out of options" okay, let's do it. I can't believe this, more crimes to add to the list."**_

" _ **I already informed Dyle. It all depends if he makes it to the port. Someone should accompany him to make sure he gets there."**_

" _ **Who do you have in mind?"**_

" _ **You figure it out."**_

"Good thing I listened to you" Jaune shook his head he wasn't in agreement with her plan of lighting the flamestone storage house.

The sound of an explosion caught the praetor's attention. She gasped seeing smoke coming from the port of the city. At first Teresa thought the daemon was bluffing about the tools but now, she was wrong.

"What?! Our stores of flamestones!"

She turned around only to see the long black haired daemon charging at her. She got punched in the face getting sent to the ground. The Arc cringed as he felt the pain. He didn't wanted to know how much must hurt to get punched by Velvet. Especially, now that she's a daemon.

"Jaune, Rokurou!"

"Right!" the blond nodded now, it was their chance to head for the port and meet up with his malak and Dyle.

"I'm with you!" followed the war daemon as he took out another orderly.

"Hey! Aren't you forgetting someone?!" Magilou ran after them as she managed to free herself from the ropes that was tying her hands.

"Hurry up!" said the Arc.

"What are you all doing?!" Teresa got up not looking happy" After them!"

"Lady Teresa! The ships…! The port…!" members of the maritime guild arrived running to the young woman" it's all on fire!"

"Grr! Orderlies, put out the fires at once!"

* * *

Selene was relief at first that they made it to the storehouse. She took a peek outside from one of the windows. Only to find quite the number of exorcists guarding the port. The girl malak tried to remain calm, it wasn't going to be easy fighting so many. However things, seemed to have gotten a bit out of control. Because she saw Dyle lighting the flamestones, adding sulfur and oil. She gasped as the entire place exploded catching fire.

She was startled so much that she ended up smacking the lizard daemon in the head. The exorcist guarding the port panicked, leaving. They didn't know what to do. They'd probably went to Teresa to received order. While some, probably left showing the cowards they truly are. It didn't mattered to the malak. This was their chance to head to a ship and secured it. Just their luck, there were a couple of them. So they chose the one that was furthest away from the city.

"You're really out of your mind, you know that?!"

"I'm the one out of my mind?!" snapped the lizard daemon" Velvet is the one out of her mind. She's the one that came up with the idea of blowing up the flamestone storehouse!"

"She's the one behind that?!" Selene stood shocked.

"She told me, it was sort of a backup plan. Just in case they get into trouble. She said to go for it either way."

" _Oh brother. Just what the heck does Jaune sees in that crazy daemon-lady anyway?"_

"Let's get to the ship. They'd probably be here any minute now!" said Dyle.

Both arrived at the ship and the lizard daemon didn't wasted time to get things ready. He prepared the sails and raised anchor. As soon as they see the rest of the group, they were leaving this frozen hell hole. Selene smiled as she spotted her master along with Velvet and Rokurou. Magilou was also with them. The girl malak kept her smile waving at them in the distance. Jaune smiled at her as they were all running towards the ship, they boarded. Dyle was done all they needed now was for everyone to board and it was off from Hellawes. The lizard daemon saw the group heading this way.

"Move it! We're ready to set sail!"

The sailor and daemon was suddenly hit by a fire ball. Selene gasped checking on him. He was hurt, he needed healing immediately. The malak started casting a healing arte. It might take time as she saw in the distance the one who cast fire arte. Jaune and everyone saw Teresa along with her two malakhim. The female praetor looked very upset as she was holding her staff tightly, it was trembling from her anger. The Arc knew they didn't had a choice but to fight her. It was clear she wasn't planning in letting them go.

"I won't let you escape! Never!"

 **(Music: "No time to look back" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"You deceitful snake!" Teresa charged as their weapons clashed.

"I'm a daemon. Spare me your sermons."

"Then you can pay with your life!"

Just as they planned Velvet went after the female praetor while Jaune and Rokurou went after her malaks. There was nothing to worry about. The blond knew the older Crowe would be fine. Teresa's forte was long range exorcist artes. In close range she knew a few martial artes. But not enough to beat someone like the therion. Velvet had the upper hand over her in close range combat, it was a fact. He only needed to be concern with his opponent. The malak known as" number two", the same one who healed Velvet when they crashed the ship.

Honestly the Arc wanted to go easy on him. But the malak was still tethered with Teresa. Even if he was different from other Abbey malakhims he has seen. Somehow, his free will wasn't completely sealed. He was aware of his surroundings and the situation. Like when he spoke earlier after Velvet revealed her backup plan, to set the flamestone in the storehouse. The young malak knew it was going to explode. Malaks that have their free will sealed would never speak without the consent of their exorcist master.

Still, the boy was his opponent and he was basically obeying the commands of his female master. Jaune felt sorry for him but he still needed to stop him. Looking over him, it reminded the blond of Selene. He could never imagine his malak and friend with her free will sealed. The former praetor keep attacking the malakhim with a serious of combos. As long as he prevent him from casting any malak artes, he will be fine. Looks like Rokurou was in the same boat. As the daemon swordsman kept attacking the other malak without letting him cast any artes.

After a couple of hits the malak was downed but not out. He looked like he couldn't move. Jaune sighed, he wouldn't had a chance if he didn't stopped attacking. Malakhim were strong in their own way especially when it comes to malak artes. He would have been in big trouble if he had let him cast, at least one arte. Turning to Rokurou, the war daemon was already done with his opponent. The other malakhim was downed but not out, the boy was panting slightly. Looks like the only one left was Teresa.

There was no need to hurt them too much. They were in a hurry after all. Velvet was almost done with the female praetor. It was exactly as the blond thought. She couldn't keep up with the older Crowe's quick attacks. Her martial artes were nothing compared to hers. Until the black haired woman unleashed her daemon arm, it was all over for the praetor. Her break soul and break artes were too much for the young woman to handle. Teresa lost her staff as she fell on her knees. It was the end of the battle. They have won.

 **(Music end)**

"As praetor exorcist Teresa, I give you this order! Do it, number two!"

The young boy charged at them charging a fire ball. Jaune gasped in shock, he knew what this means. The malak wasn't casting an arte, it was a suicide attack. He couldn't believed Teresa would go this far to stop them that she would be willing to sacrifice one of her malakhims.

"The kid's gonna blow himself up!" shouted Magilou confirming the Arc's assumption.

The blond exorcist reacted immediately as he reached the malak and hit him with his shield on his head, knocking him. He was unconscious but most importantly, the self destruct was interrupted. Velvet took the opportunity to charged at Teresa. But her attack never came as it was blocked by a spear. The blond gasped as he saw Eleanor protecting her fellow praetor. Her expression was completely different from where they ran into her earlier. There was anger in her green eyes as she glared at the black haired woman.

"To think you were a daemon!"

"The crybaby exorcist?"

"I wasn't crying!" she threw her gauntlet blade away.

"Two praetors. Not looking good!" said Rokurou.

"It's time for us to go!" said the Arc as he gazed at number two.

"Jaune?"

His eyes widened as he turned to Eleanor. The anger in her face was replaced by a mix of joy, confusion and concern. This was the first time they were meeting face to face since he left the Abbey. Not exactly the reunion he was expecting. But he knew he couldn't afford her to see him, or recognize him back when he first saw her earlier. He didn't had time to tell her his reasons for leaving. They were in a hurry and he knew Velvet wasn't going to wait any longer.

"It's true then…." the eighteen year old said softly staring at him" you're with that daemon, you're helping her. You helped her escape from Titania...Why?"

"I'm sorry Eleanor...I wish we could have reunited under better circumstances" he gave a sad smile before his eyes narrowed" Selene, now!"

" **Explosion!"**

Not too far from the two praetors and malak number one a red sphere fell hitting the ground. The force from the large explosion sent them flying, knocking them back.

"Now's our chance!" he shouted to the group" Velvet, take malak number two! I don't think Teresa has any further use for him."

The therion nodded as she took the young malak with her. Rokurou and Magilou left with her boarding the ship. Jaune stopped on his tracks as he turned to the two praetors and former comrades. They were fine, the explosion break arte didn't hit them directly. He tried to ignore Eleanor's gaze, tears have formed. The Arc didn't wanted to admit that Velvet was right about her. She was a crybaby. He spotted Selene hanging by the railing of the ship, awaiting her master.

"Teresa!" he called to the young woman" I'm sorry it has come down to this. But at least, I can still fulfill my work as praetor even if I'm no longer one. The ones behind the smuggling operation of flamestones are the maritime guild, not just Dyle. They decided to put the blame on him so he could take the fall for all of them. They had every intention to cover it up and keep this information from you."

"What?" the woman was upset to know of the truth.

The blond didn't said another word as he boarded the ship, re-joining with his new comrades. It started to set sail, leaving the port.

"Jaune!" shouted Eleanor in tears" why?!"

Her cries were for naught as the ship was now too far for the blond to hear her.

* * *

" _I'm sorry Eleanor"_

Jaune was staring in the distance from the ship. His eyes were still set in the distant port. By now, they were too far away to see anyone clearly. The blond didn't like having the Abbey as his enemy but he didn't had a choice. Especially Eleanor, it was going to be hard fighting her. Knowing her she was going to do whatever it takes to find them. Meaning, the next time they meet he will have to fight her. There couldn't be any hesitation he made his choice a long time ago since he found out the truth from Seres.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Jaune turned to see Velvet next to him, a slight concern expression in her face.

"You're really asking me that now?" he chuckled.

"You looked like you didn't wanted to go back there. Have to make sure you're committed to my cause. I told you I won't make you come with me if you don't want to."

"And I already told you that I will always be by your side. I'm not leaving you."

"The crybaby exorcist sure wasn't happy about it."

"Her name is Eleanor. And I guess she's very emotional. It must have been a real shock for her, to know I'm with you. We will see her again and this time, we might have to fight her."

"And you're okay with it? I'm not going to go easy on any members of the Abbey. If she stands in my way to get to Artorius, I will crush her!"

"I know" he said softly watching the black haired woman leaving as she walked towards malak number two.

"Dyle?" Jaune decided to head towards the lizard daemon that was steering the wheel of the ship" you okay?"

"Better than okay! You guys basically saved my hide back there. If it weren't for Velvet and you guys who knows, I wouldn't be alive. My raid would have failed without you guys. I should also thank your malak for healing me, she's quite the miracle worker."

"I know she's the best" he smiled staring at Selene who giggled hearing the sailor's comment" by the way, you won't have to worry about the guild anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say...Your revenge is complete" he grinned.

"Huh?" blinked the lizard daemon.

* * *

"Why? Why would they DO such a thing to us?!"

"We're finished...Hellawes is no more…."

Eleanor was gazing around the port. Her eyes widened not noticing before. Everything was set in flames. The fire from the storehouse has reached other buildings and it won't be long before it reaches the houses of the citizens. She did saw exorcists trying their best to put out the fire on her way here. So much destruction only because they wanted to escape. It was wrong what they did, they were criminals. Her eyes narrowed thinking of the black haired daemon.

A daemon right in her very own nose. And she didn't do a thing to stop her when she first saw her. Eleanor had a feeling, there was something about her that wasn't right. Too late to figure it out now. The young praetor saw people arriving. Deciding to aid the exorcists in putting out the flames. Her thoughts were now on Jaune. How could he helped that daemon, how could he betrayed the Abbey when he used to be a praetor himself. A darn good one, he taught her so much about being an exorcists. He was like a teacher and mentor to her.

" _Jaune would never do something like this. I wonder if that daemon has him under her control, or something. Perhaps some kind of arte to take over his mind. I just can't believe he would do this…."_

"Curse you...Curse you!" Teresa glared thinking of the female daemon, she silently swore she was going to make her pay for what she did to her home town and to her beloved brother.

"Such ghastly daemons. The Abbey—No, Lord Artorius himself must be informed" Eleanor tightened her fist in anger thinking of the daemon and her former friend.

"Lady Teresa!"

The young woman turned to the source of her name being called. Her eyes narrowed as she saw all the members of the maritime guild running towards her. The premium-blond woman remembered what Jaune told her, regarding the guild. They were responsible for the smuggling of the flamestones. Now, she had every right not to believe him or trust him. But the blond was always honest and a man of his word. He would never lie to her, not when it comes to bringing justice to those that deserve to be punished.

" _He may be a traitor...But I admire his sense of justice."_

"Lady Teresa are you all right?!"

"All exorcists!" she glared at the guild members" arrest these men immediately!"

"What?"

The guild were now surrounded by the exorcists. They were all being handcuffed.

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Teresa?!"

"You're all under arrest under the charge of smuggling. I know you're all involved of the smuggling flamestones. You wanted the daemon Dyle to take the fall for all of you. That is inconsiderable, I could never forgive deceivers like you. Did you seriously think I wasn't going to find out of your crime?"

"Wait Lady Teresa we can explain! It's not what you think, it was all Dyle's fault I swear!" panicked the guild leader.

"Enough. You're all guilty. The Abbey will bring justice on scum like you. Take them away!"

All the guild members that were cuffed were being taken away by the exorcists. Teresa gave a soft sigh. That was one problem solved but the bigger one remains. That daemon woman was out there, free and who knows what crimes she will commit next. Eleanor was right, they needed to go to the capital and inform their leader. This world wasn't safe with that daemon and her group on the loose.

"We're leaving for the capital"

Eleanor nodded while she was afraid to ask" Lady Teresa...What about Jaune?"

"There's nothing to say regarding him. He made his choice, he's a criminal and a traitor. Just like the daemon woman, he will be hunted down. The Abbey will not rest until both are captured and brought to justice."

"I understand…." the red head praetor tightened her fists thinking of the blond.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done glad to end the Hellawes arc and off to the next part of the story.**

 **-I wasn't happy finding out the maritime guild never got punished by Teresa for their crime and Dyle was the only one that got thrown under the bus mainly, because he turned into a daemon. It's not fair so I decided to change that in my story. They deserve it so sucks to be them.**

 **-Eleanor cares a lot for Jaune, he sees him as a good friend/role model and mentor. Obviously she will be torn finding out he's now wanted by the Abbey. And she will have no choice but to fight him the next time she sees him.**

 **-I guess I did changed things in the story aside the guild getting arrested. Velvet never threatened number two aka Laphicet to attack Teresa and Eleanor. It was all Jaune thanks to Selene. I think Velvet took number two with due to his resemblance to her brother, obviously.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 11 titled" the more the merrier" oh boy it has gone down the fight for Haven begins. And OMFG! NOOOOOOO not Weiss please Rooster Teeth don't KILL Weiss! Damn you Cinder to hell! Just kidding (except for the Cinder. I truly hate her) I know she's not dead come on folks she's one of the protagonists she won't die. However next episode, oh baby Jaune will FINALLY unlock his semblance RT has planned this to happen from the start. I am truly looking forward and I love the Jaune development they are doing. I also love how Ruby was keeping close watch on Jaune and how scare she was that he might die just like Pyrrha activating her silver eye power (the Lancaster in me is giggling like a school girl). Also this is the best EVIL cliffhanger RT has pulled off ever, can't wait for this Saturday.**

 **-Again I will take this time to reply to guest reviewer Eizen- you're right I don't want to make Jaune OP. Even if by the end of the game if you have the right skills and equipment the party is basically OP lol. But anyway I love Kingdom Hearts and I love the armor from Birth by Sleep. Ventus, Aqua and Terra looked so wickedly bad ass with them. I like the idea of his semblance summoning swords as well as the armor and the parts. I will considerate them. However it depends by chapter 12 release this Saturday. Since I am 100% sure Jaune will unlock his semblance depending what kind of semblance is, I will add it to the story. But I still appreciate giving me suggestions thank you. Now I need suggestions for Jaune/Selene and Jaune/Velvet and Selene/Laphicet dual mystique artes and of course Selene's true name.**

 **-Well is currently 9:30 PM in my country. This is officially the last chapter of 2017. I wish you all a very Happy New Year!**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Don't fear the Reaper


	10. Don't fear the reaper

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 10 Don't fear the reaper

(Location: somewhere in the sea of the Midgand Empire)

Jaune felt so relief, now that it was all over. They have done it. Somehow, they have managed to get through the exorcists and Teresa. They were able to saved Magilou and escaped Hellawes. They were away from the Abbey, away from the danger. Surely, they'll be a whole lot safer in the sea than back at the snowy city. Although Velvet's crazy plan worked out in the end. The Arc wasn't happy that they had to go through with it.

They had caused a lot of private property damage. Not to mention risking the lives of the people. Sure the flamestone storehouse was burned to the ground but the maritime guild had it coming. Hopefully, Teres have listened to him and she will carry out her duty as a praetor to deliver justice. Right now the entire guild were probably arrested and being sent to Titania. Yet causing so much damage wasn't really in the intentions of the blond exorcist.

But it was necessary, he knew very well the kind of trouble he was getting to when he decided to help Velvet. There will be more crazy things he'll be doing during the duration of this journey. This was the prize for being a traitor, a criminal and probably number one enemy on the Abbey's list. After escaping from the prison island and seeing fire to Hellawes no doubt, they have gained the attention of the exorcists institution. Namely, their leader Artorius Collbrande.

For now it was better to enjoy the peace and relaxation. After they've been through, they sure needed a break. Jaune smiled gazing at the horizon. The blue sea, the bright sun shining, the gentle breeze blowing on his face. It was perfect the Arc couldn't helped but think about Laphicet. The young Crowe wanted so badly to leave Aball and travel the sea. To visit, new lands, to discover new things. Traveling in a ship was the teen's dream. Velvet was probably thinking the same thing.

The blond felt someone tugging on his arm. Turning to see his malak smiling at him. Selene was sure looking happy. The Arc has forgotten that she enjoys traveling by ship as much as Laphicet. She will always be happy whenever they traveled the seas back, when he was doing missions for the Abbey. This sure brought the nostalgic feeling of those days. But not in the same way. It was different now since they were fighting the institution. So much for the good old days.

Everyone was okay. Magilou looked relief too to be out of that mess. It surprised to Jaune to see her like that. Especially when the witch has an ability to always get herself in trouble. But then again, she currently didn't had her malak. Making her vulnerable and defenseless during a fight. It made the blond wondered where could Bienfu had gone. Maybe they might ran to him during this trip. The witch was surely hoping so. He didn't wanted to think what she will do to him if she does find him.

Behind him stood Dyle and their new navigator. The lizard daemon was currently steering the ship with a smile on his green-scaled face. He was in debt for helping leave that city, away from danger. His revenge fulfilled with the maritime guild stopped from proceeding with their smuggling operation. So he decided to pledged his services and loyalty to Velvet. At least that was one problem solved. They don't have to worry about crashing the ship again anymore.

The Arc was thinking, what to do now. Or more precise, where to go from here. If they were heading for the capital of Leogres. There was only one path to take. The blond stood in deep thought, they will have to cross over the sea gate fortress. That wouldn't be a problem. If they weren't dangerous enemies to the Abbey. Which means it was going to be very difficult to get through. Remembering the place's security was tight. It won't be a walk in the park. Needless to say, escaping Hellawes will be nothing compared to this.

"Well, that turned out better than I expected" spoke Rokurou" though we wound up with a little extra."

"Extra?" Velvet wondered what he was talking about.

That's when she realized what the daemon swordsman was talking about. She was still holding the hand of the boy malak she took back at the city. The young boy was staring at her with those lifeless light green eyes. Jaune couldn't believed he has actually forgotten about him. That's right, he told the older Crowe to take him. The blond felt he did the right thing. After Teresa planned to have him self destruct. The woman was your average exorcist that sees malaks as simply tools.

Better for the boy to be with them than with her. If he hasn't interfered he would have been dead. The Arc has always respected life whether they were humans or malahims. Besides, it's not like Teresa was going to miss him. So she was short by one malak but he was sure the Abbey can give her another. Also, Selene seems to have taken a liking to him. The way the girl malak was staring at the boy, all smiles. She was always kind of person to get along with anyone namely, malakhims.

"He looks like he'd be a scrumptious midday snack for you!" said Magilou with a grin.

"A snack?" replied malak number two.

"Nobody is eating anyone Magilou. So stop it" sweat dropped Jaune.

"Yeah! I won't let her eat him!" Selene glared at Velvet.

"Hey, I'm not the daemon muncher. Don't blame me if it happens" the witch raised her arms in the air.

"But you're giving the idea" said the blond exorcist.

"Come on, she's only teasing" said Rokurou.

"This is Magilou we're talking about. Sometimes I even wonder if she's kidding or being serious" the Arc gave a sigh.

"No, if that's an order, I accept it" said the boy malak.

Selene didn't like his comment. Her eyes softened she has never like seeing malakhim with their free will sealed. They couldn't think for themselves, or what they really want. Only to obey the orders giving to them by their exorcists master. Jaune didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to free the will of the boy. No one has taught him to do such thing. Even with his experience as an exorcist, he really didn't know. Not even Artorius has told him how to reverse the process.

"Should we really be taking this kid along?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"His artes will be useful to us. And we can always get rid of him" said Velvet.

"That's true...About the part of using his artes" the Arc didn't approved of the second part.

"Precisely. Malakhim are tools. Use 'em and ditch 'em! Isn't that right, number two" said the witch.

"Yes."

"Shut up!" Selene has suddenly snapped shocking the group" don't you dare talk to him like that!"

"Easy...I'm just kidding. No need to take me seriously" Magilou took a few steps back.

"It's no wonder your malak left you! You're no better than the Abbey that only sees us as mere weapons. No one ever thinks of our feelings. I won't let any of you use him like a tool. Let him do what HE wants for once!"

"If he's coming with us, then he must help us. He doesn't have a choice but to obey" Velvet's eyes narrowed gazing at the malak girl" if he proves to be useless. I won't hesitate to get rid of him. I'm not letting the Abbey get their hands on him again. Or would you prefer if he becomes a malak bomb again?"

"Neither" Selene was still glaring at her" he doesn't have to obey you. He should decide what to do for himself. Not taking orders from others especially, you!"

"What was that?" the therion got angry with the girl malak as she unleash her gauntlet blade" care to repeat that, you brat?"

"Yeah. He's not taking orders from you...You daemon!" she suddenly took an arrow ready to shoot it at the older Crowe.

"Whoa! Wait!" Jaune got between the two stopping them" that's enough! What's with you two? Fighting among ourselves is the least we should be doing right now?"

"He's right. We should be focusing our energy in fighting the Abbey. Not on each other" said Rokurou.

"You should know when to control your malak" the older Crowe gazed at the blond as she sheathed back her blade walking off.

The Arc shook his head. Obviously the therion wasn't planning in taking risks with the Abbey. But they didn't had a choice. The malak number two couldn't return to Teresa or she might use him again to self destruct or worse. Maybe send him back to Abbey headquarters and get rid of him. If malakhims were too weak to fight in battle. The exorcists themselves will execute them and they will get another one, as a replacement.

"I'm sorry" Selene lowered her bow and her head" I didn't mean to act so mean-"

"It's okay" he put his hands on the girl's shoulders" I know better than anyone how you feel about this whole thing. I know you hate malaks being use as mere tools. But right now we have become targets of the Abbey. They will come after us with everything they've got. We need all the help we can get and that also includes relying on number two. He has to help us now whether he likes it or not. You don't want the Abbey taking him again, right? You don't want him back with Teresa?"

"Of course not!" she glared" she ordered him to kill himself and he was unaware what was going to happen to him…."

"It was an order...I had to obey" replied the young boy.

Selene tightened her fists. How she hated malaks having their will sealed. Even if her master treats her right and has never seen her as a tool. They didn't deserve this, they deserve better. If only could accept them the same way Jaune has accepted her. It wasn't fair for them. Malakhims should live freely not as slaves for the exorcists. Yet, the blond kept comforting her. She was so thankful to have a friend like him. He understand her and will support her no matter what. Though she was still wondering what does her master sees on Velvet.

"Look. Why don't you spend time with him while I talk to Velvet?"

"Even if I won't get much of a respond?" she sighed" just look at him...He barely reacts to anything. I really hate seeing malaks like this. I've never been so happy you chose to leave the Abbey."

"I was helping them based on a lie" Jaune's eyes narrowed thinking of Artorius, the man lied to him he was going to hurt Velvet if he stays loyal to him, he was wrong" I was such an idiot to fell for it."

"You were just trying to protect her. I don't blame you" Selen shrugged her shoulders.

"Just promise me you'll behave. I don't want to separate you and Velvet again."

"I promise geez…." she pouted.

Jaune decided to give the older Crowe some time to vent off her anger and calmed down. It seemed she recovered sooner than he thought. Velvet started talking to Dyle, then Rokurou. The therion was probably talking to them about their next move. They were heading to the capital of Loegres. He should tell her about the sea gate fortress and also about the danger they might ran into while sailing around this area. Though for the Arc there were just rumors.

While traveling doing missions for the Abbey he heard people saying about pirates. Sailors needed to be very careful when traveling the sea. It wasn't just Daemonblight and daemons that were the only threat. The pirates will come to steal any kind of valuable items in anyone's cargo. But so far, Jaune has never encountered such. Maybe it wasn't true and people were only exaggerating with the purpose to scare others. Still, no that they were popular criminals they will have to watch their back more than ever.

Turning back to Selene the poor girl was trying hard to make conversation with number two. She was failing due to the boy's lack of emotions. Honestly the blond didn't like him being called" number two". If the malak was going to be traveling with them from now on. Maybe they should give him a name. It's the least they could do after saving his life from self destructing. After a few minutes, she finally gave up. She looked at him shaking her head. The Arc couldn't blame her.

Jaune saw Velvet was walking towards number two. The long haired woman stopped suddenly. There was uncertainty in her eyes but there was also, warmness. The same warmness the old Velvet would have. The blond hasn't seen her looking like this not, since she smiled a little when he complimented her plan back at Hellawes. Looks like his suspicions were right on the mark. The presence of the boy was triggering something in the female daemon.

Or the better reason to bring him to the ship. When Jaune took a closer glance at the boy malak there was something about him. His physical did resemble a little to Laphicet. It was no wonder why the older Crowe was showing more emotion towards him. This malak somehow reminds her of her little brother. Asides from physical, he does seemed to be around the same age as the young Crowe. The Arc came to the conclusion having him around might do some good to Velvet. Maybe softening her up making her be less cold.

The black haired woman was holding the same compass that number two stole when they crashed and unconscious. Now that was truly interesting for the blond. The malak took it obviously because he was interested in the compass. Just like Laphicet, he truly loved that compass. Was there a connection between the two. No that couldn't be. Maybe he was over thinking things. Still, he couldn't helped but feel like there was something about the young malak. Though it wasn't in the same level as Selene. His malak was special because she was his friend and companion.

 **(Music: "Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Velvet! How's our heading?" said Rokurou.

The therion started gazing at the compass. Her expression said it all, she was having a difficult time telling which direction they were going. Jaune rolled his eyes some things, never changed. She was still clueless when it comes to compasses or sea travel. That was Laphicet's specialty. Among the many books he read, he read books about sailors, ships even pirates. Those were his favorites and the compass was his most precious gift. It reminded him the teen never got his wish to come true. He never fulfilled his dream, just like him.

"Uh...This is so hard to read."

" _I should give her a hand with the compass. Or we might never get to the capital at this rate."_

"Actually...You're holding it wrong."

Jaune blinked, so did Velvet and Selene. The comment was said by number two. The boy was now staring at the black haired woman, regarding how she was holding the compass.

"It's built to function even if the ship is rolling."

"That's true…." the Arc muttered he wondered how did he knew.

"Maybe I should have brought the topic about ships and compasses instead of candy" followed the girl malak.

Well that made sense. The older Crowe was now holding the compass the right way. She was able to see the direction they were going. Turns out it wasn't as hard as she thought.

"Velvet!" Rokurou repeated starting to get inpatient for not getting a reply.

"The heading's fine!" she shouted back before turning back to the boy malak" kid. What's your name?"

"Number two."

"Not that. Your real name. Surely you have one."

The boy only shook his head proving he didn't had an actual name. Except for the one given to him by the Abbey. He was number two and he was known by the exorcists by such. Jaune didn't like it and sure hell neither does Selene. It wasn't a name, just a number.

"Want to hold it?" she offered the compass to the boy.

The malak seemed overjoyed for a second before he stopped from taking it" if that's an order…."

"I'm asking you what you want" the older Crowe got upset.

"So you're...Ordering me to answer?"

"Right...Right...You malakhim would destroy yourselves as long as it was an order, wouldn't you?"

"That is our purpose" clarified number two.

"You really are tools" she felt like she has wasted her time talking to the boy" in that case, keep your mouth shut."

As she left the boy malak without sparring him a glance, Selene went over to him.

"Don't listen to her. She's just a grumpy meanie."

"Grumpy...Meanie…?" number two didn't know what those words meant.

"Go easy on him" Jaune approached Velvet" it's not his fault he doesn't understand what you're telling him."

"He's nothing but a tool. What were you thinking making him come with us?" the therion crossed her arms.

"Would you prefer if we left him with Teresa? Because she was planning to make him self destruct taking us with him."

"Maybe. He better make himself useful or it will be me the one to order him to self destruct."

"You don't mean that. We can't forget his will was sealed by the Abbey, just like at all of their malaks. He doesn't know what he wants. All he knows, he has to obey orders from his master. So it wouldn't hurt if you're a little kind to him."

"I'm not wasting my time again with him. If he can't fight, then he's got to go."

"Why do you have to act so cold and cruel?" Jaune got upset at her attitude.

"I'm a daemon, remember?"

"But that doesn't mean that you have to act like one" he sighed as he took his apple from his pouch, he still hasn't eaten it yet" you may have lost your ability to taste food, but your heart remains the same. You can feel anger, hatred, sadness and obviously, revenge. But you can also feel kindness, happiness and love. Even with your transformation. There's still some humanity in you."

"You're talking to the wrong person. Maybe Magilou, or even Rokurou would care for your little speech. But, not me."

"I'm only asking you to show some kindness to number two. Maybe, even try to give him a name, I don't like number two and neither does Selene" he smiled watching the girl malak attempting to make another conversation with the boy.

"…..."

"I'm not rushing you or anything. Just take your time and think about it" the Arc smiled as he handed her his apple" keep it. I'm not that hungry. Better than you having it than getting eaten by Selene. Trust me, there's limit to her appetite."

"After seeing her eat, I don't doubt you" the black haired woman stood in thought staring at the apple in her right hand" I don't need it. I stopped tasting food the day I became a daemon. All I taste now, is the blood of the daemons I have devoured."

"I know. But maybe you can think what to do with it. If you don't need it then, someone else might. Who knows."

"….."

The apple was suddenly thrown to Jaune as he caught just in time" why are you-"

"Just keep it for me. You're the one with the pouch."

"You should buy one when we get to the capital."

 **(Music end)**

A sudden loud noise caught everyone's attention. It sounded like canon fire as it hit near by the ship. Looks like it was fired to get their attention, rather than attack their ship. Jaune immediately ran to the back of the shop taking a better look. Another ship, which was bigger and well armed. He has never seen it before but there was something about the black flag that he didn't like. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Cannon fire astern! Pirates!" said Rokurou.

"Pirates?!" the Arc was shocked.

"That flag...It's got to be Aifread's pirate crew!" said Dyle.

"Aifread's pirates…." the blond exorcist was still shocked" I've heard of them but I've never got the chance to ran into them when I was traveling. That means, that ship is the Van Eltia."

"Consider yourself lucky!" said the lizard daemon.

"They've got a bead on us, folks. And in case you hadn't noticed, we aren't really equipped for sea combat!" said Magilou.

"No kidding Captain Obvious!" retorted Selene.

"To land then!" Velvet immediately thought of a plan" we can fight them there!"

"It's the only choice we have. We don't stand a chance against that ship!" nodded Jaune.

* * *

The group was expecting to get the advantage as soon as they found land. It was impossible to fight against the ship known as the Van Eltia. Especially when their ship didn't had any cannons equipped, like Magilou pointed out. However, things weren't going their favor. They were suddenly outnumbered by the pirates. Looks like their luck was changing for the worse. Jaune tried to think of the many scenarios to get out of this mess.

They could take them on and attempt to steal their ship. Because their ship seems to have taken some damaged when they landed. Thanks to the pirates who shot another cannon. But then again, maybe fighting them wasn't a good idea. From what the Arc heard about Aifread's pirates, they weren't amateurs. They were fearless with a thrill for danger. Their captain was the same, Aifread was well known over the land and the sea. Still he didn't know if it was worth the risk, taking them on.

"Huh! Well you look at that. They really are a buncha daemons. That works in our favor."

The group saw the person before them. Looking his late teens with blond hair, aqua eyes, wearing a brown pirate hat with with a chick on top of the hat. His attire was definitely one of a pirate obviously.

"Two of us are daemons. She's a crazy witch" Jaune pointed to Magilou who pretended like he has stabbed her heart, melodramatic as always" two malaks and me…."

"He used to be an exorcist for the Abbey" Selene smirked while her master sweat dropped.

"Thanks a lot for telling them."

"You knowingly picking fights with daemons? Must have a death wish" said Rokurou before he grinned" you're in trouble now that we're on land!"

"Fighting them it is" the Arc draw Crocea Mors and releasing his sheath into shield mode.

"Wipe them out Number Two. That's an order" said Velvet.

The boy malak nodded ready to attack.

"Whoa there! We're not the ones you'll be fighting" said the pirate with the hat.

A lone figure started walking to the group. He had short blond hair, blue eyes, black markings around his eye bags. His attire consists of tailored black trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots and gloves. An orange shirt, a loose white shirt and a black waistcoat, finished off by a long long-dark business type jacket. His eyes were on the group, he could feel the essence of the two malakhim before him as well, as the two daemons. However, he could tell the blond member of the group was an exorcist.

"It'll be me."

Number Two fired his weapon paper at him, as projectiles. But the blond pirate released a pile of rock spikes blocking the attack. The group gasped realizing he wasn't human or a daemon, not even an exorcist.

"A malak" said the older Crowe.

"He's a malak all right" followed Selene readying an arrow.

 **(Music" That's my way-Eizen the reaper" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"No...I'm the reaper" he got into a fighting stance.

"What is this guy?" asked the therion.

"A malak pirate?!" said Rokurou.

"Be careful everyone! He's stronger than he looks!" said Jaune.

"Number Two. Let's attack him together!" said Selene.

"Two swords, twin blades, a bow and paper...No pendulum, that I can see."

The outcome of the fight should be obvious. It should be on the group's favor, but they were wrong. Even if he was outnumbered the pirate malak was a formidable opponent. Velvet, Rokurou and Jaune should be enough to withstand his power. Attacking him together should be more than enough. They were wrong, they gasped as he was able to dodged and blocked their attacks. Any artes they performed and he will moved out of the way easily.

This person was no reckless fool. He knew very well, he was outnumbered. One wrong move and he can be defeated. Not to mention the two malaks weren't wasting time unleashing their artes. But the pirate malak used the same arte of rock spikes to blocked them. Still he was able to find an opening and attack all of them. It was impressive how he was able to hold his own against so many opponents. It was almost admirable. True no human would be able to survive a fight of this magnitude, this long. Maybe an exorcist, but this proves this guy was truly a malak.

The pirate malaks fighting style wasn't that impressive. He was a regular close range combat, just like Velvet and Rokurou. He uses his fists, classic brawler type. Jaune was able to picked on of what was going on. If this was really a fight to death, it will be a whole lot fiercer. But he noticed the pirate malak was defending more than attacking. It didn't mattered the numbers. If this was a serious fight, he would be going all out. It was more as a sparring match, if he's ever been to one.

The Arc took the upper hand with some quick attacks wanting him to blocked them instead of dodging. The pirate malak was his sword and shield. Letting himself open like that was a mistake. Maybe that was exactly what the blond wanted. Jaune signaled for Velvet and Rokurou to attack. They had him this time for sure. Eyes widened as he jumped out of the way getting through the two daemons. This malak was smarter than he looked. The blond exorcist charged with some quick thrusts, attacking the pirate malak with his shield.

"Why are you holding back?!" Crocea Mors was being held by the blond malak.

"You should focus more on your allies."

"I am" he grinned" now Selene, Number Two!"

" **Bright Shade!"**

" **Aqua Laser!"**

The blond malak barely evaded those artes as Jaune got closer to him. Now was his chance, signaling Velvet and Rokurou to got for the attack again.

" **Slicing Foot, Harsh Rebuttal, Swallow Dance, Mega Sonic Thrust!"**

" **I'll stop you, Deception!"**

This was it, he's been staggered as Jaune charged at him. But he better had a good explanation why he's been holding back all along.

" **Beast!"**

 **(Music end)**

The pirates present gasped as they saw their strongest fighter being sent back. The pirate malak was on one knee as he got up facing the group. They all looked like they could still fight. Maybe they had what it takes to survive. These people will be enough to aid them. The malaks, the daemons and the exorcist have proven to be worthy opponents. He was no longer in his fighting stance, making the group think he was trying to trick them.

"You pass the test. Join us."

"What?" Jaune was clueless, that was the last thing he thought he was going to say.

"Well, aren't you the impudent one" Velvet sheathed back her gauntlet blade.

"Says the daemon who torched Hellawes" replied the malak pirate.

"You knew about that?"

"Velvet wait" the Arc stopped her staring at the blond malak, then at her" let's think with a cool head about this. If you really mean what you say. Then, will you help us cross Vortigern?"

"Aren't you the clever one. But yes in fact, we did you guys a favor. If you stayed on that course, you would've right up smashed against the Gate of Vortigern."

"I figure. I highly doubt they're going to let people like us pass" nodded the blond exorcist.

"You guys are heading for Midgand, aren't you?" said the blond pirate with the hat" That means gonna have to go through the narrows up ahead. But the kingdoms has a massive fortress there built to defend them...With a tremendous gate."

"A fortress" Velvet stood in thought.

"I know about Vortigern. You already know I used to be with the Abbey" Jaune sweat dropped turning to Selene who was pretending like she didn't know what he was talking about" I used to pass through the gate many times when I to traveled to fulfill my exorcist duties. Only Abbey personal are allowed with no exception. Merchants and other type of ships need a traveling permit if they want passage through. I doubt they're going to let daemons and traitors that have done enough crimes to grant us the death sentence pass."

"Then you must know you don't have a choice. If you want to get through Vortigern, you will need our help" said the pirate malak.

"If that is true, we're in your debt" said Rokurou.

"We desire to pass through as well, but we lack the strength. I propose we form a partnership" said the blond malak.

"They're not going to allow pirates to enter through the gate either. So it will make sense why you want to help us" the Arc stood in thought.

"I'd be a fool to blindly trust the words of a pirate. But after listening to Jaune, it seems like we might not have a choice…."

"It's up to you if you accept. But that's okay if you don't want to. You should look at the gate for yourself. We won't stop you. We'll even throw you a nice funeral, if you like."

The pirate malak didn't said another as he walked over to the group. Yet they remained their guard in case he's planning to attack them by surprise.

"So what? We're allowed to refuse?" asked Magilou.

"Your business is your business, and ours is ours. There's nothing more to say."

"But First Mate! Y-You can't go alone! We'll come with you!" said the pirate with the hat.

"You'll only get in the way. Stick to the plan and focus on your duties aboard the Van Eltia" he kept on walking heading to some vines that looked like they can be use to climb up.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Jaune to the older Crowe.

"Joining them is the obvious choice, I suppose."

"We should really join up with them. I've seen Vortigern, we'll never cross through the gate on our own. Even attacking with an army, we still have no chance against a huge fortress like that."

"I think we should go with him" said Selene" he's a malak and he's not with the Abbey. That's enough for me to trust him."

"So we're off then?" followed Rokurou.

"Right. Let's be careful. We shouldn't be trusting pirates so easily" replied the black haired woman.

"Now that I think about it" the Arc was able to recognized where they were" this looks like the West Laban Tunnel. It's an underground passage. If we keep traveling ahead we will eventually reach Vortigern."

"Pretty convenient if you ask me" said his malak.

"The pirates share the same goal, and it's also our goal. We're banding together" Velvet made up her decision.

"True enough! If forward lies destruction, and backward lies doom, sideways is your only option!" said Magilou.

"And yet, you don't feel like helping out."

"I sure don't" she smirked.

"She can't do much without her malak" sighed Jaune" we should let her stay here with the rest of the pirates."

"That malak isn't all he seems. Who knows what's up his sleeves?" said Rokurou.

"The kid's a malak too. Hey boy, you sense anything?" the witch asked Number Two.

"…."

"We both have ulterior motives. In any case, let's go after him" said Velvet.

"Can't forget Selene too. Sense anything kiddo?" Magilou asked the archer malak.

"Yeah I do. I sense I will put an arrow on your forehead if you keep annoying us."

"Ouch! Must you wound me with such cold words?! Can't you go easy on this innocent, fragile witch?!"

"Fragile and innocent my butt!" a vein popped on the back of the girl malak's head.

"Anyway" the Arc ignored the two turning to the older Crowe" we shouldn't be judging the pirates for their reason to cross the gate. We aren't any different."

"True" replied the therion.

They climbed the ladder vines and the first thing they spotted was a cave ahead. Just like Jaune said, this place was sort of an underground passage that will lead them to Vortigern. True the malak pirate didn't seemed to be here. He must have went ahead, not waiting on them. He probably thought they weren't going to accept his proposal, so he went on his own. The group entered the cave, it had a similarity with Hadlow Hollow. Only difference it wasn't that dark, it wasn't that humid and there wasn't any tar pits or lake of tar.

No surprise the West Laban Tunnel was filled with monsters. No choice for the group to fight creatures like spiders and scorpions. They were careful with the last one. They can inflict poison with their stingers. Thankfully since they gained a new member and ally in Number Two, the fights got even easier. His malak artes along with Selene's made them a formidable duo. They ventured through the tunnel while defeating more of the insect type monsters.

As they went further they spotted the pirate malak. He has killed a scorpion. That made Jaune wondered. So far the scorpions they have fought were traveling in packs. Does that mean he fought a whole pack of them alone. That will make his assumption that he was stronger than he looks true. When he and the others fought him earlier, he was definitely holding back. It was just as test as he said, to prove if they were strong to go through with the plan of infiltrating the sea gate fortress. The blond malak knew they were behind him so he waited until they were closer.

"So, you've chosen to trust a pirate?"

"Not for a second. But if you're prepared to lend us the use of your ship and crew until we reach the capital, we'll help you."

"I'll agree to those terms. But there's something I should tell you first" the pirate malak has taken a gald coin from his pocket and threw up in the air before catching it with the same hand" I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The" Reaper's Curse". I could flip this coin a thousand times and still land on tails. Trying to get through the fort cost the lives of five good sailors. If you join up with me. I can't guarantee your safety."

"Why would you go out of your way to warn us?" asked the therion.

"Even daemons don't want to meet an unfair death, right?"

The pirate malak threw his coin at Velvet as she caught it.

"If you still want to come with me, just know the risks."

"Works for me" she threw it back at him" I land on tails, I'll flip it to heads on my own."

"This reaper's curse you speak of. Sounds like mere bad luck to me" said Jaune obviously not believing the blond malak.

"It's much worse than bad luck. Don't say I didn't warned you. We will always be in constant danger and with me around, it will be ten times worse."

The pirate gazed at the coin it was now on heads, he grinned a little turning to the black haired woman" your name?"

"Velvet. This is Number Two" she introduced the boy malak.

"I'm Rokurou. A pleasure" smiled the daemon swordsman.

"Jaune" followed the Arc before turning to his malak" and this is-"

"SELENE!" she shouted happy as she ran to him" you're so cool. I never thought I would meet a pirate malak, awesome! Jaune I want to become a pirate malak too! Please say yes!"

"Why not? We will be traveling with them" the blond exorcist stood amused.

"Wonder if you'll keep thinking like that when you see what The Reaper's Curse can do" the blond shook his head" the name's Eizen."

"Bah, I don't believe in any of that curse mumbo jumbo" the archer malak shrugged her hand.

"You should."

"You got a plan to attack, I'm sure. Let's hear it" Velvet got to the point.

"To put it bluntly, Vortigern is impregnable. It won't fall to an attack whether by sea or by land."

"That pretty much sums it up, what it is" Jaune stood in thought.

"So, no plan?" asked Rokurou.

"Wait. What about both at once?" asked the older Crowe.

"Exactly. First we send the Van Eltia to draw their fleet out of the narrows. Then we slip inside and open the sea gate ourselves. The Van Eltia will then break away and rush back into the channel. We'll climb aboard and push through."

"So we're sneaking in. Sounds better than any crazy plan of attack" said the Arc" but it won't be easy. Vortigern's security is pretty tight. There should be guards everywhere."

"I didn't said it was going to be easy."

"One slip and we're all as good as dead" said the war daemon.

"Then don't slip, and we're not dead" replied the therion.

"Walking with the reaper, huh?"

"The plan is already in motion."

"We already agreed to help you, so count us in" said the blond exorcist.

"Let's move. This cave leads to the fortress."

"This is going to be so cool!" Selene was very excited" it's like we're already pirates, sneaking in to steal some valuable treasure. Only instead, we're opening a gate."

"At least someone is having fun with all of this" said Velvet.

"Yeah. She doesn't care how dangerous a trip can be. Selene always look things on the positive side" smiled Jaune.

* * *

They resumed the journey through the underground passage. Obviously they encountered more creatures along the way. Scorpions, spiders and the new seed a plant type monster. They were in large group but with the addition of Eizen in their party, the fights got easier. Seeing what the malak pirate can do, he was strong. Some of his artes were wind elemental and earth. Jaune did wondered what kind of element malak he was. He was truly fierce in combat, the monsters were crushed by the pirate.

Then again, maybe the cause of his strength was that" Reaper's Curse" he was talking about. Sure malahims were strong by nature due to their endurance and malak artes. But maybe there was something else behind his strength. Just from a simple glance, Eizen didn't looked like the kind of person who would joke. He sounded pretty serious when he talked about his curse. Still the pirate malak was a good addition to their group. With him around they will have better chances to sneak in to sea gate fortress.

"The kid's awfully quiet. You think maybe there's something wrong with him?" said Rokurou.

"Number Two always that way" replied Velvet.

Jaune turned to the boy malak. It was true, he's been very quiet. He hasn't said a word, not since he talk to Velvet back at the ship. Then again, what the older Crowe said was true too. The malak was always this way. Rarely saying a word waiting, only waiting for further orders. Then he noticed Selene looking at the boy malak with concern in her eyes. There was nothing they could if his will has been sealed. He has never approved of this kind of treatment towards malakhim. Or the fact that they were nothing but tools or weapons.

"Stop that. Calling him by a number is cruel" said the daemon swordsman.

"I agree. We should really come up with a better name for him" Jaune finally turned his attention to the path ahead.

"What's" Rokurou" mean?" asked the black haired woman.

"Well. "Son Number Six". Technically."

"Same thing then" she shook her head.

"Not even remotely!" he argued.

"I had no idea it means that" spoke Selene" though I admit your name sounds a bit weird. It's different from the ones I've heard."

"You think?" the war daemon gave a questioning look.

"Hey Number Two!" Jaune turned to the boy malak again" why don't you join in on the conversation?"

The blond exorcist gasped when he saw the covering his mouth. Before him stood a scorpion ready to attack him. He didn't moved, he didn't shouted, he just stood there waiting for the creature to hurt him. Before he could react the scorpion was killed by a fire arrow courtesy of his malak. Selene ran to the boy, checking in on him. It seems Eizen was ready to jumped in too. The others found out, seeing the monster dying. Velvet was the first to ran to him not looking happy. In her eyes, there was concern.

"You all right kid?" said Rokurou.

"He'll be fine. I wasn't letting that thing get near him" replied Selene serious.

"Why didn't you say something?!" the therion was upset" If Selene hadn't noticed in time, you'd be dead by now!"

The malak lowered his head" you ordered me to keep my mouth shut."

Jaune was shocked. That was exactly what she told him back at the ship. That's why he has been silent the entire time. It seems Velvet has realized her mistake. But she was still upset with him for not saying a word. She didn't know why she was feeling a pain in her chest. Was it guilt? She did told him to keep his mouth shut. But that was because she wasn't happy with his reply when she offered him to hold the compass. Still, she didn't mean it like that. Not to the point that he was forbidden to talk.

"That's not what I meant?! Why? Why did you do that?" she started shaking the boy, her tone was filled with concern.

"Easy Velvet. It's not your fault" said Jaune.

"Yes it is" replied Selene not regretting her words.

"Let me guess kid. You were bound by an exorcist?" asked Eizen.

"Yeah. His will has been sealed away" said the Arc.

"Figures" the pirate malak nodded" malakhim have individual personalities, just like humans. But exorcists have developed methods to seal those personalities away...So they can use malakhim uncomplaining tools."

"Even if I used to be with the Abbey, I have never like it. It's like their robbing them off their free will. They're not better than the exorcists slaves. It's not right. They should let them be free and let them decide what to do, or tell what's right or wrong. Then again, the Abbey would never do that. They've always been very strict of keeping the order, so any malak under their command has to obey. Whether they like it or not. What better way to make them by sealing their will?" said the blond as he put his hand on the shoulder of his malak" they should be treated as any companion or friend."

"Will he always be like this?" Velvet still sounded worried.

"Can't say. I've never seen one escape the exorcists before."

" _More like we kidnapped him against his masters order"_ Jaune scratched the back of his head" I'm an exorcist but I don't even know how to change him back to normal."

"I might know" Selene said getting everyone's attention.

"You do?" asked Rokurou.

"Watch" the archer malak put her index finger in her mouth, showing them the finger filled with her saliva.

"That's not going to work" sweat dropped the Arc he already knew what she was planning.

The girl malak put the finger on Number Two's right ear. But it had no effect on the boy. He didn't even reacted.

"I was sure wet finger was going to work. Guess I was wrong."

Suddenly a wet finger hit Selene's ear as she gasped hating the feeling.

"It sure does seemed to work on you" Jaune smiled being the one responsible.

In return she stomped on his foot making the blond exorcist to ached in pain. Velvet just ignored them as her gazed shifted to Number Two. She stood in thought. Now that she was thinking about much. She didn't wanted him to act like this forever. He should act more like a boy his age. Staring at him, it felt like she was looking at her little brother but lacking his personality and emotions.

"Listen, kid. If you ever in trouble, speak up ok?" said Rokurou.

"If I'm...In trouble?"

"Yeah. Don't hesitate to call for help if you're about to get attacked by a monster okay?" said the Arc while rubbing his foot.

The malak boy only gave a nod.

* * *

The rest of the journey was a quiet one. They had their few encounters with the same type of monsters. By now, Jaune has gotten worried for Selene. The girl malak seemed to be acting like her usual self. But he knew her so well. She wasn't all right. She was worried for Number Two. She even went far to stay by his side. Even when she was paying attention to finding Katz spirits and a Katz box. She was always checking on the boy.

The Arc decided to not say anything knowing it will passed. It won't be long before she starts acting like normal. Sealing malaks free will was the one thing Selene hated. She cares for her kind a lot and she couldn't stand it whenever she sees malakhims acting like lifeless dolls. That's why she couldn't stand staying at the Abbey headquarters for too long. None of the malak there were like her. They wouldn't say a word unless they were ordered to.

Selene remembers Seres. At first she was a normal malak bound by an exorcist. But not just any exorcist but the leader of the institution, Artorius Collbrande. But that all changed when somehow she regained her memories, from her past life. The archer girl was quite a shock when she found who she used to be. It was no wonder why she told Jaune the truth about Artorius and his promise to keep Velvet unharmed, it was all a big fat lie. But now, she was gone. Devoured by the same daemon her master was giving his life to keep her safe.

Before they were about to leave another area in the cave they saw somebody near the exit. Jaune smiled recognizing the small person that looked like a turtle. Just in time when he was thinking of buying some items. Especially when they were heading to Vortigern. They were going to sneak in the fortress, they will obviously have to fight their way. So it was better to be prepared than feeling sorry later. The blond exorcist waved at the group to stopped by next to the short stranger holding a large bag that could hold anything.

"Hey, it's been a while."

"Jaune! So gladz to see you again" the turtle-like person smiled" you here to do some shopping?"

"Gotta be prepare. As long as you keep your business running, I will keep buying what I can."

"Thankz a lot. Just name it and I will show it so you can buy it."

"Apple gels, life bottles and panacea bottles. We're about to head to a place where we will most likely fight a lot."

"Coming right up!"

"You know him?" asked Velvet.

"He's a Turtlez. Think of them similar to the Katz. Only difference they're not magical beings like them" explained the Arc.

"The Turtlez are traveling merchants of considerate savvy. Their services could be quite useful for members of the underworld like us" replied Eizen.

"Jaune here is my number one costumer. I decided to give him a discount whenever I see him. But I haven't seen you lately."

"I kind of...Stop doing missions for the Abbey. I have more important things to do. Sorry if I haven't been able to buy from you."

"You're buying from me now. Here you go."

Jaune smiled handing the Turtlez the gald. Taking a nice amount of apple gels, life bottles and panacea bottles. The more he had, the better. Who knows how many guards were at the gate fortress but the the Arc knew, there were enough. After a few more encounter with monsters they keep traveling forward. Until they reached a cave. There was light emitting from it meaning, they have reached the exit of the passage. The blond exorcist knew they were near he really hoped everything turns out okay. Honestly he didn't believed Eizen's" Reaper's Curse".

"This is it" said the pirate malak turning to the group" outside is the Burnack Plateau and straight into Vortigern. We should be careful from here on."

"Right. Let's go then" Jaune nodded.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry for leaving it here. But at least it wasn't an evil cliffhanger lol.**

 **-Here you go the first chapter of the new year is here. Expect more chapters in 2018 and probably new stories and of course the return of the"Journey to Redemption". I will admit I want to write more chapters for this story until I have at least reach chapter 21 or 22. Passing the events of the first confrontation with Artorius in the Empyrean's throne and obviously when Eleanor officially joins the party. Also I have so many ideas for this story than JTR (it spells journey to redemption in case you don't know). I really want to reveal them but I can't because it's STILL too soon in the story to reveal anything but maybe I can give you a small hint.**

 ***Two important characters will be introduce in the future among those two, one is very important to Jaune. First of all NO it's not Jude and Milla from Xillia though I will include them in the story at some point. Maybe sooner than when they officially make their appearance. But that's it I won't say anything, you folks can guess and PM me and I will still not say a word, so good luck with the guessing.**

 ***Another character will be introduce and this one is connected to Berseria and Zestiria. You folks might have better luck guessing who might this be**

 **-Replying to guest reviewer Eizen- I was thinking of giving Jaune such armor but I'm thinking of giving it a different color. I'm between white and gold. I also like Ventus Windblade pretty cool. A semblance to summon swords base on the color of his aura and also maybe he can do the same thing Byakuya from Bleach does with his shikai (if you have seen Bleach that technique he uses that surrounds his opponents in a wall of swords and he can summon any of those swords at his command, that is freaking wicked). Also Kumubu truly a weird name but I think it's perfect for Selene's true name thank you very much. Finally I understand I won't reveal Selene's element until further in the story but thanks again for having suggestions for dual mystique artes. Again thank you, you've been a big help.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Vortigern The Sea Gate Fortress


	11. Vortigern the sea gate fortress

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 11 Vortigern The Sea Gate Fortress

(Location: Burnack Plateau The Great Junction Midgand Empire)

After leaving the West Laban Tunnel the group made it to the Burnach Plateau. It was too quiet. They were surprised there weren't any monsters around. It was too fishy at least, that's what Jaune thought. Too good to be true if they were near Vortigern. There should be more guards around the area. The Arc will have to agree that everything has been going rather smoothly. Even after what they've been through ever since escaping from Titania.

According to their new companion and malak Eizen. The plan was to infiltrate the fortress and find the switch to open the large gate. Meanwhile the pirate ship the Van Eltia would be passing through the narrow channel ready to cross the fortress. It all depend on them to open the gate. Otherwise, the plan will fail. No pressure, it was a simple plan. Without counting how many guards are. But this was the only way considering they weren't going to nicely open it for them.

A group that consists of two daemons, one former exorcist, a stray malak, another malak and yet another malak who is a pirate. A member of Aifread's crew. The only thing the guards would is open fire on the ship without hesitation. Considering they were lawbreakers and criminals. The blond mentally sighed he always wanted to become a hero. But not like this, becoming a criminal in the process. At the same time he was glad he has met some wonderful people, in their own way.

It wasn't going to be easy, they all knew. Especially when Eizen revealed that he carries something called" Reaper's Curse". According to him, he brings ill misfortune to those that get close to him. So basically, the malak pirate will only bring nothing but bad luck to those that will get close to him. So the group were in the middle of a dangerous mission and they were traveling with the" Reaper". It was starting to sound scary. Yet Jaune didn't really believed him. There was no such thing as giving someone bad luck.

The group jumped down from some vines acting as a ladder. The Arc helped Number Two, who almost on his way down. The young malak only gave him a nod in return. Looks like he was still being quiet. Just recently he was about to get attacked by a scorpion. If it wasn't for his malak Selene, the boy would have gotten hurt or worse. Velvet was upset with him why he didn't warned them about the creature. His answer because she told him to keep his mouth shut, back when they were on the ship.

Obviously the older Crowe was upset she didn't meant for him to stay quiet during the entire trip. To a point he will put himself in danger like that. If there was a way to removed the binding of his will so he can like his normal self. Jaune has never like or approved of the exorcist sealing the free will of the malakhims. But he didn't know even if he was with the Abbey and not even Eizen knew. The least he could do was to try and help the boy to slowly think for himself instead of waiting for orders by Velvet, or someone else.

As they resumed forward they saw a door that will lead them to the gate fortress. But something was wrong. There was no one guarding the entrance. That definitely wasn't a good sign as Jaune kept his eyes on the area around the gate. Something was off. For a well secured place like Vortigern. There was no way they will leave an entrance unguarded. It was ridiculous when, you considered how tight the security is. It smelled like a trap or ambush. The Arc feared that they have been already been warned of the prisoners that broke out of Titania and the incident in Hellawes.

"There's no guard. Do we just go in?" asked Rokurou.

"Wait. This isn't what I expected" said the pirate malak.

"This is a trap. We have to be prepare that they might already know we're here" said Jaune.

"What do we do then?" said the daemons swordsman.

The wind blew as a lonely leaf flew towards the sealed gate. It was turned to dust as it was struck by a small spark of lightning. The blonds eyes narrowed knowing exactly what was that. He has seen it before. Just as he thought, this was a trap. So they knew about them being here. They might be aware they were planning to open the fortress gate.

There's a barrier over it?" said the war daemon.

"An exorcist barrier" replied the Arc" barriers are mainly use to keep intruders from passing through. But those that don't know that and are dumb enough to walk right into one. Well, they will end up like that leaf just now. The only way to disable it, if the exorcist who cast it removes it. What are the chances that exorcist could still be here?"

"They must have changed the security" said Eizen.

Velvet shook her head" You weren't kidding, were you? That scorpion and this barrier, all part of your curse."

"You'll be lucky if that's the worse of it" the pirate malak was grinning behind their backs.

"Seriously?" Jaune wondered turning to the older Crowe" you think those things were caused by Eizen? Come on, those two things were only a coincidence."

"Our luck hasn't changed ever since we escaped Titania. It started getting bad when he joined us" she pointed to the blond malak.

"Don't listen to her Eizen. I don't think you're responsible for those things."

"I don't blame her if she thinks so. I told you, I bring misfortune to those that get close to me. I should warn you, it will only get worse from here on."

"A direct assault would be a bad idea. What's the plan?" said Rokurou.

"Down the cliff there should be an entrance used during the fortress's construction. Well check that."

"I should have known that there would be another entrance around here" said the blond exorcist.

"You did your research" said the therion.

"I had to, didn't I?"

As told by Eizen the group went down the cliff heading to the other entrance. Jaune followed them when he realized he hasn't heard from his malak since leaving the cave of the West Laban Tunnel. Now Number Two was very silent because his will being sealed. But Selene would never stay quiet for too long. Turning to the archer girl she was holding a piece of paper and a feather pen. She seemed to be very focused as she kept on writing something. It definitely got the attention of the Arc walking to her, getting a little behind from the others.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to come up with a name for Number Two" replied the girl malak.

"You're really dedicating yourself a lot for that" Jaune smiled at his malak.

"Yeah. It's important that he gets a name. Now that he's no longer under the Abbey's control. Making sure he gets a name is the least we can do. I really wish he didn't had his will sealed. I have a feeling he's a great person if he was his true self."

"I know. I want to see him act like a regular person too. And you're right. I think giving him a name should be a priority. So, have you thought of a name for him yet?"

"I already made up a list of names" Selene smiled happily showing her master the sheet of paper" okay how about...Lloyd?"

"Hmm…." the Arc put his index finger on his chin" I don't know...It feels a bit...Off."

"Okay, then how about Genis, it rhymes with genius?"

"It's the same as the first one."

"Zelos?"

"No, just no...That doesn't feel right for someone in Number Two's age. Next."

"Yuri?"

"That sounds like a girl's name" Jaune sweat dropped.

"Flynn?"

"No."

"Raven?"

"What?"

"Never mind, even I don't agree with that one. How about Leon?"

"Next."

"Stahn?"

"No."

"Ludger?"

"Where on Empyrean's are you getting these names?"

"I don't know. I'm just making them up though...I feel like those names are already taken somehow, don't ask me. What about Kyle?"

"I think it's going to be a whole lot tougher to come up with a name for Number Two" the Arc gave a sigh.

"What about…." she smiled" Guy?"

"You can come up with a better name than that."

"Those are all the names I have for now. Looks like I have to come up with more. This is going to be tough after all."

"Keep trying" he smiled patting the girl's head.

Velvet was watching the whole thing from the corner of her eye. Watching Jaune and Selene interact, it almost felt like, they were family. As if they were actually brother and sister. She suddenly got an image with her and Laphicet. A small smile spread her lips at those wonderful times. How she would wished she could go back to the past and warned her past self of Artorius intentions to sacrifice her brother. Wishful thinking from her part. Knowing time travel was impossible.

As the group resumed climbing down the cliff. They climbed down more vines acting as ladder. As they reached the bottom they saw the other entrance that will lead the sea fortress. Unlike the other one it had two guards guarding it. Looks like they were in the right place. However the sight was still bothering Jaune. Only two of them. Honestly he was expecting more guards. Then again, it wasn't the original entrance so it will make sense why there will be less guards.

"Is that the way in?" asked the black haired woman.

"This one's actually guarded" said Rokurou.

"We should be careful. I have a bad feeling about this" said the Arc.

"This could be a set up" followed Selene" if they do know we're here then, they will be expecting us to come through this entrance instead of the other one."

"That does make sense" replied Velvet.

"Which leads me to ask, why so little guards?" said the blond exorcist.

"If they're guards that means there's no barrier. Let's move everyone" the therion set her eyes on the two guards.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Stop...Those guards are-" Number Two tried to warn them as they were charging at the guards.

"Careful! They're not what they seem!" warned Eizen.

"They've been consumed by Daemonblight!" said Selene.

"Keep your guard up!" shouted Jaune.

True stated by the three malaks the two guards have transformed. They no longer had their helmets revealing that both have become into lizard daemons. Similar to Dyle. The two Lizardman charged at the three with sword and shield.

"They transformed into daemons!" said Rokurou.

"What kind of curse is this Eizen?!" said the older Crowe.

"I warned you, didn't I?"

"I still think it's not his fault!" followed the Arc.

The five went to battle over powering the two Lizardman in number and in strength. The battle didn't lasted combining their power and their artes. They were both killed and it didn't crossed Velvet's mind to devour them. Maybe she wasn't in the mood. But they were in a hurry to get to those controls and open the gate.

 **(Music end)**

"You wouldn't expect these guards to carry the daemonblight. Is this your curse again?" said Rokurou.

"Probably" replied the pirate malak coolly.

"If I'd charged in, that might have turned ugly. Thank you for stopping me" Velvet turned to the blond malak.

"Don't thank me. He's the one who noticed the danger" Eizend gazed at Number Two.

"Yeah. He was able to noticed those guards carrying daemonblight before me" said Selene.

The older Crowe turned to the boy malak who lowered his head" in that case, I'll be counting you to keep watch. After all, we've got a reaper with us. Who knows what else we'll find."

Jaune smiled at the sight watching the black haired woman walked off, he walked over to the malak" in other words. You can talk whenever you feel like it. But also, keep a close eye."

"Understood...Keeping watch."

"I'll help keeping watch too" smiled Selene.

* * *

The group thought at first. Thing would get a little easy once they were inside the fortress. They were wrong. Eventually they found out the guards the fought outside were the least of their worries. Gazing at the long corridor, they gasped as there were more daemons. Lizardman and another daemon that resembles a stone wall. It was truly weird looking and creepy. Jaune was shocked, he never thought daemonblight would spread here. As expected they will have to fight their way if they wanted to get further.

It never crossed the Arc's mind that this could be Eizen's Reaper's Curse. It was ridiculous for someone to bring bad luck, or misfortune. The pirate malak wasn't a bad luck charm or anything. As for his coin always landing on tails. Maybe it was bad luck from his part. Either way, he wasn't going to believe such thing as a curse. It's not like they were heroes. They were criminals, daemons, pirates. Of course they would never have it easy.

"Hmm...Looks like there are more daemons inside as well" said Rokurou" don't tell me, Eizen. You're the source of the daemonblight?"

"Nope. It's just our bad luck to be around when it spread" replied the pirate malak.

"Of course he's not the source of the daemonblight" Jaune rubbed his forehead.

"But he is the source of our bad luck" spoke Selene" seriously who would have thought that a highly secured place like this, will be filled with daemons?"

"Won't argue with you there" said the blond malak" this is what it means to walk with the reaper. You've only yourselves to blame."

"It works in our favor. The enemy won't be capable of an organized response" said Velvet.

"That is true. They'll be too focused fighting the daemons to take notice of us" said the Arc.

"And we're a small group. Our mobility will be an advantage in the chaos" said the daemon swordsman.

"So Eizen, how do we open the gate?" asked the black haired woman.

"The controls ought to be located in the upper part of the gate. We'll activate them and then send a signal."

"Got it. To the top of the gate, then" nodded the therion.

"This is so exciting! It's better than a treasure hunt. We never had this kind of fun when we we're with the Abbey" said Selene.

"Not really. Our job was more of taking out any daemon that will pose a threat. But you're right, in a way, this is a lot more exciting" the blond exorcist smiled at his malak.

There was a lot of encounters and fighting as the group made their way through the fortress. A lot of Lizardman and Wallman blocked their path. So fighting was their only choice. They all knew this was going to happen since they were sneaking into private property. Or better yet, property of the Midgand Empire. This was enough to give them all the death sentence. Because it falls under the category of" terrorism", just like setting fire on Hellawes.

The fights weren't that hard not, when you had the one that possess the power of the reaper. Jaune still thought it wasn't really the work of the pirate malak. Eizen seemed like a good person, for a pirate. He did warned them about his curse. Yet the blond exorcist didn't wanted to believe it was some sort of curse where bad luck and misfortune will follow those who are around the malak. But he won't judge his fighting. Eizen was a heck of a fighter, his fists looked like they could leave a hole on a wall.

It reminded the Arc of his friend from Remnant Yang Xiao Long. The lilac eyed blond was a brawler type just like the pirate malak. Her punches were no joke. Her shot gun gauntlets Ember Celica, gave her the edge in combat. Then there was her semblance. He prevented himself from shivering in fear. She absorbs any physical attack increasing her strength by double. So getting hit by an attack powered by her semblance was going to hurt, a lot. Even with aura it will still hurt like a bitch.

The blond exorcist stopped thinking about his home world. Thinking about Yang will eventually make him of the others. The rest of team RWBY and his team. Three years and six months since he has last seen them. Jaune went back to the task at hand, traveling through the sea gate fortress. He didn't noticed Selene staring at him, she was obviously worried about him. She wasn't the only one. Velvet has taken a quick glance at him. His expression did concerned her. She hasn't seen him like this not since he joined her at Titania.

One of the doors they took lead outside allowing the group to take a better look of the fortress. It was huge but they didn't had time to enjoy the view. Jaune didn't reacted like he said, it wasn't the first time he has come to Vortigern. He has passed many times before when he was traveling, doing missions for the Abbey. There weren't any ships at the port, except one. It looks like Eizen reaper's curse strikes again. The one ship that stood on the port was a battleship.

A ship with enough cannons to take out the Van Eltia. It will pose a threat if they manage to open the gate allowing the pirate fleet to pass. The Arc had a feeling they will have to take care of that ship before opening the gate. Climbing two latter leading back inside of the fortress. They were now on a familiar hallway as they all finished climbing. A knight guard suddenly arriving running in panic. He was probably scared of so many daemons roaming around the place.

The knight was suddenly punched in the face by Eizen. The blond malak kept his eyes around the area. There was an opened hallway ahead. To the right, a closed double door. Doing his research of the fortress, this is where they needed to go. But knowing his curse, he was sure the door was locked and the key was somewhere around. This guy he just punched, obviously will not have it. He has come to know his power very well. It was never going to be easy when you're curse. The pirate malak walked over to the door.

"This door should lead to the gate. But it looks like they've got it locked up tight."

Velvet answered with unleashing her daemon arm hitting the door as hard as she could, it had no effect" well, brute force is out."

"Looking for the key is our only option" said Jaune.

"Intruders! How dare you set foot in our domain!" the knight guard was up glaring at the group.

"Where's the key?" asked the therion.

"I am a proud knight of Midgand! I'm not about to yield to the likes of petty daemons!"

The Arc gave a look to Selene and she nodded. She suddenly stomped on Rokurou's foot making the daemon swordman to cry out in pain, before hitting his head with her bow. The girl malak prepared an arrow pointing it directly at Velvet. The black haired woman was shocked as she stood still. Her eyes widened when she saw Jaune pointing his sword at Eizen. What was going on, why was he being hostile to her and the group. She didn't wanted to think that he was betraying them. Was it really a scheme by Artorius all along.

Number Two didn't reacted because he didn't know what was going on. Selene really didn't wanted to attack him because it was all just an act. But if the malak attacks she will have no choice but to defend herself. Attacking fellow malakhims was never in her best interest. Not to mention she grow a bit fond of the boy malak even with his will sealed. It seems he'll most likely take orders from Velvet. So she pointed at the therion but the malak still seemed confused at what was happening.

"What are you doing?" asked the pirate calmly.

"Keep quiet. I'm the one in charge" the blond exorcist was serious turning to the knight" it's all right. I'm a praetor of the Abbey. I've been going undercover on a special mission for Lord Artorius. I was to infiltrate the group that escaped from the island prison of Titania and watch them closely. I knew making my move here would be the best option with all the security although, now that is filled with daemons...I didn't had a choice…."

"Jaune...What is the meaning of this?" the older Crowe was holding her anger.

"Didn't you heard him? He said be quiet. Or I'll put an arrow on your forehead" Selene was also serious" though, I don't mind doing it. I don't like you anyway."

The archer malak only got a glared from the black haired woman in return.

"An exorcist…." the knight was feeling relief" so you're on an undercover mission for the Abbey?"

"That's right. I'm going to take these daemons and pirate into custody and I'll be taking them to the capital. I knew you and the rest of the knights weren't going to open the gate since I'm traveling with them, on a pirate ship none the less. That is why I decided to come here personally with the criminals."

"I see...So you need us to open the gate so you can be on your way to Loegres?"

"Yes. I'll be grateful if you tell them to open it. At least...The ones that are still alive or haven't turn into daemons. Or maybe you can tell me where the key is?"

"It's in the control room through there" the guard pointed to the straight hallway" I don't mind getting it for you."

"That will be fine. I can look for it myself. Thanks" the blond exorcist smiled walking to him" one more thing. Can you tell me where to find that battle ship outside at the port?"

"That…." the knight felt unsure of why he would asked such question" straight ahead up the stairs. It's in the same path where the control room is located."

"Thanks a lot. That will be all" then he knocked the knight with the handle of his sword" it will be better if you stay here than in other places filled with daemons."

"Jaune look out!" shouted Selene.

The Arc reacted in time to dodged a coming fist from Eizen" wait! I'm still on your side!"

"It's hard to believe it from where I'm standing."

"I had to convinced him I was still on the Abbey's side. That way he can willingly tells us where's the key and the battleship. I have a feeling we're going to end up setting something on fire...Again."

"You sounded awfully convincing just now" Velvet wasn't buying it.

"It was all an act" Selene confirmed it.

"Better to do it this way then your way" the blond gazed at the pirate malak" were you planning of threatening to kill him if he doesn't tell you?"

"I was going more for breaking his fingers one by one until he tells me" Eizen shrugged his shoulders.

"So you guys are not our enemies?" Rokurou finally got up with a headache.

"Sorry about that. But it had to be very convincing" the archer malak apologized to the war daemon.

"I'll say" the older Crowe kept staring at the blond exorcist.

"Asides from the key, we need to take out that battleship before it sails against the Van Eltia" replied the malak pirate.

"I knew you were planning to destroy that ship" Jaune gave a sigh.

"Way better being against the Abbey than with them" Selene smirked.

"The control room or the docks. Which will it be?" said Rokurou.

"The ship should be first. It's a threat to the Van Eltia" said the Arc.

"Let's go."

Velvet walked over to the blond exorcist" you like playing with fire."

"Huh?" he blinked watching her go.

"It means she doesn't trust you now" his malak answered" you really messed up with that act."

"It was that or Eizen breaking the knight's fingers. How did I messed up?"

"You told me many times before Velvet is your dear friend. You're suppose to make her trust you more. But instead, you do the opposite. So yeah, you messed up, big time if I might add."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious Selene" he rubbed his forehead.

"Don't worry. You just have to try harder."

"She probably hates me now."

"Definitely."

"You know how to make me feel so much better" obviously Jaune was being sarcastic.

* * *

As decided, they went to stop the battleship first. So it was to the port where the ship stood. They needed to take it out of the picture in order for the Van Eltia to travel with no problem once they open the gate. There were more encounters ahead. Lizardman, Wallman and winged creatures like bats. It was getting very busy with so many battles to fight. Jaune was focusing but he couldn't stopped thinking about his act from earlier. He was only thinking for the well being of the knight.

Even if he was no longer with the Abbey he still care about the safety of the people. He highly believes in doing the right thing. So pretending to still be with the Abbey was the only way to spared the knight guard from getting hurt by Eizen. It might have been a clever plan but it came with some consequences. Velvet's words were in his mind about liking playing with fire. Selene was right, it meant her trust in him has vanished. His plan has caused a huge gap in his relationship with the older Crowe.

The Arc has taken glances at the black haired woman. She hasn't bothered to looked at him. Probably because she was too focused in finding the docks. Or maybe she was ignoring him. Did her trust in him went poof just like that. Jaune refused to believe that. They used to be so close when they were still living in Aball. Now, after three years, it seemed like they were total strangers. It really hurt him that it has come down to this. Now his plan, screw it all up. At least she started trusting him when they left Titania.

The blond exorcist put those thoughts asides. He kept his head in the task. They had to moved a boulder to destroy another boulder that was blocking a path. A path that will lead them to the docks. After entering through another door, and fighting more monsters, they were about to reached another door at the end of a hallway. There was someone standing in their way, a praetor. Jaune knew there were exorcists in Vortigern, only a few while the rest of the forces were composed of imperial officers, or rather knights.

Praetor will usually have one to two malakhims. So it will be a challenging fight if not taken seriously. Good thing none of the stronger praetors were present in the fortress. There was plenty of security for the need of any of them. On the contrary to the capital where the Abbey headquarters were located. Everyone was there, including the leader Artorius. This praetor was blocking the way, door were obviously they needed to go.

"An exorcist praetor?!" Velvet immediately went to a fighting stance drawing her gauntlet blade.

"The docks are up ahead. Like it or not, we're coming through" said Eizen.

"Hey, wait. Are you intruders? I suppose it doesn't matter" the praetor unsheathed his sword" I will cut down any who consort with daemons. Face the fury of the Rangetsu sword style!"

"Rangetsu?" Jaune blinked, this exorcist knew about Shigure and Rokurou's fighting style.

"Stand aside, Eizen?" Rokurou went ahead drawing his two swords.

"No, you stay back. I'll take care of this one."

"Sorry, this prey is mine."

"Let's do as he says" spoke the Arc" we'll handle any malak he has at his disposal."

 **(Music: "Rokurou Rangetsu" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The praetor has summoned two beast type malaks. One looking like a big rat with a gold mask and the other a boar with a gold mask.

"Selene, Number Two. Take one of the malaks. Velvet, Eizen and I will take the other" said the blond exorcist unsheathing Crocea Mors and releasing the sheath into shield mode.

The archer malak nodded and the boy did the same. Velvet didn't reacted but knew the fight plan. Rokurou will be taking on the praetor for reasons unknown. Or maybe at the fact that he's supposed to know the Rangetsu sword style. The war daemon's fighting style. The pirate malak didn't argued with the swordsman's request. He will let him off. As long as they can beat this guy and move on to the docks, it's fine with him. They had to take out the battleship fast and open the gate before the Van Eltia passes through the narrow.

The two malaks went after the Delusory Rodent while Jaune, Velvet and Eizen went after the large Varaha. The beast type malakhims weren't that much of a threat. Especially when they were getting beating with different types of artes. Between arcane, break soul and break artes, the creature didn't stood a chance. The Arc took a glance at Rokurou and the daemon swordsman looked fired up fighting the praetor. It was because the exorcist knows the same fighting style of his family.

It meant this fight was personal for the war daemon. It was more than just a rivalry, but a fight to prove if the praetor was worth of knowing such style. But the blond could be wrong. He remembered Shigure talking of how he was looking forward to fight someone that can be considered his worthy adversary. Rokurou, probably wanted to become that adversary. Jaune guessed there was rivalry between them, since they were relatives from the same clan.

The match came to a conclusion as both beat type malakhim were defeated. The praetor was the only one left standing and he was trying hard keeping up with the daemon swordsman. The others stood still and waited for a moment. Finally Rokurou sent the praetor back but he looked like he could still fight. But something was wrong. Jaune could feel it, this exorcist looked stronger than he appears. Holding back seems to be the obvious reason.

"We're running out of time. You folks handle the ship."

"Careful. Rokurou. He's-" Velvet was cut off.

"I know. He's holding back" looks like the older Crowe was able to noticed too.

"Let's go" Eizen wasn't planning to stick around.

The group left heading for the door before Jaune stopped on his tracks" we'll come back for you!" he left through the door.

"Where did you learn the Rangetsu style?" the daemon swordsman finally asked the question.

"I studied directly under the legate Shigure of the Abbey" replied the praetor.

"Lies. He'd never take on a student" Rokurou sounded upset" let me guess. He taught you a few things one time when he was super-bored, and then crushed you with them."

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The group reached the docks, their target, the battle ship. They were expecting it was going to be easy to destroy it when they realized the ship wasn't empty. They were received by a large group of Lizardman. No problem as they went for the attack. Without wasting time they relied on stronger artes to defeat them quicker. Arcane and Break artes were used. It barely gave the lizard daemons a chance to defend themselves or even used their shields. Once that was out of the way Eizen went to the storage room and saw quite the amount of gun powder barrels.

The pirate malak threw the barrels to the ground. Making sure all the gun powder was all over the ground. Now all it needed was to leave and lit it. Returning outside of the ship, it looked like Velvet, Jaune, Selene and Number Two were done disposing the rest of the Lizardman daemons. So far everything was going according to plan. The blond malak was hoping his damn cursed doesn't stick it's nose now. It will be bad if something goes off that ruins the plan. Better not jinx it.

"That's the last of them" said Jaune.

"Is it done, Eizen?" asked Velvet.

"We're set. It also serves as a good signal for the Van Eltia."

"Then time to abandon ship" said the Arc.

They left the ship and once they were in a safe distance they went with the next step of the plan.

"Do it, Selene."

The girl malak grinned casting a malak arte **" Flame Lance!"**

The burning lance hit the center of the battleship. It immediately caught fire until the flames reached the storage room. By now, the group went back inside as they heard the loud explosion of the ship getting destroyed. When they returned they saw that Rokurou was done fighting the praetor. Jaune stood calm staring at the dead body of the exorcist. He knew there were going to be casualties during this journey. Whether it's from the Abbey or innocent people.

"Yo! The Abbey's my goal now. Now I can do what I have to do and repay my debt at the same time" said the daemon swordsman.

Number Two saw the body and gasped while Selene did her best to calm him down.

"Is that your doing?" asked Velvet.

"What. Is there a problem?"

"No" she knew better than to judge him after all, she was the same too or maybe worse.

"A fine companion for the reaper" said the pirate malak.

"It's impossible for these kinds of situation not to have casualties" said the Arc" no matter how hard one can try to avoid them, there will always be some."

"We have to find that key. Let's get to the control room" said the therion.

"Right. Time for the final phase of the plan" said the blond exorcist.

* * *

The journey to the control room was nothing new to them. More encounters with the lizard daemons, bats, wallman and the new Wraith. Break artes were most recommended to use against such creatures. They were running out of time before the Van Eltia passes through the canal and the gate of the sea fortress. Though they got rid of the battleship so the pirate crew will be all right, for the time being. But who knows until another is called. Even with the amount of daemon in the fortress, they couldn't risk it.

Finding the key was their priority now. It didn't took them long to finally reached the control room. Only problem, it was locked from the inside. The door was reinforced steel so Velvet's daemon claw wasn't going to break through just like the door that hold the control to the gate. So they went to search for another way in. Luckily they found it. By climbing some vines next to the door. It lead them to the roof of the building. There were more vines on the other side allowing the group to climbed down.

There was a window with the iron bars missing. Allowing them easy passage inside. There was nothing much of interest in the room they just entered just, from a single glance. There was a door leading to another room. This probably wasn't the control room, maybe it was the other room. Jaune did spotted a compass he wasn't sure, but maybe they needed one. He doesn't remember if they lost it when the Van Eltia attacked them.

"This seems to be the place. Let's split up and look for the key" said Velvet.

"We'll search the other room" Eizen nodded leaving with Rokurou.

"I'll go too!" Selene went after them.

Jaune only shook his head. Looks like his malak was getting along with the pirate malak and the daemon swordsman just fine. Then he shifted gaze to Number Two. The boy malak was staring at a case that hold some books. On the top there was something very familiar, a compass. The Arc blinked, maybe they will need it just in case. He saw the boy taking an interest to it before it fell and hit his head. It looked painful knowing the compass was made of hard materials.

"Ow…."

Velvet found the key just in time to see what happened and went to the boy picking up the compass" don't get so worked up over a little thing like that. It's proof you're alive."

"The...The bump is…."

"No. I'm talking about the pain" and she smiled.

"But...But I'm...Scared of pain."

"Well, kid, who isn't?"

"Even you?"

"…."

"Pain can be define differently" spoke Jaune" it can either be physical like your pain, or emotional. Some of us have suffered and went through emotional pain" his eyes shifted to the black haired woman" point is. Nobody is perfect all of us can feel pain and we're scare of it. We don't want to feel it but at some point in our lives, we will eventually do."

"You're afraid of pain too?"

"I am but it worries me when others feel it and there's nothing that I can do about it."

"….."

"Anyway, boys sure are fascinated by the weirdest things."

"Fascinated…?"

"True. You like compasses?" smiled the blond exorcist as the malak gave a nod" I don't see a problem if you can keep this one. Isn't that right Velvet?"

"Sure. Just make sure you take care of it. We already lost one."

"I will" the boy sounded happy.

"Don't worry about the bump. It will eventually heal" the Arc took something from his pouch" here we go. A band aid will make it better, don't move."

Number Two did as told as Jaune put the band aid on the top of his head where the bump has appeared.

"There. All done. Don't remove it until the bump's gone."

"Okay…." Number Two kept staring at the compass" after I saw one in a book, I got a little curious about it...And I felt…."

"You felt excited, didn't you?" said the older Crowe.

"Yeah...I guess so."

"Well, that is proof that you ARE alive" smiled Jaune patting his head" just like all of us. It shows meaning to your existence."

"Do you know why the needle points north?" the malak asked the two" Who figured out how to make it work? I thought that if I had one of these, maybe I could go on adventures. It's exciting."

" _He's just like Selene. Curious and eager to the end. Then again, that's exactly how kids are. Malakhim aren't any different"_ the blond kept smiling at the boy.

"When you feel that way, you should talk about it. About what you like and dislike. If you're happy or scared. After all, you're alive" said the older Crowe.

"I'm...Alive."

"And we'll be there to listen to you. So don't be afraid to tell us you're feelings, okay Number Two?" the Arc patted his head again.

"Yes" he nodded.

"It's just my opinion, though. Not an order. Got that."

"Now all we need to do is to give you a proper name" said the blond.

But this whole thing has been a good experience to both Number Two and Velvet. The malak was sounding more alive and his response wasn't so subtle like last time. It was different almost, as he was sounding like a regular kid. Then the older Crowe she was sounding more human and more like her old self talking to the malak. The smile she gave earlier, it was the same she will usually give. It was that smile Jaune would love to see every day. The door to the other room opened showing Rokurou, Eizen and Selene.

"You found it? Now we can get that gate open."

"We need a compass, too. Nice work" said the pirate malak.

In that moment Number Two's changed appearance. They were filled with so much life and joy as he smiled at the compliment" thank you."

Jaune and Selene were shocked at the outcome. If it was somehow, his will was no longer sealed or bound. He was acting by his own personality. The girl malak was more than happy now she can have a regular conversation with him, without sounding awkward. Just as the Arc thought, this journey has it's benefits. A malak that broke through an exorcists sealing arte.

"Everything's ready. Let's get our gate on!" said Rokurou.

As they were about to leave the room Number Two flinched in pain.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" asked Eizen.

"My compass fell on my head and gave me a bump."

"It's okay I got that cover!" Selene volunteered.

Everyone stood silent as the archer malak went to the boy and kissed the top of his head. Number Two stood speechless with his whole face turning red.

"….."

"It's not working. Jaune why isn't it working?! You told me whenever you received a bump or wound, you kiss it and it will heal."

"That was just a figure of speech. You can't expect something like a bump to be heal with just a kiss" he sweat dropped.

"Okay, then I'll do this" she started casting a malak arte **" Heal!"**

Just like that the bump was gone.

"I'm feeling so much better!" the boy was happy" it's no longer hurting."

"Better yet, it's gone!" the girl malak winked.

"Let's get a move on" said Velvet" we're not done here."

"Yeah. We need to get to the gate room" followed the Arc.

"Number Two?" the black haired woman called the malak" keep that compass safe. We need it, all right?"

"All right" he smiled giving a nod deciding to put the compass on the pouch on his back.

"I promise, I won't get mad if you talk."

"Okay."

Jaune unlocked the door of the control room" let's go."

* * *

The group returned to the room where the locked door to the gate stood. Using the key to unlocked the lock and before they opened it, a loud sound caught their attention. It came from outside and it sounded like cannon fire. Eizen said that was the signal of the Van Eltia that they were passing through the canal. Meaning, they needed to open the gate now. Not wasting time, the group passed through the now opened door. Running through a long passage on the outside.

Unfortunately, much to their misfortune there were daemons in the area. Lizardman, Wraith and a few bats. The group didn't had time to be focusing on the creatures. So they attacked with the intent to get them out of their way. Climbing a ladder up, they reached another room. It had another ladder going up. In the corner there stood a lever. That was it. There was no doubt that was the control to open the gate. At least, one of them.

"So, this opens the gate" said Velvet.

"One side, yes" answered Eizen" the gate has two giant doors, side-by-side, with matching levers to open each."

"Pretty clever when they thought of building this place" said Jaune.

"Still, it makes sense" the therion went over to the lever and pulled it to the opposite side" all right, let's find the other device."

Climbing the latter from the room they had to cross another outside corridor. Like the last one, it was filled with daemons. They saw it coming since they were traveling with the reaper. Their luck will be getting worse as they continue to have the pirate malak by their side. After climbing another latter down. They were in another room, where the second lever was located. The older Crowe didn't waste time to pulled it the other way. Shortly, they heard a distant noise. The sound of the last gate opened.

"And it's open!"

"Let's meet up with the Van Eltia back at the docks" said Eizen.

"Everything went exactly to plan after all. Nothing bad can happen now" said Selene smiling.

"Don't even jinx it" sweat dropped Jaune.

"Yeah. We can't forget we have the reaper with us. Who knows what we'll run into before getting to the docks" said Rokurou with a grin.

"I hope everything goes well" said Number Two.

The Arc was right. They weren't safe until they reach the docks and meet up with the pirate crew. As long as they were here, they were still in danger. Not to mention Eizen was with them. Things will keep on getting worse for them if they don't leave this place. They climbed the latter returning to the outside corridor, backtracking to the docks. They suddenly saw the knight guard Jaune knocked after tricking him that he was with the Abbey. The blond exorcist was trying to come up with an excuse, he didn't looked happy. The knight was holding a piece of paper on his right hand.

"I...They got away and I'm currently trying to capture them" he sweat dropped.

"Give it a rest. You're not fooling anyone this time" said Velvet.

"All of you…." the guard growled then his eyes went to the blond exorcist" and you! Liar...You tricked me you're not with the Abbey anymore!"

"How do you know that?" the Arc was curious as how he was able to know so soon.

"This!" the knight showed him the piece of paper as the blond gasped reading the information on it.

 **WANTED**

 **Name: Jaune Arc**

 **Age: 21**

 **Height: 6'6**

 **Weight: 220 pounds**

 **Traits: blond hair short, dark blue eyes**

 **Former occupation: exorcist, praetor**

 **Reward: 1,000,000 gald**

 **-Wanted for treason by the Abbey. If spotted contact the nearest exorcist. Do not approach. He's armed and dangerous, accompanied by a malak.**

There was also a perfectly drawn picture of him on the piece of paper. Everyone else has also noticed and read the information.

"That's…." the Arc was speechless.

"It's a wanted poster" finished Selene" we knew that was going to happen eventually."

"A lot sooner than I thought" he sighed drawing his sword and shield" guess the cat is out of the bag. It's true, sorry to have lied to you. I did it for your safety."

"I trusted you. But you're just like them. I can't let you do that…." the knight's body was releasing daemonblight" this is my…This is my…."

His body changed transforming into a daemon. He resembles the wallman daemons, but he looks different in appearance. The creature was bigger and stronger, color light purple with a silver with gold marking and on the arms, with red eyes.

"This is my fortreeeeesss!" the daemon cried in anger.

The Guardian daemon charged straight at Number Two. The boy gasped before he grabbed and out of the way by Selene along with Velvet. The large daemon turned to the group as they have already drawn their weapon, ready for the coming battle.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Grr! Daemonblight again!" said Velvet.

"Ha! I'd call this an improvement!" said Eizen.

"An Improvement from your reaper's curse? Doesn't look like to me" said Rokurou.

Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou charged the Guardian attacking with normal attacks forming combos. While Eizen, Selene and Number Two started casting malak artes. So far, the wall daemon wasn't getting hurt because it was blocking all of their attacks.

" **Wind Lance!"**

" **Bright Shade!"**

" **Aqua Laser!"**

The artes were effective as the large daemon got hurt and staggered. The Arc realized this daemon must have a higher defense than other Wallman types. Which meant they will have to hit it hard, harder than any of the daemons and monsters they have fought here. He turned to the therion and the daemon swordsman, signaling to use stronger artes. The blond exorcist has also waved to Eizen to join them. The four attacking the Guardian head on was the strategy while the two young malaks will attack from a distance with their malak artes.

The wall daemon kept blocking their quick attacks. Combos weren't working. Until the group pulled off the ace in the hole. The combination of martial, arcane, break soul and break artes on the creature.

" **Tiger Blade, Raging Blast, Demonic Chaos, Devil's Inferno!"**

" **Slicing Foot, Mega Sonic Thrust, Devour, Thunder Blitz!"**

" **Hurricane Thrust, Form 1: Earth, Vengeance!"**

" **Mirage, Burn!"**

"Now Number Two!" shouted Selene as they were casting their artes.

"Right!" followed the boy malak.

" **Spark Wave!"**

" **Geostigma!"**

The combination of all the artes have completely stunned the Guardian. It was really hurt, now it was their chance to go all out with their combos.

"It's being weakened, attack now!" said Jaune.

The four charged doing quick attack using martial and arcane artes. The wall daemon was getting beaten badly before it recovered and growled in anger. They performed a back step to get away from the creature. It was pushed to corner so it had no choice but to switched strategy, from defensive to offensive. It attack the group with it's strong arms and even used the wall behind to cause great damage. Luckily the Guardian's movements were slow and sluggish so they didn't had trouble dodging them. Selene and Number Two started casting again.

One growl from the wall daemon alarmed everyone. It changed opponent from the four that were attacking it, to the ones that were casting artes from afar. Jaune gasped, it was heading directly to the two malakhims. He ran after the daemon, followed by Velvet. It seems she didn't wanted to see the boy malak to get hurt. Her eyes narrowed that thing was going to pay dearly. Selene attacked firing a lightning arrow but it didn't do enough damage on the Guardian to stagger it.

She tried protecting him but Number Two pushed her aside and he got hurt by the arms of the wall daemon. He was sent to the ground as the compass fell from his pouch. Both the Arc and older Crowe charged at the creature with fury in their eyes. They combined their attacks to cause more damage on the daemon. Selene has immediately rushed to the boy malak's side casting heal. Rokurou followed the two in attacking the wall daemon. Eizen was the last using his fist to hit the had skin of the creature.

"I think it's time to finish it!" Velvet glared at the daemon feeling the power inside her flowing all over.

She sent the Guardian flying slashing at it with her gauntlet blade, then she followed the last attack with her daemon claw **" Lethal Pain!"**

 **(Music end)**

That was it as the wall daemon fell to the ground, downed from the therion's mystique arte. The group sheathed back their weapons as they walked passed the creature. They took a look from the edge of the corridor. They had a perfect view of the docks but it wasn't a pleasant. There were groups of lizardman and bats all over the place below. Jaune's eyes narrowed, looks like there more daemons in the sea fortress than he thought.

"The docks are swarming with daemons. The Van Eltia will be overrun" said Rolurou.

"It's the Van Eltia!" Selene shouted from the other side spotting the pirate ship.

"Rats. We don't have long" said the war daemon.

"Eizen, can you signal for them to go through without stopping?" asked Velvet.

Jaune was shocked at her comment. He had a pretty good idea what she was planning. It was insane but it seems to be the only way to regroup with the pirates. They didn't had the time to head to docks and also, with the amount of daemons there. It will be too difficult for the Van Eltia to make a stop to pick them up. Meaning, the older Crowe's plan was their only option. Though the Arc thought the plan was really crazy, he knew a certain someone wasn't going to like it one bit. He had a feeling he will be having a headache before this day ends.

"That's keep them safe. But what about us?" Rokurou gasped.

"It has to be done. It's the only way the crew of the Van Eltia won't have to deal with the daemons. They can't stop. Jumping from here is out best bet" said the blond exorcist.

The therion nodded" we'll jump onto it as it goes past."

"Huh?!" the daemon swordsman stood shocked.

"Is there another option? Eizen, give some kind of sign-"

"There's no need. The Van Eltia will sail through" replied the pirate malak.

"Without an order?" asked the therion.

"It was part of my plan. Welcome to the Aifread way."

"You really thought ahead, didn't you?" sweat dropped Jaune.

"Hey!" Selene ran to the group" what are you guys doing?! The Van Eltia is heading this way. We have to get to the docks now!"

"We're not going to the docks" sighed the Arc.

"What do you mean? If we don't go now, the daemons will attack them. We can't waste time."

"Sorry for being the one to tell you Selene. But the Van Eltia can't stop because there are too many daemons. So we'll wait for it to pass through here and...We'll jump from here…."

" _Three..Two..One…."_

After finishing the countdown the girl malak stood shocked. Her eyes wide, her mouth wide opened from the shock. The color of her face changed, she was pale. The Arc was seeing this coming everyone has something. He had his motion sickness which he found out he can only feel sick when he was flying. Thank Oum there weren't any air ships in this world. He had no problem being on a ship, he wasn't sea sick. But his malak didn't had such condition, she had a phobia that she hasn't been able to overcome.

"It's coming at full speed!" said Rokurou.

"Let's get a move on then" replied the black haired woman walking to the other side.

"Selene?" the Arc was trying to snapped his malak back to reality" Selene, sorry but we have to do this."

"NO!" she gave a comical expression" I can't Jaune! I can't do it!"

"You don't have to jump. I'll carry you."

"That doesn't changed the fact that we'll be falling!" another comical expression by the archer" who's crazy idea was this?!"

The blond exorcist only gazed at Velvet.

"Figures. Leave it to her to come up with something this insane."

"We have to. And besides, Eizen planned this from the start. So you can't blame Velvet."

"No! I can't! You know I'm afraid of heights!"

"You should have known, you will have to face your fear sooner or later on this journey."

"But I'm not ready yet!"

Number Two was looking around for the compass. He realized it fell off from his pouch during the fight with the Guardian. That's when he saw it. The compass lied right next to the wall daemon. While the others were already on the edge of the opposite side waiting for the pirate ship to pass through their direction. Jaune was dragging Selene all the way to the edge. The girl malak was still arguing that she couldn't do this due to her fear heights.

"Will this really work?" asked Rokurou.

"Do you want the reaper's reassurance?" the blond malak was grinning.

The daemon swordsman and the pirate malak were the first to jumped. Velvet saw Number Two running towards something next to the downed daemon. The compass, what was it doing there. She didn't thought twice running after the boy. Jaune saw her, they didn't had time for this. The ship was passing right now. The malak managed to take the compass. The Arc's eyes widened as the Guardian was awake, it was still alive. It attempted to crush Number Two but he barely dodged and was sent flying to the other side reaching the border.

"Selene!"

The girl malak immediately a barrage of arrows but it wasn't enough to stop it. The Arc was shocked, he was going to fall. He wasn't going to make it yet, Velvet went after him she was planning to save him no matter what.

The therion as she ran after the malak got an image of her brother falling to the pit of the Shrine of Tranquility. She was re-living that tragic night again. Only this time she saw Number Two as her actual little brother, falling, holding the compass.

"LAPHICET!" she reached out to him until she grabbed the edge of the border grabbing the malak.

However the Guardian was still up and it was planning to attack the black haired woman hanging by her life. Jaune glared at the creature as he charged at it. Using all his strength he slashed the wall daemon with a barrage of attacks. He stopped focusing, concentrating on his power, gained from his training. The blond felt it coursing through his body, as his eyes opened gazing at the wall daemon. Guardian was hit by a powerful light that the Arc released from Crocea Mors before he stabbed the sword to the ground, creating a powerful circle of light. It was so powerful it turned the daemon into ashes.

" **Be gone, Rending Saber!"**

The wall daemon never stood a chance against Jaune's mystique arte. Sheathing back his weapon he and his malak ran over to Velvet. She was still holding onto the ledge while grabbing Number Two's hand. The malak was still holding the compass with his other hand.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You guys are okay" the blond exorcist sighed in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay Number Two. You had me worried, don't ever do that again!" the archer girl frowned at the boy.

"I'm sorry to you too Selene!"

The older Crowe got back up with the malak boy with her as they ran to the other side, grabbing his hand" let's go."

Selene trembled seeing them jumped like it was nothing. Suddenly, she was grabbed bridal style by her blond master" Jaune...No...Don't you dare!"

"Sorry, but like I said. We have to."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Arc ran so fast jumping to the other side hearing the loud scream of his malak. They landed safely on one of the Van Eltia's sails, and they were on the groud next to Velvet and Number Two.

"See, nothing to it" he smiled putting the girl down.

SMACK

Selene hit the blond on the head with her bow, giving him an angry comical expression" what the heck were you thinking!? I COULD HAVE DIE!"

"But everything went well in the end" the blond exorcist was rubbing the bump that has formed on his head.

"We're not doing that again, you hear me?!"

"I promise. We won't do something crazy like that" he sighed.

"Yes! Naaailed it!" cheered Magilou kumping up and down on the ship" ahahahaha, you're lucky Magilou's around! Hahah!"

By now the Van Eltia have already left the canal along with the gate fortress. Jaune stared at the distance seeing Vortigern getting further, further away. It wasn't right everything they did especially, with all the daemons that are roaming the place. What's worse, he knew the Abbey wasn't planning in doing a thing to help them. They couldn't be in all places at once. So it was anyone's guess when the gate fortress will be free of the creatures.

"Nicely done!" congratulated the blond pirate with the hat.

"You're not going to thank your savior for her crafty cannonballing?" Magilou sweat dropped.

"Are you nuts? I told you to stay away from the cannons, not bang on them!"

"But it was fun! And everything worked out, right?" the witch put her arms behind her head.

"I guess she helped in a way" chuckled Jaune while still rubbing his bump" even without the need of her exorcist artes."

"I'm sorry" Number Two apologized to Velvet.

The black haired woman got on one knee facing the boy" if it's that important to you, keep it safe. You wouldn't want to lose it again."

"Give it. I need to set a course" said Eizen.

But the malakhim refused to give him the compass. It felt like it was his important treasure that he couldn't hand over to anyone. The pirate only smiled at his stubborn attitude, an Aifread pirate in the making.

"Fine. You read it for me, then."

"Yeah!" he was more than happy giving a nod.

"But listen, kid. Give me false reading, and you're shark bait" he smirked.

"He's only teasing. But still, do your best" Jaune smiled at the malak.

"Better work hard" Velvet smiled at the boy who got scared by the pirate malak's comment.

"Yay Number Two way to go!" Selene suddenly hugged the boy making him blushed" you have officially become" compass boy" of the Van Eltia."

"I like the sound of that" smiled Rokurou.

The boy was still missing before turning to the black haired woman" um...What's Laphicet?"

Jaune reacted as the malak mentioned the name of Velvet's younger brother. She did shouted his name out loud when she was trying to save the boy from falling. It was as he thought, Number Two reminded her of her little brother. The same brother she lost three years ago during the Advent on that scarlet night.

"It's a name" the older Crowe replied quickly" your name."

The Arc was now shocked, but he still smiled.

"Awww nuts!" Selene frowned" and just when I came up with two new names for him. What do you think Jaune, Emil or Alvin?"

"Alvin doesn't suit him. I guess Emil…." the blond exorcist stood in thought" but it doesn't matter anymore since Velvet gave him a name already sorry Selene. Laphicet stays."

"After I worked so hard to come up with so many names" the archer girl sighed.

"My...My name? Laphicet" the malak liked his new name.

"It's a fine name" said the daemon swordsman.

"Well, it's no Magilou" said the witch.

"That's for sure" Selene sweat dropped.

"We're through the channel. Give us a course, Laphicet!" said Eizen.

"Aye-aye sir! We're headed straight for Loegres!"

Velvet smiled at the new named malak. She was truly happy for him even if she was denying his striking resemblance to her brother. It was the only name in her mind around the time the malahim was about to fall back at the gate fortress. She noticed Jaune was smiling at her, but she avoided his gaze.

" _Not the exact way I was planning to end this mission"_ the Arc sighed knowing he messed up his relationship with the black haired woman at Vortigern.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done hope you enjoy it.**

 **-Well I'd say Jaune has messed up this one with pretending he was still on the Abbey's side. Or better yet, Artorius's side. All to save someone's life. Not realizing how much it's going to cost him with his relationship with Velvet. This is where the angst will begin, so get ready folks. It's going to be a bumpy ride from now on. But it will still be a bit short because honestly I don't like angst. A relationship with so much angst is a relationship not meant to happen and I don't want that to happen to Jaune and Velvet. Not when they have a strong friendship.**

 **-The wanted poster. Yep I had that planned from the star. Seriously the Abbey isn't going to let Jaune do what he pleases after turning his back on them. At first I wanted to make the wanted poster joke from Symphonia that they drew Lloyd's face bad looking very ugly. But nah, it's better to have a better picture of him.**

 **-Jaune's first mystique arte has been revealed its" Rending Saber" which is Ash's mystique arte from Abyss.**

 **-I do hope you folks got the joke of Selene coming up with names for Number Two or better yet Laphicet. ALL of the names were from characters of the Tales series lol. If you didn't get it then, I feel sorry for you. And remember Genis doesn't just rhyme with genius but with penis too.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 12 titled" the vault of the spring maiden" well as I thought Weiss is being saved by Jaune. It doesn't look like his semblance but he's somehow passing his aura onto her so her wound can be healed. Don't know yet if it's really his semblance. And also HOLY SHIT! Raven IS the spring maiden! What a twist lol. I knew she was pretending to be on Salem's side but THIS I didn't saw it coming. She was using Vernal as a decoy all along to convinced Cinder she was the spring maiden and it sure worked. Looks like Raven was waiting for the perfect opportunity to take Cinder out. But her plan backfired I still can't believe it. When she said" that's because Vernal isn't the spring maiden I AM!" I just stood speechless like WTF you were the maiden all along. From the look of things Qrow doesn't know she's the maiden maybe that's the reason why she left and lead an isolated life with her tribe. All I know Raven has a lot of explaining to do. And I do hope she doesn't die. Please don't let that bitch Cinder kill her. I want Raven to be redeem. But when I think about it. It will explained why she left mainly, Yang. Maybe in case she does die she didn't wanted to think of her because if she did, Yang will end up becoming a maiden. I mean that's how it works. The person in their thoughts during their death will inherit the powers.**

 **-I will take this chance to reply to some messages and reviews.**

 ***PM from Jamieoeyes- wow you sure gave me quite a list for Jaune's mystique arte lol. Thank you very much I will have a look.**

 ***PM from EvanderAdvent- thank you for the suggestion on original mystique artes I don't have a problem with those. I think they're very original and well thought. Also thank you for thinking MA for Selene too though she already has one decided which is recycled from JTR from Laphicet. But I still appreciate you took your time to write me.**

 ***reply from guest reviewer Eizen- I want to thank you for coming up with Selene's true name you did your research well Kumubu Lxzinii which means "Selene The Free" I love it very much it's official thanks a lot. As for Jaune's semblance if I do go with the summon of swords I will make sure he doesn't become OP. Of course there will be a limit for him to summon swords. In addition if Jaune's semblance turns out to be sharing his aura with others then, it will be completely useless in this story. Until we get a confirmation of what is his true semblance that is.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Code Red Daemon


	12. Code Red Daemon

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 12 Code Red Daemon

He was scared, Jaune was so afraid. The blond was staring at Velvet who, was glaring at him. There was so much anger in her chest nut eyes, pure hatred. He has never seen her this angry, not since she lost Laphicet. But why was she glaring at him. Why so much hatred for him. He hasn't done anything to make her so mad at him. Even if he wanted to say something to try and calm the black haired woman. He couldn't, he failed. It's like he couldn't speak.

The Arc was shocked as the therion launched at him grabbing his face with her daemon claw. She had him under her mercy. It hit him at the way she she was holding him. This is the same way to how she devoured Seres back at Titania. Those were her last moments before she died. Was he going to meet his end now. But why, what he has done to her. Her expression was emotionless. It was cold and the anger didn't die down. This was the face of someone who has developed so much hatred.

"V..Velvet…."

She didn't replied, only kept on glaring at him. She tightened her hold making the blond screamed in pain.

"W...Why…?"

"Traitor…." she muttered so cold.

With that she devoured him turning his body into a pool of blood.

* * *

Jaune woke up with a gasp. The poor blond was panting a lot, his face was drenched in sweat. He was scared, the dream felt so real. His head was still feeling the sensation of having Velvet's claw crushing his skull. Until she devoured him, just like how she devoured Seres and all of her daemon victims. The Arc tried to calm down, he could feel his heart racing. It might take a couple of minutes before he can relax. This was the first time he will have such a dream.

It was confusing. Most of the times he had nightmares were about Velvet. He witnessed as the black haired woman was suffering, being tortured in prison while all he could do was watched. But this one, was completely different. Maybe the journey was stressing him out. After everything that's happened, he feels guilty. He's not used with doing things like breaking into a prison, setting fire to a city, breaking into an imperial sea fortress.

The Arc was no longer the good guy, no longer the person he wanted to become in the future. Not an exorcist where the innocent can rely on him and put their trust in him. He was the enemy, the irony of the word was clear. The people put their faith and trust in the same man he was sent to stopped. The leader of the Abbey and the one who carries the title of" savior" of the world. He won't miss being part of the exorcist institution. But he will missed helping those in need. After all it's all he wanted. To become a hero.

"Bad dream?"

The blond saw Velvet walking in. Her expression was filled with concern. Nothing to how she was in his dream. She was probably watching him when he woke up. Or maybe she was keeping an eye on him, as he rest. That couldn't be. She wasn't the kind of person to be watching someone sleep. Well, not him anyway. The only time the older Crowe would do that was with her brother. She will always kept an eye on her little brother as he rested. Just in case he wakes up with fever, or headache.

"It was just a dream. I must have over reacted."

"I'll say" she got seated next to him" you were pretty worked up. Must be the result of the place you chose to take a nap."

"I don't think it's that."

"Sleeping in the storage room of the Van Eltia. Not the best of your ideas. Eizen said that there are plenty of rooms in the crew quarters. We just have to let him know which room we'll be taking."

"But you haven't choose one yet, right?" he smiled.

"No. Still trying to get used to this. He wants to welcome us into the group. Saying Aifread always welcome those who become part of his crew."

"Maybe you're right, not the best of my ideas to sleep here. I should probably let Eizen know. I miss sleeping in a nice comfy bed."

"Not feeling like talking about your dream?" asked the therion.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it" honestly Jaune didn't wanted to bothered her after everything she's been through.

"Nightmares are very common, I should know. You don't need to ask me the dreams I have every moment I close my eyes. Just curious about you."

"You'd probably laugh if I tell you."

"Nightmares aren't funny" she turned to him" is it the Scarlet night? What happened three years ago?"

"At first. I had dreams about that night. But it stopped. This is the first time I had it since I joined you...You were there…."

"..."

"You glared at me and you used your claw on me...You basically, ate me…."

Velvet's expression was raising an eyebrow at him not knowing what to say.

"But not before you called me traitor. I guess, you seeing me as one...Really scares me."

"I think it's something else" the older Crowe stood in thought" it has to do that you're helping me and you're no longer with the Abbey."

"I made my choice a long time ago. I chose to help you, everything I did was for you. It was to keep you safe. But finding out, that all this time I was with the Abbey was for nothing. It just angers me."

"It's time that you come to terms with it Jaune. You're helping the daemon that's about to kill the leader of the Abbey."

"It has nothing to do with the Abbey. I didn't care about their rules or those that form part of it. The only thing that keep me going was helping people. That's what I wanted. Helping those in need, those that can't defend themselves. The ones who need saving. I always dream of becoming a hero. And I was fulfilling that dream. When I was traveling around doing missions. Killing daemons to protect them, keeping them safe. That's what kept me strong while I was worried sick about you. I didn't lost myself because I was doing the task of a hero."

"Do you know why the "me" from your dream called you traitor?"

"I don't have a clue honestly" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Because you have to choose who's side are you on."

"I already told you, I made my choice a long time ago I-"

"Did you? You want to help people, you want to save lives, I get it. But look what you're doing right now. Helping a daemon get her revenge on the man running the Abbey. You broke into prison, you witnessed Hellawes getting burned down and you broke into a sea fortress controlled by the Empire. This is only the beginning and it's going to get worse. You have to prepare yourself for that. But your good will is clouding your judgment. That's why you have to choose. Stick to your morals or stick with me."

"..."

"You heard what I said at Titania. What I'm willing to do to kill Artorius. If you stay with me, then you better be ready to throw down your good Samaritan side away. You're not going to become the hero you dream of being with helping the vengeful daemon."

"This is because what happened at Vortigern? You don't trust me. I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't wanted that knight to get hurt. It was better to make him I think I was still with the Abbey-"

"That is your good will talking. I'm upset with what you did, I had my doubts at first. But I do trust you. You have to choose and soon. If you want to go, then I won't stop you. Just make sure you stay out of my way" the older Crowe got up leaving.

Jaune stood in deep thought at the therion's words. She was right. He may have chosen to help her and stay by her side. But he still hasn't fully come to terms with it. He really hasn't pick a side. To help people, to become a hero or to aid Velvet in her journey for revenge. It was his dream versus the older Crowe's dream. But it was more as ambition than a dream. Will he be able to cast his morals aside for a cause that is going to cause destruction and who knows how many people will get hurt because they will get caught in the middle.

The Abbey didn't mattered, it was his mission to protect the people. It was tied to his dream to become a hero. He couldn't become on back in Remnant. But it was so similar, traveling and taking down daemons. It was just like the missions they will get in Beacon. Protect or exterminate Grimm. The point, he couldn't do that in his world. But he was doing it in this world. He was strong now, what he couldn't become in Remnant. But because of Velvet's revenge, he won't be able to do that anymore. Time to choose his dream over his relationship with the older Crowe.

* * *

Jaune went to the mess hall of the ship. No surprise everyone was present. Eizen did said he wanted to throw a welcome party for the new members of the crew. The table was filled with food, different dishes that will make anyone's mouth watered. At the very least Velvet and Rokurou were out. Since they were daemons and they lost their ability to taste regular food. But that didn't stopped the daemon swordsman from the drinking some of the pirate's collection of alcoholic drinks. Yeah, he was that pleased.

Magilou was enjoying herself with the dishes and the same with Selene. Though the archer malak was encouraging Laphicet to eat some. The Arc was so happy to know the boy malak's will has been set free. Somehow, the boy's bound spell was lifted during their mission at Vortigern. Now he was acting as his true self. No exorcist to tell him what to do. With a new name, he was now living a new life away from the reason that malakhims are tools.

Now here he stood, eating like a regular person. The boy malak was sure enjoying the food with Selene, along with the rest of the pirates. It felt like they were officially part of the pirate crew. Jaune was actually happy to have made comrades, in the least expected group of people. The blond exorcist didn't noticed Velvet staring at him. He was too focused on everyone partying. This was something he could get used to. If you're going to find ally to fight against the Abbey. Why not recruit pirates.

The Arc had a feeling they will become good friends with them. Selene thought son. Looking at his malak, the girl was having so much fun. Way more fun than being with the Abbey. It's like she prefers causing trouble, instead of doing good things for the institution. But she will still fight daemons and save people if needed. Eizen took a glass raising it to everyone it was more than just welcoming the new members but for a job well done during the break in at Vortigern.

"Here's to new companions" the blond malak raised his glass.

"To new companions!" they all cheered.

"You guys sure know how to throw party" said Rokurou pleased with his glass" love the drink by the way. Not a fan of wine but I'm always willing to taste any kind type of drink."

"Get used to it. This is how Aifread's pirates celebrate a mission success" replied Eizen.

"Whatever works" said Velvet.

"How is it Laphicet?" Selene asked the boy malak.

"It's delicious!" he was sure happy.

"We'll reach our destination in a few hours. Get comfortable while we get there" said the pirate malak.

"I could sure go for some food. It's been a while since I had something to eat" Jaune felt his stomach growling, yeah, he hasn't eaten in a while.

"Help yourself" smiled the pirate with the brown hat and the bird on top" I know it's late for introductions. I'm Benwick, I'm third in command of the crew."

"You're second in command" corrected Eizen.

"But you're the first mate chosen by the captain himself. I can't go against that."

"I'm glad to have people that treats guest, friendly. I never expected pirates will be this kind" smiled the Arc eating from his dish.

"We're not your ordinary pirates" said the blond malak with a grin.

"That's for sure" agreed Selene.

"So good. Truly the kind of food a witch like myself deserves. It's making me cry" Magilou was sure enjoying herself with her dish.

The blond exorcist smiled at the sight. He could definitely get used to this. Having allies means bonding with them for effective teamwork in battle. The more they have, the better. He said it before that they will need all the help they could get to fight the Abbey. Turning to Velvet, she was still standing there watching. She obviously wasn't going to eat, but she wasn't going to drink either like Rokurou. It was strange the daemon swordsman can still have the ability to taste unlike her. The older Crowe lost such when she became a daemon.

His eyes were on the black haired woman. She wasn't being her usual serious stoic self. She was actually smiling watching a the new named malak, Laphicet. Jaune knew ever since Velvet first laid eyes on the boy, she saw her younger brother. The fact that his hobbies were reading and he was interested in things related to sea travel in addition with his physical, he really looked like the young Crowe. Needless to say she has grown fond of him.

This was proof of what he has always thought. She may be a daemon but that doesn't mean she has completely lost her humanity. Her heart was still the same as that girl he has known for six months. She cares for Laphicet, the malak and worries for him. The same way she used to care for her brother. Her emotions were high, more than usual due to her anger towards Artorius. Her thirst for revenge was strong. But she still feels love and kindness. Jaune prayed everything will got out smoothly when they arrive to the capital.

The blond resumed his eating while glancing at Selene and Laphicet. They have gotten along rapidly. It was too bad he didn't noticed Velvet glancing at him. A few times she has stolen glances at him. Now it wasn't the time to be thinking of feelings and emotions. She was getting closer to her target, her objective. The therion was getting anxious, wanting to finally meet face to face with the man who murdered her brother, after three years. Someone she used to see as her family and her mentor. Now, he was her most hated enemy.

* * *

Hours later the Van Eltia arrived at Port Zekson. It was the center where all merchants will come to trade their goods to other places all over the Midgand. The ship stopped in the available spot, dropping anchor. The group started descending taking a better look at the port. Jaune has also come here since he came many times when he will leave for exorcist missions. He was hoping they will finally catch a breath, after all the mess they caused.

Words can spread fast of their" illegal activities". So the Arc was expecting the people here knew already of the break in and prison riot in Titania. The fire at Hellawes and infiltration over the sea gate fortress of Vortigern. Along with the place being overwhelmed by daemons. They should be ready if they're suddenly surrounded by exorcists. They should be considered dangerous criminals by the Empire and the Abbey. They couldn't lower their guard.

One thing Jaune knew for sure. The capital will be heavily guarded, more than usual. Assuming Artorius already knew they were heading for Loegres. It wasn't going to be a safe place. Only the most dangerous than being a place filled with daemons. But he knew telling Velvet going there will be too risky. Because she will downright ignore his warning. They could be walking right into a trap and she will still not care. She wanted the leader of the Abbey bad and she will crush anyone that will get in her way.

"Now this is refreshing! Sailing into port like normal people" said Rokurou.

"Sure, when we're not being chased by the Abbey" Jaune replied sarcastically.

"Oh man, I'm so full. I ate too much" Selene touched her stomach.

"Me too" followed Laphicet" it tasted so good."

"Next time, we're eating candy. You just gotta try chocolate. I know you'll love it" smiled the archer malak.

"Okay!" he smiled.

"Well done, boy. The sharks are gonna go hungry tonight" Magilou said to the boy malak, it was her way of giving him a compliment.

"Yes, I'm glad" he nodded.

"This won't be a problem? Docking a pirate ship here?" said Velvet.

"I thought about the same too. Pirates aren't suppose to be welcome in these kinds of places. Especially when it's the port where all merchants gather" said the Arc.

"So, how were the northern seas, Eizen?" asked an older man who seems to the owner of the port and obviously knew the blond malak.

"Hellawes and Vortigern are in ruins. Trade with Northgand will likely be disrupted for quite some time."

"Well, I like the sound of that. I'll have to act quickly."

"Any word of the captain?" asked the pirate malak.

"Aye. It's an old rumor, but they say Captain Aifread was sent to Titania."

Jaune and Velvet looked at each other. That didn't seemed to be true. Neither of them saw a pirate during the riot. For the therion, she was sure she didn't spotted someone that will resemble a pirate captain. But she already heard enough information to confirm that then man wasn't in the island prison.

"The island prison overseen by the exorcists, eh? We'll have to look into that."

"I registered your vessel as one of our merchantmen, same as always. But even so, stay on guard. There's a grand ceremony being held in Loegres, lots of watchful eyes about."

"I see. So they exchange information for mooring" said Rokurou.

"Information...For Mooring?" asked Laphicet.

"Having the latest news gives merchants a chance to make favorable trades" replied Velvet.

"When it comes to merchants, it's all about competition. Who sales more when it comes to their business. In the end it's all about who earns more profit. With their competition out of the way, it gives them the advantage to sell more" explained Jaune.

"More sales means more gald in their pockets!" followed Selene.

"Right" smiled the blond exorcist.

The boy malak nodded understanding before he smiled" so it's worth protecting a pirate."

"I bet Eizen and his crew have connections like this in nearly every port" said the daemon swordsman.

"What kind of pirates they will be if they don't?" chuckled the Arc.

"That's pretty much true" the war daemon chuckled too.

"Not even the Abbey's iron decrees can withstand the force known as human greed" said Magilou.

"I see…." said Laphicet.

"Don't bother going to Titania. You won't find Aifread there" Velvet said seeing the pirate malak approaching them.

"And how do you know that?" asked Eizen.

"Because I escaped from there. And before I did, I heard something from the prisoners. They said Aifread was the only prisoner to ever get out alive...And that he was taken by an old exorcist named Melchior."

"Lord Melchior is an elder legate of the Abbey. He should always be present at the headquarters" the boy malak gave his thought, information anyone from the exorcist institution would know.

"Don't call him Lord" scolded the older Crowe.

"Van Aifread's our captain. It's starting to look like his disappearance has connections with the highest levels of the Abbey."

"Their headquarters should be in the capital, right?" asked the witch.

"Yes, at the royal Villa in Loegres. I've never been there, though" said Laphicet.

"And Velvet, your business is with a man in the capital, right?" asked Rokurou.

"Looks like we're all headed to the same place" said Eizen.

"I won't apologize for involving you" said the black haired woman.

"Usually I'm the one who says that."

"Still. I have no idea what Melchior would want with Aifread" the Arc stood in thought.

"That old prune is always scheming something" Selene frowned" you can't tell what he's thinking. I have never like him. But he usually has this presence that he's all high and mighty. It's like he has a stick stuck up his ass."

"Selene, language!" scolded Jaune.

"What? It's the truth. I bet nobody of the exorcists don't like him either. They might respect him but they don't have the guts to tell him" you stink you old fart!""

"I said language young lady" sweat dropped the blond exorcist.

Suddenly Magilou started laughing hysterically. Everyone was surprised by her sudden outburst. She laughed so much, the tears were there. The blond exorcist didn't know what to say. This was the first time he has seen the witch laughing so hard. Sure she can be, impolite, annoying and harsh. But it wasn't like her to laughed out loud without a good reason. But the platinum-blond girl can be very unpredictable sometimes. Selene said you couldn't tell what Melchior was thinking. Well, it was the same thing with Magilou.

"Magilou…?" said the blond exorcist.

"Boy. Hadn't had a good laugh in a while. Thanks a lot kiddo. If I want to laugh again, I'll turn to you" the witch patted Selene on the head.

"Jaune...I'm scared" the girl malak was terrified at the evil grin the witch was giving her.

"It's okay Selene, she's just teasing. Don't take her too serious."

"Am I?" she smirked" but anyway. What you just said has earned my respect little Selene."

"I'm still scared" the archer was backing from the platinum-blond.

"Don't ask for our help" said Velvet honestly she thought the witch was just excess baggage because she wasn't helping them fight.

"You don't seem to like Melchior" the Arc noticed looking at the witch.

"Maybe, maybe not" Magilou just rested her hands behind her head.

The group decided to leave the port and check ahead. There were plenty of people around. No surprise since this was the main port of Midgand. All kinds of merchants would come here to make their business. It was also the best place to gather any kind of information. Jaune tried to calm down. If they still didn't know anything about Titania or any of the past incidents then, they will be safe. Or maybe they weren't. It could be a set up to send them to an ambush by the Abbey.

The Arc needed to know for sure if this area was safe for them to be traveling like nothing bad has happened. He found the right person to find out. A smirk spread the lips of the blond exorcist as he spotted a knight of the Empire wearing a red scarf around his neck. Of course there should be" one of them" here of all places. He left the group heading to the knight. Velvet got curious of why Jaune would leave to talk to a knight. Now she truly believed the blond was no longer with the Abbey. But she was still wondering what business he has with a knight.

It didn't took that long for Jaune to be done talking with the knight in the red scarf. Afterward, he seemed very happy. This were the perfect news, they needed to hear. While heading back to the others, he took a small book from his pouch. His eyes were focused as he passed through the pages. If they wanted to get to the capital they will have to cross this region and eventually, encounter the daemon. If they don't do something then, no one will be safe from the creature.

"What was that about?" asked the black haired woman.

"I just have some good news" smiled the Arc.

"We could sure use them" said Rokurou.

"Apparently. Nobody in Port Zekson knows anything of the incidents in Titania, Hellawes and Vortigern. So it's safe to be here before we head out."

"Those are good news" said Eizen" we won't have to worry about the Abbey while being here."

"Are there any bad news?" asked the therion.

"Unfortunately yes. The highroad that leads to the capital is currently not safe to travel. News of a code red daemon roaming the area."

"Code red daemon?" wondered Velvet.

"They are a species of powerful daemons. They're currently most wanted on the Abbey's list. You can tell the difference when you see a daemon releasing a lot of daemonblight, than the others. We already beat one. Remember the big bat we fought at Hadlow Hollow?"

"The one with the ugly mask?" asked Rokurou.

"The same one. That was a code red daemon" said the Arc.

"Should we fight that daemon?" said Laphicet.

"It will be the right thing to do. As long as it's alive, no traveler will be safe."

"If we find it, then we'll take it out. We're not letting something like that get in our way" the older Crowe nodded.

"It will also serve for training. We need to get in shape if we're planning to take on the Abbey" said the daemon swordsman, his thoughts were on a certain someone.

"That daemon won't stand a chance if we fight it together" said Selene.

"Let's have a look around before heading out" said Eizen.

The group decided not to separate. Even if Port Zekson was safe, they weren't going to risk it. Jaune was still worried remembering the knight that transformed into the Guardian daemon. The man was holding a wanted poster of him. Set by the Abbey with even a reward for his capture. They weren't wasting time. They knew he was a threat to the institution so it was better to send anyone that wanted quite the amount of gald, if they're able to take him on. Still, a million gald was a lot.

They were done gazing around and talking to people. Selene was lucky to find a Katz box in a secluded corner. They had enough spirits to opened it and rescue another feline. Jaune made sure not to find any more wanted posters at the port. Once that was clear, he returned to the others and they went to the gate that will lead to the highroad. Looks like the exorcists weren't distributing the wanted posters all over the world. The Arc was pretty sure there will be a lot of them at the capital. Since Loegres is the most secure city in Midgand.

Next to the large gate stood three knights. Something must have happened because they're suppose to be guarding the gate. They wouldn't have left their post without a good excuse.

"Sir! Scouts have reported seeing a powerful daemon! Its danger level has been classified as code red!"

"Understood. I'll notify the Abbey we have a code red daemon in our midst. Send out an emergency alert to the neighboring areas."

"Right!"

"Looks like your knight friend was right" said Velvet.

"We should be careful. Code red daemons aren't nothing to laugh about. They're strong and very dangerous. You wouldn't want to face one unprepared" said Eizen.

"If they're that strong, then it's no wonder why the Abbey will have them in their most wanted list" said Rokurou.

"Problem is, the Abbey have other important things to look after than going after code red daemons. They're the least of their worries" said Jaune.

"Right. Like finding the dangerous daemon that escaped from Titania" said the older Crowe.

"Don't forget setting Hellawes on fire and breaking into Vortigern!" piped Selene.

"Can you be a little quiet about that?" said the Arc to his malak" not everyone knows about that. The less attention we bring to ourselves, the better."

"Let's get going. While we're wasting time here, the Abbey is digging in" said the therion.

* * *

Leaving through the gates of Port Zekson. The group was met with the highroad known as the Dannan Highway. It was quite beautiful with the sun shining upon the land. Filled with vegetation and an amount of trees. Jaune was thinking of something else that wasn't his wanted poster. His thoughts were on the captain of the Van Eltia, Van Aifread. What could the Abbey want with him, he was no exorcist and no daemon either. So what would Melchior want with him. The blond doubted it was treasure. The institution was never interested in such things.

The passed hour has been quite interesting. The group has engaged in a lot of battles. The Danna Highway has it's monsters. Creatures that were hostile and weren't planning to let any visitors go off easily. They had to fight wolves, snakes, the ape creature known as Gibbon and the bird type axe beak. The birds were the most annoying to deal with. They had to rely more on their break artes to cause more damage. Either way the emerged victorious, with little damage taken on their side. If it comes to that, Selene can heal them, no problem.

As always Magilou was doing nothing. Just sitting on the side lines. Jaune has forgotten the witch couldn't help them in battle because she couldn't cast her exorcist artes. Not without her malak. There hasn't been successful in finding Bienfu and now, the Arc was getting worried for the malakhim. He could be anywhere, he could be in trouble or in danger. Unfortunately the blond exorcist couldn't put that his priority since he was following Velvet. Their destination was Loegres, the heart of the Abbey. That's when things will get more complicated than they're already now.

Because everyone had a reason to go to the capital. Velvet was revenge, Eizen to find the captain of his pirate crew, Laphicet was just following them as a journey to find himself, Magilou because she probably believes she will have better chances in finding Bienfu if she was accompanying them, Selene will follow him no matter where he goes. As for Rokurou, that really brought Jaune's curiosity. Why was he on this journey. Of course he knew it was to repay the debt to Velvet for helping him find his long sword. But there was something else.

During an encounter with a pack of wolves and Gibbons, the Arc and the daemon swordsman teamed up with his malak. Selene supported them as they took on the wolves, while the rest were fighting the four Gibbons. The blond smirked, his attacks and techniques felt like they were compatible with the war daemon. The Rangetsu style was truly something. Together, they sliced through those wolves like a hot knife through butter. Meanwhile the others were done, defeating the remaining creatures. Another victory for them while Magilou cheered for them from the distance.

After the fight the group stopped to take a short rest. It didn't looked like there weren't more monsters in the vicinity. Velvet didn't wanted to stopped but she knew they were going to need the break. Who knows how worse things will get once they set foot in Loegres. They might never get another chance to pas through the exorcist and get to their leader. It didn't mattered for the therion. She was finally very close to Artorius. After all, she waited three years for this moment, waiting a couple of minutes won't hurt.

Jaune took the opportunity to polish Crocea Mors and his shield. Taking care of one's weapons was very important. One of the thing's Ruby taught him. Always give your weapon the right maintenance. Even if his weapon didn't turned into a gun like many of the weapons back in Remnant. Turning to Selene, the girl malak smiled at her empty quiver. With a wave of her hand, it was full of arrows. The Arc sweat dropped forgetting his malak has basically, infinite amount of the projectiles. He noticed Rokurou sitting next to him.

"Nice job out there."

"You too. I'm glad we don't have to worry, getting ambushed by monsters or daemons."

"We form a pretty tough team. They don't stand a chance" the daemon swordsman smiled, deciding to change the topic" by the way Jaune. I've been meaning to ask you. Since you used to be with the Abbey, I was hoping you would know someone from there."

" _So he's finally asking me. I should have seen this coming sooner or later."_

"Do you know someone name Shigure?"

"Shigure Rangetsu, you're older brother. Yeah, I know him. You did introduced yourself back in Titania. So I knew you're the brother he keeps bragging about."

"You could have told me from the start, you know" Rokurou didn't like he kept the information.

"You didn't asked. Until now. What do you want to know?"

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know where he is."

"Is there a reason you want to find him?" of course the Arc knew whatever was the reason, it must be personal.

"You could say that. I have a score to settle with him" the daemon touched the hilt of the sheathed sword on his back.

"A fight?" the blond exorcist stood in thought.

"That's right. I need to know if I can surpass him in strength" Rokurou nodded knowing how strong his brother is with his sword the one and only Stormhowl" say, ever fought him?"

"You mean Shigure?" he blinked while the daemon swordsman gave a nod" hmm…."

* * *

 _ **Jaune stood on the training hall of Abbey headquarters. He was given the task to make sure the orderlies were following the training regime. The blond was only there to keep an eye on the exorcists and make sure if they need advice, or if they've done a mistake through the course. Not the most exciting thing he's done since he joined the institution. He prefer going on missions than staying at the royal Villa. It was kind of boring just stand and watch.**_

 _ **The orderlies knew what to do and how long their training will last. Even the most fresh rookies will learn rather quickly. But it didn't changed when it came to having their malak. It was always the same, they will treat them as they were nothing but tools. That part of the training was the most predictable. They will command them to attack and they will obey their orders. If their free will has been sealed, that would be the only thing they will know. Taking orders, it was their only purpose in life.**_

 _ **The Arc went to take a stroll around to have a better look at all the trainees. Many of them will bow to him since he was their superior, being a rank of a praetor. There have been some rumors that Artorius was planning to promote him to Legate. But he didn't care about any of that. Though, Legate was the highest rank in the Abbey given to those who are the strongest of exorcists. It didn't matter to the blond. But he doubted the leader of the Abbey would do such a thing. When he knew very well why he joined the institution in the first place.**_

 _ **Jaune stood still for a moment. He felt it, there was someone behind him. With one swift move, he unsheathed Crocea Mors and blocked the incoming attack. The blond was clashing blades taking a look at his attacker. Tall, muscular, with golden eyes and long black hair. A shirt that only covers his shoulders and the top portion of his back, leaving his torso mostly exposed.**_

 _ **The shirt being connected in the front by a black and orange material that yields an ornament fang. A full arm gauntlet on his right arm and, a partial gauntlet on his left. His long pants mirroring the same color motif as his top, being mostly beige and trailing into a combat-oriented pair of black and orange sandals. The blond should have known he will show up and attempt to ambush him. Because it's not the first time he has done it.**_

" _ **I'm busy Shigure. I don't have time to be your sparring partner."**_

" _ **Why not?" the older Rangetsu grinned" I thought it would be a good idea to give these orderlies a heck of a demostration. To show them what the top dogs of the Abbey can do."**_

" _ **Like I said…." the Arc pushed him over making the legate to backed off" I'm busy. I'm keeping a close eye on their training. The last thing they need, is watching us fight a pointless battle."**_

" _ **Whoa hold it there pal. No battle is pointless. There's always a drive behind a fight. It's how it works. Today should be the day we fight, without holding back."**_

" _ **No thanks. I don't want to be held responsible for the destruction of the royal villa. You may not care for the rules Artorius have given. But I do."**_

" _ **Okay. Then how about we fight like we usually do? For fun. I promise I'd let you make the first attack."**_

" _ **Still not interested" the blond gave a sigh" don't you have somewhere to be?"**_

" _ **He's right Shigure" spoke the small figure behind him, a large white cat with a yellow scarf with green eyes" we have a mission. In case you have forgotten."**_

" _ **Morgrim. Don't spoil the fun" the swordsman sighed.**_

" _ **You're busy too. We can leave whatever you were planning another time."**_

" _ **We don't want to upset Lord Artorius" said the malak cat" we both know you have a history when it comes to disobeying orders."**_

" _ **Just a quick match" Shigure pointed his long sword at the blond praetor" won't take long. Holding back. It it'll be fun. What you say, Jaune?"**_

" _ **You're not going to take no for an answer. Fine" the Arc turned his sheath into shield mode.**_

 _ **Morgrim only shook his head" why do I even bother. You've never been the sharpest tool in the box when it comes to taking orders."**_

" _ **Think fast, then!"**_

 _ **They clashed blades and the sound was heard all over the halls. Soon, the orderlies that were training lost focus. And they were now staring at the fight between a legate and a praetor. The rookie exorcists have formed a circle, surrounding the two fighters. Jaune glared blocking and countering his attacks. Shigure said holding back. But the swordsman has a tendency to not do what he says. He was enjoying himself too much and that was bad. He might go all out and cause a lot of damage to headquarters.**_

 _ **Jaune growled, Shigure's attacks were getting fiercer and stronger. If this keep up, the exorcist around them will get hurt, along with damages to the training hall. The sword master didn't care what happens to the place, but he did. He used his shield bashed his head as the Rangetsu fall back. The man was grinning, not lowering his guard. He was truly enjoying this. It was making him want to go all out on the blond exorcist. Too bad this match, wasn't going to last long. Not to mention it was just a sparring match, as he stated.**_

" _ **Not bad Jaune. You really caught me off guard with that attack just now."**_

" _ **The match's over Shigure, leave" the Arc folded his shield back to sheath, sheathing back his sword."**_

" _ **Yes, let's get going already. We should have left the capital a while back" followed Morgrim.**_

" _ **You really know how to spoil a guy's fun" the legate turned to his feline malak" fine. We're done for today Jaune. I wonder if you're stronger than my little brother. Won't mind to see you taking him on."**_

" _ **Don't involve me with your family affairs. It's enough I have to put up with you on a daily basis."**_

 _ **The sword master only chucked in return" someday, we'll fight for real. No holding back. We'll see which of our blades is stronger" he sheathed Stormhowl.**_

" _ **Okay. The fight's over, back to your training" the blond gazed at all the orderlies who were in awe after watching the sparring match.**_

" _ **Come Morgrim" the legate walked off before turning back to the blond with a smile" see you later."**_

" _ **What's with him and his obsession to fight the strongest?" Jaune muttered.**_

* * *

"I did fought him a couple of times" this seems to have taken the attention of Rokurou" but it was just sparring matches, nothing serious. He hold back all those times. Honestly, I don't think I can take him on. I can't compare myself to someone with his skills. I'm just a regular sword user."

"You're anything but a regular sword user" the daemon swordsman grinned" I've seen you fight plenty of times to know you're way above average."

"Thanks for the compliment. But Shigure is way more experienced than me. I might last a few minutes against him that is, if he's not fighting seriously."

"That sounds like Shigure all right. But he has always had this ability to tell when an opponent is strong and worth his time. The fact he fought you more than once means you're strong enough to take him on. You got his attention."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or doom. It sounds like I'm in trouble" the blond exorcist sweat dropped.

The war daemon just chuckled. They got the attention hearing yelling. Magiloud didn't sounded happy, she was crying fake tears while Eizen and Velvet were ignoring her. The older black haired woman must have said something rude to hurt her feelings. But knowing the witch, it was nothing serious. She was always being, herself. Selene and Laphicet were talking, each with a smile in their faces. Looks like they were enjoying each other's company. Jaune stood in thought turning to the daemon.

"Rokurou. Can I ask you a question?"

"Hm..Sure, ask away."

"Is there any reason you want to fight Shigure?"

"..."

The group were all started, hearing a loud roar. They turned straight ahead of the highway. It was a daemon looking like a big gorilla colored black with red eyes, wearing human clothes. Obviously because it was once human, at one time. It was holding an axe looking very sharp. Finally it was emitting a lot of daemonblight. Jaune glared at the creature, it was releasing so much malevolence like the Bat Baron. He didn't had to check his list from the Abbey. This thing was the code red daemon that has been rampaging in these parts.

"Ah! It's the reaper's curse!" shouted Magilou in panic blaming the daemon appearing because of the pirate malak's curse.

"Looks like we found the code red daemon, those knights were talking about" said Eizen.

"We're not letting it get away!" Velvet released her gauntlet blade.

"A foe worth killing!" Rokurou took his short swords.

"We got this!" said Selene preparing her bow.

"Count me in!" Laphicet was ready too.

"Right. We're taking it down!" Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and release the sheath into shield.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Orc Kong gave a roar using it's sweep attack with its mighty axe. The group dodged it with ease. The daemon's overwhelming size seems to made its moves slow. So they won't have a problem evading its attacks. They charged at the gorilla daemon. Jaune, Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen. The two malaks kept their distance casting artes to support them. The daemon swordsman attacked the stomach of the creature, the therion went for the chest, the pirate malak went for the head and the Arc went for the arms. Hoping that the daemon will drop the intimidating-looking axe.

The attacks weren't being that effective against the code red daemon. No surprise, if it was stronger than the average daemon. Regular attacks weren't going to work. Using artes will have to do. Orc Kong countered using it's snort attack. It send the group flying to the ground.

" **Bright Shade!"** Laphicet cast one of his malak artes.

"Hang on everyone!" Selene cast a support arte to help her companions **" field barrier!"**

The support arte increased everyone's physical defense. Just in time for them to dodged another sweep attack from the gorilla daemon. They charged again. This time, they will be using their artes.

" **Swallow Dance, Shadow Flow, Devour, Rush Strafe!"**

" **Lightning Blade, Hell Pyre, Demonic Chaos, Devil's Inferno!"**

" **Hurricane Thrust, Form 1: Fire Burst, Vengeance!"**

Orc Kong blocked all the attacks. But there were too many of them and too strong. The daemon ended up getting stunned when it was hit with the wind elemental artes. Jaune's eyes widened at the realization. When a daemon was badly hurt it will mean it got hit by the element which is their weakness.

"That's it…." he muttered turning to the ground" it's weak against wind!"

Eizen nodded casting an arte **" wind lance!"**

The win arte was indeed effective against the gorilla daemon. Selene followed casting a wind arte.

" **Air Blade!"**

Orc Kong gave another roar. Getting hit by wind artes have really taken a told on the creature.

"Attack now!" said Velvet.

The code red daemon gave a louder roar, proving it was angry. It was now casting arte that caught the group by surprise. It released sharp rock pieces from the ground. It hit the four even Jaune when he was using his shield. Apparently it wasn't enough for a strong earth arte like" Grave". Selene immediately went to cast heal while Laphicet was casting bright shade and geostigma. Orc Kong gave another roar charging at Velvet. It raised its axe ready to use sweep.

The Arc acted quickly because he got healed by his malak's arte and of course, his aura. The former praetor blocked the powerful weapon swing with his shield. Eizen cast again wind lance, Selene cast again air blade while Rokurou and the therion charged at the daemon. They performed all kinds of combo as he joined them. Yet, there weren't any signs that the gorilla daemon was ready to go down. It was tougher than they thought.

It was about to cast Grave again but Laphicet, Selene and Eizen used countered attacking it with their own artes.

"Guys" Jaune called to everyone" we have to hit it with everything we have. I know we can beat it."

Velvet nodded she already knew what to do. Just as she did to the Guardian Daemon at Vortigern. She unleashed her daemon arm feeling the power to cast her mystique arte again. The Arc did the same, mystique artes was their only option to defeat the code red daemon. Rokurou was also feeling the power inside of him. Fighting this daemon has really pleased, the stronger, the better. This experience will be needed when he fights Shigure. They weren't the only ones as Selene was also feeling the power flowing through her. The desire to protect Jaune and everyone was making her strong.

"Let's finish this!" shouted the blond exorcist.

The black haired woman charged at the daemon slashing Orc Kong with her gauntlet blade. Sending it to the ground before she hit it with her red claw.

" **Lethal Pain!"**

Rokurou followed slashing at it, then followed with a strong thrust **" Form 0: Sunder!"**

Jaune was next the light surrounding Crocea Mors hitting the gorilla daemon following by a powerful strike **" be gone, Rending Saber!"**

Selene summoned four circles in different colors. Each representing the four elements. Each fired the ray of it's power as it combined with one of her arrows. The archer malak smiled ready to shoot it at the stunned daemon.

" **Get ready to face the wrath of the four elements** **Elemental Mastery!"**

She fired the arrow as it hit the center of Orc Kong's chest. It gave a loud cried as it blew up by the combination of the four elements. After the smoke cleared out, there was nothing left of the code red daemon. Just a big crater.

 **(Music end)**

" _They really did it"_ Magilou was in awe that they won.

"That daemon was tough" Rokurou grinned satisfied with the results of the fight, he sheathed back his short swords.

"Should be expected from a code red daemon" replied Eizen.

"They weren't kidding about them being stronger than other species" followed Velvet.

"What matters, we won. And without any serious injuries" Jaune sheathed back Crocea Mors before he took the code red daemon list from his pouch, he marked Orc Kong just like he did with Bat Baron" that's two down."

"That was a scary daemon" said Laphicet.

"It didn't stood a chance against all of us" said Selene.

"After this, I don't mind if we all take a rest" Magilou sighed while everyone was staring at her" what?"

"Says the one who didn't helped in the fight" frowned the black haired woman.

"I was speaking for all of you. No need to be cruel I already cried enough as it is" the witch faked a sob.

" _She never stops being so melodramatic and sarcastic"_ sweat dropped the Arc.

"I don't mind if we take a rest" said the boy malak.

"We should rest up for a bit. Once we enter the capital, there be no turning back" said the pirate malak.

"Being with you won't help at all. It might turn uglier with the reaper's curse breathing down on our necks" said the platinum-blond witch.

"I did warned all of you on time" said the blond malak.

"And I still don't believe in that curse baloney" said Selene.

So they were taking a rest after another rest. It was amusing for Jaune. But they were sure going to need it. Eizen was right. There won't be no turning back once they enter Loegres. The dangers that we'll be waiting for them there. So many exorcists not to mention the chances that all praetors and the three legates will be in the capital. Taking a glance at Velvet this was the perfect chance. He needed to talk to her before arriving at their destination.

But he got worried. Having a strong feeling the black haired woman wasn't going to like the topic he will bring. She might even get upset at him or even snapped at him. It was important, he needed to know if she can keep her head clear. The blond had nothing to lose considering his relationship with the therion wasn't that good. Not since they reunited at Titania. Jaune wanted to stop Artorius but not for the sake of revenge but, because he knew he was up to no good. Bringing Innominat into the world won't be good.

"Velvet?" he approached the long haired woman" can we talk, alone?"

The therion noticed his serious tone. She only nodded as they walked away from the others. They saw them leaving, getting further away. Magilou was smirking thinking Jaune was planning to confess to the daemon. She wasn't the only one. Probably Rokurou and Eizen figured out there was something more than just friendship between the two. But it wasn't their business to be meddling in those kinds of things. Selene and Laphicet were the only ones who didn't had a clue about the two.

Jaune turned the other way. This spot will do. They were far away from the others, being on the other side of the road. It was better to talk to the black haired woman here. Just in case things go south with her getting angry. And if she starts yelling then, the others won't heard them all the way out here. If he screws up he'll never forgive himself. Things will only get worse between them. But he wanted to fix it, if he can. The blond felt confident, he had everything under control. Or maybe not.

"What is it?"

"Listen. We're very close to the capital" he stared into her chest nut eyes" and I know you've been waiting a long time for this. But you have to promise me. If we see Artorius, please, try to keep a cool head."

"Can't promise anything. When I see him, you will know how I feel."

"Velvet, I'm being serious here" the blond sighed, this wasn't working as he thought it would.

"So am I. But you can't expect I will remain calm when I see him. After three years and he's very close now."

"I don't want you making a mistake" Jaune reversed that comment with the way she was looking at him" I mean. I don't want you rushing at him in pure anger. Don't forget, this is Loegres we're talking about. The capital, the heart of the Abbey, the entire city is going to be filled with exorcists, even praetors and maybe the legates themselves too. Plenty of reasons not to do something drastic."

"Are you trying to stop me from fulfilling my revenge?" now the therion was serious giving the blond exorcist a deadly gaze.

"No. That's not it-"

"It does sound like you don't want me to go through with it" she cut him off" I will tell you again. You have to pick a side. Because it's getting late to choose on who's side you want to be. My revenge or Artorius's will and reason!"

"Stop asking me that!" he snapped, glaring at her" I already told you. I chose you, I'm on your side…." the Arc calmed down" I'm on your side Velvet...Just, not your revenge…."

"..."

 **(Music:" Velvet's theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I'm not on the side of revenge, I don't support your revenge. But I'm on your side, I fight for you, and if I'm here, it's because I want to protect you and the good people of Midgand."

The long haired woman stood silent though, she didn't looked upset at all.

"I look at you…." Jaune walked closer to her" I can see it in your eyes. The sorrow, the pain, the anguish, the fear, the hatred. I can see it all. Of course I should know how you're feeling. I get it, you're hurt-"

"You don't know nothing about me. You don't know what I'm going through!"

"Of course I would know what you're going through!" he shouted back" you think you're the only one who's hurt? The only one who's in pain? You're wrong. What about me? It wasn't just you who lost important people three years ago" tears were forming on the blond as the therion stood silent, not a single tear present in her stone-cold face.

"Those six months I spent in Aball. We're the best six months of my entire life! I made friends and I made a family. You, Laphicet and Arthur."

"Don't call him that!" Velvet glared" its Artorius, the murderer, the traitor and the one I'm going to kill. I don't care how you feel. My revenge is the only thing I have left in my life. For Laphicet I will do anything and I will do anything to kill his murderer."

"Would Laphicet approve of what you're doing?"

"Don't you dare! He wouldn't approve. And I don't care because he's gone, all I have left of him is revenge against the man who was once family and my mentor. But you don't understand, you say you do, but you don't. You weren't there…."

"I was there when Niko turned into a daemon before my eyes!"

"But you weren't there, when Laphicet was killed!" her eyes were finally tearing up" you didn't saw it. When he stabbed him with his sword and threw him into the pit like it didn't mattered to him. He didn't care, he didn't showed mercy, nothing. And for that, I despise him. I can't wait until I finally kill him and make him pay for what he did. That's what I swore to myself when I was thrown into that cell. I don't care if he's trying hard to save the world with his exorcists, it matters nothing to me. The world is like this because he took the life of my little brother!"

"Please Velvet don't. Don't let revenge over take you. Don't let it control your life. You can't let it guide you like its your only purpose in life."

"I told you, revenge is my life. It's all I have and it's my purpose. You tell me you're hurt because of what happened to Aball. I don't believe you. Otherwise you would be supporting me. You would want revenge too."

"Revenge isn't the answer, it never is! Killing Artorius won't bring Laphicet back. I hate him okay. I hate him for what he did to Laphicet and the villagers. But I know very well he has to be stopped. He has to be brought to justice. But killing him in cold blood isn't the answer."

"Revenge IS justice, open your eyes Jaune-"

"No YOU open your eyes! All that hatred and revenge is poisoning your heart and soul. You can't let it win. It's not who you are-"

"The Velvet you knew is dead!" she snapped" she died three years ago when her brother was murdered before her."

"So you will let revenge destroy what humanity is left in you?"

"Humanity?" the black haired woman gave a sarcastic laugh, she unleashed her daemon" you mean this? Humanity. I lost it three years ago, I'm a daemon now. A therion, I feast on the daemonblight of other daemons to gain strength. There's nothing human about that."

"Just because you're a daemon now, doesn't mean you should act like one. Your heart is still human because you can still feel. Even if its hatred or sadness, it's still a human heart. The Velvet I knew, who is my friend, who I know is still in there. I will make sure you don't fall into vengeance more than you already have."

"Then you're wasting your time" Velvet turned her back to him.

"Okay" Jaune removed any tears that fell" I'm heading back. There's no point in talking any more. Just let us know when we're leaving."

"..."

The Arc was about to head back to the others before he stopped, turning back to the long haired woman" can I ask you one last thing Velvet?"

She only turned back to look at him in return.

"What will you do after your revenge is complete? After you kill Artorius, what then?"

The therion shrugged her shoulders" don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead yet."

"I see" he nodded but he kept his eyes on her" I wonder…If Laphicet were here, will he be able to recognize the person you've become?"

"We'll never know since he's gone. Won't we?"

"You're right…."

 **(Music end)**

Jaune didn't said another word as he turned away and walked off. He messed up again, who knows how much he destroyed his relationship with the long haired woman. Velvet watched him go in silence. Her eyes softened drying any tears that would come out. She didn't regretted her words because it was the truth. The old Velvet was dead, this was the new Velvet. One that lost her humanity and embraced her nature as a daemon. The one born with revenge to fulfill on her brother's murderer. That's all that matter. She didn't care what the Arc felt. Either he was with her, or he was against her.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Woah the angst is real poor Jaune. Trying so hard to keep Velvet from completely losing her humanity but it can't be helped.**

 **-The second code red daemon made his appearance Orc Kong.**

 **-Hope everyone like the flashback of Jaune and Shigure there will be more flashbacks when Jaune was in the Abbey to come.**

 **-Selene's first mystique arte has been revealed elemental mastery. Basically she summons four circle representing the four elements. The they fused and are directed into an arrow she's about to fire for devastating damage. However I'm still up for suggestions about her other two MA.**

 **-Replying to some guest reviews:**

 ***Andromeda*- sorry but no. The idea of Jaune getting capture by the Abbey is cliche and lame. Seriously he's strong enough to hold his own. He's not going to get capture unless he's fighting someone strong like Shigure or even Artorius himself.**

 ***Andromeda*- this is your review from ch10 sorry but I forgot to reply to it. Won't say anything because I won't spoil Journey to Redemption and also because I'm still working on ideas.**

 ***Eizen* true Jaune's semblance hasn't been completely reveal yet. But I'm really hoping they reveal before the end of volume 5. But no matter what semblance will be. I will either stick to canon semblance or the ones you suggested. I like the summoning of swords using his aura and the KH armor. Damn I'm still trying to decide.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Loegres the capital


	13. Loegres the capital

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 13 Loegres the capital

(Location: Dannan Highway Lifeblood of Trade Midgand region Midgand Empire)

Velvet's group continued traveling through the highway in order to reach the capital city of Loegres. The group has encountered many monsters and they were left with no choice but to fight them. As things couldn't get more complicated for them, they ended meeting the code red daemon that terrorizing travelers. The fight with Orc Kong wasn't easy. They witnessed first hand the strength of a code red daemon. It was definitely stronger than then Bat Baron they fought back at Hadlow Hollow.

Unlike the bat code red daemon, this one was able to cast exorcist artes. It knew Grave, a strong earth elemental arte. But they were able to reign supreme in the end. With their teamwork and of course, finding out the wind element was the gorilla daemon's weakness. This is where Eizen and Selene were very effective in the battle. Thanks to their artes and everyone else efforts the code red daemon, was defeated. After taking a brief rest from their tough fight. They resumed their journey to the capital. Thinking that the rest will be smooth sailing from here.

They were wrong. Further ahead they fought some more. The same type of monsters were blocking their path. They were left with the only choice to battle them. Gibbons, axe beak and wolves are beaten. Compared to Orc Kong, these were merely a challenge. Too weak, too easy. It's like they were more as target practice than actual opponents. A couple of encounters more and suddenly, it became a quit walk through the highway. This was probably the area were it was safe and there weren't any creatures.

During the remaining of the journey, Jaune has being quiet. Too silent for him. Obviously Selene noticed. She has come to know him well. She had a pretty good idea what could be. After all, she wasn't the only one who heard him and Velvet arguing. True, both were far away but they could still heard their screams. Boy the black haired woman sounded angry. But it was the same with the blond. The archer malak was sure it has to do with the therion's quest for revenge.

The others didn't said a word. At least they knew it was personal and it wasn't their place to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. Even Magilou knew and she will be damn to actually ask either, what was their argument about. Though Selene knew, she still wanted to talk to her master and vessel. She did care for him and did saw him more than a friend. But as family and, family will always be there when they needed it the most. Turning to the blond exorcist, he was in deep thought. But the sadness was clear in his eyes.

It made her angry, as she turned to the black haired woman. This was her fault, she did this to the blond. Her cruel and cold nature broke him. What other reason could there be for her dear friend and master to be like this. Jaune was always talkative even when he was currently wanted by the Abbey. Of if he was helping the evil daemon woman with her revenge. How the malak wanted to use Velvet for target practice. She couldn't see how much he cares for her. She was so blinder by her hatred and vengeance that she couldn't the truth, right in front of her.

Jaune only kept his eyes on the road. He wouldn't dare to looked to at the black haired woman. Honestly, he had this coming. He knew it wasn't going to turn pretty the moment he mentions the word" revenge". Of course Velvet is going to get beyond angry when she sees Artorius. Telling her to keep calm was ridiculous. By the primordial Empyreans what was he thinking. It was stupid and it all seemed like he argued with her for nothing. That wasn't even the worse of it. What he did was completely uncalled for.

The Arc should have trusted her more. After all, the therion has kept her cool since she escaped from Titania. She was also able to come up with the plan to escape from Hellawes, and the one to break into Vortigern and open the two gates so the Van Eltia could get across. But it will be different when Velvet stares face to face with the man who killed her brother. Also, there will be in the capital where it will be full with exorcists. A direct assault on the leader of the Abbey and savior of the world will be beyond reckless and suicidal.

The Arc gazed at the black haired woman. She didn't even spared him a second glance. That was to be expected after what happened. She must be so angry at him. Seriously, it's like he was a masochist. Did he really wanted to continue screwing up his relationship with Velvet. It will be a miracle if she forgives him. That wasn't even the tip of the problem. He still hasn't told her the truth, everything he was currently keeping from her. That he was from another world, that he never had amnesia, that he knew Laphicet had the twelve year sickness, that the young Crowe knew of the disease and that he offered himself to become a sacrifice to resurrect Innominat.

That last one was what Jaune knows as" the icing on the cake". If he tells Velvet about that one specifically, she will not believe him. She might never forgive him if she ends up believing him. But it could also be another lie from Artorius. That maybe Laphicet didn't know he was sicked or that he offer himself to be a sacrifice. That's why he hasn't told her. If it was really a lie, then there was no need to say anything. But that was the least of the blond's problems. If he couldn't fix this mess and patch things up with the older Crowe. He will have to kiss goodbye to his friendship with her, forever.

After taking a turn, the group was met by a stone bridge. Jaune recognized it, they were very near to the capital. Once they crossed it, they were able to see people in the distance. Straight ahead, there should the wall that covers and protects Loegres. The Arc will have to put back his hood, the same with Selene. The front gate was guarded by four knights. But they might be asked about their travel permits issued by the Abbey. All travelers, merchants and sailors should have one. Otherwise, they won't be allowed into the city. They might even get arrested or executed, depending on the situation.

"Wow...Those walls...They're so huge" Laphicet said in awe.

"Yep, that's the capital. We made it" said Selene.

"They keep daemons out by enclosing the city within a great wall" said Eizen.

"Humanity has achieved great things on the backs of slave malakhim" said Magilou.

"Why the surprise, Laphicet? You've been here before, right?" asked Rokurou.

"I have. But back then...I was not who I am now…."

"Malaks with their will sealed are completely unaware of their surroundings. They know nothing only to take orders from the exorcists commanding them. Obviously, Laphicet won't know anything of how Loegres would look like" the archer malak didn't sounded happy.

"That's true. I was unaware of where was I or what was I doing. I just followed Lady Teresa around and obey all her commands" said the boy malak.

"Sorry, my bad. I guess tethered malakhim aren't even allowed the freedom to observe their surroundings" said the daemon swordsman.

"If our free will is sealed, then all that is left is an emotionless empty shell" Selene's eyes softened.

"We'll soon lose such freedom ourselves" said the witch with a grin.

"Huh?" said Laphicet.

"We've reached the heart of the empire, and the Abbey. Soldiers and exorcists are stationed all around. This is no place for a collection of villains like us."

"I'm not looking for a place. All I need to find is Artorius. That's it" said Velvet.

Jaune was still silent while Selene was worried about him. But she didn't said a word. Maybe she will try to cheer him up later. But the Arc knew things could get ugly. They could very well die if they enter the capital. At this rate, they will. If the therion's intention are to find Artorius and kill him without thinking of the consequences. This could even be their last day alive if not plan carefully. They were getting closer to the entrance.

"An inspection" Velvet didn't like this.

"They won't inspect everyone. Just act natural" said Eizen.

The group went ahead leaving Velvet and Jaune alone. The Arc wasn't going to waste this chance. He couldn't keep this for too long. The damage that was done has to be at least lessened, even if its only a little. Not doing something about it will only make him regret it, he already does. This person before him meant everything to him. The blond cares for her, scratch that, he held strong feelings for her. But it wasn't the right time to be thinking about those things.

"Velvet, wait" he stopped her, she looked like she didn't wanted to talk to him" it's okay. You don't have to say anything. Just, please hear me out."

The black haired woman did as she kept staring at him. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meant to get you upset, or snapped at you. I shouldn't have brought the topic of Aball and Laphicet. I know I shouldn't have done that. I went over the line. You don't have to forgive me but hear me out, okay?"

"I'm listening" she crossed her arms.

"Like I said, I don't support revenge or what you're doing, but wait-don't get mad" the Arc stopped her letting her to give him a moment" but I want you to know. I will always support you...As a friend, as a comrade as someone who will always be by your side and fight with you. I don't regret leaving the Abbey to help you and whatever happens when we enter Loegres or what the future holds for us. I will never leave your side. So it's okay if you want to hate me forever. But I needed you to know that…."

"…..."

"That's all" Jaune saw that the guard have opened the gates to the city, people were entering along with the rest of the group" we should get going."

"I could never hate you" she whispered.

"What?" he turned back to the therion" you said something?"

"No. It's nothing. I'm glad to hear that Jaune. I don't wants us fighting. We have a common enemy."

"Right. Let's stop Artorius together" he smiled happy that he got that out of his system" by the way, your face is all stiff."

Velvet frowned before hitting him slightly on the side. She followed the blond rubbing his side, going after the others as they entered the city. One of the guards took noticed of them and decided to follow them.

* * *

Jaune tried not to gulped or show any fear. Entering Loegres when he was wanted by the Abbey was like a lamb entering a cave full of starving wolves. It was a crazy idea and worse when he was accompanied by daemons, a pirate and a witch. Three of them were fugitives from Titania. Like Eizen said, there was no turning back now. The blond kept his hood tightly, making sure to hide his face. The same with Selene. Exorcists might recognized the archer malak coming to the conclusion that he was near by.

The others were too busy looking around the city. It was the first time for Laphicet now, that his will has been set free. The boy malak was in awe gazing around. The capital was bigger than he thought, with so many people, so many places, so many buildings. It looked like it had no end. He turned to Selene, who smiled at him. He was so lively and cheery it made the girl malak happy. He was definitely better this way than when he used to have will sealed.

Velvet was the only one who wasn't here for the sight seeing. Even if it was her first time visiting the capital of Midgand. She didn't came here to look around and enjoy a vacation. She was here to find and kill Artorius. The therion was finally here, so close, she could almost taste it. No one will stop her, anyone that tries will be killed or devoured. Her focus was only one her prey. If they get in trouble, she can rely on the other to give her a hand.

"You, in the black coat. Show me your documentation."

" _Crap. I knew this was too good to be true"_ Jaune mentally curse as they were called by one of the guards.

One of the soldiers from the front gate has followed them. And he has called out to a member of their group. Now it could be he's talking to Eizen since the pirate malaka has a black coat. Or it could be Velvet even if hers, was tattered and torn. Much to the Arc's dismay, the soldier knight was talking to the black haired woman. Guess she does have the appearance of someone who will cause harm. More like attempting to kill the leader of the Abbey.

"Uh...Um…." Velvet didn't know what to do, causing a scene here was out of the question, not when she was so close to Artorius.

"Well? Your travel permit from the Abbey. Where is it?"

" _I might be able to help"_ the Arc reached for his pouch, he does have his travel permit issued by the Abbey _" problem is. If I show him my permit, he will know who I am and we'll be in worse trouble than now. What to do?"_

 **(Music:" Magilou, the great sorceress" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Suddenly Magilou grinned as she hit the black haired on the back of her head" foolish girl! How many times have I told you? A magician's apprentice must wear a pleasant grin!"

"Magician?" asked the guard.

"Verily! I present to you the traveling troupe of mischievous misfits known across the land as...Magilou's Menagerie!"

" _Mischievous misfits? That's one way of putting it lightly"_ the blond exorcist was amused at the witch's quick way of thinking.

"Entertainment for the ceremony?"

"Why yes, indeed we are, my dear! Please pardon my uncouth apprentice" she was obviously talking to Velvet" girl! Allay the good man's fears and show him the dove trick you've spent all these weeks on! Go to."

"Huh?!" that took the therion by surprise and the guard was still looking at her, waiting for such" oh..Uh...Sorry, mistress...I forgot to prepare" she glared at her.

"Y-Y-You pathetic little shirker! A proper performer is perpetually prepared!"

"It's fine. Doves flying around would be a nuisance" the guard believed the witch's act.

"No, this will not do! If you cannot summon a dove, then ACT like one!"

"Magilou" Jaune whispered to the girl" what are you doing? He said it's fine, we're in the clear."

"I'm saving our butts" that was her excuse, yeah right" well go on. Act. Like. A. Dove!"

Velvet glared at the witch, she was so getting it when this was over. Nevertheless, she did her best to come up with a good authentic impression of the bird. Though there weren't doves in Aball. They will mostly fly by near the cape in the shrine of Tranquility due, that the area was close to the sea. And she had very bad memories from that place.

"Coo. Coo."

The Arc heard that and he had to covered his mouth to prevent himself from bursting out from laughter. He did the same for Selene, the girl malak was in tears. Everyone else were probably embarrassed by her act. Maybe because it didn't sounded ANYTHING like a dove. Poor Velvet has been turned into the capital's joke with only seconds of arriving in the city. From fearful daemon to laughing stock. Quite the big improvement. The black haired woman was glaring mentally. She was so going to get Magilou for this. Sure she might have thought of a good plan to save their hides from being discovered. But making her act like a dove was crossing the line.

The crowd present laughed at her failed attempt to act like a dove. But Magilou was able to cast a magic trick releasing doves and confetti through the street. It was very impressive for someone who lacks a malak and can't do exorcist artes. Laphicet was amazed, the same with Selene, even Eizen and Rokurou were taken by surprise at the act. Everyone seemed to have loved the magic trick. Jaune was impressed that she was able to come up with something so soon. She really did saved their butts from getting discovered. They enjoyed the trick. Well everyone, except for Velvet.

"Remember, Magilou's Menagerie manufactures mirth! That was just a small sample for the good citizenry of Loegres!"

"Hey! You can't advertise here! Move along!" protested the guard.

"As you say!"

 **(Music end)**

After the guard left the group resumed walking the city. The people were still cheering at them as if they were famous celebrities, or heroes. If they only knew the truth, they would be running for their lives instead of cheering. Jaune turned to Velvet, who was avoiding eye contact with anyone. Looks like she was still embarrassed about the whole thing of acting like a dove. She had every right to feel that way. Literally everyone laughed at her. Maybe some cheering up will make her feel better. Then again, with the hidden glares she was giving at the witch, he came to the conclusion that cheering was the last thing she needed.

"Hahaha! That was a fine ploy, Magilou" said Rokurou.

"Well, don't expect tricks like that everyday. Coo, coo."

Velvet gave the witch another glare, she was really asking for it.

"Oh! That murderous gaze! Coo, coo."

" _Someone's really digging her grave"_ sweat dropped Jaune.

"Those doves were amazing" said Laphicet.

"They were, weren't they?" Selene smiled.

"Just a crude trick. If anything, it just shows the capital's defenses are pathetic" said the therion.

"More like it shows how much confidence they have in those defenses. How many soldiers are there, Laphciet?" said Magilou.

"The number of exorcists in the capital? At least a thousand. And two divisions of guards."

"This is the capital, the home of his highness and where the Abbey headquarters are located. It's to be expected to see all exorcists forces here" said the Arc.

"Right. They're not careless. They're covered" said Eizen.

" _We need transit documents"_ thought Velvet.

"See how the citizens smile? To think they were fleeing from daemons just a few years ago…." said the witch.

"To hold observance of this scale shows just how much peace their power has brought" said Rokurou.

"A peace...Paid for with Laphi's…." said the black haired woman thinking of her little brother.

"Velvet?" asked the boy malak.

"We should get going. Even if we're safe for the moment I wouldn't lower my guard for a second" said the blond exorcist changing the topic of course he will know how personal that topic was to the older Crowe.

* * *

Jaune was honest about not lowering their guard. True, they were safe for the time being. But it won't be long before the exorcists or the guards find out, they were here. The female daemon that escaped Titania, along with two prisoners and a former praetor. Who currently has a prize on his head. The blond has spotted quite the number of the wanted posters in different places. From shops, taverns, inns, houses, they were all over the city. He was more in danger than the rest. Well Velvet was also in the same level.

While roaming the streets of the capital they heard all kinds of rumors. About the crown prince Percival, about the Empire, about the ceremony, about the Abbey and also about the leader of the exorcist institution. There were things he already knew but it was still impressive to hear them. Apparrently Artorius was given complete control of the Empire by Prince Percival. He will be the one to punish and bring down the law to those that break it. He was also given complete authority of the church by the high priest, Gideon.

Jaune told the group where the ceremony would be taking place. In front of the royal palace. It was the only place when the crown prince has to make an important announcement to the people. The Arc has attended a couple during his time with the Abbey. Percival was a good man, trying to follow in the footsteps of his father, the king. But like everyone else, his faith in the Abbey was strong. He truly believes Artorius can protect and change this world for the better. That is until he brings forth Innominat then, things will change.

The blond lead the group through the crowds and carefully avoiding any guards. There were more wanted posters, while he sighed. He was truly a marked man. Finally the former praetor lead them to a grand staircase. This was the path to the palace. When they arrived, they saw so many people gathered. They were definitely in the right place. Velvet was restless when they got here. She was looking everywhere, looking, for her target. Jaune knew the ceremony will be in the palace itself which it was currently closed to the public while others were inside attending it. Looks like they were a little late to see it from up close.

"Midgand! Midgand! Midgand! Midgand!" the crowd kept on chanting.

The gate to the palace was obviously being guarded by four soldiers. They weren't letting anyone in unless they were given permission by the crown prince or Artorius himself.

"Listen to those cheers. The royals sure have these folks in line" said Magilou.

"Subjects!" a loud voice was coming from inside of the gate" May I have your attention? It is I, Percival Asgard prince of the Midgand Empire! His majesty my father and I are pleased to celebrate with you on this auspicious day!"

"The ceremony's starting" Eizen stated hearing the cheering from the crowd getting louder.

"It'll be impossible to slip through now" said Rokurou.

"We'll have to listen to the speech from here" said Jaune" we can't do anything careless or we'll cause a commotion with all these people."

"After the Opening ten years ago, our kingdom faced an existential threat, both from daemons and the terrible spread of daemonblight. However, one man raised a miraculous sword and stood so that the body and soul of the land would not be lost.

"Over there!" Velvet pointed to a tower-like structure.

"You can climb up if you want, but attacking now would be suicide" said the daemon swordsman.

"Not to mention is downright crazy" said the Arc" you can't climb up, without guards or exorcists spotting you."

"And the name of that man...Was Artorius Collbrande!" Percival resumed.

"Artorius! Artorius! Artorius! Artorius!" the crowd chanted.

"Velvet wait!" the blond exorcist saw the black haired woman ran towards some stairs" Selene, let's go!"

"Right!" replied the girl malak.

"Velvet!"

Jaune kept on running towards the woman along with his malak. Why was he bothering calling out to her knowing she wasn't going to listen to him. He knew this was going to happen, the moment Artorius name would be mentioned. Because the older Crowe would know very well, he will be present in this ceremony. She was angry, she was losing all reason and all she could think about is see that man. That's why he needed to stop her before things get out of hand.

"None here, I trust, are unfamiliar with Artorius's noble act. To bring us salvation from daemons, he sacrificed everything."

" _But he's a murderer"_ Velvet told herself as she climbed stairs leading that stone tower where she pointed to climb.

"He called Lord Innominat, one of the Five Empyreans, and blessed us with the strength to the malakhim."

She jumped from the last stair case and unleashed her daemon arm grabbing onto the stones of the tower. Jaune and Selene stood shocked for a moment, gasping that she was actually going through with this. There was nothing they could do. Calling out to her was hopeless, she wasn't going to listen. But it wasn't good. Anyone can see Velvet from the height she was currently in. Looks like he and his malak will have to keep a lookout for any guards or exorcists. The Arc saw the entrance to the tower was opened they will be able to enter and climb to the top. That is, if it wasn't guarded.

" _But he's a murderer"_ she repeated climbing the tower.

"He serves as a shining beacon of Reason in this world of turmoil. And Reason is what binds us."

" _But you killed him!"_ Velvet kept imagining the scenery from that Scarlet night over and over again.

" _You took everything that I loved!"_ she kept on climbing.

" _She's going to get spotted. If that happens...It's over"_ the Arc was trying to remain calm, he signaled for Selene to follow him to the entrance.

"So raise your voices in praise to Artorius's devoted work, to the savior who purifies evil and guides our flock! Let us call him our Shepherd!"

Velvet finally made it to the top of the stone tower.

"Shepherd Artorius! Shepherd Artorius! Shepherd Artorius!"

"Shepherd...Artorius!" the therion glared thinking of the man.

The crowd cheered louder as they've been inspired by the wonder and heartwarming speech. Prince Percival was more than happy to let the man take the front. His footsteps were steady as he approached the balcony facing the thousands of people, that were eagerly awaiting his arrival. His attire consisted of a long white and gold coat with an ocean-blue interior, as well as matching pants, gloves and boots. An extravagant cape mirroring his color motif rests on his right shoulder, bound by a brown belt connected around his torso. There before everyone stood the leader of the Abbey, Artorius Collbrande.

"Even though the world was filled with suffering, I had ask something tremendous of you all. I entrusted you to endure the pains of Reason. I asked you to blind yourselves with shackles of your own will! For the only blade that can expel calamity is one forged from unshaking reason and the iron will to do what must be done! And now that very blade stands ready...Before all of us today! I offer my body and my life in service to the people of this great land! With the blessings of the Empyrean Innominat, I will guide you to a word without calamity! And this world's suffering will be nothing but a distant memory!"

Velvet stood on the same spot glaring at the man. His speech could have been considered inspiring and filled with hope. But to her, it was nothing but lies and deceit. Words in disguise, hiding the truth of his crime. He took the life of her brother and turned her into a daemon. His world of reason was all based in the sacrifice of the life of her only family. She tightened her left fist, her eyes only showing hatred. If she could only go there and deliver the death blow to their so called" Shepherd".

"But you're the one who murdered…."

By now Jaune and Selene were able to get to the top taking the ladder along with other members of the group. Laphicet and Rokurou made it too. The blond exorcist went to the therion's side and made her stay low. Her revenge won't mean anything, if she gets killed.

"Get down. They will see us."

"You're the one who killed Laphicet!"

"What?!" the boy malak was shocked at the mention of his name.

Velvet tightened her left fist so hard, that it started bleeding. She didn't care about the pain. She has experienced worse pain than such. For three years she swore she will make Artorius pay for what he did. And that day was finally approaching. He won't be safe for much longer, hiding behind all those exorcists. The black haired woman will take out anyone that blocks her path, that will get her to her target. Jaune signaled to get back before they get spotted and things get more complicated than they already are. After climbing down the tower, they met up with the rest of the group.

"The Shepherd Artorius...THAT'S who you're after?" Eizen just found out the therion's objective.

"..."

"Aww, and here I was hoping you'd just straight-up pounce on him" Magilou grinned.

"That would be certain death" at least she was aware she couldn't fight him now" no, I need a sword of reason and will. That's the only thing that can kill him."

"Killing...Lord Artorius" said Laphicet.

"Playing it safe? Booooooring" said the witch.

"I doubt even you would be crazy enough to take on so many exorcists at once. Plus legate Melchior was there along with two praetors, Oscar and Teresa accompanying Artorius. Nothing but a suicidal run" said Jaune.

"Not the way I currently am" she snickered while the blond sighed" but regrettably, it is at this juncture we go our separate ways."

"You're leaving again?" asked Selene.

"Yeah, I've got a bit of hunting to do."

"You think Bienfu could be somewhere in the capital?" said the Arc.

"Probably, who knows" she shrugged her shoulders.

"No one's stopping you" said Velvet she didn't had a problem.

"Goodbye" said the boy malak.

"Hope you find Bienfu" the archer malak wished her luck.

"Farewell. May your days be fruitful and your nights tormented!" she walked off.

"If our enemy's calling himself a Shepherd, he won't be going into hiding. Let's take this slowly" said Rokurou even for a war daemon, he was very logical.

"So Melchior was the old man behind him?" asked Eizen.

"Yeah" Laphicet confirmed it.

"Let's gather information on these people. If we know what they're planning, we can find a weakness."

"They're the most powerful men in the land. If we're going to look into them, we need to learn first" said the daemon swordsman.

"I think I know where should we go" Jaune spoke turning to the group" if we're looking for information on Artorius and the Abbey, then the Shadow Guild is our best bet."

"So you know about them too?" said the pirate malak" captain Aifread has connections to them as well."

"I have used their help in the past and I have also done some favors for them. Their headquarters are in a tavern in this city" said the blond exorcist.

"I heard it's run by an old man named Baskerville serves as a front for them."

Suddenly Laphicet and Selene's stomach were growling.

"Guess it's been a while since you last ate" the Arc smiled at his malak" and this time, you're not alone."

"I guess...I could go for some food" the boy malak blushed.

"You're going to love the tavern. I once ate there and the food is so good!" said the girl malak" getting hungry is another sign of being alive."

"Yeah…." he smiled at her.

"That settles it then! Let's head to that tavern. I could sure use a drink" said Rokurou.

"Why not" Velvet wasn't going to argue, the shadow guild was the only lead they have in getting information on the Abbey and her target.

* * *

After the ceremony ended the people were still cheering high and mighty about Artorius gaining the title of" Shepherd". They wouldn't stopped talking about him. Everywhere they go, they will speak of him as he was some sort of God. That there was no one like him who can protect them from the daemons and the daemonblight. He was truly their savior and the Abbey the protectors of mankind. This only shows how much power the man holds over all of Midgand. Not the kind of opponent you would want to face in a fight.

It only shows to Velvet and her group what they were facing. That their opponent was no average fighter. Fighting him and the exorcists will clearly be a sign of treason to the people. Those who will stand in the way of the Shepherd and the Abbey are only terrorists and the enemy. Right now, all they could do is gather information. Any kind of information will be helpful. It was a good thing Shigure wasn't present in the ceremony. Jaune and Rokurou knew he wasn't the kind of person to assist those kind of things. The older Rangetsu didn't like fame or glory. All he care about was fighting strong opponents.

Asides from that the Arc was glad Velvet didn't went on a rampage during the ceremony. Because it would have been really bad, if she did. They could have easily gotten killed if they were spotted. There were just too many exorcists present asides that Oscar, Teresa and Melchior were present. And of course, Artorius himself. The black haired woman was able to control her anger and keep a calm front. This was proof she was able to focus and think with a cool head over charging in head first. But it didn't meant she was feeling better after seeing him again, after three years.

They spotted the tavern not too far. Jaune decided to take the lead. He knew about the shadow guild more than the rest. So he knew what to do when they get there. They doubted it will be that easy. There was a reason why they're a shadow guild. It should be that obvious they will be quite secretly. As they went inside, the tavern was empty. It wasn't the perfect hour for people to drink so it wasn't that suspicious. There were two people present. The bartender at the counter top wearing a black hood, a red scarf over an apron. Next to him, stood an older woman with short gray hair, light blue eyes wearing an elegant black dress and black boots.

Jaune didn't even looked at the bartender, his eyes were on the older woman. He has taken something from his pouch that the others couldn't see clearly. The Arc has shown it to the woman as she gave a nod. The blond exorcist got seated along with Selene.

"It's been a while since you have come here Jaune" spoke the older woman" I was starting to think you have forgotten about us."

"That's unlikely. I've been "very busy" these couple of months. Sorry if I didn't dropped by to say hello."

"After leaving the Abbey and becoming a wanted man. It should be understandable. I'd say you're in quite a bind."

"No kidding" he chuckled" but since I'm here and you already knew of our arrival ever since we set foot on Port Zekson. I decided to laid back for a bit."

"You're always welcome here. And I see you're not alone" the older woman took notice of the rest of the group.

"Everyone, this is Tabatha. She's the one that run things in this place."

"Pleased to meet you" she smiled.

"Oh and while you're at it, some food will be nice" said the blond exorcist.

"Mabo curry please!" Selene shouted" come on Laphciet, you're gonna love mabo curry."

"I want some then" the boy smiled getting seated next to the archer malak.

"Everyone take a seat. We can take this time to rest up" said the Arc.

"Do you know a man named Baskerville? I heard we might find him here" said Velvet.

"That old man? A scoundrel and criminal who went against the rules of the Abbey. They executed him long ago" replied the bartender.

"Oh."

"Take a seat Velvet" said Jaune acting like nothing was wrong.

The group didn't argued deciding to get seated and rest up. It didn't took that long for Tabatha to bring the mabo curry. Laphicet and Selene's mouth watered at the sight of it. The tasty smell helped too. Rokurou has already ordered some alcohol for his system, Eizen joined him. Though he was more of a moderate drinker than the daemon swordsman. The long haired Crowe got seated next to Laphicet. While the boy was enjoying the curry along with the girl malak. Sadly, Velvet was also served some curry too.

"Velvet! This mabo curry is amazing!"

"Told you" Selene replied with her mouth full.

"Chew first, then swallow, then talk" Jaune sweat dropped.

The long haired woman felt like she didn't wanted to disappoint the boy. So she ate some from her dish. As expected, she couldn't taste it. Only it tasted like blood instead.

"You get along so well. Is he your brother?" asked Tabatha.

"No…." her eyes softened staring at Laphicet.

"No, he wouldn't be, would he. After all...Your brother was murdered before your eyes."

"Tabatha" the Arc didn't like that she brought that up, though he wasn't surprised she knew.

"How do you know that?!" the therion glared at the older woman.

"The shadows watch those who flinch from the light."

"So the guild is still active, even after Baskerville's arrest?" said Eizen.

"That's right. Just like how Aifread's crew continues their piracy, even without their captain."

"I did said, she's the one who runs things here" reminded Jaune.

"So you're the contact?" asked the black haired woman.

"What may I help you with?"

"I want to know what Artorius is planning."

"Information such as that...It won't come cheap."

"Just tell us what you want us to do for you Tabatha. We won't have a problem with it. No matter how illegal it will be. It's not like we have done anything legal since we band up together" said the blond exorcist with some humor.

"Very well. It seems none of you are afraid of getting your hands dirty" the older woman took a piece of paper from her pocket putting it on the counter top table" I have a list of jobs, not one remotely legal. Take care of all of them, and I'll tell you what you want to know."

Jaune picked up the list reading it, before he sweat dropped" one remotely legal. You got that right. Here take care of it" he gave it to Velvet as the daemon accepted it.

The black haired woman gave a read a list before nodding" we do this. You tell us everything you know about Arotrius's plan. Do we have that clear?"

"Yes. Also, take this with you" Tabatha handed her another piece of paper which it was obviously a travel permitted with the seal of approval by the Abbey" it's a fake, but it's a good fake. It'll hold up to inspection."

The therion took the permit reading it" it's registered to" Magilou's Menagerie"?"

"Oh brother" the Arc sighed while Selene laughed.

"Oh? Was that not the name you gave to the guard at the gate?"

"It's fine" Velvet didn't argued petting away the permit.

"Heh, I can see you're a group to be reckoned with. Report back here once you're finished. However, be aware that should you fail…."

"Then this conversation never took place. Got it, I'll cause you no trouble."

"I appreciate your understanding. You're welcome to stay the night, free of charge. Forget about work until the morning comes."

* * *

After Velvet left to the rooms to get some rest, Laphicet and Selene followed her. Both malaks, were talking and laughing. Now that their bellies have being filled they were happy and in a better mood. Jaune decided to spend some time with Eizen and Rokurou. Both telling their reasons for being in this journey. The Arc learned so much that both were the same. One to repay a debt, another to find his captain that was connected to the person Velvet was after. But the two were looking forward to see how far the black haired woman will go.

Going against the world wasn't a good idea. A world ruled by the Abbey, where only will and reason guides mankind. It was funny to the blond. He always wanted to become a hero instead, he will become a fallen hero. A hero would never do the things they've done since the break in at Titania. But this was all about helping Velvet. Just like he told her, he didn't supported her revenge. But he will support her as a friend so, he will fight by her side. After a while the pirate malak and daemon swordsman left to the rooms, wanting to get some rest too.

But the Arc decided to stay awake a while. He was alone in the tavern and went back to the get seated before the bartender. Tabatha was now the one taking over, polishing some glass cups. For some reason he felt like drinking. He wasn't the kind of person who would drink frequently. He would rarely drink but now, the blond felt like having one. The older woman gave him a drink, on the house of course. The blond took the glass and drank it in seconds, surprising her.

"You know. You could have told them Artorius's plan yourself. And spare them having to do my list."

"I know. But I won't."

"And why would that be?"

"Because they have to earn your trust. You're a very important source of information Tabatha. We need all the help we can get. Besides. I only know Artorius wants to resurrect Innominat. I don't know how."

"Know little information even when you were close to him."

"Not like he share all his secrets with me. Someone who was never loyal to his cause."

"Yet. He seems to know quite about you."

"You know something I don't? More than usual, I mean."

"Yes. It's a matter I've been wanting to discuss with you. The Shepherd might know of your origins."

"..."

"Word has spread and my sources have informed me. You might be in bigger danger than you think. Be very wary Jaune."

"Honestly, I won't be surprise if he knows already. Artorius is very clever and with someone like Melchior by his side. It's a bad combination that only spells trouble for us."

"You're certain you want to continue aiding Velvet? Who knows how many unfortunate events will follow if you do so."

"I joined the Abbey because of her, I left the Abbey because of her. And I will die because of her, if I must."

"Your devotion for her runs deep."

"She's the only reason I fight. Thanks for the drink, I'll see you tomorrow" he got up and left.

"A man from another world. This world is truly full of interesting legends and myths."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Looks like Velvet and Jaune has patched things up, for now.**

 **-I couldn't stop laughing at that scene Velvet acting like a dove. Seriously it is the funniest part in the whole game. I hope you folks have enjoyed it too coo coo.**

 **-Tabatha is very mysterious but she's also very knowledgeable it should be expected she will know about Jaune being from another world. And what's this of Artorius knowing too.**

 **-Time to reply to some reviews:**

 ***Evander Advent- I am grateful that you gave me ideas for Selene MA and I will consider them. I can't stay for sure if I will accept them that's why I'm still open for suggestions.**

 ***Eizen- thanks again for the semblance suggestions I'm still deciding. Right now I like the armor idea more than the swords. A way for Jaune to summon his sword. They're swords made from aura, not real actual swords. However they're way sharper than regular ones. Still I know what you mean if I do go with the armor and I decide to allow armatization to Jaune though, that is not confirmed yet.**

 ***Guest- I guess Velvet could need some getting laid lol. But Jaune isn't like that to do her because she's over stressed and needs some loving. But I won't deny what the future will hold for them. A lemon might happen further in the story. But it's not confirmed yet.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION for volume 5 chapter 13 (don't know the title because I'm TOO FREAKING HYPED!) holy molly this is by far the BEST episode of the volume holy crap. So many awesome things happened. First Blake and the rest of the faunus from Menagerie finally arrived and the outnumbered the White Fang along with the Mistral Police. Blake defeated Adam on her own (so much of that theory of joining forces with Yang and defeating him together with the power of their love lol). Weiss is BACK baby thanks to Jaune and shit she summoned that queen bee Grimm from the second episode "Dread in the Air" it was so COOL (fanboying too much I'm about to die). Now for the BEST part of the fucking episode. Raven vs Cinder BEST FIGHT IN THE VOLUME it was a maiden vs maiden fight and RT has delivered with the epicness. It was short but too epic and YES Raven owned Cinder's ass freezing her and sending her falling to a pit (though I'm sure she's still alive and she will return in the next episode). Raven opened the door of the vault about to get the relic when Yang arrived and that's where the episode ended. Also Yang saw Blake and she was shocked but she still chose to go after Raven, no hug, no tears I guess we'll have to wait for the next episode for the" Beeunion" to happen lol. People keep saying Yang loves Blake (that's not how I see it) during volume 4-5 her objective was to find Ruby and she did. Now her objective is Raven not getting into Blake's pants. In addition Jaune's semblance is NOT healing it's aura amplification. If its true then his semblance will be useless in this story. I will have to go for the ones Eizen have recommended me.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The mission part 1


	14. The mission part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 14 The mission part 1

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Tavern Bloodwings Butterflies hideout Loegres Jewel of the Empire Midgand region Midgand Empire)

Jaune woke up in such a great mood. It's been a while since he has had a good rest. He actually missed sleeping in a warm comfy bed. Tabatha's tavern even had an inn but she will only borrow it to" associates". So the blond was lucky he was in good terms with the older woman. It even had a shower, which he gladly took one. Cleaned and refreshed, he got dressed and was ready to start the day. The Arc hasn't forgotten that today was going to be a busy day.

They've been given an important task by the contact of the Shadow Guild. The older woman wanted them to do some things on a list. Some worried him, they weren't legal. But they didn't had a choice, they needed the guild's assistance when it comes to gathering information. Tabathat was very useful from past experience so it was for the best to have on their side. Once he had his weapon and gear ready, Jaune left the room. No surprise he saw Selene running to him and got disappointed.

The blond had to smirked at his malak's reaction. His malak had a decency to wake him up early in the morning, in a very rude way. Like jumping on him and continue jumping until he wakes up. So the Arc had no choice but to wake up way earlier before the girls rude awakening. Selene wasn't happy, pouting to see him up already. Jaune figured, everyone else must be up by now. At least Velvet, must be up. The black haired woman was very determined to do anything. As long as it gives her any kind of information to take down Artorius, she would even sell her own soul.

But maybe he was overestimating the Crowe's thirst for vengeance. She did got angry when she first saw the man at the ceremony. She was ready to lose it but she was able to control herself from going after the leader of the Abbey. Aware that will be nothing suicide going after him during the ceremony. So he shouldn't be getting so worked up or concerned for the long haired woman. No doubt she hated Artorius but at the same time, she was keeping a cool head. Until the times comes for her to fight him.

Thinking about that will only worried him more. His own feelings for Velvet were getting the best of him. She was strong and she can take care of herself, no doubt about it. She was also clever, able to come up with effective and crazy plans. Jaune kept a calm head. He needed to focus in doing his best to support the Crowe on her mission. The Abbey, stopping Artorius and the resurrection of Innominat. The mission he was given by the primordial Empyreans, he hasn't forgotten about it.

Climbing down the stairs with Selene following he met up with Rokurou, Eizen, Laphicet and Velvet. Looks like they were waiting for him. They must have woken up earlier than him. The Arc mentally sighed, maybe it would have been better if his malak woke him instead. Though it seemed, she was going to wake him late. There was always a first time for everything. The blond exorcist gave a mental prayer wanting for things to go down smoothly today.

Velvet walked over to him, showing the Arc the list Tabatha gave them. Going over it, reading the tasks they needed to do. His blue eyes were on the first one. The group finally decided to leave the tavern as the older woman gave them a nod. No pressure really. If they messed up, he could kissed his alliance with the shadow guild goodbye. Failure wasn't an option not to mention they truly needed the aid of the Bloodwings remembering how the odds were against them.

"Destroying red crates in a warehouse? Doesn't sound very nice" said Rokurou.

"Have we ever been nice?" asked Velvet.

"Point taken. I'm curious to know what's inside those crates" said Jaune" as long as I have known Tabatha. It must be something serious. Or maybe, dangerous."

"It matters not. What matters it's our mission is to destroy those crates. Regardless of it's content" replied the Crowe.

"Right. This is a contract job, so let's keep costs down" said Eizen" I'll call the Van Eltia and have her draw the guards away."

"If you would" replied the therion.

"This job isn't going to be easy. This is the capital, security is tight. If we get spotted by soldiers or exorcists we're done" said the Arc.

"Then we better make sure we don't get caught. We do the job done quick before they noticed" said the Crowe.

"So we don't know what we're going to destroy?" asked Laphicet.

"Like Velvet said, it doesn't matter the content. We do what the shadow guild wants us to do" said Rokurou.

"We have to do everything in the list right. That is, if we want to earn Tabathan's trust. It's important that we do. We need the Bloodwings as our allies. They will be very useful if we want to take down the Abbey" said the blond exorcist.

"I'm ready to cause some mayhem and havoc" Selene smirked" Jaune, we should have left the Abbey way sooner if we were going to be doing this sort of thing."

"Glad to know that you're enjoying yourself as we become most wanted terrorists in the Midgand Empire" sweat dropped the blond.

"I want to return to the tavern. I really like Tabatha's mabo curry!" smiled Laphicet.

"Me too!" followed the archer malak" her pancakes are very good too!"

"You guys had breakfast?" asked the Arc.

"Yeah, it was delicious!" smiled the young boy.

"You better do your part Laphicet. If you want to continue having mabo curry, and pancakes" said Velvet.

"I will!"

"Me too!" followed Selene.

"Then we're off to Port Zekson" said Jaune.

* * *

The group has left Loegres traveling once more through the Dannan Highway. They were hoping the trip will be smoother than the first time. By not encountering too many monsters. Half of the trip was truly smooth. No enemies on sight so, they have saved enough time. Velvet wanted this done already. The less time they waste, the better. She was wondering where Artorius. Was he still on the capital. Or maybe he took off. He was a very important figure to the people. So staying in the city should be obvious.

The long haired woman will be patient. She waited three years to have her revenge, she can wait a few more hours, or days. So she kept her focus in doing these jobs for the shadow guild. Having allies that can bring them plenty of useful information was a must in her journey. The more you know of your enemy, the more you will know of an advantage. Learning of the Abbey's weaknesses, she will benefit herself a lot. Even if she knew a man like Artorius was very hard to find a weakness.

After a couple of fights with some wolves, snakes and Gibbons. The group arrived at the gate that leads to Port Zekson. They have finally arrived at the destination where their first job was awaiting them. There were plenty of people around just like when they first arrived. But as they headed to the warehouse, they immediately noticed the lack of security. Looks like the crew of the Van Eltia came true. They have managed to get the attention of the guards. Leaving the warehouse unprotected. Meaning they can do their job without getting their attention.

Not wasting time, they entered the warehouse. They immediately saw a large group of red crates. That was it, their target. Jaune carefully took a glance at the boxes. Curiosity got the better of him, wanting to know the contents. If it was enough to get the attention of Tabatha and the Bloodwings. Then, whatever must be inside must be something precious. The Arc's eyes widened when he saw the seal of Midgand's cathedral marked on all red crates. So the content belongs to the church. The blond was really in deep thought.

What could possibly be inside of the crates that the church will need. Money was out of the question since the priests always collect the gald for donations during their ceremonies. It couldn't be food either because they buy the ingredients fresh to make the food for the poor and the orphans, never to order them in crates. The Arc's curiosity was truly high. The other thing he thought was the water. Or better yet, the holy water. True Loegres didn't had any water sources close by. So the church will obviously buy the supply for their holy water.

" _I'm still confuse...If it's really holy water. Why would the Bloodwings want this shipment destroyed? It doesn't make sense. Destroying property from the Church is extremely illegal. Tabatha wouldn't do something like this unless she has a valid reason behind her actions. I will have to ask her when we return to the capital."_

"Should we look inside?" asked Eizen.

"There's no need. Burn them, Laphicet" said the therion.

"Wait" Jaune stopped the boy malak from casting a fire arte" we're suppose to make little damage in order to get less attention. Not that I don't trust Benwick and the others Eizen. But it will be a whole lot safer if we leave before the warehouse catches fire."

"Good point. We'll get a clean getaway by the time the warehouse is burning" the pirate malak nodded.

"Selene, you got this."

"Right" the girl malak nodded.

The archer prepared one of her arrows before the tip was burning. She released the fire arrow as it hit one of the red crates. The fire started little before it will eventually grow destroying the entire shipment of crates along with everything else. Jaune mentally sighed, there goes another crime to add to the list. The fire was spreading faster than they hoped.

"The job's done. Let's get out of here" said Rokurou.

Jaune had a strong feeling that everything was going according to plan. And that meant, that it was too good to be true. That they will be able to leave Port Zekson without problem. He was wrong. As soon as they left the warehouse, trouble found them. The blond stood his ground as he saw Eleanor. The last time he saw the red head praetor was back at Hellawes. After their fight with Teresa. He made it sure to his former friend that he chose to help the daemon woman on her quest no matter what. A choice he knew it will bring him consequences.

"It's you!" the red head gasped.

"Oh hey. The crybaby" Velvet won't hesitate to call her that nickname, it seems to have grown on her.

"What will you do Eleanor?" Jaune has already unsheathed Crocea Mors and readied his shield.

"You don't have to do this" the red head stared at him" please, turn yourself in. I'm sure Lord Artorius will forgive your crimes if you come quietly now. I've known you long enough to know that you're a good person Jaune. Maybe I can help."

"I think it's a little late for that. There's nothing you can do to help me with. I already committed enough crimes to grant me the death sentence. You would think Artorius will give me a pat on the back forgiving my bad deeds? Sorry, that won't happen. But if I'm given the chance. I will do my choices all over again."

"Why? Why would you go so far for this...Daemon!?" she glared at the long haired woman.

"This daemon is my dear friend, who's been through a lot of hardships. I'll be a fool to leave her side just when she needs the most."

Eleanor's eyes widened in realization" I see...It's her. She's the one you talked to me about. She's the only reason you joined the Abbey. You never told me she was a daemon."

"You would have seen me in a different light if I had. Look Eleanor, I'll give you a chance to leave right now. Forget that you ever saw us, and we'll be on our way."

"You know I can't do that. You might have turned your back on your duties as a praetor. But I sure won't!" she pointed her spear at the black haired daemon" I need to know if you're responsible for him betraying us! Jaune would never do this unless you did something to him like...Taking over his mind. I'm sure you brainwashed him!"

"What…." the Arc sweat dropped at her comment while Selene laughed.

"What if I did?" Velvet gazed at her unfazed, never showing fear" what will you do?"

"Say what?!" the blond turned to the Crowe as if she was crazy" what are you doing?"

"So you admit to take control over his mind! You vile daemon!"

"That's right. He's my loyal servant. He does all my bidding and he enjoys it too. I see it as ironic to have him working for me. What better way to take down the Abbey than using one of your own?" yet the therion keot her face calm, hiding her humor.

"I'm confused. I thought Jaune joined Velvet because he wanted to" said Laphicet.

"Velvet. I think we better check your head after this" Jaune sweat dropped.

"She's being sarcastic" his malak was still laughing.

"Really? A bad time to be sarcastic" the blond exorcist shook his head.

"Guess there's no running away for us" Rokurou unsheathed his short swords.

"Would have been too easy if we did" Eizen got into a sighting stance blaming it again on his curse.

"I will stop you all here!" Eleanor summoned two masked malakhim holding rapiers.

 **(Music:" The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"You won't get away this time!"

"Rgh! You really want a fight, don't you?"

"Velvet! Don't forget our priority isn't fighting Eleanor. We're suppose to leave here immediately!" warned Jaune.

"Not like she's going to let us walk away freely" argued the Crowe.

Laphicet and Eizen chose to fight one of the Duelist malakhim. While Rokurou and Selene went after the other one. That left Jaune and Velvet to fight Eleanor. It was hard for the blond exorcist to fight a former friend. But they had the advantage so this fight wasn't going to last long. It was basically what worried him the most. The red head praetor knew, the numbers were against her. It might lead him to believed that she wasn't fighting them seriously. The Arc realized as he and the Crowe attacked her. She blocked but she didn't wanted to counter.

That was it, she wasn't fighting them seriously because she was actually waiting. Jaune realized her true intentions. By now the guards must have gotten suspicious of the Van Eltia's intention to lead them away from here. Eleanor must be waiting for their return to gain the upper hand in numbers. Maybe they might call reinforcements from the Abbey. It surprised the Arc how smart the red head can be. She couldn't fight them like this so she was leaving it all to chances. It was a risky move but she knew they were in a hurry.

The blond signaled Velvet with his sword and she nodded. Looks like she was thinking the same thing too. So beating her quick was their only option. By now, the two malaks have been defeated by the others. Seriously they didn't stood a chance against three malaks and one war daemon. Eleanor tried to remain calm. With her malaks downed, it was going to be very difficult to take on so many opponents. They're not going to let her cast any artes or martial artes. The odds were against her. So waiting buying herself time until the return of the guards was out of the question.

It was the Crowe and the Arc that attacked while dodging some punches from Eizen and sword strikes from Rokurou. Then Laphicet and Selene cast some malak artes, that will only spell trouble for the red head praetor. She kept her distance avoiding the artes. But she was unable to avoid Velvet's attacks, so she blocked. But to block the others, she was done for. The red head fell on her knees, refusing to give up. Eleanor couldn't lose, not here. Not when she was about to capture the daemon for the destruction of Hellawes.

 **(Music end)**

"Willing to fight without your malakhim?" asked Velvet.

"No" Eleanor could smelled and see smoke coming from the storehouse" you set the warehouse ablaze?! The people have worked so hard to withstand this time of crisis...How can you destroy what they have so painstakingly built?!"

The black haired woman was about to speak before she was stopped by the Arc.

"Won't argue what we did was wrong" Jaune really did felt ashamed but this was being done to look good before the Bloodwings, of course he couldn't say that to her.

"Then why would you still go with it?!" she shouted tears forming" you would never do something like this. You hate this kind of pointless destruction. Not when it comes to supplies that belongs to good people. Supplies they worked so hard to make. Only for those supplies to get burned down in the end."

"Anything I say won't change your mind. But your strategy won't work Eleanor. You knew you couldn't take on all of us, so you carefully tried to buy time until the guards return. I made my choice and I'm not being brainwashed. Just stay out our way from now on. Can't guarantee the next time we ran into each other will end well for you."

"I'm not done yet" her grass-green eyes narrowed turning to the long haired woman" and you! You'll pay for this! You daemon!"

The red head praetor has just summoned another malak.

"More malakhim up her sleeves?!" Velvet gasped.

"Stay on your guard!" followed the Arc.

The malak revealed himself to the group. It was small, smaller than the others. With purple skin, the portion of his belly colored creamy white, with red bath wings on his back and small red shoes. The most noticeable feature was his black top hat with holes for his eyes, the hat was acting as some sort of mask, with dark eyes and a red gift ribbon on top of the hat.

"I will protect you, Madam Eleanor! Come and face me now, daemon!"

"He's adorable" Laphicet was the first to speak.

"A-Am I?" he felt like blushing from the compliment.

"Bienfu?" Jaune was shocked staring at the small malak.

"Yeah it's Bienfu all right, hi buddy!" Selene waved at him.

"It's Jaune and Selene. Fancy meeting you guys here."

"You know them?" the red head praetor didn't saw that coming.

"You're telling me you've been with Eleanor this whole time?" said the blond exorcist.

"Oooh! I found you at last."

The top hat malak trembled at the voice" that bad-bad voice!"

"Bienfu, you traitor! You'll never leave my clutches again!" Magilou stood on the top of one of the ships of the port she jumped down reuniting with the group.

"N-Not her! Nooo!" the poor malak vanished returning to his new master.

"Wh-What are you doing? Get out there and fight!"

"Wow, can't blame Bienfu for acting like that. I would act the same way if Magilou was my master" Selene smirked making her blond master laughed.

"The fire has spread enough. Let's get going" said Velvet watching some of the people panicking.

"You're coming with us" Rokurou grabbed Magilou as the others were running with him.

"Let me go! Witchnappers!" protested the platinum-blond.

"I'm sorry Eleanor" it was all Jaune could say as he went after them.

"Madam exorcist! What happened?!" asked one of the men.

"Oh! You're badly hurt!" said another.

"It can wait. Gather the people and put out the fire!"

"Y-Yes madam!"

The red head praetor got closer to the warehouse emitting a lot of smoke" tell me, do you know what was being kept in that warehouse?"

"Um...Mostly nectar. I believe. Vast stores of the medicine, provided by High Priest Gideon, to be distributed to doctors across the land."

"Medicine given by the church? Why would anybody destroy it?" Eleanor stood in thought _" what are you up to Jaune?"_

* * *

"Whew...Looks like we're in the clear" said Rokurou as they stood outside of the gate of Port Zekson.

"Aaiiiaaaghh…." Magilou was crying fake tears, up to no good again" misfortune and anguish! I had little turncoat right in front of me!" she calmed down" well, at least now I know where to find him!"

"That weird little malak was the one you were looking for?" asked Velvet.

"The very same, the malak Bienfu! A creature unfathomable wickedness and beguiling cuteness who broke the heart of this wretched maiden! Heh-heh-heh...Once I finally catch him, who knows what I'll be capable of…."

"I finally understand why he left her and went with Eleanor" said the girl malak.

"Definitely. He may not look like it but he's strong like any other malakhim" said Jaune ignoring the witch's comment" without him, Magilou here is useless in a fight."

"Must you always be so cruel to me?! I haven't done anything to make you hate me!"

"Don't get me started. I haven't forgotten what you put me through that one time" and the Arc sweat dropped because Selene was laughing out loud.

"Sorry! Every time I think about it, I just laughed" the archer malak dried her tears.

"Nope, sorry don't remember" the witch shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure I get it" said the daemon swordsman.

"Me neither" followed Laphicet.

"Good. Pray that you never do" said the Crowe.

"Trust me you're better off not understanding it" said the Arc.

"So what did Magilou do to you Jaune?" asked Rokurou.

"Stop it Selene!" he frowned watching his malak laughing again" I'm not bringing it up...Like ever" his whole face was red from embarrassment.

"He doesn't want to say anything, leave him be" said Velvet.

"Now I'm getting curious" followed the boy malak.

"Let's go back and report our success" said the therion.

* * *

As the group returned to Loegres Jaune and Selene have already their hoods back on. They will never feel safe as long as they were in this city. However, there was a slight change as they returned. Gazing around the capital, something was awfully out of place. For some reason, the Arc couldn't see any of his wanted posters anywhere. It's like they all vanished. There wasn't a single one around the walls of buildings, houses or even stores. That's when it hit the blond exorcist what could have happened to them.

A grin spread over his lips. He should have thought they will be behind this. Tabatha must have already know of their success at Port Zekson. So she decided to do him a favor in return for the job being done. What better way to repay him by having her spies get rid of all the wanted posters in the city. It was good, but it won't solve the problem. Even if it was only temporary, the blond was more than relief not seeing them around. Still, he and his malak were going to keep wearing the hoods. Just in case and they will feel safe having them on.

As Jaune smiled he didn't noticed Velvet staring at him from the corner of her eye. She kept asking herself, why was she feeling so upset when it came to the Arc and the crybaby exorcist. He told her they were friends from when he was still with the Abbey. That really made her angry. Judging from the way she was looking at him, it seems they were" close". The Crowe hated this feeling of anger of, she didn't know. It annoyed her, why was she bothered that they were friends. He's not with the Abbey anymore and that exorcist was his enemy now.

But Jaune has shown hesitation towards Eleanor before. Back at Hellawes and now at Port Zekson. He was holding back fighting her obviously, a sign that he didn't wanted to fight her. There was no hesitation in his composure when he met Oscar at Titania or Teresa at Hellawes. Yet, this girl, that damn crybaby seems to have really triggered some emotional strings in the blond. What if there was something more than just a simple friendship between them. The thought really irked Velvet to no end. It was only angering her further more.

" _What is wrong with me? Why does it bother me so much? Jaune and HER…."_ chest nut eyes widened _" what if...Could it be that, I'm jealous…?"_

Velvet snapped from those thoughts. None of that mattered. What matters right now is to report back to the shadow guild the result of their first job. Again, revenge was her main priority, nothing else. She reminded herself again probably, for the fourth time. Why should she care if Jaune and that crybaby have something deeper than a friendship from being exorcists and praetors. The Crowe saw the tavern coming to view, finally. They might begin their second job soon. The long haired woman needed all the information she could get on the Abbey and Artorius.

As they entered to the tavern they were surprised not to see Tabatha at the bar counter. There was someone else obviously, a Bloodwing agent. There were more people than the last time they were here, before leaving. They really do get a lot of customers here. Maybe that was one of the methods why the shadow guild will get information. They spotted the older woman seated on a couch. Looks like they can't expect her to always be the one to be the bartender when she can have her people, do her job.

"Trouble at the docks, was there? Well, so long as the job was done…."

"We'll be taking the next job, if you allow it" said the Crowe.

"Of course. Your next job should be easier than the first one. You are to find and bring back a scholar named Mendi who disappeared along Galles Lake Road" replied Tabatha.

"So our next destination is Galles Lake Road" Jaune stood in thought, he has been there before during his missions" I think we should prepare ourselves before heading out again."

"Feel free to rest, eat or buy any goods. Your are welcome to stay here. Good luck. I look forward to hearing your report."

"By the way Tabatha. Thanks for removing all the wanted posters."

"It's the least I could do. Though it won't solve the problem for good. It won't be long before the Abbey puts then back again."

"I know. But you still helped me so you have my thanks. I also wanted to tell you that we have stopped a couple of code red daemons on our way here" said the Arc.

"I see. Then that means, you are to be rewarded properly. Follow me."

"I won't take long" the Arc told the group.

"We'll wait outside" said Velvet.

Jaune returned a few minutes later. The blond looked very pleased as he was holding a bag of filled with gald coins. This was great. Unlike the Abbey, the Bloodwings actually pay for taking down code red daemons. For the two they defeated, he got a little more passing ten thousand gald. This will be enough to help them through the journey. He kept in mind to find code red daemons in order to earn more money. Not that he was greedy but having gald was important if you were in quite a journey like Velvet's. The Arc left the tavern meeting up with the rest of the group.

"Sorry If I was late."

"You weren't. What did you get from Tabatha?" asked Velvet.

"Gald of course. The Bloodwings have rewards for defeating code red daemons. Since we beat two, we get a nice share."

"It's even better to defeat a tough opponent especially when they pay you for it" said Rokurou.

"A scholar missing on the road to Galles Lake Road" the therion went with the details of their second job.

"Strange request" said the daemon swordsman.

"If they know where he vanished, why don't they just look for him there?" asked Laphicet.

"Exactly. And what's so illegal about a missing-persons case that you gotta go to the underworld?" followed the war daemon.

"I can think of a few possibilities. But our job isn't to ask questions" said the Crowe.

"So, are we finally heading out?" Selene was hyped to start the next trip.

"You guys wait for me outside of the gate. Magilou you're coming with me" said the blond exorcist.

"Huh?" that took the witch by surprise" what do you need me for?"

"You'll see. We'll see you guys in a little bit." '

"All right" Velvet nodded.

* * *

Selene stood with the others outside of the gate of the city capital. The archer malak stood patiently waiting for her friend and master. It has gotten her interest and curiosity what could Jaune would want with Magilou. Whatever it was, it must be something he was buying. Because he got plenty of gald from the shadow guild for defeating the two code red daemons. But will he really buy. Maybe supplies, more items will be good. They never knew when they will face a strong creature. The Orc Kong they fought recently wasn't a push over.

The girl malak was able to see her master in the distance. He was leaving the gate not holding anything, like he didn't do any shopping. Then the group looked behind Jaune as Magilou was holding some sort of backpack. The platinum-blond witch didn't looked happy in the slightest. The whole sight was really amusing. Selene was the first to smirked at the scene before her. Looks like her master found the perfect punishment for the witch. The others didn't know what to think. Laphicet was curious, Eizen and Rokurou were surprised and Velvet raised an eyebrow.

"We're here. Let's get going."

"What's with Magilou holding that backpack?" asked Rokurou.

"Is this your idea of a sick joke?!" shouted the witch glaring at the blond exorcist" how dare you even suggest poor little o'l me to carry something this heavy!"

"Quit the melodrama, it's not that heavy. I made sure it was on the right weight so you don't have a problem carrying it around."

"You will pay for this insubordination Jaune, you hear me?! Once I take back that little traitor, I shall condemned you with the nail spitting curse that will last fifty days!"

"I guess, I can see this as payback for" that time". Besides we need someone like you with us."

"I should have known you wanted to get even. You desire nothing but revenge on this humanitarian witch!"

"Humanitarian, you? I find that hard to believe. Now quit complaining and try to adjust to your new duty."

"What's this all about?" asked Velvet.

"Since Magilou can't help us when we're fighting. I decided for her to help us in a way that will suit her more. Until we find Bienfu again, she will be the" supply girl" of our group.

"It's a good idea to have one of us to carry everything we will need for a long journey" said Eizen.

"Yeah, she's finally becoming useful for once" Selene had to say it, giving a smirk at the witch.

"You shall pay dearly for this! How can you even think of me or even calling me that?! I'd prefer" supply witch", it suits me more."

"She's carrying items, ingredients for cooking, gald everything that is important for these kinds of trips" smiled the Arc.

"I'd say you came up with a good plan to make her useful" the Crowe approved of his idea.

"Um...Magilou" said the boy malak" if it's too hard for you, I don't mind helping you carrying a few things."

"That's okay Laphicet, she can carry them no problem" Selene was still smirking.

"Why is fate so cruel with me?!" the witch was crying comical tears" these so called" comrades treat me as if I was the enemy!"

"We're heading out" said Velvet.

"Galles Lake Road is located northeast from here" said the blond exorcist.

* * *

The group took noticed to be heading into the right direction. It was a good thing Jaune has traveled to Galles Lake Road before. The blond was able to memorized the path. But even so, they weren't spared when it comes to enemy encounters. They had to fight more creatures passing through the Dannan Highway. The usual ones who were starting to become annoying. No matter how many times they have fought and beaten them. The monsters weren't taking no for an answer. Gibbons, wolves, snakes they were too weak for the party.

The Arc carefully traveled the road, remembering this path. He has come here with Selene before. Though he doubted his malak will remember. She was too focused doing sightseeing or looking for Katz. The blond signaled at the others that they were on right track to their destination. The Jaune heard groaning coming from behind. Magilou wasn't having a pleasant trip carrying the backpack he bought for her. He knew those were excuses of the witch because he bought it to be light. Someone with her weight wasn't going to have trouble carrying it.

As always the platinum-blond was being melodramatic. She didn't wanted to carry it obviously. But his plan was very good. If she couldn't help them in the battles at least, she will help them if they needed items or with the cooking. Better to be useful than useless. Besides it wasn't going to be permanent. Until they find Bienfu again and Magilou manages to take him back. That is, if the small malak wanted to return to his original master's side. He was pretty scared when he heard her voice. Though the Arc didn't blame the malakhim for choosing Eleanor over Magilou.

After entering through a corner they eventually arrived at Galles Lake Road. Jaune smiled at the scenery. This place hasn't changed since the last time he was here. Grassy plains, surrounded by many layers of water. Thus, it was the reason it was given such name. This territory was basically created on a large body of water. Galles Lake obviously. When the Arc came here on a mission, it was around noon resembling how it looks now. But there were rumors that the place more beautiful at night. He didn't know since he has never being here when the sun goes down.

The others took the chance to have a look around. It was really breathtaking more beautiful than the Dannan Highway. Though they weren't here to admire the sight. Still they took a couple of minutes. Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou, even Velvet. The black haired woman went next to Laphicet who was enjoying the view with Selene. It didn't hurt to stared for a little while. It's not like the Bloodwings wanted the job done in a hurry. So they took a short break before resuming the journey. They continued the path ahead through the land surrounded by water.

It was such a shame this region was inhabited by creature just like other places they've traveled. The party encountered more snakes, and quite a number of them. Along with the new species like beast type marmot. They may be small but they've shown to be a nuisance when it comes to beating them. If that wasn't enough they have the most annoying opponent yet. The pixie, a flying magical creature. Very nasty when it comes to casting exorcist artes. So the group didn't gave them the chance to cast them. Needless to say the journey through Galles Lake Road wasn't easy.

If they weren't fighting they were opening new routes to pass through. Using the sorcerers ring Velvet gained from devouring Seres she will burn the vines from large boulders, allowing the group to push it. The results, it creates a new pathway. With little effort because the therion was the one who did all the job. While others volunteered. Still the Crowe's way was quicker and more effective. The hours went by as they continued traveling, getting deeper into the lake road. Just as they thought it was going to take them longer than expected to find this scholar.

But Velvet knew better than push everyone to their limit. Though Jaune, Eizen and Rokurou wouldn't get tired so easily. They were people with plenty of fighting experience and with enough stamina to fight off plenty of daemons and exorcists. She was unsure of Magilou because she has never seen her fight before. But Laphicet and Selene, even if they were malak they had a limit. So she wasn't going to risk it and let them get exhausted from all the traveling and fighting. The therion decided to take a break so they went to make some camp on a zone that doesn't have any monsters to bother them.

Eizen and Rokurou went to search for firewood while she went scout the area making there weren't monsters or daemons around. Jaune started taking out the ingredients,a pot with some dishes and utensils, while Magilou was helping him because she was the" supply witch" as stated by the platinum-blond. The pirate malak and the daemon swordsman returned shortly with enough firewood. Thanks to Selene casting a fire arrow while the Arc chopped all the ingredients for the dish he was preparing. As the minutes went by, the group were able to smelled the aroma coming from the pot on the fire.

Velvet was the first to recognized it as she took a peek inside the pot. It was meatball stew. The Crowe stood in thought remembering that this was one of the many dishes she used to cook when she was living in Aball. Her brother loved it but he hated whenever she will add spinach. Taking another look, there weren't any. It shouldn't be a surprise Jaune knew how to make it, because, she was the one who taught him how to make it. Too bad she couldn't taste food anymore. She would want to eat it. Maybe through the years the blond has been able to perfect it and make it taste like how she used to make it.

Minutes later the meat ball stew was done. Jaune served Laphicet and Selene, followed by Magilou. The witch looked very hungry like she hasn't eaten in a while. But the others weren't left out. The Arc thought ahead since he bought something additional when he was in the capital. For the pirate and the war daemon he bought some fine drinks. When the blond exorcist took them from the backpack the witch is carrying, they seemed pretty pleased. Eizen grinned and so did Rokurou. Both appreciated the thought.

Jaune wasn't feeling so hungry so he waited for the malaks and the witch to finish up. While Eizen and Rokurou were busy drinking. It was a miracle how either of them don't get drunk. But he has never heard of a malakhim that will get drunk. Suddenly, he saw Velvet staring off at the beautiful view of the lake as the sun was shining on the crystal-like water. The expression her eyes held, she was in thought. Something was bothering her. And what better way than to check up on her and see what was running in her head.

"You okay?"

"Not feeling hungry" she rolled her eyes" that meatball stew looks tasty."

"It is. You can see for yourself" the Arc smiled watching Laphicet, Selene and Magilou chowing down" I'm sure you will like it too."

"If I could taste it."

"I'm sorry Velvet I didn't-"

"It's okay. I got used to the taste of blood over food."

"What has you in thought? I don't think you're here just to enjoy the view."

"Thinking. About you" she turned to him.

"Hm…." Jaune suddenly blushed" wha-I mean, what?"

"I wasn't considering your situation much. I was only focusing on myself. It doesn't sound like you had it rough but I can imagine being in your place."

"This is about, after the Advent?"

"Yes. Always being by Artorius side. You must have hold that anger inside for so long. I would never be able to do that."

"I wasn't always by his side. I always kept myself far away from him as much as I could. I will always asked if there were any missions available so I could have the excuse not to be on the capital, or near him. The only times were it was so hard was during my training. He was always strict, more than usual. There were times it felt like he wanted me dead. But at the same time, his eyes, showed mercy."

"He didn't showed mercy when he killed Laphicet" the Crowe's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Velvet" the Arc gazed at her" I hate him for what he did. I hate him for what he did to Laphicet, I hate him for what he did to Aball, I hate him for what he did to you. He ripped your life apart, he destroyed both of our lives on that night. I want justice to be done, he has to pay for his crime. But we can't forget that there's also a priority in stopping his plan."

"His plan? You know something I don't?"

"He wants to awaken the Empyrean Innominat. But that's all I know, I have no idea how he's going to do it. He never told me a word about it. But I've been curious for a while. Back at the Advent, Innominat didn't awaken when he...Well you know, but instead, it brought fort the malakhims. So it leaves me to believe that there's more. There are more things that need to be done in order to summoning it."

"You really believe in the Empyreans? I know it's an old religion but the whole thing feels like a way for Artorius to take control over the people."

"Using the Empyreans was one of the many reasons why everyone supported him and his vision. He reminded the people of the Empyreans as the creators of the world and the ones who rule over it. But anyway, yeah. I do believe in the Empyreans especially, Innominat. Whatever is his plan to awaken it I have a bad feeling about it. It gives me the reason to stop him no matter what."

"No need thinking about it, if you don't know yet. All we have to do now is focus on our current situation. We do the jobs the shadow guild asked us to do, then we'll hear what Tabatha has to say. They must have gathered enough information on the Abbey more than we think. After that, we'll plan our next move."

"Velvet, I want to stop Artorius as much as you. But, stopping Innominat's awakening should be our focus too. Who knows the danger our world will face if that Empyrean is around."

"You've always being caring. Always kind, always thinking about others. I guess, that's what I admire about you. Even after three years, you haven't change. Wanting to get strong so you can protect others. Becoming some kind of hero."

"That's always being my dream from a long time" his eyes softened thinking of his time in Remnant.

"How do you plan to become a hero when you're helping me? Look around you. Daemons, malakhims, pirate, witch. Not exactly the best combination of heroes."

"I know. And the list of crimes we have so far doesn't help one bit" the Arc chuckled.

"Neither a wanted poster" the therion gave a small smile.

"You have to bring that up, didn't you?" he laughed" I guess becoming a hero is going to be whole lot tougher than I thought."

"Bringing down Artorius and the Abbey doesn't help your dream either. What will the people think when they found out their savior and the institution he founded has been destroyed by a group lead by an evil daemon that wanted revenge?"

"It doesn't matter what they think. All I know is that Artorius has to be stopped, his plan can never come true."

"Agreed. Let's stop him together. Let's make him pay together" Velvet kept her eyes on the blond exorcist.

"I'm with you all the way" he smiled.

"Jaune!" Selene shouted" I want more! I'm still hungry!"

" _Way to go to kill the mood Selene"_ the Arc sighed at his malak" be right there!"

"Oh what to do?!" shouted Magilou" my tummy is still rumbling and it's getting louder! Someone feed this witch, she can't go on any longer with this hunger killing her! Will this be the end of the mighty Magilou!"

"Keep your drama level low!" he sweat dropped" just so you know I only cooked because of Selene and Laphicet, not you."

"What's that Jaune?!" the witch was grinning" the loud of noise of my dear stomach is preventing me from hearing you!"

"Better give her the food" Velvet sounded annoyed" or I might end up throwing her into the lake."

"That sounds tempting" the Arc grinned.

"Jaune!" now Laphicet and the girl malak have shouted in unison.

"I'll be right there, be patient you two!" he walked off heading to the pot.

"Kids…." he muttered.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Its official Velvet is getting jealous of Jaune's relationship with Eleanor I so had intention to do that. This won't be the last, her jealousy will grow strong. I can only say the consequences might get drastic**

 **-Magilou the supply witch lol. It has a nice ring to it. And don't worry I will eventually have that flashback when Jaune met Magilou and what she did to embarrassed him so much. Yes the story is a funny one and a horror one for the Arc, what to expect when you have the funny, annoying and cynical witch behind it.**

 **-replying to reviews and PMs**

 ***Taromaru- I really can't say anything about the so called "insurance" as you call it. But its true The Primordial Empyreans assured Jaune that they will" aid" him just in case things turn from bad to worse. However everything will be clear further in the story.**

 ***Eizen- not kill Silva hmm...I know what you mean. I didn't like him transforming into a dragon when he was about to regain his will. It sucks, but maybe I can change that. That's all I will say.**

 ***BulletstormX- now that is an interesting concept but I don't know if I'll be able to bring that up in this story.**

 ***Dragon109- obviously because around the time I uploaded ch3 volume 5 was almost half way. So obviously I wouldn't know about Jaune's canon semblance.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The mission part 2


	15. The mission part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 15 The mission part 2

(Location: Galles Lake Road Yawning Wetlands Midgand region Midgand Empire)

After a great meal and a drink. The party was energized and ready to continued with their mission. They are supposed to find this scholar named Mendi. Though it was strange why a guild like the Bloodwings wanted them to find him. It didn't seemed like an illegal job so, they can probably hired anyone for the search. But like Velvet said they were chosen to do the job, not ask questions. Jaune washed the pot and dishes, followed by putting everything back into the backpack. Magilou gave a sigh not liking the idea of carrying the backpack again.

The blond exorcist made it clear that she has to be the one to carry it. Simply because she wasn't being very" helpful" for the group when it comes to fighting. Due that Bienfu wasn't here, the witch was unable to cast exorcist artes. So to prevent being a useless waste of space, the Arc came with the idea that she carries all their items and money. The platinum-blond didn't had a choice but to do it. The backpack wasn't that heavy she was only complaining for nothing earlier. She was obviously doing it on purpose. But now, it was the right call.

Her eyes narrowed thinking of the short purple skin malak. She was going to make sure he pays for putting her through all of this. A grin spread her lips already thinking of the perfect punishment for Bienfu. She started chuckling, imagining the possibilities. The little traitor will pay dearly. Jaune heard the chuckling coming from the witch and all he did was sweat dropped. He didn't wanted to know what was running in her head. Magilou was very unpredictable, as well as creepy and annoying. Maybe she was thinking of punishing a certain runaway malak. Better not to think about it.

The party resumed the journey through the lake road. Remembering they have come quite ways since leaving the Dannan Highway. Entering another section they were met by more creatures. The nuisance that were pixie's and marmots. At leas the snakes were easy to killed the others, not so much. It only showed not underestimate an opponent by it's mere size. That was the main problem of these types of creatures. Because they were small, they were quick allowing them to avoid attacks. It left the group no choice using break soul and break artes for effective damage. Again they went with interrupting pixie's arte casting.

Still it was no biggie for the party as they emerged victorious without anyone getting hurt. After the encounters there were more boulders ahead. Again they relied on Velvet's sorceress's ring to burn the vines that was preventing the large rock from moving. The therion used her daemon arm to make it moved, rolling down the hill, creating a new path. Carefully they jumped some rocks, crossing over to the other side. Some were starting to wonder if there was an end to this place. Jaune remembered coming here and it seemed it was bigger than the last time he was here.

After taking another path, it was straight ahead the party noticed company. There were two men wearing armor helmets but, it didn't belonged to the Abbey. Jaune was able to tell immediately getting a better look at their attire. The Arc had a clue that they could be mercenaries meaning, someone hired them. They were probably here on guard duty or maybe, scouting. Another thing that had the blond in thought, the possibility that they could use exorcist artes. So they weren't amateurs. Even if the numbers were in their favor they needed to be careful not to underestimate them.

"Who goes there?!" said one of the masked guards.

"What on earth are guards doing here?" asked Rokurou.

"Careful. These are not ordinary guards" Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield.

"They don't look like they want to talk" Selene got her bow and arrows ready.

 **(Music: "Shout your soul" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The two guards didn't said a word. Like the archer malak said, they weren't here for small chat. Not with people that looked like intruders to them. They have summoned malakhim. Jaune knew it, they are mercenaries that can cast exorcist artes. The malaks were known as Primal Python. A beast type malakhim with the combination of a human with snake. Jaune has seen them before among orderlies and praetors. They weren't to be taken lightly, making their malak artes strong and they can be considered dangerous.

The Arc ordered for Selene, Eizen and Laphicet to focus their malak artes on the two malakhim, while he, Velvet and Rokurou will focus attacking the mercenaries. The priority was to take the primal python first. They were dangerous with artes at their disposal like "Blood Moon". The archer and the boy malak obeyed attacking them with the pirate malak, supporting them. After he charged in fighting them at close range. Jaune focused on his fight with one of the mercenaries. Luckily Velvet aid him, while Rokurou was doing beating up the other one badly.

As they fought together, it reminded the blond exorcist of the times when they used to team up. Back when they were living in Aball and they will go hunting for Prickleboars together. They were quite the team and it looks like after three years, that hasn't changed. The mercenary didn't stood a chance, neither the one who fought the war daemon. By now the primal python has been defeated too. The three malaks were unharmed and they were able to take them down without any trouble.

 **(Music end)**

"Sheesh...Whaddaya supposed they were guarding?" asked Rokurou sheathing his swords.

"A little lost lamb, perhaps" said Velvet.

"They were mercenaries. Somebody hired them. For what reason, your guess is as good as mine" said Jaune.

"You think they were holding Mendi captive?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"But why would they hold a scholar captive? It doesn't make sense" asked Selene.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll get some answers if we find Mendi" replied the Arc.

Near the location where the mercenaries stood a small camp site. The party immediately went to investigate it. Eventually as they asked the people around. They found out the reason for the mercenaries being present. Somebody did hired to keep close watch of these people who are miners. Whoever paid them wanted to keep them here and make sure they didn't escape. With the mercenaries defeated they had nothing to fear now. It was clear the intentions of the shadow guild. Why they wanted them to find the missing scholar.

"Is there someone here named Mendi? We've come to help" said Velvet.

"Oh, thank goodness...I can finally go home" said a young man looking in his early twenties with short dark hair, brown eyes wearing a regular villager attire.

"So they WERE keeping you prisoner."

"Those mercenaries we fought were hired to make sure these people didn't leave" said Jaune.

"They made you mine vermillion ore?" asked Eizen.

"Yes. I discovered a method of refining it, and it cost me dearly" replied the scholar.

"That's when they kept you prisoner" replied the former praetor.

"Yes. They didn't wanted me to leave. They demanded I kept refining more vermillion ore. If I didn't, they will go after my family."

"Resolving to threat" the Arc's eyes narrowed.

"What's vermillion ore?" asked Rokurou.

"A rare stone made of concentrated nutrients. It can used in medicine, but it's also poisonous" said Laphicet.

"Correct" said the pirate malak.

"So you were making the medicine?" asked the therion.

"Yes...They were forcing me to make a nutritional substance called Nectar."

"Nectar?" the blond exorcist stood in thought, he has heard about the substance before.

"Isn't vermillion ore supposed to be highly addictive?" asked the blond malak.

"I-I told them that, but what other choice did I have?"

"Whatever. Our task is complete" said Velvet" can you get back to Loegres on your own?"

"I can. I'm terribly sorry."

"Why apologize to me?" the black haired woman sounded annoyed.

Naturally Jaune would be against the idea of Mendi traveling his own back to the capital. Not when Galles Lake Road was full with monsters, the same with the Danna Highway. But this time, he didn't argued with the Crowe's choice. The blond exorcist was in deep thought. He's been like that ever since the scholar mentioned the Nectar. There was something about it, leading to have a bad feeling about it. Whoever wanted this Nectar was willing to keep Mendi and those miners prisoners. It came back about the origin of the substance. The Nectar was dangerous after finding out of vermillion ore's true nature. Highly addictive and it was poisonous. Nothing good of it.

" _Nectar...Where have I heard of it? I know I've had from somewhere."_

"We did saw some of that Nectar stuff the last time we were in the capital."

The blond exorcist turned to his malak. Selene's words seemed to have triggered something in his mind. That was true. Before leaving the Abbey, the last time they were in Loegres. They did saw some soldiers handing a small crystal bottle with a weird liquid to the people. Blue eyes widened from the shock and the realization. What shocked him the most the authority to hand over that stuff to the citizens. The shock was still on his face, he stopped walking catching the attention of the others.

"That's it...I can't believe I didn't notice before. It's been right in my face the entire time…."

"What's wrong?" Velvet turned to him.

"The Nectar. We've seen it being distributed at the capital" he pointed to Selene" we saw how it was been given to the people by soldiers. That's not the main problem. The Church is the one responsible for the Nectar's distribution. And I hope it's not the same Nectar Artorius banned a while back. It was too dangerous, people couldn't drink it because its effect was so deadly...They will eventually die."

Hearing this the group was shocked. They were able to put two on two now.

"You're saying the ones keeping those people prisoner here is...The Church?" said Rokurou.

"The Church is mainly responsible for the development of the Nectar too" further explained Jaune.

"Mendi said they're using the Nectar as a medicine...For what?" followed Eizen.

"Curing illness and diseases, I think" said Laphicet.

"But we know that's not true" Selene's eyes narrowed.

"There's no such thing as a good medicine if it has vermillion ore" replied the pirate malak.

"Does the Church knows of the danger that is the Nectar?" Velvet turned to the former praetor.

"I don't know...But I do know if the Church of Loegres is involved with making the Nectar, then high priest Gideon is behind it."

"The Nectar is bad…." the boy malak stood in thought" it doesn't matter how you use it. Vermillion ore is poison."

"It's also very addictive. Anyone that drinks it will make them want more until they die" said the blond malak.

"This high priest must be unaware of the effects of the Nectar, then" followed the daemon swordsman.

The Arc didn't said a word looking worried while Selene was looking at him worried.

"Well, looks like you finally put the pieces all together" Magilou spoke getting their attention.

"You know something?" asked the Crowe.

"I doubt the high priest wouldn't know" the witch grinned" think about it. He obviously knows of the Nectar's strong effect and he's handing it to the people without any regret. A strong supporter of the church sending the good people, high believers. Their faith in religion is their dedication. To their own graves, how tragic. It goes to show you that corruption can exist even in the church itself."

Jaune was shocked hearing that. There were times he has spoken to Gideon. The older man seemed like a kind and generous person. The right qualities to have for one to be in charge of the church. That wasn't all that had him bothered. Prince Percival was the one who appointed him to be the high priest. But he knew he wasn't the one ruling over the Empire due that he was still the prince and the young man has handed all rights of power to one man only. The same man that was running the Abbey, the same man who was the world's savior and the Shepherd.

"If this is true. Then there's a high probability the high priest is taking orders from Artorius" said Velvet.

"So the Shepherd knows the high priest is killing people with the Nectar?" said Rokurou.

"This is just crazy" the Arc was still trying to get over his shock" what will Artorius gain by killing innocent people?! It doesn't make sense. It will be understandable if Gideon was behind it all and he wouldn't know. But this…."

"Calm down. We both knew Artorius was up to no good in the first place" said Selene.

"Not like this! One thing is to try and save the world by trying to awake an Empyrean but this...What the hell do you call this?!"

"It's call murder" the Crowe told him" the word fits Artorius well" her eyes narrowed thinking of the scarlet night when he killed her brother.

The blond exorcist stood silent. He knew the man has ulterior motives but at least those motives were for the sake of saving the world. To get rid of the malevolence. But the plan of the Nectar was insane. It wasn't being done for the benefit to save mankind. If the Nectar kills so many people it won't get rid of the malevolence, but the other way around. It will only spread it more with the amount of lives being taken. Those that loses their loved ones will grief with broken hearts, making the malevolence to grow stronger.

"There's no point in thinking about it now" said the daemon swordsman" we should head back to the capital and report to the guild."

"Right. Can't wait until we're done with this so we can start tracking down Artorius" said the black haired woman.

"SOMEBODY HELP!"

The group gasped hearing the cry for help.

"That sounded like Mendi" said the Arc.

"It came from the opposite direction!" said Eizen.

"Let's go!" said Selene.

* * *

True the scholar was asked to return to the capital alone. Jaune knew that was a big mistake. Someone who couldn't fight, traveling these parts and then making it to the Dannan Highway. He wasn't going to survive. The poor guy will die before he arrives to his home. Leaving the miners camp site they could still hear Mendi's cries for help. The party increased their sleep getting further ahead into the lake road. The cries got closer as they were able to see the young man panicking in fear.

His reason to be afraid was simple. There was a daemon attempting to kill him. It was similar to the primal python, but it was bigger and in different colors. It looked stronger than the average type. Also it was releasing a lot of malevolence. That was enough for the Arc to realized it was no normal daemon. It was a code red daemon. Almost recently when they just defeated Orck Kong in the Dannan Highway. Another one has popped up to challenge them.

Jaune, Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen went after the daemon. The Arc grabbed the scholar out of the way from getting hit by it's long tail. Selene and Laphicet joined them shortly. The former praetor was worried. The amount of malevolence it was releasing seems to be bigger than the last two code red daemons had. Looks like the more of the daemons they encountered, the stronger the volume of malevolence in them. They barely survived against Orc Kong. What were the chances they'll be able to survive against this one. Either way, he wasn't going to let his comrades get hurt. If he to put himself in harm's way for their safety, then so be it.

"Mendi, are you okay?"

"I am now, that you're here. I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble."

"This wasn't your fault. This daemon would have found us eventually" said the blond exorcist.

"Yeah. We are traveling with the reaper. So it was bound to happen" Rokurou grinned unsheathing his swords.

"Mendi get back!" Jaune readied Crocea Mors and his shield he turned to the witch of the group" Magilou, look after him!"

The platinum-blond gave a nod as she took the young scholar out of the fight zone. The party readied their weapons taking a stance as the Echidna gave a screech staring at the enemy.

"Watch yourselves!" said Velvet.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Echidna gave another screech charging at the group. It's eyes were on the therion. Looks like it was able to feel the power the long haired woman possesses. What better way to test it's strength against another strong opponent. One, that was a daemon too. The Crowe attacked with her gauntlet blade and a few kicks but the daemon blocked all the attacks. The others followed, but she kept on blocking not getting hurt. Looks like it wasn't stupid knowing the numbers were against the creature. It used it's long tail to attack the party.

"I remember this one" Jaune have studied the list of the code red daemons during his travels" this one is called Echidna. If I remember correctly, it's weakness is water."

"Got it!" Selene nodded turning to Laphicet who nodded back.

Eizen, Rokurou and Velvet were taking it on in close range. It was blocking and countering their attacks. Jaune joined them, hoping to add more power in over taking this daemon. At least until the two malaks were done casting artes. They needed to hit it hard with its weakness before going for combos and stronger artes. But Echidna wasn't waiting, it was going for the kill. And the daemon has set it's sight on the long haired woman of the group. The therion was getting annoyed at the enemy. Even with everyone else helping her, it was being very tough to get hit.

" **Rainbow Mist!"**

" **Aqua Laser!"**

Echidna got hit by both artes getting staggered and stunned. This was their chance to attack the daemon and perform some serious damage.

" **Twin Whip, Shell Splitter, Devour, Blue Inferno!"**

" **Lightning Blade, Super Lightning Blade, Demonic Chaos, Sword Rain Alpha!"**

The code red daemon was hurt but Eizen and Rokurou didn't got a chance to get close to it. It was able to recuperate after getting by all those strong attacks. It used it's long tail to attack them, as they dodged. But it was still keeping it's eyes on the long haired woman. It wasn't a good sign as it charged again and Jaune rushed in attacking it. Giving Velvet the chance to attack the daemon. The others moved in with Laphicet and Selene casting again. They just needed to attack it together using its elemental weakness.

It's like Echidna has increased it's speed from out of nowhere. It was using its tail to keep them from attacking her, while avoiding the malak artes. Jaune didn't understood why it was after Velvet. The last code red daemon they fought, Orc Kong was attacking all of them. It was focusing on all of the members of the group. But this one, seems to have a locked on the Crowe. The black haired woman defended herself, blocking and attacking but the daemon proved to be quite tough. Using its scratch attack along with its long tail, the therion got hit.

Jaune was too shocked at the sight. This was the first time he has seen Velvet getting beaten bad. Even for a code red daemon, it was impossible to believe. This was the same person that beat Oscar and Teresa of the Abbey. Two praetors who are above average in skills. Now she was at the mercy of a strong daemon. It was still dodging malak artes and attacks from the others. But it looked like nothing else mattered, because it was beating its target. Then it happened, suddenly the long haired woman fell on the ground unconscious.

Velvet was downed and if he didn't do something, she was going to die. As if things couldn't get any worse, Echidna grabbed her throwing her into the water. Knocking her out wasn't enough, throw her into the damn lake so she can drown. The Arc called for the others to keep on attacking it while he went after his comrade. Obviously he hide his concern as he rushed to the water, sheathing his weapon, he jumped in for the rescue. The blond exorcist swam as fast as he could, as he saw her body slowly falling to the bottom of the lake.

" _Come on Velvet. You're too strong to die from drowning."_

The blond kept on swimming until he was able to reached her. Taking her right hand he pulled her letting all the weight to fall on him. Now came the hard part, swim back to the surface carrying the body of the young lady. Not that Velvet was heavy or anything. But weight increases under water. Meaning, it will be a hard task. But that wasn't going to stop him from saving the Crowe. He will never let anything happened to her. Heck, he will die first before he will let any harm come to her. Jaune swam faster, he was so close to reaching the surface. Until he did quickly, he got the long haired woman to the surface.

"Magilou!" he called to the witch" I need a life bottle now!"

The platinum-blond heard him loud and clear and she left Mendi's side carrying the back pack. She opened one of the pouches where the items are being kept. She got it right for the first time, as she was holding the item demanded by the blond. She made her way to the former praetor who was checking on Velvet. She gave him the bottle and he didn't replied. The worried blond opened her mouth opening the bottle. He was praying it wasn't too late. Being unconscious for too long was bad. Pouring the liquid down her throat, he waited and waited. Jaune got a reaction as chest nut eyes snapped opened.

"Velvet!" he smiled" you okay?"

"No, I'm not" she sounded angry, probably because she got her ass handed to her by the code red daemon" how's the battle going?"

"Don't worry I'm sure the others have it all under control" he really hoped he was right, she wasn't in any condition to continue fighting.

Turning back to the battle Jaune was relief to know he was right. After Echidna threw Velvet to the lake, the others went serious at the daemon. They went all out without stopping. Eizen and Rokurou were giving it quite a beating with Laphicet, who chose to fight close range using his weapon paper. Selene was still away firing her arrows. The Arc was impressed that they were able to do a lot of damage on their own. The daemon was stunned and looking in a good shape. They might have a chance after all. It didn't mattered how strong it was, attacking it together was always the best choice.

By the look of things. They had everything under control. Jaune and Velvet weren't needed in this fight. Echidna was having a hard time blocking and dodging because it was being over run and overpower. The Arc checked on the long haired woman. She might have waken up thanks to the life bottle, but she was still injured. Those attacks Echidna did on her, really did a number on the Crowe. Laphicet or Selene can help but he wasn't going to risk it. He asked Magilou to hand him an apple gel. The witch gave him the item, offering it to the long haired woman.

Velvet took it, eating it. Her wounds healed only a little. Not enough to fully heal her. The rest can be handle by the two malaks. Jaune thought it will be wiser if she sit this one out. But as he continued to watch the fight. He and the Crowe weren't needed. They had this daemon right where they want it. With the combination of combos the code red daemon looked like it was about to go down. The blond smiled, they were about to finish this for good. Ending it with their mystique artes. They must have learned them during all the fighting they've done.

" **Ready to die?! Think you can dodge? Just try! Perfect Mayhem!"**

" **Killing Flash! When I'm this close, I won't miss! Form 0 Sunder!"**

" **Spirits, release! You've wronged me! Here's your justice! Binding Order!"**

" **Face the wrath of the four elements and perish! Elemental Mastery!"**

All the artes combined hit Echidna as it gave one final cry getting obliterated. The daemon was literally sent to pieces as it exploded. Jaune stood in awe at the sight. Even a code red daemon wouldn't be able to survive the combination of four powerful mystique artes. Still it limbs were still present and even dead, it was still releasing the strong malevolence. Velvet got up walking at the defeated creature. She wasn't happy in the least to have been beaten. She needed to get stronger if she wanted to stand a chance against Artorius.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet didn't even gaze at the others. Even with her injury she was able to marched up to the pieces of the daemon. Unleashing her daemon arm she absorbed the high strong malevolence until it was gone along with the limbs of Echidna. Jaune gave a sigh of relief, it was finally over. That was another code red daemon defeated. That will make it the third one. If this keeps up they might actually beat them all. When they return to the capital they will receive another reward payment by the Bloodwings. The former praetor took the code red dameon list and scratched Echidna out.

"Velvet, you're hurt!" Laphicet immediately got worried.

"It's nothing."

"It's not serious now. Because I gave her a life bottle" added Jaune.

"All thanks to yours truly. Please, hold your applause" Magilou gave a bow.

"Like I was planning to applaud for you" Selene smirked.

"That daemon was tough" said the boy malak as he started healing the Crowe's wound.

"No kidding. These code red daemons are sure getting tougher" pointed the archer malak.

"All the better for us" Rokurou grinned" the tougher they are, the tougher we become."

"And with the reaper traveling with us. We'll surely encounter more as we continue on our journey" said the witch.

"We should get going" Velvet smiled at Laphicet he was done healing her, then she turned to the group, feeling better.

"Mendi. You should come with us. We're heading for Loegres too. We'll make sure you can travel safe without worrying of any unwanted company" said the Arc.

"Thank you very much. I know I have repeated myself, but I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble" said the young scholar.

"It's not problem at all. That is, if it's okay with you Velvet" the blond exorcist turned to the long haired woman.

"Why asked me? You already decided he's coming with us on your own."

"True" he smiled while she rolled her eyes.

* * *

The journey back to the capital wasn't that hard. The group was lucky that they didn't encountered any creatures while traveling Galles Lake Road. Even with having the reaper's curse they must have finally gotten lucky. Some thought it was the presence of the code red daemon Echidna that had the monsters restless. But still, they weren't lowering their guard. This time, they had someone with them who couldn't fight. Asides Magilou, Mendi was no exorcist just your average scholar. At least the second job was done and Jaune had a strong feeling there was one more to do before having the full trust of the Bloodwings.

The Arc turned to Velvet who was being her usual quiet self when it comes to traveling. He was hoping she wasn't still feeling sour for being beaten by a code red daemon. But in the end, she did devoured the creature gaining strength for absorbing the strong malevolence. In the past she was a bit proud and she didn't took it well that one time when that Prickleboar almost beat her. She was upset saying she knew better than to underestimate it. Now, she was probably feeling the same way with this defeat. Though he didn't blame her, Echidna was strong. Anyone could have gotten knocked out.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Aren't you angry about getting knocked out by that code red daemon?"

"I am. But it was still beaten and I devoured it in the end. So, no harm done."

"That's good. I was hoping you didn't got your pride bruised or anything."

"That fight opened my eyes" the Crowe was serious" I have to get stronger if I want to stand a chance against Artorius. I hope we can encounter more code red daemons. I feel stronger with each one I devoured."

Jaune didn't like the idea. Using the malevolence of the code red daemons to increase her strength. But that was the kind of daemon she is. She devours other daemons to make herself stronger. She was a therion. He has heard about them during his time with the Abbey. They were exceptional daemons with the ability to absorb the malevolence of other daemons. Though he has never seen one before. Velvet was the first and only one. He wondered why such creatures exist, for what purpose. The blond exorcist decided to bring a new topic since the trip has been a quiet and relaxing one. He didn't care if the others were listening, though.

"Still want to know why I didn't visit you at Titania?"

"You want to tell me now?" Velvet turned to him surprised.

"I don't mind. Now is a good time as ever to tell you."

"I'm listening" she didn't minded.

* * *

 _ **Jaune walked the long dark hallways of the island prison of Titania. He was being accompanied by one of the guards. The blond was still not happy with Artorius's decision to imprisoned Velvet here. The man didn't let him to accompany him when he sent the Crowe to this wretched place. The Arc didn't like it, this place gives him the creeps. Asides from having criminals, it also houses daemons. Which is why the black haired woman was here. But his teacher's words were true as much as he hate to admit.**_

 _ **Velvet was now a daemon and with her thirst for revenge she will go after Artorius. And he didn't care but he refused to see her getting killed due to her actions. He hated joining the Abbey, being his apprentice. But this was all to keep her safe. The world has changed forever thanks to his teacher and the Abbey. It was for the better. The daemons have been exterminated though not completely, lives were being saved. It was more peaceful that back then. Now the Arc was here to visit his friend and he hoped she won't hate him.**_

 _ **The guard lead him to another corridor all the way to the end. The blond was told that Velvet was being kept in one of the lower ground cells. He didn't paid attention to the other cells, only focusing on the one where the Crowe will be. The guard signaled him that it was this cell. So they made it now he was feeling relief. Honestly he was sick of being here. This prison wasn't his favorite place to be. To know his friend was here only made him feel worse.**_

" _ **Please Lord Jaune, be careful. She's very dangerous. Don't get close to the cell door."**_

" _ **This is it?" he knelt before the cell gazing through the bars and into the underground prison.**_

" _ **Yes. Just don't get too close. Otherwise, she might mistook you for a daemon and will try to eat you."**_

 _ **The blond ignored his warning. He leaned on the ground taking a better look below. His eyes widened seeing something that wasn't his friend. A wolf daemon was there and he was sure this was the right cell.**_

" _ **There's a daemon down there. It's not her."**_

" _ **They must have sent another one."**_

" _ **Another one?" Jaune didn't sounded happy" what do you mean another one?"**_

" _ **Well, we-"**_

 _ **There was a noise coming from below that caught the Arc's attention. Looking down he saw the wolf daemon got killed by someone after it got badly beaten. The blond was shocked as he spotted Velvet, it was her. But she looked so different now. All the kindness in her, all the innocence has vanished. Now, all it stood was an empty shell filled with hatred and anguish. The praetor stood still watching as she unleashed her daemon arm and started feeding on the dead daemon, until it was gone. He still couldn't believe it, this was really her.**_

 _ **The black haired woman has suddenly looked up while the Arc moved out of the way. He was able to see the deep anger in chest nut eyes. She has changed so much, he could barely recognize her. The thought hurt him so much, like his heart got stabbed. His precious friend, someone he saw as family. She was more than just family, this girl, this person down there was someone so important to him. Jaune hold his tears. This wasn't the perfect place to cry his heart out. This is what has become of Velvet Crowe. He still couldn't believe it.**_

" _ **Keep sending them!" shouted Velvet from her cell" send as many daemons as you can. They will all meet the same fate!"**_

 _ **The blond exorcist finally got up removing himself from the lower cell.**_

" _ **That is why I warned you not to get too close. Who knows if she will jump high enough to try and reach you. We don't take any risks" said the guard.**_

 _ **The exorcist was suddenly grabbed by the neck by a very upset Jaune.**_

" _ **L-Lord Jaune...What are you-"**_

" _ **You've been sending daemons for her to feed on?! Are you crazy?! You're treating her like some sort of wild animal. She didn't asked to become a daemon."**_

" _ **Apologies Lord Jaune. But those were the orders we got. We mean no harm."**_

" _ **Orders?" the Arc had a feeling who was behind them" from who?"**_

" _ **From Lord Artorius himself. He told us to send her daemons. That she must feed on them as many as possible."**_

" _ **Why?" the blond was really upset.**_

" _ **I-We don't know. That's all he said, we don't question his orders. We only obey them."**_

 _ **He couldn't take it anymore. The sight of Velvet looking like that haunted his mind. Without sparing a second glance to the cell, he walked off. The guard followed attempting to make conversation but he failed miserably. The Arc was in thought it seems coming here was a mistake. He thought it will make him feel better to know she was doing all right. But he was wrong. She was miserable here and it only hurt him in return. Before he left island prison, the tears emerged. Knowing he was helpless to do anything to save her. To get her out of that damn hellhole.**_

* * *

Velvet stood in thought listening to everything he said. Seeing his expression was enough to tell her that he was sad. That he regretted not coming after that. His explanation was enough of her. She does remembered that time but she didn't saw him through the cell. It couldn't be helped all cells were dark. Just because she was a daemon now, it didn't meant she has super vision to see in the dark. Part of her was hurt, what if he was afraid of her just like everyone else. To be scared at someone who never asked of this.

"Ever since I saw you there. All I could think of was getting you out of there. It was hard to focus on my training and the missions, when everything on my mind was you."

The Crowe felt herself blushing, her cheeks turning red but she shrugged it of" you weren't afraid of the devourer of daemons?"

"Never. I just wanted you out of there. I hated that they kept you locked in like a wild animal. I tried to convince Artorius to release you. You already know how that turned out. And he never gave me an answer why he ordered to send daemons to your cell."

"It's not your fault. We all make mistakes. I do need daemons to keep my strength and the hunger" Velvet's eyes narrowed thinking of Artorius, her worst mistake trusting him.

"I forgot about that. Just like people needing food to survive. You need to eat daemons for your survival. Even if I did my research on therions. In a way. I felt like I've failed you, and everyone at Aball. Everyone was lost at that night."

"Don't put the whole weight on your shoulders. Like I said, we will make him pay" then she felt her cheeks reddening again" thanks...For having me in your thoughts…."

Jaune only nodded feeling himself blushed. He noticed a couple of people staring at him. Selene and Magilou have been listening the entire time. Both had smirks on their faces. While Eizen, Rokurou, Laphicet and Mendi were only minding their own business. At least they were decent not to eavesdrop on conversations that are considered personal.

And this is coming from a daemon, a pirate and a malak who just obtained his free will. But some weren't like that, they just like eavesdropping because they don't have anything better to do. He heard his malak giggling while making kissing noises. The Arc swore she in so much trouble while the witch kept smirking while writing something on a piece of paper. That really brought his attention.

" _The sooner we get to the capital. The better"_ he hoped those two don't start yapping their mouth of his conversation with the black haired woman.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I think it was the right thing to do for Jaune to finally tell Velvet his reason for not visiting her at Titania. He feels guilty for what happened to Aball during the scarlet night. I think it fits well with his character because he did felt guilty when Pyrrha died.**

 **-Code red daemon introduced in this chapter is Echidna which I find the fight annoying because it's always moving. Still it's not that tough if you have the right equipment and skills. But in the story I decided to make it tougher from the canon game.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- if Velvet didn't believed Laphicet offering himself to Artorius as a sacrifice for Innominat from watching his memories then I highly doubt she will believe Jaune if he tells her.**

 ***Eizen- this is a long one so I decided to answer his suggestions in the same order he wrote them.**

 **1\. Agreed I wasn't fond of the category islands side quest. The monsters were really weak, they didn't pose a real challenge. But I already decided what to do about them. The party will visit them but with a new twist. Each of the islands will have interesting opponents and a boss. You guys will flip what I have in store. But as always won't say anything until its reveal in** **the story.**

 **2\. A Colosseum or Battle Tower side quest, like the Zhonecage from Graces? Man you are reading my freaking mind. I do have something in mind but I'm still thinking over it. Obviously I will be adding the ex-dungeon of Berseria as well as Jude and Milla's cameo appearance.**

 **3\. well Jaune has already upgraded his great sword mode (you will see soon) but I don't mind giving it another upgrade. I think Kurogane will be the one to do the honors. Ruby, very unlikely since she won't be making an appearance in the story...Or is she? *troll face***

 **4\. You have fan art of Jaune? Holy crap let me see it. Maybe you can do art of him in his time skip look and maybe draw Selene too. It doesn't matter how it looks. I've been dying to see someone wanting to make some art based on my story. Yes write a review with your account and I will send you my email by PM.**

 ***No I will not ignore your suggestions because they're all very good and you have given me more inspiration to continue this story. So thank you very much.**

 **-Off topic finally tomorrow the last episode of volume 5 will be release. I am very hype. But I am crossing my fingers that some fan theories don't come true. Like the one they're talking about the most. Cinder popping out of nowhere and stabs Raven while she was having a conversation with Yang. Then she dies, and her daughter inherit the spring maidens powers, I don't want that. I don't support the team RWBY theory of them becoming the four maidens. They will be too OP and the story will be predictable and boring. I DO know its the last episode so it has to be long like around 20-25 minutes tops. I know something big is going to happen, something we won't see. Maybe Salem will appear from out of nowhere with an army of Grimm showing something similar to the attack on Beacon. I do hope Adam dies (please let that SOB burn in the fiery depths of hell). I do expect Blake and Yang talking with her apologizing to her, then a team RWBY reunion hug that will make me cry proud manly tears (way more touching that when Weiss hugged Yang after reuniting. Can't forget the extra scene after the credits rolled. They have to show something that will be another evil cliffhanger because come on, RT loves cliffhangers that will make us hate them for making us wait for October for the next volume. All in all I am looking forward to what the finale of vol5 will be like.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Killing the high priest


	16. Killing the High Priest

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 16 Killing the high priest

(Location: Loegres Jewel of the Empire Midgand region Midgand Empire)

The journey back to the capital was a quite a surprise. When they were at Galles Lake Road, they had little encounters. Then traveling through the Dannan Highway it was another surprise, there weren't many monsters around. Less encounters mean an easy and relaxing trip. After fighting that code red daemon Echidna, they could sure use a shirt break. It turned out it was tougher than the last two they fought. It was a bad sign telling the party that the others will be even tougher. So they will need to be prepare for the next fight.

After returning to Loegres they bid farewell to Mendi who lived in another street of the capital city. If they hadn't saved the young scholar back at Galles Lake Road, he would have gotten killed by Echidna. Jaune was relief and glad that they were able to saved an innocent life. But the blond exorcist has been bothered since he found out about the whole thing with the Nectar. The Church was in charge of the making of the substance. Which meant high priest Gideon was involved. Now that wouldn't be a problem. But after finding out, the Nectar contains vermillion ore, he was worried.

According to Eizen and Laphicet. Vermillion ore was a highly addictive substance and poisonous. If the Church was giving the Nectar to the people as a medicine to cure any sickness then, they were all in danger of dying. Due to being addictive they will want more until. The Arc stopped thinking about it. He couldn't believe the church will be behind this. Not just that, but Gideon being in charge of the substance distribution. The former praetor was thinking the high priest was unaware of it's effect. But what if he knew, and worse, what if Artorius gave him orders to hand over the Nectar.

If it was all a true then why give something so dangerous to innocent people. Why have them killed if it was anything but a healthy medicine. Nothing but a charade and it was impossible to believe the church run by Gideon that was responsible for this. And the Abbey supporting this kind of operation. Thinking about it was making Jaune upset. He dedicated his life to serve the Abbey with the purpose of helping and saving lives, not to take them. Though his loyalty were never for Artorius he actually believe in what the institution was fighting for.

The former praetor decided to stopped thinking of the whole thing. It was going to give him a headache. He couldn't be sure of anything, not until he gets some answers. He didn't noticed Velvet staring at him. Seeing his concerned expression really worried him. She had a feeling he was thinking about the Nectar. Always worrying about the safety of others. It was the kind of person he is. It did bothered her to see him like this. To a point that comforting him was on her mind. But she didn't know if she'll be able to do it. Not after everything she's been through, after she changed.

They were almost to the tavern. Jaune believed Tabatha has them one more mission. This was the best chance to ask the older woman, before heading out again. This situation was serious and he knew the Bloodwings knew it well too. Entering the tavern the group immediately spotted the older woman talking to someone. She must be a member of the shadow guild. It was time to give their report. Or maybe it wasn't necessary. Tabatha must already know the results just like the last job. She was done talking to the female Bloodwing turning to the group.

"I heard Mendi made it back safe. That takes care of that problem."

"We'll take the third job now if you allow us" said Velvet.

"Of course. Your next job is to foil an ambush aimed at the Royal Medical Society on the Dannan Highway."

"We'll be on our way then" the black haired woman gave a nod.

"Keep up the good work."

"You guys go" said Jaune" I need to talk to Tabatha, alone."

Everyone was surprised by this. Selene too, but she wanted to stay by her master's side. One look at the blond told her otherwise. She has never seen him this serious before. The archer malak was going to argue with his decision so she left with the others. The Crowe wanted to argue too but she had a feeling what he wanted to speak with the Bloodwings leader. She left with the group out of the tavern leaving the Arc with the older woman.

"Your face says you have a lot on your mind."

"You can read me that well Tabatha. I do have something on my mind."

"And I will guess it has to do with the last job regarding Mendi?"

"The Nectar...Is it true?"

"Mendi must have tell you. The Nectar is made with vermillion ore. And you must already know how dangerous it is."

"Is it really being handed down by the Church? I remember hearing about it, the last time I was at the capital."

"You have questions and it's understandable. I can give you the answers you seek. But only if you can fulfill this job."

"I thought this is going to be our last job."

"Yes. Your last job...If you want to earn my trust."

That was enough for Jaune to know there was going to be one more, after completing this one" okay. We'll do this job and when we return. I hope you tell me what I want to know."

"Certainly. I'm a woman of my word."

* * *

When Jaune left the tavern the others were present obviously waiting for him. The blond exorcist was in thought, still worried about the Nectar thing. Selene approached him looking worried and the blond patted her head a couple of times in return. She pouted because she has come to know her master so well. Whenever the Arc will pat her head more than once, it meant something was really bothering him. Know the worse part was making him tell her. When he was like this, it was really hard to make him talk. Unless she hits his head and keep hitting him until he tells her. But that will really caused many injuries on him, even if she heals him.

"So, somebody means to ambush the Royal Medical Society on the Dannan Highway" said Velvet.

"The Royal Medical Society is a group of doctors that travel around healing the sick" said Laphicet.

"Yeah. I've heard about them too" followed Selene.

"They're funded by donations given by the ordinary folk" said Eizen.

"Hmm...Why would anyone attack them?" asked Rokurou.

"Don't ask me. Some people are just twisted" said the Crowe.

"Like you?" the archer malak smirked.

"Selene!" Jaune snapped from his thoughts glaring at his malak.

"I won't argue" the black haired woman shrugged her shoulders.

"And why would an underworld group defend them?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Who knows? Something to do with the attackers, perhaps?"

"What's with you?" the Arc turned to his malak" that comment to Velvet was uncalled for" he was still upset with the girl.

"You're finally back to normal" she smiled.

"Hm?" he blinked.

"You've been lost in thought way before returning to Loegres. I thought saying something that will anger you will snapped you from your thoughts."

"That's…." the blond stood speechless" that was a stupid idea. Even if it worked, but there was no need to say that. Great, now I'm feeling guilty for scolding you."

Selene giggled in return.

* * *

They left the capital heading back to the road of the Dannan Highway. Now there was a small problem about the next job they've been given. Sure they were going to foil an ambush on the Royal Medical Society. That part was understood loud and clear. But they had no idea which part of the highway the ambush was going to take place. The job wasn't going to be easy, they will have search everywhere. That wasn't all. They might end up fighting more creatures and daemons that are roaming the road. Eventually they did encounter a few wolves, snakes and axe beaks.

After almost two hours of traveling the entire road, and a few encounters. They decided to take another route. Jaune was starting to get worried. While they were trying to find the correct path, time was running out. Who knows if by now the ambush has taken place. If it was a success, then they're job will be done. Failing wasn't an option if they wanted Tabatha's full support. The Arc really wanted to get to the bottom of this and finally put his doubts to rest. What kind of people would attack traveling doctors. Somehow, he had a feeling the Nectar has something to do with it.

Then the party took another route near the bridge that leads to Loegres. Jaune was was the first react as he was shocked. He didn't wanted to think that they were too late. But they were. There was a destroyed carriage and an amount of bodies. The ambushed have already taken place. The Arc took notice of the familiar red crates near by. He was right, this was about the Nectar. Everyone got into a fighting stance seeing three men. They were obviously the ones who ambushed the doctors. The former praetor was shocked as he saw the red scarf in the right shoulder of two of them. The other one had his scarf tied around his neck like it was a tie.

" _No way...It can't be. These guys...They're with the Bloodwings. Why are they the ones to attacked the Royal Medical Society? Why would Tabatha ordered us to stop her own agents? What is going on?"_

So many questions and he wasn't going to get the answers now. It will have to wait, for the time being. The blond exorcist has taken Crocea Mors and his shield ready for battle.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Hey! Get out of our way. That there…." said one of the young men.

Daemoblight has suddenly taken over the three as they transformed into Gibbon daemons.

"THAT'S OUR FOOD!"

"Give it up! It's ours!"

Three against six were unfair odds. But they didn't care. The group didn't held back as they go out on the three daemons. Jaune was the one who was losing his cool. These bastards killed those innocent doctors for what. For that blasted Nectar. The former praetor was starting to put two on two understanding what was going on. These people have taken the Nectar and since vermilion ore is highly addictive. They are that desperate to have more that they were willing to attack the doctors in position of it.

The truth hit the Arc hard. The Royal Medical Society was carrying the Nectar. It should be expected since it's supposed to be a medicine. Now he had no idea if the doctors knew the truth. Tabatha must have wanted then to stop them because they are under the influence of the Nectar and not even her will be able to stop them from taking more of it. Jaune couldn't believe he was watching first hand what the "suppose" medicine" developed by the church was doing to people. Imagined hundreds or thousands of people acting this way. No, he couldn't let this continue.

 **(Music end)**

The three Gibbons didn't stood a chance against the group. They were defeated quickly. After the battle, Jaune went to the bodies of the doctors. His eyes narrowed, no pulse. He checked all of them with Selene helping him. They were all gone. It made him angry that they couldn't arrived on time. These people were only doing their job and now they have paid for it with their lives. Dying for trying to do the right thing, it was so ironic. It will be worse if they didn't knew the truth of the Nectar.

"So the attackers were daemons" said Rokurou" I guess that's why they needed us to stop the attack."

"The doctors?" asked Velvet.

Eizen only shook his head" none of them survived."

"We were too late" Selene lowered her head.

The pirate malak went to one of the red crates that was opened. He took the content from inside. It was a blue bottle with a familiar seal.

"It appears they were after this stuff."

"Medicine with the Cathedral's seal" said the Crowe.

"It's the Nectar" Jaune's eyes narrowed" they wanted it because they were under the influence of the vermilion ore. Highly addictive enough that will make them attacked a caravan full of innocent people and even transformed into daemons."

"It seems so. This is proof that the Nectar is truly dangerous" replied the pirate malak.

Laphicet looked around when he spotted a red scarf on the ground.

"That scarf. Did that belong to one of the attackers?" asked the war daemon.

"Yeah. All three were wearing them. Does it mean something?" asked the boy malak.

"It does" the Arc replied while Selene looked worried" the red scarf is the symbol of the shadow guild the Bloodwings."

"Wait. The attackers were members of the shadow guild?" Rokurou was shocked.

"Why would Tabatha want us to attacked her own people" said the black haired woman.

"Like I said. They weren't themselves, they were under the effect of the addiction caused by the vermilion ore in the Nectar. It's so addictive, they must lose all reason. They can't think straight or tell who's ally or foe. The only thing in their minds is taking more of the Nectar" said the former praetor.

"It's no surprise why they turned to daemons" followed the archer malak.

"We're done here. Let's head back to the capital. Tabatha owe us an explanation" the blond exorcist started walking off.

"Someone's feeling a little under the weather. Maybe you need a nice cup of tea, or coffee. Anything that will get you out of that-"

"Not now Magilou" the Arc gave the witch a warning glare that stopped her" I'm not in the mood."

"Ah! Such a cold and evil glare that even rivals Velvet's! Someone help, my life is in danger!"

"Why are you with us again?" the Crowe sweat dropped annoyed at the platinum-blond.

* * *

The trip back to Loegres was a silent one. Jaune was the one ahead of the others. Maybe because he was in a hurry to return to the tavern. Everything finally made sense, it was clear as day. These jobs were no coincidence. He was more upset that they couldn't do anything to saved those doctors or to stopped the ambush. But at least now, the Arc knew how much of a threat was the Nectar. The blond was still trying to come up with terms that the church was behind the making of the substance. No more waiting. Today, he will get some answers.

The former praetor didn't waited for the others, he went ahead entering the tavern. Selene caught up to him, pouting for leaving her behind. She didn't care if he left the rest of the group behind. She was his malak, she should always be by his side. Jaune entered the tavern and no surprise that Tabatha stood at the counter acting as the bartender. Next to the older woman stood another agent of the shadow guild. His dark blue eyes were on the guild leader as the rest of the party arrived. A smiled spread on the woman's face seeing all of them.

"Welcome back. That must have been hard work. How does mabo curry sound to you? I also have our specialty peach pie on hand…."

The growling of stomachs that belonged to Laphicet and Selene was heard. As both malaks blushed while smiling. Yeah, they were hungry after doing all that work and traveling.

"We had a deal. Spill it" Velvet wasn't being the patient one but she was stopped by Jaune and his face said it all.

"It's all connected" he turned back to the older woman" all those jobs you made us do. They're all connected to the Nectar isn't that right?"

"You were always the clever one when it came down to the situation. Yes. I'm certain you have already witnessed what the Nectar can do to people."

"Those were your people."

"Indeed they were. Adel, Erwin and Bert were among our best in gathering information. They were assigned to different spots throughout the Dannan Highway. However, being an agent for the guild is no easy task. One must always be prepare for anything. Sadly, they got attacked by daemons. Luckily, they were found by the Royal Medical Society. They were patched and healed from their wounds…." Tabatha paused.

"They were given the Nectar" the Arc shook his head.

"Even a small dose is enough to drive someone insane. The addiction caused by the vermilion ore has such a strong effect, it is impossible to resist it. Eventually they fell victims to the Nectar and soon, they started searching for more of it. Craving and yearning. It wouldn't be long before they will get consumed by daemonblight."

"I'm sorry Tabatha but they're-"

"Dead" the older woman interrupted the Arc" I knew the moment you left. Do not be sorry, it had to be done. They needed to be stopped otherwise they would have been more casualties like the doctors."

"Are you going to tell us where Artorius is?" the Crowe finally spoke.

"Not until we fulfill our last job of the day, isn't that right Tabatha?"

"I don't mind telling your friend what I know now" she smiled" Shepherd Artorius has gone north. Up the Dannan Highway, at the Abbey's newest temple: The Empyrean's Throne. He is expected to be there for a while."

"Are they relocating there?" asked Rokurou.

"In a sense yes. They're holding a ritual to move the seat of the Empyrean Innominat."

"Innominat...In other words. The Abbey's new god" said the therion.

"It is a very serious affair, so I imagine Melchior will be there, along with other high exorcists" replied the older woman.

"Suit us fine" said Eizen.

"Going there will be crazy. It will be too dangerous" said Selene.

"I might even find him there" said the daemon swordsman thinking of his older brother.

"That will do. Somewhere in there we'll find a chance to strike" said the black haired woman.

"Perhaps. But be aware that security near the Throne is on high alert."

"We'll manage to get through."

"No, you won't. You may be able to fool the guards, but there's no tricking the barrier they've put up."

"Right. Of course they would put an exorcist barrier in the one place where security will be tight" Jaune wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"They've used artes to erect a giant wall keeping outsiders away" said the shadow guild leader.

"But they have to get through themselves. That implies some sort of key, right?" said Velvet.

"There are many types of exorcist barriers. Depending on the rank they can cast them. Some are beginner level like the one we found at Vortigern. Others are on intermediate level and others are on an advance level. A legate like Melchior can easily cast an advance one. I'm going to guess he has something to do with that barrier they put up over there" said the former praetor.

"Perhaps. But, speaking of a key. Yes in a way there is one, if you might call it that. One of our people is looking into that as we speak. However, I'm afraid…."

"It'll cost us" the black haired woman saw it coming.

"So that's how it's going to be. I should have known. That's how you do business Tabatha" said Jaune" you're finally going to give us the details of our last job. Go ahead. But I already have a strong feeling what's it going to be."

"It's usually how it's done. Here's the bill" the older woman slide a piece of paper on the counter top as the Arc grabbed it.

"I knew it" a soft sigh escaped his lips after reading it" we should prepare ourselves for this one. Because this job is going to be a lot harder than previous ones we've done."

Velvet decided to take the piece of paper from him, deciding to read it out loud" assassinate High Priest Gideon of Midgand Cathedral."

"OK, now we're REALLY not being nice" said Rokurou.

"Consider it done" she put the paper away but took a glance at the blond exorcist.

"No" Selene interjected" we're not doing this. You guys can do whatever you like. But Jaune and I won't be part of this."

"Selene?" the Arc was surprised.

"This isn't right. Killing daemons, exorcists and even malaks is one thing, but taking the life of a defenseless person is not what we sing up for."

"It's okay-"

"But you told me-"

"I said it's okay" the blond kneel before his malak" we have to do this. We must know how to disable the exorcist barrier over the Empyrean's Throne. This is for the mission, remember?"

"It's her mission of revenge, not ours!" she pointed to the long haired woman" we're not part of her suicidal crusade!"

"Selene" he calmed her down" we must. You know it…Sorry about that, count us in."

"All right" the Crowe nodded.

"This should be expected. The church is the one in the making and distributing of the Nectar. And the High Priest is the one controlling it all. If we want to stop the Nectar from being made. Then he has to go permanently" said Eizen.

"It's not just that. I bet they're earning quite the lot of profit by selling it to the common folk. And they're the ones who suffered" said the daemon swordsman.

"Your people too" added the Arc gazing at Tabatha.

"How impressive. You've managed to know the real test behind the jobs. I believe a more formal introduction is in order. I am Tabatha Baskerville, leader of the Bloodwing Butterflies."

"I'm Velvet Crowe. Tell me about the High Priest."

"Each evening, he prays for protection from calamity at the royal villa on the Castle Loegres grounds. Tradition holds that the high priest should be alone for the prayer. That would be the best time to strike."

"How do we get to the villa?" asked the long haired woman.

"Carry this insignia with you" the older woman put something that resembles a notebook on the counter" and allies of the Bloodwings will offer you their aid."

"We'll hold up our end. Just find out about that key."

"Selene" Jaune knelt next to the archer malak" you don't have to do this. You can stay here, I won't make you come."

"No way. I'm coming too. I said a long time ago, wherever you go I'll follow."

"Okay" he smiled.

"My word. Sneaking into the castle, assassinate the High Priest of the church. By the end of this day we'll be truly famous celebrities" Magilou was grinning" we'll be the most wanted scumbags in the world!"

"Not something to be proud of" the former praetor sighed" but you seem to be happy about it."

"Just imagine how much attention we'll get! If they're looking for us now, then they will be on edge when they hear the job we're about to pull!"

"I'll say. We'll be so wanted they might throw the entire army of soldiers and exorcist to hunt us down. Sounds interesting" said Rokurou.

"Like I said. Let's prepare ourselves before heading out."

"High Priest Gideon will be alone at night. Rest up, and talk to the tavern keep when you're ready" said Tabatha.

"The shadow guild…." said Velvet.

"Operates this tavern" said a Bloodwing member" It's been that way for generations."

"The red scarf is a symbol of the Bloodwing Butterflies?" asked Laphicet.

"Aye. You seem to know a lot. Show that insignia to a person in a red scarf, and they'll help you out."

* * *

Minutes later Jaune returned to the tavern. After buying a few supplies that Magilou will need to put on her backpack. He saw Selene eating another bowl of mabo curry. The blond sweat dropped, her appetite was truly something to fear. Laphicet wasn't around, he must have gotten full and decided to take a short rest before they head out for the mission. He spotted Rokurou drinking alone, it was strange Eizen wasn't with him. That's when he saw the pirate malak talking with Tabatha. He had a feeling what was their conversation about.

The blond malak has been searching for Captain Aifread for a while. The only leads he got were that the pirate leader was taken from Titania by Melchior. Maybe the leader of the Bloodwings knew something about it. It will explain why he was talking to the older woman. Exchanging information was something very common pirates do. The Arc wasn't going to interfere knowing how important finding Aifread means to the pirate malak. The sound of belching caught his attention seeing Selene was done with her third bowl with a big belly, and a big smile on her face.

"That was delicious. I can never grow tire of mabo curry."

"Sometimes you scare me Selene. Malaks don't usually eat that much, you know."

"I have a lot of energy in me. That means I have to eat a large amount."

"I hope you don't fall asleep. We'll be leaving for the job soon" a slight smirk spread his lips.

"No problem" she smiled then she gave a loud yawn making the blond exorcist to sweat dropped" I know, I know I'll stay awake. Honest."

Suddenly they saw Laphicet climbing down the stairs in tears. He ran past them leaving the tavern. Selene immediately got worried and went after the boy. Jaune was also worried and he was about to join her, when he saw Velvet coming down the stairs. The long haired woman didn't looked happy. There was a mixture of emotions in her face. Something was up, especially when he saw the boy malak in tears. What could have happened. But when the Crowe saw him, her expression changed completely. It's as if nothing was wrong.

Now Jaune has come to know Velvet very well. The former praetor was able to see her facade. She was hiding the truth of her emotions. It has to do with why Laphicet left looking so heart broken. Now that he thought about it, she's been acting strange ever since they returned to the capital. Things were going well. True their last job isn't very pleasant but it wasn't enough to unease the long haired woman. So there must be something else. The Arc was worried. Maybe she was in a bad move or, she had another bad dream and Laphicet woke her up. The situation must have gotten bad with Velvet snapping at the boy.

"Everything all right?" he asked her as she got seated on the table next to him.

"I should be asking you the same thing. You okay with this?"

"You mean the job? I'll be fine. I don't like it but like I told Selene, it has to be done. I still can't believe Gideon is responsible for the Nectar. And if he knows the truth about it, why hasn't he done something to stop it's distribution?"

"You will have to be prepare for the worst. That he knows and that he's following Artorius's orders."

"That's what I've been thinking" the former praetor gave a sigh.

"You don't have to worry" spoke the Crowe" I'll be the one to deliver the killing blow to the High Priest. I won't let you get your hands dirty. It will be more fitting if someone like me is responsible for his death."

"Because you're a daemon it has to be you right?" he sighed again.

"No. Because I have already taken enough lives. I'm used to it. Taking another one will be easy."

"Velvet. What happened at Aball wasn't on you. You didn't had a choice but to do what you did."

"Are you sure? I killed them all without any hesitation. I devoured them with no remorse. I have done the same thing to all daemons ever since I was thrown on that cell."

"You didn't know. You killed them because they were daemons. But if Niko and the others wouldn't have turned I know you would never do such thing. You're not an evil person."

"Things changed Jaune. For better or for worse. I have changed for the worse, physically as well. I have embraced who I am three years ago. Now, all I can do is bring revenge for Laphicet's sake."

"..."

"So let me be the one to kill the High Priest."

"Trying to convince you otherwise is pointless. You won't listen to me either way" the Arc decided to bring a new topic to their conversation" before you came down here. I saw Laphicet running in a hurry. He looked like he was crying, do you know anything about it?"

"I…." she paused remembering her nightmare" I had a bad dream and things went out of control. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. We can talk about it later" he nodded there was no problem with it.

"Everyone ready?" asked Rokurou walking to them.

"We are" Eizen followed.

"Let's get this show started" Magilou was already present too.

* * *

As the group left the tavern they saw Laphicet being comforted by Selene. The girl malak looked worried trying to help the boy. Hoping he will feel better for whatever that happened between him and Velvet. Thing escalated fast when the girl malak set eyes on the black haired woman. Jaune almost freaked out seeing that look in his malak's eyes before. Yep, she was pretty much mad with the Crowe. If he didn't do something fast, his friend was going to be in deep trouble. The blond exorcist has quickly grabbed the archer girl from charging at the therion.

"You emo-grumpy-meanie! What did you do to Laphicet?!"

"Calm down Selene! It's just a miss-understanding. Velvet didn't mean it. It was an accident. Right, Velvet?" he gave the long haired woman the pleading look to agree with him.

"Uh...Yes...It was an accident…."

"Is she saying the truth?" the girl malak didn't believe it until the boy confirms it.

"Well...Velvet was having a nightmare. She was shouting and moving a lot. She seemed scared."

"Oh" the archer's anger vanished after hearing but she still frowned at the black haired woman.

"We're wasting too much time" Velvet turned to the group" let's look for someone with a red scarf."

"I'll be sticking around" said Magilou with a grin" if I stay with the foul-daemon lady surely the exorcist controlling the traitor Bienfu will appear."

"That's pretty much true. If we're fighting the Abbey, we'll eventually ran into Eleanor again" Jaune stood in thought.

There was a problem with finding the right soldier that will help them. Maybe because this was the capital and it was filled with soldiers everywhere. Even if they needed to find one that was wearing the red scarf of the Bloodwings guild. There were too many of them, meaning, it was going to take them a while to find the right one. They checked in the obvious places where many soldiers will be present. The front gate of the city, near the Cathedral and the front gate that leads to the royal palace. Luckily they were able to find other members of the shadow guild.

They have gave them directions to find the soldier they were looking for. There was a soldier with a red scarf at the Loegres plaza. So they immediately headed there and there he was. Just a regular soldier wearing the usual silver armor with the exception of the red scarf tied on his around neck. Velvet felt relief they will finally getting somewhere now. The group walked over to the Bloodwing agent acting as an imperial soldier.

"Let's see your papers."

The Crowe showed him the Bloodwing Butterfly insignia Tabatha gave her.

"Checks out" the soldier nodded walking off from a sewer lid" this tunnel over here connects to the castle. It should put you inside the villa."

* * *

The party climbed down the ladder leading down to the secret passage that will lead to the royal villa. Turns out it was a sewer. They were in the capital's sewerage system. Not the best place to travel but it was their only choice to sneak in at the villa without being noticed by the guards or the exorcists. Jaune felt sorry gazing at Selene. The girl malak covered her nose, the smell wasn't pleasant. It was a sewerage waterway. It will be obvious that it was going to smell bad. Better to focused on the path than the smell. For the Arc this was the first time traveling here. He didn't even know there was shortcut through the drainage system of Loegres.

As they walked Laphicet ended up tripping, but he never reached the ground. Velvet has caught him right on time. The malak boy was shocked that she caught him that way. He could have hurt himself in he hit the ground. Though he doubted the pain will be worse when the compass hit his head. The boy looked at her but she didn't reacted. She kept staring at him without saying a word. Jaune was able to see through her eyes. He was able to tell she regretted for whatever she did to the boy back at the tavern. Just like that the Crowe let him go and kept on walking.

"Tha…." he paused seeing she was too far to heard him thank her.

"Watch your step boy. There are giant crocodiles in those waters" said Magilou.

"Crocodiles?!" Laphicet got scared.

"A croc's favorite meal is witches" Eizen decided to bring some humor while the witch pretended like she wasn't bothered by it.

"All right onward and inward! Everyone but Magilou, tread carefully!" smirked Rokurou.

"There are no crocodiles in these waters" Selene whispered to her master.

"Magilou doesn't know that" the Arc whispered back with a smirk.

"Some assassin's crew we are" said Velvet.

"We're a special case" replied Jaune" you'll never see a combination of people like us anywhere."

"Malaks, daemons, pirate and witch. Truly a fearsome team!" the girl malak smiled she felt like lightening the mood especially with the kind of job they have to do.

* * *

Shortly after entering the sewerage water way. The group found a lever. Pulling it showed that it's the controls to the water level of the sewer. The area was filled so finding the controls was a big win for them. When they resumed their journey they saw an area that was no longer filled with water. They came to the conclusion that there were more places with the same problem. Meaning, that there could be more levers somewhere. They just needed to look carefully for them. They might have to pull all of the levers in order to proceed further and eventually, arrive at the royal villa.

What took the party by surprise was the large amount of daemons. During their trip through the underground waterway they have encountered so many creatures. They have been in constant battles with different types of daemons. From living armor, amorphous type slime and specter type gobun heddin. It was a shock to them to see so many. It felt like they were exterminators killing a swarm of annoying insects. But instead they were daemons coming from every direction. They couldn't lowered their guard due to their numbers.

Jaune was probably the one who was more shocked at the revelation. He just couldn't believe there were so many daemons right below the capital. Right below their noses as Magilou has previously stated. That wasn't all. Loegres was the headquarters of the Abbey the same institution that is fighting the daemons and the daemonblight, or the malevolence to put it clearly. Not even he knew about this and he didn't knew if the other exorcists knows about it. Or maybe they do, at least the legates would. Were they aware of this. Then the next question came. If they know of this place over run by daemons. Why haven't they done something by now.

There was no point in thinking about it anymore. Because basically they were doing the Abbey a favor with eliminating all the daemons that got in their way. At least they will decreased their numbers enough for the underground waterway to be safe to travel. But then again. What kind of person, will travel through this place. Nobody except the assassination group. Still Jaune was bothered with all of this. First the Nectar and now all these daemons in a sewer. Malevolence was truly strong and it will always spread no matter what.

The fights were constant but they have also found more of the levers to control the water level, opening new paths for the group. It seemed they have reached the deepest part of the waterway and it was starting to get tiring. It felt like they were in a maze with so many turns and paths to take. They have climbed ladders up and down and still nothing. Adding more encounter with daemons, it was getting frustrating. But all it took was taking a ladder that lead up. Before they knew it, they have reached the end entering a new area.

The first thing the party was met after climbing the ladder was a wide room, with many book shelves filled with a lot of books. Jaune immediately recognized the place. They have made it to the royal villa. That was a relief and just when he was starting to lose his patience traveling that damn maze-like sewer. This was the library meaning, they weren't that far from their destination. The worship hall wasn't that far from here but they still needed to be careful. The entire villa must be armed with soldiers and exorcists to the teeth. Selene turned to him giving a nod, they were indeed in the right place.

"A library? This is unexpected" said Velvet.

"Wow!" Laphicet was sure excited seeing so many books and the Crowe was surprised at his reaction.

"Ohoho, well, isn't THIS a rare collection of tomes! You royals sure have coffers to burn" said Magilou sounding impressed but there was also a hint of sarcasm.

"We made it to the villa" said Selene.

"Yeah. Now all we need to do is…." Jaune paused.

The witch has suddenly touched a book when the bookshelf has opened like a door revealing a secret passage. It revealed another bookshelf with more books. The platinum-blond turned to the former praetor who was looking at her with curiosity.

"What? I didn't know that would happened. I'm a witch, not a psychic."

"Oooh!" once again the boy malak stood excited" books in the ancient tongue!"

" _I didn't knew about this"_ the Arc was gazing at the new bookshelf.

"Can you read it?" asked Rokurou.

"Well, no..But...I...Just…."

"This has nothing to do with our job" Velvet wanted to get this over with but she went to grabbed a dark red colored book handing it to the boy.

"Huh?"

"If you want it, just take it. Don't pretend to be noble. You're consorting with daemons."

"As long as no one sees you taking it. You can get away with it" the archer malak smirked.

"And now we're encouraging to steal" the blond exorcist shook his head, one more crime to add to the list.

"Good grief, Velvet. You can't lighten up for once in your life?" said the daemon swordsman.

"Lighten up? Did you forget we're here to kill someone?"

"That doesn't mean we should act all emo and grumpy like you" Selene muttered but loud enough for the therion to hear, and gave the girl malak a quick glare.

"Try to act nice and don't cause trouble" her master scolded her, he wasn't in the mood to try and stop another fight that could form between his malak and the black haired woman.

"You really want that ratty old thing? There's gotta be pricier ones" whined Magilou while the malak boy just shook his head with a smile, he only wanted the one Velvet gave him.

"It really doesn't matter the appearance of the cover. It's the content that counts" said the Arc even if it was written in the ancient tongue, he took a closer look at the book Laphicet was holding as his eyes widened.

" _This is the book of Innominat! The same one Artorius had back in Aball"_ the former praetor recognized it anywhere, he tried to controlled his reaction but it seemed the witch noticed and gave a grin.

"Jaune, you've been here before? You know your way around?" asked the Crowe.

"Me and Selene sure have plenty of times. We know this place well. Good thing we decided to come along. Our destination is the worship hall, that's where we'll find Gideon. It's located on the west wing. But it won't be easy."

"Right. I wonder how many guards are here" Rokurou was already looking forward to a fight.

"Enough. Probably all the soldiers of the royal garrison and Abbey exorcists" said Eizen.

"You got that right. We ARE in the viper's nest so we speak" replied Selene.

"That's why we should be cautious and avoid any conflict" said the Arc" if any of them sees us, we're done for. They will signal for the others and before we know it, the entire villa will be on high alert. We don't want that."

"So it's a stealthy mission we're doing" said the witch with a smirk" good thing you have the great Magilou accompanying you. I will show you my skills of stealth and recon! I literally vanish before the enemy!"

"Forgive me if I'm having a hard time believing that" Jaune sweat dropped, he didn't believe her one bit.

"It's all right. If we get spotted we can always throw Magilou at them. Using her as a scapegoat" said Velvet with no humor in her voice.

The witch stood speechless while Selene laughed and Rokurou grinned. The blond exorcist only chuckled admitting it was a good plan. Even if it was cruel.

When they left the library Jaune and Selene put on their hoods. This was the most dangerous place for them to be. Though the Arc never thought he will ever return to the headquarters of the Abbey. But this was their only chance to find Gideon alone and make their move. But as soon as they were outside the blond felt so uneasy. For starters the main hallway was empty. That really gave him a very bad feeling. This part of the village should have enough guards. Artorius would never make the mistake of leaving this place unguarded.

Why could things couldn't have gone smoothly. Everything was going just fine. They were supposed to sneak in, carefully make their way to the worship hall and kill Gideon. But now, Jaune was now doubting their chances of pulling this off without alerting the security of the villa. At least it wasn't that bad. Artorius wasn't here, he was at the Empyrean's Throne along with Melchior. Shigure wasn't here either since he doesn't like sticking around in one place for too long. Oscar and Teresa very loyal to the Shepherd, so those two will also be present at the new temple and hideout.

Entering to another hallway, it was the same result. It was empty not a single sight of a guard or exorcist around. The bad feeling for the Arc just got worse. This has to be the worse sign he has ever seen. This job was probably going to end up in failure. If they don't succeed in killing the High Priest they can kiss the assistant of the Bloodwings Butterflies goodbye. Taking a look at his malak, Selene looked worried. She was probably thinking the same thing. Still the blond exorcist went through a double door.

They were in a straight hallway but smaller from the previous ones. Jaune knew exactly where they were. Taking this hallway will lead them to the worship hall. It was right through a pair double doors, just ahead. He was nervous, if this was what he was thinking, then this had ambush written all over it. The strongest exorcists of the Abbey weren't here so maybe they can still do this. There was no one else he was thinking about. Other praetors weren't strong enough to take on the entire group. It was still a fifty fifty chance situation.

"No guards or exorcists anywhere" spoke Rokurou turning to the pirate malak" looks like you were wrong Eizen."

"Then it's worse than I thought" the blond malak flipped his coin once.

"Is it always like this?" Velvet asked Jaune.

"Never" the blond exorcist was serious" this is bad. I think they know we're here. This place always has guards and exorcists all around. This is the first time I'm seeing this."

"They could be ready to ambush us when we enter the worship hall" added Selene.

"The reaper's curse is at it again" said Magilou with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" asked Laphicet.

"We're going in. We made it this far and we're not returning to Tabatha empty handed" said the Crowe.

"Just what I was expecting" the daemon swordsman gave a grin" the more opponents we get to fight, the better."

"Then everyone. Get ready for one heck of a fight" said the Arc.

The party has readied their weapons just in case. Jaune took a deep breath as they walked closer to the double doors that will lead to the worship hall. The former praetor has slowly opened the doors making sure it doesn't make too much noise. Only to find an empty worship hall. That took him by surprise. It was empty just like the rest of the hallways from the villa. Now he was starting to question himself if this was really a set up or a trap. If it was an ambush, as soon as he opened the doors, there should be dozens of guard and exorcists eagerly waiting for them.

On the worship altar stood on man kneeling, he was praying. Jaune's eyes narrowed recognizing the High Priest Gideon. The older man looked like he hasn't noticed he wasn't alone anymore. This was the perfect chance to strike. It didn't seemed like there was anyone here, except for them. The High Priest was on his own and all defenseless. The party walked all the way to the altar until they were behind the older man. It was now or never. Time to do the job they were given. That is, before unwanted company arrives.

"Are you Gideon?" asked the black haired woman.

"I am in prayer at the moment. Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Such ill manners...But what else could I expect of a daemon?"

"What?" Jaune felt himself turning pale, looks like he was right after all.

Suddenly the doors were kicked as a group of royal lancers and royal sword fighters arrived. Then more lancers and sword fighters. Two rapier orderly exorcists along with a familiar face. Jaune was shocked, it was Eleanor. The praetor stood in front of the High Priest as the orderly that were in both side have summoned their malaks, duelist types. The Arc couldn't believed he has forgotten about her. So she was the one they will have to fight if they want to get to Gideon. It didn't looked good, they were completely outnumber.

"Stop right there!" the red head praetor glared at the long haired daemon, avoiding gazing at her former blond mentor.

"Another accurate augury!" Magilou grinned happy to see the exorcist that her malak chose to be his new master.

"Looks like you were right Jaune" said Rokurou with a grin.

"I hate being right, honestly" the blond exorcist sighed staring at the red head" you're the one that orchestrated this ambush Eleanor? You knew we were coming here, didn't you?"

"Yes" her eyes softened a bit before she glared at the former praetor" after the incident at Port Zekson I decided to conduct an investigation. It eventually led me to the truth."

"So you figured it out, didn't you? That he's running the Nectar operation" said Velvet.

"Indeed. I followed up on each of the incidents you caused, and the trail led me all the way to the High Priest Gideon."

"Yet you still defend him?"

"The punishment he deserves is for the Abbey to administer."

"Punishment?!" shouted the High Priest in outrage" do you realize how much I've done for the good of the Abbey?"

"Excuse me?" Jaune was now glaring at the elderly man" you've done good for the Abbey? Please tell me what good have you done for them?! You mean handing out a substance that was banned by Artorius a long time ago? Or the achievement of how many innocent lives it took?! For what?! So you could fill your pockets with money! Blood gald. The lives the Nectar have taken, they're all on your hands and you don't seem to care. Worst of all, you don't look like you regret your actions. A man of the church, a High Priest. Someone who's suppose to be a high believer in the faith and religion of the Empyreans. Is nothing but a greedy old man" it was clear for the Arc why Tabatha has asked them to kill him.

"You better watch your mouth" Gideon glared at the blond" you have no right to speak to me that way. Not someone who is a traitor and a wanted criminal! The Abbey doesn't need betrayers like you."

"You're right" his tone was now calm" I won't deny it. I turned my back on the Abbey and I don't regret my actions, just like you. But just like the Abbey doesn't need a betrayer like me...Well...Gideon, the church doesn't need a betrayer like you….."

"Jaune?" Selene sounded worried.

The former praetor has folded his shield back into sheath mode making the rest of the party members to questioned his actions. He has sheathed Crocea Mors back into the sheath. It was really confusing. Almost as he didn't wanted to fight. The archer malak stood shocked, she knew what her master was planning to do. That could only mean that he was very angry. This might be the first time she has seen her master this upset. And second time watching him unleashed the alternate form of his weapon.

Jaune has pressed down a small button located on left side of the handle of his sword. The weapon has changed it's appearance, shocking everyone. Now his sword looked very different since it has transformed into a fusion form with the sheath. It looked longer, sharper and deadlier. It has a slight resemblance to Artorius long sword. Now the party, the guards, the exorcists and Eleanor were Crocea Mors in it's Long Great Sword mode.

"I don't like killing people nor do I enjoy it. But tonight, I will make an exception" the Arc pointed his long great sword at the red head praetor" Eleanor. I don't think whatever punishment the Abbey will administer on him, won't be enough. Rotting in a cell in Titania is too good for someone whose soul is filled with greed and doesn't care about the lives of the innocent. So you can either step down, take everyone with you out of here and let us kill him. Or take us on and be beaten again."

"You will go that far?" she stood shocked" what happened to you Jaune? You've changed so much. You will never approve of taking the life of someone. No matter how many crimes he or she has committed."

"I don't like it any more than you. But when I think about the many people that took the Nectar. How addicted they became because of the vermilion ore in it, and probably died from the poison it also contains, and who knows how many turned to daemons and got killed by exorcists. Then I think about the one responsible for all those deaths, is someone who only cares about earning a profit from selling that damn Nectar, and who is none other than the High Priest of the church of Loegres. I just can't forgive him. So I'm giving you the chance to back down and go while you still can."

"You know I can't do that" Eleanor readied her spear" unlike you. I won't turn my back on the Abbey. I'll bring all of you to justice! Then Lord Artorius will decide your punishment Jaune!"

"So much for doing things the easy way. You knew it wasn't going to work" said Velvet.

"Either way, I had to try" he sighed.

"Mmm, make her nice and desperate, Jaune. I just know the result will be something wonderful!" Magilou started walking off, of course she was backing down to keep her distance because she couldn't fight.

 **(Music: "The will the opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Eizen. Rokurou!" the former praetor called out" take on the guards. Try to take out as many as you can."

"Will do" grinned the war daemon.

"Selene, Laphicet! Take on the malaks. Don't let them cast any malak artes."

"Got it!" the girl malake nodded along with the boy.

"Velvet and I will handle the orderlies and Eleanor."

"Stand aside! I'll take care of this right here, right now!"

"I cannot! The laws of the Abbey are clear!"

"You left me no choice Eleanor. I'm sorry it has come down to this!"

Eizen and Rokurou did as told. Both take on the large group of guards on both side. The odds were impossible but neither looked like they were giving up. The daemon swordsman grinned enjoying the fight, this is how he likes it. A million to one chances of winning, all the better to enjoy the thrill of battle. The pirate malak wasn't bothered by the numbers. He has fought similar odds before and even if his curse has caused him a lot of misfortune, it has also saved him. That's why the reaper's curse was considered a double edged sword.

Selene and Laphicet has teamed up again to stop the malaks summoned by the orderly exorcists. These type of rapier wielding, weren't so strong. They were a bit stronger than the exorcists who are their masters. But still, she and the boy have grown stronger since this whole journey started. The boy next to her wasn't planning in losing now. Not when his heart was finally free from the Abbey's control, not when he just gained a new item in his position. The book Velvet gave him, now that and the compass were very precious to him. So he swore to fight with everything he has along with the girl archer.

Jaune and Velvet didn't waste time taking down the two exorcists. As expected the orderlies were defeated quickly. Both were too strong for them. Eleanor stood in their path and even during the fight, the Arc was able to see the hesitation in her eyes. The red head praetor still couldn't get over the fact that he was her enemy now. The blond wasn't going to let his friendship get the better of him. Besides, he only needed to knock her out not kill her. He knew Eleanor was a good person in heart. But Velvet wasn't going to go easy on her. Getting the job done was their priority.

She was just like, who wanted to save and protect the people from daemons and any threat. She was just on the wrong side without realizing the truth. But how could he convinced her if he didn't had any proof. Asides that the Primordial Empyreans told him that Innominat will only bring more harm than good to the world. They seemed to have taken advantage as Eleanor was panting, obviously it was hard for to take him and Velvet on at the same time. Looks like they will be able to pull this of after all. The job might be done sooner than thought.

 **(music end)**

Velvet and the rest of the party regrouped. Eizen and Rokurou did a good job beating quite the amount of guards. Yet, Eleanor didn't looked like she was ready to back down or quit. The fight was just getting started, Jaune knew that. One thing he admires of the red head praetor, her determination. They have succeeded in decreasing their numbers but it felt off. And he was right exorcist have arrived and this time there more of them. Two orderlies went to her side, behind them, two more and they have summoned their malaks.

"Madam Eleanor, are you okay?"

The red head only nodded gazing at the group. It was time she puts her feelings aside and fight them seriously. They were dangerous people, criminals. She needed to capture them and bring them to justice. Otherwise, the innocents will be the victims. Her friendship with Jaune was a thing of the past. Now that he was wanted by the Abbey, those days were gone for good. She could still win this fight if she carefully plans a good strategy.

"Damn, Reinforcements" said Rokurou.

The daemon swordsman and the malak went after them but their malaks released a fire ball. They were able to dodged on time.

"They have the advantage at range" said Velvet.

Selene fired an ice arrow freezing one of the malaks" leave them to me and Laphicet!"

"We got your backs!" said the boy holding his paper.

"Crush her head!" said Eizen.

"I'm on it!" the Crowe unleashed her daemon arm charging at Eleanor.

"No!" Jaune stopped the black haired woman pining her to the ground" we're not killing her!"

"I told you if she gets in my way I will crush her!" the therion was trying to break free.

The therion managed to escaped as she charged again at the red head praetor. But a the same malak they met at Port Zekson appeared in front of her. Ready to protect her from harm.

"Leave Madam Eleanor alone, you fiend!"

But Velvet ignored him and slapped him sending poor Bienfu but luckily he was caught by Laphicet. The boy malak was holding him by his hat mask. He smiled and the small malak smiled back.

"Now that I get to have a closer look. He does kind look adorable" Selene smiled.

"Theeeeere you aaaare, Bienfu! Did you think you could run from your true mistress?" Magilou was giving short malak a very evil and unusual expression.

"M-M-Miss Magilou?!" he was panicking.

The witch grabbed him by his top hat not looking happy" I'm putting YOU back where you belong. You, descendant of the Seventh Grove, see our vows renewed. May our prayers of discontent vanish infinitesimal into the void!"

A glyph circle appeared above her.

"Remember your true name I bestow upon you...Fuschie Cass!"

The glyph lowered until it was on the waist level of the witch.

"Bieeeen! Bad-baaad!"

The purple skin malak vanished entering inside of the platinum-blond. An evil grin spread her lips feeling her power coming back. That's right folks, Magilou is back. She started chuckling.

"Heh-heh-heh...Oh..Now it is OOOOON!"

Eleanor blocked an attack from Velvet but she gazed up at the witch" that power...Are you an exorcist?"

"Wrong! I am a witch, for whom the universe is a plaything and the souls of men but motes!" she released a water arte hitting a lot of guards" oh, but if its a name you need...Call me Miss Magilou!"

Eleanor glared at the situation there were still enough guards but not enough exorcists and malakhims. Now that another member of the group can used exorcist artes, their advantage seems to be gone. Not to mention the daemon woman Velvet and Jaune were still looking good. They weren't tired in the slightest. She knew the blond has quite the stamina, he could last for hours in a fight. But she wasn't like that. Meaning, she couldn't take him and the daemon on. Unless she gives it her all using her artes, as well as break soul and break artes. If things go south, she will have to rely on her mystique arte.

"Everyone regroup!" she called as the guard and the remaining exorcists and malaks surrounded her" we're ending this now!"

"That's my line!" said the Crowe.

"Velvet?" called the Arc" let me handle Eleanor. You and the others take care of the rest."

"You're not going to fight her seriously. You will only hesitate" the daemon woman didn't approved of his decision.

"I won't. If I have to hurt her in order to do the job then, so be it."

"All right. Don't hold back with her."

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The party charged fighting the second round. Velvet did as told and went after the guards and the exorcists. Letting Jaune to face off against Eleanor. Eizen, Laphicet and Selene focused on the malaks, while Rokurou and the new addition of Magilou were fighting the guards. As they were all busy in the battle, the Arc walked over to his opponent. Jaune didn't wanted to fight his friend but it was necessary. Using his great long sword makes the use of all of his artes stronger so he will refer from using his break soul, break artes.

The red head praetor didn't said a word charging at the blond exorcist. Both started clashing weapons and she was having a hard time keeping up with him. Eleanor was able to tell that he wasn't kidding around. Asides from transforming his sword into its alternate state, he was taking her serious. That wasn't all. She remembered when he told her that Artorius trained him to used a long sword. Thus, the weapon he was currently using now. She honestly didn't know how long she was going to last. She couldn't even used any of her artes for offensive or even to counter.

"Don't let your guard down Eleanor! This isn't one of our sparring matches!"

"I know! That's why I can't lose!"

" **Steel!"**

Jaune used one of his martial artes. That temporary increases his strength for a short period of time. It will be enough to beat her. They clashed weapons again only for the red head exorcist to focus on his movements. Looks like she was finally learning how to keep close watch on her opponent's actions. He taught her to always focused and try to anticipate your opponent's next attack. The Arc taught her well and she was showing the result of the short training section during his days with the Abbey. And she was putting it to the test.

"You're open!" she performed a thrust with her spear, only to be blocked by the blond.

"Not bad. But I can easily counter-" dark blue eyes widened.

" **Rending Strike!"**

" _Crap!"_ Jaune barely dodged the arte.

" **Skewering Spear!"**

" _She's gotten better since the last time we fought. I'm happy for her. But this isn't the time for that. If I don't beat her now, Velvet might end up killing her…."_

Eleanor was happy, she was doing it. She had him on the defensive, she will have to use her stronger artes to cause more damage and stopped him. Her green eyes focused again, now it was her chance finally seeing an opening. Performing another thrust and this time, she will plan to use her break soul arte to finish it. But suddenly, she was met by focused dark blue eyes. He dodged her attack, making her gasp. Just when she was thinking she had him. That she might end this fight right now. She was wrong.

" **Guardian Field!"**

The arcane arte hit the red head hard, hurting her, she was staggered. Looking shocked, she was defenseless. This was it, she was the one under his mercy. Even when he was so serious she was able to see compassion and mercy in his eyes.

" **Tiger Blade!"**

A direct hit that sent her lifting into the air.

" _I'm sorry Eleanor…."_

" **Raging Blast!"**

That was the decisive blow. He wasn't planning to use his break soul or any break artes. It was enough to defeat her. She will need at least, a few years of more training to have a chance of beating him. Even so, this victory was empty to the Arc. His eyes were filled of sorrow and regret striking down a friend and companion. A student he was took under his wing. The memories came back to him. Those times that made him feel alive while trying to survive not having Velvet by his side.

" _ **Excuse me?"**_

" _ **Hm…?"**_

 _ **Jaune was outside of the royal villa of the Abbey headquarters about to bring his report of another mission done. When he was suddenly met by a fellow exorcist. A girl he has seen before during her training days with the orderlies. He didn't spoke to her but he has seen her progress and it was promising, she had potential. Somehow he had a feeling she was a good person. Way nicer than Oscar or Teresa. He wasn't going to bother mentioning the legates.**_

" _ **Hey. I've seen you before. You did good during that sparring match against that orderly."**_

" _ **Thank you sir" the red head bowed" sir..I'm Eleanor Hume. I was recently promoted to praetor."**_

" _ **Congratulations. I had no idea" he smiled.**_

" _ **Anyway Sir Jaune-"**_

" _ **Drop the formalities. Just Jaune will do."**_

" _ **Y-Yes si-I mean, Jaune. I came to you because even if I'm starting as a praetor today, I'm still much a rookie. I still have a lot to learn when it comes to being an exorcist. Lord Artorius recommended me to learn under your guidance, since you're among the most skilled praetors. He also mentioned that you will be promoted to become a Legate soon. I will be much honored if you decide to teach me."**_

" _ **You mean as an apprentice?" he was shocked, he didn't saw that coming.**_

" _ **Yes. I promise I will do my best, I will try my hardest to meet your expectations."**_

" _ **Wow...I honestly don't know what to say" a smile spread his lips" I guess I can give it a try."**_

" _ **You mean it?!" the red head stood shock.**_

" _ **Why not? Welcome aboard Eleanor."**_

" _ **Thank you so much. Is it okay if I can call you teacher?"**_

" _ **The first thing you need to know. I don't like formalities. Stick with Jaune, okay?"**_

" _ **Yes sir-I mean Jaune. I'm sorry I didn't mean it" she blushed from her mistake.**_

" _I hope you can forgive me someday"_ he hold his tears.

 **(music end)**

Eleanor was downed, she was still alive. But she was having difficulty trying to get up. She received deep wounds but not life threatening. Turning to the others, they have also won the fight. All of the guards, exorcists and malaks have been defeated. Selene ran to him kneeling the downed girl, she started healing the red head praetor before her wounds get worse. Jaune gave a sigh as she transformed Crocea Mors to normal. Changing back to a sheathed sword. The only one left who was standing was Gideon. The High Priest has been rooted in the same spot since the fight started.

The Arc gazed at Velvet and gave her a nod. It was the signal that it was time for them to fulfill the job given by Tabatha. The Crowe nodded back as she slowly approached the old man. He gasped seeing the daemon walking towards him as she was the embodiment of the daemon of the death. Fear and dread took over him. No, it couldn't end like this. After all his dedication to the church and to the Abbey. He was going to get killed by a daemon.

"W-Wait! All I did, I did for the sake of the Abbey."

The black haired woman ignored his words as she kept walking towards him with her daemon arm.

"We needed money to build the temple. That's why I sold the Nectar…."

"Would Artorius approved of you selling something that was banned by himself?" asked Jaune glaring at the High Priest.

"But he's the one who told me to sell it in the first place. He knew building the temple would take a large amount of money. So he advised me to start developing the Nectar and sell it."

"What?" the blond was so shocked at the revelation.

"I know I was wrong to produce so much of it...B-But I was only trying to help the people as best as I could!"

"By giving them the Nectar?" the former praetor gave him another glare.

"Let's talk this over. Who ordered you here" Gideon was panicking even more as he stared at the daemon woman" was it the sick? Was it the doctors? Or-"

Velvet released her gauntlet blade ready to bring the kill as the elderly man tripped on the altar. Then it hit him who could have possibly ordered his assassination.

"No...Was it Artorius?"

The Crowe stopped moving hearing that. Not exactly. So not even the High Priest of Loegres Cathedral knew the existence of the Bloodwing Butterflies. They were a shadow guild for a reason.

"I knew it! Damn his eyes! So he wants to wipe me out of existence, does he?"

"You got it all wrong. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore" Jaune shook his head.

Suddenly Gideon was now covered by daemonblight shocking the party. They knew what this mean, he was about to turn into a daemon.

"That bastard! After all the work I did for him…."

"No!" cried Eizen.

"Velvet!" Laphicet ran to her.

It was too late the High Priest has transformed into a daemon. A lizard type, similar to Dyle. His eyes were glowing green.

"The false savior will paaaay!"

The lizard daemon charged at the boy malak about to attack him with one of his claws. But Velvet got in the way protecting the malak. The action shocked the Arc but mostly, Selene. The group ran to the black haired woman as the boy malak started healing her.

"You won't get rid of me so easily!" said the daemon Gideon as he exited the worship hall.

"After him!" shouted the blond exorcist" we can't let him get away!"

"Rgh! You can't die now! You think you can read books when you're dead?!" the therion scolded the malak boy.

"Don't you die either, Velvet" he kept on healing her.

"Priesty's getting away" Magilou was rushing them.

"If he escapes. The whole point of coming here will be for nothing!" glared Jaune.

"He won't. I'll hunt him down."

The group left the worship hall through the same door leading to a straight narrow hallway. It lead all the way down. That's when they heard a loud cry. The daemon cry that belonged to Gideon. They increased the speed as soon as they heard the scream reaching the bottom floor.

"What...What is that?!" the Crowe was shocked.

Everyone was shocked at what they were seeing. It was a giant bird-like creature and it was eating the lizard daemon that was once the High Priest. Especially that it was devouring the daemonblight from it. The creature had some sort of black and red going from its face all the way to its large wings and back. After it was done Gideon returned to his human form but he was dead. So in a way, the party managed to fulfilled Tabatha's job. They didn't noticed Eleanor was behind them, in shocked staring at the bird-like creature. But most importantly that High Priest was back to normal.

"The daemon...Returned to human form" she has never seen such thing, usually when a human becomes a daemon they can't never change back" and...What is that beast?!"

The bird daemon was about to charge at them before it got hit by many threads colored yellow. It couldn't passed through.

" _An advance exorcist barrier"_ the Arc stood shocked _" I have seen it before…Of course, now I remember. It's the same barrier that was on Velvet's cell back at Titania. It's what kept her from escaping."_

"There's a barrier here" noted Eizen too.

"So what, the Abbey is holding this thing captive?!" said Rokurou.

"This barrier...I know it well" followed Velvet recognizing it.

"It seem our errand has met with success, at least technically speaking" said Magilou.

"Right, let's get out of here."

However they were met by Eleanor holding her spear.

"What did you do to the High Priest?! What is that daemon?!"

"Let it go Eleanor. We have nothing to do with that daemon or what happened to Gideon. He's gone" said the blond exorcist.

"What can you do to me without your exorcist powers?" the black haired woman didn't care as she passed her by.

As they left her the red head praetor fell on her knees. Jaune wanted to say something to her. But they have overstayed their welcome and they needed to head back to the tavern. By now Tabatha must have gotten the information they've been wanting to regarding the key to open the advance barrier near the Empyrean's Throne. Selene was also worried about the girl but he only shook his head. They left going after the others.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Jaune revealed Crocea Mors alternate form that looks different from canon RWBY. It looks more bad ass and wicked.**

 **-Gideon dying. Yes I am happy he died that greedy bastard deserved it. But unfortunately it was said I had to go against canon and let the doctors from the Royal Medical Society died. It was done to have more impact on the story. Sorry for the death of canon fodder.**

 **-I would like to take this time to introduce some amazing art by ZonZus (also known as Eizen as a guest reviewer). He volunteered to create fan art of Jaune for this story and let me keep the images. Once again thank you for taking your time in creating them. I will provide with the links to the images. If they don't show when I upload the chapter please let me know right away with a PM.**

 **EDIT: sorry it took so long but ZonZus PM'ed me saying he has uploaded the pictures on his deviant art account under the name Zanzex. PM to receive the link to his account.**

 **There will be more art in the future as it was revealed by ZonZus that he's currently doing one of Selene (I'm looking forward to this one the most) as well as others.**

 **-SPOILER SECTION volume 5 chapter 14" Heaven's Fate" and the Finale of the volume. I will put the points I like the most in the following:**

 ***Yang blowing off Raven finding out she killed the previous spring maiden. Then taking the relic (a lamp for some reason I thought of the magic lamp of Aladdin lol). I heard voices and whispers coming from the lamp. Since it's the relic of knowledge Yang probably found out the reason why Raven left her and Taiyang. That's why I think she ended up crying.**

 ***Adam running away and Blake's line" now he feels what's running away's like" I love it. Blake and Sun teaming up against him for a short period of time (I laughed at this because this was a prediction by the Bumblebee fans and RT decides to do the opposite lol, I love them). Though he got away along with Mercury, Emerald and Hazel. The Yang and Blake teaming against Adam could happen in the next volume.**

 ***Emerald losing her shit finding out that Cinder could be dead and the Salem illusion scary as fuck. This could be either good or bad for her character development. Good because without Cinder she can betray Salem, there's no other reason for her to being on her side because Cinder was the only reason she joined the bad guys. Bad because she might want revenge on Raven and probably Yang ending up avenger psycho (I hope RT doesn't do this).**

 ***Team RWBY finally reuniting that team hug brought me to tears. Also NO Blake/Yang hug RT trolled the Bumblebee shippers lol. Though they're obviously denying it saying that Yang and Blake will talk on volume 6 bla bla bla. You know I would laugh if vol6 starts with Blake returning to Menagerie joining the new White Fang and Sun joining up with her allowing Blake Sun to be further developed. And they will keep on saying Bumblebee is going to happen it's a slow development it will be canon. I ignore them they've been saying the same excuses since the end of vol3.**

 ***Ozpin telling Qrow to take the lamp (relic of knowledge) to Atlas. This gives a big hing that volume 6 will be focusing on Atlas. So we might see Ironwood and Winter again. Also that asshole Jacquess and Shitley-er-I mean Whitley. Can't forget the possibility of a new Penny so excited for this one.**

 ***Lionheart getting killed by Salem I love it. I'm sorry but he had it coming for being a traitor and a coward. You should have known better than to betray Ozpin and the headmasters. How knows how many huntsmen and huntresses got killed because of him.**

 ***THANK GOD RT didn't ended the volume with an evil cliffhanger. For once it was just a normal ending. I mean RT love cliffhangers so much they should marry them seriously.**

 ***The after credits scene was a hint that Raven went to visit Taiyang I wonder why. I'm very curious to know.**

 **Now to play the waiting game for volume 6 in October or November.**

 **-Now that volume 5 has officially ended I need to continue with my ideas for Journey to Redemption. However I don't know when I will return for the story since I'm still working how the vol5 version will go in my story. So for now there isn't an official date for when the story will be updated.**

 **-On a completely different note. Thank you Capcom for trolling your fans with the Resident Evil 2 remake news. Yesterday Jan22 it was the 20th anniversary of the release of RE2. I love this series so much. Capcom was suppose to say a "major announcement" on said day. But they didn't said shit just trolling the fans. It's not wise to do that, to the same people who give you money. The fans should stop buying Capcom games until they finally reveal the release date of RE2 remake. Bastards.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Empyrean's Throne part 1


	17. The Empyrean's Throne part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 17 The Empyrean's Throne part 1

(Location: Barona Catacombs City Drainage System below Loegres Midgand region Midgand Empire)

Velvet and her group left the royal villa after fulfilling the job. Well not exactly, High Priest Gideon was killed. But they weren't the ones responsible for his death. Before the infiltration to the villa was a success. Though the Abbey already knew of their presence at the headquarters. It was the work of Eleanor who figured out they were after the High Priest after conducting an investigation of their actions since the burning incident at Port Zekson. Pretty clever of the red head praetor realized that they will be going after Gideon next.

So the group walked in into a trap. The High Priest knew of their arrival and they got ambushed by the red head along with exorcists and a large group of guards. But they were able to fight against the odds and somehow managed to be victorious. Along with Magilou finally getting her hands on her malak Bienfu and bound him again as her malakhim servant. The results allowed her to regain her ability to cast exorcist artes. The witch aided the party in the fight. One of the reasons why they won such a difficult battle.

Jaune chose to fight Eleanor one on one while Velvet wasn't against it. Expecting he will hesitate and not fight with all of his strength, due that the red head was a good friend of his. Still the Crowe accepted and went to aid the others against the exorcists, malaks and guards. The battle between the Arc and the green eyed praetor was a short one. In the end Eleanor couldn't beat him as the blond didn't held back. Resulting on his victory leaving the red head wounded. However, Jaune's malak Selene healed her of all her injuries.

Just when Velvet was about to deliver the killing blow on Gideon. The High Priest succumbed to daemonblight for thinking that it was Artorius who sent the group to kill him. His hatred and greed are the reasons why he changed into a daemon. The creature left after attempting to attack Laphciet but the black haired woman protected him, taking the blow for him. It left, with the party closed on his trail. They followed him to an underground chamber where Gideon met his fat as he was eaten by another daemon, along with his daemonblight or malevolence.

They had no idea why the giant bird-like daemon was being kept below the royal villa and Abbey headquarters. But the group were able to noticed that an exorcist barrier was keeping the creature from escaping. Jaune recognized it as the same type of barrier that was keeping Velvet in her cell at the prison island of Titania. They decided to leave since their job was done, seeing Gideon's dead body. Not before passing weakened Eleanor who ended up sobbing for her failure and the shock of finding out what became of the High Priest and the daemon the Institution was keeping.

So now the party was on their way back to the tavern to give their report to the Bloodwings leader Tabatha. It was a silent journey and thankfully, they still hadn't had any encounter from the daemon that were running the sewerage waterway. Jaune was in deep thought, so many things have happened in one night. The fight with Eleanor, Gideon turning into a daemon and getting eaten by another daemon and the same creature that ate him. The thing devoured him mostly, his malevolence. His eyes widened at the realization.

" _It devoured Gideon's malevolence and it has the same barrier as Velvet's cell. Could it be...That daemon below the villa...Is a therion too? That would explain a lot. But it still doesn't explain why the Abbey would be having something like that captive. Then again, they also had Velvet captive for three years in that prison. But why? What could it all mean?"_

The blond exorcist decided to leave it there. What matters now was to report to the shadow guild of their success. Now they will know the key to release the barrier around the temple of the Empyrean's Throne where Artorius was currently at. It did worried the Arc of the future fight once they arrived there. Thinking if they were ready to fight the leader of the Abbey and the Shepherd. He wasn't going to be alone, Melchior, Oscar, Teresa and even Eleanor will be there too. It was definitely going to be their toughest fight yet.

Velvet gritted her teeth, she couldn't believe how she managed to sustain her hunger for so long. It was miracle that she was still standing and walking. This was the longest she has ever hold to her hunger. She needed to eat daemons before she goes crazy. The Crowe was keeping close watch in case they encounter any daemons in the underground sewerage. She won't hesitate to eat any of the creatures that comes their way. It reminded her of that nightmare she had. Laphicet was caught in it almost choking the poor malak boy.

" _So hungry...Where's a damn daemon when you need one?"_

A sudden sound caught the party's attention. It sounded like a fight up ahead. They increased speed, hearing the noise getting louder. It was clear that they weren't alone here. But who else will know about this shortcut asides from the Bloodwings. Maybe it was one of Tabatha's agents wanting to check up on that. It wasn't that far fetch considering, the old woman has so many spies working for her. People from all classes, even nobles and people working as soldiers from the empire. Basically, she had eyes and ears everywhere.

It was the sound of daemons crying in agony. When they arrived to the source, their eyes widened. A group of living armor have been wiped out. And the one responsible, was only one. It was a daemon that looked like an insect type. With a dark hard shell. It got everyone's attention that it emitting a lot of daemonblight. The group was taking it easy. This thing was able to take down eight living armor. A task which it wasn't easy to pull off. Though it was smaller than other code red daemons they have fought before, it could still prove to be challenging.

Jaune went to his pouch taking the list of the code red daemons. The insect creature was there but it was classified as" Corrupted Orb". It was the right location and fitted the picture description. Also, he took note of it's elemental weakness.

"Guys heads up! It's a code red daemon!"

"We found another one huh? Don't mind some fighting after the one we just finished" Rokurou grinned taking his short swords.

" _Finally"_ Velvet was pleased to have encountered a code red daemon, her hunger was killing her this one will have to do for a snack.

"It's weak against wind and arcane artes. So keep casting artes and we attack when it gets stunned" said the Arc.

"That shell it has. It looks pretty tough. It must have a lot of defense" said Eizen.

"Then we hit it harder!" said Selene.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene started with casting acuteness and field barrier. Knowing the enemy might have an increased in defense. It was for the better that everyone is stronger to land effective hits. Eizen, Laphicet, Magilou and the archer malak srarted casting artes. The girl malak cast air blade, the boy used triple gale and addition with geostigma both artes had wind elemental attributes and the pirate malak cast wind lance and air thrust. All the wind artes hiting the insect type daemon and they were all very effective confirming it's elemental weakness.

That was the chance for the others to attack. Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou charged at the hurt daemon. Crocea Mors hit the shell and it was truly hard. His sword was really sharp but not even that will be enough to break through. Meaning, it will be the same with the Crowe's gauntlet blade and the war daemon's swords. The two daemons attacked, but their attacks weren't enough. It barely left a scratch. The Arc gritted his teeth, Selene was right. They will have to hit this one very hard without holding back. Code red daemons aren't to be taken lightly even if this one was smaller than previous.

" **Fang Blade, Raging Blast, Guardian Field!"**

" **Swallow Dance, Moonlight Cyclone, Rising Falcon!"**

" **Hurricane Thrust, Jade Wave, Form four: Cyclone Dart!"**

Pillbug got hurt adding the same malak artes being fired at again. It was stunned, still they needed to hit it more if they wanted to break through it's thick shell. Just before they could attack it again in close range, the code red daemon recovered. It used a ram attack taking the three to the ground. It barely gave them the chance to dodge. Looks like they were underestimating its size. Even with the shell that seems very heavy it can still be quick. It may not that be that strong, but it was very tough with a good defense. This fight could take a while if they don't plan the best strategy.

So the former praetor ordered for Velvet and Rokurou to go around it. Attacking it from different directions might do the trick. While the malaks and the witch kept casting artes that are weak to the code red daemon. The blond exorcist decided that the only way to defeat it was to destroy its shell. That was in a way, the source of its strength and endurance. Using its elemental weakness along with stronger artes will do it. That's why striking from different directions might be extremely effective. While the insect daemon didn't looked pleased.

Jaune has learned quite a deal during his training. When he found out about Crocea Mors alternate form, he didn't waste time to make his own adjustments. The point of making them was to make his attacks stronger. He ordered the Crowe and the daemons swordsman to covered him. The blond sheathed back his sword as he transformed his weapon into Long Great Sword mode. They kept using the same strategy while Pillbug was getting stunned, hurt, but not enough for it to die. Once more the Arc ordered to attack the daemon in different directions.

The malaks and the witch kept on casting their artes as Rokurou and Velvet kept on hitting the code red daemon. Jaune was the last as he performed lightning blade along with super lightning blade, then used demonic chaos. He allowed the others to attack it using wind elementals artes. Pillbug wasn't getting a chance run or attack. It was getting beaten up even with its hard shell. No charging or blocking, it was in real trouble. The strategy was working. The insect daemon was helpless receiving so many attacks. Hopefully, it's shell will get crack that will lead to to its destruction.

The attacks kept on coming, the malak artes were still being unleashed. Jaune used his strongest arcane artes using his long great sword. His eyes widened as he took noticed the shell of Pillbug it had cracks, only a few. But it mean that the attacks were being effective and the plan was working. If they keep this up, the shell will break and the insect daemon will be in big trouble. Minutes later the daemon fell on the ground and the last assault by Velvet and Rokurou, damaged the half of the shell. Jaune used lightning blade and followed it up with super lightning blade.

" _I think it's time we finish this for good"_ the Arc was ready to use his mystique arte.

" **Wind Lance, Air Thrust!"**

" **Geostigma!"**

"I got this" Jaune readied his great long sword staring at the insect daemon.

"Be gone…." he glared releasing the light from Crocea Mors as it hit the code red dameon blowing the creature away **" Rending Saber!"**

 **(Music end)**

Pillbug finally was beaten once its shell was destroyed completely. Velvet didn't said a word as she walked over to the creature, releasing her daemon arm. Her hunger has gotten stronger it was driving her crazy. So she devoured the code red daemon until it was nothing but a pulp of blood. The black haired woman tasted it's blood, her hunger settling down for now. It was finally over until she gets hungry again. At least she was calm now, feeling better. She also felt stronger after eating one of the code red daemons. The Crowe didn't noticed Jaune staring at her in thought, his eyes softening.

"That's that" Rokurou sheathed back his sword" wasn't that tough from the others."

"Glad it wasn't" the Arc changed his weapon back to normal.

"It's not over yet. We still have to return to the tavern and give our report" said the therion.

"I could use some mabo curry right about now" said Selene.

"Me too" followed Laphicet.

* * *

"That was some night, though" said the daemon swordsman.

"Stay sharp. Dawn hasn't come yet" said Eizen.

The pirate malak was right. They made it through the sewerage waterway and the village. But it didn't meant they were out of trouble yet. They were still in the middle of the city that was full of guards. It won't be until they reached the tavern that they will be home free. Even if it was still dark and there weren't many people on the streets. This was the time to be more cautious than usual. If they're spotted, they will be in trouble. After everything they did, getting caught will be really bad. They won't be spared, only execution will await them.

Jaune turned to Velvet, she was looking more at ease now. Obviously because her hunger was subsided for the time being. The blond has done his research when it comes to therions. They don't just devour the malevolence from daemon to increased their strength. But they also do it to feed themselves. Like people that needs to eat to prevent from dying of hunger. It was the same with therions. The Arc guessed the Crowe hasn't eaten for a while and thus, her hunger will get stronger. Obviously she wasn't going say anything about it.

"Stealing a malak from an exorcist...How did you pull that one off, Magilou?" asked Rokurou.

"Bienfu was my malak to begin with. Then he betrayed me and ran away from his rightful home" smiled the witch.

"Nnghh...Miss Magilou treats malakhim so bad-bad-bad...I couldn't take it anymore!" said the crying little creature.

"Like I didn't saw that coming" Selene sweat dropped she already knew, what other reason would a malak ran off from their rightful owner.

"After a little, I ran into Madam Eleanor. She was soooo much nicer to me!"

"I see, I see. Now just how am I going to punish you for THAT little slander on my character?" she pocked on her malak's cheek as poor Bienfu was scared for his life.

"Bieeeen! The bad days are here agaaain!"

"You think we did the right thing letting her take him?" asked the girl malak to her master.

"We do need Magilou and she can't use exorcist artes without her malak" sweat dropped Jaune.

"You're an exorcist, then?" asked Velvet.

"Bzzzzt! I'm a witch, silly. Bienfu here is the catalyst-thingie for my magic!"

"But only exorcists can form a pact with malakhim."

"Oh yeah? Says who? Someone who likes making dumb rules?"

"Why are you even bothering asking her?" the Arc sighed seeing the Crowe getting annoyed.

"Yeah Velvet questioning HER is a good way to go mad" said the daemon swordsman.

"I'll second that" added the archer malak.

* * *

So the journey back to the tavern, which it was supposed to quiet turn into a racket. With poor Bienfu whining that he didn't wanted to be punished by his master. It was a miracle they weren't called out by the guards for the noise they were making. At this hour, they shouldn't even be walking the streets due to strict curfew. But they finally made it to the tavern. No surprise the whole place was empty and Tabatha was the only one present. The older woman was behind the counter top serving as the bartender.

"You did the job well, it seems."

"You heard quickly."

"That's about all I'm good for. And with these old ears, sometimes it's hard to hear at all."

"And did you learn anything about the" key" for passing through the barrier?" asked the Crowe.

"Yes. Only high-ranking exorcists can enter through the barrier protecting Artorius and the temple."

"I think I'm out of the question" said Jaune, they weren't going to allow passage to a traitor and wanted criminal.

"Exorcists are considered high-ranking if they are accompanied by at least five greater malakhim."

"Five?" Selene wounder out loud.

"Hmm. So we need five powerful malakhim with us, we could slip through" said Rokurou.

"But malakhim outside of the Abbey's control are rare. They thought this through" said Eizen.

"Even so. Well, Selene is a greater malak, I'm sure is the same with Laphicet and Eizen. Bienfu may not look like it, but he's also a greater malak. There's only four with us. That means, we're short by one" followed the Arc in thought.

"Damn. So close" said the daemon swordsman.

"We'll have to steal it" Velvet came to the conclusion.

"Why not? With all the crimes we've done. Stealing an exorcist's malak will be a cake walk" said former praetor.

"So I have to come too? Sounds like a pain" groaned Magilou.

"Then stay. We don't need you. We'll keep Bienfu, though" said the black haired woman.

"You have no courtesy. How about" it would be an honor, Madam Magilou" more like that."

"Would you come if we asked? To attack the Shepherd?"

"Depends how you ask. A battle between shepherd and daemon sounds like a real fine spectacle."

"This isn't a game Magilou. This fight will be very dangerous. If you don't want to come, we'll understand" said the Arc.

"It will be too entertaining to miss. But I still appreciate my life. Better to live to tell it, I'd say" the platinum-blond grinned.

"I'm afraid this is how Miss Magilou is" Bienfu sighed.

"Miss Magilou, um...I...I would like it...If...If you came with us, Pl...Please" said Laphicet.

Jaune and Selene were taken back by his comment. They have forgotten how kind heart the boy malak is. He was innocent but he has come to understand how strong they are when they fight together.

"Well, what choice does that leave me? I suppose I could tag along for a little while longer."

"You can count me in" said Rokurou.

"Melchior will be there. You and I share the same goal" said Eizen.

"I'll go wherever Jaune goes. I'm not doing this because of you" Selene glared at Velvet while the long haired woman ignored her.

The daemon woman went over to Tabatha handing the insignia she gave her" our business is done. You can have this back."

"Keep it, dear. As long as you have that, we will count you as an ally worthy of aid."

"Allies of the one trying to kill the world's savior? You might regret that."

"Hah-Hah-Hah! Such a considerate young lady. Listen. All of us live on the fringes of their so-called" reason" do we not?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you" she turned to leave.

"Velvet, wait" Eizen called her.

When the therion turned she was met with Laphicet sleeping on a round table. It was late after all. Jaune noticed Selene yawning, she was tired too. After fighting so many daemons in a underground sewer, fighting exorcists, guards a praetor and a code red daemon. Anyone would be tired. It was better to take a rest and stay the night.

"My, my…." Magilou sounded amused staring at the sleeping malak.

"I can't blame him. It's been a long night" said Rokurou.

"Some aid for your allies?" the Crowe turned to the shadow guild leader looks like they were staying for the night before heading out.

"Of course, right away" the older woman nodded.

"Jaune, I'm sleepy too" Selene was rubbing her eyes" can you tell me a bed time story? Please."

"Okay. No need to give me the sad puppy eyes. You can save that for another time" he smiled at his malak.

" _A bed time story?"_ Velvet was surprised who would have thought she will meet someone who will be capable of that _" guess, only him will do that."_

* * *

Everyone went to the guest rooms to get some rest. Jaune left the room after telling Selene to bed time story. The girl malak fell asleep in a heart beat proving how tired she was. The blond exorcist wasn't feeling tired yet. He just didn't felt like sleeping. There were a lot of things on his mind. With everyone tucking in for the night he decided to leave the tavern to get some fresh air. It was cold, colder than when he left the sewerage waterway. The Arc walked over to the beautiful fountain nearby. Loegrea was truly a very gorgeous city. Should be expected as the capital of the Midgand Empire.

The blond was feeling uneasy. That's why he was having a hard time getting some rest. He didn't like this situation one bit. Honestly finding and stealing an exorcist's malak was going to be easier than setting Hellawes on fire or breaking into Vortigern. What worried him, what will happen after entering through the barrier. Once the enter the Empyrean's Throne. It wasn't going to be like the infiltration of the royal villa. The whole place will be filled with exorcists and malakhims. Most likely Artorius will be expecting them.

Everyone was in danger. It wasn't just Velvet. They will be getting into a real mess they might not survive. They won't be fighting the leader of the Abbey, but everyone else. Oscar, Teresa, Melchior and Eleanor. He doubted Shigure will be there. But their chances of winning were low. This was a suicide mission especially when they will be aware of their arrival. Artorius was too smart and he probably already made plans when they arrived. Suddenly, Jaune heard footsteps heading his way. Looking from the corner of his eyes. He already knew the person.

"It's a little late to be wandering off on your own."

Standing near him was Eleanor. The red head praetor stood in silence staring at the blond. There was no hostility in her eyes so Jaune was able to tell that she didn't came here to fight him. Which it was a relief for the Arc. He wasn't looking forward to fighting her again. Staring at her, the red head didn't looked that wounded. She seemed to be fine compared to when he defeated her. It was a good thing Velvet or the others weren't here. Or things might go bad. Especially when the praetor was near the tavern, the hideout of the Bloodwings.

"Feeling better?" he got seated on the bench near the fountain.

"I am. Selene healed all the serious wounds" the red head got seated next to him.

"Eleanor I'm sorry. For how things turned out. I wish we didn't had to fight."

"As long as you remain a traitor to the Abbey. We will have to fight. I'm ashamed I was unable to put a stop to your group. Even when I planned the ambush, I still failed."

"It was a good plan though. You did your research well."

"But it wasn't enough" Eleanor gave a sigh looking at the blond" why are you helping them?"

"Because I will do anything for Velvet. It was a decision I made from the very start."

"Velvet...She really is the one you told me about. Even's if she's a daemon now, you're still willing to help her. But how can you work with someone like that? I refuse to believe you would ally yourself with someone so dangerous. She's nothing but a threat to the good people of Midgand."

"Her reasons to fight the Abbey are just. But you wouldn't understand" this wasn't the time to be telling her about the Crowe's past, she would never forgive him if he does tell.

"I don't want to see you getting executed. Will you at least turn yourself in quietly. I don't want us fighting again?"

"I can't. I still have to help Velvet on her mission."

"What kind of mission will that be?"

"Sorry Eleanor. I can't say."

"Then there's nothing I can do. If it's not me it will be someone else from the Abbey who will apprehend you. Do you really want to end up behind bars or maybe executed for your crimes?"

"Neither. You have realize on your own that the Abbey isn't as prestigious as you think."

"What do you mean?" the red head turned to him looking alarmed.

" _Maybe I should at least tell her the truth about Gideon's scheme."_

"You know about Gideon, of his plan?"

"He's been secretly developing the Nectar and selling it to the people for a profit in order to build the temple for the Abbey. Such substance was banned from distribution by Lord Artorius a while back."

"What if I tell you. That Gideon was authorized to sell the Nectar by Artorius?"

"That can't be" the praetor stood shocked" Lord Artorius would never do such a thing."

"I know what you mean. Your faith and loyalty in him is strong, I understand. But you must know he's not who he think he is. He might have the role of savior of the world but he's planning something that will change the world for the worse. Like right now with the Nectar. He knew how dangerous is the substance and he still gave permission for Gideon to sell it all for the construction of that temple. Meaning, that place must be very important that he's willing to sacrifice many lives to the Nectar."

"The Empyrean's Throne is the new worship spot for the Empyrean Innominat. I would expect is that important for Lord Artorius and everyone from the Abbey."

"Important enough to risk the lives of many innocent people?"

"I don't believe he will go to such drastic lengths to have it built."

"Of course. I wasn't expecting you to believe me. But it was worth the shot."

"Jaune…." Eleanor started" do you know anything about that daemon at the royal villa?"

"I don't know" he lied because he might know that daemon could be a therion type" I'm pretty sure Artorius and the high ranking exorcists must know about it. I mean, it's below Abbey headquarters."

"I believe so too. But I don't understand. Why would they keep a daemon right under our noses? Right below so many people, including his Highness Prince Percival."

"You're asking the wrong person. If there's only one person that will know. It will be Artorius."

"You're right" the red head nodded as she got up" I should get going. It's getting late. What will you do now?"

" _It won't really hurt to tell her"_ he stood in thought" our next destination is the Empyrean's Throne. We'll be leaving Loegres in the morning."

"That's exactly where I'm heading. But how will you be able to pass through the advance barrier without five malakhims at your side?"

"We only have four. But your guess is as good as mine" Jaune decided not to tell her about their plan to steal one from an exorcist, it will also be better if she doesn't know because she might end up becoming the victim.

"You're just going to cause more trouble for Lord Artorius" the red head shook her head.

"Eleanor" the blond got up staring at her" I hope. The next time we meet. We won't be on opposite sides. I will never see you as my enemy."

"I can't promise anything. But you should quit while you still can. Traveling with that daemon woman will bring nothing but your demise."

"Thanks for your concern. But I will continue to stay by Velvet's side until the end."

Eleanor was ready to leave before she stared at him. A smile spread her lips as she gave him a soft hug that caught the Arc by surprise. He accepted it as it was broken shortly.

"Same old Jaune. I guess you really haven't change after all."

"You too. Take care."

The praetor gave a nod as she walked off. The blond exorcist stood in thought. He was right, he will be meeting Eleanor again and this time, it will be at the Empyrean's Throne. But neither he nor the red head noticed that they were being watched from the start. At the entrance of the Baskerville tavern stood Velvet. She was unable to hear everything from their conversation. But few parts from it. Mainly, she saw when the enemy hugged Jaune right before her very own eyes. Her eyes narrowed glaring at the image, the jealousy inside of her was getting stronger.

Before the blond will head back, she already went inside. Heading back upstairs to her room. She didn't wanted him to see her and find out she was spying on him. It's not that she didn't trusted him. The black haired woman was just curious when she saw him leaving his room. So she decided to followed him outside of the tavern. That's when she saw them sitting on the fountain, together. The Crowe gritted her teeth what she was feeling was useless. She didn't needed this, her revenge was everything it's the priority. Feeling jealous of Eleanor wasn't going to help her kill Artorius.

" _Tomorrow is another day"_ she sighed thinking she should go to bed _" you better be ready for me Artorius. I'm coming for you."_

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

Strangely Velvet had a good night rest. It was more strange that she didn't had any bad dreams. That was a first for the therion. The others were already and they have left. She decided to stay and wait for Laphicet to get up. The boy malak was still sleeping. The Crowe tried not to think about last night. The sight of Jaune and Eleanor talking, and the hug. It worried her at some point. What if he told her where they were going. The black haired woman was shaken out of her thoughts hearing Laphicet waking up. He was finally up.

"You're finally up."

"I'm sorry" he lowered his head thinking he did wrong over sleeping.

"Don't worry about it. Getting sleepy or hungry is a natural part of life. I won't eat you" she rolled her eyes.

"What about your wounds? Feeling pain...That's also natural, right?" Laphicet remembered when she protected him from the daemon's attack back at the royal villa.

"I'm fine. It was nothing."

"You're really tough, aren't you, Velvet?"

"You have to be tough, if what you seek is revenge."

"Revenge?"

"We're leaving."

"…...…..."

"What's wrong?" she turned to the boy who hasn't moved from the bed yet.

"Are you...Okay Velvet?"

"I told you I'm fine."

"It's just…." he was afraid to speak" I kind of over heard you last night. You were talking in your sleep. You kept calling Jaune's name."

Hearing that made the Crowe's cheeks turned red" let's get going. The others are waiting at the plaza."

* * *

As Velvet and Laphicet left the tavern they saw the rest of the group near the fountain. Eizen, Rokurou were talking while Bienfu was crying and Magilou was grinning about something. Jaune and Selene were talking until the girl malak saw Laphicet and went to him happy to see him up. The two malakes returned to the group along with the Crowe. The black haired woman gave the Arc a quick glance. Remembering last night how he was right here, seated on the near by bench, talking to the enemy exorcist Eleanor. She refused to let her jealousy get the better of her.

"Ah, what a joy to face a clear, refreshing morning. Especially after a long night of meting punishment on my heartless betrayer!" the witch was smiling she was in a good mood.

"Bieeeen! My poor, battered body…." cried the top hat malak.

"You didn't had to do that to him" Selene frowned at the witch not approving of her actions towards her malak" why can't you go easy on him."

"The little twerp had a coming for running off. I do hope you learn your lesson dear Bienfu."

"Bieeeen! Yes Miss Magilou."

"You better not kill our key" warned Velvet.

"You're one to talk. Better not eat the boy, he's your key now!"

"I know."

"Jaune, am I your key too?" the archer malak turned to the blond exorcist.

"No you're not. Well, you are a key to pass through the advance barrier. But I don't see you as one. You know me better than that."

"Right!" the girl malak smiled widely happy to hear that, her master has never seen her as a tool.

"You're facing the Shepherd and an Empyrean. Ol' Shepsie's one thing, but Empyreans are, y'know, just...Gods who created the world? You think you can win just by smacking it around a bit" said the platinum-blond.

" _That's just ridiculous"_ Jaune stood worried he had an idea how powerful the Primordials were, they were the ones who brought him to this world, so they were that powerful no human or probably exorcist would stand a chance against one.

"That's no Empyrean. It's a phony, Artorius is just using a legend to control people. Wouldn't a true God be able to do something about the daemonblight?" said the black haired woman.

" _I wouldn't be so sure about that Velvet. Innominat is very much real"_ the Arc stood again worried but there was no way to get rid of the malevolence for good.

But that was because they didn't knew the truth. No one, mankind had no idea of the malevolence. That it exist in the hearts of all living beings. The former praetor has kept his word to the Primordial Empyreans of not telling the world of the truth behind the daemonblight.

"You don't believe in Innominat?" asked Rokurou.

"I believe in something people CALL Innominat. But it's just a malak that used a special arte to bring the other malakhim into our world.

"You sound confident" said Magilou.

"I witnessed it three years ago."

" _The more I think about it, the more I would have screw up"_ Jaune thought back at that night scarlet night _" even if I made on time before he killed Laphicet, I wouldn't been able to stop Artorius. Back then, compare to him in strength I was nowhere near his level. But now…."_

"Well, if it's not actually a god we're against, we just might stand a chance."

"Of course we do. And ultimately, our target is Artorius. I don't care about anything else."

"Revenge against Artorius...For her brother" said Laphicet in thought.

"All right, Laphicet, which way to the Empyrean's Throne?" asked Rokurou.

"Tabatha did said Artorius went north of here" said Selene.

"Yeah. North of Loegres, in the mountains up the Dannan Highway" said the boy malak.

"If exorcists are keeping up their inspections, they might provide us a chance to steal another malak" said Velvet.

"Good idea. We do still need another malak in order to pass through the barrier" said Jaune.

"I sent me men on sylphjay with orders to scout out the inspectors" said Eizen" with their information, we'll be able to plan the attack."

"Hmm. We can meet up at Port Zekson" said the black haired woman.

"That's the plan."

"Back to Port Zekson then" said the blond exorcist.

* * *

It was great being back at Port Zekson. The place was very busy as usual. Jaune took noticed at the warehouse they set fire in order to destroy the Nectar. By now the fire was put out and they were currently removing the rubble what was left of it. They might start reconstruction soon. But at least they were able to get rid of the Nectar. That substance had to be eliminated to prevent more people from dying or turning daemons. The party went over to the Van Eltia, the ship was still settled in the same spot. Velvet went to one of the pirate crew members.

"Did the sylphjay reach your men?"

"Yeah. They're scouting the checkpoints."

"They're not back yet?" Eizen thought it was strange.

"No, but they won't be long."

"Let's rest for a bit. I'm hungry" said Rokurou.

"Yeah, met too" said Laphicet.

"Make that three" Selene smiled.

"We'll rest until the scouts are back, then" said the Crowe.

So each of the group members went their separate way for a bit. Rokurou, Selene and Laphicet went to grab some feed at a near restaurant. The trip enjoyed the food very much. After Laphicet near the dock where the Van Eltia stood. But not before getting an apple from Magilou, it surprised him. It surprised Jaune too. The witch had a good heart after all. The boy malak took a couple of bites of the red fruit as his compass was next to him. Jaune walked over to him as the blond took a seat next to him. The malak only was smiling, still chewing.

"You look like you're enjoying that" the Arc smiled, no surprise how happy the malak is.

"Mmm...Yeah. Candy is delicious but so are fruits. I really want to taste all kinds of both!"

"That's great. Just remember there's a limit to what you can eat. Having too much candy will give you a stomach ache and is bad for your teeth. Fruits on the other hand are good and healthy for you. So I don't mind if you eat more of them than candy. Don't tell Selene I said that though" he smiled.

"I won't" Laphicet nodded as he stood in deep thought gazing back at the blond" Jaune, what am I?"

"What are you? That's a silly question."

"I'm just...Velvet and Rokurou are daemons, Eizen is a pirate, Magilou is a crafty witch and you are an exorcist."

"What about Selene?" asked the curious Arc.

"She's a good friend and she's loyal to you."

"She's a malak like you. But I don't think you asked your question right. Asking what you are isn't the appropriate term. More like the person you are. Did I got it right?"

"I guess…."

"Laphicet. I'm glad you're asking that now. Because, it means you're trying to find yourself in the world. And that is understandable. After all, it wasn't that long that you got your free will. Only you can find out the real you. But I can give you an idea. At least from my experience after getting to know you better."

"Really?" he smiled" can you tell me?"

"Sure. I see a curious boy who wants to know more about the world and himself. Someone who wants to enjoy life as much as he can."

The boy malak stood shocked but smiled" thanks Jaune…."

"You seem to care a lot for Velvet."

"I do. There's something about her. I feel like I want to help her no matter what."

"I know how you feel" the Arc nodded giving a smile" I have something for you. Consider it a gift for just being...You."

Laphicet's eyes widened when he saw him taking another apple from his pouch" for me?"

"You like apples, I give you another one. But make sure not to tell Selene. She thinks I ate this apple. So make sure you eat it."

"I will!" he was hyped then smiled again seeing someone approaching them" hey, Velvet?"

"I was just about to leave" Jaune smiled at the Crowe" I leave you guys alone."

Laphicet didn't really wanted the blond to go. He still wanted to talk to him about Velvet's revenge on her brother. Jaune will obviously know because he found out from Selene he and the long haired woman shared a history together. Turning to the Crowe she was confused that he left all of the sudden when she arrived. But he still smiled taking a bite on one of the apples.

"This is your chance Bienfu!" Selene said with determination.

"I don't know if I can't do it" the top hat malak sighed.

Jaune blinked seeing his malak as she was encouraging the small purple malakhim. But talking to Laphicet he saw Selene speaking with Magilou's malak. Knowing the archer girl it was probably something that will bring commotion. Seeing that she was so hyped she looked like she just saw Katz with a mountain of candy. Those were the two things his malak love in this world the most.

"What's going on here?"

"I'm trying to give Bienfu courage so he can stand up to Magilou" clarified the archer girl" I'm sicked of her treating him the way she does. It's not right. I think it's worse than how the Abbey threats their malakhim."

"Aren't you exaggerating?" the Arc did agreed with her on some level but the witch wasn't that bad, at least she didn't sealed the little guy's free will, that's the worse thing any exorcist could do to their own malak.

"No! Come on Bienfu gather all the courage to look at her in the eye and say" I am done with how you treat me! If you want me around, you will have to treat me with respect, like an equal!" Now, you say it!"

"What's all the racket?" speak of the devil it was Magilou walking over to the trio" can a witch get some nice shut eye before we enter our execution ground?" obviously she was referring about them going to the Empyrean's Throne.

"Miss Magilou…." Bienfu stared at his master" I...I don't like the way you treat me. I demand respect!"

"Huh?" the platinum-blond raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you tell her!" cheered Selene.

"I want respect, I want you to stop being so mean to me! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to cast exorcist artes. Selene told me how useless you were before finding me. You couldn't fight and help Velvet and the others. So if you want me not leaving again, then respect me" the little purple guy crossed his arms.

"….…..."

"What was that Bienfu?!" Magilou glared as she starred pinching his cheeks" my hearing can be so bad sometimes. Can you repeat that, pretty pleaaassseeeee!"

"Bieeeeen! I-No not my cheeks!"

"What about your courage?!" the archer malak stood shocked.

"Did you said you're leaving again? Because I can come up with a nice curse in case you leave. One, when will you spit needles forever. It's very gruesome and painful. So don't make me cast it on you. You're lucky I even went easy on you!"

"Bieeeeeeen! Please stop!

"I give up" Selene threw her hands in the air.

"Yeah I thought so" Jaune sweat dropped.

"Hey! The scouts are back, everyone!" shouted one of the pirate crew.

"Guess break time's over" said the former praetor.

The four left heading to the front of the port. They saw Benwick with Eizen and Rokurou. The expression on the pirate malak's face was serious. Something must be up. Velvet and Laphicet came shortly reuniting with the rest of the group.

"You say he was using a pendulum" spoke the blond malak.

"Aye, sir! And he blasted all the inspectors! I think he'd be a match for even the captain" said Benwick.

"Thank you. I'd look into this for myself."

"Hold it. What's going on?" Velvet was curious as she saw Eizen leaving the port.

"That's what I want to know" replied the Arc" Eizen was just talking to Benwick, something about a pendulum and then he just left."

"He didn't even said a word to us" followed Selene.

"The exorcist inspection team was attacked by a pendulum-wielding malak" Rokurou filled everyone in.

"The same type of weapon was found at the place the captain vanished from" said Benwick.

"So Eizen thinks this malak could be involved in Aifread's kidnapping?" the Arc stood in thought.

"But wasn't captain Aifread captured by Melchior?" added the girl malak.

"Is it a possible this malak aided Melchior in the kidnapping?" asked the Crowe.

"I don't know, but this can't be a coincidence!" said the young pirate.

"Aifread is in the custody of the exorcists. Why would they attack their own?" the black haired woman brought a valid point.

"Unless the malak belongs to Melchior. Then the malak will definitely be involved in his capture" added the blond exorcist.

"What will you do? One of our keys is running off" said Magilou.

"Go after him of course!" said Selene" if this malak is with the Abbey then Eizen could be in trouble."

"Right. We'll go after him. If they're already in disarray, causing more confusion will only benefit us" said the therion.

"Pandemonium! My favorite!" the witch was excited.

"Let's go before Velvet does something out of hand" Jaune shook his head.

"Eizen sure picked an inconvenient time to run off, though didn't he?!" said the platinum-blond.

"Can't blame him. He's got his own purpose "said the Crowe.

"But that doesn't mean he should do things on his own. He's not a certain someone who has a vendetta and is willing to do anything no matter how much destruction or lives it cost" the archer girl took a glance at the black haired woman who was glaring at her.

"Let's just go. We're not leaving Eizen to fend off on his own. He could have walked in on a trap set by the Abbey" said the Arc.

* * *

By the time the party head out for the Dannan Highway it was already dark. It was hard to travel during night because the visibility was poor. This road, wasn't any different than other places. It will be bad if they ran into any daemons. Not when they were in a hurry to get to Eizen. True the pirate malak's reason for joining them was to find Aifread. And since the Abbey was responsible for his capture and disappearance he had every reason to join them. But he was still one of them and they weren't planning of leaving him behind.

Noises from not that far caught everyone's attention. They could hear the clashing, the yell and the grunts. Definitely a fight looks the pirate malak was near after all. The group followed the source of the noises into almost the half part of the highway. Soon they were able to see dead bodies of exorcists belonging to the Abbey. They were in the right place. Those must be the members of the inspection team. Straight ahead they spotted Eizen and someone else they couldn't recognized. Obviously, he was the malak that wields the pendulum as a weapon.

The malak had short white hair, tied on a pony tail and orange eyes with a muscular build. He was wearing a dark brown coat with an opening in the middle showing his chest and abs, with a set of white lines that were crossed in the middle of his chest. Dark brown gloves with belts on his left hand, long gray pants, a white holster with a pouch on the right side, with long dark boots matching the color of his open coat and his gloves. The pendulum malak and Eizen were in a fighting stance. Judging the look on the blond pirate's face, he wasn't happy.

 **(Music:" Zaveid the Exile" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The white haired malak swung his pendulum but Eizen was fast to dodged it. This left an impression on him. He was able to tell this guy was a tough. An incoming fist from the pirate malak made him dodged too. Looks like he was right about this guy after all.

"Well! You're good, whoever you are."

"I'm Eizen, the reaper. And Aifread's first mate."

"A buddy of Aifread's? Oh, this'll be too good!" he smiled.

"So you ARE the one who took Captain Aifread from us!" this only made the blond malak angrier.

"Oh yeah, that's the spirit, pal!"

"Eizen calm yourself!" called out Velvet as the group walked over to the two malaks" he's a malak AND against the Abbey. If we work together we can pass the barrier."

"Don't give me your peacemaking crap" replied the white haired malak.

"You're the one who did this to all these exorcists, right?" asked Jaune" it's obvious you're against them. And if you're not then, you just became their enemy after doing this. Either way, we see you as an ally. So maybe you can do us a favor to accompany us to a place where we need your help. I promise it won't take that long."

"Forget it. I don't take orders from no one but myself" he got into a fighting stance facing the pirate malak.

"I'm settling this my way! Right here, right now!"

"Stay out of this!" they said in unison.

"So much for doing things the easy way" said Selene.

"The hard way always win" muttered the Arc.

"I see. Well, two can play that game. I'll handle this in my way. I'll beat you both until you're helpless, then open that barrier!" said the Crowe ready to fight them both.

The former praetor unsheathed Crocea Mors and released his shield. Everyone else have taken their weapons. They were also ready to fight the two malaks. Now Eizen and the other malak were being very stubborn and hardheaded. They must have ignored Velvet's comment and the only thing in their mind was fighting each other. If that was true then they have a chance at beating them. Focusing on each other will leave them open for outside attacks. So attacking them while they're fighting will give them the advantage increasing their chances at victory.

"Why does it have to be like this?" asked Rokurou not sounding happy he was fighting this battle and that was a big shock coming from the war daemon.

"Oh, be quiet and help Velvet! Otherwise, she'll bite our heads off" said Magilou.

Since it was six against two, they will use the numbers to their advantage. Jaune, Velvet and Laphicet focused on attacking Eizen while Rokurou, Selene and Magilou focused on the other malak. At first, both malaks were getting beaten badly. Focusing on each other was a bad move. Not when they had other opponents to worry about. Then things took a turn for the worse when both decided to attack the ones attacking them. Their advantage was gone. Now they will have to fight for real. At least they knew how strong Eizen could be, but they didn't know about the other one.

They got the idea shortly after seeing what he can do. The guy was fast and strong. If they didn't hadn't showed up on time, the pirate malak would have had one heck of a challenge. Maybe both were in the same level there was no denying it, both were greater malaks. The group did got hurt. Some injuries were light, others were bad. But thanks to Magilou casting healing circle and Laphicet casing first aid, those injuries were nothing to worry about. But still no matter how strong they were, they still gained the upper hand eventually.

In this fight, strength wasn't the key factor. Numbers and team coordination were. Jaune's leading skills, guiding the group when to attack and defend and Velvet's brute strength gave them that advantage they needed. After a few minutes the match came to an end. Eizen and the pendulum wielder have been calmed from exhaustion. Both panted but neither looked like they were seriously hurt. They couldn't risk that, not when they needed them to break the exorcist barrier. All five malakhims needed to be in good shape.

"Haha! You're a treat, you know that?" the white haired malak sounded like he was pleased" So what's your plan after you've punched through this barrier?"

He knocked through the invisible barrier making Jaune to gasped in shock. So the barrier was that near them. So much for traveling towards it, if they were already here.

"Kill the Shepherd" Velvet made it clear she came here to take out the leader of the Abbey.

"Daaamn, that's a new one!"

"She's dead serious" said Eizen.

"All right, all right. You won the fight. What do you want me to do?"

"Are you ready, my merry little malakhim? Now, line up before the barrier!" Magilou said after Bienfu appeared before her.

"You too Selene" said the Arc as the archer nodded.

Laphicet and Eizen followed as the five lined up. The boy malak touched the barrier as it suddenly collapsed shocking him. The former praetor confirmed it has been deactivated. They could passed through and onward to their next destination.

"The rest is up to you" the white haired malak turned to leave" I just want to see the panic on the exorcists faces."

"Hold it. I still have questions for you" said the pirate malak.

"Please don't tell me you guys aren't going to fight again?" said the blond exorcist.

"That's enough for now, Eizen. If you persist, one of us will end up dead."

"Who are you? Tell me."

"Zaveid the Whirlwind" the malak finally introduced himself" a fighter, nothing more" he finally walked off leaving the party.

 _"He's so cool!"_ Selene saw new respect for the malak, just like Eizen.

"The barrier's gone. I won't stop you from going after him" said the Crowe to the pirate malak.

"No, I walk with you. Besides, Melchior is still my surest like to Aifread's whereabouts."

"Heh. Could've saved a lot of trouble if you listened to me from the start."

"If I had good judgment, I wouldn't be where I am in the first place."

"You really are a fool."

"I guess all of us are. In our very own way" smiled the Arc.

"Especially you" Velvet turned to to him.

"I'm just glad you're not going after him" Selene turned to the blond malak" if you guys would have fought who knows. Maybe both of you would have ended up dead."

"Maybe. That Zaveid is strong but somehow, I feel like he was holding back somehow" said Eizen.

"One with the reaper's curse to be defeated by a greater malak. I find that hard to believe" said Magilou" even if you're doomed with such a curse. Said curse can also be beneficiary for you. For instance, that same curse can end up saving your life instead of ending it."

"Can it really be true?" said Laphicet.

"Just a little theory of mine. Don't take me serious" the witch grinned.

"It's hard to take you serious" Selene sweat dropped.

"I second that" followed Jaune.

"Let's go" Velvet called to the group" we're heading to the Empyrean's Throne!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Just to remind you lovely readers and fans of the story that ZonZus has finally created a deviant art account. He has posted his works of the story there. All versions of Jaune as well as Selene and other stuff are on his account page. Since I can't post a link because this site is a pain in the ass you will have to PM me and I'll give you the address to his account. Please support his art and he has told me there's more to come so stay tune.**

 **-Replying to dragonofhellsflame: thanks for giving me the explanation of the representation of Jaune in the RWBY. You gave me one heck of a long explanation lol. But I don't think I will be going with his canon semblance. For starter I haven't said it yet, but I will now. There IS aura in the Berseria but it's completely different from the one of the RWBY verse. They can't use it to protect themselves from attacks. And they can't develop a semblance. So in a way, Jaune's canon semblance is useless in this story. I will be going with another semblance suggested by Eizen or better yet ZonZus, he gave me some good ideas to use. Yet I'm still debating which semblance to choose lol.**

 **-I will take this time to thank to those who have reviewed and continue supporting this story. The Emerald Mage, Taromaru, ZonZus of course. And everyone else thank you please keep supporting the story. I have so many ideas and surprises for the future stay tune.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Empyrean's Throne part 2


	18. The Empyrean's Throne part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Empyrean's Throne part 2

(Location: Dannan Highway Lifeblood of Trade Midgand region Midgand Empire)

After fighting the two malaks Eizen and Zaveid. They were able to knocked some sense into them, literally. The white haired malak was impressed with their strength that he decided to play along. He was willing to do whatever they wanted. So he offered himself as the fifth malak to aid the party in dispelling the advance exorcist barrier the Abbey set up that will lead to their new headquarters. The temple known as the Empyrean's Throne. The pendulum wielding helped them and didn't had a problem with them going after the Shepherd's head.

Zaveid only gave his name as he walked off. Now the group were standing ahead towards their next destination. They checked the exorcists and were surprised to know they were alive. The malak was a fighter not a killer. They started walking, heading north. It became quiet all of the sudden. No one felt like talking after the fight with the two malaks. Eizen seemed all right even with the hits he took. Laphicet was looking worried more than Selene. He has gotten to see the pirate malak as an ally and friend. To fight him, it didn't felt right. It was different from the first time they met. Because he wasn't himself. His free will was still sealed back then.

Selene was in the same boat as the boy malak. She was aware when she first met the blond malakhim due that she has always had her free will. The archer girl has come to see Eizen as a friend and a positive role model. She like the way he lives his life. A pirate, living free, without any restraints to hold him back. His freedom was his and his alone. The girl malak felt that way too. Because she was free she lives her life how she wanted. That was by being by her master's side. Selene would want to be like him someday.

"Eizen...I'm sorry...About earlier."

"The fight, you mean? Don't worry about it" he didn't seemed troubled by it" I'll hate you I'm in the grave, though."

Both Laphicet and Selene gasped as his last comment.

"A jest."

"I just...I didn't know what I should do."

"It's fine to take your time to decide, but as with everything, the choice is ultimately your own."

"And if your choice leads to killing me, I won't complain."

"Yeah…." the boy sounded unsure.

"That's just unfair" Selene protested" I could never do that. I...I don't like fighting other malaks. I think it's wrong to fight them when their wills are sealed. It was harder to fight you Eizen. Because I have come to trust and respect you."

"Trusting and respecting a pirate can be bad for you. Especially the one who holds the reaper's curse" a sly smile spread the blonds lips.

"I don't care what you say. We've come this far because of your help and the crew of the Van Eltia. I see you guys as friends. And if you don't like it, then you'll have to learn to deal with it" she pouted crossing her arms.

"Heh. You might have what it takes to become a pirate after all."

"Really?!" the archer girl was smiling widely.

"Feh! I talked too much. That Zaveid bastard's got me riled up."

"But he's not with the Abbey. He didn't care that we're going after the Shepherd. In fact, he looked pretty happy about it" said the girl malak.

"True. But somehow, I have a feeling he has something to do with Captain Aifread's disappearance."

"I think Zaveid's awesome. He doesn't follow the rules only his own. Kinda reminds me of you Eizen."

"We may have something in common after all."

* * *

As the party resumed their traveling. One member in particular was very silent and in deep thought. Jaune was probably lost himself in his thoughts ever since the barrier was dispelled. Maybe because he had a right to have a lot on his mind. This was it. Not just they were heading to fight Artorius but they were walking into a damn trap. Another set up or ambush. It was the same, their odds of winning were slim. The entire temple must be filled with all exorcists, malaks, praetors plus a legate, Melchior. And of course the Shepherd himself. As if that wasn't bad enough. The Arc admit it, this mission will truly be a suicidal one.

Sure they've been through some tough crap since they escaped from Titania. Escaping Hellawes, which it lead to burning the whole city. Then there was the break in into Vortigern which, turned out better than he thought. The encounter with Eleanor at Port Zekson and fighting the red head praetor a second time at the royal villa. Not to mention the code red daemons they have fought so far. Four, to be exact, for now. Things could get really ugly once they entered the temple. The blond knew they must be expecting them. That is, if Eleanor did told Artorius of their arrival.

Their luck might run out this time. Funny thing is, they knew they were walking into a trap, they knew who they were up against, they knew their chances of surviving were so slim and yet, here they were. Walking into the trap like brave warriors or probably stupid warriors. Taking on the Abbey was no easy task, it was a fool's errand. Jaune thought of everything that has happened. And thought what would have happened if Seres never told him the truth when it comes to Velvet. He would probably be fighting them and the Crowe.

There was a time the Arc actually believed in what the Abbey was fighting for. Protection of the people against the daemons, preventing the daemonblight from spreading. Or more precise preventing malevolence from taking over the people's hearts. The institution was something he got used to but he felt like he never fitted in. Of course he didn't he was trained by Laphicet's murderer, led into a lie to become an exorcist. So why did it felt like he actually saw a brighter future under Artorius's rule. The world was happy as it was and people weren't fearing the daemons because they have the Abbey.

There was peace, and there was nothing to worry about. Except for the daemon woman who is hell bent on revenge against the savior of this world. Saving so many lives at the cost of one life. But still not many people are getting saved. There are still people transforming into daemons, there are still people dying, there are still suffering even under the Abbey's rule. It wasn't really a perfect world like the Shepherd had in mind. Or maybe this was just the start and the world will be perfect once Innominat is awaken.

True the only thing Jaune didn't trusted Artorius's plan to bring forth Innominate because of the warning the Primordial Empyreans gave him. But it was enough to believe such will bring danger to the world and probably, the Shepherd knew it. That's why stopping him was his goal. Innominat couldn't be brought to this world or everyone will be in danger. Even if there was a part of him he wanted to believe the man. As much as he hated him, he was his teacher. Yet he couldn't forge this crime in taking the life of Velvet's brother.

* * *

 _ **Jaune walked the hallways of the royal villa. The praetor was on his way to one of the Abbey's meeting. Only high ranking exorcists could attend. Basically, only praetors and legates will be present. And he was glad for another meeting taking place under short time. Mostly the meetings were about giving away missions to exterminate daemons. The exorcists will be chosen depending on their experience in battle and the number of the creatures that have been eliminated. But only the places that were closest to the capital will be chosen.**_

 _ **The blond didn't care where he was sent. Though he didn't minded how far it will be. As long as he could protect people from daemons that was all that mattered to him. But if he gets the chance to go somewhere far away from Loegres, than all the better. If he could avoid Artorius then the mission will be worth it. The Arc must have the patience of a saint if he could stay close to him, or even stared at his face. He will never forgive him for what he did to Laphicet, for what became of Aball and what became of Velvet.**_

 _ **The blond reached the double doors that will lead to the conference room. Usually it was the room where the His Majesty and his highest ranking officers will have their meetings. But since Percival gave him all the power to command his father's Empire. Artorius decided to use the room for Abbey meetings. No one was here looks like he was the first to arrived. It was early and he always likes to make a good impression when being punctual. But waiting wasn't his favorite thing, it was going to get boring.**_

 _ **Selene was probably having it worse without him. Unfortunately the girl malak isn't allowed to be here. Malakhims aren't allowed to be present in the meetings. All exorcists needed to let them be on their own somewhere else as long as the meeting is still taking place. The archer girl must be dying of boredom at least he left some food so she doesn't go hungry. Other malaks won't even know the difference of the absence of their masters since their wills are sealed. Jaune sighed softly as he starts playing the waiting game.**_

 _ **The praetors started arriving. The masked ones, at least. Then higher rank praetors followed, shortly. Jaune smiled seeing Eleanor among them. The red head smiled back at him as she stood next to him. Then Oscar and Teresa arrived. Once they were all present Melchior was next and behind him stood the leader, Artorius. Shigure didn't showed up no surprise there, he never comes to this meetings. The older legate was the one who opened the double doors as the leader entered first. Melchior was second, followed by the praetors. In moderate fashion ordered, they entered the room.**_

 _ **Once everyone was inside. One of the masked praetors closed the double doors. They all stood waiting for their leader to get seated on his chair. The founder and commander of the Abbey must always get seated first before the rest. Artorius got seated on his chair which it was the larger one at the end of the long table. The seat he was currently seating on used to belong to his Majesty and to Prince Percival if he has accepted to take his father's place. Now, it belongs to the man running the exorcists institution.**_

 _ **The praetors finally got seated with Jaune having his seat next to Eleanor. He was glad to be seated next to a friendly face. In front of him and the red head stood the siblings Oscar and Teresa. The young woman was staring at him and the Arc smiled at her in return. But one glare from her brother made him think twice, as he turned his gaze away. Talk about being "very overprotective" of your sister. Melchior has taken a long piece of paper handing it to Artorius. The head exorcist took a long look at it for a moment, before giving a nod.**_

" _ **Our efforts in the past months has had pleasing results. The daemon threat has decreased in regions near Loegres and it's neighboring cities. Nevertheless, there are still areas that require our aid. For starters, Northgand. There have been reports of daemons rampaging the cold plains and their numbers seem to be increasing. Eastgand is in the same predicament. We even received a letter requesting for our aid in Taliesin" the head exorcist finished reading the piece of paper.**_

" _ **Are there any volunteers?"**_

 _ **Artorius wasn't surprised to see Jaune, being the first to raised his hand. It has always been that way. The blond exorcist was dependable when it takes to extermination missions. He would make sure to pick those types of missions over the ones that are about security. Turning to Melchior, the older legate seemed to be in thought staring at the blond praetor. Denying his request was out of the question. He has shown a lot of good results doing a quick job when it comes to taking down daemons.**_

" _ **Are there any other volunteers?"**_

" _ **I would like to take the Northgand section Lord Artorius" Teresa has raised her hand" Hellawes is my home, after all. They're my people and I believe I have a responsibility to protect them. No daemon would get near the walls of the city."**_

" _ **Very well" the head exorcist nodded" anyone else?"**_

" _ **I would like to volunteer for the Eastgand section, my lord" replied Jaune raising his hand again.**_

" _ **You were first as usual. You must not forget the number in daemons grow rapidly. The daemonblight spreads quickly. Do not underestimate them under any circumstances."**_

" _ **I know. You're the one who taught me to never underestimate their strength."**_

 _ **Artorius gave a nod checking the piece of paper again" now to place the rest in other regions. We need a group to assist security in the prison island of Titania, another group at the Dannan Highway checkpoint and at Port Zekson. Do we have any volunteers?"**_

 _ **Jaune stood seated looking in thought not realizing Melchior was still staring at him. Now came the worse part, wait for the meeting to end. He will be first to volunteer for missions, but this was torture. Playing the waiting game in his head was always the best solution. Because it will be very rude if he starts making conversation with Eleanor or anyone else. The Arc did his best not to die of boredom or fall asleep hoping this will end soon. That will probably be an hour or so, or it could be more.**_

 _ **After the meeting was over and Jaune couldn't be so relief. He had a small conversation with Eleanor. It didn't lasted long, the red head was appointed to security around the streets of the capital. She bid him farewell as she left. The blond was calm but he didn't like whenever Melchior will keep looking at him. The legate was creepy sometimes. It was hard to think what was on his mind sometimes. He also had to go he had a long trip getting to Eastgand.**_

" _ **You shouldn't strain yourself" Teresa walked over to him" you get eager so easily. Whether its volunteering or not everyone will get their chance to do their job."**_

" _ **Did I looked eager?" he blinked he doesn't remember acting like it.**_

" _ **Indeed. Or I could be mistaken and you're eager to get yourself into peril."**_

" _ **It's not like I do it for fun. I just want to do my part. It's our job to fight the daemons and give hope to the people. That we're here to protect them whenever they're in danger."**_

" _ **No need for a speech I'm already aware of" she smiled" but you can't forget Jaune. You're only one person, you can't do everything on your own. Even the most skilled and experienced exorcist require some assistance every now and then. Even you. Though I'm heading somewhere else, I wouldn't mind lending you my aid."**_

" _ **Thanks Teresa. But we're both busy. You have a job at Hellawes and I'm not going to make you come with me. It will be wrong for you to abandon your duties for accompanying me. It's not right to turn your back on other people that are in need of your protection."**_

" _ **A gentlemen as always" the young woman was smiling again as her cheeks turned red" true. I am needed at my home. It will be unforgivable if I'm not present to protect my people when they need me the most. I appreciate your sentiment."**_

" _ **It's the truth."**_

 _ **Jaune finally noticed Oscar behind his sister and he was glaring at the blond. Giving a bow to the female praetor he turned around and went off his way. Even as he was leaving he could still feel the glare of the young man on him.**_

* * *

" _The Abbey is the organization that protect the world from daemons and maintains the peace. I guess I fit in well. But how can I respect it when the man running it destroyed Velvet's life? This peace he proclaimed, all done at the cost of Laphicet's life. I just can't forgive him for taking someone precious from her."_

The Arc was completely lost in his thoughts. He never realized they were here. The blond blinked a few times finally taking notice of his surroundings. The party were here and all they could see were guards, dozens of them. They were all malaks. Jaune realized this area of the temple didn't had any exorcists. Probably because they were reserving to other areas. Like the entrance or corners. Better to have the big guns close to the interior than outside of the place. It was a good strategy the former praetor won't deny it.

The blond exorcist noticed Selene acting a little strange. The archer malak's eyes seemed to be elsewhere. He recognized that expression in her face. She was focusing, she will be like this whenever she's sensing something. It wasn't all the malaks that will be silly because everyone could see them present. It was something else. Maybe it was the reason why Artorius ordered to built a temple here. Laphicet was looking kind of the same, whatever it was the boy malak was sensing it too. Eizen looked in thought so he was probably sensing it too.

"The guards are all malakhim. They really do keep humans away from here" said Velvet.

"But why build a new temple out here? The Shepherd could build in the capital just as easily" said Rokurou.

"This place…." said Laphicet.

"You feel it, too?" asked Eizen.

"There's...Powerful energy flowing underground" said the malak boy.

"Of course there is" said Selene" we're standing underneath an earthpulse."

"Right. This is a focal point of the eathpulse, the natural energy of the land" said the pirate malak.

"Well that explains why Artorius would want a temple built here. If it's close to one of the earthpulse's points" said Jaune.

"In other words. The perfect spot to worship Innominat" said Magilou.

"Hmph. Or to attack him."

"And he will sees us coming" muttered the Arc but the Crowe heard him.

The party started their trip through the temple with having a barrier blocking their way. Shortly they found out there was a mechanism that requires malak artes to activate. They deactivate dispelling the barrier. It was a good thing it wasn't an exorcist barrier or they will have a hard time traveling further. Taking a better look at the place, the temple was bigger than they thought. Jaune's eyes narrowed remembering that the Abbey got the money to built this place from the dying victims that took the Nectar. Seeing the materials they used to build it. It must have been a lot of gald.

Encounters, there were so many of them. The group was constantly fighting. It couldn't be helped if the entire temple was filled with so many malaks. There were three kinds that they had to fight and take out. Primal Python they already fought this species of malakhim when they beat the two mercenaries back at Galles Lake Road. Varaha they have also fought this kind back at Vortigern and the Delusory Rodent, a species that was new for the party except for Jaune. The battles weren't easy one bit. Numbers were against them and they had to give it everything they've got.

Usually they wouldn't had too much trouble when fighting daemons or other creatures. But this time, it was different. Because they were so many, large in numbers wasn't a good thing. They have gotten hurt a lot that it left Laphicet, Magilou and Selene to cast healing artes more often. Still they were able to take them out even when the odds were against them. Proof that the Abbey wasn't going easy on them and that the security here was the real deal. This temple was truly important for the exorcist institution. Jaune started wondering if this was the place where Innominat was going to be resurrected.

Because it will complete sense why Artorius would want this temple build. That he was willing to allowed the making and distribution of the Nectar. If it meant, it will give them the money for it's construction. The man was willing to sacrificed so many lives so it could be completed. The Arc's eyes narrowed, that would definitely sound like him. If he was willing to sacrificed Laphicet's eyes in exchange for the malaks and bring order to the world. No doubt he would do this too. This also confirmed his theory that more was required to resurrect the Empyrean.

After so many battles things seemed to have calm down a bit. There weren't many malakhim security around. However they spotted more of the mechanism to release a barrier. They did it twice dispelling two barriers in total, realizing again that this temple was so big and wide in range. This place looked like there was no end. Especially with the set of stairs they have climbed. So many of them it was starting to annoyed some members of the party. Mainly Magilou and Selene. But the Arc had a feeling they were getting close.

The trip wasn't that bad once they decreased the number of the malaks. Selene was happy to see more Katz spirits along with a Katz box, another magical feline rescued. Jaune took a glance at the group. They all seemed ready for this showdown. A fight that it won't like their previous ones. Also why did Magilou was still carrying the backpack with their supplies. The witch can use exorcist artes again so why. The former praetor decided not to think about it. It was hard to know what was going on inside the platinum-blond's head.

Velvet was getting so anxious. The more she was climbing the long stairs, the closer she felt she was getting to her target. Artorius was so close, she could feel it. Finally after three years she spent in that cell, eating daemons after daemons. Her revenge was close in being complete. No one was stopping her. When she looks into his eyes she will show him what a true daemon can do. She will give him a quick death even if he deserves a slow and painful one. The time has come to face the savior of the world, the Shepherd. There was no turning back she wasn't leaving until she kills him.

"Velvet. What is Artorius's method of fighting?" Rokurou finally asked.

"He wields a long sword in his left hand. And he once had a malak named Seres who used fire."

Jaune lowered his head remembering the red head malakhim. Her death did hurt him because he found out the truth about her. Her identity of who she was in her past life.

"Had...But I killed her."

"And since then, he's tethered a new malak called Innominat to use in her place?" said Eizen.

" _Innominat is an Empyrean. Can an exorcist tether with one?"_ the Arc stood in thought.

"As far as I know, yes. But I can't imagine a new malak will work with him as well as Seres did."

"Must be pleasant to always assume the best" said Magilou.

"If I'm wrong that's where all of you come in. The five of you will strain his tether to the malak. Then I'll chew through it, at which point Artorius becomes nothing more than a simple human" said the Crowe.

"If that was only true. It won't be that easy Velvet. I know him, I trained under Artorius for three years. I have an idea of how strong he is. During my training, he was always holding back but it felt like he wanted to kill me" the blond exorcist cringed at those painful memories.

"But how will you get close to him in the first place?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"I know. But that's why I have Laphicet" she turned to the boy malak" I'll use his artes. He will cut me. He will burn me. And I will keep charging forward. Your job is to keep healing me so that I can stay on my feet."

"Great plan" the former praetor was obviously being sarcastic, he didn't like her plan it was too reckless.

"A sacrificial assault, then. Well, it's not a bad plan. There's a good chance you'll catch him off guard" said the war daemon.

"If you don't immediately die" said the witch.

"B-But, Velvet, you'll-" the boy malak was worried of her well being.

"That's an order."

Selene glared at the long haired woman tightening her fists.

"All right…."

"So in the end, you're still just a tool to her. Bet that hurts" said the witch.

"He's not her tool" muttered the archer malak.

"Now wait a minute!" Jaune went after the after the black haired woman" that's it? That's your plan?"

"What else do you expect?"

"A good coordinate strategy not a suicidal attack. A plan like that isn't going to work on him. First of all, do you think he's going to be alone? Of course not! Melchior, Oscar, Teresa will be there too!"

"Don't forget the cry baby" the Crowe's eyes narrowed thinking of her.

"Listen this plan is too reckless to use. We need to come up with something else that will be effective. The moment we enter that temple, Artorius will be expecting us. Who knows how many malaks and exorcists will be with him."

"You think he's expecting us?" the therion was tightening her fists, she wasn't happy.

"The Shepherd knows we're coming?" asked Rokurou.

"Jaune…." the black haired woman started" did you tell her we were coming here?"

"I don't know what you're ta-"

"I'm talking about your little encounter with the cry baby exorcist last night" the daemon woman glared at him.

The group was surprised hearing that but the Arc was more surprised that he stood shocked staring at the Crowe" Velvet...Were you spying on me?"

"I got curious where you were going so late at night, so I followed you. Good thing I did, after what I saw…."

"What is going on?" asked Laphicet.

"Turns out Jaune took off last night from Tabatha's tavern and was met by her...Eleanor" the therion finally spoke the red head's name.

"Is that true?" Selene turned to her master shocked.

"Okay it's true I met Eleanor last night. But I only left to get some fresh air I wasn't expecting her to show up."

"But you didn't minded her company. You two were having a long conversation, but I couldn't hear clearly. So before we head out, you better tell us what you talked about with her."

"Eleanor wanted to know about the daemon we found at the royal villa. She was curious because she didn't had a clue about it being there just like us. I told her I didn't know. Then I told her about Artorius ordering Gideon to make the Nectar."

"Is that all?" Velvet didn't seemed convinced.

Then the Arc's eyes widened from the realization. Remembering he told something else to the red head praetor. He knew he has screwed up big time and the group wasn't going to be happy. Especially Velvet.

"I also told her…." he paused rubbing his forehead" that we were coming here."

The group stood shocked at his words while the Crowe looked upset.

"So you DID tell her? Damn it Jaune! How can you expect me to trust you when you keep messing up like this?!"

"It doesn't matter if she knows. Eleanor would have found out on her own either way."

"But she would have told the Shepherd of our arrival" said Eizen.

"Of course she did" the therion was still upset.

"Look you think Artorius KNOWS now we're coming for him? He already knew a while back. Do you think the guards at Titania would have stayed quiet after the riot and us escaping? Wrong, they must have sent a sylphjay to the capital and he must have been informed of you escaping the prison island. So it really doesn't matter if Eleanor knows, he knew all along. And he's probably waiting for us as I speak."

"I guess when you put it like that, it makes sense" said Rokurou" we all know this fight won't be easy if the Shepherd is our opponent."

"It doesn't change the fact that we could die once we enter those doors" Magilou said staring at the end of the long hallway, a pair of double doors that will lead to the inside of the temple.

Bienfu suddenly appeared" no Miss Magilou! Don't say that, I'm too young to die!"

"Why tell her?" Velvet looked like she wasn't letting this go" why bother telling her such fragile information?"

"It really doesn't matter-"

"Of course it does! Have you forgotten that she's the enemy?"

"She's not the enemy" argued Jaune.

"She's with the Abbey so she's our enemy!"

"She's YOUR enemy not mine!" he shouted back, then he gasped" I mean I…."

"Save it" the Crowe glared at him, her chest nut eyes showed hurt and jealousy as she took off.

"We should get going" said the pirate malak.

Jaune didn't said another word, knowing he messed up again. Selene only gave him a sympathetic look before patting him on the back. The Arc only rolled his eyes but at least he felt a bit better. The two followed the others straight ahead. Towards the double doors that will lead to the inside of the Empyrean's Throne. The former praetor needed to focus now and stopped thinking about his mistake. Velvet must be so angry at him, it wouldn't surprised him if she stops talking to him. Maybe she will avoid him while she was at it.

" _The time has come...This might be our final battle"_ the blond thought of his teacher and enemy.

* * *

 _ **Jaune fell to the ground hard, the pain hit his body hard. It was a real shame aura couldn't prevent him from feeling pain. That last move he attempted was pathetic. Something like that would never worked against Artorius. The head exorcist stood in the same spot as when they started the training. Unfazed, not showing emotion, his usual stoic expression. The man could probably beat him with his eyes closed. It showed the tremendous difference between him and the exorcist who founded the Abbey.**_

" _ **Once more. You're hesitating. There can't be no hesitation or your enemy will gain the upper hand and kill you."**_

 _ **The blond nodded understanding his mistake. If he hesitate his teacher will immediately know. Tightening Crocea Mors and his shield the Arc charged at the head exorcist. He only moved his long sword a couple of times to easily blocked his attacks. When he countered Jaune trembled at the sight of his weapon going straight at him. But in pure instinct he used his shield. The block was a successful but he was sent to the ground again. This time, he wasn't feeling pain if he was able to blocked the attack.**_

" _ **Your reaction speed is slowly improving. If you hadn't successfully blocked, you would have suffered quite the wound."**_

" _ **I have to get better" the blond got up" not like you're going easy on me. If I don't pass the training, you will end up killing me."**_

" _ **Patience is a virtue. Everyone starts from the lowest level of combat until they eventually climb higher. You have started climbing. But you still have a lot to learn."**_

 _ **The Arc charged again, going easy was out of the question. He knew that. One wrong move, and he could die. This training was so hard like his very own life was at risk. The blond was forbidden to show hesitation or fear. Because it will be his downfall. If he wanted to get strong he will have to face this trial. To find a way to become as strong as Artorius. Be on part with him wasn't enough. He wanted to become a strong exorcist, he wanted to save people, to protect them, to become a hero. And maybe, someday, he will deliver justice to the man before him.**_

" _ **Good" the head exorcist nodded" progression is slow but well earned. In due time you might last longer than usual. You've earned a well deserve rest."**_

" _ **Is it all right if I ask a question?"**_

" _ **Very well" the gray haired man didn't had a problem.**_

" _ **Will Innominat really bring peace to the world? Will he really save it?"**_

" _ **That's more than one question. But nevertheless, it is the same. That requires that same answer. Daemonblight is a disease Jaune. It is a sin to all living beings. As long as it exist this world shall never be saved. It will be cursed, damned. Mankind will continue to suffer as they will become daemons with the intention to kill and destroy all that is precious to man. Innominat will change that. The fifth Empyrean shall suppress the daemonblight, eradicating it from the world. Without it, mankind will be free. Salvation will be brought to the world and there won't be any more daemons."**_

" _ **I just want to protect this world from evil."**_

" _ **With Innominat, there won't be no need to protect it. Because it will enter an ever lasting era of peace. It will become the perfect utopia. No pain, no death, no suffering, no hatred."**_

" _ **I'm ready" the Arc heard enough" I want to continue with the training."**_

" _ **Always eager I see" Artorius readied his long sword again" let us resume, then."**_

* * *

" _I want to believe you, but I can't. I want to trust you, but I can't. I want to believe in Innominat, but I can't. It's not the Primordial's warning but a strong feeling in my gut that is telling me that Innominat won't bring that ever lasting peace you speak of. There will be no perfect utopia as you claim"_

"Psss."

Jaune turned to Selene wanting to catching his attention. Her volume level was low, as if she didn't wanted the others to hear her.

"We're finally fighting him" the malak girl kept her volume low.

"We are…."

"If we're really fighting Artorius. Then maybe...You should use" that power". We know you will have to at some point."

"I guess. But I won't be fighting him. Velvet's the one-"

"This is about your mission Jaune. Not hers" she got angry" she doesn't want to save the world, her mission is revenge. Yours not. You said you wanted to protect everyone and the mission is clear, Innominat has to be stopped. And by doing that we have to stop Artorius now."

"Velvet's not going to be happy about it" the blond sighed.

"When is she ever? She's always brooding and rarely cracks a smile. I know she's been through a lot but can she lighten up for once? Besides, her plan is crazy. She's going to be charging at him no matter how badly she gets hurt while using Laphicet as her healing tool. There was a time I thought she was different from the Abbey. Looks like I was wrong. She was treating him as if he was a human being. I've seen them. It's like Laphicet was her own family...Until now" her eyes narrowed.

"If I go through with this, she will hate me forever. I've already sink myself into a deep hole after what happened just now. With this, I'd be digging myself even deeper."

"Whatever you decide I will support you" the archer malak smiled" I'm only telling you the right thing to do. But I won't make you do anything if you don't want to. Right now, is a good chance to settle the score for good. Who knows if we'll ever get another opportunity like this."

"But we know Artorius will be expecting us. This will be an ambush. We might not even survive…."

"All the better reason to end this. Don't you think?"

"Hey!" Rokurou called to the two" don't get left behind!"

"Sorry, we're on our way!" the Arc called back.

They reached the double doors and without hesitation Velvet opened them. A loud sound was heard from them. It was loud enough for anyone in the temple to listen. It will definitely get Artorius's attention. Neither of the members of the party slowed down, entering. Once inside they were in a beautiful empty room with a mix of colors, between sky blue and ivory white. Before them, stood another pair of double doors. This was it. The Shepherd must be inside. The Crowe was full of anger and anxiety to end this once and for all.

Laphicet was worried, scared and probably anxious. The boy malak didn't like Velvet's plan at all. Fighting recklessly, getting hurt without thinking the consequences. It was a horrible idea. She didn't care how badly hurt she will get, even if she's in a state of death. Truthfully, he was against her plan but he couldn't disobeyed her. She said it was an order so he had to obey. Even if he gained his free will, obeying the long haired woman was his job. Because without her, he would have never become the person he is now.

The boy has suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Selene smiling at him. He smiled back but he was still worried how this fight will turn out. Then, he heard the girl malak whispered to him" everything will be all right, Jaune won't let the meanie go with her plan". His eyes widened, does Jaune had something in mind. A hidden plan that wasn't approved by the Crowe or the other members of the group. This got his attention. He nodded at the archer girl and she kept her smile, both were ready for this fight.

The therion opened the double doors, the party entered the next room. It was bigger than the last one. This must be the worship hall of the temple. That's what Jaune thought gazing at the altar-looking structure. But this was different, it had a seat like a throne. That didn't mattered as his eyes fell on the familiar figure seated on the ground. He didn't lowered his guard at the sight of his former teacher and superior. The head exorcist of the Abbey, the savior of the world, the Shepherd. Velvet glared, her hatred increasing as she spotted her target, the murderer of her little brother.

 **(Music: "Artorius Collbrande" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Artorius!"

The man turned around looking so calm, gazing over his former apprentice and her group" daemons, malakhim. Unlikely companions to say the least. And lastly, a former pupil and now a wanted man."

Jaune didn't said anything seeing the Shepherd staring at him while Selene glared at him. Truthfully, she was never fond of the head exorcist to begin with. But in return the blond reached for Crocea Mors and activated it's alternate form. The Great Long Sword was unleashed. He was cutting the small chat and pleasantries and getting ready for the fight. It was so strange to see Artorius all alone. This smell ambush and his bad feeling grew stronger.

"Seres is here too, too. In my stomach" Velvet wanted to break the news to him that he's beloved tool was dead.

"So you chose to be a mother bird, Seres" he got up.

"Where are they?" the Arc finally spoke" Melchior, should at least be here."

"As you can see. I'm alone. Is it so hard to believe?"

"Actually I do. I find it hard to believe. Someone as important as you would never be in any kind of place on his own. You should have a few exorcists with you. Praetors and a Legate. All of this is a set up."

"Ever since I found out Velvet escaped from Titania. I knew she will come for me to settle what happened three years ago. Well, the waiting has ended…."

"Things will be different this time! I will have my revenge...Revenge for Laphicet!"

The boy malak gasped hearing that but kept his eyes on the head exorcist.

"Very well" Artorius has slowly sheathed his long sword" it is time!"

"Don't let your guard down!" shouted the Arc" don't forget this is a set up."

"So this is the Shepherd's style" Rokurou sounded impressed by his swordsman's ship.

"Boy howdy. Are we dead!" Magilou being so positive of the outcome.

"But he has no malakhim!" said Eizen.

"Remember the plan!" said the Crowe.

"Right!" said Laphicet.

The party knew well this opponent will be very tough. But they never thought it will be THIS tough. In just a few second since the fight started, they were able to see the strength the Shepherd possess. Not just he was strong but he was also quick. He dodged more attacks than blocking them and left the malaks to attack the head exorcist at long range. Because attacking him at close range was a very bad idea. The swordsman was over powering the whole party. It looked like there was no limit to his power. Not the kind of opponent you would want to fight.

As Eizen said he wasn't tethered with a malak. And yet his strength was beyond what they were expecting. Even Jaune was surprised. The blond knew Artorius was strong but this. This was truly shocking and frightening. Maybe it had something to do with this temple, being so close to an earthpulse. Or maybe it wasn't that. What if it was Innominat and somehow the Empyrean was giving some of his power to the swordsman. It will explain his increased in strength. It was right about now the Arc realized they were way over their head. And this was truly a suicidal attempt.

The Shepherd attacked from directions with no remorse. Everyone has been outmatched by his supreme skills in the sword. Even Rokurou was having a really hard time as he had to rely more on dodging than blocking. His break soul won't be enough. Eizen and Magilou were put on the defensive, neither couldn't attack from close or afar. Selene's arrows hit her mark only for Artorius to deflect them with his long sword. Even if they had the numbers they didn't had the power to take on this man. It was at that time that Jaune thought, what they were themselves into.

As for Velvet's plan. The Arc didn't like it. It was reckless and it was the worse she has ever come up with. Right now the Crowe was getting beaten bad like the rest of the party. It was exactly as he thought, they couldn't beat him, they didn't stood a chance. The former praetor did his best to find an opening but this Artorius. His stance was flawless, his attacks were precise, his defense was solid. Finding an opening on this man was like finding a needle in a haystack. Even he was having a hard time how or where to attack him.

So the blond did the only thing he could. Since it was impossible to fight the head exorcist, he went to Laphicet's side in backing up the black haired woman. She definitely needed it because none of her attacks were hitting their mark. Her arcane artes, not even her break soul or break artes. The head exorcist was too fast to focus on the direction where to release them. The other didn't had a choice but to fall back. If this keeps up they will die. Jaune didn't blame them but doing such, will make the fight even harder.

Neither of the two couldn't find an opportunity to strike the Shepherd. Velvet was hurt she was sent to the ground, with a loud thud. The Arc was able to blocked the Shepherd's attack as he glared at the swordsman. He signaled for the boy malak to go to her side and heal her. Giving a nod he ran off after the black haired woman. This was the blond's chance, now that the others weren't close he could fight more focused and without restrain. With one swift motion, he charged using Lightning Blade, followed Super Lightning Blade. But Artorius blocked them with his weapon. But it the force was enough to sent him back.

The former praetor didn't stopped there, as both clashing their weapons at high speed. It did seemed that both were on the same level. But Jaune was afraid because whatever was the reason that was making him stronger than usual. And that was he holding back. This was an ambush, the other exorcist might get here any minute now. A shout of rage rang in his ears, turning to see Velvet charging at the swordsman. He immediately moved out of the way as the therion was fighting Artorius like a mad daemon that has lost all reason.

That wasn't good. The Crowe has let her anger get the better of her. Meaning she was fighting without any concentration. The Shepherd had this fight won gaining such a huge advantage over the daemon woman. One thrust straight at her, as she didn't realized she was opened. Jaune shouted as he ran after her. Pushing her out of the way he gasped feeling the long sword piercing through his attire, through his skin. The blond exorcist heard Selene shouting in horror. Velvet was in shock at what just happened. He just took the attack for her.

"The fourth maxim...Never let your guard down, even when victorious. Jaune is the one who gets to pay for your mistake Velvet."

" **Azure Wolf Strike!"**

Artorius gasped as he got hit by the break arte from the Arc. He hit the ground hard as the former praetor wasn't done yet. He performed Fierce Demon Fang, causing a wound on the head exorcist. This was their chance. One strong strike will be enough to cause a deep wound that will kill him.

"Velvet now, finish him!"

The Crowe was snapped from her thoughts as she charged at the Shepherd. She was still shocked and worried about the wound Jaune received. But before she was able to get close to him a powerful light hit both sending them far off. Laphicet and Selene ran to both casting their healing artes. The swordsman was getting up, staring at his wound. This was done by the same person he took under his wing.

 **(Music end)**

"Impressive Jaune. You have truly become stronger than I could ever imagined. But your effort to get rid of me is in vain" he raised his long sword high in the air" aid me Innominat!"

The same powerful light hit his long sword and with it the wound the Arc gave him was gone. Along with any minor injuries he received during the fight.

"His wounds have vanished!" Rokurou gasped.

"More like they've been healed" said Selene.

"Such power...Is it really…." Eizen was in awe.

"That is CHEATING!" whined Magilou.

"Wh-Why do I….?" Laphicet didn't know why he was feeling something as he was healing Velvet again.

" _I was right. Innominat is lending him his power. Then, we never had a chance in the first place. We should have never come here"_ Jaune glared at the Shepherd.

"You can't win like this" Selene whispered to him" you need to use it. The power that was given to you so you could stop Innominat."

"I remember you...That night...That terrible night!" the Crowe felt the same presence from the scarlet night when she fell down with her brother's dead body.

The light sent a powerful shock wave that blew everyone away. Giving the party a taste of what the Empyrean can do.

"Ugh...More...More healing" muttered the black haired woman.

Laphicet obeyed healing the wounds of the daemon woman. Jaune was conflicted while his malak was still staring at him. Honestly he didn't know what to do. The blond wasn't happy, he didn't understood why he was hesitating. This was why he was sent to this world. To stop the Shepherd and Innominat. The Arc was starting to realize that maybe this wasn't an ambush after all. With how Artorius was receiving power from the Empyrean there was no need to have a group of exorcists for back up. There was no need for Melchior or praetors to be present.

"It's impossible! We have to run" the boy malak was talking sense.

"He's right. We need to get out of here before things get complicated" replied the blond exorcist while his malak was staring at him in shock.

"You won't escape this time!"

" _Great. Me and my big mouth"_ the Arc mentally sighed.

At the entrance to the worship chamber stood Teresa, Oscar, Melchior and Eleanor. However, the red head seemed a bit hesitant and worried. Looks like finding out about Gideon being ordered by Artorius to produce the Nectar and the daemon at the villa seemed to have made her think of her past actions. This was bad now, they were surrounded. They couldn't escape. They could, but they will have to get pass the three praetors and legate if they wanted to.

"I beg your pardon Lord Artorius, I had assumed Master Shigure was attending you, the failure is mine" said Oscar.

"Shigure is out training. Besides, that man would like to see my blood spilled more than anyone" replied the Shepherd.

"Bah. He thinks only of himself. Look what happened with Aifread" said Melchior.

"So YOU are Melchior" Eizen glared at the legate.

"No, Artorius...The one who wants to spill your blood...Is me!"

"Velvet that's enough" the Arc whispered to her" there's nothing that we can do. We need to retreat."

"Master Artorius. Allow me to quiet this daemon" said Teresa.

"All in due time" the head exorcist gazed at his former pupil" you cannot escape Jaune. It is over. There is no possible chance to leave this place with your lives intact. However...I'm willing to reconsider sparing their lives, especially Velvet's…."

"How merciful of you. I find that hard to believe."

"I can spare their lives if I want to. But in return, I want you to return with us. Think carefully before you choose."

"You can't be serious" the Arc stood shocked" you want me back in the Abbey? Even when you know I didn't care. That I only chose to joined because you lied to me! I'm not falling for that trick again. Why have someone in your ranks when his loyalties are for someone else who is considered your enemy?!"

"Perhaps" the Shepherd slightly closed his eyes" but then again. I ain't the only one living in deception. Not the only one keeping secrets."

"…."

"I'm certain you haven't say a word to Velvet. You haven't tell her the truth yet?"

"What is he talking about?" the Crowe panted turning to him.

"You never had amnesia at all. It was all just an act."

"What?" the black haired woman stood shocked staring at the blond.

"And that is just the beginning of everything that he's been keeping on you. Are you sure you're making the right choice to have him with you Velvet?" Artorius shook his head" if you won't take my proposition then you can die. Starting with Velvet. Teresa kill her."

The young woman didn't replied as she summoned malak number one. She started casting an ice arte sending the large cold projectile towards the daemon woman. But to everyone's shock Laphicet took the hit for her. It shocked Jaune, Selene and the rest of the group.

"Number two, what is the meaning of this?!" said the female praetor.

"That's not his name!" shouted the archer malak.

"I won't...I won't let you hurt VELVET!" he shouted emitting a powerful wave from his body that was resonating with Innominat above the altar.

" _This is…."_ the Shepherd stood shocked" this has gone long enough. Get rid of them."

Melchior, Oscar Eleanor have surrounded the group along with Teresa. Laphicet gave a cry creating some kind of rift opening that looked like a portal. This was their chance to escape. The Arc signaled for everyone to go through it while Velvet took the boy malak's unconscious body as they ran off. Eleanor went after them but she got dragged in as they all entered. Melchior threw a purple sphere as it entered before the rift closed.

"Innominat's power reacting to the earthpulse. Extraordinary."

"I begin to see…." Artorius started" still...Giving you're brother's name to a malak. You've strayed so far…."

"What should we do regarding Jaune Arc?" asked the legate.

"Nothing has changed. Contact Shigure, tell him not to kill him if he finds him. We still need him alive."

"Indeed. I'm still working on that experiment using his memories. His world is truly remarkable. A visitor from another world, who would have thought. I find the revelation quite fascinating. Though I must remind you Artorius, there is something odd about that malak of his."

"I'm aware. I could feel Innominat reacting restless in me the second that malak set foot in here."

 **To be continued**

 **-Jaune has his reasons for not using" that power" as Selene stated. If you're asking what it is, you will know further in the story. That's all I can say.**

 **-Innominat acting restless because of Selene won't say anything. But there's a reason why the nameless Empyrean would feel like that.**

 **-Velvet finding out about Jaune not having amnesia along with other secrets he's keeping from her. All I can say he's in big trouble in the future of this story.**

 **-Won't say anything either of Melchior's experiment regarding Jaune and his memories.**

 **-I admit, Zaveid is definitely one of the three characters I said a few chapters ago. It should be predictable because he's connected to the canon story line. But I bet you guys won't be able to guess the other two characters.**

 **-Replying to guest Andromeda- I don't blame you if you find Selene annoying and she will get on your nerves. She's childish and spoiled of course she will be annoying. Most kids her age are like that too. Ironically I find Magilou more annoying but annoying in a good way lol.**

 **-I wanted for events to go on a different path. Especially with Eleanor having doubts about her loyalties for the Abbey.**

 **-Don't forget if you haven't seen the art for this story let me know with a PM. I will give you the address to ZonZus deviant art account and you guys can see his art. Again thank you for taking your time in creating such awesome art. Looking forward for more in the future.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A vessel


	19. A vessel

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 19 A vessel

Jaune groaned as his eyes opened. It all felt like it was a bad dream. The events that took place at the Empyrean's Throne. It was truly a bad choice to go to the temple and face Artorius. The Shepherd has proven to the party that he was too strong. And with Innominat lending his power, the swordsman was too much to take on. They were all beaten, outmatched, out powered. They suffered quite the defeat and it looked like it was going to be the end. But luck seems to be by their side as they managed to escaped from the temple.

Just when the head exorcist had them in his mercy things went from bad to worse. Oscar, Teresa, Melchior and Eleanor arrived. His eyes widened remembering what happened. Laphicet took an attack that meant for Velvet. The malak boy suffered quite the injury. Somehow he was able to suppress the power being released by the Empyrean Innominat. It lead to opened some kind of portal rift. Everyone went in. The Arc remembered the red head praetor went after them, right before it closed. So she has followed them here.

The blond has slowly got up before asking where exactly here was. The former praetor was shocked gazing at his surroundings. There were a lot of rock formations all over the area. But they were floating, they were actually floating in midair. There was also some kind of strong energy flowing everywhere with a tint of blue on the rocks. Now Jaune has visited a lot of places during his travels. But he had no idea where he was. This place was completely unknown for the Arc. But somehow, he felt like he was no longer in Midgand.

Noticing that he was alone got him worried. There was no sign of the others anywhere, no Selene either. They must have gotten separated after entering the portal. They must be around here somewhere. Looks like he will have to find them while exploring this strange place. The blond wasn't worried about his malak. He knew she could take care of herself. Then he sweat dropped knowing, she can be very childish sometimes. Maybe he will try hard to find her first before the others. That's when the former praetor realized that he wasn't alone after all.

Jaune was surprised to see Eleanor not too far from where he stood. The red head praetor was still unconscious. Even with the outcome of that fight. He was glad she didn't attacked him or anyone from Velvet's group. Unlike Oscar or Teresa that their intentions were clear in their eyes, wanting to eliminate and the rest of the band of criminals. Good thing she didn't landed near anyone except him. Mainly, Velvet. The Crowe wasn't very fond of her not knowing why. Eleanor was different from the other praetors. So why so much anger towards her.

"Eleanor? Wake up. Eleanor?" he shook the red head as she started stirring, he smiled" sorry for waking you."

The praetor opened her eyes staring at the face of her friend" Jaune...What happened?"

"You chased after us into that portal. And now we're here. Wherever here is" the blond kept looking around.

"Oh my…." she stood in awe gazing around too" what is this place?"

"I don't have a clue. But I'm guessing the others must be here, somewhere. I'm going to look for them. You should come with me."

"But I...I shouldn't. I'm the enemy...I don't even know why I went after you. I don't know what's wrong with me. Ever since I found out about Lord Artorius's involvement with High Priest Gideon and that daemon below the royal villa. I started questioning his intentions. I asked him but like you said, he didn't gave me a proper answer. After that I started thinking about my reasons for being with the Abbey. I love what the institution stands for. I want to help and protect the innocent from daemons but aiding a corrupted priest and keeping a daemon captive for unknown purposes...For the first time since I made my decision to become an exorcist. I may regret joining the Abbey."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Eleanor. I didn't mean to tell you the truth."

"Don't apologize. You did the right thing telling me. Because it really opened my eyes to the truth. That the Abbey isn't as perfect as I highly believed."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I still don't know. But I do know my faith in the Abbey and Lord Artorius isn't the same anymore. I need to know about that daemon at the villa. For what reason would they keep such thing captive?"

"Hm...You know, I've been thinking the same thing for a while now. Maybe we might find an answer. If you come with us."

"You want me to join your group?" Eleanor stood shocked" that's impossible. I'm an exorcist of the Abbey I can't simply join a group that is compose of daemons."

"Well, you don't have to officially join us. Just travel with us. At least until we find out why the Abbey is keeping daemons captive."

"That sounds like the same thing. I don't think I'll be able to do it. There's also your daemon friend. I don't think she'll be happy if she finds out about me traveling with you."

" _She has a point. I think Velvet will be angry if Eleanor decides to accompany us"_ Jaune stood in thought before sighing" look, you don't have to decide now. What's important right now is finding my friends and finding a way to out of this place."

"You're right. I'm as lost as you."

"Then let's go together. I just hope we don't run into any daemons here."

* * *

Selene slowly woke up with a groan. She rubbed her forehead, getting to her feet. Her eyes widened in shock, recognizing where she was. Though never in her life she thought she will be here. Somehow when Innominat's power and Laphicet collided it created an opening into an earthpulse. It explains that the boy malak was stronger than he looks. It made the archer smiled thinking of him. Its as she had a strong feeling that there was something about him. Something, that makes him special. The girl malak decided to look around noticing that Jaune wasn't here.

She pouted, she didn't like being separated from her master. Better to start searching for him immediately. Then she realized the others weren't here either. The archer gasped as she saw Laphicet not that far. The boy was unconscious with small black covered dots all over him. Selene was scared, worried that something was wrong with him. In a rush the girl malak went to his side, checking if he was breathing fearing the worst. He was breathing much to her relief. But she felt like something wasn't right. He didn't looked like he was fine at all.

"Laphicet?!"

Selene gasped as she saw Velvet running to the boy's side. The Crowe basically did the same thing she did. Checking in on him and even sighed in relief too realizing he was still breathing but not looking well. The concern was in her features. This was the first time the archer malak was seeing the daemon woman worried for the boy.

"Bad fever" she was still touching his forehead.

"Please...Don't die...Velvet…." spoke the malak boy.

"Your wounds are healed" spoke the archer girl.

"Thanks to Laphicet. He saved my life" she smiled at him" now it's my turn to save him."

Selene was surprised to hear that watching the Crowe taking him into her arms as he was hugging him.

"Selene?" she called to the malak girl" I need your help."

"Uh…."

"As long as I'm carrying Laphicet. I won't be able to fight if we ran into trouble. I'm counting on you to have my back."

"I…." she muttered.

"Don't do it for me" Velvet rolled her eyes" do it for him."

"Okay. I'll protect Laphicet. Just make sure not to drop him or I'll get angry at you."

"I won't. And thanks."

" _What do you know. I guess she cares for him after all"_ the archer malak gave a smile.

* * *

They were lucky they didn't encountered any daemons as they made their way. Though the journey wasn't an easy one. It looked like a maze. No matter where they go it seemed like there was no exit. Both Velvet and Selene were getting annoyed though they found a way to transport themselves to other parts. A crystal clear sphere. Touching it, they will be teleport to another region. During the journey they have met several of them. But still, they weren't getting anywhere. No sign of the others, or Jaune. The archer malak was starting to get worried.

Also Laphicet's condition wasn't getting any better. This had the malak girl more worried. She didn't wanted to believe what was happening to him. It troubled her so much that it brought her to tears. The archer girl dried her tears without the Crowe noticing. The daemon woman was too focused in getting out of here carrying the malak boy. But seeing the concern in her face was enough to tell Selene she truly care for him. If they didn't find a way out of this place then Laphicet, he will. The girl refused to believe it.

Velvet was starting to lose her patience. They seemed to be traveling for hours when it was just minutes. Still no exit, still no sing of anyone from the group. The black haired woman was starting to think that they didn't survived, it was worrying her. Especially Jaune, he was too stubborn to die. But she was still getting worried for his well being. The therion could hear Laphicet's pants and harsh breathing, his condition didn't looked like he was getting better. In fact, he was getting worse. If they couldn't leave this place how will she be able to help the boy.

"Where's the exit? What the hell is this place?!"

"It's an earthpulse."

"Eizen!" Selene smiled seeing the pirate malak was all right.

"So you survived."

"Let's not count our blessings just yet. It looks like we've been sealed inside. But at least we're still alive. Can't say the same would be true if we'd stayed in that place."

Velvet gently put Laphciet on the group turning to the blond malak" an earthpulse...So that's what this is."

"It's like a river flowing with nature's life energy" said the malak girl while the pirate was frowning at her" were you going to tell her? Sorry."

"Anyway. Earthpulses can be found all over the world, but normally you can't see or interact with them."

"Then how'd we wind up inside one?" asked the black haired woman.

"When Innominat and Laphicet's powers collided, the shock must have torn it open. If that's the case, it's possible that Laphicet possesses the power to return us home, but…He can't do much in this state because…."

"What?" the Crowe gazed at Eizen" what's wrong with him?"

"Daemonblight…." Selene replied shocking the woman" he's being consume by it."

"Aye. At this rate, he's liable to turn into a daemon any moment now" finished the pirate malak.

"Don't talk like that!" she scolded him it couldn't be, not Laphicet.

"It's true. The daemonblight has started spreading through his body. The only reason he hasn't turn yet, because he's strong. His will is stronger than we thought. But he will eventually transform into a daemon" the archer malak was brought to tears.

It suddenly hit Velvet hard. Remembering what happened when she was about to escape from Titania. One of Oscar's malakhim was consumed by daemonblight and he turned into the Drake daemon, a dragon type. That means if Laphicet gets taken over by the daemonblight, then he will face the same fate. Memories flowed her mind when she first met him and the times he helped her throughout the journey. The Crowe tightened her fists. No she refused to believe that, she refused to let him go, she refused to see him turn into a daemon.

"Is this because he overused his powers?"

"It's not too late to stop it" said Eizen" if a malak occupies a pure vessel, he can be prevented from transforming into a daemon."

"Even you?"

The blond malak replied taking his coin and tossing it into the air, catching it showing heads" this lucky coin is my vessel. There's a catch to this one, though. It can only serve as a vessel with the reaper's powers."

"Then that's no help at all!" she got angry turning to the girl malak" and you?"

"I'm already Jaune's vessel. Silly has always being worried that I might catch daemonblight. So he made me into his vessel to prevent it from ever happening. I say he's over-worrying for nothing."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?!" now the daemon woman was getting desperate.

"There is."

"Jaune!" Selene jumped at the blond and gave him a bone crushing hug" you're okay!"

"Of...Course I'm okay. Now could you break away? I need my lungs to breathe" the Arc felt so relief when she got off him, he was able to breathe again.

"Sorry if I got carried away. I was so worried."

The Crowe didn't got a chance to smiled at him when she noticed he wasn't alone. Eleanor was next to him and her eyes narrowed. The enemy was here too. She already unsheathed her gauntlet blade and the red head did the same readying her spear.

"Easy!" Jaune got between the two" we're not here to fight. We have bigger problems to worry about than killing each other at the moment. Don't you agree, Velvet?"

"True" she sheathed back her weapon but she still wasn't happy of her presence" what is she doing here?"

"It doesn't matter how she got here. What matters, we need to help Laphicet and we have to find a way out of here."

"Laphicet is the only one who can get us out of here. But he's…." Selene paused.

"Eleanor can help" said the Arc getting the black haired woman's attention.

"An exorcist would work" replied the red head" we offer our own bodies as vessels for malakhim so that we can use them for the Abbey's purposes. I volunteer to serve as your malak's vessel."

"I see" Velvet released her blade again" no we just need your body with us...Not your legs."

"Not one step closer" Eleanor point one of her spear's sharp blade at her neck" I'll kill myself before you lay a hand on me. The malak will become a daemon and you'll be stuck here forever!"

"STOP!" shouted Jaune losing his patience" that's enough! I have had it with this! You two don't look you didn't heard me the first time. Laphicet's time is running out of time and you two care more about fighting each other than worrying over his life. Or am I wrong?" his gaze was fixed on the Crowe.

"What about me?!" the therion was being stubborn refusing to need the red head's help" I'll become his vessel just tell me how to do it!"

"That's not going to work, you're a daemon" said Selene.

"She's right. Daemons can't form pacts with malakhim or even become their vessels. I'm sorry Velvet. But only trained exorcists can do it. Eleanor fits the bill well" said the Arc.

"Tch! Fine. Do it" she wasn't happy but if she saves Laphicet then, it didn't mattered.

"Know this" the red head pointed her spear at the black haired woman" this is personal. Once I reclaim my exorcist powers...I vow to challenge you, daemon Velvet! If I lose, I'll do whatever you wish. If you want me to die or to become a vessel, so be it!"

"Oho" Eizen sounded amused at the challenge.

This time Jaune didn't interfered between the two ladies. While they were traveling Eleanor told him what she wanted. She was trying to find her resolve in searching for the truth. It bothered her the secrets the Abbey could be keeping. Or more precise, what Artorius was hiding. He wondered about the daemon in the villa and it's connection to Velvet. Both were being held captive under the same exorcist barrier. The Arc thought the possibility that there could be more daemons being held captive too. Also, the possibility that they were therions too.

"Velvet...Don't die…." Laphicet muttered.

"Hurry up then" she kept her glare at the red head.

The praetor nodded as she got loser to the unconscious boy kneeling before him" what's the malak's name? Normally it is decided by their masters, but since I do not own him yet. I need to know."

"He's not a thing to be owned. He's Laphicet" the Crowe glared again at the exorcist.

"Laphicet...I see" Eleanor ignored the venom in the daemon's voice, using both her hands she took the hand of the boy" o child of the fountain these vows we exchange. May our purpose, resplendent, help to purify this cursed world."

A magical glyph appeared above the red head praetor as she resumed her chant" remember this true name I bestow upon you."

The glyph lowered itself as Laphicet's body vanished. A small ball of light entered the body of the red head. It was done, she has become his new vessel. Selene smiled widely drying her tears. She was overjoyed that he was now safe from turning into a daemon. A gasp caught everyone's attention as Eleanor seemed to be overflown feeling's Laphicet's resonance.

"Such...Such power!"

"Eleanor!" shouted Jaune.

They were all engulfed by a brilliant white light and as it vanished. They were no longer in the earthpulse.

* * *

"How the hell did we end up here?! What's going on?" asked Rokurou looking around, realizing they were no long in the same strange place.

"That little brat...He actually unsealed the earthpulse" muttered Magilou.

"What was that?"

"Heh, guess this is the end of the Velvet World Tour Revengeathon. What an anticlimax. Not that I really care either way."

"We don't know that she's dead" argued the daemon swordsman.

"Dead or alive, she's done. No way she'd keep going after seeing how outmatched she is. Betcha ten gald that I'm right" the witch grinned.

"Ten gald? You're on" the war daemon grinned back.

Suddenly a small bright light appeared before the two. It was getting bigger.

"What in the-?!"

As the light vanished the two realized they weren't alone anymore. Velvet, Eizen, Selene and Jaune appeared. Looks like they were able to escaped from the earthpulse too. But they also noticed an amusing considered painful. The Arc was groaning as the Crowe was standing on his back. Her armored boots were probably crushing his poor spine. Yet the black haired woman wasn't aware yet. She was worried, searching for the boy malak. There was no sign of him where they were.

"Laphicet? What did that exorcist do?"

Selene only laughed while the groans were still heard.

"V-Velvet...Can you please get off me?"

The daemon woman finally looked down to see Jaune. She realized that she was destroying his back and immediately got off him. A sight of relief escaped his lips as he started getting up.

"Those things are heavy. I thought my spine was going to get crushed. Don't you laugh!" he frowned at his malak as she was covering her mouth to burst out laughing.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Rokurou.

"Everyone else ended up in the same place as us?" Jaune asked as the witch and the daemon swordsman" good. I guess it worked. Laphicet was able to get us out of the earthpulse."

"Never mind that. Where's Laphicet?" Velvet was obviously worried" I swear if that exorcist hurts him I will-"

"Calm down. Laphicet is fine. Wherever Eleanor is, she won't hurt him."

"I don't trust her. She must have took her chance to escape. We have to find her now!"

"You don't trust her but I do. I know her, she will never hurt a malak. In fact, you should be grateful to her. She saved Laphicet's life from becoming a daemon."

"We owe her. I trust her too" followed Selene.

"Laphicet was becoming a daemon? I'm lost here" said the daemon swordsman.

"He caught daemonblight when he was attacked at the Empyrean's Throne. So to prevent from turning to a daemon the exorcist Eleanor chose to become his vessel."

"The same one we fought at the royal villa?" followed Magilou" my goodness. Now we're making friends with enemies. The irony that is life."

"She is NOT our friend" Velvet glared at the witch while she backed off.

"I see. So that exorcist woman pledged herself as Laphicet's vessel?" questioned the war daemon. Where did she head off, to?"

"We don't know. We must have gotten separated when we left the earthpulse" said the Arc.

"If you four wound up here, then odds are that exorcist disappeared somewhere nearby" said Eizen.

"Then we'll find her" said the therion.

"Please try not to kill her when we do" the former praetor sighed" like it or not she saved Laphicet. Try not to see her as the enemy" said the blond exorcist.

"Depends if Laphicet is all right. Won't guarantee what will happen."

"It's okay Jaune. She's only worried about him" Selene smiled at him.

"Huh?" the blond blinked a few times staring at his malak" and since WHEN do you take Velvet's side?"

"Since never. But I'm worried about Laphicet too. So that makes two of us" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay…." the Arc thought it was very strange but chose not to say a word.

" _She might be mean and emo sometimes. But deep down...She really cares for Laphicet"_ it's like the archer girl was able to understand the Crowe a bit.

"Sheesh, are you never not worked up about something?" sweat dropped Magilou.

"I said I would save him. So I will, besides…." a small grin spread over Velvet's lips" his power is just what I need."

Selene gasped hearing, she immediately got angry at her comment. She felt disappointed at the long haired woman.

"Don't you forget our little wager now, all right' Rokurou smirked at the witch.

"My darling Ten-Gald, murdered in his crib by a thug…." the witch being her usual melodramatic self.

"Seriously. You guys made a bet if Velvet will continue to go after Artorius" Jaune sweat dropped at the two.

"I thought you care for him" the malak girl walked over to the therion" but you're just going to use him as a weapon against Artorius after all. Sure, gotta look after your tool make sure he doesn't turn daemon. If he's the only thing that can help you with your revenge of course you would want to find him. Make sure the evil exorcist doesn't take him away, right?"

"Selene…?" the Arc got worried at his malak's behavior.

"If it was for the sake that you would use him for your vendetta. I'd prefer if he had become a daemon instead."

The group was taken back by her words but Velvet was shocked. She didn't got angry at the archer girl, she was just shocked. True, after realizing that Laphicet was stronger than he looks, and how he was able to probably go on par with an Empyrean like Innominat. Then that will make a valuable weapon, or a tool. But there were times she didn't saw him as that. She saw him not just a malak, but a person. The boy share so many similarities with her deceased brother. It's like Laphicet was the reincarnation of her younger brother, of the same name.

* * *

The group decided to take a better look around to know where they were. It looked like the inside of a temple. Obviously much older than the one Artrorius had build. Jaune was unaware of the origin of the temple because he has never been here before. Eizen provide some knowledge that this was an underground temple built close to an earthpulse in honor of Eumacia. Who was the Empyrean of Earth. Hearing that the Arc started remembering during his travels he heard rumors of an underground temple. It was called Ivolg Ruins the forgotten edifice.

Exploring the underground temple became another adventure for the party. For starters it wouldn't be one without encountering daemons. Turns out the Ivolg Ruins was full of them and they weren't pushovers. Armored Centipede a stronger version of the regular type, Undead magician, very dangerous in casting long range artes and Devil, which it was also dangerous at casting artes. Good thing they had Magilou and Selene to prevent them from casting them. While Eizen, Rokurou, Jaune and Velvet took them out from close range.

So in a way, the fights weren't that tough. If it weren't because they have gotten stronger ever since they started this journey. They would have been in big trouble. Especially fighting four of the code red daemons. After the fighting they were having a bit of a hard time traveling the ruins. It was a big place. They have climbed stairs up and down. If it wasn't that, they have to face with unstable walls. They had cracks so they were easily to destroy. A kick from Velvet was enough to bring them down leading to new paths in the ruins.

Jaune was focused trying not to lower his guard. The ruins had a lot of daemons. It won't surprised him if they popped out of nowhere. But it was hard to keep his guard up when he knew something was wrong with Selene. The archer malak was so silent and she hasn't sparred a single glance at him or anyone from the group for the matter. She was upset the blond has come to know her that well to tell when she wasn't happy. It was about Velvet using Laphicet as he was a tool. It was ironic that a daemon, an enemy of the Abbey will think like the exorcist institution when it comes to malakhim.

That wasn't all. The Arc knew his malak wasn't very fond of the Crowe since she first met her. She has never like her attitude and her idea of revenge. So far the former praetor hasn't really focused to talk to the girl malak. And now, he was paying the prize for not having a talk with her. Maybe it was time he do something about it. Not like he was expecting Selene to like the daemon woman. But at least be on equal ground with her. Also she may be a malakhim but she had the physical appearance of a ten year old girl. It was hard for her to understand what the black haired woman has gone through.

A horde of armored centiped, undead magician and Devil made their way as the party climbed another stair case. They fight it off while Selene cast a lot of arte and fired her arrows. They all hit their targets. There were a bit more daemons but they were still defeated. A little sooner than expected. Everyone was surprised at the girl malak. Basically she killed more daemons than the rest. Rokurou was the only one who looked disappointed, but the girl malak didn't care. That was it, Jaune needed to do something now.

When it was safe to continue traveling the Arc signaled for the others to take a short break. He made his way to Selene, she was still silent, and upset. But the blond caught her attention signaling that he needed to talk to her alone. The malak girl pouted having a feeling what the talk will be about. But she still obeyed and follow him away from the group while Velvet was looking. They have gone far enough into the ruins, so they don't hear their conversation. Once they were in the right distance, the former praetor turned to his malak, she was still pouting.

"Selene…." the blond gave a sigh.

"Don't say anything. I know what this is about" she mumbled.

"Then you know we have to talk about it. The others are starting to act up by your attitude. Especially Velvet, she's getting inpatient."

"Let her get inpatient, I don't care" the archer frowned not caring at all.

"We need to find Eleanor. Otherwise, she might lose it. She's about to freak out if we don't find Laphicet now."

"I guess she will if her" tool" to defeat Artorius goes missing."

"Okay. Look I know that you have never been fond of her since you first met her. I was able to tell right away. And I thought if I let things go their own way. Then you will be mature enough to get along with her eventually. That you only needed to get to know her more. And it seems I was wrong. There's nothing you hate more than seeing exorcists treating malaks like tools. I know that better than anyone. But I think it's time you see things for what they are."

"But I have seen things for what they are. You know I actually thought she was really nice and that she truly cares for Laphicet. I was starting to respect her. Then it turns out it was all a big fat lie! She's only using him to get her revenge done. Everything, all those times she was being nice to him, it was nothing but an act. Pretending to care, pretending to be kind, giving him a name and those smiles she would give to him. Just a facade. She's only doing it so he doesn't know the truth of her intentions. That's why I can't stand her. What angers me the most. Poor Laphicet doesn't know anything. He probably thinks Velvet truly cares for him and I don't even have the guts to tell him. Because I know it will hurt him a lot. I'm useless…." she was in tears.

"I don't want to see him heart broken. I can tell he cares so much for her. I hate her, for making him so loyal to her. Whenever we're talking, he immediately brings her into the conversation. It annoys me. He doesn't deserve to be used like that. Look what he was willing to do to help her against Artorius. He risked daemonblight consume him. He was so close to become a daemon, for her! She doesn't deserves him. Not as a malak or a friend."

The sight of his malak looking so hurt and in tears really stung Jaune's heart. The blond knelt before her as he hugged her. He heard her sobbing in his arms. Selene was always one with a heart of gold. She love life, she loves her life, she was grateful of being alive and having a life. But the one thing that describes her personality the most, was her high devotion for other malakhims. She cares for all of them even when she didn't know anything about them. That's why she hated to see them with will sealed and why she hates to fight them.

It should be logical why she will be angry with someone who is trying to take advantage of another malak. She has become so fond of Laphicet that seeing him being deceived by Velvet was only hurting her. Her concern for the boy malak was truly strong, she only wanted him to be happy and free. But she was wrong about the Crowe. Slowly the blond broke the hug as he dried her tears. Selene was just another young girl that cares a lot about her friends. In this case, it was Laphicet. She was faithful and loyal to him. It was clear she thinks Velvet is a bad influence on him.

"What do you see in her anyway? Why care so much for her?"

"It's because you don't know the person Velvet used to be. Back, before she lost everything. I know the real person in her. She's kind, hardworking, reliable, full of love. She's...Well, perfect. I know if you had known her back then. You would have gotten along with her."

"I find that hard to believe" the girl malak crossed her arms.

"Let me tell you Selene. I know that deep down she really cares for Laphicet. And it's not of a hunch or a strong feeling. But because I know her. If she was truly an evil manipulative daemon...Do you think she would give him the name of her deceased brother to a malak?"

"Wait, so it's true?" she stood shocked" her brother's name is Laphicet?"

"Yeah. And it wasn't a coincidence she chose that name. But the person the former malak number two is. He's just like Laphicet. His personality is exactly like him. Velvet see her brother in him. I can tell. Just like him, Laphicet wanted to travel the ocean and explore new lands. It was his dream. To see someone carrying out that dream must make her so happy. I won't deny that she will use him as a tool, but she cares for him. Not as a malakhim, but as a person."

"I guess…." the archer girl frowned thinking of the daemon woman" she was very determined to save him when he was consume by malevo-er-I mean daemonblight" she quickly corrected herself, she knew very well not to say that word.

"I'm not asking you to like her. I won't make you. But I would like if you make an attempt to try and get along with her. It doesn't have to be now. Just think about it. We'll have plenty of time. I have a feeling this journey is far from over. It's going to be a long one."

"It won't hurt to think it over. But I won't guarantee anything. I really can't stand her."

"Take your time" he smiled noticing her expression she was feeling much better.

"Jaune!" Velvet shouted in the distance" we're leaving now! We can't waste any more time!"

"You heard her. Back to it" the blond exorcist turned to his malak.

"Yeah. Let's find Eleanor and Laphicet" she smiled.

* * *

The party resumed their traveling around the Ivolg Ruins. After talking to Jaune, Selene was really feeling better. His words seemed to be exactly what she needed. The girl malak stood in deep thought. True she knew Velvet had it rough after the death of her brother and it was the reason why she was so hell bent on revenge on Artorius. That she was willing to drag so many people in it, or not caring how many villages she burned or how many people will get killed. But is that enough to justify all of her actions. A revenge crusade, she still didn't like it. Jaune did told her to think it over to accept the Crowe.

The group climbed up another staircase and they were starting to wonder if they will ever find the exit. Because it was starting to get annoying, so many stair cases, so many daemons. Why couldn't they have been transported somewhere else nicer, more relaxing, and not filled with daemons instead. They reached a long hallway with yet another stair case leading. Maybe they finally found the exit. A sudden sound caught their attention. It sounded something not human. They unsheathed their weapons, thinking it was a daemon.

From beyond a daemon has fallen trying to surprise attack the group. The party saw it coming as they avoided just in time. Taking a closer look at the creature it was half human, half spider. A woman showing an almost exposed chest which got the attention of Jaune. It was the first time the Arc has seen a daemon showing such a body part. Yet he focused on the coming fight. The spider daemon was releasing a lot of malevolence as the former praetor quickly took the list from his pouch. It was on the list of the code red daemons.

"Is that…." Rokurou paused.

"It's another code red daemon" spoke the blond exorcist" spider queen, it's weak against fire and wind, hidden artes and it's resistance to earth. You guys know what to do."

"It won't know what hit it" said Selene taking a quick glance at Velvet.

 **(Music:" A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The spider queen made her move release a large web on the ground that caught Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou. The close range fighters were shocked realizing, they couldn't move their bodies. They were trapped and defenseless. Eizen cast air thrust damaging the daemon, Selene cast flame lance and Magilou cast Blood Moon. The spide daemon blocked but it was still hurt by the malak and exorcist artes that had it's elemental weaknesses. The code red daemon went to cast slowing shank causing to decreased the close range fighters movements.

As things couldn't get any worse for them. They were trapped thanks to the web and now this. The two malaks and the witch resumed casting weakness elemental artes. Jaune growled trying to break free, they were sitting ducks as things stand now. Turning to the two daemons, they weren't happy. The Arc tried to concentrate on his aura. Maybe focusing it on his legs it might give him the boost he need to break free. At least the spider daemon was busy dealing with the others, so it wasn't targeting the three of them, yet.

His legs were glowing with the color of his aura, and they got stronger. The former praetor was able to break free from the web along with his two companions. Velvet and Rokurou as their eyes went to the code red daemon. However, they were still under the effect of slowing shank, decreasing their speed movement. Blocking wasn't helpin spider queen as she kept getting hit by it's elemental weaknesses artes. The trio went for the attack catching the daemon off guard. Jaune went with Devil's Inferno and Super Lightning Blade because asides from lightning it also has wind elemental.

Velvet went with Searing Edge and Rush Strafe. Rokurou used Hurricane Thrust, Infernal Bloom and Form 1: Fire Burst. Spider Queen was in trouble. Even if it was blocking, the attacks were effective hitting their mark. It really looked like the code red daemon was being outmatched. The party needed to keep their attacks coming. Using fire and wind elemental artes along with arcane or secret artes. The spider daemon was on the ground, downed but not out. It suddenly released the spider web. This time Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou dodged it.

It started casting an arte, looking very angry. It fired Gravity Well hitting Selene. Magilou got that covered as she cast healing circle on the archer malak. An action that the Arc was so relief to see. He immediately got worried seeing his malak getting hurt. The attacks resumed with the trio of close range, not stopping. Suddenly, the daemon fell to the ground. It was no longer moving. The group didn't lowered their guard. They kept their weapons and fighting stances. It could be trying to take them by surprise but they weren't falling for it.

"We have to make sure it's dead" Magilou grinned unleashing her power" might as well prove it!" her weapon guardian started growing in size.

" **Rise, Arise! Ascending Angel!"**

The witch brought down the oversize long guardian hitting the spider queen, squashing it. That was definitely it. Getting hit by a mystique arte should do the trick. But the party was shocked seeing that the code red daemon was still standing. Even Magilou was shocked it survived her mystique arte. It gave a furious screech as it pointed at Velvet casting an arte. Selene's eyes widened gazing at the Crowe. Jaune's words were still in her head. Though she still didn't like her, maybe she can give her a chance after all. Nobody's perfect.

" **Spell Canceler!"**

Suddenly spider queen's arte was canceled. The daemon creature seemed to be shocked that it was no longer casting it while Jaune smiled at his malak knowing she just saved the Crowe's life The black haired woman wasn't going to waste this chance to finish it off for good. She was about to use her mystique arte. When spider daemon has suddenly lost it's head. The party gasped seeing the person responsible for decapitating it. It was none other than Eleanor, she has arrived just in time. The body of the code red daemon fell, it was finally dead ending the fight.

 **(Music end)**

"Eleanor…." said the Arc.

"I was about to kill it just now" Velvet didn't sounded happy gazing at the red head exorcist but, at least she won't have to search for her anymore.

The praetor only stared at her with anger in her green eyes" our business isn't done."

"I suppose it's not" the therion kept her glare on her.

As they stood on opposite sides. It was clear a fight is bound to happen.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Spell Canceler is Selene's first break soul arte. It cancels an enemy arte no matter how high level it is. I'd say it's pretty useful in a fight against a code red daemon or a praetor like Teresa or even Melchior. And yes it's basically the opposite to Magilou's break soul" Spell Absorber".**

 **-Remember to continue supporting ZonZus's art base on this story by visiting his deviant art page. If you don't know it that's okay. Just PM me and I will give you the address.**

 **-All I can say that things are about to get interesting from here on. There will be a few revelations in the coming chapters some will be good, others will be bad. That's all I can say without giving spoilers.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Revenge and Resolve


	20. Revenge and Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 20 Revenge and Resolve

(Location: Ivolg Ruins Forgotten Edifice Midgand Empire)

The aftermath of the events at the Empyrean's Throne were supposed to be predictable. The party's chances of success were very low, or even survive for the matter. For starters, they were walking right into an ambush. Artorius knew of their arrival. He was well arrive Velvet was coming for him because he found out of her escape from the island prison of Titania. But it was strange the Shepherd was alone when they arrived at the temple. But the group was able to see the power the leader of the Abbey possesses. They have witnessed it and they didn't stood a chance.

They were beaten at the sheer strength the man wields. It wasn't just that but Artorius was also receiving the power of the Empyrean Innominat. That was enough that the party was way over their heads in the fight. Things got worse as Melchior, Oscar, Teresa and Eleanor arrived at the scene. They should have been dead. But thanks to Laphicet who was about to go on par with the Empyrean managed to open a portal becoming the group's escape path. They didn't care where it would take them as long as they were far away from the exorcists and their leader.

Who would have thought the portal led them to one of the many earthpulses that are located all over the lower levels of the world. After getting attacked by Innominat, Laphciet was in danger as his body was starting to get consumed by daemonblight. Velvet did everything she could to save the malak boy. Along with Selene, meet up with Jaune and a surprise by Eleanor. The red head praetor explained that she can save the malak's life and preventing him from becoming a daemon. If she becomes his vessels, he will be safe before the daemonblight takes complete control of him.

Not having a choice but to accept, the Crowe knew it had to be done. Finding out she couldn't become Laphicet's vessel, due to being a daemon. With the decision made, Eleanor made the chant to make the boy her vessel. It worked as he entered her body and suddenly in the same brilliant light they were all transported away from the earthpulse. They were transported to the ruins of Ivolg however, there were no signs of the female exorcist anywhere. So Velvet decided to find her immediately. She wasn't going to let her get away with Laphicet. Now when she needed the malak more than anything.

The therion found out his power was impressive that was able to go toe to toe with Innominat. After a long journey fighting dozens of daemons in the ruins. The party encountered another of the code red daemons. Truly it was the worse time for one to show up. The sight of the creature put Velvet in a bad mood. She didn't care about any daemons, she only wanted to find Laphicet. They were able to take down the spider queen. Just when the black haired woman was about to deal the finishing blow. Eleanor arrived.

The exorcist has decapitated the code red daemon with her spear. She made quite the entrance as she faced the members of the group. But her green eyes were on the daemon woman. Her expression said, she wasn't here to make peace or a truce. Her intentions were clear she wanted to finish what she started with the Crowe. Jaune knew that. Even when she starting to question the Abbey's intentions. This was a conflict that couldn't be avoided. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't interfere because neither of them would forgive him.

"I thought you'd be long gone by now" spoke the daemon woman.

"I apologize for disappearing on you. I was there, and then in the next moment. I was gone."

"And Laphicet?"

The red head touched where her heart is" he's resting inside me. As far as I can tell, he seems healthy again."

"Eleanor right? If I defeat you. You'll be his vessel and follow my orders until the day you die."

"I accept. But conversely, should you lose...I will take your life!" her green eyes pierce Velvet's chest nut orbs.

"I don't approve of this" Jaune spoke" but I know neither of you won't listen to me if I say this is pointless. So I don't have a choice but to see this through the end. But I would like to be the official for this match. There will be NO killing from either side" he gazed the red head which made her sigh.

"She's Laphicet's vessel. I don't want to kill her" the Crowe replied.

"And you Eleanor?"

"Very well. I will change my terms for the results of the fight. Should she lose. I will return to Lord Artorius's side, and I'll be taking the malak with me."

"That's not going to happen" the therion glared at her, she was serious.

 **(Musci:" the will that opposes reason" from the Tale of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I accept those terms" said the blond exorcist nodded.

"Do you plan on fighting alone?" asked Eizen.

"I can handle myself."

"I'm rooting for Eleanor" whispered Selene to her master making the Arc sweat dropped.

Velvet released her gauntlet blade getting into her fighting stance. The red head praetor did the same, readying her spear. Both were waiting on the blond's word to start the match. However he knew the Crowe wasn't planning in losing to the exorcist. Not when Laphicet's fate was on the line. She would be damned to let the Abbey have him again. Both opponents stood still for a while, like they were trying to predict the others movements. Everyone were waiting for the fight to begin. Jaune was hoping both will be fine and there wouldn't be any serious injuries.

Both opponents charged in raising their weapons. It was a collision of weapons clashing back and forth. It seemed both were in the same level, but it was the beginning. Again, Jaune was impressed by how greatly the red head's skills have grown under a short period of time. But Velvet wasn't to be underestimated. She was skilled three years ago and now, she was a fighting machine. Being a daemon now, along with absorbing Seres's powers have increased her strength greatly. Also, all the daemons she has devoured when she was in prison, make her stronger too.

Their clash resumed as they were now using artes to gain the upper hand. Eleanor focused on the black haired woman's movements. So much was at stake in this fight. She couldn't lose, she would never forgive herself if she ends up becoming a slave to a daemon. Even if she agreed to become the malak's vessels she won't join her. She won't turn her back on the Abbey. Though it was clear her distrust towards the exorcist institution. Losing wasn't in her best interest. The praetor used a combination of martial artes and arcane artes.

Velvet wasn't holding back, there was no time for such. She has never hold back before. But this fight meant everything to the therion. This will determine Laphicet's fate. Beating the exorcist here and now will have her with her group. Though she admitted the red head praetor has gotten better since their last fight. She was getting stronger with each defeat. Though it was Jaune who defeated her the last time. Now it was her turn to beat her. This will be done with and the malak will remain by her side for good. Losing, not even in her dreams.

Honestly the Crowe wasn't very fond of Eleanor. Heck, she's not fond of anyone from the Abbey. Well, except Jaune, he was an exception. This girl was just your average kind person who is trying to do the right thing by protecting others against daemons. In a way, Velvet could see herself in her place. If the events in Aball never took place. Then she would have become just like Eleanor. An exorcist and her brother too. Who knows, they might have end up joining the Abbey for the sake of protecting Artorius's vision. The last thought angered her so much.

Their artes collided just like their weapons. But neither were looking like they would lose. However, Eleanor seemed to be reaching her limit. The red head was panting. Looks like the fight was taking a toll on her. She was probably tired from their last battle at the royal villa. That was going to be her undoing. While they just fought a code red daemon, the Crowe didn't looked like she was exhausted. Not to mention she did ate the spider queen before the fight with the exorcist, giving her a strength boost. The daemon had the advantage in this fight.

Eleanor fought with everything she had. But her exhaustion from the last fight was catching up to her. She was still suffering from the defeat she received at the hands of Jaune. Turning to him the blond exorcist looked worried. He didn't wanted her to do this, she could tell. But this was needed to be done. She wasn't planning to lose to this daemon, ending her career as a praetor. Remembering if she loses, she will have no choice but to obey her until the end. The red head still had her pride, though it was bruised when she lost to the Arc. She won't lose to the daemon woman.

Unleashing some artes Velvet was fast enough to dodged them, shocking the exorcist. With her exhaustion, she wasn't able to move out of the way on time. She got hit by the attacks. The therion added some martial artes along with some arcane artes. It will be enough to take her down. But the praetor was able to regain her balance. Not being able to hit the ground. Yet she was met by the sharp end of the daemon's gauntlet blade. Jaune tried to interfered but one glance from the black haired woman told him not to. But this was over, the match was done and the victor was clear.

 **(Music end)**

"We're done here."

"Never let your guard down, even when victorious!" Eleanor charged at the daemon woman pointing her spear at her.

"Velvet!" Jaune shouted" stand down Eleanor. You lost the fight."

"Why did you stop?" the Crowe wondered what was stopping her from finishing her off.

"I know you can't kill me as long as I'm his vessel. I'm just abiding by the same terms."

"But you still lost fair and square. So stand down now" the Arc warned her, he didn't wanted to do something he might regret later.

"Had you won, you have killed me."

"True, but a duel is a duel."

"The Abbey's shaped you well...However…."

The long haired woman took her spear while making her trip as the red head hit the ground. Now she was seeing the end of her own weapon. Both Jaune and Selene gasped as how Velvet was able to turned this whole thing around.

"Once your sword is drawn, never waver. Control feelings to control the tide of battle! Right?"

"Lord Artorius's teachings!?" she gasped as tears emerged" what a failure I have been...I'll...I'll keep my word. I will follow your orders..." she grabbed her spear" to the day I die!"

"No!" the blond was shocked that she planning to kill herself.

*Don't!*

Eleanor felt the strong force of the malak whom she became his vessel" my body...I can't move! How? Since when can a malak overpower his own vessel!?" she fell to the ground, falling unconscious.

The former praetor went to her side, checking on her. He smiled, she was still alive as Selene was already healing any injuries she received during the fight. Jaune wasn't happy that Eleanor was willing to take her own life to prevent following Velvet's orders. Killing yourself wasn't going to solve anything. He will have to have a serious talk with the praetor later. Suddenly an energy left the body of the red head and appeared next to Velvet. It was Laphicet and he seemed to be back to normal. No longer with daemonblight in his body.

"Laphicet! Are you feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah" he nodded.

Suddenly the malak boy was given a hug from out of nowhere that belonged to Selene. He was caught off guard but felt his face turning red as the archer girl kept her embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay! You had me so worried!"

"I-I'm...I'm sorry…."

"You're okay now, so I might forgive you. Just this once" she broke the hug smiling at him.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"Looks like her body is reacting to the bond" said Eizen.

"It means Laphicet will be okay" replied Jaune.

"Yeah, I know the drill. She'll get a high fever and stay zonked out for a bit. No biggie" said Magilou.

"Carrying her will slow us down. We can't afford that risk when we're venturing into parts of unknown" said the pirate malak.

"True. But I'm sure all of us can catch a break. We just fought Artorius, a lot of daemons and a code red daemon" said the Arc.

"I agree. Let's rest here for a bit until she recovers. Then we can figure out where we are" followed Rokurou" she's one of us now, isn't she? As long as she's Laphicet's vessel."

"That's true" Velvet agreed.

"I could sure use some grub right about now" said Selene hearing her stomach growling.

"Right, supply witch. You know what to do" said the blond exorcist.

"On it!" the platinum-blond was actually looking forward to the food.

* * *

Jaune decided to stay by Eleanor's side. Bienfu volunteered to stay and watch over the exorcist. The blond didn't minded though, Selene has also decided to stay with him. The red head will be fine what she was experiencing was normal. He remembered the first time he made his pact with his malak. After he became Selene's vessel he felt lightheaded, he collapsed and was unconscious for a while. The archer malak did warned him he will need rest after. Speaking of rest he could sure use some. Especially after the meal he cooked.

He, Laphicet, Selene, Bienfu and Magilou had a feast all thanks to his cooking. Afterwards, everyone went off their way to wander around or just rest. Laphicet went outside of the ruins. Most likely, Velvet went after him once she talked to Eizen and Rokurou. Magilou was probably around. Anything could be running inside that head of hers. He will never understand her. At least the witch didn't had a problem with her malak staying by the praetor's side. Considering Eleanor was the one Bienfu went to when he left her.

But now that Laphicet was okay and Eleanor was officially with them. What to do now. Jaune was really thinking this one. As proven from their fight with Artorius. They couldn't fight him on their current level. They will have to get stronger especially if the Shepherd has the aid of the Empyrean Innominat. The blond exorcist was curious to know the connection between the daemon they found at the villa and Velvet. Both are therions, and both had the same type of barrier keeping them from escaping. He was pondering what could it all mean.

The knew there was something else needed to awaken the Empyrean as he told Velvet. But what could it be. His eyes widened from the realization. That was it, the only lead he had to know. The book of Innominat, the one Laphicet took from the villa's library. If it was really about the Empyrean then it should have the necessary information to resurrect it. Though he doubted it will be that easy, it must be written in the ancient tongue. He didn't knew the language and neither did Selene. Looks like that would be all he'll be able to get for the time being.

Jaune stood in thought he will have to tell Velvet and Laphicet about the book. Their next course of action should be finding someone who can read the ancient tongue. The blond was snapped from his thoughts as he heard Eleanor groaning, she has opened her eyes. She has awaken sooner than he thought. Then it came back. The anger, remembering what she was about to do after she lost to Velvet. To throw her life like that would be unforgivable. It didn't mattered if she will have to obey the Crowe, he didn't like her choice.

"Madam, Eleanor you're finally awake!" cried Bienfu in joy.

"Sorry for worrying you."

"I was so worried!" the top hat malak was in tears.

"Most importantly" Selene started" you had Jaune worried."

The red head blinked seeing the blond exorcist standing there without moving. It was hard to tell what he was thinking. It was also hard to know his expression. His face was empty, Eleanor didn't know what to think. But she had a strong feeling that he wasn't happy. That was it, he must be so upset with her. After what she attempted to do. She should have known better than to do something so foolish. But to her, it felt like it was the right thing to do, around the time. What to say to him. No words and her brain wouldn't process any words to come up with a good excuse.

"Jaune I can explain...I was…." and she paused because she didn't know what to say.

"What the heck were you thinking?!" snapped the Arc" do you realize what you were about to do? I would have understand if you were being a sore loser. But this is more than acting like one, much more."

"I can explain. It's not what you think. I honestly believed it was for the best."

"Well it's not. Taking your life is never for the best. You can't find any answers if you're dead. I can't believe you were willing to go to such drastic measures all because you're pride has being bruised."

"You're wrong. This isn't because of my bruised pride…."

"You lost the match against Velvet. And now you have to fulfilled your end of the agreement. You didn't like it so you thought killing yourself was the easy way out. Worse of all, you were willing to break your word. An oath you swore. Aren't oaths made by exorcists sacred and they can't never be broken?"

"I know" tears formed on the praetor's face" I'm ashamed of what I've done. I have failed as an exorcist. To lower myself like this...To be allow to take orders from a daemon."

"You sure this isn't about your bruised pride? I know you're devastated that you lost. But it's not the end. I know it won't be easy to say this, but you should think of all of this as something positive-"

"Positive?!" she shouted" you can't be serious. I have to take orders from a daemon, I have to betray the Abbey, Lord Artorius, everything I stand for. The whole reason why I chose to become an exorcist. And now, it's all gone. I'm a traitor now...All because I wasn't strong enough."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You have gotten stronger. Maybe you need a stronger resolve than your previous one. Instead of feeling disgusted and angry about this. You should try to see things on a bright side. You told me you wanted to know about the daemon in the villa, why is the Abbey keeping that thing captive. Like I told you before If you travel with us...You might find that answer. You ain't the only one, I also want to know."

"..."

"I don't want to have you as an enemy Eleanor" spoke Selene" I don't mind having you here. You only need to get used to it. But eventually you will fit right in with us."

"I also don't mind having you with us Madam Eleanor" said Bienfu" I prefer you over Miss Magilou any day. But don't tell her I said that. She will get so mad."

"We can continue this conversation later" Jaune rubbed his eyes feeling tired" I'm going to get some rest. I will leave so you can think about what I said. If you want to know everything about Artorius and the Abbey, then traveling with us is an option. But I won't make you decide. Let's go Selene."

The blue haired malak nodded following her master. She took a quick glance at the red head exorcist. Eleanor was in thought thinking what she has gotten herself in. All because she offered herself to be a malak's vessel. Her kindness was her undoing. Now she will have to pay the prize with following the orders of the very same thing she despises the most. An exorcist obeying a daemon. The idea was terrifying and even ridiculous. Eleanor rubbed her forehead, she was still feeling tired. She decided to rest some more while ignoring Bienfu.

* * *

Jaune stood shocked at what he was seeing. Velvet was fighting Artorius. It was happening again. But it was different, this time. The Crowe was fighting the head exorcist alone. And here he stood, not doing a damn thing to help her. The Arc tried to moved but he couldn't. It felt as he was stuck to the ground. He tried hard to move but couldn't, it was futile. There was no way he'll be able to break free from being rooted to the ground. But the fight took a turn for the worse as the black haired woman was getting beaten.

This time, there was no Laphicet to heal her. She was getting hurt so bad and each wound was being life threatening by the second. The blond stood shocked, panicked that he couldn't do anything. She was losing bad and if this continues. The former praetor tried to break free but he it was impossible. Velvet felt to the ground coughing blood as Artorius grabbed her by the throat. Jaune shouted out loud but his cries were falling on deaf ears. With one thrust from his long sword, the Shepherd stabbed the Crowe killing her. He threw her body like a rag doll as the blond stood motionless.

* * *

The blond exorcist woke up with a startled. Realizing that he was back in the temple and it was all just a bad dream. He was leaning on a wall with Selene sleeping next to him. That nightmare felt so real he could still hear Velvet's cries of anger as she charged at Artorius. The Arc was so thankful they managed to find companions. Otherwise he would have never let the Crowe go after him alone. But even he knew it was suicide to fight someone so strong without any reinforcements. After such a dream, he doubted he'll be returning to rest.

Slowly, the blond got up not wanting to wake up his malak. The blond sure picked a random place to rest. It was away from the members of the group. He needed to be careful. If she finds out he was planning to leave her alone, she will get so mad at him. It's not that he wanted to do it on purpose. But he wanted her to rest some more before leaving. As he was about to search for the others, Jaune was surprised to see Velvet and Eizen heading his way. Judging from the look in their faces something was up. Something that probably wasn't good.

"Before you say anything" the blond looked at the black haired woman" I don't want you threatening her, or anything about eating her, or cutting her arms and legs. None of that. Eleanor is going through a lot right now. So the least you can do is give her some space. She won't betray us but she doesn't like the idea of joining us either."

"Where's the fun in that?" Velvet didn't sounded like she was being sarcastic.

"I'm serious. I know her, she won't do anything. Just let her be for the time being."

"That will be hard to do" said Eizen" she's already acting suspicious."

"Like what?" the Arc raised an eyebrow.

"A few hours ago, she left the ruins. She was following some sort of bright sphere, she was talking to it. I will guess it had to be with someone from the Abbey. Most likely Artorius" said the therion.

"Melchior's communication arte" Jaune's eyes narrowed" that could be it. Artorius must have ordered him to investigate the earthpulse we got sent to. He must be planning to use Eleanor to retrieve Laphicet and bring him to him."

"And you still trust her?" the Crowe glared at the thought of the red head exorcist taking the boy malak.

"I do. Like I said, I know her. She will eventually realize the truth on her own. It's up to her to decide her loyalties."

"You're so naive. If she's planning to take Laphicet, then we must stop her now" her chest nut eyes narrowed" we should take her out before she gets the chance…."

"Not happening. You're not laying a hand on her" the former praetor actually glared at his long haired friend.

"Why do you care so much for her?" it was so hard for the daemon woman to speak without showing her jealousy.

"Because she's my friend. And she's the only one in the entire Abbey I would put my trust on. But this whole thing worries me. If Artorius wants Laphicet, then it must be because what happened at the Empyrean's Throne when his and Innominat's power collided and ended up creating that portal to the earthpulse. To be able to do that, it makes him more than just a regular malakhim."

"All the better reason to take her out now" the Crowe crossed her arms.

"We're not doing that."

"Aren't you going to tell him the other thing Velvet?" asked the pirate malak.

"What other thing?" asked the blond exorcist.

"Last night, I was talking to Laphicet. He brought up the book he took from the villa."

"You mean the one you let him steal?" Jaune sweat dropped.

"He realized the book is about Innominat. We might be able to know more about the Empyrean. But it's written in the ancient tongue. He can't read it. I doubt Eizen or Selene can't either."

"Not me. Learning the ancient tongue is no easy task. It could take years to master" spoke the blond malak.

"It's the same with Selene. She was never interested in learning to understand it. She said it was too boring" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Then our only chance is to find Magilou's friend. She said someone named Grimoirth can read the book. The last time she heard form her was in Yseult in Southgand."

"Yseult?" the former praetor stood in thought" I've been there before on missions. I know exactly where it is."

"First. Let's go outside and meet up with the others. Your exorcist friend should be with them too" said Eizen.

* * *

After Jaune woke up Selene they left the ruins to join up with the others. Everyone else was already present. He saw Velvet trying to looked calm while sending a couple of glares at Eleanor. After finding out that the red head was probably ordered by Artorius to take Laphicet away. She wasn't happy and she didn't trusted the exorcist in the least. The Crowe was the only one giving her the evil glare while the others weren't that hostile of her. Laphicet and Selene were happy and didn't minded the red head's company.

Magilou didn't care at all, Rokurou looked not bothered and Eizen was the same. Though he was aware of Eleanor's plan to take the malak boy. The pirate malak was willing to trust her except, if she does attempt to steal away one of their own. The consequences will be severe. The blond malak won't hesitate to do something he won't regret. Nobody messes with a member of Aifread's crew and gets away with it. Jaune only shook his head. This will need some getting used to. It was bad enough, Velvet was glaring holes on Eleanor's head.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rokurou.

"I'm fine."

"Listen...Don't trying anything like that again. Pain is...Pain is scary, right?" said Laphicet.

"I'm all right...No more running away" said the red head.

"I'll be keeping my eye on you" Velvet did promised Jaune she won't threaten her, but it doesn't mean she won't be watching her like a hawk eyes it's prey.

"I'm Laphicet. It's good to finally meet you properly, Eleanor."

"Y-yeah, likewise."

"I won't run. I swore an oath before my duel with...Her" the exorcist gazed at the daemon woman.

"It's Velvet" said the Arc.

"Right. An oath grants power in exchange for a certain constraint. Mine was, "If I lose, I will obey my opponent". I am now but a humble servant of you. Once put in motion, can oath cannot be broken by the one who swore it. I will keep my promise to you because I must."

"Hmm, an oath is it?" the Crowe obviously didn't trusted her, no one from the Abbey could be trusted they're her enemies" in that case, I have a question for you. What does the Abbey plan to do with Innominat?"

"To wipe out the daemons, of course. We want to end the Era of Disaster once and for all."

"And how exactly does the Abbey plan on wiping out the daemons? Is Innominat going to wander the land slaughtering them all?" asked Eizen.

"They...They never told me."

"Innominat's ritual is kept confidential even within the Abbey. All I know is that it involves Melchior."

"Then it looks like the only way we'll figure out Innominat's true nature is by deciphering Laphicet's book. We'll have to track down Magilou's friend, the one who can read the ancient tongue" said the Crowe.

"That seems to be our only option at the moment. So it's off to Yseult after we're done here. We might get some clues on this Grimoirth's whereabouts if we go to Southgand" said Jaune.

"But first we have to figure out where we are now. We need to find a settler or a village. Something" said the pirate malak.

"Hahaha! I'm surprised us chuckleheads even know our own names" said Rokurou.

"Even the greatest scholars don't know everything at first. You can't get answers without asking for them" said the boy malak.

"Hah! Fair enough! Hard to argue with that" said the daemon swordsman.

"What about you Jaune? Any idea where we could be?" asked the blond malak.

"Hm...I don't think so. This place seems unfamiliar to me" replied the former praetor.

"We've never been here before. So this will be our first time adventuring this place" Selene was already hyped to see new places.

"That pretty much it. Looks like we won't know for sure until we reach a village or port" added the blond exorcist.

"I've never seen a malak quite like him" Eleanor kept staring at the boy.

"Eleanor. Your job is going to be to protect Laphicet" said Velvet" even if it brings you into conflict with other exorcists. Because if you turn on me…."

"It's okay, she gets the message. No need for threats" the Arc sighed no surprised the Crowe will try to threaten her.

"I know! Like I said. I can't betray you" the red head exorcist walked off.

"At least try to behave" Jaune went off after her.

"Listen Laphicet" the black haired woman started ignoring her jealousy" if she makes any strange moves, I want you to stop her immediately, okay?"

"I don't think Eleanor is such a bad person. Besides, she's oath-bound to her promise."

"She's lying obviously. That's only something you do if your life depends on it."

"Yup. An oath is an arte that takes complex rituals and lots of hard work and time. Hardly worth the trouble, to be honest" said Magilou.

"I told you already, she wants to take you away from us. Women are creatures of deceit, boy."

"Okay I get it!" Selene snapped annoyed at the daemon woman" you don't trust her. But that doesn't mean you should fill Laphicet's head with your distrust."

"You have a problem with that?" the Crowe glared at the girl malak.

"I do have a problem. I know Eleanor and she's far more honest and good than you'll ever be. She's a good candidate to be his vessel. Can't say the same for you."

"True, I'm a daemon after all."

"I trust her more than you honestly."

"Yet you chose to save me from that code red daemon. Someone you don't trust" Velvet kept staring at her reminding the archer girl of the fight with the Spider Queen.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I only did it because of Jaune. I will do anything for him. He wouldn't want you getting hurt. So I chose to help you, for his sake and no one else. Come on Laphicet, let's catch up with them."

"Oh...Okay" he smiled following the girl as they went after the blond and the red head exorcist.

"….."

"Don't feel bad. Jealousy can be a terrible emotion. They say it's bad enough to turn someone into a hideous monster. But you are a daemon. So I'd say it has done it's work already" the witch grinned.

"Tch, who said anything about jealousy?" the Crowe obviously denied it.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Lying would only make it worse" the platinum-blond kept her grin.

"We should go after them too" said Rokurou.

* * *

With the sun on the horizon the party was able to take a better look at the place where they were outside of the Ivolg ruins. It was a ravine connected by many wood bridges. Definitely a place that was unfamiliar to Jaune. He has never been here before. It's a possibility that they could be far away from Midgand. But that was his opinion. The Arc has traveled in the whole region except from the islands outside. He's never been to the ruins either so this area was all new to him just like the rest of the group. So this part of the journey was an exploration segment that can be an educational opportunity.

The Ravine they were crossing, like the ruins they infested with daemons. Another place where they will be forced to fight. The group was first greeted by Treants, a tree type daemon. Which it's elemental weakness was obviously fire. So the party focused on fire artes for critical damage or power hits. They weren't that tough due, that their numbers were small compared to theirs. Another daemon was the harpy a winged demi-human type that was strong with wind elemental attacks. But weak against earth so Eizen had it covered because he was an earth elemental malakhim.

Finally there was the witch a magical type daemon. They have encountered quite the number of these and to put it in one word, they were annoying. They were quick little tricksters who were good at casting exorcist artes. Somehow Jaune thought they were relatives of Magilou due to their high pitch voice and annoying attitude. Of course the blond didn't said a word to the platinum-blond. She might not look it but, Magilou can be dangerous. That was it for the list of daemons the rest of the journey was followed by the same type.

Tough they fought many daemons traveling through the unknown the ravine. It wasn't that hard, they had the numbers and also a new ally. The Arc smiled taking a glance at Eleanor. He was glad she was now traveling with them. Though her loyalties weren't that just, she was only fulfilling the oath she swore under the conditions for losing to Velvet. Still having her here made things easier. Another familiar face to have around. Plus the blond exorcist had a front row seat to see her in action, fighting daemons and she was very good at it.

Not to mention she hasn't forgotten his teachings which made him feel proud at the red head. Even some of their team attacks. She has already aided him in some of the fights. Those daemons didn't stood a chance as they made quite the team. They were like an invisible duo. Along with Selene and the others, they were unstoppable. This was a sign that this journey will get easier with the red head around. Jaune admitted it will take time for the group to accept her because she's with the Abbey and very loyal to the institution.

Either way the blond couldn't be any happier to have his friend and student here. Too bad not everyone on the party was feeling the same way. Namely, Velvet. The entire time as they resumed their traveling, she was glaring daggers at Eleanor. Of course she didn't trusted her especially after what Jaune told her. Artorius has given her orders to retrieve Laphicet away from them. She'd be damned if she let her take the boy malak from her, over her dead body. The Crowe will never accept her as one of their own simply because she was a loyal exorcist and she following the orders of her enemy.

That wasn't all why she didn't like her or trusted her. The daemon woman kept staring at her and Jaune. They were currently having a conversation. The way they were talking to each other, and the smile he was giving her, he was truly enjoying talking to her. Eleanor also looked like she was enjoying his company. Those two looked close. She knew they have know each other since the Arc was with the Abbey and he even told her that they have done a few missions together. That word, together. It made her feel uneasy, upset and mostly, jealous.

She felt her stomach turning as it was being tied up like a bow. This feeling, she hated it so much. The jealousy was growing stronger by the minute. The more she looked at Jaune and Eleanor looking like they were" close" friends, the stronger it was getting. It was better to forget about it, to ignore it and resumed the journey. Jealousy wasn't going to help her stop Innominat and Artorius. Velvet erased those thoughts, her objective hasn't changed. Revenge was still her goal, her priority. Not caring if the Arc and the red head were probably a" thing".

As the party crossed another wooden bridge they saw someone not too far. A man wearing armor that it was unfamiliar to anyone. It seems they weren't in Midgand anymore. The armor was completely different from the one the soldiers in the empire wear. But judging from the look, this person was a warrior. Probably a mercenary. It didn't mattered, the party needed to ask someone where they were. In order to know their current location and head for Yseult to find Grimoirth. Right now, they were clueless of their own whereabouts.

"You there! Got a moment?" asked the daemon woman.

The armored man freaked out as soon as he laid eyes on the group" ghaaaaa! Are you guys with the Swordbreaker?!"

"The what?" Velvet didn't had a clue what he was talking about, just like the rest.

"G-Get away from me!" he quickly drew his sword.

"Easy. We're not going to hurt you. We just want to know where we are. We were hoping you could tell us" said Jaune" also, there's eight of us and one of you. Not the best odds to look for a fight."

"I don't think he's listening" said Selene.

As expected the fight didn't lasted long. The warrior couldn't take on the group. But they were able to see that he was well trained. A little above average. Rokurou finished it off with breaking his sword as he gasped.

"What? My sword!" he quickly got on his knees" please, mighty daemon. I beg you, I'll do anything! Just spare me!"

"I only wanted to ask you something" said Velvet.

"You don't have to worry. This woman here is an exorcist" Laphicet turned to Eleanor.

"Huh?! R-Right!, I'm Eleanor, a praetor exorcist. Please, remain calm and hear our questions" it wasn't a lie, but she was just surprised the malak boy will addressed her.

"You do look like an exorcist, but...What are you doing with ruffians like these?"

"I will take that as a compliment" Jaune sweat dropped while Selene laughed better a ruffian than a wanted criminal and traitor.

"Top-secret Abbey business, that's all I can say. Now can you tell us where we are? And are there any ports nearby?"

"You don't know? You're on Cadnix Island in Islegand. The port is at the other end of that ravine."

"I'll send a sylphjay to the Van Eltia" Eizen said now they knew where they were.

"Thanks" the Crowe nodded.

"One more question. Who's this" Swordbreaker"?" asked Rokurou.

"Ah, he's a daemon. Causes lots of trouble around these parts. He only attacks swordfighters, and breaks their blades. He's even taken down a number of praetors."

"Hence the name Swordbreaker" the daemon swordsman stood in thought.

"Sounds like he's dangerous if he was able to defeat praetors" added the Arc.

"He wields a fine sword clearly forged in a foreign land. I tried to find his lair to steal the weapon for myself...But that's when I was attacked."

"A foreign sword?" this brought the attention of the war daemon.

"I'd be careful if I were you if he spots that sword on your back, you'll be in a world of trouble."

"Sounds like a real nasty fellow" now Rokurou sounded amused.

"Well, he tries to pull anything on THIS daemon and he's in for one munchie crunchie surprise" Magilou grinned turning to Velvet.

"You folks are all crazy" the warrior sighed.

"That's the perfect word to describe our group" said the blond exorcist" why do I get the feeling we'll be encountering this Swordbreaker before we reach the port?"

"You should know our luck by now" replied the daemon woman.

"Either way, I'd say this is a blessing in disguise for you" said Eleanor" you're lucky to still be alive. Take this chance to abandon your life of crime."

* * *

After bidding farewell to the warrior they resumed their journey. There weren't any daemons ahead so it became a safe path to travel. Laphicet decided to take out the book on Innominat. Opening it, clearly the malak didn't understood a word of it. Selene noticed his expression. Honestly she has never been interested in learning the ancient tongue. But the boy malak next to her has brought the interest. He was truly hungry for knowledge so she didn't blame him. On the other had the archer girl was happy he was showing a lot of curiosity and interest on other things that don't involve taking orders from exorcist.

"Can you read any of this old writing?" asked Eleanor.

"No. I've studied many languages, but I've never seen script like this before" replied the malak boy.

"The ancient tongue? Never been so excited to learn it" said Selene" it's very complicated to learn. You have to study so much that it might fry your brain. That's why I never bother with it. Too many letter, too many words. It's just not my style. Eventually it gets boring."

"I want to learn it. Can you read it Eleanor?"

"I've never come across this language, either. Where did you find a rare tome like this?"

"At the library in the royal villa. You know, when we to kill the High Priest" answered the archer malak.

"I didn't know a tome like this would be there. Or even exist" the red head stood in thought, she's been at the library many times before but she has never seen it.

"Consider it a lucky find. What can I say? The kid loves to read" Velvet joined in at the conversation.

"I was surprised at how many malakhim like to read. Bienfu does a lot of reading, too" replied the exorcist.

"I didn't know that" said Laphicet.

"He doesn't look like the type who would read" Selene sweat dropped because the small malak hardly looks the part.

"It's true. I'm not sure what he's been reading, though."

"Did someone call for me?" Bienfu arrived.

"Bienfu, do you like to read too?"

"Oh, yes! Books are a treasure trove of knowledge! But I'm a greater malakhim, so the literature I enjoy might be a bit above your level, Laphicet" the top hat malak use his power to make several books appeared.

"Let me see that" Selene got curious taking one of the books" how to talk a human female into becoming your vessel and physically escalating with cuties" the girl malak got steamed as she glared at the small malakhim.

" _Why am I not surprised?"_ thought Jaune.

"Physically escalating? What does that mean?" Laphicet was curious to know.

"You really don't need to know!" Velvet and Eleanor interjected.

"A-All right!" the boy malak backed away.

"These books….They're all...Filth!" the archer malak has taken both books and hit Bienfu on his forehead.

"Biiiieeeeennnn!"

"He had that coming" said the Arc.

"I'm starting to understand why Magilou treats you the way she does" Selene crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm confiscating all of these" the Crowe didn't wanted Laphicet to read these kind of filth.

"And I have some questions. Bienfu, you better be ready for a thorough interrogation" followed the red head praetor.

"Bieeeeen!" the small malak had a big lump on his forehead big enough to be seen on his top hat.

* * *

Going further into the ravine the party has encountered more daemons along the path. A group of harpy, treant and witch. The fights weren't done quick, due to their numbers. But the group managed to defeat them without any serious injuries or the need of using healing artes. One of the fights ended up as Jaune and Eleanor used one of their tag team moves crushing the enemy without giving them a chance to counter attack. They actually did a high five proving how effective was their teamwork. It was a cute sight for everyone except, for a certain daemon woman.

Ever since the exorcist Eleanor joined their group, Velvet has been constantly sending glares at her. First, she knew she was planning to take Laphicet at some point. To bring him to Artorius so obviously, the red head had intentions of turning her back on them. Even when she gave her word because she made an oath after losing to the Crowe. The therion knew she was lying and didn't trusted her. And second, she was acting so close with Jaune. They were good friends from watching them but she hated to see them act like they were so close.

The black haired woman was having an internal argument with her conscious. Why was she feeling these feelings, why were her emotions getting the best of her. Even when she knew she had feelings for the Arc and maybe they were stronger than she thought. But she shouldn't be focusing on such trivial things, her journey is what matters, her revenge. Killing Artorius was her goal, her priority, nothing else. These feelings were irrelevant. So what if he and Eleanor were good friends. It shouldn't be bothering her so much.

The party has suddenly stopped walking. They had company ahead. Somebody was blocking their path from proceeding. It wasn't human. Some kind of being wearing samurai armor. In a way, it was a bit similar to Rokurou's attire. This was no ally but a foe and that it was releasing a lot of daemonblight it gave the obvious idea that it was a daemon. The sword it was holding got everyone's attention. Especially, the daemon swordsman. It's resemblance was very familiar to the sword on his back. But it was also familiar to another sword from his family.

"An enemy" said Velvet.

"A daemon, all right" followed Jaune.

"That sword...Is that Stormquell?" asked the war daemon.

"A daemon wielding a foreign-made sword...You must be the Swordbreaker" said the Crowe.

"How lucky we are to ran into him?" sweat dropped the Arc.

"Don't forget we have the reaper with us" said Magilou showing her guardian.

Before the fight could even start a high screech was heard in the air. The group halted their movements as another screech was heard, but it sounded closer. The creature emerged flying high in the sky as it was spreading it's wings. A large bird with weird marking on it's head and wings. It's eyes were on the party. Jaune had a bad feeling that it wasn't friendly. The former praetor took his book of the code red daemon list and feared the worse. The eagle-like creature was indeed one. Their bad lucky was getting stronger by the minute. As if facing the Swordbreaker wasn't enough. Sadly, the daemon wasn't alone. It was accompanied by three harpies.

"It's a code red daemon. Horus it's weak against fire and wind and very weak to martial artes" the Arc put his book away back to his pouch.

"What should we do?" asked Selene readying her bow.

"I think we should split up. Velvet, Laphicet, Rokurou and Magilou. You guys fight the Swordbreaker. The rest of us we'll fight Horus."

"Right. Be careful" the Crowe nodded agreeing with the blond's plan.

 **(Music: "A formidable foes stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune and his group left the Velvet and the others to face off the Swordbreaker. They wanted to get some space away from them to prevent the code red daemon joining forces with the swordsman daemon. Once they were far enough Horus has followed them with the three harpies. It has become a team of four members fighting two separate opponents. Looks like the large bird creature had no intention of teaming up with the other daemon. The most important thing in the fight against all the code red daemons they have faced so far. They knew their weaknesses giving them the edge.

Selene knew the first thing to take out were the harpies before going after the big one. She cast one of her strongest malak artes. The archer girl unleashed explosion as the ball of fire hit the ground hitting Horus and the three harpiers. The arte had a strong effect on the eagle daemon because it was one of it's elemental weaknesses. She followed to cast field barrier and acuteness on the group. They decided to defeat the harpies now before they regrouped with the code red daemon. Eizen took down one, Eleanor took out another and Jaune did the same with the third.

Unfortunately Horus has recuperated and it quickly went for the attack. It used it's break arte mantra, flapping it's long wings releasing a dark wave. Jaune ordered his group to keep their distance. Getting caught in that attack will cause severe wounds. Even with Selene present that can cast a healing arte, the Arc didn't wanted to risk it. But he ordered for Eizen, his malak and Eleanor to attack it with long range arte. The pirate malak released air thrust, while the archer malak went with flame lance and the red head exorcist used flame beast.

The code red daemon got stun getting hit by it's elemental weaknesses. The group went for the charge for close combat. They have the numbers so they should be able to overwhelm it. Horus blocked their attacks and countered with his beak attack and sharp talons. They were blocked by Jaune's shield, as he continued to lead the charge. Attacking it from up close was the strategy. If it uses it's break soul again, then they will back off and attack it from a distance. They resumed using martial artes as well as fire and wind artes.

Horus went back to use mantra and the group back off getting far from the eagle daemon. They went with firing long range artes getting power hits on the code red daemon. Jaune took a quick glance at Velvet's group. They weren't having any trouble as they had everything under control. They were beating up the Swordbreaker. Looks like the swordsman daemon was a little slow on it's attacks to actually cause any damage. Also with Rokurou on the front line, it doesn't stand a chance. The blond exorcist only needed to focus on this fight.

Going back to their opponent, Horus was using mantra and they were still using long range artes. It got stunned once more from all the power hits. The former praetor knew it was time to finish it. It must be tired and hurt from all the attacks it received. Not to mention it's speed has decreased. Looks like the strategy has worked. Another all our attack will be enough to end the eagle daemon. He gave Eleanor a looked and a nod as he was signaling her to be ready for something. The praetor nodded back. The Arc signaled for Eizen and Selene to stand by.

" **Hell Pyre!"**

The arcane arte was a power hit on the code red daemon. The blond followed it up with another arte.

" **Beast!"**

The eagle daemon was sent flying as it hit the ground. It was still stunned and wide open for an attack.

"Eleanor now!"

The red head charged at the daemon feeling the power grow inside her. She slashed Horus, assaulting it with multiple thrusts. Then she performed another thrust that produced a spiraling gale.

" **Here it comes! Pierce! Spiral...Hail!"**

The code red daemon gave a final screech before it fell to the ground dead. The group sighed in relief realizing the fight was over.

 **(Music end)**

"Great job Eleanor" smiled Jaune.

"Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to beat it if. If it weren't for all of you."

"We make a pretty good team" followed Selene with a smile.

"Looks like Velvet and the others are still in the fight" said Eizen gazing at the other battle.

The Arc turned to where the Crowe and her group stood. True the Swordbreaker was still on his feet. Rokurou stepped forward as he wanted to fight the daemon on his own. Both charged with their weapons as they clashed. But the war daemon sent to the ground. A grin has formed on his lips like he was excited to finally meet a challenge. The Swordbreaker didn't stopped as it continued to charged at him. Laphicet interfered using an arte hitting the swordsman daemon. Rokurou didn't looked happy as he glared at the malak boy.

Jaune gasped seeing that he was about to attack him but Velvet got in front of him. She was ready to fight him if his intentions were to hurt Laphicet. The blond exorcist and his group immediately went to the others to find out what was going on. It seemed the war daemon has suddenly lost control. But as they arrived, he was back to normal. Velvet saw the Arc and shook her head as if she was telling everything was okay now. This was the first time the former praetor has seen Rokurou acting like that.

"Do you know that daemon?" asked the pirate malak.

"No, but I know his sword. A blade called Stormquell."

"Stormqell?" said Magilou looking in thought.

"Whatever. It doesn't have anything to do with us. Let's just get to the port already" said Velvet.

The party resumed their walking but not before the Crowe went over to the dead body of Horus. She unleashed her daemon arm as she devoured the creature. They could finally go to the port and probably go to Yseult to find Magilou's friend that can translate the book of Innominat. Velvet noticed that Jaune and Eleanor were talking again. Once more they were smiling and the way the blond was looking at her. He was truly enjoying her company. The therion decided to ignored it and pay attention to the road ahead. Even if the jealousy was killing her.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Eleanor has officially joined the party.**

 **-Poor Velvet getting jealous can't blame her and I feel more sorry for Jaune for not realizing it lol.**

 **-Selene doesn't like Velvet that's very obvious but it doesn't mean she wants her dead. She saved her from the Spider Queen for Jaune. She cares a lot about him and she knows the Arc likes Velvet so she's willing to pass her dislike for her. So don't be surprise if she helps or saves her life again further in the story folks. But eventually I'm sure these two will finally set their differences asides.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus art on his deviant art account. I never get tire to thank him for his wonderful work. I'm always eager to see what new sketches you have come up with.**

 **-Answering to some reviews and PM's:**

 ***Andromeda- Shigure only wants to fight Jaune, not really capture him. You know he's not the most obedient of the Abbey he likes to do things his way. Your other question no Velvet will never kick him out even with the secrets he's keeping from her. Because she cares too much for him and she needs him by her side even if she still doesn't know yet lol. As your last question, I don't know what you're talking about. Is it the earthpulse? That won't be happening remember the memories recorded on the earthpulses are from the Berseria world. And Jaune is from another world so it's impossible they will be able to see any of his memories when he was in Remnant. The only memories of Jaune recorded in the earthern historia are the six months he spent in Abal village and when he joined the Abbey, his training, missions etc all the way to the present day. However, as stated in ch18 Melchior has already seen through his Remnant memories that's why he and Artorius knows he's from another world, and let's just say he has plans for those memories. That's all I can say without going into spoilers.**

 ***Avalon- sorry not happening. It was stated in the first chapter that Jaune died in Remnant and he can't return. So him and the group going to Remnant is out of the question.**

 ***ZonZus- saw your latest art and I love it. It's freaking bad ass and you're right about not uploading to your DA account yet. Because I might go with that choice for her during the final battle.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Honor thy Brother


	21. Honor thy Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 21 Honor thy Brother

(Location: Brigid Ravine Valley of Howling Winds Cadnix Island Islegand region Midgand Empire)

The party resumed their journey through the Brigid Ravine. After leaving the earthpulse they ended up in some ruin unknown, to either of the members. Fighting more daemons, another code red daemon and the defeat of Eleanor at the hands of Velvet. Leading to the red head exorcist to join her group according to the oath she swore if she loses the match. Leaving the ruins they found themselves in an valley like region. Not knowing where they were, they decided to travel and search for someone that can answer their question.

During their traveling Laphicet found a piece of brightsteel. A mineral mainly use to craft weapons. It was very rare to find which Eizen made the conclusion that they could either be in Endgand or Islegand. The only regions in the Midgand Empire where the crafting mineral will likely be found. After meeting a lone swordsman and defeating him because he thought they were with someone named" Swordbreaker". He told them they were on Cadnix Island part of Islegand confirming, the pirate malak's guess. It was whole new region that no one from the party has visited before.

Then things got complicated when they ran into the Swordbreaker. A daemon that wields a foreign-made sword. However, Rokurou seemed to have recognized the sword calling it Stormquell. But things have to get worse, not when they were traveling with the one that holds the reaper's curse. Another code red daemon showed up to greet them group. It left Jaune with no choice but to separate the party. Four fighting the swordsman daemon while the other four will fight Horus, the eagle daemon. Even the odds with four on one for both opponents.

The code red daemon was successfully defeated but the Swordbreaker was still standing. It was that time Rokurou volunteered to fight it one on one. The results weren't satisfying as it proved to be stronger than he looked. That was when the war daemon seemed to have lost control over his actions. He was excited, he was finally facing a worthy foe. Laphicet aided him fearing the daemon might hurt him, before he snapped at the malak boy attempting to attack him. Thanks to Velvet. Rokurou snapped back to normal.

By the time Jaune and his group made it to the others. The Swordbreaker was gone and Rokurou was back to normal. They resumed the journey while encountering more daemons on the way. So it got as it usually during battle encounters, quiet. Laphicet stood in thought. The malak thought he did wrong trying to help the daemon swordsman. He didn't wanted him to get hurt or anyone from this group. Everyone, they were his companions and friends. So he believed he did the right thing by protecting the swordsman from the Swordbreaker.

Jaune gazed at the malak boy, he was obviously worried he might had done harm than good. Though it was the first time the blond exorcist witnessed Rokurou going off like that. It's like he was losing himself to the daemon part of his mind. Unlike regular daemons that completely lose their humanity and all they want is to attack and kill anything that moves. He did said he was a Yashka, a war daemon. Fighting someone stronger than him has excited him and only thought of fighting no matter what. It should be expected he won't be able to control his urges.

Turning to Selene she was worried at Laphicet. She has grown fond of the boy for a while now. The Arc looked at Rokurou and the daemon swordsman was in thought. He was probably thinking of his recent actions during the fight with the Swordbreaker. Another characteristic that differs him from other daemons like Velvet and Dyle. The daemon swordsman must have realized he did wrong in acting the way he did when the malak boy, only wanted to help him. There was no need to yell at him if he does regret what he did.

Eleanor remained silent. Honestly she wanted to say a few words to Rokurou. She wanted to yell at him for what he did. He was about to attack Laphicet. If it wasn't for Velvet who immediately went to the malak's protection. Who knows if he would had hurt him, or worse. She didn't trusted him, she would never trust a daemon. But then again, who was her to judge anyone from this group. The exorcist just recently joined this group of renegades and criminals. A praetor of the Abbey to serve under a daemon.

The red head hasn't forgotten about the secret mission Artorius gave her. To protect Laphicet and bring him to Abbey headquarters in Loegres. For now she will follow the Shepherd's orders. Since they were in Islegand she will have to wait for the opportunity when they decide to return to the capital. It will take all of her patience to try and get along with these people. It wasn't that bad at least Jaune and Selene were with her, that was a plus. Familiar faces from the exorcist institution. But how will she get used to the rest.

"Laphicet" Rokurou approached the malak boy" I'm sorry about what happened back there."

Selene and Jaune smiled at this. Pleased the daemon swordsman chose to apologized to him. Velvet was pleased but she didn't smiled, only nodded in acknowledgment. Eleanor was a bit taken back, never expecting a daemon would actually apologized. To a malakhim none the less.

"I...Thought he was going to kill you…." spoke the malak.

"Yeah. I know. You were just doing what you thought was right."

"Yeah, maybe so."

"That's good, then. I didn't give you a clear enough warning to stay out of it. If it ever happens again, I'll give you a proper warning."

"You really don't want me to help you? Even if your life is at risk?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Actually, I'm not too sure myself."

"Huh?"

"There's somebody out there I need to defeat by my own hand. I want to strike him down. I want to triumph against him. But to do that, I need to be a better swordsman."

"Someone you have to defeat…."

Jaune remained quiet. He knew Rokurou was talking about his older brother. The legate Shigure. Though he didn't know why he wanted to defeat him. Must be something personal regarding their family. But he wasn't to pry into someone else life.

"I a sword fight, yeah. And I'll do anything to ensure I come out on top in the end. No matter how much it cost me, life, limb...Hell, even my heart and soul, I'll pay it. Those feelings have been so central to me for so long...I lost my dang humanity somewhere along the way."

" _I have no idea Rokurou's desire to beat Shigure means so much to him. He's very loyal about repaying his debt to Velvet. But this...Even if it claims his life he won't rest until he finally defeats his brother"_ thought the Arc.

"Why do you need to win that badly?" asked Laphicet.

"Heheh...To be honest? Beats me. Maybe it has to do with me being a daemon. Or maybe that's why I became one…Either way, it's more important to me than life itself."

"More important...Than life…."

"But still, I owe you for saving me back there. There's no victory pose in store for me if I'm dead."

"Uh...Okay."

"Is that how you thank someone for saving your life?" Eleanor couldn't keep quiet any longer, she just wanted to give the daemon swordsman a piece of her mind.

"Huh? I'm just being honest with the little guy" Rokurou was confused" and, no offense an' all, but why do you care?"

"You don't even think it disrespectful?! You truly are a daemon."

"Yup. Big ol' daemon."

"Don't think too much about it" Jaune joined in the conversation" that's how Rokurou is."

"We wouldn't wanted him any other way" followed Selene smiling daemon or not, the archer malak got along with him.

After a few more battles with a group of Treant, harpies and witches. The party seemed to have reached the end of the ravine. Taking a better look, there was no other way to go. Except, for some vines acting like a ladder. They climbed reaching a higher level in the area. Selene smiled signaling to her master of finding another Katz box. They have gathered so many Katz spirits since they first met the feline creatures. Jaune smiled but he was concerned if they will reach the port before sun down. Not to mention it was his first time in this region so he was clueless, how long it will take them to get there.

"Hmm...Now why does that name sound so familiar" Magilou was in thought still thinking about the name of the sword the Swordbreaker was using.

"Have you heard of Stormquell before?" asked Selene.

"Maybe…." the witch's eyes suddenly lit up" oh! I got it!"

"G...Got what?" asked Velvet.

"The tragic tale of the sword Storquell. Gather 'round and listen, O grimy travelers!"

"Okay, you got my attention" Jaune sounded curious at how the platinum-blond witch will know of a foreign sword like Stormquell.

"Once centuries past, there was a sword renowned the world over for it's peerlessly sharp edge, it's forger shrouded in mystery. So mighty was each swing of the sword, it produced howling winds that could level mountains! No other sword could match it's power. The people, in their superstition, began to call it the God Blade."

"This God Blade...Is it Stormquell?" asked Eleanor.

"Shush! The tale is merely beginning. Now, there was one man who was truly enamored with the God Blade. His name was Kurogane, a blacksmith of wondrous talent. His heart was set on forging an even greater sword. And he had a name in mind for this sword: Stormquell, the sword to conquer the God Blade's roaring winds."

"And did he make it?" asked Laphicet.

"Kurogane forged scores of challenges to the God Blade...But each would-be Stormquell was shattered by the implacable howling wind. Some say the wielder of the God Blade chopped off his head, some say he took his own life. The truth is lost to the dusty cobwebs of history...But perhaps he, and his grudge towards the God Blade, somehow yet live."

"A grudge that spans centuries…." Velvet stood in thought.

"Sounds like a fairy tale to me" said Selene.

"You hear tall tales like this all the time. That sword and it's inscription we saw were probably just inspired by the legend" said Eleanor.

"Perhaps. But if that's the real Stormquell, we should all with one eye open tonight" resumed the witch.

"What makes you say that?" asked the boy malak.

"Because that" God Blade" Kurogane wanted so desperately to top has been passed down through my family for generations. It's name...Is Stormhowl" said Rokurou.

"For real?" Jaune stood shocked.

"Then that means Magilou's story is actually real" followed the archer malak shocked.

"In other words, we could well bump into our armored friend again. Let's hurry it up" said Eizen.

" _So Rokurou's family has a sword passed down from generations too"_ the Arc stood in thought, it was just like his sword Crocea Mors, passed down from his family from generation to generation.

But he remembered his mistake. He stole the family heirloom when he left his home and went on to get his hands on those forged transcripts. It will led him to be accepted at Beacon where he met his partner and friends. The blond took the sword without earning it. He was suppose to inherit it after finishing his training under his father. But that didn't go well. There was no point in thinking of the past. A world he will never return. Jaune didn't noticed Selene and Velvet were looking at him with concern in their eyes. They could tell he was bothered by something.

As the group went further, they spotted a cave. They didn't had a choice but to go in. As it was the first time they were in these parts. Maybe it was a shortcut to the port. They have nothing left to lose. At least they didn't had to worry about the Abbey finding them. They didn't had a clue where they were except for Eleanor. Jaune knew this wasn't going to last if Melchior sent his communication arte to find the red head. Still he trusted her and he believed she will make the right choice when the time comes. The former praetor followed the rest of the group into the cave.

Turns out the cave looked more like a mine than an actual cave. But there weren't any people. It was similar to another place they've visited like Hadlow Hollow. Only difference there weren't the same enemies they've encountered there. For once they were tougher. Armored Centipede were annoying, big in numbers but easy to over come. Zombies were dangerous in long range because they can cast artes like slowing break. Getting hit by that will slow their movements becoming a burden in battle. But thanks to Magilou, Laphicet and Selene, the fights got easier.

But the fights got a little hard when they encountered the Rock Golem. Worse, they encountered groups of them. They were the kind of opponents that will put the party's fighting abilities to the test. Though they weren't as tough and strong as code red daemons, they rock type creatures were a good challenge. When they weren't fighting they had to solve a couple of puzzles like opening doors that were locked with exorcist artes. They could only be open by lightning any torches in the vicinity. Thanks to the sorceress ring, they were able to passed through.

Velvet was focused in getting through these mine and find a path that will lead them to the port. The daemons getting in their way was annoying. Though it was good training, she wanted to leave this place already. However, the therion ended up stealing glances at Jaune. Ever since the events at the Empyrean's Throne, the Crowe has been some serious pondering. It was about her blond exorcist companion. She trusted him and he might have screwed up but he was still important for this group. But she couldn't stop thinking about Artorius's words.

" _ **I ain't the only one living in deception. Not the only one keeping secrets."**_

"..."

" _ **I'm certain you haven't say a word to Velvet. You haven't tell her the truth."**_

" _ **You never had amnesia at all. It was all just an act."**_

" _Is he really telling the truth? Is Jaune…."_

" _ **And that is just the beginning of everything that he's been keeping from you. Are you sure you're making the right choice to have him with you Velvet?"**_

"..."

A few more battles and Jaune felt relief. Happy to be on a group that is capable of handling themselves in battle. So many daemons everywhere. It would have been so hard to be on his own, even with Selene. Both would have a lot of trouble keeping up with so many of the creatures. He suddenly overheard Velvet talking to Laphicet telling him not to act so happy with Eleanor. The Arc rolled his eyes not needed to know that she didn't trusted the red head exorcist. It was going to take some getting used to before the Crowe would actually trust her.

The conversation took an interesting turn when long haired woman told the malak boy, she's number one and Eleanor was number two. The former praetor had to rolled his eyes at that comment. Now it was understandable for Velvet not to trust their newest companion. But being jealous that she was getting less attention from Laphicet because of the red head, was just downright silly. Even if it was silly it showed that the Crowe has grown fond of the boy and she truly cares for him. The way she said she was number one and Eleanor comes second made him smiled.

Laphicet didn't know what to say. Only he nodded at the black haired woman. Honestly he cares for Eleanor and he thought she was nice. She was willing to protect him from harm just like Velvet would. And besides, the exorcist was now his vessel. It should be important to look after her too. Even if the Crowe didn't like it. Jaune had to shook his head as the daemon woman was frowning at the red head. So jealous the malak boy was giving her more attention than her. That's what she thinks anyway. The Arc decided to stepped in, slowly approaching the therion.

"You don't have to feel that way. You did asked Eleanor to look after Laphicet."

"I don't know what you're talking about" just like that, the Crowe was pretending she didn't know.

"Don't get jealous. I think Laphicet sees you both as number one. There is no second place for him. I won't be surprise if he sees all of us as number one."

"Doesn't change anything. I don't trust her" the daemon woman stole a glance at the red head exorcist.

"Well. You don't have worry about me thinking who's number one" the blond smiled at her" you'll always be number one to me."

Jaune's comment made Velvet blushed. Her cheeks were bright red and her heart started beating fast. And here she was, jealous the entire time of him and Eleanor. Now he tells her this and she was speechless. She felt embarrassed. All she could do was prevent eye contact with him. The therion decided to increased her speed getting on the front of the group. The Arc had no idea why she was acting like this. It's not like he said something wrong that will upset her. He thought a compliment or better yet, how he truly feels will make her feel better.

" _Even if I'm an adult now. I will never understand women."_

* * *

The party ventured further deeper into the mining cave. Only to find more daemons in the way. A few rock golem and armored centipede. No zombies thank goodness for that so the fights won't be a pain to deal with. They have used a combination of offensive and defensive strategies. Jaune was on the front giving orders. The group has come to trust his judgment and let him to do the choices when it comes to fighting. Selene has suddenly stopped on her tracks. Her eyes looked like they were focused elsewhere. The blond exorcist was worried by her expression.

"What is it Selene?"

"I can sense a malak up ahead."

"I don't sense anything" said Laphicet.

"I think I might sense a malakhim too" Eizen gazed the other way" very far ahead…."

"Selene's sensory abilities are more developed than other malaks" explained the Arc keeping his eyes on his malak" think you can identify which malakhim?"

"Hmm…." the archer girl stood deep in thought trying to figure out who was the malak she was sensing when her eyes widened and they were shining bright" it's Morgrim!"

"Perfect, just what we need" Jaune could feel a headache growing" so much for not encountering the Abbey in Islegand."

"Who's Morgrim?" asked Velvet.

"That would be Shigure's malak."

"Shigure" Rokurou's eyes narrowed at the mention of his older brother" so HE'S here?!"

"Lord Shigure's here" Eleanor stood in thought remembering what Artorius told her about her secret mission.

"If his malak's here then it's obvious he's here too" replied the archer girl smiling" oh I miss Morgrim so much. I haven't seen her in a while. Just wait till I get my hands on her. She's so big and fluffy. She's like a big ball of cotton."

"With all of this commotion I actually forgot you're crazy about her" the Arc was amused staring at the his malak so happy, she really does like felines.

"What should we do then?" asked the pirate malak" if we continue we're bound to ran into him."

"No problem with that" the daemon swordsman was now determined" I've been searching for him for a long time. I'll be damned if I let this chance slip through my fingers."

"If we continue traveling this cave, we might reach the port" added the Crowe.

"I knew you guys were going to say that" the former praetor gave a sigh" that's why me and Selene are backing down for now."

"What do you mean?" Laphicet was shocked.

"It's not safe for me to travel with you guys if Shigure's around. I'm pretty sure Artorius gave him orders to capture me. So until he's no longer here. We'll stay here and wait for you guys."

"That would make sense" spoke Eleanor" to send a legate like Lord Shigure after a skilled exorcist like Jaune."

"Yeah. At least I know Artorius wants me alive since back at the Empyrean's Throne he tried to talk to me into joining him again. For what reason? I don't have a clue."

"And we're bound to head into greater danger. That reaper's curse of yours sure doesn't know when to catch a break" Magilou gazed at the blond malak.

"Will you two be okay here?" asked the daemon woman.

"We'll be fine. Just make sure to return once Shigure's leaves the cave."

"All right. We'll go on without you" nodded the black haired woman.

"I wanted to see Morgrim" Selene wasn't happy as she pouted at the sad news.

"Let's not forget the Swordbreaker is still out there" Eizen reminded of the other threat.

* * *

So the minutes went by and probably, the hours. Jaune decided to lie down in the ground with his back resting on a rocky wall. The blond decided to rest for a bit. The Arc was worried, he really hoped Shigure doesn't hurt them. The legate enjoys fighting and even with his rank he was never the most obedient. He doesn't care about following Artorius or any of the Abbey's protocols. Still the sword master would want to fight him and maybe capture him. That will go with the Shepherd's orders. Then there was Rokurou, who knows what is going in his head right now.

Then there was Rokurou. The war daemon wasn't planning in going back the way they came. Not now that he found out his brother was here. Jaune still didn't know why he needed to defeat Shigure so bad. Maybe it was part of his nature of being a war daemon that lives only for battle. It was hard predict the outcome of an encounter with the legate swordsman. Shigure was anything but a push over, he was the real deal. Great now he was getting more worried. Thinking about the group wasn't helping in the slightest. The blond heard a groan coming from his malak.

"It's not fair…."

"I'm sorry Selene. But if you had gone with the others Morgrim would have sense you and she would alert Shigure. And in case you haven't figure it out. I'm trying to avoid any fighting with him."

"I'm sure you can take him on."

"Not without suffering some injuries. And even with my aura healing me. It will be a long and tough battle. I haven't forgotten he's been holding back in all of our matches."

"So are you. You're not some rookie exorcist. Don't forget you also have the power of the-" the malak archer mouth was covered by her master's hand.

"I get your point. And didn't I tell you to never say a word about that? Nobody must know" the Arc sighed as he removed his hand.

"So you're going to let Velvet and everyone fight Shigure instead? Sounds like a crazy plan."

"Don't remind me, I'm starting to regret my decision already. I know he's going to hold back on them. But with Rokurou present, I really don't know. Knowing him, he's only focusing in finding me and no one else. So there's a chance he will go easy on everyone. Even his own brother."

"How long do we have to wait anyway?" the malak girl was getting inpatient already.

"Until they get back I guess. Hopefully Shigure will ignore them and resume searching for me."

Selene stood silent not liking waiting for too long. The malak archer started walking from one direction to another. She was never the most patient one. Who knows how long it will take for the others to return here once the coast is clear. But Jaune has come to know her so well. He was able to tell that something was bothering her. That, besides the waiting. But the blond was still worried for the others. If things take a turn for the worse, he will have to interfere. Meaning, he will have reveal himself to Shigure. And he might have to fight the legate after all.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? And don't start giving one of your excuses. I can read you like an open book."

The girl archer only pouted in return while crossing her arms" I just don't like waiting."

"Are we really doing this Selene? I know you that well, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure you wanted Velvet to fight Artorius?" looks like the malak gave up, knowing she couldn't hide things from her master.

"He's her target and the reason she went on this journey. Why would you asked me now?"

"Because it sounds like there's more. Like...You not wanting to use the power...Is it because you're scared of using it? Or is it...Because you're worried about me?"

"All of the above Selene" a sad smile spread over his features" I am afraid of using it. I don't know if I'm ready to use it. I mean sure when I was asked to stop a powerful Empyrean from being awaken, I thought" this is crazy, they're putting too much pressure on me". Then, this happens. I'm given this power and I'm just scared. Because this is too much pressure. Not to mention using it…."

"You're a dummy you know that?" the archer girl got seated next to him leaning her head on his arm" I'll be fine. I don't want to sound like those grumpy old men the Primordials" she smiled hearing the blond chuckled" but you were given a mission, it's up to you to fulfill it and see it to the end."

"The mission is all that matters. Pressure is still there. Guess once I know I'm ready, I'll use it."

"Don't forget about me. I'm suppose to help you."

"I will never forget. I'm not alone on this mission."

"So" started the girl malak" what's the deal with that emo grumpy meanie? Do you really like her?"

"We're not getting into this topic" Jaune blushed.

"Come on. You think we shouldn't be talking about it?" she pouted.

"That's not it. I really don't feel like talking about it. Even when it should be obvious."

"You DO like her. Always worrying for her and giving her those silly faces whenever she's not looking. Don't think she has noticed. Not when revenge is the only thing in her mind."

"..."

"Are you going to tell her?" Selene pressed on" you are planning on telling her at some point, right?"

"I don't know. What matters to me the most is the mission and the other thing…."

"You really want to go through with that?" the girl was shocked" but you told me the book is too old, the ancient tongue writing is barely visible. Even if you take it to someone who knows the language it will be impossible to get it translated correctly."

"We're even lucky we managed to find it in the first place. I knew if I continue to travel all over Midgand I will eventually find something. Our best shot right now is going to Yseult and see if Magilou's friend can translate the book of Innominat. If it's a success…." the blond exorcist took a very worn out book from his pouch" then this book will be next."

* * *

An hour has probably passed as Jaune decided to write on his journal. He will always have it with him wherever he goes. Always writing about all of his experiences in this world. The former praetor has had it since he joined the Abbey. Today's entry was about how Eleanor officially joined their group and their journey through the Brigid Ravine on Cadnix island. The fight with the Swordbreaker and the code red daemon Horus were also added. The Arc wrote in addition to speak to an agent of the Bloodwings Butterflies to receive payment for defeating quite the number of code red daemons.

Selene was resting her eyes but she was asleep. The blond wasn't planning in waking her up until the others return. He was almost done writing his entry on his journal. Hearing footsteps the former praetor gazed to see the group walking to his side. They all seemed okay, except that Rokurou wasn't with them. Now Jaune was starting to get worried. Did Shigure overdid it hurting his brother. Daemon or not, he didn't deserve to get hurt to a degree. The exorcist closed his journal putting it back in his pouch as he got up facing Velvet.

"Everything okay?"

"We're fine. It wasn't as bad as we thought."

"And Rokurou?"

"He's fine too. About to get a new weapon made from the head of a daemon."

"Huh?" the blond exorcist thought the Crowe was being sarcastic.

"Turns out the Swordbreaker daemon is really the blacksmith Kurogane" said Eizen.

"The one from Magilou's story?" the Arc was shocked.

"The very same. Honestly I thought the story was far fetch" replied the witch.

"He decided to make a sword for Rokurou. We're waiting for him to be done" followed Laphicet.

"And Shigure?" he was afraid to asked.

"He left but he'll be waiting for us at the port. He's not planning to let us off this island without a fight" said Velvet.

"Damn" he glared looks like there will be no hiding from him after all" so he was just toying with all of you?"

"He wasn't even trying" replied the pirate malak.

"Lord Shigure is Lord Artorius's bodyguard. Of course he'll be that strong" said Eleanor.

"Magilou sent Bienfu to scout the exit of the cave. And he spotted a group of praetors that will be waiting for us with the purpose to purge their latest traitor" resumed the daemon woman.

"I see…." Jaune gazed at the red head exorcist who wasn't happy hearing the news.

"He did asked about you. He wanted to know where you are" said the malak boy.

"Like I didn't see that coming. Shigure has probably taken upon himself to track me down. Now he has the perfect excuse to fight me without holding back. Are we fighting them now or wait for Rokurou?"

"We're fighting them now. While Kurogane is still working on his sword" replied the therion.

"Let me wake Selene, then."

* * *

After waking Selene up the group minus Rokurou went further into the mining cave. Jaune was still shocked that the Swordbreaker is Kurogane the blacksmith. The same blacksmith that became obsessed with creating a sword that will defeat the mighty Stormhowl. The weapon passed down in the Rangetsu family. Also that he actually got his head cut down by the war daemon for material in creating his sword. Now he knew why Rokurou had that sword on his back and why he would never use it in battle. First it was broken and second he had it as some sort of reminder of his past.

The Arc had his doubts if Kurogane will be able to create a sword more powerful than the one Shigure wields. The legate knew how to use it and he was very skilled with it. The swordsman has made it clear. If they wanted to leave Cadnix island, they will have to fight him. They didn't had a choice. Honestly the blond exorcist didn't wanted his companions to face him without him and his malak. Or maybe this was Shigure's plan to draw him into the open. Fighting the group because he knew he was with them. He may be cocky and a brute sometimes, but he can be very clever.

Jaune put those worries aside as he turned to Eleanor. The red head was in deep thought, she was worried. It wasn't easy for her to be a traitor, helping Velvet with her revenge. Plus, she was probably debating with herself to follow Artorius's secret mission to take Laphicet away from the party. And now the Crowe has ordered her to fight the exorcist Shigure has sent after them. It was hard being a traitor working with daemons and criminals. But to fight against her own people from the Abbey. The Arc's loyalty for the institution was a joke compared to Eleanor's. She was truly devoted to the cause.

What the blond didn't know that Velvet was staring at him. She has caught him stealing glances at Eleanor. That damn feeling was at it again, and she hated it. This jealousy was starting to get ridiculous. Jaune did said, she will always be number one to him. That alone speaks high in volumes. The long haired woman should get it by now. That the red head exorcist was just a good friend of his, nothing else. The therion saw him approaching her as they fall behind from the group. Looks like they wanted to talk in private. Velvet kept on walking not wanting to pry.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Maybe I do" Eleanor made sure the others weren't that close mainly a certain daemon woman" it's something Velvet told me."

Now that caught the Arc's attention" she didn't threatened you, did she?"

"No. Before we came for you and Selene. She told me that Lord Artorius sacrificed her brother. Do you have any idea what is she talking about?"

Jaune was shocked. He never thought the Crowe would tell her such personal information. Even if she can be blunt and bold. To tell someone she didn't trusted this kind of secret made him feel like he didn't knew her anymore. Obviously Eleanor won't know of the Advent. The Shepherd will never tell her what happened three years ago that changed the course of the world and the sacrificed done to make it happened. If Velvet already told her, then there wouldn't be no problem if he fills her on the events of the scarlet night.

"It's exactly as she told you. Three years ago during a scarlet night Artorius sacrificed the life of Velvet's brother. That's what made Innominat to summoned the malakhims. That event is known as" The Advent". Her brother was only eleven at the time."

"That can't be" the praetor stood shocked" he would...Lord Artorius would never take the life of an innocent human. Especially a young child."

"I'm not expecting you to believe me. If you want to know for good. You will have to ask him yourself, when we meet him again."

"That's what she told me. I just can't believe it…."

"If he allowed Gideon to proceed with the Nectar operation then it shouldn't be a big shock that he would do something as to murder someone so young in cold blood. You should know by now. Artorius isn't the savior he claims to be. He's willing to sacrifice anyone for the sake of creating he's so called perfect world."

"...…...….."

* * *

The party have finally reached the depths of the cave. Jaune had no idea how long it will take for Kurogane to forge Rokurou's new sword. He wasn't an expert in blacksmith but he'd figure it takes time. It was impossible to rush that kind of work. That is, if the daemon swordsman wanted a high quality blade. One that will give him the edge against Shigure. But one powerful enough to outmatch Stormhowl, that was a big stretch. The blond has seen what that sword is capable. And in the hands of the legate, he was truly a master using it.

Arriving at a wide area of the mining cave, they weren't alone. Jaune's eyes narrowed as he saw the exorcists. The ones Shigure probably sent to keep them busy. Three shield orderlies with spears and one sword praetor. The Arc felt insulted by the odds they were up against. Seriously, it looked like the legate was pulling a joke on them. Orderlies weren't even close to be a challenge especially to a group like them. They have fought more exorcists back at the royal villa. Or maybe the legate was just underestimating their strength. Either way, the swordsman didn't know how strong they are.

"Praetor Eleanor! You should be ashamed of yourself, cowering to daemons" said the masked female praetor" your collusion could spell disaster to the Abbey if left unchecked. The only possible atonement is your death!"

"Big and scary words" Jaune has taken Crocea Mors and his shield" wonder if you can back them up."

"You're...Jaune Arc, another traitor of the Abbey."

"Let's be real people. You don't want Eleanor, you want me. I'm the one who is making a disaster of the Abbey. I make it look like a big joke. I left and your Shepherd hasn't done a thing to apprehend me. The way I see it. I'm the bigger fish in this group."

"He's right. He's wanted and he has a reward on his head" said one of the shield orderlies.

"If you guys want to get rich. Then all you have to do is beat me" the Arc turned to the others" I got this. No need of wasting energy. You guys need to save it when you face Shigure."

"Okay. Make it quick" Velvet nodded she trusted the blond, he won't have a problem dealing with these exorcists.

"What are you doing Jaune?" asked Eleanor.

"Just a quick workout" replied the former praetor.

"Can I help, please?" asked Selene.

"Sorry. I said I got this."

"That's no fun" pouted the girl malak.

"Get him!" shouted the sword praetor.

 **(Music:" Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune wanted to end this now. And Velvet did told him to make it quick. These guys were hardly worth the effort. It will be an easy fight. But the main reason why he was doing this it's because of Eleanor. The Crowe wanted to test the red head's loyalty to the group. She probably wanted her to fight these exorcists and maybe, even kill them. The blond knew she would never do that. To take the life of people and especially if they were exorcists. Giving a glance at the praetor she was truly conflicted. Not ready to fight her own people.

But he knew Eleanor will have to fight the Abbey sooner or later. Not to mention Velvet will oblige her to fight in order for the exorcist to keep her word in protecting Laphicet. For now he will do fighting for his friend. He didn't had a problem with beating the Abbey's lackeys. With no effort the Arc defeated the three shield orderlies and now he was giving the sword praetor a run for her money. She did her best but she was nowhere near Jaune's level. The praetor was eventually defeated and luckily the blond only knocked them out.

 **(Music end)**

"You didn't kill them" Eleanor checked on them.

"It's not necessary. By the time they regain conscious we'll be long gone from this island."

"That is if Shigure doesn't gives us too much trouble" replied Velvet.

"I still wanted to help" Selene pouted.

"Looks like you guys already had your fun while I was gone" Rokurou arrived holding daggers with the blade colored dark purple with a black tint at the bottom of the handle.

"You got new swords! Sinister I like it" said Magilou.

"I take it you're ready" said Eizen.

"Yeah. All that's left is to kill Shigure."

"With me as a witness" Kurogane arrived without his head obviously.

"I really didn't believe it when you guys told me" Jaune was shocked staring at headless daemon.

"Cool" the archer malak smiled at the blacksmith" you really don't have a head. How can you see and hear?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I can still hear and see" Kurogane replied to the malak girl.

"Velvet I'm sorry. Even if Jaune didn't volunteered to fight them. I wouldn't be able to do it" said Eleanor.

"You'll be ready the next time. You can't afford to hesitate. Not when you have a job to do. Remember, you're suppose to protect Laphicet no matter what" said the Crowe.

"Yes. I will obey" the red head nodded.

"Besides. There's no need to kill them. Knocking them will be enough. Or is there a problem with that Velvet?" the Arc turned to the daemon woman.

"Knocking them is fine" honestly she didn't like it but she couldn't push the exorcist to her limit or she might break and the chances could be high that she gets consumed by daemonblight and if that happens, Laphicet will be consumed too.

"Let's head to the port. Shigure's waiting for us" said Rokurou looking forward to the rematch with his brother.

" _I won't lose this time."_

* * *

It seemed like it's been hours since the party was traveling the mining cave. They had no idea it will be this big. They haven't encountered any daemons since Rokurou joined back with them. The daemon swordsman seemed pleased. Obviously because he has new weapons forged by the one and only Kurogane. He was supposed to be a good blacksmith. Then again, Eizen did said they found a lot of broken blades where the daemon was making them. Nobody needed to be a freaking genius to know that the war daemon wanted to fight his brother that bad.

Jaune didn't understood why Rokurou wanted to defeat Shigure. He also said he wanted to kill him. Why such a grudge against him. To him, it sounded like it was a rivalry thing. Something that the daemon swordsman has taken it very seriously. Serious enough that he was willing to take the life of his own brother. That grudge must have been what turned him into a daemon. The malevolence from that rivalry is changed him. Still the Arc wasn't going to interfere in the fight. If they wanted to stop Artorius they will have to get through everyone from the Abbey, including the two legates.

So everyone was in high spirits even if they were traveling the cave for so long. Even with all of the Katz spirits and Katz's boxes they opened. Or that they met up with the White Turtlez merchant again. After buying a few supplies they resumed taking the path where they haven't taken before. They have made sure not to be walking in circles. Minutes later they finally reached the exit, due to that there was light at the end of the tunnel. But eventually because they were traveling with the reaper it wasn't going to be a pleasant trip.

Before they could take another step they were met by more daemons. One of them was new to the group, they've never seen it before. It was a large snake colored dark purple with red eyes. The stomach part was colored steel blue. The snake was being accompanied by a total of six armored centipede. Jaune quickly took the code red daemon book from his pouch. His suspicions of the creature were true. Looks like before going to the port to fight Shigure, they will have to get through the snake and it's posse first.

"A code red daemon called Oroboros. It's weak against earth and it's resistant to fire and wind" the blond exorcist put his book back on his pouch before readying his sword and shield.

"Perfect" Rokurou grinned taking out his new daggers" I get to test Kurogane's newest weapon on a code red daemon before fighting Shigure."

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The party made their focus on the group of armored centipede before taking on the snake daemon. However, Rokurou went on ahead challenging the code red daemon. Selene cast cuteness and field barrier on everyone to boost their strength and defense. The daemon swordsman decided to go one on one with the dangerous daemon. Velvet and Eizen went with him to give him some back up. Sure the war daemon was skilled but not even him could take on a code red daemon on his own. Not to mention fighting his brother has seemed to wound his pride as a swordsman.

Jaune chose to aid his malak, Eleanor and Magilou with the centipedes. He told Laphicet to aid the others that were dealing with Oroboros. Getting rid of them won't be that hard. As soon as they were done with them, they will aid the others with the snake daemon. The Arc used his strongest artes while the red head exorcist the witch and the girl malak cast artes that had elemental attribute for their weakness, while. Causing power hits was always beneficial in a fight. The more damage they got, the fastest it will be to defeat them. The blond exorcist sliced through their thick armor with Crocea Mors.

It didn't took long getting rid of the centipedes. The blond had help. Teamwork triumphs once again. Turning to Oroboros, the others were doing good. Velvet, Eizen, Laphicet had it surrounded while Rokurou was doing even better. Kurogane's new weapon seemed to be making his attacks stronger than normal. But Jaune wondered if it will be enough to beat someone like Shigure. He never doubted the daemon swordsman's skills. But his brother was in a whole new level. That's why it worried him more than the code red daemon, they were currently facing.

The snake daemon was in trouble. No chance to counter or even use it's break soul arte. It was outnumbered and worse when Jaune and the others joined in after defeating the armored centipedes. It was eight on one now. They remembered the information from the Arc about it's elemental weakness being earth. So the members that specialize in casting long range artes focused on using earth ones. While Rokurou continued to attacked the snake with his artes. He was grinning the entire time. These daggers were very good.

Maybe this was the weapon that will finally help him defeat his brother. The war daemon didn't stopped slashing at the code red daemon with his artes along with his comrades. It got hit by all sort of earth artes. Oroboros got stunned, getting hit by power hits, no break to get away or even plan for a counter attack. His excitement grew but he knew they needed to finish this off soon. His fight with Shigure was right around the corner. Besides, it looked like the snake daemon was done. The creature looked like it was ready to keeled over and die.

Rokurou went for the kill using his mystique arte form zero sunder. Adding all the attacks from the party made the creature fall to his death. The daemon swordsman kept his grin, pleased with his work, please for his new weapon. Velvet went to the downed daemon before unleashing her therion arm and devoured Oroboros. She felt the strength of the code red daemon flowing through her body. Her hunger subside and she could feel she was getting stronger. Maybe strong enough to fight Artorius the next time. Or right now, having a chance against Shigure.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

After taking a short break from the fight. The party resumed their venturing through the Vester Tunnels. Rokurou was truly satisfied with the results of that battle with the code red daemon Oroboros. These daggers that Kurogane forged were truly something. He may be a daemon but the blacksmith has proven to be very reliable. If anything happens to these weapons he can always come to him and ask him to make him another one. Maybe he should talk to Velvet to make the headless daemon join them. Becoming a member of the Van Eltia pirate crew.

Along the way Rokurou revealed that the short dual sword style is part of his family style. People knew House Rangetsu was primary known for their long sword style. Those who learn the short dual sword style was for the purpose of providing sparring partners for those studying the great sword. In other words the war daemon was in a disadvantage against Shigure. It was no wonder why he would never had a chance against a gifted swordsman like the older Rangetsu. Jaune even thought that he might never defeat him.

They finally reached a pair of double doors. This was it, they finally reached the exit of the mining cave. After going through the doors, they were right. They have arrived at the port of the island. Selene immediately found another Katz box and another Katz inside. After heading further the Arc decided to stay put along with his malak. They were about to face off with Shigure and he didn't wanted to be present. As much as he hated, he couldn't get himself involved with the legate swordsman. The archer girl pouted because she was looking forward to see Morgrim again.

But that didn't meant he was going to stand there and do nothing. Once the others were away he went to search for a place to get a better view. Getting to one of the storehouses of the port he noticed a ladder leading up. This was exactly what he was looking for. He climbed up along with Selene. As he stood on the roof he truly had the perfect view to gaze at the docks. There was an Abbey ship obviously, this was Shigure's transportation. No sign of the Van Eltia looks like it will take them a while to get here. Finally he saw everyone arriving along with the legate swordsman, Morgrim and four masked exorcists.

"Stay quiet Selene. And don't get too close or Morgrim might sense you."

The malak girl only nodded obeying as she stared at the group. She was trying so hard not to jumped and give the cat malakhim a big hug. But she knew better than disobeying her master's orders.

"There they are" the swordsman smiled.

 **(Music:" will and reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Shigure's smile faded" and here I thought he was going to show up."

"What are you babbling about? We're here like you asked. I'm here" Rokurou took a step forward.

"No offense little brother. But I'm not interested in you at the moment. Like I said back at the mine. My only interest is Jaune. You hear that Jaune?!" he shouted loud enough so the entire port could hear his voice" I know you're traveling with my brother's group, so there's no need to hide from me!"

" _I'm literally wasting my time hiding if he knows I'm here"_ the blond glared.

"Looks like you're not planning of coming out. Guess asking nicely is out of the question. That's okay, I can do it the hard way" the legate grinned" I was told you're very attach to a certain member of this group. Let's find out if its true."

" _Damn it! He's not planning to…."_

Without a warning Shigure launched at fast speed, unsheathing Stormhowl. His eyes were on his target as he went after Velvet. The therion gasped not seeing the attack coming. She managed to get into a fighting stance but she didn't know if she will be able to block such a fast and strong attack. The Crowe has witnessed how the legate uses his long sword and with each swing, he can unleash powerful winds. Jaune has immediately jumped down from the warehouse, unsheathing his weapons. His eyes narrowed with so much anger as he charged it, getting in front of the daemon woman.

The attack was only hit his shield as the blond groaned, feeling the attack hitting his body. But he was able to take it, as he glared at the swordsman. What he did was a dirty move attacking Velvet like that. Shigure used the therion as bait to lure him out. The black haired woman hide her smile, happy that the Arc went to her rescue. Selene took the chance to climbed down from the storehouse and rushed after a certain malak feline. Morgrim's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, spotting the archer girl. The expression of the cat's face was of pure panic and fear.

"Oh no! It's SELENE!"

"Morgrimmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!" she gave the cat a hug while cuddling the female feline" I missed you so much!"

"Shigure help me!" she was struggling to break free but the malak girl's grip was too strong.

"Finally show up" the legate ignored his malak's plea, he was only paying attention to his target right in front of him.

"You went over the line attacking Velvet" Jaune kept his glare at the swordsman.

"Doesn't matter, you came out. Now the REAL fun can begin!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Feel sorry for Morgrim lol. Selene can't help it if she loves Katz and regular cats.**

 **-Once more Jaune speaks of "the power" and again I'm only teasing you folks what it is. Don't worry it will eventually be reveal further in the story.**

 **-Looks like Velvet is getting suspicious of Jaune keeping secrets from her that's not a good sign.**

 **-Jaune has become a regular casanova and he doesn't know it lol. Seriously after saying to Velvet she will always be number one to him. Come on seriously man you really need to know how to understand women.**

 **-Don't forget to continue supporting ZonZus's art work. And if you don't know his deviant art account just PM me and I will send you the address.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and review I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Brother's showdown and the Corsair Scourge


	22. Brother's Showdown and Corsair Scourge

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 22 Brother's showdown and the Corsair Scourge

(Location: Port Cadnix Mining Base Cadnix Island Islegand region Midgand Empire)

After traveling through what it seemed like a big maze at the Vester Tunnels. The party has finally arrived at the port known as Port Cadnix. They were expecting the Van Eltia to come and pick them up since Eizen has already sent a message on a sylphjay a while back. Back when they were on the Brigid Ravine. But as expected, it wasn't going to to be that easy to escape. It was made clear by Shigure whol told the group he will be waiting for them at the port. Meaning, it was going to turn into one big fight. Rokurou didn't had a problem with that.

The daemon swordsman had his new weapons forged by Kurogane. He was confident he will be able to take on his brother now. Though he was upset during their first encounter at the Vester Tunnels. The legate swordsman was only toying with him, not giving his all. Worse when he knew very well the big disadvantage he was in when it comes to the skills of his older brother. Knowing the variant fighting style in their family house. Those who mastered long sword will always be stronger than those that practiced the dual short swords.

Now they stood before the swordsman accompanied by a group of mage praetors. This time he will be putting more effort in this fight unlike the last time. However, Shigure had other plans. Truthfully he didn't wanted to fight his brother. He had bigger fish in mind like a certain traitor. The legate was only interested in finding Jaune because the former praetor was a good opponent. A nice challenge for a change. Best of all he won't have to hold back on the Arc because the blond chose to betrayed the Abbey. So sparring matches were out of the question.

Unfortunately Jaune wasn't feeling the same way. Shigure wasn't stupid knowing he was traveling with his brother's group. He wasn't happy when he didn't saw him at the Vester Tunnels. Clearly the traitor was hiding from him, not cool in his book. Once the group arrived at the dock and he wasn't with them again. The legate decided to bring him out of hiding. What better way to do it then attacking the one person he's very close to. Artorius told him, Jaune held the daemon Velvet in high regards. So it was a no brainer he will attack the long haired woman, to get him from out of hiding.

A plan that was very effective with the Arc. As soon as Shigure went for the attack on Velvet, the blond rushed in to protect her. He stood in front of her, blocking his attack with his shield. That made the legate grinned, it worked perfectly as he thought. The traitor has came out of hiding and the real fight can really begin. He had little interest for the rest of the group even if his own brother was now a daemon. The real prize was in front of him. Though he was given orders to capture Jaune and bring him back to Artorius he truly had no intention to do that.

It was all about having the best fight in his entire life. Someone to test the limits of his skills. The way the blond was glaring at him, he did a good job pressing a nerve. Nope, he wasn't happy with him. All the better, getting him angry will motivate him more for the fight. Anyone that was able to blocked his attack just now, would have been blown off by the sheer force of Stormhowl's impact. But not Jaune. The guy had so much potential to become the best. Heck, even become stronger than Artorius or himself. It was better now to sharpen him up with a fight, that will make him risk his life.

Jaune wasn't happy in the least. In fact, he was very angry. He glared at Shigure with intent to kill. Honestly he could care less about his conflict with his brother. But going luring him out into the open using Velvet as bait was going overboard. Of course Artorius told him how much he cares for the Crowe. The blond didn't wanted to get involved with him, but he forced his hand with what he did. Truthfully staying on the side lines while watching his comrades fight was never his style. He wanted to leave this island and so he will do anything.

Looking at the odds it wasn't so bad. There were only four mage praetors and eight of them. Obviously Rokurou was fighting Shigure and he doesn't want anyone interfering. Making it a one on one battle. But the Arc knew the legate and he probably had something on his sleeve, literally. They needed to be careful. Turning to Selene the girl was still hugging Morgrim to death. The poor cat malak was trying to break free making the blond to feel sorry for her. There was nothing that can be done when his malak loves Katz and cats. Feline creatures are her favorite.

The Arc knew crossing blades with Shigure was a deathtrap. He was that strong if he can wield Stormhowl like it weights nothing. He needed to focused his aura on his arms increasing the strength of his grip. With one strong push he succeeded in making the legate swordsman to backed away. The man was grinning at the display. Jaune turned to Rokurou, he wasn't happy. Guess his brother giving attention only to him was putting him in a bad mood. The blond only wanted to leave this island so it was better to let the daemon swordsman do what he wants.

"Glad to see you finally came out of hiding, Jaune. We can have our long awaited fight" Shigure grinned tightening his hold on Stormhowl.

The blond exorcist stood silent but took a glance at Rokurou. The daemon swordsman wasn't happy his brother was only paying attention to him and not him. The younger Rangetsu is supposed to be the one who wants to fight him, and even kill him. Yet, the legate was ignoring his looks and only focusing on him. If this keeps up it might turn bad. Honestly the Arc didn't wanted to upset the war daemon. If he wanted to fight his brother, then he should fight him. The former praetor shouldn't steal his thunder or the spot light for him.

"Shigure help me!" Morgrim cried still trying to escape from Selene's evil clutches.

"I forgot how soft your fur is" the archer girl was overjoyed cuddling the malak cat" so puffy and cute. Want me to give you a belly rub?"

"Let me go NOW!"

"First" started the legate swordsman" tell your malak to let go of mine."

"Selene" the blond exorcist turned to the girl who was loving every minute of it, petting and squeezing the poor feline.

"Spoilsport" she muttered pouting, finally letting Morgrim as she ran to her master's side.

"Let's get one thing straight" the Arc's eyes were on the legate" I have no intention of fighting you. That privilege will be Rokurou's alone. Also, he's the least of your worries. You still have to fight all of us anyway. You did say you're not letting us off this island."

Shigure only chuckled as more exorcists arrived at the scene, coming from the Abbey ship that was docked. There was a total of ten mage praetors making a total of fourteen. Plus the elder Rangetsu. It's like their chances of winning have been cut in half. Selene got serious readying her bow as she ran to her master's side. She can pet Morgrim later, once the fight's over. It really does looked like the odds were against the party. Then again, they have fought worse odds remembering when they fought Eleanor and the large group of exorcists back at the royal villa. In addition they have already fought quite the number of code red daemons and won.

"The more the merrier. That's okay Jaune, I can deal with it. Our fight will have to wait a little longer. My little brother will have to do for now. How did that sword of yours turn out?"

"You will find out" Rokurou readied his Kurogane daggers.

"That's the spirit" he readied Stormhowl while Morgrim vanished entering his body.

 **(Music: "Rokurou Rangetsu" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Rokurou. We can handle the exorcists. Go and find your victor" said Laphicet.

"Thanks."

"He's right. Focus only on your opponent. I don't have to remind you not to underestimate him" replied the Arc.

"Like I have ever" a chuckle escaped from his lips.

"All right. let's get down to business."

Jaune signaled for everyone except the daemon swordsman to find a way to flank the big group of mage praetors. These guys weren't rookies like the orderlies. They were good with exorcists artes so stopping their artes before they cast them was their main priority. Good thing they have some skilled long range artes user in the group. There was also Magilou and Selene's break soul arte, spell absorber and spell canceller. Perfect to use against these kinds of exorcists. The numbers didn't scared them, the strategy was all that matters.

Mage praetors were indeed troublesome and a threat if not handle carefully. However they weren't best fighters when it comes to close range combat. That's why they will keep their distance in order to cast exorcist artes. Flanking them as a way to surround them will give the party the advantage in the fight. Jaune ordered for Magilou and Selene to use their break soul artes, while Laphicet, Eizen and Eleanor will cast long range artes. While the mages were busy receiving the heavy fire, he and Velvet will closed in on them, attacking them from up close. The praetors won't have a chance if they're attack from such a close position.

It was the perfect strategy he and the Crowe will have support from the others while his malak and the witch will have their back. The blond went straight into the praetors front lines attacking from all directions. Using his artes to cause more damage. The daemon woman was with him doing the same. Not showing mercy. They weren't going to let them leave the island and they were under Shigure's orders. Meaning they were as ruthless as the legate swordsman. He won't back down and neither the others especially Velvet, he knew that very well.

"You better not die too quickly on me! I want this to be fun! C'mon, don't hold back!"

"Shut up! Don't play games with me!"

The brothers clashed their weapons, their eyes on each other. They were ignoring their surroundings only focusing on the fight. Rokurou kept his glare while trying to concentrate in finding an opening. Though it was impossible. He has memorized all of the sparring matches he had with his older brother. Shigure has always toyed with him, never using all of his strength, always holding back. The daemon swordsman hated it. To be looked down as being unworthy to be his equal, to always be behind him, always being in his shadow.

Shigure will always had that grin, that arrogant cocky grin. It showed that he was fine and that he wasn't doing his best. Even when Rokurou was was giving it his all, it wasn't enough to defeat the older Rangetsu. So no matter how hard he has trained, he will never be able to beat him. It was like a cruel fate that his brother will be strong and superior one next to him. It has always been his desire to be the better swordsman, to be the better fighter. That's why he became a daemon, his anger and jealousy got the better of him and it caused him his humanity.

Their blades clashed again and war daemon wasn't planning to back down. He will use all of his strength, all of his knowledge and all of his training. He unleashed all of his artes, based artes, hidden artes. But Shigure blocked them with ease. That damn grin was still on his face. The legate got serious as he released his break soul arte" cleave". A grin formed on Rokurou's lips as he was expecting him to do that. He countered with his break soul arte" vengeful punishment" his vengeance stance. The arte was a success, countering the swordsman attack.

The elder Rangetsus was still grinning but he was impressed his little brother was able to do that. They kept clashing swords only this time, the older brother went for the attack. He used some of his artes leaving the war daemon to go into the defensive. It left him with no choice but to use his break soul arte again. It wasn't doing much as it was shown the legate to be stronger and in an advantage. It was angering him so much. This wasn't happening. Shigure was still holding back, he was still toying with him. His daemon eye started glowing red, proof of his anger.

The more he pushed, the more his older brother pushed back harder. This was going to be another defeat, he could feel it. And yet, he didn't care. The daemon swordsman was still going hard ready to use his mystique arte. It was probably the only ace he had on his sleeve. But even when this fight there was so much at stake. Shigure was still enjoying it like it was nothing. Not caring their lives could be on the line it was all fun for him. It was now or never, Rokurou needed to use his form zero sunder. While his brother was still grinning.

" **Killing Flash! When I'm this close, I won't miss! Form 0 Sunder!"**

That was it, that's what will bring him victory. He was sure that will do it. He was wrong the strong arte has been stopped. His eyes widened from the shock it seemed like it was interrupted. Shigure has used his break soul arte to eliminate it. A mystique arte has actually being beaten by a break soul. Now that he think about, it wasn't that surprising. This was his brother, a true master swordsman. The true owner of the mighty sword Stormhowl. Now, he didn't know what to do. If his mystique arte failed what were the chances he could actually win.

Rokurou has taken a chance to look over the battlefield. Everyone else has defeated all of the mage praetors. Every single one laid on the ground, either dead or unconscious. The daemon swordsman actually smiled at the sight. Those were his companions. They did one heck of a job with those exorcists. But he was able to the expression on their faces. Velvet, Jaune, Laphicet, Selene and Eleanor. They were all shocked. Probably because his mystique arte didn't worked and got blocked by a break soul. Yet his fighting spirit was still alive. His daemon eyes was still glowing red.

The parry watched in shock as Rokurou was getting beaten. To everyone except for Jaune and Selene knew this was going to happen. Back at the Vertes Mine Shigure was completely toying with his, not taking the fight seriously. This fight, it wasn't any different. The legate wasn't taking his opponent seriously. It's like he was going easy on him. It was truly fighting how powerful he was. No wonder he was Artorius's bodyguard. Who would be able to go after the Shepherd when someone like Shigure was by his side.

Unfortunately, there were was nothing they could do. Rokurou made it clear he didn't wanted them to interfere in the fight. It will only be him and the legate swordsman. That means now support artes, no healing not even items. The war daemon will refuse any kind of help. Laphicet was so worried if this keeps up, he might die. They could see he was getting hurt and his movements were getting slower. Truly he was reaching his limit as he was trying so hard to keep up with his brother. They started thinking if Shigure could actually be beaten.

Shigure kept his grin but he knew it was almost over. It was fun while it lasted. His brother has reached his limit. He kept on using light attacks and now he was having a hard time dodging them. Not like before when the fight started. He was blocking and dodging, and then he will counter with his break soul. Too bad he doesn't had what it takes. The legate would have had a lot of fun if he has fought Jaune instead. The fight would be longer and more intense. Something that will make him give it everything he's got.

"Not bad at all! But I'm done yet!" the legate grinned releasing his power.

"Is that…." Eleanor gasped.

"It's his mystique arte! Rokurou get out of there!" shouted Jaune.

But the daemon swordsman didn't listened. Maybe because he was having trouble moving. He didn't had any more energy to fight, to his vengeance stance. Or even run. His eyes were on his brother as he released the mystique arte passed down from House Rangetsus. From generation to generation. The mighty Rangetsu Eagle. The swordsman raised down Stormhowl in a powerful swing hitting the ground, causing the earth to get demolished resembling a lightning bolt. He got hit but didn't cried in pain, he was bleeding, his Kurogane daggers got broken from the powerful attack.

"Rokurou!" Laphicet was so worried he was ready to go to him and heal him, but Velvet stopped him from going further.

"He's not down yet" said the Arc.

"But if this keeps up...He'll…." paused the red head exorcist shocked at the sight.

"Why should you care?" asked the Crowe with a glare" he's a daemon, you're an exorcist. It's not your concern to be worrying about the life of the same thing you swore to kill."

"I…." she paused.

"Rokurou is not ready to call it a quits. He won't die that easily" said the blond exorcist trying not to get upset with the long haired woman, this was hardly the time to be hateful on Eleanor.

"You put up a good fight. I'll give you that. But you're a fricking daemon. Shouldn't ya' bring more to the table than" pretty good Rangetsu style"? You don't have what it takes to win against the rightful heir."

" _Antagonizing him will only make things worse"_ the former praetor gave a sigh.

"Don't count me out just yet" even with his weapon broken he was still going to fight, throwing away one of the broken daggers" I've got something to show you!"

They clashed swords but the legate sent him flying. Rokurou hit the ground but he got up quickly charging at him again. He did the unthinkable. The daemon swordsman has stabbed his left hand all the way to the length of Stormhowl until reaching the handle of the blade. The sight shocked everyone out. They never thought he would go that far. The grinning daemon used his free hand with a broken dagger to aim for his brother's neck. But Shigure was smart and unsheathed the broken sword on his back. With it, he blocked the attack before kicking the daemon.

"Haw Haw! Now THAT was clever, giving up one of your own hands to go for my neck! If I was just a second slower, I'd be dead now! I like it This is what I've been looking for!" the legate smiled throwing the broken imitation of Stormhowl to his wounded brother.

"Hang on Rokurou" Laphicet started healing him.

"I'll help!" followed Selene aiding the malak boy.

"All right, let's call it good here. Listen up! If you all want any hope of beating me, come find me once you're more skilled and better armed!"

"I'll cut you down...No matter how many times I lose, no matter many years it takes…." Rokurou coughed some blood.

"There we go, that's the face I'm lookin' for so vicious. It's perfect!" he chuckled his eyes set on the blond exorcist" don't think I haven't forgotten about you Jaune. Doesn't matter what you say. We will have our fight. After I'm done with Rokurou, you'll be next."

 **(Music end)**

Shigure left laughing out loud heading to the Abbey ship. He didn't bothered to check if any of the downed exorcists were dead or alive. There were quite a few that were dead, others were badly hurt but nothing life threatening. Selene and Laphicet kept on healing the daemon swordsman. Jaune was still shocked looking at his wounded hand. He never thought Rokurou will be crazy enough to go for something like that. It was suicidal attack but one, that could have worked. Too bad Shigure was faster to react. He decided to help him by giving him a few apple gels, the war daemon was sure going to need them.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Eleanor.

"Shouldn't you be worrying more about your own skin?" Morgrim has already left her master's side" the entire Abbey knows by now you're a traitor."

"Don't talk like that Morgrim. Maybe you need another hug" Selene smiled at the feline malak.

"NO!" she shouted running after her master while the archer girl pouted.

"That guy...He was really strong" Laphicet was still healing the daemon swordsman.

"Yeah, he was. They all are" Eizen thought of Melchior thinking he was probably that strong too.

"But still. Compare to Artorius…." Jaune gave a sigh just thinking of the Shepherd being powered up by Innominat.

"But we will beat him if we must. No matter what it takes" Velvet wasn't giving up, she was determine to beat the Abbey and it's leader.

An hour passed Laphicet and Selene were finally done. The malaks have healed all of Rokurou's wounds along with his hand. It was a miracle the daemon swordsman was able to survived getting by a strong attack like Shigure's mystique arte. He may be feeling better but he wasn't happy with losing again. The others could see the Van Eltia on the horizon, arriving at the port. Jaune gave a sigh of relief happy that Shigure was finally gone. Before they were about to head off, the Arc noticed they weren't alone. Kurogane was present.

The headless daemon was probably there all along, ever since the beginning of the fight. It should be expected the daemon blacksmith wanted to see the outcome of this match. He was the one that forged the daggers for Rokurou, he wanted to see how his new weapon will fare out against Stormhowl. The rest of the group started leaving as the pirate ship was already at the docks. But the daemon swordsman hasn't moved from his position not since his defeat. Kurogane even if he didn't had a head anymore he was probably in deep thought. Still believing that he can create a weapon that can become stronger than Shigure's blade.

"Please take me with you. I'll make a sword that surpasses Stormhowl yet. I know I will. But for another blade to beat Stormhowl...It's wielder must be a swordsman of unmatched skill."

"Hey, Eizen. Got any room on this pile of wood-scrap for a suit of armor?" Rokurou sounded amused.

"If not, make someone wear it" was the reply of the pirate malak.

"He's coming with us?" said Selene.

"I don't see a problem with it. Another daemon joining our gang" followed Jaune.

"Hahah...Works for me! You heard him Kurogane."

"Many thanks!"

"Okay, we're off to find Grimoirh and decipher the book! You know where we're going, right, kiddo?" said Magilou.

"Yeah! We're heading for the Yseult archipelago in Southgand!" replied Laphicet.

* * *

Jaune smiled, happy and relief it was all over. They have all boarded the Van Eltia and once more they were out on the vast open sea. They have managed to survive that whole ordeal. Everything they went through at the capital, the Empyrean's Throne, Ivolg ruins, Brigid Ravine, Vester Tunnels, Port Cadnix. It was a miracle they were all alive. After that, it was no surprise the blond exorcist wanted to take a break to catch his breath. He lied on the side of the ship as got seated. Taking the time look after his weapon, he started polishing Crocea Mors and the shield.

Good thing he spotted a member of the Bloodwings back at the port. He was able to give the agent confirmation of all the code red daemons they have defeated. In return he has gotten the amount of gald for all of their hard efforts. At least something good came from this crazy trip. Maybe they can finally get a good rest before heading to Yseult. It's been a while since the Arc has been there. The former praetor continued to polish his sword and shield. Making sure they were clean and in good condition for the next time he has to use them.

Jaune saw Eleanor looking nervous and hesitant. The blond couldn't blame her. She was still an exorcist of the Abbey, an enemy to these people. She only joined their group because of an oath she swore that ended as a result for losing to Velvet in a fight. It was understandable she didn't trusted any of the members of the crew. They also had the right not to trust her either. They were pirates, now with the addition of daemons, malakhims and a noisy witch. But the red head needed some time to adjust and get used to their presence.

Yet it didn't worried the Arc much about the revelation that she was acting on orders of Artorius. That she was still working for the Abbey and now she had a mission to take Laphicet from them. The blond trusted Eleanor and he highly believed if they find out why the exorcist institution are keeping therions captive. That the red head will finally understand the Abbey isn't as good ad righteous as she thought. Whatever was the reason, it probably wasn't good. They shouldn't be doing such thing in the first place. It still bothered the blond. For what purpose they keep daemons like therions prisoners.

Jaune heard laughter from near by. It was Rokurou, he was laughing with some pirates and Magilou was present. He probably heard a joke or he could be trying to annoy the witch. It was hard to believe not long ago he was wounded bad from fighting Shigure. Laphicet and Selene scolded him and even warned him to take a break from fighting. At least, until the healing was complete especially, his left hand. Like that was going to stop him. The war daemon was going to continue fighting his brother. Even when the legate wasn't fighting his hardest back at port Cadnix. It was truly a scary thought.

It worried him the whole fight with the Abbey. Even with all of the daemons they have fought so far. Including the code red daemons who are supposed to stronger than the regular types. The exorcists of the institution are different in strength. When it comes to the strongest. Oscar and Teresa were considered skilled in an intermediate level. The Arc didn't had a problem fighting them at once. He was confident enough to defeat them. But he couldn't say the same for the two legates and their leader. The difference was very clear and obvious.

Melchior was an experienced exorcist. His skills in exorcist artes were on a whole new level from other exorcists, he was an expert. Fighting him will be a real challenge. He was probably the second in command when it came to foundation of the Abbey. Shigure, there was nothing to say about the swordsman. Not after witnessing more of his skills back at Cadnix island. He was a monster with Stormhowl in hand. Finally there was the Shepherd and savior of the world, Artorius. A far more suprior swordsman along with the power of Innominat, he was the ultimate opponent and obstacle to take.

" _Better forget about stressful thoughts for the moment...Resting is the only thing to worry about. Everyone is doing their best to relax, even Rokurou. I should do the same."_

Some cheery laughter caught the blonds attention. Selene was talking to Laphicet, he smiled at the sight. Those two have gotten very close since they first met. Whatever she was telling it had the boy malak smiling. Maybe it was candy or about Katz. Those were the kind of topics his malak would love to bring. Or it could be her favorite food of them all, which it was chocolate. Truly the archer malak loved chocolate so much. She was probably trying to convince the boy to try some and become a choco-maniac like her. The Benwick approached the two malakhims.

" _Southgand is on the other side of Islegand. It will take us hours to reach Yseult. Better get some sleep before heading into another crazy adventure."_

Jaune finished up polishing his weapons before sheathing them. He was ready to go into the ship's crew quarters to rest in his room. As he passed through the crew, he ended up passing through Selene, Laphicet and Benwick. His ears were up listening to their conversation and he got curious all of the sudden. He hoped it wasn't anything serious. Knowing his malak it must be something silly or funny.

"Benwick!" Selene being her cheery self" what do you call this?"

"This?" the young pirate was looking around the ship not sure what she was getting at" it's the ship."

"Don't be lame. I'm saying what do you call this part of the ship?" the archer malak was pointing to where they were standing.

"Uh...It's the deck…." he sweat dropped.

"No silly. It has a more proper name" she crossed her arms giving a pout.

The pirate rubbed his forehead of course he knew what she was talking about. He may have been part of the crew for a couple of years but he was well aware. And he also knew the parts of a ship. The Van Eltia wasn't any different, he knew this ship in and out like the back of his hand. Laphicet stood confused while Selene elbowed him with a wink whispering to him" you will laugh". It only made the young lad to sigh in return.

"The poop deck…." he muttered.

"What's that? We didn't hear you."

"I said it's the poop deck."

"Say it louder for crying out loud!"

"I said it's the POOP DECK! The poop deck!" Benwick finally snapped in annoyance.

The two malaks stood shocked before they calmed down. They looked at each other before eventually, they started laughing. Benwick only groaned in return. He was sick of hearing that damn joke, it was old to the point it has become so lame. Any pirate or sailor would know it. Jaune stood amused and he laughed a little. His malak was at it again. Sure Selene was childish and she can be annoying but he wouldn't want it any other way. She had a good heart and she cares for others except for those that uses malakhim as tools.

* * *

The blond exorcist entered the crew quarters going to his room. Eizen have already assigned the room for each member of the party. He said they were officially members of Aifread's pirate crew not caring if there daemons, malaks, former exorcists and a witch. The Arc honestly didn't know why he was feeling so tired. Asides all the fighting and walking he did, he thought he was used to it by now. He basically did the same thing when he doing missions for the Abbey. His head was also feeling light and hot maybe he was more exhausted than he thought.

"Can I come in?"

"Velvet" the blond smiled seeing the black haired woman standing in the doorway of the room" yeah sure, come in."

"Sorry, didn't wanted to disturb you."

"It's okay. I was about to get some rest. It will be a while before we reach Yseult so I'm planning to take the long break to sleep it off."

"I can come back later."

"No no it's okay. You're already here and I'm still awake. What is it?"

"I want to talk to you. There's something that's been bothering me recently. It's been on my mind…."

"Okay...I'm all ears" Jaune didn't know why he was having a bad feeling, whatever the Crowe wanted to talk to him, it wasn't good.

The therion walked entered the room getting a little closer to him. The Arc could see the uncertainty in her chest nut eyes. Something must be really bothering her to that expression. It was rare to see such emotions in her. Velvet has changed after the three years she went through hell and it was hard to read her. Yet now, the blond could see all kinds of emotions running through her face. There was concern, fear, anger and a sense of dread. It was confusing but it made his bad feeling to become worse.

"Back at the Empyrean's Throne, during the fight with Artorius. He said some things that had me in thought. Things, about you."

" _No...not this, please don't let it be this. I really wanted to avoid it or think she would have forgotten and she will shrug it off. Heck, she could just ignore it not believing him a word. But her face now...It really is troubling her and if I lie to her, she will know. It will only further anger her. Guess it's time to face the truth and finally tell her. And is it just me...Or is it getting hotter here?"_

"Artorius said you never had amnesia. You were just pretending all along. And that you've been keeping secrets from me."

"..."

"I have always trusted you even when it doesn't look like it. I need to know Jaune. Tell me he's lying. Tell me that he's just trying to break us apart all part of his deceitful act. He knows nothing of you like I do, right?"

"I guess I owe you an explanation. A long one. You deserve to know the truth more than anyone" the blond started sweating, touching his forehead.

"You okay?" Velvet was getting worried seeing him pant.

"I'm fine...I'm just tire…." he suddenly collapsed.

"Jaune!" the daemon woman caught him on time before hitting the ground" say something…You have a high fever, even hotter than the one Laphicet had" she touched his forehead getting more worried.

She carried him wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder as she got him out of the room. The Crowe went straight outside to get some help from the pirate crew. First Laphicet now Jaune, what was going on. It couldn't be daemonblight. She refused to believed he will turn into a daemon. The long haired woman was trying hard not to panicked. She would never forgive herself if something happens to the Arc. Once she was outside she thought of the only person that can possibly help her and figure out what was wrong with him.

"Eizen!" she saw the blond malak heading towards her" something's wrong with Jaune. He has a very high fever. I don't know what could be causing it."

"What did you do to him you meanie?!" Selene ran to her master's side worried before glaring daggers at the daemon woman.

"I didn't do anything!" she snapped at the girl malak.

"Him too?" the pirate malak shook his head" it's the corsair scourge. I just checked that three of our men have suddenly collapsed showing the same symptom. Jaune's the fourth one."

"Can we cure it?" the Crowe was still worried glancing at the blond.

"Yes, I know the cure. I just told Benwick to change course to Port Reneed. We could all be carrying it. That is why we must get the medicine at once."

"And you think this medicine is at Port Reneed. Okay, let's head there."

"Is he all right?" Eleanor arrived worried looking at the blond.

"I'm...I'll be fine…." Jaune said between breaths.

"No you're not stop lying!" the archer malak snapped obviously she was worried sick.

"I'm taking him back to his room" the black haired woman resumed carrying him.

"I'll help too" volunteered the girl malak wrapping his other arm around her to carry him.

"Corsair Scourge?" the red head exorcist stood in thought.

"We have to check on everyone's condition. The ones that collapsed showed the signs of high fever three days ago. Benwick's already on the job."

"That doesn't make sense when it comes to Jaune. He was with us the entire time."

"You seem to know about the corsair scourge" said the pirate malak.

"I only read about it once. It's suppose to be a sickness that starts with a high fever, followed by the person collapsing due that he's entire body is feeling numb. It takes a few days for the sickness to take full effect and it only happens when people are on the sea. That's why I think it's strange that Jaune has it when he's been away from the sea for a while."

"That is strange indeed" Eizen stood in thought" at any rate. While we get to Port Reneed it's mandatory that everyone stays dehydrated. Drink plenty of water. Benwick is already making sure of that. You too drink water even if you haven't been at the sea for days."

"Yes. I hope everyone gets well. I also read the corsair scourge is fatal if not treated immediately. At the very least daemons aren't affected by it. So Velvet, Rokurou and Kurogane are safe."

"Only the nectar from the wildflower sale'tomah can cure it. Port Reneed is the best place to look for the sale'tomah medicine."

"Sale'tomah" Eleanor was hesitant she has heard that the medicine tastes very bad.

* * *

The Van Eltia finally arrived at Port Reneed. The group minus Jaune left to check things out. Eizen explained more about the corsair scourge. Nobody knew the cause of people getting infected with the sickness. Asides that they can only receive it when they're on the sea. Magilou pointed out it has something to do with sea breeze or the salt from the sea. It was still a mystery how can so many get sick with it, and die from it. They really needed to find the medicine made from the nectar of the sale'tomah flower and fast. Or those crew members and the Arc will die.

The pirate malak has also brought that many sailors and pirates have perished from the corsair scourge. It only made members of the group more worried. Mainly, Laphicet, Eleanor, Selene and Velvet. The archer girl because it was that obvious she cares so much for her master and his well being was her priority. The boy malak because he saw the Arc as a good friend and it was the same with the red head exorcist. Seeing the blond as a loyal friend and valid role model. As for a certain daemon woman, it was for many reasons she knew so well.

The Crowe was worried sick even if she was showing a straight face. Or a nice poker face that no one could tell how she was feeling. Her concern for the blond exorcist growing by the minute. If they didn't get that medicine on time Jaune would, she erased the blasted thought from her head. No there was no way he was dying not on her watch. Images came flowing back to her, so many cherished memories she made with the Arc. He was the only one left alive from her precious people. It was clear that he was very important to her and she needed him by her side. Regardless of her feelings.

The group heard arguing coming from the dock. It was actually coming from where the Van Eltia stood. That was enough to get their attention. They saw Selene, not looking happy as she was yelling at someone. To everyone's surprise the person she was giving him an earful was Jaune. The blond exorcist was on his feet but his expression. He still looked like he was under the influence of the corsair scourge. Eleanor and Velvet didn't took it well understanding why his malak was upset seeing him standing under his current condition.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Eleanor was the first to scold him.

"I'm okay...Really I am" the Arc was obviously giving an excuse.

"I told him to stay in bed but he didn't listened" pouted Selene.

"You're not seriously thinking of coming with us?" said Rokurou.

"That's exactly what I have in mind."

"Absolutely not" it was Velvet's turn as she glared at him" you're in no condition to be traveling let alone fighting. Stay in your room while we get the medicine."

"I'm not that sick" he argued" look if I was truly sick I would be unconscious like Eizen's men. But I'm still awake, still standing and ready to go. True I have a high fever but nothing to get worry over."

"Maybe that could be it" the pirate malak thought out loud" I've been thinking over what Eleanor said earlier. The corsair scourge can only infect anyone that is out in the open sea. The three men of the crew, their condition worsened after three days of showing the symptoms. However, Jaune hasn't shown any of those symptoms due that he was traveling with us all along. If he hasn't being on the sea for days. Then maybe his condition isn't that bad after all."

"You mean he's not that sick?" asked the red head exorcist.

"He has the corsair scourge but not in the same critical level as the crew members."

"So he can come with us?" Laphicet was feeling a bit relief.

"Probably. But we shouldn't jinx it. We should get the medicine as soon as possible."

"I'll say he looks pretty good" said the witch gazing at the Arc" pretty good to get himself killed by a daemon or maybe get eaten by a giant man-eating plant."

"Geez...Thanks a lot for the positive attitude Magilou. I appreciate it" the blond sweat dropped.

"Don't blame me if anything bad happens. We do we have the one that possess the reaper's curse in our group. So who knows what sort of troubles or dangers we will get involved before we get our hands on the medicine."

"Let's not waste any more time. We have a medicine to get" said the Crowe.

"Does that mean I can come with you guys?" Jaune smiled at the female daemon.

"If anything happens to you. I'll smack you sick or not" her glare was enough to sent shivers down his spine but at least she was allowing him to join them.

"That goes double for me" Selene glared at him just like Velvet she wasn't in favor with him moving around with his sickness" if you get hurt I will use one of my fire arrows and put it in your butt."

" _Maybe I should stay"_ he sweat dropped again.

* * *

After leaving the port, they crossed a long wooden bridge leading to a small village. Eizen started bragging behind the history of the bridge and the port. Most of the members ignored him, especially Velvet who called the pirate malak in bragging. Jaune, even if he was sick, like the history lesson. He may have live in this world for three years but there was still a lot he can learn about it. Being from another world help his thirst for knowledge. So he paid attention to the blond malak, until he was done. The party went further, walking over the village.

They finally arrived at the shop of the Apothecary. The one who sells the medicine to cure the corsair scourge. Jaune suddenly had a bad feeling. It felt like it was too good to be true to get the medicine just like that. It was just too damn easy. They haven't gotten their hands dirty nor they have tired out their feet from all the walking. That is until they found out the apothecary ran out of the medicine. The place where the sale'tomah flower grows and it's harvest, the Warg Forest was being invaded by a dangerous daemon. The Abbey has forbidden entrance to the forest until they find it and eliminate it. So the shop owner couldn't get any of it.

The blond exorcist didn't bothered sighing or face palming. He knew this was going to happen eventually. Considering how much they've been through on this journey. It wasn't a surprise they will have to go to the Warg Forest and eliminate the daemon. Now they needed to think how bad has been their luck since they started this crazy trip. If the daemon was as dangerous as the apothecary said. It's a possibility it could be a code red daemon. They have defeated so many of them, chances were pretty high. Another adventure for the party. To search the forest, beat the daemon and find the sale'tomah flower.

Before leaving the village the apothecary gave them directions to the Warg Forest. They needed to cross through the Fens of Nog the secluded waters first. As soon as they arrived at their destination it started raining. So much for expecting a warm sunny day. They weren't prepare for such so they didn't had a choice but to keep going as their were getting soaked. This was the first time they will be traveling under the rain. The scenery of the area, the terrain and the amount of lakes reminded the party of Galles Lake Road.

Jaune was doing okay so far. Maybe what Eizen said was true. True, he hasn't being at the sea for days because he has being traveling with the group. So maybe he did caught part of the corsair scourge and his condition wasn't as bad as the crew members of the Van Eltia. What other reason could there be if he was still standing. The high fever wasn't helping and so did the rain. He was hoping the Warg Forest wasn't the same. The last thing the Arc wanted was to catch a cold when he has part of the corsair scourge. Other than that, he was fine. He can continue traveling and maybe even fight.

The blond exorcist could feel the several gazes on him. First, he knew Selene was one of those gazes on him. She was probably eyeing him like a hawk eye it's prey. The archer malak was obviously worried about him because of his condition. The second was definitely Eleanor, she was also worried. Even if his sickness wasn't that bad the red head believed he shouldn't be out traveling with them, especially in the rain. Finally the third gaze was Velvet. She was doing a very good job pretending she wasn't worried. But she was and the Crowe has already stolen a few glances at him. Everything was okay so there was no need to get so worked up.

Jaune was finally put to the test as the party encountered daemons along the way. They fought against beast type skunk, creatures with a horrible stench attack. The mighty troll, they had high strength but not too much defense. So it was easy to take them down with break soul to break artes. The return of witch, the annoying caster type and mud slime the weakest creature in the region. The Arc didn't had a problem even with his small illness. He was able to fight through groups of daemons without a hitch. The blond hasn't lost his touch, his speed, strength and even his aura flow was doing good. No dumb sickness was going to bring him down.

That was one problem out of the way as the Arc felt relief. At least he won't have to worried with the three eagles eyeing him even if they were doing it with good intentions. The group seemed to have reached the deepest part of the area but the rain wasn't showing signs of stopping. A new daemon has suddenly arrived. It was a giant pixie with large butterfly wings colored lilac and light blue. She had blue skin, purple hair with red eyes wearing a black dress. Jaune's eyes narrowed at the sight of the daemon. He quickly took his code red daemon book and as he thought it was another bounty. The pixie daemon was accompanied by two witch.

"Another code red daemon?" said Velvet getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah. It's called Trickstar, it's weak against fire and it's very weak to martial artes. Eizen, Rokurou, Velvet. The four of us will fight it in close range. The others focus on the two witch then use long range artes on the code red daemon. Selene gives us support fast."

"Right!" replied the archer malak.

 **(Music:" A formidable foes stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene did as told casting field barrier and acuteness while gasping. The party had to dodged a wind lance arte courtesy of Trickstar. The group kept in mind of Jaune's plan as they separated. Eleanor, Laphicet, Selene and Magilou went after the two witch while the others went after the code red daemon. The big pixie immediately used it's break soul arte Chrulish Punch, performing a barrage of punches. The blond exorcist went for his shield blocking it, protecting his comrades. Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen went for the attack using martial artes and fire elemental artes to inflict more damage.

The two witch have been defeated not standing a chance against the arte casters. They now turned their attention towards the pixie, preparing to cast fire artes. Trickstart was outnumbered and it was getting beaten badly. It was stunned from all the power hits. Martial artes as well as fire elmental artes had it at the party's mercy. Velvet's searing edge and blue inferno, Rokurou's crimson flash and form one fire burst, Eizen's lighthouse and hell gate and Jaune's hell pyre and devil's inferno. Together overwhelmed the code red daemon.

They took a step back as Magilou released blood moon, Laphicet used triflare and kaleido's ray, Eleanor used flame beast and Selene used flame lance. After that the party members that specialize in close range combat stepped in again to add more damage. They kept it up until the pixie was downed, unable to fly from all the direct hits it took. Blocking wasn't helping from all the fire artes it took. Velvet decided to finish it off using her mystique arte Lethal Pain. With that the code red daemon fell dead ending the fight. The Crowe with her daemon arm on knelt on the fallen body before devouring it.

 **(Music end)**

"That one wasn't that tough" said Selene.

"I'm just glad we were able to defeat it without getting hurt" followed Eleanor.

"Achoo!" Jaune has suddenly sneezed groaning at the rain.

"That doesn't sound good" said Rokurou.

"Let's get some shelter from the rain" said the daemon woman.

"We should take some rest while we're at it too" said Laphicet.

The group did a small double back as they spotted a big tree. There was enough shelter from everyone as they went under it. Jaune wasn't feeling good. Ever since he got soaked from the rain. It wasn't the corsair scourge, but something else. This is what he needed to get another sickness. As if having one wasn't enough. The former praetor mentally sighed and this was only the beginning of their newly adventure in Westgand. Better not think or say what else could happen. The blond suddenly fell a hand on his forehead. It was Velvet checking his temperature. He avoided gazing into her eyes, he could tell she wasn't happy.

"The fever hasn't change. Even if you're wet."

"I think I might have catch a cold."

"Serves you right" the long haired woman frowned at him" you wouldn't had catch one in the first place if you have listened to me and stay at the Van Eltia."

"Sorry...I really didn't wanted to stay behind. I got used of traveling with all of you."

"That's not an excuse to get yourself more sick than you already are" she argued sounding upset but she was more worried than the latter.

"Okay then how about because I wanted to return here. I came to Westgand as one of my last missions with the Abbey. Sounds like a better excuse right?" the Arc smirked a little.

Velvet wasn't amused by his comment, she slapped his right shoulder. Selene saw nothing wrong with it and giggled at the sight. Laphicet and Eleanor because it kinda looked adorable.

"Magilou got an ice bag in that large backpack of yours?"

"There's everything of everything" smirked the witch" but if you do keep asking me for items, I might have to charge you. I need to make a living after all."

" _Most of the items in that backpack are actually mine"_ Jaune sweat dropped, he decided to stay quiet instead of berating the platinum-blond girl.

The therion ignored her as she got up and went to the witch, checking the backpack. The blond exorcist turned to Rokurou who was gazing at the horizon. The daemon swordsman seemed to be in deep thought. At least his wounds have all healed including his left hand. Laphicet and Selene are pretty darn good healers.

"Rokurou, how are you feeling?"

"Pretty good" he smiled" all healed up and eagerly waiting the next fight."

"Look, I'm sorry…."

"For what?" he blinked.

"What happened with Shigure at Port Cadnix."

"You can be really weird sometimes Jaune" the war daemon shrugged it off while giving a laugh" you don't have to apologize for my loss. I know better than anyone how strong Shigure is. It doesn't matter how many times I lose. Someday, I will beat him."

"You're still planning to go after him. So nothing I tell you will change your mind" the Arc smiled at the daemon, he was stubborn just like Velvet.

"Sure I lost, not like I didn't saw it coming. But things aren't that bad. Kurogane is now with us. He joined Eizen's crew. With him around I will get another set of weapons soon. That daemon won't rest until he finally makes a sword that can surpass Stormhowl. I'll definitely get a better weapon than these ones I bought. In the end it's all good."

"Glad to know you're being positive about it."

"I'm always positive" he chuckled.

"Here" the Crowe arrived getting seated next to the blond with an ice bag" this will help lower the temperature of the fever."

"Thanks" the Arc smiled putting the ice bag on top of his head, the cold felt good.

"This weather is bad for cooking. You will have to wait until we return to the Van Eltia so I can make you something."

"That's okay. I'm not that hungry right now. I can wait don't worry about it" he felt so grateful, he really misses her cooking.

The black haired woman stood quiet for a few seconds" next time I say stay. You better listen to me or else."

"I read you loud and clear. It won't happen again trust me. If I do disobey you Selene will be the first to stop me."

"I will put a fire arrow on your butt. I'm not kidding" the malak girl grinned.

"You shouldn't have come" the Crowe was no longer upset but worried" first the corsair scourge and now a cold. I thought you would do better than being so reckless."

Jaune remained silent but kept a smile gazing at the black haired woman. This looked very familiar compared to a time he got sicked at Aball.

* * *

" _ **Hi Jaune!" Velvet happily entered his room on the inn carrying a bowl" how are you feeling?"**_

" _ **Not that good honestly. I hate this cold..Achoo!"**_

" _ **Bless you. You're lucky because I'm going to serve you the Crowe's family secret for curing colds. Behold! Mushroom soup."**_

" _ **Mushroom soup?" he sweat dropped" that doesn't sound appetizing…."**_

" _ **The mushrooms I picked are filled with proteins and nutrients. It's exactly what your body needs to get rid of that nasty cold."**_

" _ **I...Velvet I don't know. I don't really feel hungry…."**_

" _ **I spent hours making this soup. So I hope you eat every last drop mister. No ifs or buts" the sixteen year old was giving him a very serious stare.**_

" _ **But I-"**_

" _ **No ifs or buts. Eat all of it. In fact, I'm staying until you eat it all."**_

" _ **I mean it, I'm not feeling hungry now."**_

" _ **Fine. When you get hungry you will eat it. Either way, I'm still staying" the young girl has put her foot down.**_

" _ **What about your chores?" the blond was hoping she would leave.**_

" _ **Arthur is staying at my house. He'll be taking my place for today and he's also looking after Laphi."**_

" _ **Why don't you take a sip? I promise you will like it. Here, I'll give it to you."**_

" _ **Okay fine. You win" he smiled" let me have a sip."**_

" _ **Here comes the Crowe pirate ship" she playfully smiled holding the spoon.**_

" _ **I'm not a kid" he sweat dropped.**_

* * *

" _That mushroom soup tasted so good. I did ate the whole bowl"_ Jaune smiled at the Crowe _" you really haven't changed. You're still that kind heart girl I have known three years ago."_

"What?" the daemon woman noticed the Arc was staring.

"It's nothing. I don't think this rain is going to stop. We should get going to the Warg Forest."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Oh uh Jaune was about to spill the beans to Velvet until the corsair scourge took a hold of him. I'll say he's safe...For now. Also his sickness level isn't that strong so he can still walk and fight.**

 **-I've been waiting so long for Selene to make Benwick say" the poop deck" joke and it looks like she's being a bad influence on Laphicet lol.**

 **-I decided to changed a few minor details with making Eleanor know about the corsair scourge. It was strange she didn't know, I guess an exorcist like her would have read plenty of books to be well informed. But anyway I decided to do it on this story.**

 **-I think the flashback was so sweet. I like Velvet when she was so nice and caring but I also like her when she's broody, emoish and angsty she will always be my waifu. I love Cristina Vee too she made an awesome job voicing her. Even her Japanese VA did a great job. To me their voice tone sounds the same.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- you never know. It's still uncertain if I will write another RWBY/Berseria crossover. I haven't forgotten I'm still working on ideas to return with the Journey to Redemption.**

 ***Guest-any illusions of Pyrrha or any other characters from RWBY? I will not say a word. You will find out further in the story. I refuse to say spoilers.**

 ***Andromeda- glad to know you like ZonZus's art in my opinion he's very talented. It's okay if you don't like Selene like I said she's spoil and childish a real brat. But she has a good heart and she cares a lot for Jaune. I also agree that Jaune looks like Cloud (FFVII) only difference he isn't broody and emoish.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah sorry about the grammar mistake I will try to check it out and maybe edit. Yep I feel sorry for Morgrim being the poor victim lol. And yes glad to know you realized Velvet being allergic to cats while Selene isn't and she loves them. I like doing the comparison that they're opposites but they have one thing in common of caring a lot for Jaune. Velvet was always a dog person and Selene a cat person.**

 **-Please keep supporting Zonzus's art based on this story at his deviant art account. Just let me know with a PM and I will send you the address.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Warg Forest


	23. The Warg Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 23 The Warg Forest

(Location: Fens of Nog the secluded waters Westgand region Midgand Empire)

The party went on a short rest after defeating the Trickstar code red daemon. No surprise it was still raining so waiting for it to end wasn't going to happen. Jaune felt a bit relief thanks to the ice bag Velvet gave him. The blond exorcist caught a cold for getting soaked. Along with the slight corsair scourge that he got when boarding the Van Eltia after leaving Port Cadnix. He hated the high fever and now, the sneezing. The former praetor will feel better once they get the sale'tomah flower. The nectar from it, is the cure to the sea sickness.

The Arc probably didn't noticed it but the Crowe has been staring at him more than usual. She was obviously worried, upset but mostly worried. She did told him to stay at the Van Eltia and prevent coming with them. Now he had a cold too. She felt like smacking his head for being so foolish. It reminded her that time he got wet in another rain back in Aball. Velvet cooked him mushroom soup which it was a secret recipe in her family to cure all kinds of colds. She remembered Celica giving her this when she got a cold. Those were the sweet, good old days.

Once everyone rested enough they resumed their journey into the depths of Fens of Nog. Jaune was right about the rain not letting up. It didn't looked like it was going to stop. So they didn't had a choice but to keep going. Leaving the large tree they took a path straight ahead. This place was really big. But if they have reached the depths then, the Warg Forest shouldn't be that far. It didn't seemed like they weren't any daemons. So the coast was clear. After fighting that pixie code red daemon. It would be nice if they can travel smoothly without worrying of encounters.

It suddenly stopped raining which took the party by surprised. They were also in a different area. Clearly they were no long in the Fens of Nog. This was definitely the Warg Forest. It was big, long and full of green. For Jaune, it reminded him a bit of the Tranquil Woods. Thinking of his old home was probably not a good idea. Remembering the past was the last thing he needed in his current condition. Even when he thought about Aball so many times. The days when he used to work hard while helping Velvet look after Laphicet and training under Arthur. The Arc just erased those thoughts walking forward.

Something caught the blond's attention along with the rest of the group. An hexagonal looking crystal colored blue with a strange emblem in the middle. Next to it was a large barrier with the same color and emblem. Jaune and Eleanor recognized the device as a dual elemental barrier. It was the latest invention of the Abbey. It casts a barrier taking energy from the elements in the atmosphere. Though this was the first time the Arc was seeing it because he only heard of it before he left the exorcist institution. It was a good thing he and the red head were here. Only exorcists can use the device. The former praetor was the one who activated it changing the dual barrier into fire elemental.

The barrier was gone but it meant that somewhere else a familiar barrier appeared and it will be a water element. If the Abbey has truly taken over this forest, then it won't be easy traveling further. There were probably many dual barriers all over the place. That wasn't all, chances will be high there will be exorcists too. Praetors and orderlies patrolling the forest. So they will have to watch their guard more than usual. But doubts were on Jaune's mind. Wondering if they have already found the daemon. Somehow, he had a bad feeling. Usually the Abbey should eliminate any daemon that is a threat.

There was also the possibility the daemon is too strong and the exorcists were dead. Though the Arc didn't wanted that to be true. He had nothing against them. Many of them joined the Abbey to make the world a better place. Because they didn't knew the truth of Artorius's intentions. Or maybe the forest was just too big for anyone to find anything even, a very dangerous and strong daemon. The blond didn't hesitated they were here to find it and kill it. In order to get the sale'tomah flower that will cure his sickness and the members of Eizen's crew that were sicked too.

But it seems exorcists were the least of their worries. The Warg Forest was also filled with daemons asides, from the big one. The party saw more of the skunk type creature. Not much of a challenge except evading it's stink attack. New were the boar which obviously were stronger than the prickleboars. They came in groups of four or five. The group use arcane, break soul and break artes to get rid of them. However, it wasn't an easy fight when they encountered the Lycantropes. These were the hardest daemons to beat in the forest. Unlike the boar, they were fast, skilled and stronger in groups.

The party were actually pushed in a corner. Some got hurt bad it left no choice for the healers in the group to cast artes. Magilou was forced to use healing circle, while Laphicet used first aid and Selene used heal. So basically their toughest fights were with these kinds of daemons. Luckily, everyone was all right in the end. It didn't unnoticed by Jaune. It worried him that there was supposed to be an even stronger daemon than the Lycantropes in this forest. He thought again, it must be a code red daemon. They were the strongest.

Time passed by and the party had spotted more of the dual barriers. They traveled through the labyrinth forest while fighting more daemons. Still no exorcists and no powerful daemon. The Arc was starting to get annoyed at least his condition hasn't gotten worsened. The fever was still there and so is the cold. The former praetor hasn't forgotten the main reason why they came here. They were here for the sale'tomah flower. They will eventually have to take out the strong daemon because knowing their luck, they will have to fight it. So far they have fought a lot of the code red daemons.

Others will say because the reaper's curse was with them. So poor Eizen gets to be blamed for everything bad that happens to them. Jaune still thought it has nothing to do with the pirate malak and his malak also agreed. The distant roar and growling caught their attention. Everyone took their weapon ready for another fight gazing straight ahead. What they saw shocked them. A large group of skunk, boar and lycantrope ran passed them. This was the first time they have witnessed something like it. It's like these daemon were actually, scared. But what kind of thing will bring fear into daemons.

Eventually the party meet up with the source that scared off the daemons. A different kind of daemon looking like a plant type. Colored purple with black eyes and red spiraled irises. The top was colored blue as well as the leaves on the bottom. It had long arms and each had a fly trap with orange fangs. The thing was a nightmare version of a Venus fly trap. Jaune took his code red daemon book. The plant creature was in it. Their luck of encountering them was kicking in again.

"Another code red daemon. It's called Plantasm it's weak against wind and resistance to water."

"Then we know what to do" replied Velvet.

"It's no wonder those daemons ran off if it's a code red type" followed Rokurou.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Knowing wind was it weakness the malaks readied to cast wind artes. Selene used air blade, following it up with shooting a volley of wind arrows. Magilou used crown fire an arte that has both wind and fire elements. Eleanor used maelstorm, Laphicet used tripple gale and Eizen used air thrust. The strategy was to used the same artes causing more damage on the plant daemon. Rokurou used a combination of artes including hurricane thrust and form four cyclone. Velvet used used her wind elemental artes including her break arte rush strafe. Jaune went with different artes including super lightning blade the arcane arte that has wind and lightning elements.

Plantasm was getting beaten bad but it was able to blocked the attacks, lessening the damage it was receiving. During the fight the party found out something very annoying of the code red daemon. Whenever they will get hit by it's long fly trap arms. They will either received the following status. It will be poison, paralyses or maybe both. Such status was bad and it became nothing but trouble for the group. It left them to be on the defensive while the casters use healing artes. Jaune went to Magilou on her backpack taking a few panacea bottle. He wasn't going to let the malaks and Eleanor to do all the work.

The Arc ordered the party to regroup getting some distance from the plant daemon. The only strategy that will help was to go all out. Attack it with everything they have. But at the same time being cautious. To make sure no one gets hit by it's attacks to prevent getting poison or paralyzes. The blond exorcists also ordered them to spread and try to get it's attention in an attempt to confuse it. With them separated Plantasm will have a hard time choosing with enemy to attack. Obviously it couldn't attack all of them at the same time. It was their best shot against it. The group agreed with his plan.

Velvet and Rokurou took one direction. Eizen and Magilou took another. Eleanor and Laphicet went to another. Selene and Jaune on another surrounding the code red daemon. The archer malak resumed firing wind arrows while her master used azure edge to get it's attention. The Arc grinned seeing that it was working. The plant daemon was looking at all directions not having a clue who to attack. It couldn't be in various places at once and it seemed it didn't possesses any projectile attacks. So the daemon was starting to get confused. The former praetor order the party to resumed firing wind elemental artes.

They fired the same ones from earlier leaving Plantasm with block, but the creature couldn't protect itself from all of them. Receiving power hit until it got stunned. This was their chance to finish it off for good. Truly the blond exorcist wanted to end this. They still needed to find the sale'tomah flower and bring it to the apothecary to make it into a medicine. The group charged at the plant daemon performing their mystique artes. Rending Saber, Lethal Pain, Binding Order, Perfect Mayhem, Form Zero Sunder, Elemental Mastery, Ascending Angel and Spiral Hail. Plantasm finally fell to the ground dead.

 **(Music end)**

As the fight ended Velvet unleashed her daemon arm and devoured the plant daemon. Adding the creature to her collection of code red daemons defeated. Satisfying her hunger and increasing her strength. The Crowe was determined to devour as many of them as possible. Maybe she will become strong enough to fight Artorius again and finally kill him.

"And another one bites the dust" said Magilou.

"It wasn't that tough" said Rokurou.

"More like annoying" frowned Selene" it kept giving us poison or paralyzes."

"You said it. I hope other code red daemons aren't like that" followed Jaune.

"I wonder if this was the daemon the Abbey was searching for" said Laphicet.

"It was strong and it was a code red daemon. Probably" followed Velvet.

"It's not over yet. We still need to search for the sale'tomah flower" replied Eleanor.

* * *

Venturing further ahead they fought more of the daemons. That was when they spotted two exorcist. One rapier orderly and a two sword orderly. Jaune thought it was ridiculous for only being two. If they were truly hunting for a daemon there should be at least a squad of six exorcists. Three praetors and three orderlies. Also these were the only members of the Abbey they have seemed since arriving in the forest. Something was off and the Arc could feel it. Since he wasn't the most loyal to the institution he knew there was something fishy about all of this. Eleanor wouldn't see it but this made the blond to feel a little suspicious.

After fighting and defeating them the former praetor turned to his malak. Selene stood in thought but she nodded to him. Back when they were at the royal villa, she muttered him something that had in deep thought lately. The place where they found the bird like daemon was an earthpulse point. Remembering it was a therion the blond was still trying to connect the dots. But now, the archer girl has confirmed to him that there was another earthpulse point somewhere around here. So what were the chances that there could be another daemon therion. Jaune was able to realized what was really going.

"Is there something going back there? They didn't look like they were daemon-hunting" said Rokurou.

"Not in the least. You don't sent two orderlies to hunt for a daemon that is supposed to be very dangerous" said the Arc.

Laphicet has taken the compass from his pouch and the needle has suddenly started spinning. Everyone was now staring at the boy malak.

"Are you making that move?" asked Eleanor.

"No. It just did it by itself."

"He's in sync with his compass, just like Eizen and his coin" said the red head exorcist.

"Eizen, you're an earth malak, right? Do you sense anything around here?" asked Magilou.

"No I don't, it seems Laphicet's senses are sharper than mine" said the pirate malak.

"It stopped...But something still feels wrong" the malak boy kept staring at the compass, the needle stopped spinning.

"Like what?" asked Velvet.

"It kind of feels when we got sealed inside that earthpulse…."

"So a force to Innominat's power? I'm starting to think this may be no ordinary daemon we're dealing with here" the Crowe stood in thought.

"Looks like the code red daemon isn't the daemon after all" said the blond exorcist.

"Nope. It's another one and it has to do with the fact that we're near another earthpulse point" said Selene.

"An earthpulse point?" said the praetor.

"So it's another one?" said the daemon swordsman.

"That must be why the compass suddenly reacted" said Laphicet" it must have been able to pin point the exact location of the earthpulse. But now, it doesn't seem to know."

"What's important, we know there's an earthpulse point close from here. And that Velvet's right. This daemon is no ordinary one. Something tells me the Abbey isn't hunting for it" said the Arc.

"I wonder why the compass suddenly stopped?" said the malak boy" it shouldn't if we're really near an earthpulse point."

"We might find out if we keep going" said Selene.

* * *

Thinking the rest of the way will get easier it didn't. There were a few more daemons to get out of the way. A couple of skunk, boars and lycantropes. They weren't that bad, not after getting used to fighting them. Also that they weren't as annoying as Plantasm getting poisoned or paralyzed by getting hit by it's attacks. The party gained a lot of experience venturing the forest, getting stronger. Selene stood in thought she could feel it. The earthpulse point was getting closer to them. A sign that they were heading in the right direction.

Jaune highly believed that the daemon they were looking for was another therion. The daemon at the royal villa was exactly on an earthpulse point. The Abbey has been keeping creatures captive for unknown reasons. It was probably the same thing with this daemon. The Abbey had it captive and therefore, they had no intention of hunting it. That would explain why they would keep anyone from coming here. The Arc came to the conclusion that there could be more therions out there. There were many points where the earthpulse can be feel very strongly. Still the blond had no idea what could the exorcists institution could be up with keeping those types of daemon in captivity.

They have to activate a couple of dual barriers along the way. Then they seemed to have reached a dead end. Jaune blinked thinking they took a wrong turn. But his malak shook her head, this was the right place. This is where the earthpulse point was located right, underneath them. In the middle stood a couple of purple flowers. They looked horrible and it seemed they have found what they were looking for. The Arc felt relief at the sight. Now they'll be able to make the medicine to cure him and pirates that are sicked.

"Ah! Look! Purple flowers!" said Laphicet.

"It's the sale'tomah all right" said Magilou.

"They're really ugly" said Selene.

"Doesn't how bad they look. We finally found them" said Jaune.

"Just remember the taste is worse than the appearance of it" followed Eleanor reminded the blond exorcist of it's terrible taste.

"Is the daemon the real reason the Abbey's closed off the forest?" asked Velvet.

"It is. Those two orderlies we ran into earlier. Like Rokurou said, they weren't hunting for it. They were more like patrolling the forest. To make sure no one enters here."

"Whaddya think kiddo? I told ya these things were hard on the eyes! I mean, who PUTS those colors together?" said the witch.

"Yeah, they're really nasty-looking. But if they help Jaune and the others, that's good enough for me!" replied the boy malak.

The Arc started picking the sale'tomah flower. He picked four and an additional two, just in case. They might need more of it if anyone else gets the corsair scourge. Maybe another one won't hurt a total of seven. He put them all in Magilou's backpack. Pretty sure the apothecary at the village of Port Reneed won't mind making medicine of them. The was something that caught the blond's attention staring at the grass, next to the flowers. Selene and Laphicet were also staring at an insect that has suddenly appeared.

The beetle has suddenly changed form growing in size to that of an adult man. It went to attack Laphicet with it's long sharp pincers but the blond was quick. He protected the malak using his shield, successfully blocking the attack. Velvet and Eleanor reacted running to them with their weapons drawn, followed by the others.

"This must be the daemon we were warned about!" said Rokurou.

"Pretty sure it is" the Arc glared at the big thickjaw beetle _" meaning, this must be a therion. Although I haven't seen an advance exorcist barrier around. Which is strange."_

"Are you all right?" asked the daemon woman.

"I'm okay thanks to Jaune" said Laphicet.

"Keep your guard up. This daemon isn't like the others" said the former praetor.

"So much for this daemon being hard to find. Is this the Reaper's Curse yet again!?" said Eleanor.

"We're just getting started" said Eizen.

The beetle daemon tried to fly away but it suddenly hit something. A yellow-like barrier with many strings all over.

" _There it is"_ the Arc saw the exact exorcist barrier back at the royal villa as well as Velvet's prison cell _" so it IS a therion. Another one…."_

"Another barrier!" said the Crowe.

"It's no coincidence" muttered the blond exorcist.

" _That barrier...Even my praetor artes can't break that!"_ thought the red head shocked _" it's just like the daemon back at the royal villa. What's going on here? Why go to such lengths to keep this daemon alive?"_

"Either way, we won't be able to hightail it outta here if we don't beat up Mr. Bugglesworth here!" said Magilou.

"Right, everyone let's do this!" said Velvet.

"Here it comes!" said Selene.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene cast field barrier and acuteness on the party. Jaune was trying to remain calm. This will be the first time they were going to fight a therion. He didn't know how strong can it be. But if therions were as strong as Velvet then, he had a right to worried. They can devour the malevolence of other daemons and in return it grants them strength. That was another thing the Arc didn't know. Just how much malevolence has this one has eaten. Because he might have an idea of it's strength depending of the amount it has taken. Looks like he will have to guess and he might get it wrong by a long shot.

Selene fired a volley of fire arrows while Magilou cast blood moon. Laphicet cast pyrogenic ring, Eleanor followed with flame beast. Jaune noticed it was getting hurt a lot with those artes. So probably, fire and maybe water was it's elemental weaknesses. The blond ordered the rest to attack it closer using fire or water. It may be a therion but maybe it wasn't that strong as the Arc thought. Maybe it was weak due that it hasn't devoured malevolence in a while. Then again, he can be wrong. It was wise not to underestimate the enemy especially a therion type daemon.

The party surrounded it just like they did with Plantasm. The former praetor also signaled to be cautious. The creature can still be unpredictable not caring if they have the numbers. Thickjaw Beetle used it's break arte spinning needle making the group to back stepped. Selene kept firing a combination of fire and water arrows causing heavy damage while Laphicet and Magilou kept on firing exorcist and malak artes. The rest went for close range combat. The beetle daemon wasn't that much of a threat. They only needed to keep a close eye on it's movements and what kind of attack will use.

It looked like the therion was about to cast an arte but it was interrupted by Velvet and Rokurou teaming up. Followed by Eizen and Eleanor attacking together. Jaune joined them going all out, they weren't waiting for the insect to recovered and start countering. The Arc signaled for his malak, Laphicet and Magilou to resumed firing fire and water artes. It got interesting when one of their attacks got the therion beetle in the paralyze status. This only gave the party a bigger advantage over the daemon. They didn't stopped attacking while using artes with fire and water elements.

Velvet wasn't going to waste any more time. This thing was going down. It had the nerve to tried and attack Laphicet. If it wasn't for Jaune who protected him, he would have gotten hurt. Not on her watch. She chained her artes using water snake wake and activated her mystique arte. No ones messes with him, the malak boy means so much to her. Because of him, her brother's dream is alive and is being carried by that malak. Chest nut eyes filled with anger raged as she performed Lethal Pain on the thickjaw beetle. The therion hit the ground as it changed back it's original insect size.

 **(Music end)**

"Phew! Insect-collecting is a sweater hobby than I thought" said Magilou.

"It's finally over" Jaune sheathed back Crocea Mors staring at the beetle _" it's hard to imagine something so small is actually a therion._ _But this is enough_ _proof_ _to draw my conclusion. This one, then the one from the royal villa and Velvet...The Abbey is keeping therions held captive. For what purpose? That's the big question."_

Laphicet walked over the beetle and grabbed it smiling" look! Can we keep him?"

"No. Hand it over. I'll dispose of it" obviously the Crowe was against the idea, unleashing her daemon ready to eat it.

"Aw…."

"Come on Velvet let him keep it. I think it will be better if we bring it with us" said the blond exorcist.

"The Abbey must have some reason for protecting it. Maybe we should keep it alive for observation" said Rokurou.

"Let Laphicet keep it. I'll be responsible if anything happens. If it tries to harm him, I'll get rid of it" added the former praetor.

The long haired woman only sighed and used her claw on the exorcist barrier that was keeping the beetle imprisoned. Removing it.

"You want it, you feed it."

"I will! I take care of him!"the boy malak was overjoyed.

" _She sure is a whole lot nicer when it comes to Laphicet"_ thought Selene.

"Anyway, now that we've got these flowers, Eleanor and my crew ought to be out of danger" said Eizen.

"Hey! Forgetting someone?!" the witch retorted.

"It looks like we've closed the door on this little episode" said the red head exorcist.

"But there are still plenty of doors opened" added the Arc.

"Yes. That insect daemon was a bit of a surprise, but I still think this" curse" business is overblown."

"I'm so glad someone at least agrees with me and Selene" smiled the blond exorcist" I believe the reaper's curse is being too exaggerated."

"I can count on one hand how many have survived more than three years at my side" stated the pirate malak" if you're not careful you might wind up as Corpse Number Fifty."

"Fifty?!" the praetor stood shocked, that many have died because of his curse.

"That's how many comrades I've lost."

" _I have no idea Eizen has lost so many people. But it can't be because of this reaper's curse"_ Jaune was shocked too.

"Oh! I—I'm sorry…."

"Just saying don't let your guard down."

"Right."

"Now that we've got what we need, we should return to that shop owner" said Velvet.

"That Apothecary will be able to extract the medicine from the flowers" said Rokurou.

"Ah! Phoey! it's raining!" Selene felt the drips of water hitting her head.

"So much for not getting wet in this forest" the Arc gave a sigh.

"Let's head back immediately. I don't want your cold getting worse than it already is" the daemon woman crossed her arms at the blond.

* * *

A few hours later the party returned to the small village near the port. Sadly, Jaune's cold was getting worse because he got more wet by the rain in the Warg Forest and te Fens of Nog. Too bad the sale'tomah medicine won't cure his corsair scourge. But the Arc was thinking about other things. For instance when they were traveling back from the forest they heard two exorcist talking about a wanted malak in Lothringen. The former praetor has heard about the fortress before also, they mentioned something about a bug cage. That was obviously the barrier that was keeping the beetle therion prisoner.

They won't be happy when they find out the daemon has been set free from it's cage. Getting back to the wanted malak. There was only one malakhim Jaune thought of and that was Zaveid. He was the only one asides Velvet's group that was giving trouble to the Abbey. The wind malak has already proven he's not with the exorcist institution and he was doing things on his own not caring if he was breaking the rules. Now he was wondering what he was up to. The malak was a target just like everyone in this group. Maybe it will be worth to check it out.

The Arc could still hear Eizen and Rokurou arguing what kind of species was the therion beetle. He sweat dropped was it really that important. To him, it looked like a stag beetle more than a rhinoceros. Laphicet wasn't arguing but he decided to name his new pet regardless if the daemon swordsman and the pirate malak was against the idea. They arrived at the apothecary's shop where they gave all the sale'tomah flowers they picked. The man was surprised to see so many even when he found out they went to the Warg Forest facing the dangerous daemon.

So now they were just waiting outside of the shop. Velvet wasn't taking her eyes off Jaune. The Crowe was playing her role of guardian and caretaker because of his illness. It made the Arc feel bad reminding him when Laphicet was sicked. How much time and effort Velvet took to take care of her little brother only to end with his death at the hands of Artorius. Maybe she was doing this because she didn't wanted to fail him like she did with her brother. That wasn't true she never failed him. The young Crowe's sickness was too deadly to do anything. Not to mention the cure, that has been revealed. It's ingredients were almost impossible to find.

"Hey! How goes it?"

 **(Music: "Zaveid the exile" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The party turned to see Zaveid standing not too far. He was waving at them with a smile on his face like nothing was wrong. Unfortunately Eizen hasn't forgotten that this malak was still responsible with the disappearance of Captain Aifread. It was still unclear what are his intentions.

"Zaveid!"

"Easy there, bro! I don't got time to spar today. Got a date lined up!" the wind malak pointed at the pirate malak with some sort of strange device that resembles a gun.

"That artifact you got belongs to Aifread. Why do you have it?"

"Just picked it off the ground somewhere."

"That sounds pretty convenient" replied Jaune.

"Don't screw with me, tough guy. I have ways of making you talk" the earth malak wasn't backing down.

"Ha! I wonder how much pain gets YOU to open up."

"You're the one about to be tested."

"It's not up to you how this goes. If I wanna talk, we'll talk. And if wanna fight, we'll fight" the wind malak pointed the gun to his head shocking the group.

"What are you….?!" Eleanor paused.

"That is crazy!" followed the Arc.

Zaveid fired the weapon hitting his head with a green light. His body was hit with a green surge. But it didn't killed him, he was unharmed.

"I'd play more, but I don't wanna keep ol' pointy-beard waiting."

"Pointy-beard?" questioned the former praetor" are you talking about Melchior?"

"We'll chat some more later...With our fists!" the wind malak teleport vanishing.

 **(Music end)**

"Wait!"

"Eizen!" cried Laphicet" we have to wait for the shop owner to finish up with the medicine for Jaune and everyone at the ship."

"You can handle it!" he ran off leaving the village.

"There he goes again" the blond exorcist shook his head.

"Zaveid's so cool! He's a bad ass. It's like I'm doing this because I can. No one can stop me. It's my rules or no one else. What will you do, fight me? I'll say when we fight" Selene was so hyped imitating the wind malak.

"Sometimes I worried for the people you chose for role models" sweat dropped the former praetor" I don't actually mind Eizen. But Zaveid, he's not really someone to follow in his footsteps."

"We're doing worse. So I can relate to" she smirked.

"Sounds true."

"Coming from a spoiled brat. I'd say you have it spot on" said.

"Says the one with a revenge agenda" muttered the archer malak.

"What could Zaveid be after? He was near the Emoyrean's Throne and now here" Rokurou stood in thought.

"He was probably just that" date" business...But still, ol' pointy-beard" said Eleanor.

"Just like Aifread" said Laphicet" when I was talking to Benwick, he said Aifread had a pointy beard!"

"I wonder" Jaune followed in thought but he also thought of Melchior.

"You don't say" said the daemon woman.

"Then I bet Zaveid is that" wanted malak" the Abbye's looking for" replied the war daemon.

"Yeah, he must be aware they're after him. And he baited Eizen into following him using something that belonged to Aifread."

"That cool-looking weapon he had" Selene was really impressed with the design.

" _Just looking at that weapon. Reminds me of the weapons from Remnant"_ the Arc took a trip to memory lane.

"And I'm pretty sure Eizen knew that, but he went after him all the same...Ugh, this can only go well, I'm sure" said the daemon swordsman.

"Is Eizen in trouble?" asked the worried malak boy.

"It doesn't matter either way, if his corsair scourge doesn't goes untreated" replied the Crowe.

I agreed. Curing the sickness from his crew comes first" said the blond exorcist.

"Don't forget you silly" the girl malak smiled at him.

"Sorry for taking so long" the Apothecary left his shop holding seven crystal vials" I'm done preparing the medicine. Here you go free of charge, just this once."

"How generous of you" Velvet took the vials while handing one to Jaune" here, take it already."

"I still can't believe you guys went to the Warg Forest against Abbey's orders. Even with that daemon prowling around" said the shop owner.

"You guys won't have to worry about the daemon anymore" said Rokurou.

"You guys defeat it?" the man stood shocked" that's great news. I hope now the Abbey will leave the forest and let us gather sale'tomah flowers to make more of the medicine."

"Right…." Eleanor lowered her head, she doubted they would leave _" they might even panic when they find out the daemon's gone. But it still doesn't explain why the Abbey would keep that daemon captive. Just like the one at the villa."_

"Uh...Do I have to take it now?" Jaune looked at the vial, the liquid looked gross.

"If you want to get rid of the corsair scourge, I suggest you do" explained the Apothecary" if you don't, the sickness will get worse. Just a word of warning. The taste is very unpleasant."

"Unpleasant doesn't even come close to describe it" the red head exorcist remembered what she heard of the taste of the medicine.

"It's really bad. You won't be able to drink the first sip. And you have to drink it all. That is if you want to get rid of it completely" Magilou grinned.

The blond exorcist removed the cork from the vial taking a sniff before his entire face turned green" by the Empyreans what the heck is this?! This smells old and rotten!"

"It taste worse than it's smell" the witch was still grinning.

"I really don't want to…." he muttered.

"Drink it. Or I'll make you drink it" Velvet crossed her arms" we went trough a lot of trouble to get the flower. You don't get to back down."

"And I want to get better. But what about my cold?"

"I can take care of that" smiled the shop owner" I have medicine for common cold. Though, this time I will have to charge you."

"That's okay, we have money" replied the Crowe.

"All right I'll be right back" the man went back to his shop.

"Jaune hurry up and drink it" now Laphicet was pushing him.

"You want to get rid of the corsair scourge right?" followed the daemon swordsman.

"I know stop rushing me" the blond sighed holding the vial" here goes nothing…."

Taking a deep breath the Arc took the first sip of the medicine. His face turned green and he felt like throwing up but one glance from Velvet was enough to set him straight. He resumed drinking the rest and he felt like dying. Magilou wasn't kidding the taste, it was SO bad. Terrible, horrible. It's probably the worse medicine he has ever tasted. The worst was over as somehow he was able to drank the whole vial. But he ended up falling unconscious with his face still green.

"He fainted?" the Apothecary arrived with the medicine for the cold" some that take it faints. Others aren't so lucky and they just throw up."

"Thanks" the daemon woman paid the man with enough gald.

"Jaune?" Selene was checking up on her master" he looks like he's dead!"

"He'll be fine. He just passed out from the strong smell. Nothing out of the ordinary" replied the witch.

"Don't forget you have to take it too" the long haired woman gave another vial for Eleanor.

"Maybe I'll drink it later" she hesitated no surprise, after gazing at the downed Jaune.

"If you don't drink it now you might get sick later" said Rokurou.

"Eleanor you have to drink it" said the malak boy.

The praetor finally took the courage to removed the cork from her vial. Like the Arc she took a deep breath before taking the first sip. Her face also turned green. This was horrible, it was worse than she heard. This medicine completely surpasses the most bad of tastes. It was a combination of dirt, mud, puke and she didn't wanted to think what else could be there. Successfully she drank the entire vial but like the blond, she fainted. Her face was still green.

"Rats. And I was looking forward to see things getting messy" Magilou was disappointed.

* * *

"I am never drinking that stuff again...EVER!"

Jaune has regained conscious as well as Eleanor. The blond wasn't happy with the taste of that medicine. It was so bad. When the red head exorcist told him, he thought she was over reacting. He was SO wrong it was as bad as she said heck, it was worse. The Arc made a mental note determined to never taste it again. He would rather get captured by the Abbey than drink it for the second time. Even if the corsair scourge in his system left his body. The high fever was gone and he also drank the medicine for his cold. Thank goodness it taste a whole lot better than the last one.

Now that he was feeling better he can focus on the matter at hand. Getting back to the Van Eltia and find out where Eizen run off to. Surely the pirate crew will know of his current whereabouts. Then again the Arc did heard those exorcists back at the Warg Forest saying something about Lothringen. He has been there before during part of his training. But it was better to get confirmation from this first before searching for the blond malak. They finally reached the docks seeing the pirate ship. Benwick stood on the side and the perfect person to ask where could the earth malak be.

"We've brought back your sale'tomah's. Drink up" said Velvet handing the blond pirate five bottles of the medicine.

"You've saved us!" he cheered before gazing the group realizing someone was missing" but...Where's the first mate?"

"We thought you might know" Jaune got worried.

"We bumped into some wannabe tough-guy malak, and he just took off after him" replied Magilou.

"I guess he didn't came here after all" the Arc stood in thought.

"Wha-That must have been Zaveid! Why didn't you guys follow him?!"

"And leave you all with the corsair's scourge?" said Eleanor.

"Yes! Eizen's the one in danger here!"

"What do you mean?" asked Selene.

"Is it because the Abbey is after Zaveid?" said the Crowe.

"So you even knew about it! I heard the details from a merchant who deals with the Abbey. Some big shot exorcist named Melchior has set up a trap for Zaveid in Lothringen."

"And because Eizen went after him, he's the one in danger now" the former praetor rubbed his forehead but at least they knew for sure now where both malaks we're heading.

"Yes. If he gets caught up in that, he might not make it out alive!" cried the worried pirate.

"Benwick, I know you have a right to be worried because Eizen's is your friend. But let's be realistic here. He's a malak and a strong one too. I'm sure he can take care of himself. I also know Zaveid isn't a pushover, he's tough too. Those two can handle anything that Melchior will dish out."

"So now there's Melchior we have to worry about" the daemon woman stood in thought.

" _Why is Lord Melchior assuming direct command to capture Zaveid? Wait, that's not important"_ Eleanor gazed over at the boy malak next to her _" what matters is I can turn Laphicet to him and return to the Abbey."_

"Melchior's a legate. A powerful enemy, trap or not" said the female therion.

"Gah, you guys are useless! Well, fine! If you're not going to go help him, we will!"

"What makes you think you're capable of being any help?" said the red head exorcist.

"Would you let an ally get slaughtered just because you were scared?"

"What?!"

"We want to save him. Maybe we'll lose. It still won't stop us! We are the ones to decide our fates. Only us! That's just the creed of Aifread's Pirates!"

"You're a real hot-head, you know that? Nobody said anything about not helping Eizen. You all stay here, take medicine like good little boys, and be ready to welcome back your first mate and captain."

"That's right. We're going to Lothringen and bring him back. And if Aifread's there too, we'll get him too" said Jaune.

"Yeah! I want to save Eizen he's my friend! We'll kick Melchior's old wrinkle butt if it comes down to it" said Selene.

Magilou laughed at her comment" she just gave me the motivation I need to go help our reaper friend. But knowing his reaper's curse, I'd be more concern for Zaveid than him."

"The captain!?" Benwick stood shocked.

"Why else would Eizen knowingly barge into a trap, if not to save Aifread?" said the long haired woman.

"Ahaha! Leave the ship and crew to me!" the young pirate felt so much better as he took off returning to the Van Eltia.

"Now...About where Eizen's headed" said Rokurou.

"Those exorcists were talking about some place called Lothringen" said Velvet.

"Yes, it's a tower in the northern part of Westgand where the exorcists train" said Eleanor.

"I've been there. Part of my training was done in Lothringen" replied the Arc.

The daemon woman gave a nod" line up with what Benwick told us. That must be the place."

"There must be a lot of exorcists. Hang in there Eizen…." said Laphicet.

"Ahh, it'll take more than basic exorcists to do him in" said the daemon swordsman.

"We ought to pity any poor exorcists who meet the Reaper" said the witch.

"Right. Let's work together and find him!" the boy malak smiled.

The party left the dock taking the path back to the Fens of Nog. Only this time they will have to head north in order to reach Lothringen. Jaune stood in thought. It didn't actually worried him about Eizen. Knowing he can take care of himself and the same with Zaveid. But it worried him why would Melchior set a trap for the wind malakhim. There must be a big reason why he would go that far. Or maybe the malak had something the legate would want. What other reason could there be. Thinking about it now wasn't going to help unless he gets the answer.

There was another thing that had the Arc worried. If they were meeting Melchior than the chances could be high that Eleanor might try turn on the group. He hasn't forgotten that the red head was forced to join them because she lost to Velvet. Even if she made an oath. The blond was well aware of what the Crowe told him. The red head met with Artorius through Melchior's communication arte. The orders to bring Laphicet to him. As much as he care for her, she might try to take the malak boy from them and bring him to the legate.

If he didn't do something then her life will be put at risk. He won't be able to control Velvet from attacking her if she does go with the Shepherd's orders. This needed to be done, to set her straight and make sure she doesn't make a mistake. Anything happens to Laphicet because of the praetor and the Crowe would never forgive her. Jaune made sure the others were ahead so he was able to get to the red head. They weren't watching so this was the perfect chance to have a talk with her. Once they were further ahead, he took her hand shocking her.

"I only want to talk to you. It won't take long."

"Oh...Okay, sure…." she sounded unsure for some reason.

"Let's keep walking. Don't want to get the others attention."

"What is it?"

"Eleanor...I..I know that you talked to Artorius."

"What?" she was shocked.

"I know you talked to him through Melchior's communication arte back when we were at the Ivolg ruins. Don't deny it."

"I guess...Yes it's true…."

"I already know what he wants you to do. To take Laphicet from us and bring him to him, right?"

"Wait Jaune, it's not what you think I-"

"Save it" he glared at her" I told you to travel with us so you can find an answer to why is the Abbey keeping daemons captive. You want to know. I know it has something to do with Artorius's plan. But instead, you still choose to remain loyal to him when he's not worth of your loyalty to begin with."

"I have to do this, I must" she whispered" my place is with the Abbey not here, with you and these daemons."

"I understand" the blond sighed softly" and that's why you will leave me with no choice. If you choose to remain loyal then you should know, I will not go easy on you."

The red head exorcist stood shocked.

"You must know Velvet cares a lot for Laphicet. If you take him away from her, she will be hurt, she will be sad, she will be angry and she will be broken. I won't let that happen. You have no idea how hard it was for me to fight you back at the villa. It was harder to hurt you like that. Eleanor you're my friend, I respect you and I care for you a lot. You're the only one in the Abbey I can put my complete trust. You've opened up to me, you told me about your past. And you're willing to break my trust in you with what you have in mind."

His speech has made the praetor quivered as tears former on her green eyes" I…."

"I'm upset that I haven't being of any help finding the daemon that destroyed your village and took your parent's life. I guess with everything that's happened I didn't had a choice but to put it on hold. You know very well if it wasn't for all of this I would still be out there searching for that thing."

"….…..."

"This will be your first and only warning Eleanor" the Arc narrowed his eyes staring at the red head" the minute you make the attempt to take Laphicet from us or if you hand him over to Melchior, I won't hesitate to strike you down. You're my friend but you're only second, Velvet comes first, she will always be first to me. So before she attacks you, it will be me pointing my sword on your neck."

With that said Jaune left the exorcist getting ahead with the group. The red head was still in tears sobbing a little. But she seemed to be in deep thought. To think he was willing to attack her and even kill her if she does obey with Artorius's orders. She didn't noticed Velvet was looking at her. The daemon woman has heard the whole conversation. Her gaze fell on the blond who was in deep thought too. But there was pain in his blue eyes. To them the journey to Lothringen was going to be a very quiet one.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I know it was very harsh and cruel for what Jaune said to Eleanor but he's only making sure Laphicet's safe. Mainly he's doing this for Velvet's sake.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- don't know if I will write another RWBY/Tales crossover. No Zestiria because it's my least favorite Tales game. A crossover with Xillia? Don't know what the future might hold.**

 ***Andromeda- I asked ZonZus and he has agreed to make art for the Journey to Redemption. Don't know when he will get started since he's very busy.**

 **-Please continue to support ZonZus's arte on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will give it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Lothringen and the Revelation


	24. Lothringen and the Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 24 Lothringen and the Revelation

(Location: Fens of Nog the secluded waters Westgand region Midgand Empire)

The trip to Lothringen was like all trips. Silent with a few words to say. Magilou said that Lothringen was beyond the Burnack Plateau, heading north from here. At least things were good, they managed to find the sale'tomah flower. They were able sent them to the apothecary, making the medicine. Jaune was saved as well as the sicked crew members. The same goes for Eleanor. So they won't have to worry about catching the corsair scourge. With that out of the way, the party can focused on their next objective. Getting to Lothringen tower.

They found out Zaveid was heading there as well as Eizen following him. When they passed the small village in the port they found out the wind malak was asking for directions to get to Lothringen. Saying he was going to meet some friends of he's. So the chances were high that Laphicet was right and the wind malak was going after Aifread. It will explained why Eizen went after him without a thought. But this was obviously a trap because they heard from those exorcists at the Warg Forest. They were planning to set up the wanted malak.

In other word both malaks were in danger and Melchior was probably using the pirate captain as bait to lure them in. It will also explain why it will be in a place where exorcists trained. Meaning the tower is part of the Abbey. The group knew they were heading into danger, nothing new really. They have gotten themselves in a lot of trouble since they started this journey. Might as well continue and see where all of this leads them. To more trouble, danger and who knows what else. The group was determined to find their pirate friend.

Jaune was trying so hard to keep his eyes on the road ahead. But it was impossible to do so, not after what happened back at Port Reneed. He knew he has overdid it with Eleanor. The way he acted towards the red head exorcist was uncalled for. Truly he was so cold, cruel and harsh. But it couldn't be helped, the Arc needed to do it and said what he had to say. Because he knew she was planning to take Laphicet away from the group and hand him over to Artorius as part, of her secret mission given by the Shepherd. She might take this chance that they were heading to Lothringen to retrieve the malak boy and hand him over to Melchior.

Even if he doesn't regret his actions and words. He only needed to scared her off and make her think twice before betraying the party. The blond meant what he said he would never let anyone take Laphicet away from them, away from Velvet. Because if anything happens to him the Crowe would never forgive herself. She has come to care so much for the boy and it was like having her brother back with her. That's why she won't be the same if the malak gets taken from her. Jaune knew it well and he was willing to hurt Eleanor if it means Laphicet will be safe from harm.

The former praetor turned to the red head who was obviously walking ahead of him. She hasn't bothered to look at him, not since his threat warning. She must really hate him but it was necessary. What he did was for Velvet. Because if it wasn't him who will warned her it will definitely be the daemon woman. To think he has probably destroyed his friendship with Eleanor. She might never talk to him again and he was aware. Jaune turned to Selene looking at him worried, she was concerned but she was also concerned for the red head. The archer malak could feel the tension between them.

Memories were flowing his mind remembering when he first met the young praetor. His missions with her, the battles they fought together, how they became good friends. Eleanor called him her superior and teacher. He was her role model. Now, he highly doubted she feels that way anymore. She must really hate him that she wasn't bothering to spare him a glance. His actions will even make the red head to betray them a whole lot sooner. If that happens will he really strike her down before the Crowe. It was all to keep Laphicet safe and for the sake of the long haired woman.

Velvet could feel the tension brewing between Jaune and Eleanor. This happened because she listened to their conversation before leaving Port Reneed. The blond was has warned her not to take Laphicet from her because it will cost her. It surprised her that he was willing to threatened her like that. It really didn't felt like him. Knowing how much he cares for the red head. She was his dear friend. But during that conversation it didn't look like it. Because he was feeling to tarnish their friendship for the sake of keeping the malak boy safe.

" _ **This will be your first and only warning Eleanor. The minute you make the attempt to take Laphicet from us or if you hand him over to Melchior, I won't hesitate to strike you down. You're my friend but you're only second, Velvet comes first, she will always be first to me. So before she attacks you, it will be me pointing my sword on your neck."**_

Velvet felt herself blushed at the thought. It was more of his words that made her heart skipped a beat. Jaune has made it clear before she will always be number one to him. But the way he said she comes first over anyone, even over Eleanor. That she was second it truly made her feel embarrassed and flattered. It made her feel so happy at how loyal he is, his devotion for her was so strong. The Arc was willing to harm his friend for HER sake if she does attempt to take Laphicet away. The smile became visible eventually.

" _ **Velvet comes first, she will always be first to me."**_

The Crowe was so lucky to have Jaune with her. Always there for her no matter what. It's like he was her guardian angel. The thought was so ironic it made her chuckled mentally. She was a daemon and he was an angel, daemon and angel. heaven and hell. She was evil and he was good. Her intentions were selfish and impure, and his intentions were just and pure. It's like they were polar opposites. The therion stood in thought. Obviously she knew he was feeling hurt for what he said to the red head. Even she understood how much he cares for the praetor. And to think she used to be jealous at her.

But seeing his expression hurt her. He was devastated, filled with grief. It must have been so hard for him to say those words to her. Another thing Velvet has admired of Jaune was his loyalty to his friends. Even to this group, the blond will do anything for them. No argument to what he's willing to do when it comes to her. That's why it broke his heart to what he did with Eleanor. The Crowe may still not trust her but the Arc does trusts her. The daemon woman walked back to him until she was next to him. She ignored Selene's expression, she wasn't happy.

"How you holding up?"

"Bad. But I'll manage" Jaune blinked turning to her" why are you asking?"

"I overheard your conversation with Eleanor. Talk about harsh."

"Hearing you say that, I find it funny. Considering you will be the first to threatened her if she tries to take Laphicet from us."

"True, I'm the evil daemon. It fits more my character that I give her the threat. Not you. There was no need for you to say those things to her."

"It was only a warning. Now that we're heading to Lothringen there's a good chance she might try to hand Laphicet over to Melchior. It's best if I keep an eye on her."

"If she tries anything I'll stop her. Besides, I told Laphicet to stop her if she does something out of the ordinary."

"I wish things could be different. Eleanor really has a good heart and she can be a valuable ally. But if I'm forced to fight her or…."

"You will not do such a thing" Velvet put her hand on his shoulder" leave it to me. I won't put you in a position where you might have to harm a friend. Taking lives is my specialty remember."

"That's not true. You're not a crazed murder-"

"I'm a daemon. The sworn enemy of the Abbey. It should be fitted I take Eleanor out if she proves to be disloyal. But for Laphicet's sake I have to keep her alive, she's his vessel after all."

Jaune stood silent, he wanted to protest with the same topic. Velvet wasn't evil, a daemon yes, but a blood thirsty murder. But the look she was giving him, that smile. It was so assuring him. She didn't wanted him to be having this burden of fighting Eleanor if push comes to shove. He smiled back at her and maybe he saw wrong. The Crowe's cheeks had a tint of red in them. The sound of kissing noises caught his attention, turning to Selene. His malak was at it again, giving the kissing noises. He frowned while blushing. His malak can be such a teaser so he decided to ignored her.

The party has taken a cave that led them to the Burnack Plateau. The scenery was very familiar to Jaune. This was the same place they were when they went to Vortigern. He remembered this path clearly. Lothringen was on the other side. He couldn't guaranteed it will be a safe journey knowing that there could be daemons around. The Arc felt better after his talk with Velvet. But he still disagree of her being evil or a murderer. That was the Crowe's way of making him feel better. Later, he will have another talk with Eleanor. Even if it could be for nothing, at least he needed to try.

They were quickly met by a pack of force hound. Fast on their feet but not too strong. Probably a weaker version of the lycantrope. Everyone fought them causing a lot of damage with different types of artes. Though Jaune was focusing on the fight, he kept his eyes on Eleanor. The praetor was focused on the fight too but he could tell she was in deep thought. Maybe she was still hurt of his words. It came to his mind to try and talk to her. Maybe, apologize to her but she might blow him off. Sure after all, he basically threatened her so of course she will have every reason to be upset with him.

They were able to disposed the pack of force hound being an easy victory. As they sheathed their weapons, Jaune turned to Eleanor. He couldn't take it anymore. If this keeps up he will die from the guilt. So before reaching Lothringen the blond wanted to talk to the red head and hopefully she will understand. Selene was looking at him having a clue what was going on. But the malak girl decided that he should fix this on his own and not interfered. Velvet thought he was wasting his time. She was still upset with him. The Crowe knew he was wasting his time, the girl needed more time.

Just as the Arc was about to called out to her, the praetor readied her spear. The rest of the party did as so. The blond turned to the direction they were facing. Looks like talking with Eleanor will have to wait. Before them lied another daemon, but different. A large wolf creature with it's fur in a color combination of red and brown. The part of it's feet and claws were yellow and the face. It's eyes were yellow. With the excessive amount of daemonblight it was releasing it gave the group what kind of daemon it was. Jaune took his code red daemon book spotting the wolf-like creature.

"Breed Wolf. It's weak against water and resistant to wind."

"We don't need this" Velvet got into her fighting stance" we're in a hurry."

"Right. Eizen could be in trouble" followed Laphicet.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

If water was it's elemental weakness Jaune didn't wasted time. He ordered Magilou to use her artes. Since most of the witches were water elemental. The blond also told Laphicet and Selene to cast artes and keep a distance from the wolf creature. He, Velvet, Rokurou and Eleanor will attack it on close range. The wolf daemon blocked closed attacks but not so lucky with malaamd exorcist artes. The witch used aqua split and flood wall, with the archer firing rapid volleys of water arrow, then casting aqua laser. The malak boy went with rainbow mist and blessed drops.

Breed Wolf went with it's break arte claw barrage. Rokurou countered with his vengeance stance while Jaune aiding him a barrage of sword strike and artes. Velvet followed with arcane artes, unleashing her daemon arm using her break soul, following it with her break arte blue inferno. Eleanor used a combination of her martial artes and break soul to increase damage. They made sure to surround the code red daemon. It will be difficult to blocked and attacked with having them in all directions. They kept on attacking the wolf daemon repeatedly.

Jaune knew they needed to finish this and fast. Time was being wasted. They had a destination in mind and the longer they were here, the higher the chances that Eizen could be in trouble. It was an ambush that was awaiting the pirate malak at Lothringen and he and Zaveid have fallen for it. The Arc had a bad feeling that Aifread could be there. If Melchior was behind it, then it was not good for both malaks. But there must be a reason why the legate was interested in the wind malakhim. Whatever it was, they needed to know and they needed to get there now.

The blond exorcist regrouped with the daemon woman, the daemon swordsman and the red head praetor. Breed wolf was getting hit by the artes from the other members of the group. The code red daemon gave a loud roar charging at Eleanor. The Arc reacted getting in front of the red head protecting her, using his shield blocking the claw barrage. Velvet and Rokurou teamed up taking the chance the daemon has lowered it's guard. The red head exorcist stood in thought at the blond's actions. Even after what he said to her, he was still willing to protect her.

Laphicet, Selene and Magilou unleashed more of their artes. But that was it. The close range fighters wanted to finish this. They weren't staying a minute longer when one of their own was probably in danger. Velvet used her mystique arte Lethal Pain, followed Rokurou form zero sunder, then Jaune's Rending Saber and Eleanor's Spiral Hail. The combination of the mystique artes was enough to put down Breed Wolf for good. It fell to the ground dead as the Crowe went over it. She unleashed her daemon devouring the code red daemon.

 **(Music end)**

"That wasn't that bad" Rokurou sheathed his weapons.

"I'm glad it's over" said Laphicet.

"No time for rest. We're in a hurry" reminded Velvet.

"Jaune…." Eleanor walked over to him" I…."

"You don't have to say anything. You're part of this group, part of this team and my friend. I'll protect any of you if I must."

"I...Thanks…."

* * *

The group encountered more force hound along with the familiar boar. The fights were easy as they continued to travel the Burnack Plateau. In the far distance they spotted the Burnack geysers. Considered one of the seven wonders of the world by Eleanor. It was interesting and beautiful to see. Watching that hat steamy water erupt. Then Magilou commented the hot water came from the sea. The salt from will seasoned any creature. Eventually aquatic creatures will erupt from the geyser. Something that made Jaune face palmed while Selene laughed. Then Velvet gave the comment that made him laughed. The witch's crazy imagination was eight wonder of the world.

The party has suddenly arrived at a camp. From the looks of it. This was an exorcists camp but all of them were on the ground. Jaune and Eleanor went to check on all downed exorcists, surprise to see that they were still alive. This looked familiar to that time when Zaveid attacked them at the Dannan Highway. Maybe he's been here. This was evidence that they were probably getting closer to their destination. That's not all. They spotted a familiar blond malak standing ahead. They didn't had to worry getting to Lothringen in a hurry now.

"Eizen!" Laphicet and Selene ran to him so happy to see him.

"Did you get the medicine to the ship's crew?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. My thanks to you."

"You had us worried" pouted Selene.

"I didn't went that far. I'd knew you guys will catch up eventually" that was his excuse.

"These soldiers won't be happy in the morning, but they're alive, is this your work?" asked Rokurou.

"More like Zaveid's work" replied Jaune.

"True. They were like this when I got here. It must have been him" said the pirate malak.

"He didn't kill a single one, interesting" said Velvet.

"He did said he was a fighter not a killer" reminded the Arc.

"The Abbey is going to great lengths to arrest him" said the daemon swordsman.

"Even so, he's clearly walking into a trap. What I don't get is why he roped me into all of this. If he didn't want my help, then what need did he have to play the Aifread card on me?"

"If you knew this was a trap, why did you come?" asked Eleanor.

"To see for myself."

 **(Music: "That's my way-Eizen the Reaper" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"When I met Aifread. I was wallowing up in despair that I ever find a way to break the Reaper's curse. "Stop denying reality" he told me" if you were really born with that curse, then it's part of you." But if the Reaper learns to grasp the wheel of his life even he may find his creed, his path through stormy waters. And so I joined him aboard the Van Eltia."

"A creed of life…." said Laphicet feeling inspired.

"That's why you respect him so much. He gave your life freedom and a purpose. Not caring about that silly curse" Selene felt the same.

"Everyone is free with the kind of life they choose to live" said Jaune understanding the wind malak, it was no wonder why he wanted to find the captain so badly.

"Let's say someone's murdered the captain, if it came as the result of him living on his terms, I could accept that. But if anyone, tries to crush his way of life, I could never forgive them."

"Who's there?!" Velvet could hear footsteps not that far.

Zaveid walked over to the group.

"So you were here all along" said the Arc.

"It's rude to eavesdrop" said Eizen.

"If ya got secrets, talk about 'em at home."

"Zaveid, isn't there a way for you and Eizen to work together somehow?" asked the malak boy.

"Not if he's going to keep acting like this" they replied in unison.

"I guess that's a no" sweat dropped the archer girl.

"Well that's how it is" the wind malak started walking off.

"What was the point of all that posturing? He could have just stayed hidden. Weirdo" said Magilou.

"Can't disagree there" followed the Crowe.

"I guess the only thing we can do now is head to Lothringen. We'll meet Zaveid again if he's heading there too" said the blond exorcist.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

After Eizen rejoined the party. Selene opened another Katz box hidden in the exorcist camp. They continued the journey heading straight where they fought more boar and force hound. Eventually the path took the group to the East Laban Tunnel. Where they fought more daemons. Scorpstar a stronger version of the average scorpion, orb-weaver and wet seed a plant type creature. It will take them a couple of hours to get rid of all the daemons and find the exit through the tunnels. It looked like there was no end. But at least the pirate malak was with them again. Reaper's curse or not, he was one of them.

They finally left the tunnel taking a couple of paths, fighting off more daemons. Then they were able to see the building in the distance. Jaune could still remember it as it was yesterday. The Lothringen tower the training ground of the exorcists. Sometimes he would trained at the royal villa. But most of the times were here. The sight of the tower gave the Arc some painful and unpleasant memories. All the harsh training he went through with Artorius. In the end all that pain, blood, sweat and tears paid up. With how strong he became.

The group unsheathed their weapons because one look at the tower was enough to it was an ambush. For starters there weren't any guards on front entrance. As a training ground for exorcists, it should be guarded. Though not in the same level as Abbey headquarters. Jaune's bad feeling was increasing. It was the same feeling when they went to the royal villa and found the entire place completely empty. Because Eleanor knew they were coming and she orchestrated the ambush. This time, it was different. Melchior was the one pulling the strings now.

The Arc signaled for the group as he carefully opened the double doors. The sound caused a small creak as the blond exorcist opened the doors completely. The place hasn't changed since the last time he was here. But that's not what had him worried. Just like the front of the tower the inside seemed to be empty too. A bad sign that this was indeed an ambush set by the elder legate. The party started investigating the first floor, checking their surroundings. They went everywhere and it really looked like there was no one here.

Talk about deja vu, just like the royal villa. No guards, no exorcists, nothing. They made sure there weren't any company ready to take them by surprise. But there was nothing. Once the first floor was cleared they climbed the stairwell going to the second floor. They got the same results, the hallways were empty. It's like there hasn't been anyone here in a while. But that was impossible for both Jaune and Eleanor. This is where they train any future exorcist candidates. There should be plenty of people here. But Lothringen was abandoned. Not a single soul in sight. It was more surprising that they haven't seen Zaveid yet.

The second floor was cleared even the armory was empty. Except, they haven't check the main compound. The place where training exercises are held. The former praetor signaled for the group to check the third and last floor. Though it will be unlikely Melchior will set the ambush there. That was the floor where the cafeteria and the members quarters are located. Eizen was the one to attempt to open the door. However, it was locked. Looks like the Arc got it right. This wasn't the floor where the ambush will take place. As they climbed back down, he was lost in thought remembering the past.

* * *

 _ **Jaune sighed, feeling his entire body aching with pain. He had no idea the regular training regime will be so hard. Artorius told him to take it in order to pass and officially start his training under the leader of the Abbey. The blond just got his food from the serving counter walking with his plastic tray. His eyes were on the many set of tables all over the cafeteria. The sudden feeling of nostalgia hit him hard. Reminding him when he was in Beacon. Though the cafeteria in Lothringen was very different than the one from the huntsman school.**_

 _ **He set his sights on an empty table. Yes, he will definitely be accepted there. The table won't reject him. Sadly, tragedy struck as one of the trainees stuck his foot making Jaune to tripped along with his tray. The blond sighed, his food was ruined as he soon he heard the laughter echoing throughout the cafeteria. This was just like Beacon all right. You have your personal bully, just like how Cardin used to bully him. Just how long he will have to go through with this crap, again. Jaune immediately went to pick his messy food back on his tray.**_

 _ **Until he was met by a pair of brown boots. His eyes traveled to the person before him. Great, it couldn't get any worse as he was staring at the legate Melchior. The older man was staring at him while scratching his pointy beard. He was praying he wasn't in any trouble. He's only been here for a few days, he didn't needed this. What if he gets kicked out for this. His luck couldn't be that bad. Well it was bad back when he was in Beacon. But couldn't the Primordial Empyreans cut him some slack and go easy on him.**_

" _ **Lo...Lord Melchior...I'm sorry, I'm really sorry I didn't mean it…."**_

" _ **No need for apologies for something that was beyond your control Jaune. Though I highly suggest you look down where you're walking, the next time."**_

" _ **Yes sir" he immediately nodded.**_

" _ **This was no accident" the legate gazed over at the trainee who made him tripped, walking over to him" Edvon?"**_

" _ **Um..Yes Lord Melchior" the trainee immediately got up saluting the exorcist.**_

" _ **Have you eaten yet?"**_

" _ **No my lord. I'm about to eat just now."**_

" _ **Then. Since you enjoy tripping Jaune all for the sake of humor...Perhaps you would like to exchange trays with him."**_

" _ **What? I..Sir, I don't think-"**_

" _ **Edvon. Do you want to test my patience? Or perhaps you would like me to inform Artorius of your insubordination? The result will led you out of the exorcist program."**_

 _ **The trainee didn't said a word as he offered Jaune his tray filled with food. The Arc gave him his tray in return. Which it was completely a mess due to the fall. Edvon glared at the blond before he took his tray and got seated.**_

 _ **"Enjoy your meal Edvon" the legate said with no humor" I hope this incident doesn't happen again."**_

" _ **Lord Melchior...Thank you."**_

" _ **Do not let them push you around Jaune. Many of the trainees are nothing but children. Some will mature with time others, well...Not so lucky. They have the tendency to ridicule on the fresh recruits to show a sign of supremacy. Quite ridiculous. They should be concern about themselves. When the time comes, only a hand full will be chosen to become orderlies and another hand full won't make it. For your sake, you must pass. I must not remind you Artorius chose you to be his successor and he's expecting promising results from you."**_

" _ **I will do my best Lord Melchior" the blond nodded again while he sweat dropped, no pressure.**_

" _ **Get seated and eat up. We're just starting the day" the legate finally left the cafeteria.**_

 _ **The Arc smiled having a fresh tray with good. He quickly got seated on the empty table. He started eating the mash potatoes with gravy sauce. It was good, but Velvet's mash potatoes were the best. There was anything like it in this world. Blue eyes softened thinking of the black haired girl. This wasn't the time or the place to be remembering the past. Even if he misses the Crowe so much. As he resumed his eating he started hearing voices from the trainees that were seated near him. They were murmuring but he was able to hear them clearly.**_

" _ **That's him right?"**_

" _ **Yeah, Jaune Arc."**_

" _ **He doesn't look like much. He looks weak."**_

" _ **I heard he's the one chosen by Lord Artorius himself to receive special training from him."**_

" _ **Damn. He's so lucky."**_

' _ **Why should a loser like him gets to train with such a powerful exorcist?"**_

" _ **You know what I heard? They say he only joined the exorcist program because of a girl."**_

" _ **That sounds romantic."**_

" _ **I'm not done. This girl...She's a daemon and she's currently being held at the prison island."**_

" _ **No way…."**_

" _ **The prison island...That's Titania right? The one being guarded by the Abbey."**_

" _ **Why would he joined the Abbey for a hideous daemon?"**_

" _ **Maybe he wants to kill her and put her out of her misery. The only thing daemons deserve is death."**_

 _ **Jaune ate his food as fast as he could because he wanted to leave the cafeteria. All those comments were making him sick to his stomach and angry. They didn't understood nothing so it was better to ignore them and focus on his the training.**_

* * *

"Jaune?" Selene called to him.

"…...….."

"Jaune!"

"What?!"the blond was snapped back to reality.

"Let's go. The others have left us behind. We're heading back to the second floor."

"All right. The battle compound is the only place we haven't check yet."

After finding and opening another Katz box the two met up with the rest of the group. There was only place they haven't check out yet. Like the Arc said, the center of the floor which it was the training compound. Where all the fights and matches takes place. They entered the chamber only to see someone at the end. A man strapped on a wooden cross by his arms. Wearing a purple hat and attire with white, black long pants with white lining in the middle with two lines and brown boots. Eizen was shocked at the sight of the man. Of course he would know exactly who he is.

"Aifread…."

"That's Aifread" Jaune kept his eyes on the strapped captain.

"So this is Van Aifread" said Velvet.

"Be careful Eizen. Remember this has trap written all over it" warned Selene.

The man has slowly raised his head, revealing an earring in the shape of an anchor. Caramel eyes and a scar on his right eye. The blond malak was certain for sure, this was the captain. Wait till everyone at the Van Eltia finds out. They will party like there's no tomorrow especially Benwick.

"Eizen...It's good to see you again" replied the captain.

"So you're alive. You could've sent a letter."

"Heheh...And when have you ever written a letter to another man?"

"Heh true...Aside from my little brother, not even once" the blond malak smiled.

"Your brother? Ah, yes, you told me that once."

Just like that Eizen has punched the man on his stomach shocking the whole group.

"Eizen...Why….?"

"I've got no brother."

" _So that was it. Eizen knew like the rest of us this was nothing but a set up. He decided to test him if he was the real Aifread. Looks like he failed the test"_ smiled Jaune.

Then the image of Aifread suddenly vanished. Just like the pirate malak thought, nothing but an illusion. But suddenly there was a new figure behind him, shocking the group.

"Enough of your tricks!" he was angry.

Eizen turned behind only to be shocked at the sight of the new person before. A young girl with short blond hair, tied on a short pony tail on the right side with a brown ribbon on her neck. Wearing a white and yellow dress with the back having two pink roses with a yellow ribbon coming from them and brown boots. She was holding a white umbrella. The sight of her shocked the earth malak so much. He couldn't move, it was having him a complete effect when he saw Aifread.

" _Edna…."_

"Who is she?" asked Selene while the Arc didn't replied.

As the blond girl folded her umbrella she was suddenly hit by a green ray. She hit the ground only to transformed into a malakhim from the Abbey.

"Another illusion" said the former praetor.

Turning to a window in the compound they saw Zaveid holding his gun. Revealed as the one who shot the illusion.

"Thanks for luring 'em out! I owe ya one" the wind malak jumped to the ground" now come on out. You old coot!"

Suddenly a new figure appeared. Just as Jaune thought it was Melchior as he made the downed malak vanished entering his body.

"Lord Melchior…." said Eleanor.

"Breaking my double illusion...Impressive."

"I make it a point not to fall for the same tricks twice" said Zaveid.

"I shouldn't have let you get away last time. I won't make that mistake again."

The legate has summoned three malaks. One of them seemed to be disoriented.

"N-Nnghh...What? Why am I here?"

"Her consciousness has returned? So that is its power" Melchior summoned a dark energy ball and hit the malak that got her free will back.

She screamed as she was being consumed by daemonblight. Jaune glared at the legate, how dare he used the life of a malakhim like that. Selene was angrier because he made her get consumed by malevolence on purpose. People that treated malak like tools were all scum to her. The malak has transformed once the malevolence took over her completely. Changing into a dragon, it looked like a Wyvern. The party readied their weapons knowing that they will have to fight it.

"He turned her into a daemon!" said the shocked Velvet.

"What?! This can't be happening!" followed Eleanor.

The other two malahim were also caught with malevolence as they transformed into the same type of dragon, surrounding the party. Melchior appeared on the entrance to the compound.

"A chain reaction...Your Reaper's Curse is quite the dreadful affliction, isn't it?"

"Don't you dare put the blame on Eizen for this!" Jaune glared at the legate" this is your fault! For what?!"

"I haven't forgotten about you" he pointed to the blond exorcist" I'm still working on that experiment all thanks to your memories."

"My memories? What the heck are you talking about?" the Arc stood shocked.

Selene fired rapid volleys of arrows in anger but Melchior vanished as they missed their target. He reappeared in the same place he walked off.

"Don't you run away!" the wind malak went after him.

"Thanks a lot Zaveid. Leave us with cleaning up the big messes" sweat dropped the former praetor.

"Heads up! Wyvern's coming!" said Magilou.

 **(Music: "Flames of Vengeance" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Why would an exorcist create a daemon?" said Eleanor.

"Hey, worry about that later! We've got damn dragons to take care of!" said Rokurou.

Selene quickly cast acuteness and field barrier knowing the party was going to need the buffs in strength and defense. Unlike past strong daemon they fought, there was only one. But now, there were three dragons, Legendary Wyverns. Jaune was already coming up with a strategy. If they were dragon and they were using fire then obviously, they were resistant to the fire element. So they needed to come up which element is their weakness. So the Arc ordered everyone to separate into a team of two and fight each dragon.

Velvet and Laphicet went after one, Eleanor and Magilou went after another and Eizen and Rokurou took the third. Selene fire some rapid volleys of water arrows. Followed by some ice arrows. Neither elements weren't doing enough damage so she went for wind, then lightning. Neither element weren't that effective. The malak girl went with an earth arrow firing at one of the dragons and it screeched in pain. She grinned realizing their elemental weaknesses. She fired many earth arrows, then she started casting a malak arte.

" **Dreaded Wave!"**

The sudden earthquake has hurt the three Wyverns. Jaune grinned at his malak feeling so proud of her for figuring out their weakness.

"Everyone! It's earth! Their weakness is earth!"

Eizen was the one who grinned because he was an earth malak. Many of his malak artes were earth elemental. He asked Rokurou to keep on fighting their target as he started casting. The pirate cast rock lance causing a lot of damage on the Wyvern. The daemon swordsman aided his companion with his own earth attacks with shockwave slash, orochi's fury and form two imbued earth. Velvet used tearing thorn, avalanche fang, mega sonic thrust and phalanx raid. Laphicet went with mana eruption and geostigma. Eleanor went with earth drake and rock swarm. Magilou used triple tremor, final embrace and calamity flare.

Selene kept shooting earth arrows followed by casting earth malak artes. As for Jaune, he knew how to aid his companions in this fight. Of course the Arc chose to attack all three Wyverns. He remembered when he and Velvet fought the Drake back at Titania. It was strong but together they were able to defeat it. However, this situation was so different. There were three dragons and they Wyverns. They were already showing they were stronger than the Drake type. Meaning they will have to hit them very hard. Go all out was the best plan for attack.

The blond exorcist got serious sheathing Crocea Mors, changing the blade into long great sword mode. Giving the attack boost to all of his attacks. The Arc charged at the Wyvern Eleanor and Magilou were fighting. He jumped slashing the lower wings of the dragon daemon. It gave a cry as it fell down giving the praetor and the witch the advantage to inflict more damage. Jaune charged again doing the same thing with the Wyvern Velvet and Laphicet were fighting. The dragon fell too as the duo resumed their assault. He noticed the Crowe giving a quick smile as thanking him for the assistance.

The blond tried not to blushed, this was hardly the time for any of that. He went after the third Wyvern that Eizen and Rokurou were fighting. Doing the same thing as it screeched in pain hitting the ground. The war daemon and the pirate malak grinned at Jaune's action. They resumed their onslaught using earth elemental attacks. Selene resumed her fighting strategy of firing earth arrows and earth malak artes. Magilou has used her mystique arte ascending angel causing enough damage on the Wyvern but not enough to take it down. Eleanor did the same using Spiral Hail, but it was still standing.

It was the same thing with Velvet and Laphicet. The therion woman used lethal pain and it wasn't enough to bring the dragon down. The malak boy used binding order and it wasn't enough. That wasn't good. In the other Wyvern both Eizen and Rokurou did the same using their mystique artes. So perfect mayhem and form zero sunder weren't enough to bring down a legendary Wyvern. Even if Jaune manages to hurt their other wings, they were still tough and strong too. Just by a simple glance. Attacking with their tails, fiery breath and even their wings. The blond exorcist admitted they were in trouble.

Jaune was in deep thought and worried. If they don't change tide of battle, they might not make it. The three Wyverns have proven their point that they were quite the challenge. Even if there was eight of them, they were still outmatch by such fierce power and toughness. Retreating was his next option. Sometimes fleeing was the best strategy, he has come to understand that throughout his experience as an exorcist and praetor. Some battle can't be won and it was wise when to retreat to fight another day. Right now making sure everyone's okay was his priority.

"Fall back! I said fall back!"

"We can't leave these daemons! Or they might try to attack innocent people!" said Eleanor.

"We can't fight them like this. We have to retreat for now."

"Leaving them alone sounds like a bad idea" said Rokurou.

"Let me!" said Velvet" I'll devour them all!"

Jaune growled they weren't listening. They were planning to fight the Wyverns at all cost. Even if it costs them their lives. But they couldn't win like this. This fight was suicide. Retreating was for the best and they were being pretty stubborn about it. Now he was pondering what to do. If this keeps up, they will get exhausted. Melchior was still here and Zaveid wasn't going to be enough to capture him. This was insane, he was lost in thought. If they couldn't defeat these daemons they'll be digging their own graves.

There was a way to stop this. To defeat the three legendary Wyverns without the others getting harm, or killed. The Arc turned to his malak. Selene has stopped attacking, staring at him. The girl nodded to him while he stood in thought. There must be something else he can do but the girl malak was still giving him a piercing look. He muttered something, it was inaudible with all the fighting going on. The group stopped their attacks in shock when they saw the three dragons have stopped. It's like they were frozen but they weren't covered in ice. They stood there without moving a muscle.

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" he shouted.

The party did as told leaving the compound. But they were still confused of what was going on. The three legendary Wyverns weren't still moving. The blond exorcist made sure they were all outside.

"Selene now!"

The archer girl started casting a strong arte **" explosion!"**

The ceiling of the training compound was destroyed as so much debris fell on the dragons. They got crushed by the demolition. It was impossible to escape if they were still alive. The girl malak got herself out just in time joining her master and the others.

 **(Music end)**

"Everyone okay?" asked the Arc.

"We are" replied Velvet.

"That was too close for comfort" said Rokurou.

"What just happened?" asked Eleanor.

"They suddenly stopped moving" said Laphicet.

"It's like they couldn't moved" Eizen stood in thought.

"Hmm…." Magilou was also in thought but she turned to Selene.

"What the heck just happened?"

The party saw Zaveid who had Melchior trapped, tied up in his pendulum. The wind malak was shocked seeing the training compound covered in rubble. That means the Wyverns were dead and they were beyond saving. He didn't like that as his eyes narrowed. These people are willing to take a life without a second thought.

"Is this part of your creed? You think all daemons are the enemy?"

"We didn't had a choice. We couldn't let them get away so they can cause harm on innocent people" replied Jaune.

An answer the wind malak didn't like" don't even try to move old man."

"Marvelous. Your Siegfried is just the power I've been looking for" the legate vanished and reappeared behind the malak he used an arte as it was scanning his gun, before he vanished again.

He reappeared again before the group" my work here is done."

"The hell did you do?! Wait damn you!" Zaveid ran off again.

"Follow them!" said Eizen.

As the group went after them Selene has suddenly collapsed. Jaune went to his malak and carried her bridal style. She was panting slightly and he felt worried for her. Still the blond exorcist went ahead following the others. The blond climbed down the stairs to the first floor following the group. Until reaching the outside of the tower. But there was no sign of the legate anywhere.

"Damn. He's sure got some speedy legs for an old fart."

"I'm glad to see you're ok, Zaveid" said Laphicet.

"It's not me that I'm worried about."

"Melchior was highly interested in your weapon" said Velvet" and yet he didn't steal it. Surely a legate like him could snatch it if he wanted to."

"Why bother stealing it...When you can just copy its hidden formula?" said Magilou as everyone turned to her" some artes can decipher the workings of other artes in a split second. And guess what Melchior's specialty is?"

"As he left, he said, my work here is done" said Eleanor.

"The Abbey must have some use for that unknown arte. Who knows what? After all, they brought it here from another continent" said the witch.

"Hmph! Then we'll find out what they're after and crush it to dust" said Zaveid.

"Let me ask you one question. Why do you have Siegfried?" asked Eizen.

"I'm counting on you, he said. Back when I served rhe exorcists, they sent me on a mission to capture Aifread."

"Zaveid, you were once a slave?" asked the malak boy.

"Yeah, my mind was under the influence of Innominat's domain. But when Aifread aimed this baby at me...One shot was all it took to open my eyes. The fight we had after that was one for the books. He might've been a human, but that guy was a beast. Put a song in my soul. But then Melchior had to jump in and spirit Aifread away with one of his damned illusions. That old bastard playing tricks with people's minds!"

"But why'd he grabbed Aifread and not Siegfried when he had the chance?" asked Rokurou.

"He probably didn't know at the time that this guy was the real prize he was after. But Aifread knew. Right before he was taken, he distracted Melchior long enough to hand Siegfried to me. Well, that's all I know whether. Whether you believe me or not it's up to you."

"Got it. We're done here" said the pirate malak.

"Huh? That was easy."

"Aifread only says, "I'm counting on you" to people he trusts."

"Is that so…."

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Gonna keep looking for Aifread. Still gotta give this back and settle our score."

"I doubt you have much time left to get that done" said Velvet.

"I'd hazard a guess that until now, Melchior was unaware what Siegfried could really do. In other words, he and the exorcists aren't able to interrogate anything out of their captive."

"And now that Aifread's no longer needed, I see no reason for them to keep him alive."

"You think I don't know that?" the wind malak turned to them with a glare.

"If you really want to save Aifread, you probably ought to team up with us" said Eleanor.

"Nope, no can do."

"Why not?" argued the red head.

"You lot will do anything to achieve your goals. Even kill" his comment made the group gasped" sorry, I'm a fighter not a killer."

"He's right" Jaune finally spoke still holding the unconscious Selene" we're willing to do anything to stop the Abbey and their plans, even if we're force to take the life of someone. Whether they're daemons or humans. But I know, not all daemons deserve to be put down like a wild animal" he thought of Dyle, Kurogane and of course, Velvet.

"If you understand...Jaune, then there's no need for me to stick with you people. I won't take a single life. That's just my creed."

"And I've got no intention of changing our pirate creed, either" said Eizen.

"Eizen and Zaveid have their own creed...They both have such strong principles, even though they're so different" said Laphicet.

"Just like humans…." said Eleanor.

"We should rest before heading back" spoke the Arc" at least until Selene recovers."

"What?" the malak boy went to the blond so worried looking at the malak girl" what's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?!"

"Easy Laphicet. She'll be fine, she's only tired from the fight with the Wyverns."

"Guess we should find some place to camp for a while" said Rokurou.

"We'll do. But let's not take too much time. We should return to the Van Eltia before sun down" said Velvet.

"I would like something to eat" the malak boy heard his stomach growling.

"Me too" the red head also heard her stomach growling as she blushed.

"Okay. I'll cook something" smiled the blond exorcist.

"Hm…." Magilou was staring at the unconscious Selene.

" _ **Are you afraid?"**_

"... _ **"**_

" _ **Don't be. We're not going to hurt you child."**_

"... _ **"**_

" _ **We want to help you find your way in life. But in order to do that. There's something of great importance you must do. Do you understand little one?"**_

"... _ **"**_

" _ **It's not easy when you have so many questions in your mind. You may find the answers you seek with this task. But what's important, that you live your life how you desire it. Choose life and freedom and don't be afraid."**_

" _ **Who are you….?"**_

" _ **All in due time child. But first you need to know your task. Without it, you won't be able to find your answers."**_

" _ **My answers...I do have so many questions…."**_

" _ **You will know. I assure you."**_

Selene has slowly opened her eyes. Immediately her nose caught the most delicious smell that could belong to her master's cooking. A smile spread her lips accompanied by her stomach growling. Yeah, she was pretty hungry. Checking her surroundings they seemed to be somewhere in the Burnack Plateau. No longer in Lothringen Tower. The group has made a campfire with a cauldron cooking the food. Velvet was resting in a corner, Rokurou was enjoying a drink with Eizen, Eleanor was eagerly waiting for the food to be done, Magilou was writing something on a notepad. And Jaune was stirring the contents of the cauldron with a large spoon.

" _Where's Laphicet?"_ she immediately realized the absence of the malak boy.

"You're finally up!"

The archer girl blinked realizing that Laphicet was right next to her smiling at her. He was truly overjoyed to see her back up. But his face was TOO close to hers it made her the girl's face to turned red. What a girl to do but to freak out at the close proximity. What for poor Selene but to freaked out that she accidentally hit the boy with a headbutt knocking him out. Laphicet stood with a lump on his head and a comical expression. The sound was loud enough for everyone else to hear.

"Are we under attack?!" Velvet immediately got up unleashing her gauntlet blade near Rokurou.

"Easy! You almost cut me with that thing!"

"False alarm" followed Eizen.

"Laphicet I'm so sorry!" the archer malak went to him" you startled me, I'm sorry."

"Pain hurts...So many stars…."

"What did you do?" the Crowe glared at the malak girl.

"It was an accident!" she frowned at her.

"It's okay Velvet. Selene didn't mean it" Jaune was still stirring hiding his smirk.

"Is it almost done?" asked a hopeful Eleanor.

"Yep, almost."

Those that were hungry and can eat regular food got seated near the cauldron. Jaune knew there will be a lot of hungry faces after all the traveling and fighting they've done. That's why he made enough for everyone. Of course Bienfu showed up being hungry. They all showed down while repeating dishes more than once. Among them was Laphicet and Selene, the two malaks ate three times. With Bienfu eating twice, being the runner up. Magilou and Eleanor ate once and he only ate once too. Before he knew it, the cauldron pot was empty. That was kind of expected.

After the meal, the party was resting. They were feeling much better now. Jaune was still confused what could Melchior want with copying Zaveid's weapon. That gun thing. The blond mentally smirked, if Ruby were here and she sees the weapon, she would be drooling at it. The Arc finished cleaning the plates and utensils though, the fire was still lit. It should be around time to leave if they wanted to return to Port Reneed before it gets dark. As he got seated, he couldn't helped but stare at his companions. Maybe because he felt like it.

Selene has already healed Laphicet's lump. But the girl was still apologizing to him for the headbutt even when the boy has already forgiven her. The sight was so cute and adorable. Rokurou was still enjoying that alcoholic drink with Eizen. The daemon swordsman offered to a sip to Eleanor, but the red head gently refused. As for Velvet, she looked like she has had enough rest and she was ready to move out. Until her eyes meet his. Jaune had to looked back, but she was still staring at him. The Crowe wanted some answers he forgot to give her back when they were at the Van Eltia. Before he was hit by the corsair scourge.

"Everyone" he caught the party's attention" there's something I want to say. I feel like all of you should know."

"You sound serious" said Rokurou.

"Maybe because what I have to say IS serious. There are things about me you should know…."

"Jaune, are you going to tell them…." Selene paused shocked.

"I must. I will never forgive myself if I keep this to myself for too long" the Arc turned to his malak as she slowly nodded.

"Is this about Melchior or the Abbey?" asked Eleanor.

"No. It has nothing to do about them. But, rather me. There is something I must tell you about myself" finally he set his eyes on the Crowe" Velvet, you asked me if I was pretending to have amnesia, that I was keeping secrets from you."

"Keeping secrets from Velvet" Bienfu was grinning" this sounds like a love affair. Yep, I read about it from so many books. The man who is unfaithful to his beloved and constantly cheats with another woman-"

Magilou hit the top hat malak making him cried" thanks for reminding me to confiscate all of your collection."

"Biiieeeennnnnn!"

"Where was I before I was rudely interrupted?" Jaune sighed yeah right, cheating on Velvet with who, it's not like there was someone in his life, except for the Crowe that it.

"I'm listening. We all are" replied the daemon woman.

"Is it all right, for all of us to listen to what you have to say? I don't want to pry on anything personal" said the red head exorcist

"No, it's okay. Like I said I want all of you to know. I have come to trust you all and I will feel better if I tell you. You want to know the truth about what you asked me. Well, Velvet...It's true. I never had amnesia. I never lost my memory."

The Arc could clearly see the hurt in her chest nut eyes" I'm sorry for keeping this from you for so long."

"So Artorius was right about you all along" the long haired woman was trying to keep her anger in check.

"You have every right to be upset at me Velvet. But I'm just getting started. There is a reason why I lied to you...Why I lied to everyone in Aball."

"I'm not going anywhere" the Crowe crossed her arms.

"What I'm about to tell you it's nothing but the truth. It's a long story and I'm pretty sure none of you will believe me. You might think I'm crazy."

* * *

The camp fire kept on burning as the sun was almost downed. The hours have passed and they were supposed to return to the port before it gets dark. But they couldn't leave. Because they just heard to Jaune's story. The Arc told them EVERYTHING. That he wasn't from this world. That his home world is called Remnant, that the young generation are trained to fight off the evil creatures of Grimm and they choose to become huntsmen while the females become huntresses. He told them how he ran away from his home stealing his family heirloom sword and got his hands on forged transcripts.

The blond told them about the four kingdoms, and each one having a school where young students learn and train to become future huntsmen and huntresses. How he got accepted into Beacon for his forged transcripts. How he met Ruby Rose his first friend, all the way to the initiation test at the Emerald Forest, meeting Pyrrha his partner. How he miraculously passed the test and became leader of his own team. Jaune told them all of his adventures in the huntsman school, even getting bullied by Cardin because he found out of forged transcripts. How he was blackmailed to become his slave. His first Grimm kill at the Forever Fall Forest, decapitating an Ursai.

He even told them about the cafeteria food fight, the events of the Breach where he and his team were put to the test against dozens of Grimm attacking the city of Vale. How he was able to take down another Ursai and a couple more. The Vytal Festival that it was about celebrating the peace between the four kingdoms. The events that lead of Yang attacking Mercury's leg, all the way to Pyrrha and Penny's match where the entire world found out the girl was a robot. Eventually, Jaune told the events when Amity Colosseum was attacked by hordes of Grimm, as well as the school. Finally, when Pyrrha sent him off into a rocket propeller locker.

The blond exorcist stood silent for a moment before he resumed. His encounter with the Deathstinger that killed him after talking to Weiss, begging the girl to save his partner. But he stopped, that was all he was going to say. He couldn't tell them about the Primordial Empyreans giving him a second chance, sending him to this world. And the mission to stop Innominat. It's not that he didn't trusted them, it was the opposite. He does but he wasn't ready to tell them that much. They weren't ready to learn that information. Maybe Magilou might have a clue about it, and that was a big if. The Arc finally ended his story.

Once he was done Jaune gazed over at the expression of his companions. Laphicet was first, the malak boy looked in awe. He seemed to have enjoyed the story, to a degree. Magilou looked like she didn't believed him, even making suggestion that he has lost his mind, it was the same with Bienfu. Eleanor was shocked yep, she didn't believed him either. Rokurou was baffled by the whole story so it was hard if he believes or thought he was crazy. Eizen looked impressed, his story seemed to have triggered interest in the pirate malak. As for Velvet, it was hard to tell what she was thinking. The Crowe had so many mixed feeling written all over her face.

"I know it's impossible to believe. But I wasn't born in this world. I'm from the world of Remnant. Velvet you have to understand I pretended to have amnesia in order to keep this secret. One minute I was killed and the next...I woke up at the Tranquil Woods, getting chased by a Prickleboar. Now that I think about it, that sounded silly. I could have handle one instead of letting you killed it."

The daemon woman stood quiet looking like she was still thinking everything he just told her.

"That's amazing!" Laphicet replied smiling" another world. Do you think we can visit it?"

"I don't think so. I don't even know how I got here. So I pretty much doubt if there's ever a way back" Jaune felt bad for lying but it won't be forever.

"What about the rest of you?" he gazed at the remaining party members.

"Honestly. I don't know what to say. Your story sounds crazy" said Rokurou.

"I'd day insane. And they say I'm the one who comes up with far fetch stuff. You sure beat me in it" said the witch.

"I'd never thought I would say this. But I'm with Rokurou" said Eleanor" I honestly don't know what to say. It's hard to believe every single thing you said."

"You guys don't have to believe me. You can think I'm crazy, insane I don't care. But I wanted to tell you all because I trust you. And it was wrong to be keeping this to myself for so long. If there's anyone in this world that deserves the truth, it's you guys."

"Your world sounds unrealistic" said Eizen" ships that can fly. I've never heard of such thing. Not even in books."

"They're not exactly like the ships that sail on the sea. They're called air ships and they work differently from the ones at sea. Remnant is very advance when it comes to technology. More advance than the Midgand Empire."

"It's intriguing. To think a world like Remnant exists" the pirate malak smiled.

"So you believe me?" Jaune stood shocked.

"Whether I believe you isn't the issue. It's about trust. I've come to trust you Jaune. You're one of us and a member of Aifread's crew."

"Thanks Eizen" the Arc smiled feeling relief.

"Here's my question" said the daemon swordsman" if you really died as you said. Then how come you're here, alive?"

"I told you. I don't know. I really don't have a clue how I'm alive and in this world."

"Okay. I guess your story is fine with me. Believing it is another thing."

"I still need more time. It's too much to take in. I'm sorry Jaune" said the praetor.

"It's okay Eleanor. It's not like I was expecting all of you to believe me just like that."

"I want to know more of your world" Laphicet was still hyped" tell me more please!"

"Hold your horses. I can tell you more about Remnant later. You have my word. Right now I want to know what everyone thinks" the blond exorcist was looking at the only member of the group that hasn't spoken yet.

"…..."

"I trust Jaune with my life. I will believe anything he says" Selene spoke giving her opinion on the topic.

"Velvet?" he wanted to know what she thinks, her opinion matters more than anything.

"Not happy you lied to me all this time. That Artorius was right. But hearing your story...I don't know what to think. It's one heck of an excuse to lie. Still, my opinion on you hasn't change. I will trust you."

"Thanks Velvet...You don't know how much it means to me" he hold his tears.

"Guess I'm the only one who thinks you're out of your mind" said Magilou.

"Jaune, tell us more about your world!" now it was Bienfu's turn, he was interested like Laphicet.

"Sure. I can tell you on the way back to the port. We should get going."

"Right. It won't be long before it gets dark. We need to return to the Van Eltia" said Eizen.

* * *

The party returned to Port Reneed before the sun was setting. During the entire trip back Jaune decided to educate everyone with more stories and fact of his world. The blond was feeling so much better. It's like a big weight has been removed from his shoulders. Now he could freely talk about with his companions. He told them about dust, that it was the source of energy and fuel that everyone relies on it. It was used for ammunition in weapons, fuel for air ships among many other uses.

The creatures of Grimm. The Arc explained that they were different from daemons. For starters they weren't human who were caught to daemonblight. But rather creatures of unknown origin and they are attracted by negative emotions from people. The Arc also mentioned about aura and semblances. That everyone in Remnant can have their aura unlock. That it was the natural energy born within and it's used to shield them from attacks and it can be used for offensive purposes. With time one can developed something called a semblance.

A semblance was the manifestation of one's soul. That's what Pyrrha told him anyway. All huntsmen and huntresses will eventually developed one with time. Also, said semblance can evolve depending how much he/she has mastered it. The irony was amusing. After all the training, after he was able to control his aura. To this day and his age, he still hasn't developed his semblance. Maybe it was never meant to be. Jaune saw Benwich at the dock smiling, as he was happy to see Eizen again unharmed. The Arc took the time to talk to Velvet while the other were busy.

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you to keep all of this a secret."

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"I believe getting chased by a Prickleboar is a weak excuse when you at least had some fighting experience from your world. You said your partner gave you some quick tips. You didn't showed them and I had to end up saving you" a small smirk spread her lips.

"Well excuse me if I have died and all of the sudden I am somehow alive and in an unknown place. Of course I will run from that Prickleboar not caring if it was weak" the blond blushed.

"It's going to take some getting used to...This."

"Velvet. Even if I lied and pretended not to remember anything of my past. I'm still me. I'm still the same person you met at the Tranquil Woods. Don't ever think twice, okay?"

"I won't. I'm glad to know you're still you. I don't mind hearing about your world."

"Definitely" he smiled _" well that's one secret out of the way and it went better than I thought. Time to go with the second one."_

"Velvet" Jaune caught her attention" there's something else I need to tell you. About Laphicet."

"What about him?" the Crowe gazed at the malak boy that was having a conversation with Selene.

"Not him. Your brother. There's something you should know about his sickness."

Now the daemon woman got serious mentioning her brother. Mentioning the past to her was a very delicate topic to bring. She didn't like it because it will bring back those painful memories again. She made sure the others weren't listening. Just in case she walked off getting distance with the blond exorcist following her. Just by looking at his face, Jaune was serious. He would never joke about something as the subject of her deceased brother.

"It's called the twelve year sickness. Back then, three years ago. There was no cure for it. Until now. An omega elixir a very rare drink it says to heal any kind of sickness. The point is Velvet...I knew he didn't had enough time."

"…..."

"I started reading books about medicine and diseases and I eventually came across the twelve year sickness. Laphicet showed all the synpthoms. I knew all along and there were so many times I wanted to tell you. But in the end…." tears were forming as he tightened his fists" I failed to tell you. As his sister you had every right to know."

"I know…."

"Huh?"

"I realized Laphi's sickness was something serious. I didn't know what it was. But I always had that feeling that he wasn't going to get cure from it. The medicine he always took wasn't enough. He was sicked for so long, it's not normal. Deep down I knew the truth all along. He wasn't going to survive. How long do you think he had left."

"A year. The twelve year sickness takes full effect when the victim turns twelve until the person dies."

"It would have been a year to spend more time with him and to cherish so many memories. But instead he got murdered. I didn't even got a chance to say goodbye to him. A year would have been enough for me" Velvet refused to shed any tears.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I didn't, because I knew you were going to get hurt or maybe you wouldn't believe me. I wouldn't been able to live with myself to see you heartbroken from the pain."

"Jaune. That pain is nothing compared to the one I felt on that scarlet night. The pain of seeing your brother getting killed right before you. Even if you have told me, the results would have been the same. Artorius would have still kill him. If only I have known what he was up to, I might have been able to save him. But it's too late to be thinking about the past. It's been done, it has passed."

The Arc put his hand on her shoulder as she gazed back at him. A short somber silence fell between them.

"Hey!" Selene shouted she was already on board of the Van Eltia" let's go. Eizen said we're leaving!"

"Time to go to our next destination" smiled the blond while the Crowe nodded.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Jaune has finally told the group about his past and his world. Honestly I didn't wanted him to keep it a secret for too long. True he has come to trust them. However the Primordial Empyreans will have to wait because he chose to keep the information a secret.**

 **-It looks like things between him and Velvet are cool. The poor girl already knew Laphicet's sickness was worse than she thought. So she didn't hold it against Jaune for not telling her. This will actually have a positive effect in their relationship. The tragedy of the past has made them grow even closer.**

 **-You're probably wondering why the three legendary Wyverns suddenly stopped. Shhh it's a secret I am forbidden from telling. You will now further in the story.**

 **-As for Selene's flashback won't say anything either.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Gilgamesh the King of Heroes- of course they're not going to kill Eleanor, they know what will happen to Laphicet if they do. They will more like knock her out.**

 ***PtLacky- Jaune is deadly serious when it comes to protecting Velvet and he knows very well how important Laphicet has become to her. Finding out someone wants to take him from her makes him very angry. He's willing to do" anything" if it means protecting Laphicet for her.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- LOL honestly I was planning of naming Laphicet's beetle "Heracross" and you brought it up lol again. But maybe I will change my mind, don't know yet. Also I had no idea Christina Vee voiced Sailor Mars in the Sailor Moon reboot as well as Noel Vermillion. I guess I have only seen the Japanese dub. I'll check it out now you have given me a reason to see the English Dub if it has the voice of my waifu in my favorite character Rei.**

 **-As always keep supporting ZonZus art on his deviantart page. Remember if you don't know the address just PM me and I will sent it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the fav, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Class 4 island and Yseult


	25. Class 4 island and Yseult

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 25 Class 4 island and Yseult

The wind blew gently as the sun shine brightly. Jaune smiled staring at the beautiful day ahead of him and the group. The Van Eltia resumed it's course while the Arc enjoyed the peace and tranquility before heading into another dangerous adventure. The blond exorcist was truly feeling so much better after revealing his past to the party. The former praetor was in a good mood now that he revealed everything. Well, not everything but it will have to do for now. He could tell some of the members of the group were still questioning his story.

There's no doubt Magilou thinks he was crazy, Eleanor was still having doubts. Laphicet and Selene were okay, he was surprised the malak boy was taking it fine. Rokurou and Eizen were in the same boat, though the pirate malak was more interested in knowing more of his world. His thirst for knowledge was even greater than Laphicet's. As for Velvet, she was still trying to believe his story. But it hasn't changed anything in their relationship. That was good it really worried him she will see him differently. But the rumors were going around the pirate ship.

It wasn't just rumors about his past but others regarding their last adventure at Lothringen Tower. First there was the mysterious young girl with the umbrella. She appeared in one of Melchior's illusion directed at Eizen. Meaning whoever was that girl must be connected to the pirate malak. Or maybe she was close to him. Magilou started saying that she could be an old flame of the earth malakhim. Someone very important in his life. Eleanor pointed out it could be a past love while Velvet said it could be someone who passed away and Eizen was feeling nothing but guilt.

Now it wasn't that he didn't believed the ladies of their group. But Jaune really believed they were exaggerating. Eizen hasn't said a word about so he thought it was for the best to stay quiet. That is until Selene said to ask him about the young girl. The Arc was against the idea and he told everyone not to stick their noses where it doesn't belong. If the pirate malak didn't wanted to talk about it. Then it will be for the best to respect his wishes. That was enough for the party not to say another word. When the malak is ready to tell them, they will be there to listen.

The other rumor going around was about their last fight with the three legendary Wyverns. The dragon type daemons have proven to be more than a match for all eight members of the party. It worried the blond that they weren't strong enough to defeat them. But the rumors were about the aftermath of the battle. More precise, the part when they have suddenly froze. Neither of the Wyverns weren't attacking, they weren't moving. It led him to take the group and Selene to trapped them in a cave in killing them in the process.

The former praetor turned to where his malak stood. She was smiling as Laphicet was showing a small crystal cage with the stag beetle that became his new pet. The same insect they fought at the Warg Forest, which is a therion. The others didn't knew yet. Maybe Velvet might have an idea considering the type of barrier that was keeping it captive. It was the same one from her cell in Titania and the same one from the daemon they encountered at the royal villa. Jaune smiled watching the two malakhims, talking, smiling. They were so happy to think they have grown that close.

As for the name of the beetle he wasn't interested into any of that. Earlier he was hearing Rokurou and Eizen arguing of the type of beetle it was. The blond only sighed deciding not to interfere. It was better for them to settle the matter on their own. He wasn't much of a bug fan while Laphicet was decided to give it it's own name. A very rare name he couldn't pronounce. Also Selene seemed to like it as she was gazing at the beetle from the cage. She was the only girl interested because the rest of the ladies of the group didn't care.

"First mate!" Benwick walked over to Eizen" we're near one of the class four islands."

"I see. Get ready to take us there. Might as well check it out before we head to Yseult."

"Aye sir!"

Jaune stood in thought. Being a former exorcist of the Abbey he knew very well what are the class four islands. While returning to Port Reneed they heard rumors of such. Regions and island were classified by the institution from class one to three. Depending on the threat level of daemon infestation. They will send group of exorcists to eliminate any daemon that will pose any threat to villages and cities. However, class four were to dangerous for any exorcist to handle. Any island under such classification was out of the reach of the Abbey.

Meaning anyone living there was pretty much done for or screw. The daemon threat level was too high that sending exorcists to those locations was impossible. It was basically suicide. It was the same when it came to the code red daemons. They were so strong that the Abbey has marked them with reward for anyone that can kill them. The Arc remembered volunteering to be send to class four areas, but his claims were ignored and declined. Their justification that he will only be looking for his death going alone without any back up. And how convenient they couldn't send a squad to aid him.

Though what Eleanor said was true. The Abbey didn't had the man power to send so many exorcist to such dangerous places. The blond saw Eizen talking to everyone in the party, telling them they will be making a visit to one of the class four islands. Honestly the Arc was looking forward to this. He wanted to know what was it all about. How dangerous it was that they couldn't afford to send exorcists to deal with these daemons. Surely it couldn't be worse than the code red daemons. He walked over to Selene giving a nod to the group knowing exactly their next destination.

"A side trip before heading to Yseult" spoke Velvet.

"It's fine with me. We can take it as training" smiled the Arc.

"Oh yeah. I don't mind the training. I want to know what's so dangerous about this class four islands" grinned Rokurou.

"This is no joke. The class four islands are nothing to laugh about. The Abbey forbade anyone from going to any of those places. The high level of daemon activity is off the scale. I can't believe we're actually going to one" Eleanor gave a sigh.

"It's either training or target practice" the daemon swordsman gave another grin while the red head just shook her head.

* * *

An hour later the Van Eltia set anchor at the port of the class four island. It was the Aberrant Quarter class four administrative zone. The party was met what it seemed to be a stone circular arena with a stair case. Outside were torches which it was strange to see when it was daylight. Jaune had a bad feeling about this. Usually whenever he gets this kind of feeling, he will be right. The group carefully climbed the stairs entering the arena. The Arc's eyes were on the middle. There was a black shade resembling a black flame.

Now his bad feeling was getting stronger and worse. There was a reason why places like this were banned by the Abbey. Part of his brain kicked into high gear telling him to get the hell out of here. That was just his fear speaking. Though it wasn't a bad idea. Getting back into the Van Eltia and just go to Yseult would be the best option. Yet the blond exorcist kept a strong front unlike his malak. Selene was trembling this place was giving her such bad vibes. Laphicet was in the same boat, but he looked more focused gazing around the arena.

"Is that a fighting arena of some sort? I don't see any daemons around" said Velvet.

"Look! There's something spewing out of the middle!" said Laphicet.

"I sense a really malicious force emanating from it" followed Eizen.

"No kidding. It's dark and evil. It's similar to the daemons. But only darker" said Selene.

"It's probably the vengeful spirits of those who fought and died here looking for glory" said Magilou she followed with making creepy ghost noises.

"Thanks for that. Now I've got goosebumps" said Eleanor.

"Let's try not to wind up as more vengeful spirits" said Rokurou.

"Everyone let's be very careful" Jaune was so serious unsheathing Crocea Mors.

What was it about that dark stuff in the middle that made him wary. What was it that made the hair from his arms to stood up, what was it that it was sending chills on his spine. He didn't like it one bit. Eizen and Selene were right. Whatever it was, it was dark, malicious, evil, nothing good. Not that he was believing Magilou's crazy story that they were vengeful spirits. But this place was banned from the Abbey as a class four administrative zone. Which means no one should have come here before. It debunks the witch's theory that it was ghosts from people that died here.

Blue eyes widened as he thought he heard his name being called. The former praetor started walking towards the black stuff, he swore he heard his name being called. The rest of the group were following him. For some reason the Arc was holding his sword tightly and his shield. Why was his bad feeling getting worse. That only mean nothing good. His heart was beating faster, he was able to hear it loud and clear. Maybe they should return to the Van Eltia and return, like never. Too late now he wanted to do this for a long time. To eliminate the daemons in the class four islands.

(Welcome Jaune Arc)

"Selene. Please tell me that was you just now" the blond stood paled.

"It wasn't me" replied the archer malak.

"It sounded like it came…." Velvet gazed at the dark stuff.

(You're not hearing things Jaune Arc. This is one of the many trials that have been presented to you through your stay in this world.)

"That black stuff is talking" Eleanor was shocked.

"Okay...Okay" the blond exorcist was trying to calm down" talking black gooey thingy. What is this about one of the many trials for me?"

(I'm afraid that's all I can say. What is known as class four administrative zones are battle grounds. Each island has a similar arena such as this one. With the only purpose to fight and win. These trials were designed only for the traveler of the world of Remnant.)

"It's talking about you Jaune" said Laphicet.

"Well I guess it's true after all. You really are from another world. And here I thought you belong in the looney bin" said the witch.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the dark stuff.

(Simple. Take all the trials and be victorious. Your companions are more than welcome to participate. Since you will need the numbers.)

"I really don't get what's going on. But we have to fight right?"

(Indeed. If you accept to take the trial a large wave of creatures will be summoned into the arena. The objective is to kill every single one. Once they have all been defeated, the fight will end and you shall be declare the winner.)

"Sounds like the perfect training exercise" Rokurou grinned unsheathing his short swords.

(But be warned Jaune Arc. For if you lose any of the trials...You'll die.)

"What?" the Arc stood shocked.

"Like hell that will happen" Velvet glared at the dark stuff.

"Yeah. Jaune isn't dying not on my watch" followed Selene.

"Not on our watch" Eleanor joined in.

"Eizen is this the cause of your Reaper's Curse?" asked Magilou.

"It's hard to tell. But maybe it has to do that we were able to find one of the class four islands so quickly" the pirate malak flipped his coin once.

(Shall we get started?)

"Is everyone ready?" the Arc turned to the group as they all nodded" all right, we're ready."

(Then let the fight begin!)

The dark stuff has suddenly expanded and before the party knew it. They were surrounded. They gasped as they were around forty creatures. Jaune however, was beyond shock. He was able to recognized these beings. The black coat, the glowing red eyes, the white skeletal masks and armor. He never thought he will ever get to see them again in this world. So this was the trial for him. It sure fitted the nature of it.

"I've never seen daemons like these before" said Rokurou.

"That's because they're not daemons! They're Grimm from my world! Beowulves!"

 **(Music: "I'm the one" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Jaune made the first move stabbing one on the chest, then followed with a full swing cutting it in half. The blond ordered everyone to stay close since there were too many of them. It felt like the odds were impossible but the party wasn't calling it a quits. It was ironic for the Arc to be facing these creatures after so long. Truly he never thought he will have to fight them again. But here they were, in this world. One of them went to bite on Laphicet but it's head got stabbed by Eleanor's spear. Fulfilling her duty to protect the malak boy.

The group was left with no choice but attack from up close due that they were surrounded. They went all out on so many numbers while the Beowulves weren't being that stupid. Something that caught Jaune by surprise. He doesn't remember them being the clever, or skilled for the matter. They were evading attacks, and even teaming up with other Grimm. It was insane that all of their moves were pushing the party to fight with everything they have. Forcing them to use all kinds of artes. At least their skins weren't that thick. The Arc remembered attacking the skin where the bone armor isn't was the best place where to strike them.

Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen, Eleanor, Jaune and Selene were on the front lines. Giving enough time for Magilou and Laphicet to cast artes. These creatures were being ruthless more than the daemons. Thankfully none of them seemed to be casting artes of their own. The former praetor order to keep a strong defense and attack any Beowulf that lunges at them. The blond exorcist revealed to the group that Grimm can't cast artes, so that was a relief for them. He also informed them to attack their where there wasn't any white skeletal armor. The combination of artes along with some intense teamwork pushed the creatures back.

The party was able to find out that all kinds of elemental attacks are effective on these Grimm. Fire, ice, lightning, earth all were causing a lot of damage. Selene shot more volleys of arrows with different elements, Laphicet and Magilou were on the assault casting many types of artes. Rokurou, Velvet and Jaune were cutting down Beowulves left and right. Eizen was punching them while using his break soul draconic dive. Eleanor pierced more while casting artes. The results were clear, the Grimm numbers were decreasing. They were winning so far.

Jaune did his best attacking while defending, using his shield to protect his companions. Some got hurt, like Eizen and Rokurou who were fighting the hardest. Followed by Velvet who wasn't caring of her injuries. Magilou solved the problem casting healing circle. They owed her one as they kept focus on the creatures. Their numbers were diminishing and they might finish this soon. So the Arc resumed aiding them while Selene and Laphicet teamed casting artes, Eleanor supported them with her own artes. Another group of Beowulves were killed as they vanished in black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

 **(Music: "This is the day" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The remaining Beowulves in the pack regrouped. A new Grimm arrived joining them. Jaune glared at the over size Boewulf, bigger than the rest. This must be the pack leader or the Alpha of the horde. Meaning taking out was their priority. The Arc ordered the party to take out the remaining Grimm as he focused on the Alpha type. They started with forty and now there were only seven left plus the Alpha. Laphicet and Selene took out one Beowulf, Magilou and Eleanor took out another. Eizen and Rokurou took one each and Velvet did the same. The daemon woman tried to devour the creature but she couldn't.

Looks like therions couldn't absorb Grimm no matter how much evil or malevolence they have. Only two left plus the big one. The blond exorcist charged at the Alpha performing some combos along with martial artes and arcane artes. The larger Beowulf going for a counter attack with it's sharp claws. The former praetor blocked with his shield. Finally all of the Beowulves have been taken out leaving the big one left. Beating him will probably end the trial. The group walked to Jaune's side ready to fight the last opponent. The Alpha only roared as it's red eyes were glowing.

Selene fired more arrows of fire, ice and lightning. Magilou, Laphicet, Eleanor and Eizen started casting artes. But the Alpha Beowulf charged at them shocking the group. It was faster than the regular types. It got between them slashing at them and performing all kinds of acrobatics. It was so hard for Jaune to try and protect his companions with his shield. Looks like he has underestimated this Grimm. Velvet and Rokurou teamed up but the Alpha caught their attacks, surprising both. The Arc took the chance to stabbed the Grimm on it's chest then using a break arte.

"Velvet Rokurou finish it now!"

Both charged again as the Grimm was ready to catch their attacks. The Crowe unleashed her daemon arm while the daemon swordsman's eye flowed red. Both were going to use their mystique artes.

" **Killing Flash! When I'm this close I cannot misst! Form zero sunder!"**

" **No mercy! Wounds that won't heal! Carved into flesh! Lethal Pain!"**

Both powerful artes hit the Alpha Beowulf as it stood still. But it was still standing, both daemons couldn't believe it. Jaune took the chance to charged and with a swift cut, sliced off the head of the Grimm. The head fell off place killing the creature. It's body hit the ground as it vanished in black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

The fight was over as Laphicet performed first aid on everyone to heal their wounds. The black stuff was gone and there were no more opponents. Meaning, they passed the trial. Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors turning his shield back into it's sheath mode. The blond has remained quiet. He couldn't believed Grimm have been summoned. It was clear if any exorcists would have come here they would have most likely got killed. It was no wonder why the Abbey named this island a class four. If it wasn't because they were stronger and more experienced they wouldn't have had a chance. Places like this were too dangerous to be left ignored.

"So those were Grimm" said Velvet.

"Those things are from Jaune's world" said Laphicet.

"Asides from that. It's no wonder why this place is the stuff of cautionary bedtime stories" said Eizen.

"Not to mention why the Abbey's keeping way the hell away from them" followed Magilou.

"Yeah. It's why they won't bother sending exorcists to class four administrative zones. It's too dangerous than hunting a code red daemon. They can't risk losing man power. At least they're considerate" said Selene.

"We shouldn't let our guard down, but this place could still be a good chance to hone our combat skills" said Rokurou.

"Indeed. But we should be very careful. This is the first time we have fought against those things...These Grimm" said Eleanor.

"If we ever end up on another island like this one, we should probably come prepared for the kinds of enemies we'll face. Especially if they're not from this world" said the malak boy.

"You called them Beowulves?" the daemon woman walked over to the blond exorcist" Jaune?"

"….."

"You in there?" Selene joined in.

"Let's go. We still have to get to Yseult" the Arc walked off leaving the arena.

"That was weird" said the war daemon.

"Something's bothering him" Laphicet sounded worried.

"It's that obvious" the archer malak pouted not liking seeing her master like this" Jaune wait for me!" she ran after him.

"We're done here. Let's head back to the Van Eltia" replied the female therion.

* * *

Eleanor stood on the other side of the deck of the pirate ship. She watched the other members of the group talking. The red head exorcist was lost in thought. She has taken a gold and green hand mirror from one of her skirt's pockets. The only thing she has left of her mother. Before she and the rest of the people from her village got slaughtered by a horde of daemons. But there was one specific daemon that destroyed her home and took the life of the woman. The praetor stood in thought remember everything she has seen since she joined this group of outlaws.

The daemon Kurogane who somehow retained his human mind and heart. The insect daemon that suddenly changed back when it was defeated. Then the most disturbing sight as Melchior attacked his own malakhims as they got consumed by daemonblight transforming into daemons. Without remorse he just attacked them. Those malaks that were his servants. Then the daemon from he royal villa. Jaune has told her various times the Abbey isn't what it claims to be. Namely, Artorius. That he was up to something that wasn't good.

" _The Abbey is suppose to exist to bring peace and order to the world. Everything the Abbey does, everything Lord Melchior and Shepherd Artorius do, it ought to be rooted in that mission…And yet...Something just doesn't feel right here…."_ she remembered the Shepherd's words at the Empyrean's Throne.

" _ **You are dismissed. That knowledge is not for you."**_

" _Jaune is right. I know he is. But why do I still feel uncertain about it? Even after everything I've seen so far."_

"Eleanor?"

The exorcist was started turning behind her. Jaune stood looking with a mix of emotions. The blond looked really guilty, his eyes were saying a lot. The praetor thought it had something to do with the fight at the class four island. Fighting those creatures from his world must have brought him memories. Probably pleasant and unpleasant ones. She quickly hide her hand mirror even if she has already showed it to the Arc in the past.

"Yes Jaune?"

"I wanted to say sorry. About what I said at Port Reneed. I didn't meant to be harsh with you."

"N-No it's okay. You caught me by surprise at first. But I realized you were just trying to protect Laphicet and Velvet. I know what you're willing to do to protect your friends. I know better."

"But still. I shouldn't have been cruel with my words. I would never strike you down. I guess the reason I talked to you like that was to scare you. That way you wouldn't go with Artorius's plan. I can't let you do that, you know that."

"Jaune it's okay. You did scared me. Let's just say my loyalties towards the Abbey are in question more than I thought. I can't pretend and forget what I saw. The Abbey keeping daemons held captive for unknown reasons, Lord Artorius not telling me and then Lord Melchior attacking his own malakhims. Not caring they turned to daemons. I admit this is all strange and suspicious. I know malaks are supposed to be tools. But even tools, don't deserve such fate. I would never do that. Therefore. I want to continue traveling with you people. I also have to keep my word in protecting Laphicet."

"I'm happy to hear that Eleanor. Just stick with us and we'll find an answer. But I still feel bad for what I said."

"Don't be. You made your point clearly. Velvet comes first to you. You care very much for her."

"R-Right" he coughed as his cheeks turned red.

"Although. There's something that's been bothering me. Ever since Lothringen Tower. I wonder what happened to those three Wyverns. They suddenly stopped moving. Almost, as if they were frozen from their tracks."

"Yeah, that is weird. I don't know either."

"Really?" the red head looked at him with a bit of suspicion" you didn't looked that shocked. You acted pretty normal. You acted quickly to command Selene to cast explosion trapping them in the rubble."

"I took the chance that they weren't moving to finally make a move that will stop them for good. But I'm as clueless as you to what happened."

"It's not every day daemon will froze up like that. Looks like we have another mystery to investigate asides why the Abbey is keeping daemons captive."

"I know you trust the Abbey Eleanor. After what happened to your village and your mother it's no wonder why you will dedicate yourself to become an exorcist. You don't want people to go through the same thing you did. Just...Try to trust me on this one when I say Artorius isn't to be trusted."

"I will believe you Jaune. I need to see with my own eyes the truth."

"Drink it!"

"No! My poor little throat won't be able to take it!"

"I said drink it now!"

The two exorcists turned ahead and tried so hard not to burst out laughing. Watching the sight of Velvet trying to shove the sale'tomah medicine down Magilou's throat. That's right the witch didn't took her dose. So now the Crowe was making she takes it and doesn't get sick with the corsair scourge. Bienfu was laughing so hard he was in tears and it was the same with Selene. The former praetor chuckled and the red head did the same. Looks like the journey to Southgand was going to be very unpleasant for the platinum-blond witch.

Poor Magilou had her whole face green ready to throw up while the daemon woman was present. She was making sure she doesn't make a mess of the ship's floor. The witch ended up fainting from the horrible taste. Jaune and Eleanor felt sorry for her. They have tasted the medicine and it was truly horrible. So bad. It was the most disgusting thing they have ever drank. Still Bienfu was laughing not caring of the condition of his master and it was the same with Selene. I guess this was Velvet's way of being nice and looking after everyone in the group.

* * *

Hours later the Van Eltia has finally reached the Southgand continent. They could see the port straight ahead. Jaune was outside with Selene and everyone. The blond exorcist was happy they have finally arrived at Yseult. The last time he was here, it's quite the peaceful place. Very into the summer theme, with lots of sun light, beaches and seafood delicacy. Thank goodness the daemon threat here wasn't that high. So the people could actually lived their lives in peace, without worrying or fearing that deamonblight will spread.

The pirate ship arrived at the dock setting anchor. The party left the ship getting a better look around. Jaune smiled, it doesn't looked like it has changed from the last time he was here. If things go smoothly they might find this Grimoirth a lot quicker. The sooner the book of Innominat is translated the better. If they can find a weakness on the Empyrean then, they might have a chance against Artorius. As they walked the dock they were met by a creature. A bird walking on two legs with light blue skin with white chest, orange, pink on the neck.

"What is that?" Laphicet immediately got curious at the sight of the bird.

"That's a pengyon. It's a native bird of Southgand. We'll be seeing quite a lot of them here" explained Jaune.

"Pengyon" the malak boy kept staring at the animal.

"Their meat is succulent and tender, and makes a lovely stew!"

"Easy Eleanor, we're not here to eat Pengyon stew" the Arc smirked while the red head pouted like she was looking forward to eating the dish.

"Wow. What's it taste like?" asked curious boy.

"You eat that poor thing? Savage" Velvet didn't held any humor in her tone but Jaune could tell she was being sarcastic.

"You're one to talk, daemon" retorted the praetor.

"Call me a savage too then. I have ate it the last time I was here" replied the blond exorcist.

"Same with me" followed Selene" it's very good Laphicet. You should try some when we get a break. Or better yet, you should finally taste chocolate. There's a candy shop in Yseult with so many brand."

"I can't wait!" now the malak boy was hyped.

"I'm lost. Are we here to eat pengyon and candy or to find Magilou's friend?" Rokurou sweat dropped.

"Both" smiled the former praetor.

"It was one of my mother's specialties" the red head lowered her head thinking of the dish.

"All right, enough of the chit chat" said Eizen" Magilou. What's this Grimoirh friend of yours like?"

"Hmm...Well how do I put it?" the witch gave many sighs" oh...You know like that."

"Please tell me you're joking. You only acted like your friend. We want a brief description" the Arc sweat dropped.

"Hmph! Well, to put it in a way those of meager imagination can understand...Grim's got a sort of listless aristocratic air about her. A noblewoman in her twilight, you could say."

"Huh...So you mean, like, a woman, but different from Velvet and Eleanor?" said Laphicet.

"Hey! What about me?!" Selene looked hurt" don't I fit the bill?!"

"Magilou didn't said Grimoirh is a spoiled brat" said the Crowe.

"But she's nothing like a broodish meanie with a revenge complex" countered the archer malak.

"Okay that's enough. Don't make me separate you two" the blond exorcist sighed.

"Hahaha, you're not wrong there. Tell you what, just keep an eye out for a growth woman" said Rokurou.

"A...Grown woman. Okay, I got it."

"Well, since we got her name, we could start asking around" said the pirate malak.

"Exactly! Now you're talking!" said the witch as she noticed the malak boy staring at her" what's up kiddo?"

"Magilou. You're a grown woman yourself. So why is it you have trouble clearly expressing your real feelings?"

Jaune was taken back by Laphicet's comment. The platinum-blond was always joking around, being sarcastic, cynical and annoying. But what if underneath her exterior it was all just a facade to hide her true feelings. Instead the girl just chuckled touching her forehead.

"Good question. Put simply, a long time ago, mine broke. Bagow! Chapoon! Bye-bye!" she turned her back crossing her arms behind her head.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Selene.

"Your feelings...Broke?"

"Come on. Let's question the townsfolk" said the female daemon.

* * *

The group entered the village which was very colorful. As expected from a place near a beach. The sun was bright, the people was happy. It was the kind of refreshing attitude that will make your stay here permanent. Jaune smiled he was right all along. This place hasn't changed at all. Some of the people recognized him and praised him for his past deeds as an exorcist. This made the Arc feel relief. Looks like they didn't know he was no longer with the Abbey. Not to mention he hasn't seen any wanted posters of him. That was good. Better to stay under the radar than being exposed. This also meant no one from the institution has come here.

Yseult was truly the safest place he could be right now. Putting that asides the party started searching for Grimoirh. They asked the people all over the village. They used the description as stated by Magilou. However, they had no luck. It seems nobody knew this aristocratic grown woman. Though Jaune would have preferred a more physical description of the woman so they can have a better idea how she looks. They spent over an hour walking around the village asking the townsfolk and still no luck. The search was starting to look hopeless.

But not everything was bad. The trail for Magilou's friend was dead cold but at least some members of the party were having fun. Laphicet and Selene were having a blast. Once the two malaks realized they weren't going to find Grimoirh any time soon. The archer girl took the boy the market area of the village. Their first destination was the food shops. Mainly, the candy shop. Jaune sighed but smiled giving his malak some gald to buy some for her and Laphicet. Velvet gave the blond a frown as if she was telling him that he was spoiling her, and he shrugged it aside.

Finally the boy has taken a bit of chocolate. Selene kept telling him that it was the most delicious candy he will ever taste. And when it hit his mouth, his taste buds were kicked into high gear. Laphicet's eyes widened, shining as his cheeks turned pink. By the Empyreans, it was anything he has ever taste. The sweetness of the chocolate as it melted in his mouth it was out of this world. It was pure bliss, heavenly. The malak felt like he was floating on the ground as he has been given wings. From this point on the boy has become a chocomaniac.

After that little venture, the group resumed their search. However, like before they weren't having any luck. It seemed nobody in this village knew anything about Grimoirh. No grown aristocratic woman or even well sophisticated. Now that Jaune thought about it, what kind of person with those qualities would live in a place like Yseult. It she sounded noble, shouldn't be in the capital Loegres. That would be the most obvious place for someone with those qualities to be. He was starting to get tired and annoyed, like the rest of the group.

"Still no signs on that Grimoirh lady" said Rokurou.

"Magilou. When did you get that letter from her you mentioned?" asked Velvet.

"Hmm, hard to say, it must have been...Last year? A decade ago?"

"Take this seriously or I'll feed you to the sharks" said Eizen.

"Aww, what? I think I'd at least rate a Kraken."

"Keep this up and I'll eat-" the Crowe was interrupted by the blond exorcist.

"Okay let's all calm down" Jaune sighed turning to the witch" Magilou can you at least give us physical description on Grimoirh? You know, what she looks like?"

"Well...She has a hat."

"A hat. That's good, we're getting somewhere now. What else?"

"She wears spectacles, small round ones."

"Keep going."

"Quiet" the daemon woman quieted him" it's them!"

The former praetor turned to where Velvet was staring in the distance. His eyes widened so much for the Abbey not being in Southgand. There stood Oscar and Teresa. From the look of things neither praetor have spotted them yet. The party went to hide to make sure they don't get seen. They decided to listened in closely on what they were talking about.

"The final preparations are complete. Once you've assumed your new post, everyone will act on your command" said the female praetor.

"Thank you, sister. But to be honest, I worry that these shoes I'm filling might just be a bit too big for me."

"You need not worry. You possess a special strength and quality that others lack. Shepherd Artorius has high hopes for you deployment to Palamedes. Fear not. Just be yourself, and you'll do fine. Believe you're a leader, and you will be."

"Yes. I'll try to make you proud, sister."

" _They're sending him to Palamides? Is that the name of a facility on this island?"_ thought Eleanor.

"I had better get going" said Teresa.

"Safe travels."

The praetor walked off before stopping turning to her brother" oh, one more thing. Be careful around that daemon in Haria. It's stronger than it looks. We've even had some casualties."

"Understood" Oscar nodded.

"Also. If you drink the water, remember to boil it."

"Sister…."

"I know, I know, I worry too much. But I just can't help myself."

" _Teresa mothers Oscar too much. But what's this about a daemon in Haria? She also mentioned Palamides. Whatever it is. We're not safe here if the Abbey's involved. We better find Grimoirh and fast"_ Jaune saw the female praetor has left already while her brother took another path.

"So there's a daemon in Haria. Sounds like it's a pretty feisty one, too" said Rokurou.

"If so it may prove useful" said Velvet.

"Still, what magical timing for Oscar to show up here at the very same nour we go" said Magilou.

"I understand your suspicion of me. But have you any proof?" asked the red head exorcist.

"None, it's true. But as an exorcist, you certainly sympathetic to the Abbey's cause" said the female daemon.

"I say we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions yet" Jaune turned to Eleanor remembering she was following Artorius's orders to bring back Laphicet _" I do hope it's all a coincidence."_

"And soon you may wish WE were sympathetic" grinned the witch.

"Eleanor hasn't been snitching on us. I'm sure of it" Laphicet came to her defense.

"And how would you know? Are you watching her even when she's taking a bath?"

"Easy Magilou. No need to be melodramatic" the Arc sweat dropped.

"No, I don't...I always stay outside when she's taking a bath...And…."

"Then isn't it possible she's communicating with the Abbey in secret while you're not there?"

"That is enough!" the blond exorcist finally had it" Magilou, put a lid on it! For all we know I could be the traitor. That's right I can be communicating with the Abbey. I used to be a praetor. So I'm as guilty here as her. Velvet don't start, I know that look in your face. She pledged her loyalty to us, she swore an oath. And therefore…." the Arc turned to the red head" she's not going to break it. I will put my trust in her just like Laphicet has. And so should all of you."

"I trust Eleanor too. I've known her longer than any of you guys. Sorry, but I will go with my gut instinct" said Selene.

"Let's all calm down. We're not here to trade blows with each other. If so, then the Abbey wins" said Rokurou.

"One less daemon and one less traitor for them to worry about" followed Eizen.

"While we're standing around here arguing, that daemon could attacking Grimoirh!" said Laphicet.

"It's true. Let's find some more people to question around town" said Velvet.

As the group started leaving Eleanor gave a sigh of relief" thank you Jaune-"

"I meant what I said. I trust you. But please, don't make me regret defending you. If you do turn out to be communicating with Artorius again. It's not just me you'll be letting down, but Laphicet too. He trusts you too."

"….…."

* * *

The group resumed asking people around. Jaune sighed hearing an argument between Velvet and Eleanor about seeing Laphicet as a brother. The Crowe didn't believed her because exorcists only see malakhim as tools. But the blond knew it was a different case with the red head. However, the Arc chose not to say his opinion in the matter. Knowing his answer will upset the long haired woman. She was just being over protective and jealous of the praetor. Then they learned something about a "Festival of Adulthood" from troubling youth. Something about throwing watermelons and coconuts at each other.

Their luck changed for the better when they approached a shop. Where they were selling a figure that looks a lot like Bienfu. The shop owner said that the doll is the Empyrean Amenoch. Jaune didn't believed squat because he highly doubted the people of Yseult has actually seen the Empyrean of water. Maybe it was just a makeshift of what's supposed to be the real Empyrean. The owner explained the Abbey banned any profession of the Amenochian faith in Southgand, even if she was popular. No surprise the exorcist institution would do that. Everyone must support the religion of Innominat it was mandatory.

Then the shop owner did a perfect impersonation of what Magilou did earlier. He sighed a lot in a broody way. Jaune sweat dropped but that was enough for everyone to connect the dots. The Empyrean Amenoch was none other than Grimoirh. Maybe she really wasn't an Empyrean but she was a malak. So all this time they've been searching for a malakhim. The Arc face palmed if only the witch would have been more specific. They wouldn't have wasted too much time asking so many people. The shop owner revealed that the malak was somewhere around Maclir Beach. Now they were finally making some progress.

The group decided to prepare themselves to travel to the beach. And they weren't planning in buying swimsuits, sun tan lotion among other things. They needed more apple gel, life bottles, panacea bottles. Any item that will help them on their journey. Selene volunteered to do the shopping with Eizen, Rokurou and Eleanor coming with her. Magilou decided to go somewhere else, Jaune didn't had a clue. And Velvet went somewhere else too. So it was just him and Laphicet alone. They stood there waiting for the other to arrive.

The malak boy looked calm and happy. To think he used to be so lifeless because his free will was sealed. Now he was acting so human and enjoying things in life. Like friendship, food and even love. Velvet caring for him a lot to a point she will mothered him. It was the same with Eleanor but it wasn't as extreme as the Crowe. People like Rokurou and Eizen taught him to chose his own path in life without anyone telling him what to do. Selene has taught to enjoy life more and to always cherish any memories. As for him, he probably taught him the same thing everyone has done.

"That chocolate was delicious."

"I knew you would love it. First time Selene taste it, she couldn't stop talking about it for days. Just remember."

"I know. Not too eat too much candy or it will be bad for my teeth. I also have to eat fruits and vegetables."

"There you go. You're more obedient than Selene" he smiled.

The boy smiled before it faded" Jaune...What do you think of Velvet and Eleanor?"

"What I think of them?" the blond stood in thought" is there an specific reason you're asking me?"

"I don't understand why they can't get along."

"Well for me. I see them as my friends. Velvet I've known her for a while and I feel" closer" to her. Eleanor is a good friend and I can count on her in a fight."

"But you count on Velvet more in a fight?"

"Uh...Yeah, I guess. As for you I think it's obvious they can't get along because of their differences. Velvet's a daemon and everyone in the Abbey is her enemy, Eleanor's an exorcist and she's with the Abbey. It's obvious they won't get along."

"But Eleanor is helping us now."

"That's because she volunteered to be your vessel and she swore an oath to obey Velvet because she lost to her" Jaune started feeling guilty _" I can't tell him about Artorius's orders. He'll be hurt and he really does trust Eleanor."_

"I wonder if they will ever get along."

"That, I can't answer. Only time will tell. I know how it feels to have two people not getting along because of me."

"Like Velvet and Selene" Laphicet smiled.

"Yeah, like those two" the blond sighed" seeing them getting along is almost impossible."

"Selene keeps telling me Velvet is a grumpy emo broody witch. And I keep telling her Magilou's the witch."

"That's about right" the Arc laughed" point is Laphicet. We have to wait and see how things turns out. If it's for the better or for the worse."

"You're right. I do want everyone in our group to get along."

" _He's so pure of heart"_ the former praetor smiled.

"We got everything we need for a long journey" said Rokurou arriving with Eizen, Eleanor and Selene.

"We're ready to go as well" Velvet arrived with Magilou.

"It was weird" Jaune started getting the party's attention" I remember a quote from a book I read a while back. "A small piece of home". I just thought about it."

"This is about the class four island?" asked the Crowe.

"When I first saw those Grimm. For a moment, I thought I was back home. Though I wasn't expecting a horde of Beowulves to bring the nostalgia of Remnant. It really felt out of place to see them again after so long. But one look at them it brought back all those memories. Those happy and bad memories" he turned to the group as they were all staring at him.

"I failed them. I let my friends down because I was too weak to do anything" his blue eyes were on the daemon woman" never again. Let's get to Maclir Beach and find Grimoirh."

They didn't argued with his decision or his story. After finding out about Jaune's past. They were able to understand him more. Especially Velvet. She came to realized that failing his friends was his greatest mistake and regret. And now, he'll be damned to do it again. That's because she swore to help him too. Of course she will tell him but she wanted to protect him as much as he's willing to protect them.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-It's official folks all class four islands will have Grimm. It will be a very nostalgic trip for Jaune indeed. This is all as part of a trial set for him. what are these trials? Won't say a word. Also I will be adding more class four islands than in canon with more nasty Grimm.**

 **-It feels so GOOD to finally put some RWBY music in the story. I missed Cassie Williams beautiful singing and Jeff's awesome guitar play.**

 **-The Emerald Mage- I guess we have more in common than I thought lol. Yes I love Sailor Mars she's my number one girl (Jupiter comes second). Another thing we have in common is our dislike for Zestiria yeah I didn't like the plot, the battle system, the accessory upgrade system it was so confusing and the other thing that I never understood which I forgot. However Edna is best girl I love her.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews (over 100 thank you^_^) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Maclir Beach and Haria village


	26. Maclir Beach and Haria village

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 26 Maclir Beach and Haria village

(Location: Maclir Beach Thundering Southern Seas Southgand region Midgand Empire)

The party has definitely made some progress ever since they arrived at Yseult. The search for Magilou's friend Grimoirh was so difficult. They asked every single person in the beach-like resort village. But no one seemed to know or heard of her. According to the witch description she's supposed to be a grown sophisticated woman. She sounded like a noble and she was living in the tropical heat that was Yseult. Truly strange but they kept on asking and searching. No such luck in the end. Until meeting one of the shop owners that was selling a peculiar doll.

The owner said it was doll version of the Empyrean of water Amenoch. However they found out the doll was none other than Grimoirh. The villagers have obviously mistaken her for the Empyrean. Also finding out she was a malak made some members of the group to face palmed. But Magilou claimed she never said she was a human. The shop owner revealed that he has seen the malak at Maclir Beach. The party went to buy some supplies before heading out. With now a big lead the group left the village and they were currently into the beach.

Taking a better glance around it was truly beautiful. Bright sun, clear salt water, lots of sand, a very breathtaking sight. The first thing that went on Jaune's mind was to rest and relax and have some fun. It was a beach after all. However, he will have to leave that for another time. They were as part of their journey. They needed to find Grimoirh so she can help translate the book of Innominat. He wasn't the only one. Selene looked like she wanted to throw herself into the water or have fun in the sand. The Arc would love to take his malak on a beach vacation, but it will have to wait.

In fact, it wasn't a bad idea. Not just him and his malak but everyone else. He was sure the group would want to relax and have some fun for a chance from all the traveling and fighting. The blond exorcist hasn't forgotten why they were here. Their journey to stop the Artorius and the Abbey mainly, stopping Innominat from awakening. So there was no room for fun. Jaune looked at Selene giving her an expression that said" sorry" and patted her head. It's like he was able to read her mind. For now they will have to continue the trip to search for the malak Grimoirh.

But this beach wasn't as relaxing as the Arc thought. For starters, it was filled with daemons. The party has had quite the amount of encounters. The sumpus, a squid type daemon, sand mole an amorphous type and the naga, a variation of human and mermaid. It was never going to end for the group. Wherever they go, wherever they traveled they will always meet with daemons. They will always fight. Magilou will immediately point out that this was the result of Eizen's Reaper's Curse. Jaune will called it bull crap and the same with Selene. Putting everything bad that happens to them on the pirate malak was unfair.

The fighting continued for a while as they went further into the beach. In one of the fights Selene and Eizen teamed up to take out a naga and a sand mole. Both malaks used different artes for critical damage. In another encounter the malak girl has had the pirate malak's back as she shot an arrow at a sumpus that was about to attack him. Jaune smiled at the sight happy, that she was getting along with the members of the group. With Laphicet, Eleanor, Rokurou, Eizen, even Magilou. Velvet on the other hand, that will have to wait. The former praetor knew his malak wasn't very fond of the daemon woman.

Selene could actually work well with anyone except the long haired woman. Another fight she was with Velvet but she ended up aiding Eleanor. Letting the female daemon to handle two sumpus on her own. She wasn't bothered by it and besides, Jaune was there to give her a hand. The archer girl teamed up with anyone aiding them, or supporting them if needed. The encounter ended as all the daemons were defeated. She actually gave a high-five with Rokurou which the daemon swordsman didn't had a problem with it. Her eyes narrowed firing an arrow at a sand mole to was still standing.

Hopefully they will find Grimoirh somewhere around here. It wondered Jaune how the villagers of Yseult were able to mistook a normin malak to the actual water Empyrean. Grimoirh must really be wise and mature if they will mistook her for Amenoch. But the way Magilou and the shop owner describe her. Sighing a lot and looking quite, gloomy. Not the best characteristics. She sounded like the complete opposite of Bienfu. The group resumed watching their surrounding for more daemons. The blond exorcist saw Selene and Eizen were having a conversation. Not that he likes to eavesdrop or anything.

"You did pretty good back there. You even saved me."

"No problem Eizen. I'm always happy to help my friends. You can call it my creed."

"Heh. It's a nice one. You're definitely Aifread pirate material."

"Stop it!" the girl malak blushed feeling embarrassed" I don't mind becoming a pirate like you. But my priorities are with Jaune you know, he's my master."

"Understandable. Loyalty is another thing Aifread's crew looks up to…." the pirate malak suddenly stopped making the rest of the group stopped.

"What is it?" asked the curious archer.

Eizen put a hand on the sandy ground" there are more daemons ahead. Better get ready for another fight."

"That is so cool! I never thought you could do that."

"I'm an earth malak. I can hear any kind of movements from the ground in far distances. If I concentrate hard enough."

"Right. That's part of the job of being an earth malak" now Selene was having trouble deciding which malak was the coolest, Eizen or Zaveid.

The blond malak took his coin and flip it" what element are you Selene?"

"My element?" she didn't saw that coming.

For some reason Jaune panicked but hid it well. The blond exorcist signaled her not to say a word. But the girl malak saw nothing wrong with it. She could noticed that her master was starting to get annoyed because he knew she was ignoring him. The Arc knew this would happened sooner or later. The party will start wondering or getting curious of the element of his malak. Eizen's question seemed to have brought an audience. From Laphicet, Eleanor, Magilou and Rokurou. Though Velvet was keeping a distance. The question did caught her attention.

" _Since when did Selene's element became such a big fuss?"_ Jaune turned to the group, they all seemed to be interested.

Selene noticed all the gazes on her. She has always dislike getting so much attention. It will make her uncomfortable. And it looks like Eizen's question didn't suited well with her. She could just not answer him and change the topic. But that will make her looked bad. The pirate malak was her friend. Better to be honest and try not to make too much of a big fuss. Because her master looked like he was ready to go on a panic frenzy. The girl just smiled sometimes an honest answer is the best way to go. Besides, she care about everyone minus Velvet.

"I'm a non-elemental malak."

"Non-elemental?" Eizen was sure surprised.

Jaune tried his hardest from not face palming or even tripping. Of all the choices why did she had to chose to be honest. And now the results were this. Everyone was surprised just like the pirate malak. At least Laphicet looked happy in a curious way. But the rest were looking in thought. Maybe because it wasn't normal for a malakhim to be non-elemental. No one has heard of such term. Then there was Magilou's reaction. The platinum-blond witch looked in deep thought probably a millions things were crossing her mind right now.

"Come on let's keep going. We need to find Grimoirh" Selene finally broke the silence walking out.

" _I do hope you made the right choice"_ the former praetor didn't like it, she's supposed not to bring attention.

* * *

Like Eizen said they found more daemons along the way. Nothing they could handle. By now the party wasn't questioning about Selene's elemental status. The malak girl was pretending like nothing happened. Maybe now it wasn't the time. But when they catch a break, they will want to know. She only bought herself some time. Jaune will definitely have a talk with her later. Cutting through another sand mole it was a shame such a beautiful beach had a daemon infestation. Then again, it was the same way the last time he was here.

Selene's senses has kicked in into high gear. She was sensing a malak from afar. She immediately ran getting the attention of the party. Jaune and the others followed the archer girl. On a shore stood a gray normin wearing a gray hat bigger than herself and a small book strapped on her back. Definitely a malak and it has to be Grimoirh. But she wasn't alone. She was surrounded by so many small lizard daemons. None were related to Dyle though. The rest of the party arrived noticing the malak that was currently in danger. The malak was about to head out but she couldn't get away.

"Is that…?" said Velvet.

"Grimoirh?!" followed Laphicet.

"She's moving away!"

"There's no way she'll be able to get away from so many daemons" said Jaune.

"Get away from her!" Selene fired some arrows at the small lizards.

The smaller daemons have went behind of an even bigger lizard. It didn't liked that they were getting shot by arrows so it glared at the group. The party has unsheathed their weapons ready for a fight. Like they weren't seeing that coming. They will have to get through this daemon if they want to save Grimoirh.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Eleanor, Laphicet, Magilou, Selene. Focus on the smaller ones. The rest of us will attack the big one!"

"A dragon?!" said Laphicet.

"No, just a big lizard daemon!" said Rokurou.

"Is it friends with Dyle?" asked the malak boy.

"I thought the same thing" Selene laughed.

The group separated as four fought the smaller lizards while the other half fought the Venom Lizard. The large lizard made the first move releasing a purple smoke from it's mouth. The four got caught in it coughing. They could feel the chance as they weren't feeling good. This was the status effect of poison. So the big lizard can use a poison breath. It followed using a tackle but Rokurou blocked it and countered with his vengeance stance. Jaune, Velvet and Eizen went for the attack even with their current status. The poison wasn't good, it was annoying.

The others were still busy fighting off the smaller lizard daemons. The Arc went immediately to his pouch taking a few panacea bottles. He gave one to Velvet and another to Rokurou, the last one he had went to Eizen. The Crowe didn't liked the blond not using one on himself. Always thinking about others before himself. He used his shield to protect the long haired woman as the venom lizard used it's tail swipe attack. The poison was starting to get to the blond exorcist, he was having a hard time focusing on the fight. He was suddenly handed a panacea bottle courtesy of the female daemon.

Jaune drank it feeling the poison being removed from his body. The venom lizard went again for it's poison breath. The four were ready this time as they took a back step, getting further away from the daemon. Eizen cast rock lance causing a lot of damage on the giant lizard. The former praetor immediately realized that it must be weak against earth artes. He ordered to attack it with earth based attacks. Turning to the others, they were almost done putting down the smaller lizard daemons. So they needed to hold on a little longer before they can regroup. But the giant lizard wasn't making it easy to get hit.

Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen kept attack with earth attacks. When venom lizard was about to use it's poison breath again, Jaune charged at the daemon. He used his shield on it's mouth. The Arc bashed it driving it back it was stunned for a moment. Giving another chance for the trio to resume their assault. The lizard daemon recovered, tackling and using it's tail while the four blocked or back stepped. The creature was starting to get upset as it got into two legs and started running at them. It threw it's massive body while they were lucky that they moved out of the way on time.

Jaune and the others felt the magic hitting their bodies. It was the cause of acuteness and field barrier. The blond exorcist turned to Selene and the others. They were done disposing the smaller lizards. Now that they were all together they can finally finish it off. The Arc told them it's weakness of earth so the malaks, Magilou and Eleanor cast artes. Eizen did the same since he was an earth malak, his element specialty. Venom Lizard used body press again but the party avoided it. It wasn't that fast so it was easy to dodged. It went for poison breath only to get shield bash by the former praetor.

The party was not beating up venom lizard as it was getting stunned. It got paralyzed and this was their chance. They all performed their mystique artes on the giant lizard. It was over it fell to the ground without moving. Velvet made sure it didn't get back to it's feet. Unleashing her daemon arm she devoured the creature. There weren't any more daemons around, so the coast was clear.

 **(Music end)**

"I wonder if that lizard was the daemon Teresa warned Oscar about" Jaune sheathed back his sword.

"So she's...The same sort of malak as Bienfu?" asked Eleanor.

"She should at least say thank you for saving her" Selene pouted watching the malak resting on a rock.

"You're Grimoirh, right?" Velvet approached the gray malakhim and she got a sigh as a replied" we've been looking for you. We need your help."

"Who are you?" she sighed again.

"I'm Velvet. I know your witch friend."

"Oh…."

"Grim! So wonderful to see you!" Magilou approached the normin.

"It's been forever!" added Bienfu.

"Ah, you two...Still outlandish a pair as ever, I see."

" _Can she really help translate Innominat's book?"_ Jaune was starting to have doubts.

"How exactly do you know her?" asked Rokurou.

"Witch training. She was an upperclassman!"

"She's a witch too?" Selene was shocked.

"And?" added Grimoirh.

"We found this fascinating ancient tome, and we were hoping you could read it for us."

"Goodness, Magilou. You of all people joining a team? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Eh, they keep me entertained."

"Well, I don't need entertainment."

"Bieeeeen! C'mon Grim. Isn't there any way you can help us?"

"It's not the kind of thing, I do."

"Aw, what a shame. Things happen. Well, we tried, didn't we?" Magilou gave up so easily.

"Maybe you need some...Incentivizing" Velvet quickly released her gauntlet blade right at the gray normin.

"Calm down. We're not here to kill her" Jaune warned.

"Do it" Grimoirh wasn't fazed by her threat.

"I'm serious."

"Trust me, she's serious. Don't tempt her" sweat dropped the Arc.

"I bet you are."

"…."

"Your eyes tell me you're dangerous. Trouble follows you like a hawk tails a rabbit. And at my age, trouble is something I'd rather avoid."

"How old ARE you?" Rokurou had the balls to asked the question.

"Ask me again and you'll get a firework in the tush" she glared.

"Erm! My apologies."

"It's rude to ask a lade her age" reminded the blond exorcist.

"So you're not going to help us?" Selene was ticked off" unbelievable after we bust our butts to saved your life. This is how you repay us?!"

"I wasn't in any danger" the gray malak turned to her" this isn't the first time daemons come after me."

"What?" the archer girl got annoyed that the normin was staring at her.

"Nothing. Your eyes say a lot. That's all."

"Huh?"

"It appears we've wasted our time" said Eizen.

"A walk on the beach is never wasted...But sorry."

"Please. We really need your help. We think you're the only one that help us translate this book. I'm sure someone like you has a thirst for knowledge. If you won't do it for us, then do it for yourself. To learn new information" Jaune did his best to convinced her.

"True I'm always seeking new knowledge. Tempting but, I still refuse. I already have quite a vast of collection of tomes that require my attention."

" _Damn. Looks like Eizen was right. We wasted our time coming here. Now what do we do?"_ the blond rubbed his forehead.

"Well, how did you learn to read the ancient tongue? Are there books for studying it or something?" asked Laphicet.

"My, my you actually thinking of learning it on your own?" Grimoirh sounded impressed.

"Well, I love reading, and I want to learn more about history...Besides, we need what's in this book."

"You have passion, child. I'll give you that…."

"Not to mention you want to be helpful to Velvet, don't cha, kid?" said Magilou.

"Y-Yeah…."

"My tuition isn't cheap, you know."

"You want gald now?" sweat dropped Selene.

"You will teach me?" the malak boy was excited.

"No, I won't. But I admire your dedication enough to read it for you. Now where's this book?"

"Here it is ma'am" he quickly took it from his pouch handing it to the malak.

"You needn't be so formal…."

"Y-Yes...Ma'am. Er, uh—Not ma'am. Right."

"Relax. I think it will be enough you just call her by her name right?" smiled the Arc.

"Yes" nodded the malak taking the book from his hands" let's see what we're looking at here…The language of ancient Avarost...Had to be the hard one, of course. A lot of wear and tear, too. This'll take some time."

"We're in a hurry" Velvet didn't sounded happy.

"Let's not upset her. We knew this wasn't going to be easy in the first place" whispered the blond to the female daemon before he cleared his throat" we can make time."

"That may well be, but this isn't the place for study. Let's move to someplace more comfortable" said Rokurou.

"You've redeemed yourself, young man. There's a village called Haria just a little ways away" said Grimoirh.

"That works. Thank you."

"Thank you for helping us Grimoirh" said the Arc feeling grateful looks like things we're finally shifting on their favor.

"She should be helping us after we saved her butt-" Selene started but her mouth was covered by her master.

"You're quite the peculiar one, aren't you?" the gray malak closed the book.

"I am?" blinked the former praetor.

"Not you. Her" she was gazing at the archer girl" I will take she's your malakhim."

"She is. Selene is always like this. But she's really a good person."

"Only whenever she feels like it" replied Velvet while the girl malak stuck her tongue at her and she ignored her.

"You're one to talk? You're the personification of kindness" added the malak girl obviously she was being sarcastic.

"Fine" the Crowe decided to ignored the girl" Haria village. Whatever gets the job done."

"I apologize if I'm being rude, but I have to ask...You're not Amenoch, the Empyrean...Are you?" asked Eleanor as they started walking.

"Of course I'm not...What would even make you ask such a thing?"

"A shop in Yseult was selling Amenoch figurines that looked just like you."

"They obviously mistook Grimoirh for Amenoch. I'm guessing there aren't many malakhims here in Southgand" said Jaune.

"It's exactly as this young man says. But as for the figurines I distinctly remember whispering to the shopkeeper in his sleep, telling him not to sell those things."

"You showing up in his dreams probably only convinced him you were the real deal!" said Bienfu" you should sue for his use of your likeness and get proper compensation from that shopkeeper!"

"Forget it. It's no concern."

"Yeah, you're right. It's not like they'd ever sell anyway."

"Oh? You think a figurine of mine wouldn't sell?"

"You got this whole somber ennui thing going on. A figurine needs to be cut, like me!"

"Then how about I turn you into a product?"

"Me? Really?!"

"Oh, yes, I'll have you stuffed and mounted. But since it'd be a unique piece, I'd have to price it a bit higher…."

"M-Mounted?! No, no! Count me out!" the top hat malak freaked out leaving.

"I guess even someone like Grimoirh has a sense of humor" said Jaune.

"You're no fun...Now, what was it we were talking about?" she gave a sigh.

"Whether or not you are the Empyrean Amenoch" resumed Eleanor.

"Ah, yes. That's right. I'm no Empyrean. I'm just a simple girl."

The red head exorcist sighed in return.

"It would be hard for anyone to worship an Empyrena like me, right?"

"That's true…."

Grimoirh cleared her throat.

"Oh, er, I mean...It just like you're the type who can see through anything, so…Perhaps and Empyrean seems less intimidating, from a certain point of view" the praetor tried hard not to panicked.

"You're saying I'm scarier than an Empyrean?" now the normin looked ticked off.

"Not scarier, exactly, just more of a...savvy sort of woman."

"That's not a bad answer, but it won't get you out of the dog house…."

"I think a figurine of me will sell a lot!" Selene was hyped" my figurine will come everything even with my magic bow and quiver. It will be the cutest among figurines!"

"The cutest? I doubt it" said Velvet.

"Yes it will! I am cute, tell her Laphicet!"

"Me? I...I..." the malak boy was blushing" well, I think...You're cute Selene…."

"See?! Laphicet's approves. Jaune we should totally start making plans for a whole assembly of my figurines!"

"I don't know if we'll have time. We are in the middle of an important journey" the Arc tried not to hurt his malak's feelings.

"A figurine of you won't sell at all I doubt anyone will be interested in a spoiled brat figurine. I bet Grimoirh's figurines have better chances at selling than yours" replied the daemon woman.

The gray normin cleared her throat, she didn't like the comment.

"You're right" the archer malak was grinning" my figurines can't compare to YOURS!"

"My figurine?" blinked the Crowe.

"Yeah think about it. Yours will have you in a super cool stance unleashing your ugly daemon arm and it will even come with voice action. You press a button and it will say COO COO!"

Magilou laughed at that.

"I will even volunteer to sell them. Here here get your Velvet Dove figurines while supplies last COO COO!"

"Why you little!" Velvet was so angry but she was being stopped by Jaune.

"Stop! She's only kidding. Don't take her too seriously."

"Just give me five seconds and it will be worth it."

"Velvet, you do KNOW she's my malak! I need her for our journey."

"Let me eat her. You can have Laphicet. Then we can finally ditch Eleanor!"

Both the malak boy and the red head exorcist sweat dropped at her comment.

"That won't work at all!" he retorted.

* * *

The party now officially traveling with Grimoirh resumed the trip through the beach. Thankfully the path they were taking didn't had any daemons. Meaning, they could be getting closer to Haria village. Jaune mentally sighed, he needed to stay on guard. It wasn't for any daemons, but to keep Velvet from going after Selene. The Crowe was still ticked off about her comment earlier. He can see it in her eyes, she wanted a piece of the malak girl. If this keeps up, she MIGHT end up eating her. The Arc wasn't taking his eyes off both of them.

In the distance they could see a pair of large wooden double doors. That must be the entrance to the Haria village. Jaune admitted things have gone pretty well so far. They did had a hard time searching for Grimoirh in Yseult. But now, their luck has changed. They found the malak, defeated another ugly daemon and the gray normin was willing to teach Laphicet to translate Innominat's book. So everything is working out. Just when they were getting closer to the village a daemon appeared. A harpy daemon with blue and yellow and it's wings had a mixture of different colors.

" _As if it was going to be THAT easy"_ the Arc took his code red daemon book" it's a code red daemon all right. Harpy Go Lucky weak against fire and resistant to water and earth."

"Stand back Grimoirh!" said Laphicet taking his paper.

"My, what a nasty little fellow" the normin stared at the harpy daemon.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune gave the usual strategy since they knew the daemons elemental weakness. Selene cast field barrier and acuteness to buff the party defense and strength. Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor and Magilou will be on the side lines casting artes. Leaving himself, Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen to take the harpy in close range. The four have fought together dozens of times and they can read their movements well. Also their teamwork has improved from the first time they have fought. Using their numbers to their advantage and knowing the daemon's weakness, they have this fight in the bag.

But the Arc was always cautious not to underestimate the enemy. It may only be one daemon but it was still a code red daemon. Those were the kinds to never underestimate. He learned from past experiences remembering when Echidna managed to knocked out Velvet, or when Spider Queen got the drop on them, literally. All the fire artes were causing a lot of damage to harpy go lucky even when it was blocking. Along with the close range artes from fire based. They weren't giving the harpy time to breath or even a chance to counter.

During the entire fight Grimoirh stood watching. Honestly she has never supported fighting or any kind of violence. Calm, silence, reading, peace, tranquility. Those were the things she cherished the most. But watching the fight got her in deep thought. These group of people, of daemons, malakhims, exorcists they were something else. They all act in perfect coordination. With the way the blond swordsman was leading them it was easy to tell, he was in charge of the assault. But the one that has caught her interest was the female malak. The young girl known as Selene. She was a fast one and skilled with that bow of hers.

The girl malak shot a barrage of fire arrows, then cast an arte flame lance. She did the same adding more power hits on the code red daemon. The gray normin fixed her round spectacles focusing on the girl. There was something about her she couldn't understand. It was different from that boy Laphicet. He was curious and wanted to gain knowledge of history. Truly he was interested in learning the ancient tongue. But she wasn't sure about the girl archer. She could describe Selene as childish. But she was a very effective fighter. Her teamwork with the group and her master was flawless. Now she was unsure if it was the same when it comes to her and the daemon Velvet.

The attack continued as harpy go lucky used it's break soul" screw driver". But Jaune was smarter than that telling the group to keep their distance while the long range members resumed casting fire artes. While it was getting hit and stunned the other four closed in to resume their combo attacks. Jaune took the lead using his mystique arte rending saber, followed by Velvet's Lethal Pain, then Rokurou's form zero sunder, and Eizen's perfect mayhem. That was it, the harpy daemon fell dead on the ground. The Crowe unleashed her arm devouring another code red daemon. The fight was finally over.

 **(Music end)**

"Aren't you a violent bunch" said Grimoirh.

"Not like we had a choice. That daemon wasn't going to let us pass" Jaune sheathed back Crocea Mors.

They thought they will be home free after defeating the code red daemon. They were wrong. The party was met by a group of peacocks. One more fight before entering Haria village. The battle didn't lasted long since there were only five of them. After the fight they kept going arriving at the double doors. It was starting to get dark when they arrived at the village. Jaune smiled, Haria was still the same just like Yseult. It was still peaceful and quiet. The opposite of Yseult, while it was more of a beach resort village, Haria was more of a resting place for those that like to relax.

"From what we heard in Yseult, daemons are attacking villages, and more people are growing upset with the Abbey" said Rokurou.

"It wasn't that bad the last time I was here. And I can understand why the people of Yseult are upset with the Abbey. For decades they have dedicated their faith and religion to the Empyrean Amenoch. And suddenly the Abbey comes and tells them they can't worship him anymore. That from now on they have to worship their Empyrean Innominat. Forcing people to believe in another religion is just wrong. It goes against their lives customs and their freedom of speech. They went too far with forbidding them to worship Amenoch" said Jaune.

"Yeah, that's pretty much true. Things are sure different here though. I wasn't expecting Haria village to be laid-back."

"It's always been like that. Haria is more silent and calm. Kinda the best place for someone like Grimoirh to rest and relax. Or better yet, to take her time to teach Laphicet how to read the ancient tongue."

"They might be on their best behavior because your accompanied by an exorcist" said Eleanor.

"Huh. I didn't know you could see the world in more than black and white" said Velvet.

"The Abbey wouldn't entrust my responsibilities to someone who couldn't see beyond their surface. I have seen many things in my work. I've beheld both the light and the darkness in the world of men."

"Hmm…."

"Despite that...No, because of that, I won't turn away from the wrongs that I encounter. Moreover, I have faith. I believe there is good in all our souls" the red head exorcist smiled.

" _She's starting to understand the Abbey isn't perfect. That their path to light is also a path to darkness. Maybe she won't go through with Artorius's plan after all"_ the Arc smiled at the praetor.

"The darkness, huh?" asked the daemon woman.

"Yes, like you."

"You're awfully direct."

Jaune only chuckled in return.

* * *

The party went to an inn to spend the night. Jaune decided to do some maintenance on Crocea Mors polishing the sword and the shield. After he took a bath and decided to have some of the inn's cooking which it wasn't that bad. The others decided to wait until Grimoirh was done with the translation of the book. He saw Rokurou was doing the same thing with polishing his short swords in another room. Eizen was seated away on a nearby tavern. Looks like the pirate malak was in a drinking mood. Magilou was outside too and the Arc had no idea what she was doing. Eleanor was probably doing some quick scouting for daemons. He wasn't sure of Velvet. Checking up on Laphicet, Grimoirh didn't wasted time to get to business.

Selene was present in the inn too with the malak boy. The gray normin was ready to start translating the book of Innominat. Or better yet to teach the boy how to read the ancient tongue. Though it was strange why his malak was here. She has told him many times she wasn't interested in learning the ancient tongue because it was boring, learning all that stuff. Or maybe she had other reasons for being there. Like being next to Laphicet or she was curious. There will be many times the blond exorcist will never understand his own malakhim.

"All right, let's start deciphering this scroll."

"Do you mind if I stay and watch? I really do want to study the ancient tongue. I promise I'll be quiet and not get in your way, teacher."

"What did you just said child?" the gray normin was taken back.

"Uh...That I'd be quiet, and-"

"No, what did you call me?"

"Teacher...You said you didn't want to be called ma'am, so I thought maybe that'd work."

" _He's pretty sharp"_ the blond grinned.

"Yes, satisfactory. All right, I'll teach you how to read ancient Avarost" Grimoirh smiled she didn't minded having a pupil.

"Thank you so much, teacher!" Laphicet was obviously overjoyed.

"And what of you child?" the malak turned to Selene" don't tell me you want to learn the ancient tongue of Avarost too."

"Forget it. That has never interested me" the archer girl crossed her arms on the back of her head" I only came here to wish Laphicet good luck. I know he'll do great. You can do it."

"Thanks Selene" the boy smiled.

"We'll be on our way and let you two concentrate" Jaune left the room with his malak.

"You really wanted to wish Laphicet good luck" Jaune turned to his malak with a smirk as they walked outside of the inn.

"What of it?" the archer girl pouted at him.

"Nothing. I find it weird you waited so long for everyone to leave the room just to say that to him. Maybe deep down, you want to learn the ancient tongue."

"No way. That stuff is boring. I will probably fall asleep before I could learn anything. All that reading stuff has never been my thing. I'd rather look at the stars or shoot something for target practice. Or better yet, eat candy while you tell me a story."

"Everyone has their own tastes. I guess Laphicet is the one thirsting for knowledge. I know he'll do fine and did you see Grimoirh smiling when he called her teacher? Those two are going to get along just fine."

"A teacher student relation? Sounds about it. She does have the appearance of one. But she looks like she will be a strict teacher, if you ask me."

"She sure does" the blond exorcist took the time there wasn't anyone around since it was probably late" listen Selene...About what happened at Lothringen…."

"Here we go. I knew you were planning to bring that up" the malak frowned at him" you always do that. You start bringing a cool topic, then you changed it and start scolding me. It has become a bad habit of yours. I don't like it."

"I'm sorry but I have to bring it up" he sighed" we have talked about this many times before. Just so you know, I don't like bringing it up okay? But in this case. I mean, back at the tower with those three Wyverns. I don't think we would have survived if you hadn't interfered. Those dragons were pretty tough. So, I'm glad you did what you had to do to keep us safe."

"No way" Selene stood shocked with wide eyes and mouth wide opened" you're actually praising me for doing it? But you always scold me and lecture me like" Selene you can't, remember no one must know, this is a very special secret and not a living soul must EVER know and bla bla bla yatta yatta" like that…."

"I don't talk like that" he sweat dropped.

"It was just an imitation, I'm still working on it to sound just like you. But are you sure you're feeling well? You don't have a fever? Don't tell me you have the corsair scourge again?!"

"I don't, I'm perfectly fine. I just wanted to thank you for what you did. At least you know when not to use your" special abilities". I know it's not easy for you to keep it quiet from everyone. But it is very important it stays a secret. Especially, the Abbey."

"What about the others? They're our friends, you trust them right?"

"I do. More than you know. But I don't think they're ready to know the truth yet. They will come a time when we will have to tell them. Until then, it remains a secret."

"Okay…." she lowered her head.

"Selene" Jaune knelt patting her head" I'm not doing this on purpose. I know part of you wants to tell them. You told me you didn't like to be treated like some special case and I never had. You're not just my malakhim, your my friend and family. I wouldn't be able to go on if you're not here, by my side."

"I'm so happy I met you Jaune. I'm so happy to have you as my master" she teared up.

"Everything okay here?" Eleanor arrived and noticed the malak girl in tears" what's wrong Selene? What did you do to her?" she frowned at the blond.

"Nothing. She's just happy. I made her laughed."

"Yeah. He said such a funny joke it brought me to tears" the archer girl sounded very convincing.

"Okay" the exorcist bought it" I'm doing a patrol on the village. We can never be too sure if there are any wandering daemons near by."

"Always thinking ahead" the Arc smiled.

"Can I go with you Eleanor?" said the malak girl.

"All right. I don't mind having company."

"Is it okay with you Jaune?"

"Sure. Don't go too far though."

"We won't" the red head and the malak left.

" _What should I do? It might take until tomorrow for Grimoirh to teach Laphicet the ancient tongue. I don't feel like resting yet."_

* * *

The blond exorcist decided to have a look around the village. He forgot how beautiful Haria looks at night. While Yseult looked beautiful in the morning, it was the opposite with this village. The former praetor saw Rokurou. The daemon swordsman was done polishing his short swords and decided to join Eizen in the tavern, sharing a drink. He didn't felt like drinking so he decided to let them be. Magilou wasn't that far. The witch was writing something in her notepad with Bienfu next to her. Asking her what she was doing will probably become a headache to him, knowing her. So he decided to give her some privacy.

That only leads Velvet. Jaune didn't saw her nowhere in the village. Maybe she went to the shore. And he was right. When he went to the shoreline of the village, she was there gazing at the view. His eyes softened staring at the horizon was something her brother loved to do. He will always convinced her to watch it with him. Laphicet even ended up convincing him to join him and his sister. Those were some beautiful memories he will never forget. Erasing those thoughts, he walked over to the long haired woman. Now that he thought about it. Velvet looked more beautiful as the rays of the moon hit her.

"It's pretty isn't it?"

"I guess. I wasn't paying attention to it."

"Oh. Then what has you looking in deep thought?"

"I was talking to some of the villagers. They're not happy the Abbey has forbade them from worshiping Amenoch and into worshiping Innominat."

"I know. It's just like Yseult. They have dedicated their faith on Amenoch and the Abbey is currently shoving Innominat down their throats. I don't like it. You can't demand to anyone to worship the Gods they choose."

"That's not what has me troubled. They said the Abbey has taken control of a temple dedicated to Amenoch, making it their headquarters."

"That's Palamides Temple, I've heard about it from the last time I was here. The Abbey taking control over it. That's really strange why would they do that?"

"That's what I want to know. The villagers don't know either. Whatever it is, you can bet it has to do with Innominat."

"Innominat?" Jaune looked in thought" making a temple their headquarters that sounds familiar."

"The Empyrean's Throne."

"Yeah. Maybe there's a connection" the Arc stood in thought as his eyes widened _" Is it possible? I think this is as good time as any to tell her what I know."_

"Velvet, there's something you should know. I think I might know what the Abbey is up to. Not exactly but I figured a connection and it's definitely no coincidence."

"What is it?" the Crowe sounded interested.

"Ever since we found out there's an earthpulse point at the Empyrean's Throne. I've been putting two on two together. The daemon we encountered at the royal villa, the beetle at the Warg Forest and...You. You all have a connection."

"…..."

"You saw how the daemon at the villa devoured Giddeon's daemonblight as he changed back to a human."

"They're therions. The three of us and we were held captive by the Abbey, it makes sense. I realized it the moment I saw the same type of barrier in both of them. But what does that has to do with the earthpulse points?"

"I think there's an earthpulse point in each spot where the therions were being held captive" his revelation shocked the long haired woman" the fact we have found three, counting you so far makes me think, that there could be more of them somewhere."

"In each earthpulse point to be precise?" Velvet stood in thought" so if we find one then, we might find a therion."

"That's what I think. I still don't know what the Abbey wants to do with them. But this is all I got for now."

The Crowe nodded understanding the information it did make sense, her chest nut eyes widened in shock" Jaune. The temple they have recently taken over. They don't want anyone near that place, just like the Warg Forest."

"No…." the blond realized what she was getting at" is it possible there's an earthpulse point at Palamides Temple? If so, then there could be another therion there."

"The villagers mentioned something of a missing priestess who acts as a guardian to the place. She's probably at the temple."

"The Abbey must have taken her prisoner so she doesn't run off and tell the people of their intentions. This is really big."

"I wonder…." started the daemon woman" the earthpulse points and now the therions. Could it all be related to Innominat?"

"I don't know. The answer must be in that book Laphicet found at the villa's library. Hopefully by tomorrow we will know something."

"I know Laphicet is working hard to understand the ancient tongue. He won't disappoint me" she smiled.

"He's doing all of this for you. He really wants to make himself useful to you."

"Silly shouldn't be trying so hard just for me. I guess he's that loyal."

"I don't think loyalty has anything to do with it" his words caught her attention" I think Laphicet has a lot of faith in you. He trusts you a lot. And because of that, he probably trusts in the rest of us. In some way, he looks up to you because he sees you as a role model."

"Me? A role model? I'm definitely the wrong choice to be one."

"Don't say that. Laphicet sees the real you just like me. When he finished deciphering that book, I want you to congratulate him. I mean it, Velvet. Tell him a big thank you for being very reliable. You hear me?"

"We'll see. I suppose it depends if he does a good job" a small smile spread her lips.

"We should probably head back to the inn and get some rest."

"Jaune?" the female therion turned to the blond exorcist" we should tell the others what we talked about. Tell them everything you know."

"Even Eleanor?"

"Especially Eleanor" she was dead serious.

* * *

"Oh ancient Avarost...You have the obstinacy of a spurred lover who refuses to move on" Grimoirh gave a long sigh she wasn't getting anywhere with the writing in the book.

"Even for you teacher?" asked Laphicet.

"It's this one crucial line. I can't wrap my head around it."

"Er, well...From what you've taught me so far, it looks like it says..."Sa, popo, sanchon"."

"Correct, but if you merely translate it word-for-word, it ends up saying, "The parent hates tomatoes: the child, eggplants"."

"I...Doubt those have to do with Innominat, yeah."

"Their grammar is nothing like ours. Sometimes you have to reorder the words, and even then the meaning can require leaps of logic and flashes of intuition."

"Reordering? So, like..."Sansan...Pochopocho...Pochomusan, pochomusan…." Can you read that way?"

"Pochomusan...Now where did you get that from?" the normin stood curious.

"These words are lined up, like they repeat, and when I read this part same way, it just felt right."

"Pochomusan...Hmm, if that's repeated here, then...The passage turns into...The Nameless Empyrean."

"Empyrean!"

"Hoho...That has to refer to Innominat, I think we're on to something!" Grimoirh sounded delighted" all right, so if we apply this rule here, then...Hmm. Hmmmm. It would seem to be a book of children's counting songs."

"It's not about Innominat?" the malak boy felt disappointed.

"What matters is what the song says, child. And I think you will be very interested in the words….However" a tick appeared on the back of her head hearing a snoring noise from nearby.

"Why is she sleeping here?" the ticked off normin looked at Selene sleeping.

"She came back after patrolling the village with Eleanor and wanted to see us work, I guess."

"There are plenty of rooms available for her to rest" Grimoirh finally had enough as she grabbed the Innominat book and threw it at the malak girl hitting her square in the face.

"Ow!" she woke up frowning" hey! What's the big idea?! I was resting!"

"Take your snoring elsewhere. Or the next thing I will do with that book is shove it where the sun doesn't shine."

"You don't have to be so mean about it" she muttered.

* * *

Just before going to his room to rest Jaune was called by Velvet. He was surprised. Thinking they agreed to rest and wait for the next day to see if the book translation was a success. Apparently the Crowe was told by Laphicet that he and Grimoirh have made some progress. So the Arc didn't wasted time following her returning to the room where they are. The others followed wanting to check it out. Selene was already in the room not looking happy and a bit sleepy. The malak boy was smiling, happy he did something right. Gazing at Velvet he was looking very eager.

"Well? Any results?"

"Yes...Well thanks to the boy here. As it turns out, he has quite the knack for languages."

"Hehe, only because I've got the best teacher" smiled the malak boy.

"Careful! Honey-tongue, you'll give this old girl ideas."

"Huh?" Velvet didn't had a clue what was going on.

"Okay...Did we missed something?" followed Jaune.

"Now, child I'm sure they're curious about the song we unearthed. Why don't you read it aloud?"

"Yes, teacher."

"Song?" the Crowe turned to the Arc and he was as surprised as her.

"Eight-headed is the lord of the land/ with seven mouths to devour malevolence/ Through pulses of earth doth base natures flow/ As he awaits the time of awakening. Four Empyreans may tear him asunder/ But so long as there is one receptive to divine power/ Therions shall be forever reborn/ In sight of the crimson moon. The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart. / The Nameless Empyrean hath one body."

Jaune, Selene and Velvet were shocked hearing the song. The Arc has realized that everything he thought was right. The song mentioned the therions, the earthpulse points, the malevolence, the scarlet night and finally the Nameless Empyrean. Which he had a strong guess it was Innominat. Turning to his malak, she was shocked but she already had a feeling what it was all about. The blond exorcist turned to the daemon woman and she nodded at him. The rest of the group was confused or in thought not knowing what it means.

"Essentially, this ancient text you've found is an annotated volume of drawings and songs pertaining to Innominat…." said Grimoirh.

"It all starting to make sense" muttered the female therion it didn't mattered the rest" Jaune you were right all along…."

"What's going on?" asked Rokurou.

"I think you should tell them now."

"Right. Everyone listen good. For a while I came to the conclusion that in each earthpulse point there's a therion that is currently being held captive by the Abbey."

"Therion?" asked Eleanor.

"Therions are a powerful species of daemons that has the ability to devour daemonblight from other daemons" explained Selene.

"We have seen it before. The daemon we found at the royal villa" resumed the Arc.

The red head gasped remembering how it devoured the daemonblight from the High Priest as he was changed back to his human self" then...That was a therion…?"

"The advance exorcist barrier is proof that the Abbey has been keeping it captive for a while. The same barrier was also present at the Warg Forest with that beetle daemon" resumed the former praetor.

"Then the stag beetle is also a therion" said the daemon swordsman.

"Rhinoceros" argued Eizen.

"We don't have time for this" the blond rubbed his forehead he really didn't wanted to hear them bicker about such a silly topic.

"They're not the only therions" spoke Magilou gazing at the long haired woman" there's been one traveling with us the entire time. Oh, the revelation is quite intriguing. Isn't that right Velvet?"

"Velvet?" turned Laphicet.

"It's true. I'm a therion. I feed on the daemonblight of other daemons to increase my strength and satisfy my hunger. I was also held captive by the Abbey."

"Assuming Velvet's cell in Titania is also another earthpulse point" said Jaune.

"Yeah, it's all starting to make sense. According to the song in the book. It says Innominat has eight heads and seven mouths. Now, if we assume those seven mouths to be the therions. Then there should be seven of them scattered throughout the world" said the pirate malak.

"In each earthpulse point. The therions are feeding the daemonblight straight to Innominat" said Selene.

"They're using the earthpulse to send the daemonblight to Innominat?" said the war daemon.

"In other words. There should be four more therions out there" said Eleanor understanding the situation.

"We already know the location of another one" Velvet turned to Jaune who nodded.

"We think there's another earthpulse point at Palamides Temple. So chances are high there's a therion there. The Abbey has taken over the temple and has forbidden entrance to anyone there. Pretty obvious they don't want anyone to know they're keeping a daemon captive for feeding off daemonblight purposes" said the former praetor.

"So as long as they're feeding daemonblight to Innominat. He will awaken?" said Rokurou.

"After listening the song, yeah. As long as the therions are sending daemonblight through the earthpulses no doubt Innominat will awaken" said the Arc.

"Can we stop it? Can we stop Innominat's awakening?" asked Laphicet.

"Is there a way to do that?" followed Eleanor.

"Stopping the therions is our best bet" said the female daemon.

"Not really stopping them. I don't think it's necessary to kill them" the blond exorcist stood in thought" we managed to break the beetle daemon free from it's prison. Removing it from the earthpulse point should be enough to stop it from sending daemonblight."

"So if we set the therions free from their prison in the earthpulse. Then Innominat can't feed off the daemonblight provided by them?" said Eizen.

"That's what I think. It's a long stretch I know. But like Velvet said, it's our best bet."

"I'm impressed. That you were able to uncovered so much with only learning the song" said Grimoirh" but I would like to continue reading more of it. Of course I will need your assistance child."

"Of course teacher" smiled the malak boy.

"I take it we're still for a good long wait before it's thoroughly decrypted" said Magilou.

"What about the malevolence? I don't know what that means. Surely it's not connected to the daemonblight" said the red head exorcist.

Grimoirh, Eizen, Selene and even Jaune looked in deep thought. Telling them the truth was the last thing they needed. But even after coming so far.

"That will be enough for today" said Velvet" it's getting late, Grimoirh, Laphicet you both did a great job. But we should get some rest. Tomorrow we're heading for Palamedes Temple and remove the therion residing there."

"Sounds like a plan" said the daemon swordsman.

"Going to Palamides means we have to cross over the Manann Reef. It will probably be filled with daemons and maybe, even a code red daemon. I'd say it's going to be a long journey before we get to the temple" said the Arc.

"That's why we're resting now. We need to make sure we're in our best shape for the trip" said the long haired woman.

"Rest tonight, leaving tomorrow. Got it" said Rokurou.

"While you head out on your journey. I will stay here and continue deciphering the book" said the gray normin.

"Good. We're counting on you."

"Hmm...Just a theory, but if you were to kill a therion…."

"What?" Velvet turned to the malak.

"I guess there's only one way to find out...Never mind. Good luck out there."

Jaune stood worried while turning to Selene. Both left the room getting ready to get some rest. Velvet left along with the others. Laphicet gave a yawn it has been a long day and he wanted to get some sleep.

"By the way child…." Grimoirh called to him" before you head out. Would you like to hear something interesting?"

"Interesting? Like what?" the boy malak stood curious.

"It's rather a very old legend that goes before the Dark Ages. One that is no longer talk about in this world. Forgotten by time."

"Is it about Innominat?"

"Not quite child. Have you ever heard of the Primordial Empyreans?"

* * *

The next day the party got up early and we're ready to move out. They headed to the other exit of the village where it will take then to the Hanann Reef. But as soon as they arrived they were met by a young woman with black hair tied on a single bun. With light dark skin, blue eyes wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a light gray tank top, black shorts with a belt buckle, long light gray knee stockings with blue sandals. She looked worried but it was clear she was waiting for them for some reason.

"Who are you?" Velvet didn't trusted her immediately.

"The innkeeper's daughter. I just...I happened to overhear you all talking about going to Palamedes, and…."

"Let's all calm down now" Jaune made sure the Crowe didn't do something rash, as he turned to the young lady" okay. You overheard us and you know it's not nice to eavesdropped on private conversations. Bit I have to ask, did you report us to the Abbey?"

"Report? But you already have an exorcist with you."

The Arc gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness the Abbey hasn't sent out any wanted posters of Eleanor or any word that she was currently a traitor. So everyone saw her as an official exorcist. Looks like they have bigger things to worry about than another praetor traitor.

"If you have any business, talk with her, then" said the long haired woman.

"I...I'm Eleanor Hume, an exorcist with the Abbey. How might I be of service?"

"I want you to look for someone. A mother and her child went to visit the Abbey grounds, but they haven't returned."

"They've both gone missing?"

"Yes. The mother's name is Mahina. She's a priestess of Amenoch. And her little daughter's name is Kamoana."

Jaune and Velvet looked at each other finding out this Mahina is the priestess of the temple. The same one that was probably captured by the Abbey. Her daughter must be with her too. Both prisoners for disobeying Abbey laws.

"Hold on, if she's a priestess of Amenoch…."

"Right. Ever since the Abbey booted her out from the temple she's been regularly going back to make her objections heard. But one day she never returned home...And now her daughter has disappeared, too."

"No surprise there" muttered the Arc fearing the Abbey they might have taken them both.

"I can only assume that she went to go look for her mother."

"And you believe they're being held at the temple?" said the red head praetor.

"Oh no, ma'am, I just...I just can't imagine Mahina would abandon her daughter like that. Kamoana is next in line to succeed her, so she's had a strict upbringing, but her mother truly loves her. Please, forgive Mahina for her protests, I was just hoping you could use the Abbey's resources to track them down."

"I will do everything in my power to find them."

"You can count on us. We'll bring them home" said Jaune though he had a bad feeling if both mother and daughter are at Palamedes Temple.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" the young woman felt so relief and overjoyed" like Kamoana. I grew up with only my mother as family...I can't help but worry for them."

"Of course…."

"Let's be off, Miss Exorcist" said Velvet.

"We'll find them" Selene gave the innkeeper's daughter a thumb up.

"Thank you" she smiled.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I laughed at the Velvet figurine idea. Then the voice action of her saying" coo coo". As for the Velvet Dove idea you can thank the Emerald Mage who mentioned it in one of his reviews. Ever since I first read it I lol. I knew I had to make Selene called her that.**

 **-Selene has revealed she's a "non-elemental" malak, what does that mean? But you already know I won't say a word. Another mystery in the story the same goes with her" special abilities" that Jaune mentioned.**

 **-I would like to know more recommendations for Jaune and Selene's mystique artes. I already have the second one for Jaune which I have decided to make it an original MA. I forgot the the name of the one who suggested the idea, sorry.**

 **-You know after so long in the story I still haven't thought of a voice actress for Selene. I'm between Kate Higgins (most known for voicing Sakura in Naruto and in a Tales game Pascal of Graces) or the famous Tara Strong (she voiced Presea in both Symphonia games).**

 **-Looks like the party knows enough information between the connection of Innominat and the therions, way earlier than in canon. I wanted it that way.**

 **-Please continue to support ZonZus's art on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will give it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Manann Reef and Palamides Temple


	27. Manann Reef and Palamides Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 27 Manann Reef and Palamides Temple

(Location: Manann Reef Wondrous Rock Formations Southgand region Midgand Empire)

After leaving Haria village the party had a new destination in mind. To Palamedes Temple where they hope to find another therion and another earthpulse point. Thanks to Jaune, Laphicet and Grimoirh. They were able to find out that earthpulse points has seven therions to in order to feed malevolence to the Empyrean Innominat. According to the book Innominat has eight heads with seven mouths. Each mouth representing a therion that will feed malevolence to the Empyrean through the earthpulses. But they didn't know what is malevolence. At least almost all of the members of the group. But to some, they already knew the truth.

There was enough evidence of the therions being held captive by the Abbey in the earthpulse points. The daemon they saw underground the royal villa it was imprisoned by an advance exorcist barrier. The beetle daemon at the Warg Forest imprisoned by the same type of barrier. Then there Velvet, revealing herself to be a therion before the group. Jaune knew her cell also had the same barrier. Meaning the island prison of Titania was another earthpulse point. Finding out the Abbey has taken over Palamedes Temple original used to worship the Empyrean of water Amenoch. They were using it to have captive another therion under another earthpulse.

The party decided if they stop and remove the therions from the earthpulse. Then, they won't be able to give the malevolence that Innominat needs to awaken. So their objective was clear. Find the therions and the earthpulses to prevent the Empyrean's awakening. That was a goal but it worried Jaune for several reasons. First Artorius wasn't doing anything to stop them. Asides from having Shigure going after him. But after that, nothing. Melchior's interference was only because he was interested in the weapon Zaveid has that it used to belong to Aifread. But that was it. The Abbey wasn't doing much effort to stop their group.

True they were busy with guarding the therions. But their group was dangerous, worthy of the institutions attention. They have two daemons, one being a therion, one malak belonging to the famous Aifread pirate crew, a crazy and cynical witch, a former Abbey malakhim, two former praetors and another malak. A group that was indeed a real threat for the exorcists. Yet, they weren't putting too much effort in their capture. It's like they weren't worried. The Shepherd didn't seemed to be concerned too much about their band of rogues. The ritual to awaken Innominat is all that matters to him. And that wasn't good.

Asides from infiltrating Palamedes Temple the group had a task of finding the priestess Mahina and her daughter. Jaune had a strong feeling the Abbey has captured them in order to keep their secrets. The ritual to awaken Innominat was confidential. No civilian must know of it. The priestess must have found out and it will explained why have her prisoner along with her daughter Kamoana. The Arc hoped they were all right. At least he knew why they needed the therions. Daemons that can devoured the malevolence from other daemons. Using the earthpulses as conduct to feed the Nameless Empyrean.

"Eleanor, what's your game?" asked Velvet.

"The mother and daughter, you mean? That's on me. I'll search for them myself."

"I don't care about that."

"Well, what, then?"

"Why are you actively helping us decipher the book when we're using it to thwart the Abbey's plans?"

"You think I might be deliberately misleading you? Laying a trap of some sort for you all?"

"Are you?"

"I think you're a lot of things, daemon, but foolish is not one of them. I want to know the truth. I want to know what Lord Artorius is trying to accomplish. And there's something happening in the world right now. I want to know what it is. Unfortunately, little old Eleanor has never been deemed trustworthy enough to be given such information. So, my only option is to find out for myself."

"You've got the" soul-searching" down, at least" the Crowe was pleased with her answer.

"The Abbey and your band of rogues follow two different paths...But something tells me either will lead me to the same destination."

"And so you don't see any need to lie to us?"

"Exactly."

"And what'll you do if those truths don't line up clearly with what you believe?"

"I'm...Not sure yet."

"As honest answer as any. Either way, it looks like you'll be working with us for the near future."

"Yes. For now."

Jaune heard the entire conversation and smiled. He was happy with Eleanor's choice in wanting to know the truth. Looks like she was no longer the loyal exorcist to the Abbey. So he thought she won't be taking Laphicet from them any time soon. It also means she and Velvet were in some way, on common ground. They might be able to work together in the future, for the better. Maybe teamed up during fights. Neither of them don't want to cooperate with the other during battles. Maybe that will start changing. The more they get along, the stronger their teamwork will be. Teamwork was essential in fighting flawlessly. He knew that better than anyone as a former team leader.

* * *

Manann Reef was known for it's flat large rock formations. It was like one big path form of rock along with bodies of water surrounding it. Along with different types of corals. Making the place worth the trip and the sightseeing. It was more beautiful than Maclir Beach. Jaune forgot how the lovely smell of the salty sea, the fresh air and the bright sun. Perfect spot for a vacation but just like before, they couldn't. They have more important things to do than have fun. The Abbey, the therions, Artorius, Innominat. The Arc believed everyone deserves a break. But that break will have to wait for another time.

It surprised the blond exorcist that in this part of Southgand were a lot of daemons. They weren't that many the last time he was here. Some of them, the party have already fought them at Maclir Beach like the Dumpus and the Naga. New creatures were the hawk and sea serpent. Everywhere they go, they will encountered a group of these daemons. Honestly there weren't that many back at the beach. This could be a sign that they could be getting closer to the temple. If there was a therion consuming malevolence then obviously, there will be more daemons in an area than usual. These numbers were starting to get ridiculous.

As the waves continued the party were forced to fight their limits. Though the daemons weren't that tough there were quite the number and it can get hard to take out so many opponents at once. One fight in particular has brought Velvet and Eleanor and they actually ended up fighting together. This one caught Jaune by surprise. He knew those two were still settling their differences but the way they fought was really something. It's like they were a true team combining attacks. Heck, they were a better team than Eizen and Rokurou.

Even in the heat of battle they can forget their ideals and joined up for a common goal. A daemon and exorcist fighting on the same side. Talk about irony. After the fight was done both ladies looked at each other. Velvet congratulated her with a" not bad" and Eleanor replied with a" you too" that's one way of complimenting each other. It was definitely a good start and an improvement from when the red head first joined the group. Now if only the Crowe and his malak could get along and work together. That will be something the Arc would want to see.

After another wave of daemons they seemed to be clear for the time being. They took a short break before advancing it didn't seemed like there weren't any more daemons in the vicinity. That was a relief, fighting for too long can be a real pain. But their rest was put to an end by the appearance of a new daemon. A giant blue octopus releasing a lot of malevolence. No doubt it was another code red daemon. Jaune took his book of list checking for the entry. The aquatic creature was there. Just their luck to find another one but when he was expecting they encounter a code red type.

"Kraken it's weak against earth and resistant to fire and water. You know what to do Eizen" the Arc turned to the pirate malak as he nodded.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Due to it's sheer size and long tentacles Jaune decided to play it safe. He ordered for everyone to attacked the kraken with long distance artes. It wasn't a problem for Selene as she released arrows infused with earth elemental and other artes like dreaded wave. It was the same with Laphicet, Eleanor, Eizen, Magilou. Velvet was a close range fighter but she was able to hit the code red daemon with her break artes. Using laughing raven, jet blizzard, and phalanx raid. Jaune went with azure edge, spamming the arte. The only problem was Rokurou.

The daemon swordsman didn't had any long range artes to contribute with the assault. He was more of a focused close range fighter than even Velvet. He was starting to get inpatient that he wasn't helping in the battle. His daemon eye glowed as he went for it, charging at the code red daemon. The Arc shouted at him but knew he was wasting his time. So he went after him. It got bad as the kraken started casting an arte, it released flood wall. The group avoided the water arte as they resumed their earth arte attacks. The war daemon went on a rampage once he was close enough to the daemon.

Jaune saw a tentacle heading to Rokurou's way before he jumped in and took the hit. The tentacle has grabbed him and started waving him around like he was a rag doll. Selene glared at the creature firing earth arrows on the tentacle that was holding her master prisoner. The daemon swordsman was still on the assault using his earth artes while the others remained on the long range strategy. They have managed to paralyzed the kraken for a moment. However, the blond exorcist was still held captive. The code red daemon got angry as it unleashed it's break soul arte wide ranged attack hitting everyone.

Velvet decided to aid Rokurou attacking up close and find a way to rescue Jaune. The Arc has gotten irritated to be caught like he was a damsel in distress. He changed Crocea Mors to long great sword mode. Along with Selene's arrows the former praetor was able to break free using some of his arcane artes. He fell on his butt and quickly joined both daemons on the assault with furious combos. Kraken went for his break soul but the Arc and the Crowe used a break arte to countered it. The blond using azure wolf strike and the black haired woman laughing raven. The party was literally giving the code red daemon a run for it's gald.

Kraken used wide ranged attack hitting the group and went to cast flood wall again. But Jaune was crazy enough to jumped on it's head, covering it's eyes. The creature was having trouble seeing and used it's tentacles to removed him. Once more he was grabbed only this time, he was sent flying to the water. Selene shouted in worried, glaring at the daemon casting more earth artes. The others resumed their attacks as well as Rokurou. Velvet stood shocked for a moment. That thing was able to hurt Jaune she was getting angry. The therion was starting to feel a power inside of her just like when she learned her mystique arte.

The Arc was all right as he was swimming back to the shore where everyone was still fighting. His eyes widened seeing that Velvet wasn't happy in the least. Rokurou has taken a step back not wanting to be near the result of such anger. The others have stopped their attacks. It was the Crowe and the code red daemon, one on one. The former praetor didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling the kraken was in big trouble. Seeing that her eyes have turned crimson red was a bad sign for the aquatic daemon.

Velvet charged at the code red daemon piercing her gauntlet blade at the kraken's head. She followed with unleashing her daemon arm. Her claw blow the kraken away leaving a swirls of black and red.

" **No mercy! You thought I'd stop there? Annihilating Crash!"**

The code red daemon was downed for good ending the fight. The daemon woman finished it up consuming it. Another code red daemon to devoured, another one to make her stronger and satisfied her hunger.

 **(Music end)**

" _She learned a new mystique arte"_ Jaune was in awe.

* * *

After taking a short rest they resumed the path through the rocky sea corals. They have encountered more daemons even after taking down a tough code red type. Some things never changed. There were groups of hawks, sea serpents, Nagas and Dumpus. After fighting the Kraken, these guys were just pushovers. If it was too tough for the party they can always let Velvet handle them using her new mystique arte. She can also eat all of them making a tasty meal. Still the numbers weren't decreasing so it was fight after fight. Nothing new in the lives of the misfits rogues. Just another journey for them.

Sometime during their travel Laphicet got curious and asked Magilou about the books she has on her waist. Though Jaune admitted he was curious to know too. It wasn't every day he will met someone having a skirt made of books. Even if he didn't knew about the fashion in the Midgand a book skirt wasn't one. The witch explained the different tomes that is, until the malak boy asked about the book in front of her. The one covering her lower area. The Arc sweat dropped and tried not to blushed when she removed it. Thank the Empyreans the platinum-blond was wearing shorts.

It still wasn't a pleasant sight and it was considered indecent. Eleanor and Velvet had to take Laphicet away from the witch thinking she was a bad influence on him. Now they realized that truth. Selene was shocked at the sight and she became more over protective of the boy than the Crowe and the red head exorcist. While Magilou pretended nothing was wrong. She also explained one of her books on her waist was a book of poems written by Bienfu. Now that really shocked the blond. Bienfu writing poetry. Turns out his poetry was terrible and the witch was using the for pressing flowers. The Arc felt some neurons from his brain dying after hearing that.

As the party fought more waves of daemons, they were getting closer. After the battles Laphicet has taken his compass from his pouch. The needle was indeed pointing at the same direction they were heading. The compass was leading them towards an earthpulse point. Obviously the one at Palamides Temple. Jaune turned to Selene and the malak nodded. She was able to feel the earthpulse in the distance. If they keep going this way, they will eventually reached it. The Arc hoped they would get there already. They've been traveling for so long. The fighting hordes of daemons didn't helped either.

As they took another entrance this one looked different from others. They saw a couple of stone pillars and at the end a stone-structure building. Everyone guessed that must be the temple that worships the water Empyrean Amenoch. Now under the command of the Abbey. But it was strange that there weren't any exorcists guards at the front gate. Maybe they weren't expecting anyone since they forbidden entrance to anyone that isn't Abbey personal. Jaune still had a bad feeling that it could be another ambush like Lothringen Tower. Though Oscar and Teresa didn't seemed like they knew they were here.

But things take a drastic turn when they got closer to the temple. There exorcist guards all right. But they were all downed. The Arc went to checked on them seeing their injuries. He only shook his head, they were gone. But judging from the wounds. It happened a while back.

"What's this?" asked Velvet.

"They didn't made it" Jaune gave a sigh.

Suddenly they heard loud noises coming from the inside of the temple. Along with roaring and screaming of people. Not good news. It sounded like the exorcists had their hands full dealing with a daemon.

"A daemon!" gasped Eleanor.

"And not a friendly one from the sounds of it" said Selene.

"The daemon we heard about? Sounds like it's having fun" said Magilou.

"Then we'll use this distraction" replied the Crowe.

"I can feel it" said the archer malak" there's no doubt about it. The earthpulse is inside the temple."

"Then we'll find the therion inside too" followed the Arc.

Jaune helped Eizen and Rokurou opened the large stone doors. The group slowly entered the temple. They were met by a staircase going down. They climbed down while the feeling of the earthpulse was getting stronger with the more they kept going.

"Wow, look outside...It's the ocean!" Laphicet was so excited.

"It's pretty cool. The ocean looks so pretty from here" followed Selene.

"This was a place of worship for Amenoch, the water Empyrean" explained Magilou" the ancients built this sanctuary underwater for the same reason that Eumacia's temples were built underground."

"That will make sense if Eumacia is the Empyrean of earth" said the Arc.

"But building this underwater couldn't have been easy" wondered the malak boy.

"Aye, with the earth temples, all they had to do was keep digging. Here, they had water to contend it" said Eizen.

"How did they do it? You can't split the sea like you can a log" said Rokurou.

"The started by stacking giant stone blocks in the shallows, creating an enclosed space. Then they drained the water and expanded the enclosure. Once they had done that enough times and secured enough dry space, they were able to dig into the sea floor."

"It's mind-boggling" said the daemon swordsman.

"The humans believed that by going through such great hardships to build these temples, they could show the depth of their devotion."

"Additionally, current research suggests the site of this temple once seat on the seacoast" added Eleanor.

"What…? Are you saying I'm wrong?" said the pirate malak.

"No, I'm only reporting what I've read in academic journals."

"How would coastal ruins sink into the ocean?" asked the war daemon.

"When the Empyreans began their slumber, the land shifted, and this temple was swallowed by the sea. Scholars were able to prove that the sand and the heavy stones formed an airtight seal around the structure. Later, people carved an undersea tunnel to connect to the temple, bringing it to its current state" explained the red head exorcist.

"Now that you mentioned it, I think I read that book, too. "Revisited Theories on Ancient Architecture", right?" said Laphicet.

"That's the one. Have you read it, Eizen?"

"No, I only read the first edition."

"The problem with the stone enclosure theory is that each time you expand the enclosure, the innermost stones have to be carried out. Once that was pointed out as being too inefficient, alternate developed. The revised edition has a number of compering theories, I highly recommend reading it" said the praetor.

"I-I will, then."

"So, wait...Was that a complete rebuttal of Eizen's explanation" sweat dropped Rokurou.

"Th-That was not my intention…."

"Nah, it's okay...Archeology is a continuous process of asking new questions and making new discoveries. Prevailing theories change all the time."

"What's it matter, anyway? Let's just get going" said Velvet not caring about the topic.

"I actually have to agreed" muttered Jaune" I mean it's interesting but we're not here on an expedition."

"You guys have it all wrong!" Selene interfered" all your mumbo jumbo is completely wrong! That's not how they build this temple. They did it all underwater. They had equipment to do it. They put on this mask so they can breathe underwater and they had flippers they can put on their feet, to swim better. They built it all while swimming."

"I don't remember reading about that" said Eleanor.

"Neither have I" followed Laphicet.

"Same with me" said Eizen.

"The gear they used to swim underwater...I think it was called...Sc-Scuba diving yeah! That's the term."

" _Her imagination knows no bound"_ smiled the blond exorcist.

"Didn't you hear me? It doesn't matter. Let's keep going" said the Crowe.

"Point is" the malak girl ignored the daemon woman" I'm right and you guys are all wrong."

Laphicet only chuckled at her comment.

"Always a brat to the very end" said the therion.

"She just wants to join in on the conversation, that's all" whispered the Arc to the woman.

* * *

As soon as they climbed down the stair case. They were met by security. A group of six spear man. It's to be expected if the temple was currently taken over by the Abbey. There should be exorcists and malakhims too. They fought the armored men as they resumed the path. They had to solve a small puzzle that includes vaporizing water from a chalice to stop the water flow that blocks new paths. At least it wasn't that hard to do. Although Abbey personal wasn't the only they encountered at the temple. There were also daemons. Probably creatures the exorcists didn't had time to dispose off.

Deep barrier, a daemon with high defense. The party had to rely on break soul and break artes as well as strong artes to be able to beat them. It's no wonder why the security didn't had time to deal with them. Their priority was to make sure no intruders infiltrate the temple and to make sure the therion is secured. After the fight they did a few more puzzles of evaporating the water from the chalice, to open dew doors. Jaune mentally sighed. Why do the people who built these temple have to make things so complicated. Couldn't they've just create some kind of map to know where to go.

He wasn't the only one. The blond overheard Selene muttering, whining about the structure. Saying something about putting sings to know where to go. It made the Arc laughed but he hold it in. Turning to Velvet, he could she was frustrated with the structure too. Only difference, the Crowe knows how to hide it well. But for the moment there weren't daemons or guards, so the coast was clear for now. However it didn't changed things. The malak girl can still feel the earthpulse point and it was getting stronger. They were in the right path, so that was a good thing.

The party went through another pair of doors. Arriving at a chamber with a straight path surrounded by water and a circular platform, followed by another straight path leading to a pair of double door. But the place wasn't empty there was a daemon releasing a lot of daemonblight. A large pink wolf with a complete tattered dress. What caught Jaune's attention was the pendant it was wearing on it's neck. It was the same symbol that's all over the temple. Whoever the daemon is, it used to be a resident or believer of the temple. Then he was fearing the worse, there could only be one person with a pendant like that one.

"Well, it wiped out the security for us" said Velvet obviously why they didn't encountered that much resistance on their way here.

"Well, look at that. Wolfie's got the crest of Amenoch...The same pendant worn by the priestesses" Magilou has confirmed the Arc's worse fear.

" _So I was right…."_ he tightened his fists.

"Then that means…." Selene followed shocked.

"That daemon is…." Laphicet was also shocked.

"Yeah. She must be the missing mother, Mahina" confirmed Rokurou.

"We were too late to save her" Jaune growled unsheathing Crocea Mors" then there's only one way to save her."

"No, it can't be…." Eleanor turned to the blond exorcist.

"You know what must be done. For her sake."

"…..."

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Here it comes!" shouted Velvet" don't you stand there! It's gonna eat you!"

"I know that! But…."

"This isn't the time for hesitation Eleanor! We need you!" said the Arc.

The wolf daemon charged at them without a hint of mercy. The party was ready, relying on close combat to handle it. They had the numbers but they were cautious not to underestimated it. It was able to take out so many exorcist guards. Jaune was fighting while keeping an eye on Eleanor. The red head was hesitant fighting the daemon. He couldn't blame her. The girl has made her responsible to find Mahina and her daughter. Now, she finds out one of the people she set out to find has become a daemon. The Arc didn't wanted to think what became of the priestess's daughter. Did she shared the same fate.

The former praetor erased the thought. He didn't wanted to lose hope. That little girl was probably somewhere around here. Maybe that's what his mother was doing. Even if she became a daemon part of her mind was still human. That would explained why she was here. She was still searching for her daughter. Now Jaune was starting to get hesitant. It wasn't easy to fight daemon that still had some of their humanity left. But this was for her sake. There was no salvation for those that have become daemons. The only thing left to do is to release them through death. It was so much easier to fight the creatures when they have completely lost any shed of humanity.

The fight as expected was going at the party's favor. The daemon wolf was using basic attacks and even with it's break soul arte" fata claw" they were able to avoid it and resumed attacking it with a series of combos. Arcane, break soul, break artes and long range artes. It was going to last long but the creature wasn't giving up. It's will was strong maybe because it didn't wanted to die here. Jaune restrained himself from hesitating any further. If her mind was still human she was only fighting them to defend herself. Just a worried mother searching for her child. Then, they were in the wrong here.

The Arc could see it in Eleanor's eyes. The exorcist didn't wanted to fight at her fullest. Just like when she fought the group at Port Zeckson, she was holding back. In this case it was the fact that the daemon they were fighting was the priestess Mahina. The red head gave her word to the innkeeper's daughter that she will find her and her daughter Kamoana. After a couple of attacks the wolf daemon took a step back growling at the eight intruders. More exorcists that were trying to get in her way. They were stronger than the other ones she has killed.

 **(Music end)**

"To think a priestess, beloved by her village, would become a daemon…." said Eleanor.

"Eleanor?" said the worried Laphicet.

"There must be a reason why she's here" said Jaune" I don't think she took out all those exorcists for nothing."

"But she's never going to be the same again. This is the least I can do for her…So says reason!"

"That feeling…." the malak boy stood surprised.

The daemon wolf took the chance to flee leaving the chamber.

"Damn!"

"Let the daemon be. We don't need it" said Velvet.

"It's okay to feel this way Eleanor" said Jaune" I had a hard time fighting it too."

"Do you think...She's still herself?"

"I don't know" he lied because he had a feeling that Mahina was still in there.

"If she's here...Then there must be a reason" said Selene.

" _Yeah, taking out the exorcists isn't the only reason"_ the blond exorcist sheathed back his sword" come on, let's keep going."

"That daemon...I guess she caught daemonblight when she was searching for her daughter" said Laphicet.

"Yeah...That's what the girl at the inn said" said Rokurou.

"But even after turning into a daemon, she's still searching for her daughter."

"So her mind is still human" said Selene.

"Just like, Rokurou, Kurogane, and Dyle all remember what they wanted when they were human, right? Daemon or not, she's a mother. It's no surprise she would still be protective of her child."

"I wonder if she'll be able to find her" said Jaune.

"It could be that, or it could be something else" said the daemon swordsman.

"Well, I hope that's what it is" said the malak boy.

"Laphicet's right. That daemon took off in a hurry. It's like fighting us wasn't it's main concern. Deep down, she remembers and all she wants to do is find her daughter" said the malak girl.

"I know that must be how she felt as a human, but daemons don't have a sense of motherhood or any such thing" said Eleanor" you saw how violent she was. She's not Mahina anymore. When she became a daemon, she lost all capacity for empathy and love. It's heartbreaking, but it's the truth."

"You could be wrong" muttered the Arc.

" _Velvet and Rokurou still have empathy"_ thought the malak boy.

"One daemon left unchecked could take a hundred lives. And this one's even willing to attack exorcists. Daemons can wipe out entire villages, even cities. Just as they destroyed my village."

"Thus my path is clear."

"Eleanor's right. There's no turning back once you've changed. Perhaps it would be a mercy to grant her peace through death" said Rokurou.

"Mercy…?" the Arc stood in thought.

* * *

After leaving the chamber where they fought the priestess daemon. They were met by so many enemies. Guard, spearman, deep barrier and twisted priest. The group was in constant fighting for a while. Once they got rid of them they saw a before them. It had many different stone in it. They realized they will have to find a way to lit all of them in order to release the lock. Selene could feel the earthpulse getting stronger beyond the locked door. Meaning the point was behind it and maybe, so is the therion. Looks like they will have to venture through the entire temple to find a way to lit all those stones. It sounded like a pain in the butt.

There were other paths to take so they started exploring further. In other parts of the temple were more daemons and exorcists. The place was truly secured tightly. Even with the ones the priestess daemon killed. Their numbers still haven't been diminish. Asides from the excessive fighting they had to do the same puzzles dozens of times. Filling the chalice with water or evaporating it. Lighting the stones of the chalices. They spent a good while doing this while walking back and forth all over the temple. The whole thing was annoying, Jaune didn't like it. He could tell Selene was in the same boat and probably Velvet and everyone.

After probably hours of busting their butts with the freaking puzzles. They finally lit all the stones on the locked door. That was truly a relief for everyone. They were starting to get tired of walking so much and fighting. Having to deal with daemons while annoying puzzles was sure a headache. Once they were all lit the door automatically opened as the party entered. There was a stair case leading down. Selene felt the earthpulse point getting stronger. She turned to Laphicet and Eizen, they nodded to her. No doubt they were in the right direction. They will also have to get ready for battle if the therion is truly downstairs.

Climbing down there was another door. Velvet walked forward the door revealing another chamber similar to the one where they encountered daemon Mahina. As they expected there was a daemon in the middle of the circular platform. It was the therion exactly in the earthpulse point as the others they have met. It was a tree creature with it's roots acting as tentacles but, there was something inside of it. In it's mouth stood a small figure in green. It looked like a child. Jaune and Selene were shocked looks like their worst fears were true after all. Having an idea of the identity of the therion. But the others still didn't know.

The therion gave a cried that sounded human but most of all, a child.

"Well, there you are" said Velvet.

"Let's be careful. It's a therion" said Jaune.

The three therion jumped at them but it hit the advance exorcist barrier falling to the ground. The same type of barrier as used by the other therions. So no one from the party was surprised.

"That barrier again" said Eleanor.

"It's a therion. So the Abbey will use the same barrier as the others" replied the Arc.

"You were right. Another therion" said Rokurou.

"Just as Jaune conjectured, each of the seven heads seems to assume a different form" said Eizen.

"The sensation! It was here!" said Laphicet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Selene.

"Well, look at that, I guess your hunch panned out too. Kiddo" said Magilou.

"This is just how I felt in the Warg Forest...That must have been an earthpulse point back there, too" said the malak boy.

"But your compass. I think the needle was pointing more to the therion itself rather than the earthpulse" said the malak girl.

"Hm...That would explained why it stopped moving. Even when we were getting closer to the earthpulse" said the blond exorcist.

"Well, what are we going to do with this one? Can we get it to shrink like that bug of yours?" asked Rokurou.

"I don't think so. We will have to fight it and beat it unconscious. We don't have to kill it. What's important, we have to get it out of here. Away from the earthpulse point" said the former praetor.

"We have to get rid of the barrier first to do that" added Velvet" defeating it and taking out one of Innominat's heads. That's all that matters."

"Easier said that done" said Selene.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Try not to let it eat you!" said the daemon swordsman.

"That'd be therion comfortable!" said the witch.

The party charged at the three therion as it started casting an arte. Selene used her break soul" spell canceller" to prevent it. She followed with acuteness and field barrier. The malak girl had a feeling this one was going to be tougher than the thickjaw beetle. Laphicet and Magilou went for long range artes along with the archer malak. The rest went close range and their attacks weren't having that much effect on it. The three therion seemed to have a very high defense. So they relied with break soul and break artes more. Even mystique artes otherwise, this was going to be a very hard fight.

It got bad as the three therion was using it's break soul arte" Mow Down" hitting the group. Jaune wasn't quick enough to blocked for Eizen and Raokurou. Velvet was still hitting it hard with a series of combos and ending up using her mystique arte lethal pain. The daemon was getting hit by all kinds of artes while receiving more combos from the Arc, the pirate malak and the daemon swordsman. They have managed to stunned it a couple of times. But the therion has proven to be tougher than it looks managing to hurt the close range attackers. They were getting into some deep trouble.

Laphicet, Selene and Magilou switched strategies using healing artes. The witch used healing circle, while the malak boy cast first aid and the malak girl used heal. That was more than enough to healed everyone that was getting too close for comfort against the three daemon. It kept using it's break soul arte making it difficult to attack it head on. Jaune blocked again with his shield, frustrated. This therion wasn't that easy. It was that obvious it wasn't as weak as the thickjaw beetle they fought at the Warg Forest. Even if they had the numbers, this one wasn't planning to fall without a big struggle.

The blond exorcist wasn't holding back, he was really giving it everything he's got in this fight. Using all artes at his disposal including his mystique arte. Eizen and Rokurou have done theirs too but the tree therion was still standing. Now he was starting to wonder how the heck they were going to carry this daemon out of the earthpulse point, much less kill it. It will at least take an army of experienced exorcists and praetors to defeat something of this magnitude. There were some good news the therion has slowed down and it was still using it's break soul. The only thing they haven't try yet is using all mystique artes together, including Velvet's new one.

 **(Music end)**

"I don't think THIS therion getting any smaller" said Rokurou.

"It's just too tough. That's some defense it has" followed Jaune.

Velvet thought of the only way to get rid of it. And that was by devouring it. She unleashed her daemon arm but just as she was about to take action. The wolf daemon they fought earlier arrived getting in front of the tree therion.

"The daemon again!" said Eleanor walking towards it pointing her spear" I'm not letting you go this time!"

The red head charged at the wolf creature slashing at it. Making a successful hit making the daemon to fall next to the therion. It was back up but it was dragging itself towards the tree therion. It was reaching it's arm towards the tree creature. Jaune and Selene were shocked. It finally hit both of them hard. The way the wolf daemon was trying to reach towards the tree daemon. If that was the priestess Mahina then, the tree therion has to be. The archer malak covered her mouth from the shock while her master was still in shock with his eyes wide. He saw that the praetor was planning to attack again.

"Wait!" he stopped her" that's enough. Can't you see she's suffering."

"But she's a daemon Jaune. Killing it is the only thing we can do to save Mahina."

"Then. At least give her time to say goodbye to her daughter."

"What?" the red head stood shocked.

"What are you saying?" said Laphicet shocked.

"The tree therion is Mahina's daughter Kamoana" said Selene.

The party gasped at the revelation. But suddenly the therion has eaten the wolf daemon, devouring it. Taking the daemonblight slowly. Jaune and Selene were shocked at what they just witnessed. Was Mahina willing to make such a sacrifice for her own child.

"I can't believe it...Just like that daemon at the villa. The therion is eating the daemon" said the red head.

"I'm...so...Sorryyyy…Ka..Mo...anaaaa…."

"So it's true" the malak boy was shocked" malevolence must be referring to daemons, then."

" _Not exactly"_ thought the blond exorcist.

"Feeding on daemons...I know what's that like" said Velvet.

Suddenly the tree therion has changed form. It looked like a little girl with a green head a long root that could resemble a pony tail, brown body with black marking all over it. She was obviously not human but she was crying like one. It was different from the thickjaw beetle.

"Mommy...Mommy..."

"Look. It turned into a little girl!" said the malak boy.

"Is that...Kamoana?!" said Eleanor.

"Mommy, why? Why did you leave me all alone? Did I do something wrong? Was I too weak? I'm sorry, Mommy...I'm sorry…."

"No...This can't be happening" the red head exorcist was too shocked.

"I tried so hard to be strong for you. Mommy...The man from the Abbey made me strong…."

" _I have a pretty good feeling who"_ Jaune thought of a certain older legate.

"So please, Mommy...Please come back…."

"The Abbey...Made her strong?" asked the Crowe.

"By turning her into a daemon? Geez, those Abbey jokers really get off on this" sacrifice" stuff, don't they?" said Magilou.

"It's beyond cruel" Selene glared" she's just a little girl. No one deserves this kind of fate."

"The daemon, no Mahina...She was trying to save her own daughter" Eleanor was still shocked.

"Mommy...Mommy...I miss you...Mommy…."

"Dying, unable to save her daughter, all she could do was offer herself to feed her hungry child" said Eizen.

"That's right. Therions go hungry like humans need food. But in this case, they need to feed on daemons. Mahina gave herself up so Kamoana wouldn't die of hunger" said the Arc in a somber tone.

"No...This...This is my fault-"

"Stop. This is not your fault. It's no one's but the Abbey" said the blond exorcist" this is the lengths they will go to try and awake their so called God. By sacrificing so many innocent lives. I would never accept their will and reason. This logic is flawed and too cruel. What's the point of creating a perfect world if you have to take so many lives in return? Artorius's vision is stained by the blood of so many innocent people" he turned to Velvet who's eyes softened at the thought of her younger brother.

"So...Should we bring her with us?" asked Rokurou.

"Yes. If we left her here, the Abbey might come for her. It's enough she lost her mother because of them. I won't allow them bring her any more grief" glared the former praetor.

"She might slow us down" said the female daemon.

"She can stay with Benwich and the crew of the Van Eltia. I'm sure Eizen won't mind having another daemon on board" Jaune turned to the pirate malak.

"That therion isn't going anywhere!"

The group turned behind to see Oscar glaring at them.

"Oscar! What is the Abbey doing? Please tell me, I have to know!" cried the red head.

"Eleanor...The less you know, the better."

"I must know! I killed her mother, and then the poor girl, she…."

"Ah, so she must have devoured the daemon...But don't let that trouble you. The daemon's was a necessary sacrifice to bring an end to this world's pain and suffering."

"That wasn't just" some daemon" She was a mother! She was all this girl had! Her one and only mother" tears fell.

"Be that as it may, those who possess strong wings must-"

Velvet wanted to so badly beat him up to a pulp. She wanted to teared his flesh, make him scream in agony. This praetor, this bastard deserves all the pain in the world. Not caring is a mother sacrificed for the sake of her own child. But it wasn't her. The one who has charged at Oscar grabbing him by his neck was none other than Jaune. The Crowe was shocked. For the first time in her life, she has seen so much anger in his blue eyes. There was a lot of hatred in them. Right now, she didn't wanted to get involved, she didn't wanted to say a word. She will watch and see what the blond would do to this exorcist who only cares about will and reason.

"Your willing to let anyone become a daemon, your willing to let anyone become a sacrifice. All for the sake of this perfect world your Shepherd wants. Tell me Oscar, if Artorius decides to make Teresa a therion, will you gladly accept it?"

"If...That's what Lord Artorius desires then I...-"

"Bull crap! She's your only family! You can't say it with a straight face. She becomes a daemon you would never able to live with it. But you will accept it because it's all part of your will and reason, right? It doesn't matter how many dies. Because that's the expense the Shepherd will take just to awake Innominat and bring his perfect world. A world without pain and suffering...But wait, what about all the people that died to make it possible? What about Mahina? What about Kamoana? Answer me!"

"Their sacrifices will not be in vain…."

Jaune has had enough he finally punched the praetor on his face knocking him unconscious.

"Mommy…."

"Kamoana" said Laphicet.

"It's now or never" said Eizen.

Selene stood silent but she walked over to the therion girl" I'm sorry about your mom. I know it's not easy, but don't feel sad about it. Your mom sacrificed herself for you. She did it for YOU. She loved you that much. In doing so, that makes your life very important. If you stay here, there's no guarantee what the Abbey will do to you. Your life will be in danger. I don't think that's what your mom would have wanted."

The girl looked up to her as she smiled" come with us. I know we're not the best people to be around or example to follow. But you won't have to feel lonely. You won't have to feel sad, or get hungry. We will take care of you. No matter what happens Kamoana you have to live. Because your mom gave her own life, just so you could live. So please, don't do it for us, or me, but do it for yourself. So what do you say, stay in this boring place or come with us we have a ship you know?"

Kamoana stood in thought, her tears were still present. She looked at the blue haired girl, then at the people with her. True, her words have somehow calmed her a little. Her mother loved her so much, that she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, all for her. Looking back at the girl that seems to be around her age offered her hand. The therion girl didn't seemed to be afraid as she took her hand, helping her get on her feet. Selene quickly gave her a hug, breaking it she smiled at her.

"I'm Selene, by the way."

"Selene…."

"I'm a malakhim, if you haven't figured it out by now. That's my master Jaune" she pointed to the blond young man with blue eyes, she proceed with introducing everyone else in order" that's Rokurou, he's a daemon but he's cool, that's Magilou she's a wacky witch, Eleanor she's an exorcist but she's cool too, Eizen he's a malak too and he's a pirate, that's Laphicet he's my favorite person in the group after Jaune."

"What about her?" the therion girl pointed to the long black haired woman with tattered clothing.

"That's Velvet. You can ignore her, she's a big meanie."

"Brat" muttered the Crowe.

"I guess it's official. She's coming with us" smiled Rokurou.

"We still have to get rid of the barrier" said the Arc.

"I know" the long haired woman sighed.

The female daemon walked over to the two and unleashed her daemon arm. Just like she did at the Warg Forest she punched through the barrier, destroying it. Velvet's eyes were on the therion girl, chest nut eyes softened. Her mother's sacrificed really opened her eyes. And because of it, this girl was now an orphan. It was no better than what Artorius did three years ago. He killed the only family she had left. She was alone, with only Jaune in her life. This little girl had no one to turn to. No one to care for her or look after her.

"Don't get too comfortable. If you turn out to be excess baggage, we'll throw you overboard" the Crowe gave a hphm walking off.

"I told you she's a big meanie" the archer malak muttered to the therion girl.

"It will be all right Kamoana" Eleanor walked over to the girl" your mommy may be gone. But she will always be watching over you."

"How do you know?"

"Because my mother told me the same thing. Eleanor, when I passed on I won't really be gone. I will always be there, watching over you."

"I'm very happy to meet you Kamoana" Laphicet smiled.

"N-Nice to meet you too…Laphicet.

Jaune knew someday the rope he bought was going to be successful one day. Taking it from his pouch he started tying Oscar down. Grabbing the praetor on his shoulder.

"Wait, you're taking him with us?" asked Velvet.

"I don't want Teresa to get worried."

"Too softhearted for your own good" the Crowe shook her head.

"I'm not the only one" he smiled to her" you never had any intention to kill Kamoana. You would only pretend you don't care for her. But you do."

"….."

"Cause I know YOU that well Velvet. So don't try to argue with me. You'll be only wasting your time" Jaune kept his smile.

The black haired woman muttered something while her cheeks turned red. She started walking out of the chamber with everyone else.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry but I have to go with canon I didn't like Kamoana's mother dying like that but it had to be done. Only difference Selene told Kamoana the truth about her mother. Honestly I didn't like that Eleanor kept lying to her that her mother was still alive.**

 **-I so wanted Jaune to beat the living crap out of Oscar. I hate him when he started running his mouth saying all that BS. I truly loved when Velvet punched him. But in this story it was Jaune who got the honor in putting the douchebag in his place.**

 **-Replying to reviews**

 ***Guest- non-elemental could mean Selene's is either light or dark or something else. Not all the things you mentioned.**

 ***Andromeda- Velvet hitting Selene for comedy relief? Who knows we know they don't get along. But that is eventually bound to change at some point in the story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah it's so hard to choose between Kate Higgins and Tara Strong as VA for Selene. I love both of them and they are great actresses. Tara Strong being the more experienced one since she's being voicing characters since the late 80's.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus art on his deviantart page if you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The truth about daemonblight


	28. The truth about daemonblight

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 28 The truth about daemonblight

(Location: Palamides Temple Southern Sea Temple Southgand region Midgand Empire)

The group thought things will be getting better after taking the young therion Kamoana from the earthpulse. But they were wrong. As they started to leave the temple they could feel a horrible feeling in the air. The malaks were tensed as they saw the small black spots all over the place. Not just see it, but feel it and it was getting stronger. The entire temple was filled with it. Jaune tried not to panicked and remained focused in getting out of here. Why was this happening. Why was the malevolence so strong now. At this rate it will leave the temple and reach everywhere. The situation has gone from bad to worse.

The blond exorcist didn't wanted to think the cause of this. The therion. Kamoana being captive at the earthpulse point wasn't just for the purpose of feeding malevolence to the dormant Innominat. But at the same time, it was feeding the malevolence gather from all around. In doing so, it was keeping everyone safe. All the people from nearby villages will be free of getting taken over by it. If that was the case then, this was their fault. They removed the little girl and now that malevolence was so much, it has gotten out of control. They caused this and now fixing it was probably impossible.

His main concern was what will become of the people. Haria and Yseult were the closest places. If the malevolence reaches them, it will be all over. The chances will be so high that they will become daemons. The Arc kept calm as he was carrying the unconscious Oscar Dragonia. Obviously he wasn't planning in leaving him at the temple. Teresa will grow so worried if she doesn't know the status of her brother. Velvet was right, he was too softhearted for his own good. He noticed Laphicet, Selene and Eleanor were doing their best to comfort the poor Kamoana who was still shaken up from the after events.

Losing her mother by choosing to sacrificed herself to get eaten by her. As a way to calm her hunger. But it was enough to changed her back to her more human-like form. The little girl was scared and worried. They have assured her she won't be alone and they will do their best to help her by taking her with them. The party ran through the hallways of the temple, ignoring any daemons that were still present. Jaune hated himself. He was starting to have second thoughts of taking the young therion from her captive place. It feels like they have opened Pandora's box to even bigger disasters. The blame was only on them.

After leaving the temple they could still see it and feel it. Malevolence was starting to swirl all over the area and eventually all of Manann Reef. The trip was just like back at the temple, running and ignoring any daemons available. The malaks could sensed the malevolence was getting denser and stronger. Though it was strange. This sort of thing didn't happened at the Warg Forest when they removed the thickjaw beetle from the earthpulse. Everything was normal, Fens of Nog and Port Reneed were safe from the malevolence.

All Jaune was hoping for is if they make it to Haria village on time. If the people start panic it will be all over. Malevolence acts so rapidly. Once it grows strong on the inside, it's released and there's no way to get rid it. It taken one's over, transforming into a daemon. Nobody deserves this. Was the Abbey really keeping the people safe by having Kamoana captive. After what she went through and suffered the loss of her mother. It wasn't fair for her and it wasn't fair for the villagers either. How were they going to solve this problem. The blond didn't know, he was fearing the worse. That no one will be safe.

They were able to see the wooden wall that leads to Haria. Jaune thought of the village becoming a second Aball. Everyone turning to daemons, while others getting killed by them. The image of Niko being consumed by her malevolence becoming a daemon. Those visions still haunt him till this day. Especially the one of Velvet being turned into a therion. As the group was getting closer to the village gate, the Arc stopped his malak. Selene turned to him a bit surprised but the look in his eyes say so much. It's like she was able to read his mind. She had a strong feeling what he was going to ask her.

"If the worse comes…."

"It's okay Jaune. I understand."

"This shouldn't have happened. We're responsible for this."

"It wasn't your fault or anyone's We didn't know this would happened. It didn't occurred at the Warg Forest. So we thought everything was going to be okay."

"Just be careful. That bad feeling is invading my gut again."

"What's wrong?" asked Velvet turning to the two.

"Nothing. Let's get to Haria already" the blond hesitated which his tone was noticed by the crowe.

The opened the double doors as the group arrived at the village. Jaune's eyes widened, it was too late. The entire village was already covered by the malevolence. They couldn't make it on time after all. Some of the people were worried by the many black spots in the atmosphere. Panic, fear, anger, grief all those emotions will triggered the malevolence. But how can they prevent this without alerting the villagers. Grimoirh walked to them looking like her usual self. Did she came up with new discoveries from Innominat's book.

"Grim, what's up? Did you come to share something else you found in that book?" said Magilou.

"Not quite. I'm afraid the malevolence has grown too dense for me to hole up at the inn reading."

"Malevolence?" said Velvet.

" _This is really bad. It could happen at any minute"_ Jaune stood worried looking at the people.

"They couldn't have gone far! Track them down at all costs!" the voice came from outside of the village gate.

"Exorcists!" said the Arc.

At that time everything stood still. Nobody was moving. Everything was frozen even the members of the party. A light has suddenly appeared surrounding the whole village. The gates opened revealing a group of exorcists. Praetors and orderlies, they all gasped when they saw no one around.

"Search the whole village! The daemons that captured Master Oscar must be close by!"

* * *

When Jaune realized what was going on, his eyes widened. He was no longer in Haria village but in Yseult. Not just him, everyone from the party too, as well as the villagers of Haria. They suddenly appeared in the beach-resort village. Noticing the expression of the people, they were clueless too. They had no idea how they got here. Most importantly, they didn't looked like they were no longer affected by the malevolence. That was good, it made the Arc feel so much better. It looks like the malevolence hasn't reached this far. The blond hoped it stays that way. Everyone from Haria would have turned daemon.

The former praetor put down Oscar who was still unconscious. Teresa was here so it will be for the best to leave before she gets here. His eyes were on his malak. Selene was unconscious, he grabbed the girl bridal style. They couldn't stay here, remembering there were exorcists after them. It won't be long before they get here. The others were still wondering how they got here but Eizen got over it fast. He called to the group to head back to the dock and board the Van Eltia before things get bad. The pirate malak wasn't waiting on his curse to stir things up like they usually do.

Without a word they left the village while gazing at the Haria villagers. Eleanor took Kamoana's hand as she glanced back up at the innkeeper's daughter. She would never be able to recognized the girl. Heck, she might even fear her how she looks now. The red head exorcist didn't wanted the girl to suffer anymore. She's been through enough with the death of her mother. No turning back the praetor will take full responsibility for her. Not caring if she wasn't human. Her mind and her heart was still of a little girl. Eleanor promised herself to protect her no matter what, daemon or not. Without another glance they left the village.

* * *

Jaune smiled staring at the unconscious Selene. The girl was now resting as the blond decided to let her sleep in her room of the crew quarters of the Van Eltia. They left Yseult and Southgand behind without knowing what will happen. The important thing the villagers of Haria were safe from the malevolence. But after what happened he doubted the others will stay quiet. They will want answers and the truth. Especially Eleanor. The red head has seen enough. The events at Palamides Temple shocked her so much. Witnessing the death of Kamoana's mother. The Arc will have to fear the worse.

Soon there was a visitor in the room. The blond smiled seeing Laphicet on the doorway. The malak boy was unsure if he could enter. He was obviously worried about Selene's condition. Jaune only patted his head assuring him, she'll be fine. But his malak was the least of their worries. So he and the boy left the room heading to the deck of the ship. Everyone was present including Grimoirh and they were probably asking so many questions to what just happened. The black spots in the atmosphere, and recent events at Haria village. Worse scenario, the Arc will have to tell them the truth about daemonblight. Which is taboo to all malakhims.

"What happened back there?" asked Velvet.

"I don't know. I can't explain it" replied Eizen.

"One minute we were in Haria and the next we were in Yseult" said Rokurou.

"It's like somehow, everyone was transported from Haria to Yseult" said Eleanor.

"Teleportation?" the Crowe stood in thought remembering Melchior can do such ability.

"It is possible for high ranking exorcists to teleport from one spot to another" said Magilou" Melchior for instance. But no one else in a low level or inexperienced can't."

"What about malakhims?" asked the daemon swordsman" can they teleport too?"

"They can appear and reappear when tethering with their masters or vessels. But they do not possess teleportation. Unless, it's an Empyrean. That will be a whole different story" explained the witch.

"Who cares what happened at Haria. What I want to know, what was all of that at the temple, then Manann Reef and Haria. It felt evil…." said the female daemon.

"That must have been malevolence…." said Laphicet.

"The malevolence…That energy...That's what causes daemonblight?" asked the therion.

"…."

"Do you know what daemonblight really is? What daemons are?" asked the red head exorcist.

"…."

"Not gonna talk huh?" Velvet glared at the pirate malak" you're going to tell me about the daemonblight and malevolence. Even if I have to force it out of you."

"Velvet. Let's try to keep calm" Jaune did his best but it was clear the long haired woman and everyone else wanted to know.

"Are you seriously thinking of breaking the malak taboo?" asked Grimoirh.

"That depends."

"Malak taboo?" asked the praetor.

"This is more about the daemons. You could say it's the truth behind how this world really works. The knowledge can be devastating to humans, throwing into question everything they think they know. And so the malakhim agreed to withhold it from humans...For their own protection."

"Do you still want to know?" asked Eizen.

" _Is he really going to tell them?"_ Jaune was shocked.

"It's not like I'm a human anymore" replied the Crowe.

"I can't keep lying to myself. I can't go on unless I know the truth" said Eleanor.

"You asked for it…." the blond malak turned to the group" first of all, this thing you call daemonblight does not exist."

They gasped while the Arc stood in thought.

"Any human carries the potential of becoming a daemon. All it takes is for the malevolence lurking in their heart to overflow."

"And what exactly is this malevolence?" asked the red head.

"Impure emotions beyond what reason can suppress. Think of it as the" sin" buried in men's souls" said Magilou.

"So you knew?" asked the pirate malak.

"I'm a witch" she grinned before turning serious" so malevolence is the darkness in all our hearts. Makes any sense to you guys? Any at all?"

"When you put it like that, yeah, it makes a lot of sense" said Rokurou.

"By nature, humans are inflicted by negative energy. It is easy to turn them towards impurity, creating malevolence" said the pirate malak" in fact, most people are constantly generating malevolence."

"It might even be possible that daemons are people's true selves, and what little reason they possess is all that keeps them in human form" added the witch.

"If the masses realized this, the realm would be thrown into utter chaos. That's why the Abbey propagates the lie of" daemonblight"" said Velvet in thought.

"So, I presumed" said Eizen.

"And that is why no one must know the truth" Jaune finally spoke" the malakhims chose to keep the secret from humans to prevent panic from spreading. Leading to malevolence to be spread out throughout the entire world. The result will be a world changed only to be inhabit by daemons.

"Jaune, you knew too?!" the red head was shocked just like the Crowe.

"I do. Selene told me a while back" obviously that was a lie but it was better to keep it that way.

"That can't be true! You know yourselves there weren't any daemons before the Opening!" said the praetor.

"It used to be that humans couldn't see daemons or malakhim. Not unless they possessed a unique spiritual talent we call resonance" said the pirate malak.

"All your average human would see was someone turning extremely violent" added Magilou" unable to explain what was happening, they'd just call those people" possessed" or "feral"."

"Then what made people see them all of a sudden?" asked Rokurou.

"I don't know. My guess would be that something triggered greater resonance among all humanity" said Eizen" and then, on the day of the Advent, all humans gained the ability to perceive malakhim. And in the following days, the exorcists numbers swelled."

"This has to be Artorius doing" said Velvet.

"More like Innominat" added the Arc" it was Artorius who performed the ritual that created the Advent. It could be the Empyrean the one causing humans to see malaks and daemons."

"That's a possibility" said the pirate malak.

"But if there's no sickness, why would an entire village was almost turned into daemons at the same time?" asked Eleanor.

"Eight-headed is the Lord of the Land, with seven mouths to devour malevolence" Laphicet repeated the children's song from the book" humans produce malevolence, which therions consume and transmit to Innominat. But when we removed Kamoana from the earthpulse point…."

"That would explained why there was so much malevolence after we got her out of the temple" Jaune tightened his fists in anger.

"Clever boy. That's right, with no therion to absorb their malevolence, the villagers could no longer contain it. But that's not what happened. Somehow they were all spared from having their malevolence from taking complete control of all of them. Because they were removed from the village" the witch stood in thought.

"So you're saying it could have been my fault" the Crowe said in a somber tone.

"The only one to blame is Artorius" said the Arc.

"Hey, what's going on? You all looked sad, you're scaring me" said Kamoana.

"On the other hand, at least now we know we can trust the contents of the ancient book" said the long haired woman" we stick with the plan. We tear the therions away from their earthpulse points, Innominat's power will wane, and we'll prevent this awakening."

"I guess that's our only choice if we want to stop him from awakening" the former praetor gave a nod.

"But if we take away the therions, the more humans might turn into daemons" said Laphicet.

"He's right" the blond exorcist glared.

"It's the only way to kill Artorius."

"Ooh, the knives come out!" said Magilou.

"So even the truth won't stop you...Very well" said Eizen.

"Since each therions looks different, we'll only find them by capturing the earthpulse points one by one" said Rokurou.

" _What we're doing isn't any better than what Artorius is doing. Sacrificing so many innocent lives to fulfill an end. But is this end really justified? All for the sake of preventing Innominat from awakening? At the same time, the therions are suffering too. They're all victims. So we save a few lives, while sacrificing dozens. Save one and kill thousands…."_ the Arc gave a soft sigh.

"By the way Jaune. Is Selene okay?" asked the witch.

"She'll be fine. She's just resting."

"Hm...That's the second time she collapsed. First at Lothringen and now at Haria...It suddenly happened after those" strange occurrences" took place, weird."

"What are you getting at Magilou?" the blond got annoyed at the platinum-blond.

"Nothing, just asking. Talking to myself" she hide her grin.

He rolled his eyes but he didn't like her comment.

"What separates humans and daemons?" Eleanor thought out loud.

"Um...Uh…." Kamoana was acting shy looking at the red head" cheer up, Eleanor. Your mommy's looking over you, too you know."

"Yeah...So she is. Thank you, Kamoana" she smiled and the therion girl did the same.

"Grimoirh, I want you tell me more about what you said earlier" said Velvet.

"About malevolence? I told you, the subject is taboo…."

"I understand that human emotions create a poison called malevolence that turns people into daemons. Is there no way to stop malevolence from being created?"

"As long as humans remain human, no. Malevolence is born of emotion, you see."

"But your kind must have found a way around it. Malakhim experience emotions, too."

"But malakhim do not produce malevolence. Unlike humans."

"That's a lie, I've watched a malak turn into a daemon."

"That only happens when we are exposed to too much external malevolence."

" _True. The island was full of prisoners and daemons. And Melchior hit that malak with something that turned it into a wyvern. Was it malevolence?"_ the Crowe thought.

"To malakhim, malevolence is a powerful toxin. We seek those of purity to serve as vessels to protect us from it" explained the gray normin.

"It is not a perfect solution, however…."

"If the vessel is corrupted, the malak is as well" she stood shocked.

"That is correct."

"So if Eleanor turns into a daemon, then Laphicet…That must be what Eizen meant when he said he'd hate to see Laphicet's vessel broken."

"A small crack in one's soul is often all it takes to break a person apart. So try not to pick on our squeaky clean exorcist too much, hmm?"

"Thanks for the warning."

* * *

Jaune returned to Selene's room. The malak girl was still resting. The blond was in deep thought about hearing Velvet's plan. True they wanted to prevent Innominat's awakening and in order to do that, they have to get all the therions placed on the earthpulse points. All seven of them. They have taken two leaving five, correction four since Velvet was with them. She was the first to be set free from her earthpulse prison. This was truly getting harder for him. But in taking a therion, malevolence will spread and so many people will turn to daemons. It will confuse him sometimes who's in the right and the wrong.

That wasn't all. He knew Velvet was feeling guilty. The look in her eyes knowing many innocent people might turn to daemons, was hurting. But at this time she made it clear, she was putting her revenge above everything else. Blue eyes turned to his malak as she was finally waking up. Maybe he should forget about the bad stuff and focused on the good. Everyone made it out all right, the people of Haria were okay. And most importantly his malakhim was fine. She was about to get up but he stopped her concerned in his features.

"Take it easy Selene. We're on the Van Eltia. We left Southgand minutes ago."

"Is everyone in Haria okay?" she looked at him so worried.

"Yeah, they're okay. No one turn to daemon" the Arc smiled.

"How's Kamoana?"

"I don't know. I think she's with Laphicet and Eleanor in one of the quarters."

"Can we see her? I want to make sure she's okay. I'm starting to regret telling her mom is dead."

"I think you did the right thing. It's not right to lie to her and make her believe she's alive when she's not. You were just doing what your heart was telling you. Either way, I think deep down Kamoana appreciates your honesty."

"But still…." she lowered her head.

"I don't Eleanor would have been honest with her. Because she understands what she's going through. You know she lost her mother when daemons attacked her village. She would lie so she doesn't get hurt. I can tell she has grown fond of her."

"I hope she understands and forgives me. Sometimes I say things I'm not suppose to say, I ramble too much."

"Hey" Jaune smiled at the malak girl" you're not perfect, neither am I or anyone from our group. We make plenty of mistakes and dumb things. You just ramble because that's part of you, who you are. That's what important to me."

"Yeah. I'm ready. Let's go see Kamoana."

* * *

Jaune and Selene walked off the crew quarters. Turning to his malak, she was all smiles. She was feeling better now. The Arc saw the door that leads to the study if he wasn't mistaken. He did heard Kamoana and Laphicet talking there earlier before checking on his malak. The blond got closer to the door and he could hear voices from within. Yeah, they were still there.

"That huge owie...What happened?" it was Kamoana's voice.

"It's big and ugly, isn't it? There're scary things about my body, too" Eleanor's voice.

Jaune opened the door seeing the malak boy and the therion girl. Looking at the red head exorcist his blue eyes widened. First, the praetor had the upper part of her exorcist attire opened showing some skin, second she had a large scar in the form of a claw, in the middle of her chest. Finally third, he was seeing her breasts. They were small, probably a B cup. Compare to Velvet's, the red head didn't stood a chance in the chest department. The Arc was so shocked as his entire face turned beet red. Selene entered the room only to gasped seeing Eleanor topless. It wasn't long before the praetor reacted as she glared, mainly at the blond with her face red covering her chest.

"GET OUT!"

"SORRY! I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

"OUT NOW!"

The Arc finally left closing the door panting. His face was still red from the sheer embarrassment. Why does stuff always happens to him. What did he do to deserves this. But it wasn't that bad. At least he got a nice flash of Eleanor's petite boobies. But the scar worried him. It was big, it must have hurt a lot. No need to be a genius to guessed it came from the same daemon that killed her mother. Selene got over her shock, turning to her master. Seconds later, she started laughing. The gesture made the blond sweat dropped.

"Go ahead, laugh it up. Get it out of your system" he pouted.

"It's just…I don't know whether you have the best or the worse luck ever. You catched a glimpse of Eleanor's boobies. Only to get thrown out like thrash."

"Oh and you think she was going to be so glad I saw her like that? Maybe she was going to be kind enough to let me in" the sarcasm was so clear.

"Kamoana was there."

"She's a girl."

"So was Laphicet" noted the archer malak.

"That's true" Jaune stood shocked before he shrugged it off" he's just a kid Selene, it doesn't count.

"But he gets the whole package."

"What whole package?"

"He got the free peep show and stay" for some reason Selene was frowning at the thought.

"Stop it already. He was probably embarrassed, like me."

"But why would Eleanor flashed her boobies at two minors? Sounds illegal."

"I think it's got to do more with her scar than her actual chest. I had no idea she got hurt by a daemon. I had a feeling I just intruded at a personal moment. Great, Eleanor is going to hate me for so long" the blond exorcist stood in thought.

"Maybe she'll get over it soon."

"Doubt it. This is Eleanor we're talking about. I once convinced her to eat strawberries and she got so angry at me. Because later, she found out she's allergic to them."

"You really have a terrible luck. I'm starting to think you're the one that has the" Reaper's Curse" than Eizen."

"We both agreed there's no such thing as a Reaper's Curse."

"Anyway. I hope Eleanor forgives you."

"Why would Eleanor forgive Jaune?"

Both the blond and the girl malak gasped turning to Velvet looking at them. The Arc immediately gave Selene the look that said" you tell her about the Eleanor accident and I will disown you". So the archer obeyed. Not to mention if he does tell the Crowe, the daemon woman will probably beat the living crap out of her master. She didn't wanted to see that. She cares too much for Jaune to let that happen.

"Velvet hi" the blond smiled trying to erased his red face

"Come to the deck. Grimoirh wants to tell us something else she has discovered from the book. And why is your face red?"

"Nothing, it's a little hot here. Laphicet, Eleanor and Kamoana are inside. Come on Selene."

The malak girl nodded following her master while the long haired woman raised an eyebrow. There was something off about the blond but she ignored it as she entered the room to and get the other members of the group.

* * *

Jaune and Selene arrived at the deck as told by the Crowe. Rokurou, Eizen, Magilou were present. Grimoirh was seated on a barrel. Shortly, Velvet arrived with Laphicet and Eleanor. The malak boy smiled at the malak girl and she did the same. The red head however, glared at the Arc as soon as she saw him. Her cheeks turning red for the embarrassment that occurred earlier. She couldn't believed he saw her chest and especially the scar. She was only showing it to the malak boy and Kamoana. She never expected the blond exorcist will walk right in. Maybe she should have locked the door.

"Do you remember the second verse of that song Laphicet read earlier?" asked the gray normin.

"Four Empyreans may tear him asunder, but so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall forever reborn in sight of the full crimson moon."

"That part of the song has me worried for a reason" Jaune thought of the scarlet night at the tragedy that befell on Aball village.

"Right, that's what I've gathered you all here to discuss" said Grimoirh.

"And we think that passage means that Innominat and the therions will be revived by a chosen one, right?" said Velvet.

"Yes, but the" shall be forever reborn" part kept bothering me, I've reconsidered my analysis…Supposed that instead of someone being chosen by Innominat to create therions, the song means that Innominat chooses who becomes therions?"

Jaune and Selene looked at each other shocked.

"But so long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn". What do you think that could mean?"

"That someone receptive to Innominat's power will be reborn as a therion" guessed the Crowe.

"Like Kamoana" said Eleanor.

"Which is to say that the Abbey figured out how to turn people into therions, and then got right to work" said Rokurou.

"That's…." the red head exorcist stood shocked.

"Are you really that surprised? Artorius has always been one to prioritize the many over the individual" said the female daemon _" as I well know."_

" _Artorius you bastard...You had it all figured out from the start"_ Jaune glared thinking of the Shepherd _" even when we were living in Aball. He already knew what to do because he has probably deciphered the book by then. He's been one step ahead the entire time. Maybe that's why he's not that worried if we remove the therions from the earthpulses. Why he hasn't focus so much in stopping us."_

"Another thing to consider is this wording about therions being" forever reborn"…." resumed Grimoirh" this could mean that one therion will be reborn again and again…Or it could mean that different therions will be born to take their place."

"Meaning that even if you kill one, there are more waiting in line. They can't be wipe out" said the long haired woman.

"Therions shall be forever reborn" said Selene in thought.

"Looks like prioritizing the one over the many was the right call this time...Eh, Velvet?" said Magilou.

"I had no intentions of killing her if it will prevent Innominat's reawakening. And now with this information, killing her will be pointless if the Abbey can create more therions to take her place. Also, therions can't be killed. Not truly."

"So, in a nutshell, if you kill one, another person who's receptive to Innominat's power will be reborn as one" said Eizen.

"Right, but the song says seven mouths feed the body, so there's only so many around."

"If you don't kill them, the next ones won't be born" said Laphicet.

"So we do the opposite. We take them away from the earthpulse point and protect them from the Abbey. We keep them safe in order to prevent more therions from being created. I actually like this plan" said Jaune.

"That's right. Protecting them from the Abbey should be our priority once we find them" said the pirate malak" they might try to retrieve them or even kill them."

"Sounds tricky!" said Magilou.

"We've gotta protect my bug too!" said the malak boy.

"Yeah, you take real good care of that thing now, got it?" said Rokurou.

"You bet I will!"

"At least we know how to find the therions. We just locate an earthpulse point and we should be able to find one. But even so, it won't be easy. Considering there are so many earthpulse points in the world. It will feel like finding a needle in a haystack" said Selene.

"In that case, we should probably work on securing a proper hideout for ourselves. You got a secret base or anything, Eizen" said the daemon swordsman.

"It's every man's fantasy, but sadly...I don't."

"So we don't just have to find therions, but a hideout too" said the Arc.

"We need a hard-to-find spot, one where we can guarantee a steady supply of malevolence for the therions" said Velvet.

"Hmm...Somewhere devoid of people but full of malevolence. A real poser you got there!" said Magilou.

"With the Abbey in control of the entire continent, finding a place like that will be easier said than done" said Eleanor.

"I think we have better chances finding the next therion than a hideout where the Abbey won't locate it" said the blond exorcist.

"Meanwhile, Innominat's reawakening draws even closer. We'll have to keep collecting our therions while we search for a hideout" said the Crowe.

"First mate!" Benwick ran to the pirate malak" we just received a sylpjay from the leader of the Bloodwings requesting us for a job."

"Tabatha has a job for us?" the former praetor chuckled at the perfect timing" how convenient of her. This is our chance to ask her shadow guild if they know something about the other therions."

"Agreed" the daemon woman nodded" while we're at it. We can also check if that daemon at the villa is a therion too."

"So it's back to Loegres then" said Rokurou.

" _ **You are to retrieve the malakhim Laphicet and bring him to the Abbey Headquarters in Loegres."**_

" _This is it"_ Eleanor thought _" I can fulfill my mission for Lord Artorius once we return to the capital."_

"We will accept her request" Eizen nodded turning to Benwick" set course to Port Zekson."

"Aye aye sir!"

" _Hmm...I doubt Artorius or Melchior will be at the capital. Oscar and Teresa are probably still at Yseult and Shigure is always traveling around. He never stays in one place for too long, so Loegres is the last place he will be. Meaning, it's as good time as any to return"_ thought Jaune.

* * *

Hours later the Van Eltia arrived at Port Zekson, setting anchor on the dock. The party climbed down taking a look at the port. Nothing has changed since the last time they were here. Benwick ran to the man who is the owner of the port. Probably making business in how much payment for having their ship parked here. The party suddenly spotted two people arguing over at a shop. Sounds like the usual stuff that happens every day.

"Hey, old man! Gimme all the water and food you got!"

"Wait your turn moron! I was drifting out at sea for three days! I almost died out there!"

"Wan, wan poor you! You probably deserve it!"

"Say that again. Wiseass! I dare ya!"

"Ah, shut up both of ya! No one's getting anything until you pay me what you owe me first" said the shop owner.

"A-Are they gonna be OK?" said Laphicet.

"Just another argument among sailors. Best to ignore them. There will always be that kind of thing whenever you go to ports" said Selene.

"We can actually agreed on something" Velvet turned to the archer girl" sailors are just a short-tempered bunch, that's all."

"Huh? The hell are you doing?!" Benwick suddenly snapped at the port's owner.

"What's going on?" the Crowe walked over to the two with the rest of the group.

"They've jacked up the price to dock our ship here" said the blond pirate.

"Oh yeah? Some real balls you've got there, buddy" said Eizen.

"If YOU lot want to moor here, that's the price you're gonna pay. Look, pirates are a liability to begin with, but calling your crew infamous these days would be putting it lightly. The more wanted you are, the more it's gonna cost to hide you. Capisce?"

"Hard to argue there. Benwick, just pay the man what he wants" said the pirate malak.

"Ugh...Yes sir. You're such pushovers, you and the Captain both."

"I knew I could count on you to come through, Eizen. Pleasure doing business with you!" said the happy port owner.

"Just a minute good sir" Jaune decided to interfered smiling at the man" I understand you have a business to run. And that you need to earn profit but...I do hope you don't raise the price the next time. For your sake…."

"Are you threatening me?" the owner didn't like his comment.

"What are you doing?" asked the pirate malak.

"I'm not threatening you it's just…You see that young woman right there" he pointed to Velvet" if you think these pirates are dangerous, then you know nothing. This woman right here...She's a living Calamity. Wherever she goes, destruction follows. Even daemons fear her. Those that are stupid enough to challenge her or even sneak up on her, end up worse than dead…."

"Worse than dead…?" the man has turned pale.

"You know, missing limbs, their insides out, missing a head. That kind of thing."

The owner gulped staring at the long black haired woman who was currently glaring at him. Mine as well play along with the Arc's act. She already knew what he had in mind. She even made it more realistic crackling her knuckles and unleashing her gauntlet blade making the owner gasped.

"You know about the code red daemons?" the blond exorcist resumed" she has fought many of them and defeated them."

"Impossible. You're bluffing."

"I ate them" that was the truth coming from the female therion.

"Now I highly suggest you don't make her angry. Me and my buddies here can barely control her when she loses it. If you do attempt to raise the price for docking the Van Eltia...She won't be happy and she will get angry. The only thing you have to ask yourself...Do you feel lucky?"

Velvet kept her glare and weapon, she even intimidated the owner further by licking the blade" I wonder how you will taste once I slice you up into pieces."

"I...I...Tell you what" the man was still paled turning to Eizen" I'll charge you the usual. Will that be okay with you?"

"More than you think?" the pirate malak was grinning along with Benwick.

"Okay! Just make sure to keep her calm. I don't want her causing a massacre here. I have a business to run, you know" the owner ran off.

"I didn't even gave him his payment" Benwick laughed.

"Not bad Jaune" Eizen approved of his action.

"I'd figure Velvet's poker face will make anyone believe anything she says."

"Never being interested in poker" replied the Crowe.

* * *

They finally arrived at the capital. It was still the same as the last time they were. There weren't any wanted posters, much the relief of Jaune. People were whispering rumors about the High Priest being sick and he had to take a leave of absence from his duties. Others were saying he was murdered by daemons. That's how rumors work. The party took the path to the fountain plaza towards the tavern of the shadow guild. Eleanor found out they had aid from the Bloodwings Butterflies. The Abbey has been investigating but they were unable to get a lead on them, or who leads the mysterious group.

Now they were going to pay a visit to their leader and she was indeed curious. At first she was angry about the shadow guild but knowing they hired Velvet's group to killed Gideon made sense. It also eased her mind remembering how corrupted was the High Priest with the nectar incident. To think Artorius was behind it all. While heading to the plaza they ran into a famous dance named Majelu. Magilou obviously thought they people were talking about her and got upset with the dancer calling her a fake. There was bad blood before the woman's teacher arrived and got her out of there. The witch decided out stage putting on a show of" Magilou's Menagerie".

Honestly, Jaune wasn't interested. Especially when the witch announced it will be a comedy duo. According to her" everyone" has participate but he will still sit this one out. He was never the comedian but at least he wasn't like Yang whose puns were so lame. Though Selene was hyped of the idea looking forward to it. After a while they finally arrived at the plaza seeing the tavern not too far. The Arc knew Velvet wasn't going to let Eleanor in due that she was an exorcist with the Abbey. Even if Tabatha already knows, it will be better if she didn't accompany them.

"Eleanor, I need you to wait outside" just as the blond thought" the boss of the Bloodwings knows an exorcist is with us, but-"

"Say no more. I'm sure they have clients who wouldn't appreciate their faces being known to the Abbey" the red head understood.

"Thanks Eleanor" smiled the Arc.

"Correct, Laphicet, you stay with Eleanor."

"Okay" replied the malak boy.

"Selene, you too."

"Sure thing" the malak girl didn't minded staying behind.

"We'll be back soon."

They entered the tavern. Just like everything else, nothing has changed. There were the guild members along with their clients. The others decided to get comfortable seeing the tavern as if they were aboard the Van Eltia. Magilou, Eizen and Rokurou got seated in separate tables. Jaune and Velvet went ahead to talk to their boss. Tabatha stood on the bar counter smiling at them. The Arc knew her agents have already told her of their arrival way earlier along with Eleanor accompanying them too. If there's one thing the blond has learned from the shadow guild. The Bloodwings are everywhere.

"My thanks for coming all this way, it's been a while. Would you like care for a peach pie?"

"What do you want?"

"Heh. It would do you good to unwind every now and again, you know. Stretch a bow too far, and its string is bound to snap" said the older woman.

"What do you want?" she repeated.

"It's okay Tabatha. You should know by now. Velvet always goes straight to business" said Jaune.

"So it seems" the guild leader nodded" I would like you to escort this person out of the capital."

The Arc turned to the person she was pointing. Seated in a corner wearing a brown hood cloak covering his entire face and body. Before him stood a beautiful bird, an eagle. This was truly strange. It reminded the blond when they had to escort Mendi from Glades Lake Road back to the capital. However, for some reason, this person was covering his face and identity. Looks like Tabatha had no intention to reveal his name either. Whoever he was, he's either very famous or a wanted criminal. The Bloodwings always work in secrecy and in mysterious ways.

"Something smells about this. Literally."

"Any specific reason why we have to escort him? And where to exactly?" asked the blond exorcist.

"The individual would like to remain anonymous" of course, that was obvious explaining the hood" as for where. Somewhere the authorities can't reach them."

"You mean the Abbey?" Jaune had to ginned at the older woman, she also didn't wanted to reveal the gender of the person they were escorting.

"Sounds nice, I could do with such a place myself" said Velvet.

"We're searching for a hideout at the moment but we had no luck so far. We're not the nicest group out there as you should know Tabatha" the former praetor scratched the back of his head.

"Well, come to think of it, I've heard a rumor that it's been a while since the Abbey has had any contact from Titania."

"Very clever and convenient" the Arc had to smirked at the older woman.

"The prison island" the Crowe thought it was ironic of such a place to be their hideout.

"Titania? But I thought the Abbey was in direct control of that place. Has the situation there gotten that bad since you left?" said Eizen.

"There was a riot and it didn't looked like the Abbey could control it. Not with some backup" Jaune stood in thought" I'm guessing Artorius didn't bothered sending the extra help and left them to fend off for themselves. That means, the whole prison must be infected with daemons and any exorcists left are probably dead by now."

"I think it's ironic, that the answer is right under our nose. But it might work" said the daemon woman.

"Yeah, could make a decent hideout, actually. The therions could definitely get their fill of malevolence there" said Rokurou.

"And the Abbey is far too goody-goody to imagine an escaped prisoner would ever return to her prison by her own free will" said Magilou.

"At the very least. I'd say it's worth checking out" said Velvet.

"I take it our intel has proven useful" said Tabatha.

"It has. But before we go...Have you heard anything about the Abbey harboring daemons?"

"I'm aware there was a daemon at the villa. And that it has been relocated" replied the guild leader.

"Artorius taking precautions I guess" said the Arc.

"Where?"

"I can't say right this moment...But I'm sure we will find out, shortly."

"All right...Then in exchange for this passenger's safety, I want more information on that daemon."

"You've got a deal" Tabatha agreed" Eizen, I heard about your confrontation with Melchior. I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you find him."

"Yeah, you really blew that one, toots" said Magilou.

"It's fine. What's done is done" said the pirate malak.

"Have you given up on finding Aifread?" asked the Crowe.

"No, I haven't. The crew and I will do whatever it takes we can to quash the Abbey's plans. We done them enough damage, and the Abbey ought to start thinking about putting their hostage to good use. They'll set him up as a trap for us...And that's when we'll steal him back."

"Hopefully this time, he won't be an illusion" the blond exorcist stood in thought thinking they will have to go through Melchior again if they want to find the pirate captain.

"Attacking the Abbey to create an opening for his escape" said the long haired woman.

"Clever" said the daemon swordsman.

"It's what Aifread would do, that's all."

"Then all there is left to do is go to Titania and handle the daemon infestation ourselves" said Jaune.

"More training for us" the war daemon grinned.

"After that we can resume searching for the other therions. Can't forget about escorting our mysterious passenger" the Arc gazed at the hooded man, he hasn't even turned his gaze to any of them the entire time.

* * *

"They're taking a while" Eleanor was still waiting near the fountain.

"Yeah" Laphicet turned to the malak girl" are you feeling better Selene?"

"Never been better" she smiled.

"You collapsed again. I was worried."

"It will take more than that to take me out for good" she kept her smile.

" _ **The Shepherd has a special mission for you. You are to protect the malak Laphicet and bring him to the Loegres Abbey headquarters."**_

"What's wrong?" asked the malak boy.

"Hey, you want to take a walk around the capital for a bit? I can show you some of the sights."

"But, um…."

"We should wait for Jaune and the others" Selene argued" they could be here any minute."

"Right. I know it's not easy to trust me, I understand."

"No, it's not that, I promise, I'd love to go sightseeing with you, Eleanor."

"Laphicet…."

"…..."

" _ **Listen good Selene. Before we go to the tavern I will let you stay with Eleanor and Laphicet. Velvet wants to test her loyalties for good. I need you to keep an eye on her. If she attempts to take him away….Don't hesitate to attack her. At least, knock her out with your bow. Nothing serious."**_

" _I guess this is it. We'll finally know who's side she on for good."_

"Er...Well...W-We'll do it another time, OK?"

" _Huh? This should be the perfect chance for her to take Laphicet away. Did she changed her mind?"_ the archer malak smiled.

"Why?" asked the boy.

"It's just...You know, Velvet would get mad at us."

"I guess…."

Selene immediately hugged the red head exorcist" I knew you could be trusted."

"Uh…."

"Trusted?" Velvet arrived with the group.

"Ah, you're done. And who is this?" the praetor gazed at the hooded person.

"Our next job from the Bloodwings" replied Jaune.

"A VIP entrusted to us by the head of the Bloodwings. We're stowing them away on Titania where the bad guys can't get at them" explained Magilou.

"The prison island? Just who is this person?"

"Didn't ask" said the Crowe.

"And it seems he would like things to remain this way" added the Arc" the Bloodwings also didn't wanted to reveal his identity. We should respect their wishes."

"What?!"

"Hey, something smells nice" said Laphicet.

"You're right. It does smells good" Selene followed her nose twitching as it lead to the stranger in the brown hood.

"Huh?"

"Stop sniffing things. We're leaving" scolded the daemon woman.

" _I also smelled something nice and it's coming from Mr. VIP"_ the blond exorcist had a feeling he has smelled it before.

"I can't believe you'd take a job without bothering to ask who you're escorting or why" said Eleanor.

"The less you know, the less trouble you invite" replied the black haired woman.

"Also the Bloodwings refused to reveal his identity. Whoever he is, he's either very famous or very dangerous" said Jaune.

"Or could be both" added Rokurou.

"That's true" sighed the former praetor.

As the group started walking off ready to depart the capital. Jaune gazed at Selene and the girl gave him a thumbs up while giving a quick glance at Eleanor. In return the blond smiled at his malak, giving a nod. It meant the red head has passed the test and she truly has no intention in taking Laphicet away from them. Staying alone with the boy was the perfect opportunity to snatch him and take him to the royal villa. But she didn't. It was clear by now where her loyalties lies. The Arc was happy that she has made the right choice after all.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yeah I made changes in canon with the people of Haria village. I didn't like it when they all turned to daemons. One less thing for Velvet to feel guilty about, even if she still blames herself. Why and how are the villagers all right? And how were they sent to Yseult? A mystery I won't say anything. It will be reveal further in the story.**

 **-I like the part of Eleanor not deciding to bring Laphicet to the Abbey. It shows her resolve that she really wants to know the truth and she can't trust the exorcists or Artorius even if she still believes in him about creating a peaceful world free of daemons.**

 **-Yes I made Jaune peeped at Eleanor by accident totally on purpose lol. I just couldn't waste the chance. I thought it was hilarious if he walks in during the part she's showing Laphicet and Kamoana the scar on her chest.**

 **-ZonZus- thank you for the latest images I love both of them. As always I appreciate taking your time to creating art for this story.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- thanks for the recommendation on a possible dual mystique arte between Laphicet and Selene really appreciate it.**

 ***Guest- I have been doing skits but only part of the story so I don't know if I will make them outside of the story. Though the idea of Jaune and Velvet taking the role of Kamoana's parents cute and Eleanor being the big sister with Laphicet and Selene being the young siblings lol.**

 **-Don't forget to keep supporting ZonZus's art on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Return to Titania


	29. Return to Titania

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 29 Return to Titania

(Location: Port Zekson Crossroads of Commerce Midgand region Midgand Empire)

The party returned from their trip to the capital. They met up with Tabatha at the Bloodwings hideout, Baskerville's Tavern. They had made another business agreement with the older woman. To escort a mysterious person away from Loegres, away from any law authority or the Abbey itself. For what reasons, they didn't know. The guild leader didn't say but it was better if it stays that way. In exchange for the escort Velvet wanted information on the daemon from the royal villa. Tabatha has told her the creature has been relocated to an unknown location. Obviously the older woman agreed to lend her the aid of her guild.

Jaune was truly curious to know the identity of person they were escorting. The individual was wearing a brown hood and cloak. His whole face was hidden from view. Not that far from the port stood his mascot, the elegant hawk was flying close by stretching it's wings. Honestly the blond exorcist wanted to know who he was more than knowing the location of the daemon from the villa. If the royal villa is another earthpulse point, then, that daemon is obviously another therion. They had agreed to find all seven therions in order to prevent Innominat's full awakening. The beetle from the Warg Forest and Kamoana from Palamides Temple was two down.

Counting Velvet, was three down. So they only needed to find four more. Four earthpulse points of probably dozens throughout the entire continent. Selene was right. Finding the ones that have the therions will be like finding a needle in a haystack. It will take them days, even weeks. Time that they probably didn't had. What if Innominat's awakening was almost upon them. Jaune was still convinced that Artorius was up to something. Asides from the previous encounters with Shigure, Melchior and Oscar, it seems the Abbey isn't that" committed" in finding and hunting their group. Which it was something that was bothering the blond a lot.

The Abbey wouldn't be trying unless, they weren't a threat. After everything they've done it was enough to put the whole group on the most wanted list of the empire. But nothing. No hint or clue that they were most wanted. In fact, Jaune's wanted posters was gone. Before leaving the tavern he asked Tabatha about it and the older woman replied, that the Abbey has stopped putting them in the capital. At least in Loegres. Hearing about it made the Arc very concerned. It should be good news, but it really wasn't. Point is, they were a dangerous group and therefore the exorcist institution should prioritize in hunting them.

If Artorius wasn't putting any effort in their capture, then something was terribly wrong. The former praetor knew they were focusing in Innominat's ritual, the therions in the earthpulse points. But they should be also focusing in fighting the ones who are against the Shepherd's plan, his enemies. Yet, he hasn't done much. In the three years he trained under the man he has come to know him well. Artorius was a calm and very calculated person. Maybe in truth, they weren't really a threat or something not to bother with. They were meaningless, not worth stopping. That couldn't be it, he wasn't arrogant like Shigure.

" _What could be running in your head now? Are you THAT sure we can't stop you, we can't stop Innominat from coming to this world. So even if we find all the therions and remove them from the earthpulse points, it won't do any good. Why else wouldn't he give orders to stop us? Does he think we can't protect the therions? As long as they're alive, Artorius shouldn't be able to create more. I know he's very patient so he's probably waiting for something...Waiting for what?"_

" _Grrr...All this thinking will only give me a headache. I shouldn't be worrying too much. All we can do is keep going forward. We go to Titania and eliminate any daemons there, then we take over the place making it our official hideout. After that, we'll resume the search for the therions."_

Selene has been staring at her master for a while. The malak girl was worried. She has come to know his facial features. And right now, he had his" thinking face". Then he will looked worried. Obviously the blond was thinking of something that was troubling him. He has a tendency of over-worrying about stuff that was beyond his control or anyone's. It must be this whole mission of saving the therions. He was probably concerned if the Abbey don't find the current therions they have, they can kill them and create more. Sacrificing lives and ruining the lives of other innocent people. Maybe she should try to cheer him up later.

"I'm sorry for trying to over-price you. I guess I was taking advantage that your captain isn't with you. I thought raising the price was the right thing to do. Also, as I said, your group is becoming dangerous, you have caused a lot of trouble."

"It's okay. All is forgiven. I'm glad you decided to charge us the usual amount" smiled Benwick.

As the party started walking to the dock towards the blond pirate and the port owner. A strange golden ray of light passed through all over the port hitting the group and everyone present. Jaune was shocked while Selene's eyes widened, the same with Laphicet. That wasn't normal. The blond exorcist and the two malak somehow had a bad feeling about it. They noticed Benwick and the port owner were no longer talking. They were silent as their eyes were lacking emotion. They weren't the only ones. Everyone else at the port were acting the same way.

"Huh? What's happening?" asked Eleanor.

"Benwick, snap out of it!" Velvet shook the young pirate as he was able to come to his senses.

"Huh? I was...Just talking to this guy, and…."

"Tell you what" spoke the port owner in a monotone voice" I won't charge you at all. You can take what you need. I have no need for money. Gald should be given to those who really need it."

"What?" Jaune blinked the guy was acting completely different from his usual self.

"We should all endeavor to help contribute to the common good of humanity, rather than selfishly pursue wanton profit…."

"What? Are you sure?" asked Benwick taken back.

"No...Wait...What was I saying?" the port owner snapped back to normal.

"You felt that too, didn't you, kiddo?" Magilou gazed at Laphicet.

"We both did" said Selene.

"Yeah...It disappeared, but I fell a strong force coming from somewhere to the north."

"It's called a" domain"-a malak's zone of influence" said Eizen.

"Wait. If it's north of here, then…." said the red head exorcist.

"The Empyrean's Throne?" said Velvet.

"Innominat" Jaune glared" you're saying what we just felt was the power of his domain?"

"Most likely" replied the pirate malak.

"Did that happened because of something Innominat and Artorius did?" asked Rokurou.

"I don't know" the Crowe stood in thought.

"Jaune?" Selene turned to her master worried.

" _It's no wonder I've been worrying too much. I could be right. Maybe there's not much time left and it won't matter if we find and save the therions. Innominat could probably be awake already. What just happened just now could be proof. I'm starting to get sick of being right all the time. Stupid bad feeling."_

"I've got a bad feeling about this. We should get far away from here, and quickly" said the earth malak.

The group agreed as they started walking towards the Van Eltia while the hooded man stood behind.

"So...The Suppression?"

* * *

The pirate ship left Port Zekson in a hurry. Eizen ordered the crew to increased speed. He wanted to be far away from Midgand and the northern where he felt that domain energy. His bad feeling was still there. If if was indeed the work of Innominat's domain, then it was something they should worry about. Apparently the pirate malak wasn't the only one. Selene, Laphicet and Jaune were worried after what they just witnessed. Everyone was acting so weird after they got hit by that passing light. All four were thinking the worse that can happen.

But once they were far away, the group went to the other thing. They stood at the deck along with the hooded man. They were all curious to know who he is. Why the Bloodwings wanted him to be taken away from the capital. They were safe out here without worrying of the Abbey or any authorities. Yet the man in the hood stood still without saying a word. Being silent since they first saw him at Tabatha's tavern. His hawk was still flying close by. They needed to be careful if it tries to attack them. Depending how they treat it's master.

"All right, we're safely on the rolling waves. Don't you think it's time you showed us your face, Mystery Monk?" said Rokurou.

"You're right. My apologies" replied the hooded man.

" _That voice!"_ Jaune was shocked he has heard it before many times _" it can't be…."_

The man finally lifted his hood revealing his face to the group.

"I knew it! Prince Percival!" Eleanor was the first to speak.

"You knew?" the Arc sweat dropped.

"It was the smell of fragrant wood that gave it away."

"I smelled it too. They all did" the blond exorcist stared at Selene and Laphicet.

"Percival II Mid Asgard, crowned prince and heir to the throne of the Midgand Kingdom" said Eizen.

"So he's next in line, is he?" asked Velvet.

"It looks like someone already had me figured out" said Percival.

"Yes, your highness. As I said. It was the scent of fragrant wood that only members of the royal family can wear. " said the red head.

"With a scent like that. Anyone can tell it's you. Your Highness" said the Arc.

"It smells very good" said Selene smiling.

"But why would you come to the Bloodwings for help?" asked the former praetor.

"Must I explain myself to gain your aid? I myself could ask what an exorcist is doing consorting with members of the underworld."

"I...I don't…."

"It doesn't matter why you're here. On this ship, you're here for us to use to our advantage" said the Crowe.

"Treat me as you will. It's not like I can ever go back" he muttered the last part as he walked off.

"For a fellow born with silver spoons spewing out of his mouth...Princey-poo's rather laid back" said Magilou.

"Prince Percival is an upstanding man renowned for both his intelligence and his fair, just demeanor. It's widely believed that with him on the throne, Midgand's prosperity will continue, and-" said Eleanor.

"Look, I played dumb earlier, but I smelled that scent, too. He wore it for us to notice" said Velvet.

"Really? You looked pretty convincing that you didn't smelled it back at the capital" Jaune smirked.

The Crowe only elbowed his side while tapping her right foot.

"He wanted to know just what sort of position he held and how useful he could be to us" said the red head exorcist.

"I'm curious to know what he meant when he said" he couldn't go back" to the capital" the Arc stood in thought.

"Do you think we're being led into another trap?" asked Rokurou.

"We definitely can't take that possibility off the table" said Eizen.

"When the time comes, he'll make a good hostage, if nothing else" said the daemon woman.

"Not if the ones we face are after his life, too" said Magilou.

"For now, let's just keep an eye on him" said the daemon swordsman.

"I'm with Jaune. He said" he couldn't go back" why?" said Laphicet.

"Yes. I would like to know too…." said Eleanor.

"I hear you" replied the blond exorcist" I wonder if Artorius will care that Prince Percival is with us."

"He should care. I mean Prince Percival is the heir-" started the red head exorcist.

"Will he really care? Percival may be the prince and next in line for the throne. But right now, at his current state. He doesn't hold any power whatsoever."

"Didn't he gave all his power and authority to Artorius?" asked Selene.

"Exactly. The Shepherd is the one ruling the empire. That's why I ask if the prince's life matters to him" said the former praetor.

"The majority out weights the individuals. Isn't that his mantra or something?" said the archer malak.

"It's more like the needs of the many out weights the needs of the few. But you still got it right" the blond smiled at his malak before he got serious gazing where the prince went off.

" _He looks like he doesn't want to be disturbed. Maybe he needs some time alone. Will ruling the empire matter with Innominat around? After watching how those people acted at Port Zekson, I have a feeling it won't."_

* * *

Jaune got some quick rest in his room while doing some maintenance to Crocea Mors. Readying his supplies before leaving, heading to the deck of the ship. The others were already there including Selene. The blond exorcist turned to Prince Percival. The man was holding onto his hawk. The bird seemed it had enough flying around and wanted to get some rest. The times he's seen the prince when he was with the Abbey, he did had some small conversations with him. He was truly compassionate and honest. The kind of person anyone will get along. The traits a true king should have. But he understood he needed some space, so the Arc chose to let him be.

The blond could see the dock to the prison island straight ahead. The rest of the group was aware and they were ready to board down. Minutes later the Van Eltia reached the dock as it set anchor making a complete stop. Jaune readied his weapon climbing down with the party. He knew the prison must be swarming with daemons and who knows how strong they must have gotten since the last time he was here. It's been weeks, or months since the riot. Turning to everyone, they were ready. They walked the dock heading to the main entrance. No guards, no surprise if the daemons killed all the exorcists.

The Arc noticed the rest were coming with them. Dyle, Kurogane, Prince Percival and Kamoana. If the place was filled with daemons they should stay at the ship until they're done dealing with them. True they wanted to check out if the place will be right for a hideout. Even if they weren't humans it was still going to be dangerous. Looking after them will be distracting or as Velvet puts it, babysitting. Not like Dyle or Kurogane needed it, he wasn't sure about the prince. But Kamoana, even as a therion, she still needed protecting. He was on board for it, so is Selene and he knew it was the same with Eleanor.

"The whole island's a prison...It's like a secret fort for something!" said Laphicet sounding excited.

"That's right. This will be your first time here" Jaune smiled at the boy.

"Weirdly quiet, though" said Rokurou.

"The place should be infested with daemons. It is weird" followed Selene.

"Yeah, I don't see a single exorcist on watch. Guess Jaune's right. They're all sleeping peacefully" said Magilou.

"Let's scope out the inside" said Velvet" we take out any daemon we see."

"You four stay close and look after Kamoana" Jaune told the two daemons, the therion girl and the prince" who knows how dangerous the inside is."

As the party entered through the main gates of the prison. The first thing they see was a wounded exorcist, a praetor. This really surprised Jaune a lot. He was expecting by now there wouldn't be any exorcists left alive with how dire the riot got. The blond was sure they didn't sent any reinforcements, not after Oscar. If that was true then, they wouldn't have lasted long. Maybe they were consumed by malevolence becoming daemons. Which it was so strange to see a survivor after so long. Everyone stood on their fighting stance, not lowering their guard. The former praetor has unsheathing his sword and shield.

"An exorcist!" said Eizen.

The masked woman collapsed.

"Are you all right?" Eleanor went to him.

"U-Urgh...Headless...Kni...Knight...Tss...Back…."

"She's gone" the red head exorcist stood in thought.

"The headless knight is back" that's what Velvet understood.

"Look out!" shouted Selene.

 **(Music: "Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

A Bush Ape has suddenly jumped before them

"Think this is the daemon that attacked her?" asked Rokurou.

"That's no headless knight" said Jaune.

"Hmm, another prison riot?" said Magilou.

The fight was short. It was only one against eight. And it was clear they were stronger than the Bush Ape. It was defeated before Velvet consumed it with her daemon arm.

 **(Music end)**

"So did the Abbey fail to quell the riot?" asked the black haired woman.

"That's what it looks like. I don't think they got those reinforcements after Oscar retreated. That means the place must look worse than the last time we were here" said the Arc.

"I still find that hard to believe. The prison was heavily guarded staffed with exorcists" said the daemon swordsman.

"Never underestimate the power in strength of a riot. Especially one consume of daemons" said the former praetor.

"Perhaps it was venomization" added Eizen.

"Venomization?" asked Laphicet.

"A dark ritual forcing daemons to eat each other in order to produce ever-stronger daemons" said the pirate malak.

"I've read about that" the Arc stood in thought wondering if the Abbey was behind it.

"So the daemons devoured each other, creating a daemon too powerful for the exorcists to control?" said the war daemon.

"That's how it is. It's like a fusion merging with them by eating them. But it was definitely not this one" Selene spoke about the Bush Ape, it was too weak.

"I imagine the riot didn't help" said Eleanor.

"But why would the Abbey performed a ritual like venomization in the first place When they couldn't stop the riot to begin with?" Jaune believed he already knew the answer.

"Who knows" replied the therion woman.

"The riot...Now whose fault could that have been, I wonder" said the witch.

"Drop it Magilou. This isn't the time to be pointing fingers. I think what's important right now is eliminating the daemons in the prison" said the Arc.

"Whatever happened doesn't matter to us now. We need to focus in removing the daemons, so we can take this place for ourselves."

"That exorcist from before said something about a" headless knight", right?" said Laphicet.

"That one's probably the leader" followed the pirate malak.

"Then we hunt it down and destroy it" said Rokurou.

"We also have to hunt down the rest. This place won't be safe until every last daemon has been taken out" said the blond exorcist.

"Until we capture the island, let's use this room for our staging ground" said Velvet" I'll leave the prince and Kamoana to you two. Eliminate any enemies who come in."

"Understood" said Kurogane.

"Don't expect much from me, but all right" said Dyle.

"Kamoana, if anything happens, call for me and I'll come running to protect you, OK?" said Eleanor.

"OK. You stay safe too, Eleanor. And you too Selene" the therion girl gazed over at the malak girl.

"Oh, ha of course. I always take care of myself" she smiled.

"Let's go" said the Crowe.

* * *

As the party started venturing the prison Jaune was indeed right. The entire place was filled with daemons as caused by the venomization. They have fought against various types. Fire witch, Tiga Heddin and Gargoyle. They fought groups of these creatures. But they weren't strong enough to outmatch all eight of them. Obviously these daemons weren't the ones they were looking for. But they were everywhere. Meaning they will have to fight a lot if they wanted to find the big fish. There were also no signs of exorcists anywhere. Another thing the Arc was right about. They were all dead or probably became daemons.

At some point Eleanor asked about the prison riot. She didn't got any details from the Abbey. That's when she found out the one responsible for causing it was Velvet. She used the riot as a distraction so she, Rokurou and Magilou escaped the island. The red head exorcist wasn't happy finding out the truth. Though she also found out Jaune arrived to saved her, a little late to say. But together they were able to escaped Titania while leaving the prisoners and the guards behind. They never stayed to witness the results. They were now witnessing them, every single exorcist dead and the prison infested with daemons.

Jaune turned to the Crowe who was focusing on the path. This place was obviously bringing her bad memories, so it wasn't easy for her to be back here. He started thinking about the venomization ritual. Eizen explained the amount of daemons needed. It was about quality over quantity. The stronger the daemon, the stronger the malevolence. So those daemons will be the ones to succeed, becoming even more powerful. That made sense but why. Why would the Abbey allowed this to happened. Including sacrificing the lives of their own exorcists. Blue eyes widened at the realization. Maybe there was a valid reason behind it.

While traveling the group was surprised to see the White Turtlez in a corner. It was very strange he will be here, of all places. Still they didn't wasted the opportunity. Jaune took advantage of his discount with the merchant and bought a couple of supplies they might need. They broke through another swarm of daemons in one of the prison hallways. It was still bothering the Arc why the Abbey abandoned Titania. If they were behind the venomization. Why leave the place like this. What kind of point will Artorius be proving by doing this. It was starting to mess with his head and he was thinking too much about it.

Entering a cell section there was somebody at the end. A daemon armor in black lacking a head, similar to Kurogane. It was holding an axe matching the colors of it's armor. Jaune knew it was no ordinary daemon. But it fitted the description in the dying exorcist's last words. Looks like they have finally found it. The boss of the area and the source of the venomization. But something was off. It felt strong but not something to match the daemons they have fought so far. Not even in the same level as a code red daemon. The Arc knew better than underestimating it. It was still a daemon.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"The Headless Knight!" said Laphicet.

"He must be the production of the venomization" said Velvet.

"Well, he definitely looks vicious enough" Rokurou released his short swords.

"Not as vicious as our Velvet, though!" said Magilou taking her guardian.

"That's for sure" followed Selene with a smirk, she readied an arrow on her bow.

"Where's his voice even coming from?!" asked the malak boy.

"I dunno, look inside?" said Eizen.

Jaune went with the usual strategy of having five members fighting on close range and having three at a distance. Selene, Laphicet and Magilou being the usual candidates casting long range artes. The remaining members went attacking the antique armor. It swung it's axe rapidly. Even if it looks heavy it didn't had a problem swinging it with such brute force. But against five skilled people. Two being daemons, a war daemon and a therion, an earth malak and two former praetors that neither were pushovers. The armor daemon was in for it. It was getting beaten badly as it immediately got paralyzed by the result of one of the party members artes.

Everything in combos, martial artes, arcane artes, break soul, break artes and even mystique artes. The daemon armor was having trouble focusing on so many opponents. Plus it was getting assaulted by the many long range artes from the others. Selene caste artes while unleashing a barrage of arrows with different elemental attributes. As the fight continues Jaune was starting to have doubts about this daemon. Was it really the one they were searching for. It sure didn't looked strong. At least other daemons while handle themselves well before they will eventually be defeated. But this one, was pretty different.

The Antique armor was paralyzed yet again. No other choice but resumed getting beat up by combos and artes. It was having such a hard time to attack. Neither of the party members went easy with the daemon. The Arc signaled to resumed their assault it was going to fall soon. A few break soul and break artes as it was on the ground but it was still moving. Velvet finished it off using her new mystique arte" annihilating crash". That was enough to beat the daemon armor before the therion devoured it.

 **(Music end)**

"Well, that takes care of that" Rokurou sheathed back his swords.

"Was that really the strongest daemon created from the venomization?" asked Jaune.

"Has to be" replied the daemon swordsman.

"I feel something again" said Laphicet.

"An earthpulse point" Selene also felt it.

"Here?" the Arc realized at the cell on the ground" this is…."

"The earthpulse in Titania" said the malak girl.

"I sense it too. It's very close" said Eizen.

"Directly underneath us, I would guess" said the Crowe.

"You don't have to go down there" muttered the blond exorcist.

"It's fine" she didn't minded.

The party climbed down to the cell seeing that it was empty. Jaune felt uncomfortable being here. It gave him bad memories but it must be worse for Velvet. She spent in this cell for three years feeding on daemons. She was kept here as a prisoner of the Abbey, as a therion to feed malevolence for Innominat. It was after the Advent, after Artorius sacrificed her brother below the crimson moon. The long haired woman could still remember everything she did in this cell. When she wasn't eating daemons, she was training, honing her skills to be strong enough when the day comes to leave this place.

Jaune felt sorry for her. Just being in this cell for a few second was enough to give him chills down his spine. Then he imagined how it must have been for the Crowe. No fond memories, just the isolation, her strength growing from the daemons she took and how her hatred for Artorius will increased by the day. Laphicet took his compass the needle keeps pointing here. This was definitely the right place. Honestly the blond exorcist didn't wanted to come here, he wanted to ignore this place exist. While the long haired woman remained quiet staring around.

"What is this place?" asked Eleanor.

"An underground cell" it's all Jaune said.

"Welcome to the most secure cell in the entire complex. The darkest hole in Titania. Feel anything, Laphicet?"

"Yeah, I think this is the earthpulse point."

"It's right here, all right" Selene also felt it and it was the strongest reading.

"If this cell is where the earthpulse point is, then does that mean it housed a therion?" said the red head exorcist but she was gazing at Velvet.

The Arc couldn't take it anymore as he left and climbed up the stairs out of the cell.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Rokurou.

The girl malak shook her head refusing to say anything. Of course her master wouldn't like being here. Because it reminded him of his mistake in trusting Artorius's word. To not be able to do anything to save Velvet. To wait three years to finally do something. Even if the Crowe forgave him the archer girl could tell he was still feeling guilty.

"Don't mind him" said the daemon woman" this cell did housed a therion, and a real hungry one at that."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Every day, they would toss daemons into its cell. It would devour its fill, then wipe the blood from its lips. Never once realizing it was delivering to Innominat the malevolence of hundreds of daemons and prisoners. And then one day there appeared it a female malak, who shattered the barrier and freed the therion from its cage. But the therion knew no mercy, and it devoured its liberator. And it was then…It was then I obtained the power to avenge my brother."

"You're the therion that escaped from this prison?" said Laphicet.

"She did admitted back at Haria village" said Rokurou.

"This prison island was a feeding ground for the therion, harnessing the malevolence created by the prisoners within" said Eizen.

"But because Velvet escaped, the malevolence went out of control" replied the daemon swordsman.

"The same thing would have happened to Kamoana's village if not" by a strange occurrence" quite the mystery I'm still asking myself" said Magilou.

"Lord Artorius would never have done such a thing…."

"Just OPEN your eyes already!" Selene snapped at the praetor" the one you called Shepherd, Savior, Lord...Is nothing but a murderer, a liar and he's willing to sacrifice countless innocent lives to achieve his ends. I know it, Jaune knows it, Velvet knows it, so it's time you finally know it! He killed her younger brother" the malak girl turned to the Crowe" with no mercy and that death cause the world to changed to the way it is now. Artorius doesn't care about anything but to awake Innominat. You already had a taste what will the world be once he's fully awaken. That man doesn't deserve your trust or respect Eleanor. How many people have to die before you realize the truth?"

"…."

The Crowe wanted to snapped badly at the praetor. She really wanted to give her a piece of her mind for all the pain she went through for losing her brother. But thanks to Selene's outburst taking her side, quite strange. She felt better and decided not to unleash her anger on the red head exorcist. Taking a glance at the archer malak. They may not see eye to eye most of the times but at least they will helped each other when it comes down to it.

"At any rate...That's one less therion for us to track down" said the female therion looking Eleanor.

"Velvet…." said Laphicet with worried eyes.

 **(Music end)**

(Help…Eleanor!)

"Kamoana?!" the red head looked around hearing the voice of the therion girl.

"Guys!" Jaune called from above" I heard yelling coming from the front entrance. we have to go. Kamoana and the others could be in trouble!"

"But we already beat the headless knight" said the malak boy.

"Maybe there's another headless knight. The one we beat was really weak, to be honest" said Selene.

"It doesn't matter. Jaune's has a bad feeling too. Let's go!" said the praetor.

* * *

The party hurried back to the front entrance where they first entered. But it wasn't an easy way back. As they encountered more daemons. Leftovers from the venomization. They cut down all the creatures in a hurry. Eleanor growled as she pierced her spear into a gargoyle. She needed to go to Kamoana's side. She swore she heard her voice in her head, even if she didn't know why. The red head promised she will protect her no matter what. Just as she swore to protect Laphicet as his vessel. But the therion girl was different. It's because she was the one that delivered the killing blow on her mother.

That's why she felt responsible for the little girl. It's up to her to be there for her and look after her. She rushed through the hallways of the prison. Then she found out a truth while the others were talking. Artorius was married to Velvet's older sister named Celica. The same woman he sacrificed on the night of" The Opening", then he sacrificed her brother on the night of" The Advent", his brother in law and turned his sister in law into a therion. It was hard to believe the Shepherd would do such cruel thing. But it didn't mattered now. The red head hurry to the front entrance, she needed to see Kamoana.

Eleanor gasped as she heard screaming from nearby. It was definitely Kamoana. They were near. She ran ahead of the group as she reached the front entrance. The therion girl was fine along with Dyle, Kurogane and Prince Percival. But they had unwanted company. Before them stood a headless knight mounted on a daemon horse holding a powerful spear. The creature was releasing a lot of malevolence. Jaune and everyone saw it. The Arc realized this must be the daemon created from the venomization. It felt way stronger than the antique armor they defeated earlier.

"Kamoana!" she jumped from the railing getting in front of the girl.

The others followed with weapons drawn facing the strong daemon.

"Eleanor!" smiled Kamoana.

"I knew there was another headless knight. It was just too easy" said Selene.

"You really came back to me" smiled the therion girl.

"A promise is a promise, sweet heart" she smiled.

"A headless knight...On a horse daemon!" said Laphicet.

It's giving a ton of malevolence" said Eizen.

"This must be the true survivor of the venomization process" said Rokurou.

"It still doesn't explain why the Abbey went with venomization" said Jaune.

"Oooooooh, I get it! The dying lady exorcist wasn't saying" headless knight is back". She was going for" headless knight on horseback"" said Magilou.

"And how does that helps now?" Selene said annoyed.

"Whatever the case we'll fight whoever we have to to claim this island!" said Velvet.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Dullahan readied his spear as it charged straight at the party. They were able to dodged that but the headless knight went back again, faster than before. The group got hit while swinging it's spear in all directions. They were all precise attacks, that landed direct hits. It went using it's horse attacking them with it's front legs, then followed with it's break soul" Open Face". Jaune did his best using his shield to protect his companions, but too many got hurt. Eleanor, Eizen and Magilou. The rest fall back as Selene and Laphicet casting healing artes. First aid and heal on the wounded members. The Arc glared at the headless daemon rider, it was definitely stronger than the antique armor.

Velvet, Rokurou and Jaune went for the attack but it was hard to hit the headless knight when it was mounted on a horse. The daemon blocked their attacks while it got by the Crowe's break soul and break artes. The Arc followed catching the horse rider on a combo. The daemon swordsman did the same. It countered with open face hitting the three. Magilou was feeling better as she cast healing circle on the trio. Laphicet and Selene went with long range artes, Eizen and Eleanor recuperated joining the others on the assault. This daemon has already proven it was stronger and faster. A real challenge.

It's horse ran fast even if it was getting hit by powerful artes. It swung its spear at the group. Rokurou managed to blocked them and countered with his vengeful punishment break soul. The headless knight got hit, allowing for the others to go for the attack. But it wasn't enough to stagger or stun. The daemon resumed with it's assault and it got bad when some of the members got paralyzed from it's attacks. Eizen, Eleanor and Velvet jumped at the horse rider but he blocked all of their attacks with its spear. It also blocked all of Jaune's quick attacks, leaving him to go for the defensive. The long range artes weren't doing that much damage.

The Arc realized the headless knight had the advantage over them. It had the higher ground so it was difficult to attack it directly without hitting the horse. Their best bet will be to get the daemon off it's mount. Fighting it without the horse will be better. The group will be able to gain the upper hand. As the fight couldn't get any harder Dullahan had more tricks on it's metal sleeve. It has summoned reinforcements to join the battle. Two Antique Armor holding spears unlike the first one they fought that had an axe. The former praetor ordered the group to handle them while he went after the headless knight on his own.

Velvet was hesitant for a moment. She didn't like him fighting a strong daemon on his own. But then Selene came to her master's aid firing arrows and artes. She had his back so the therion went after the antique armor with Eizen, Rokurou and Eleanor. Magilou and Laphicet aided them with additional artes. Jaune changed Crocea Mors to great long sword mode, he was going to need it for sure. He quickly blocked Dullahan's attacks as he had a new target it mind. The blond exorcist went lightning blade, followed by super lightning blade on the daemon's horse. The former praetor had every intention to take out the mount first before going after the rider.

The headless knight used open face but the Arc countered with guardian field. He followed it up with his break soul demonic chaos, then went with one of his break artes sword rain alpha. All artes hit the horse and it was very effective as the creature was currently stunned. Still Dullahan was attacking but it wasn't moving due to it's mount being hurt. Jaune understood the whole party couldn't take this daemon on. Not without getting rid of the horse first. The headless knight went to summoned more antique armor on the others. Meaning the fight was getting more complicated than it already is. The blond knew he had to finish this and now.

Selene fired a barrage of fire, ice and lightning arrows on the horse while casting thunder blade. The mount was paralyzed leaving Dullahan unable to move freely. Jaune felt the power surge of his aura flowing all over his body, calling out to him. This is what it's like whenever he learns a new attack. He changed his weapon back to normal as he focused a lot of his aura into his shield and his body. The blond charged at rapid speed as his shield was shining with his aura. The Arc's new mystique arte has rammed the horse head removing it's rider. A success hit as his malak cheered and the others watched for a moment. Velvet among them, gave a small smile.

" **You can't block! Feel the wrath of my aura! Righteous Charge!"**

Jaune ended his new second mystique arte with a powerful sword strike taking down the horse. The Crowe took her chance to devoured the mount leaving Dullahan alone. By now the others have defeated the antique armor. Leaving the party to face off with the headless knight. The Arc gave the command to everyone as they all unleashed their mystique artes on the daemon. All their first mystique artes hit the creatures eventually killing it. Part of its armor fell off hitting the ground, next to Kamoana.

 **(Music end)**

"That's venomization, all right. Definitely stronger than that headless lump of armor" Rokurou sheathed back his swords.

"I beg your pardon" Kurogane felt offended.

"Not YOU" sweat dropped the daemon swordsman.

Kamoana screamed seeing the chest armor of Dullahan was still alive. It was releasing a lot of malevolence.

"Kamoana!" said Eleanor.

The red head wasn't going to make it. But the flying bird daemon from the royal village attacked it and started consuming it's malevolence.

"The daemon from the villa?!" said Velvet.

"No, look, it's absorbing the malevolence, it's a therion" said Magilou.

"Actually, that hawk is Griffin. My one and only friend" said Percival.

"A damned therion…So that's what Tabathan meant when she said we'd" find out" shortly" said the Crowe.

"But your highness, why do you have a therion?" asked the red head exorcist.

"It's like I said, Griffin has been my dear friend ever since I was a child. Even if he's a therion now, that hasn't changed."

The therion has transformed back to its original hark form flying around.

"So you knew you were helping a therion escape. What are you plotting?" asked Eizen.

"I have no plots or schemes. I just want Griffin to be free."

"I guess we shouldn't be surprised! The crown prince and future king, he's gonna do whatever he likes" said the witch.

"Hehe...I suppose I am, at that. But if I am, it's the first time I've ever been allowed a choice on my own. When you're a prince, you're not a person. You're an institution, one designed to serve that state and it's people. Say, for instance, your doing your law studies and your back suddenly itches. What do you do?"

"I mean, I'd scratch it...Who wouldn't?" said Laphicet.

"When I did that, my tutor gave me a whipping so hard, the blood ran down on my back."

"For just scratching your own back?!" Selene was so shocked.

"It sounds ridiculous I know. But the reason being that I prioritized a personal feeling, that is to say my itch, over my studies in service of the state. Seeing Griffin lay claim to the skies let me imagine my own freedom. It was my lone solace over the years. But then...He turned out to be responsive to Innominat's power."

"I take it the Midgand royal family is well aware that the Abbey is creating therions?" asked Velvet.

"Of course. How could we not? The kingdom offers unequivocal support to Shepherd Artorius's vision of reason and will. Even so, if there was one thing I could never permit, it was seeing Griffin locked up and unable to fly. Never."

"That's why you set him free. I bet it was you who told Tabatha the therion got relocate it. So she pretended she didn't know of it's new location" Jaune understood his reasons but he had a feeling there was more to it.

"Indeed. I tricked the exorcist on guard and disabled the barrier. But then Griffin attacked the exorcist...And killed him."

"That's why you say you could never go back" said Laphicet.

"Eh, they can overlook a single dead exorcist. But with the therion removed, malevolence will engulf the capital" said Magilou.

"I knew full well what I was doing. And yet...I couldn't watch my friend's life be stripped away."

"Your Highness" said Eleanor feeling sorry for him.

"He chose a single bird over the world…." muttered Velvet.

"Sometimes we're willing to sacrifice everything for one person or an animal" Jaune muttered back gazing at the black haired woman.

"Why do you think that birds fly?" the female daemon asked the prince.

"That's what Lord Artorius asked me!" said the red head.

"He asked me the same thing" followed the Arc.

"My anatomy book says birds fly because their bones are light and their wing muscle are enormously strong" said Laphicet.

"Birds fly because a bird that cannot fly is no bird at all. That's what I think" said Percival.

"I understand now. As long as you remain on this island, you may do as you please" said the Crowe" but if you try to escape, I'll kill you."

"That should work. This way we'll have him on hand if we ever need a hostage" said Eizen.

"Understood. I appreciate you letting Griffin and me stay here."

"Well, now THAT'S taken care of, let's build ourselves a hideout!" said Rokurou.

* * *

Hours went by as the pirate crew brought many things from the Van Eltia. They wanted to decorate their official new hideout. Of course everyone from the party helped in adding a few stuff. Like ingredients for cooking, Kurogane wanted to built a forge. Other pirates wanted clean sheets to use the cells as rooms. It was their way of making the prison island more comfortable and fit their taste. Though it will take time before it comes a more acceptable hideout. Not just for the crew but for the therions too. Selene watched everything with a smile on her face. It felt weird but she has come to see these people as close friends.

Everyone was precious to her, Rokurou, Laphicet, Eizen, Eleanor, Magilou. Velvet was another story but she could at least work with her when the time comes. Speaking of the Crowe she was talking to Kamoana. The therion girl told her she didn't know where Eleanor was, she sounded worried. The daemon woman obviously volunteered to search for the exorcist because she didn't wanted to hear the girl cry. Once she left the malak girl thought this as the perfect chance to talk to the therion girl. The malak was nervous at first, but she needed to do this or she will regret it later. The archer gave her best smile approaching her.

"Kamoana…."

"Oh, hi Selene" the therion girl smiled.

"I...I'm sorry…."

"What for?" she blinked.

"You know...For what I did. About saying your mom is gone. I know I can sometime say things without thinking because my mouth is faster than my mind. I just didn't wanted you to live in a lie. Your mom loved you very much, she gave her life for you. I know it sounds harsh but she wanted you to go on living. Because she was willing to sacrificed herself to keep you alive. It doesn't matter how different you look on the outside, you're still Kamoana on the inside."

Her speech has made her teared up" Selene...Thank you. I missed my mommy, I really do. But you're right. She loved me that much, I can't just sit by and cry forever. I have to be strong for her sake and for everyone. You and Eleanor would want me to go on. Even if I'm not human anymore…."

"You're still human on the inside. Don't ever feel left out. I mean Dyle and Kurogane looked so different but they're still the same people before they became daemons. It's the same for you."

"You're right I'm still me" she smiled" though it's going to take some getting used to."

"So...You don't hate me for telling you the truth about your mom?"

"Mommy will always watch over me. That's what Eleanor told me because, that's what her mommy told her. I believe in her, and I will also believe in you."

Selene teared up as she quickly hugged the therion girl" you're not alone anymore, you hear me? You don't just have Eleanor, you have me and everyone else. I don't know about the others, but I will try hard to be your friend and maybe…Your family. Sure I could never replace your mom or Eleanor. But we will try our hardest. We will always be there for you when you need someone to talk to."

"Thank you…." Kamoana also teared accepting the hug" I don't have to feel alone anymore. Because I have new people to care for. Mommy will be happy for me…."

"She sure would be" the malak girl felt so much relief now.

* * *

Jaune went to take some time for himself after the group made the island prison their hideout. He went to take a stroll through the hallways of correctional complex. Not the best place for a hideout but it will have to do. Right now the Abbey were clueless about this place. The blond was in thought about the venomization. The headless knight on a horse, Dullahan. That was the final product of the process. The Arc was sure the Abbey was trying to create another therion. The daemon horse rider was probably the perfect candidate. With Velvet gone, they will need a new therion for this earthpulse point.

The former praetor walking into the most secure complex of the entire prison. His blue eyes were on the underground cell. That was once Velvet's prison, where she spent three years locked up here. His thoughts were on the Crowe. Since he first met her, those sinx months he spent living in Aball village with her. With Laphicet, with the villagers and with Arthur. His eyes narrowed thinking of the exorcist. His life in Remnant and here wasn't any different. Well, they weren't the same because he wasn't the same person from his home world. The blond thought of getting some rest before they head out again.

"Not joining the others?"

Jaune turned to see Velvet walking to him" I thought you'd be happier that we finally claimed this place for our hideout."

"Can't tell if you're being sarcastic this time. You know, this was the last place I had in mind to have for a hideout. It doesn't get any more ironic than this."

"Like I said. Sometimes the answer is right under our noses. I just talked to Eleanor. She has sure changed. It's like she now knows what to fight for."

"I knew she was going to make the right choice all along" he smiled before turning to the long haired woman, raising an eyebrow" you went to look for her? What's the special occasion?"

"Kamoana asked me to find her. I can't say no to a crying child. That's all."

"Okay. To me, sounds like you're starting to get along with her. I can't even say you're starting to care-"

"No, I don't. She's still an exorcist from the Abbey. She's an enemy no matter how you look at it."

"I'm still an exorcist of the Abbey."

"Your case is different than hers. You were never loyal to Artorius or his vision" the therion crossed her arms.

"Anyway. I'm glad you're at least making the attempt to try and get along with her."

"She's different from us."

"I'd say she's the same in some ways. More than you think. But that's just my opinion."

Velvet kept staring at him as her eyes suddenly fell on the cell door on the ground" why are you here?"

"Just taking a stroll through the prison. Gotta make sure there aren't any daemons left."

"And you suddenly stopped here. Right underneath my cell. Coincidence?"

"Just thinking…." he couldn't lie to her, at least to a degree.

"About the past? Regretting your actions won't change anything. It's the past and it's been done. None of us can do anything."

"I'm just angry, I guess frustrated is the more fitted word. At Remnant, I wasn't just weak, I was the leader of my own team. And still, I couldn't prove myself enough. Maybe in the eyes of my teammates I was a good leader. But I didn't saw it that way. I felt like I didn't do enough. Eventually, there was nothing I could do to protect them during the attack on Beacon. Now, here. I feel like it's the same thing. I became strong but I couldn't do anything to prevent the Advent, Laphicet, you. To get you out out of Titania earlier. Somehow...I feel like things haven't changed at all. I'm stronger but I'm getting the same results."

The daemon woman only smacked him slightly on the back of his head" fool. It's in the past, it's done. You have to learn to stop thinking about it. Move on."

"And you? Don't you think about the past? I-I'm sorry Velvet I didn't-"

"Of course I'm always thinking about the past. But I have to let it go at one point. I will have to move on eventually, just like you. We focus on right now. And that's finding the therions, prevent Innominat's reawakening and kill Artorius."

"I know what you mean" the Arc sighed decided to bring the topic" have you realize, this journey has been rather...Easy?"

"Define" easy"? Fighting code red daemons and therions doesn't fit the word."

"I mean when it comes to the Abbey. We've been taking therions and the exorcists are rarely doing anything to try and stop us" the blond kept staring at her as she was in thought" we encountered Shigure but he could care less about what Artorius say, Melchior was only interested in Zaveid's weapon again, he wasn't here for us and now Oscar. He was only interested in the therion. Kamoana was his main concern, not us. You think after everything we've done so far, we would have become thorns in their plans? If we were a threat to Artorius, he would have done something by now. The fact he hasn't done anything yet...It worries me."

"Maybe he doesn't have the man power. Between guarding the therions and going after us. He doesn't have enough experienced exorcists to pull the job."

"That's what I thought at first. Or it could be that he's planning something even bigger and we're the least of his worries. Or maybe he knows we can't stop him and we're really wasting our time."

"Or maybe you're over thinking things" the Crowe crossed her arms again" you should stop while you still can before you over stress yourself. Of all of us, I think you need a break the most."

"I'm sorry if I'm over reacting but...I don't want to fail again. I failed my friends once and I'm sure as hell I don't want to fail you guys. You're all my friends in this world. Rokurou is a daemon but he's good and reliable, Eizen is strong and worthy to be called comrade, Magilou is weird and annoying but even what she did to me in the past, I see her as a friend of sorts, Laphicet is innocent but he's trying so hard to find his place in this world, I will always respect someone like him, Selene is my malak and family, Eleanor is a good friend I can always rely on and, there's you…."

"What?" Velvet seemed to get upset all of the sudden" what about me?"

"You….I…." Jaune started blushing.

"What is it? Tell me? What am I to you?"

"Please don't make me say it…." he was getting embarrassed.

"What am I to you Jaune?!" she snapped.

"You're the most important person in my life!" he shouted back before he gasped at what he has said.

The black haired woman's anger faded away in an instant. Chest nut eyes widened in shock, her facial features was clearly of shock. Her cheeks burned red and for a moment, she forgot to speak, she forgot to breathe. Jaune thought he made a mistake shouting something so personal like that. But he couldn't tell just by watching her. Well, she wasn't upset that he could tell. The female daemon seemed to have calm down a little. Looking at him, she needed to go, she just wanted to get away from here. Her stupid heart was beating fast again, with mental curses. As she walked off, she turned to him.

"Velvet…?" the Arc was nervous due to her silence.

"You're also...The most important person in my life…." she knew she was blushing, she couldn't say it with a straight face and with that, she walked off.

No words for the blond exorcist. He just stood there as if he was rotted to the ground, and blushed. Her words kept repeating in his head. It was the most wonderful thing he has ever heard.

" _Today has definitely been a good day."_

* * *

" _Killing Artorius comes first…."_

Velvet took a turned in a cell hallway as she stood on a wall. She was only thinking about what she just said to Jaune. But WHY did she said it. Was it because he told her, was it because the honesty in his voice, was it because she feels the same way. She gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed as her bandaged arm hit the stone wall. Since when has this become into such a personal matter. This was about her revenge, this was about killing the man who killed her little brother. This crusade, journey was about ending his life and getting justice for Laphicet. But now, she was starting to have doubts. But she shouldn't, vengeance was her priority, it was her whole life.

" _This shouldn't be happening…."_ her thoughts were on the blond exorcist as she growled punching the stone wall again _" damn you Jaune...Damn THESE feelings!"_

* * *

Jaune decided to return to the front entrance of the prison. By now, he was able to get rid of the blushing on his face. Obviously he was still thinking what Velvet told him. His eyes were on Grimoirh. The gray normin decided to let Laphicet take a break from teaching him the ancient language of Innominat's book. The blond decided to walk to her, he did needed to talk her. Selene was nowhere on sight. She was probably with Kamoana, the malak girl has grown attached to the therion girl. The malak got her eyes off the book as she was staring at the blond exorcist.

"Is there something I can help you with Jaune?"

"There is. I know you're very busy with deciphering Innominat's book. But, I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor? Depends on what kind of favor you have in mind."

The Arc nodded as he took an old worn out book from his pouch" I was wondering if you could take a look at this book. Whenever you have the time."

Grimoirh's eyes widened at the sight of the book. She quickly closed Innominat's book. Her small hands touched the new one, her eyes were all over the cover. Opening it, she was more shocked passing through the worn out pages.

"My goodness...This tome is even older than the previous one. Of course it is written in ancient Avarost however, the pages are barely visible. If you want me to decipher it. This one will be a much harder task than deciphering Innominat's tome."

"I was afraid you were going to say that" the blond nodded" if you can do it. I will be forever in your debt, Grimoirh."

"Usually it wouldn't be in my interest. After all I am only teaching the young malak Laphicet to read ancient Avarost to decipher Innominat's tome. Your asking me to decipher this one by myself. Although, depending on the progress I have made with my pupil. He can decipher it for you if-"

"No" Jaune immediately responded" the contents of this book. I don't want anyone to know about it. Even if it's almost impossible to decipher. I only want YOU to do it."

"Hmm...Now you're asking for a lot Jaune Arc. Is there any specific reason you don't want anyone else besides me to know of its contents?"

"I know what it's all about. I traveled for so long to find it. Heck, I was lucky I was able to get my hands on it. But I know if there's one being in this world that can decipher it. It's you Grimoirh. No one else."

"Hmm…." the gray normin stood in thought passing through more of the pages" now, I would usually refuse when I won't get anything in return. Too much work on a girl like me is tiresome and boring. This tome however, has deeply caught my interest. The material of the hard cover, the design of the pages, and the writing style. Even if it's indeed ancient Avarost, it was written in a different or rather, peculiar matter. After taking a better look at it. There's no doubt this tome's origins comes from the Dark Ages."

"Does that mean you will do it? Will you give it a shot and try to decipher it?" the Arc was looking so hopeful.

"It's not everyday a very rare and old tome gets handed to me. I will see what I can do. But I make no promises due to it's lack of clarity. It is truly very old."

"Thank you Grimoirh" he smiled.

"If I am successful in deciphering it. I do hope you explain to me your actions for knowing of it's contents. It seems you want to keep this a secret from anyone."

"We can talk about that once you made some progress with it. But anyway, thanks again" he felt so grateful.

"Don't thank me yet. The hard part hasn't even started."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Looks like it's getting harder for Velvet to focus on her revenge and her feelings for Jaune. I'm going somewhere with this don't worry. It's basically frustrating because she knows she has to kill Artorius but it's getting so hard to keep her feelings hidden. She knows her revenge is too important than focusing on those feelings, this will lead to some angst in the future.**

 **-Righteous Charge is Jaune's second mystique arte and an original one. I forgot who was the one who told me about it.**

 **-As for the book Jaune wants Grimoirh to decipher. That will remain a secret for the time being. Yet another mystery in the story sorry lol.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***hnh058513- won't say a word no spoilers but everything will be clear out further in the story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- haha I knew you were going to like that part of Velvet licking her gauntlet blade. I also find it hot she's just perfect. Emo, broodish, avenger, she's the perfect waifu. And like I said all the mysteries and questions will eventually be answered and revealed further in the story.**

 **-I'm still open for suggestions for Selene's second mystique arte.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story at his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Fishing and the Pact


	30. Fishing and the Pact

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 30 Fishing and the Pact

(Location: Titania Island Prison Midgand Empire)

Jaune woke up in not a better mood. Sleeping in one of the cell beds was truly a horrible experience. He didn't know how the prisoners were able to get a good night rest. This was something he will have to get used to. But he felt thing were getting better for them. They were successful getting the therion Kamoana safely from Palamides Temple and by a miracle the villagers of Haria didn't got taken over by the malevolence. Now they have taken over the prison island as their hideout. They have to get rid of all the daemons roaming it. It wasn't an easy job but they had to do it. Glad that was over.

The whole venomization thing, the Arc was so sure the Abbey were trying to create a new therion. One for the Titania earthpulse point. It will make sense they will try to replace one for Velvet. It was great that they were able to stop it defeating Dullahan. They were able to get a break and some rest now they officially have a place to hang out. But it worried the blond for how long they'll be able to keep this hideout without the Abbey finding out. For now, he wasn't going to concern himself with that. He will keep a clear head.

Showering was another unpleasant experience in the prison. The water was so cold enough to wake him up. Jaune got dressed, everyone else were probably awake by now. The pirate crew were able to moved some of the things from the Van Eltia to here. The Arc volunteered to cook breakfast. At least the prison's kitchen was decent enough. Too bad their cooks were as bad as the inmates. He didn't even wanted to know what kind of food they served them. Considering this prison wasn't just for humans, but daemons as well.

Jaune cooked for everyone except for those that can't eat regular food. The crew celebrated before and after. They have pretty much enjoyed breakfast. Laphicet and Selene obviously liked it too. It was strange for the blond when Kamoana wanted to eat. The little girl was a therion so he thought she couldn't eat food that wasn't malevolence. Still the exorcist obeyed and made a dish for her. She liked it, but she was bothered because she couldn't taste it at all. She obviously cried but with his malak and Eleanor present to comfort her, it made her feel a little better. They were doing a good job being the girl's new family.

After the meal most of the crew returned to the ship while others stayed behind. Kurogane has set things up for his new forge. Where he can make new weapons, though he was lacking in materials, the daemon was happy to have a new lair. The members of the party were talking. Laphicet, Selene and Kamoana were having a discussion and laughing. Rokurou seemed to be having a slight headache. Jaune wasn't surprised after he was told the daemon swordsman had a little too much to drink last night. Even daemons can get drunk and have hangover, who would have thought. Magilou was teasing Bienfu while Eizen was flipping his coin.

As soon as Velvet saw Jaune arriving she tried to avoid his gaze. The image from last night was still in her mind. His words and her words, it was so embarrassing. Yet, she was able to keep her eyes on him while her cheeks turned red. Why she couldn't stopped thinking about it. She was being honest and the blond sure as hell was honest too. Right now she decided to ignored and forget it ever happened. Even when the Arc smiled at her, she only nodded to him without giving the slightest faint, of a smile. But he still kept his smile at her. The Crowe turned her head away from him for a moment, hiding her embarrassment.

Eleanor arrived shortly in deep thought. After all the thinking she did last night and her talk with Velvet. She realized what she needs to do. Keeping it a secret wasn't an option anymore. Besides, Jaune knew so he could have told the others. Or maybe he didn't and chose to keep it to himself. That sounded like the Arc all right. But she wasn't doing this for herself but for everyone else. What the Abbey is doing was wrong. The path Artorius has taken is twisted, and she knew that now. Point is, she trusted more this group than the exorcist institution itself. Her loyalty for the Shepherd isn't as high anymore, her doubts were clear.

"I have something to say. There's something I've been hiding. Well some of you may know already" the red head gazed at Jaune" but I believe everyone should know. I've been acting undercover on a special mission for Lord Artorius."

Jaune, Selene and Velvet weren't surprised they already knew of her intentions. It was the same with Eizen since he suspected her for a while. Rokurou and Magilou didn't reacted, it's like they have seen it coming. Laphicet however, was taken back. He never thought the red head was still working for exorcist even if she was his vessel.

"I was to watch over the malak Laphicet and bring him to Abbey headquarters. So vital was this mission, I was to do whatever it took...Even kill my fellow exorcists."

"You were gonna take me to them…." said the malak boy.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you Laphicet" the red head even bowed as an act of apology" originally, I was going to get you to lower your guard, then take you in. However, I no longer intend on following the Abbey's orders."

"You're turning your back on Artorius?" that was something Velvet wasn't expecting.

"No, I still believe in the sincerity of Lord Artorius. That the world he seeks is one that will benefit all humankind."

"Even with all of the lives he has sacrificed" muttered Selene.

"But nevertheless, I simply cannot bring myself to condone the methods he has chosen to achieve that vision. So...I will help you protect the therions. Until I discover the answer I seek" she glance at Kamoana.

"Eleanor…."

"I want to live a life that I don't have to be ashamed of, and to do that. I have to learn the truth myself. Just like Jaune told me a while back. I must know for myself."

"Hahahah! So you live by your emotions after all" said Rokurou.

"Maybe you've found your own creed" said Eizen.

"I don't know about you guys. But I think Eleanor has proven herself to be trustworthy" said the Arc smiling at the red head" and besides, I already see her as one of us. Being undercover or not."

"Welcome to our wonderful world of wickedness!" said Magilou.

"I'm glad you decided to be honest. I already accepted you, even before all of this happened. You might have view all malaks as tools like everyone else from the Abbey. But there was something different about Eleanor. You did made conversations with me" smiled the malak girl.

"You were different from the others. Always full of life and you were never quiet. So I couldn't help myself but to talk to you. But what I'm doing is acting on my feelings. To act in opposition of one's feelings is to act opposed to reason!" she smiled.

"You never make things simple, do you?" said Velvet.

"You should be glad I don't!"

"Yeah, after all, she's my vessel" said Laphicet.

"Yes, yes" the Crowe smiled.

"You should smile more often you know" Jaune turned to the black haired woman.

The daemon woman ignored him while muttering" fool" and her cheeks turned slightly red.

"So, I think our next order of business is to find ourselves another therion!" said the daemon swordsman.

"Well, that's the extent of my insight. Anyone got any leads."

"So far all the earthpulse points we have located were successful in having therions. We've been lucky so far. But who knows who long that luck will last. You guys know there are dozens of earhpulse points throughout the world" said Selene.

"You did say it's like finding a needle in a haystack" added her blond master.

"What if we had Eleanor swipe some intel on them from the Abbey? That could work" said Magilou.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they'll be more than thrilled to give information that is supposed to be classified to a traitor" the blond exorcist sweat dropped clearly he was being sarcastic.

"It's like Jaune says. It won't work. The whole Abbey knows by now I'm a traitor. Even when I'm supposed to be on that secret mission. They would never give me any information on the therions location. Instead, they will have me captured."

"That is true. Besides, we can't put Laphicet in danger like that" added Velvet" and anyway, Eleanor's a terrible spy."

"Ungracious but accurate" she frowned.

"So true. I NEVER doubted you for a second" smirked the Arc.

"Don't tease!" the red head glared at him.

"Y'know that special underground cell from yesterday?" asked Laphicet.

"Velvet's cell?" asked the malak girl.

"Yeah. I wanna go back there. There's something I wanna try out."

"All right. Let's go" said the Crowe.

* * *

The party went back to the lower cell though Jaune didn't like it. This time he will stay, he was curious to know what Laphicet had in mind. While they were walking Eleanor found out the malak boy had a strong feeling she was planning to betray them at some point. Turns out almost everyone from the group knew of her true intentions. Velvet was right, she was a terrible spy and a terrible liar too. But at least she was able to get this weight off her chest. They knew now and they didn't had a problem with her continuing to travel with them. She meant it the red head exorcist wanted to know the truth and she wanted to protect the therions.

They finally arrived at the lower underground cell. Everyone climbed down the stairs entering the high secured cell in the entire prison complex. As soon as they were in, Laphicet has taken his compass. The earthpulse point was below this cell, Selene, Eizen and the boy malak could sense it. That is why Velvet was put her to serve as one of Innominat's seven mouths to feed him the malevolence the Empyrean need for it's reawakening. Jaune hated this place, it was so depressing. How could Velvet keep a straight face while being here. Not the best place to share fond memories.

"We're here. What now?" asked the female therion.

"Well, so I've been thinking about earthpulse points. They're where the flow of the earthpulse—the earth's natural forces are concentrated."

"Right. And Innominat is using those points to acquire malevolence and reawaken himself" said Eizen" you seem to have a knack for sensing them out. Once you're close enough, you can even pinpoint their location."

"My sense abilities are very sharp but Laphicet's sensing abilities are the same" added Selene.

"Except...I don't have to be close, when we came here yesterday...I felt another place. A place like this!"

"You sensed another earthpulse point near this one?" Jaune was shocked maybe Laphicet's senses were more sharper than his own malak.

"I don't sense another one asides from this one" muttered the archer girl.

"Are you saying you can use this earthpulse point as a conduit to find the others?" said the pirate malak.

"Meaning you can actually locate the earthpulse points that ARE inhabited by the remaining therions?" the Arc was in awe.

" _I can't do that"_ followed the girl malak taken back.

"I think so, I don't know how far it works, and I can't say if a therion will be on the other end…."

"I'd day it's worth to try. Whatever you have to do" the former praetor didn't care, it was the only lead they currently had at the moment.

"Agreed. It will give us something real to go on. Please, give it a try" said Velvet.

"Okay."

The malak boy closed his eyes a small energy was below him. He started moving around, moving the compass to the direction it was pointing him. The others stood quiet letting him concentrate. He remained like that for a couple of seconds.

"Anything?" asked the Crowe.

"Yes. I felt it. There are dozens of earthpulse points scattered around, but I sensed a few big ones that stood out."

"Those big ones could have therions in them. Good work Laphicet" said the Arc.

"So you can even detect their size?" said the pirate malak.

"Yeah. I think I can. This island is one of the big ones. There are two more like it somewhere to the east and the southeast. But I think those are the Warg Forest and Palamides Temple."

"Still, that suggests we're more likely to find therions at the larger earthpulse points" the Crowe stood in thought.

"Right. Considering one of those big ones is this one, and you were here. We can guess all big earthpulse points have therions in them. All we need to do now is find those big ones. Of course the ones we haven't visited yet" said the blond exorcist.

"We got three therions to go. Anything that help us narrow down our choices is a boon" said Eleanor.

"Yeah. You've done great work today, Laphicet" said Rokurou.

"That's for sure! Thank goodness you're here. You're a marvel, one of the wonders of the world, kiddo!" said Magilou.

"It's not that big of a deal, really" he felt embarrassed.

"Then let's go therion hunting! We have an honest-to-goodness lead!" the red head exorcist was hyped for some reason.

"Or dishonest-to-padness, in our case" added the witch.

"You're amazing Laphicet!" Selene gave the boy a big hug" malakhim can sense earthpulse points. But I have never met one that can sense it's size. You're really something!"

"I...I…." the poor boy was blushing as his entire face was red.

* * *

The party left the lower cell returning to the front entrance. At least now they weren't completely in the dark. They knew what to do now. Having a big lead that they needed to find the stronger or larger earthpulse points in order to find the reamining therions. It won't have to be a wild goose chase after all. Thanks to Laphicet their chances of finding other therions have increased. It goes to show how special the malak boy is. He was truly special. Hopefully they will find the therions before Innominat's reawakening.

They climbed down the stairs heading to the front gate. It was time to board the Van Eltia in search for those large earthpulse points. Dyle, Kamoana, Percival and Kurogane were present. The other members of the crew must have boarded the pirate ship already. The daemon blacksmith had a lot of swords surrounding him. All of them were broken. He has been forging for who knows how long. Still trying to make that one perfect blade that can surpass Shigure's Stormhowl. The headless daemon was disappointed again.

"Broke again. Still not good enough!"

"You think it's your swords that're weak? You don't think maybe your body's just stupid tough?" said Dyle.

"No, if it can't cut me, it's just not good enough. I need stronger material to make a better sword…I'd love to try orichalcum, but getting that stuff is next to impossible."

"Orichalcum...That's the strongest metal in the world, right?" asked Laphicet.

"A rare metal that's only been found in ancient ruins, and seldom at that" replied Eizen.

"It's extremely difficult to find or even dig it up" Selene added" and if by some miracle you DO came across someone who possess it. It won't come cheap."

"I heard a full five pound of orichalcum can be sell between three to five million gald" said Jaune.

"That prize is insane!" Eleanor was shocked.

"I've seen fragments of the metal myself, but I've never even heard of a piece large enough to forge into a weapon" said the pirate malak.

"I have. I heard a rumor that a block of orichalcum was discovered in an ancient ruin some two hundred years ago. Unfortunately, the boat carrying it sank in a storm" said Kurogane.

"From the depths of the earth to the depths of the sea" said Rokurou.

"A sunken ship, treasure at the bottom of the sea...That would stir any sailor's heart" said Dyle.

"If we knew where to find it, could it be salvaged?" said the daemon swordsman.

"The ship's crew drowned, so nobody knows where she sank. Besides, it's a centuries-old rumor. Who's to say it's even true?" said the headless blacksmith.

"Right. Hehehe. No sense in wishing for what can't be gotten. I'm sure there's other material you can use" said the lizard daemon.

"Hah! Even Dyle makes a good point sometimes!"

"Hey, waddaya mean, "even Dyle"?!"

"Even-Dyle's getting angry!" said Kamoana.

"Saying it like that's just weird, Kamoana."

"Even-Kamoana's getting weeeird!" she giggled.

"All right" Velvet finally got to the topic" so our target is an earthpulse point about as big as the one here."

"Thanks to Laphicet. We won't have a problem finding larger ones" said Jaune.

"Right. Let's start with the closest one and go from there. Which way is it?" asked the Crowe.

"The closest one...Is to the west" replied the malak boy.

"Got it. Lead the way, Laphicet" she smiled.

"My pleasure!" he smiled.

"Off to more adventures then" the Arc turned to the black haired woman with a smile and she nodded trying not to looked nervous or embarrassed.

" _I'm still thinking about last night. What he said…."_ the daemon woman blushed.

* * *

The party stood boarded the Van Eltia going on another journey. They left Titania going west as Laphicet said. That's where the boy believed they will find their next earthpulse point. A stronger one where a therion will reside in it. Selene stood on the railing of the ship while staring at the malak boy. Laphicet was truly amazing. To be able to tell the size of an earthpulse. No malakhim has ever done that. She was so happy for him. No longer she was a special case. It was a first time a malak can do such. At this rate they might find the remaining therions. It was only a matter of time. A smiled spread the girl's lips enjoying the breeze and the smell of the sea.

Laphicet had his compass the entire time. Waiting to sense that earthpulse point. It was somewhere around the west as the steel needle kept pointing to the right direction. He couldn't let them all down not when they were all depending on him. So the malak boy needed to make this right. For everyone, for Velvet who was counting on him. Never he has ever felt so needed that the others will put their trust and faith on him. His eyes widened as the needle stood still, glancing at Selene the girl nodded. Looks like they were in the right place. He could feel it, this was one of the larger earthpulse points.

"It's here! This is the earthpulse point!"

"Nothing but open water as far as the eye can see. Is earthpulse point down below?" asked Magilou.

"I can feel the earthpulse down below. Laphicet's right" said Selene.

"Of all the places. This one, was the last I was expecting" said Jaune.

"Most of this world is covered by ocean, so of course there'd be a lot of earthpulse points in the deep sea" explained Eizen.

"But surely even the Abbey would have a hard time containing a therion underwater, right" said Eleanor.

"Looks like this one's a bust" said Velvet.

"Sorry, everyone…."

"Hold on. We've seen a bug therion. You don't think there could be a fish as well?" said Rokurou.

"That's right!" Selene shouted still noticing Laphicet's sad expression" we haven't even given it a try!"

"If this is one of the larger earthpulse points. Then, there must be a therion. I don't think the Abbey would leave one out, even if it's under the sea" said the Arc.

"I'd say we fish our way in!" said the malak girl.

"Fish our way in?" asked Laphicet.

"That's what I was going to suggest" said the pirate malak as he brought something showing it to the group" this?"

"What?!" both the malak boy and the red head exorcist were shocked at the fishing rod.

"Okay…." the blond exorcist sweat dropped" so we're going to fish for the therion. If it's a giant shark or a giant squid. I'm sure we'll be strong enough to pull it out of the water and fight it at the Van Eltia."

"You don't have to be sarcastic Jaune. And quit making those looks" Eizen frowned at how everyone was staring at him" just to let you know. This is a Fujibayashi's rod. This baby's nine feet long, made from a single piece of the finest bamboo, aged five years ago, with a slow sixty-forty action that almost feels alive when it bends."

"…."

"Its exquisitely wrapped handle feels like an extension your own arm. And just look at that elegant black lacquer."

"It's just a fishing rod" sweat dropped Selene.

"It's a perfect fishing rod as there can be" the pirate malak resumed his rambling.

"We get it Eizen, it's the best fishing rod ever. But, is it therion proof?"

"Maybe we should find out" the archer girl grinned staring at the black haired woman" Velvet should dive into the sea and we'll fish her out with the rod. That will show it works."

"How about I send you to the sea and fish you out myself?" the Crowe glared at the malak girl.

"Fishing? Are you sure? This is a therion we're talking about" said Eleanor.

"All the more reason. Remember who you travel with."

"Er...OK?" the red head sweat dropped reminding her he was the "Reaper".

"That is true. Our chances of catching an actual therion are high when the Reaper's Curse is with us" said the witch.

"I'm against this idea. It sounds ridiculous" said the long haired woman.

"Aw, c'mon, let's give it a shot. Besides, I'm hungry. Even if all we catch is fish, at least we'll have dinner" said Rokurou.

"Mmm...I'd love to have me some koi or sockeye salmon" said Magilou.

"Don't encourage them."

"Let's just give it a try. If it doesn't work, we'll resume finding other earthpulse points" said Jaune.

"How do you attach the hook to the line? Like...This?" Velvet volunteered to get the fishing rod ready, it's been a while since the last time she went fishing with her brother, she had no idea what she was doing.

"Hahaha, you don't go fishing much, do you?" said Rokurou.

"It's just been a while. I used to go fishing with my brother, sometimes."

"I remember" smiled the Arc" here let me help with that."

The Crowe watched the blond preparing the fishing rod. It brought her back some pleasant memories when they went to fish near Aball. She remembered Laphicet was so excited even with his illness. He was always happy especially when he was able to catch a fish on his own. After Jaune encouraged him. Those days were gone and they weren't coming back, now that he's dead. So she forgot about fishing but the blond didn't. It's like he was a pro at the whole thing.

"This is my first time" said Laphicet and he was pretty excited.

"Then we'll try to-" Velvet was interrupted.

"I'll teach you how it's done" said Eleanor.

"I didn't know you could fish Eleanor."

"Yeah, when I was little, old man Tenny taught me. He was from my village. I've caught at least a hundred Triet loaches over the years."

"Wow, that's a lot of fish!"

"Those two really get along. If I didn't better, I'd think she's his sister, not his vessel" said Rokurou.

"Eleanor's certainly got Laphicet's number. Better watch out, Velvet, or she'll steal him away" said Magilou with a grin.

Jaune saw the hurt in the Crowe's eyes at the witch's comment. It was nice Eleanor and Laphicet were getting along more. But the malak boy meant a lot to Velvet, more than to red head exorcist. The boy was the living image of her little brother. The long haired woman cares for him a lot than they let on. The Arc knew and has reminded the praetor, Velvet always come first to him. This situation wasn't any different. The blond will have to break it to his red head companion that she couldn't fish with the malak boy.

"Eleanor...I was thinking that Velvet is more suited to teach Laphicet how to fish."

"Huh? Really?" the red head turned to the black haired woman who seemed to be taken back.

"It's been a while. But I know she still has it. That gift, there was no one like her in our village when it comes to fishing."

"What are you doing?" the Crowe whispered to the blond.

"Helping you fish with Laphicet. Don't deny it, I know you do."

"Eleanor seems to be more experienced at it."

"So are you."

"I don't remember. It was a while and I'm not really that gifted at fishing."

"Just follow your instincts. I'll help you just in case."

"Fine" the therion finally gave up with a nod" Laphicet, let's go fishing."

"Okay!" the malak seemed to be happier now.

"You sure you did the right thing?" asked Selene.

"It's just a fun activity, nothing harmless."

"It will, if we end up having a therion on the ship" the malak girl sweat dropped.

"Um...Jaune is Velvet really experienced in fishing as you say?" Eleanor was still unsure.

"Trust me, she'll be fine" the Arc smiled _" I hope…."_

It wasn't long before everyone wanted to take part on the fun. What was a fishing therion plan turns out into a fishing get together fun activity. Benwick arrived with other rods as Eizen and Rokurou decided to have a contest who can catch the most fish. Selene immediately jumped on the idea while Jaune rolled his eyes. No surprise his malak wanted to fish too. Soon the group have forgotten the reason why they stopped the ship on this spot. It was now about fishing and now fish the actual therion that could be residing in the earthpulse point.

Eleanor wanted to joined in as she got a separate rod. She still wanted to show her fishing skills to the group. As for Velvet, she was happy. Happy that Jaune was able to convinced the red head in letting her help Laphicet fished for the therion. The memories came back to the long haired daemon remembering the times she, her brother and Jaune went fishing. She was worried due to his condition but, it was still a fun day. Laphicet managed to catch a fish before falling into the water, if the Arc hasn't interfered protecting him. He was the one that fell in and got wet. The fool saved her brother's life on that day.

Other memories included her catching a fish while the blond fool helped her brother catch a bigger one. It was one of those proudest moments for the younger Crowe. He was so happy on that day. The memory was in her head, and Velvet did her best not to teared up. As she looked at Laphicet, the malak smiled at her looking so eager and excited. But at the same time he was trying to keep a focus in case the line moves. Honestly the daemon woman thought this was a waste of time. Even if this was an earthpulse point, she didn't thought there would be a therion under the sea. Or so she thought.

"Something's pulling the line!"

"Don't rush it. Stay, calm. You have to be patient, wait for the right moment to pull" the Crowe hold the rod with the boy.

"O-OK, got it!"

"They did already caught something?" asked Rokurou.

"Looks like it" said Jaune.

"No way. Already?!" Selene was shocked.

"Here it comes. You ready?" asked Eizen.

"Damn right I am! I'll fillet it before it can even land" Rokurou was pumped.

"If it's a therion, don't you dare kill it" warned Velvet.

"Yeah. Remember we need them alive" followed Jaune.

"Now!" said the black haired woman.

"Heeeeeaaaavveeee!"

Laphicet was successful in pulling something out of the water. But it wasn't a therion. Only a pair of horns that could have once belonged to a daemon. The minutes went by as the others did their best in fishing a therion. They got the same results as they pulled nothing but useless junk. Not even fish. A pair of round swirl glasses, a mustache among other garbage. Nothing that can be considered valuable or treasure for a pirate. And so the hours went by, nothing good to catch in the sea. The party decided to take a break leaving their rods by the railing of the ship.

Suddenly Velvet's rod was pulling look like it got something. The black haired woman went immediately grabbing it as she started pulling hard. Laphicet went to help her, it was something heavy. It was a big one. After a couple of hard pulls both were able to bring it to the ship. It revealed to be a large black pot as it hit the deck of the pirate ship. The group was shocked at the sight, expecting a big fish but nothing like this. The Crowe only sighed in frustrate thinking they have hit another dead end in this crazy idea of fishing for a therion.

"It's…." Eizen paused.

"It's a big one, all right but…." followed Rokurou.

"More junk" Selene sighed.

"A pot, yay" Eleanor showed her enthusiasm.

"At least it wasn't anything useless. A pot is very useful for cooking" Jaune tried to remain positive.

"But what's a pot doing out here?" asked Velvet.

"There's something inside of it" said Laphicet walking to the pot.

Suddenly tentacles came out of the pot. Revealing four dumpus daemons. They quickly released their weapons to fight them. They could see they were releasing malevolence. Maybe they found their target after all.

"An octo-pot?!" said Magilou.

 **(Music: "Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I wish they'd stop making those noises!" Velvet had it with the daemons sounds.

"Watch out! They're armed to the squeesh. And they're shouting" Let squeedom ring!"" said the witch.

"Is that suppose to be funny?!" said Jaune.

"Must you?" followed the therion woman.

The fight didn't lasted long, the malaks and Magilou focused on long range artes. While the others fought them up close. Using arcane artes, break soul and break it was enough to get rid of them. There was no need to use mystique artes on the aquatic daemons. The party was careful enough not to cause any damage to the Van Eltia. It was their way of transport and property of Eizen and the Aifread pirate crew.

"Phew...That was scary" said Laphicet.

"Be more careful before you approach a suspicious object" scolded Velvet when in truth she was worried for the boy.

The malak boy stood silent but he looked a bit upset for some reason. Jaune and Selene noticed this but chose to stay quiet, for now. It wasn't the right time.

"Who would have thought four daemons will be inside a single pot" said the Arc.

"Hold on, there's something else inside!" Rokurou kept his guard up as the black pot kept moving.

"More daemons?" asked the archer girl.

From the pot came five zombies, the fight wasn't over.

"You got to be kidding me" the blond exorcist kept a hold on Crocea Mors and his shield.

They went with the same strategy as with the four dumpus. Thanks to Selene's break soul, the zombies were unable to cast their artes as they got caught by strong artes of the party. Velvet caused more damage to all the undead using her break arte" Lunar Surface". Soon they were all wiped out ending the fight.

 **(Music end)**

"An octopus army, and a horde of undead...What the hell is this pot?" said Velvet.

"Magnificent" Eizen walked closer to the pot" to think I'd get to see one with my own eyes."

"Huh? Is there something about this creepy old pot?" asked the Crowe.

"Heh...Creepy, you say? That's why these things need to be left to the professionals."

"I feel like another one of his educational lectures is coming" Selene smiled.

"Listen and behold! This is none other than a water jug made by the potter Grune during King Claudin's reign."

"It's not a pot?" Jaune was surprised because that's exactly what it looked to him.

"It was a legendary once-in-a-millennium masterpiece...But it was lost in the Second Warring States Period two hundred years ago. Assertive yet not ostentatious, the piece draws you in with its stately curves and the subtle shimmer of its colors, which belle a hidden savagery."

"Eizen...Two lectures in one day?" Eleanor gave a sigh.

"Who needs an encyclopedia when you have Eizen?" said the malak girl.

"Question" said the Arc" what does "this", has to do with the therion we're suppose to be fishing for?"

"Beats me" replied the long haired woman.

"He's talking gibberish, but that's men in general, I suppose" said Magilou.

"Hey, I like his lectures" said Selene.

"The lost glazing technique of the Oresoen is so vibrant, it looks like it could start moving at any moment!"

"And I ask again, what does this...Water jug has to do with the therion we're suppose to find under the sea?" sweat dropped the blond exorcist.

"I don't think he's listening" said Velvet.

Suddenly the pot was releasing a lot of malevolence as it transformed into a giant pot daemon.

"Saved by a daemon!" cheered Magilou she was annoyed at Eizen's lecture.

"It's releasing a lot of malevolence!" said the malak girl.

"I don't think its a therion but its a strong daemon" Jaune unsheathed his weapon again.

"The pot itself is a therion? Didn't see that coming" Rokurou released his short swords.

"It's a water jug!" argued the pirate malak.

"WHO CARES!?" shouted the group in unison.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Whatever you guys do, make sure not to smash it!" said the earth malak.

"So can I slash it?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"That's even worse!"

"Let's just focus on the fight people! We can worry about that later" argued the Arc.

"Stop arguing and start fighting!" followed Velvet.

The party was aware that they needed to be careful. Avoiding to damage the Van Eltia while fighting a therion. How they were going to do that, they had no idea. Not to mention the appearance of the Pandora Pot it looked tough. Maybe, because of the material it was made enough. Another thing, Eizen kept arguing not to break the water jug or pot. Due of its high value and importance, at least to the pirate malak, the others didn't care much. Selene cast field barrier and acuteness to buff everyone. As expected the therion was pretty tough. However, it wasn't that bad for the group. The creature had a disadvantage.

Because of it's hard material, it was heavy and it was a slow attacker. Making it easier for the party to strike with combos. Still its break soul arte" swing kick", packs quite a punch. And any other attacks are strong, they were painful. They will have to blocked or do back steps to avoid them. Jaune made the strategy clear for the malaks, Magilou and Eleanor to attack by afar with long range artes. Allowing him, Velvet and Rokurou to do the close range assault. Just as their past fight with therion Kamoana, it was tough on defense meaning using stronger artes were more recommended. The blond signaled for the Crowe and the daemon swordsman to joined in with chain attacks.

The others tried a variety of elemental artes to find the therion's weakness. Though all the damage was normal, it wasn't hurting the Pandora Pot that much. It was a good thing it awoke after they took out the dumpus and zombie daemons. Otherwise, the fight would have been a whole lot harder. The Arc kept telling the others to keep attacking from a distance, he didn't wanted to risk them getting hurt. With Rokurou and Velvet, they were more experienced and skilled in close range. The three of them can do a lot of damage chaining their attacks together. They have also learned to read their moves with all of the battles they have fought since they first met.

Pandora Pot swung it's two long arms while using swing kick, the trio were too fast for the therion. But the group kept their combos while it got hit with more long range artes. Velvet used her mystique arte lethal pain, followed by Rokurou's form zero sunder, and Jaune followed with Rending Saber. The pot daemon was hurt, now they were getting somewhere. They might be close of beating it. Selene went with casting field barrier and acuteness again, as she followed with firing a barrage of different elemental arrows, then casting more artes. Everyone were doing their best, giving it everything they got. And their efforts were working having a big effect on the therion.

Laphicet felt the power within him, it was the same when he first learned his mystique arte binding order. The malak boy knew what to do, as he ran towards the Pandora Pot. Velvet got worried for a moment, seeing him doing something reckless. Before she was about to interfered and attempt to protect him, Jaune stopped her. He knew the boy was stronger than he looks, and he knew what he was doing. Not to mention he was getting a lot of support from the others, still unleashing artes on the therion. The pot daemon was wide open for attacks and it couldn't defend with all of the hits it was receiving. The combos and chain attacks were starting to stunned it.

Laphicet created a sphere of light in one hand and a sphere of dark in another. He merged both spheres together, crushing them. It created a shock wave that hit Pandora Pot.

" **Spirits, release! The light of virtue, and dark of vice! Join in chaos! Chaos Bloom!"**

The malak's new second mystique arte was enough to finished off the pot daemon, ending the battle.

 **(Music end)**

It changed back to a water jug or a pot.

"It finally decided to behave itself" said the daemon woman.

"Wait, Velvet don't eat it!" said Eizen.

"It's a pot. I'm not gonna eat it."

"I guess there weren't any therions to be found here after all" said Eleanor.

"After all the daemons we fought. That pot daemon though, could have been a therion. But it wasn't releasing enough malevolence to be one" said Selene.

"If there been any, you think of Eizen's reaper's curse woulda drawn them out" said Magilou.

"Oh! So THAT'S why all we caught today were weird useless things!" said the red head exorcist.

"Right, I forgot about the curse. So all this was Eizen's fault, huh?" said the Crowe.

"Funny how quickly you get used to it!" said the witch.

"My power didn't end up helping us out at all…." Laphicet gave a sigh.

"That's not true. You helped more than you think. First you gave us a day off, I like the fishing, second you learned a new mystique arte, which it was pretty cool in my book and third you gave Eizen antique pot that he will definitely see as treasure" smiled Jaune as he ruffled the boy malak's hair.

"It's a water jug!" argued the pirate malak.

"Oh put a lid on it already. It looks like a pot" sweat dropped the Arc.

"Yeah, you were awesome Laphicet. Your new mystique arte is so cool!" followed Selene.

"I admit, today was pretty useless. We wasted a lot of time" Velvet turned to the boy who lowered his head" but I know you're not the type to give up after a little setback. Isn't that right, Phi?"

"Phi?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at the nickname.

"Huh? Phi?" followed the malak.

"It's your nickname. Not a whole lot of thought put into it, but...You're you. You're Phi."

"Velvet…."

"Phi...I like it. It has personality" said Magilou.

"Thanks."

"Hm...It's nice but I feel like it can be a little longer. Maybe I should come up with it" Selene stood in thought.

"Of course, if you still feel like giving up…." paused the long haired woman.

"No! I'm gonna find us the next earthpulse point!"

Velvet smiled back at the boy knowing he wasn't going to give up.

"Oh, hey, there's something else inside the water jug" Eizen was looking inside.

"Please tell me it's not another daemon" the former praetor sweat dropped.

The pirate malak has taken the content from the antique a piece of rock colored gold" this golden luster, it's...orichalcum! I get it now...This must be where that ship sank all those years ago. The one Kurogane told us about."

"Hell yeah! Kurogane might actually be able to make me an orichalcum sword!" Rokurou was hyped" nice find Eizen, you too Laphicet!"

"See. You were very useful today. Now Rokurou might have a new sword made from the strongest metal in the world. All thanks to you" Jaune smiled at the malak boy.

"It wasn't easy, but we didn't come away empty handed. And just getting a chance to fish again was lots of fun!" said Eleanor.

"Yeah! I had a really good time, too!"

"Even I was entertained!" said Magilou.

"The sun's going down soon. Let's head back to Titania" Velvet smiled in truth she did enjoyed the fishing.

* * *

Returning to the prison island everyone else was happy to see the group again. Kamoana went to Laphicet and Selene. Jaune smiled at the sight wanting to catch a break before leaving again. Knowing Velvet, she would want to search for the next earthpulse point soon. He spotted Rokurou talking to Kurogane holding the piece of orichalcum they found from that water jug. No doubt the headless blacksmith daemon will try his hardest to forge a sword for the war daemon using the rare metal. The blond exorcist climbed the stairs heading to his cell, or room. The Arc waved to everyone before heading off.

As soon as he arrived to his cell room he put down the sheathed Crocea Mors. The blond stretched his arms before getting seated on the bed. A soft yawn escaped his lips. He soon rested his body on the mattress. The former praetor needed to talk to Eizen if there was a way to make the beds of the cells more comfortable. These weren't in the least on the contrary, they were bad for the back. Jaune slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Soon, he was dreaming. The vivid dream where he was fighting Artorius. Both clashing swords. His sword in great long sword mode against the Shepherd's long sword.

The young man started stirring on his bed. The fight wasn't going on his favor. He was losing against the powerful exorcist as his whole body was being empowered by Innominat. Just like when they fought him at the Empyrean's Throne. Only this time, he was way stronger than before. Even with all of his artes and mystique, he couldn't overpowered the man. Artorius cut his side as the blond cried out in pain. The blood on the ground as he was kneeling, feeling his last seconds of life. Just as the Shepherd was about to plunged his sword, to finish him. Someone got in front of him. Blue eyes widened in shock and horror.

Before him was Velvet he chose to protect him, taking the attack for him. Blood was on the Crowe's mouth as she slowly glanced at him. A soft smile spread her lips. Jaune was able to hear her whispering something" I'm sorry". Artorius released his blade letting her body fell dead to the ground. The Arc screamed in rage tearing up. But he didn't had the strength to fight him anymore. The man was ready to use his mystique arte on him. That was it, that powerful attack will kill him. And there was nothing he could do. Velvet was dead because of him. The blond exorcist woke up with a startled, panting.

" _So much for getting a relaxing rest."_

"Sorry for waking you up."

Jaune turned to see Laphicet standing on the cell door" it's okay. I woke up because of a bad dream. Nothing serious."

"Really? What was it about?" the malak boy walked closer.

"I..It was just a bad dream, I don't remember much. Too many details."

"Oh…."

"Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. At first I thought talking to Eizen or Rokurou. But for some reason, I feel like talking to you makes more sense. Well, you know Velvet longer than any of us."

"That's true. Plus you can always talk to me whenever you feel like it. I'm always willing to listen. So what's up?" the Arc smiled.

"I gotta know Jaune. Does Velvet...Does she sees me as her brother?"

The blond stood surprised at the question. Laphicet was staring at him seriously. Did it bothered him the Crowe saw him as her brother's image. Maybe that was it. That could explained his recent behavior. He saw him not looking happy when they were fishing. Especially when she scolded him for getting closer to the antique pot. The blond wasn't going to lie or keep this a secret, he wanted to be honest with the boy. Also, if he doesn't tell him he was pretty sure Selene will if he asks her.

"I see no reason for her not to. You should know already when she gave you the same name as her brother. Laphicet, there's so much in you that she sees that reminds her of him. Your personality, hobbies, likes of food, behavior. It's all the same as her brother. I knew him too and I agreed that you also reminded me of him."

The malak boy lowered his head for a moment.

"But I think Velvet has come to terms that you're not him" this got the boy's attention" sure, you may have his personality. But you're definitely not her brother. Maybe that's why she chose to gave you that nickname. Because you're someone else, like she said. You're you. Whether she cares for you in the same level as her brother or not, well, that will be up to her to decide. I don't know anything about it."

"You're right. After she gave me that nickname, she started looking at me differently. Her smiles, it's like she acknowledges how I am. That's why I want to do my best to help her and everyone. I don't want to fail."

"You'll never fail Laphicet. Today we did a lot because of you. I don't have to remind you again, Phi" the Arc decided to call him by his nickname.

"Uh…."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm still not used to the nickname, I guess. I'm more used of everyone calling me Laphicet."

"You don't like it?" he smirked.

"N-No! I...I don't know what to think of it honest" the malak blushed.

"It's fine if you don't like it. You can tell me. But I highly suggest you don't tell Velvet. You might hurt her feelings."

"Right…." he nodded smiling" thanks for listening to me Jaune. I knew I could count on you. I bet you feel the same way with Selene too."

"Yeah. I care for her a lot and she's family" the blond kept his smile.

"So do you see her like a sister like Velvet sees me as her brother?"

"I guess. Selene is family and having her as a little sister is more fitted. I think our relationship is like that of a big brother and little sister. Mostly, she reminds me of my youngest sister."

"From your world?" Laphicet felt bad he didn't wanted to bring the topic.

"Yeah. But Selene and I weren't always so close. We have our differences and problems in the past."

"Really? I see that hard to believe. You guys get along so well. And you makes quite a team when we're fighting."

"Believe it or not. We didn't started like that" the blond scratched the back of his head" when I first met her, she was really feisty. A real spit fire."

"Was she actually mean to you?" Laphicet stood shocked.

"Might as well tell you the story. I met Selene during my exorcist training, a few weeks after Velvet was sent to Titania. You already know I was a trainee at Lothringen Tower under Melchior as the instructor. It was actually at the end of the program. I was taking the exam to become an orderly. One of the tests is to survive on your own and put everything you learned to the test for five days. If you encounter a daemon, you have to fight it and win. Our group was sent to camp somewhere in the Burnack Plateau, before we went our separate ways."

"I didn't know about that. I guess becoming an exorcist is really tough."

"It is. But I had it worse. You see, by the time you're about to take the exam all trainees have their own malaks. Except for me. I didn't had one, because I didn't like that all of them have their will sealed. Melchior kept scolding me that I needed to have one if I wanted to become a full fledged orderly. I chose to disobeyed him and he went with the decision that I take the exam alone warning me, that if I fail, I will be kick out of the program and I could kiss my training with Artorius goodbye."

Laphicet kept listening to the blond exorcist looking very interested wanting to know more.

"It was during one of my camps. For some strange reason all the food I earned from hunting was disappearing. More like someone was eating it. I thought it was a rodent or some other animal. Boy was I wrong...I eventually set a trap to catch the culprit."

The malak boy only laughed having a big clue who was the food culprit.

"I will never forget that night…." Jaune smiled.

* * *

 _ **Jaune stood hidden behind some bush staring at the camp fire he made. He has put some freshly cooked hare out in the open. The blond knew the culprit that has been taking his food will eventually show up. He won't resist a chance like this. Next to the dead cooked animal was a piece of rope that leads to the top of a tree. When the one responsible takes the hare, the trap will be set. The Arc heard rustling through the bushes. He stood his ground, quietly watching. That must be it as something ran towards the cooked hare taking but got caught in the trap.**_

 _ **The blond grinned as the thief was sent hanging upside down by the trap. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors wanting to meet face to face. Using the light from the camp fire, he got a long look at the culprit. His blue eyes widened in shock. He was expecting an animal but instead, it was a young girl with short blue hair in two Chinese bums with purple eyes. He saw a golden bow with many arrows laying around. They must have fall off when she took the trap. It was truly a surprise to see a kid was the one who was taking his food.**_

" _ **Put me down NOW!"**_

" _ **I will. As soon as you tell me, why have you been stealing food from me?"**_

" _ **I'm hungry duh!" the girl kept holding onto her skirt but she was failing allowing the blond to see the contents below" stop staring at my undies you PERV!"**_

 _ **The Arc used his shield because the angry girl just threw the cooked hare" you know, that was a perfect waste of good food right there."**_

" _ **Speak for yourself. You used it as bait to lure me out!"**_

" _ **True. I needed to lure you out because you've been taking the food I fought hard to earn. It's not fair that you will take it without asking for my permission. I was willing to share you know."**_

" _ **Share? Yeah right. You wouldn't even think twice to share it with me."**_

 _ **The Arc covered his eyes because indeed he was able to see her underwear. He quickly cut her down" are you still hungry? I can give you something."**_

 _ **In return the blue haired girl stomped on his food.**_

" _ **OW! What gives?!"**_

 _ **She quickly picked up all her arrows and her bow. Ready to shoot one at him. Jaune used his shield to block an incoming arrow.**_

" _ **What the heck?! Stop!"**_

" _ **Why should I?! You're a meanie for pulling that trap on me. And you even peek at my skirt, you're a perv too!"**_

" _ **So it would have been better if you continue stealing food from me?!"**_

" _ **Maybe...I was having a hard time hunting for something good. Then I saw you and realized, I don't have to hunt for food when I can take this dummy's instead."**_

" _ **That's...Really mean" he sweat dropped" you're really a...Brat."**_

" _ **And you're a meanie perv!" she fired another arrow that he used his shield again to blocked.**_

" _ **If I give you some food. Will you stop attacking me?"**_

"… _ **..."**_

" _ **I don't want any trouble. I'm only out here as part of my exorcist exam. If I succeed I'll become an orderly."**_

" _ **I know. I saw you with a group of people a few days ago. I've been following you wherever you go ever since."**_

 _ **Jaune blinked a couple of times" you...You've been stalking me?"**_

" _ **I felt like it. Your face says" idiot" so I followed you and guess what, I was right."**_

" _ **You're really a brat. I'm starting to rethink my choice in giving you food. You don't even look like you regret attacking me."**_

" _ **And you look like you don't regret setting me up on that trap. That makes us even" she stuck her tongue.**_

" _ **Look" the blond trainee sighed taking something from his backpack" here, take it. It's can soup. I'm not suppose to be taking food like this. The exams requirements are to hunt for your own food."**_

 _ **The blue haired girl kept staring at the can, then at him, she really didn't trusted him.**_

" _ **It may not be homemade. But it still good. You can have it."**_

" _ **What if it's poisoned? You could have poisoned it."**_

" _ **Seriously?" the Arc sweat dropped" the can is sealed. You really think I would go the effort to opened it, put poison, then resealed it?"**_

" _ **What's the catch?" she still didn't trusted him.**_

" _ **No catch, just take it. But after this, I hope you will go and hunt for your own food."**_

" _ **So you're giving me the soup in exchange that I leave you alone?" she frowned, there was hurt in her purple eyes.**_

" _ **Do you want to stay with me?"**_

 _ **She only shrugged her shoulders in response as he sighed.**_

" _ **If you want to accompany me for the night, that's okay. I only have one more day before the exam ends. After that I have to return to Lothringen."**_

" _ **So how are you going to pass the exam without a malakhim?"**_

" _ **You have been stalking me for a while, haven't you" he sweat dropped.**_

" _ **Everyone had one except you. That's another reason I thought you were an idiot. Even if you do good in the exam, if you don't have a malak you're done for."**_

" _ **Wait...I will still fail even if I survived the five days?" the blond was shocked.**_

" _ **Well duh! It should be THAT obvious."**_

" _ **Lord Melchior said if I do good in this exam. I might be able to pass."**_

" _ **You MIGHT be able to pass. That's the magic word dummy."**_

" _ **This can't be happening" Jaune growled in frustration" after everything I've been through since starting the exorcist program. All the bullies and embarrassing moments I have to endured. I'm going to fail...All the time and effort, for nothing."**_

 _ **The blue haired girl open the lid of the can as she started eating the soup without boiling it" not bad, I guess. So why don't you have a malakhim?"**_

" _ **Because all the malaks I have met so far they're all...Not right, there's something wrong with them. They barely say a word, there's no emotion in their eyes and they always follow your every command to the letter."**_

"… _ **."**_

" _ **Lord Melchior told me all malaks of the Abbey have their will sealed because they're our weapons against the daemons. They're the tools to cleanse the threat of the daemonblight. I don't like that. Seeing them as nothing but tools and their personalities sealed is not right. Acting like emotionless dolls. They should be entitle to their own freedom and make their own choice if they want to aid exorcists. But I guess after the Abbey is doing to them, I doubt they will be so cooperative to help."**_

 _ **The blue haired girl kept on eating the soul but she was indeed still listening to him.**_

" _ **I can't fail...I have to pass the exam, I have to become an orderly. I have to make it and receive training from Lord Artorius. If I don't…Velvet might…I MUST become an exorcist!"**_

" _ **Even if by any chance you had a malakhim. You would still fail the exam" the young girl was smirking showing him the can soup" you're not allowed to bring this type of food."**_

" _ **That's why we will keep that our little secret."**_

" _ **The soup was good. So I can live with that. What will you do now?"**_

" _ **The only thing I can do. Pass the exam without a malak" the blond trainee sighed" I should get some rest. Oh wow, I haven't even given my name yet, sorry. I'm Jaune."**_

 _ **The blue haired girl didn't replied while the Arc only sighed.**_

" _ **It's okay. You don't have to tell me your name."**_

" _ **I don't have one…."**_

" _ **What?" he raised an eyebrow" what do you mean, you don't have a name? Are you an orphan?"**_

" _ **Geez you really are an idiot if you haven't figure out by now" the girl started casting something making the Arc gasped in shocked.**_

" **Aqua Laser!"**

 _ **She released a powerful straight shot of water at the camp fire, putting it off. Jaune tripped from the shock, staring at the young girl.**_

" _ **That was an exorcist arte. You're an exorcist? But you're so young."**_

" _ **You got to be kidding me" the blue haired girl face palmed" I'm not an exorcist dummy. I just cast a malak arte, get it now?"**_

" _ **You're...You're a malak?" the blond was still shocked" I don't believe it…."**_

" _ **You're so slow to pick on the obvious."**_

" _ **It's not that. You're so different from other malaks I have met."**_

" _ **Duh. Maybe because my will is not sealed. I'm not with the Abbey."**_

" _ **I've never heard of malakhim outside of the Abbey's control before."**_

" _ **You learned something new today. Well, I'm going to doze off."**_

" _ **I-Right...Goodnight…." he noticed she was already sleeping.**_

 _ **The next day Jaune was surprised to still see the malak girl. He was sure she was going to leave but here she was. The blond didn't said anything as he resume his exam venturing around the Plateau. And the girl kept on following him without saying a word. It started as a silent trip. Honestly the Arc didn't like to stay quiet for too long if he wasn't alone. There was someone with him so he felt like making conversation. Though it started bad between him and the malak girl. He was wondering about her name. Did she had one or officially didn't had one.**_

 _ **Jaune got his weapon ready as he encountered a couple of daemons on the way. On his last day of the exam. He fought them as hard as he could. But they were easily dispatch thanks to the blue haired girl. Using her bow and her malak artes. She was truly amazing. The blond trainee was in awe at her skills. She was so different from other malakhim and he actually like it. Seeing her act like her true self and not so emotionless. The fight was done rather quickly, because he had further assistance.**_

" _ **Thanks for the help. I really appreciate it" he smiled.**_

" _ **They were weak" she shrugged her shoulders" and besides. I kind of owe you for giving me that soup."**_

" _ **Listen…." the Arc paused as he resumed walking" do you have a name?"**_

" _ **Why do you want to know?" she turned to him with a frown.**_

" _ **It's just, I don't want to talk to you without knowing your name. It feels weird. I don't want to call you malak or girl. Having a proper name makes for better communication."**_

" _ **Who says I want to have better communication with you?" she hide her smirk.**_

" _ **Look. All I'm saying, if you want to continue traveling with me. I want to keep talking to you. I want to know more about you and therefore, I would like to know your name."**_

" _ **Sounds fair. I already told you, I don't have a name."**_

" _ **That means you don't have a master…."**_

" _ **I know what you're thinking. You want me to become your malak, right?"**_

" _ **I really wouldn't mind. You're really strong. But I'm not going to make you."**_

" _ **Wha…." the blue haired girl stood shocked" are you for real?"**_

" _ **If you don't want to then I won't make you. So…." he sighed wanting to call her by a name" where do you come from? Do you have a home?"**_

" _ **Not really" she kept up walking with him.**_

" _ **Any friends, family?"**_

" _ **Nope."**_

" _ **Oh…." now Jaune was feeling awkward and sorry for her.**_

" _ **Did you meant what you just said?"**_

" _ **About what?"**_

" _ **About not making me become your malak if I don't want to."**_

" _ **Yeah. I don't want to make you. I don't want to make you feel like you're obligated to do this."**_

" _ **But you also said you WOULDN'T mind having me as your malak, right?"**_

" _ **Well, yeah…."**_

" _ **So which one will it be?" she actually smiled for the first time.**_

" _ **True. I would like for you to become my malak. I would be honored. But I don't want to make you if you don't want to. I guess it will be up to you if you really want to."**_

" _ **You haven't forgotten you need a malakhim to pass this exam. There's no way you'll be able to become an orderly if you still don't have one."**_

" _ **That is true" the blond trainee rubbed his forehead.**_

"… _ **...…..…..…."**_

" _ **No matter what happens. I have to continue moving forward. I have to become an exorcist. I must keep Velvet safe."**_

" _ **Okay."**_

" _ **Hm…?" he turned to the blue haired girl.**_

" _ **I'll do it. I'll become your malak."**_

" _ **You will?" he stood shocked.**_

" _ **Yep. On a few conditions" she suddenly glared at him" the first one, you will not agree to have my will sealed. I don't care what you have to do but you're not turning me into one of those Abbey dolls."**_

" _ **I will never let that happen. I like you the way you are" his tone was full of sincerity.**_

" _ **Good" she smiled" the second condition I am NOT your tool. I may agree to be your malakhim but that does not make your tool."**_

" _ **I will never see you as a tool. Just looking at you and talking to you. It's like talking to another person. So I will never see you like that."**_

" _ **Nice answer" she smiled again" and the third condition…."**_

" _ **What is it?"**_

" _ **Nothing. If you behave, I might tell you" she turned her back to him.**_

" _ **Okay…."**_

" _ **Well" the malak girl started tapping her right foot" I'm waiting."**_

" _ **Waiting for what?"**_

" _ **Are you that stupid?!" her mouth stood wide opened from the shock" if you want to make me your malak. You have to perform the pact ritual to become my master. That's supposed to be the first thing they teach you."**_

" _ **Oh-Oh right!" Jaune felt so stupid" of course I know about the pact. We were taught how to perform it during the first weeks at the tower" he remembered once they measured everyone's resonance level, they will start teaching the instructions to perform a pact with a malakhim.**_

" _ **I'm waiting" the malak girl was starting to regret her decision.**_

 _ **The Arc got close to the blue haired girl closing his eyes and taking a breath" by my power, in the name of this land, in the name of the four elemental Empyreans, in the name of the watchers of this world The Primordial Empyreans, and in my name Jaune Arc. I mark you as my comrade, my companion."**_

 _ **The girl was shocked but it was working. Two magic glyph appeared, one above her head and the other below her feet. It was a corny ritual speech but it will have to do.**_

" _ **I shall become your vessel, your master and friend, through good times and bad, be my guide through the coming storm, so we can fight for the people of this land. As we're one you shall be forever remember by your true name...Kumubu Lxiznii!"**_

 _ **The blue haired girl was consumed by a light as she vanished entering the blond body, the magic glyph were gone too. She emerged shortly looking at him in awe.**_

" _ **You have a lot of resonance in you. It's no wonder why you want to become an exorcist."**_

" _ **That's it...I really did it" he smiled not believing he actually succeeded.**_

" _ **Guess now your officially my master."**_

" _ **And you're my malak and friend."**_

" _ **Kumubu Lxiznii...I like it" the newly named malak was happy.**_

" _ **It means Selene the free. Because you will always be free. Your will shall remain that way."**_

" _ **Selene…." she kept her smile" everyone is sure going to be surprised when they see you with a cool-looking malakhim like me."**_

" _ **I bet they will" he smiled.**_

* * *

"Wow. Selene was really mean to you."

"She was. But I don't blame her…."

"What do you mean?"

"Um, well she…Never mind. I can tell you later. There are a few details I don't mind sharing with you."

"Hey guys!" Selene arrived at the cell" it's time for us to go!"

"Leaving already? Guess there's no rest for us" Jaune smiled.

"I talked to Velvet before coming here. We're going on another therion search. The next-closest earthpulse point is near the center of Midgand" said the malak boy.

"Midgand? Near the capital. I hope things are okay now that Griffin's gone" the blond exorcist stood in thought.

"We'll never know unless we check it out. C'mon!" the archer girl left in a hurry.

"We better get going too Laphicet" the blond got up from the bed.

"Hey Jaune? Thanks for telling me about Selene. I feel like I can understand her more a bit."

"Sure, no problem. Just make sure we keep this between us. I don't want her to know I told you how we met. It's very personal for her."

"OK. I won't say a word. And thanks for the talk too. I feel better now" he smiled.

"Anytime. Now let's not keep Velvet and the others waiting."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally it's being revealed how Jaune and Selene met and how he became her vessel and master. Of course there's more to the story but I decided to show some parts of it for now. The rest will be reveal further on. It can be added to the list of mysteries.**

 **-I wanted Velvet to helped Laphicet with the fishing I didn't like Eleanor helping him. It want show more of the Velvet/Phi bond in this story.**

 **-I'm still open for suggestions for Selene's second mystique arte.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***EvanderAdvent- thank you again for suggesting Jaune's original mystique arte and like I said I will check my PM's for the other suggestions.**

 ***alexwu704- true but she's more hell bent on revenge on Artorius.**

 ***speedkarate37- yes Velvet is being conflicted by her feelings for Jaune and her revenge. And don't worry I will eventually reveal how Jaune and Magilou met it will be a comedy moment lol.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- you want fan service? Who doesn't and yes I am planning in making a beach filler chapter. I'm already imagining Velvet wearing a two piece black bikini oh no I am getting a nose bleed damn it. Thinking of my waifu wearing a bikini I need help lol. But yeah the beach chapter I have thought of it for a very long time. I might even request ZonZus to draw the party with their swim wear.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The second trial and the Aldina Plains


	31. The second trial and the Aldina Plains

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 31 The second trial and the Aldina Plains

(Location: Titania Island Prison Midgand Empire)

When Jaune, Selene and Laphicet arrived at the front of the prison. They were surprised not to find anyone from the group present. Dyle told them they were ready to depart. So they were outside probably, waiting for them. They could see Kurogane has left. Already working on that new sword for Rokurou with the piece of orichalcum they found when fishing for the therion. Kamoana hugged Laphicet and Selene, as the Arc patted her head. The blond smiled at the therion girl, telling her they will return. She shed her tears but she still bid them farewell. She'll be here waiting when they come back. The trio left through the front gate heading outside.

They saw Velvet and the others near the dock. But it looked like they were not just waiting on them. Eizen was missing but he was near by. The pirate malak was talking to the White Turtlez merchant. Jaune was surprised to see him here, of all places. But he turned his attention at the letter the earth malak was giving the merchant. Rokurou spilled the beans that he read the letter. Apparently Eizen was writing to someone who could be someone dear to the blond malak. Everyone else knew because the daemon swordsman chose to read the letter out loud. It was rude and the Arc had no interest in knowing.

Pretty obvious this whole letter thing was personal for the pirate malak. So it was better to stay away and not say a word about it. If Eizen didn't wanted to talk about it then, they should respect his decision. The group immediately pointed out the blond girl from Melchior's illusion back at Lothringen Tower. The one with the dress and the umbrella. She appeared because she was part of the earth malak's memory. It was a mystery who could she be but Jaune paid no attention to it. Selene and Laphicet were curious to know about her too just like the rest of the group. But the former praetor wasn't interested in knowing.

Even if he chose to tell them about his world and everything he's been through in Remnant. His family, friends, it was an entire different matter because he wanted to tell them. He wanted them to know the truth about himself because it was killing him keeping it a secret from them. In Eizen's case, he was a malak from this world. And Jaune was sure he didn't wanted to tell them something personal about his life. Sure they might be part of Aifread's crew, but they haven't reach that point when he would want to share personal information with them. The Arc scolded them not to stick their noses where it doesn't belong.

Eizen returned to the group shortly. Looks like the White Turtlez merchant was the one to send his letter. Though the earth malak didn't looked happy knowing they already knew the contents of it. Except for Jaune, Laphicet and Selene because they weren't present when Rokurou read it out loud. But the party were still speculating about the letter and the mysterious blond girl with the umbrella. Honestly, Jaune didn't care. If the girl was someone close to the pirate malak or not. He knew it wasn't his business if the malak didn't wanted to share. The party finally board the Van Eltia ready to depart the prison island.

* * *

The Van Eltia sailed through the seas heading to their next destination. According to Laphicet, the next large earthpulse point was somewhere in the middle of the Midgand continent. It was near the capital. Jaune hoped it wasn't the one at the Empyrean's Throne. It worried the Arc they have to returned. It was a close call they didn't ran into the Abbey when they arrived at the capital. None of the legates of stronger praetors. Looks like he was right about either of them being in Loegres. The royal villa was probably empty or maybe they were trying to do something about the malevolence from reaching the town. Because the therion that was feeding on it in the earthpulse was removed.

Either way he really hoped the capital doesn't become filled with malevolence. The people will eventually turn to daemons just like what happened to Aball three years ago. Haria village would have shared the same fate. Maybe the Abbey will do something about it. After all Loegres was a very important city of the Empire. They weren't going to let it fall to the malevolence. Even when Artorius had his priorities in the reawakening of Innominat. The last large earthpulse point was a dud but it ended up in an interesting experience for the party when it comes to fishing. Finding an antique pot filled lots of daemons and ending up transforming into one.

Jaune relaxed with the gentle breeze blowing on his face. He will never get rid of the lovely smell of salty sea. It's what he enjoys the most about sailing on ship. The others were enjoying the trip. Velvet was talking to Laphicet. Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou and Bienfu were talking and it looks like they were making fun of the normin. Selene was trying to get Laphicet's attention and she was succeeding while the black haired woman was glaring at the girl malak. The archer just stuck her tongue while taking the boy away from her. The sight made the Arc chuckled it wasn't a good idea to angered the Crowe. Just another day in the lives of this misfit group.

As for Eleanor the red head exorcist was leaning on the raining of the deck. The praetor stood in thought gazing at the horizon. She didn't seemed to be enjoying the breeze or the sun. Maybe she was having doubt for her choice in not sending Laphicet to the Abbey. No, she has said it clearly she wanted to save the therions. She was no longer the loyal exorcist that will follow the rules and orders without a thought. Jaune approached her. This will be a good time to talk to her. He blushed remembering the accident of him walking in on her when she she was showing Kamoana and Laphicet her scar. It was as good time as any to give a proper apology.

"Um...Hey...Hi-" Jaune failed trying to make conversation with the exorcist.

"What?" Eleanor turned to him, her expression said it all.

"I'm guessing you're still angry at me for what happened…."

"You weren't supposed to see that" she scolded him while blushing.

"I know. But you were willing to showed it to Kamoana and Laphicet."

"I had my reasons for doing it. Kamoana sees herself ugly due to herself being a daemon. I needed to find a way to calm her down. I thought she would understand if I had shown her something ugly from me?"

"The scar? Eleanor, I'm sorry. I really didn't know you got hurt during the attack."

"I would have been dead by that daemon if my mother hadn't protected me. She put herself before it while telling me to run."

"I'm sorry. I had no right to see something very personal to you. Something that scarred you for life."

"My mother was the one who gave me strength and hope during those tough times. The scar is only a reminder, of what I have to fight for. The people and the therions. We can't let any more innocent victims like Kamoana to become therions or daemons. Whatever Lord Artorius and the Abbey is planning, we have to stop them."

"We will I promise. And once we have time to spare. I want to help you find the daemon that attacked your village and killed your mother."

"You will?" the red head stood shocked.

"Yeah. And not just me, I'm pretty sure everyone else would like to find it too. If we get any clues of it's whereabouts, we'll hunt it down."

"Thank you Jaune. I appreciate it."

"I hope that's enough to lessen your anger" the Arc smiled sheepishly.

"A little. I'm still upset with you. I should have locked the door. So I'm to blame as well."

"First mate!" Benwick ran to Eizen" we have found another class four island."

"Another one?" the pirate malak stood in thought" how far is it?"

"Just a few kilometers southwest."

"Take us there at once."

"Aye aye sir!"

"Another class four island. Count me in" said Rokurou grinning.

"Considering the last one was tough. We should be prepare for this one" said Velvet.

"We should be prepare for all of them" Eleanor joined in.

"You guys sure we should be focusing on the class four islands? I thought we were in a hurry to get to the earthpulse point" said Jaune.

"If we locate one we should prioritize in eliminating any daemons residing in them" said the earth malak.

"Besides. If we get to fight with those creatures from Jaune's world. It will serve for more training" replied the daemon swordsman.

"I agreed. Plus, didn't that black thing we met said Jaune has to go to some kind of trial?" said Laphicet.

"It's more than one trial" said Selene.

"Thanks for the help guys" the blond smiled but he was still unsure about what were these trials he needs to take.

* * *

The Van Eltia arrived at the dock of the next class four island. The party climbed down walking the dock only to find the same stone arena from the last time. Same design, circular with torches all around. It looked like they were in the same class four administrative zone. Nothing was different but they still chose to approached the arena. Climbing the stairs they weren't surprised to see the same black stuff in the middle. Resembling a dark flame it was the thing behind the swarm of creatures. No turning back now, the group walked over to the darkness as it was awaiting their arrival.

Jaune was feeling restless. The last time they went to a class four island they were met by actual Grimm instead of daemons. Creatures from his world. It was anyone's guess what they will be fighting now. Daemons or maybe more Grimm. One thing that had the Arc worried. The Beowulves they fought were stronger than the ones he has fought at Remnant. The Alpha Beowulf was even stronger and it's claws caused the poison status effect, which it was very annoying to handle. The blond exorcist stood still in thought. If this was another trial then he needed to take it. Velvet nodded to him, she was ready, they will all ready.

" _Here goes nothing"_ the blond gazed at the darkness" hello…?"

(Welcome Jaune Arc. This will be the second trial you'll be taking. As a reminder, your companions are allowed to aid you. You ain't the only one being tested.)

"What do you mean?" that got the former praetor's attention along with everyone.

(The trial is testing you as well as your companions. Your relationship with them mainly, your teamwork. Will be put to the test.)

" _Why do I feel like I'm taking the Beacon initiation again?"_

(Are you ready to begin the trial?)

"As we'll ever be" Jaune readied his weapons and the rest of the group did the same.

 **(Music: "Time to say goodbye" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The darkness dispersed all around the stone arena as it summoned the creatures of this trial. The Arc's eyes widened, no daemons, but Grimm again. There dozens of Boarbatusk, over twenty. The blond exorcist warned the party to be careful around them because of their rolling attack and their razor sharp tusks. The boar type Grimms gave a roar charging at the group. Many of them used their rolling attack as Magilou, Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor and Eizen immediately cast artes to stopped them in their tracks. They were all hurt bad giving them the edge in the fight. The archer girl went to cast acuteness and field barrier for more advantage in the fight.

Jaune was able to tell difference immediately. Just like the Beowulves, these Boarbatusks were stronger than the regular type. They were faster and they were even more faster when they use their rolling attack. The blond exorcist ordered everyone to cast long range artes and made sure to keep their distance from them. Because there were so many of them, it will be too reckless to take them on in close range. The Arc used azure edge and guardian field to the boar Grimms that would get too closed to him. Velvet was using break artes like blue inferno, rush strafe and phalanx raid. They were very effective as it killed many of the creatures.

Rokurou used his many forms while using break soul arte vengeful punishment to those that were able to land a hit on him. The daemon swordsman was grinning, enjoying this battle a lot. These things were actually stronger than the daemons they have fought so far. They could probably be on par with the code red daemons. The party kept on using the same strategy, decreasing their numbers greatly. Selene cast again acuteness and field barrier because the effect wore off. The Grimm may be stronger than usual, but they were stronger. It looked like they were winning, they had this fight in the bag. Soon there were only a few Boarbatusk left.

After a few artes all the boar type Grimm have finally been eliminated. But it wasn't over as more creatures were summoned to the arena. More Grimm as Jaune glared at the large pack before them. Now there were Ursai all around them. The bear type Grimm, same numbers as the Boarbatusk. Once more the blond exorcist warned the party that these creatures were dangerous. The many Ursais growled charging at them. For a big Grimm they were sure fast. Obviously these ones were also enhanced in strength like the others from the last trial. They didn't had time to cast artes. They had no choice but to fight them head on.

Jaune bashed one in the head with his shield while ordering the party to regroup. The blond cursed, the Ursai sure possessed some impressive strength. He and Selene decided to cover for everyone while they cast long range artes. The Arc used his shield and some arcane artes while his malak shot a barrage of arrows with fire and lightning elemental. Apparently the bear type Grimms were tough and quite resistant to some artes. They went with break soul and break artes to cause more damage. Brute force was their only option against these type of Grimm. Slowly, they were decreasing their numbers but it wasn't an easy fight. The former praetor prefer the Boarbatusks more.

These Ursai were no joke. Their numbers and strength proved to be a lot more than what Jaune was expecting. Even when he was doing his hardest to defend the others. They were getting hurt. It was bad, they got surrounded by the malicious pack. Selene and Laphicet acted immediately healing the wounded party members. The Arc ordered to keep them at a distance since attacking from up close wasn't working. The Ursai weren't given them a break. If hitting them hard wasn't working, then they went with hitting them harder. Break soul, break artes and long range artes. Velvet, Rokurou and Jaune made sure of that.

Eizen backed them up while the others performed the artes. The results were very pleasing as more Ursai were getting killed. The Arc shouted to keep this tactic and not get surrounded by them. They were too dangerous to fight up close. The party was getting somewhere, gaining the upper hand as more Grimm were going down. Velvet sliced the head of another bear type, while Rokurou sliced one in half, Jaune stabbed one to death, Selene filled another one with her arrows, Laphicet, Magilou, Eleanor and Eizen blast a lot with their artes. Soon there were only a few to worry about. The fight has gotten easier.

 **(Music end)**

The group finished off the remaining Ursai. That was it, they thought the fight was over. But it seemed it wasn't. Another creature has been summoned. Jaune knew this must be the boss of the trial. In the last one it was the Alpha Beowulf. This time, it was worse. The blond got the feeling of nostalgia staring at a Deathstalker remembering the fight at the initiation at the Emerald Forest. But this one seemed different. It was bigger and it's whole body was covered by white skeletal armor. Remembering one of Port's lessons from Grimm studies, this could be a queen type Deathstalker. Looks like the fight has become more complicated.

 **(Music: "Die" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

"Giant scorpion. Best way to complete this trial of horror" said Magilou.

"It's a Deathstalker, be careful. It's stronger than the others" warned the blond exorcist.

The queen scorpion charged it's pincers at Jaune as he used his shield to blocked the attack. He was shocked, the strength was truly impressive. Eizen and Rokurou went to aid the blond to push it back. Velvet jumped dodging it's tail and stinger attacking the creature from above. It didn't do much, due to its thick armor. The others went with the same strategy using long range artes. It seems attacking it from up close was out of the question. It wasn't easy as the Arc, the pirate malak and the daemon swordsman were having trouble keeping the Grimm at bay. The Queen Deathstalker pushed back sending the three to the ground.

The artes hit the scorpion Grimm. Fire, lightning and water were the primary elements. It did harmed it. It's thick armor wasn't that tough. They just needed to keep using strong artes to hurt it. Jaune kept calm, it was truly stronger than the Deathstalker he and his team fought at the Emerald Forest. He ordered for Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen to be careful around it's pincers and especially its stinger. A Deathstalker's stinger had poison. It must be the same with this one. The lightning artes put it into paralysis. It got angry swinging its tail at all directions. The Crowe unleashed her daemon arm stopping one it's pincers, Rokurou did the same with the other one.

Eizen went after the tail, jumping at it. The earth malak was trying to hold it down. Making sure it doesn't use it's stinger on them. It wasn't helping much. Selene cast acuteness and field barrier again. Eleanor, Laphicet and Magilou didn't stopped casting. Something this tough needed to be put in a hold to prevent it from moving. Jaune took the chance jumping above and stabbing it. He used his break arte sword rain alpha to pierce through it's thick armor and actually hurt the Deathstalker. He followed using his mystique arte Rending Saber. Velvet followed with Lethal Pain, then Rokurou with form zero sunder.

Eizen used perfect mayhem. But the female therion wasn't done, she went with her second mystique arte annihilating crash. The Arc did the same with his second mystique arte righteous charge and his sword strike managed to cut the stinger on its tail. Just like how Pyrrha did it with her shield back at the Beacon initiation. The Queen Deathstalker was downed, but not out. The former praetor signaled for the others to finished it off with their own mystique artes. Magilou used ascending angel, followed by Eleanor's spiraling hail. Selene's elemental mastery was the last blow to finally killed the might scorpion Grimm. It vanished in black smoke like the others. Once there weren't any more popping up they realized it was finally over.

 **(Music end)**

"These trials are sure getting tougher" Rokurou sheathed his short swords" not that I'm complaining."

"I agreed. That scorpion was stronger than the other Grimm we have fought so far" said Eleanor.

"If it's a trial is supposed to get harder with each island we visit" said Velvet.

"I wonder how many class four islands there are?" asked Laphicet.

"There are plenty because the Abbey didn't had the time to handle it. Nor they were going to risk it because it was too dangerous to get involved. Even with numbers on their side, they're not stupid to be send to a suicide mission" Jaune sheathed back Crocea Mors.

"I'm afraid that is true" said the red head exorcist.

"We're done. That's another trial passed" smiled Selene.

"Let's get back to the Van Eltia. I don't want to stick around if more of those things will show up" said Eizen.

"I wonder if these trials of the class four islands are all caused by the Reaper's Curse" said Magilou" it's no coincidence we've been able to find two so far. Maybe we'll find them all with the reaper on our side."

"Cause putting all the blame on Eizen make things better" the Arc frowned" we shouldn't be blaming him for everything bad that happens to us."

"I won't argue. Who knows. We might find something even worse than the class four islands along the way" said the pirate malak.

* * *

Hours later the Van Eltia set anchor at Port Zeckson. They were back to investigate the large earthpulse point in Midgand. As the party climbed down from the pirate ship. Jaune set his eyes to port mainly, the people. They were all acting normal. That was good, so they weren't under the influence of Innominat's domain like last time. It was safe to assume the Empyrean hasn't been reawaken yet. The party saw a man heading their way. He had a red scarf on his right shoulder. Meaning he was an agent of the Bloodwings Butterflies. One of Tabatha's spies.

"The boss has given me a message for you. Says there's a nasty daemon running around in the Aldina Plains to the east of Loegres. She thought it might be the one you're looking for."

"Wasn't the eastern highway closed off from Loegres?" asked Magilou making a valid point.

"That was temporary. It's back open now" said the Bloodwing agent.

"If the large earthpulse point Laphicet sensed is in the Aldina Plains. Then we'll know for sure if that daemon is a therion" said Jaune.

"It is the same direction I sensed the-" started the malak boy.

"Give Tabatha our thanks" Eizen interrupted the boy.

"If you follow the road, you'll reach Stonebury Village. There you'll find one of ours who actually saw the daemon. If you wanna know more, that'd be a good place to start" replied the shadow guild member.

"Got it" Velvet nodded.

The Bloodwing agent didn't said another word as he left. Finally giving his message he will return to his post or leader.

"Looks like we got our next lead on another possible therion" said Selene.

"Though trying to hide information from Tabatha is futile" the Arc turned to the pirate malak noticing he interrupted Laphicet from finishing his sentence" it doesn't matter how secretive we act. She'll eventually find out about the therions and the earthpulse points. Or maybe, she ALREADY knows. If there's one thing I learned from her, she has eyes and ears all over the continent."

"You could be right. But it's better to keep this topic off limits from people. The last thing we need is the Abbey on our backs again" replied the earth malak.

"It's looking more and more like we're on the right track. We oughta check out that Boodwing's story" said Rokurou.

"Then let's start by going to Stonebury" said the Crowe.

* * *

They crossed the Danaan Highway back to the capital. They took the east entrance of Loegres to reach their destination. Eleanor explained the reason why the eastern border was closed it off. There was a huge tornado at the Aldina Plains that caused the death of a merchant caravan. So the Abbey decided to to closed off the entrance for safety reasons. So ever since then passage through the plains and Stonebury was forbidden until further notice. Once the tornado was gone they reopened the entrance. And the timing couldn't be any better since the party had business at the village and the Aldina Plains.

Jaune stood in deep thought wondering if the tornado and the daemon could be related. If that was the case, then chances were high it could be a therion. He trusts Laphicet's judgment. If there's an earthpulse point in the Adlina Plains, there could be a therion there. It will explained the Abbey closing the passage, asides from" keeping the people safe". Ever since he found out about the therions the Arc has lost all trust in the exorcist institution. They will have to prepare themselves if there's really a therion ahead. But first, they needed to get more clues about the daemons at Stonebury village. It was better to check the facts before making any conclusions.

While traveling the former praetor noticed Eleanor and Laphicet has gotten close since she became his vessel. That was a good thing. The bond between master and malakhim was very important when it comes to combat. Having the best teamwork was very effective when fighting. Both were talking and smiling, truly enjoying each other's company. They have officially bonded and become very good friends. However, the blond exorcist noticed Velvet staring at them. He could see it. The jealousy in her chest nut eyes. It should be that obvious this sort of thing will happen with the daemon woman.

The long haired woman sees the malak boy as more than just a friend. But, as her family. The boy was truly the living image of her younger brother. Even if she knew he wasn't her Laphicet. She still saw him as a brother and she was the older sister who was over protective of him. Obviously seeing him being so happy with Eleanor, a former enemy will make her jealous. It was also the fact that the red head exorcist was his vessel and she couldn't have become it because she's a daemon. Though Velvet will hide it well, she was truly jealous of their relationship and how much it has gotten closer since the praetor joined the group.

Jaune was going to comfort her. He didn't like her to stay like this. Thinking she will lose Laphicet to Eleanor, it was silly idea. But the Crowe could be believing it. The blond whispered something in her ear that made her sigh. But the Arc had the perfect remedy to make her feel better. He whispered again, telling the female daemon that she was the one who gave him a name, let him have the compass, the book of Innominat and the nickname. Eleanor only gave him a name through the pact she made to become his vessel. The last part got Velvet's attention wanting to know Laphicet's true name which is in the ancient tongue.

When she asked him the boy refused to tell her. Especially when she found out Magilou named Bienfu" thing" in the ancient tongue. She thought Eleanor gave him an offended name. But the malak boy refused to tell her. Eizen explained that a malakhim's true name was something personal and precious shared between the human master and the malak. After hearing that Velvet was able to understand why the boy wouldn't tell her, if it was that personal for him. But it made her jealous to know that only the red head exorcist knew his true name and not her. Jaune felt the same way about a malak's true name. He would never reveal Selene's true name to anyone, except for Laphicet. But he promised not to tell anyone.

After passing through the border checkpoint they felt a strong breeze. It was coming from above them. When they gazed at the source they were shocked. A flying creature, long in length blue greenish skin above and bronze below. It had horns of the same bronze color but the one thing that stands out from the rest, were its wings. They didn't looked real is if they were made of darkness. It resemble the dark flame during the class four island trials. The party could tell the creature was releasing a lot of malevolence. To some, it was the first time they were looking at something as this.

"Whoa!" Laphicet was in awe.

"That's…." Selene paused.

"A dragon…." said Eizen.

"That's gotta be the daemon Tabatha wanted us to know about" said Magilou.

"It's flying free, but could it still be a therion?" said Rokurou.

"I don't know. The Abbey would never release the therions unlike Griffin which Prince Percival freed by deceiving the exorcist on guard. But still...It looks pretty strong" said Jaune.

"The malevolence coming from that dragon is really powerful" followed the malak girl.

"I just felt an earthpulse point! It's that way! Somewhere near the top of that mountain" said the malak boy using his compass.

"Yeah. It looks like it's coming from the Aldina Plains" said the archer girl.

"Let's check it out" said Velvet.

" _I don't think that dragon could be a therion. If the Aldina Plains is a large earthpulse point why would it bother to return to it's prison? Or why would it be free in the first place? Something's not right"_ thought the Arc.

The Aldina Plains were full of daemons. Another big adventure for the party. It wouldn't be one without them encountering trouble that will lead them to fight. They have fought Bush Apes and Wyverns. Thank goodness these ones weren't as strong as the ones they fought at Lothringen Tower. Nothing they could handle. As they traveled further into the plains they realized they will have to climb to the top of the mountain. Laphicet was sensing the earthpulse point coming from the top. So it was time to climb. Good thing about climbing a mountain, there weren't any daemons around. It saved them time from doing so much fighting.

After climbing vines as ladders they were able to reached the top. Selene felt the earthpulse so strong. Laphicet was walking with his compass, it was getting stronger. The top of the mountain was a large open field. Jaune kept looking around, there was nothing. If the earthpulse point was here, then this couldn't be a therion prison. Then he remembered about the tornado and the reason the Abbey closed down passage to the Aldina Plains. If that dragon was the caused of it there was no way the exorcist institution would be able to tame a daemon so strong. But whether it was a therion or not, that was still up to debate.

"Here!" Laphicet shouted as they were in the middle of the top" this is the earthpulse point I've been feeling!"

"No therion, and no barrier" said Eleanor.

"I must've gotten it wrong again…." the malak boy was disappointed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" said Velvet" that dragon well have broken its barrier, or it might have been too powerful for the Abbey to subdue."

"I've been thinking exact thing. Either the Abbey couldn't imprison it because it was too powerful making it a failed therion. Or maybe it's not really a therion" said Jaune.

"That could be it. After all, dragons make for the strongest daemons" said Eizen.

"The problem is, we don't know if it's a therion or not" said Rokurou.

"Yeah, let's stick with the plan and head to Stonebury to gather more information" said the Crowe.

"I don't think it's a therion" said Selene" no matter how strong it is. It would never be able to break through its barrier."

"And how can you be so sure of that?" the daemon woman frowned at her.

"Because we shouldn't underestimate the force of an advance exorcist barrier" replied the Arc" they are the strongest of all types of barriers. They were designed by Melchior and they're made to hold the most powerful of daemons, even dragons."

"So I got it wrong again after all" Laphicet lowered his head.

"No you didn't. You're doing great" said the malak girl" like grumpy Velvet said. Let's go to Stonebury and gather information on the dragon."

The female therion only sighed at her comment getting annoyed.

"Am I the only one here who thinks the real problem is how we're suppose to fight a fricking dragon?" said Magilou.

"If it comes to it. We'll make a plan. I'm the one who comes up with the strategies" said the blond exorcist.

On their way down from the mountain they fought other types of daemons. Aged Treant, a stronger version of the Treant tree type. Hornet, a wasp type, quick and it's stinger packs a punch. And fairy tricky bastards with high affinity in long range artes. After a while of fighting and taking short breaks, they seemed to have travel to the other side of the plains. Thinking they were in the clear, they were pretty much wrong. They found another daemon that was different from the others they've fought. A giant peacock daemon that releasing a large amount of malevolence. Jaune took his code red daemon list and the creature was there.

"King Peacock, weak against fire and resistant to earth and wind" the Arc send his book to his pouch, unsheathing his weapons.

"It's been a while since we fought a code red daemon" said Rokurou with a grin unsheathing his short swords.

"Let's just get this over with. But be careful" said Velvet.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune ordered everyone to surround it. But the peacock was pretty quick on its feet. It started attacking the party with a flurry of kicks and beak attacks. Magilou got knocked down, bigger shock Rokurou followed. The Arc was shocked at the strength this daemon possess. To think someone like the daemon swordsman would be brought down so easily. Eizen was forced to used resurrection on the two fallen comrades. It was better that way then start using life bottles. Now the blond knew King Peacock was too dangerous and not to be underestimated if it can knock them down that easy with little effort.

Selene cast acuteness and field barrier once the witch and the war daemon were brought back. Attacking it up close was too risky so Jaune ordered to focused more on long range artes. Ordering Eizen, Eleanor, Magilou, Laphicet and Selene to attack the code red daemon with everything they have. Velvet and the now upset Rokurou stood next to the Arc. He gazed at the two with a deadly serious expression. The former praetor transformed Crocea Mors into its great long sword mode, he was going to need it. The blond told both daemons to attack it carefully due to it's quickness and not make any reckless moves.

The peacock daemon was getting hurt by the many artes being cast by the others. Jaune started with lightning blade, then hell pyre, following it up with his break soul demonic chaos, then devil's inferno. From there Velvet took it with Rokurou teaming up with her. Executing a lot of combos stunning the bird creature. Jaune quickly ordered the others to use mystique artes for more further damage. Laphicet used Binding Order, Magilou used Ascending Angel. King Peacock wasn't happy even if it was paralyzed and burned. It was able to use its break soul arte" Wing Beat". It hit the close range trio but the Arc was able to blocked it with his great long sword.

The others kept attacking the peacock with their artes. But some were worried that the daemon was stronger than past code red daemons. Selene with a barrage of ice arrows as it froze the legs and mid part of the creature. That was their chance to attack it hard. Jaune called out Eizen and Eleanor to joined them in close range. Adding more power and stronger combos. The pirate malak with with perfect mayhem and the red head exorcist followed with spiraling hail. King Peacock looked like it was downed for a few seconds. The group didn't lowered the guard and they were right to do so. The code red daemon was playing possum. It went with its break soul wing beat.

The attack was able to knocked everyone to the ground. It wasn't done, the bird daemon started attacking the five members with its legs and beak. Jaune glared using his great long sword to blocked the attacks. But there weren't doing much to protect the others. Selene went back to fired ice arrows while Laphicet and Magilou resumed casting artes. The peacock was truly a tough bastard to take so much damage. Meaning this code red daemon was the real deal. Once more it was paralyzed and it was stunned. The Arc called for Velvet and Rokurou to attack it now. But charged unleashing their mystique artes.

The former praetor used rending saber, with the Crowe using lethal pain and the daemon swordsman with form zero sunder. King Peacock was truly hurt and it looked like it was almost done for. It cast wing beat again but this time, the trio dodged the break soul arte. Eizen and Eleanor charged at it with a series of combos. The bird daemon seemed to have a new target in mind, it was staring at Laphicet. Selene saw this and resumed firing ice arrows, followed by casting arte. It didn't stopped the peacock from running at the malak boy. He was left with no choice but to rely on his arcane artes. Using wing beat the group was shocked as Velvet shouted his name in utter concern.

But it never came the boy was shocked. Everyone couldn't believed their eyes. It was Eleanor who got in front of Laphicet protecting him. She got hurt as she gritted her teeth. Once she realized the boy was all right, she glared at the code red daemon. The praetor was feeling it all over her body, a new power has awaken. The feeling of a new mystique arte learned and the time couldn't be any perfect. Tightening the hold of her spear. She swung it at the peacock daemon horizontally thrice lifting it up with an upward slash. She thrust her spear rapidly, then she finally gave one final thrust, releasing a blast of light blowing the bird away.

" **Here it comes! Resound, arise! Become the blade of destruction! Lostfon Drive!"**

King Peacock was finally downed and this time, it wasn't playing possum.

 **(Music end)**

"Eleanor are you okay?!" Laphicet went to her side casting first aid on the exorcist.

"I'll be fine. I wasn't hurt that much. I was able to blocked most of its attack with my weapon. How about you? Are you okay?"

"You shouldn't have done that!" he scolded her" you...You could have seriously gotten hurt! Or...Worse…."

"I'm all right now, thanks to you. You healed me" she smiled getting up.

"That code red daemon was really tough" said Rokurou sheathing his short swords.

"More like annoying" added Selene.

Velvet went over the dead peacock unleashing her daemon arm. Without a thought she absorbed the creature devouring its malevolence, increasing her strength and satisfying her hunger. The therion stood staring at the two. Laphicet was so worried over Eleanor. How hard she tried to deny the jealous that was overwhelming her. She felt a hand on her shoulder seeing that Jaune was smiling at her. He reminded her that the boy saw her and everyone from this group number one. And he also added that she will always be number one to him. Again the black haired woman blushed at his comment. She slightly punched his shoulder from the embarrassment.

"How horrible!" cried Magilou in comical tears" I thought I was a goner. For a second I saw a light and I kept telling myself" don't Magilou, don't follow the light!". I was so scared!"

"No you can't die Miss Magilou I won't let it happen!" Bienfu appeared crying in the same fashion.

"She was only unconscious. It's not like she was dead for real" Selene sweat dropped" and why should you care what happens to her? With the way she treats you."

"It doesn't matter what she says, I will forever be loyal to Miss Magilou!" the top hat normin kept crying comical tears as he hugged the witch and she accepted giving the same tears.

"Oh brother. I swear those two" the malak girl sighed.

"Hey Eizen, thanks for the saved" Rokurou smiled at the pirate malak.

"It's a miracle I was able to learned resurrection. Considering being one with the reaper's powers."

"I still say the whole" Reaper's Curse" thing is too exaggerated" said Jaune.

"Believe what you will. It's never an exaggeration" the pirate malak flipped his coin obviously, it landed on heads.

"Let's get to Stonebury already" said Velvet as the party nodded.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm leaving it there so I can start the next chapter immediately.**

 **-The second trial or second class four island reveal the following Grimm: Boarbatusk, Ursai and the boss Queen Deathstalker.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest: they do need to get laid. All in due time remember the pairing is been developed slow burn. The lemon will eventually happen in the future.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- the dreams? Yes I have something planned for that so don't worry. Tsundere Velvet is best Velvet FTW don't know about her hair in pig tails, they will be one heck of pigtails because her hair is very long. Also about the beach filler chapter you're not going to believe it but ZonZus just PM'ed me and told me he was willing to draw the party in swim wear that means I will get to see Velvet in that black bikini (drooling YES). Calming down now before I lose it.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Stonebury


	32. Stonebury

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 32 Stonebury

(Location: Aldina Plains Land of Vitality Midgand region Midgand Empire)

After defeating the code red daemon King Peacock. The party took a short break since it was a tough opponent. Quite the strong daemon but they managed to survived because of their teamwork. It was impossible for one single exorcist to defeat such creature. Even a therion like Velvet would have such a hard time and even, she will get killed for sure. During the break they made sure no one was seriously hurt because the peacock daemon did quite a number on them. Laphicet would cast first aid, or Selene would cast heal on any wounded members. Once everyone was fine and ready to go, they resumed the journey through the plains.

They had some trouble ahead, more daemons blocking their path. More wyverns, aged treant, fairies and hornets. There were quite the number of them. They came in groups of four. The group took their time fighting them even when they wanted to get to Stonebury village already. They wanted to get more information on the dragon daemon they saw earlier when they arrived at the Aldina Plains. It was hard to know if it was a therion. Considering they arrived at the large earthpulse point and there was no one and the dragon is flying freely. They still didn't know if it managed to break free from the barrier leading the daemon to escaped.

It seemed like hours since they started crossing the plains. After a few more encounters the group saw a wooden gate ahead. That was probably the entrance to Stonebury. They finally made it. Jaune felt so relief after all the fighting, they could get some rest, buy some supplies and of course their mission in getting information on the dragon daemon. According to Magilou and Bienfu Stonebury was a very peaceful village. It was probably the best place to lay low from the Abbey. The Arc was sure there weren't any exorcists here since they just recently opened the east passage. The party got close to the gate, no guards present.

* * *

Opening the gates the group were met by lots of grass and bushes. It was everywhere surrounding the village. Over the fields of green there were houses and other buildings that were probably shops and an inn. Looks like the people here relied a lot on cultivation than trading with other villages. They didn't waste time searching for the Bloodwing agent assigned to the area. As they traveled through Stonebury they learned enough of the village talking to some of the townsfolk. Their specialty are berries among other types of fruits and vegetables. Selene was surprised to find another Katz box. She was very proud that she has found quite the number during this journey.

They party also heard about a powerful flying daemon that took out three exorcists in one blow. It carries wind like it was a living storm. It was also mentioned it had horns and a tail. There was no doubt that was the same dragon daemon they saw earlier. Another thing the villager said that someone tried to stop the daemon. More like it was telling it to stop attacking. The man couldn't give a description of the daemon since he was too scared to stay for too long and ran for his dear life. Eizen took a wild guess the one trying to stop the daemon from attacking was probably Zaveid. For what reason, neither had a clue.

Jaune smiled at the village. Even if it was his first time here, he already like Stonebury. Truly a peaceful place and the people were so carefree. It will be hard for malevolence to take over such place. The crops meant they were quite hardworking and that they export them could mean he has taste their fruits before. During his times with the Abbey when he was on patrol in the capital. He bought food from the market area. The blond exorcist didn't minded spending the night here. He knew Selene would like to stay too. The malak girl was all smiles admiring the view. Near a merchant settlement they spotted a Bloodwing agent with his trademark red scarf.

The agent has paid them for defeating more code red daemons. Including the most recent one, King Peacock. But Jaune knew Tabatha will have more agents in one village. This agent was the one who provides information on the code red daemons and hands over the reward payment for killing them. So basically he wasn't the one they were looking for. Eizen suggested the village inn, it was as good as any. Plus it was the perfect place to gather information. So it was that obvious a Bloodwing agent will be there to gain the latest in intel. The Arc wanted to do some more sightseeing but the mission comes first.

They entered the inn only to find it empty. Which it was weird. At least, the Bloodwing agent should be here. But it was completely empty as there was someone seated on a table. Accompanied by a bottle of what it seems to be a nice brand of whiskey, a glass on the rocks. The party wasn't expecting to see the wind malak here. He was obviously here to rest and relax. They took noticed of another glass on the rocks on a empty seat.

"Zaveid" said Eizen.

"Well hello, sailor" greeted the wind malak.

"Are you waiting for someone?" asked Laphicet seeing the empty seat.

"Nope, just sayin' a prayer for someone."

"I think we might have come at a bad time" the Arc whispered to Velvet.

"Someone?"

"Let's go. Clearly there aren't any Bloodwings here" the pirate malak knew they came at a bad time.

"You're just going to leave? I'm right here."

"You look like you need some time alone. Everyone needs some privacy every now and then" said the blond exorcist.

"Jaune couldn't have said it better. We'll be on our way" said the earth malak.

"Phi" the Crowe called out to the boy knowing he wanted to stay with the wind malak.

"R-right, coming."

"You too Selene" the Arc knew his malak wanted to stay with Zaveid too.

"Next time" the archer girl stared at him" I'll join you on a drink."

"Kid's got an attitude" the malak chuckled" I like it."

"I'm not a kid. It's Selene, got it?" she pouted.

"And she has fangs too. All right, I'll take your word for it" Zaveid smiled at the malak girl.

"Selene, let's go" Jaune called again.

"Coming!" she left the inn with her master.

* * *

"What do you think he was praying about?" said Laphicet walking along the group.

"Well, for one thing, he was drinking a bottle of" Thorny Forest"" said Eizen.

"I heard about it. It's suppose to symbolize something special. Or in memory on someone important" said the former praetor.

"Yep, the very same one. The drink you share with your special someone when you're going to be married for life! How romantic!" said Magilou.

"But getting your hands on that stuff is no small feat. I can only hope I'll get a chance to taste it someday" said Rokurou.

"That must have had an important meaning for Zaveid. That's why you left him alone" said the malak boy.

"Zaveid doesn't look like the type to be the lucky guy to get married. So I thought of the other reason. He probably had someone close at one time and that person, is no longer among us" said Jaune.

"He's honoring the memory of that person by drinking alone" said Selene.

"We shouldn't be reading too much into it" said the pirate malak.

"You're Velvet, right?"

The group turned to an approaching figure. A young woman with short shoulder length brown hair with brown eyes. Wearing an olive green jacket with a dark yellow tank top, a simple necklace with a short dark yellow skirt with gray shorts, with a white belt buckle and long dark green boots reaching to her knees. The one thing the group noticed of the female was the red bracelet on her right wrist. The bracelet looked highly similar to the red scarf of the Bloodwings.

"Ah, you must be the one who's seen the daemon we're after" said the black haired woman.

"In other words. You're the Bloowings agent we've been looking for" said the Arc.

"We saw a big snake-looking dragon fly over on the way here. Is that what you saw, too?" said the Crowe.

"Yes, that's the one. It nests at the top of the mountain in Aldina Plains."

" _On the same spot as the earthpulse point. It can't be a coincidence"_ pointed out the former praetor.

"We went to look ourselves. No dragon" said the female daemon.

"It only returns to its nest on rainy days."

"Rainy days, you say…."

The sound of thunder was heard all over the village. Jaune shook his head. Of course it's about to rain just when they were here. Looks like they will be return to that mountain after all. Shortly, it started raining. Boy they were quite lucky they will get the chance to see that dragon daemon again and up close.

"Aww, just look at what you went and made the weather gods do! This doesn't bode well. No at all" said Magilou.

"Thanks. We'll give it another shot" said Velvet.

"Traveling in the rain. I hope not to get another cold" the blond exorcist gave a sigh.

* * *

The group went to the shops the village has to offered. Buying supplies and ingredients. They also went to the weapon shop to give their weapons an upgrade. Any kind of boost that will make them stronger. Jaune was the one who told everyone to do all those things. That bad feeling again was invading his mind and body. If this time they would encounter the dragon daemon then, it will be wise to prepare themselves. And to prepare for the worse if push comes to shove. That dragon looked very strong. Maybe it was stronger than a code red daemon. If they have survived this journey so far it's because they've been well prepared and have a strong teamwork.

The Arc suddenly thought about Zaveid. Remembering the wind malak was alone at the inn drinking that special drink. It must have been someone very precious to him. Maybe a dear friend. The blond exorcist remembered his friends from Remnant. Team RWBY and his team JNPR. Pyrrha, his partner, his friend, someone who had feelings for him more than friendship. Maybe the wind malak found someone like that and he lost her. The former praetor thought of what will be to lose someone precious. Selene, his companions, Eleanor. Then he thought of Velvet, blue eyes widened in horror. No he could never think such thing.

Jaune was snapped by his malak as they were done with the preparations. The blond only smiled at the girl but she pouted, knowing he was hiding something from her. It was impossible to hide stuff from Selene. They were ready to leave Stonebury and head back to the Aldina Plains. Leaving the village gate they went back to the plains back to the mountain top they were earlier. The rain resumed to fall as they traveled through the grassy fields. This time, they should be expecting the daemon at the earthpulse point. This could be their toughest fight yet so the Arc thought if it goes for the worse. He will do anything to protect everyone.

The trip back wasn't going to be an easy one. The rain was getting heavier and the daemons were reacting to it. Instead of finding shelter it scattered them throughout the field. Therefore, the party has had a lot of encounters with them. Wyverns, Bush Ape, Fairy, Hornet, Aged Treant. There were more of them than when they first came. So basically it was hours of fighting, leaving the group with getting short breaks before continuing. The thunder roared as the rain resumed its intensity. Everyone was soaked and in risk of getting a cold. Though, Jaune didn't know if daemons can catch one or even malakhim.

They finally reached the mountain and that was another workout routine. Though it was the same as the first time. There weren't any daemons around. As they climbed the vines to the top, the wind was picking up. Jaune could tell they were very close. Remembering when they first saw the dragon the wind picked up as it flew passed them. Reaching the top the malaks reacted in shocked. Laphicet and Selene were shocked and Eizen was hostile. They felt the strong malevolence from nearby. The dragon was here. Reaching further into the top, there it stood. The dragon was exactly in the middle where the earthpulse point was located. It had its back turned so they didn't know if it was aware of their presence yet.

"It looks so deadly" said Eleanor.

"And just check out how much malevolence it's putting out" followed Magilou.

"Which means it's not a therion" said Rokurou.

"I'm for sure now. This is an earthpulse point but it wasn't used by the Abbey to prison any therions. The dragon is just using it as its nest" said Jaune.

" _I knew it. I got it wrong again"_ Laphicet felt bad for making another mistake.

"I don't want to stay here. I feel like we're intruding" said Selene.

"Let's retreat. We've got no reason to pick a fight with something we can't handle" said Velvet.

"Good call. If it's not a therion then there's no need to fight it. Besides, it doesn't look like its hurting anyone as long as it stays far away from villages" said the Arc.

"I do."

The group turned to Eizen who looked deadly serious.

"Say what?" the blond exorcist stood shocked.

"Oh? You're up for it?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"What? What are you doing?" the Crowe had no idea what was going through the malak's head.

"She's right. Fighting this creature is a good way to end up dead!" said Eleanor" oh! Uh...Sorry" she apologized the daemon woman.

"Don't do this Eizen" said Selene.

"Oh boy" Jaune readied his weapons.

The party heard a growl coming from the dragon. It has spotted them and it didn't looked friendly seeing unwanted visitors in its nest. So much for avoiding a fight with something this strong.

 **(Music: "Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Well, no turning back" said the pirate malak..

"Not like we have much of a choice now" said the former praetor" everyone! Be careful, we know its very strong. If things get too ugly we retreat. Am I clear Eizen?!"

"Don't have a problem with that" replied the earth malak.

"Dammit! This wasn't part of the plan!" said Velvet.

"Yeah, but training like this doesn't come around every day!" said Rokurou.

"That is if we don't get killed!" followed Jaune.

Shenlong used its tail and that was enough to knocked down the entire party. The Arc got up and ordered everyone to attack from afar. Just as he thought. It was too strong for close range. It may not be a daemon but it was indeed challenging. Selene cast acuteness and field barrier, everyone was keeping at distance as the dragon was using its bite attack. The blond exorcist used his shield to protect himself while Velvet and Rokurou remained behind him. How the heck were they going to attack something this big and powerful, it was anyone's guess. The former praetor was having trouble coming up with a strategy.

Even if it was getting hit by so many artes spells. It wasn't fazing it, not a single scratch. This only showed how powerful this daemon truly is. Fighting it was a mistake and Jaune had no idea what Eizen was thinking wanting to fight it. He wasn't going to risk it. He was ready to call for the retreat when Shenlong used it's tail and his shield wasn't enough to blocked the attack. The Crowe and the daemon swordsman were sent along with him. The dragon charged attacking the others with its strong bite. They were all getting hurt badly. Magilou cast healing circle, Laphicet went with first aid and Selene with heal.

Rokurou's demon eye glowed red from anger. His attacks weren't doing anything to the dragon daemon. Even his mystique arte wasn't helping. Velvet has done the same performing combos and using lethal pain, but it was no good. It will be the same result with the others. The dragon was too strong and it was giving the party a very hard time. Jaune took a glance at Eizen, this wasn't going as they were planning. He told the earth malak if things go bad they will retreat. Right now, that seems to be the only choice at their disposal. The Arc ordered everyone to regrouped before signaling for a full retreat. The dragon won this fight, it was that clear.

 **(Music end)**

"Yup...This one definitely puts up a better fight than your average daemon" Rokurou was still charging at it.

"Is there any hope or actually defeating this thing?" asked Eleanor charging with the daemon swordsman.

"I said keep your distance!" shouted Jaune" it's too dangerous!"

Eizen fired a fire a ball" whatever it takes. That's my way!"

"That's enough" the Arc has finally had it" we're retreating. Eizen I don't care why are you doing this but I'm not endangering everyone's lives because of you. That daemon is too strong and it's not a therion, so it's not our business. It's not part of our mission."

"What do you know about my mission?" the earth malak turned to him.

"You want to find Aifread. Everyone knows. But I don't see how will that help us find him by fighting this dragon?!"

"Eizen wait!" the Arc tried to stop the malak from charging at the dragon.

But the pirate malak never got the chance to approach the daemon. As Zaveid got in his way. Eizen quickly punched the wind malak as he rolled on the ground. Jaune growled at the sight. This was ridiculous. There was no reason for them to be here since it was confirmed that the dragon is not a therion. Selene was in the same boat, she has stopped attacking. She was more worried about Zaveid, why would he interfered like that. The wind malak slowly got up staring at the group. But his eyes were on the earth malak.

"You...I see you're out for blood, as usual. You knew. Didn't you, Eizen?" Zaveid glared at him.

"Knew what?" Jaune turned to the two.

"The dragon…." Selene whispered.

"Out of my way."

"Stop!" the blond exorcist got between the two" Eizen what the heck is going on? Why are you so anxious in fighting the dragon?"

"Move over Jaune."

"What? Are you protecting the dragon?" asked Laphicet.

"Protecting?" it hit the Arc in realization turning to his malak who nodded, she knew too" damn…."

"She's not a dragon!" argued the wind malak.

"Huh?"

"Back off" he took his weapon pointing it to his head" or I'll make you back off."

Suddenly the dragon hit the wind malak with it's long tail. It suddenly flew away as Eizen went after it but stopped.

"Damn! It got away."

"That hurts babe…And here we hadn't seen each other in so long…." Zaveid got back up.

"Hold it. Is that dragon...Someone you knew?"

"I told you...Don't call her a dragon" the wind malak walked off.

"So...It seems ol' "check out my pecs" and the dragon have some kinda close ties" said Magilou.

"Did I hear you right? We're talking about a dragon here" said Eleanor.

"I know what I said."

"But how could that be?" asked Laphicet.

"When malakhim are tainted by malevolence...A dragon is what ultimately results" explained Eizen.

"That's the fate of all malaks that are consumed by the malevolence" said Selene.

"So you're saying that dragon was a malak Zaveid once knew?!" said the malak boy.

"She must be who he was praying for back in the town" followed the red head exorcist.

"Yeah, most likely."

"But do malakhim put out malevolence like humans do?" asked Rokurou.

"No. Not by themselves they don't" said the earth malak" but if one remains in contact with humans or daemons who do, it will eventually taint her, and she will become a dragon."

"That's why it's important for malakhim to have a human to serve as a vessel free of malevolence. If Eleanor hasn't become Laphicet's vessel back then, he would have turned into a dragon eventually" said the archer girl.

"I didn't know that…." Laphicet was shocked.

"Laphicet was about to succumb to the malevolence back when we were sent to that earthpulse after his power collided with Innominat's. But thanks to Eleanor, he was saved just in time" said Jaune.

"Is having a vessel not enough to prevent a malak from transforming?" asked the red head exorcist.

"A vessel can reduce the effect, but not eliminate it" said the pirate malak.

"That's true, unfortunately" said the malak girl.

"By stripping their malakhim of their consciousness, the Abbey exorcists seem to be able to inhibit the transformation. But nothing in this world is guaranteed."

"Can a dragon ever be changed back into a malak?" asked Velvet.

"Nope, just like with daemons, there's no going back" said Magilou.

"Do they still hold on to some part of who they were?" asked Eleanor.

"You saw that dragon. What do you think?" said the earth malak.

"I don't know" the Arc stood in thought" it did attacked us. But we attacked it first, so I think it was trying to defend itself. And also, it flew off. We know its strong enough to kill us all. But it didn't. But anyway, that's just my opinion."

"I think part of her remains deep within that dragon" said Selene.

"Maybe that's why Zaveid won't kill it. Must be his creed at work" said Rokurou.

"Eizen...Listen...Whatever business you and Zaveid have with that dragon, I don't care. Do what you have to. But I won't tolerate you getting the rest of us involved in it again. Do I make myself clear? Like Jaune said we're not endangering everyone's lives because of you over a quarrel" warned the Crowe.

"You've got it."

"Good. Now let's get back to the therion hunt. We'll regroup in Titania."

"Actually" added the blond exorcist" let's head back to Stonebury and spend the night. At least, until the rain stops. Then we can return to the Van Eltia."

"I don't see a problem. But we shouldn't be wasting too much time" the female daemon agreed with the blond.

"We'll only rest up for the night. We'll head out first thing in the morning."

* * *

The party climbed down the mountain carefully. After what happened they doubted the dragon will return even when it was still raining. The daemon knew it wasn't safe. But that was one problem out of the way after finding out it's not a therion. This time they ran through the fields not wasting time to fight any daemons nearby. It was true the rain wasn't going to let up. It will probably last for the rest of the night. Velvet realized Jaune was right. Getting to the Van Eltia under these conditions will be troublesome. It will be a rough journey back to Titania. So for now, they will take shelter and spend the night at Stonebury.

Some of the daemons weren't very pleasant as they started chasing the group. The Wyverns were flying after them along with the Hornets. But eventually they gave up and ran off letting them be. Others were pretty stubborn. The Aged Treant kept on following them even if they were so slow. The party was too far for the group of tree daemons to reach. So the trip was fast being cautious not to tripped or fall with the ground wet from so much rain. True they weren't going to waste energy and time fighting more of the creatures. Sometimes it was best to run away, even Rokurou knew that. The coast seemed to be clear after a couple of minutes.

They finally arrived at the village gate, and entered quickly. The party felt relief getting to the inn. Unlike last time the innkeeper was present. Jaune paid the older man to stay the night. There were plenty of vacant room since they don't get many visitors often. Each got their own room while some weren't feeling like calling it a night. Rokurou wanted to buy a drink. Luckily the innkeeper was also selling some of the good stuff. While he was having a drink, Eizen was having his own fun. Playing a card game with a kid. The Arc didn't know how it worked. The cards had many characters and you were suppose to take the card with the same symbol on the character.

It looked fun but confusing at the same time. Eventually Selene got involved. After the pirate malak sadly lost to the kid, the malak girl gave it a try. Turns out she was pretty good. Even for her first time playing the good, she was playing like a natural. She beat the kid four times and they were still playing. It wasn't long before the earth malak decide to have a drink with Rokurou. Those two were truly lovers of alcoholic beverages. Gazing at them maybe he should at least have a drink with them. That was until he saw Laphicet arriving. The malak boy walked over to a near by window and stood there.

He was just standing there watching the rain fall over the village. Jaune could tell something was troubling him. The blond exorcist had an idea what could it be. During this journey, ever since he regained his free will, Laphicet was always curious and carefree. Even before he was always reading books. Wanting to know more about the world, history, culture, everything. His thirst for knowledge was truly impressive. Now that he knows he can sense all kinds of earthpulse points by sizes he wants to be useful to the group. The former praetor walked over to the boy as he looked at him. He offered him a smile but all he did was gazed back at the window.

"I thought you were resting by now."

"I'm not the only one" Laphicet gazed back at Eizen, Rokurou and Selene" I think Magilou is still awake. I saw her writing something."

"Okay. But why are you here all alone? You can spend time with the others. Aren't you used to their company by now?"

"I am" he smiled" I don't feel like sleeping yet…."

"Because you're not feeling like yourself. Something's wrong, I can tell. What is it?"

"I...I did it again. I wasn't able to helped. I failed in locating the right earthpulse point. Just like the one under the sea."

"Failed? That's a very harsh word. I wouldn't say that. You only got it wrong Laphicet. It doesn't mean that you failed or let any of us down. You're giving it your best, that's what counts."

"But my best isn't enough. What if I got it wrong again?"

"Then we'll keep on going. Have you ever heard of the term" trial and error"?"

"No…."

The Arc smiled" it means you keep trying even if you get it wrong until you get it right. It's the same as if you're walking and you tripped, you get up and you keep on walking. You're not going to stay on the ground forever right?"

"I guess not? I want to get it right and be useful to everyone."

"And I believe in you and so is everyone else."

"But what if I got it wrong again?"

"You're starting to repeat yourself. I said you keep on trying until you get it right. You're not giving up. There aren't any quitters on this group of mischief. You're definitely not a quitter. Look at Kurogane, he has made countless swords and he has failed so many times to create the one that can surpass Shigure's sword. But you don't see him quitting. He's going to continue until he finally makes the perfect sword. I don't want you quitting either."

"I won't...But Velvet-"

"She won't get mad at you. In fact, she believes in you as much as all of us."

"I feel like I should apologize to her for getting it wrong again. I was sure there would be a therion on that earthpulse point."

"Laphicet think for a moment. If it weren't for you, we would have never gotten so far on this journey. Sure Selene and Eizen can detect earthpulses. But neither of them are as good as you. You can sense earthpulse points by their size, no malak I know can do that. Except you. You're an important member of this team. It doesn't matter if you get it wrong. Don't blame yourself for any mistakes you make in the long run. None of us will judge you. I mean seriously all of us have made dozens of mistakes in the past. You think we will actually judge you if you make one?"

"Thanks Jaune" the malak boy smiled" do you think I should apologize-"

"No. Don't apologize to Velvet, there's no need to. But if you feel like it you can talk to her. I know she won't hold it against you because we haven't been successful in finding another therion. She can tell you've been trying hard, just like all of us."

"I think I'll head back to my room. Thanks again Jaune" the boy smiled as he left.

"Anytime" he smiled.

"Yes! I win again!" shouted Selene in triumph while the kid was sulking.

"I'm going home. It's getting late" he picked all of his cards leaving the inn.

"Oh come on. One more game!" the archer girl pouted" he was probably being a sore loser. Hey Eizen! We have to buy a deck of those Tales cards for the two of us."

"So you can beat me all the time?" the pirate malak took another drink.

"Guess there's no escaping the Reaper's Curse, eh?" Rokurou smirked.

"But you played well at the start. You were winning."

"I still lost. I will never win."

"But I would still like to play with you. It's suppose to be for fun, right?"

"Fine. We'll buy a deck later."

"Yay!" the malak girl cheered" I'm off to bed night guys, night Jaune!"

"And I thought I was the one who is spoiling her" the Arc smiled taking a seat with the earth malak and the daemon swordsman.

"Can't say no to her. Don't know why."

"I'll say she has you eating from her hand just like Jaune" said Rokurou.

"That's not quite right. When I tell Selene she can't have something I mean it. Even if she gives me the sad puppy eyes, it doesn't work on me...Well, sometimes."

The war daemon chuckled" glad to be out of this rain. Hope everyone at the Van Eltia are doing fine."

"Benwick and the crew know how to handle rainy days. They're always prepared" said the pirate malak.

"Pour me a glass. I'm feeling like drinking tonight" smiled the blond exorcist.

"Not feeling like sleeping yet?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"I want to stay awake for a little while" he took a sip from Rokurou's drink" not bad."

"It's not Thorny Forest. But it's the best I was able to buy."

"You seem to have something on your mind Jaune" said Eizen.

"I always have something on my mind. This journey for instance."

"Innominat's domain has you worried?" the earth malak kept a hold of his glass.

"More than anything…."

"It has me concerned too. Ever since what happened at Port Zekson, it got me thinking."

"That we might be too late?" asked the Arc.

"That we might not have much time. A domain wouldn't have been triggered unless the one behind it isn't fully awake."

"You think this whole therion hunt could be a waste of time?" asked Rokurou.

"No. I still believe it's important we find the therions and remove them from the earthpulse points as soon as possible. Even if we already know the consequences of doing so. But ever since what happened at Port Zekson. Innominat's domain felt powerful. I'm sure Laphicet and Selene felt it too. We might not have much time left" said the pirate malak.

"I feel the same way. I talked to Velvet about it. That we might be finding the therions for nothing. And Artorius is one step ahead of us. She thinks I'm probably over thinking things. She could be right, and she could be wrong" the former praetor took another sip.

"No point in dwelling on something you don't know yet. We keep looking forward" replied the daemon swordsman.

"True."

"Since you're here Jaune. There's something I've been wanting to ask you. About Selene?" said Eizen.

The blond stopped his glass like he didn't saw that coming. The earth malak has been curious to know ever since she said she was a non-elemental malak back at Maclir Beach. Even when he told her so many time not to say a word about it. Anything personal about her. It's to keep it a secret from anyone. The exorcist signaled Rokurou to poured him more of the alcohol filling his glass. How did this changed from the therions to his malak. It was strange the earth malak seems to be bringing this topic. He did brought the topic of Laphicet being no ordinary malakhim because he was able to open a rift to the earth pulse when his power and Innominat's collided. Jaune will play it safe.

"Sure. What about her?"

"She said she was non-elemental. I've never heard of such thing. All malakhim have an element as an attribute."

"She could be light or dark. Isn't that considered non-elemental?" said Rokurou.

"That might be it. But ever since meeting Selene, there's something about her. It's been hard to figure out."

"Why the sudden interest in my malak Eizen?"

"We know Laphicet is stronger than he looks. If he was able to stand toe to toe with an Empyrean like Innominat. Then Selene could be the same."

"She's strong I know. But I wouldn't put her in the same level as Laphicet. All I know she wants to help stopping the Abbey from bringing Innominat" he was so right neither the earth malak or the daemon swordsman had no idea what she can do.

The blond malak stood in thought as he picked his coin and throw it once. No surprise it landed on heads. He knew the others in the group were keeping secrets specially himself. But Jaune was keeping a big one. It might affect them in the future but he won't bother pressuring him to spill the beans. Even if the blond already revealed being from another world and that he died in that world. Now he was here by some kind of miracle. There was more the exorcist was still hiding something.

"Point is. If things turn for the worse we will need all the help we can get. The Abbey is not to be underestimated."

"I agreed. The only thing we can do is stick together. We've done pretty good so far, right?" said the former praetor.

"Count on me too. I'm staying with you guys until I can repay my debt to Velvet. Also, I haven't forgotten about Shigure. I'm sure Kurogane is still working on my new blade. Specially made of orichalcum" smiled Rokurou.

"A toast should be in order" the Arc raised his glass" to teamwork."

"To teamwork" Eizen raised his glass.

"Same. To teamwork" followed the daemon swordsman.

The trio clashed their glass together taking a sip. Jaune was glad he was able to evade the subject on Selene. The blond knew he will eventually have to come clean and tell the group everything. But for now, he will enjoy this moment with two of his companions. A war daemon and a malak with the Reaper's Curse. The Arc decided to share a few more drinks with them.

* * *

An hour later Rokurou finally had enough and decided to go to his room. The same with Eizen. Jaune was still seated on the table where the two were. At least he wasn't the only one being paranoid about the hunt for the therions being meaningless. Not in that meaning, he truly wanted to save them from the Abbey's control. But what were the chances that the Empyrean was already reawakened. Artorius had years to planned this and he knew everything. He knew exactly what to do from the start. The blond was about to get up from the table and head back to his room, when he heard the door to the inn opened.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again."

 **(Music: "Zaveid The Exile" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The visitor was Zaveid. The wind malak didn't said a word. He only walked over to the Arc and got seated on the table. Jaune remained silent. Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all. After what happened at the Aldina Plains with the dragon daemon. It escaped but he looked hurt after the creature attacked him with its long tail. But why he returned here. The last time he was here, he was seated in this table drinking" Thorny Forest". The wind malak had his glass and another one for what it seemed like a visitor. He was obviously honoring the memory of his important person. The malak that transformed into that dragon.

The former praetor noticed there was another bottle of the same brand Rokurou bought. It was a nice brand, Eizen liked it. Jaune thought the daemon swordsman was going to drink the second bottle too. Probably he was planning to drunk again. Yes, the blond exorcist has seen him intoxicated. When they reclaimed Titania as their official hideout. It was a way to celebrate their victory so the blond didn't argued. Neither the others. But the guy could barely talk or walk straight, he tripped so many times. He and Eizen had to helped him get to his room in one of the cells. Hopefully that won't happen again, ever.

"It's not Thorny Forest but you're welcome to take a sip. I'm sure Rokurou won't mind."

"Nah, I already drank the whole bottle before coming here. Guess I wanted to return and resume paying my respects."

"Then I'll leave you be" Jaune decided to serve himself from the glass" but first. I'll drink to your friend."

"Thanks" a smile spread the wind malak's lips" and I don't mind taking a sip. This brand is nice. But it still has nothing on Thorny Forest. How about you join me on a toast?"

"If you don't mind, sure."

"To the precious people we have lost."

The Arc nodded clashing his glass with the malak. He immediately thought of Laphicet, Niko and everyone who died at Aball. But Zaveid was obviously thinking about his dear friend that turned into a dragon. The former praetor only drank half of his glass. He already drank enough with Eizen and Rokurou and he didn't wanted to get himself drunk. They were suppose to head out tomorrow morning. But the wind malak drank his glass entirely. People who drink like that means they want to forget.

"We used to come here" spoke the malak" way before this village was made. We will stay staring at the view, the flowers, the sunlight, even the birds singing. This spot right here, where the inn stands, used to be her favorite spot. We will seat for hours and not say anything. We'll stay until sundown" he filled his glass with another shot.

Jaune knew it was getting personal and he knew better than staying. So he got up from the table ready to head to his room and finally, call it a night.

"You got someone close, Jaune?" he suddenly asked.

"I…." he turned to the wind malak" I do. There is someone, very close to me in fact."

"You like her?" a grin spread his lips.

"….…..."

"Don't answer that. It's not my business to know. But she's precious to you, right?"

"More than life itself."

"Then let me give you some advice. If she's that precious to you then, never let her go no matter what. Cause you never know when fate will decide to play its cruel hand and she gets taken from you."

The Arc tightened his fist in anger" I will make sure that never happens."

"Good" Zaveid took another sip before he grinned again" so, this lady...Is she someone from your group?"

"Night Zaveid" that was it, he wasn't telling him squat he left the table.

"Guess it's not my business to know that either" he chuckled as he resumed drinking.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The next day the party woke up early in the morning. They were ready to head back to the Van Eltia at Port Zekson and return to Titania. As they were about to leave the inn Zaveid was obviously not present. He must have left somewhere in the night. The group passed through Stonebury, heading for the village gate. Jaune turned to Laphicet. The malak boy was looking happy. Something must have happened to put him in such a good mood. The Arc went behind the others getting closer to him. He did hoped after last night, he will feel better with what he told him. From the look of things, he succeeded and even more.

"I just talked to Velvet before leaving the inn."

"And what did she said?" the blond smiled having an idea judging from the boy's smile.

"She wasn't angry at me at all and there was no need for an apology. She only encouraged me to do better the next time. She also said everyone is counting on me, including her."

"Told you" he kept his smile as he was staring at the Crowe.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I've been so curious to know more about Zaveid's friend who became Shenlong. The game gave enough hints that whoever was this malak it was very" close" with him. He didn't gave enough details about her in Berseria. Since I only played half of Zestiria does anyone know if Zaveid mentions her during that game? On a skit perhaps?**

 **-I'm still open for suggestions for Selene's second mystique arte.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Andromeda- there will be a lemon but that's still ways ahead further in the story so its cool. If you don't like it then you can skip the part or the chapter. I did said on time there was going to be a lemon eventually, sorry.**

 ***Guest- I'm not interested in writing a RWBY/Xillia story but you never know what the future holds. Also I didn't know about the same Japanese actress that voices Leia also voices Ruby, thanks for the fun fact.**

 ***Guest- there will eventually be sexual tension between Jaune and Velvet since both are attracted to the other. But will it get stronger? Won't answer it will remain a secret for now.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- the sight of Shenlong angers me too because it reminds me of the fate of Eizen in Zestiria. I only played halfway through the game before quitting and to this day I still haven't seen that fight against Eizen and the outcome of it. I just don't want to think how poor Edna must have felt. Velvet is my waifu but Edna is best girl.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- Jaune fighting phantom versions of team RWBY and JNPR as his final trial? Hm...Maybe, maybe not. The class four islands are not ALL of Jaune trials so you never know. Until then, everything regarding his trials will remain a secret just like all the mysteries surrounding the story.**

 **-Remember to keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Return to Hellawes and the Faldies Ruins


	33. Return to Hellawes and the Faldies Ruins

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 33 Return to Hellawes and Faldies Ruins

(Location: Titania Island Prison Midgand Empire)

As the party returned to their hideout they found out some interesting information. Regarding their companion Eizen from the White Turtlez merchant. He received a letter with no sender name insulting him. The pirate malak could care less about it, so he ignored it. However, everyone found out that the person the earth malak was sending letter to is a female. But the mystery of her identity wasn't kept for too long as he revealed that the female is none other but his younger sister. That really shocked some of the members of the group, especially Laphicet. The boy never thought the blond pirate would have a sister.

She was the only family Eizen had and it explained the reason why he chose to be away from her. Because of the Reaper's Curse, he didn't wanted to put her in harms way. They understood his reasons but it wasn't fair for the poor malak girl. Jaune came to the conclusion the girl with the umbrella at Lothringen, the one created as an illusion by Melchior must have been his sister. That's why the earth malak was so shocked when he saw her. It must have been a while since he has last seen her. Honestly the Arc didn't like that he was keeping hid distance from her. The girl malak must be feeling the same way and she must be upset with her older brother.

The blond exorcist thought of helping Eizen. But maybe it wasn't his business to get involved in such personal matters. The pirate malak was convinced being far away from his sister was the only way for her to be safe. Even if he was his comrade and friend he wouldn't accept help from others. Jaune didn't like it but it was for the best to leave things the way they are, for the time being. Pretty clear the earth malak cares a lot for his sister but the former praetor didn't like his choice. For now, they will take a short break before heading out again. Maybe some rest, they will need it if they get into another crazy adventure.

At least they all learned that fighting a dragon was no easy task. They could have gotten killed if Zaveid hadn't interfered. Or better yet, if the dragon didn't chose to leave. It was worse than fighting any daemon, therion or code red daemon they have fought so far. Dragons are pretty strong even if they have the numbers, the strength or the strategy it will be very hard to defeat one. Once everyone was inside the prison, they went their separate ways for now. Rokurou wanted to check on Kurogane to see the status of his new weapon made from orichalcum. Eleanor wanted to spend some time with Kamoana.

Jaune went back to his cell wanting to do some maintenance work on Crocea Mors. Magilou was somewhere with Bienfu, she didn't said a word where she was going. Eizen went off on his own. But Velvet did saw him with Laphicet and Selene. The Crowe checked on everyone before deciding to go after the three malaks. Part of her wanted to be with Jaune. But after what happened the last time, it made her blushed. She didn't had time for any of that. Not when they had more important things to do. The therion was wondering where they went off to. There was only one place she could think of. Her cell, the earthpulse point.

Laphicet arrived at the lower cell, feeling the large earthpulse point. The boy has taken his compass trying to sense the next large earthpulse point. True he got it wrong twice in a row. But after talking to Jaune, the malak boy was feeling very determined. This time, he wanted to get it right. Next to him, stood Eizen and Selene. They were just watching as the young boy was focusing his power on the compass. The metal needle was spinning around. He was concentrating so hard. There were quite the number of large earth pulse points. But he was having difficulty pin pointing which one is the bigger one of them all. The bigger the earthpulse point, the higher chances it will housed a therion.

Laphicet was starting to get annoyed and frustrated. There were just too many with large sizes. Not to mention those that were regular size and the small ones. So many earthpulse points. Selene wasn't kidding, there were countless all over the world. The boy kept on focusing on that special one, but it wasn't working. The compass's needles kept spinning around. It wasn't stopping at any direction. He used every bit of his strength to locate it. But he wasn't getting the results. At one point he was about to collapsed. That is if Selene hasn't been there to helped him, keeping him on his feet.

"Are you okay?" she was worried.

"I'll be fine. It's getting harder finding a large earthpulse point."

"Don't strain yourself. You should get some rest" said the pirate malak.

"I know I can do it. I just need more power...Eizen is there any way to boost a malak's power?"

"I guess it's OK to tell you this. The majority of malakhim today have their consciousness sealed away to be used as mere tools for the exorcists. But originally, malakhim were beings who received prayers from people and in return bestowed their blessings upon nature and mankind."

"So you're saying...That when humans pray to a malak, the malak receives great strength?"

"Yes. In general, at least. Some malakhim, like me, buck the system and bring about misfortune rather than divine grace."

"Oh, that's unfortunate. But who will ever pray to me?"

"We don't have time to travel around and spread the word of the mighty malak Laphicet. It will take too much time convincing people so they can build a temple in your name for prayers. Not to mention you will have competition with Innominat. Praying won't help you find that earthpulse point. But...There is another way to boost your power."

"There is?" blinked the boy.

"Wait...Are you suggesting…." Eizen paused.

"What's going on?" Velvet arrived climbing down the ladder to her former cell.

"Selene is going to teach me how to boost my power. That way, I can locate the next large earthpulse point."

"The other way will be for another malak to lend you their power. That's what you have in mind?" said the earth malak.

"That's right. Leave it to me, I'll help you find that earthpulse point."

"But doing so it's very risky. Using too much on your own power can drain you. You could either collapsed from exhaustion or even...Die. I don't recommend it" said the pirate malak.

"I didn't know that!" Laphicet was shocked looking worried at the malak girl" Selene I don't want you doing this if it is that risky. I don't want nothing bad happening to you."

"Trust me. I'll be fine. Just focus on finding that earthpulse point. I will help in guiding you."

"Will it work?" asked Velvet.

"Only one way to find out" replied Eizen.

"What should I do?"

"Just kept focusing on that earthpulse point. I will do the rest."

The malak boy nodded as Selene touched his hands and the compass. She closed her eyes just like him. Laphicet suddenly felt a huge power flowing through him but he remained concentrating. He had no idea the girl malak had this much power. The metal needle was spinning wildly. Velvet and Eizen kept their distance seeing the waves surrounding both malakhims. The Crowe was getting worried for both. It looked dangerous what they were doing. After a few second the waves vanished as the archer girl collapsed on one knee. The boy fell on the ground with the compass, panting.

"Phi!" the daemon woman ran to his side" are you all right?"

"I'm okay…."

"Boy. That sure took a lot than I thought" Selene was panting catching her breath.

"You OK?" asked Eizen.

"Yeah, yeah no biggie. Nothing I can handle" the malak girl waved her hand.

"I found it!" smiled Laphicet" Northgand! There's a big earthpulse point north of Hellawes!"

"Looks like it worked. Whatever you did" said Velvet to the malak girl" works for me, Eizen."

"We can leave whenever you want. Doesn't matter to me."

"And I'm all set. Let's make our way to the harbor" the Crowe was the first to go climbing the ladder back to the prison ground.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Selene?" said the worried malak boy.

"Yep. We know where to go next. Let's call the others and be on our way."

"When I say prayers, I don't mean outright worshiping. All I'm talking about are earnest thoughts and feelings directed at you" said the earth malak.

"I see. So I'm already receiving prayers, then" he smiled thinking of everyone from the group.

Selene only giggled as her cheeks turned slightly pink. She started getting anxious as she twiddle her fingers a bit.

* * *

Jaune was done with Crocea Mors, it was ready to go. Just then Rokurou arrived at his cell telling him, they were moving out. Like he didn't saw that coming. The Arc knew they will be leaving soon. This means Laphicet has successfully detected another large earthpulse point. A smile spread his lips, he has done it again. He was proud of the malak boy and he bet so was Velvet. He spotted Selene waving at him, smiling. Something was wrong with her. She seemed tired. Like she hasn't gotten any rest in a while. The archer girl just told him she was fine which he didn't believed her. He will leave it at that for now.

The priority right now was different than the well being of his malak as cruel as it sounded. The blond and the malak girl arrived at the front of the prison. Everyone was already gathered. They must be making plans of where to go next. Selene almost tripped climbing down the stairs. Her master caught her just in time. Something was truly wrong with her. Why would she feel tired, when she was fine earlier when they arrived at the island. She will tell him the truth later or else. The Arc can be very protective of his malak sometimes even, when he knew she can take care of herself. The two finally arrived meeting up with the rest of the party.

"Our next target is north of Hellawes, near the Faldies Ruins" said Eleanor.

"The Faldies Ruins? I know about them. Last time I heard, it was heavily guarded by the Abbey. If the earthpulse point is coming from inside the ruins. There could be a therion explaining the heavy security" said Jaune.

"I agreed. Why else would the Abbey be guarding the place? If it's an earthpulse point, then there must be a therion" replied the red head exorcist.

"Let's hope!" said Laphicet.

"Then we should make our first stop to Port Hellawes" said Eizen.

"And the irony continues" the Arc gave a sigh" first returning to Titania and now we're returning to Hellawes."

"Yeah. Considering the last time we were there, we set the whole town on fire" said Selene.

"Even if that wasn't our intentions" the former praetor shook his head.

"True. With the mischief we got into last time, getting the city might prove difficult" said Rokurou.

"Benwick, how are things in Hellawes right now?" the pirate malak saw the blond pirate near by.

"That shipping guild that used to handle our mooring is pretty much toast. But for some reason, the Abbey isn't watching the port as much as they once were. Unfamiliar ships have been hauling in relief supplies, so if we pose as one of the transport ships, I think we can slip in. And if we divert some supplies to an unofficial channel, we might be able to secure a new mooring partner."

"Smuggling in relief supplies for our own disaster...Cheeky bastards, aren't we?" said Velvet.

"It's what'll get us in" said Eizen.

"That much is true. It's a plan" said the female daemon.

"Roger! I'll get right on it!" said Benwick.

"Even if the Abbey isn't watching over the port. We should be careful. This is our best bet to enter the city without bringing too much attention" said the Arc.

"The Abbey must be focusing in the security over the Faldies Ruins. It will explain why they aren't focusing so much on the port" replied the malak girl.

* * *

The pirates started gathering all kinds of supplies to the Van Eltia. They needed to convince the port in Hellawes that they were a supply relief vessel. They carried all sorts of crates while the party members gave them a hand. For Jaune this was the right thing to do even if they had other intentions. To give them relief supplies for something that is basically their fault. The blond exorcist wasn't happy that they were returning to Hellawes honestly. They caused so much damage because of the fire. But now was the perfect chance to come because the Abbey isn't guarding the port. All they needed is to blend in and fit in.

While the crew of the Van Eltia was pretending to be the good Samaritans. The party will head out to the Faldies Ruins north of the city. The former praetor wondered if it will be that easy. If there weren't any exorcists around. But what if Teresa was present. Or worse, she could be guarding the therion in the ruins with her group. In the current condition her hometown was in it will be obvious the female praetor would be present. They might have to fight her again. This time the Abbey could show resistance knowing the therion they have captive is at risk of being taken. This could be a sign Artorius might start getting serious.

It could also mean Innominat hasn't been reawaken yet and they might still have some time left. Jaune resumed helping the crew loading more crates on the ship. The others gave their aid and it wasn't long until they were all done. If there weren't any exorcists patrolling the Hellawes port then, they should be safe. Otherwise they could get in serious trouble. The Arc didn't wanted another incident to occur to the city. This time they would just entered and continued north towards their destination. Everyone else stood outside of the prison making the final preparations for the journey. Dyle and Prince Percival along with Kamoana arrived.

"Eleanor…." the therion girl was sniffing.

"What's wrong Kamoana?"

"She...Uh..." Percival started.

"She said she had a dream about her mom" finished Dyle.

"When Mommy saw me, she said I looked scary...That she didn't wanted a scary little girl like me…."

"Your mother would never say that sweetheart."

"Kamoana…." Selene started.

But it was Jaune who walked over to the therion girl" Kamoana. Your mother would never think that way of you. Because she gave her own life to save you as proof that she loved you very much. If she really saw you as a" scary little girl" she would have never made such a sacrifice. She died for you. Because to her, your life meant everything to her."

She kept on sniffing" but in my dream...She was so angry at me."

"It was just a dream. Nothing else. You fear your mom would have being afraid of you because of your appearance. But we know that's not true. That's why you would have that kind of dream" said Selene.

"But I…." she kept on sniffing

"Aww, Kamoana, don't cry" said Laphicet.

"I…." the red head exorcist paused.

"Ugh, this is the part I hate about little kids" Velvet walked over to the therion girl.

"I'm not a little kid! I hate you, Velvet! I hate you!"

Everyone was actually shocked as the daemon woman has enveloped Kamoana in a hug. Jaune was more shocked than the rest. The hug came out of nowhere. The blond was able to see some of that old Velvet as she hugged the therion girl. It made him smiled at the sight. What will he do to have her back to her old self once more. Selene was shocked too, she wasn't expecting a meanie like her to hugged Kamoana to make her feel better.

"That's right. Let it all out."

"Stop it, stop it! Mommy...I saw my mommy...She didn't want me…."

" _The dream must have been very intense for Kamoana to bear. So no matter what we say to her, she will still feel this way. But all she needed was a hug of comfort and love"_ the Arc kept his smile.

"Is Velvet feeling okay?" his malak whispered to him" this isn't like her."

The blond exorcist only rolled his eyes at her comment.

The Crowe carried her while she was still in her arms. Eleanor and Selene with her going back inside to the prison. Minutes later they returned.

"She managed to cry herself to sleep" said Eleanor.

"They're not rational creatures. Sometimes you just gotta let em' cry out" said the long haired woman.

"You seem used to it" said Rokurou.

"I guess you could say that. Laphi usually kept himself together when he was younger. But when he was really little, he had times like this every now and then. And on that note, let's take off while we can" the black haired woman went to board the pirate ship.

"She's amazing…." whispered the Arc.

"She couldn't hear you, you know" smirked the archer malak.

"I didn't said anything" he blushed.

"Yeah suuurreeee…." she kept her smirk" hey Velvet! Jaune said you're amazing and he wants a hug too!"

"Selene!" his whole face was beet red" it's not true! Don't listen to her!"

The Crowe stopped walking, but she suddenly went to board the ship. It was a good thing nobody saw her cheeks turning red. The former praetor followed the others to the ship while giving a sour look at his malak. Selene was obviously ignoring him.

"My Liege, Dyle, I leave Kamoana in your care" said the red head exorcist.

"I'll do what I can, but kids as sweet and honest as her are harder to deal with than corrupt bureaucrats" said Percival.

"An outlaw prince and a talking lizard are no replacement for a mother" said Dyle.

"Just look after her while we're gone" smiled the praetor walking to the ship to join the others.

* * *

The Van Eltia arrived at the port of Hellawes. Just as Benwick said there weren't any exorcist patrolling the place. But there were plenty of ships and the sailors were unloading the crates with relief supplies. The temperature was still low as ever as the cold reached everyone. As they climbed down from the pirate ship Jaune was getting worried. The last time he and Selene were here, they had to hide their faces so they don't get recognized. The Arc had a wanted poster but that seemed to be no longer the case as the posters vanished from the capital. So he hoped it was the same thing here.

As for the port. It looked good. Looks like the people managed to put the fire out on time before any further damage. Though there were still some buildings that were burned. Most were already rebuild and in good condition. That was one thing left to worried about. Jaune hoped the townsfolk didn't recognized him. Or worse if they encounter exorcists or Teresa herself. He was worrying too much. They won't be staying here for too long. They only needed to get here in order to get to the Faldies Ruins. Apparently he wasn't the only one worried. Eleanor was worried, but it was something else. Or better yet, someone else.

"I do hope Kamoana isn't crying anymore."

"Yeah…." followed Laphicet.

"Shush" said Velvet.

Jaune's eyes narrowed. Looks like he spoke too soon. There were two exorcists talking to some of the people. Great, another conflict could be inevitable. The port wasn't as unguarded as they thought. If things really go south, they might have to fight their way to leave the city. The party hide behind a group of crates so they can eavesdropped whatever they were talking about.

"How long is it going to be before you send another exorcist to replace Lady Teresa?" said one of the people.

"With these daemons clamoring at our gates, none of us feel safe anymore" said a young woman.

"You have our deepest sympathies, but we were sent here on a different mission" replied the female orderly.

" _So Teresa isn't here after all. She's probably at the Faldies Ruins. There's no doubt. There has to be a therion there"_ thought Jaune.

"That's what the last exorcists who came here said before leaving for the north" said another man.

" _They're obviously here to provide security for the ruins. Of course the therion must be kept under close watch"_ the Arc kept watching from his hiding spot.

"What could be up there that's worth all that attention?" said the same man.

"If they only knew" muttered Selene.

"Surely we're not all being punished by the Abbey for what happened with Medissa, are we?" said the young woman.

"That is not the case. Now if you'll excuse us, we have business to attend to" said the female orderly as she and the other left the people.

" _So the exorcists are just passing through town and heading straight north...Odd"_ thought Velvet.

"It sounds like Hellawes isn't what it used to be these days" said Eleanor.

"We need to ask around and find out more about what's going on here" said Eizen.

"I wonder who's this Medissa, that woman mentioned" said Jaune.

"Especially regarding the Abbey and those ruins. I'm also curious about this Medissa woman" said Velvet.

"If there's an earthpulse point at the ruins and there are exorcists there. It must be for a reason" said Selene.

"I'd say there's a therion there, that's my guess. Laphicet got it right this time" followed the blond exorcist.

"The ruins part makes sense. Like Jaune said, the earthpulse point could be there. But why do you care who Medissa is?" said Rokurou.

"Just a hunch. Something tells me she's worth looking into" replied the female daemon.

"I agreed. The way that woman said the Abbey was punishing them because of this Medissa person. It got my attention. Why and what did she do?" said the former praetor.

"You're not gonna look into this Calamity chick? She sounds like a real terror" said Magilou.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass. I already know plenty about what makes her tick."

"Let's do as Eizen said and ask around for information" said the Arc.

* * *

They traveled all over the city and had some trouble with some of the people. They were all referring Velvet as" The Calamity". Ironic that's what Jaune called her when he pulled that prank on the owner of Port Zekson. But the more people they asked, the more they were starting to understand the situation. Apparently malevolence got into Hellawes and the victim was a little girl. She became a daemon and someone immediately reported the creature to the Abbey. The exorcists killed her and the mother of the girl killed the man who reported her daughter named Diana who became a daemon and ironically said man was someone she was planning in marrying. The mother went mad but instead of getting executed she was sent to the ruins.

Another piece of information they found out. That the Faldies Ruins are being used by the Abbey as a prison camp for humans. It was the opposite of Titania. The mother was sent there and she has come to hate the exorcist institution since the death of her daughter. Jaune was starting to put the pieces together. It was making sense. All the information he has heard led him to believed that there was definitely a therion in the ruins. If it was being used as a prison camp a place where malevolence can be gathered. It's also an earthpulse point. Malevolence for Innominat to feed on. But ever since they have captured the mother known as Medissa there was no more malevolence in Hellawes.

"So Diana was a girl-turned-daemon who was killed by an exorcist, and her mother Medissa hated the Abbey for it. And the Abbey is using the Faldies Ruins up north as a prison camp" said Velvet.

"It's a lot like what happened to Kamoana, isn't it?" said Laphicet.

"It's natural for a mother to love her own child. To make that a crime…." said Eleanor.

"What I'm curious about is the the use of the word" receptive" to describe Medissa" said the Crowe.

"So long as there is one receptive to divine power, therions shall be forever reborn" Eizen recited the song from the book of Innominat" if our interpretation of that ancient book is right. It likely means she's receptive to Innominat's power."

"Yeah. All that hatred Medissa had for the murderer of her daughter, the malevolence took over her. It must have been so strong that she probably became a therion. And she's probably the one the Abbey is using to gather malevolence for Innominat in the earthpulse point at the Faldies Ruins" said Jaune.

"That would certainly put all the pieces together, yup!" said Magilou" plus, if this therion the Abbey created already hates them, that's all the better for us."

"Would she'd be willing to come with us if we ask her?" said Selene.

"Yeah, I imagine she's be willing to work with us" said Rokurou" although it sounds almost too easy. Did I jinx it? I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

"Probably. But we won't find out until we try" said Velvet.

"True. Let's head for the ruins" said the pirate malak.

"I just hope we don't have to fight her" the Arc gave a sigh the last thing they needed was fighting another therion, Kamoana was no pushover.

"Yup, Rokurou totally jinxed it" said the witch.

* * *

After gathering all the information they needed it. They left the city gates into the Figahl Icecaps. The party was convinced the earthpulse point Laphicet sensed was coming from the Faldies Ruins. Using the information they gathered the Abbey was using the ruin as a prison camp. It will be the perfect place for malevolence to be gather. Not to mention Medissa being there and currently acting as the therion. They just needed to cross the ruins, fight any exorcists that get in their way and get to the woman. If she truly hates the Abbey, then she will want to join them in their cause. But there was something else that was bothering Jaune.

Why would Medissa stayed in the ruins. Maybe he was wrong and the Abbey was keeping her prisoner by the barrier preventing her from escaping. He really hoped that was the case. That once Velvet destroys the barrier and explains her their situation she would be willing to come quietly with them. They were fighting against the exorcist institution so Medissa should see them as potential allies. Maybe Rokurou really jinxed it. The Arc wasn't really looking forward in fighting another therion. They're stronger than regular daemons. If they left with the only choice but to fight her, then he will blamed the daemon swordsman for it.

The party traveled north as they were able to reached a cave. It was too easy they made it without seeing any exorcists around. If this was really the entrance to the Faldies Ruins, it should be guarded. Entering the cave it suddenly got colder. Ahead there were pillars of stone while there were others that were missing. Definitely ruins because they looked very old. Rokurou commented the absence of no guards and whether it was a good thing or bad. Velvet didn't had a problem with it saying they can march straight on. For Jaune, that wasn't a good idea. If the Abbey knows they're coming they should be preparing some kind of trap for them.

Opening the first door of the ruins they were met by quite the surprise. Instead of dinging exorcists the found malakhims. Probably all the prisoners the Abbey have been keeping here. They fell to the malevolence in their hearts. They fought against three Argent Armor, they were easy to defeat. Traveling further, more daemons awaited them. Night flapper a bat type and Undying Wretch. Creatures that were a lot harder to beat without going all out. They found out the ruins had more than one floor. Climbing down a set of stairs. Another floor that had daemons. Among them, the Roving Spirit.

Probably the most annoying of the bunch in the ruins so far. They were a ghost type and their forte lies in casting long range artes. Thankfully with Selene and Magilou, they fights were easy. With their break soul artes, the daemons were disposed off with little effort. When they were fighting they were doing puzzles. Of course what kind of ancient ruin will be without those. But they weren't as hard as the one from Palamides Temple. It was lighting the torches in order to release the magical fire lock. No biggie for the party. So they crossed over while encountering more daemons. They were starting to wonder where were the exorcists guarding this place.

Jaune was starting to get annoyed. This place was probably bigger than Palamides. The halls were wide and most of them were filled with daemons. He could hear Selene muttering she wanted to leave already. It made the Arc rolled his eyes. They still needed to find the therion Medissa. He could imagine what she was going through. After her daughter was killed for turning into a daemon. Killing the man she was going to marry, then she was forsake by the Abbey to be therion in this earthpulse point. Laphicet was right, it was no better to what happened to Kamoana. The blond followed the group climbing down another set of stairs. They immediately saw three exorcists.

"How's Medissa been acting?" asked a masked female praetor.

"She's calm. It looks like letting her on the truth worked as well as we thought it might" replied another masked female praetor.

"The truth?" muttered Jaune.

"Good. Maybe she'll be easier to control now."

Velvet nodded to everyone. They were taking them down, there was only three of them. It won't be a challenge for them. They ran at the exorcists with weapons in hand.

"Halt! Who are you?!"

 **(Music:" Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The praetors draw their weapons two swords as they summoned their malak. Two Roving Spirit and one Argent Armor. Jaune ordered the malaks and Magilou to handle the exorcists malakhims. While he, Velvet, Rokurou and Eleanor take on the praetors. Between the Arc and the daemon swordsman they were more than enough to take out one of the exorcists. The red head was able to defeat her opponent without any difficulty. Truthfully this journey with the group has made her stronger than she can ever imagined. Velvet took out the last one. The malaks made work of opponents malaks, they were done for.

 **(Music end)**

"So Medissa is really here" said Velvet.

"But what's this about the" truth" and...Controlling" her"?" said Eleanor.

"I want to know too. Guess the only way to find out, is to find and ask her" said Jaune.

* * *

They party found more malakhim on the way. There more of them than usual so they carefully fought them in small groups. They didn't wanted to get the attention of the others. After a small group was defeated, they went for the rest. Once the place seemed to be clear they resumed the journey. There was another puzzle of lighting the torches to opened another door. They were on the third floor of the ruins, this looked like it was the last place. So the chances were high they will finally find the therion they've been searching for. The torches were gathered all around the floor. The group have to traveled quite the distance while fighting more malaks.

After a while they were able to lit all the torches as the door opened. After fighting a couple more malakhim. They passed through a door with another chamber that had another door with a fire seal barrier. Time to lit more torches to open it. The door was between two cells proving that the Abbey were using these ruins as a prison camp unlike Palamides Temple. Thankfully there weren't any malaks around making it easier to find the torches. There weren't as many as the last chamber so they wee able to opened the door quickly. Arriving to the now opened door revealing a solitary chamber and there was someone inside.

Velvet stepped forward using her bandage arm as the advance exorcist barrier kicked in. Unleashing her daemon arm she destroyed the barrier like the one at Palamides. The person inside was a young woman with gold hair that resembles scale skin from a snake with her left eye being pink and the right being the form and color of a snake. She was wearing a white attire with a lilac veil, lilac on the bottom with black heels. Jaune thought things were going to be fine now. That is until that damn bad feeling was invading his gut again. By now, he got adjusted to it. Eventually, something bad is bound to happen. Though he wished he was wrong.

"So she's really a therion" said Eleanor.

"Third time's the charm eh, kid?" Rokurou smirked at the malak boy.

"Yeah…." said Laphicet.

" _She's just laying there without moving"_ the Arc didn't like it.

"You're Medissa?" asked Velvet walking towards her with the group.

"I am...And who might you be?" replied the young woman.

"We're like you. We carry grudges against the Abbey...And Shepherd Artorius."

"It's gonna be OK. We came to get you out of here, Medissa" said the red head exorcist.

"There's no escape…."

"What?" said the malak boy.

"Please, don't give up, I can-"

"No, you don't understand. There's no escape...For you" the therion got up.

"She's going to fight us, isn't she?" sweat dropped Selene.

"That's what it looks like" followed her master.

"If you dare sully Shepherd Artorius's ideals and the light the Abbey shines upon the world...I will kill you all!"

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Behind us!" cried Jaune.

Six snakes arrived at the chamber surrounding the party.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Eleanor.

"Ugh, she's the Abbey's lackey now!" followed Velvet.

"Way to jinx it, Rokurou" said Magilou.

The group group took on the snakes. They weren't that tough to beat. But as they defeated them, six more came to take their place. Jaune knew this was too easy. Turning to Medissa, her eyes were still glowing she was commanding the snakes. Still they kept on fighting them, beating them as more came. The Arc realized this was a waste of time. The therion was controlling them and she can probably summon infinite numbers of them.

"They just keep coming…." said Laphicet.

"That snake woman keeps summoning them. If we don't go after her directly, there'll be no end to it" said Eizen.

"Your left hand" Medissa took noticed of Velvet's daemon arm" don't tell me YOU'RE the Calamity."

"Why are you doing this, Medissa?" asked Eleanor" why fight for the Abbey after they forced you to become a therion?!"

"They didn't. I became one of my own free will."

"But your daughter...slain at an exorcists's hands! You must hate the Abbey for that, don't you!"

"Oh, I feel hate. Toward a world where daemons spawn from the people's malevolence."

"So you know" said Jaune" that must have been what those exorcists meant when they mentioned telling her" the truth". I guess that's the best way to convince her to fight for the Abbey."

"That's right. The exorcists told me Diana turned into a daemon because of the malevolence she radiated. I knew what I had to do. Become a therion and devour malevolence so that such a tragedy would never repeat itself."

"Using her feelings of conviction to do their own dirty work. I can't believe I used to be part of the Abbey" the Arc growled feeling disgusted" listen Medissa. It's true about malevolence. But the Abbey used that truth in order for you to obey them. They're just using you like a tool to gather malevolence for Innominat."

"I chose this fate on my own and I'm aware of the Empyrean Innominat. He will be the one to get rid of the malevolence and bring peace to this world."

"She's not listening. We don't have a choice Jaune" Selene turned to her master worried.

"It matters not what dreadful form my body may take. I will revive Innominat and change this wretched world!"

The former praetor took Crocea Mors changing it to great long sword" then we will have to knock some sense into you after all."

Four rock golem arrived behind the party as Medissa's body was being consumed by malevolence. Her body has transformed into her therion form. Resembling the combination of a human snake with her locks being real snakes.

"If that's how it is. Fine, we'll take you by force" said Velvet.

"I'm going to end this! Her death will not be in vain" cried Medissa.

"Your daughter's death WAS in vain the moment you chose to help the Abbey!" said the Arc.

"This woman...She's just a grieving mother…." said Eleanor.

"It doesn't matter! Crush them all!" said the Crowe.

Jaune ordered for Rokurou, Eizen, Eleanor and Velvet to take out the rock golems first. They were more dangerous than the therion giving her the edge in numbers. While he, Selene, Laphicet and Magilou will focus on Medissa. The blond exorcist ordered to focus with long range artes and he will be the one to fight her up close. True she was a mother who was still grieving the loss of her child, but she didn't wanted to come with them. So they will left with no choice but to fight her. The Arc truly felt sorry for her but he wasn't going to go easy on her. She was a therion after all. He performed many combos allowing arcane artes, break soul and break artes for more damage. Plus the long range artes wee having a strong effect.

The blond took a step back as Medissa her break soul" Gorgon's Eye". It won't be good if he gets caught in that. Petrification was the only thing on his mind. Because she reminded him of a creature from a story his mother used to tell him. About a half woman, half snake called Medussa. She told her gaze can turn anyone into stone. Even her name sounded similar to the creature from the story. So he warned the others about her possible petrification attack. Velvet took out one of the rock golems, the same with Rokurou, Eizen was finishing up his opponent, the same with Eleanor. That was good, all of them can fight the therion now. Together was the better odds.

Once the rock golems were out of the way Medissa had another trick up her sleeve. As she summoned more snakes. But this time, they were sea serpents. Selene went with her mystique arte Elemental Mastery, firing the powerful arrow at all serpents. She told the group she will handle them while they should focus on the therion. They only needed to beat her up good until she can't fight anymore. But she was showing signs that she was as tough as Kamoana. So many attacks connecting and even if she was blocking, she was able to take them all. This was exactly as Jaune thought, a hard battle. At least his malak was keeping the sea serpents busy.

The Arc gave the order to everyone to go all out. To show Medissa their strength. They went for close range combat. The therion used Gorgon's Eye again and Rokurou countered with his break soul Vengeful Punishment. Laphicet used his arcane artes along with Magilou using different artes with her guardians. Eizen, Eleanor, Velvet and Jaune attacked in unison chaining strong combos. The snake therion kept attacking and blocking. She couldn't lose to these people. They were against the Abbey, they wanted to destroy the peace the exorcists and Shepherd Artorius have established. That wasn't going to happen, as long as she was standing.

No more people will become daemons like her daughter. A cry of fury raged from the therion attacking all of the members of the party. But there were too many for her to outmatched them in strength. No matter how she blocked and how she used her break soul, they were still stronger. Why were they so determined to destroy everything created by the Abbey. Innominat will purify this world and there will be no more daemons, no more malevolence. They were stronger, and they were all driven by a determination Medissa couldn't understand. This couldn't be the end, it couldn't end like this.

Rokurou charged at the therion feeling a new power within him. He slashed her three times while performing a back-flip. He threw one of his swords as a spinning projectile slashing Medissa again, returning to him to slashed her once more. The daemons swordsman did a single slash, finishing it up with a cross slash. This was his new second mystique arte.

" **Killing Flash! Behold the artes of my ancestors Rangetsu Style: Heron!"**

That was it Medissa gave a loud cry as she fell to the ground. Too weak to continued fighting, she knew has lost, she has been defeated by the enemy. The only in her mind was the image of her daughter while trying to get up.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I'm going to leave it here sorry for the mean cliffhanger and if the chapter was a bit short.**

 **-First chapter of the new month HAPPY EASTER and HAPPY APRIL'S FOOLS DAY for those that like pranks lol.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah I'm not happy with what Edna had to go through because of Eizen turning dragon. And I already knew the same English VA that voices Edna voices 2B too. I admit 2B is a hot robot chick DAT booty.**

 ***Guest- if you could change one thing from Berseria what would it be? My answer. The ENDING and I'm already going to change it with this story, oh yes I will. Also I would change Eizen and Laphicet's fate so there wouldn't be a Tales of Zestiria in the first place. You already know it's my least fav Tales game.**

 ***kiunwakizashi- why thank you very much and I guess it's okay to reveal the information. Yes the Dragon Grimm will be one of the bosses from the class four islands. It might be the last one. In addition honestly I don't care much about the number of reviews. What matters to me the most is the number of favs, follows and views, I think that's more important than reviews.**

 ***Warscar: arrow storm for Selene's second mystique arte? If I do remember correctly I think that will be Astral Rain Natalia's mystique arte from Abyss. I will consider it because I have others in mind. Either way thanks for the suggestion.**

 ***Guest- OMFG O_O you just gave me the PERFECT dual mystique arte for Jaune and Velvet. Perfect description and perfect quotes. Love it I love it yes, it's official Tempest Swallow it is! Thanks a million ^_^.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A Mother's Love


	34. A Mother's Love

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 34 A Mother's Love

(Location: Faldies Ruins Northern Checkpoint Northgand region Midgand Empire)

Medissa's life was pretty normal. She lived a nice quiet life in Hellawes with her daughter Diana whose father died of an illness when she was younger. Then she met someone that became special to her. Someone she developed feelings and even thought of marrying. Of course everything was taken from her in one day. Diana transformed into a daemon and the man she loved send her to her death calling the exorcists. She watched as her own child was killed. Even when he apologized to her it wasn't enough. She felt so much anger towards him that she strangled him, killing him with her own hands. Medissa murdered him and she didn't regretted it taking his life.

The Abbey captured her and even when she was transforming, they still not kill her. That is until they told her the truth. About malevolence, that everyone has it and they can all become daemons. They told her the Shepherd will make the world better. The malevolence will be gone, no more daemons. She was also told of Innominat, the therions and the earthpulses. That was why she was sent to the Faldies Ruins. It's a large earthpulse point and they needed malevolence to be sent to the Nameless Empyrean. She was receptive to his power so she became a therion and offered herself to be a conduct to the Empyrean.

That is why she stood in her prison for the sake of a better world. To prevent more people like Diana to become daemons. Eradicate malevolence forever. But that no longer seems to be the case. As she stood facing the people who are against the Abbey. Shepherd Artorius's enemies. She fought them with everything she had and even as a therion, she lost. Medissa fell to the ground after that powerful attack from the daemon swordsman hit her. She changed back no longer having the strength to keep her therion form. It was over, she couldn't continued fighting. These people were stronger than she thought.

"It's over" said Velvet.

"Curse you, Lord of Calamity!" she said with venom in her voice.

"That title fits her greatly" Selene smirked while Jaune sweat dropped.

"Lord of Calamity…?"

"That's the name of the daemon lord who will bring about the Age of Chaos. The unrepentant embodiment of malevolence whose blind pursuit of self-gratification will rain destruction upon the world. The irredeemable, uncontrollable personification of human sins...An evil like you!"

"Daemon, therion, Lord of Calamity...Call me whatever you like. But if I'm this supposed lord of daemons, then you're just a minion to be used as I please. Nothing more."

"No, I refuse...What happened to my Diana was my fault...That's why…I will fight you until my dying breath!" Medissa was releasing malevolence.

"So you would rather die as a pawn of the Abbey?" said Jaune" what happened to your daughter wasn't you fault Medissa. Malevolence takes over anyone, no one is safe from it. You're not to blame for something that was beyond your control. What I can't stand is that they're using your guilt to play right into their hands."

"It's for the good of the world that I'm doing this! Shepherd Artorius is the only one that can eradicate the malevolence in this world. He and Innominat will remove the daemons. This is why I fight, I fight for Diana. So that no one ends up like her!"

"Think for a minute. Would the salvation of this world includes sacrificing dozens of lives to accomplish it? Is that what it takes to bring the perfect world you're fighting so hard for? At the cost of so many human lives. Innocent lives, people, like your daughter. Friends, families, siblings" for a moment the Arc turned to Velvet whose eyes softened" think of the lengths the Abbey are willing to go to save this world. Turning people into therions, making victims and who knows how many have been turned daemons. Would you let the Shepherd continue taking more lives for his vision? Because that's exactly what you're doing. Fighting for the same man who doesn't care how many people die as long as he gets what he wants!"

"No...I just don't want any more people to suffer from malevolence. I don't want any more to become daemons like my Diana…."

"Then doing this isn't the answer…."

"I don't care what you say! I will fight and kill you all! Even if it means my death!"

"Stop!" Laphicet got in front of her.

"Out of my way!"

"No! Enough mothers have died. Like Jaune said so many people have died. And I don't want you joining them! Eleanor and Kamoana have lost their mothers too, and in some way...So has Jaune…."

The blond exorcist lowered his head thinking of his mother and family in Remnant. But he hold his tears. There will be a better time to cry later.

"It's a terrible thing!"

"Kamoana?" asked the therion woman.

"A little girl that the Abbey forcefully made into a therion" said Eleanor" her mother tried to save her, but she failed. All she could do was to offer her own life to fill her child's empty stomach."

"Kamoana knows her mother's gone. But she still cries for her. She misses her dearly" said the malak boy.

"It's natural for someone so young to yearn for her mother. The only person that can keep her safe from any kind of harm" said Selene.

"Yes. If you die here...I can only imagine how sad that would make your Diana…."

"She would never want you to die. You missed her a lot, I understand. But it's not worth dying for. Can you please live for her sake?" said the archer girl.

"Diana…."

" _ **You don't need me anymore, Mom, I get it. You love this new dad more than your own daughter."**_

"No, honey! I did it for you…But you really thought I stopped loving you, and...The malevolence...Made you into a daemon. It's all my fault...I'm so sorry...Forgive me, Diana..." she teared up.

"Medissa…."

The therion woman gasped as she was suddenly engulfed her in an embrace. Selene was hugging her, the malak girl did her best to comfort her. It only made more tears to be released as she started sobbing. The hug reminded her of Diana. How she will always hugged her because she loved her that much. Medissa returned the hug crying while whispering her daughter's name. She has slowly collapsed forgetting she was out of strength and beat up from the fight. She has closed her eyes before the malak girl realized she was downed.

"Medissa!"

"She'll be all right. She's just unconscious" said Rokurou checking on her.

"Let's grab her and haul her back" said Velvet.

"She probably won't like that" said Jaune.

"She doesn't have to" replied the Crowe.

"I'll place her under a binding arte. Just in case" said Eizen walking over to the woman.

"Good idea. We don't want an angry therion running freely on the Van Eltia" said the former praetor.

"Hmph. Gotta hand it to the Abbey. Very resourceful, taking advantage of Medissa's regrets like that…Making her into a therion who would do their bidding." said Magilou.

"It's...Just so cruel" said Eleanor.

"And disgraceful" added Selene angry.

"Who cares? Reason above all, no?" said the witch.

"That's Artorius logic" said the Arc.

"It's true. The way I feel goes against all reason. There's no telling what will happen to Hellawes once we take Medissa out of here. And yet, I'm doing exactly that, all on account of my own hangups. Even crushing Medissa's honest resolve…." said the red head exorcist.

"According to" reason", malevolence is the fault of the individual. You assume no responsibility of guilt for what happens to them" said Velvet.

"I refuse to turn a blind eye to the consequences of my actions. I chose this path to seek the truth, not to deny it. If I'm to betray reason, then that is the very least I should do."

"You're too much, you know that? You and Medissa both."

"That's the kind of person Eleanor is" said the blond exorcist" I kinda feel the same way. Once there was part of me I believe in the actions of the Abbey were just. But after finding out about the therions, the earthpulse points and witnessed the possibility of what Innominat's domain can do to people. I hated it myself for trying to believe in everything Artorius said or his teachings. I've come to hate the Abbey for trying to hide their true intentions and keeping everyone in the dark. No life is worth sacrificing even if it's for the salvation of the world."

"Both of you are unbelievable. Quit over thinking things. Just blame all the suffering on the "Lord of Calamity". Makes life easier."

"Velvet I…."

"You can't expect me to do that" Jaune was upset watching the black haired woman walked away" like hell I would put any blame on you."

"You will" her tone was deadly serious" I'm not trying to cheer anyone up. I'm just saying it doesn't bother me. Whatever's coming, I can handle it."

" _Trying to keep a strong front. Stubborn as always"_ the Arc shook his head _" I will have a long talk with her later."_

"Why does she do that?" Selene whispered walking to her master" putting all the blame on herself? It's not like she obligated all of us to join her on this journey in the first place. Anything bad happens and we just point our fingers at her. That sounds stupid."

The archer girl turned to her blond master who was smirking" what?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised you're acting so" concern" for Velvet. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're starting to grow fond of her."

"That's not true! I don't like her! You're just imagining things" she blushed while turning her back.

"And usually it's Eizen the one who gets all the blame. He's the one with the Reaper's Curse" said Magilou.

"All right, the binding arte is done. Let's get going" Eizen was got up carrying the unconscious therion.

As the others started leaving Jaune and Selene stood behind.

"What if Hellawes gets consumed by malevolence?"

"I'm sorry. But there's nothing that we can do."

"But I-"

"No. You're not getting involved again. I don't want you collapsing again. And also Magilou is starting to suspect. This time, we do nothing."

"But Jaune I...So many people might get turned to daemons…."

"I know. It's not an easy choice for me."

"Jaune, Selene!" Laphicet called to the two" you guys are getting left behind!"

"We're coming!" called the Arc.

* * *

They left the ruins succeeding in avoiding the reamining malakhims. The party was prepared for anything once they reach Hellawes. Aware that without Medissa in the earthpulse point, the town could be filled with malevolence. Leading for the people to become daemons. However, they didn't saw any of it as they traveled through the Figahi Icecaps. They remembered the malevolence was all over Palamides Temple through Manann Reef and Haria village. But there was none in the Faldie Ruins, nor here. Some members of the group were starting to have high hopes that there wasn't any malevolence in the city.

The tension seemed to get stronger as they arrived at the city gates. Velvet didn't stopped walking, she was ready to fight if they do encounter daemons inside. Opening the doors everyone entered. They were met by nothing by a normal sight. There wasn't any malevolence in the air, the people were all right. Just talking, others running their businesses. It was odd but things seemed to be okay for the people of Hellawes. Selene turned to Jaune shocked, but then she smiled, so happy and relief. It was the same thing with the blond exorcist. Though he was hoping not to jinx it. Like Rokurou did with Medissa joining them without putting up a fight.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary" said Eleanor.

"You're right" said Jaune.

"Let's slip through town and head for Titania before that changes" said Velvet.

"We shouldn't take any risks" the Arc agreed with the female daemon.

As the group were heading to the port. Things really seemed like it was normal. No malevolence but they wanted to leave immediately before they could jinx it. It was hard traveling carrying Medissa. Jaune feared the people will recognized her especially those that knew her well. Eizen was still carrying her, but he wasn't trying in the slightest to looked less suspicious. Sometimes the Arc wondered if he should take some acting lessons. Even if he was supposed to be the reaper. Thankfully, the people hardly noticed them or the unconscious therion being carried. They finally made it to the port as they boarded the Van Eltia. The earth malak gave the order to Benwick to set seal back to Titania.

While the crew raised anchor and the ship started sailing off. Jaune was staring at Hellawes in the distance. There was still no sign of malevolence anywhere. He was overjoyed the people were safe. But why there wasn't. They removed the therion in the Faldies Ruins earthpulse point so, there should be malevolence swirling all over. Even if it was great no one has turned daemon yet. This made the Arc worried. It was probably not a good sign for this turn of events. Then he thought of something crazy that might be true. What if Innominat didn't needed any more malevolence. What if the Empyrean has already reawakened. That means the therions were no longer useful. But why the Abbey would still keep them in their prisons.

" _I could be over thinking things again. But I had to make sure if its true or not. Maybe asking Grimoirh later. I wonder if she has done some progress with Innominat's book."_

* * *

By the time they arrived at Titania, Medissa has regained consciousness. And boy she wasn't happy in the least. Realizing she was trapped by the binging arte Eizen put on her, she was officially their captive. Apparently she hasn't changed her mind. She still believed the Abbey was doing the right thing for the sake of a better world. The therion woman has given glares to the members of the party and even to the pirate crew. Jaune knew it was the right thing to do putting that binding arte on her. After all, they took her by force without her consent. Medissa wanted to stay in her prison back at the Faldies Ruins.

The snake therion climbed down the ship as she was staring at large building. She didn't recognized it but she has heard exorcists mentioning it. This was an island, this must be the prison they were talking about. The prison island of Titania. She heard only the worse criminals are send here. It was also supposed to be heavily guarded by the Abbey. But if the enemy were stationed her that means they must have killed all the exorcists. Meaning the prison was theirs. The therion still couldn't believed she lost to these people. Daemons, malakhim and even exorcists. But why betrayed the Abbey to joined up with daemons. Honestly, she didn't care, she only wanted to leave this place.

"So this is your secret hideout. Once I get free, you won't stand a chance. You all better sleep with one eye open."

"Just try to behave Medissa. I know this isn't what you wanted. But trust me when I tell you that you're better off here with us, than back at the Faldies Ruins" said Jaune.

"Let her say whatever she likes. I'm not worried in the least" said Velvet.

"Welcome back!"

The therion ran to the group so happy to see them back again. Medissa was shocked as she stared at the little girl running to them. At first she didn't believed a word they said. That the Abbey turned a girl into a therion. But now, as she was seeing with her very own eyes. It was true.

"That's Kamoana" said Laphicet.

"She's the same age as Diana! Did the Abbey really turn someone so young into a therion?"

Kamoana smiled at Laphicet and Selene. They were her best friends under such short of time. But when she saw the woman that was tied up and clearly, she wasn't human either. She got scared by her appearance and ran off but she ended up tripping hurting herself. She started crying and it brought her memories when her mother would comfort her whenever she would hurt herself. That only made it worse as she started crying louder.

Without a word Eleanor released the binding arte keeping Medissa captive.

"Eleanor!" scolded the Crowe.

"Wait" the Arc stopped her" let her handle this. She knows what she's doing."

"Medissa...Please, would you be able to talk to her?"

"Is this a trick?" the snake therion was confused at their sudden behavior, why would they set her free knowing very well, she was their enemy.

"Kamoana may be a therion, but deep down she's still a normal little girl who misses her mother. I can't do anything to console her, no matter what I'd try. But if it were you…."

Medissa understood the red head exorcists's words. She was told Kamoana lost her mother because she sacrificed herself to feed herself to her. She lost her daughter who was the same age as the young therion before her. Maybe there was something she could do. Maybe this was a sign that even if she was no longer human. She can still have a new life. And maybe, gain a new daughter. She couldn't stand seeing her cry because it reminded her so much of whenever Diana would cried. So she walked over the young therion and try her best to console her.

"You OK? You can call me Medissa, all right? Do I scare you honey?"

"A little. But not as much as Velvet and Dyle" said Kamoana.

"Burn!" Selene pointed to the Crowe grinning.

"I'm not on fire and I don't have the status either" she raised an eyebrow.

"You can't even take a joke" the malak girl sweat dropped.

"But...Don't you think I'm scary?" resumed the therion girl" I had a bad dream earlier...My mommy said I looked scary and that she...She didn't want me anymore…."

Medissa pulled her into a hug tears forming. Now she was able to understood these people who are supposed to be her enemies. How cruel that the Abbey would do this to a little girl. And to think she was defending and their ideals. But what Jaune said could be true. That they were willing to do anything for their perfect world, even sacrificing so many innocent lives. Among them, her daughter Diana, Kamoana's mother and even the little girl herself. Everyone smiled at the sight. Jaune, Selene, Laphicet, Eleanor even Rokurou and Magilou.

"She would never!" she broke the hug" your mother would NEVER think that about her daughter."

"But...How do you know?"

"Because I'm...I'm a mother too. Mothers always love their children, no matter what. No matter if we die...No matter how the world changes. There's nobody who loves you more in the world than...Than..." she released more tears.

"It's OK. You don't have to cry…."

"You did good Eleanor" Jaune smiled at the red head.

"I hope Kamoana and Medissa won't have to feel so lonely anymore…." said Laphicet.

"Yeah. Trying to stop waterworks gets old fast" said Velvet.

"Listen, if it's not too personal...Was your mother, uh…."

"She's dead. I lost her when I was even younger than you."

Selene was listening she was in thought.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. It just means we've got things in common. So no feeling sad and alone, OK?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine! I don't feel lonely or anything, I swear!"

"What's gotten into you? You're so strange sometimes."

"N-No I'm not!" he argued blushing.

"Eleanor, I'll have you watch over Kamoana and Medissa" said the long black haired woman.

"Yes, of course! I'd be honored. Thank you!"

"Are exorcists supposed to be polite to a Grand Poobah of Calamity or whatever?"

"S-Sure, why not? Besides, the daemon lord ought to not trouble herself over such trivialities."

"Velvet, Jaune Grimoirh's calling for the two of you. She says to bring Laphicet and meet her at the observation tower" said Benwick.

"Got it" replied the Crowe while the Arc gave a nod.

"We better get going, then" said the malak boy.

"I'll stay with Eleanor and watch over Kamoana and Medissa too" said Selene.

"I'm counting on you" smiled her blond master.

"I always deliver" the archer girl smiled.

* * *

As Velvet, Jaune and Laphicet walked the prison hallways the others, minus Selene decided to join them, they wanted to know of whatever information the malak might have uncovered. They thought of the reason the normin wanted to see them. They immediately thought she has deciphered more information from the book of Innominat. They could really some good news or more information of the Empyrean. That has to be, what else would Grimoirh called out for them. Anything that can help them have the upper hand on the Empyrean. Jaune could definitely used that. They climbed the ladder to the watchtower and saw gray normin on the ledge. She really looked like she was waiting for them.

"Ah, there you three are."

"Hi. Teacher have you made progress deciphering the book?"

"I have indeed. It turns out there was a second counting song. I've already transcribed it. Would you read it aloud for us, child?"

"OK. Erm…." the boy malak checked the opened book" when the eight malevolences overflow/ In the culmination of mankind's despair/ Innominat will bring an end to all peoples/ And restore them to time immemorial. Four Empyreans shall wield a wrathful sword/ And cleave the great devourer/ Two asunder to sleep beneath the earth/ As scarlet moonlight illuminates the evil. The Nameless Empyrean hath one heart. /The Nameless Empyrean hath one body."

"Oho, yet more delightful material to keep us awake at night" said Magilou.

"If I'm understanding this right...It's discussing the specific nature of Innominat?" said Velvet.

"That's what I believe, yes" replied Grimoirh.

"When the eight malevolences overflow in the culmination of mankind's despair, Innominat will bring an end to all peoples…." said the Crowe.

"So...When the world is at peak of malevolence, Innominat will use that power to" bring an end to all," is that it?" asked Eizen.

"He's going to wipe out all of humanity?!" gasped Eleanor.

"Is that what the Abbey is after? Is that why they've been trying to bring back Innominat?" said Rokurou.

"I don't think so. Artorius wants to bring peace and order. He wants to get rid of malevolence and daemons. He's not a mad man that wants to wants to destroy the world" said Jaune in thought.

"Agreed. He's not that kind of man. His two primary ideals are" the many over one" and" the restoration of order through will and reason". He sacrificed Laphi to protect this world, not eradicate it" said the black haired woman.

"You mean that's who he is as far as you know, yeah?" said the witch" people change, Velvet. Perhaps the Shepherd gave up hope. Maybe he lost faith in mankind—fools prone to sin, endlessly generating malevolence."

"He's not like that...If that's all true, then what point was there in Laphi's death?" the female daemon got frustrated.

"I refuse to believe that" said the Arc" if Artorius has been planning all of this for as long as The Opening. Then he wouldn't give up that easily to screw over all of the sacrifices he have made just to destroy humanity and the world. I've only known him for three years and six months. Velvet has known him longer than me. So I will take her word for it."

"Is there anything else in the book?" asked Eleanor.

"Yes and no. This copy itself is incomplete. There ought to be further pages, but they're missing…For now, I've done all I can" said Grimoirh.

"Wait, the book is a copy? And it's not complete?" the former praetor stood shocked _" but this was the book that was found in the Royal Villa's library. It should be the original not a copy. Damn it, don't tell me the real one is still on Artorius'_ _s_ _possession. I should have known, he's smarter than that. If the book is THAT important then he will obviously have it somewhere else, probably hidden. Or maybe he has it with him._ _So we're basically back to square one."_

"Tsk…." the Crowe wasn't happy.

"There must be an original somewhere, right" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Of course there's an original. Artorius must have it. You think he will leave a very important book in an obvious place like the Villa's library?" said the blond exorcist and he was also as frustrated as the female daemon.

"That must be the case. Without it, I doubt the Abbey would be plotting Innominat's revival. We can be sure they have complete understanding of their Empyrean's nature" said Eizen.

"So I messed up for picking up this book?" Laphicet lowered his head.

"That's not true. This book has helped us more than you think. I guess back then, we were unaware of the fact that it could be a copy and not the original. It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself for it" said Jaune smiling at the boy.

"It's getting pretty late. Why don't we call it a day?" said the red head exorcist.

"Yeah, let's get some rest" said Velvet calming down a bit.

* * *

Jaune stirred on the bed from his cell. He was having a hard time getting to sleep. The new information from Innominat's book was still bothering him. The blond couldn't get it out of his head. The part of the four Empyreans and the wrathful blade. It must be when Maxwell ordered the four elemental Empyreans to used all their power to seal Innominat deep below the earthpulses. Because it took all of their power they went dormant and to this day, they were still dormant. The second thing was the part of the nameless Empyrean ending it all. Thinking logically it would mean Innominat would be the end of mankind.

But that couldn't be because like he said Artorius had no intentions to get rid of mankind or destroy the world. He agreed with Velvet on his ideals, his logic of" the many over one" and ruling a world by" will and reason". Scarlet moonlight was obviously the scarlet night. Then there was also what happened at Port Zekson when they felt Innominat's domain. The way the people started acting when they were in its domain. It was no wonder why he couldn't get any rest. His mind was troubled and he couldn't stop thinking about it. Jaune finally got up from the bed, tonight he will have troubling getting a good night sleep.

The Arc left his cell no idea what to do. Maybe getting some fresh air will help him. Better to go to one of the watch towers. While walking the prison he saw Medissa and Kamoana sleeping on the same bed. The sight was so adorable it made him smiled. This was exactly the therion girl needed. A replacement mother figure. True Eleanor wasn't one and neither Velvet. But she did good when she hugged her comforting her. Kamoana can finally have that happy life she deserves with the snake woman. The blond exorcist also caught a glimpse at Selene's cell. He knew it was his malak before gazing at it, because of her snoring.

The troubles came back to his mind. Jaune rubbed his forehead. His biggest concern was that the book of Innominat found at the royal villa's library, was only a copy. Meaning the real one could be on Artorius's hands. At least that's what he high believes. It was never easy for them. Without the real book, they won't be able to know its full contents or anything else about the Empyrean. This was probably the reason why he couldn't go to sleep. Over thinking things and too worried about future events. Its like no matter what they do, the Abbey will always be one step ahead. It was because of the Shepherd. Again the Arc thought, everything they were doing was meaningless. But he still wanted to save the therions. They were still human regardless of their appearance.

As the blond exorcist took a corner in the prison hallway he spotted Velvet. The black long haired woman was seated on a wall, hugging her knees. Her face said it all. She seemed to be in deep thought. She was probably like him, thinking things too much. With so much on their minds it will be impossible to get any rest. Then again knowing the Crowe she was probably still having bad dreams about the scarlet night. Finally her chest nut eyes met his blue eyes, noticing his presence. A weak smiled formed on her lips. Looks like she didn't minded him being here. Jaune walked over to the young woman as he got seated next to her.

"Can't sleep?" she asked.

"Yeah...And you?"

"What do you think?"

"Right, dumb question. You're awake and it's very late. Everyone else is snoozing off while we're still awake."

"What's your excuse?"

"You know me. Always over worrying and before you hit me. I've been trying to hard to get my mind off things I can't control. But its always there. I'm always worried especially when it comes to my friends. And I can't stop thinking about the Abbey and Artorius."

"You need a break…."

"Practice what you preach Velvet" he smiled turning to the daemon woman who slightly rolled her eyes" are you still having those dreams?"

"I'm always having them...But tonight, it was different. Laphi was falling at the pit of the Shrine of Tranquility. Artorius wasn't there. He was just falling, I was running as fast as I could to reach him…."

"You really need a vacation. You say I'm stressed out, what about you?"

"Let me finish" she frowned" anyway, you suddenly were there. You were able to grabbed Laphi's hand before he fell but...You were having trouble trying to hang on. You were losing your grip. I tried to reach out for you but...I never made on time."

"It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere."

"Maybe it was telling me something. I couldn't saved Laphi and maybe I can't save you-"

"I don't need any saving. Stop thinking about those dreams I...That's pretty hypocritical coming from me. I will never forget what happened on that night. I still have those dreams."

"The past is ought to haunt us no matter how long it has been" replied the black haired woman.

 **(Music:" Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Let's change the subject since it looks like we won't be getting any sleep any time soon. What you told Eleanor back at the Faldies Ruins."

"…...…...…...…..."

"Blaming it all on the Lord of Calamity. It will make life easier. I don't believe that. You're not the Lord-"

"That's what everyone is calling me" she cut him off" might as well stick to the role."

"They DON'T know you like I do. The people only hear rumors and they spread it like wild fire and in doing so, they exaggerate blowing things out of proportions."

"I caused the prison riot, I set Hellawes on fire, I attacked Vortigern-"

"Many of those things you didn't do it alone. We were with you. We're to blame too."

"You called me the Calamity first."

"That was just a joke. I was never serious of calling you that. Daemon or not I will never see you as a Calamity. I will see you as I have always seen you. The same person I met three years ago and she's not dead. She's still inside of you, buried beyond all that grief and hate."

"Even if that was the case. It doesn't change anything of the things I've done. I have dragged all of you into my revenge."

"Wrong again. Velvet stop blaming yourself. You didn't dragged us into this journey we CHOSE to follow you on our own free will. Remember, you gave us a choice to not come with you. You NEVER obligate us to join you. We did it on our own and we all have our reasons for following you. Rokurou wants to kill his brother, Eizen wants to find Aifread, Eleanor wants to know the truth, Magilou er-I honestly don't know, Laphicet wants to help you while finding a meaning to his life, Selene will follow me wherever I go and you already know why I'm helping you. So its time you get rid of your head that excuse of dragging us with you. We want to help you because we believe its the right thing to do. Saving the therions, stopping Artorius, the Abbey, Innominat."

"What if it's not the right thing? All I want is revenge Jaune. I yearn for it, I despised Artorius so much. I want to kill him."

"Understandable and I want him to pay for everything he did. But you're not letting that thirst for vengeance to over take you and control you. You're not letting hared cloud your judgment. From our last encounter with Artorius you know now he's too strong to fight. And that's why we're on this journey. To find a way to fight him and Innominat. Otherwise you would have never leave the Empyrean's Throne. You would chosen to stay and keep on fighting."

"I want him to die. But I also want to live. I knew it was suicidal to stay. Not with Melchior, Oscar and Teresa present."

"And you're aware that staying would have gotten you killed. You're thinking more with your head then your hate for him."

"It annoys me the book we have is not enough. Especially when its only a copy."

"I'm with you. Guess the only choice we have is to continue finding the earthpulse points."

"Thanks Jaune. I'm feeling a little better."

"Only a little is enough for me" he smiled.

 **(Music end)**

A yawn suddenly escaped the blonds lips" well that was unexpected. Guess all I needed was talk to you to get tired."

"Are you saying talking to me bores you to sleep?" Velvet frowned.

"What? No! I-"

"Just kidding" she smiled getting up" I'm feeling tired too."

"Velvet?"

The long haired woman turned to him.

"Never forget who you are. Not as the Lord of Calamity but the real person you are. Let everyone say whatever they feel like about you. But no one knows you better like I do."

She nodded turning back walking off. Poor Jaune never saw her cheeks getting red.

* * *

The next day the group stood outside of the prison. Kamoana told them about sleeping in the same bed with Medissa and that she was planning to give her a bath. The therion girl invited Laphicet and Selene but the malak boy blushed for some reason. The malak girl said later, of course she didn't wanted the boy to be present. The thought embarrassed her. Laphicet went with finding the next earthpulse point but he was having trouble again. So the archer girl offered to boost his power and he was successful finding the next location. However there was someone missing from the party. Velvet wasn't present, she was nowhere with the group or outside of the island.

Jaune volunteered to get her. She must still be back at the prison sleeping. So the Arc went through the hallways searching for the missing party member. Though he wasn't very happy after finding out the location of the next earthpulse point. He didn't like it and he knew Velvet wasn't going to like it either. When he reached the cell just as he thought. The Crowe must have been more tired than he thought, that she overslept. He didn't blamed her and she deserved the extra resting time. He was planning to give her a few more minutes to sleep, but she was awake just now. The blond was sure the others won't mind waiting a little longer to head out to their next destination.

"I overslept…."

"It's okay. You needed the rest anyway. The others are outside waiting for you."

"Don't wan to keep them waiting any longer" the female daemon got up from the bed.

"We have some good news and bad news."

Velvet blinked gazing at the blond no idea what could he'd be talking about.

"Which do you want to hear first?"

"Good news, I guess."

"Right, of course you want to hear those first. Well the good news is we found the next earthpulse point. It's a big one. Laphicet was able to sensed it thanks to Selene boosting his power."

"All right. And the bad news?" the Crowe had no idea what could be the bad news if they have already found another earthpulse point and probably, another therion.

"The bad news…." Jaune hesitated for a moment" it's on the east of Eastgand."

"Eastgand?" chest nut eyes widened in shock" but that's…."

"I know. And I know exactly where it is. You should know too."

The long haired woman was still shocked at the news. He wasn't possibly going to say what she believes he's going to say.

"The Shrine of Tranquility."

* * *

"Is this true Melchior?"

The elder legate stood staring at his bright sphere communication arte. He was talking to Artorius through it. The exorcist seemed to be in some sort of forest.

"I'm afraid it is true. Just as we found out the therion in the Warg Forest was taken by the group of Velvet Crowe. They're also responsible for taking the therion in Palamides Temple as well as the one at the Faldies Ruins."

"Minor set backs. They're only prolonging the inevitable" replied the Shepherd.

"I have confirmation they're heading for Eastgand. They're targeting the next therion."

"How nostalgic. Then you know what must be done?"

"Indeed. Time to put the plan in action."

"Make sure they don't get their hands on the book."

"Yes. The book is still vital to our plans."

The sphere vanished as Melchior ended the conversation. Behind the legate stood two shadowy figures, one shorter than the other. The elder exorcist was staring at the two scratching his beard in deep thought.

"Hm...Perhaps this will be the perfect opportunity to test their abilities. To witness what they're capable of in combat. Listen up you two, your first orders will be to fight the traitor of the Abbey...Jaune Arc."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Leaving it in a small cliffhanger because I feel like it and I know it's short. Sometimes chapters will be short and sometimes they will be a bit longer.**

 **-I bet you folks are dying to know the identities of the two figures with Melchior. No, daemon Aifread isn't one of them but he's obviously present since I'm following canon events. These two are part of the characters I mentioned a while back. Won't say another word. Except their identities will be reveal very soon.**

 **-I like the people calling Velvet the Lord of Calamity but I didn't like Velvet putting all the blame on herself. Feeling guilt for her deeds but never showing regret. I hated when she hold the feelings inside and puts a strong front like it doesn't bother her when in truth, it did bothered her a lot. That's why in the end she thought she didn't deserved to be redeem for everything she did. Well, Jaune is going to change that just like the ending.**

 **-Yep we're getting closer to the canon part when Velvet returns to her home. Probably one of the parts that had me crying a lot after Laphicet's speech. Also it made me hate Melchior so much for what he did.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I see nothing wrong if you're shipping Laphicet/Selene or Lalene for short lol, maybe I'm being THAT obvious. Glad that you like the suggestion from that guest reviewer of Jaune/Velvet's dual mystique arte it's absolutely perfect. Also agreed on 2B's ass is so perfect so round and nice. What I love of the Nier Automata gameplay whenever 2B climbs a ladder and you get the BEST view in the entire game. 10/10 hands down not caring of the combat. Thank for you for being a loyal reader and for your constant reviews. I'm happy your still enjoying the story. There will be more surprises in the future starting with the "Return to Aball" arc. All I can say, you will be surprised.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Taliesin, Perniya Cliffside Path and Morgana Woods


	35. Taliesin, Perniya Cliffside Path

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 35 Taliesin, Perniya Cliffside Path and Morgana Woods

(Location: Titania Island Prison Midgand Empire)

The minute Jaune told Velvet the location of the next earthpulse point. He knew he'd made a mistake in telling her. The blond got worried as he saw her expression when he mentioned the Shrine of Tranquility. That's where everything started. The Opening, the Advent among the scarlet night. The day she lost everything. The same place where she watched Artorius killed her brother. The Arc knew sooner or later this journey will forced him and the Crowe to return to their home. The past was truly catching up to them indeed. Sooner than they thought. Turning to the black haired woman, she looked bothered.

He didn't blamed her if she was feeling this way. It's been three years since she has laid foot on Aball. It was the same for him. Jaune has been through Eastgand on missions but he never went to the village. Or what was left of it. The entire place must be a complete wasteland after the Advent. When a lot of the villages were turned to daemons and others were killed, houses and buildings were destroyed or burned. Not a single survivor except him and Velvet. After telling her the location of the earthpulse point, neither have said a word. They walked the hallways of the prison in silence. It was time to head outside and face the others.

Jaune didn't know if she will tell them about her home. Maybe she will. After revealing she was a therion and her cell was located exactly on a earthpulse point. She also revealed the death of her younger brother at the hands of the Shepherd. So she might get personal again and tell them about it. Velvet won't admit it but the Arc could tell the group have become important to her and sees them all as friends. Obviously he won't say anything but it was great she was opening to people. Not caring if those peoples were malakhims, daemons, witch and former Abbey praetors. That also include pirates who are dangerous.

Velvet was troubled, in deep thought. Ignoring her surroundings. She honestly thought this journey will lead her back to her home. But the back of her mind kept telling her that she will be forced to face her past sooner or later. It was that obvious that Shrine of Tranquility is an earthpulse point and one of the larger ones. That's where the Opening took place, where her older sister was sacrificed and her brother was also sacrificed during the Advent. Where it all started for this world and where it all ended for her. Where she lost her humanity and became a daemon, a therion. And after that, three years in a lower cell devouring daemons for Innominat.

The long haired woman felt a hand on her shoulder. Jaune was smiling but it was more of a comforting smile. The female daemon nodded telling him she was fine. Truthfully she wasn't. Going back to Aball wasn't what she had in mind. Velvet didn't wanted to see that place again, it will only bring back those painful memories. Even if she's still having nightmares of it. Then again, it might not be so bad after all. Returning will fuel her hatred and drive to kill Artorius. More motivation for her revenge. And she can sure use it because it was hard focusing on vengeance and the strong feelings she's been harboring for the blond next to her for so long.

Velvet kept a positive attitude of things. She and Jaune finally left the prison heading outside. Everyone stood waiting for them. Medissa and Kamoana were also present. Laphicet smiled at the black haired woman holding his compass. Obviously happy because he has found another earthpulse point. With the help of Selene of course, he would never leave her out. They all looked ready to go and resume the journey. But as always someone has to say a smart ass comment. That will always be the honor to Magilou. The witch was grinning at the two and somehow the Arc didn't like it one bit.

"Well, morning sleepy head. You sure seemed to have some good dreams if you slept in. Did having Jaune by your side helped?"

"It's nothing like that" the blond exorcist blushed frowning at the platinum-blond.

"One more comment like that Magilou and I will eat you" the Crowe glared at the witch, too bad her cheeks got red.

"Come on Medissa, let's go see Dyle!" Kamoana was so excited after Eleanor told her that the lizard daemon's started growing.

"A-All right, but don't run or you might trip."

"I'll be fine."

The two therions went back inside the prison.

"Let's go" said the female daemon.

"If we're heading for Eastgand then our first stop should be Port Taliesin" said Eizen.

"We don't know how much time we have left before the Abbey finds this place" said the Crowe.

"That's true. They could be suspecting Titania being the best place for us to hide. I don't think we have the luxury to find another hideout either" said Jaune.

"We don't, we keep on the offensive, we'll capture the remaining therions before the Abbey finds us" said the long haired woman.

"As a swordsman, I can respect that mindset" said Rokurou.

"I'm not so sure we could hold this place, anyway" followed Magilou.

"And we've got no obligation to" added Velvet.

"OK...Let's head for Taliesin" the Arc sweat dropped.

"That place sure brings back memories doesn't it Jaune?" Selene was smirking at her master.

"Not a word…." he warned the malak girl.

"What is she talking about?" asked Eleanor.

"Nothing" it was the blonds immediate reply.

"Oh yes Taliesin. I love taking trips down memory lane, wouldn't you agree?" the witch was grinning staring at the blond exorcist.

"Don't you start too!" he glared at the platinum-blond.

"What's going on?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Nothing, let's get going" Jaune went on ahead hiding the embarrassment on his face.

* * *

Velvet stood on a white room with glass windows with a two-way black tint. She was holding an apple as next to her was a long red table and a familiar face. The long haired woman took a bite of the red fruit and it tasted different. Not blood as always. There was something about this sourness she couldn't tell. There was someone next to the table, a familiar face. The red head masked young woman that stood next to the wooden table.

"It's sour."

"So you kept your sense of taste?" said Seres.

"In my dreams I have. Nowhere else."

"Does that makes this a dream?"

"It would have to be. Wouldn't it? After all...I devoured you."

"That's right. Don't you go forgetting it" said the red head malak.

"How could I ever forget it?!" she snapped at the reincarnation of her older sister, crushing the apple" the taste of your-"

Velvet woke up. Definitely a dream as she thought. She was seated in a corner of the Van Eltia. Even if she overslept she still felt tired. But, after this dream. Maybe sleeping again wasn't for the best. She saw the others on the deck. The daemon woman gazed at her bandaged left arm remembering that day at Titania. When she devoured Seres, taking her strength and her power. It's the reason why she can perform break soul artes. But it was even worse she knew the masked malak was the reincarnation of her older sister Celica. She killed her own sister for the sake of power. In order to get her revenge on Artorius.

"How could I ever…?"

"You okay?" Jaune walked over to the Crowe" another dream?"

"Yeah…."

"Was it the same one from last night?"

"No, it was different. It wasn't as bad as the last one. I'll be fine."

"You know you can always talk to me whenever you feel like it."

"I know" she smiled at him.

Suddenly there was a large fog covering the whole sea and the pirate ship. That took the Arc and the therion by surprise. As well as the crew and the party members. This was the first time they were seeing such thick fog. For Jaune, it was strange. He has traveled to Taliesin before but the waters to get to the city never had this mist. The blond got worried hoping this wasn't a bad sign that they could run into daemons. Or maybe it was work of the Abbey. It wasn't normal, not with the kind of weather they were just having. It was so sunny earlier.

"Looks like the fog's rolling in" said Eleanor.

"Yup" replied Magilou.

"It wasn't like this the last time I sailed to Taliesin" said Jaune.

"Eleanor, there's something I want to be sure we get perfectly clear" said Velvet.

"Um...All right. What is it?" the red head exorcist was hesitant hearing her tone was more serious than usual.

"Laphicet is not" your little malak"."

"Here we go again" the Arc muttered because the Crowe was getting jealous again of the relationship of the exorcist and the boy malak.

"What? That's all you wanted to say? You realize he doesn't belong to you either, right?"

"That's not wise to say, Eleanor" the blond gave a sigh.

"Indeed I do. Laphicet's his own person and not anyone else's."

" _So she's not really jealous at all"_ that brought a smile to the blond exorcist.

"Y-You're right. Malakhim aren't just tools to be used by exorcists as they please. I'll be more careful not to forget that."

"Good. As long as we're on the same page" the black haired woman sounded pleased with the red head's response."

"You care for Laphicet as much as I care for Selene" the former praetor kept his smile.

"Eheheh...Since we're on the subject of reminders, you haven't forgotten our little bet, have you, Velvet?" said Magilou.

"You mean the one hundred gald on whether I'd break? No, I haven't forgotten."

"You're still going on with that?" Jaune sweat dropped.

"I will never forget such an important bet. A word of caution! People can fight against pain, but they can't fight against happiness. If you're keen on winning our bet, I'd steer clear of ill-fitting dreams."

"Sorry to break it to you, but all I have anymore are nightmares…." she suddenly turned to Jaune _" or maybe not. I would be lying if I wasn't happy with him around. He and Laphicet are the only people I have left that are so important in my life. I can't lose them. Not to the Abbey...And definitely NOT to Artorius."_

* * *

The fog was starting to cleared up as the ship finally arrived at the port. Jaune smiled gazing at the familiar city of Taliesin. It's been a while since he was last here. Not to mention the mere sight of it brought the former praetor some really bad memories. Memories he wanted to forget for good. Selene was next to him and she was giggling, as he rolled his eyes. She wasn't going to stop, not as long as they were here. It will be the same with Magilou. What the Arc feared the most, the people might recognized him. That will be so embarrassing if Velvet and the others find out. The sooner they leave, the better.

"The fog's cleared. Good thing we didn't wind up getting lost in it" said Eleanor.

"Of course we didn't. Who do you think is running this ship?" said Eizen.

"A bunch of shameless rogues who are VERY GOOD at shameless" replied the red head exorcist.

"Damn straight" the pirate malak smiled.

"It's the perfect description to define Aifread's pirates" said Jaune.

"But it's strange. These waters don't usually see much fog" said Benwick.

"I thought the same thing. The last time I came here, there wasn't a fog" said the blond exorcist.

Selene was still giggling or trying to hold her laughter.

"What is it Selene?" asked Eleanor.

"No...It's nothing" she ended up laughing.

"Ignore her" sweat dropped the Arc.

"O-Okay…."

The party passed the port heading into the city. Jaune gulped softly as he noticed some of the people passing by were staring at him. Some were whispering to others. It's just as he thought, they recognized him, he wasn't going to live this down. While he could hear Selene trying to keep her laughter in check and he knew Magilou must be giving that stupid grin. Luckily, the others haven't given it too much attention and they resumed their walking. They climbed a long stair case getting a better look at the city. Laphicet smiled being the first to react to the sight. This whole place was new to the malak boy.

"Whoa, its like a castle!"

"This used to be a base of operations for a rich trading family. When trouble came knocking, they were ready for it to say the least" said Velvet.

"Wow...They must have had a lot of enemies" said the malak boy.

"But that was a long time ago. Nowadays it's just another town in the middle of nowhere. But even so, to us. It was the big city of our dreams."

"We came here a long time ago" said Jaune remembering the past.

"Yes…." the Crowe spoke softly.

"You know this area well" said Eleanor.

"I grew up near here. Keep on going, and you'll run into Aball, my home village. It was also Jaune's home, for six months."

"Then the therion is…."

"It's near my village. In the place where it all started" her chest nut eyes narrowed in anger.

"Is that OK?" asked the red head exorcist.

"No one will know me there. Everyone I knew...I already devoured."

"They were all daemons by then. Everyone we knew. I guess the most fortunate ones were the ones that got killed by them" followed the former praetor, he wanted things to be clear to everyone.

"So you and Velvet are the only survivors?" asked Rokurou.

"We are" the blond nodded as his eyes softened.

While traveling the city the group got some interesting information about Taliesin. The city was the safest in all of the continents. No daemons and there were hardly any exorcists stationed here. It must be because the therion at the earthpulse point was taking the malevolence at the Shrine of Tranquility. It was true about hardly any exorcists in this city. Jaune knew because he was once here patrolling the area. Everyone truly worshiped Artorius and saw him as a hero and savior. However, they overheard some people talking about prickleboar meat and quiche. That someone comes here to sell them. That really got the attention of the Arc and Velvet.

Especially when they said the seller's name. Niko, and their eyes widened in shock. They kept saying that she comes all the way from Aball to sell the prickleboar meat here. The Crowe was the one who was more shocked, not believing what they were saying. Apparently the people of Aball were STILL alive. The black long haired woman couldn't get rid of her shock as she turned to the blond exorcist. Jaune was shocked too, it was impossible. They couldn't be alive. He was there when they all died, he was there when Niko turned into a daemon. They weren't lying. The people revealed Artorius saved them all during a daemon attack.

" _It can't be...With my own hands...I...Niko and everyone...Its just not possible…."_ the therion was still shocked.

" _How can this be? Those people sounded serious and honest. So it's not a joke, but how? How can Niko and the others at Aball be alive? Artorius can't bring back the death"_ followed the Arc.

"Velvet said Aball was wiped off the map, but it sounds like someone's been coming from there with things to sell. Do you think a new group of settlers moved in?" said Eleanor.

"I don't think that's the case…." Jaune looked in deep thought.

"Apparently that merchant, Niko, is someone Velvet knows" followed Laphicet.

"I know-I mean I knew her too. But it just…." he shook his head still in disbelief.

"Jaune, are you all right?" Selene was obviously worried at her master and vessel, but he didn't replied.

"She said something about Artorius having saved the village. Do you think it had something to do with the earthpulse point?" asked Rokurou.

"I can't say. We've heard too many conflicting things" replied Eizen.

"This feels wrong to me. Really, really wrong" said Bienfu.

"We won't find the truth by wandering blindly in the dark. The path forward is our only way" said Magilou.

"Right. It's not like we can turn back" said the pirate malak.

"But Miss Magilou...What if there's darkness ahead, too?" asked the normin.

"Then we'll take a nice nap together. Forever, probably…."

"Oh…."

"Don't listen to her Bienfu. Seriously we've been through worse so far. We'll be just fine" said Selene, but she kept her gaze on her blond master who was still silent.

As they continued walking through the cliffside city a group of people were heading their way. It was composed most of women and a few men. The look in their eyes, they were pretty upset about something. Jaune sweat dropped, he knew this was coming the moment they arrived at Taliesin. All their eyes were on the blond exorcist. Selene didn't know if she should feel bad for her master or just laugh it up, while Magilou was grinning again. It is true that the past comes back to bit you on the backside eventually. The others however, didn't had a clue of what was going on. Why were these people surrounding them.

"What's going on?" asked Velvet.

"It's him, all right" said one of the women.

"The minute we saw you, we have a feeling there's going to be trouble for our peaceful city" said another.

"Didn't you had enough from last time?" glared another.

"Are they talking about you Jaune?" Rokurou turned to the blond who sighed in return.

"Yeah, they are…."

"You're not welcome here. You degenerate!"

"Degenerate?" Eleanor turned to the Arc" what are they talking about?"

"It's enough to what you did to this poor girl!" one of the woman pointed to Magilou.

"What?" Laphicet was as confused as the rest of the party.

"Guess you gotta tell them now. No choice" Selene turned to her master.

"If you don't. I'll be more than happy to tell them" the witch grinned.

"No. Knowing you, you'll make things up or exaggerate them" frowned the blond exorcist.

"You better leave our wonderful city before we call the Abbey!" said a man.

"Start talking Jaune" Velvet turned to him" what are they talking about?"

"Why are they calling you a degenerate?" followed Eleanor.

"I'm going to bet it has to do with how you met Magilou, right?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"It does. At one time I was sent to Taliesin for a patrol. Nothing special" the Arc started, then got annoyed staring at the platinum-blond looking like she did nothing wrong" until I met her and my whole day went downhill from there. She was doing that" Magilou's Menagerie" thing and she was failing as usual."

"Why must you be so cruel to me!" the witch was being over dramatic" I was working very hard to entertain the audience."

"But anyway. Before you guys kick me out of this city. Let me explain to my companions the events on that day. And maybe you guys will finally understand. That, it was all one BIG misunderstanding."

The crowd of women and men didn't looked so convinced. Jaune took a soft breath as he started telling the tale of that embarrassing day.

* * *

 _ **Jaune was feeling normal. He's been through some tough missions, fighting lots of daemons. But this, was a nice change for once. Though Selene was looking bored. It was too quiet and peaceful. And she was looking forward to some action. The blond praetor didn't minded the tranquility. He did his job scouting the city for anything unusual. Just normal people doing normal stuff. Except for that weird girl in the jester outfit. She was trying to get everyone's attention with some sort of show. By the look of things she was failing and they were hardly paying any attention. She was bad at this sort of thing.**_

 _ **But what got Jaune and even Selene's attention. That this girl wasn't alone, she was accompanied by a malakhim. A normin type with a top hat using it for a mask. She was obviously an exorcist, but definitely not with the Abbey. Unusual and she can be rather suspicious. But she hasn't done anything wrong, except boring people to death. Even with the malak she wasn't doing a good job. Jaune didn't wanted to get involved so he decided to ignored her and move to the next section of the city. The exorcist suddenly couldn't moved. Selene told him the reason why he felt additional weight on his body.**_

 _ **The Arc gazed to see the jester girl has wrapped her arms around his legs. Preventing him from moving. She was in tears as he heard a loud growl. This girl must be hungry. Looking at her normin malak was the same, with tears and hungry. So it wasn't enough her show or whatever was sucking and no one was paying attention to her. But now, he has to be the one to give her that attention. The praetor had a pretty good idea what she wanted. It was all over her face. There was no need to read her mind.**_

" _ **Could you please...PLEASE spare some gald for this hungry lady?"**_

" _ **Bieennn...We're both hungry!" replied the normin.**_

" _ **I'm sorry but I can't. I have a job to do and it doesn't include giving money to strangers" it sounded cold but it was the truth, even if this city was so peaceful he was still on patrol.**_

" _ **You don't know who I am?!" she was shocked getting up but fell on her knees, stomach growling" I don't have the energy to even make a proper introduction."**_

" _ **Listen up! You're in the presence of the magnificent, sensational, entertainer and mighty witch Miss Magilou!" her malak did the introduction.**_

" _ **Witch?" asked Selene raising an eyebrow turning to her master" I've never heard of a witch before."**_

" _ **That makes two of us" followed Jaune" listen Miss-I mean, Magilou. Like I said I have a job to do. I'm on patrol and my responsibility lies in keeping the people of this city safe."**_

" _ **But you're an exorcist!" the witch argued in comical tears" isn't the Abbey suppose to aid those in need. Well, look at me! It's been so long since I have had a nice meal. I went from town to town trying to entertain the citizens with my traveling act. But so far it's been all for naught. Without any gald, I'm unable to sustain myself or my own assistant" she pointed to the normin.**_

" _ **I'm Bienfu by the way" the normin introduced himself as his stomach growl" Bieennn, it's getting worse…."**_

" _ **I'm Selene. This is Jaune, my master" the girl introduced the blond exorcist.**_

" _ **Okay you guys are hungry, I get it. And its true about the Abbey helping those in need. But my job isn't giving gald to strangers. Say, I give you some what about the others? What the people on this city that can't make a living and they're in the same situation as you? It won't be fair for them if I don't give them gald too. I'm here to make sure no daemons set foot on Taliesin. No matter how peaceful it is. I can't never lower my guard. I'm sorry."**_

 _ **Without another word Jaune left the witch and her malak while his malak followed him. It wasn't that long before the blond was feeling bad for them.**_

" _ **Great. Now I'm starting to regret not giving them some gald."**_

" _ **I think you did the right thing" said the archer girl" there's something fishy about those two I don't like. For all we know it could be all an act and she's probably trying to con you."**_

" _ **That's what I thought at first. I mean, no offense but her show is really bad. She will never attract an audience with her act being so lame. But...You can't fake stomach growls like those. I thought it was a daemon for a second."**_

 _ **Before he could laughed someone has made him turned around in such a harsh matter. Now Jaune was staring at Magilou who didn't looked happy before she grinned. The unthinkable happened as the witch has thrown herself on him making him fall. Blue eyes widened from shock. He was on the ground with the platinum-blond on top of him. What's worse she has taken his hands and has put them on her chest. The praetor turned paled, the red from the embarrassment. This girl was crazy to have made him touched her. Selene stood with her mouth wide opened. While Bienfu made his move.**_

" _ **HELP! Someone help! My master is being molested by this exorcist!"**_

" _ **What the-" that's all the Arc could say from his shock.**_

" _ **He's fondling my chest! He's trying to take my innocence!" followed the witch.**_

" _ **The hell!" he shouted in outrage.**_

" _ **That's bull crap!" followed Selene" you're the one who made him fall. I knew it! You're trying to con him!"**_

 _ **But it was too late to reversed the damage that has been done. The people present saw the whole thing, especially when his hands were still on her chest. Many men and women were all upset by the sight. A group was walking to them. Magilou kept her grin hidden finally getting off the blond exorcist while she saw Bienfu giving her a thumbs up holding a bag filled with gald. Obviously belonging to the Abbey praetor.**_

" _ **Everyone!" the Arc got up his face red" it's not true! I would NEVER do such a thing! It was an accident!"**_

" _ **That's not what it look like to me" said a man.**_

" _ **It's true, it's all an act by HER!" Selene pointed to the witch.**_

" _ **He was touching my chest!" Magilou started putting a performance with tears" he said he wanted to pierce his sword in me. And I'm not talking about his weapon."**_

" _ **You barely have a chest!" retorted Jaune.**_

 _ **The witch glared at him how dare he make a cruel comment like that. She should cast one of her spells on him for disrespecting her. There were so many possibilities, what to choose.**_

" _ **It's okay Miss Magilou" her malak tried to comfort her" it doesn't matter if your boobies are flat like pancakes-"**_

 _ **SMACK!**_

" _ **Bieennnnn!" now the normin had a large lump on the top of his hat.**_

" _ **I can't believe this!" said an outraged woman" all this time, we've been in the presence of sexual predator!"**_

" _ **And an exorcist of the Abbey to make it worse!" added an older man.**_

" _ **Have you no shame young man?" said another woman.**_

" _ **You degenerate! How dare you bring such impure acts to our wonderful city!"**_

" _ **Pervert!"**_

" _ **We should report you to the Abbey, so they can arrest you and bring justice on you!"**_

" _ **Everyone please!" Jaune was desperate" you have to believe me! I didn't do anything to her! She-"**_

" _ **They're gone!" Selene was angry seeing that the witch and her malak have hightailed it out of here.**_

" _ **Get him!" shouted a merchant.**_

" _ **Run Selene!"**_

 _ **Both were now running for their lives from the angry mob. Some had pitch forks. Jaune wasn't happy, not in the least. That witch and her malak tricked him, embarrassed him in front of the whole city and because of HER. Everyone thinks he's some kind of degenerate pervert.**_

" _ **Just wait till I get my hands on her. That Magilou!"**_

" _ **Jaune. I think she DID coned you after all. She must have been after your gald the entire time."**_

 _ **The blond was shocked reaching for his pouch. Eyes widened his bag of gald was missing" she stole from me!"**_

" _ **I think it was Bienfu the one who took it while Magilou was doing a great job distracting you. She even got me."**_

 _ **Jaune growled in frustration. Not that he was innocent but the thief probably left Taliesin by now. And now he was being chased by people for no good reason. He was innocent.**_

* * *

Jaune finally finished telling the story as he looked at everyone. Namely, his companions. The city folks still didn't looked too convinced that he was innocent. However what mattered to the Arc was the reaction of the group. Rokurou sweat dropped at the story, Eleanor just face palmed, Laphicet was unsure what to say or think, Eizen seemed like his usual self, so it was hard to read him. Velvet was rubbing her forehead. Of course it has to be Magilou the one to put him into so much trouble. Honestly she didn't blamed him. He was framed and also his gald stolen. She wasn't upset with him but more annoyed at the witch.

"There you have it. That's exactly what happened. I said I was innocent, that it was all HER fault" the blond exorcist pointed to the platinum-blond.

"You're to blame too Bienfu. You stole Jaune's gald" Selene stared at the normin.

"Can't help it, if I was starving that day. I needed the gald" the witch crossed her arms behind her back looking like she didn't regretted her actions.

"Oh and she admits it. What a surprise" the Arc sweat dropped.

"Well you better behave while you're here. Or else" one of the women frowned.

"It's all right. He won't try anything, I'll make sure he doesn't" said Velvet as she unleashed her gauntlet blade" if he does, I'll set him straight."

The former praetor paled at her words. It was so hard to tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. Her poker face was truly strong. But she knows it was all Magilou's fault. Seriously she knows him better than that, he wasn't that kind of a person. Some of the people seemed to have calm down and others decided to leave and resumed their daily activities. Others were still feeling unsure, they were a bit hostile towards the blond exorcist.

"Besides. We're heading out now. You won't be seeing us again for a while."

"Oh, are you heading to Aball?" asked an older man.

"Yes…." her chest nut eyes softened.

"Then please. Do try and control him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble."

"I already said dozens of times. I had nothing to do with it. It was all Magilou's fault. Just one big misunderstanding in disguised of a con" the Arc sighed.

"He won't get in trouble. I'll make sure of it" the daemon woman turned to the former praetor."

That was enough as everyone else left leaving the party alone. Jaune was feeling more relief having that problem taken care of, sort of.

"Thanks Velvet. But you didn't had to sound so serious about the whole" set me straight" thing."

"I WAS being serious" the Crowe crossed her arms.

Jaune turned paled while Selene had to smirked.

"We'll just have to go here and see for ourselves. Which way is your village?" said Rokurou.

"It's far to the east, through the Morgana Woods" replied Velvet.

"I wonder what Velvet and Jaune's hometown is like…." said Laphicet.

"Aball? I've heard about it from other sailors, although that was a long time ago. They said it's a fairly plain place, and it's home to rustic, hospitable folk" said Eizen.

"The sounds like any country village to me" said Bienfu.

"That's what it was. Aball was your regular village with kind people. Nothing much to effort but it had a beautiful view to the sea through the Tranquil Woods. It wasn't a big place, but worth calling" home". It was a great place to live" said Jaune as his eyes softened.

"Jaune…." Selene was still worried about her master.

"Was?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"I just can't believe what those people said. I'm having a hard time believing the village is still there and the people…."

"I wonder if Velvet used to be rustic and hospitable" said the malak boy.

"She was" a smile spread over the Arc's lips" she was very kind, hardworking and always smiling. Truly a great person to be around."

"I still find that hard to believe" muttered the malak girl.

"Oho? You mean to say she's devious and rude now?" said Magilou.

"N-Not at all!" Laphicet gasped hoping the black haired woman didn't heard.

"Ha! It's okay, you can admit it. It's pretty much true" replied the war daemon.

"She changed for a good reason. But deep down, she's still the same person I have known. So cut it out Magilou" said the blond exorcist.

"So she really was a plain hardworking girl?" asked Eleanor.

"The very best. And don't get me started on her cooking. It was simply the best. I always looked forward to it. It was one of my favorite reasons to come visit her at her house" said the former praetor.

"She was a cheerful loving sister" added the boy malak.

"Jaune, are you OK?" Selene was still worried.

"Yeah, sure…."

"And now she's the Lord of Calamity. If she sees her former friends, maybe she'll remember some of what she's lost" said the witch.

"But what has she lost…." said the malak boy.

"Let's keep going" Jaune tightened his fists seeing Velvet walking ahead, no doubt she heard them.

"Hey, wait for me!" his malak went after him with the others.

* * *

The cliffside path wasn't as safe as they thought. It was filled with daemons. Jaune didn't like this. Fighting was probably the last thing Velvet wanted to do. After finding out about the people of Aball being alive, and Niko. She will probably won't be focusing match on combat. At least that's what he thought. It was the same thing with him. He was troubled, confused, shocked. Not knowing what to think of the whole situation. The only way to find out if it was true, it was to go there and confirm it. Honestly if this was someone's idea of a sick joke they better be ready to face his wrath. If it wasn't, then he will honestly not know what to do.

Their first encounter with daemons started with the bird type Blade Beak. A stronger version of the Axe Beak. Annoying as they can ever be. But there weren't alone. They were being accompanied by Geo Roller, a rock type daemon. At this point the party has grown much stronger since they fought Artorius at the Empyrean's Throne. So these creatures were hardly a challenge for the group. Against their strongest artes they fell too quickly. Another daemon they faced off was the Cliff Orc, with a pike weapon in hand. They came in large numbers, it was still nothing they could handle. Just like any journey with no difficulties.

Then came the Wolf Berserkers and that's when the situation got a little tough. They were fast and agile. They could easily dodged long range artes of interrupt them with their speed. The party was to relied more on close range with these type of daemons. During the fight, Velvet has gotten hurt though, it was a serious injury. Laphicet fixed that with first aid. The group made sure to get rid of the wolf type daemons. Jaune knew what was going on, it wasn't like her to get hurt that easily. It was getting tough for the Crowe to focus on any fighting. They were returning to Aball and expecting to see the whole village in ruins, they could be wrong.

After a couple of encounters the party decided to take a break. Looks like the trip through the Perniya Cliffside path was longer than they thought. And they still had to get to the Morgana Woods if they wanted to reach Aball. Right now Jaune and Velvet weren't in that much of a hurry to get there. It wasn't curiosity that was driving them. It was rather shock, shocked to believe that their home was still around. That the people that died on that scarlet night are actually ALIVE like nothing happened. The blond exorcist saw the long black haired woman seated alone, away from the group. It was like her whenever something was troubling her, he walked over to her getting seated.

"How are you feeling?"

"What do you think?" her replied was dry while rubbing her forehead.

"Bad, really bad or really really bad. Which one is it?"

"Guess?"

"Okay, really really bad. I'm just like you. Those people didn't sounded like they were lying about...Well you know, I just can't believe it. Everyone at Taliesin believes Aball is still standing."

"And with the people that apparently are alive which I'm sure I killed. It's like it was all one bad dream. But I'm here, a daemon and the whole world has changed because of Artorius. Am I going crazy or just-"

"Look, I'm asking so many questions too. I don't think I'm insane either. If the earthpulse point is in the Shrine of Tranquility, then we have to go to Aball. We'll see for ourselves what's going on. We'll get to the truth."

"The truth...Those people were saying Artorius saved the people of Aball after the attack. No surprise they will worship him as a savior. That's the Shepherd for you."

"They will never deny all the good he has done. But I wonder if they will ever accept all the wrongs he's done."

"They will never doubt him. Their faith in the Shepherd is too strong" the therion gave a sigh" they said...Niko comes…."

"Ewww! What's that smell?!" Selene interrupted what her master was about to say.

"You're right. Something definitely stinks" said Rokurou.

"It really does stink" Laphicet covered his nose.

"What in Empyreans is that horrible stench?!" followed Magilou.

"Oh my, it's horrible" said Eleanor covering her nose.

"It's coming from somewhere" said Eizen.

"Is it a daemon?" Jaune finally smelled the stench it was bad.

The smell was sadly getting stronger it was making the party sicked. The source of the stench finally revealed itself to the group. A medium-size purple daemon with green on its long puffy tail resembling a skunk it was also release a lot of malevolence. The Arc felt like he has seen the creature before. Taking the code red daemon book from his pouch, it was right there. Another one has appeared before them.

"Code red daemon all right. It's called Dangeroma, got the name right. It's weak against fire. You guy knows what to do."

"Anything to get rid of that horrible smell!" said Eleanor taking her spear.

 **(Music:" A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The usual strategy of attacking it with long range artes was used. It was hard to try and concentrate in this fight due to it's strong smell. It was really bad. They wanted to covered their noses, but couldn't, they needed to kill this thing quickly. Jaune ordered for Velvet and Rokurou to aid him in close range. They will be using fire based artes like the others. But there was one small problem with the code red daemon. The more damage it was taking, the more Dangeroma was releasing it's stench. Soon its smell was starting surround the whole place. This leads in making the fight harder. The party was having some real trouble keeping up with this opponent.

The smell was getting so strong they might faint, or even died from it. Jaune ordered everyone to charge at the skunk daemon, going all out. Use everything in their disposal, all artes, all mystique artes, anything to get rid of this stinker of a code red daemon. Dangerome used its break soul arte" tail swing" but they blocked, charging with a chain of combos. Arcane artes, break soul, break artes and mystique artes were used. The combination of so many strong attacks have completely stunned the skunk daemon. The Arc used his second mystique arte" Righteous Charge, followed by Velvet's" Annihilating Crash", then Laphicet's "Chaos Bloom", then Rokurou's "Rangetsu Heron".

 **(Music end)**

Dangeroma was downed for good. Probably the fastest victory they have ever achieved on a code red daemon. But even if it was dead, it was releasing more of that stench.

"Velvet please!" pleased Jaune wanting the daemon woman to ate it already.

No need to tell her twice as the Crowe unleashed her red claw devouring the skunk daemon. Once it was gone the stench was slowly dying down. The group was starting to feel relief taking a deep breath that it didn't smelled so bad anymore. The fresh air was there and the Arc couldn't be so relief. Velvet changed her daemon arm back as the former praetor got closed to her. Then, the long haired woman showed her bandaged arm to his face, namely his nose. He had to take a step back fearing her arm was smelling bad like the daemon.

"That was not funny" he frowned but he could see it in her face, the small smile that spread her features.

"You felt for it. It doesn't smell."

"Thank goodness for that" Eleanor sighed in relief.

"I thought her arm would stink like when you have garlic breath" said Selene.

"That smell was way stronger than just garlic" replied Rokurou.

"Fresh air, at last" said Laphicet.

"Should we take a breather?" asked the Arc to the therion.

"No. We still have to cross the Morgana Woods to reach Aball. Let's keep going."

* * *

After so much traveling the party has finally reached the Morgana Woods. Jaune could still remembered it as it was yesterday. The times he and Velvet would traveled through these dangerous forest. But that was because Artorius accompanied them. He was more than enough to handle any daemon they encountered. Because they have visited Taliesin before. That was before the Advent of course, before Laphicet's death and the villagers. The Arc tried not to think about it, but the closer they were getting to Aball, the more the past was reaching out to him. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away. It was probably the same with Velvet.

Just like the Perniya Cliffside Path, this forest was also infested with daemons. Though they were the same species. Blade Beak and Cliff Orcs. The only new addition were the Cyclopz. This type of daemon was no push over, it was quite strong. It was armed with a spiked mace. These were the only ones the group had some trouble fighting. But after fighting the stench that Dangeroma, this was nothing. They have encountered more of the strong daemon further ahead. The rest of the way was met by the same Blade Beak and Cliff Orc. Jaune could tell they were almost there. Aball wasn't that far from where they were. Maybe fifteen to twenty minutes if they continue to walk in this pace.

A sudden scream caught the party's attention. It didn't sounded that far. It sounded familiar, Jaune was shocked for a moment. Turning to Velvet he could tell she was thinking the same thing. The voice of that scream sounded very familiar. They ran to the source heading into the depths of the woods. When they arrived at a wide clearing their eyes widened. On the ground was Niko, she was unconscious. Jaune couldn't believe his eyes, she was really there. But flying towards her was a large mantis type daemon. It was going after her. The girl must have fainted when she saw her. Jaune and Velvet weren't going to let anything happen to her.

"Niko!" the Crowe shouted running at the daemon.

"Don't let it get close to her!" followed the Arc unsheathing Crocea Mors.

The others were ready for battle as the insect type daemon was now staring at them. Seeing them as its new target.

 **(Music:" Burn your soul and fly" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene cast acuteness and field barrier to boost the party. Jaune made sure they were far away from Niko. He wanted the daemon to be focusing only on them. That is, if that was really his friend unconscious. The Xeno Mantis didn't seemed to be that tough or fast. But it had quite the defense that left the group to use stronger artes and mystique artes. Knowing it was outnumbered the insect daemon used its break soul" Charge" frequently to cut through their defenses. It was working, they were getting hurt even if they were blocking or avoiding. It wasn't as stupid as they thought. It's used its sharp sickle-blades as it collided with the Arc's sword while Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor charged at it.

The mantis daemon kept using charge while Laphicet and Selene kept their distance casting artes. The same with Magilou, that was one mean bug. Definitely it was in a bad mood. The party used all kinds of elemental artes since they didn't knew it's elemental weakness. But it was better to keep chaining combos until it was stunned along with mystique artes. At one point Xeno Mantis changed target to the teenage girl that was lying down. It was an easy prey, easy to kill. Jaune gasped seeing the insect daemon using charged to get ahead of her. The blond used his Righteous Charged to stopped it. But the daemon was still standing.

Everyone used their mystique artes along with their second ones. The mantis daemon was now showing it's toughness in defense to be still alive. He ordered the malakhims and the witch to keep casting long range artes. The blond exorcist told Eleanor, Rokurou and Velvet to attack it up close. To make sure it doesn't hurt the girl. The Crowe wasn't going to let that thing get near her, if she was truly Niko. They keep attacking with combos as the mantis kept using Charge to break through their defenses again. But it failed as the daemon swordsman used, Vengeful Punishment to countered its break soul arte.

Eizen could feel it the new surge of power flowing through him. The moment the fight started, it was slowly getting stronger. He knew what it mean he was about to unleash a new mystique arte. The ones fighting the insect daemon up close saw what was happening and decided to back off. Let him handle it. The earth malak went into his Draconic Drive form flying high as it dive down dragging Xeno Mantis across the ground. He stopped, then stroke again before releasing several dark waves further damage to the mantis daemon.

" **Ready to die?! Whatever comes next, this is just the first step...To kill you Howling Dragon!"**

With that powerful arte the mantis daemon finally fell to his death. Velvet quickly unleashed her daemon arm devouring the creature adding more strength for her.

 **(Music end)**

"She's alive" Selene checked on the unconscious girl.

"Is it really...It just can't be…." Jaune was shocked staring at the girl.

Velvet however, kept her distance off. This couldn't be real, she refused to believe it. Ever since she first heard about back at Taliesin she didn't wanted to believe it. Niko, alive and everyone from Aball too. But she was on that scarlet night, she remember clearly when she attacked and kill them all because they have turned to daemons. Then the girl stirred a little as her eyes opened. Brown orbs were at her surrounding but soon, it felt on the blond exorcist and the long black haired woman. Shock was in her features.

"Is it really you...Niko?" asked the Arc.

"Jaune...Velvet…?" her shock was still visible.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Evil cliffhanger I wanted to leave it here because I felt it sorry.**

 **-I finally revealed the story how Jaune and Magilou met. It was funny, hilarious but a complete embarrassment for the Arc.**

 **-So finally Niko has been revealed and also in the next chapter I have" one surprise" of course I won't say what it is. You will have to be patient and wait. Also another surprise in the chapter AFTER too. Just to get your curiosity juices flowing.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Guest- I don't know what you're talking about. Are you being sarcastic?**

 ***Travis Moon- I admit it's a good idea. However I think you're going way ahead of yourself. First of all I have to finish this story first. And I still have WAYS to go before I can finish it since I'll be also adding the side quests. Also at the moment I have no interest in writing an OVA or sequel to the story. I also have to continue the journey to redemption and also I have my RWBY/Vesperia project which I haven't started yet.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- as always I'm glad you're still enjoying the story and as I said their identities will be reveal very soon, so don't worry.**

 ***cra0007- the more I think about it, the more I think you're right. Melchior being the one responsible for the attack on Aball during the Opening is most likely. But like I said even if Artorius knew it was him, he would still go with the plan to bring Innominat even if it killed him when Celica died.**

 ***Andromeda- don't worry I will write an early AN during the lemon chapter even if that is WAYS to go. The two figures will fight Jaune, Melchior only wants to test them. But there's a big reason why the others won't get involve, you will see.**

 ***Jamieoeyes- like I said for now I have no interest in writing an OVA or sequel to this story. But who knows maybe by the time I finish this story I might have some inspiration to write it. But I make no promises. Also pretty much true we never knew anything about Sorey's background so it's the perfect plot device to make him an descendant of Velvet and Jaune, Sorey Arc has a nice ring to it lol.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much fort he favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Homecoming


	36. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 36 Homecoming

(Location: Morgana Woods Crimson Sea of Trees Eastgand region Midgand Empire)

From the moment they found the next earthpulse point was in Eastgand. Jaune and Velvet knew they will have to face their past. That they will be forced to return to their home. It was inevitable, that sooner or later, this journey will make their return. Back to the place where everything was lost. The Arc was very sure the earthpulse point was coming from the Shrine of Tranquility. To get there, they will have to get to Aball. It bothered him but nothing compared to what Velvet was feeling. Even so they agreed to go because both were sure the next therion was there. A journey back to the past it sounded poetic but it was truly personal for both.

But the situation got more complicated when they arrived at Taliesin. They heard rumors of Aball being populated. And that Niko comes to this city to sell things. It left Jaune and Velvet in uttered shock. They couldn't believe it. There was no way, it was impossible. They know very well the events of the Advent, how many of the villagers turned to daemons, while others got killed by them. Niko among the ones that transformed to a daemon due to malevolence. And of course the death of Laphicet Crowe, Velvet's younger brother as a sacrifice to bring forth the Empyrean Innominat. So they set out to find out if those rumors were true.

They traveled through the Perniya Cliffside Path to reach the way to Aball. Fighting the usual daemons, along a code red daemon that was a real stinker. It took them a while to finally reached the Morgana Woods, the last place they needed to cross in order to reach the village. They fought more daemons, nothing new. But on as they went into the depths of the forest they heard a scream from a very familiar voice. When they got there, Jaune and Velvet were in absolute shock to see Niko lying unconscious. A giant mantis daemon was about to hurt her. After fighting Xeno Mantis and defeating it. They turned to the teen girl who they thought was dead. At the hands of the Crowe.

"I can't believe it...Is it really you…?" the female daemon was still at a state of shock.

"Be careful...I don't like this" Jaune was still shocked but he refused to believe she was alive.

Niko stirred as she was beginning to regain consciousness. The first thing she saw were her friends she hasn't seen in three years. She wasn't seeing things. They were really here. Now she wanted to burst in tears but she chose to hold them in. Mainly she was upset at the two for being away for so long.

"V...Velvet?! And Jaune?!" she slowly got up.

"What is this? How are you alive?!" the Crowe unleashed her gauntlet blade.

"Wait…." the Arc stopped her gazing at the girl" are you really Niko?"

"Of course it's me silly. What a dumb question to be asking after so long" she crossed her arms looking angry" where have you two been this whole time?! You two just up and disappeared! Everyone thinks that you were eaten by a daemon" tears were forming.

"But I knew it couldn't be true...You two are too strong to let some crummy daemon take you down!"

Niko finally broke down hugging the two. They were able to touched her, to feel her. She was real now they were so confused at how this was happening. The Advent wasn't some crazy nightmare, it did happened. Everyone died and others turned to daemon and were killed by Velvet. Jaune remained shock but the Crowe, she was in tears hugging the girl back. She really wanted to believe this wasn't real. This was just a dream and Niko wasn't really standing here before her. The girl finally broke the bug drying her tears, now she was so happy to see them again.

"Sorry…I...I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your friends."

"Okay, before we say anything. We need to make sure you're the real deal" said Jaune.

"It's really me, you dummy" she frowned at the blond.

"Only one way to find out is to say something about me that the real Niko would only know."

"That's too easy, there are so many things" the twin pig tailed girl smirked" but I will go with the Aball Spring Festival when you accidentally tripped, Velvet tried to help you only for you to end up falling on top of her. As a bonus, you cope a feel of her breasts."

"She's definitely Niko all right" the Arc was blushing he was truly convinced now.

"You fool" the therion elbowed him as her face was red from embarrassment, of course she will remember that day.

"Which I have to remind you AGAIN that it was an accident. See, Niko confirmed it."

"Jaune, shut up already" she glared at him trying to erase her embarrassment.

"Anyway. I have to let everyone know the good news! You guys finally came back to us!" the girl was so happy as she ran off.

"Niko's alive. She's alive" Velvet was speechless.

"I know. I find it hard to believe but she...It's really her" said the former praetor.

"Don't let your guard down. I've got a bad feeling about this" said Eizen.

"Well, naturally. We've got a Reaper with us!" said Magilou.

"Let's head for Aball. We can ask everyone there exactly what happened" said Laphicet.

"Yeah. I'm dying to see your home Jaune" Selene smiled at her master but he was at loss for words.

"Y-Yeah…." Velvet was able to snapped out of it.

"Velvet Jaune, I have to ask. Are you sure that the other villagers died on that day?" said the pirate malak.

"Well, it's...It's not like I had time to check…."

"Velvet was unconscious but I was wide awake on that night" said the Arc" after Artorius carried Velvet, we left the Shrine of Tranquility and returned to the village. It was in ruins and everyone was gone. Those that were alive were obviously daemons. Artorius took out the remaining ones. But that's it, no one survived. The three of us were the only ones who actually survived. But now…I just don't know anymore."

* * *

The group followed the path Niko took. Looks like she was too excited to wait for them. This place wasn't safe remembering that there were still daemons in these parts of the forest. And they were right. Taking another path they were met by more Blade Beak and Cliff Orc. There weren't that many so they were easy to disposed off without putting too much of an effort. Jaune only kept his focus on Velvet. The black long haired woman was conflicted. A mixture of shock, joy and confusion was on her face. Who wouldn't, after what they experienced three years ago and now this happens. Anyone would be on the bring of losing their minds.

But it was no joke, it was no dream. Niko was truly alive and he felt her. She hugged them and she even knew of that embarrassing moment during the Spring Festival. Only the real Niko would know because she was the only witnessed and even when the blond grabbed Velvet's breast, which it was an accident. But the perverted side of him was cheering loudly, praising the Empyreans it happened, how soft it was like a fluffy pillow. The Arc got his mind out of the gutter thinking of the current situation. If their friend was alive, then surely so is everyone else. Now the big question both were asking is how. How can they be alive when they witnessed their deaths during the scarlet night of the Advent.

"This can't be...After what I did...When he killed Laphi…."

"Velvet, are you all right?" asked Laphicet worried.

"Of course I'm all right. I know I'm right. I'm sure of it. This isn't how the village should be."

"Let's get to Aball and get some answers. They must know what happened" said the blond exorcist.

"Well, let's stay calm and investigate" said Eleanor.

"I am calm...I'm fine, really."

"It didn't seem like that was someone else masquerading as this Niko girl" said Rokurou.

"But if she's the real thing, then something very unnatural is going on. You get me, Rokurou?" said Eizen.

"Yeah. We better keep an eye out" replied the daemon swordsman.

"No. That definitely Niko, it was her. She's really alive…." said the blond exorcist rubbing his forehead.

"What about you Jaune, you OK with all of this?" asked Selene worried about him.

"I don't know!" he suddenly snapped" part of me wants to believe that everyone's fine and the village is all normal. That what happened three years ago was nothing but a nightmare...But I can't shake this feeling that something is off…."

"Like you said" Velvet put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him" let's go to Aball and ask questions."

"You must be having it worse than me. I'm only been in Aball for six months but you Velvet…."

"It doesn't matter how long you were there. Aball was your home too. Just like it was for me and...Laphi…." chest nut eyes softened at the memory of her brother.

They resumed the path to the village. Jaune and Velvet recognized the area well. They weren't that far now. A couple of minutes, maybe. They needed answers, explanations as to why or how was everyone alive. Because honestly it was tearing apart the blond and the black haired woman. Both went through a traumatic emotional experience and now it seems like it never happened. The therion was starting to question her revenge on Artorius if everyone was alive. Everyone, except for Laphicet. No she despised the Shepherd, she will always hate him for what he did. There was no forgiveness for the man.

Jaune was doing his best to keep himself calm. But the more he walked, the more flashbacks he was having of that night. Everyone turning to daemons and Niko, the teen girl became one before his very own eyes. And he couldn't do anything to help her. He couldn't do anything for the villagers, or Laphicet or Velvet for becoming a therion. The blond remained strong from shedding tears. Even if he was strong back then, there was still nothing he could do. Artorius have planned everything from the start, for years. The Advent was meant to take place, one way or the other. He felt someone taking his hand, only to see at Selene who was looking at him worried.

The former praetor smiled at his malak trying to make her feel better. It didn't worked, the archer girl only frowned because she knew he was faking his smile. She knew him that well. It was also impossible to lie to her too. Jaune decided to ignored her and focused on the road ahead, they were almost there. A loud growl caught the party's attention, they immediately drew their weapons. It sounded close. The daemon made it's appearance before the group. Releasing a lot of malevolence. It looked like a giant boar, colored black with large red tusks and red spikes on it's sides, red claws, a long tail with red fins and yellow eyes. It looked very intimidating and strong. The Arc growled taking his code red daemon book. The creature was on the list.

"Another code red daemon. Behemoth it's weak against wind and hidden artes" he put his book back on his pouch.

"Out of the way!" Velvet snapped in anger unleashing her daemon claw" we don't have time to deal with you!"

"It looks like it's not going to be so kind to let us pass" said Magilou.

"Everyone! Focus on the fight. We can worry about Aball later" the Arc turned to the Crowe who nodded in return.

 **(Music:" A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene cast acuteness and field barrier. The party gasped as Behemoth used chain tackle. Jaune quickly used his shield to protect the group but he was sent flying from the mere force of the daemon. It was truly strong and tough. It got bad when it used its break soul arte" Impact". Laphicet, Eleanor and Selene got hit getting unconscious. The rest was shocked at it's might. That break soul was truly dangerous. Eizen started casting resurrection, while Velvet and Rokurou were distracting the large creature. Jaune immediately went to the malaks side taking a life bottle for each of them. The red head exorcist was brought back by the earth malak's arte. It was clear to them, this was no ordinary opponent to take lightly.

This was completely different from the fight with Dangeroma. This code red daemon exceeds in strength and defense. Meaning, going all out and hitting it harder was the only way to have a chance against it. But the most important thing, they needed the best strategy to take it down. The blond exorcist ordered a regroup. The malaks, Magilou, Eizen and Eleanor, he told them to keep their distance from it and cast as many wind artes as they can. Him, Velvet and Rokurou will do the hard part in keeping its attention only on them. That wasn't going to be easy since it was attacking at everyone and not focusing on only one opponent. The trip to Aball will definitely have to wait for now.

The others cast their artes while the trio charged carefully at the Behemoth. It kept using chain tackle, making them to avoid it with back steps. Then it used Impact as the trio moved away immediately. That was an arte that has to be avoided at all cost. Jaune doubted his shield will be able to block it. It was simply too strong. While the code red daemon was getting hit by artes creating a combo chain. The trio followed increasing damage and combo rate with their own artes. They went with their first mystique artes. But it wasn't enough as Behemoth was only getting angrier. Truly a bad sign for the group. At least the large creature was focusing on the three attacking it from up close.

It suddenly got bad as the Behemoth set its sights on the ones attacking from afar. Jaune and Rokurou did something crazy as to jumped on the daemon's back and ride it like it was a horse. Obviously they were stabbing it in order to hurt it. But it's exterior was tough, they will have better luck with artes. Velvet took the chance to attack its legs making it tripped. The Arc gave the ordered to resumed to attacking it with everything they've got. Arcane, break soul and break artes were only used. This thing wasn't going down without a hard fight. It was back up using chain tackle on the ones casting artes, Before going with Impact again. The blond exorcist gasped jumping in front using his shield.

The Arc was sent flying again as he hit the ground hard. Selene cast healed on her master. As he was slowly getting up. Behemoth charged at the blond. Velvet and Rokurou attacked its legs together sending bringing it down again. The others resumed casting artes creating more chain combos. Jaune's eyes narrowed at the code red daemon, he wasn't happy. He had enough. The Crowe was right. They didn't had time to waste on this thing, they needed to get to Aball now. The former praetor changed Crocea Mors to great long sword mode, getting serious. He regrouped with the therion and the daemon swordsman. Together they used their second mystique arte on the code red daemon.

Behemoth got hit by all three but it was still standing and even with all the long range artes. It was tougher than they thought. Jaune ordered to go all out once more, no holding back. This daemon was too tough to be taken out with combos. Magilou has suddenly let out a maniacal laughed that creep out the party. She was feeling the power flowing through her. The sign that she has learned a new mystique arte. The witch used her guardian towards the large daemon, it was growing in size, sending the code red daemon up. More guardians appeared beneath the creature, keeping it airborne until they were sent into the air. The platinum-blond commanded all the guardians to attack the over size daemon, ending up in an explosion of fireworks.

" **Now!, with a single breath, they appear! Here they come! There's no stopping them now! Good Grip!"**

The second mystique arte was enough to finally killed the Behemoth as it slammed hard on the ground causing a small crater.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet used her daemon arm to devoured the code red daemon. Her strength was truly increasing. This one was stronger than the others they have fought. Gazing at the others they were all looking tired. After fighting a strong daemon like that, she didn't blamed them. Everyone fought with everything they had and even Jaune was hurt bad. But thanks to Selene his wounds were all healed. She was also tired. As much as she wanted to get to Aball, she needed a break, everyone does. The Crowe said to take a short break while eating some gels for any light injuries they might have received. Especially, Laphicet, Selene and Eleanor who got knocked out by the Behemoth. For now, they will rest. It's not like the village was going to vanished or anything if they stay a couple of minutes.

* * *

After the break they finally got going, taking the path that will lead them to the village. It was truly an annoyance that they encountered more daemons along the way. Geo Roller, Wolf Beserker and Blade Beak. After fighting Behemoth, these fights were a walk in the park. Jaune and Velvet's eyes widened as they saw ahead, the gates to the village. They were finally here. Back at Aball, after three years. It was time to face the truth and to get some answers. They signaled the others to keep going this way, spotting the gates. Both the Arc and the Crowe were so anxious, it was that clear on their faces. Because, they have missed everyone so much.

Opening the gates Jaune and Velvet stood stunned at the sight. Aball hasn't changed at all, it was the same as three years ago. The houses, the shops, the buildings. Everything was exactly the same before the scarlet night. It truly was as if nothing has ever happened. Both were shocked. As if seeing Niko alive wasn't enough. Ahead stood the villagers that also, like the teen girl, were supposed to be dead. The Arc saw Mr. and Mrs. Opal among others he was familiar and got friendly with. Of course, Niko was also present. The people were all shocked as soon as they laid eyes on the two. They were really here and fine.

"Velvet Jaune! You're really both all right!"

"Oh thank heavens! It's so good to see you two!" cried Mrs. Opal.

"Where you two have been all this time? Neither of you ever wrote!"

" _I'm starting to losing it. This just...Can't be real"_ Jaune was speechless.

"But...I don't...I...I thought the whole village was wiped out that day…." said the Crowe.

"Yeah, it nearly was."

"But just when we thought it was all over, Arthur—Lord Artorius saved us!" said Mrs. Opal.

"No! It was his doing in the first place!" argued the black haired woman" he sacrificed Laphicet!"

"It really was a shame what happened to that poor boy" said Mr. Opal.

"That's all you have to say?! A shame? My brother Laphi DIED that-"

"Calm down Velvet" the Arc finally spoke" let them finish. Remember, we came here to get some answers."

"I..All right…."

"I'm sorry, truly I am. But you can't lose hope, dear."

"He's right" said Niko" what counts is that your brother's still alive."

"What?" the blond exorcist was the first to be shocked.

"He's...Alive?" Velvet gasped not believing it.

"He's...In your house. Don't worry, we've all pitched in to take care of him."

"I don't…."

" _She's right. There's no logic to any of these. Everyone's alive even Laphicet. They all say Artorius saved them?! How?!"_ the blond exorcist was rubbing his forehead.

"Velvet…." said Laphicet worried.

Eizen looked in deep thought trying to figure all of this out.

"Jaune. Come on. If he's alive, we should go visit him" said Selene.

"You're right. Let's pay Laphicet a visit. Right Velvet?"

"Yes…." she nodded still in shock at the revelation, seeing Niko and the villagers was a shock to her but her own brother was truly the one that has her in complete stun.

"Laphi...Laphi's alive…." the daemon woman went ahead of the group.

"What's wrong?" asked Laphicet at the earth malak

Suddenly Eizen punched Rokurou in the gut while Jaune and Selene sweat dropped at the sight.

"Well, that didn't break it" the pirate malak they were in some kind of dream illusion.

"Next time you suspect an illusory arte, test your theory on yourself" the daemon swordsman was feeling the pain from that punch.

"You think we're all seeing an illusion?" asked the malak boy.

"It's possible. It wouldn't be the first time."

"Lothringen Tower. Melchior cast a double illusion on Eizen, I almost forgot about it" said the Arc in thought" but this...It all looks so real…."

"But an entire village? That shouldn't be possible" said Eleanor shocked.

"Shouldn't be, no" said Magilou.

"How do we approach this? Try to break it apart at the seams somehow" said the war daemon.

"No, for now, we and our enemies share the same goal" said the pirate malak" come on. Help me look for the therion."

"I'll help too" said the Arc sounding off.

"But Jaune I thought you wanted to go with-" Selene started.

"You, Laphicet and Eleanor go with Velvet. Her house is the only one if you keep going this path. Also, keep an eye on her, the three of you."

"Yeah. I don't think she's entirely right in the head at the moment" added Rokurou.

"I'll stick around with the kiddos and the traitor exorcist" the witch grinned at the red head.

"Okay. We'll see you guys later" said Jaune leaving with the earth malak and the daemon swordsman.

* * *

Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor and Magilou were able to catch up to Velvet as they entered a small path in the village. It lead to a new area where there stood a lone house. This must be the Crowe's home. The archer girl actually like it. It looked nice and it was probably comfy inside. From what her master told her, Velvet along with her brother and Artorius used to live in the same place. The Shepherd was the one taking care of the siblings while the older Crowe was the one who did the shores of the house and looking after her brother that was sicked. Jaune has told her that Laphicet had the twelve year sickness which it was a deadly disease that only young children get and they eventually die when they reach the age of twelve.

From what her master told her Velvet's brother had one more year left to live since he was only eleven. That is if it wasn't for Artorius to killed him on the scarlet night of the Advent. Right the girl malak felt bad for the daemon woman, after what she went through. But now things were different it's like everything was for the better. But she wondered, if her brother was really alive then what other reason would she have to continue with her revenge. Velvet shouldn't have the drive anymore to pursue the Abbey and the Shepherd. Will she stay here while the others continue the journey. She knew Laphicet would want to stay with her knowing how loyal he was to the Crowe.

"My home...It hasn't change a bit."

"We need to be careful, Velvet. Eizen thinks this could be a trap" said the boy malak.

"I don't want to be the rotten apple of the tree. But I think Eizen could be right. There's a possibility all of this is nothing but an illusion" said Selene.

"Even if he punched Rokurou and nothing happened" added the malak boy.

"You think Niko and everyone are being controlled? Or they're not real" she glared at the archer malak.

"I dunno...It's just…."

"Point is. We should be careful. No need to get so stingy" said the malak girl.

"You two think it could be Melchior's doing. But even so…." the black long haired woman unleashed her gauntlet blade and cut her bandaged arm.

"Are you crazy?!" Selene snapped or maybe she was worried for her.

"It's not going to work on me" Laphicet was already healing the cut.

"You're insane" Eleanor was shocked that she will go this far to prove it wasn't an illusion.

"People can fight against pain. But…." paused Magilou.

They entered the house and the first thing they saw was a young boy with platinum-blond hair unconscious. The inside of the house hasn't changed a bit either. Everything was the same from three years ago. Velvet was trying her best not to teared up at the sight of her little brother.

" _That's her brother"_ Selene was finally seeing the younger Crowe for the first time.

"I won't...Be deceived by this" she tightened her bandaged arm.

"You'll open your wound!" cried Laphicet.

The black haired woman walked over to his beside, touching his cheek she teared up from joy and relief" you're warm..."

She knelt down in tears holding his hand" Laphi...You're really alive…Laphi?" she got worried because he wasn't responding.

"He's been asleep...Ever since that day" Niko walked into the room" I found him at the shrine, collapsed on the ground. His wounds healed, but he's never woken up…."

"If he's still alive...That's all that matters" the therion sniffed gazing at her sleeping brother" I'll find a way to wake you up again, Laphi...I swear I will. We'll be together."

She kissed his forehead with a loving smile. Selene stood in thought gazing at the daemon woman. Eyes softening, she was acting completely different from usual. From the first time she met her. This must be the Velvet Crowe Jaune told her about. The sweet, kind happy village girl. Not the emo, grumpy, cold, meanie hell bent on revenge. If all of this was real, then good for her. Though she never saw eye to eye with her, the malak girl was happy for her. To be reunited with her brother who's alive. Maybe now, her thirst for revenge will finally be lifted for good. The others knew they have over stayed their welcome, so they decided to leave.

* * *

" _Did Lord Artorius really try to sacrifice such a defenseless child?"_ thought Eleanor.

"What's wrong Laphicet? You don't look like your usual perky self" said Magilou.

"I'm...I'm OK. I'm just glad Velvet's all right."

Selene didn't replied. She knew he was feeling down because somehow the Crowe has pushed him aside because her brother was back in the picture. After all, she named him after her brother. The boy can finally replaced him. The malak boy must be thinking now that Laphicet was alive, Velvet wouldn't have any more use for him. It was a really a stupid way of thinking things. The archer girl realized a while back the daemon woman wasn't using him as a tool, nor she never saw him as one. She has accepted him as a person with feelings like everyone else. Another reason why the malak girl has come to respect the therion.

"What, your name is Laphicet, too? What a weird coincidence!" said Niko.

"Uh—Y-Yeah…."

"Sorry about all of that, you guys…." Velvet left the house.

"Don't worry about it. What are we going to do now?" asked the red head exorcist.

"If it were me, I'd make Laphicet something he really likes for dinner tonight" said the twin pig tailed girl" he can handle soup. Maybe he'll notice the smell of your cooking and it'll wake him up."

"Yeah...Maybe I should...Would you watch after him while I go buy what I need?" the Crowe smiled warmly.

"Of course! I am your beck and call!"

"Is there anything I can do to help, too?" volunteered Laphicet.

"Yes please. I'll need you to be my taste tester."

"I will help too. I'm sure Laphicet will lie if it tastes bad. He would do anything not to hurt your feelings" Selene grinned.

"That's not true!" the malak boy blushed.

"But what will you do now?" the archer malak walked over to the black haired woman" your brother's alive and if he wakes up. What then?"

"What do you mean?"

"If your brother is here. You will obviously stay with him and not come with us. There's no need to go after Artorius and the Abbey. No need for revenge, right?"

"….."

* * *

Jaune was basically a mess right about now. Well, not physically but emotionally. So many emotions were running through his head. Ever since he heard about it back at Taliesin, his shocked was visible. And when he saw Niko, alive and well, his shock escalated. But finding out everyone was alive and even Laphicet was alive too. No words would come out of his mouth. No words would be able to be processed through his brain. The shock was too much to handle. Aball was safe. But the Advent still took place three years ago. The village was indeed attacked but according to them, Artorius saved them.

How, that's what he's been asking himself the entire time. Everyone died from the daemons and the daemons got killed by Velvet and Artorius. This was as real as anything, too real to be an illusion by Melchior. So what was the only logical explanation to all of this. The Shepherd brought them all back to life. No matter how strong he is as an exorcist, he doesn't have the power to bring back the death. Not even with Innominat's help, it was impossible. An Empyrean didn't possesses such power. All of this thinking was making his head hurt. It was time to take a break and enjoy his time here.

Gazing around the village just like old times. Everyone working hard, the children playing, others relaxing at the beautiful landscape. They were all waving and smiling at him, happy that he was back. This place was his home for six months. More than his stay at Beacon Academy. Many of these people were his friends, others were family. Mr. and Mrs. Opal, Jonas the shop owner. It felt so unreal, and real at the same time. It scared him and make him happy too. While it was bothering him, eating him how Artorius brought all of these people back. This was a good thing, not just for him but for Velvet too. She deserves this happiness for once.

"Well, nothing out of the ordinary, yet" said Rokurou.

Eizen stood in deep thought kneeling on the ground putting his hand on the earth" there is an earthpulse point. But it's a little hard to pin point it. Laphicet would have better luck."

"Earthpulse point?" Jaune turned to the two shocked.

"Uh...Yeah, that's the whole reason we came here. Earthpulse point and the possibility that there's a therion here somewhere" added the daemon swordsman.

"We don't know if there's a therion here" he hated to lie, he did hasn't told them about the Shrine of Tranquility.

"It will explain why this place is all peaceful" replied the war daemon.

"I know why we're here but we shouldn't rush into things. Look we just arrived to a place where I thought everyone was dead. It's not me, but Velvet too. Is this all real and we remove the therion from the earthpulse point then-"

"It didn't happened in Haria for, some strange reason we still don't know" said Rokurou" the therion from Loegres was also removed from the earthpulse point and nothing happened. And the same happened to Hellawes when we removed the therion either."

"But for how long?" argued the Arc" for all we know, the capital and Hellawes are filled with malevolence by now. I am not taking that risk with this village and I'm sure Velvet will agree."

"You know there's a therion here, don't you Jaune?" asked Eizen.

"I know where's the earthpulse point. And I'm pretty sure there's a therion there. But if removing it causes Aball to be filled with malevolence then, you can forget it. I am not letting what happened three years ago, not again."

"I understand how you feel. But its part of the mission to remove the therions from the earthpulse points. Have you forgotten Innominat? The more malevolence the therions give him the faster he will re-awaken. You saw it for yourself the effect of his domain at Port Zeckson? We might not have much time left."

"Maybe we're already out of time. That will explain why Artorius haven't been trying so hard to find and capture us. Maybe Innominat has already been brought forth and therefore, the therions are no longer useful. So maybe this time, we should let this therion stay on the earthpulse point."

"I can't believe I'm listening to this. I thought you wanted to stop Innominat more than anyone" said the daemon swordsman.

"I do. But if he's already among us there's no more need to take the therions. I'm sorry for acting like this. I just don't want this village to be consumed by malevolence again. What me and Velvet experienced on that night...It was too much."

"What do we do?" the war daemon turned to the pirate malak.

"I guess we can put the search on hold. For now."

"Thanks guys" the blond exorcist smiled.

"Hey, could I get some eggs, milk, spinach, and tomatoes? And I'd love to know what cheese you'd recommend, too."

Jaune smiled when he saw Velvet on Jonas's shop. Her expression was so different. It's like she was back to her normal self. It only meant that Laphicet was truly alive like everyone else. This was the reason why he didn't wanted the therion to be removed from the earthpulse point. He wanted this village to remain peaceful, full of life and love. And he also wanted the black haired woman to remain happy with her family and friends. Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor and Magilou were with the with the Crowe. The blond decided to leave the earth malak and daemon swordsman to joined up with them. He was happy that she was happy, back to her old self.

"You got it! And in celebration of your and Jaune's homecoming, I won't even charge! With you cooking up a feast like that, I'm sure Laphicet will wake up straight away."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You're getting spinach? I...Can't really handle it myself" said Eleanor.

"You'll never grow up strong if you don't eat your spinach, young lady" scolded the therion.

" _She's a complete different person...I like her"_ Selene smiled.

"I-I've done just fine without it so far, thank you!" argued the red head exorcist.

"Oh, if you insist, I'll leave it out just this once" Velvet kept her smile.

"Wow, Velvet, you must be special. Not many folks get to be friends with an exorcist" said Jonas.

"She's not my friend!" they replied in unison which made Selene giggled.

"Hahaha, the way you two bicker, I find that hard to believe."

"Oh yeah, do you have any prickleboar?"

"Oh! I'm sorry to say that I'm out at the moment."

"That's fine. I'll hunt some up myself in the Tranquil Woods, Just like old times" said the black long haired woman.

"Actually, there haven't been any prickleboars there lately. You should try the Morgana Woods instead" said the general store owner.

" _I'm not surprise. If the earthpulse point is at the Shrine of Tranquility, then of course we won't be going there. Niko and everyone must know the Abbey has that area guarded or its off limits to anyone"_ thought Jaune.

"OK, I'll do that. Thanks for the tip" the Crowe knew just like the Arc so it was better not say anything.

"Hearing all those ingredients it sure is making me hungry" the Arc smiled at the group.

"Jaune! Great timing!" Velvet smiled at the blond" he's alive. Laphi's alive! He's been sleeping ever since that night. I'd figure if I make him something good, he will awake."

"That's a great idea. You know you can always count on me if you ever need help with anything. Are we heading somewhere?" said the blond exorcist.

"Yes. To the Morgana Woods to hunt some prickleboar."

"Yeah...Sure" followed Laphicet.

"I've never seen prickleboars before" said Selene.

"They're easy to beat. Compare to all the tough daemons we've fought. This will be a breeze" replied her master.

* * *

Leaving Aball without Eizen and Rokurou wasn't a good idea. Jaune knew it but those two wanted to stay behind continue to look around for the earthpulse point. Traveling through the woods the prickleboar were the least of their worries. There were still daemons roaming around the forest. Eventually the Arc was right. Since they went further in, they encountered a couple of Blade Beak, Wolf Beserker and Cyclopz. The fights weren't that tough due that their numbers were short. Even if they were two members short. After disposing of some Blade Beak they continued further in the woods.

They finally found three prickleboar out in the open. It was their chance to strike. Without warning Velvet and Jaune were the first to draw their weapons at the boar creature. With the malaks and Magilou joining the fight was over in a heart beat.

"This is hunting?" asked Laphicet.

"Heehee, we keep this up, and who knows how many we'll bring home!" replied the Crowe.

"Let's not get carried away. We don't need so many to make a dish for Laphi" said Jaune.

"The more the merrier. Besides, if there's enough. We can share the rest with the villagers. I'm sure they won't mind one of my dishes" she smiled.

"You're right" the blond smiled he was so happy to see her smiling so much, he missed this Velvet a lot.

"This is fun. I like it" said Selene.

Minutes later they were successfully able to hunt enough prickleboars. Jaune went through a lot carrying all of them with help from Velvet, Selene, Eleanor and Laphicet. Magilou had the excuse that because she's carrying the supplies backpack that she couldn't carry any more weight. The topic of killing the prickleboars was suddenly brought by the malak boy and the red head exorcist. Thinking they could have had family or they were all family. It was the same thinking Velvet used to have back then. But people needed to eat and it wasn't just fruit and vegetables, but meat as well. That's how it worked, survival of the fittest. You killed to eat that was the cruel reality of things.

Then from out of nowhere the topic of love was brought. Mainly Velvet's first love. Jaune tried not to blushed. He knew the long haired woman has never had someone like that for as long as he has known her. Niko was always teasing him to finally make a move on her. That it was pitiful he hasn't done anything, not even asking her out on a date. Even if he has grown up and become stronger, he never considered himself a casanova. He only wanted to do things slowly when the time was right. But after everything that's happened it would just be plain selfish to be thinking of something as confessing to someone.

* * *

By the time they returned to Aball it was starting to get dark. Jonas lend the group his small carriage to carried all the dead prickleboar. Much to their relief because carrying so many to Velvet's house. Not to mention the creatures are heavy. The hunt wasn't that hard it brought back Jaune memories when he and the Crowe will hunt at the Tranquil Woods. The long haired woman must be feeling the same way as she turned to him with a sweet smile that made him blushed. And like an idiot he smiled back with his face red. The daemon woman raised an eyebrow not having a clue why his face was red. As they finally arrived to the house they saw Eizen and Rokurou waiting for them.

"Heard the news about your brother. I'm happy for you" said the daemon swordsman.

"So? What's your plan now?" asked the pirate malak.

"We can talk about that after dinner" said the Arc.

"It's OK. You guys were snooping around the village."

"Yeah. We wanted to check that shrine we heard about, too, but we got stopped. Apparently, the Abbey's designated it off-limits" said the war daemon.

"No surprise. The earthpulse point IS in the shrine so there's no doubt the therion is there too" said the blond exorcist.

"Yeah, that's we think anyway" said Rokurou.

"I'm going to draw it out. If this is a trap, things may turn violent" said the earth malak.

"We already talked about this Eizen. We're not moving that therion from the earthpulse point or we risk the village being consumed by malevolence. I don't care if it didn't happened at Haria, Loegres and Hellawes. We're not doing it" the Arc glared at the malak.

"I heard you loud and clear before. But I wasn't asking you" the blond malak turned to the black haired woman" either way, this place is about to get a lot less tranquil."

"The same as everywhere else I've been…."

"You can quit here if you like, but I'm going to keep on fighting the Abbey."

"And if I try to stop you...You'll insist, I presume."

" _Oh no...I was afraid of this"_ Jaune knew this was going to get ugly.

She was about to unleash her daemon arm just when Niko arrived.

"Velvet no!" shouted Rokurou.

It was too late. The teen girl gasped as soon as she saw the red inhuman arm and large sharp claw. The Crowe turned to her friend, she has already seen it.

"I'll give you one day...Once you've made up your mind, come meet me at the cape" Eizen walked out.

"That guy, never make things easy" the Arc sighed.

"I'm with him. How tomorrow shakes out depends on what you decide, Velvet" said the daemon swordsman as he walked out too following the Reaper.

"Y-Your hand, it's…." spoke Niko.

"As you can see, I'm a daemon. Three years ago, I was the one who attacked this village and-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she shouted" daemon or no daemon...You're still you! OK, so you're scary...I'll get used to it!"

"Niko you…." Jaune was speechless.

She ran to her taking the daemon arm" I promise, I'll keep it a secret. Let's just live here in the village like we used to, OK? You, me, Jaune and everyone else."

"Niko…." Velvet was also speechless.

" _This sounds too good to be true"_ thought Selene but she chose not to give her opinion.

* * *

The nostalgia came back to the Velvet when she started cooking. Jaune of course helped her as well as Laphicet. The malak boy was officially the taste tester because she couldn't do it. It took over an hour for everything to be ready. The aroma caught everyone's noses and it was fantastic. The malak approved when he tasted. The Crowe served everyone as they got seated on the table and started eating. The Arc was so happy as he dig in, he truly has missed her cooking. Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor and Magilou enjoyed it too. Unfortunately no matter how good it smelled, it was unable to wake up Laphi.

"That was rather good Velvet" said Eleanor.

"Yeah! Laphicet gets a gold star for being such a good taste tester, too!" said Magilou.

"Tomorrow, I'll fix you up a nice stew" she kissed her brother's forehead.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon" Jaune stood on the doorway.

"Thanks" she smiled.

Laphicet entered the room as he spotted the bookcase in the young Crowe's room. His eyes widened seeing a familiar book cover. Grabbing it, it had the same symbol from the Empyrean's Throne and the copy of the book he found at the library from the royal villa.

"Hey, is this-It's the original copy of the book of Innominat! And all the pages are here!"

"That means Artorius never took the original with him when he left Aball. He actually took the copy instead" the blond exorcist couldn't believed the Shepherd will make such a mistake.

"Velvet-"

"Hey, Phi?" she smiled at the boy ignoring the part of the book" I don't see the compass Jaune bought for him anywhere. Could you lend me yours for a moment? I'll give it right back. Please?"

"A...All right" he closed the book taking the compass from his pouch, handing it to the black haired woman.

" _That's strange...I didn't actually noticed until Velvet brought it up. The compass should be on his bookcase. I remember Laphicet will always polish it and leave it there no matter what. He's very over protective of it"_ the former praetor saw the bookcase without the compass he bought for the younger Crowe.

"He always wanted a compass, more than anything else. Just like you, he loved to stare out at the sea, wondering what's on the other side. He wanted to go adventuring some day. Until Jaune bought him a compass, he was so happy that day…." she smiled trying not to tear up.

The Arc saw Selene by the doorway listening in. But she quickly turned back pretending she wasn't there. He rolled his eyes at his malak, she was always too curious for her own good.

"I bet once he wakes up. You two will be really good friends."

"So...This is what your life used to be like before everything happened, huh?" asked the malak boy.

"What's gotten into you?" she smiled as she got closer taking some of the pudding from his lips and took a taste" hmm...Maybe I made the pudding a little too sweet."

"What?" Jaune gasped.

The long haired daemon also gasped at the discovery.

"Velvet how do you know what it tastes like?"

" _Don't tell me…."_ the Arc was fearing the worse, it was impossible for he taste food because she lost the ability to taste when she became a daemon.

Magilou gave a yawn" think I'll get myself some shut-eye."

"But what are you going to do about tomor-" Eleanor started.

Suddenly Velvet's hands slammed the table hard" Magilou...Are there artes that let the caster manipulate dreams?"

"Huh? Dreams? Why?" asked the red head exorcist.

"There is, yes. An arte that requires a certain type of malak. It envelops you in a fog and reads your regrets, then traps you in a happy dream."

"An arte that reads your regrets...And shows you happiness" Velvet was shocked but she immediately got angry.

"I knew this was too good to be true" sadly Selene was right.

"Wait...The fog we saw before arriving at Taliesin don't tell me…." Jaune was shocked but then he got angry" that son of a…."

" _There's only one exorcist in the Abbey that is powerful enough to cast an arte like this one. That bastard has been using Velvet's regrets and her happiness through her dream. He DARES play with her emotions? For what purpose?! Wait till I get my hands on him"_ the former praetor tightened his fists in anger.

"I'm going to the cape."

"Now? What on earth has gotten into you?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm coming too" said the Arc.

"Me too" followed his malak.

"Vel..Vet..." Laphi started talking.

"Velvet!" Laphicet was shocked that the boy was awake.

"Don't...Go…Stay here...Stay with me…." begged the younger Crowe.

" _I swear Melchior is going to PAY for this!"_ the blond exorcist was deadly serious.

The Crowe ignored as she walked to his bed and took the compass" this is Phi's compass" she returned it to the boy malak.

"I'm sorry, Laphi" she walked out.

"No...Don't...Wait...Velvet...Wait…Don't leave me here!"

The boy started crying as she continued to ignored him leaving the house. The others followed shortly and not even Jaune dared to gave a second glance. Because none of this, was real. Once they were outside the whole place was filled with thick fog. The same one when they were about to arrived to Taliesin.

"Fog?! Is this what Magilou was talking about?" said Eleanor.

"We're going to the cape shrine! It's time to drag out the therion" Velvet was serious and she didn't sounded happy.

"She's angry" muttered Selene.

"You think?" followed her master.

"You too" she countered.

"He'd better not show his face here. Because I don't know if I'll be able to control myself."

"Melchior…." the archer girl muttered.

"He's the only one that can cast an arte this powerful."

* * *

Night has fallen by the time they have left the house. Velvet was really angry. To find out that all of this wasn't real, might as well was an illusion. She was back to their mission on this journey, revenge on Artorius and to save the therions. The daemon woman noticed Jaune staring at her with worried, she only nodded to him as a sign that she will be fine. As soon as they leave this place. When they were about to reach the entrance to the Tranquil Woods they saw Niko with some of the villagers. Mr and Mrs. Opal along with the store owner Jonas. Eizen and Rokurou were there. Looks like they wanted to go to the woods too, but they weren't letting them pass.

"Velvet, Jaune. There you two are" said Niko" you have to stop your friends. They keep saying they're going to the cape, and they just won't listen."

"The Abbey's forbidden anyone from going inside. We'll all be punished if anyone break the rules" said Jonas.

"I hate to say it...Niko...But I think I'm a terrible person. I really thought I could have my old life back again, and I could forget everything else, I tried to act like I was doing it for Laphi, but it was all for myself. But I can't forget. I shouldn't forget. Laphi is dead. He was murdered without even knowing why! I will never forgive that...EVER!"

"So get out of my way. If you don't...I'll devour you again!"

"Velvet...Why…." asked the teen girl.

"Let us through now. Don't make us use force" Jaune took a hold of his sheathed Crocea Mors.

Suddenly Mr and Mrs. Opal released malevolence turning to Wolf Berserker while Jonas turned into a Garuda. Niko was releasing malevolence too.

"Why must you do THIS?!" she transformed into another Garuda daemon.

"There we go! The truth at last!" said the Crowe.

"The arte has finally been broken" said Selene.

 **(Music: "Flames of Vengeance" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Out of my way!"

"Well, color me surprised! I didn't think you'd actually tough it out!" said Magilou.

"What are you talking about?!" said Eleanor.

"Focus on the monsters, sweetie-pie" replied the witch.

The fight didn't took long. Jaune ordered to take out the Wolf Berserker first, Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen took on the Garuda. The malaks and Magilou went after the wolf daemons. The Arc lend a hand to both teams. In the end using break soul and break artes they were able to defeat the daemons. Velvet didn't showed mercy Laphi, Niko, everyone was dead. These daemons were just daemons so she didn't regretted killing them. Even if they took the form of the people she holds dear.

 **(Music end)**

"This way! The shrine's through these woods!"

"Hey, mind telling me what the hell's going on?" asked Rokurou obviously he didn't know the truth yet.

"It's a trap. Trap trap trap. Our enemy spun an illusion based on Velvet's dreams" said Magilou.

"That's a nasty little arte" said Eizen.

"Nothing was real. I'm guessing the Abbey doesn't want us getting to the therion so they cast this arte to distract us" Jaune's eyes narrowed thinking of a certain bearded legate.

"But Velvet saw through it all?" said the daemon swordsman.

"She did. But even if it's all a dream, such brutality on her part…." said Eleanor.

"Eh, Velvet's always been our Brutal Poodle. But to shake off the dream by herself...Now that's something. The boundary between dreams reality is demarcated solely by one's own heart" said the witch.

"What?" asked Laphicet.

"I'm saying she's wowie-zowie cool-beans. C'mon, we gotta hurry!"

"Whatever that means" sweat dropped Selene.

* * *

The party crossed the Tranquil Woods following Velvet and Jaune. Both knew the path to the Shrine of Tranquility. Even if its been three years since they've been here, they have memorized the path from the many times they have come here to hunt, for prickleboars. But the journey wasn't easy as there were daemons in the forest. More Wold Berserker and Garudas. Those that spotted the group left them with no choice but to fight them. After minutes of dealing with them they were able to moved forward. Other daemons were avoided as they made their way to the shrine. They were almost there.

As they finally reached the shrine they saw a large creature before them. A two-headed dog daemon colored purple with a flame type scar on their right eye. Right eye was red while left was blue. The group didn't had to guess this was the therion that was feeding malevolence on this earthpulse point.

"There it is! The therion!" said Eleanor.

 **(Music: "Deamon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune ordered everyone to surround the therion and attack it up close. He didn't know what it was capable of. But it was best not to underestimate it. Both Kamoana and Medissa were tough opponents. He was expecting the same thing from this one. Orthrus released fire breath as the Arc used his shield to protect himself and the others. Everyone attacked it creating chains of combos. As the therion guarded from the strong blows Velvet noticed something about it. The creature was familiar, she has seeing them before. Chest nut eyes widened from shock realizing who they are. They were Orthie and Russ, Niko's dogs. It will explained why they weren't in the dream arte.

The Abbey chose the two canines to become the therion for this earthpulse point. Looks like the Arc hasn't realized yet. During the fight the group realized it's elemental weakness is wind. So Jaune ordered Eizen, Eleanor and the other two malaks to cast long range artes, with Magilou supporting them. The two headed dog daemon kept using its fire breath as the blond exorcist, Velvet and Rokurou moved out of the way. Then the therion used its break soul arte" Bite" as both head unleashed a mean bite. The blond exorcist used his shield letting both daemon to attacked it head on. The daemon dog was getting hit by all kinds of arte, including wind artes.

Selene cast acuteness and field barrier to boost up the party. This therion was proving to be tough and very annoying. At one point it was using fire breath while the other head released a shot of water. Fire and water together. Then with it's break soul, it was proving to be a strong opponent. What to expect from a therion. Jaune kept ordering to resumed casting long range artes as it was getting stunned. This was their chance to performed chain combos. The trio went with a combination of their strongest artes, following it up with their first mystique artes. Orthrus growled, the two heads were upset now.

Though it was getting hit by so many artes it was releasing fire breath and water breath. Jaune signaled for the two daemons use the same strategy they used against the Behemoth. Both the Arc and Rokurou jumped on the two headed dog daemon. While Velvet went for its legs. That was enough to bring the therion downed. This was their chance everyone else used their first mystique artes. While the trio went with their second mystique artes. Orthrus tried to get up but it was downed for good no longer able to fight. The Crowe unleashed her daemon arm to destroyed the advance exorcist barrier.

 **(Music end)**

"Sorry, pups, you're coming with me."

"Velvet!" shouted Laphicet.

"Look out!" followed Jaune.

With her red claw she grabbed one of the heads, preventing the therion from advancing. The black haired woman felt sorry for them, just like she felt for Medissa and Kamoana. They were all victims of the Abbey and Artorius's vision of a world rule by will and reason. And even such innocent animals were also involved in this mess. Two cute dogs that had nothing to do with this. Both that were quite the cowards, always running away at the sight of danger. It will be more fitted if they kill her after what she did to Niko. It should be justified. But she wasn't ready to die yet. Not until she fulfills her revenge and puts and end to the Abbey.

"Its OK. I killed their owner. I deserve all their hate, and then some."

"What are you talking about?" the Arc confused.

"Don't you recognized them? Take a closer look."

It was at that moment the blond gasped in shocked taking a better look at the therion. Finally he recognized the two headed dog" it's...Orthie and Russ…."

"Who?" asked Selene.

"They're Niko's dogs. So even innocent animals fell victim to the Abbey" his blue eyes narrowed.

"But not now. Understand? Once I get my revenge, you can tear me apart if you like. I promise. Until then, I'll need your help."

Jaune tightened his fists in anger. He hated seeing Velvet feeling so much guilt and anguish. Putting the whole blame on her shoulders. Thinking she deserves to be punished, to die. Not on his watch, he will not let her go through this ride of torment. Not as long as he was here, he will do his best to protect her from all that pain. His strong feelings will never let him.

The large creature has suddenly transformed into two separate dogs. It was definitely Orthie and Russ. Only difference their right eye was theriorized. The white dog's eye was red and the brown and white dog's eye was blue. The remaining fog was gone by now.

"Guess the arte finally evaporated" said Eleanor.

Laphicet reached for his pouch and gasped" the book! It disappeared!"

"That's not good" growled Jaune.

"What book?" asked Rokurou.

"I found a copy of the ancient book with every page still intact! It was in Velvet's house."

"Artorius's book!" said the Crowe.

"That bastard!" the Arc was really angry" we have to get to your house now!"

"What are you saying?" asked the red head exorcist.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!"

* * *

They returned to Aball only to find no one there. The buildings and the houses were all filled with dust and minor destruction. With the arte dispelled it finally showed the true nature of the village. This is how it's been ever since the Advent three years ago. It's been deserted with no one visiting. It was a miracle the place wasn't filled with malevolence even when they removed the therion from the earthpulse point. As tey arrived at the house, Jaune, Velvet and Laphicet went to Laphi's room. The bookcase was empty, the book wasn't there. The blond exorcist wasn't happy they arrived too late.

Melchior must have take it and he probably left. So much for getting upper hand on Artorius. At least they didn't left empty handed. They found the therion and it was with them. Orthie and Russ were wagging their tail at him. They were happy to see him again. Selene was able to get friendly with them. Too bad it wasn't the same with the Crowe. After what she did to their owner, they will hate her forever. The group left the house as Laphicet laid his eyes on a near by graves. One was big and the other was smaller.

"Those are the graves of my sister and her son. He died before he was born."

Selene was near watching while her master put his hand on her shoulder.

"They're in rough shape. We should lay some flowers" said the malak boy.

"Don't bother. There's no point."

"A keen insight."

Jaune's anger flared to new heights at the voice. Everyone turned to see Melchior behind them.

 **(Music: "Will and Reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Eating one would be cruel enough, but picking an innocent flower just to offer it as decoration for some memorial. That's not even a sacrifice. Just cruelty devoid of all purpose."

"Melchior!" glared Eizen.

Before anyone could say anything a blurred ran past them, it shocked them. Jaune changed Crocea Mors into great long sword charging at high speed at the legate. He was aiming for his head. But the exorcist teleported away missing the powerful strike that could have decapitated him. Everyone was shocked at the blonds speed. But that wasn't, his glare. The anger in his blue eyes as he resumed to glare at the bearded man was even stronger when he found out about Gideon's involvement with the Nectar incident. Even Selene was shocked at his behavior. She has never seen him this angry before.

"You...You BASTARD!" he kept tightening his hold on his sword" you think it was fun creating that arte?! Did you had some sick twisted pleasure playing with HER feelings?! Just toying with her emotions like it was nothing to you!"

"Letting your emotions cloud your judgment. What did Artorius saw in you? You were never exorcist material. Not on my watch."

"I could care less what you think. You're going to pay for what you did to Velvet and for whatever you did to Aifread too! I'm not letting you escape this time."

"You were the one behind the dream fog?" Velvet glared at the legate.

"I must say, you did well to break free. Such resolve...If you weren't a therion, I'd be tempted to take you under my wing."

Magilou glared at him.

"Did you come here to flatter me?"

"Indeed. Although I was already in the neighborhood to retrieve this book" Melchior showed the party the original book of Innominat.

"I'll be taking that."

"This book was complied by my dear friend, who was also Artorius's mentor and predecessor as head of the exorcists. It contains the hopes and dreams left by a noble soul who gave his life for the world that grieved him. It is not for a tainted daemon to touch."

"Like we need your permission!" said Eizen.

"Everyone!" said the Arc" we're fighting him now. We beat him, we also take the book. We already have the therion. It will be a complete successful mission if we do this."

"You're feeling pretty confident, I must say" replied the legate.

"Like I said. You're not getting away this time!" the former praetor charged at him.

"A mistake on your part Jaune. I am not your opponent."

The blond exorcist gasped as something came flying at him at fast speed. He used his great long sword to blocked it but it sent him to the ground, due to it's force. Taking a better look it was a round shield, "a very familiar round shield". He watched as it returned to its owner. A shadowy figure standing on the roof the Crowe house. Melchior didn't even looked. His job was done, but there was one more errand to do. The figure jumped landing in front of the bearded exorcist. When Jaune saw the person, his eyes widened from the shock and horror.

"No...No...It can't be...You…It's just not…."

"What's wrong?" asked Velvet turning to him.

But the Arc didn't said a word staring in pure shock at the person before him, protecting Melchior. Selene was so worried she has never seen him this distressed before. It's like a million emotions were running through his head right now. He stood speechless, the attire, the wild red hair, and those vibrant green eyes.

"Jaune what is it?! Do you know her?!" asked Eleanor.

"I…."

"Here's your opponent. I'm quite certain you're familiar with her" said Melchior.

"How can this be…?"

The red head readied her weapon along with her round shield, cold bright green eyes narrowed as she was ready to fight her opponent. And Jaune was still too shocked to do anything but, he was able to say one word.

"P...P-Pyrrha..."

 **(Music end)**

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Muaaahhhhhaaaaaaaa truly an evil cliffhanger. Come on seriously folks you should know me by now. I always come up with one every now and then lol.**

 **-What the hell is going on?! You must be asking how or what is Pyrrha doing there? I know but she's one of the characters I mentioned that will be making an appearance in this story. There's only two characters remaining.**

 **-This is why I have come to hate Melchior so much. what he did to Velvet with the dream arte was so cruel. She didn't deserved that. She even fell for it at the beginning and started acting like her old self. I would be pissed if I find out it was never real. But I guess Jaune showed exactly how I feel about it.**

 **-Like I said in my previous AN there's another surprise in the next chapter and I won't say a word about it. Sorry.**

 **-I'm STILL debating what kind of semblance to give Jaune, it's so hard its frustrating.**

 **-I think I finally got Selene's second MA yay I might show it soon in the coming chapters.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***alexwu704- nope you're wrong this story is not a crossover with journey to redemption. So this Pyrrha is NOT the one who died in canon RWBY. You will know in the next chapter.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- true Velvet will do more than just straighten Jaune up lol. Yes she has been slowly opening up to everyone mainly Jaune and Laphicet. It's a good thing but her heart is still filled with revenge, it's her resolve that is stronger for the time being. Hope you like the evil cliffhanger.**

 ***Guest: I have never seen Tokyo Ghoul and I'm not interested in making a RWBY crossover with it, sorry.**

 ***kiunwakizashi- thank you very much I'm happy you're enjoying the story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***Guest: OMG once again you have come up with another awesome DMA for Jaune and Velvet now you're going to make me choose which ones the best curses, I can't decide. Since you're very good at coming up with DMA how about you come up one for Jaune and Selene. I already have one in mind with Selene and Laphicet. But anyway thanks again your imagination is amazing.**

 ***speedkarate37- thank you I also think it was funny how Jaune and Magilou met.**

 ***Guest- what Jaune did is called" sexual harassment" even if he didn't do it on purpose because she made him do it. Trust me there are types of women that will do that what Magilou did and then report you. It was funny in this chapter but in real life sexual harassment is no joke and I'm NOT a fan of it.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then send me a PM and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: What was lost


	37. What was Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 37 What was Lost

(Location: Crowe residence Aball Village of Lounging Eastgand region Midgand Empire)

There were so many times Jaune thought what he was experiencing was nothing but a dream. For instance, getting killed by a Deathstalker during the attack on Beacon. Getting a second chance by the Primordial Empyreans, definitely sounded like a dream too. Getting sent to another world, checked. Living in a world where malevolence is within anyone good or bad people, checked. The village that became his new home wiped out by malevolence as everyone turned to daemons while others got killed, watching Niko turning to daemon, double checked. Watching his closest friend becoming a therion and joining a mad man for the sake of keeping her safe, checked.

It has truly been a bad experience for the Arc. But nothing compared to Velvet, who had it worse. Losing her parents, her older sister, her younger brother at the hands of her brother in law, becoming a therion, getting sent to a prison cell. Becoming one of the therions that will feed Innominat through the earthpulse points. Thinking everything was normal in Aball as they returned to their home after three years since the Advent. Everyone was alive and well and apparently they were all saved by Artorius. Velvet went back to her old self, as happy as ever being back in her village. Eventually she found out it was not real. Nothing but a dream type arte caused by Melchior. Just like that, her happiness was shattered just like that scarlet night.

So the party managed through break through the arte and fought through hordes of daemons that were in disguised as the villagers. They went to the earthpulse point at the Shrine of Tranquility at the cape and they were right. There was a therion present which it was none other than the two dogs that belonged to Niko Orthie and Russ. In therion form they fused together creating a two headed daemon dog called Orthrus. With a lot of effort they were able to beat it as with some convincing from Velvet, they changed back to normal. After that was done they returned to the Crowe's house to pick the original book of Innominat. It appears the one Laphicet was part of the dream arte, so it wasn't real.

When they arrived at the house, the book was gone. They were too late. The party was confronted by Melchior being the one responsible for taking the original copy of the book. But Jaune felt so much anger for what he did to Velvet with his illusion arte. It made her see her regrets and bring her happiness. The legate deserves to pay. So engulfed in so much anger the Arc didn't realized the exorcist wasn't alone. He was stopped from laying a hand on the bearded man. When that person came to his view, he was shocked. It was another time he wished this was all a dream. Because the person standing in front of Melchior was someone so familiar to him. Someone, he thought he will never see again.

Standing before him was his friend and partner Pyrrha Nikos. The four times Mistral regional champion, the invisible girl and member of his team, JNPR. She was the same as when he last saw her. Her pony tail on her long fiery red hair, her vibrant green eyes, her spartan-style armor, her, the red sash wrapped around her miniskirt, the long gloves, the gold armor leggings, her bronze circlet. Even her weapons, Mile the red and gold weapon that was in Xiphos mode and her shield Akouo. The shock wouldn't leave his face. How long has it been. Then he remembered, it was back when Beacon was under attack. When she kissed him and sent him away on that rocker propeller locker, out of danger.

The others didn't know what was going on with their blond companion. He was shocked, stunned just looking at this girl that seems around Velvet's age during the Advent, or a year older. Obviously he knew her, but he stood speechless at the mere sight of her. Selene was worried, she has never seen him like this before. Could this be one of the people he told her about. The ones from his world. But how was that possible. Laphicet and Eleanor were also worried trying to figure out what was going on. Velvet was more worried than the others. True, she has never seen him acting like this before. It was very noble when he charged at Melchior in anger for casting that arte, because of her.

When he did that, her heart skipped a beat. It was reckless, but at the same time it was wonderful. To see him so angry at the legate for hurting her with that arte. If the situation wasn't serious she would be blushing or even making a sweet face at him. Right now the only thing that concerned him was his current behavior. Sure Melchior has the book but watching Jaune's face has her more worried. If Velvet could read mind, she could tell Selene was also worried. Most of the times they didn't get along. But there was one thing they have in common. Both care a lot for the blond exorcist. Whoever was this person must be someone the Arc knows. Or maybe, it was someone" close" to him. The Crowe erased the thought, now it wasn't the time to be jealous.

Suddenly Jaune's expression faltered from his shocked one. Lowering his head, his grip around Crocea Mors great long sword mode tightened. It's like all of his shock was gone now. Before the red head huntress and Melchior stood a blond exorcist with a blank expression. The only thing he was feeling, was anger. He was angry at the legate for tricking Velvet in that dream arte, and it really burns him up. But THIS, was going over the line. You don't use someone from his past, from his world as a lackey to use against him. Gazing back at the bearded man, his blue eyes were filled with fury. He wanted to charge right in and slice his head. He was that angry. But he couldn't forget who was this man, more than an exorcist, a legate more experienced and powerful. Not to be underestimated.

"Hm...I was expecting you'd be happier to see your dear friend again. How disappointing. Alas, a not so joyful reunion."

"Toying with Velvet's feelings wasn't enough for you. You have to do the same to me too" he muttered glaring at the legate.

"A hello is in proper order, don't you think?"

"She's not real! She's just another of your illusions."

"I beg to differ. She's as real as you and me, just flesh and bones" replied the legate gazing at the red head teen" unlike the dream arte I created her based on your memories."

"My memories?" the former praetor was shocked.

"As I stated before. It was an experiment. Ever since you joined the Abbey I cast an arte on you projecting your mind to me. It gives a new definition to the term" reading your mind like an open book"."

"You…." Jaune was angry again" you looked into my mind. You basically know everything about me. That's how you found out I'm from another world."

"Not everything entirely. I refrained from looking into personal matters of your life. I do respect the privacy of others. Only the general information was my interest. Remnant is truly a world of wonders."

"You think it will change anything?!" he snapped, how badly he wanted to rip the legate's throat" like I said to everyone. We're taking you down now and we'll be taking the book too."

"Then you will have go through your partner if you wish to get to me."

"That's not happe-" the Arc was caught as he was hit in the face by Akouo, the round shield returning to its owner.

"Jaune!" cried Selene she quickly fired an arrow at the red head girl.

Only for the arrow to be stopped in mid air shocking the malak girl and everyone else. Pyrrha was pointing at the projectile as it was covered in a black energy. With a slight move on her hand the arrow landed somewhere else. Jaune saw everything as he got up. It couldn't be was, Melchior telling the truth. This Pyrrha wasn't the REAL Pyrrha Nikos but someone he created from watching his memories. But even so, she was real enough to have her semblance of polarity. And if she was working for him which he finds it impossible. Pyrrha would never help people like the Abbey, she was true and just similar to Eleanor. Blue eyes widened as the red head huntress charged at him with weapons in hand.

Jaune was able to blocked so many quick attacks and a variety of combos. Then Pyrrha changed Milo to javelin mode using her semblance again. This time, on him. He couldn't moved Crocea Mors or his entire body. She had him on her mercy. The red head used different attacks as he got hit by all of them. Using her polarity she sent him crashing to a wall crashing the rocks. The blond emerged unharmed thanks to his aura. But staring at her, he was shocked. It wasn't the fact that she had her semblance and that she was following Melchior's orders. The huntress charged again leaving him with no choice but to defend himself using guardian field as she dodged on time.

" _Even all of her moves are identical to Pyrrha's. Somehow, Melchior was able to create a real live illusion of her. Real enough, to even have her semblance. Obviously she also has aura. That old man really is something. But it bothers me. If this Pyrrha is based on my memories then why is she taking orders from him?"_

"Jaune?!" cried Laphicet.

"We have to help him!" said Eleanor.

"I'm on it" Selene ran towards the red head teen firing a barrage of arrows but they were all stopped again by the huntress's semblance.

"Selene, stay back! She's too strong" said the former praetor" I will handle her. You and the others focus on Melchior. He's not getting away with the book."

"I'm the least of your worries Jaune. It's not just your former partner you have to be cautious of. There's one more opponent."

Blue eyes widened as a second shadow jumped from the roof of Velvet's house. The short figure landed next to Pyrrha and once again, the blond was shocked. Shocked to see another familiar face from his world. This couldn't be happening. Fighting the red head huntress was hard enough as it is. But his second opponent, it will be impossible. The black dress, stockings, black combat boots, the black belt with ammo, the pouch, the silver rose emblem on her belt, her most noticeable features, her red hood cloak, her weapon the large scythe Crescent Rose and of course, her silver eyes. The Arc was staring at his good friend Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. Melchior was able to create her too. Ruby was the first friend he made when he arrived at Beacon.

" _When I thought I would do anything to see my friends again. THIS isn't exactly what I had in mind. Ruby too, I'm guessing she has aura and her semblance too."_

"We gotta do something. I don't think Jaune will be able to take them on by himself" said Rokurou.

"No, we do what he says" Velvet trusted the Arc" we fight Melchior and take the book."

The therion and Eizen charged at the legate but they were stopped by a third member arriving, appearing out of nowhere. It was a daemon with white hair, a white goat chin, red eyes, large purple horns, its skin colored black with skeletal armor, spikes on its arms and legs and a purple trench coat. The creature was strong enough to sent both the daemon woman and the pirate malak away to the ground. The unknown daemon stood before Melchior obviously, it was taking orders from the bearded exorcist. The man was scratching his beard looking pleased.

"Heh. Look who obeyed me for once."

"Is that...You didn't!" Eizen was shocked staring at the daemon.

"Be patient. You'll know everything before long. What we seek is the realization of a perfect order, as tranquil as a wildflower in bloom."

"Perfect order…." glared Jaune at the exorcist" I've seen what Innominat's domain can do to people. Is that the perfect order you so seek?!"

"Keep him busy. Show me what you can do" he ordered the two as he vanished with the daemon.

Pyrrha and Ruby didn't reacted only that they charged at the blond exorcist. He blocked their attacks but thanks to the red head's semblance he was sent flying away from the residence reaching the deserted village. He got back up keeping their eyes on them. The Arc used Azure Edge but Ruby used her semblance speeding away, followed by a trail of rose petals. The silver eyed huntress fired the rifle tip of her scythe and the red head joined her changing Milo to rifle mode. Both fired at the former praetor as he blocked the dust fire power with his great long sword. Ruby speed again appearing before him, she slashed him with a series of combos, then he got hit by Akouo as Pyrrha joined in hitting him countless times. Both huntresses were beating him up bad.

"Jaune!"

The blond was on the ground as he saw the party heading his way, with weapons in hand. They might not have been able to fight Melchior but they will fight the two girls who were attacking him.

"Stop!" he shouted" stay back. Don't fight them."

"What are you talking about? You're getting creamed by these two?!" cried Selene worried.

"Don't hurt them...I…." he stared at the two huntresses" why…Pyrrha, Ruby don't you guys recognize me? It's me, Jaune! I know it's been a while but you two should be able to realize it's me. Sure I look different, taller and developed some muscles too but it's still me!"

The huntresses replied charging at him again. He was able to blocked their attacks, Ruby's scythe and Pyrrha's javelin. He knew if he doesn't do something, he will get hurt for real. If it wasn't for his aura, he would have been badly injured by now. Both unleashed a flurry of attacks but the Arc was able to see through them, blocking all of them. This will be the perfect time to use an arcane arte, or even his break soul arte. But he couldn't. Even if they get hit, they won't get hurt that much. They have their aura protecting them. However, he was the one on a bind as he was lifted once more by Pyrrha's semblance and sent crashing again. The red cloak girl speed up again slashing at him, while firing the rifle tip releasing lots of rose petals.

" _Damn it...I can't...I can't fight them. It's Pyrrha and Ruby, they're not my enemies. They will NEVER be my enemies."_

"Why can't you guys realize that it's me?! Snap out of it!" he shouted getting back up" what did Melchior do to you two?"

The huntresses resumed their assault on the former praetor. He was able to blocked and parried some of their attacks but he forgot Ruby was fast. Even when she wasn't using her semblance, she was a quick attacker. Pyrrha was above all stats, speed, agility, strength and defense. She could take a hit. Not to mention her semblance makes her very dangerous for him. But that was the issue with Jaune. He didn't wanted to fight them, he couldn't do it. Because these two were his friends. People he thought he would never see again. And now, that he gets to reunite with them, they're fighting him seriously. They wanted him dead. The Arc went with an attack but the red head stopped his sword with her polarity, he couldn't moved the weapon at all.

"We have to do something!" said Eleanor" we can't just stand and watch!"

"Yeah. I want to help Jaune" said Laphicet.

"Me too!" Selene was in full agreement but her master told her to stay out of it, he didn't wanted anyone else getting involved.

"Velvet?" Rokurou turned to the daemon woman" are we really letting this happen?"

"…...…..."

Jaune kept on blocking their attacks and countering. But it was failing. Since he wasn't fighting them seriously. His mind was busy figuring out what Melchior did to them. He said he created them based on his memories. But they shouldn't be fighting him, let alone taking orders from the legate. The others were still watching and some were worried and wanted to joined in and lend him a hand. The Arc made it clear that he didn't wanted them involved in this fight. Unlike him, they will hurt them. No matter what the legate did on them, they were still his friends. Pyrrha was still his friend and partner and Ruby was his friend too. If he let this continue, he will eventually ran out of aura.

The Arc changed strategy changing Crocea Mors back to normal mode. Using the shield was more benefit than the great long sword. With it his chances of blocking were higher. Blocking Ruby's quick attack was no easy task. He always knew the silver eyed girl was very skilled for her age. And Pyrrha, he had nothing to say about his partner. Because he knew very well how strong she is. This was the same person that owned team CRDL in seconds, on her own. It was easy with his training experience taking them on. Until the red head will use her semblance on his shield and sword throwing him back to the ground. The blond exorcist had to rolled out of the way from getting impaled by the red cloak's girl scythe.

"Screw it" Velvet couldn't take it anymore" we're taking them on!"

"That's more like it" Rokurou grinned.

The therion, the daemon swordsman with Eizen, Eleanor and Selene ran after the two. Pyrrha saw them coming ready to take care of them.

"Guys don't!" warned Jaune" she has polarity, she can control metal like a magnet!"

Suddenly the Crowe couldn't moved along with the pirate malak. The polarity was controlling her gauntlet blade along with her armored boots. For Eizen it was his bracelets that gives him the extra boost of power to his punches. Both were sent flying away. For Rokurou his short swords were directly pointing at him, shocking the war daemon. For Eleanor her spear was being controlled as it had a mind of its own. And Selene her bow was firing her arrows on their own, while the malak girl was running away. The red head huntress had them all by her mercy as she kept using her semblance on them. It was too much for the blond exorcist to bear. They weren't the targets, it was him.

As for Laphicet and Magilou. Since their weapons weren't made of metal. They were ready to aid the blond exorcist. Ruby speed at the two taking them out with her scythe. The malak boy was was suddenly being lifted into the air by Pyrrha. Jaune realized it has to be the compass on his pouch that was made of metal. He was thrown along with the others.

Jaune tried to help his friends but Ruby caught him by surprise. Using her semblance to attacked him from all directions. He fell on his knees as the silver eyed girl had her scythe on his neck, ready to finish him off. Pyrrha was done with the others from the group as she approached the blond changing Milo to rifle mode. Pointing the fire weapon at his forehead. The Arc tried not to teared up. He couldn't do it no matter how much they will beat him up. This was probably Melchior's plan all along, using people from his world to fight him, knowing he won't be able to fight them back. The legate was just like Artorius. He was one step ahead.

"That will be enough. I've seen their potential" Melchior reappeared between the two huntresses looking disappointed at the blond exorcist" holding back...You won't be so fortunate the next time."

With that said the bearded man vanished again taking the two girls with him. Jaune sighed as the tears fell, he dried them quickly as he sheathed Crocea Mors on his shield, returning it to sheath mode. It was over, they have the therion but Melchior got away with the book. So it was a half loss. He went to check on Selene and the others. They were fine. Just some minor bruises compared to him. Thanks to his aura, he'll be fine too. The Arc couldn't get the thought of Melchior creating Pyrrha and Ruby from his memories. To have them under his control and make them fight him was really cruel. He was obviously testing what they're capable of. But the next time, it could be a serious fight.

"Let's go. There's nothing left for us here" said Velvet.

"But what about those two girls? Do you know them Jaune?" Eleanor turned to the blond.

The former praetor didn't replied that's why the Crowe wasn't planning in asking him. Not until later. It was something very personal for him so it was better to be left unsaid for the time being. Selene was on the same boat, she knew those two were from her master's world but she didn't know the details that much. Eizen was in deep thought but he was thinking about the daemon with Melchior than the two girls who fought the Arc. His resemblance was strictly familiar to a certain someone. He was hoping he was wrong. But knowing his curse, he was probably right. The earth malak flipped his coin landing on heads as always.

As they passed through the deserted village memories flowed through both Velvet and Jaune's minds. Happy times they will cherished forever. Memories from the past that will never returned. For the Arc it was six months, but for the Crowe it was years worth of memories. With Laphicet, Niko, Arthur and even Celica. The times that will stay locked forever. It was all gone now, staying here for too long wasn't healthy. It will remind the therion of everything bad that happened on the scarlet night. As they passed what was once Jonas store. Laphicet saw something that caught his attention. It was on the small carriage from the store owner. His eyes widened recognizing the writing on the opened book.

"Look! It's the book of Innominat!"

"What?" that caught Jaune's attention, walking over to the boy and glancing at it" you're right."

"What's it doing there?" asked Eleanor.

The Arc's eyes widened suddenly at the realization.

" _ **That book looks similar...I've seen it in Laphicet's room" said Jaune talking to Jonas.**_

" _ **Actually, it's a copy that Laphicet made."**_

"Of course. I can't believe I forgot" the blond exorcist was dumbfounded" way back before I bought the compass for Laphi and your comb. He sold the copy of that book in order to save gald to buy the compass one day. I told him it wasn't necessary but he kept on insisting. So, it's been here all along...For three years. He actually wrote word by word, page by page."

"I didn't knew that" Velvet was shocked.

"He wanted to keep it a secret from you."

"It has all the pages. It's really complete!" Laphicet smiled gazing at the book.

"So we didn't got back empty handed after all" said Selene smiling" we got the therion AND the book. Even if it's a copy again but this one, is complete."

The Crowe took the book as her eyes softened" Laphi…."

"True. If it's the complete manuscript, we might be able to unravel Innominat's secrets" said Eizen.

"We'll have to show it to Grimoirh" replied Rokurou.

"Hehehe...Pulling one over on the old man, are you? Never a dull moment with lady Calamity around" said Magilou.

The party left through the gate heading back to the Morgana Woods. It was truly a mission success after all. They have the therion as Orthie and Russ were playing with Selene and Laphicet. Looks like the pups have gotten rather fond of the two young malakhims. They also have another copy of Innominat's but this one, was the complete version. It was all thanks to Laphi, all because he wanted to earn money to buy the same compass he bought him. Honestly Jaune was going to missed Aball, it was his home. And even if it was deserted now, he forged some important and happy memories. So he welcome them including the painful ones. His eyes blinked gazing around the group, realizing someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Velvet?"

"Huh? Well, she was with us before leaving" Rokurou realized now too scratching the back of his head.

"Did she stayed at the village?" asked Laphicet.

"I don't think so. She sounded in a hurry. Like she didn't wanted to stay a minute longer" followed Eleanor.

"Looks like even the Lord of Calamity can't seem to let go of the past, huh?" said Magilou.

"We really should get going. We don't know if Melchior will decide to show up again" said Eizen in thought _" or even if that daemon will be with him…."_

"Should we all go back to the village and search for her?" asked Selene.

"That's OK. You guys wait here, I'll go get her" volunteered the Arc.

"Don't take too long. Or I'll get worried" pouted the malak girl.

"I won't, promise" he smiled at her.

* * *

It was strange for Velvet to walked out on the group just like that. It bothered Jaune in a way. It wasn't like her to leave without saying anything. Obviously she must have stayed behind at the village. But like Eleanor said, she was in a hurry. The Crowe didn't wanted to stay any longer in Aball. Staying wasn't wise considering after everything that happened with the dream arte. The daemon woman would never want to return here. And he didn't blamed her, it was bringing her more painful memories than happy ones. It all goes back to his previous question, why did she stayed behind if she didn't wanted to be here at all. Something was up with Velvet, he could feel it.

Jaune searched through the whole village, no trace of the black haired woman anywhere. He tried her house, there was no one inside. The place will be too obvious. She wasn't even in the two graves. The Arc gave another look around the village until he gave up. Velvet wasn't here, so there was only one place she could have gone. And he didn't believe it. The Shrine of Tranquility at the cape. The blond didn't understood, why would she returned there. When that was the worse place for her to be. It was where she lost her older sister and younger brother. It was worse than staying in Aball. The shrine was where the Crowe's life was destroyed. Removing any chances of having a normal life.

So the blond exorcist crossed the Tranquil Woods while taking out some of the remaining daemons. There weren't as many as the last time he was here. Meaning, Velvet must have taken out a few. Yep, she's being here. The Arc hoped Selene doesn't get too worried because it looks like it was going to take him longer than he originally thought. It didn't looked good if she did returned here. This was proof that he knew Velvet better anyone. In truth, she was truly hurt by the dream arte. It affected her emotionally and she didn't wanted to admit it, or show it. Hiding all that pain wasn't healthy. Jaune needed to do something, he'd been damned if he let hurting by herself.

As he finally arrived at the cape, there she stood. Velvet was staring at the pit of the shrine. Her chest nut eyes softened. This wasn't right for her to be sulking in her own way. It was no wonder she ditched the group and came here. This is how she mourns over the past. Ever since becoming a daemon, becoming the new Velvet. The Crowe kept staring at the bottomless pit remembering that scarlet night. Artorius stabbing Laphi and throwing his body as a sacrifice. The dream arte didn't helped either. That's when she realized she wasn't alone. Turning the other way she saw Jaune standing there looking worried. Of course he will come here, who else it would be. The blond walked closer to her.

"You took off so suddenly. We were worried."

"Just needed some fresh air."

"Fresh air, here, of all places? Come on Velvet you can do better than that."

"Fine. I want to be alone. You can go now" she glared at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Velvet. I know better than anyone you're not all right. With what just happened, you're angry, hurt and betrayed. I feel the same way. All of the sudden the people we thought were dead are actually alive. You don't think I wasn't upset and hurt did it was all fake?"

"The dream arte was focused on me. Melchior only wanted to distract us while he took the book."

"It effected me too. And also Laphicet, Selene, Eleanor. Not in the same level but they got the message. They know how we must be feeling."

"I don't need this. I don't need pity. I just want to be alone."

"We both know that's not true. Earlier, I was forced to fight two people I thought I would never see again. Because I died on Remnant and I can't never go back."

"Those are from your world. I knew it. That's why you were so shocked and you held back on them."

"I can't fight them. Whatever Melchior did to them, he's going to pay. For what he did to you and me. But right now, this isn't the time to be sulking in a corner on your own."

"I'm not sulking! I am angry at Melchior, that bastard will pay. I only want to be alone to gather my thoughts."

"There's nothing to gather Velvet. What you're doing is wrong. Holding your true feelings inside while putting a tough exterior. That won't help, it will only make things worse. It won't make you stronger but weaker."

"I'm not holding my feelings, I don't need them. What I need is my hatred for Artorius and that's it. I get revenge on him, that's all I need."

"I won't let you do this. I'm not going to let you go through all that pain alone."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"You think you're the only one that gets to suffer and play tough. Don't you?"

"The Lord of Calamity needs no pity. Let them hate me, I want to be hated. It's better this way after everything I've done."

"Here we go again with calling yourself evil because you're a daemon. That's not true, you're not evil. How many times do I have to remind you?"

"I'm not just a daemon Jaune, I'm a therion. One that feeds on other daemon's malevolence. Does that sound like someone who is pure and good?" she was glaring at him, angry at him why couldn't he take the hint and let her be.

"Being a therion doesn't officially makes you evil. Have you forgotten Medissa, Kamoana and now Orthie and Russ? You're just looking for an excuse to be hated."

"It's the truth. I am hated, everyone does and let them hate me because it doesn't bother me. I don't care what they think of me. The evil Lord of Calamity will kill the Shepherd, savior of the world. Doesn't get more evil than that."

"Yeah, that's right the Lord of Calamity, true evil indeed. So evil, that she was able to released a malak's free will and named that malak the name of her dead brother. So evil, that she decided to cut Dyle's tail instead of plain killing him or devouring him. So evil, you let an enemy exorcist lived when you could have just kill her to join our group. So evil, that she hugs a girl who is a therion because she misses her mother to comfort her. So evil, you smiled and was happy when you thought everyone from Aball was alive. So evil that she was willing to cook in an attempt to wake up her brother. Yeah very evil, everyone fear the Lord of Calamity!"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" the Crowe snapped at him" you have NO right to speak to me that way. I want to you to leave right now before I do something I will not regret."

"You're not going to do anything Velvet. And I have EVERY right to talk to you like that. Because you're my friend, you can hate me, you can hit me, you can treat me like crap but it won't change the damn fact that I'm your friend and I care for you a lot!"

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me, I'm warning you…."

But Jaune didn't listened he took the long black haired woman in his arms, embracing her. He hold her tight in a more comforting way when Velvet hugged Kamoana.

"Let it all out damn it. Don't hold it in anymore. I'm here for you and I will always be. It's okay to cry, daemon, therion, Lord of Calamity you CAN cry. There will be no more bottling up pain as long as I'm here. So go ahead Velvet, there's no shame in letting your true feelings show."

"Let me go now" yet she was making the slightest effort to break the hug.

"Not until you let it out. Not until you're feeling better. Until then you will stay in my arms. Even if it has to be forever I will continue holding you. You were able to comfort Kamoana. Now it's my turn to comfort you. You trust me, right?"

"Yes…." she was being so strong not to tear up.

"Then it's all right. For once, just cry and let all that pain out. I'm here for you, now and forever."

Velvet started sniffing before she sobbed and eventually, she finally broke down. Unable to control her feelings anymore, she just cried her heart out. She accepted his embrace and buried her head on his chest. Jaune just kept on hugging her while caressing her long black hair. A smile spread his lips while releasing tears. The dream arte hurt him, not as much as the Crowe. But seeing Pyrrha and Ruby again, and them attacking him with the intent to kill hurt him even more. So he was hurt and angry too. At the same time, he was also comforting himself. By the Empyreans, he really needed this as much as her. They stood there for a while as Velvet continued to cried, and her cries got louder. It was heard all over the cape.

"Don't worry. I won't tell the others. This will be between us."

She nodded sobbing" Jaune...Thank...You…."

"Anytime" he smiled.

 **(Music end)**

Unaware to the two that they were being watched. Near the entrance to the cape stood Selene. She got worried because her master was taking too long finding Velvet. Looks like she arrived just in time. She pouted at first because she was worrying for nothing. There were still a few daemon roaming the Tranquil Woods, but nothing either of them could handle, the same with her. The malak girl smiled at the sight knowing this was a private moment, she left to leave them be. As long as they don't kiss and start doing perverted things, it was okay for her. Selene decided to hurried back to the others before Laphicet's the one who starts getting worried this time.

* * *

After Velvet cried her heart out. They decided to returned to her house. Jaune has picked quite the amount of Princesias flowers while he was on the cape. The blond wanted to put them on the two graves. The Crowe still insisted it wasn't necessary. It's not like they were ever going to return to Abal after tonight. But the Arc insisted reminding the daemon woman that it was tradition to leave flowers on the graves of their loved ones. She still obeyed and didn't argued as the Arc gently placed the Princesias on both graves. With them on, the graves looked better as proof someone was keeping an eye on them.

"It's a waste of time" came her dry replied.

"It's the right thing to do" he argued" every once in a while we'll return to change the Princesias."

"We don't have time-"

"We'll make time" Jaune cut her off" there's always time to honor the important people we've lost."

The blond knew how important was to honor the fallen. It was his father who taught him to always honor the death with bringing flowers to their graves. The head of the Arc family always made him gathered flowers and place them on the graves of his ancestors. It was one of the things he actually did right. At least it was something his father was proud of. It eventually became custom of him to do it every once a week. This wasn't any different. Even if he never knew Celica and her unborn son. It was the right thing to do to place her favorite type of flowers on her grave and her son's. Turning to Velvet, her expression has softened gazing at the large grave.

"I miss her as much as Laphi."

"I know. Now let's make a silent prayer."

"Should we pray on Innominat then?"

"I'm serious Velvet" the blond frowned at her" of course we're not going to pray on him. Let's just make a prayer without including any Empyreans. At least wish that Celica and her unborn child are in a better place now."

The long black haired woman gave a nod. She still thought it was a waste of time, but she still did as told. Both knelt before the two grave stones, closing their eyes making their silent prayer. A few minute later they were done and ready to head back to the others.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...And sorry for giving you a hard time."

"I'm always willing to help you no matter what. Whether you like it or not" he smiled.

"Coming back here, is hard. I don't want to remember…."

"I know. But let's do it for Celica's sake, OK? We'll bring her Princesias. I just know if it was the other way around, she will always be bringing flowers to your grave."

"I guess you're right" Velvet knew that was true, her older sister was such a sweet and kind soul.

* * *

Jaune and Velvet finally reunited with the others outside of the gates of Aball. Seemed they waited long enough and both apologized for taking too long to returned. As they traveled through the Morgana Woods Eizen was in deep thought, for various reasons. One was the horned daemon that showed up when he and Velvet were about to attack Melchior. He looked so familiar but it bothered him that it was taking orders from the legate. Daemons don't obey orders from the Abbey. They're supposed to be the creatures the exorcists killed, they were the institution's enemy. It was really strange to see a daemon taking orders from an exorcist like it was some sort of minion.

The second thing that had the earth malak in deep thought was the timing of Melchior knowing they will be in Aball. It's like the Abbey knows exactly where they're going. They knew their every single move, as if someone was slipping information to them. Now Eizen's immediate guess was Eleanor being a spy, being the one to send them information. But Laphicet immediately went to her defense that she wasn't a spy. Jaune and Selene were second to defend the red head exorcist. She took an oath to follow Velvet's command until the day she dies. She also wants to know the truth of it all regarding the Abbey and Innominat. It was also a surprise that the Crowe came to her defense too.

Though the daemon woman wouldn't admit that she has come to see Eleanor as a valuable member of this group. However the Arc realized the pirate malak could be right. Somehow the Abbey knew their single move. There must be an explanation to this. He doubted there was a spy among the party of the members of Aifread's crew. It was very unlikely. Then again, Melchior was more clever than Artorius. He'd probably found a way to follow their moves wherever they go. Velvet mentioned that by now they were very aware they were taking the therions. So of course they will get a bit desperate by now. Yet, the former praetor thought there was something more behind it. Too bad they didn't had time to solve the mystery.

By the time they returned to Taliesin the sun has already risen. Jaune was still finding it hard to believe that Melchior created real live illusions of Pyrrha and Ruby. Getting over it wasn't going to be easy. And finding out how the legate was controlling them was a mystery he couldn't solve at the moment. Eventually as they climbed the long stair of the cliff side city of the east. They started hearing rumors from the people. Of the tragey that befell Aball village three years ago because of the Advent. Looks like this has confirmed completely that Melchior's dream arte has been really lifted. Everyone was killed and the village of lounging was now deserted with no one ever setting foot there.

Some of the folks were giving glares at the Arc but that was normal and he paid no mind. They still think he's a degenerate all thanks to Magilou and her shenanigans. They had no more business in this city anymore. It was time to head back to Titania, dropped off the dogs and find the next earthpulse point. Approaching the dock they told Benwick of the situation. The young pirate was a bit hesitant with Orthie and Russ because he had a bad experience with a dog once, ending up biting him. Laphicet wanted to look after the pups while Selene volunteered too. But once the two therions go to Titania maybe Kamoana and Medissa will take care of them while they're gone. The party boarded the Van Eltia ready to set sail without looking back at the cliff side city.

* * *

After a short period of time Jaune gathered the group on the deck. He told them about Pyrrha and Ruby, the two girls that Melchior created. They were his friends from his world. The red head was his partner from his team, and the silver eyed girl was leader of her own team. The Arc was obviously close with the two girls going to the same school with him. The others realized now why he was holding back and not fighting them seriously. Selene, Eleanor and Laphicet felt sorry for him, understanding how he was feeling. It was never easy to be forced to fought close people, you thought you will never see again.

Jaune gasped blocking the attacks of Pyrrha and Ruby. They were so strong together. The silver eyed girl was too fast and his partner was a real gifted fighter. But he refused to fight them for real. He couldn't hurt them. Yet, there was no life in their eyes, nothing to how he remembers them. The blond exorcist lost his shield thanks to the red head huntress. The Arc blocked blocked her javelin but Ruby speed up getting behind him. Blue eyes widened as the red cloak girl was behind and on his neck the sharp blade of her scythe Crescent Rose. Pyrrha joined pointing Milo at his head. One swift move is all that it takes. Jaune begged them not to do this, telling them who he was. But his demands fell on deaf ears as both made the killing move.

The blond wake up with a startled, his heart beating fast. Of course he will be having that kind of dream after what happened at Aball. He knew it in his gut, in his heart it won't be the last time he will see them again. Melchior will definitely use Pyrrha and Ruby against him. Probably to kill him. The legate made it clear, he was only testing them. Now, that he knows how strong the two huntresses are. No doubt he will use them as the weapons to bring his downfall. But he wasn't planning on dying any time soon. The Arc saw Selene at the entrance of his room. The malak girl looked worried, she must have seen him waking up to his nightmare.

"You OK?" yep, she was worried all right.

"Just a bad dream. I won't be getting any rest now."

"In that case" she pouted" I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" he rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. I wanted to play Tales character cards with you. But I still don't have the decks. Eizen owns me that."

"Why don't you play with Laphicet?"

"He's with Velvet, I think. Maybe with Eleanor, I don't know. I just wanted to be with you."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Jaune got serious" I know that look in your face. You didn't came to me to tell me you're bored. What's troubling you?"

"I don't know if I should tell you. You might get mad at me."

"Selene. Please tell me what's wrong. You know I'm not going to stop asking until you finally tell me."

"Fine. But don't you get angry at me" the malak girl pouted" you know, I've being boosting Laphicet's power so he can sense earthpulse points better."

"Yeah. I see nothing wrong with that. Only a gesture of kindness because you want to help him. Now tell me the part I'm" suppose" to get angry at you."

"Well. After the second I boost him up and we found the earthpulse point at the Faldies Ruins. Something happened shortly after."

That got the Arc's attention filling his curiosity.

"At first I thought it was just seeing things like dreams or visions. But then I realized, they weren't mine at all. Those visions I had, it wasn't about me. But, they're Laphicet's."

"What?" now Jaune was stunned" are you sure? Selene you better not be joking about this."

"I'm not. I think somehow when I boosted his sensing powers I guess we kind of created a connection. And now I'm seeing things from the past, from his past."

"You're saying. You're seeing Laphicet's memories?"

"Yeah. His memories when he was still with the Abbey."

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" he sounded a bit upset.

"It happened during the second time, not the first. I never thought something like this would happened, honest."

"Okay, I'm cool with this. After all, you really didn't know" the blond stood in thought gazing back at his malak" how much of his memories did you see?"

"A few. Some were of him reading books, I think in the library of the royal villa. Others reading when he was traveling with Teresa….But there was one memory that REALLY got my attention. He was in the Opening."

"What?" again he was shocked" what are you saying?"

"I saw what he was seeing. He was in the shrine in the cape along with Seres. Artorius was there along with Melchior and it was a Scarlet Night. So I'm guessing it has to be that."

"The Opening was the ritual when Artorius sacrificed Celica and the first malakhims by Innominat were born" blue eyes widened" oh my...No, is it possible?"

"What, don't keep me in suspense?" pouted the malak girl.

"Seres was the reincarnation of Celica…."

"I already know that. What's your point?"

"During that time she was pregnant. If what you're saying is true…."

"No way" Selene realized the truth" that means Laphicet is the reincarnation of her unborn child."

"Celica's future son, Velvet's future nephew. Also, the future son of Artorius."

"That's mind blowing stuff. So he used to be someone who died before he could even be brought to the world" her purple eyes softened thinking of the malak boy.

"I doubt Laphicet knows. And I think we should keep this information between us, for now" Jaune suddenly gasped" Selene...What if this side effect works both ways?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying if it works both ways. If you were able to see Laphicet's memories, does that mean he might have also seen yours?"

The archer girl gasped in shock" I...I don't know…."

"This is not good. He might realize the truth about you" he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No I'm not angry at you. I'm just surprised about all of this."

"What if he DOES know? Do you think...He might treat me different" she started tearing up.

"No. He would never see you different. Don't worry."

"Jaune?" just then Eizen entered the room" got a minute?"

"Sure. We were just talking."

"Benwick says he found another class four island. We're waiting on your word to proceed there."

"Well. If everyone is up for it, I'm in and so is Selene."

"Good. We'll be arriving within the hour" said the pirate malak.

* * *

The Van Eltia set anchor at the port of the next class four island. The party left headign towards the large arena. It was the same design as the last two they visited. But there was something different with this arena. It was bigger and there were more torches present. It wasn't a good sign and Jaune didn't like it. Though he could be wrong and he might be jinxing it. But that bad feeling was at it again. Bigger battleground means the trial will probably a lot harder than the last two. Of course by now the Arc was expecting Grimm and not daemons. But what kind and will there be too tough for the party to handle. There's also that they haven't gotten any rest since they left Aball. Either way he was ready, like the rest.

As always the shadow resembling a black flame stood in the middle of the arena. This was going to be another trial for Jaune. He still didn't know why he needed to take this trial. Maybe this was the idea of the Primordial Empyreans to prepare him or make him stronger. He remembered Chronos wasn't that sure he could be the one they've been searching for. The blond exorcist and the group walked to the middle ready to start this trial. Hopefully it will be something easy, nothing they have to break a sweat over. But again he didn't wanted to jinx it.

"This will be the third island we visit" said Rokurou.

"Third trial" said Velvet.

"Let's do this" Jaune gazed at the shadow flame.

(Welcome Jaune Arc) replied the darkness (I believe by now you already know the rules? Shall we begin the third trial?)

"We're all ready. So do your worse" the Arc sweat dropped, maybe he shouldn't have said that.

 **(Music: "Caffeine" from the RWBY volume 2 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

As the darkness spread all over the arena it summoned their opponents. There were Grimm but a group of large snakes. Jaune glared, King Taijitu and Queen Taijitu. They were present at the Emerald Forest but he was lucky enough not to encountered them during the Beacon initiation. Ren told him he fought the creature. According to his friend and teammate, they always traveled in pairs. The male and the female. They tried to find a way to make you lowered your guard before they strike. So it was better not to lower your guard and attack them without holding back. Also their fangs are poisoned. Getting bitten might caused the poison status. Thanks to his advice Jaune knew what to do.

The blond exorcist ordered the group to be careful because they were quick attackers. To keep their guard up and maintain some distance with them. He ordered Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor to attack them from up close. Magilou, Laphicet and Selene will attack from afar. The malaks used fire and water artes and it has proven to be quite effective against the snake Grimm. Those must be their elemental weaknesses. They didn't wasted time as the snakes attacked them trying to bite them. The five members dodged while attacking their face with fire and water artes. Among them, Velvet's infernal torrent, searing edge, scarlet edge, water snake wake, lunar surface. Jaune followed with hell pyre and devil's inferno. The others did the same using those two elements in their attacks.

King and Queen Taijitu were getting killed easily. Looks like the party's strength and teamwork was too much for them. But Jaune didn't lowered their guard, he kept ordering to attack but being cautious. This type of Grimm can be unpredictable. They kept their assault until the group of large snakes were eliminated. The party stood with their weapons drawn, that was just too easy. There was no way it was over. There has to be more of them and, they were right. More Grimm were summoned but it was another species. They were all gazing above them. Blue eyes widened Jaune couldn't believe the swarm of flying Grimm. They were Griffon, those were the creatures that were present during the attack on Beacon.

The Arc order a regroup before going with another strategy. Honestly he never saw them attacking. But his guess, that they were similar to a Nevermore. So they needed to be careful. The blond exorcist ordered everyone to attack them with long range artes. While the majority of the Griffons charged at the group with a tackle. Velvet and Rokurou were clever enough to jump boarding the flying creatures. Using arcane artes to bring them down. Best strategy they have ever come up with. Jaune went after the ones that weren't getting hit by the long range artes. The Griffons weren't that tough and even if they were quite the number of them. The group was making work of them with all kinds of artes. They found out they were weak to fire and earth elemental artes.

Eizen, Laphicet, Selene, Magilou and Eleanor were firing away with different artes. Mainly using ones with their elemental weakness. The Griffon that were about to attack them were killed by Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou. They had their backs if they managed to break through their defenses. Their number have decreased dramatically but some were getting clever. They decided to stay high in the air, thinking they were in a disadvantage in the ground. But they flying Grimm were still getting blasted by the artes. It wasn't long until all the Griffons have been eliminated by the party. Though they were stubborn and not that stupid. Jaune knew they were smarter and stronger than the Grimm from his world. Luckily they were stronger.

 **(Music end)**

 **(Music: "When it Falls" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The Arc knew it wasn't over. So far all of these trials in the class four island always have some boss. The first trial had the Alpha Beowulf, the second was the Queen Deathstalker. There must be a boss in this trial too. And he was right. From the darkness emerged a bigger Grimm than the rest. Blue eyes widened recognizing the creature. It was a Nevermore but bigger than the one team RWBY fought at the Beacon initiation. The former praetor guessed it must be an Alphe type, which it will obviously be stronger than the average species. He told the party to keep with the same strategy against the Griffons. Jaune knew Nevermores have an attack that they fire their feathers like projectiles and the featers are extremely sharp like razor knives.

The Alpha Nevermore started flapping it's large wings so fast, creating waves of gust. It released a small tornado towards the group. They had to get away, running away from the arena as it kept using the same attack. Selene fired a barrage of fire arrows. They were effective as the flying Grimm gave a cry of pain. It was definitely weak to fire. Once the tornadoes were gone the group went with casting long range artes. Jaune was trying to come up with a way to get the Nevermore to lower its altitude and get closer. He, Velvet and Rokurou weren't doing a lot, since they were close range fighters. The blond exorcist ordered everyone to keep firing artes, they needed to make it come down to have a better chance at beating it.

The Alpha Nevermore got upset as it fired a storm of its feathers. Everyone dodged in time. It was still getting hit by the fire artes that it eventually got the burn status. It went with another gust attack as the group had to leave the arena again avoiding the small tornadoes. It was getting hurt bad. But they could finish it off with their mystique artes if they can find a way to make it fly closer at them. Looks like this Grimm was smarter than the ones from this trial. If it was going to stay high in the air, the party will have to find a way to attack it harder from such distance. Jaune's eyes suddenly lit up, coming up with an idea. The exorcist has seen it before back in Remnant, his teammates have done it.

When team JNPR was fighting the Deathstalker at the Beacon initiation. Pyrrha launched Nora with her shield using all her strength. Allowing the Valkyrie to get enough distance for a strong attack with her hammer. If he can somehow do the exact same thing, he might be able to bring down the Nevermore. The Alpha Grimm fire more of its sharp feather while the Arc used his shield to protect his comrades. The blond signaled for Velvet that he had a plan and he needed her help. The daemon woman nodded back trusting him. Jaune called for the others to resume casting artes and make sure it doesn't get a chance to attack. Everything in this plan was about timing. If its done right, it will be a success.

Once the Nevermore was getting badly the Arc readied his shield and focusing his aura on the muscle of his arms. Putting his shield over his head he ran as the Crowe followed him. The therion jumped landing on the shield and he pushed her as high as he could. Velvet released her daemon arm as she was sent straight at the large flying Grimm. Using consuming claw she followed with a couple break artes and her mystique arte "Lethal Pain". But it was enough to sent the Alpha Nevermore to the ground. That was the party's chance as they all charged using their mystique artes. Both first and second mystique artes were enough to killed the Grimm as it finally vanished in black smoke.

 **(Music end)**

"These trials are sure getting harder" said Selene giving a sigh of relief.

"I ain't complaining. The harder they are, the more training I get" said Rokurou.

"That's done. We should head back to the Van Eltia" said Eizen.

"Back to Titania" said Velvet.

"That was a cool plan Jaune" smiled Laphicet" when you sent Velvet straight at that bird."

"I realized it was too clever to fight us at close range. So what better way to fight it by throwing our strongest fighter right at its face."

"Strongest fighter?" the daemon swordsman raised an eyebrow he actually thought he was the strongest among the group.

"I don't think she's that strong. Jaune can beat her or even Rokurou" replied the malak girl.

"Let's not get into that topic now. Let's head back to the Van Eltia and to Titania. We need to send Orthie and Russ" said the Arc not wanting for an argument to start.

As the party left the arena heading back to the pirate ship. Velvet was feeling a little lightheaded. It finally hit her that she was tired. She hasn't gotten any rest since the visit to Aball. So many thing happened that she actually forgot about it. Pretty soon her legs were starting to quit on her as she was ready to hit the ground. Laphicet gasped screaming her name as she fell unconscious. Her chest nut eyes were about to shut down as she saw Jaune, Selene and Eleanor heading her way.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yes Pyrrha and Ruby are in the Berseria verse. They are real live illusions created by Melchior based on Jaune's memories. So basically they're not the real versions of them but they're very close. Because they're based on how Jaune sees them. But unfortunately they're taking orders from the legate meaning they're Jaune's enemies. Won't say anything else. Only that it won't be the last time he will have to fight them.**

 **-It's obvious he wasn't going to fight them. It was too hard for him after not seeing Pyrrha and Ruby for so long. They suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and they want to fight. How screw up does that sound?**

 **-My favorite part of the chapter was Jaune comforting Velvet. Someone needed to give her a hug and let her cry her heart out, she needs it bad. Also Jaune putting the Princesias on Celica and unborn child's graves when Velvet didn't wanted to put them.**

 **-The third trial from the class four island included a pack of King Taijitu, a pack of Griffons and the boss was Alpha Nevermore.**

 **-Looks like Jaune and Selene knows the truth of Laphicet. But what if he's right and Laphicet was able to see some of Selene's memories like she did?**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***alexwu704- like I said Melchior isn't that much of a fool. He's wise and clever. I hate and like the guy. Don't know what that means.**

 ***ZonZus- you PM me I'm glad you like the twist. But sorry I couldn't make Jaune develop his semblance in this chapter. But he will eventually. As always I'm happy that you're enjoying the story and I'm looking forward to any future art you're working on.**

 ***Andromeda- nope its Ruby and you're right he couldn't fight her either of them with his full strength. It was to be expected. As for Cinder...You never know.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I know I know I'm truly evil with using those evil cliffhangers but they work. Yes I wish Melchior a Final Destination Death, truly. Glad you like the twist of Pyrrha's surprising appearance. Hopefully you will act the same with Ruby too.**

 ***kiunwakizashi- as I said in your review reply. There will be NO love triangle and NO harem sorry but I'm keeping this story Jaune/Velvet only. Otherwise it will ruin the whole development from the start.**

 ***Guest- I HATE when JRPG's don't get a happy ending it's not just with the Tales series only, I HATE WTF endings the most than sad ones. I did hated Xillia's ending but the second one not so much. I like the good ending and the perfect ending. In a way Elle grew up and she's living her life for Ludger's sake because he sacrificed his life FOR her. But I truly HATE Berseria's ending with a passion and so I will change that, oh yes I will *raising fist in determination*. Also no I won't make a RWBY/Monster Hunter fic, sorry.**

 ***pensuka- like I said, indeed. Hope you like it.**

 ***Guest- no I will not make RWBY/Tokyo Ghoul story with Jaune or whatever, sorry.**

 ***Guest- I will not make a RWBY/Attack on Titan fic I'm not that much fond of the series. The same with God Eater. They're not series that catch my attention. I mean, I have seen them and I like them. But they don't give me the inspiration to write stories about them or even crossovers.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's arte based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address send me a PM and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and views I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Teresa's Resolve


	38. Teresa's Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 38 Teresa's Resolve

(Location: Titania Island Prison Midgand Empire)

Velvet gasped as she stood at the Shrine of Tranquility. She was holding for the dear life of Laphicet on one hand. On the other she was holding onto her brother Laphi. She tried so hard to pull them up, she couldn't lose either of them. But if this keeps up, she will surely lose her grip and will end up dropping them. The malak boy cried her name in fear, while her brother did the same, begging her to save him. Jaune was next to her, he shouted" you can only save one. You can't have both". Tears formed struggling with holding them, struggling with the weight of the decision. The Crowe wanted them both to live, this was too much for her to bear. But the Arc was right, she couldn't save both.

With her mind made up, Velvet chose to help one of them as everything went black. Chest nut eyes opened waking up. Realizing she was in her bed from one of the cells of the prison. They were back in Titania. The last thing she remembered was leaving the arena from the class four island. But she was feeling so much better now. It's like she has rested enough to have her strength and energy back. Looking she Laphicet resting in a corner. The malakhim decided to sleep here instead of his cell. It made the black haired woman frowned but at the same time, she smiled. He was probably watching over her while she slept. The boy must have been so worried he wanted to stay here instead of being in his room.

The young boy started stirring in his sleep, until he finally wake up. His eyes widened seeing the long black haired woman awake, she was frowning at him. Like she wasn't happy with him sleeping here. But Laphicet didn't care as he hugged her, shocking her. It was enough for her anger to vanished, was he that worried of her. It's not like she was resting for a while. Turning to the entrance of the cell she saw Jaune and Selene behind him. The malak girl was pouting at her, there was no way she was worried about her too. The smile of the Arc was of relief, he was happy to see her up. Now she was wondering what was going on.

"Urgh...Where am I?"

"We're back in Titania. How are you feeling?" said Jaune.

"I'm...Better, actually."

"You've been out for three days" Laphicet broke the hug.

"And what were you doing sleeping here?" she frowned again.

"I was worried…."

"Yeah. For a moment, I thought you were dead" replied Selene while her master rolled his eyes.

"Then that's three days wasted. What's the situation?"

The malak boy turned to the blond worried. Obviously the Crowe won't care of her own well being but the journey.

"There's a reason why you were out for three days. Ever thought, that maybe you're over stressing yourself? That you're so focused on the mission that you're not getting enough rest."

"I rested enough. For three days."

"Yeah. After you collapsed, remember? If I knew you were that tired I would have never suggested going to that class four island."

"What's the situation?" she asked again being stubborn.

Laphicet turned to the blond exorcist and he nodded to him that it was okay to tell her. Because otherwise she will keep on asking because she was THAT stubborn.

"For one thing, Grimoirh's been deciphering that ancient book. She says that this new copy is complete. All the pages that were missing are there."

"We already knew that" said the malak girl.

"As for Orthie and Russ, Kamoana's taken a real shine to em'" added Laphicet smiling.

"She likes them a lot just like me" smiled the archer girl.

"All right, then. Now we need to find that last therion…."

"Velvet no-" the malak boy started but he was interrupted by Jaune.

"Can you two leave us alone for a moment?" it wasn't a request it was an order.

Selene recognizing the tone of her master's voice, he was serious. She took Laphicet's hand taking the bout out of the cell. A short silence fell between the two. Velvet looked at him, that look in his eyes. She could tell he wasn't happy. Having the Arc upset was never good, she would rather have the usual blond. Anyway, she knew she was in for a lecture. Because that's what his entire face was saying. They might get into an argument, that's more time being wasted instead of focusing on the mission. The silence continued and she was starting to get inpatient by it.

"Well, what?"

"Can you promise me that from now on, you will get enough rest? I don't want you collapsing again while we're on this journey."

"I'm fine now."

"After three days, sure. But promise me Velvet. What if the next time you collapse we're in the middle of a big fight, like a code red daemon or someone strong from the Abbey?"

"I'll be fine. I promise I'll get enough rest so I don't collapse again. There, you happy?"

"You know Laphicet haven't eaten yet. He almost spent those three days watching over you."

"He what?" the long black haired woman gasped before glaring at him" why didn't you feed him?"

"I cooked for him plenty of times and he kept insisting that he won't eat, until you wake up. Looks like you're not the only one who's stubborn."

"You're more stubborn than the two of us put together" the daemon woman hide her grin.

"You should be glad I am. At least someone can remind you that even if you're a daemon now. You STILL need rest like humans do. And if it's not me, it will be Laphicet who will remind you."

"Anything else you want to bring?" the Crowe got up from her bed crossing her arms.

"I'm only doing this because I worried about you and I care. I'm not doing this on purpose, to make you angry."

"I know" her features softened as she smiled" thanks."

"Don't thank me. Thank Laphicet. He was more worried than me."

"Will do. Sorry to keep you all waiting on me. Get everyone together, we meet now."

* * *

After Jaune cooked for Laphicet and everyone from the crew. The party got together at the front of the prison. The malak boy was sure feeling better after he filled out his stomach with the Arc's great cooking. He had a talk with Velvet where she apologized to him and told him she will be more careful next time, and she will get more rest. That was sure some good news. Now that Orthie and Russ were safe, the group went back with their mission. Though the former praetor was still bothered about the encounter with Pyrrha and Ruby. It was still haunting him, even in his dreams. The blond exorcist knew it won't be the last time he will see them. Melchior will use them again to his advantage against as a sign of his weakness.

"OK, Phi, I need you to find us our next earthpulse point" said Velvet.

The malak boy nodded taking out his compass as he tried to focus to find one. Again he was having the same problem that he couldn't pin point out the larger ones. He had better luck with Selene helping him.

"Um...Selene, think you can give me a hand again?"

"Oh" the archer girl gave a fake smile" nah, you got this Laphicet. Go for it."

The boy stood hurt. She didn't wanted to help him, it was strange. The two times she helped him, she was always so eager to aid him. But now, it was different. It felt different and this journey has helped him to get to know her well. And he could tell there was something off about her. Velvet noticed his sad expression and gave a quick glare at the malak girl. Then she gazed at Jaune as she was telling him to talk to her later. If there was one thing the Crowe couldn't take is seeing Laphicet sad. Yet, he focused on that big earthpulse point as his compass's needles was spinning fast, until it stopped.

"I found one. But it's really, really far, way up in the northeast."

"Hmm...If it's that far out, it has to be in Endgand" said Eleanor.

"Endgand is a collection of small islands. There's a comparatively bigger one called" Lionel Island", but that's the exception" said Eizen.

"Yeah...I think the earthpulse point's probably out there" said Laphicet.

"See, you did it all on your own. You really didn't needed me for this one" Selene gave him a thumbs up with a smile.

" _She's obviously worried about seeing his memories. And that he has probably sees some of hers. Maybe I shouldn't have told her"_ thought the Arc with some regret.

"Endgand, huh? Those waters are haunted by ghost ships, you know" said Magilou.

"Ghost ships?" the malak boy paled.

"Yep. Legend has it they snatch up wrongdoers who bear lingering regrets and whisk them away to that eternal voyage" resumed the witch.

"That...Doesn't sound promising."

"Currents from all over the world converge in Endgand's waters, so a lot of shipwrecks from distant seas end up their final resting place" said the pirate malak.

"Aha. Ah, so that's where the stories of ghost ships come from" said Rokurou.

"Boo, you guys have no imagination" said the witch.

"I'd rather they stay imaginary, myself" said the daemon swordsman.

"I think its ridiculous to be believing in ghost stories. Especially when people make them up, they're spread as rumors and they exaggerate, blowing them into proportions. So don't worry Laphicet, because any kind of story you hear is false" said Jaune.

"We should still be careful" said the malak boy.

"We'll be fine. Ghost ship, exorcist, whatever comes along...We'll be the ones to administer their last rites" said Velvet.

" _Straight forward as always"_ smiled the blond exorcist turning to Selene, but the malak girl didn't looked good.

"Just one therion to go" said the Crowe to herself" when I escaped, Seres told me that Artorius could "still be killed". That means she must have known everything...That Innominat is incomplete, how therions work..."

"I think so too. But It won't be easy with Innominat aiding him" Jaune added" we can't forget what happened when we fought him at the Empyrean's Throne."

"That was then. We have gotten stronger since that time. If we take the last therion from the earthpulse point. We'll be able to put a stop to Innominat."

"Yeah…." a soft sigh escaped from the blond exorcist's lips.

"Mainly. Why did she betrayed Artorius? Why did she give me her strength? I know that try as you might, some fires can never fully be extinguished...But what made you go so far as to feed yourself to me? Tell me...Why did you do it, sis-"

"Velvet. I think Seres got her free will on her own somehow. They say it's very hard for malakhim that have been reincarnated to remember the memories of their past lives. But there's a chance she remembered who she was in her past life. An older sister would do anything for her younger sibling. Even if it means betraying the man she once loved."

"How would you know?" the long black haired woman turned to him.

"I...Maybe I should tell you know. Though Seres told me not to tell you. That day, I was patrolling the capital, when she appeared before me. At first, I thought she has lost her way from her master. But I was so wrong."

* * *

 _ **It was just another day for Jaune as an exorcist. Being sent as a patrol wasn't really his style. Especially if the place to patrol is Loegres. The capital was the safest and most secure city in the entire continent. Not to mention he was a praetor. This kind of job is for the orderlies not someone on his rank. Things got strange when he saw Seres all alone. Usually he will always see her next to Artorius since she was his malak. And it got even stranger when she appeared next to him, whispering in his ear to come to the garden area in the park. At this hour there weren't any people around.**_

 _ **Not sure what was going on, the Arc obeyed and went to the capital's park. The garden was very secluded from the city. Specially from security. No guards or exorcists around. Which it was really strange why the red head masked malakhim wanted to meet him here. There was also her way of acting was off. She will barely say a word but now, he was starting to question what was wrong. The blond finally arrived at the garden as Seres stood next to the beautiful decorated benches. Her gaze was on him and even with her mask on, Jaune could tell there was something different about her.**_

" _ **I t**_ _ **hank you for coming Jaune."**_

" _ **Seres...What's all of this? I mean you're-"**_

" _ **I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You're mainly confused and I don't blame you. But my reason for calling you here is...I'm about to tell you something very important."**_

" _ **OK...Are you all right? It's just you're acting so…."**_

" _ **Normal?" a smile spread her lips" all malakhim of the Abbey have their will sealed, to prevent them from showing their emotions or personality. I, on the other hand, managed to reclaimed my will. That is why I'm acting like this. This is my true self."**_

" _ **I don't mind. It sure is a hell of an improvement from how you used to be. But that doesn't explain why calling me here."**_

" _ **First. Let me ask you a personal question. Do you love Velvet?"**_

" _ **Hm…." the question caught him off guard as his cheeks turned red" what does that has to do with anything?"**_

" _ **Everything. Please I need to know your answer."**_

" _ **I...Yes, I love her...A lot. She's the reason why I joined the Abbey."**_

" _ **True" the red head malak nodded" your loyalties are only to her and not Artorius or the Abbey. Which is the reason I have chosen to tell you a few pieces of information that are very important. It might change your fate within the Abbey."**_

" _ **What are you talking about Seres? You're only confusing me more."**_

" _ **You must know that some malakhim that are reincarnated is less likely they can regain their memories from their past lives. Not just I have regained my will, but my past memories as well."**_

 _ **That really shocked Jaune as he continued to listen.**_

" _ **In my past life I was once Celica Crowe."**_

" _ **Celica?! Velvet's sister. You…."**_

" _ **The night of the Opening Celica was sacrificed as part of the ritual to awaken the Empyrean Innominat. In returned I was born…." the masked malak hesitated like she wanted to add more.**_

" _ **Celi-I mean Seres. Why are you telling me this?"**_

" _ **Because I'm leaving the Abbey. I'm betraying Artorius. I cannot stand by his side anymore."**_

" _ **What?" Okay seriously, he didn't saw that coming.**_

" _ **Regaining the memories of my past life was the reason I was able claimed my free will. I can't continue to serve him. I'm leaving to Titania to set Velvet free."**_

" _ **No you can't!" the Arc gasped" if you attempt to free her Artorius might kill-"**_

" _ **Rest assure Jaune. He has no reason for such. That's the other thing I want to tell you. Artorius needs Velvet alive and he has no intentions to take her life. Let's just say she's important for Innominat's awakening."**_

 _ **The blond stood shocked, speechless for a moment.**_

" _ **I'm sorry. But he has lied to you all along. Though I still don't know why he chose to make you his apprentice. He has deceived you."**_

" _ **He...That bastard" he growled in anger" he knew how loyal I am to Velvet and I would do anything as long as she was safe. All of this training...For nothing!"**_

" _ **Not for nothing. With your new found strength you can help Velvet. After what happened during the Advent three years ago there's only hatred and grief in her heart. The only thing in her mind is revenge on her brother's murderer."**_

" _ **I get it. You want me to help her get revenge on Artorius."**_

" _ **Not quite. I want you to help her through the pain she's going through. I know she trusts you and cares for you. If there's one person that can get through to her, is you Jaune."**_

" _ **Why are you doing this, betraying Artorius and letting me know the truth? Are you doing this for Velvet?"**_

" _ **Yes" her tone was somber" when I reclaimed Celica's memories, I was able to remember everything. Her entire life and how much she loved her family so much. Even Artorius, she loved him with all of her heart. No matter the fate that awaited her, by his own hands."**_

" _ **And yet you're going to betray him."**_

" _ **I must. The path he has chosen is the wrong one. Bringing Innominat isn't what this world needs. Just like you my loyalties are only for Velvet."**_

" _ **You feel guilty" the Arc realized the truth" you think its your fault for what happened three years ago."**_

" _ **It is my fault! I'm to blame for the death of her brother. I stopped her from coming to his aid. I helped Artorius killed him. I'm responsible for his demise as much as him."**_

 _ **Jaune stood shocked as tears escaped from underneath her mask.**_

" _ **I must make amends. By letting Velvet go and help her escape Titania. I'm willing to give anything. Even my own life."**_

" _ **What are you saying?" the blond exorcist was still shocked.**_

" _ **An attempt at redemption. I can't live with myself any longer. The only thing I can do is lend her my strength."**_

" _ **You're not planning to…."**_

" _ **If its the only way to make her strong enough to fight Artorius, then it shall be done. Please Jaune, help her. Don't let her face this burden on her own."**_

" _ **You got it. I'm leaving the Abbey too. I'm done with letting that bastard using me as his lapdog."**_

" _ **You have my gratitude. I'll be heading out."**_

" _ **Wait, now? At least wait for me. You'll have better chances to infiltrate the prison island with me accompanying you."**_

" _ **I know my way around Titania" she smiled" thank you Jaune. Keep her safe."**_

" _ **Seres wait!" it was too late the red head malak has teleported away.**_

 _ **Selene teleported from Jaune's body appearing next to him, her master was in thought.**_

" _ **What are you going to do? Are you really leaving the Abbey?"**_

" _ **Damn right I am. You and me have an important mission Selene."**_

" _ **I'd say it's about time. I was never fond of the Abbey in the first place. You can count on me!"**_

" _ **We're heading to Titania. But I don't want to risk taking a ship from the Abbey. We need something less suspicious like a fisherman's boat. Let's head to Port Zekson. Seres already has a big head start over us."**_

* * *

After Jaune finished telling her the story Velvet stood in tears. She was truly the reincarnation of her older sister. And she's been blaming herself for what happened to Laphi when she reclaimed her past memories. Of course the Arc left out the part where he told Seres he loves her. Now it wasn't the time for that. But he felt bad for telling her this, now. He was hoping she doesn't get mad at him for keeping this a secret just like being from another world. The blond sighed putting his hands on her shoulder. How to apologize, how to explain to her it wasn't his intention to leave this important information away from her. But her expression was of sadness, this revelation has truly hit her.

"I'm sorry. I know I should have told you this a whole lot sooner. You had every right to know. And it's not that I was keeping it from you. I mean, you've been through enough already. Then what happened at Aball with Melchior's dream arte. I just didn't wanted to add more pain or wounds to you, whatever. Point is, Seres blamed herself for what happened to Laphicet. Because she prevented you from saving him that night. She wanted you to stop Artorius and she believed by sacrificing herself to you in lending you her power then, she atone for what she did."

"It was never her fault" the therion dried her eyes" it was Artorius, it was always him. I could never hate her nor you."

"She knew very well what she was planning to do ever since she entered your cell. Once she entered Titania, she was never coming back out."

"Thank you for telling me Jaune" resolve was shining in her chest nut eyes" I will make sure her sacrifice won't be in vain."

Eizen walked over to the two" we're ready to head out to Lionel Island."

"Let's go. The final therion awaits" said the Crowe while the Arc nodded.

* * *

The journey to Lionel Island was truly long. Longer than their past trips. It was hinted before Endgand is located in the far northeast. So it's to be expected it was going to take longer than anticipated. The others were enjoying themselves while their reached their destination. Laphicet however, was paying attention to his compass. Focusing on his power, the needle kept pointing to the direction they were heading. Confirmed again that they were heading into the right place, Lionel Island. Though the malak boy was still feeling sad Selene refused to help him this time. Did he said something the malak girl didn't like. He was sure he hasn't said anything to offend her. So he didn't had a clue.

If that wasn't bothering him, it will be Velvet. The boy didn't like when she tried to take all the weight and burdens on her shoulders. Blaming everything on herself wasn't right. Just because the people putting were blaming her, calling her "Lord of Calamity". The Crowe was really a good person on the inside, who was suffered a lot after the death of her brother and the villagers of her home. Laphicet put his compass back on his pouch, once he was completely sure the earthpulse point they were looking for it was the one he sensed. His head was starting to hurt from thinking too much. Then he went to think about Selene again. A pout formed his lips, it did hurt when she refused to help him, he didn't know why.

The archer girl acted strange when she refused. She was smiling but something off about that smile. Over thinking things can sure give your head a pain. Worrying too much of his friends can be stressing and tiring. Velvet, Selene, maybe he cares so much for them. The daemon woman gave him a purpose and hope and the malak girl gave him a reason to cherish friendship. She was the reason why he started getting along with everyone else. Why to care for everyone, why they were all his friends. Now if he could somehow stopped thinking of her refusing to help him detect the earthpulse points. Too bad he didn't noticed Velvet walking over to him. Feeling a hand touched his shoulder the boy gasped.

"Velvet! Don't do that" he fumed.

"Sorry. Why are you being so apart from everyone?"

"I'm not. I was just making sure we're on the right direction. The earthpulse point is really coming from Lionel Island."

"Is that all?" nope she didn't bought it.

"I...Y-Yes…."

"You better not be lying to me Phi" the black long haired woman was serious.

The malak boy lowered his head" I don't want to lie to you…."

"What's wrong? If there's anything wrong, you can always tell me" the therion was truly grown fond of him.

"Maybe there is. Selene…."

"So this is about Selene? Is it because she didn't helped you locate the earthpulse point like last time?"

"That bothered me. But it's not really that" Laphicet gazed in the distance at the malak girl who was talking to Jaune, Magilou and Eleanor.

"Did she said something to hurt your feelings?" if that was the case Velvet was so going to have a long talk with the girl.

"N-No. I'm starting to think why she refused to help me. It must be about what I saw after the last time she boost my powers."

"What you saw?"

"I saw a vision during the last earthpulse point location, the one near Aball. Somehow, our powers synchronized and I suddenly had that vision."

"What kind of vision?" true Velvet got curious.

"I saw...A sword...It looked powerful. I've never seen it before."

The long haired woman stood in thought for a moment" are you sure it was a vision?"

"Well, yeah. What else would it be?"

"You said your and Selene's power synchronized. Maybe something triggered it."

"I don't know. But for a moment I was able to read her mind, her thoughts. It felt a little weird from the first time."

"Could it be what you saw was her memory?"

"Her memory…." the malak boy was now confused.

"Never mind. Let's not focus on things that don't matter. The mission comes first."

"Right."

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Eleanor walked in with the others.

"Just the earthpulse point" Velvet immediately brought the topic" one more therion."

"Right. This will be the last one" replied the red head exorcist.

Laphicet gazed ahead in the distance and was able to see something, he smiled" we're coming up on Lionel Island."

"So much for the ghost ships" the Crowe wasn't surprised after such a long journey and they didn't saw anything out of the ordinary.

"Should we expect another welcome party waiting for us again?" asked Rokurou.

"No, I had the Bloodwings spread rumor that were raiding an Abbey compound far, far from here" said Eizen.

"As far as plans go, that's better than nothing" said the female daemon.

"But still we shouldn't let our guard down. The Abbey must suspect we're heading here. That is, if there's really a therion on Lionel Island" said Jaune.

"Hmph, all this cloak-and-dagger...Give me a good old frontal assault any day" said the daemon swordsman.

"First mate, sir, there's a ship drifting ahead of us!" called out Benwick.

"A ghost ship?" Magilou was excited for some reason.

"It's an Abbey ship! Their flag—It's distress signal!" said the young pirate.

"Understood. Commence approach" replied the earth malak.

"Are you actually going to help an enemy ship?" asked Velvet.

"Yeah. It could be a trap. it's the oldest trick in the book" said Selene.

"A ship signaling distress has neither allies nor enemies. That's a code all seafarers abide by" said the pirate malak.

"But it could still be a trap" argued the malak girl.

"I actually agreed with Selene. It's an obvious trap" replied the black haired woman.

" _Now that's a big shock"_ the Arc never thought to be seeing them agreeing on something.

"Not even pirates would use a distress signal for a surprise attack. 'Course, after we rescue a ship, we still strip 'em of everything they've got" said Benwick.

"Anyway, if it's a trap, we kill everyone on board. Simple" said Eizen.

"Tch. A waste of time, if you ask me" said the Crowe.

Jaune looked at the ship ahead his eyes narrowed" let's hurry up and board it. I don't like this."

* * *

The Van Eltia finally got closed to the Abbey ship. Nothing suspicious so far. Putting the plank the party infiltrated the enemy ship. Only to see orderlies and praetors downed. Jaune went on the bodies and they were still alive, for now, noticing they were sicked. From the look of things, they were ambushed. Somebody attacked them by surprise before they could even react. At a first glance it looked like Velvet and Selene were right of being an obvious trap. But they were wrong if this was the work of that sickness. The Arc could still remembered when he got half sicked and he had to drink that horrible medicine.

"Is this…." said Eleanor.

"The corsair's scourge!" said Laphicet.

"Benwick, do we still have any sale'tomah left?" asked Eizen.

"Yes sir! If this is their full crew, we should have enough on board to treat them."

"Now that you mention it, don't Abbey ships usually have a bigger crew?" asked Rokurou.

"These were all who were aboard when I hijacked the ship and made them set sail."

The group turned to see Teresa Linares walking to them. The praetor didn't seemed like she was in a stance to fight them. Jaune was shocked gazing at her. Did he just heard right, she "hijacked" the ship. That word doesn't fit with her character. Teresa was always" by the book" when it comes to the laws of the Abbey. She was the most strict one when it comes to obeying the rules. There is no way she would do this, unless she has completely lost her mind. Or maybe there was another reason. Her expression was filled with concern, not the usual hostile anger whenever she will see the enemies of the Abbey. Just what was going on. It sounded like a bad dream and it was hard for the blond exorcist to believe it.

"Teresa...Did I heard right just now, you" hijacked" this Abbey ship, you?" but he got worried seeing that she was also sicked.

"I knew I was being reckless, but I never expected we'd run afoul of the corsair's scourge…But you know? I'm glad we did, since it brought me to you."

"You can't be serious. You can't expect to fight all of us in your current condition" Jaune was shocked.

"No, no, I know you've won this one. Use me as you will."

" _Something's definitely up"_ thought the former praetor _" Teresa wouldn't be doing this without a good reason. She will never do something so reckless as to hijacked an Abbey ship. It's not her. Whatever her intentions are, she must be desperate."_

"Use you?!" Laphicet was shocked.

"Don't bother asking. It's a trap" said Velvet.

"Hold it" said the Arc gazing at the young woman" what's going on Teresa? You would never resort to these kind of thing. You're far too clever and calculate to make such a mistake."

"You're correct. Same old Jaune, I guess you haven't changed at all. My reasons are just. Lionel Island is where you'll find Dis, a therion. My brother Oscar is guarding over it."

"We can handle him just fine."

"Why are you doing this? Why bother tell us valid information to the people who are enemies of the Abbey?" asked the blond exorcist.

"It's because...Oscar's acquired a powerful new arte, its a formula developed by Lord Melchior. The arte heightens a malak's power far beyond its normal limits. The effect is incredible. Normal artes don't even compare. Even if you were to win, you wouldn't come away unscathed."

Selene gasped in shock turning to her master, who seemed to be bothered by the information.

"I'll repeat Jaune's question. Why are you doing this?" asked the Crowe.

"The arte is still untested and imperfect. There's no guarantee its caster will survive the effects."

"So that's it" now the Arc understood her reckless actions" you're worried for his well being. You think this new arte will end up killing him."

"Yes. I don't want anything to happen to Oscar! If I'm your hostage, Oscar won't move against you. This will afford to snatch the therion and make your escape."

"That's why you came here. Risking getting sicked by the corsair's scourge" said the former praetor.

"As I said. This was something I wasn't expecting. Just take me with you. As long as I'm with you, Oscar won't try anything that will put my life at risk."

"You're willing to betray the Abbey?" said the daemon woman.

" _Sounds impossible. But when it comes to Oscar, she's willing to do anything even if it means betraying the institution she has given her loyalties. Her loyalty for her brother is stronger than any of Artorius's teachings"_ the blond exorcist gave a nod.

"There's nothing in this world that could ever replace Oscar. I know you can't trust me...So don't give me your medicine...I'll place my life in your hands…." she went on her knees" just...Save Oscar…." she finally went unconscious.

"Lady Teresa!" said Laphicet.

"If true, this information will be use to us. For now, let's bring her aboard and give her the medicine" said Velvet.

"Its true. I know Teresa. Her brother means everything to her. Right now, the Abbey doesn't matter to her. Only Oscar, it's always been about keeping him safe" replied Jaune.

"We'll bring the sale'tomah to the other exorcist. But we'll leave them here afterwards" said Eizen.

" _This new powerful arte she mentioned"_ thought Selene _" is it possible...The one they warned me about?"_

* * *

True to Benwick's words. There was enough of the sale'tomah medicine for the exorcists on board the ship and for Teresa. But as Eizen stated they left them on their own as they took the female praetor with them. Velvet was a bit hesitant of the idea, but she like having her as a hostage. True, Oscar won't try anything as long as they have her. Jaune volunteered to give the medicine to the young woman and just as he thought, she fainted while drinking it. Just seeing the bottle brought the Arc disgusting memories when he drank it. It was truly horrible and wishes to never drink it again. After that it didn't took them that long to finally reached Lionel Island. At least now, they knew there was a therion here.

The party left the ship as Benwick went ahead to check the tents that were ahead. They were still planning what to do with Teresa. Most of the members didn't like the idea. It could be a trap and the praetor's presence here could only mean, the Abbey already knew they were here. But even so, Oscar was expecting them since he's the one who was guarding the last therion. Either way, they were in the right place. And it was also going to be one of those dangerous trips, with the area filled with daemons along with a code red daemon. That's how it's been for them since they started this journey. One code red daemon after another.

"So, you're going to believe her story?" asked Magilou.

"An arte that boosts a malak's power far beyond its normal limits...Sounds like we might be in for a real fight" said Rokurou.

"And she said that Melchior developed it, too" added Eizen.

"Maybe this explains why he was so intent on acquiring hat Siegfried relic" said the witch.

"If this is all true, a frontal assault might not be the best idea" said the pirate malak.

"Oscar is expecting us. So there goes the element of surprise" said Jaune.

"But why do you think Teresa is willing to go so far to protect Oscar?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"It should be obvious. He's her brother, her family. People are willing to do anything to protect their siblings or family" Selene turned to Velvet who was in thought.

"That is true. But also because Oscar is the second son of the Dragonia family, aristocrats with ancestral to the Asgard royal lineage. From what I understand he was sent to the Abbey in the hopes of strengthening his family ties to the group" said Eleanor.

"For the good of the bloodline. Happens all the time" said the war daemon.

"Teresa followed after him, joining the Abbey, where she's been his constant savior, even if she's kept it from him."

"Wait. So they're not really blood-related?" asked the malak girl.

"She cares for him like an older sister cares for her younger brother. It's that obvious" said the Arc _" or I could be wrong."_

"So she's just another noble, too. Could've had an easy life if she'd just kept in her place" said the platinum-blond.

"No, Teresa was conceived, ah, outside of formal matrimony. And her mother...Was not of what you'd call high standing" said the red head exorcist.

"It happens more often than you might think."

The group saw Teresa climbing down the Van Eltia walking to them.

"Feeling better?" asked Jaune.

"My mother died, and my father's wife never cared for me, so I merely served the Dragonia family as a maid. Those were dark...Lonely times for me...But Oscar...Oscar was the only one who called me his sister and embraced me as family. Does a sister need any other reason to want to save her brother?"

"So you're back on your feet?" asked Velvet.

"My sincere thanks for the medicine."

"I can't use you as a hostage if you're dead. Where's the therion?"

The female praetor pointed ahead of the docks" ahead the Baird Marsh are the ruins of an ancient kingdom. There you'll find the earthpulse point, along with Oscar."

"Um…." Laphicet couldn't sensed any malakhim within the young woman" what happened to number one?"

"Lord Artorius took number one away from me. As it stands, I'm without the powers of an exorcist."

"He demote you?" Jaune was shocked that wasn't like him" why would he do that?"

"It seems he sees me as not worthy as an exorcist, not anymore. As such, whether I live or die is for you to decide. Once Oscar is safe, you can do whatever you like to me."

"We'll do as you wish. All of it" replied the Crowe.

They found out this was an Abbey encampment. It was abandoned at the moment but it was well maintained. Teresa said the next exorcist patrol will arrive in ten days. That was plenty of time for them to get the therion and remove it from the earthpulse point. Selene found another Katz box while Jaune found an agent of the Bloodwings. He got paid for the past code red daemons they have defeated. Once that was done, the party resumed their trip ahead heading into the Baird Marsh. The Arc stole a few glance at the female praetor. He couldn't believe Artorius would demote her as an exorcist. There has to be reason for it. It wasn't like the Shepherd to removed her from her position and he didn't believed her excuse that she wasn't worthy as one.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason he demote you?"

"I see no reason to tell you."

"Teresa. You're among the most talented exorcist in the Abbey. It's not normal Artorius would remove your rank just like that. It will be stupid of him. And we both know he's anything but stupid."

"True. We can agree on Lord Artorius's astute mind. As for the reason...Lord Melchior believes number one has a lot of potential that could be similar in power to number one."

"His name is Laphicet now. So Melchior has him now?"

"Yes. Because I can't seem to bring number one's true potential Lord Artoius took him from me and removed my status while he was at it. But…." her eyes softened thinking of her brother's request once his mission is done.

"So number one could be as strong as Laphicet. I guess someone like Melchior would be the right master for him. But I take it, Oscar wasn't happy with Artorius's decision."

"No. But he remained loyal to perform his duty, as always. However in return for fulfilling his duty Lord Artorius promised he will make me an exorcist again."

"You mean if he succeeds in killing us?"

"If you desire to be blunt about it. Then yes, that is his mission as part of guarding the therion."

"You're smarter than this Teresa. You know he's using Oscar as a guinea pig to test that new arte."

"I know. Which is why I'm doing this. That arte isn't safe and it could do real harm to him. I assure you, if it was already been tested out and if it was safe for usage. I wouldn't be standing here, with you and the enemy."

"Then let's picture the worse case scenario" Jaune paused a little" what if he dies because of that arte?"

"Then my life will end as well."

"At least put the blame on Artorius for making him go through with this."

"Oscar volunteered to test the new arte. Lord Artorius didn't make him. He's doing this because he wants to correct his mistakes for letting the daemon Velvet escape from Titania and for not being able to stop her from taking the therion at Palamides. Though a thank you is in order. I know it was you who got him out of there. If you hadn't he would have most likely gotten killed by all those daemons at the temple. So Jaune, you have my gratitude for saving my brother. I'm in your debt."

"If you're in my debt then help-"

"Don't you dare" she glared at him" don't you use my debt as a justification to help your group fight against Lord Artorius. Even if I'm currently not an exorcist at the moment. Unlike you and Eleanor I will forever be loyal to the Abbey. There's nothing else I have to say to you."

"I understand" the Arc sighed, that could have gotten better.

"However. I will repaid my debt to you. One, that doesn't involve betraying the Abbey."

Selene has been eavesdropping on their conversation the entire time. Jaune has told her many times not to eavesdrop on people's private conversation. But that didn't stopped her. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Velvet has also heard the whole conversation and she didn't like it. Of course she didn't trusted Teresa but the way she talked to the Arc is, as if they were somehow" close". The jealousy was at it again. Not to mention the female has stolen a few glances at the blond. But she did one heck of a job in pretending she wasn't looking. As long as she fulfills her role in leading them to the therion and Oscar, she will serve her purpose as a hostage. For now, she will keep a VERY close eye on the young woman.

* * *

The Baird Marsh was known for being full of different types of ruins. Legends say it used to be the home of an ancient kingdom. Just taking a simple glance the place was very big. It might take them hours to reach the depths where the earthpulse point was located. Another reason that there were elemental barriers placed throughout the area. The Abbey's way of placing security, it was going to be one complicated puzzle changing their element to remove one barrier and make another one appeared. It was never easy for the group when they were in these kinds of places. They will never have it easy. Asides from the Marsh looking like a big maze, having elemental barriers, it was also filled with daemons.

It was no wonder the Abbey will placed a therion in this earthpulse point. Due to the amount of daemons, malevolence was strong here. The party went to combat as usual. To think the daemons were getting tougher was an understatement. Hallowed Tree as well as the Scatterer were a real challenge that made Rokurou grinned. These were the opponents he was yearning for, a real good fight to test his skills. The group gave it their all beating them with tons of chain combos. Another daemon they encountered was the Faerie Bounty resembling a flower but quite dangerous if underestimated. Of course they didn't as they continued to meet more of the species along the way. Needless to say, the fights were brutal.

During the entire time Teresa did the only thing she could. She watched as the group of the daemon Velvet fought the strong creatures. It was no wonder why they've been able to defeat the therions and get this far, compared to how they fare against Artorius at the Empyrean's Throne. They had a strong teamwork. The sight of witnessing their new grown strength only made her worried more for her brother. Even with the new arte, Oscar might be over his head here going against all of them. As things stands now, there was nothing she could do. Without her exorcist powers, she was completely defenseless. That is, if the new arte is a success. If not, then he might. The young woman shook her head, she refused to lose her brother.

As they resumed through the marsh and the ruins, they have to flipped more elemental switches to removed barriers and reopened them somewhere else. The trip wasn't that silenced as Teresa berated at Eleanor at one point for a position that was meant to be for Oscar but she he chose the red head to take it, instead of him. Truly she was upset the red head betrayed them and she was working with the group of the enemy. Eleanor stood her ground trying to explain the young woman her reasons for joining them. But Teresa ignored her keeping her anger on her as much as she had it for Velvet. The daemon that scarred her brother's face and hurt his pride as an exorcist. It wasn't easy for traveling with them but she didn't had a choice, she wanted to save her brother.

But it wasn't that bad. Teresa did her best to at least behave. There was a time when Laphicet spotted a beetle on a tree, but he couldn't reached it. The others were away but the former praetor decided to take it and gave it to him. She explained to the malak boy when Oscar was little he used to love picking insects too. Of course she was the one who caught them all the time, due of being taller than him. Selene and Jaune watched the whole interaction and they smiled. This truly showed she wasn't such a bad person. Somebody who highly believes malakhim are nothing but tools, talking to one as he was a real person. But the young woman was still trying to accept the fact that number one was acting so different, like a real person.

Teresa was still upset with herself for not being strong enough to unleash the full potential of malak number one. Jaune was right of her being a very gifted and skilled exorcist. Yet she was unable to show the truth power that dormant within the malakhim. He could be as strong as malak number two, or rather Laphicet. Now Melchior has number one and who will eventually be the one to release the malak's potential. That didn't mattered now. The only thing in her mind was saving her brother. She just needed to stop him before the enemy attacks. She mentally sighed knowing Oscar won't be happy, but it was the only way to save him. His life was more precious than anyone in this world, even the Shepherd's.

" _I'll save Oscar before he uses that arte. I'll fight them in his place. After all...I am receptive to Innominat's power."_

"Look out!" shouted Jaune.

Before them stood a new type of daemon. A large centipede colored yellow with bright red eyes. It was releasing a lot of malevolence. Teresa was shocked by its sight. She has never seen so much malevolence before.

"It's a code red daemon" said the Arc checking the list" Millionaire, it's weak to wind and hidden artes."

"So this is a code red daemon. It looks powerful" it was the first time Teresa was seeing one even as skilled as she was, she never got the chance to fight one.

"Just stand back and let us handle this" the blond exorcist unsheathed Crocea Mors while the rest of the party drew their weapons.

"We're not letting this thing stop us from getting to that therion!" said Velvet.

Even if she was facing such a dangerous daemon. In her heart Teresa wanted them to lose to the creature. That way, Oscar won't have to use that new arte and she won't have to put herself in harm's way.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Leaving it there as a cliffhanger but it's not as bad as past ones lol.**

 **-Well we learned how Jaune found out the truth about Seres and she being the one to tell him the truth that lead him to leave the Abbey.**

 **-Uh oh Laphicet saw a memory of Selene hmm...I won't say a word about it. No spoilers sorry.**

 **-Replying to reviews or PM's:**

 ***alexwu704- as I said I'm following canon but Jaune has something up his sleeve. Let's just say he will have plans for the next time he faces Ruby and Pyrrha.**

 ***Guest- I'm sorry but having different semblances from his friends in Remnant that will make him OP. And trust me he will become strong enough in the future. But I still appreciate the suggestion.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- thank you that you like the chapter. But Jaune won't hesitate the next time he fights his friends. Plus as I've said before I have no interest in making a RWBY/Tokyo Ghoul or RWBY/Attack on Titan stories. I like the series but they don't give me inspiration to write, sorry.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I am happy you're still enjoying the story. I guess there's a bit of similarity between Eleanor and Pyrrha but we all know Velvet is #1 for Jaune. Also we're getting so close to know the truth about Selene. The patience will be worth it.**

 ***Haseoblade-Skyking01- I don't think I'll be going with that for a semblance for Jaune sorry. I still appreciate the suggestion though.**

 ***battered- I will not continue Shadow of the Dead all of my HOTD stories are on permanent hiatus sorry.**

 ***Kamencolin- I haven't watch Red vs Blue so I don't know what you're talking about sorry.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- again thank you very much for suggesting those awesome DMA for Jaune and Velvet. I can't say anything yet regarding armatization between Jaune and Selene. You will know soon.**

 ***Guest- we all have different opinions I understand if you didn't like Xillia's 2 ending. Also no, Jaune will NOT become a therion.**

 ***LameJokeGuy- like I said we have different opinions when it comes to the ending of Xillia 2. But I agreed with you I didn't like fracture Milla disappearing I actually ship her with Ludger.**

 ***Golden Light 001- I love Edna she's best girl and fav character in Zestiria. Jaune meeting her? I have no idea what you're talking about lol.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Oscar's Resolve


	39. Oscar's Resolve

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 39 Oscar's Resolve

(Location: Baird Marsh Domain of the old Kingdom Lionel Island Endgand region Midgand Empire)

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune decided to take a risk with this opponent. He ordered everyone to attack it head on, going all out. It was a reckless plan but he thought attacking it together will unleash more effective combos. And it seemed his gamble paid off. The golden centipede daemon was only blocking all their attacks. Selene boost the party with acuteness and field barrier. The blond changed strategy if it was only going to blocked they will have to rely more on long range artes. Eizen, Eleanor, Laphicet, Magilou and Selene started casting wind artes, its elemental weakness. While the Arc, Velvet and Rokurou used hidden artes as well as artes with the wind elemental attribute. The results were clear as Millionaire was getting hurt even if it was only blocking.

The fight was going in their favor. It was too good to be true and it was making Jaune worried. For a code red daemon, Millionaire was only blocking and less attacking. It was admirable but also a dumb move, with all the hits and artes it was taking. Sure the damage wasn't that serious but it was still getting hurt. Something was up with this daemon and the Arc didn't like it one bit. He warned the party to be cautious. Many of the code red daemons they fought didn't blocked that much. They were all aggressive, using offense over defense. The golden centipede looked like it was truly plotting something. Blocking was only a baseless strategy without an actual plan. Jaune knew that pretty well.

The blond exorcist was right, suddenly the centipede used its break soul arte" Millionaire" like it's name. It curled into a ball and started bouncing up and down with its body covered in fire. Its speed was impressive, it was fast and it was landing on random locations. The party evaded some of the attacks but Laphicet got hit along with Eizen. It was impossible to attacked it when it does that. It returned to normal and it was now attacking, no longer blocking. It finally decided to get serious with the group relying on offense. The strategy hasn't changed the former praetor told the group to keep attacking it with wind artes. Those suited in close range combat were able to blocked its attacks and countered with a chain of combos.

Millionaire was now increasing its speed in attacking making it harder for the close range trio to hit it. At least the others were still able to hit it with their artes. The golden centipede went with its break soul again. This time, Jaune was ready for it. He ordered everyone to scattered and run. It will have a hard time on who to hit, if they were constantly moving. And it worked, with everyone running the burning, rolling, bouncing fast was missing them. Once the daemon stopped, they resumed with their assault. Jaune and Rokurou jumped on the centipede's back, attacking it while Velvet attacked it from the front. This fight was beginning to be easy as they were chaining more combos, inflicting more damage on the creature.

Teresa has been watching the whole battle from a safe distance, the entire time. She was in awe watching her enemies fight with so much courage and strength. They have definitely gotten stronger since she fought them at Hellawes or the fight at the Empyrean's Throne. The code red daemons were creatures the Abbey couldn't take on. They were too strong and dangerous. Also they didn't had enough man power with the skills. She and Oscar were skilled enough but the chances of defeating an actual code red daemon, were slim. They might be able to defeat it but the results will leave them with some injuries. Yet the enemies coordination was flawless. They were getting hurt, but they were also getting healed by healing artes.

Part of their power was the one leading them. Jaune, was truly a leader in the making. Teresa always believed he had what it takes to become a legate. He would have become the third in the Abbey if he had never left. His quick thinking was something she admired about the blond. How he can come up with strategies under such short amount of time. Even in drastic situations. The young woman felt her cheeks turning red. The Arc was truly quite a remarkable man, that was probably the reason why she was so infatuated with him. Though she was strict and she always puts the Abbey's priorities first above all, until now. She will always have time to think about her feelings for him.

Whenever she saw him she will make sure to steal glances at him. But it didn't mattered now that he was the enemy and now that she has chosen to betray the Abbey over the safety of her own brother. Whether those feelings were of admiration or something stronger it didn't concerned her. Saving Oscar was all that it matters. It was the only thing in her mind, that was keeping her going. Teresa was so much lost in thought she didn't saw Millionaire heading her way. The code red daemon has taken noticed of her presence and decided to attack her. The former female praetor was snapped from her thoughts by Jaune calling out to her. Green eyes widened seeing the golden centipede charging at her.

Without any malakhims she couldn't fight, she was nothing but a living target. Before she had time to react, running the centipede was hit by a powerful arte. Laphicet used his mystique arte" Binding Order" to stopped the creature in its track for a short period of time. It gave Teresa the time she needed to get away from the daemon and take safety. Honestly she hated being so defenseless. And she had her exorcist powers she would show a thing or two to this code red daemon. Not even caring fighting along side the enemy. Standing around and watch others fighting wasn't exactly her style. Not when she was present during the danger. But it was clear for the young woman, they didn't needed any more assistance since they were doing admirably against the centipede daemon.

They were the enemy but Teresa couldn't helped but admired their courage and strength. It wasn't every day one will take on a code red daemon. If she ever finds out they have already defeated dozens of them, she will be in quite the shock. Something so dangerous was actually at their mercy, getting hit in an onslaught of combos. It got worse for the giant golden centipede as they were now using their mystique artes chaining them with their combos. And just from looking at it, the daemon didn't had much time. It was on the bring of getting defeated. The young woman started thinking about her brother again. These were the people he was fighting, the same people that were beating a code red daemon like it was nothing.

If the new arte does work, then he might have a chance against them. But she didn't trusted the new arte. It was untested and unsafe and Oscar testing was truly a bad idea. Teresa was dying from her concern for him. If the new arte fails, she refused to think what will happen to him if it does. That's why she couldn't let him test that arte. He was only doing this to right his wrongs. Because his pride was hurt by the daemon Velvet and he also wanted her to become an exorcist again. Honor and family, those were the only thing Oscar values the most. But she knew he cares deeply for his sister. It wasn't the best idea, but it the only thing she could do if it means saving him from that arte. Helping the enemy, those were the lengths she was willing to go.

Millionaire was getting desperate that its started using its break soul arte constantly. This lead for the party to keep moving around without taking a break. It was annoying to keep running to avoiding its vicious bounding rolling burn attack. But this was a good sign they were close to beating it. Jaune ordered for everyone to attack it together. It was time to go all out. The centipede will eventually get tired from using its break soul. It was only a matter of time. A couple of attacks and it finally stopped, this was their chance. The group used break soul and break artes along with their mystique artes to hit the golden centipede hard. Teresa was still in awe at the sight. It will take a group of praetors to stand up to a code red daemon.

Just when they thought the fight was on their favor Millionaire gave a cry. It sounded like it was ready to go down. But it was actually a cry for help. In a desperate attempt the centipede daemon was able to call allies to the field. Two Hallowed Tree appeared hearing its call, ready to aid the code red daemon. Teresa gasped not expecting to see that. She knew there were daemons with abilities to call other daemons. But this was the first time she was seeing one daemon calling for another species of daemons. It was common for one species to get aid from the same species. But, this was like anything she has ever seen. The fight has gotten complicated even if they had the numbers and the advantage.

Jaune growled at the sight of the two daemon trees. He ordered for Velvet and Rokurou to fight them while he and the others will continue to fight Millionaire. Even if it looked like it was going to be beaten any moment, it was still fighting hard. It one stubborn daemon. It went back with its break soul arte making the Arc cursed mentally. They needed to keep their distance and run. It was hard for the therion and the daemon swordsman to do so, while fighting the two Hallowed Tree. Both got hit while Magilou reacted fast casting healing circle on the duo. When the golden centipede stopped, the blond exorcist on its back unleashing an assault of artes while stabbing his sword. Its scale skin was too thick but he was able to hurt it.

Teresa was actually impressed that they were able to last this long. No orderly or praetor would be able to withstand the might of a code red daemon. Or the better reason to get worried if her brother can't fight them on his own. It's not that she didn't trusted Melchior who developed the new arte it was the fact it hasn't been tested yet. It wasn't a safe method. Oscar knew that very well and he still chose to volunteer to test it. The young woman decided to stop worrying and kept her eyes on the fight. The daemon Velvet was able to killed one of the Hallowed Tree with a mystique arte, the same with the other daemon. As for the code red daemon, it was on its last stand. It would die in the next strike.

Selene felt the power resonating within her after that last arte. She could feel it, the malak girl has learned a new mystique arte. She started casting as she was able to envelop Millionaire into a large orb of light, lifting the centipede into the air. Jaune and the others were a bit taken back. But they knew that was going to be the end of the daemon.

" **Vanish into the holy light! Mystic Cage!"**

The orb prison of light exploded and that was the end of Millionaire. It felt dead on the ground ending the fight. Velvet unleashed her daemon arm devouring the code red daemon. Teresa wasn't surprised at the sight of course she was expecting such a display. That's what therions do, they devoured the malevolence of daemons. In this case, the female daemon was using it to increased her strength. It will clearly explained why she has gotten so strong. But none of the members of the group weren't disgusted by it, not even Eleanor. The red head exorcist has gotten used to it by now.

 **(Music end)**

"Lady Teresa, are you okay?!" ran the malak boy at her worried.

"There's no need for formalities number-Laphicet" the young woman corrected herself to call him by his new name" I am no longer you're master, nor I'm an exorcist. I'm grateful to you for saving me."

"And I thought the Behemoth was the toughest we'd faced so far" Jaune sighed sheathing back Crocea Mors.

"It was a worthy opponent" followed Rokurou.

"Enough chitchat. How long until we reach the earthpulse point?" Velvet gazed at the former female praetor."

"We're not that far now. It should be somewhere in the middle of the Marsh."

The Crowe didn't trusted her one bit. But it was necessary to have her with them because she was their hostage to use against Oscar. Anyway, she doubted she would lie to them if she was doing all of this just to save her brother. Teresa has proven she's willing to go over her allegiance for the Abbey for the sake of her brother. She would do anything for him, it was that clear. The therion understood her well because she was willing to do the same thing for her own brother. But he was gone, Laphi was dead. Once the party took a breather from that tough fight. They resumed walking with the female exorcist following them.

Teresa eyes were on someone else instead of the usual daemon Velvet. They were on Jaune's malak, Selene. Just now she unleashed a new powerful mystique arte that destroyed the code red daemon. She wondered if she also had some hidden potential the same as Laphicet and number one. Malakhim weren't usually this strong. Except for a few exceptions, according to Melchior. There was also what she remembered the legate saying about the malak girl. She was no ordinary malakhim, there was something off and unique about her. The bearded exorcist still couldn't figure out and it was the same with Artorius. Point is, they were all the enemy and Oscar couldn't take on all of them at once.

* * *

After taking the short rest the group resumed the trip through the Baird Marsh. No surprise they encountered more daemons as well as elemental switches. They were all over the place. It was hard to figure out which elements to activate. This place was truly big, considering it was the same region where the old kingdom once stood. It could take them hours or even days before they arrive at the earthpulse point. It was like one giant maze. Still Teresa remained calm, there was no fear in her eyes traveling with the enemy. Only concern reflected in her green eyes for her brother. Jaune didn't wanted to do this, a conflict with Oscar with his sister present. He went ahead as Velvet stood with the young woman.

"Teresa. Let's review our plan before we go in."

"All right."

"We'll tell Oscar that we'll release you if he gives up his weapons and malakhim. We'll tie him up, collect the therion, and then head for the docks. Once we're board our ship and ready to sail, we'll release you. You'll be free to do whatever you want."

" _If it was only that easy"_ the Arc shook his head, it was too easy, he had a feeling that was easier said than done.

"Very well. But I want you to promise me one thing. Promise me you won't hurt Oscar."

"That depends on him. I'll defend myself if I have to."

"…..…..."

"Um, Velvet…." called Laphicet.

"Please, do it for me, too…." said Eleanor.

"If you want to save Oscar, you need to make him listen. Put your own life on the line. You're his sister. Do whatever you have to do to protect him."

"I will. Even if it means my death."

Jaune stood in thought worried. Velvet's plan wasn't going to work. He had a strong feeling it wasn't going to go her way. Because he knew Oscar and he wasn't going to give up without putting up a fight. Even if they have his sister hostage. Sure, he might hesitate but he will still choose to fight. He will eventually use that new arte against them. Without anyone noticing, the blond exorcist took Teresa's hand and dragged her away from the group. The Arc made sure no one noticed, taking the young woman into one of the ruins pillars. It won't be long before any of them realize they were missing. Especially Selene and Velvet. It was time to do thing his way and hopefully it will have better chances than the therion's plan.

" _I just hope she will listen to me and put her pride aside."_

"Why have you dragged me away like this Jaune?"

"Let's be real Teresa. Velvet's plan isn't going to go out as we think it will. We both know that."

"Your daemon friend seems to be pretty confident it will. You're doubting the same person you fought for, joined the Abbey and even betrayed it all for her. Now, you seem to doubt her. Why is that?"

"Because I know as much as you Oscar isn't going to back down. He's not going to listen to our demands even with you as a hostage" his words seemed to have affected the young woman as her eyes softened.

"Yes. I believe you're right. Oscar wants to right his mistakes, giving up is the last thing he will do. He's planning to fight your group and use that new arte to do it. You could even put your sword on my neck and he would still not make him listen to your demands. Putting me at risk, won't make him listen to reason. That is why...I fear he will get hurt. If it's not by either of you, it will be that arte. You know the truth...He can't be stopped unless you fight him."

"And that is why I need you to forget Velvet's plan. You have to convince him to give up. Tell him to forget about fighting for the Abbey. Get him out of here and get to somewhere safe."

"You're asking me to tell him to betray the Abbey?" she sounded amused" I'm afraid you'll be only wasting your time. Oscar would never do such thing. His honor would never permit him to betray what he fights for. I'm surprise you're willing to betray your daemon friend for our sake. And just when I thought I had you figure out Jaune. You pulled this off."

"I'm not betraying Velvet. I know her plan won't work and deep down, I think she KNOWS it won't either. That whatever we do, it will end up in a fight, that's inevitable. I only want for the two of you to get out of this mess and live a happy life without worrying about the Abbey."

"Oscar would never run away from his duties. You and Eleanor might have done so easily, but he won't. This is about reclaiming his honor as a son of the Dragonia family. To him, fixing his mistakes is very personal."

"I don't want you guys getting hurt or worse. Neither of you should be in this whole situation in the first place. Truth is I...I don't want to fight either of you" Jaune thought about Pyrrha and Ruby and how he couldn't fight them back at Aball.

"You've always being too kind for your own good" Teresa gave a faint smile" always caring for both your allies and your enemies. But this has become a situation where you have no control over it. One of us will get hurt, one of us might die, from either side. There's no turning back. I am ready to face the consequences of my actions, just like Oscar is ready to face his, and so should you."

"Asides from Eleanor, you and Oscar were my friends. True we didn't get along but I saw him as someone to count on to have my back whenever there was danger."

"If only he was here to listen to you" she smiled, this time it was a bright smile" Oscar has always seen you as a rival. The truth is, he envied you. You got training from Lord Artorius himself, something he desperately wanted for so long. No matter how hard you try it won't change anything. Oscar and I are your enemies because you betrayed the Abbey and you made your choice on who are your allies a long time ago. Fighting him, fighting me or the two of us. That fate is inevitable, you can't run away from this."

Jaune tightened his fists as tears formed" I wish things could be different. I wish there was another way to prevent a conflict. If only you guys had a better life that doesn't lead with joining the Abbey. Oscar may have volunteered to test Melchior's new arte. But in the end, he's only being used by Artorius. The same with you. Shigure is only following his lead because he only cares about fighting his brother. But if he wanted to, he could betray him in a heartbeat."

"I don't doubt you on that. Lord Shigure isn't known for his strong loyalty. But whether Lord Artorius is using us as his pawns or as his tools. Know this Jaune, we chose this path. Oscar and I. And we have no intention to go astray from it. My only regret is that you have never turn your back on the Abbey. I desire for things to be like they used to, just before you left. Like that time at the Noble Rule."

The Arc stood in thought, how could he forget about that day. He was surprised by Teresa when she invited him to have dinner with her. At the most expensive restaurant in the capital.

* * *

 _ **Jaune stood in front of the Noble Rule. Never thought he would actually come here. This was the place for all the nobility. Just as the name says. It was the most expensive restaurant in all of Loegres. It may cost a lot of gald for a single dish but he was told the food was top notch, grade A material. It was worth spending a lot for it. Even if he was a praetor he was still nervous being here. Obviously exorcist were welcome with open arms since they were the protectors of mankind. They even get discounts, they get treated like they were nobles too. He was here because he was supposed to meet up with Teresa and Oscar. He wished Eleanor could join them, but she was sent on patrol on another region away from Midgand.**_

 _ **This was really nice. Spending some quality time with fellow exorcists. Though he got along more with Eleanor than with the siblings. Oscar hated his guts, at least he was sure he did. Teresa didn't had a problem with him. Though he has noticed whenever he runs into her, she will steal glances at him. When he asks her what's wrong, she will come up with an excuse. The Arc was pretty sure it must be an excuse. There were times she will keep on staring at him. If he didn't knew any better, Teresa Linares might have a crush on him. But that was impossible he shouldn't feel so cocky about it. Just because some of the females in the capital blushed when they see him didn't make him a casanova or a chick magnet.**_

 _ **Too bad Selene couldn't be here. They allowed exorcists but not their malakhim because they're only tools. It angered Jaune but he went with it and told the malak girl to go somewhere else. As long as she doesn't cause any trouble. That girl wasn't always standing still. It got her restless being the only malak with her will. Besides, she promised him she will behave while he was gone. The blond finally saw Teresa arriving but there was no sign of Oscar anywhere. This got him worried, there's no way he will let his sister go on her own. He hoped it wasn't anything serious.**_

" _ **On time as always" Teresa gave a small smile.**_

" _ **If you don't mind me asking. Where's Oscar? I thought he was joining us."**_

" _ **I'm afraid my brother got orders to patrol the Danann Highway. He's actually filling in for a praetor that was feeling sick."**_

" _ **He volunteered to take his place. He should learn to take a break sometimes."**_

" _ **Oscar doesn't know the meaning of the word. That's the kind of person he is. But anyway, shall we go inside?"**_

" _ **Yeah, sure."**_

 _ **As they entered the restaurant they were immediately attended by a well mannered older man in a tuxedo. He took them to one of the tables with the best view in the entire place in the second floor. They could see all of Loegres from where they stood. Jaune was happy at first but, ever since he found out about Oscar. He was starting to get a little uncomfortable, more precise, he was getting nervous. It was just the two of them. This whole thing was now starting to look like, a date. But this wasn't a date, just spending time with a fellow praetor. The Arc offered the seat letting Teresa to get seated first, showing his gentlemen side which she nodded in approval.**_

 _ **The blond got seated after trying to keep a smile but it was hard to do so. His nervousness was getting worse to think he will get in this situation. Jaune should be the luckiest bastard in this world. It's not everyday he gets to have dinner with one Teresa Linares. He knew there were men who will sell their souls just to have a date with her. The Arc wasn't a fool, Teresa was a beautiful young woman. It didn't mattered if she was three years older than him. But wait, he reminded himself this is NOT a date. But it was him and her, just the two of them. Damn his brain was really being a pain.**_

" _ **Is something the matter Jaune? You seem troubled" the female praetor was able to noticed his behavior.**_

" _ **I'm just...I was hoping Oscar would be here. He should really know when to take a breather."**_

" _ **I have told him plenty of times not to over pushed himself. But he never listens."**_

 _ **The blond drank his glass of water trying to remain calm but Teresa was able to read him like a book. Maybe because he was being too predictable at the moment. After all, a man and a woman seated together having dinner will give the obvious hint.**_

" _ **Do not worry Jaune. This isn't a date. It's only a mere coincidence Oscar's away for volunteering to take that praetor's shift…That is, unless you want it to be."**_

" _ **Hm...Oh no! I-I mean, I'm honored to be here. But I didn't wanted to be rude. I am glad to be here tonight. Anyone needs some time off every now and then. Even exorcists."**_

" _ **Likewise. I am pleased to take some time off from Abbey duties and spend it with you. Let's enjoy this evening."**_

" _ **Of course" he didn't had a problem with that.**_

 _ **Both exorcists took the chance to look at the menu as the waiter arrived for their orders. Jaune almost paled seeing the prizes of the dishes. Definitely a restaurant for nobles. Just one dish was over two thousand gald. So he went with less expensive one, the roast Prickleboar with salad. Teresa order the grand salad special which was more expensive than his dish. There was a small silence as they wait for their food. The blond noticed the young woman stealing a few glances at him before she started looking around. That was one heck of a job she was doing to cover her act. But the Arc was smarter than that, so he took a sip from his water.**_

" _ **Not going to order something to drink? Like wine perhaps" Teresa spoke out of the blue.**_

" _ **Oh...I thought you weren't the drinking type."**_

" _ **I'm not. But there's nothing wrong with drinking for once. I heard wine is the exceptional beverage to have in a fine dinner. I thought you would like to try it."**_

" _ **I'm not a fan of alcohol. I have barely drink anything other than water, milk or juice" he coughed scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.**_

" _ **That's all right" she smiled" we don't have to order it. I prefer some lemon tea honestly. You should have some too. It's exquisite."**_

" _ **That sounds nice. I don't mind having a taste."**_

" _ **Oscar is the same. Even if he's young he doesn't like wine or any type of alcoholic beverage. He keeps telling me he would never succumb to such an addiction."**_

" _ **I guess it all depends on modesty. If you know when you had enough. Control is important."**_

" _ **Agreed. It's nice to enjoy those beverages as long as they can control the amount they're drinking."**_

" _ **Thanks Teresa, for tonight. I am glad to be here in this wonderful evening."**_

" _ **Though it was Oscar's idea mainly for all of us to have dinner here. You don't have to show your gratitude to me."**_

" _ **He even wanted me here?" that caught Jaune by surprise.**_

" _ **I suppose. He might not be fond of you. But you're still an exorcist and a fellow praetor so he will show respect to you, regardless of how he feels" she took a sip from her glass of water.**_

 _ **Teresa was no fool. She knew her brother better than anyone. He suggested the dinner as part of his plan. She bet her malakhims that he has already volunteered to take that patrol shift BEFORE suggesting to have dinner at the Noble Rule. So he knew he won't be able to make it here. Those were Oscar's true intentions. To hook her up with Jaune and officially make this get together between exorcists, a date. The thought made her blushed. She didn't know whether to get upset at her brother or praise him for a job well done. Then again, with how nervous and restless the blond was looking. This "date" wasn't going to well, no matter how well behave she was being.**_

 _ **It didn't took long when the waiter arrived with their food. The dishes looked delicious and amazing. Of course they should considering the prize. The waiter came with more water as Teresa ordered some lemon tea for both of them. The man gave a cordial smile as he took off. Jaune let her be the first to taste her dist, it was a gentlemen gesture. The female praetor noticed and she appreciate it, taking a bite from her grand salad that had every single vegetable in the menu. The blond followed eating from the Prickleboar meat on his dish. It was truly delicious, he loved it. But something was missing. It wasn't the same to how Velvet used to cook it. The Arc cursed mentally for once again thinking about the Crowe, again.**_

" _ **Something the matter?" Teresa noticed his change of behavior" is the food not to your liking?"**_

" _ **No, that's not it. I really like it, it's very good. I was just thinking of...Other things…."**_

" _ **I see" she started picking on her salad hard to believe she was getting nervous" tell me more about you Jaune."**_

" _ **Uh…." well that was the second time this evening he was surprised" what else is there to know about me, that you already know?"**_

" _ **I only know you're from the same village as Lord Artorius. Any families, relatives?"**_

" _ **Not blood relatives. But I did had a family. One is Arthur-I mean Lord Artorius, another died and another one is in prison."**_

" _ **My apologies. I went out of my bounds. I should have known better than to ask a personal question with an obvious answer. After all, I know what became of Aball, after the Advent."**_

" _ **I will never forget it. So don't feel bad. All I care about was my training and protecting the people as an exorcist. Following the ways of the Abbey."**_

" _ **Are you sure?" she resumed eating from her salad.**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **Usually I don't like hearing rumors. Neither believing them. But it concerns me Jaune. We can be honest with each other, we can keep this between us if you wish."**_

" _ **What do you want to know?" he was convinced she was sounding honest, not to mention Teresa would never lie, it goes against the person she is especially as an exorcist.**_

" _ **Are you truly following the ways of the Abbey, is your loyalty for it, or is it for someone else?"**_

" _ **I won't lie. I admire what the exorcists are doing. I want to fight daemons and keep the people safe. I admire what the Abbey stands for. But my loyalty is for someone else and it's not Lord Artorius."**_

" _ **You must have your reasons. Not everyone will agree with Lord Artorius's ideals. But it's because of him the world is what it is today. It's because of him many people can feel safe and secure from getting the daemonblight. They no longer fear the daemons because of his rule."**_

" _ **You mean the malevolence?" Jaune muttered lowly but she heard him clearly, he didn't wanted the other people to listen.**_

 _ **Teresa paused on her eating gazing at the blond" yes. You know very well we're not allowed to speak of it in public places. But in this case, I can make an exception. I will let it slide this time Jaune. Only because we're having dinner together. Are we clear?"**_

" _ **Crystal. I'm sorry Teresa, I didn't meant to upset you."**_

" _ **You're mistaken. I am not upset. I know I can be very strict and hard sometimes. But I can understand what you're going through."**_

" _ **You care for Oscar right? You're willing to do anything for him? Don't answer, I know perfectly what you will say. But what if suddenly he gets killed and sacrificed for the good of the world? What did you do then Teresa?"**_

 _ **The young woman stood shocked holding her fork as her hand trembled. That was a question she would find it hard to answer. Oscar being sacrificed, dying, leaving this world. She didn't know what she will do without him. Will she be able to forgive herself. Yet, she managed to compose herself facing the blond praetor.**_

" _ **Don't say anything. One of my family was sacrificed for the good of this world. And his older sister who loves him very much was sent to prison for due to the events of the Advent. So yes Teresa, my loyalties for Lord Artorius isn't very solid."**_

" _ **Honestly I don't know. I don't know what will I do if Oscar was the one to be sacrificed."**_

" _ **I know you will cry and you will feel anger. And you might even want justice on his murderer" the blond paused feeling bad with himself" I'm sorry. I shouldn't be bringing this topic. We're suppose to enjoy ourselves tonight. Let's talk about something else."**_

" _ **I would appreciate it" she smiled.**_

 _ **The waited arrived with the lemon tea as both resumed their eating. But after that, neither said a word. None was able to bring a good topic to talk about. Jaune hide his hatred for Artorius as usual and tried hard not to think of Velvet. While Teresa was in deep thought thinking of the Arc's question. What will she do if Oscar dies as a sacrifice for the good of the world. She believes in the Abbey, she believes in Artorius's vision and his laws. Will and reason, the majority over the few. The female praetor mentally sighed so much for this" date" to go smoothly. There will be no kiss, that's for sure. Not even one on the cheek.**_

* * *

Jaune stood silent. Why was Teresa looking at him that way. There was a lot of affection in her green eyes. What happened at the Noble Rule was just a get together between fellow praetors. He really didn't saw it as an actual date. That's when he didn't noticed that their face were a bit close. The young woman made the first move. Her face moving closer to his, wanting to claim his lips. Blue eyes widened, she wasn't planning to. She was, who would think Teresa will be this bold. Or maybe she was being desperate. The blond quickly moved his head out of the way rejecting the incoming kiss. There was only one woman in his heart, and it wasn't her. All Teresa did was chuckled weakly, she didn't sounded amused in the least. Remembering why she was here in the first place.

"What a fool I've been. To think I actually have a chance. You clearly love that daemon, that therion."

"Let's not waste any more time" he walked off.

"There you guys are!" Selene ran to them" where have you been? We've been looking for you two."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to slow us down" he turned to Teresa.

"I wasn't that worried" smiled the malak girl before she got serious" but Velvet, boy she's really-"

"Where were you?" the Crowe arrived with the rest of the group, she wasn't happy" you two bailed on us."

"I only wanted to talk to Teresa. Nothing else. Sorry for making you guys worried."

"About what?" the black haired woman was curious, mainly she was starting to get jealous.

"About Oscar and your plan. Let's just get to the earthpulse point already" the Arc didn't wanted to bring any details so he walked ahead.

The female therion turned to the former praetor woman with a glare. Now she really wanted to know what they were talking about. It's not like she and Jaune were" close", but it made her curious to know. About Oscar and the plan, was the blond against it. Or maybe he didn't like using Teresa as bait hostage to get her brother to stand down. True, they were only here for the therion. Anyone from the Abbey were nothing but obstacles. But this situation was different. With Teresa on their side, they can prevent any conflict. They can go in, take the therion and be on their way back to Titania. The sooner they do this, the better.

* * *

The party fought more daemons as they were getting closer to the depths of the Baird Marsh. They had to flipped more elemental switches to removed and place barriers. It was sure getting annoying by now, but they were getting closer. Jaune knew very well they will have to fight Oscar if they wanted to get the therion. The young praetor wasn't going to back down even with his sister as a hostage. Knowing Teresa she will try to reason with him but it will failed. The blond exorcist was more concerned about this new arte that Melchior made. If it has anything to do with him copying the formula of Zaveid's weapon Siegfried, then it must be something serious. Either way, they will fight Oscar and who knows how strong he might become with that arte.

"We're almost to the earthpulse point. You all know the plan, right?" asked Teresa.

"I'm using you as a hostage to keep Oscar from doing anything stupid. And don't you try anything funny, either" replied Velvet.

Jaune believed she wasn't going to do anything. Without any malakhims, she was pretty much defenseless and powerless. So he doubted she will try to stab them in the back. She was smarter than that, Teresa crazy nor she didn't had a death wish. All she wanted was Oscar's safety, nothing else. Taking a turn ahead there was a field of flowers. Selene nodded to him this was the location of the earthpulse point. So they finally made it. It was sure a relief after crossing through such a big place. The party was able to see Oscar holding his sword staring at something. A winged horned creature in purple with blond hair and red eyes resembling a female, looking unconscious. That has to be the therion, so the praetor was truly guarding it.

 **(Music: "Will and Reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I'd knew you come, Velvet and Jaune."

The Crowe immediately released her gauntlet blade aiming it at the neck of the young woman.

"Sister!" gasped Oscar not expecting to see her here.

"As plain as day. Now put down your sword and let go of my therion. If you don't. I'll kill her."

"Do as she says Oscar. She's deadly serious" reminded Jaune.

"You coward!" the praetor glared at the daemon woman.

"I'm sorry to do this, Oscar! I'm searching for the truth behind the Abbey's talk of so called" reason"." Said Eleanor.

"And your idea of reason is to threaten my dear sister's life?!"

"I'm sorry Oscar...I've become nothing but a burden."

"Teresa, no...It's not like that…." the praetor gave a nod" all right. I'll put down my arms."

 **(Music end)**

Oscar slowly knelt to put down his sword. Jaune knew he was up to something. He quickly threw it and the Arc blocked it with his shield. Teresa immediately ran to her brother's side. So much for her using her as a hostage to make him give up the therion.

"Teresa, get back!"

"Why am I not surprised?" sighed the blond exorcist.

However the young woman had other plans as she suddenly hit her brother with her staff on the back of his head, knocking him out.

"You didn't wanted him to use that arte. So you tricked him. He will never thought of his own sister attacking him from his back" somehow the Arc was expecting that.

"Forgive me Oscar...This is the only way I can protect you."

"We kept our end of the bargain. Take him and get out of here" said Velvet.

"I can't do that. It will reflect poorly upon him."

"You're going to fight on his behalf?" Jaune didn't know what she was up to.

"But how? You don't have any malakhim to help you fight" said Selene.

"Lady Teresa?" said Laphicet.

"You should listen to the brat. You're just a powerless human" said the Crowe.

"You're right...I am a weak, worthless human" she started walking to the therion that was starting to get up" but has has shown me the light! And it shines! My body is receptive to Innominat's power!"

"What?" the Arc was shocked.

"And with it" Teresa resumed" I can protect everything I care about!"

The therion bit her as she vanished and its power was transferred to her. Her body has changed drastically. Teresa was no covered in a bit revealing black, purple and lilac armor, with black wings with red tips on the wings. The right part of her face was colored black just like the armor with a black horn, with her right eye changing color to blackish purple. Two small purple arrows on her forehead. The group was shocked that she has become a therion right before them.

 **(Music: "The line between persistence and affection" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"She turned into a therion?!" said the malak boy.

"No. She fused with it!" said Magilou.

"This is how far you'll go to protect Oscar from using that arte" said Jaune.

"I'll kill you all! Anything to protect Oscar!" her eyes were on the blond exorcist" if it makes you feel any better Jaune. I also wish things would have been different."

"It's a shame they aren't" the former praetor changed Crocea Mors to great long sword mode" no more talking. We'll stop you right here and now!"

"Merging with a therion...Do you realize what you're doing Teresa?!" said Velvet.

"Heheh. A trivial sacrifice! I'd do anything for my Oscar!"

The new therion Teresa attacked the party with her staff swinging it rapidly as she flew thanks to her new wings. Jaune attacked her with everything he had. He could already tell she was strong. She truly didn't needed a malak to help her fight if she has fused with a therion. She kept attacking the group with her staff flying all over the place. The blond exorcist used the usual strategy letting the malaks and Magilou attacked from afar casting artes. With him, Velvet and Rokurou attacking up close. The trio was enough to give her a beating with chaining combos. Along with extra artes from the others. Teresa activated her break soul arte" Screw Driver" but Rokurou countered with his own vengeful punishment.

Teresa glared at all of them fighting them with all the power she had as a therion. She was doing this for Oscar, to protect him so he doesn't use Melchior's new arte. She used screw driver again but it was countered again by the daemon swordman's own break soul. With rage in her heart she flung towards Velvet, glaring at the daemon who hurt her brother physically and wounded his pride as an exorcist. Unleashing her power she used her mystique arte "Violent Mix" stabbing the therion with her staff before throwing her to the ground. Jaune was shocked running to the Crowe's side, she was downed. He quickly acted making her drink a life bottle. The Arc kept telling everyone to continued casting artes.

Velvet was up glaring at the winged therion, she was going to pay for that. Jaune advised to attack her from different directions. He will attack her by the sides, Rokurou will attack her from behind and she will attack from the front. Teresa was assaulted by so many long range artes as the Arc and the war daemon attacked her from the ordered directions. The Crowe unleashed her daemon arm performing combos with her two companions. She went with her mystique arte Lethal Pain, then she followed it up with another combo. The blond exorcist went with Rending Saber next, then Rokurou with Form Zero Sunder. The winged therion gave a cry, she couldn't believed she was losing.

Jaune ordered everyone to attack her, going all out. They all used their mystique artes. They needed to stopped her now and make sure she doesn't used her mystique arte. Teresa was being overpowered by the party, even with her new power she couldn't beat them. The Arc felt bad for her, she was only trying to protect her brother. But she needed to be stopped because she fused with the therion they were after. The irony that Teresa was only fighting for the sake of protecting her family and not for the Abbey. Finally everyone attacked with their second mystique artes as she fell down. That was the end of the fight. The therion has been beaten.

 **(Music end)**

"I can't...Lose...Not here…."

"Stand down Teresa!" said Jaune" if you keep this up. I can't guarantee that you'll survive."

"L-Lady Teresa" said Laphicet.

"You heard him. If you don't, I'll devour you piece by piece" said Velvet.

Oscar was already up and he has seen what his sister has become, he walked up to her" it's okay. Sister...You've done enough."

"No. Don't look at me...I'm so hideous…."

"When I was growing up, the only one my mother and father ever paid attention to was my older brother, the heir. But you, Teresa...You noticed me when they didn't. You looked after me. Smiled for me" he took her hand.

"I could never thank you enough, my sister…." he smiled.

"O...Oscar…." she teared up.

"Oscar" Jaune called to the young praetor" take Teresa and leave. This has gone long enough. We don't want to fight you. She needs you right now. You can reclaim your honor later."

"What are you doing?" asked the Crowe.

"If he takes her out of this place, he'll be removing her from the earthpulse point. Even if she's not with us, it will still be a mission accomplished, right?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he glared at the blond exorcist" you will pay the most Jaune. My sister was never good enough for you. You didn't accepted her feelings. For that, I could never forgive you!"

"What?" the long black haired woman turned to the Arc shocked, so Teresa actually likes him that way.

"Last chance Oscar. Take your sister and leave this place" he ignored his comment.

"Keep watching over me, Teresa. As long as you're looking after me…I can vanquish even the lord of daemons" the praetor summoned his malak ready to use the new arte.

 **(Music: "Justice of the Knight" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

" _Is he really going to use that arte?"_ thought Selene worried.

"Are you going to be Artorius's guinea pig and test that new arte Melchior developed?" asked the former praetor.

"Indeed...Take a good look...This is armatization!"

" _It IS that arte!"_ gasped the malak girl.

Oscar released all his power as his malak returned to him. In a bright light he was still the same. Only difference his hair changed color to white and behind stood six wings, three on the left and three on the right and three green laces behind his legs. They were separate and nothing was holding them. The malaks were able to sensed the power coming from the young praetor. No doubt, he was stronger now. Melchior's new arte has done its work after all.

"Here I come!"

"What's happened to him?!" asked Magilou.

"He merged with his malak?!" said the Crowe.

"That's one hell of an arte!" said Rokurou.

Jaune decided to be cautious. It looks like Oscar has somehow become stronger than Teresa fused with the therion. He ordered the group to keep their distance and wait for him to make the first move. It was a risky move but one worth to take. After all the blond exorcist knew the praetor had his grudge with him, for not just being a rival but as well as hurting his sister's feelings. The Arc didn't meant it for not falling for Teresa. She was indeed a beautiful young woman but his heart was already taken by Velvet a long time ago. Just as Oscar was willing to do anything for his sister, he was will to do ANYTHING for the Crowe. So he intimidated the armatized praetor waving his hand that means" bring it".

And it worked. As Oscar glared at him lunging at the Arc using Gale Fang, followed by Whirlwind Slash. Not just he was stronger, but faster too. Jaune managed to blocked those strong artes with his shield. His aura also protected him for any extra damage. She signaled for the others to attack him, taking the chance that he was focusing only on him. But it seemed the praetor was aware of his plan as he jumped in the air and shot his green wings like projectiles at the coming group. It was the same as when a Nevermore shoots its feathers. Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor got caught in the blast while Selene cast her new healing arte" Revitalize" healing all of them. She followed with boosting everyone with acuteness and field barrier.

Magilou, Laphicet and Selene cast long range artes while the others will handle him on close range. Oscar has definitely gotten more skilled and stronger thanks to that new arte. He kept using Gale Fang and Whirlwind Slash, then releasing his wing projectiles. It was hard to get through his defenses. But he was eventually caught by their assault of combos with arcane artes, break soul, and break artes. Oscar gave a loud cried of anger, glaring at Jaune. Unleashing all of his power on the blond exorcist. Blue eyes widened preparing his shield for the coming attack. Too bad for the Arc it was his mystique arte" Sylphid Blaze", it won't be enough to block with a shield, no matter how tough it is. He got hit by so many wing projectiles and slashes from his sword crashing hard on the ground.

Selene and Velvet gasped seeing him downed, but not out. Jaune was still standing all of his aura took that mystique arte. If he didn't had so much of it, he would have seriously gotten hurt. He was fine assuring his malak and the long black haired woman. Oscar was now busy fighting, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor. Selene fired a barrage of arrows, followed by casting more artes. The Arc teamed up with the Crowe, joining the others in attacking the armatized praetor. This fight was serious, they couldn't underestimate him. That new arte has really made him strong, maybe he was in a legate level now. So they needed to go all out, hit him hard because he wasn't holding back with this new power. Jaune planned a strategy to surround him and pin him.

The party pinned Oscar from all directions using their mystique artes. Then they followed with their second mystique artes. It was impossible to blocked so many powerful artes so he cried out loud. Jaune charged at him slashing at him with his own combos. Velvet followed, then Rokurou, then Eizen and finally Eleanor. That has to be it, he seemed too weak to continued fighting. Magilou, Laphicet and Selene stopped casting waiting for the outcome of the fight. The praetor was panting, how could he had lose. Even with the new arte he was still no match for them. He failed, just like his sister. Lord Artorius would never forgive him for this failure.

 **(Music end)**

"Oscar stop! This has gone far enough!" said Eleanor.

"No, it hasn't...You people hurt my sister! Especially you Jaune!"

"I'm sorry things have to be different Oscar. I really am. Even so, I think Teresa deserves someone better" said the blond exorcist.

Oscar started screaming his body being filled with light.

"He's losing control of the malak!" said Rokurou.

"Dammit! It's turning into a dragon!" said Eizen.

"Velvet, quick! Devour that thing!" said Magilou.

"But if she does that...Oscar will…." the Arc paused.

"Stop! He's still-" said Laphicet.

"If I'm going to go down...I'll take you with me!" the praetor glared at the blond exorcist.

He charged at Jaune, he was unable to act fast, grabbing him. Pointing his sword at his heart. His aura will protect him, but getting stabbed there will put him at life risk.

"Your life ends here traitor!"

"Jaune!" shouted Velvet and Selene.

Oscar thrust his sword as blood came out. His eyes widened, it wasn't the blood of the Arc. But someone else, he was shocked and horrified. Everyone else was also shocked at the result. When Jaune realized what just happened, he was too shocked to react. There, before him stood Teresa as she took her brother's sword into her heart. She has taken the blonds place. Tears formed on the young praetor as he realized what he did. He has killed his own beloved sister. He removed his sword as her body was about to hit the ground, but he caught her just in time.

"Teresa…." the Arc was speechless.

"Sister! Why?! Why would you do that?!" he sobbed holding her body.

"I'm sorry...Oscar...I couldn't let you do that to Jaune I…."

"No! He hurt your feelings. He doesn't accept you, he doesn't deserve you! And you still…."

"There Jaune...I have repaid my debt to you. Without going against the Abbey's wishes."

"By letting yourself get killed by your own brother?" the blond was still shocked.

"No, no...NO! Sister please don't go…." he resumed sobbing.

"I guess I am that much of a fool. Even if he will never feel the same way...I still love him…Forgive me Oscar. For being such a burden to you, for being such a weak sister…."

"NO TERESA!"

She was already gone, he quickly glared at the shocked blond" this is your FAULT! You killed her! You killed my sister! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME! Jaune I will NEVER forgive you!"

"Oscar wait!"

Suddenly he was stabbed in the back by a blade. Shocked he turned to the owner of the weapon. The gauntlet blade of Velvet.

"I won't let you lay a hand on him."

She released the blade as the young praetor fell to the ground dead. Both siblings were gone and their bodies were already releasing malevolence. The female therion used her daemon arm to absorbed all of it. Just like that both praetors were gone. Jaune was still recovering from his shock. Selene ran to him worried. He was fine, but he still couldn't believed what he just witnessed. It happened so fast. Oscar was planning to kill him, then Teresa jumped and took his attack for him, dying in the process, for him. Then before the praetor was about to attempt to kill him again, Velvet took him out. He was right, this wasn't how he was planning things to go.

"You OK Jaune?" asked his malak.

"I'm...I'll be all right…."

"I had to do it" spoke Velvet" if I hadn't killed him, he would have killed you instead. I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Neither am I" said the malak girl.

"Yeah…."

"Well we messed up with the therion part. They're probably making a new one as we speak" said Magilou.

"Let's get back to the port and resume our search" said Eizen.

"Teresa and Oscar...They were so close...They supported each other…And now they're…." muttered Eleanor.

"Velvet…." Laphicet was obviously worried for the black haired woman.

"We're done here. Let's head back to the Van Eltia."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Honestly I didn't like Oscar and Teresa dying. Judging from Velvet's expression in canon she obviously didn't meant it, she was filled with guilt. And horrified realizing she was just like Artorius killing Teresa's brother before her. That's why I decided to changed that in this story. I was inspired to do this based on Symphonia Dawn of a new world when Emil killed Decus and Alice was going to kill him in vengeance but Marta killed her to protect him.**

 **-It bothers me I never saw Oscar and Teresa as bad people. Unlike Melchior or Artorius. They were really good people following orders and what they believed was right. Even if Oscar was a douche he didn't deserved to die neither did Teresa.**

 **-I actually like the Jaune/Teresa one sided romance, I just like it. To me it felt right that she fell for him but knew in her heart she never stood a chance because she was aware he loves Velvet. Yet she chose to sacrificed herself for him. The irony that her love for the Arc was more than just a crush of admiration, but real love. It was a tragedy. You can't always have what you want. You won't find that perfect person the first time without experiencing some bumps on the road.**

 **-Selene's second mystique arte is mystic cage Jade Curtis's MA from Abyss.**

 **-I can say things are going to get VERY interesting in the coming chapters, also you will know by reading the title of the next chapter below lol. And hopefully the story will get even better and you folks will enjoy it even more.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***Andromeda- Jaune will become strong but NOT OP strong I assure you. I don't like OP characters. As for returning with Journey to Redemption even till this day I'm still working on ideas of how volume 5 will go. But I'm obviously working more on this story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- always happy to know you're still enjoying the story. As for the sword in Laphicet's vision which it was from Selene's memories, well you will know VERY soon.**

 ***coreygriffin96- yes I have read and seen One Piece but I'm not interested in writing a crossover with Berseria. The series doesn't brings me inspiration to write, sorry.**

 ***Guest- if you could fix several thins from the Xillia games what would they be? Oh boy this might be a little long. Okay 1) I would NEVER killed off the Chimeraid they weren't evil in my opinion, I actually felt sorry for poor Nadia, the girl has been through a lot of crap it's no wonder why she lost her sanity or maybe she's always being sadistic. Still I like her and the rest of the Chimeraid, Jao was the most humble and kind of the group with wanting to protect Elize because he was responsible for the deaths of her parents. Presa was sexy and cute I shipped her with Alvin so sue me. As for Wingul the guy had the appearance of Sasuke from Naruto but he wasn't that much of an emo douche. He actually had some respect for Rowen as a worthy rival. 2) I would have made Jude and Milla beat the living crap out of Alvin. In the first Xillia I HATE his character so much because he was nothing but a low life traitor. I mean how many times did he betrayed Milla and Jude's group? Like four or five times. I would have officially kicked him out of the group on his first betrayal with no second chances. I couldn't like him at all even when he FINALLY decided to be a good guy and help the group. At least I was able to like him in Xillia 2. 3) I would NEVER erased fracture Milla because YES people I ship her with Ludger, they look so good together like Jude and original Milla. Fracture Milla had her own personality completely different from the Lord of Spirits, I fell in love with her throughout the game and I cried manly tears when she had to go. She was also my second waifu (#1 is Velvet duh!). 4) Made Jude/Milla canon damn it. It was SO obvious since the first game Jude had a thing for Milla when he first met her he was clearly thinking "wow who is this hot woman? I'll be jerking off to her forever" LOL that last part was a joke. 5) I did like Xillia's 2 ending but if I could change the outcome I would have given Ludger a second chance to live and live a happy life with Elle. 6) Made Gaius/Muzet canon damn this was another obvious ship that was left hanging in the air curse you Namco Bandai.**

 ***Angeal- I appreciate the idea but I won't be taking it. Sorry but I'm already busy with this story and Journey to Redemption. I also my future RWBY/Vesperia project that I haven't started yet.**

 ***sppedkarate37- thank you very much I am happy that you're enjoying the story, thanks for the support.**

 ***Guest- didn't understood the first part but yes I do ship Ludger/Fracture Milla it's my OTP in Xillia 2 followed by Jude/Milla.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Primordial Empyreans


	40. The Primordial Empyreans

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 40 The Primordial Empyreans

(Location: Baird Marsh Domain of the old Kingdom Lionel Island Endgand region Midgand Empire)

After leaving the earthpulse point, the party went back to Port Lionel. They had to backtrack the entire Marsh now. It was a real pain since the place was so big and anyone can easily get lost. Yet no one has said a word. After the outcome of the fight, the group went silent. This was probably the most quiet trip ever. Everyone looked in deep thought. Some were concerned if the Abbey had created a new therion by now. To replaced the one from this area. Others, just thought about recent events. What took place at the earthpulse point at the Marsh. The fight with Oscar and Teresa. True they won but at what cost. At the cost of the lives of two exorcists who were close like they were real siblings.

For Eleanor, the girl was disturbed about what just happened. The fight wasn't supposed to have such an aftermath like that. She knew Oscar and Teresa ever since she officially joined the Abbey. She was able to know them a little in the personal level. They were good people. Teresa, unlike her brother was strict and cold. She was an exorcist that follow the rules" by the letter" without any argument. Oscar was more of a loyal type who cherished honor among all. The times the red head was able to talk to him, he was a kind person. The primary example of what praetor of the Abbey should be. Now, both were gone. At one time she considered them her comrades and fellow exorcists. But they were never her enemies. It really crushed Eleanor's soul about their tragic end.

Selene was never the most fond of the Abbey. She didn't like the exorcist institution one bit. She only followed them because of her master. And even so, Jaune wasn't really doing it for his loyalty. It was all for Velvet. But the malak girl didn't get along with most of the exorcists. She thought Teresa was too strict and she couldn't stand who she treated malakhims, nothing but tools. She truly hated that logic. Seeing malaks as nothing but weapons to fight daemons. Even if it was truth, they don't deserve to get that treatment. She was more tolerant at Oscar, though she considered him a douche most of the time. But her hatred ran deep for Melchior and the Shepherd. Now that the siblings were gone, she truly felt sorry for them. They didn't deserved to die.

Velvet never looked back when she left the earthpulse point. Honestly she didn't wanted this for Oscar and Teresa. They weren't bad people, just misunderstood. They were her enemies because they were with the Abbey and they obeyed the laws put by Artorius. She did felt bad for their death but it wasn't supposed to be like this. She gave Teresa a chance to take her brother and leave, in exchange for giving them the therion. But she chose otherwise, to fight them and make a final stand in order to protect Oscar from using that arte. The Crowe didn't regretted killing the male praetor, he was about to kill Jaune. Over her dead body before that happens. But it surprised the daemon woman, Teresa making such a sacrifice to protect the Arc. Her feelings for him were clear.

Jaune kept walking without looking at anyone. It hit him the hardest for what happened to the siblings. He never wanted this. The blond wanted them out of this, away from the Abbey, so they can live their lives in peace while they put a stop to Artorius. He should have known better Teresa wasn't going to listen to him. She had no intention in talking to Oscar and convince him to let them take the therion. Most shocking that she receptive to Innominat's power, leading for her to fused with the therion. Part of him felt responsible after what the young woman did, giving her life to protect him. Then Velvet killing Oscar in return to saved his life. How did it all came to this. They were good people and neither of them should have died.

Laphicet was sad, it was written all over his face. Teresa's death did affected him. Whether he didn't had his will or he was treated as a tool. The young woman was still his former master. And he had some respect for her. She died protecting Jaune. In the end she care for him a lot that she was willing to give her own life for him. The malak boy knew she was a good person and it was the same with her brother. Oscar was kind, loyal and he loves his sister as much as she would to him. It was tragic what happened but he knew about their mission to stop the Abbey. To stop Artorius and Innominat. At least Teresa had some kindness to let him sneak into the royal villa library and read some of the books. He found out from her, so she wasn't that strict after all.

It was hard to tell if they were going in the right direction back to the port at the island wharf. It's not like they had time to memorize the route through the Marsh. It will probably going to take them hours to cross over this maze-like place. That wasn't all, there were still daemons prowling the grounds. So the party weren't out of trouble yet. Jaune took a glance at Velvet, the black haired woman stood in thought. She just didn't killed Oscar, but she ended up eating both siblings, absorbing the malevolence that was forming in them. Praetors like Oscar and Teresa were very hard to get taken over by the malevolence. But like everyone else, their time came and it was devoured by the female therion.

Time was definitely against them. Though it takes a while for a new therion to be reborn. Either way they have taken the seven therions that were feeding malevolence to Innominat. But they weren't sure if the Empyrean has been weakened for sure. Laphicet will have to try and sense another earthpulse point to see if he can detect the new therion. Yet Jaune didn't looked so relax or relief even if they have taken all the therions. Until they're sure that the Empyrean has being awaken, he won't be able to rest easy. Trying to put what just happened behind him, the Arc focused in moving forward. To keep his head in their next task. Returning to Titania and getting some rest. Yet it was impossible to get over the events, the death of Oscar and Teresa will be forever in his mind.

The party tried to take a rest during the journey back. But it was impossible, because they kept encountering daemons. More Hallowed Tree, they were persistent and annoying. The blond exorcist thought of trying to cheer up the group but, he had no idea what to say. Even Selene wasn't feeling up to it. Most were still shocked of the sibling's death. Others were concerned about the new therion that might be reborn. So the Arc failed and just stood silent. This wasn't the time for a pep talk or even a joke. That was Magilou's specialty, to say something random, off topic, cryptic or annoying. Even the witch didn't looked like she wanted to talk either. After disposing another group of daemons, they resumed their walking.

During another encounter with a horde of daemons. Jaune got ahead of the group, taking a few of them with. He ended up separating with them. It was no biggie, the others were handling the rest of the daemons no problem. The Arc realized he was a little far away from the party. But Selene was able to spot him. Just as they were about to reunite with the blond exorcist they were stopped by a barrier. It was colored silver with the many threads in it. It was similar to the ones the Abbey used to keep the therions prisoner. Velvet glared unleashing her daemon arm hitting the barrier as hard as she could. But she was unable to break it like the others. It was no use, she tried a couple of times more but she failed.

"It's no use" Jaune glared" this barrier is stronger than the ones being used on the therions. You can't break it Velvet."

"But what can we do?" asked Rokurou.

"My, he really outdone himself with this one" said Magilou.

"A futile effort, daemon."

 **(Music: "Will and Reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Jaune's eyes narrowed, glaring as Melchior appeared. This man couldn't take a hint when not to show up. After what he did in Aball and recreating Pyrrha and Ruby. Now he shows up right after the tragedy that befell on the exorcist siblings. The barrier was preventing Velvet and the others from coming to his aid. He was alone. On his own and with the legate in front of him. The perfect chance to finally fight him. Settle the score with him. But his bad feeling was at it again. His intentions were clear he wanted him alone and away from the group. For what reason. Melchior was scratching his beard staring at the barrier that was keeping the others trapped. Don't have to be a genius to know he was up to something.

"That barrier is my latest creation. Not even your therion strength will be able to break through it."

"You want to keep the others from interfering? So you decided to fight me one on one?And here I thought you were here to pay respects to Oscar and Teresa. I was wrong." The Arc unsheathed Crocea Mors and his shield.

"Teresa and Oscar fulfilled their duties until the last second. There will always be sacrifices for the sake of the new world we're trying to build. As for my reason for being here Artorius have finally came to his senses. After he offered you a chance to return to serve at his side. You refused the opportunity to redeem yourself before him. Therefore, he came to the conclusion that you are to be disposed for your treachery."

"And you volunteered to be my executioner? I'm flattered" his blue eyes narrowed.

"That task have been assigned to someone else."

Next to Melchior jumped a figure wearing her red hood cloak. Jaune glared at the legate even more. So this was his plan, letting Ruby be the one to take him out. The red cloak girl readied her scythe as her face was covered by her hood. Behind the barrier Selene and Velvet glared the at the bearded man for using one of his friends to fight him again. Only this time, there was no playing around. Artorius ordered for the traitor of the Abbey to die. They'll be damned before that happens. The legate was expecting he will hesitate again like in Aball. However, the Arc tightened the hold of his weapons. He needed to make sure if Pyrrha was present too.

"Only one?"

"One is enough. She's more than capable of taking you on. It's sad really, this will be the last time we will see each other Jaune Arc."

"Don't be so sure. I won't fall for your games again."

Melchior didn't replied he only vanished letting the silver eyed girl to face the blond exorcist.

"Isn't there anything we can do to get rid of this barrier?!" said Eleanor.

"What do you think I've been doing?!" Velvet was still hitting it with her daemon claw.

"It's not use. It's just too strong" said Laphicet.

"Magilou, any suggestions?" asked Rokurou.

"If this is a new type of barrier I'm pretty much useless. That old coot always have something up his sleeve" replied the witch.

"Then Jaune is on his own" said Selene worried.

"I'll be fine" the blond called to the group" this time, it will be different. Especially since Pyrrha isn't here. I can handle Ruby."

The young girl charged with scythe on hand using her semblance. The Arc blocked all her attacks before countering with Guardian Field. She shot him with the rifle feature and he blocked them in return. This time, there was no hesitation as he stared at the silver eyed girl as any other opponent he has ever faced. Selene cheered for her master on, happy to see him fighting for real. That red cloak girl didn't stood a chance. Velvet wasn't showing but she believes in Jaune, there was a lot of faith in her chest nut eyes. Rokurou started cheering too with Laphicet, Eleanor and Magilou. Eizen joined in too. The blond exorcist grinned at their cheers as he faced his friend in real combat. She may be Ruby but she still an illusion created from his memories.

The girl kept attacking with her scythe Crescent Rose but the Arc blocked them countering with arcane artes and his break soul arte. She fired in addition, but the blond blocked it with his shield. He got the edge over the petite girl attacking her with a chain of combos. She was on the ground but vanished in a trail of rose petals. Using her semblance again, she appeared right behind him getting slashed on his back. Using one of his break artes he was able to stopped the silver eyed girl. She was truly skilled, and persistent. Jaune knew the only way to beat her was to wait for her aura level to run low. Once that happens, the fight will be over. Because he had so much of it he can go on for hours, but it was different for Ruby.

While the fight was still going on, Velvet gave another try to bring down Melchior's newest barrier. Her daemon arm wasn't enough, it was still standing. It was definitely stronger than the barrier used to imprison the therions. The barrier wasn't going anywhere. The Arc was really on his own. But from the look of things the blond was doing just fine alone. The former praetor kept on blocking and attacking on the red cloak girl. As he resumed fighting memories were flowing, when he first met Ruby. How much she helped him in trying to become a better leader for his team. She gave him courage and helped him along the way. It was better to fight her alone. There was no way he'll be able to take on her and Pyrrha at the same time, no matter how strong he has become.

Both ended up crossing their weapons. He pushed as hard as he could. The force was strong enough to lift the girl's hood, revealing her face. As Jaune gazed at Ruby, he knew there was something off. Now that he was having a better look at her face, he could tell, she wasn't the same as the girl he once knew. Her silver eyes were lifeless, there was no life or emotion in them. Which it was impossible. Ruby was a sweet, kind and funny girl. She maybe socially awkward making it harder for her to make friends. But these eyes he was currently staring on weren't hers at all. The blond didn't know if it was the same with Pyrrha. Maybe it has to do with what Melchior did to her to make the young huntress obeyed him.

" _This expression and behavior...I've seen it before…."_

"Kill…."

"Hm…." his eyes widened.

"I must...Kill Jaune…." the tone of her voice was so monotone.

" _No, it couldn't be...She's acting just like Laphicet before his will was released"_ Jaune gasped in shocked finally understanding the truth.

"Kill Jaune…." she repeated readying her scythe.

" _I should have known that was the case. If they were created based on my memories they would NEVER attempt to fight me or even kill me. That's why Melchior sealed their will just like the malakhims of the Abbey. So Ruby's free will is currently sealed. She's only taking orders unaware of what she's really doing."_

Both were clashing weapons left and right with the silver eyed girl using her semblance again. The blond exorcist readied his shield blocking rifle fire while attacks from her scythe. A combination of Guardian Field with Beast did the trick to sent the red cloak girl falling. But she was back up charging with her semblance. With Demonic Chaos he was able to blow all the rose petals and get to the petite's defenses. He was starting underestimate Ruby. He knew she was something back at Beacon, but was she really this strong. Another reason why Ozpin made her leader instead of someone as graceful as Weiss, asides from coming up with strategies and plans like him. Once more they were crossing weapons staring in their eyes.

" _Now I know what to do. I was never planning on killing her. If Velvet was able to freed Laphicet's will, then I can do the same with Ruby. And hopefully...Pyrrha too."_

They clashed weapons and Jaune was thinking that waiting until she runs low on aura won't do. There was no need to hurt her too much since he finally realized why she was under Melchior's control. Fighting the silver eyed girl wasn't the answer. He needed to find a way to wake her up, to set her will free. The others weren't having any luck removing the barrier so he was on his own. Ruby started spinning rapidly with Crescent Rose creating a whirlwind of rose petals around. Dodging her attacks and countering as he sent her flying with Beast again. The best chance he had was to removed her weapon. He remembered Yang telling him that Ruby couldn't fight in hand to hand combat. So getting rid of Crescent Rose and she won't be able to fight.

"Ruby!" he clashed his sword with her scythe" you know who I am and I know you DON'T want to do this. I know you. You would never do this."

"I must kill Jaune…." came her montone reply.

"No you don't! Can't you see someone is making you fight me. Someone wants you to actually kill me! Think...Do you really want to kill me?"

"…"

"This isn't you Ruby. I know the real you and this isn't it."

"I must...Kill Jaune…."

"That's what Melchior want NOT what you want."

"What is he doing?" asked Eleanor from behind the barrier.

"He's trying to convince her not to hurt him" said Selene.

"Does that mean that Lord Melchior is controlling Jaune's friends?" asked Laphicet.

"Looks like it. Jaune wouldn't risk his life like this unless he has a good reason" followed Rokurou.

"It better work" followed Velvet worried for the blond.

Ruby was having trouble focusing on her opponent. She used her semblance again to run around the blond exorcist. She attacking him from all directions. Jaune blocked some of the attacks but he got hit by the rest. Something was wrong he was able to caught. Her attacks patterns have changed. She was acting reckless. It looks like it was working. Somehow his words were reaching out to her. That was a good sign. If he keeps talking to her he might be able to set her will free, breaking through Melchior's arte. The silver eyed girl kept slashing while her weapon, the blond only blocked. He went with Sword Rain Alpha but the red cloak huntress dodged. She was right behind him, a grin formed on his lips.

 **(Music end)**

" **Guardian Field!"**

 **(Music: "Red like Roses part 1" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Ruby got hit by large field arcane arte as she was sent to the ground. The silver eyed huntress slowly got up, by now she was panting reaching her limits. She changed the round clip getting new ammunition from her pouch, loading the clip. The red cloak petite fired a couple of shots only to get blocked by the blonds shield. She kept firing and he kept on blocking. Jaune believed if she hasn't used her semblance by now. It could mean she was running low on aura and obviously she won't be able to use it. Until it regenerates. This was his chance to finally get through to her. It will be hard for her to fight him now in her current status. But it didn't meant he was going to lower his guard. He wasn't going to underestimate his friend.

"I don't want to fight you Ruby. And I sure know you DON'T want to fight me either!"

The silver eyed girl didn't replied as she charged at him again. Her attacks were still fast but they have become easier for Jaune to blocked and to countered with no trouble. It was as he thought, she was low on aura. Therefore, she couldn't use her semblance anymore and if she gets hurt, it will be hard to have her wounds healed. In other worlds if this continues, the girl will over exhaust herself. There was no contest, the Arc has already won. But this fight wasn't about winning, it was about winning the heart of his dear friend. The others stood watching from the other side of the mighty barrier. They already knew the Arc had the advantage but what he was doing going to work. They will find out shortly.

"I know you're in there. You have to realize the truth. Melchior sealed your will, your heart, your personality. He's making you fight me, he wants you to kill me! Now tell me if that's what YOU truly want?!"

"….."

"Please Ruby. You don't want to do this, I know you that well. You would never lay a hand on your friends, let alone hurt them."

"I...Kill Jaune…."

"No you don't. Fight it! Fight what's holding you back!"

"Kill...Kill...Jaune...I must…."

"Melchior said he created you and Pyrrha based on my memories. If that's true, then you and her are as real as the real ones. That's why, neither of you are evil. Because I see you two for what you really are. My friends."

The red cloak girl stood still, her hold on Crescent Rose was being tightened.

"I'm done with this. This fight is pointless. I already said I won't fight you. If you truly want to kill me, then go ahead. I won't stop you" the Arc threw Crocea Mors and his shield to the ground.

"OK, he finally lost it" said Magilou.

"Jaune! What are you doing?!" said Velvet.

"Let me do this. I know this will work" the blond exorcist kept his eyes on the red cloak petite.

Ruby charged raising her scythe going for his neck in an attempt to decapitate him. However, the razor sharp of the blade was inches from it. She has suddenly stopped. Jaune saw her trembling and he hide his smile. It was working, his words were reaching her. Because now, she was hesitating. It was truly a good sign that he might be able to set her will free. The red cloak huntress didn't made a move but the Arc grabbed her weapon aiming it at his neck. He was challenging her to do it. To do what Melchior ordered her to do. He was so confident it will work, her hesitation was a clear sign. The blond exorcist was planning to bring back his friend.

"Go ahead, do it. This is what you were ordered to do, it's your mission, right. Then do it and get it over with. Kill me!"

"….."

"You won't do it. I know. You are so much better than this crater face."

Silver eyes widened at the word" crater...Face…."

"Yeah. Remember when we first met? After leaving the airship and throwing up I saw you getting berated by Weiss. Then she was shaking that vial of dust and it fell on your nose, you ended up sneezing causing an explosion. Honestly I thought it was funny. That's why the name crater face fits so well" he smiled.

"That...Was just an accident…." her tone was still monotone.

"I felt sorry for you after Weiss left, and even Blake ignored you. I just wanted to make friends on my first day at Beacon. So I helped you. Ever since then, we became great friends."

The red cloak girl was silent, slowly she removed the scythe from his neck. Tears were forming.

"You taught me to be a better leader. You and Pyrrha became important in my life because both of you tried to change me into a better person. I will never forget what you guys did for me. I was the leader of team JNPR and you were the leader of team RWBY. You remember the initiation? When you came up with that crazy plan to take down the Nevermore. I thought it was amazing. There's no way I would have come up with something like that."

"I thought...It was super cool…."

"It was. Then the dance came, you were on your own and we made a toast. To the socially awkward, you remember?"

"Yes…."

"You remember the Breach too? You guys were outnumbered by so many Grimm and we came to lend you guys a hand. Then team CFVY came with the Atlas fleet and Professor Goodwitch. And you remember the Vital Festival too? You guys fought team ABRN, it was an awesome fight and my team fought team BRZN."

"Yes...Yes...I remember...I remember everything…."

"It's time to wake up Ruby Rose. Open your eyes. Show Melchior he messed with the wrong huntress to sealed her will!"

Her silver eyes have changed. They were no longer lifeless. They were now filled with joy, hope. The same type of eyes Jaune noticed when he first met her. He has done it, her free will has been released. Just like how Velvet was able to do it with Laphicet. The red cloak girl smiled even if she was in tears. She was aware what she was doing before. All the bad things she did, but she kept her smile. Because now she was back to normal. Thanks to her friend. It like the blond has brought back hope into her life. Whether she was an illusion or real.

"Jaune…." her tone was normal now.

 **(Music end)**

"Welcome back" he smiled.

Instead the petite collapsed on the ground. The Arc checked on her, she was fine. She was just tired from using so much of her aura during the fight. But it was done. Ruby was back to normal again and this have given the blond so much hope. Because if he was able to do it with her, then he can also do it to Pyrrha. Melchior was truly a fool. Thinking he will have the advantage over him using his friends from his world to kill him. By sealing their will, big mistake. Jaune picked up his weapons sheathing Crocea Mors back. Picking up the red cloak girl bridal style. Everything will be all right now.

"That's one problem out of the way. Now we need to find a way how to get rid of this barrier" said Eizen.

"Have you guys tried anything?" asked the former praetor.

"Hitting it doesn't work" replied Velvet she already tried with her daemon claw.

"Well think of something then" the blond just smiled.

"Jaune look out!" shouted Selene.

The blond reacted, noticing someone behind him. It was Melchior ready to fire an arte at him. Just when he thought he couldn't sink any lower. With holding Ruby, there's no way he can't defend himself, not without letting go of the girl. And even if he does that, he won't have time to drew his shield and blocked it. The Arc was only staring at his malak, giving her a nod. As if he was telling her what to do and she didn't hesitated. Everything has suddenly stopped. Melchior was stopped in the middle of releasing the arte right at Jaune. Everything in their surroundings was stopped too. The water near the Marsh, even the near by bird flying. The only ones that weren't effected were the party members.

Velvet and the others were shocked at the sight. Everything was somehow, literally stopped. Except for Magilou who wasn't that much surprised. But the sight was familiar. They have seen it before somewhere. The Crowe remembered. Something like this happened back at Lothringen Tower with the Great Wyverns. They were stopped on their tracks, allowing them to escape before the ceiling collapsed on them with an arte from Selene. Turning to the girl malak, she was panting. Whatever was happening, it was all bring done by her. Jaune walked over to them, near the barrier.

"What's happening?" said Eleanor.

"Looks like the munch kid is at it again" replied the witch.

"Selene is doing this?" Laphicet turned to the girl.

"Looks like it" followed by Rokurou.

"Jaune, what's going on?" asked Velvet.

"I can explain later" the blond noticed the expression on his malak" but for now. Selene take us back to the wharf."

Before anyone could say a word they suddenly vanished. After that, everything went back to normal. Melchior dispelled the arte when he realized everyone was gone. The legate stood in deep thought scratching his beard. This wasn't normal. His barrier was still intact. It was impossible for them to have passed through it. Not even Jaune would be able to help. He has stayed here for too long when he had other business to take care of. So he vanished thinking this was somehow the work of the traitor's malakhim.

* * *

The party was back at the wharf near the port where the Van Eltia stood. Benwick along with crew members gasped seeing them appearing from out of nowhere. The group couldn't believed they were back in a blink of an eye. They were just saved the long trip from the Baird Marsh. A sylphjay suddenly arrived and the blond pirate was able to grabbed it, taking the message and reading it. From his shocked expression they weren't good news. Jaune was carrying Selene while Rokurou volunteered to carried Ruby.

"First mate, there's trouble! We got an emergency message from Port Zekson! A ship carrying dozens of exorcists just set sail for Titania!"

"So much for secrecy" Jaune muttered.

"They have orders to eliminate the Lord of Calamity!" resumed Benwick.

"Yessh...Look like the hideout's not so hidden after all" said Magilou.

Velvet glared at Eleanor.

"It wasn't me! I didn't tell them anything!"

"Then you won't have any problem helping us. We're rescuing the therions" said the Crowe.

"Of course not! I won't let them take Kamoana again…."

"It doesn't matter how they'd know. We knew sooner or later the Abbey was going to find out of our hideout's location" said Jaune.

"Wait. That information came from the Bloodwings?" asked Eizen.

"No...From a peddler I often do business with" replied Benwick.

"Exorcists-operations like this are usually kept a closely-guarded secret. And you're telling me a regular civilian knew about it?"

"That's true. Unless the Abbey wants everyone to know so they we'll eventually find out. This is a trap. Like the one Melchior just set for me" said the former praetor.

"Trap or not, we don't have a choice" said the daemon woman.

"Our enemies know the odds. If they've set a trap for us, that means they think they can win" said the pirate malak.

"The armatus!" Laphicet gasped.

"Yes. They're likely to throw armatized exorcists at us" said the earth malak.

"Artorius is willing to do that" the Arc wasn't surprised after all the lives he has sacrificed, knowing the armatus isn't safe.

"Even your daemon arm can't eat armati. You might just have a real problem on your hands" said Magilou.

"If I can't devour them, then we kill them" sadly Jaune agreed with Velvet, it was their only choice.

"Yeah. If we overcome the armati, we can win" Rokurou agreed too.

"Like with Oscar...But his armatus was still incomplete" said Eizen.

"From what I could gather, if the exorcist remains armatized for too long, their malak will turn into a dragon. But to prevent these dragons from running wild, Melchior embedded a self-destruction arte in both exorcist and malak" said the witch.

"To think they would go that far…." said Eleanor.

"This is all just conjecture, of course, but we should prepare ourselves as best we can. Just make sure not to leave any regrets behind" said the platinum-blond.

"Knowing Melchior and Artorius. I'd said they were willing to do something as atrocious as that" the Arc narrowed his eyes.

"I really can't fathom what the Abbey's doing" said the pirate malak.

"Even if they let us know on purpose, why would they leave us be? I would have expect them to press back attack against us" asked the red head exorcist.

"I have always thought for a while that this journey has been far too easy without any interference from them. But I seem to be right. All our encounters with the Abbey weren't about guarding the therions. Putting aside the encounter with Oscar just now, it's like they don't care if we removed the therions from the earthpulse points. It worries me that they haven't give too much effort going after us. And Velvet, this time you can't say I'm over thinking things" said the blond exorcist.

"Even if their aim is to capture our allies as some kind of leverage against us, their plan has too many holes" said the earth malak.

"What if we decide to abandon Kamoana and the others? They'd be no closer to capturing Velvet" said Rokurou.

"Do they actually want the therions back?" asked Magilou.

" _I wonder about that myself. Because it looks like they could care less about them anymore. It leaves with a real bad feeling in my gut. I don't like it"_ the Arc stood in thought.

"What are you saying?" said the pirate malak.

"Why did Melchior put that illusion arte on Aball to lure Velvet in?"

"That was so he could capture her...right?"

"I think it was about distracting all of us while he gets the book. That was the only thing Melchior was after" said the blond exorcist.

"That's true. And in case he couldn't capture her, he could just kill her and create another therion" said the daemon swordsman.

"Okay, so if securing the therions is so important to them, why would throw Orthrus to the winds? I'm starting to think Jaune could be right" said the witch.

"That's a puzzler. Melchior was right there, and he didn't try to protect Orthrus at all" said the war daemon.

"If they don't care about the therions anymore. Then they have a bigger agenda in mind. Something bad" said Jaune.

"I don't understand it...It's like they're toying with us" said the malak boy.

"I don't see any point in that, either. They must know we won't give up" added Eleanor.

"Actually...They could be lose to the mark. What if they're just trying to rattle us? Everything would fit, including assault on Titania" said Eizen.

"Whatever's going on, I don't think we're going to like it…." said the witch.

"We'll have to assume the worse" spoke the Arc" if the Abbey aren't interested in the therions anymore. It could mean...That maybe, Innominat is already awake. It would explain why they aren't attempting to protect them."

"That does make sense. It also means, we're out of time" said Rokurou.

"Asides from everything we found out" said Velvet gazing at the blond and the malak girl in his arms" you still owe us an explanation."

"Right. Let's board the Van Eltia. I will tell you guys everything while we head for Titania."

* * *

Jaune knew the moment he ordered Selene to use her abilities. He knew he will have to tell the others everything. True, he has kept the truth from them for so long. Now, it was time to tell them. He has come to trust them with his life no matter of their background. No matter if they were daemons or malakhim. The blond exorcist stood in the study of the Van Eltia Ruby was still unconscious, resting on a sofa. The same with Selene, resting in another one. The Arc was waiting for everyone to arrived so he can tell them. Time to face the truth, they deserve to know. Especially Velvet, he hated keeping all of this from her. She was the first person he has come to care and trust so much. It really killed him not telling her.

The doors opened revealing the group. Velvet, Laphicet and Rokurou first entered. Followed by Eizen, Eleanor and Magilou. Bienfu was also present, the normin looked hurt. His face was filled with regret and he was ready to cry any time. It worried the blond exorcist. The malak normin was always in a good mood. Except when his master will scold or hit him. The witch's expression said something happened while he was here. Was there some kind of argument between them. He wouldn't be surprised if it did, with the way she treats him. Somehow, this felt like it was serious.

"Did something happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just found out my dear malak had a geas interrupting with our pact, thanks to Melchior. He was leaking information for him all this time."

"What?" Jaune was shocked" are you saying Bienfu was the spy all along?"

"Bieennnn! I'm so sorry everyone! I didn't mean it! Melchior's artes was too strong, I couldn't fight it. Please forgive me, I never had intentions to betray any of you!"

"It's fine by me. At least we finally have confirmation Eleanor was innocent all along. Which I never doubt it."

"I admit, I was wrong. I should have trusted you more" Velvet turned to the red head exorcist which her comment shocked her.

"Okay…."

"Is Bienfu back to normal then?" asked Rokurou.

"Yes. Now that I got rid of the geas, he won't try to leak any more information to that old coot. Anything you tell us now Jaune, will be kept a secret" said the witch.

"I know. I have a lot explain to you guys. It's true, that I've been keeping information. But not on purpose. I hope you can forgive me, all of you" his blue eyes turned to Velvet.

"Just tell us. What is Selene?"

"She actually froze time and she also teleported us from Baird Marsh back to the wharf" followed Eleanor.

"She also froze time a couple of times. The Wyverns at Lothringen Tower and at Haria village, she actually saved those villagers from turning to daemons" said Laphicet.

"I always knew there was something about her, especially after she said she was a non-elemental type. I've never heard of it. She's more than just a malak, am I right Jaune?" asked Eizen.

"You're half right" the blond turned to the unconscious malak girl" but before I say everything. I must ask you, have any of you ever heard of the Primordial Empyreans before?"

"The Primordial Empyreans?" the Crowe didn't had a clue, the same with some members of the party.

"Oh! You actually know about them!" Magilou sounded surprised.

"Grimoirh told me about them. She said it was a legend forgotten by time way before the Dark Ages" said the malak boy.

"I've only heard about them from legends too" replied Eizen.

"We normins shared many legends. The Primordial Empyreans are among them" said Bienfu.

"Okay, then what are they? I've never heard of these Primordial Empyreans before. No one in the Abbey has ever mentioned them" said Eleanor.

"There are many legends involved regarding them" said the witch" according to them, the four elemental Empyreans didn't created the world. They said it was created by three unique Empyreans. One gave birth to mankind, another gave birth to time, and another gave birth to the four elemental Empyreans as well as the world and the animal life."

"I find that hard to believe. I was never taught anything outside of the four elemental Empyreans and Innominat during my training as an exorcist" said the red head.

"Like I said. They're just legends. Nothing to take seriously" said the platinum-blond witch.

"I thought it was interesting to learn that there are more Empyreans asides from the four elemental ones and Innominat. Even if its a legend" said Laphicet.

"Sorry, but its no legend. Its the truth. The Primordial Empyreans DO exist. As Magilou said they are responsible for the creation of the world and everyone and everything living in it, Origin the Empyrean of Birth, Maxwell the Empyrean of Creation and Chronos the Empyrean of Time. For thousands of years they've been watching over this world as its guardians. But they have decided not to interfere in the course of this world. They wanted humanity to be the ones to guide it throughout its history" said Jaune.

"That's a pretty interesting story. But how would you know these Empyreans exist?" asked Rokurou.

"Because...I'm proof they exist" his comment confused them" they were the ones who brought me to this world after I died in my world. I met them and they told me everything, including Innominat. In fact, Innominat used to be a Primordial making them a total of four. But he was banished because he tried to get rid of the malevolence in the world. So they commanded the four elemental Empyreans to sealed him deep within the earthpulse. But in doing so, they used all their power and till this day they remain in slumber within the earthpulse."

"Why would they want to sealed Innominat?" asked Velvet" will he really get rid of the malevolence in the world? Artorius and the Abbey seems to think so."

"No. There's a reason why the Primordials were against his plan that they banished him. After seeing what happened in Port Zekson after it was covered by his domain. I really have a bad feeling. That's why we can't let Innominat be awaken by any means necessary."

"Jaune...This is a very interesting story. Finding out you were from another world still has me shocked. But to find out you were brought to this world by these Primordial Empyreans...Its very hard to believe you" said Eleanor.

"I don't mind the history lesson. Knowing that the legends of the Primordials is real is a new discovery for me. But I'm sure everyone wants to know, what does the Primordial Empyreans have to do with Selene?" asked the pirate malak.

"I was about to get to that part of the story. It all happened after I graduated from the exorcist program and became an orderly. A few weeks after graduation and making the pact with Selene. It was in the capital while I started my training under Artorius."

* * *

 _ **Jaune arrived to his room at the Abbey headquarters at the royal villa. He was beyond exhausted after a training session with Artorius. The man wasn't taking it easy on him. And he thought he was being harsh with during the training at Aball. The blond threw himself on his bed even if his body was covered in sweat. He should take a shower first, but he was just too tired to move his body. This training was going to be so hard, painful and most of all exhausting. Graduating from the exorcist program was a piece of cake compare to this. Worse, tomorrow will be the same. A groan escaped from his lips. Selene has suddenly appeared from his body. The malak girl was looking worried.**_

" _ **I don't like him."**_

" _ **You mean Artorius? We're on the same page."**_

" _ **He's so mean to you during training."**_

" _ **It's part of the training. He has to push me to my limits. Otherwise, I won't be able to progress and get stronger."**_

" _ **You trust him, even after what he did to your village?"**_

" _ **I...I wouldn't say I trust him. But I need him if I want to become stronger. If I want to protect Velvet and stop Innominat."**_

" _ **I thought you were some stupid human that was clueless of what he was doing" she giggled while he sweat dropped" but I was wrong. You know what you're doing and you haven't treated me like a tool. Even when some of those exorcists are telling you to have my will sealed."**_

" _ **I promised I would never let them do that to you. You're better off the way you are. You're not my tool, you're my friend Selene and...Even Family."**_

" _ **Family…." the archer girl stood in thought as she teared up a little" Jaune?"**_

" _ **Hm...Yeah?"**_

" _ **There's something I gotta tell you, about me. At first I didn't wanted to say anything because I didn't trusted you. But after spending time with you throughout these past weeks. I have come to trust you. Besides, it's very important you need to know this. I know you're the one I've been searching for."**_

" _ **Know what?"**_

" _ **Close your eyes."**_

" _ **What for?"**_

" _ **Just do it" she pouted.**_

" _ **Um...Okay" the Arc closed his eyes.**_

 _ **Selene touched the sides of his head" now focus. You'll know what I mean soon."**_

 _ **Jaune only nodded as he started focusing like his malak told him. He had no idea what this was about. Maybe this was her idea of a prank. If it was, she was going to be in big trouble. The seconds passed and still nothing. He was about to ask what was the point of this before he felt a tremendous power coming from his malak. It's like there was the presence of this powerful entity has just entered his mind.**_

 _ **(Can you hear me human?)**_

 _ **The blond gasped at the voice. He has heard it before. He hasn't heard it in a long time.**_

" _ **Is it possible...You're Chronos?"**_

 _ **(Correct. I am communicating to you through the malak you formed a pact with. My reason for contacting you, we must discuss some important matters.)**_

" _ **OK...Like what?" he nodded.**_

 _ **(The first thing you must know. Origin, Maxwell and myself have fulfilled our promise in lending you the aid for the success of your mission.)**_

" _ **What do you mean? What aid?"**_

 _ **(You are communicating to me through her. The malak you named Kumubu Lxiznii is our aid to you.)**_

" _ **What?" for a moment Jaune almost lost focus and interrupted the communication with the Empyrean of Time" what are you saying?"**_

 _ **(Kumubu Lxiznii or to put it Selene the Free is the first ever malakhim created by Origin. As the Empyrean of Birth, he gave creation to human kind. But he was able to create a malak who is the most human-like than other malaks. She was also blessed by Maxwell and myself given her the attributes to control space and time. Usually, malakhims have only one elemental attribute but Selene is the only one with two, and those are non-elemental. But even so they can still cast different elemental artes. She, is no different.)**_

" _ **I understand. I am more than grateful for sending her to me. She's supposed to be my weapon against Innominat" he felt the malak girl tensed at the mention of the word" weapon".**_

" _ **But she's not a weapon, or a tool. She's my malak and my friend. It will remain that way and if you have a problem with that, then I don't care."**_

 _ **(None of us have any objections with how you feel about her or how you treat her. In fact, Origin wanted his malakhim creation to be treated like any human born from Maxwell's world. So you have his gratitude for treating her like such.)**_

" _ **Then I will continue to look after her and hopefully, she will be looking after me too" Jaune could have swore he heard a sniff coming from Selene.**_

 _ **(Now we can proceed with the second piece of information you must know. As Origin told you, Maxwell commanded the four elemental Empyreans to used their powers in order to sealed Innominat in the depths of the earthpulses. However, they didn't do it alone. They have aid from a weapon I forged and it was blessed by Maxwell and Origin called The Eternal Sword. The weapon that can control space and time. It was used combined with the powers of the four and together, they were successful in sealing Innominat. Then you already know in exchange the four Empyreans fell to a slumber for losing so much of their power.)**_

 _ **The Arc nodded understanding everything the Empyrean of Time was telling him.**_

 _ **(The third piece of information. We sent the Eternal Sword through Selene. Sending it to the world alone is too dangerous. Such tremendous power must be conceal at all cost. Specially from the reach of humans with greed and power hunger in their hearts. So we decided to tethered the sword within her. We also added a few modifications to the sword. You, Jaune Arc and ONLY you can wield the Eternal Sword. Origin and Maxwell have high faith that you're the one human that can unleash its full potential and use it to seal Innominat once more. I myself on the other hand, still uncertain you are the one.)**_

" _ **Thanks for having so much confidence in me" he sighed.**_

 _ **(The other modification we have upgraded the sword to become an armatus.)**_

" _ **A what?"**_

 _ **(An armatus or rather armati. It was the ancient power that was lost during the Dark Ages. A weapon that connects both human and malakhim, that enables them to fuse together and fight as one. However, said power was considered forbidden due to the risk the malak and his master will be put through. It will speed up the process of the malak being consume by malevolence becoming a dragon. This will lead to the death of the human who merged with it.)**_

" _ **Whoa wait...Fuse together? Are you saying Selene and I can merge?"**_

 _ **(If you ARE the one that can release the true power of the Eternal Sword. Then yes, you can armatize with her, increasing your power by incredible levels. Then again, if you're aren't the one...I'm afraid that same power can end up taking your life.)**_

" _ **I can die? I guess a great power like that must have its risks and consequences."**_

 _ **(Indeed. Let me warn you human the Eternal Sword was NEVER meant to be use by your kind. Such immense power is forbidden because of the great catastrophe it can create at the wrong hands. In the right hands however, it can become the blade of salvation. In addition, the sword is a perfected armatus. So neither you or Selene will feel the life risking side effects of armatization.)**_

" _ **I understand…."**_

 _ **(One more thing. You must know that you are allowed to use the Eternal Sword on Innominat ONLY, no one else. If you do, the consequences of your actions will be quite severe.)**_

" _ **Um...Like what?" he had to asked.**_

 _ **(We will strip you off the power and we will take your malak too.)**_

" _ **I don't want to lose Selene ever."**_

 _ **(Then fulfill your mission and do not disappoint us. I'm afraid this will be the last time we will have a conversation without disturbing the nature course of this world. Prove me wrong Jaune Arc that you have what it takes to master the Eternal Sword and seal Innominat once again.)**_

" _ **I promise I will stop Innominat. It's my word as an Arc and it's meant to never be broken."**_

 _ **The communication was gone as Selene opened her eyes. She was in tears and still sobbing.**_

" _ **Did you really...Meant what you said?"**_

" _ **I do" he smiled.**_

 _ **The malak girl gave him a bone crushing hug as she started sobbing. She buried her head in his chest as the blond accepted the hug. He finally knew the truth of his malak but he didn't care. She was no weapon, no tool, just his friend.**_

* * *

Jaune finally finished telling the story as his eyes were on the unconscious Selene. Taking a soft breath gazing at the party to see their reactions. Velvet was clearly shocked at the revelation, the same with Eleanor and Laphicet. Rokurou seemed to be interested at the whole idea, Magilou was curious and Eizen was in deep thought. Looks like the information didn't bothered them that much except for the first four. The blond couldn't blame them. He just told them being that were supposed to be a legend. That they created a malakhim with unique attributes and tethered to a powerful weapon that wasn't meant to be used by humans. All this information was really hard to believe or swallow.

Probably the biggest shock from this revelation. That the Eternal Sword was an armatus and that Jaune can armatize with his malak. The same way Oscar did with his malak. The Arc took a glance at Velvet who was worried, hearing of this piece of information. It was the same with Laphicet, he was worried along with Eleanor. They have learned so far that the process of armatization is very dangerous. And after what Magilou said it was too risky to go through with it. Though he felt so much better now to tell them all of this. Finally removing a big weight from his shoulders. Honestly he hated keeping all of this from them. He trusts them so it should be obvious to have let them know way sooner than now.

"I know it sounds crazy. I won't blame you for not believing me. But its the truth. I'm sorry, I really wanted to tell you guys. But this wasn't the kind of information to be meant to be shared by anyone. There were so many times I wanted to tell you guys, because I trust you. I was worried about the Abbey. If they ever finds out what I just said they will do anything to capture Selene. They might even kill her along with me. The other reason was Selene. She was always afraid people will see her different than just a malak. She's so different from all of them because she was Origin's first creation, then having space and time, and even having a powerful weapon tethered to her. All she ever wanted was to be treated normal."

"I would never treat her differently" said Laphicet.

"I know you wouldn't. And I'm happy you do, I even told her" Jaune smiled.

"A malakhim that can control space and time. And here I thought Laphicet was powerful. Selene is truly on a whole different level" said Eizen.

"I'm just glad we have someone that strong with us" followed Rokurou.

"Selene still has her limits. She will always collapse from using that power. Even with the Eternal Sword to boost her abilities, it still takes a heavy toll on her body. She can't take all of it. The sword was used by the four elemental Empyreans to sealed Innominat and it ended up draining their powers, leading them to sleep in the earthpulses" explained the blond exorcist.

"I always knew there was something fishy about her. Who would believed she turns out to be a crown jewel from the one and only Primordial Empyreans. Beings that are supposed to be nothing but legends. So much information to write about" said Magilou.

"But is it true, that the sword within her...Is an armatus?" asked Eleanor.

"It's true. I haven't summon it yet. Chronos's warning still haunts me to this day. He made it clear that the Eternal Sword was never meant to be used by humans. They even hide its existence by tethering it to Selene and I don't blame them for doing so. I'm just hesitant of ever using it if the time ever comes."

"That will never happen" Velvet spoke crossing her arms" because we WILL stop Innominat from being awakened. We just have to make sure the Abbey doesn't make a new therion to take over Teresa's place. In doing so, you will never use that power. I'm sure Selene doesn't want you to use that sword either."

"Well, she did told me it was too dangerous to use. And that we should do everything we can to stop Innominat from awakening."

"Anyway. Now that we know the truth. We should focus more in stopping Innominat" said the daemon swordsman.

"Yes. That way Jaune doesn't have to use the power of the Eternal Sword and put his life at risk and Selene too" said Laphicet.

"I agreed. Let's all work together and do our best" replied Eleanor.

"Is that all Jaune, or there's more?" asked the pirate malak.

"No. That was all, I promise. I wouldn't want to keep anything else from you guys. It feels great to finally get this off my chest. I trust all of you."

"I should check with Benwick and see if we're almost to Titania" the earth malak left the study.

Rokurou, Laphicet and Eleanor followed the malak out. Magilou was dragging Bienfu while he was screaming. Looks like she wasn't happy that all this time he was the ones leaking information to Melchior. Jaune chuckled at the sight. Soon it was just him and Velvet alone in the room. Selene and Ruby were obviously still unconscious. So it was only him and the long black haired woman. It got a little uncomfortable as the Arc tried to remain calm. Just looking at her face, she had a mixture of concern and angry. He didn't like it. She might even berate or scold him for keeping this secret from her. Only thing left to do was to wait for the inevitable to happened.

"You really are a hero. If these Empyreans chose you to stop Innominat."

"I don't know. I wasn't able to stop Artorius from performing the Advent and now…I think we could be late."

"Jaune listen carefully" the Crowe walked closer to him" you will not use that armatus."

"But Velvet-"

"You will NOT use it. Look what it almost did to Oscar. His malak was about to turn into a dragon and he would have ended up a daemon if I hadn't killed him."

"That was different. Oscar's armatus was incomplete it was just a prototype being tested. Chronos told me the Eternal Sword is a perfect armatus-"

"I don't care about any of that! I won't take the word of an Empyrean I never heard of, one that was suppose to be a legend. I don't want you using it."

"Velvet listen. I think Innominat is already here. I think Artorius has successfully awakened him and now we're heading to a trap that will endanger all of us. It's inevitable sooner or later, I will have to use the Eternal Sword. The Primordials gave it to me so I can use it to seal Innominat. I don't have to use it as an armatus as long as I get the job done. I don't have to fuse with Selene. But I still need her to stop him."

"Can you promise me you won't use the armatus?"

The Arc stood quiet. He didn't know how to respond to her. If things turn for the worse he might have to rely on armatization. So it was a promise he couldn't keep. The way the Crowe was looking at him. It's like she was begging him to say yes. The blond exorcist put his hands on her shoulder as his face got a little close to hers. The action didn't bothered the daemon woman as she kept staring at him. It was at that moment how badly he wanted to kiss her. To kiss those lips, to hold her form in an embrace, to never let her go. But this wasn't the time for that, she wanted an answer, not a kiss. Bad time for his hormones to go wild. Good thing he has a strong self control.

"I won't. All I need is the Eternal Sword not armatization."

"Will you stay with me?" the question came out of nowhere.

"Now and forever" it was his only answer.

Velvet just hugged him. True, she got so worried when she found out the Eternal Sword was an armatus. She didn't wanted Jaune to end up getting killed because of armatization. And she was aware they were heading to a trap when they arrive to Titania. But the thought, scares her. Of losing the Arc, she has lost enough important people in her life. But she couldn't lose Jaune, not him. Between him and Laphicet, they were the only ones that were keeping her sane. Without them, she will lose herself in despair.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yay Ruby's back to normal thanks to Jaune's efforts. But will he have the same luck with Pyrrha. Only time will tell.**

 **-It has finally being revealed the truth of Selene. She was created by the Primordial Empyrean to help Jaune stop Innominat with the Eternal Sword as a bonus. I love the Eternal Sword in Symphonia so I decided to add it in this story. However ZonZus have already draw the new design making it completely different from the one of Symphonia.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM:**

 ***Travis Moon- I know you have every right to hate Melchior but sorry I'm sticking to canon. Though the idea of Jaune killing him is entertaining.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I'm always happy to know that you're still liking the story. Glad you like the twist with Teresa and Oscar, yeah that part in Dawn of a New World shocked me, it was even more shocking when Alice admitted she DOES have feelings for Decus just when he dies lol. As for the Xillia fan fiction I did read one where the author completely changed canon events including making Ludger/Fracture Milla canon I don't remember the title but I think the author is called RPG King. There's another Xillia story titled" A new path in history" don't remember the author's name. But this one is truly awesome simply because he actually developed the pairing of Jude/Agria so well I actually started shipping it. Even if I love Jude/Milla more. He also changed canon events of the first Xillia like the Chimeraid not dying and Gaius joining forces with Jude's group, also King Nathical not dying either. I think the story has over 90 chapters so if you haven't read it yet. I highly suggest you do. You'll be surprised.**

 _ *****_ **fangs of death- thank you I'm glad you like Oscar and Teresa's death in this story than in canon.**

 ***ZonZus- as I said volume 5 was not that good. That's why I'm going to try so hard to make my version of the volume in Journey to Redemption a whole lot better. But until then, I'm still sticking to this story because of what we talked earlier.**

 ***Guest- I don't know if I will ever write a RWBY/Xillia story. Only time will tell. As for your other question Ozpin did said that his aura and conscious was merging with Oscar's so I think he will eventually take over his body. Or it could be the other way around. That Oscar's gains all of his knowledge, power and aura. It will be interesting if the second one happens.**

 ***Warscar- ding ding ding congratulations you "guest" right. Okay that was a bad pun lower than Yang's pun level lol.**

 ***Guest- A fight between Jaune and Shigure? I'm sticking to canon so it won't happen. But who knows, I might have something up my sleeve in the future. I'm plotting something but the canon Rokurou/Shigure fight is happening. Also I understand what you mean phone auto correct can be a pain in the ass.**

 ***Bulletstorm X- wow I really wasn't expecting this kind of question. First I am happy that you're liking the story thank you very much. As for my answer. I think the hardest part of writing the story is how do you fit a character like Jaune into the Berseria universe? And how you fit an OC like Selene into it? I am obviously following canon events of the game but I really don't like following canon dialogue. I know its very important to add it since I'm following canon game. But I also like putting new stuff, like events that aren't canon but at the same time they fit with the canon story line. For example Oscar and Teresa's death, the slow burn development between Velvet and Jaune and now adding Ruby and Pyrrha into the mix. The hardest is keeping Jaune in character and turning him OOC. But how do you do that when he has grown stronger and older? I'm aware there have been times I have made him OOC. Jaune has always being kind, caring and loyal to his friends. It has remain that way in this story. Hopefully I will continue to meet your expectations and to the rest of the readers.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story at his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Innominat The Suppressor


	41. Innominat the Suppressor

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosteerTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 41 Innominat The Suppressor

(Location: Study quarters aboard the Van Eltia)

After talking to Velvet, Jaune decided to stay. The Crowe left to joined in with the others but, the blond exorcist wanted to stay a little longer. He was still gazing at Selene who was still unconscious it really does feel good to finally tell everything to his companions. Hopefully when his malak wakes up she won't get mad at him for revealing the truth about her. The others didn't had a problem with Selene's origins so she chouldn't be upset. Specially Laphicet, the malak boy still cares for her, which it was a good thing. Getting accepted by everyone, that will be enough to bring her to tears. The Arc knew is malak will be very happy, acceptance is all that she wants. Selene has come to care for everyone from the group.

Jaune turned to the other girl that was still unconscious. Ruby was still resting. He couldn't blame her if she hasn't woken up yet. She used all of her aura during their fight. But it was worth it, because he was able to break free her will. She was no longer under Melchior's control. The red cloak huntress was back to her normal self. He witnessed it when she smiled at him and called his name. Now all he needed to do was do the same with Pyrrha. The next time he sees her, he will talk to her the same way he did with the silver eyed girl. His words will reach out to her and break free her will. The legate will regret using them against him. He will showed him that friendship was stronger than any sealing arte.

With this finally behind him he can focused on the Abbey. No longer concerned for Selene and Ruby because they were going to be all right. Now, he was worried about the assault on Titania. Everyone from the party knew it was a trap. But it didn't made sense like Eizen said. Did they really wanted the therion back. If that was the case they would have made the attempt to stop them when they were collecting the therions, removing them from the earthpulse points. A full attack wasn't really Artorius's style. So he had every right to be concerned. Deep down the Arc highly believed Innominat was already awakened. So they didn't needed the therions anymore with the Empyrean awake. This set up was really bothering him.

Jaune decided to leave the study and head for the deck. They should be arriving the prison island soon. Whatever the Abbey has in stored for them, they will face it together. Things have changed a lot since the fight with Artorius at the Empyrean's Throne. They were stronger, he wouldn't say wiser. But they have gone a long ways since they started this journey. Yet that bad feeling wasn't going away. It was only getting worse. It was scaring him that once they entered the prison, they might not get out. Why was this happening, he hated this feeling. But so far whenever he had it, he's always being right. It wasn't going to stop now, something really bad was going to happen when they reached Titania.

The others didn't seemed that troubled. Eleanor looked worried knowing they might fight exorcist with the armatus ability and after what Magilou said, she was ashamed at how low the Abbey will go. Laphicet remained calm, standing strong. The same with Rokurou, he had a grin on his lips looking forward to the future fights. Eizen was flipping his coin repeatedly. Magilou was calm while Bienfu was still trying to apologize to his master for being used as a spy for Melchior. Jaune has heard about the geas. It was an arte that can affect and altered a malakhim's pact with his master. It was truly a clever thing the legate did. All this time he has known their every move and eventually he will let Artorius know.

Velvet was the same as her usual self. Calm, focused, prepared for anything. She didn't looked worried for a second. She was aware the kind of danger they were getting themselves to. There was surprise in her features, she knew sooner or later the prison island was going to get discovered by the Abbey. But the daemon woman never had plans to leave and search for another hideout. She wanted to face the enemy head on. Not a wise plan, but it was the only one they had at the moment. Trap and all. The long black haired woman looked at him for a moment. Jaune was a little confused to why she turned her head away. Maybe he was daydreaming but her cheeks were red. Her eyes were on him and she looked a bit shy. That wasn't the Velvet he knows.

"Land ho! Titania! There's an Abbey ship in the front docks!" said Benwick.

"Take us around back!" ordered the Crowe.

"Not like they aren't expecting us. But going through the back docks is a lot safer than going to the front. Though most likely, there are already exorcists waiting to greet us there" said Jaune.

"Eh, it's a trap after all. What do you expect? They're going to throw in the red carpet to welcome us" said Magilou.

The Van Eltia made a turn heading to the back dock of the prison island. It suddenly started raining. Surprised they didn't saw any exorcist at the front gate. Which this made Jaune's theory probably right. They could be waiting for them at the back. As the pirate ship reached the docks on the rear gate they were able to see people. Exorcists and a few familiar faces. Grimorih was there along with Orthie and Russ. The Arc's eyes narrowed. So they were willing to attack the therions and a malak with no master. This was a sign of defiance by the Abbey. But it was definitely the perfect strategy to draw them out. The blond exorcist was still wondering why they chose to attack now. If Bienfu was leaking information to Melchior this whole time, then he already knew their hideout was Titania all along.

 **(Music: "No time to look back" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"So...You're using the forbidden artes? This has to be Melchior's doing…." said Grimoirh with the two therion dogs growling at the exorcists.

Velvet quickly jumped from the shop since they were close to the dock facing the two exorcists" stop! I'm the one you want!"

" _Looks like I will have to go in without Selene. Sorry, but you will have to seat this one out. Not like you have much of a choice. I just hope she doesn't get angry with me for leaving without her when she wakes up"_ the former praetor did the same jumping from the ship joining the black haired woman.

"The Lord of Calamity!"

"Can't forget the two traitors" added the other exorcist.

"That again? What a melodramatic name" replied the female therion as the others arrived just in time.

"It's what you're called by the scores of citizens whose lives you ruined. Face the enormity of your sins."

"And your Shepherd is such a saint he hasn't done any wrong. All the innocent lives he's sacrificed to get where he is now. No, he's praised as a savior as you all turned a blind eye at his wrongful deeds. It's so easy to point fingers and blame it all on a daemon" the Arc drew his weapons.

"How dare you speak ill of Lord Artorius after he took you under his wing?!"

"Let's just get this over with. We don't have time to deal with their idiocy" Velvet was ready to fight.

"Hmph...We'll carve the weight of your sin from your flesh!"

"Now that's melodramatic" muttered the blond exorcist.

"We are the wings of the divine will!" the exorcists summoned their malaks.

They focused their power the same as Oscar did as they merged with their malakhim. They have armatized. Jaune glared at the sight, Magilou was right. Melchior was willing to give the new arte to any kind of exorcist at the cost of their own lives. With their malaks becoming dragons, they will eventually die. They were truly blind to the truth, all so they can obey the orders of the Shepherd. Chronos told him though armatization was an ancient power from the Dark Ages. It was considered forbidden due to its instability and the risk of the malak being consumed by malevolence. It happened to Oscar, it can happen to any exorcist that uses the arte.

"The armatus!" gasped Eleanor.

"As expected" replied Velvet.

The two exorcists didn't changed much in appearance. One had two stone boulders floating with a celestial crest. The other was holding a white bow with a blue line in the middle as well as the string. The party was able to sensed their power. It was the same when Oscar armatized. These two were praetors but with the armatus, they could be in legate level now.

"Please, stop! Do you not understand how dangerous an armatus is?!" begged the red head exorcist.

"Fools! This is a battle of life and death!" said the Crowe.

Jaune was never a fan of killing exorcists. It was fine with daemons, but it still left him with some regret because they used to be human. But taking out exorcists wasn't his cup of tea. He has done it in the past since starting this journey but sometimes he had the choice of knocking them out. That was better for him, they were only following orders. But now with the armatus, he didn't had a choice. Before their malaks get consumed by malevolence and kills the exorcist, they will have to kill them to prevent a dragon transformation. This will be a fight he wasn't going to like. But they made it clear they weren't planning of letting them through without a fight. Like Velvet said, this was a battle of life and death.

As they fought the party realized their elemental weaknesses. The one with the bow was weak against earth artes and the one with the rock boulders was weak against wind. Even with the armatus and their strength. They still didn't stood a chance against the group. They were stronger and they had the numbers to their advantage. Both exorcists got hit by all kinds of powerful artes. In truth they had underestimated this group and of course the Lord of Calamity. They couldn't fight anymore as they collapsed on their knees. They couldn't believe the armatus was failing after Lord Melchior guaranteed it will help them defeat the daemon lord.

Velvet unleashed her daemon, she wasn't feeling well" kill...Them...I have to kill…."

"Velvet!" Jaune gasped seeing that she was ready to collapse.

The two armatized praetors took the chance to deliver the killing blow. Both charging using all their strength and the power of the armatus. But instead both cried out in pain as the side effects were finally kicking in. The Crowe didn't had to finish them off as they have done it to themselves.

"So this is...It…."

 **(Music end)**

The party was shocked as both has exploded leaving no trace of their bodies. Only fire and smoke. Jaune, Eleanor and Laphicet were shocked at the sight. They had no idea what just happened.

"They destroyed themselves" said Rokurou sheathing his swords.

"More like the armatus destroyed them before their malakhims got consume by malevolence. Or maybe it must be that self destruct arte Magilou mentioned" replied the Arc.

"Just as I expected" said the witch.

"The Abbey...They know exactly what they're doing…." said Eleanor in shame, to think she used to be so loyal to the exorcist institution, now she was seeing the truth.

"Are you okay?" the blond exorcist was worried for the long haired woman.

"I am" she turned to the gray normin" Grimoirh, where are the therions?"

"Couldn't tell you. They came out of nowhere, and before I knew we were all split up…."

"How's the book?" asked Eizen.

"Nearly done, but I'm still working on the critical passages at the very end."

"All of you, get on board the Van Eltia. I'll find the therions" said the daemon woman.

"WE'LL find the therions you mean?" Jaune turned to her not looking happy, but the black haired woman ignored him.

"Oh? You really think we can make it past a horde of armatized exorcists?" said Magilou.

"Stay behind. I don't care."

"You saw what just happened" the Arc pointed to the dead bodies of the exorcists" we don't really have to fight them much. They will probably get themselves killed before they can touch us" it sounded cruel but it was the truth, Melchior was playing with fire with the lives of all these exorcists and he didn't care.

Velvet was about to collapse again when Jaune caught her just in time. Her face was so close to his making her cheeks turned red. She shook the thought now it wasn't the time. She needed to find the therions and stopped the Abbey from whatever they were planning.

"You're not feeling well. I wish you could listen to me for once."

"I said I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're pushing yourself again. You know, I can let this attitude of yours pass. But I can't stand when you decide to put all the blame on yourself. This isn't your fault. What is happening now, it's NOT on you damn it. All of us chose to help you, so we're ALL to blame as much as you. I don't know when will you finally realize that you're not alone on this. You have us Velvet."

"Jaune's right. We're all here because we decided to help you. We're all in this together, and I promise...I promise I'll protect you, Velvet" said Laphicet.

"The same goes for me" smiled the blond.

"You'll protect me...Long ago, Laphi said the same thing. But that sort of idealistic drivel will kill you. Make your worthless promises, they won't change reality. Look what happened to Laphi. Dead...Murdered! And I...I couldn't protect him, either...In the end, no matter how much he cared for me...My only brother, he...His life torn away from him...How it must have hurt…."

"Velvet…."

"Well I'm still here" replied Jaune" if I die protecting you, then it will be worth it."

"Don't say that!" she snapped at him" don't you dare-"

"You're not the boss of me Velvet. If I want to stay by your side, fight and protect you it's because THAT'S my decision. You can't stop me no matter how hard you try. See, I can be as stubborn as you."

"You really are a fool" the long haired woman turned to the malak boy" you worry about yourself, Laphicet. That's an order."

"Funny thing is. He got his will back a long time ago, thanks to you. So he doesn't have to follow your orders anymore. If he wants to protect you just like me, then let him. It's his choice. Also, he can worry about himself and worry about you at the same time. There's no problem with that."

"That's right. I'm sorry Velvet but I won't follow that order" said the malak boy.

"You're BOTH fools" she got frustrated" we have to keep Innominat out of the picture...So that I can kill Artorius."

" _But it won't be that easy"_ the Arc shook his head following the daemon to the prison gate with the rest of the party.

* * *

 **(Music: "No time for looking back" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Let's go! We'll push the enemy back and keep an eye out for the therions" said Velvet.

It was predictable as the group traveled the halls of the prison they were expecting exorcists forces. There were praetors armatized waiting for them as they were patrolling the hallways. It wasn't just exorcist but malakhims too. Pugilist Praetor, Rigid Python and Macrotian Wraith were the enemies they encountered along the way. Jaune glared as he fought through the armatized praetors. They must know, somehow he realized it. They're well aware using the armatus was dangerous and it will cost their lives. The few over the many, that was the Abbey's logic of will and reason. There was no turning back once they entered the prison it was fight and kill anyone that gets in their way. Velvet made it clear.

Right now their objective was to find and rescue the therions, then face the Abbey. There were armatized exorcists ahead and it only made the Arc glared. They were throwing away their lives, for what. For nothing so that Artorius peace and order with Innominat. As he claims but the blond knew it was going to be like that. The Primordials were against with the Empyrean that they were willing to sacrifice the four elemental Empyreans to sealed him away. Most of the exorcists didn't got the chance to fight them completely as their armatus was starting to take effect. They would die before any members of the group would do it. As they entered another hallway they saw Kurogane, Medissa and Kamoana.

"So, you all got away" said the daemon woman.

"Everyone okay?" asked Jaune.

"It was all I could do to flee. I have lost face" replied the daemon blacksmith.

"You DON'T have a face" said Magilou.

"Or a head" followed the blond exorcist with a sweat dropped.

"Uwaaah! I was so scared!" cried Kamoana.

"It's OK now, dear, I won't let them cause you any more pain" said Eleanor.

"Medissa was the one who saved us" said the therion girl.

"Thank you" smiled the red head exorcist.

"I could never forgive them for involving children, that's all" said the female snake therion.

"Kurogane. Head for the rear docks...Keep them safe. If you find the prince and Griffin, take the Van Eltia and escape" said Velvet.

"You guys will be safe away from here" said the Arc.

"As you wish" the daemon blacksmith was holding a sheathed long sword" Rokurou, take this Stormquell. I made it with the orichalcum you gave me."

"You actually did it!" the daemon swordsman couldn't be any happier.

"I abandoned all desire and forged it with a clear mind. You will find no harder sword in all the world."

"Stormquell...Made from Orichalcum…." he took the sword, it was truly a masterpiece" I'll use it well, Kurogane."

"Where's Selene?" asked Kamoana.

"She's couldn't come. She's at the Van Eltia, keep her company" smiled the blond exorcist.

Rokurou was truly happy. With this new sword, he will be able to take on Shigure. His Orichalcum Stormquell versus Stormhowl. He'll be able to finally fight his older brother one on one, with only one victor standing in the end. The two therions and Kurogane went the other way getting to safety. They continued to traveled the hallways and relief there weren't any exorcists around for the moment. Instead of getting bad company they ended up with some good instead. They spotted Prince Percival with his pet hawk Griffin.

"Managed to avoid capture, huh, Prince?" said the long black haired woman.

"As did you. You did well to avoid Artorius and his forces."

"Lord Artorius is here?!" gasped Eleanor.

"He is, I overheard some exorcists mention it" replied the prince.

"Artorius…." growled the Crowe.

"If you want to die, do it alone. We're saving the therions before anything else" said Eizen.

"Besides, we're so close to deciphering the ancient book" said Laphicet.

"If we can avoid fighting Artorius. Then it's better to stay in the safe course. We can fight him when we're sure we can beat him" Jaune said turning to the female therion.

"I know" nodded the daemon woman" we'll escape from the rear docks. Follow me."

"Watch out, Princey-Wincey. You ain't no therion. If Griffin gets there first, we're leaving you behind" said Magilou.

"U-Understood."

* * *

Finding out Artorius was here worried the party, especially Jaune. Why would the leader of the Abbey be here. He didn't like this one but, it only made his bad feeling to grow worse. Laphicet brought the topic of the Shepherd using an armatus. But that was impossible when they weren't perfected. There's no way he will risk his own life using one. Unless it's a different type of armatus. They brought Innominat, that he might try to use the Empyrean as an armatus. It sounded impossible and crazy. There's no way he'll be able to do that. But it will make perfect sense why he would go through so much lengths to revive him. Asides from using him to get rid of the malevolence. Either way, and encounter with the Shepherd was inevitable.

The group went back to the path that will lead them to the rear docks to get Percival and his therion to safety. But there were more exorcists and malakhim. They must be reinforcements sent by Artorius. Jaune growled at them, they were all using armatus. No choice but to fight them in order to break through and keep going. The prince stood behind them keeping his distance from all the fighting. Though Griffin could lend them a hand. They were all doing fine on their own. They were definitely quite experienced. After, it seemed that was the last of them. They climbed down the stairs arriving at the rear gate as they saw Benwick waiting for them.

"Eizen, there's trouble! The enemy found the Van Eltia! Several enemy ships are heading this way now!"

"This was all part of Artorius plan. A pincer move, and we fell for it" said Jaune.

"Set sail, now!" said the pirate malak.

Everyone left as Velvet stood staring the other way. He was he here and she was going to leave. She was stronger now, nothing to how she was at the Empyrean's Throne. Jaune stood in his place staring at the black haired woman, he could read her so well like a book. Obviously running away wasn't what she wanted. She only wanted to kill Artorius, nothing else. The Arc didn't noticed Laphicet was present too. The malak boy was thinking the same thing too. But it was better to leave with their lives intact than face danger. Not to mention he didn't wanted the same thing that happened at the Empyrean's Throne again.

"I'm uh, glad we were able to save everyone."

"We'll fight Artorius when we're ready. Not now" Jaune assured the black haired woman putting his hand on her shoulder.

Three praetors jumped from the second floor. One holding a sword, the other two holder spears. They were now facing the three.

"There's no escape. Lord of Calamity!" he and the other two summoned their malaks.

"Benwick! Forget me! Take the Van Eltia and leave, now!"

"That's madness! What do you think you're doing?!" said the young pirate.

"If I don't take them down, they'll sink you from afar!" said the female therion.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm staying" the Arc made his decision standing by her side.

"Me too!" followed Laphicet.

"Raise anchor! We'll make it through somehow!" ordered Eizen as the others decided to stay too.

"Aye aye! But don't die you hear me?!" Benwick left the prison with Percival following him.

"Crazy kids" muttered Magilou.

"We're not going to die...We're going to kill" said the Crowe.

* * *

The party fought the two Pugilist Praetor and the Longbow Praetor. Just like all armatized battles they fought in the prison. They were getting beaten bad. It didn't mattered how much strength the armatus was giving them. The group was still standing strong, along with having the numbers on their side. It didn't took them long enough to take them out. But eventually the exorcists got killed by the self destruct arte. More bodies to add to the count. Jaune didn't care anymore, he was tired from counting. He'd has already lost count.

"What do we do now?" asked Laphicet.

"We'll head to the front docks" said Velvet.

"To steal an Abbey ship. I take it" said Rokurou.

"It won't be easy" said Jaune.

"That's where the Abbey's main forces will be concentrated. And Lord Artorius should be there too" replied Eleanor.

"All the better" the Crowe was looking forward to the rematch.

"But...We still don't have a way to fight Innominat…." said the malak boy.

"That's true. Without Selene I can't use the Eternal Sword" said the Arc.

"You won't use that armatus. We already talked about it" the therion glared at him.

"The weapon was entrusted to me by the Primordials to use it against Innominat. It's the only thing that will be effective against him."

"I told you. If you want to die, do it alone" replied the earth malak.

"I'm not asking you to come with me."

"Use me" the prince arrived.

"Percival…!"

"Don't worry. Griffin got away. If you use me as a hostage, you should be able to steal a ship."

"That might work" said the Arc.

"I owe you one for this. But don't expect gratitude."

"I don't."

"What Velvet is really trying to say is, that she's very thankful for your cooperation your highness. She might even make some prickleboar stew in return" the blond exorcist smirked at the last part.

In return the Crowe elbowed him with a frown while the prince chuckled, amused at the sight.

"Looks like this is our best—and only—bet" said Magilou.

"We're going to the front docks to escape. Don't forget that" said Eizen.

"I know. "Arthur's first maxim", right?" said the long black haired woman.

"You haven't brought those in a long time" Jaune was a bit taken back.

"….."

* * *

The party went back to, taking the path to the rear docks. Jaune tried to remain clam, he could feel his heart beat raising. It felt like it was ready to burst out from his chest. But why he was feeling this way. It was the bad feeling again. It has gotten worse than ever before. It's like his conscious was telling him that something really bad was about to happened. They won't be able to escape safely. The blond remained focused on the task to make it to the rear docks. However, Velvet noticed his behavior and got worried. Still she was more focused in her revenge. If Artorius was here then there's no doubt he will show up to face them. A rematch was bound to take place. The Arc kept a hold on Crocea Mors.

" _Please let us escape safely. Don't let this bad feeling be true. For once, just let me be wrong."_

This has nothing to do with Eizen being with them, it's not the Reaper's curse. It was something else. The Arc hated having this bad feeling. It was like his intuition and right now, it was screaming at him that there was danger coming. Even after everything they've been through. They have faced so many dangers together. Fought so many daemons, so many impossible situations and they have managed to survived all of them. Jaune didn't care what happens to him as long as Velvet and everyone are safe. Always thinking about his friends before himself, he hasn't changed at all. They left the hall seeing the stair and the front gate that will lead them to the front docks. And there was no one, a really bad sign.

"The coast is clear!" smiled Laphicet.

"Perfect set up for an ambush" muttered the Arc.

"All right! Let's make a break for the docks!" said Eizen.

They climbed down the stairs heading for the gate. They were definitely in the clear and Jaune couldn't believe it.

"You're running?"

 **(Music end)**

Velvet glared at the voice seeing at the top of the floor Artorius with Shigure and a praetor. Jaune glared he knew this was too good to be true. Escaping without encountering the Shepherd or any of his main forces. He'd probably knew all along that they were going to attempt, stealing an Abbey ship. Her blood boil, her hatred increased at his very presence. How badly she wanted to kill him. Just looking at him brought back that scarlet night when he killed her brother. Her little brother Laphi. Even if he was sick and he was destine to die. He DIDN'T deserved to die that way.

 **(Music: "will and reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"It's Lord Artorius...And…." Eleanor paused.

The older Rangetsu legate jumped with the praetor landing on the first floor, his eyes on his younger brother. Rokurou's daemon eye glowed red at the sight of his brother. Finally their rematch and just when he has received the Orichalcum sword from Kurogane.

"Shigure!" he unsheathed his newest blade charging at the legate.

"No stop!" Laphicet stopped Velvet from proceeding.

"He's right. We should leave now!" said Jaune.

"Yes, please. Now's the time to negotiate for safe passage" said Percival.

"Step back. Your Highness" said the Shepherd" the girl before you wants nothing other than to kill me."

"You better believe it!" she cried in fury.

"Don't rush in! This is what he wants" the Arc tried to calm her but it wasn't working.

 **(Music end)**

 **(Music: "Flames of Vengeance" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"This is a trap. We're leaving" said Eizen.

"We all knew that from the start" said the blond exorcist but the daemon woman broke free from his grip" Velvet, damn it!"

"Let me go I have to save her!" argued the malak boy.

"That ain't gonna happen, kid. Don't forget, you're my ticket outta here too" said the pirate malak.

"I'm not your tool!" he punched the earth malak" try to stop me, and I'll take you down. Even you Eizen!"

"Laphicet!" the Jaune went after him.

Rokurou and Shigure were clashing blades. Velvet charged at the armatized praetor hitting him with her daemon arm, he was downed in a second. Jaune, Laphicet and Eleanor were running after her. She was only glaring at the leader of the Abbey.

"Your armatus isn't going to stop me!"

"Don't worry. I have another trick up my sleeve."

"That sword...Is that orichalcum?" Shigure was impressed at his brother's new sword" good JOB, little bro! Never seen that before!"

"Damn right! The hardest sword there is!"

"It may be made of orichalcum, but still…." the older Rangetsu released the power of his sword creating a large gust of wind.

A golden light appeared showing a small figure. But whatever it was, it was powerful. Jaune felt a shiver down his spine just seeing it. Now his bad feeling reached new heights. He knew this was going to be bad the moment Artorius showed up. An obvious ambush. Whatever was that light it was enough to make him trembled. Without Selene by his side, he truly felt defenseless. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he's being apart from the malak girl. The Shepherd stood still unfazed by this light. Was this what he meant about having a trick up his sleeve. The blond just wanted to take everyone and get out of here. So much for stealing an Abbey ship.

"It's time. Stand down, Shigure."

"Don't be a spoilsport. I'm just startin' to have fun!"

"Get caught in the middle of this, and even you won't survive unscathed."

"What are you talking about?" it was all Jaune could say.

"The one to face Velvet will be Innominat."

" _Innominat?!"_ now the Arc was afraid, truly afraid but he chuckled" I knew it. We were too late after all. That's why you hardly put any effort in going after us when we were going after the therions. It wasn't necessary to stop us because Innominat was already awake. Isn't that right Artorius?"

"…."

"You'll find out shortly" Shigure chuckled at the blond as he jumped back next to the Shepherd.

A crest appeared as a light surrounded the whole place. Jaune placed himself in front of Laphicet and the Crowe using his shield to protect them.

 **(Music end)**

 **(Music: "Broken Heart" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

After the light faded. The short figured was revealed to everyone. A young boy wearing an elegant white attire and white boots. But his hair, his eyes, his face was so familiar. Velvet was the first to gasped at his appearance while the Arc glared with immense hatred at Artorius.

"What?!"

"Hello. Sister. Did you miss me?"

"Laphi…!"

"You bastard!" shouted the blond exorcist at the Shepherd" this is what you wanted all along, isn't it?!"

"I have nothing to say to you. Only that I'm disappointed. I expected more of you Jaune."

"I don't care what you think of me!" he snapped he was so angry" you're toying with Velvet's feelings just like Melchior did with his dream arte."

"I remember you too Jaune. I miss you" said the young Empyrean.

"Shut it. You're not him!"

"Velvet's brother?!" Eleanor was shocked.

"So that's his game" said Magilou.

"That's right. I am Laphicet Crowe. And more. I am also Empyrean Innominat the Suppressor."

"No...That's...Innominat…?" the daemon woman was speechless.

"Snap out of it Velvet!" said Jaune" it may have his body but that's NOT your brother Laphicet. It's not the same person you once knew!"

"How can you say that Jaune? I'm hurt you would think that way."

"Drop the act Innominat. You're not fooling me" the blond exorcist changed Crocea Mors to long great sword _" Innominat is finally here and Selene isn't with me. Of all the times, it has to be now. We should have never come here."_

Eizen released a wind arte but it was easily blocked by the Empyrean" if you're gonna do this, you gotta commit! He's our enemy!"

"I know! This is just...Just another illusion! I'll devour all of you!"

"It's not an illusion" muttered the Arc.

"Velvet, that's what you've been doing this whole time…Struggling against all reason."

"Shut up! Don't you dare…Pretend to be my brother!"

"Your struggles are over. All your pain, your suffering…I'll end all of it for you."

The party fought against the Empyrean. Jaune did the best he could but his attacks weren't having an effect on the being. It wasn't being hurt. Not even arcane, break soul or break artes. This was the reality of how powerful was an Empyrean. Stronger than any malak or exorcist. He wasn't surprised, the Primordials warned him how dangerous Innominat can be. The others did the same casting artes while others fought from up close. The being unleashed a wave of light sending the group to the ground. It was no use. Just like when they fought Artorius at the Empyrean's Throne. This was a fight they couldn't win. The Arc was powerless to do anything. Without his malak, he doesn't stand a chance.

"Is this...The power of an Empyrean?" Eizen was in awe.

"Exactly. This boy is Empyrean Innominat the Suppressor" said Percival.

"But how? We took away his strength…." said Eleanor.

"By kidnapping the therions? Sorry to burst your bubble, but you were a wee bit late!" said Shigure" it was never about the amount of malevolence the therions devoured. What we needed to awaken him…."

"Was eight different types" finished Artorius" greed, conceit, lust, cowardice, selfishness, obsession…Those six Innominat had already devoured by the time you managed to tear the therions away. That leaves...Just the two that Velvet carries inside of her. Once Innominat has them, he will fully awaken."

" _Then everything we did was for nothing. None of our efforts were weakening Innominat. Damn it"_ glared Jaune.

"And I don't even need an earthpulse for that. I can eat them right here" the Empyrean was about to touched the daemon woman.

The Arc made an attack but the being dodged it. Rokurou joined him using his new orichalcum sword. Innominat summoned a thin sword wrapped in paper. Both were attacking the Empyrean but he was easily blocking their attacks. One was enough to break the daemon swordsman's weapon, shocking him. Jaune went with Guardian Field but the being vanished and appeared from a safe distance.

"If you're that weak, stay out of my way."

" _We can't beat him and there's no way he's going to let us walk out of here. He needs the two malevolence that Velvet has. Eating her will…."_ the blond exorcist glared.

Velvet has charged at him managing to stabbed him with her gauntlet blade. She retrieved the weapon only to regret ever doing it. The wound didn't even staggered him. It was showing a bright light.

"Ow" no sarcasm or humor in his voice.

"Velvet get back! He's after you!" said the Arc.

"It's all...An illusion" the black haired woman was still believing it wasn't real.

"That hurts, Velvet."

"Shut up, shut up!" she was ready to tear up.

"Are you going to kill me, sister?"

"She's NOT your sister! Quit playing mind games with her! Don't listen to him Velvet!" Jaune tried reasoned with her.

The Crowe finally lost it as she started slashing the being countless times" go away! Fo away! GO AWAYYYY!"

She stabbed him but no serious harm was done to the Empyrean.

"Velvet. It was always so hard for me. I was so frail. All I did was cause you trouble...Is that why…Is that why you wanted me to go away?"

" _Using Laphicet's memories to toy with her. I thought I hated Artorius and Melchior but Innominat...He's the worst!"_ the blond could only glared at the Empyrean.

The therion finally broke sobbing she went and hugged him" I never wanted you to go...I wanted you to live…I wanted you to be by my side...But in the end, I couldn't protect you...All I could do was avenge you...To get my vengeance, I...I devoured...I killed…." she shed more tears.

"Of course you did" replied the Empyrean.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry. Laphi! It hurt, didn't it…."

" _There's nothing I can do for her. No matter what I say, she's not going to listen. Velvet is emotionally unstable now. That's what Innominat wants so he can devour her two malevolence"_ the former praetor hated himself for feeling so useless.

"Phi! Heal him! Please!" begged the woman.

"Don't even bother Laphicet" said the Arc.

"How can you say that Jaune?! Look at him! It's really Laphi! My brother!"

"He's NOT your brother. It's only Innominat in his body that's all. The only reason he knows about him is because he remembers Laphicet's past memories. And he's using them to lure you in! Which it's working."

"No No! It's him, it's really HIM!"

"But Velvet. I never wanted you to avenge me. I mean, it's that sort of selfish emotion that creates malevolence...That creates the daemons."

"What?!" she was heart broken still in tears.

"That's why I'm going to help Arthur. We're going to make all the pain in the world go away. Including that hate, that ugly malevolence in you."

"Ugly...Malevolence…?"

"Velvet please! Don't listen to him!" Jaune tried once more.

"The awakened Innominat will suppress all negative emotions. He will remake humanity into beings of free from sin" said Artorius.

"But that's…." that Arc paused as his eyes widened remembering how the people of Port Zekson started acting when the Empyrean's domain hit them _" that's no better then what the Abbey does with their malakhim sealing their wills. It will be the same with the people. All of them, with their wills sealed…."_

"You take away all their sins, and people aren't people anymore!" said Rokurou proving the Arc's point.

"I think that's just what they intend. Like how they seal free will from the malakhim" Eizen also confirmed the blonds theory.

"It will be a peaceful world, free from pain" replied the Shepherd.

"So your goal this whole time was to rob people of their free will?!" Eleanor was shocked.

"If even an exorcist like you can let your emotions tempt you to betrayal, clearly it is the only way."

"I'll make this world a safe place, free from daemons. That has always been my dream" said Innominat" don't worry. My wounds will heal. Once I have eaten you, sister."

" _I see...I understand now why the Primordials chose me to stop Innominat. A world where humanity is stripped off their free will. That is NOT the world they want to watch over. Origin didn't created humans so they can become emotionless dolls. That is why they disapproved of his plan, that is why they banished him from being one of their own. Emotions and free will go hand in hand, and even the malevolence."_

The Empyrean of Suppression has suddenly cast an arte. A large glyph formed beneath the party creating a black hole. They were started to sink into the black.

"What's going on?!" asked the red head exorcist.

"This is bad! We'll be swallowed alive!" said Magilou.

"Wait...I always...Everything I did, I did for you...How could you...Do this" Velvet was still emotionally broken.

"Thank you. It's because of what you've done that I need to make amends. You've hurt so many people, and all for nothing."

"You can't...Laphi…."

"No...Velvet!" Jaune reached out to her hand.

"Velvet!" shouted Laphicet releasing his power a blue force field surrounded the group, protecting them from the blackness of the void.

But they were still sent inside below the dark. The arte finally vanished.

 **(Music end)**

"Unfortunate" said Artorius.

"But they're within me now. I'll find them" the Empyrean created a black hole as he went inside and disappeared shortly.

"A weapon can't just be hard, you know, it's got to be flexible, too...Or it'll snap" said Shigure.

"If you're addressing me, do you care to test that out?" the Shepherd glared dangerously at the swordsman legate.

"Nah, think I'll wait on that. At least until you and Innominat finish up your armatization."

"Shepherd Artorius, what have you done?!" said Percival.

"It's all according to my plan, Your Highness. Let us return to the capital."

* * *

" _ **It's time child. For you to be sent to the world" said Origin.**_

" _ **I'm scared...What if I don't belong there?"**_

" _ **You will be accepted. The one we chose we'll accept you."**_

" _ **How will I know it's him?"**_

" _ **You will know. Your heart will tell you as soon as you see him."**_

" _ **Before you leave. We have one last matter to attend" said Chronos.**_

" _ **Yes. The Eternal Sword must be one with you. Child" followed Maxwell.**_

" _ **Are you ready?" asked the Empyrean of Birth.**_

" _ **I guess. I mean that's the reason why you created me, right? Just so I can be a weapon to your so called" chosen hero"."**_

" _ **Do not despair. We do desire your aid on the chosen one. But I want you to enjoy life to the fullest. You are alive and created as any human I have created in the past. You have a soul and a heart of one. Don't ever think less, my dear."**_

" _ **What if your chosen treats me like a tool?"**_

" _ **He won't. I have a strong feeling he will accept you for who you really are. Have faith my child."**_

" _ **Well, let's get this over with. Tether me with that sword already" she sighed.**_

" _ **Rudeness. An emotion characterized only a human will show. You have done it again Origin" said Chronos.**_

" _ **She's my greatest creation. I expected no less of her" the Empyrean of Birth sounded proud.**_

Purple eyes suddenly opened. Selene was feeling a bit woozy after using her abilities. She remembered she was able to get everyone from Melchior's barrier back at the Baird Marsh and sent them back to the wharf where the Van Eltia stood. Her vision was better now, taking a glance where she was. This was the study quarters of the pirate ship. But there was no one here, or so she thought.

"You're finally awake!"

"Huh?" the girl saw the silver eyed red cloak girl and immediately drew her bow with an arrow at her.

"Wait! I'm not a baddie anymore! I'm a goody goody now. I'm back to normal. Jaune, he saved me."

"Jaune" the malak girl's eyes widened" where is he?!"

"I don't know. I just recently woke up. Sorry" the petite huntress felt bad seeing her expression she felt so awkward" I know this is a bad time. But, I'm...Ruby."

"Selene" she actually shook the hand of the girl" Jaune told me about you. He said you were his first friend. So I will take his word for it. Even if you haven't proven it yet."

"I was being controlled but now I'm back to normal. So you can count on me from now on" the red cloak petite smiled.

"Selene!"

The archer girl was taken back by a hug that Kamoana gave her. At the door stood Benwick, Medissa, Dyle and Kurogane.

"Look who decided to wake up?" said the lizard daemon.

"Everyone" she smiled breaking the hug with the therion girl" what's going on? Where's Jaune?"

"You missed out on a lot" said Benwick" we dropped Eizen and the others at Titania and they were able to rescue the therions. But they chose to stay behind in order to prevent the Abbey from coming after us."

"You left them?!" she wasn't happy.

"It's what they wanted. Jaune wanted the same thing" the young pirate tried to calm down.

"Are they still on Titania?"

"We don't know."

Selene calmed down a bit as she closed her eyes focusing on her master's resonance's signature, or rather his aura. The others stood quiet not having a clue what she was doing. Ruby got a bit too curious as she got closer to the malak girl.

"Um...Hello? Selene?"

"I'm trying TO CONCENTRATE!"

"SORRY!" the silver eyed petite kept her distance in a comical way.

"Not good. I can't sense him. That means he's not on Titania anymore. Or anywhere in the world. Maybe he's in another earthpulse, that's not good. I can't use my abilities too many times without collapsing. And I just recently woke up."

"What do you mean?" asked Dyle.

"It means there's nothing I can do for the moment" the archer malak glared lowering her head.

"I'm sorry" said Ruby" I want to find Jaune too. I want to help him and his friends too. So if you find him, let me know."

"Thanks…."

"Is there anything we can do?" said Kamoana.

"No...But thanks for asking" the malak girl smiled feeling grateful but it didn't helped with her concern for Jaune but looking at them she knew something was wrong" what is it?"

"We don't want to worry you more" said Medissa.

"If you guys know something about Jaune and the others, then tell me!" she suddenly snapped.

"I'm afraid it's not good" Grimoirh entered the study holding the ancient book" I just deciphered the last part of the book."

"And?" she got annoyed.

"It says that Innominat needs eight types of malevolence for his awakening. So the amount of malevolence given by the therions isn't really necessary. As long as is those types."

"Then…." purple eyes widened" are you saying Innominat is awake?"

"That's what it seems. The therions have been feeding him malevolence for three years. I'm only picturing the worse case scenario" said the gray normin.

"He could have appeared at Titania and Jaune and everyone...That will explain why I can't sense him. They ARE on a earthpulse again. It's going to take me so long for me to locate him" she sighed.

"Look. You do what you can. For the time being, we'll lay low. We don't know if the Abbey is searching for us" said Benwick.

"Right. I'll try my best" Selene nodded.

"So will I!" Ruby tried her best to cheer her up.

"We all do" followed Medissa.

"OK…." the archer malak smiled _" Jaune, Laphicet, Velvet. Everyone, please be safe."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-We have entered the part of the story I hate the most, Velvet being emotionally broken and Jaune very pissed at Velvet's current condition. And the next chapter I will hate it very much.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***BlazefireDago- don't know if I will make any alterations to the earthpulses rifts. Obviously Ruby will join the group and help Jaune.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I am always happy to know you'r enjoying the story and it will get even better. Congrats on having a PS4 after buying Berseria buy the new God of War best GOW game ever. Also Happy Birthday.**

 ***fangs of death- Ruby will obviously join the group but I don't know if I will give her artes. She's still a bad ass at fighting.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- I already sent you the address to ZonZus deviant art account. Please support his work.**

 ***ZonZus- I apologize, I'm sorry for spoiling the readers about you making a new design for the Eternal Sword. I just got too excited I had to tell them. I hope you can forgive me *sad puppy eyes*.**

 ***Guest- Jaune's obviously pissed seeing Innominat was reborn as Velvet's brother. And more pissed seeing how Velvet's current condition.**

 ***pepaul- in a way Ruby does know she's not the real Ruby because she knows Melchior created her, the same with Pyrrha. Don't worry I am planning to make a scene of her going fan girl at their weapons (except Laphicet's ^_^). And of course Crescent Rose also being a gun. I will make it funny lol.**

 ***Travis Moon- it's okay to be a perv I already said there will be a lemon in the future way ahead of the story.**

 ***kiunwakizashi- I think right now Jaune hates more Innominat than Melchior and Artorius. And don't worry about Melchior he will get what's coming to him, I am following canon after all.**

 ***Guest- never Jojo's adventure I find the animation style a bit weird. I doubt I will get any inspiration from watching it. Sorry but I won't make a crossover with RWBY.**

 ***Guest- I'm pretty sure they will be shocked at the new Jaune. I can see Yang going gaga over. Nora and Ren feeling proud of him. Happy he has become someone strong.**

 ***Guest- Just because Selene's has Jade's mystique arte it doesn't officially make her a necromancer lol.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hope and Despair


	42. Hope and Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 42 Hope and Despair

Magilou hated many things in her life. Prime example, getting arrested and sent to prison. Because she was practicing witchcraft, seriously. For crying out loud she was a damn witch of course she will practiced the art. She was also an entertainer, but she enjoyed witchcraft more. Stupid exorcists found her guilty and sent her to the hell hole that is Titania. The prison island that is supposed to hold the most dangerous criminals as well as daemons. She protested, complained and shouted at the top of her lungs. Someone promising and gifted like her didn't belong in this dump. It sucked being a prisoner. Mainly because the food was so bad, just the sight of it, made her belch. But that wasn't the worse thing.

Her own malak left her before she got caught. The treacherous Bienfu dared to break their pact and ran off on his own. While she was rotting in a cell, that little traitor was doing who knows. So the days passed, weeks maybe even months. The witch lost count how long she's being here, she was starting to die of pure boredom. Until the day of the break in. A prison riot gave her the golden ticket to escape the prison and eventually met up the daemon swordsman Rokurou. He was so relief that he was able to find his long sword. Her life quick took a turn and it became from bad to interesting. When she met Velvet. A daemon that feeds on other daemons, a therion. The moment she saw her, Magilou knew things were going to be so entertaining.

It got even better when she found out the daemon woman wanted revenge. On one man and not just any man. The leader of the Abbey and held as the savior of the world by the people. The witch couldn't passed such an opportunity, it was going to be one heck of a fun ride. And she was right, the journey was so fun and amusing. Also while she was traveling with her, she might get any leads on Bienfu. So she was basically killing two birds with one stone. Velvet's destination was obviously the capital Loegres where her target resides. The trip was truly worth it. It was a real shame she couldn't helped the therion fight because without her malak, she couldn't cast exorcist artes. So she was useless on the front lines.

Not like the Crowe needed her help, she already had Rokurou, the former praetor of the Abbey Jaune. The fire on Hellawes was among her favorite parts of the trip. Then kidnapping a malak of an exorcist, pure genius. Though she had no idea why the daemon was interested in having nothing but a tool. The kid known as malak number two was emotionless as the rest of the malakhims from the Abbey. Getting attacked by pirates and meeting the malak Eizen was truly a surprise for the witch. The infiltration of Vortigern, traveling the Danann Highway, first encounter with a code red daemon, advertising her traveling act while making Velvet like a dove, pure gold in her book. Best part so far in this crazy journey.

Reclaiming Bienfu was truly achievement making him her malak once more. Because the little critter seemed to have tethered with an exorcist of the Abbey. But not everything was fun and games for the witch. She really thought it was all over for Velvet's crusade of vengeance when they reached the Empyrean's Throne. The fight with the Shepherd Artorius opened her eyes that was he too strong. Magilou believed that was it, she was going to give up her mission and call it a quits. She ended up losing ten gald to Rokurou due to the bet she made with him. The daemon woman was alive and she was still hell bent in getting her revenge. No matter if the odds were against her.

But when you're traveling with a malak that got his will and a former praetor that was loyal, things are bound to get very interesting. It was fun, Magilou actually enjoyed their company. The hunts for the therions was something she admire. Seeing how innocent people become victims of the Abbey's twisted ideals of a world ruled by will and reason. Ridiculous and it didn't even interested. Velvet's drive was the one thing that interested her. How far she was willing to go to fulfill her revenge. She eventually found out Artorius killed her younger brother as part of the ritual to revive the Empyrean Innominat during the Advent three years ago. The witch was able to see through Melchior's dream arte because she knew what he was capable of.

But she decided that Velvet should be the one to realize it for herself, that it wasn't real. And Velvet delivered again when she managed to break through the dream arte. It will take a very strong will to pulled that off, kudos to her. Finding out Jaune's malakhim Selene was created by the Primordial Empyreans was solid gold. Beings that were nothing but legends turned out to exist after all. According to the Arc, they Primordials were the reason why he was here in this world because he died in his world. Yeah, the witch was still trying to swallow the information that he was from another world. Either way, the journey was getting more interesting and fun. And she wanted to continue traveling with them

The journey worsened after removing all the therions from the earthpulse points. When they returned to Titania which it made her laughed at the irony that they made it their hideout. They found out the therion hunting was a waste of time since Innominat was already awaken. The being appeared before them and obviously, they didn't stood a chance. The Empyrean wanted to devour the two malevolence in Velvet and ended up creating a black hole that sucked them all in. It sent them all to the inside of the being. Luckily Magilou had a trick up her sleeve as she found a way to escape unharmed. Along with her malak, she was truly a genius. Even if people will deny it. But she could care less about their opinions.

A rift in the earthpulse suddenly opened. Magilou came out along with Bienfu. The platinum-blond witch was gazing around where they were. Rock pillars, stone stair cases, suspended landscapes. Obviously she has never been here before. But there was something about this place, if the earthpulse led her here. She took a wild guess it has to be related with the Abbey. It was a real shame the others didn't made it out. They were sure in big trouble being swallowed by an earthpulse controlled by Innominat. Not a pretty sight and chances were really high the vengeful therion will become Empyrean chow. So it will be bye bye to Velvet and to everyone else. Innominat will probably kill them after he was done with her. Yet, part of the witch didn't wanted to believe that will happen. It won't be that easy anyway.

"What just happened?" asked the top hat normin.

"We were eaten by an earthpulse."

"This happened to you before, didn't it?"

"It's different this time. It looks like our awakened friend Innominat is using the land as his vessel. In other words, this earthpulse is now part of his body. I was able to flee him only because I found a rift in the earthpulse as it formed."

"So, Velvet and the others…." paused the malak.

"I guess I won my bet" she grinned" took long enough."

"Bravo. You do have talent, if nothing else" the bearded legate arrived with malak number one.

"Oho...Melchior. If you're here, this place must be more important than I suspected."

"Move aside. I must close this earthpulse rift."

Magilou immediately cast a crystal barrier with many hexagonal circles" Bienfu, protect the rift! Do well, and I'll forgive that little betrayal of yours. But if you run, my curse will follow you for eternity!"

"Biieeeennnn! Y-You got it!" yep, he was going to do his best if his master does forgive him.

"It looks like I just won my bet. If I let you seal this rift now, I'll never collect."

The legate made a purple sphere appeared in his hands ready to fight her. There was no mercy in his visible eye.

"Illusions won't work on me. You can't break a heart that's already broken."

"That day, I interrupted my arte when your heart broke, I suppose I was taking pity upon my student."

The witch was taken back by his comment but she kept on focusing on her barrier.

"But this time, know that I won't hold back. I will grind your heart into dust!" Melchior cast a dark arte passing through her barrier.

Magilou started the force and the power behind the arte. It hurt, it really did. All she could do was screamed in agony as he entire body was feeling the pain.

* * *

Laphicet stirred as he slowly opened his eyes. Gazing around he recognized the familiar rocky blue atmosphere. They were once again inside an earthpulse. Only this time, the malak boy knew it was different from the last time. Innominat has successfully swallowed them here. Meaning anything could happen while they inside this earthpulse. Eyes widened as he remembered how broken was Velvet when she found out that Innominat was her younger. More like he was the reincarnation of the Empyrean. He was so worried for the long haired woman. Not to mention the being was too powerful, their attacks couldn't harm it. It was truly invisible. Gazing next to him he saw his vessel and Jaune smiling at him.

"You're awake! I'm glad to see you're OK. It looks like we got sucked into the earthpulse" said Eleanor.

"No. We got eaten by Innominat. That's not good" replied the Arc upset as he set his eyes somewhere else.

"Are you guys all right? What about everyone else?"

"I'm fine...But…." paused the red head exorcist.

The malak boy turned to the direction both were looking. Velvet stood still, not moving a muscle. Her eyes wide as she was shocked but her body language could tell. The daemon woman was broken emotionally after the encounter with Innominat. Who turned out to be her own brother. Even when she attacked him she hold back, even when she thought it was another of Melchior's illusions when the legate wasn't present at Titania. His words were echoing in her head, over and over again. Jaune has walked up to her looking so hurt. The only time he has seen her like this was three years ago during the Advent, when they met. The black haired woman was in tears worried sick for Laphi and Arthur.

" _ **But Velvet. I never wanted you to avenge me. I mean, it's that sort of selfish emotion that creates malevolence...That creates the daemons."**_

" _ **That's why I'm going to help Arthur. We're going to make all the pain in the world go away. Including that hate, that ugly malevolence in you."**_

" _Ugly malevolence in me…."_

"Velvet?" spoke Jaune how he hated to see her this way.

"Kill...Kill...I killed...So many...Murdered...Slaughtered...It was all for him...I killed...For him…But he said I was...Ugly...Nothing...N-Nothing...All for nothing...I can't...I have to kill...Die...Die…."

"The whole time, she-" Eleanor was cut off.

"You're awake" Velvet snapped out of it turning to the malak boy" come on. We're leaving. I have to kill them."

"Okkaaaayyyyyy…." the blond exorcist stood dumbfounded not expecting her to snapped out of her trance just like that.

"But Innominat is your-" Laphicet started.

"It's just an illusion! A fake! A trick!" she snapped at the boy" or...What if it was really him? Then that means he betrayed me, doesn't it?"

Jaune was glaring at her, he was on the verge to erupt like a volcano. Seeing her in this state was driving him crazy.

"You think I can't kill a traitor like him? Why? Why wouldn't I? You how many do you think I've killed…? You, who watched me do it!" she suddenly turned to the blond exorcist" and you too...When you told me many times revenge wasn't the answer. That will bring me nothing but pain even when I knew. But I still went with it. Because that was the only thing I could do to honor my brother. To see that his death wasn't for nothing, I had the right to avenge him!"

"I have had enough of this!" the Arc reached his limit walking to the therion" let's get one thing clear. What we saw at Titania it WASN'T an illusion, it was the real deal. But that thing is NOT your brother, he's not the Laphicet we once knew. That is the Empyrean Innominat. He reincarnated in him and just like Seres he was able to remember his past life. He knows Laphi's memories and he's using those memories against you. He's doing all of this to break you down. He wants you to feel guilty, to feel despair and anger. So he can succeed in devouring the two malevolence in you. In other words, it's nothing but a cruel and twisted mind game to weaken you. So please Velvet, I'm begging you...Don't let him win…."

The Crowe was in tears, trembling she truly didn't know what to do. Even if Jaune was right, her will was broken. Her emotions were overflowing her and she couldn't control it. It was easy to hold her emotions it before but now, she was failing. An orb of light appeared before them before it expanded, showing them images.

" _ **Laphi! Time to wake up."**_

" _ **I told you to stop calling me" Laphi". I'm not a little kid anymore."**_

" _ **Grumble-grumble, huh? You must be feeling good."**_

"Innominat?!" gasped the malak boy.

"No that's…." the Arc was shocked that this sphere was showing them events from the past.

"This is different. A...A vision of the past" replied Eleanor.

"It is" followed the blond exorcist.

Velvet screamed in fury as she destroyed the sphere with her daemon claw angry at the image. That was the past it didn't mattered anymore. Her brother was dead but he returned siding with Artorius, making him her enemy.

"See, I killed him! It was easy! I'm used to it by now…."

"You only got rid of an image. It doesn't mean anything" said the former praetor.

"It doesn't matter. When I see him for real, I'll kill him."

"Velvet just listen to yourself. You're losing it and I...I'm worried, okay."

"Stop butting in!" she snapped" I don't care what you think. All right, we're getting out of here. With your power."

"But-" started Laphicet.

"NOW!"

"We gotta find Eizen and the rest."

The Crowe glared at the boy as she grabbed him by the head" I said NOW!"

SLAP!

The therion was shocked at what just happened. She slowly touched her left cheek where the slap hit her. It was none other than Jaune and he was looking at her so serious, so upset.

"Look at you. I can't even recognize you anymore. How could you even do that to Laphicet? The one person who cares and looks up at you the most? He's only worried about you, just like me and Eleanor. He only wants what's best for you. And right now, what's best is finding the others before leaving this place. Unless if you're crazy enough to take on Innominat all by yourself."

His speech was enough to make her released her hold on the boy. She glared at him, he glared at her. For a moment, it didn't looked like two close friends. More like enemies. For Jaune, even if he was angry, this whole thing was tearing him apart. His heart was broken watching her in this condition and the way she was glaring at him. It's like she wanted to kill him. The Arc knew this was all happening because of Innominat. It was all Artorius's fault. He sacrificed Laphi and now he reincarnated into the Empyrean. Velvet was destroyed, she couldn't think straight. Everything that was happening was also destroying her.

"If you lay a hand on me again Jaune...You will regret it."

"You need to calm down now! I understand how you're feeling. But you're not helping anyone by acting like this."

"Jaune's right. You have to stop it!" said the red head exorcist.

"They're the ones that need to be stopped!" argued the black haired woman.

"Isn't that right?! I'll kill them...I'll kill them all!"

"You must clam down!" replied Eleanor.

"Let's all calm down instead" the blond took a deep breath calming his anger" the first thing to do is find the others. Then we can leave, no objections Velvet. After we're done here, you can go and kill anyone you like."

"Jaune, what are you doing?!" the red head stood shocked.

"You heard her. All she cares about is killing. Let her do what she wants" the Arc sounded like he didn't care anymore.

The long haired woman walked away before stopping" fine. I'll calm down and look for an exit. That's what you want, right?" her tone sounded so different now.

"What?" the former praetor blinked, first she was on the mood to go on a killing spree and now she wants to calm down and look for a way out of here.

" _It's good she's finally calm and listening to reason. I think...I really hope she gets back to normal."_

"I can't possibly imagine what's going on through her head right now" said Eleanor worried.

"You're not the only one" Jaune sighed turning to the malak boy" how are you feeling Laphicet?"

"I'll be okay. I'm just...Worried for Velvet."

"We all are buddy. We all are" the blond was gazing at the distant female daemon.

"Whatever the case, we have to get out of here. Let's keep moving for now" said the red head exorcist.

"Yeah...I guess so" followed the malak boy.

* * *

The four members of the group started traveling through the earthpulse. Like the last time, it looked like a complicated maze. But they kept on going. What surprised them, unlike the last time they went to an earthpulse, this one was filled with daemons. They've been forced to fight creatures like Specter and Ancient Armor. It really caught Jaune off guard seeing daemons here, of all places. Could this possibly be the work of Innominat. Who knows, he was an Empyrean, maybe he had that kind of power. Another thing that bothered the blond was that memory from Velvet's past. That memory was one day before the Advent, the irony they were shown that specific day. But how was it possible. It was different when it came to Selene that she was able to see Laphicet's memories. The Arc came to the conclusion Innominat could also be involved. Since he knows Laphi's memories. Then this was all part of his plan to continue tormenting the black haired woman. After fight some of the daemons another bright sphere appeared before them.

The image showed a young woman with long black haired tied on a pony tail with chest nut eyes. Wearing a black and white dress with white sandals. Jaune immediately realized that must be Velvet's older sister Celica due to the strong resemblance. The therion was shocked for a moment but glared when her sister went to Artorius's side. The man was knelt on a tree looking like he was exhausted. The older Crowe looked worried coming to his aid, kneeling near him.

" _ **Hey! Stay with me! I'll get someone right away!"**_

" _ **It's OK...I'm...Tired…."**_

" _ **Have you been journeying long, then?" asked the young woman.**_

" _ **Ten years...My master entrusted everything to me...But I couldn't do anything…."**_

" _ **Ten years…."**_

" _ **My wings are weak. It...It doesn't matter anymore."**_

" _ **I see. If you've been working that hard, you surely need a break. I just happened to get my hands on some prickleboar meat. I'll be cooking up a stew for dinner, but would you care to join me?"**_

" _ **Huh…? No, I…."**_

" _ **All I have on me now is this apple. Here" Celica offered him the red fruit. Once your belly is full of warm food, you'll be able to pick yourself back up" she took his hand" I can feel it. Your body is shouting, "I want to live!"."**_

" _ **I'm a disgrace...I don't deserve to live…."**_

" _ **Is life something you have to earn? To deserve?"**_

" _ **Well…."**_

" _ **These feelings are natural. You eat when you're hungry, and cry when you're sad. Feeling these things is proof that we're alive."**_

" _ **Alive…." the man stood in thought.**_

" _ **What's your name? Mine's Celica. Celica Crowe" she offered him her hand as he took it.**_

" _ **I'm an exorcist, Artori-No, Arthur. I'm Arthur."**_

"Artorius!" Velvet destroyed the sphere with her daemon arm, she was back to being so angry.

Jaune stood in thought. He was mentally smiling. Celica was exactly as he thought. She was so kind and polite, just like her younger sister. Before she changed after the Advent. Laphicet and Eleanor were taken back by the sudden image. The young woman's name was Celica Crowe, meaning she's a relative of Velvet. The Arc knew the therion never told them that she had an older sister, only her younger brother. Obviously this memory must have been from Artorius when he first met the young black haired woman and eventually, he fell in love with her. The blond exorcist didn't knew much of the details whether he truly loved her. Not after finding out that the older Crowe was sacrificed at the Opening.

" _I wonder what's causing to see these memories. That is if, Innominat is somehow behind this"_ the Arc stood in thought.

"What in the world WAS that?!"

"Eizen, Rokurou!" Laphicet was happy to see the two.

"Glad you guys were able to find us" smiled the blond exorcist.

"You saw it too, then?" asked Eleanor.

"Why are we seeing these memories on a earthpulse?" asked the Arc.

"Sure did. Artorius, and he called himself Arthur" replied the daemon swordsman.

"I've heard of this. The Earthern Historia" said Eizen" they say events on the world's surface cast imprints on the earthpulse that runs below."

"In other words, an illusion of the past" said the war daemon.

"It's not an illusion. That was my sister" said Velvet" so, he managed to fool her too, is it? Yes...Yes, that must be it, that's why she freed me from the prison."

Jaune wasn't so sure about that. Just by seeing that memory Artorius seemed to be different. He looked sincere and his behavior was so normal with the older Crowe. He decided to stay quiet and not give his opinion on the matter. Or he might make the daemon woman angry.

"Rokurou, have you recovered from your wounds?" asked Eleanor.

"Yup, tough as nails, that's ol' Rokurou" grinned the daemon swordsman his expression changed" I'm worried about Velvet. She OK?"

"She's going through a lot now. She's not herself" said Jaune.

"How could she be OK? Innominat is reborn, and it's her little brother!" said the red head exorcist.

"Like I said. It may have his body but it's not really her brother. Just Innominat, but Velvet can't get to terms with it" said the Arc.

"A blade can't just be hard. It's gotta be flexible, or it'll snap the first time it meets an unexpected force. I misunderstood the true meaning of strength. And so did he" said Rokurou thinking of his older brother.

"Let's just worry about ourselves for now" said the pirate malak" this earthpulse is under Innominat's domain. We can think of it as an extension of his body."

"Yeah, which means my power won't get us out of here…." said Laphicet.

"Be wary. Innominat may be the one showing us these memories. Remember, he's after Velvet" said Eizen.

" _So I was right"_ Jaune glared _" this is part of his plan to plunge Velvet into an emotional disaster. Once she succumbs to despair and hatred, Innominat will attempt to devour the two malevolence in her. I'm NOT letting that happen."_

"And the two types of malevolence inside her" added the malak boy.

"True...And we may be able to use that against him to get us out of here" said the earth malak.

"What are you saying? Just use her!" Laphicet wasn't happy.

"If it's necessary."

"It sounds cruel, but its the truth" said the Arc" that's the reason why Innominat sent us here in the first place. So he can have a better chance at getting to Velvet."

"Whatever the case. We have to keep moving. Nothing will be gained by staying here. And we oughta look for Magilou. Even she doesn't deserve to be stuck here forever" said Rokurou.

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot about her for a moment" Jaune smirked a little, this is what happens when he hangs around Selene for too long.

* * *

As they resumed traveling the earthpulse they were met by more daemons. Ancient Armor, Specter and the new addition Hell Lady. It seemed they have traveled for so long and they keep on fighting more of the creatures. Just like the last earthpulse they were on, the party was using bright sphere to teleport to different locations. They were very similar to the ones that shows the memories recorded in the Eearthern Historia. Eizen explained that basically anything gets recorded on the earthpulse. Any kind of memories from anyone, or events, or even animals. Jaune thought how impressive are the earthpulse. And yet Innominat was using it to hurt Velvet. How can something so amazing, can be used for a deadly weapon.

It wasn't long before they brought the topic of Velvet's current state. Jaune was really worried, her conditioned has only worsened ever since arriving at the earthpulse. With only a simple glance at the long black haired woman it won't be long before she breaks down. She was almost at her limit. The Arc glared at Innominat. He was truly succeeding in his goal using her memories from the Earthern Historia against her. After taking down another group of daemons, there another sphere that appeared before them. Once more it was going to show them another memory. Honestly the blond exorcist has had it with this game of emotions. It showed that Innominat needed the Crowe to be at her weakest state.

" _ **Welcome home, Arthur."**_

" _ **Hi Celica. I fixed the fence around the house."**_

" _ **Thank you, sweet heart. With the brigands stepping up their attacks, the town elders have been worried but this should be put their minds at ease."**_

" _ **No. If the brigands turn into daemons, a mere fence won't stop them…." he muttered.**_

" _ **Hm…."**_

" _ **Nothing, don't worry about it. I'm pretty confident in my carpentry. And the other two?"**_

" _ **Probably at the cape again, I've warned them a hundred times that it's dangerous…."**_

" _ **Laphicet probably badgered Velvet into going. Don't worry she's watch out for him."**_

" _ **Yeah. I can only hope this little one grows up to be strong as she is one day" the older Crowe touched her stomach.**_

" _ **Huh?" that surprised Arthur.**_

" _ **You're happy, I hope?" she smiled.**_

 _ **The man quickly pulled her to a hug as he teared up" of course I am! I never thought I could ever be this happy!"**_

 _ **He broke the bug the thought of him being a father was such great joy" I...I only wish I'd known earlier, I would have made something even nicer for you" he took a hand made pendant.**_

" _ **You made this for me?"**_

" _ **Yeah. I put all my heart into it."**_

" _ **I'll cherish it always. It'll remind me of this happy day."**_

" _ **Let this serve as proof of our love. This I swear. I swear to protect you both with life" he smiled.**_

Velvet destroyed the memory sphere with her daemon claw. She was outraged, so angry to see such a facade. Artorius never loved her sister, it was all just an act. He tricked her so he could end up sacrificing her life for the sake of Innominat. It was a shame Celica was so naive that she fell for it and paid the prize with her life. She was a fool. A man like him could never love. Someone who highly believes the benefit of the many over the few, who believes in a world ruled by will and reason.

"That's Lord Artorius's past…." said Eleanor.

"Hehehe…Ahahahahahaha!" laughed the therion.

"Velvet?" Jaune was worried sick seeing another change in her behavior.

"Oh. That's rich! You mean you believed that tripe?" she glared" it's all a pack of lies. His smile, his promise, everything" she resumed walking.

The Arc stood in thought. Watching that memory from Artorius's past made him think otherwise. His expression was so sincere and that smile. He never thought he has actually seen him so happy before. The blond exorcist knew in his heart, it was all true. At one time, the man known as the Shepherd was truly happy with the life he had. With Celica by his side and his unborn child. To think that child was the reincarnated malak Laphicet. There was no time to keep pondering over it. He resumed walking with the others. They needed to find Magilou and find a way out of the earthpulse.

"What we just saw...Was that from before the Opening?" asked Eizen.

"It sure seems that way" replied Jaune softly.

"Yeah, Celica was there, and Artorius still had the use of his left arm. It didn't look like he was an exorcist, either" said Laphicet.

"I never would have thought Lord Artorius could smile so tenderly" said Eleanor.

"But he's since become an exorcist, taking on the mantle of Shepherd and the weight of the world…All because he lost his beloved wife" said the pirate malak.

"I'd understood if you wanted to back out. But at this rate, I think the time is coming. Not much longer now" said Rokurou.

"It's coming" said the malak boy.

"To think I ate up his lies without questioning a word. What a joke" Velvet was disgusted.

Jaune didn't wanted to say a word to her. Even if he was dying to. But she was too blinded in her hatred to see clearly. The truth that Artorius really loved his sister and he was happy with the life he had. So the blond was asking himself why did the events of the Opening took place. What lead him to sacrificed Celica's life as part of the ritual to awaken Innominat. The former praetor put those thoughts on hold as he launched himself into battle with the others. There were more daemons ahead. Hell Lady and Ancient Armor. After the fight Velvet resumed walking without saying a word to anyone. She was getting worse and worse by the minute. And there was nothing the Arc could do.

"Velvet didn't know those things about Artorius and Celica, did she?" asked Laphicet.

"I think she did, in a way. She may have been too young. But she might have had the idea. She probably didn't gave it too much thought, though" said Jaune.

"Velvet was a kid back then. She might have been clueless of their relationship. But she didn't minded Artorius's presence" said Rokurou.

" _Those two" got busy" a while back. So I will guess they knew each other that well. But I won't deny the possibility that Celica was already pregnant before meeting Artorius"_ thought the Arc.

"We were seeing glimpses of a warm, loving, family, but really, it just gives me the creeps" said the malak boy.

"Same here. I could keenly feel Innominat's scheming behind everything we saw" said Eleanor.

"I feel the same way too. But even so I don't think an Empyrean has the power to change those memories to fit his liking. They're legit, it did happened. Otherwise it wouldn't be recorded in the earthpulse of the Earthern Historia" said the blond exorcist.

"And he's trying to get to Velvet" replied Rokurou.

"I think she used to truly loved Lord Artorius. Having that happy past thrust in front of her at a time like this must be tearing her apart" added the red head exorcist.

"You're right...Both of you" Jaune's eyes narrowed.

"Probably. But a daemon like me wouldn't understand" said the swordsman.

"What Velvet is going through is horrible! Even as a human, I can scarcely imagine what it must be like. But I approach it, just a little bit, because like her, I was his pupil."

"Artorius said he needed two types of malevolence to awaken Innominat. The illusions at Aball, making sure we knew about the attack on Titania, and Innominat appearing as her brother" said Eizen" if all of that was planned to extract the malevolence from her...We'd all better brace for the worse to come."

"Knowing Artorius. I'd say he did planned everything to go that way from the start" Jaune glared thinking of the Shepherd _" I hate him, but at the same time, I pity him. But what drove him to take Celica's life. I suppose Innominat will reveal it because he's the one controlling all the memories from the Earthern Historia. In this case, it's Artorius."_

The fought more daemons. This earthpulse was truly big and long. Neither of the party didn't know how long it will take them to find an exit. There was still the issue of finding Magilou. However, the one thing that had everyone worried was Velvet. Truth to Eizen's words she was really getting worse. Just now during a fight with some Ancient Armor she was fighting them like a mad man. She wasn't thinking or focusing like she usually does in battle. It's like she was a wild animal that has been in captivity for so long. Ironic that she in prison for three years. Another memory sphere appeared before them.

"The Scarlet Night? This is Velvet's village…." Eleanor was shocked.

Jaune glared at the memory. Just as he was expecting. It was showing the shrine at the cape filled with daemons. He guessed these must be the events of the Opening. The blond will finally know Artorius's reasons and his motives for doing what he did.

 _ **Celica stood afraid as she almost near the pit of the shrine. Before he stood a wolf daemon, but the whole cape was surrounded by them. There was nowhere else to go for her, she was trapped. She was thinking of Arthur and her sister and brother. Yet she didn't teared up, she just stood her ground looking brave. Not showing the fear.**_

" _ **Damn! So many of them!" shouted Arthur holding his long sword.**_

" _ **Celica! I'm coming!" he slashed through the daemons one by one.**_

" _ **It's too late! Take Velvet and Laphicet and run!"**_

" _ **I can't do that!" he stabbed one while slashing another, he charged at the last one clearing the way.**_

" _ **I want to have my life with you! With our child!"**_

 _ **One of the daemons that was still alive was able to get rid of his sword as it felt a few feet away.**_

" _ **No-!"**_

 _ **It was about to attacked him but the older Crowe pushed him out of the way. She got hit getting sent to the pit.**_

" _ **Arthur!"**_

" _ **Celica!"**_

 _ **A mouth appeared from the bottom of the pit eating her. Realizing the truth, that she was gone. He screamed in agony and cried his heart out, slamming his fist to the ground. The daemons were still alive and at that moment, he snapped. In blind fury Arthur lunged himself at all of them and he managed to kill them all. He slowly walked over to the pit. She was really gone, taken from him. Not just her, but his unborn son too. He dropped his weapon falling on his knees, as the only reminder of Celica was the pendant he made for her.**_

" _ **Why...Why…? Why couldn't I?! Why couldn't I protect my own family?!"**_

" _ **Remember this moment well Artorius. Humans are weak. Filled with sin" said the bearded man, he stood behind him.**_

" _ **Melchior?!"**_

" _ **The people of this village offered you and your beloved family up to the daemon brigands. A sacrifice so that they could escape and hide."**_

" _ **No...They wouldn't…." he was shocked staring at the red bloody moon.**_

" _ **It happens often. The" reason" people act on is burdened by the weight of their sins. However...I have found a method to adjust their reason."**_

 _ **A light was summoned from the bottom of the pit.**_

" _ **A domain…?! What is this incredible power?! Don't tell me the Empyrean we've been searching for was here this whole time!"**_

 _ **Two figured appeared coming from the light that shine through the pit.**_

" _ **Th-These malakhim…." he was shocked he was able to recognized the taller female malak.**_

" _ **So they have been reborn. But not deceived. They are not the same people you knew."**_

" _ **Why...Why must fate be so cruel…?"**_

" _ **It appears that Innominat's resurrection is incomplete. We must guide him until we understand why" Melchior went to the two" I'll be taking these malakhim."**_

" _ **Wait!" shouted the man as he approached the female malak with pendant in hand" I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'll make things right. I'll abandon who I am. Nameless malak. I will forge a pact with you. I will put an end...To all the pain in this world."**_

" _ **Do you have it in you? You, who abandoned my friend's ideals and fled?" asked Melchior.**_

" _ **On the souls of my dead master, wife, and child. This I swear. My name is Artorius Collbrande. I have inherited the will and strength of Claudin Asgard, former head of the exorcists."**_

" _ **Very well. Let tonight's tragedy change fate, and birth salvation."**_

" _No…."_ Jaune was so shocked at the revelation _" so Artorius NEVER sacrificed Celica to Innominat after all. He didn't wanted that to happen. She protected him until the end. But Melchior...I don't think it was a coincidence the attack happened on a scarlet night. Did Melchior had something to do with it? Did he do it with the intention that Artorius will fall in line and go through with everything that changed the course of the world? I just don't know anymore. He was forced to do this, to embrace this fate over his happy life. But it was exactly that fate that took it away in the first place."_

"That malak!" shouted Eleanor shocked" it was…."

"Me?" said Laphicet.

"You don't remember?"

"Not at all…."

"I think Innominat had something to do with that. He must have sealed both you and Seres's will the moment you were born. It should be obvious you wouldn't remember anything of that night" said the Arc.

"They said you were reborn as a malak. That means...What exactly?" asked Rokurou.

"The soul of a human who passed away can, given the right trigger, be reborn as a malak" replied Eizen.

"You're saying that Artorius's child was reborn as Laphicet?" said the daemon swordsman.

Jaune wasn't shocked or surprised, he already found out from Selene when she was able to see through the boy's memories.

"If what we saw was real, yes."

"So, the female malak that was born along with him was…." paused the red head exorcist.

"My sister's reincarnation. But I ate her long ago" Velvet already knew the truth.

"You...You didn't know, right?"

"I knew. I had already caught on to who Seres really was."

"Velvet…."

"But it doesn't matter. What does it change? I'll devour anything to fulfill my goal. My sister, my brother, even the world. That's who I am. That's all I am."

Jaune felt awful. He couldn't feel any worse than right now. He was doing such a great job in making Velvet feel better. It was all futile, there was nothing he could do. The Crowe was sinking into the depths of despair and hatred. Innominat was winning and he was powerless to stop it. Honestly he wanted to cry, but crying wasn't going to help anyone. Nor will help them find Magilou, or find an exit. So the Arc kept a strong front for everyone's sake. But all of this was really destroying him. Watching the long haired woman in a state of an emotional breakdown was tearing him apart. Laphicet and Eleanor were on the same boat after seeing Artorius's memories they truly felt sorry for the therion.

* * *

There were more fights ahead after taking another teleport sphere. More Ancient Armor, Specter, Hell Lady and the new addition Garuda. By now, Jaune was getting desperate. They didn't had time focusing in fighting all of these daemons. They needed to leave this place now or they, he will lose Velvet forever. The blond exorcist swore he will not let Innominat have her, he would rather take her place in a heart beat. Even if it means her safety. If only Selene were here, he can use the Eternal Sword and harm the Empyrean. It was only wishful thinking from his part as he continued traveling with the group. Suddenly after taking another teleport sphere they saw an orange opening, a rift.

"Look! Over there!" pointed a Laphicet.

"An earthpulse rift! We may be able to get out from there!" said Eizen.

"Finally" Jaune felt relief.

But the Arc should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. A memory sphere appeared before them showing them more of Artorius's past.

" _ **Arthur...There's something I'd like to speak to you about, alone."**_

Laphicet and Artorius were standing by Celica and her unborn child's graves.

" _ **Two souls possessing powerful resonance and free of malevolence. These must be sacrificed on the Scarlet Night."**_

" _ **Ah, yes. The ceremony to resurrect Innominat" replied the exorcist" you read my book?"**_

" _ **I haven't fully master the ancient tongue yet, but I have read your notes. You wrote that if Innominat is resurrected, we can make a world free of daemons."**_

" _ **Seven years ago, a soul with strong resonance...My own unborn son...was sacrificed for that purpose. Now. Innominat's resurrection is half-complete."**_

" _ **Because of that, everyone's resonance has grown stronger, enabling them to see daemons" spoke the younger Crowe.**_

" _ **Yes. That's the truth behind the Opening."**_

" _ **So if one more person is sacrificed…."**_

" _ **Innominat's resurrection will be complete, and his power will spur the creation of many new exorcists."**_

" _ **And there is another Scarlet Night very soon. Arthur, I must ask."**_

" _ **Laphicet?"**_

" _ **Can't I be the sacrifice?"**_

" _ **Tell me, why do you think that birds fly?"**_

" _ **I think that birds fly because they must. Why else would they have wings if not to embrace the sky? I have wings too, weak as they are. That's why I must fly! Now! If we miss this Scarlet Night, the next one won't be for another three years. By then...I won't be alive."**_

" _ **Laphicet, why would you say such a thing?"**_

" _ **The" Twelve Year Sickness". That's the name of my disease."**_

" _ **So you know."**_

" _ **I'm not afraid of being sick. But I don't want to be a burden on everyone until I die…I couldn't take it."**_

" _ **Your wings are your will. And they are strong."**_

"Lies…." Velvet was more enraged than shocked.

" _ **Please...You can't tell Velvet about this."**_

" _ **I promise."**_

" _ **I'll make a new world. A world where my sister can be happy."**_

Velvet's cried in fury as she destroyed the memory sphere with her daemon arm. While Jaune, Eleanor and Laphicet were all shocked at the revelation.

" _So it was true after all. Not just Laphicet knew he was sick and he was going to die. But he also offered himself as a sacrifice for Innominat's resurrection. He wanted a world where Velvet can be happy but that's...It's just stupid and selfish! Damn it Laphi, didn't you think for one second how she would feel with your decision?! You never took her feelings into consideration! You think you dying in the way you did would HAVE actually made her happy?!"_ the Arc was in tears.

"Don't talk to me about will! About wings! Both of you...Together, you…You betrayed me!"

" _I can't do it. Velvet has reached her limit and I can't stop her. I can't help her. How would I be able to do something for her after finding out the truth behind Laphi's death?"_ once again Jaune felt like he was helpless to protect anyone, just how he failed to protect Pyrrha, his friends the people in Vale.

More memory spheres emerged surrounding the black haired woman.

" _ **Whoa, hey, what's everyone apologizing for? We're a family, right?"**_

" _ **Hurry back. I'll make you a quiche just the way she taught me."**_

" _ **No kidding. I think you'll be an exorcist to rival him."**_

"Shut up…." Velvet was so angry.

" _ **He fell further than this back at the shrine."**_

" _ **I will have my revenge...Revenge for Laphicet!"**_

"Shut upppppp!"

More memory spheres emerged but the therion was destroying them before they could show her the memories of her past.

"It's a lie! A dirty lie! All of it! It's all their lies! And I believed it! Die! Die, die, dieeeee!"

"Velvet that's enough! Calm down!" Jaune had finally had it it rushing to the black haired woman only to get hit by her claw getting sent to the ground.

"Don't touch me! I don't need you. You're just like them. You betrayed me too. You joined Artorius and left me to rot on that cell! For three years! I can't stand to look at you, all I feel for you...Is nothing but HATE!"

The Arc's expression was speechless but the hurt was pretty clear. He was able to hear the sound of his own heart breaking at her cold words. A large daemon appeared, it was so different from the past ones the part have fought. It had a combination of different parts of daemons, like a mutation.

"Get out of my way, you disgusting monster!" shouted the enraged therion.

"What is this thing?" asked Rokurou.

"An amalgamation of multiple daemons?!" said Eleanor.

"It doesn't matter what it is! I'll devour it until its dead!"

Before Jaune could ordered the party what to do. Velvet charged in a rage at the Chimaera daemon. Jumping above the creature, she landed on top of it and started using different artes, unleashing her daemon arm, stabbing it with her gauntlet blade. She was acting like a wild animal on a killing spree. The hatred in her chest nut eyes as she gave another cry attacking the daemon relentlessly. The Arc stood shocked along with Laphicet and Eleanor. But he was able to ordered Rokurou and Eizen to lend her had. If she needed one. But fighting like this was crazy, it was the easiest way to get killed. The Crowe was obviously not thinking, completely blinded in hatred. The blond exorcist went next and told the malak and the red head to back them up casting long distance artes.

Chimaera couldn't attacked because it was getting beaten bad by the female therion. Adding the pirate malak, daemon swordsman and blond praetor. It was barely able to defend itself. Laphicet and Eleanor cast different artes. Fire elemental ones seems to be affecting the daemon more, so they focused on that element. It was also very weak to martial artes. Their basic attacks were doing a lot of damage. But honestly Velvet could care less of the information. She was still on top of the creature attacking it with a thirst to kill. It was driving her mad, remembering the memories she saw. Artorius's past, Celica's death and Laphi offering himself as a sacrifice to Innominat. They were traitors, even her own brother turned his back on her.

Chimaera got angry using it's break soul arte" Wild Barrage" in an attempt to get rid of the daemon woman. Using the roots from the plant portion of its body. Jaune, Eizen and Rokurou back off, but the Crowe were still on the assault. She will fulfill her revenge, her goal. All that it matters is kill anything or anyone that gets in her way. And this thing was currently in her way from leaving this place and go after her two targets. Another scream from the black haired woman was released as she kept on attacking with her daemon arm, her gaintlet blade and adding her mystique artes. That's when the Arc realized that there was no need to keep on fighting anymore. Velvet had the creature at its mercy.

One swift strike from her daemon claw was finally enough to take down the Chimaera. Jaune was still shocked they were able to defeat so easily. Even if the Crowe did most of the work. The daemon was strong, but the therion was stronger. Her hatred was fueling her strength. All that rage has turned her into a maniac with a thirst to fight and kill. The only emotion in her chest nut eyes was hate. Her words from earlier were still haunting him. The daemon woman devoured the Chimaera as it vanished. Now in it's place stood her dead body wearing the rags when she was locked at Titania. The sight shocked her and terrified her. She covered her face screaming, thinking it was a bad dream.

"I-Is that…." Eleanor stared at the body.

"More mind games from Innominat" glared Jaune.

"I...I'm dead...I'm dead…."

"Calm down, Velvet! This farce is just another of Innominat's illusions!" said Laphicet.

"You have to open your eyes to the truth. Don't let him keep dragging you down!" followed the Arc.

Suddenly the Empyrean appeared in a brilliant yellow light with along with his glyph. The blond exorcist at the being, he knew that wasn't Velvet's brother. It was just his body, nothing else.

"Farce?" How callous. That" farce" is the true face of my sister."

Velvet gasped in horror remembering everything she did to fulfill her revenge.

"She hates, resents, devours, and kills. She tramples people, cities, everything, living only by her emotions…What an ugly and tainted soul."

"Shut up already!" snapped the Arc.

"It's not like that!" the malak boy got upset.

"Nothing you say will matter. She knows. She knows if its the truth."

"He's right…." replied the black haired woman falling on her knees" just think. Everything I did was baseless, arrogant...And even so, I still…."

"You hurt so many innocent people, didn't you?" asked the Empyrean.

"More than I can count...I devoured and killed so many…."

"Without even knowing Arthur's true aims…."

"I destroyed people...I destroyed whole towns…."

"And worse yet, you didn't even show mercy to your own sister's reincarnation."

"I...Ate her…."

"And despite all of that, I still love you, Velvet. That's why I chose to become a sacrifice. For you, sister. But think, if you try to stop my resurrection, wouldn't my sacrifice be all for nothing? To tell you the truth, I was terrified of dying. It was so dark…."

"I'm sorry...I-I'm so sorry…." she was in tears.

"You'll accept it, then? That everything you've done up until this point, all of it…."

"Yes...It was all for nothing, for no one. I hurt so many people, all for no reason. I'm a monster."

"If you've accepted it, you have to atone for your sins."

" **Azure Edge!"**

Innominat blocked the blue wave arte as Jaune charged at him. He made his thin sword appeared as it crossed weapon with the blond exorcists. The Arc was glaring at the Empyrean with so much hatred. All of his sick mind games, every single one have worked. Velvet was destroyed emotionally, putting all the blame for her actions on no one but herself. This is what he wanted. When she was at her weakest state, so he can finally devour the two malevolence in her and complete his resurrection. Maybe he could buy some time he can let the others take the Crowe and leave through the rift while he stays behind. As long as she was away from the being, then everything shall be all right.

"This is pointless Jaune. You know you can't beat me."

"I don't have to beat you. It's true that Velvet has made mistakes even if she's a daemon, her heart remains human. She regretted so many of her actions and she grieved for all of them. In secrecy she was holding all that pain inside. A monster would NEVER regret his actions, no matter how cruel they, or would look back to reflect upon them. But she did and deep down, she hated doing those things. Was she arrogant? I guess so, was she stubborn? Definitely, did she wanted revenge? Yes. Vengeance is a bad thing I know. But it's something so normal that any human would fall victim to it. She lost her little brother right before her eyes by the one man she considered her family and teacher. Anyone in her place would have done the same thing. They would want revenge and commit murder on that person responsible for the loss."

"I did died, but I'm right he-"

"Shut up!" he cut him off" you don't get to play that card with me, because I know the truth. You're NOT him, you will NEVER be Velvet's brother. You're only using his body and his memories to lured her into embracing her two malevolence. The two you need. That's the whole reason for all of this. You could care less about her except to devour those two malevolence. She's not perfect, humans aren't. What Laphicet did was truly selfish? Offering himself as a sacrifice in order to build a so called" perfect world" for his sister. And now, YOU stand in his place, a big mistake he did. Artorius is no better either. He lost his wife and son and he selfishly wants to force a change in the world by allowing you to take control over it. You becoming a guide to a world free of daemons."

"You're right" Innominat kept clashing swords with him" humans aren't perfect, that's why they all have malevolence in them. They're bound to succumb to those negative emotions and sins sooner or later. Everyone is destined to become a daemon. Today, tomorrow, weeks, months or even years their time will eventually come. But with me fully awaken, I will put an end to that. With me, I will make humans to be perfect."

"Perfect as robbing them of their free will turning them into soulless beings? That's not perfect to me. I prefer the regular humans that have their usual flaws, I see nothing wrong with being imperfect. True they all have malevolence and if they do succumb to it, they will become daemons. But imperfect humans ARE perfect humans to me!"

"This talk is meaningless. You're only prolonging Velvet's inevitable fate" with his strength, Innominat managed to push Jaune away.

The blond exorcist used his shield to blocked the attack. But he was still sent to the ground. The Empyrean levitate high above them.

"Once I eat the final two malevolence inside you, I'll fully awaken. Give them to me. Give me your hatred, and despair. If you do. I can cleanse this world of all its pain."

The three glyph appeared on the Empyrean as he unleashed a giant glyph that started sucking everything in its path. Velvet started slipping away, she didn't care. She wanted to get devoured, Jaune was trying his hardest to reached her.

"I had hope...That you live in a world without pain and sadness. But you're a monster now...You don't belong there."

"Velvet!" Laphicet run along with the Arc.

Eizen was blown off as he was able to grabbed Rokurou and Eleanor. He managed to prevent them from being caught by the strong wind by casting arte of golden chains from the ground. The blond exorcist quickly changed Crocea Mors to long great sword mode as the malak boy was able to take the Crowe's bandaged left hand. The illusion of the therion's dead body fell towards the large glyph only to get eaten by one of Innominat's mouths.

"Let me go...I have to go…If you don't...You'll die too for no reason" her tone was somber.

"No!" cried the malak boy.

"I got you!" the Arc grabbed Laphicet's other hand as he stabbed his weapon on the ground keeping them from being sucked in" keep holding her!"

"A twisted monster like me doesn't deserve to live...Don't you understand?"

"You're the reincarnation of the first sacrifice. Part of me. Don't worry, I'll devour you too" said the Empyrean.

"Like hell you will!" snapped the blond exorcist.

"Velvet!" cried the boy.

"Listen Laphicet! You have to talk to her, you have to reach out to her I...I tried, and I failed. I can't help her, but you can. I know she will listen to you. You have to convince her to continue living, show her that it isn't over. We both know she DOES have a reason to live for. I know the real person she is, and you know it too, you have seen it. Make her believe again. Anything to snap her back to her normal self. You can do it. I believe in you" Jaune couldn't hold his tears.

"Please, let me go…."

"Will you STOP WHINNING?!" the malak boy snapped at her.

 **(Music: "True will" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"No, I don't understand! You snap at people! You're scary You—You tried to eat me! But...You're also kind...And you're filled with life! I don't understand a single thing about you! But you gave me a name. When I was a number! You gave me that compass! You taught me what it meant to be alive! That's why I care about you, Velvet! I'll protect you for my own sake!"

"Phi…." she was ready to teared up.

"I don't care if you're malevolent! Or if it was pointless! If the world says it's a mistake to love you, I'll fight the whole world! I don't care HOW much pain you feel! It doesn't matter! A world without you, Velvet…."

She unleashed her daemon arm pressing Laphicet's hand like it was ready to break it, he cried out but kept on holding onto her.

"Is the one thing I couldn't bear!"

"Let me go...My hand will…." argued the Crowe.

"Eat my arm. I don't care. Just...Leave me the other one. I need it to clobber the jerk that made my Velvet cry!" he offered his other hand to reached out to her.

"Damn right!" Jaune agreed" and if that's not enough to wake you up. I'll slap you again! I'll slap you as many times even if I don't like it."

"I...I loved them all...I loved Laphi, and Celica...Arthur, everyone...To have it all stolen from me...Why them? Why not me?" she finally took his hand.

" _He did it...I knew he could do it"_ the Arc sniffed as he kept holding on the malak boy and his weapon.

"It hurts so much!" she let her tears out.

"Your despair...How is it gone?" asked the Empyrean.

"Because she doesn't have it anymore.. It's being replaced by hope, thanks to Laphicet. You lose Innominat" said the blond exorcist.

The giant glyph broke down as the Empyrean couldn't keep it together. He fell to the ground. A memory sphere appeared before the long black haired woman. It has taken the form of Seres without her mask.

"A flame burns in my heart, too. A flame I cannot quench, no matter how hard I try. Just like you. Velvet."

"I finally understand how you felt" she smiled" but the only one I can fight for...Is myself."

"That's good enough. That's proof enough that you are truly alive. Just make sure to never forget that you have found new people that cares for you now. And someone who has always been there for you. And he cares for you more than you can ever imagine" the red head malak turned to Jaune with a smile.

" _She doesn't have to say that"_ he blushed feeling embarrassed.

 **(Music end)**

Velvet took Seres as she became part of her once more. In her daemon claw the malak's body turned into a flame as it vanished.

 **(Music: "The flame returns" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

She ran towards using a fire break arte hitting it causing a shock wave of fire that sent Innominat away.

"Now's our chance!" said the Arc turning to the group" let's get out of here!"

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Selene stood on the deck of the Van Eltia with her eyes closed. The others were watching her. She has been like that for hours and there was still no response from the malak girl. They were starting to wondered and get curious if she was doing any progress. Kamoana was really curious she wanted to know but Medissa stooped her from going, reminded the therion girl what she told them. The rest seemed to be more patient like Dyle, Kurogane was hard to tell since he didn't had a head. But among them, there was one who's patience was short and curiosity was getting too high. That was the new member of the crew Ruby Rose. The silver eyed girl could barely keep herself from standing still.

She started moving her hands at first, then whistling some random tune, then twiddling her thumbs. The red cloak couldn't wait any longer. She was feeling pretty restless. She found out Jaune stood behind but now Selene couldn't find him. Like he was no longer in this world. Though the petite huntress was still confused, trying to come up with terms that this was a whole new world, different than Remnant. Now she was getting closer to the girl, and closer, and closer. Until she was right next to her. Ruby stared at her before she poke her right shoulder. Nothing, no reaction. Then she poke her left shoulder, still nothing. Then she went with poking her forehead, she definitely got a reaction from that one.

"I said NOT to interrupt me!" snapped the malak girl with a comical expression.

"Sorry!" the petite back off.

"Still nothing" Selene muttered pouting, she was obviously worried sick of her master.

"You've been at it for a while and nothing. You sure this is going to work?" asked Dyle.

"Of course it will. Jaune is my vessel. If I concentrate hard enough I might be able to sense his presence and know his current location. That is, if I don't get interrupted again" she frowned staring at Ruby while she nervously chuckled.

"Won't happen again" she replied.

"It better not. Okay, one more time" the malak closed her eyes focusing and thinking only on her blond master.

"…...…..…...…...…...…..."

Purple eyes suddenly snapped open" I found him!"

"Really?" that surprised the lizard daemon.

"You found Jaune?!" followed the silver eyed girl.

"He's on an island...I think its southwest, or southeast from here. Benwick!" he called to the young pirate" you had to get us there. If Jaune's there, so is everyone else."

"Aye! But you have to be very specific and tell us exactly where. We'll find the first mate and everyone."

" _Jaune...Everyone please be all right until we get there"_ thought Selene.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-This is by far the HARDEST chapter I have ever written simply because this was the hardest scene for me to take. I hated seeing Velvet like an emotional wreck. It was truly heart breaking for me the first time I saw it and cried.**

 **-I needed it to stick with canon and have the famous Laphicet speech. I just love that speech. It made me love his character more and it brought me tears of joy how hard he was able to fight to bring back Velvet back to reality.**

 **-I like having Jaune putting his entire faith in Laphicet to save Velvet. It shows how much he has come to trust him. I do feel sorry for him because of Velvet's harsh comment. But I did that for a reason.**

 **-The next chapter is going to be VERY exciting.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Guest- I couldn't agreed with you more. Innominat's a dick but that's what makes him a good antagonist.**

 ***Guest- after I finish this story I guess I will resume Journey to Redemption and also I might finally start my RWBY/Tales of Vesperia story. I also have another story, a RWBY/Tales of Graces but don't ask me about this one. I still haven't gotten any ideas for it. It's still hanging in the air.**

 ***BlazefireDago- agreed on Innominat being an asshole, he's a villain after all lol. As for Ruby and Pyrrha won't say a word. That will be explain further in the story.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I feel you body I hated Innominat so much for hurting Velvet's feelings like that. It's truly something she didn't deserved after everything she went through. I hope this chapter didn't hit you in the feels like it did with me. This part in canon is the most heartbreaking after the ending. But hey, I won't follow that ending so yeah.**

 ***Guest- thank you for following the story since day one I really appreciate it. And I know the last chapter and THIS one hits you the most on the feels.**

 ***pepaul- I haven't gotten that far in Zestiria so I don't know the truth about the Lord of Calamity Heldalf. I also see Kurogane getting along wuth Ruby just fine and she making a funny comment of him missing his head. Maybe making an attempt at one of her sister's pun like" you really lost your head" or something like that. Something very lame.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- you have done it again, your creativity is just awesome. I love Jaune/Selene's DMA, everything about it is so original. I just have to add it to my story, in fact, I will!. Thank you so much. ^_^**

 **-On another note I still haven't seen Avengers Infinite War they're saying it's the best Marvel movie ever. I will take their word for it.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address send me a PM and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hexen Isle


	43. Hexen Isle

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namoc.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 43 Hexen Isle

Magilou had no idea how long has it been since she encountered Melchior. She has used all her strength to keep her barrier to protect her from the legate strong artes. The witch has always been confident of her skills. But next to the one eyed legate, looks like she still has ways to go before she can over power him. It annoyed her so much the old man was beating her. But what annoys her the most is that those idiots haven't come out yet. They were still lost in the earthpulse while Innominat was probably toying with them. Honestly, just when she thought she knew Velvet better. Maybe she did got eaten by the Empyrean and she was wasting her time protecting the open rift. The others were probably dead.

That couldn't be it, she refused to believe. If there was one thing the witch has learned from this group of outcasts, that they were too stubborn to be put down. Just like her. Not to mention Velvet owns her gald for wining the bet. She wasn't leaving this place until shows her face here and pays her what she owes her. Stupid old man making things so complicated as always. They better hurry up and their butts here before she loses whatever remains of her patience. At least Bienfu was doing a decent job keeping the rift to the earthpulse opened. The pipsqueak can be useful every now and then. Maybe she will go easy on him and might forgive his treachery, both of them. She hasn't forgotten he left her and finding a new master who was an exorcist of the Abbey.

Melchior's visible eye narrowed. He has always being a patient man, wise beyond his years. But if there was one person who can test the limits of his patience. Is the young woman before him. Who claims to be a witch, discarding his teachings asides and following her own path. Magilou has true potential she could have become so much better under his wing. But she went astray, like Jaune did, like Eleanor did too. She was no longer his pupil. She became his enemy the day she left. And now, he meant what he said. He will grind her heart to dust if he has to. No matter what happens. That earthpulse rift must be closed. Innominat must devoured the daemon Velvet and the rest of her group must perish or remain lost on the earthpulse.

The legate focused all his power, releasing an even stronger arte. That was it. It was too much for the platinum-blond witch to take. She fought back, but her efforts were wasted. She has used all her strength and energy for too long. Guess this was it, she could barely contain her barrier arte. One more pushed from the bearded man was enough to break it. But the witch stood her ground. Her eyes were on her former teacher. All Magilou did was extend her arms not letting him pass. The rift will remain open until they came out. Earning that gald was important to her. Or maybe, it was something else. Something she didn't wanted to admit since she met the black haired woman and the group. The witch finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"M-Miss Magilou…!" Bienfu cried worried for his master.

"Don't...Don't worry...If Velvet could do it...There's no way I can't…." she struggled trying to use any remaining strength to create the barrier again.

"How many times do you plan to destroy and rebuild your heart, Magilou?" asked Melchior walking closer to her, next to him stood malak number one.

"We're on a hundred and seven...Or was it a hundred and eight…? I lost count...Heh...Not that I really care" the witch got to her fee and managed to performed the barrier again.

"Pathetic fool. Did I not tell you it would require an iron will, as indomitable as the very trees that live and die across millennia?" he pushed her again with his arte as she was on the ground.

"Gnngh...Like you, I suppose...Or that boy over there…?"

"That is the foundation of an ideal world, one free from man's sins."

"Heh...An ideal word, huh?"

The legate fired another arte sending the witch back to the ground. Now she was staring at the malak next to the one eyed legate" you. Kid. The boy who was your companion…Laphicet. He's alive. Chasing a terrifying daemon girl, he has learned the immensity of the seas and weathered the dry wastes of the land. Those people...They're different from us...Despite the pain, they embrace the life they've been given. They live, undaunted by the ugliness of the world!"

The malak reacted gasping something inside him seemed to listen to the witch's words. Melchior in returned cast the arte again causing more pain to the platinum-blond. The legate couldn't be more disappointed in her.

"So you're doing this all for them? Is that what this is?"

"Hehe...Not even close. They aggravate me to my wit's end. Like stabs in the chest, over and over and over. And that's exactly why...That's why...I intend to see how all of this ends...I won't be satisfied until I do!"

"Words bereft of meaning. You truly are my greatest failure."

"Gosh...Funny just how little I care…."

Melchior was able to fired another arte. This time he will increased the power to caused her more damage and probably end her life.

"No! Please!" screamed Bienfu.

Suddenly a blast of fire came from the rift of the earthpulse. Hitting the legate he was sent to the ground. When he got up his lone eye widened in shock. Velvet stood with the rest of the group in front of the witch. This couldn't be, the therion was still alive. Meaning Innominat has actually failed to devour the two remaining malevolence in the daemon woman. It was impossible how can Empyrean failed. He was using an entire earthpulse to his advantage, and the Earthern Historia. It should have been enough to break her will. But now he realized, he will have to deal with this mess. At least keep Velvet busy until Innominat returns. He saw Jaune glaring at him, yeah he had a bone to picked up with him.

"Let me guess...We came at a good time?" asked Velvet turning to the witch.

"You're late! Because of you. I had to have a really boring conversation!"

"Bet it was that boring" Jaune helped Magilou on her feet" you OK?"

"Just peachy" she grinned before she was about to collapse.

"Easy. I don't think you'll be able to fight in your current condition."

"Keeping me out from the fun. How cruel can you be Jaune? I swear you can be worse than even the Lord of Calamity."

"I'll take that as a compliment" the Arc drew his sword and shield facing the one eyed legate.

"So, you came face-to-face with Innominat. If so, then you must know that your quest for revenge is utterly meaningless."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Yeah, I did. I know why sadness fills the world, and I know how deep are the burden of sin. I tried to abandon my memories of Arthur and Laphi, to cut myself off from it all, and end this tragedy. It's...It's what would they have wanted."

"Exactly. You do well know your place" Melchior approved of her choice of words.

"But that's exactly why I can't forgive them...No Artorius, not Innominat...I know my heart is ugly and full of contradictions. But those days we spent together in familial warmth...They're proof that I...That all of us...Were truly alive. That's why, no matter how hard, no matter how sad it gets...I will take my vengeance to the very end!"

"Velvet!" said Laphicet.

"She made her choice clearly. We're stopping Artorius and Innominat. Can't forget about you too" Jaune glared at the legate.

"Don't be a fool! Just give up and die like you ought! It is your destiny to wallow in despair!"

"You take my family, turn me into a monster, and you want to take my soul, too?" the Crowe unleashed her daemon arm" now who's being the fool? Remember this well. The Lord of Calamity never gives up, not even in the face of death!"

"Have you no shame for your sins, you unholy monster?"

"You make it sound like it was a bad thing" countered the blond exorcist.

Magilou get up again and now she was laughing out loud" let me in on this! I lost a bet, and I've got anger to work out!"

"You sure you can fight in your condition?" asked the long black haired woman.

"Who do you think I am? Oooh, I thought you'd never ask! I am the dastardly witch Magilou, scourge of self-righteous exorcists!"

"She'll be fine" smiled the Arc.

"Now face the wrath of Magilou Mayvin!"

 **(Music end)**

"Fools, all of you!" Melchior summoned his purple sphere ready to fight them.

 **(Music: "The will that opposes reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Everyone! Sorry to have worried you!" said the witch.

"I wasn't worried" replied Velvet.

"She was Magilou, but she will never admit it" smirked the Arc.

"After this is over. I will smack you!" growled the therion at the blond.

"I didn't realize you were someone who needed looking after" said Eizen.

"Me neither" followed Rokurou.

"This is our way of saying we trust you" said Eleanor.

"Yeah" followed Laphicet.

"You horrible ingrates!" the witch was annoyed" see? Stabs in the chest, that's all you give me!"

"You will never stop being so melodramatic" Jaune shook his head.

Jaune has ordered for Laphicet, Eleanor and Eizen to take on malak number one. Make sure he doesn't successfully cast any artes. While, Velvet, Rokurou and Magilou were handling Melchior. The Arc wanted a piece of the legate after everything he's done. The dream arte, creating the real live illusions of Ruby and Pyrrha and now what he did to the witch. The one eyed exorcist was on his list of priorities. Obviously Magilou was in the same boat of wanting to get some payback on the legate. The blond exorcist cast steel to increased his strength while changing Crocea Mors to great long sword mode. He had a feeling he was going to need it against someone experienced and skilled as the bearded man.

Melchior was truly exceptional. He can cast different powerful artes using his purple sphere. Magilou decided to backed them up with long range artes. Between Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou they were able outnumbered the legate. But the Arc knew better than to underestimate someone with a rank of a legate. He ordered the two daemons to surround him, attacking him from different directions. While the blond exorcist went straight at him. The one eyed legate quickly blocked attacks while using" Shifted Space". The daemon swordsman countered with his vengeful punishment while the therion used her claw. Jaune went with his arcane and break artes to cause more damage.

Things got serious when Melchior used his break soul arte" Lightning Edge", hitting the trio. Jaune gritted his teeth, he should have expect nothing less from a legate. He was the opposite of Shigure who was a master swordsman, he was a master exorcist. With knowledge of many artes as well as illusions and barriers. If he was able to read his mind and create illusion clones of his friends, what else he was capable of. The one eyed man was blocking and attacking from all directions. Even with his experience it wasn't easy fighting a former praetor trained by Artorius, a therion, a war daemon and a former pupil. The Arc made a quick order to the two daemons, as they teamed up. He joined them later catching the legate by surprise.

Jaune grinned, that's how teamwork works. Together, they'll be able to beat even most experienced exorcist in the Abbey. The blond took a glance at the others and they were doing even better. Laphicet, Eleanor and Eizen were giving malak number one a lot of trouble to cast any artes. The Arc could tell the malak boy was uncomfortable fighting the malak since he used to be his companion, when they were taking orders from Teresa. But still he was fighting with everything using his paper and backing the other two with his long range artes. It won't be long, once the malak has been taken care of, Melchior will have a pretty hard time fighting all of them. He just needed to make sure to keep the offensive while being cautious.

Melchior glared at the trio, ready to cast his break soul arte again. But this time, Jaune saw it coming. He changed Crocea Mors back to normal using his shield to protect the two daemons from the powerful lightning arte. Once he lifted the shield, Velvet took charge at the one eyed legate. She used Lethal Pain in a perfect hit, Rokurou following with a grin with his Form Zero Sunder. The bearded exorcist teleport behind them, and the Arc caught him by surprise. He used Rending Saber stunning him Magilou, followed with more artes and used her mystique arte Ascending Angel. This was their chance chaining many combos on the exorcist. Suddenly malak number one was downed, the others have done it.

Melchior was in for it now. With the malak out of commission from fighting, the legate will have everyone. Meaning, his work has been cut off. It has turned into a complicated situation. The party was ready as Eizen, Eleanor and Laphicet joined the rest. The one eyed exorcist went with his break soul arte before he got hit by a fire arte courtesy of Magilou. The witch charged at him using her guardian, attacking him with different based artes. That was it, the older man fell on one knee glaring at the group. The battle has been won.

 **(Music end)**

"Tell Artorius and Innominat. They took something important from me. I'll never forgive them for that" said Velvet.

"The annals of history are stained with evil people like you" panted the legate" you spread havoc and destruction, all to satisfy your own ends, a dark front of malevolence. You're a daemon lord the irredeemable embodiment of sin!"

"The Lord of Calamity" said the black haired woman.

"It is the exorcists' duty to destroy you!"

"You talk a lot. How about you keep talking, and tell us where Aifread is" said Eizen.

"You'll regret this…."

"I can feel Innominat! He's coming!" said Laphicet.

"We can fight here no longer!" said Eleanor.

"Bienfu, close the rift!" said Magilou.

"I can't!" cried the normin.

"Come forth!" said Melchior.

The horned appeared next to the one eyed legate. Both were suddenly hit by a green ray, getting sent to the rift and entering the earthpulse. The party turned to see a familiar wind malak holding Siegfried.

 **(Music: "Zaveid The Exile" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Carelessness will get you killed."

"Zaveid!" said the malak boy.

"You ruined the moment" replied the earth malak.

"Huh? Don't you mean" thanks for saving us Zaveid, you're my hero and role model"?"

"Let's not get carried away. It's not like we were in that much trouble. Melchior was weakened and that daemon may looked strong, but we still outnumbered him" said Jaune with a smirk.

"Thank you for saving us, Zaveid" said Laphicet.

"Where exactly are we now?" asked the red head exorcist.

"We're in an Abbey facility on Hexen Isle. I heard Melchior was in charge here, so I snuck in. I hadn't expected an extradimensional space" replied the wind malak.

"Is there a way out?" asked Velvet.

"There is now that I busted my way in."

"Let's head outside. We can talk then" said the daemon woman.

"The sooner we leave, the better. I have a feeling Innominat will return a lot quicker than we think" said the Arc.

The malak boy was about to leave when he turned and saw malak number one standing still. With his will sealed and with his master not giving him orders, he was like a statue. Jaune gazed at the malak and felt sorry for him. To think Laphicet used to be like that, he has truly changed since his will was set free. The blond didn't said a word as he walked over to him and took his hand, they were taking him with them.

"Who's that?" asked Eizen.

"A friend. His name is malak number one" said the malak boy.

"What are you doing?" asked the Crowe at the Arc.

"I'm not leaving him. And there's no way I'm going to let Melchior take him again. I'm sure Laphicet won't mind, right?"

"N-No, I'm fine with that" he smiled.

"That's the spirit Jaune" Zaveid smile" I was planning in taking him with me. But he seems to be in better hands with you guys. I'm sure you don't want to stay here, a dragon might getcha."

"Yeah, that sounds scary" replied the malak in a monotone voice.

" _I wonder if we can set his will free. Maybe if he gets a new vessel he might come to his senses a whole lot sooner"_ thought the Arc.

* * *

With Zaveid and malak number one joining them. The party started exploring the area. So many landscapes suspended in the air, connected by stone bridges. Jaune has never being here before. Though he has heard of the many Abbey facilities all over the continent. This was one of them and apparently Melchior was the one in charge, as stated by the wind malak. The place was definitely not normal. Eleanor commented it must have been created by a powerful arte. The Arc didn't had a clue what could they be using this place for. Good thing, there weren't any daemons here or even exorcists for being a facility of the Abbey. However, there were malakhim creatures, they've encountered quite the number.

Gale Witch, Macrotian Wraith and Rigid Python. They were able to fight through the masses of them. Because there were more of them. Turns out, Zaveid was very helpful. Using his pendulum and Siegfried, both weapons made him a very formidable opponent. Jaune smiled sheathing back his weapon, he had some quick aid from Velvet. Looking at the black haired woman, she was back to her normal self. It was horrible for him to see her breaking down back at the earthpulse. But thanks to Laphicet, she was back in her feet with a solid resolve. She was stronger now and the next time, she'll be ready to face Innominat and Artorius. Then the blond gazed at number one, he was the only one who wasn't aiding them in the fights. Obviously since his master wasn't present to give him orders.

"Hey, Laphicet. Can you think of a good name or the kid?" asked Zaveid.

"That's a great idea" smiled the Arc.

"You want to give Number One a name?" the malak boy stood surprised.

"Yeah. He says he can't remember his name, and calling him by a number seems mean, you know?" said the wind malak.

" _I bet if Selene were here she'll be making a list of silly and weird names"_ Jaune really missed his malak.

"Yeah, I was really happy when Velvet gave me a name" smiled the boy.

"Hey, I've got this" said Rokurou" how about Hajime? It means" the first" and he's Number One right?"

"In that case, why not just go with Ichirou?" suggested the wind malak.

"No way. That was Shigure's childhood name" frowned the daemon swordsman.

"Why should that matter to us?"

"It should be softer. How about Ichi, or maybe...Something like Numby?" said Eleanor.

"Numby? Where did that come from?" asked Velvet.

"It's like" number", but, uh, more cute."

"Let's just forget that one" said the therion.

"I don't think we should reference his old number at all" said Laphicet.

"I agreed. I don't have a clue about what kind of name to give him. I'm not good at it" said Jaune before smiling _" and neither is Selene."_

"Umm...How about Bob?" suggested the Crowe.

" _And apparently, neither is Velvet"_ smirked the blond exorcist.

"Uhhh…." yeah the malak boy didn't like it.

"Is that just because of his hairstyle?" said Magilou" That's really reaching…."

"Actually, I kind of like it. If it's too plain, how about Bobby?" asked the red head exorcist.

"Hmm...That isn't bad" the daemon woman like it.

"Right? Then the Number One is hereby renamed-"

"Stop it, you two! You don't understand it at all!" said Laphicet" a boy doesn't want a name that sounds cute!"

"Y-You don't think so?" asked his vessel.

"That was quite an outburst" said the long black haired woman.

"Hahaha! The kid has a point! You need something with more panache" said Zaveid.

"How about Silva?" Eizen joined the conversation.

"Silva?"

"His hair and pendant are both silver."

"I like it. It's got a certain mystique about it" said Rokurou.

"Silva...Yeah, it sounds cool!" Laphicet like it.

"Then I guess the name is official" smiled Jaune" his name is Silve. Eleanor, Velvet sorry but cute names aren't meant for boys."

"Well done, first mate" said the wind malak.

"Praise from you is wasted one" replied the earth malak.

"Hah! Then consider it praise from Silva instead. Right! Time to go give him the good news! Hey! The malak known as Number One! You've got a new name!"

"Even if he won't react to it at all" sighed the Arc staring at the silver haired malak, not reacting to anything.

"I'm glad he got a good name" said the malak boy.

"Maybe, we should have put a little more thought into naming you, too" said the pirate malak.

"So now you want to change Laphicet's name?" said the blond exorcist.

"That's all right. You need to steer your own ship. Right, Eizen? You're the one who taught me that."

"Heh...You know just what to say, don't you. You and Selene both. Malak formerly known Number Two?"

"Wise words from a young malakhim" followed the former praetor.

"Hehe!"

* * *

There were more battles ahead. This entire place was filled with Abbey malakhims. Jaune made it easy ordering everyone to teamed up because they were facing many numbers. Strangely Eizen teamed up with Zaveid, guess part of him respected the wind malak in his own way. Rokurou teamed up with Magilou artes and sword artes, were very effective. Eleanor would obviously teamed up with her malak Laphicet. Both have learned to work together as well as getting along. And the Arc, who else will be his perfect partner than Velvet. They have fought so many times since they beginning of this journey. Even before that, they were always fighting together back at Aball. When they were off hunting for prickleboars.

Each have come to know their moves so well, they were the best when teaming up. It's like they could read their minds. Once they have cleared up the enemy forces. They took a short break before continuing. Jaune smiled at the Crowe for a job well done, and she did the same. She truly felt so much better after Laphicet taught her to believe in life again. She still wanted revenge only difference now, she wasn't so much hell bent in fulfilling it. The daemon woman was focusing in helping her companions to leave this place. When the Arc smiled at her, it cheered her up as her cheeks turned red. Chest nut have suddenly eyes widened, remembering the events that took place at the earthpulse when it was being manipulated by Innominat.

" _ **Don't touch me! I don't need you. You're just like them. You betrayed me too. You joined Artorius and left me to rot on that cell! For three years! I can't stand to look at you, all I feel for you...Is nothing but HATE!"**_

" _How could I have said those things to him…?"_

Velvet was shocked and more hurt. Her heart was aching remembering those cold words she told Jaune. They were truly cruel and uncalled for. The blond didn't deserved it. How could she even looked at him and smiled, after she SAID those words. The therion did her best not to teared up. It was horrible and unforgivable. How could the Arc still act so casual around her after that. She didn't mean it, it was NEVER her intention to said that to him. Remembering why he joined with the Abbey. Artorius deceived him just like he deceived her. Being with the exorcist institution was his way keeping her safe. When he found out the truth from Seres he immediately went to Titania to get her out.

" _ **You will always be number one to me."**_

Jaune made it clear what she means to him. She will ALWAYS be first to him. She was his priority so it was a no-brainer why he joined the Abbey in the Shepherd promised him he will keep her alive. After everything they've been through together and she has the nerve to tell him THAT. After the blond has ALWAYS being by her side. Everything he was doing was for her. Sure his mission to stop Innominat was first. But he will always focused on her. No matter what happens, from good to bad. The Arc truly cares for her. The Crowe knew what to do, it was that obvious. She needed to apologize to him now. Otherwise she would never forgive herself. She will never be able to live with herself. Even after everything she's done. Not doing this will kill her on the inside.

The party was able to find another teleportation glyph that will take them to another area. Which it looked the same as the last place they were in. More stone staircases leafing to more suspended landscapes. As they reached the top they saw something they weren't expecting to see. There was a large blue hexagonal barrier. It was similar to the one Melchior cast on the party back at Baird Marsh when he sent Ruby to kill Jaune. That wasn't what shocked the group, but what was inside the barrier that matters the most. A familiar powerful daemon type that malakhim will eventually become it if they're ever consumed by malevolence. The creature was colored black with dark purple.

"A dragon!" Laphicet was the first to react to the sight of the creature.

"What's it's doing here, trapped? I don't think it's a new therion" said Jaune.

"Yes, the Abbey seemed to capture it just like the therions" said Velvet.

"But why would they hold a dragon captive?" followed Eleanor.

"Hmm...An arte connects this place to the earthpulse. That's probably why we were taken here" said Magilou.

"Earthpulse...So it's got something to do with Innominat" said the malak boy.

"That would be the obvious conclusion" replied the witch.

"So it must be food for Innominat?" asked the Arc" when he gets hungry he will need more malevolence. It doesn't matter if he's able to fully awaken, he will constantly need to feed."

"Won't the dragon disappear once he feeds off from its malevolence?" asked Zaveid.

"Very well. You're part of this, too" said the Crowe.

"Velvet…." started Laphicet worried for the black haired woman.

"I'm fine. I promise" she smiled, truth she was feeling so much better, but she needed to apologize to Jaune, only then she will truly feel relief.

"All right."

So the daemon woman told the wind malak everything from their journey. About the therions, about the earthpulse points and how Innominat was using them to feed on malevolence. But they were eventually too late, even if they removed all of the therions. It all lead to the encounter with the Empyrean at Titania and their journey through the earthpulse being controlled by the being. Zaveid stood listening to every word, looking in deep thought. He didn't know about the first information. Honestly he had no idea how the Abbey was going to bring back the Empyrean. He knew Innominat existed but finding out he needs to feed on malevolence to keep himself strong and alive, that was the shocker. But more of a shock that the Empyrean was Velvet's own brother.

"I see. You found out Innominat's true identity. So, now that you know, can you still fight him?"

"It's only given me more reason to kill him, and the Shepherd" replied the female therion.

"You're an ice-cold girl…."

"That's what happened whey pushed Velvet over the edge. They had it coming" replied Jaune in a cold tone.

"There's still one thing bothering me" said Rokurou" Innominat needs malevolence to awaken. Once he does, he'll use his powers to suppress negative emotions. But when humans can't create any more malevolence, what will happen to Innominat?"

"Like I said. He needs to keep on feeding on malevolence even if he's fully awaken. And I suppose he will need it if he wants to continue with the suppression. But, you're right. If there's no malevolence around how will he continue living and continue using his power to suppress people's free will" now the Arc was confused just like the daemon swordsman.

"If he doesn't eat...He will eventually die" said Laphicet.

"Hmm. Wouldn't he just go back to sleep?" asked Eleanor.

"But if he does, then his power will fade and humanity will start creating malevolence again, right?" said the war daemon.

"That's a pretty good question" followed the blond exorcist.

"In order for Innominat to eternally suppress negative emotions…." said the malak boy.

"He needs an infinite, powerful source of malevolence to feed off of. For example, that produced by an immortal dragon" Velvet was able to connect the dots.

"That's why they have this dragon captive!" Jaune was shocked at the revelation" I knew dragons are very powerful daemons but I didn't know they could live forever like the malakhims. And if they DO live forever, they supply infinite malevolence. Exactly what Innominat needs to keep his power of suppression upon the world."

"Which would make this place a sort of" dragon farm", created so he can control humanity forever" said Eizen.

" _Artorius really planned things through to the last minute. He'd probably knew of Innominat's ever lasting craving of malevolence from the beginning. And maybe, he already knew what to do to keep his hunger satisfied using a dragon as his food source"_ thought the blond exorcist.

"You can't be serious!" Eleanor was outraged.

"The Abbey must have a back up plan in order to feed Innominat with lots of malevolence. A dragon is the answer" said the former praetor.

"Just speculation...But it all makes sense" said Magilou.

"They can't think of malakhim as anything but tools…." glared Zaveid.

"In this case, a tool to give Innominat food" said the Arc, after all dragons were once malaks.

"Just how much will they sacrifice for their ideal world of tranquility…?" asked the red head exorcist.

"After everything we've seen so far, we should know the answer already. They're willing to sacrifice anything and anyone for it" said the blond exorcist.

"What was it that I believe in all that time? The image I'd built of the Abbey is crumbling from the bottom up."

"Please cheer up, Madam Eleanor. You'll make me depressed, too" said Bienfu.

"is this about the dragon farm?" asked Laphicet.

"Yes...I strongly doubt even the Abbey has the power to manipulate dragons so freely. Then that dragon…."

"Wasn't a dragon before it came here?!" gasped the malak boy.

"We know malaks that are consumed by malevolence turned to dragons. The dragon being held captive was obviously a malak before" said Jaune.

"It's the natural assumption. They probably brought malak here as a captive, then turned him into a dragon" said Eizen.

"Just like Melchior did, eh? Is there no line they won't cross?" said Zaveid glaring.

"I don't know what to say…." said the red head.

"It's not your fault, Madam Eleanor" said the top hat normin.

"But spawning dragons in addition to therions…You think they'll figure out a way to make humans, too?" said Magilou.

"Yes. Wait, that's awful! I can't believe you went there!"

"That's impossible. Only Origin has the power to create humans. It doesn't matter how powerful the Abbey or Innominat is. They will never be able to create human beings" said the Arc.

"We don't dare free it. It's be too dangerous" said Velvet.

"No arguments from me" followed the blond exorcist.

"I know. Damn the Abbey and their twisted morality" said Zaveid.

* * *

They left the dragon captive by the powerful barrier. Though it wasn't fair it was being used as food supply for Innominat. Setting it free was dangerous. No doubt the creature will try to attack them. It was better to avoid any conflicts, considering they didn't do so well against the last dragon they fought. Shenlong was truly strong and they were able to hurt it that much. They could have ended up dead if it didn't decided to leave. They fought more malakhims along the way before reaching another teleport glyph. Hopefully, this one will lead them out of here. Everyone went ahead heading for it. Velvet decided that this was her chance to talked to Jaune. Once everyone was almost out of sight, she took the blonds hand.

Jaune was about to followed the group when he was suddenly snatched from them. They have entered through the teleportation glyph, leaving the two alone. Well, except for the malakhims that were still roaming the area. The blond turned to the long black haired woman. The way she was staring at him, he could see the trouble in chest nut eyes. There was some guilt and grief in them. He had no idea what was going on. Why dragged him away from the others. If he knew Velvet, it must be something very important.

"I'm sorry" she quickly replied.

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

"At the earthpulse. What I said to you, I didn't mean it. I would never say those kinds of words to you I-"

"It's OK Velvet don't worry. I admit, I was hurt. But I know better. Back there, you weren't in the right state of mind. You were a complete emotional wreck. Everything you saw in those memories...They really destroyed you. Since we're on the topic I should tell you something. Back at the Scarlet Night when I faced Artorius he told me Laphi knew he was sick and he was going to die eventually. He also told me that he offered himself to become a sacrifice, I swear I didn't believed him. I never thought Laphi would do such a thing. I am sorry."

"It's OK. If Artorius told me the same thing, I wouldn't had believe him either. I am sorry for what I said. I could never hate you Jaune, you know that, right?"

"Crystal clear. We have to stop them from carrying out their plan. We can't let humanity become like the malakhims."

"So...You forgive me?" she stared into his blue eyes.

"There was nothing to forgive" he smiled pulling her into a gentle hug" for a moment, back there, I felt so useless. I couldn't saved you. My words weren't strong enough to reach you. I couldn't do anything and I hate myself for it. I am more than glad that Laphicet got through to you. But I didn't know what to do. Even if I try, I didn't know because the truth, shocked me. You were lost, I was lost too. I failed you, I won't deny it."

"Fool. You will never fail me" the Crowe broke the hug smiling at him" you're still here, right? I need you here, so we can keep fighting together. Now that I know the truth, I need you more than ever."

"And I will continue to be here. Just say the word" he smiled silly" now, how about we finally leave this place. It's starting to get creepy."

Velvet felt so much better and relief now. Jaune was never the kind of person to hold a grudge on his friends. He was too kind for his own good. Her cheeks turned red slightly overjoyed on the inside that he didn't felt any hatred towards her. But the blond was just like her, he would never hate her. The Crowe finally followed the Arc through the teleport glyph leaving the place. They appeared on a whole different area. It looked like they were on the island. The others were already there, waiting on them. Magilou was grinning for who knows what reason along with Zaveid, Eleanor was minding her business, the same with Eizen and Rokurou. Laphicet was just curious not knowing why it took them so long to joined them.

"What?" asked the daemon woman.

"You guys sure TOOK your time. What were you talking about? Or WHAT were you two doing?" the witch was still grinning.

"It's none of your business" the long black haired woman blushed, she couldn't believed the witch would actually think THAT.

"We were just talking Magilou. Get your mind out of the gutter" Jaune sweat dropped.

"We finally made it!" smiled Laphicet.

"I came here by ship. It's anchored by the southeast beach" said the wind malak.

* * *

Now they knew where to go. The southeast of the island was their destination. Hopefully, they will make it out of here before Innominat or Melchior finds them. As they made their way they have encountered more trouble. Malakhims but they got a little problem with the Cursed Island Giant. They were huge and they were holding a large spiked club. They had a quick attacking where they swing the mighty weapon up and down. Getting hit by that must not be fun. For being pretty big, they awfully moved fast. But since there was enough of them and less of the giants. They managed to beat them with few injuries. They could see more of them in the distance, so the group made a break for it.

As they run towards the beach the rift to the earthpulse opened. Jaune glared, they were too late Innominat must have caught up with them. From the rift a dark purple arte was fired. Blue eyes widened as it was heading straight at Silva. Drawing his shield, the Arc got in front of the silver haired malak protecting him from the blast. It hit the shield, head on but the force sent the blond flying. The party gasped as Velvet went to checked on the fallen exorcist. He was fine, and the Crowe should have known better. It will take more than a single arte to bring him down. The party has drawn their weapons due to the attack.

"What happened?!" asked Rokurou.

"Hehehe...We used to play tag all the time" Innominat smiled at the group.

 **(Music: "Broken Heart" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Not this again. Give it a rest, Velvet knows very well you're not her brother. So drop the act already" glared the Arc.

"I won't let you get away, Velvet" the Empyrean ignored the blond.

"Innominat!" said Laphicet.

"I already know how to keep you busy while I devour on my dear sister."

"Put a lid on it" the therion glared at the being.

A sudden growl from the distance caught the party's attention. The creature was flying straight at them a fast speed. It landed with a thud growling again. The group was now in for it. Before them stood another dragon colored dark purple with red eyes. It looked as powerful as the one being held captive at the Calix. Even if they had the numbers, there was no way they'll be able to get away from this without getting hurt. It was a tough choice on who to fight. They didn't had a choice. From the look of things they will have to take on both of them at the same time. This will probably be their toughest fight yet.

"Innominat to the front of us, a dragon to the back of us. Reaper's Curse doesn't begin to describe it" said Magilou.

"What a shame...Is that" despair" I sense?" asked the Empyrean.

"Not on your life" said Laphicet.

"It'll take more than this to make your big sister break" said the black haired woman.

"The more your resist, the more you'll suffer."

 **(Music end)**

"Everyone stay sharp!" said Jaune glaring at the two opponents _" for once we could sure use some good luck. Better yet, a miracle."_

Shots were suddenly fired hitting the dragon Hellkite. The creatured growled in pain as it exploded on its face. More shots were fired, followed by a barrage of arrows with different elements. The fire continued as the dragon was being over powered before it fell down. The group was shocked at the sight. What could of power will be strong enough to take a dragon down temporary. They were going to get the answer soon. A swirl of rose petals flew right past them as fired more shots at the dragon. Jaune was shocked but smiled recognizing his friend in a heart beat.

 **(Music: "Red like roses part 2" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Hellkite got back up growling at the one responsible for attacking it. More swirl of rose petals were flying around as Ruby kept firing using her semblance. Once more she charged with her speed slashing at the dragon from all directions. She jumped on it's back and stabbed Crescent Rose on its back, causing more pain on the creature. The silver eyed huntress performed a varieties of combos that kept the dragon at bay. It fell to the ground again, as the petite landed next to the party. She smiled giving a thumbs up.

"Got your back, guys!"

"Ruby. Your time couldn't be better" Jaune smiled at the red cloak girl.

"I didn't came here alone. I brought back up!" she smiled.

 **(Music end)**

A barrage arrows came straight at Hellkite as Selene jumped right at it. But her eyes were on the boy resembling Velvet's brother. It was the first time the malak girl was staring at the Nameless Empyrean. So he awaken and took Laphicet Crowe's body. Velvet must have suffered so much seeing him. She mentally why does she care, if the daemon woman was in pain, she didn't like her period. She finally stood next to her master before giving him a big hug. The Arc smiled accepting so happy, to see his malak again. Innominat however, wasn't amused at the sight. They were supposed to be feeling despair at the impossible odds before them. They couldn't win, not against the dragon and definitely, not against him.

"I missed you so much!" Selene tried not to tear up staring at her master.

"Same" he smiled before it quickly faded" but now isn't the time to be enjoying our reunion."

"I know, Innominat" the archer girl glared at the boy in white" I could sensed his power all the way before arriving to this island."

"That means the Van Eltia's here, right?" asked Eizen.

"Yep. Benwick and everyone are waiting for us at the beach dock" replied the malak girl.

"Then let's not keep them waiting, and get this done already" grinned Rokurou ready to fight.

"You guys handle the dragon. I'll handle Innominat."

"Whoa! Jaune. You're not actually thinking of fighting an Empyrean on your own?" said Zaveid shocked.

"I'm not. Selene is all I need."

"Jaune…." Velvet gazed at him worried that he might try to use the armatus.

"I made a promise. And intending of keeping it. Stop the dragon. Ruby, give them a hand."

"Duh, I was so planning on doing that from the start" the silver eyed petite readied her scythe.

"You too, Zaveid."

"Boy, I do hope you know what you're doing" said the wind malak.

"Leave the dragon to us."

"But Velvet-" argued Laphicet.

"Let's do as he says" she trusted the blond exorcist.

"Silva stay back!" said the malak boy.

 **(Music: "Unwavering reason is power" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Helkite attacking using its long wings and biting anyone that was close to it. This creature was dangerous so Velvet warned the group to stay focused and be cautious. Watching Jaune so many times lead the group, she already knew what to do. The Crowe wasn't the best in strategy but she took notes from the blond. Rokurou, Eizen and Zaveid teamed up attacking the dragon's side, Eleanor, Ruby and Laphicet joined, to take the other side and Magilou focused on the back. Leaving the daemon woman with the front and back. Releasing her daemon arm, she charged while it was busy with the others, it was her chance to attacked. Needless to say the odds were against the creature. No matter how powerful it was, it was outnumbered and receiving a good beating.

Jaune watched everything from the corner of his eyes, and gave a smile. Looks like they were enough to handle something as strong as a dragon. While Silva obeyed Laphicet's request keeping his distance from the battle. It was great having Ruby here, the silver eyed petite was showing the others how she fares against formidable opponents. Heck she strong for someone her age that even shocked him. She was truly a gifted huntress in training. And here she was now, fighting a dragon. Illusion or not, clone or not, she was the real deal. Innominat however, wasn't impressed by the sight. Hellkite was just a pawn after all, to keep them busy while he tries to take his sister's malevolence. But right now, the Empyrean was staring at the blond exorcist.

"You really want to fight me Jaune? You remember what happened the last time?"

"I know. But back then, my malak wasn't with me" he smiled sheathing Crocea Mors back, turning to Selene.

"She's only a malakhim. Even if she didn't came from me, she won't be enough. You should just back off and let me devour Velvet's malevolence."

"You know very well I will NEVER let you do that. And you should be very surprised to what Selene can do" he turned to the malak girl seriously" it's time…."

The Empyrean didn't know what the Arc had in mind. His malak has closed her eyes focusing on something. A light started glowing in her body as a large glyph appeared below. Innominat could feel tremendous power coming from it. From it came a weapon, his eyes widened in terror. A large sword with the handle blue the middle portion was purple with a red diamond in the center, the blade itself was purple and it had a familiar symbol with writing in the ancient tongue. The blade was glowing in purple light. The others paused their fighting for a moment as they were able to see the sword. Rokurou was more impressed, just from his distance he could feel the intense power coming from it. Innominat stood shocked at the weapon. It was impossible, how it was here. Why did a malak had it.

"Looks familiar? You should know. This was the sword the four elemental Empyreans used to seal you once" Jaune grinned.

"It's not possible...How?!" the Empyrean was still shocked.

"That's because it was entrusted to me by the Primordials. They knew one day someone will try to awaken you, and they sent me to make sure that doesn't happen. Well, my bad because it did. But they made sure you return where you belong as they gave me the Eternal Sword to finish what the elemental Empyreans started."

"Then you are...Their emissary. And that malak had it the entire time. I couldn't sensed its power until now."

"It was tethered within Selene to prevent you or anyone else from sensing it. It sure worked. She was created by the Primordials to help me in my mission" Jaune stood in thought gazing at the shocked Innominat" do you know what the inscription on the sword says? You should know, you can read the ancient tongue. But I will still tell you. "Time and Space as one"."

"Get it away...Get that cursed blade away from me!" now the Empyrean was afraid, acting like a frightened child.

"Not gonna happen. This is finally my chance to make up for my past mistakes. I gave the Primordial Empyreans my word, I will stop you!"

The blond exorcist finally grabbed the mighty sword. As soon as his hand touched the handle, his eyes widened. He could feel the immense power flowing through his body. This sword was truly one of a kind. Now he understood Chronos's warning. It was too powerful for any human to handle. That is why its power in the wrong hands could only bring chaos and disaster to the whole world. This was it, this was the ultimate test of strength and will for Jaune. He needed to focused in controlling the mighty sword. It wasn't that heavy, but its power was so strong that made his body feel heavy. Selene got worried watching her master struggling to control the power. She had faith in him, he can handle it. He was stronger than any human she has ever met.

"No...I will not be sealed again!" Innominat fired an arte at the Arc.

The blond was able to blocked it with the Eternal Sword. He stood form holding the blade that controls space and time. Selene won't be able to do much now. With the sword summoned, her strength has been cut in half. So she won't be able to fight the Empyrean but believed in her master. He fired more artes but they were all blocked again. His eyes widened, he couldn't believe a human was able to wield the sword with no problem. The four elemental Empyreans lost all their power for using it. And now, a HUMAN was actually doing what they couldn't. All the more reason to be shocked and feared him. Innominat was shocked as the Arc has ran to him, not giving him time to react. With one swift cut from the sword was enough to injured the being.

"It hurts! It HURTS!" he was in agony.

"You're not strong enough because you still haven't taken the two malevolence in Velvet. If you're not fully awaken yet, then you're too weak for the Eternal Sword. Another cut like that will kill you. But I have no intentions of taking your life. Even after all the pain you put Velvet through. I promised the Primordials I will seal you again."

Innominat was so scared. That cut has truly wounded him, decreasing his power. He couldn't even teleport to safety. So he did, the only thing he could do. He ran off, he needed to find Artorius or Melchior. Anyone from the Abbey that can protect him. His true nature was finally revealed. The Empyrean of Suppression was nothing but a scared child. Jaune took a glance at the others. Hellkite was downed but the dragon was healing itself. Looks like it wasn't going to be an easy fight after all. Without looking back the Arc went after the Empyrean to finish this once and for all, Selene followed him. Of course she knew Laphicet and everyone will be fine, they can take care of themselves. And they have fought stronger daemons before.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Innominat was running, not levitating like he usually does. Not teleportin either. That one attack from the Eternal Sword did a lot of damage to him. This wound was deep and painful. And as much as he hated to admit, Jaune was right. Because he wasn't fully awaken yet, he was more vulnerable to the great sword. That wretched blade, why did Origin allowed for such a weapon to be forged in the first place. So right now, he's been weakened. At this rate, he might get sealed again. The Empyrean has reached a dead end, watching over a cliff with a long drop to the sea. Looking behind him, stood the Arc holding the might weapon with his malak next to him. He wanted to glared at him. But instead, he gave him an expression filled with sadness.

"Why Jaune? Why would you do this? I only want a better world for humanity. No daemons, no malevolence, no death. That's all I want!"

"At what cost?" glared the blond exorcist" at the expense of their free will?! Not gonna happen. I don't want that, neither do Velvet and the others and especially the Primordials. That's why they banished you from their own, that's why they sealed you in the first place. A world where people lose their free will, is a world not worth living in. Humans are better off with their flaws and even the malevolence, it's a part of them too. I know it's bad and they'll become daemons if they succumb to it. But all that matters is...To live their lives to the fullest and fill their hearts with goodness. Love, friendship, kindness, brotherhood. That's how humans should live their lives. NOT the way you envision it! Not by your rule. That's why they sent me, to stop you."

"Do you really want to do that to me?!" now there were tears in his eyes" remember when we went to the roof of the house the night of the shooting stars. You, Velvet and me, we wanted to watch the rain of shooting starts. I left because I wanted the two of you to be alone together. I thought we were family."

"Jaune?" Selene turned to her master.

"You're really pathetic, you know that?" the blond shook his head" for an Empyrean, you really are nothing but a scary child. You have Laphi's bodies and his memories but you're not him, you will never be Laphicet Crowe. His choice to become a sacrifice was so stupid but the more I think about it...I think he was only thinking about his sister more than himself. He wanted to make Velvet happy and to live in a happy world when he passes on. Instead of living the remaining of his life by her side. Sure, he will die from that illness and she will mourn his death. But it will be a hell lot better than become a sacrifice to bring back YOU!" he lifted the Eternal Sword.

" _This is it. If I can seal him, it's all over. All we'll have to do is stop Artorius. I can do this, the Primordials believe in me. Well, not all of them."_

"Do it now Jaune. Let's finish this" said the malak girl.

The Arc gave a nod, however the power of the mighty blade was taking a big toll on his body. It was really weakening him and Selene probably knew it, he wasn't going to last long. Suddenly Velvet and the others arrived, they must have defeated the dragon.

"Jaune?" called Eleanor.

"The dragon got away" replied Rokurou" it was acting strange and it flew off."

"Very strange. I has nothing to do with the Reaper's Curse, that's for sure" said Magilou.

" _Damn it, I can't. I can't seal him on my own. The Eternal Sword is too powerful for my body to handle, I'm about to collapse any minute. The Primordials knew and that's why they turned it into an armatus. I can only seal Innominat armatized with Selene in order to do it."_

"You don't look good" Velvet was worried seeing his condition.

"I'm OK…."

"Come on. We're heading back to the Van Eltia. There's no need for us to be here anymore" said Eizen.

Innominat took the chance that Jaune was weak as he ran off passing the blond. He quickly summoned his thin sword. And just like that, time seemed to have stopped for the Arc. Everyone stood shocked, not knowing why. That's when he felt the pain, an extreme pain. When he realized the source of the pain. His chest has been stabbed by the Empyrean's sword. Right on his heart. Blue eyes widened. He took the chance that he has been weakened from using the Eternal Sword for too long, he was wide opened. The others couldn't have reacted that fast, not even Ruby. He dropped the mighty blade as it vanished returning to Selene, his body moved towards the edge of the cliff. And before he knew, his body was falling to the water.

The last thing Jaune saw was Velvet and Selene running to him, screaming his name. After that, everything went black.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Haha! Evil cliffhanger again, I love it.**

 **-I decided to make the events at Hexen Isle WAY different than in canon as you just witnessed. First Silva is okay, I hated when he became Hellkite. Hellkite appeared either way but it's obviously another random malak. And of course the dragon leaving, I did that for a reason that you will know in further chapters.**

 **-I decided to give Ruby her moment in the spot light as she put Hellkite in its place.**

 **-Is Jaune dead? Won't say a word but he got stabbed in the heart so its pretty bad. Won't guarantee anything, even with his large aura he will have a hard time surviving especially if he falls to the water and gets dragged away by the strong currents.**

 **-Finally the Eternal Sword has been revealed. And I did it based on ZonZus's design. Of course it's too powerful for a human to wield so obviously Jaune can't seal Innominat unless he uses armatization with Selene.**

 **-I have a surprise for the next chapter. Won't say a word, but you folks will like it. Just think of the last person you would expect to see in the story. That will be all.**

 **Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Andromeda- I don't think so. I think I might save those lines for Innominat or Artorius instead.**

 ***Guest: it's truly satisfying seeing Innominat shocked when his plan failed. It was even more shocking when he saw the Eternal Sword, his expression was like he was about to shit his pants lol. And don't worry Velvet felt bad for saying those harsh words at Jaune and she apologized so no harm done. Her cold words only serve as to further the development of their relationship.**

 ***Guest- truth be told Selene and Laphicet will have a DMA but I don't know if they will use it on Innominat, not yet anyway.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- as always thank you very much that you're still loving the story. What Velvet went through at the earthpulse thanks to asshole Innominat was so painful for me to bear, my freaking waifu is in pain and she's losing it I was crying my eyes out. Then Laphicet with that epic speech it lifted my spirits just like it did with Velvet.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- thank you so much that you're loving this story, it makes me very happy. I know grammar is bad. But I've been slowly trying to improve. Again thank you for your support and I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- really happy you love the chapter, yeah heartbreaking and emotional. It just hits you right in the feels buddy. Can't say much about the RWBY/Vesperia project since I still haven't started it yet. I am however building ideas for a RWBY/Graces story and ZonZus is helping me with ideas and he's also willing to do art for that future story too. Also I didn't had a problem with the leveling up system in Graces. The key to strengthen the party lies in three things a) dualizing weapons and equipment, b) gems created through dualizing of course the really rare and valuable ones that are around level H and above, mainly those that increases their CC (chain capacity) c) the titles- unlock as many as you can and make sure to reach 5 stars on all of them. Mastering those titles comes later.**

 ***Guest- thank you I am happy I delivered a good chapter.**

 ***Guest- what I dislike about Zestiria? First the story was rather meh, even if I still haven't finish the game (don't think I'll ever will). Second it has to be the battle system I saw it hard and complicated, on the contrary to Berseria's combat which is smoother and easier. Third I never understood the upgrading system and there was another thing I didn't understood that I don't remember, its been years since I have played it. Fourth I didn't like when they level up their HP DOESN'T increase. In order to do so you need to defeat powerful Hellions (like the code red daemons) and you get an item that allows you to increase the party's HP. I saw this as complete bull crap. When you level up ALL of your stats go up including HP. Fifth the yaoi, Bandai Namco made it clear that Sorey/Micleo was canon and in the anime they made it more obvious along with Rose/Alisha. Sixth so far to me its the weakest Tales game, I don't even have any motivation to continue playing it. Maybe I might give it another shot but I don't know when.**

 ***kalakauai- glad that you like it. It's the opposite of Journey to Redemption. And yes Jaune can armatize with his malak but that's in the future of the story.**

 ***Travis Moon- glad that you like the chapter. But I don't know if I will make a Jaune/Velvet mama moment. I see Medissa being the actual role of mother for Kamoana and Dyke as her father figure. They did gave hints that there was something going on between these two. A snake and a lizard, reptilian love lol.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will sent it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: A place to belong


	44. A place to belong

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 44 A place to belong

(Location: Hexen Isle Island Wiped from Existence Midgand Empire)

Velvet has been through hell and those that have known her won't argue. Ever since the Opening where she lost her older sister, then the Advent where she lost her little brother at the hands of her brother in law. Then becoming a therion, being sent to Titania, feeding on daemons for three years. Revenge was her motivation when she escaped the prison island, it was her mantra. She didn't care what to do, she will do anything to find Artorius and kill him. Even use people she didn't knew like the daemon Rokurou and the witch Magilou. Even Jaune, the thought of the blond hurt her heart. There was time she was willing to use him too. With his strength as an exorcist he will help her on quest for vengeance.

How wrong she was to use these people, to use the Arc. To use others she met on her journey like the malak Eizen, the former praetor and turned traitor Eleanor. And Phi, the malak boy who's will was awaken and changed her life for the better. But there was only one person who has given her the most courage during this entire trip. The one person who survived the attack on Aball and even joined with the enemy for the sake of keeping her safe. Jaune Arc was his name. Throughout the entire journey, he was lending her his strength. That wasn't all, he was also lending her hope, courage, faith and the one thing it took her so long to realized, love. Her cheeks reddened at the thought, but right now wasn't the perfect timing.

Even when the Arc was against her revenge he still stood by her side. For better and worse, he was there. He would do anything for her. The lengths he will for her, Velvet didn't know how far he will go. But he stood with her and the group, fought by her side, and even made attempts to cheer her up, which it failed but sometimes it worked, a bit. The blond didn't gave up after fighting Artorius at the Empyrean's Throne. The Shepherd was too strong and with the aid of Innominat, it was impossible to defeat him. During the journey to remove the therions from the earthpulse points. Jaune was the most committed of the group to find them and set them free. He actually respected the therions, seeing them as human beings.

It shouldn't surprised the Crowe because he treated her, just the same. Now the things have come down to this, she really should have listened to him. He told her, warned her that the therion hunting was for nothing. That it was too late and Innominat might have already being awaken. But she didn't listened and yet, he was the one person where she opened up her heart after Melchior's dream arte. She broke down and let all her grief and sorrow as he embraced her in comfort. Velvet will do anything for him too. She was willing to killed Oscar in order to protect him. Though it still shocked her Teresa made that sacrifice for him. She truly loved the Arc, maybe in the same level as her. It made her jealous, but why feel jealousy for someone who was dead.

Then the day came at the Abbey's assault on Titania where she came face to face with the Empyrean Innominat. Her biggest shock, that he has taken the body of her little brother Laphicet. She wanted to believed it wasn't real, just another illusion by Melchior. She was so wrong as the being tormented her emotionally, he basically crushed her heart. After being sent to the earthpulse where he gained complete control, he used the memories recorded in the Earthern Historia to torment her. Showing Artorius's past, followed by her brother's past. She was a monster and she couldn't live in the world Innominat was trying to build. She gave up in life and she was ready to die if it wasn't for the malak Laphicet.

The malak gave her hope and show her a reason to continue living. After finding her resolve and escaping the earthpulse she immediately apologized to Jaune. She snapped at him when she was an emotional wreck at the earthpulse. Yet, the Arc never hold it against her. Giving her that sweet smile that everything was all right. It made her feel whole and happy, her heart skipping a beat. After leaving the Calix, they were finally out in the island known as Hexen Isle. However, Innominat caught up to them with a surprise in store for the group. A dragon, they didn't had a choice but to fight it. Meanwhile Jaune reuniting with Selene and their new ally Ruby, who aided them against the dragon.

Velvet was worried sick without showing it. Seeing the Arc commanding his malak to summon the Eternal Sword. The powerful weapon that controls space and time and it was also an armatus. The blond promised her won't use it. But once he struck down Innominat with it, her concern vanished. The Empyrean has been weakened, and ended up fleeing, afraid of such power. Jaune and Selene went after him, while she stayed with the others fighting Hellkite. It wasn't an easy fight, the dragon was very tough. Annoying because once it was wounded badly, it will start healing itself. It was mere luck that at some point, the dragon flew away like it was withdrawing. The black haired woman didn't wasted time going after the blond and the others followed.

Thanks goodness they went too far. They were on the edge of a cliff and it looked like it was a long drop from there. Jaune held the powerful sword while Innominat was at his mercy. But it happened so fast, as the Empyrean managed to sneaked past him. Chest nut eyes widened in horror seeing his sword pierced the chest of the blond. Right in the heart. It was so fast the Arc couldn't react. He reached the ledge of the cliff as he fell off. Velvet cried out his name along with Selene running to the ledge as they were able to see his body fall to the water. For a moment the Crowe remembered the Advent, seeing her brother's body fall to the dark bottomless pit. It has happened again, someone precious to her fell off. It once happened to Laphicet at Vortigern but she managed to catch him right on time.

There was a long pause within the group, mostly, because they were shocked at what just happened. Eleanor, Laphicet, Rokurou, Zaveid, Ruby and obviously Selene, even Silva was shocked. The therion kept staring at the long fall of the cliff. His body hit the water. At that moment, so many memories overflow her. Since she first met Jaune. Those six months he spent in Aball with her. Then their reunion at Titania after three years. The long black haired woman refused to believe he was gone, she refuse to shed any tears. The Arc was the strongest person she has ever met. He wouldn't go down that easily. They will find him, she will find him if its the last thing she does. The daemon woman calmed down, trying to focus their priorities at the moment.

"Let's get to the Van Eltia and leave this place. After, we start searching for Jaune."

A small silence fell between the group after the Crowe's words. The black haired woman didn't like as she glared at them.

"What? You have a better plan?"

"Velvet…." Rokurou started" Jaune…."

"We ARE searching for him. He couldn't have gotten far from this island."

"But Velvet…." Laphicet paused.

"He got stabbed in the heart. I'm no professional medic. But that pretty much means, that's it for him" Magilou had to be so blunt.

"And he also fell to the sea. The currents must have taken him anywhere. Finding his body won't be no easy task" added Eizen.

"What are you saying?" she kept her glare" he's NOT...He's not...We'll find him."

"Velvet I…." paused Eleanor lowering her head.

"He's not dead!" shouted Selene" I know Jaune. I can almost sense him, it's fade. But it still there."

"Those are some good news for you" Zaveid smiled.

"Yeah! Jaune is too strong. He's not the kind of person to give up so easily" followed Ruby.

"I've seen Jaune fighting too many times. There's no way he'll go without a fight. Getting stabbed in the heart and falling to the sea, that's not even a challenge to him" Rokurou grinned.

"We can continue this conversation later. Right now, let's get out of here before any more unexpected company shows up" said the pirate malak.

"Please…."

Everyone turned to Silva. His eyes have changed, they were full of emotion. Laphicet realized his will must have been set free. Looks like it happened way faster than with him.

"Silva?"

"Please. He saved me...We have to find Jaune. We have to save him. Save him, like he saved me!"

"We will" smiled Velvet.

" _No doubt. I'm not giving up, I will never give up on Jaune"_ thought Selene.

"Well, this is where we part ways. Let me know if you guys find Jaune" said Zaveid.

* * *

The Shepherd stood watching in the distance gazing at the departing ship. They have gotten away, which it wasn't good. If Innominat doesn't fully awaken the rite of suppression won't be a success. He was certain the Empyrean will be strong to succumb Velvet into falling two her two malevolence in order to devour them. Looks like he was wrong. Not just they escaped from the earthpulse but they have also escaped from this island. Putting their plans on holds was out of the question. He has waited far too long for this moment. It will soon end, the suppression and the new world will come. The malevolence will be gone along with the daemons. For Celica, his unborn son and Laphicet's sake. His mission must succeed.

"Artorius, we have a serious problem."

The exorcist turned to see Melchior not looking pleased. The horned daemon and the red head girl who is supposed to be Jaune's friend were with him. Innominat was also present. But the Empyrean was hurt, he was panting and he was able to keep himself on his feet. The man gazed at the one eyed legate demanding for an explanation why the being was in such condition and he refused to believe Velvet and her group were able to hurt him to such a degree.

"He was struck down by the Eternal Sword held by Jaune Arc. He's the envoy of the Primordial Empyreans. His malak was created by them and the sword was tethered to her body all this time. I always knew there was something about that malakhim, she was different from the rest. It was my mistake for not realizing it sooner. The Primordials did a good job in concealing her presence as well as the Eternal Sword."

"So he was their messenger all along. Just like the prophecy my master once told me. The watchers of the world will sent someone to put an end to the evil. Their intentions are to seal Innominat again just like they once did."

"It doesn't matter anymore" replied Innominat giving a smile" I killed Jaune. Without him the Eternal Sword is useless. All that is left is to kill his malak, and Laphicet too. Now that Jaune is gone, Velvet will return to succumb to her hate and despair. But that malak, named Laphicet has to be taken out of the picture too, in order for her to completely lose herself. Once that happens, I'll finally be able to devour her two malevolence."

"Unfortunately his wounds aren't healing. The Eternal Sword did a lot of damage to Innominat. I doubt he'll be able to perform the rite of suppression under his condition. It might take some time. Time...I'm afraid we no longer have" said the legate.

"I'll be fine. All I need is to devour Velvet's malevolence" replied the Empyrean turning to the horned daemon and the red head girl" you two, kill Laphicet and Selene. Velvet has to be fill with hate and despair so I can devour her."

"I'll be taking Innominat back to the Empyrean's Throne. The plan will resume as scheduled. You and Shigure, tie up any lose ends. We'll give time so he can heal his wound and prepare the ceremony of suppression. I have come too far to let it end like this."

Melchior only nodded in return. The time has come to finally eliminate those that stand in the way of their new world. The daemon Velvet and her group, including his former apprentice. Now it was necessary to buy Innominat time to heal his wound. Honestly, he didn't know how long it will take. Usually Innominat's wounds heal instantly but, since he got hurt by the Eternal Sword, it was now uncertain. The one eyed legate already came up with a plan. A shame he lost the malak, he will have to find another one. Just when he has perfected the armatus. It was time to test it on their enemies.

* * *

The Van Eltia sailed away from Hexen Isle without looking back. Looks like Innominat wasn't following them, that was a relief. Now they were able to focus on the next task at hand. Finding Jaune was now their priority. The pirate ship sailed through the waters near the border of the island of the Abbey facility. Zaveid parted ways with the group shortly, leaving from the boat he came. It was most likely the best place to start searching. Hoping that the blond wasn't dragged by the strong currents away. They kept their eyes peeled as they stood on the ledge of the deck. Mainly, Velvet, Selene, Ruby, Laphicet, Eleanor, Rokurou and the new malak Silva. They were making sure if they manage to spot the Arc in the waters. While there some that weren't so sure if they will find him. Or better yet, if they will find him alive.

Kamoana, Medissa and the others found out what became of Jaune. The therion girl was saddened and she was currently sobbing on the snake therion's arms. Benwick was trying to stay positive, but the chances of finding him were very slim. From what Eizen told him, he was a goner. The blond exorcist got stabbed in the heart before falling to the sea. Anyone would die from either the wound, or getting drowned. Basically this search was hopeless. The sea was vast and anyone can get lost in it. They knew better than anyone since they were pirates, they were experienced. However, none of the crew hasn't said a word to the members of the party. But the Arc was a member of this crew and they weren't planning on quitting finding him.

Velvet stood on the front not losing her sight on the sea. Any trace of Jaune and she will immediately called the others. Forget that, she will jumped in to get him out of there. She's not going to lose faith. If they haven't found a body, then the Arc was alive. And she wasn't the only one, Selene, Ruby, Laphicet, Eleanor were on the same boat. But mostly, Silva. The silver haired malak has been worried sick since the fall of the blond exorcist. Leading to him to dispelling the arte that was keeping his will sealed. It sure took Laphicet longer than that. The only thing on his mind was finding him. Just like the therion and everyone else. If Jaune was out there, they will find him. No matter where he was. They will travel all over the world, if they have to.

" _I know you're out there. Wherever you are, I will find you Jaune. You've never given up on me. So I won't give up on you."_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead."

Jaune stirred in his sleep. The voice that was trying to wake him, sounded very familiar. Though he didn't know why he was feeling so tired. It feels like he wanted to sleep forever. The blond could heart the owner of the voice getting annoyed. He felt his body being shaken up rudely. This person wasn't giving up until he's awake.

"Maybe he needs more time to rest" said another familiar voice.

"No way! He's being like this for too long. He's just being lazy. Come on and wake up already Jaune. You don't want to miss the next class. Professor Oobleck might get so upset, he will give you detention. That's not fun."

That was enough to opened the blonds eyes. His mind screaming at him, what the hell was happening. When he took a good look, he was staring at Nora and Ren. Gazing around, he was back at their dorm, team JNPR's dorm. This was impossible. It was all a dream, he refused to believe this was real. His teammates, they were here. The Valkyrie smiled at him, the same with her partner. Why was the Arc still hurting. The pain was unbearable. This was more than being tired. What was the last thing he remembered. It was hard to tell, his head was hurting making it hard to think.

"It's about time you wake up Jaune. I don't want to get scolded by Professor Oobleck."

"N..Nora…?"

"That's me, silly. You sure you're okay?"

"He got hit pretty hard. He might need more time" replied Ren.

"You're here too" the blond was shocked was gazing at the boy.

"Yes...I'm here. This is our dorm."

"I can't believe this…." Jaune tried to remain calm _" this is not happening. I can't be back in Remnant."_

"I don't think we should be pushing him too much."

Blue eyes widened as the next person in the dorm walking over. His partner, Pyrrha. But she wasn't under Melchior's control, her will was back. The red head huntress smiled at him touching his forehead. The sight of her almost made him teared up. None of this was real. Was this some kind of illusion to lure him away from his mission. The Arc started remembering what happened at Hexen Isle. He was winning against Innominat. The Empyrean was hurt but the Eternal Sword has taken a huge toll on his body. It weakened him so fast that the Empyrean got the upper hand on him. He stabbed him, that's right he got wounded. That was all he could remember for now.

"Take it easy Jaune. The nurse told us, you'll be out of it for a couple of days" said his red head partner" I doubt you'll be able to go to Professor Oobleck's class."

"Lucky you" whined Nora.

"Pyrrha, what...What's going on?"

"You lost consciousness during Professor Goodwitch's combat class" explained the red head.

"You had the worse luck to end up fighting Yang. Boy, you never stood a chance. I even bet against you."

"Nora. He doesn't have to know that. Anyway, the odds weren't good. Especially when you accidentally cut a short amount of her hair" said Ren.

"I fought Yang?" that shocked the Arc a lot" and I actually cut her hair? I must have had a death wish."

"It was just an accident. But you know Yang. She went out of control after that" said the magenta eyed teen.

"She punched your lights out, literally" resumed the Valkyrie with a smile" that's why you're hurt and you ended up in the medical ward first."

"Then why…Why I don't remember anything of it?"

"The hit was strong enough to cause some neural damage" said Pyrrha" that's what the nurse said. Causing some temporal amnesia. Your aura already healed any of your wounds from the fight. She recommended you stay in bed for a couple of days."

Jaune couldn't believed what he was hearing. This was not possible. Him, being back in Remnant, back at Beacon, at his dorm. This must be some crazy dream. What if Innominat's was playing with him. Was he using the memories from the Earthern Historia to lure him astray. But that couldn't be. According to Eizen the Earthern Historia only records events from the world only, NOT events from another world. The blond got up much to the protest of his partner and his teammates. Walking over to the mirror they have, his eyes widened. The Arc was now staring at his seventeen year old self.

" _This is wrong. It's SO wrong. I'm not just back to my world. I'm freaking seventeen AGAIN!"_

"Jaune, please take it easy. You still need rest" said Pyrrha.

"It's for the best that you stay in bed" followed Ren.

"You're so lucky you get to miss out on Professor Oobleck's class. He is SO boring" Nora whined again.

"I…." the blond groaned" why am I still in pain?"

"Must be side effects from the punch" said the red.

"Yang did visited a couple of times. Wanting to apologize to you" followed the magenta eyed teen.

"This pain…Is so strong, it really hurts. This can't be...This isn't real…."

The pain was coming from his chest. Right in his heart. Jaune gasped remembering Innominat stabbed him there. Staring at his three teammates. Just as he thought, none of this was real. It made him teared up even if part of him wanted it to be real. He misses his team so much. The pain was getting stronger as Nora suddenly started poking him with a stick. Where did it come from, she kept poking him. It was really annoying him. He tried to snatch it from the Valkyrie, but missed. She kept poking until he cried out in annoyance.

* * *

Blue eyes opened. As expected, he was no longer on his dorm. Staring at his body. Yep, he was back in his twenty one year old body. He was back to the real world. The Arc's bare chest was exposed, as the middle chest had many bandages. The pain was obviously coming from the wound in his heart. The blond went to have a look where he was. It didn't looked like the Van Eltia. It was more of a cabin or cottage. There was a lit fire place keeping his body warm. There was more poking at his chest. So that part was real. Jaune turned to the one responsible, only to be shocked. The person poking him he has seen her before. He has never met her, but definitely has seen her at one time.

It was the same young blond girl from Melchior's illusion. The one the legate used on Eizen back at Lothrigen Tower, after the one of Aifread failed to convinced the pirate malak. Taking another glance, it was really her. The same physical appearance, the same attire, the same accessories. The only thing missing was the umbrella. Now that he thought about it. Her resemblance to Eizen was uncanny, she was definitely a relative of the earth malak. Meaning, she must be an earth malak too. The girl has suddenly started poking him with a stick. So she was the one doing that. The blond sweat dropped, she kept doing it even when he was up. She didn't seemed bothered by it. Was she annoying him on purpose.

"Can you stop doing that? I'm awake now."

"You're really alive" she replied not sounding shock, but thank goodness she stopped poking him with the stick.

"That's what it looks like" he touched the bandage wrapped on his chest" was it you that treated my wound?"

"No. It was sort of healing by itself when I found you. You looked like your were dead, so I poked you a few times with a stick to make sure. Never seen fast healing regeneration from a human before."

" _Thank you aura"_ having lots of it really is a good thing _" I don't think I would have survived that attack if it wasn't for having so much of it."_

"I brought you here once I figured you were alive. I only bandaged you up. What kind of human are you anyway?"

"An exorcist."

"Yeah, pretty much knew that. Your weapon gave it away."

"I'm no longer with the Abbey if it makes you feel better. I quit a while back."

"Why should it make me feel better? It's not like they're my enemy. I like to prevent conflicts, then starting ones. Unlike a" certain someone"" the blond girl frowned at his memory.

"Thanks for saving mt life" he smiled at the girl.

"I didn't. There was no need to even cast a healing arte."

"But you still went on your way to help a complete stranger. You brought me here and bandaged me up. I'm Jaune by the way."

The blond girl stood silent staring at him, before speaking again" Edna…."

"Nice to meet you Edna."

"I hope you're not hungry Jaune. I cooked."

In response the Arc's stomach started growling, he blushed. He must have been out for so long that he eventually got hungry. Just how long he was unconscious. He remembered falling from the cliff after Innominat stabbed him. He hit the water, the currents must have brought him here. Wherever here is. The blond exorcist wasn't familiar with this place at all. He hasn't been here during his travels doing missions for the Abbey. Edna frowned, not liking that he was hungry.

"Drag…."

"If you don't mind. I hope you made enough food for me too" he sweat dropped.

The petite girl brought a small black kettle. Truth there wasn't enough in it. But damn, it sure smelled so good. It was only making Jaune's hunger worse. He felt bad for Edna. Being here made him feel like he was in the way.

"I'm sorry for troubling you. I know you made this food just for you. I don't have a right to be here."

"You're weird. I brought you here because I found you. I was planning in burying you. You did looked dead. I was going to write on your grave" here lies the dead exorcist I never knew"."

"Thanks...For being so considerate" he sweat dropped again his stomach growled" are you sure you want me to have that, it is your food after all?"

"I'm not the one with the roaring stomach" she smirked.

"Fair point. May I?" he was SO hungry.

"Sure, whatever."

The malak served him a dish as the aroma hit the blonds nose. It made his stomach worse but seeing such a nice looking beef stew was enough to make his mouth watered. Grabbing a spoon he took a first taste of the dish. Blue eyes widened hitting his taste buds. It was good, edible at best. Enough to satisfy his hunger. Though it wasn't in the same level as Velvet's cooking. But in the meantime, he was grateful for this meal. For who knows how long he was drifting at sea. Hours, maybe days. He quickly got worried thinking of the others. Velvet, Selene, Ruby, Laphicet, Eleanor. They must be crazy searching for him. First he will fill his stomach then, he will ask the blond girl questions that need answers.

"It's really good. Thanks a lot Edna."

"Do you usually talk with your mouth full?" she gave a small smirk.

"Sorry" the Arc swallowed first" thanks. You have no idea how much I need this."

"Eat as much as you like it. I don't feel like eating" the blond girl kept watching him stuffed his mouth" what happened to you? You must have been in a big fight?"

Jaune paused on his eating gazing at the malak girl" I was...I was winning at first, but…."

"He kicked your butt" she smirked.

"No...Well, he kinda did" the blond exorcist touched his bandaged chest.

"How are you even alive, it's beyond me? No one can survive from such a wound. Not even seraphims."

"You mean malakhims?"

"Same thing. I say seraphims because I feel like it. Who are you anyway? You said your name is Jaune and that you used to be an exorcist of the Abbey. You better behave or you'll regret I ever found you."

The Arc heard her tone and he had a feeling he should obeyed her request. If she was truly Eizen's sister then it was for the best not to anger her. The pirate malak was strong, he didn't wanted to know how strong is his little sister. He knew better than anyone not to underestimate someone from their size. Edna may be small, but he bet she packs quite a punch as an earth malak.

"I am forever grateful to your kindness. I would never do anything to put you in a bad mood. I used to be with the Abbey but now I am helping my friends on this journey. We're fighting the Abbey and stopping the Shepherd from turning this world into a world without free will."

"A world without free will?" Edna stood curious.

"You must know the malaks in the Abbey have their will sealed so they can be more suited to use as tools against the daemons."

"I know about that" she didn't sounded happy" but what's this of a world without free will."

"Artorius Collbrande the leader of the Abbey and given the title of" Shepherd" by the people is planning to use the Empyrean Innominat to suppress their negative emotions" Jaune would never revealed this kind of information but he trusted the malak girl.

"Innominat the Suppressor" her blue eyes narrowed" I've heard of him. So he's awake, I was able to feel the resonance of other seraphims and the increase of malevolence for a long time. This must be why it has increased. This Shepherd you mentioned must be planning to perform the ceremony of suppression. For that to happen, Innominat must consume a large amount of malevolence."

"They already had that planned" the Arc remembered the captive dragon at the Calix at Hexen Isle" but I was able to hurt Innominat with the Eternal Sword. I don't know how much that will effect with performing this ceremony of suppression you spoke of."

"The Eternal Sword?" Edna sweat dropped" now you're just full of yourself. You want me to believe you have the great sword created by the watchers of this world?"

"Long story short. I'm from another world, I died and the Primordials Empyrean gave me a second chance to live in this world. But it wasn't for free they wanted me to stop Innominat in return, so they aided me by giving me my own malak who is tethered to the Eternal Sword."

"And I'm Eumacia the Empyrean of Earth" Edna was obviously being sarcastic.

"Look, can you at least tell me where I am?" the Arc gave a sigh, of course she wasn't going to believe him.

"In a cabin."

"I know that" he sweat dropped" but where exactly, is here?"

"In a forest" the earth malak smirked.

"Haha, no kidding Captain Obvious. I can see that, from staring at that window. I mean what island are we in?"

"Don't know. This island is barely populated I like it here. It's quiet and peaceful. There are many islands surrounding this one. If you find that helpful" this island was among her favorite places, humans were hardly and that makes her happy, she has never trusted their kind in the first place.

"Maybe…." Jaune stood in deep thought _"_ _surrounded by many islands. I could be in one of the islands that forms Endgand. Is it close from Hexen Isle?_ _I know the others are searching for me but they obviously don't know where I am._ _They don't even know if I'm alive_ _. I wonder if Selene will be able to sense me._ _"_

Before he could take the next action, he needed to eat. He was truly hungry. After filling his stomach with the delicious stew he didn't realized he has eaten everything in the kettle. The blond sweat dropped, guess he was THAT hungry. Looking at the blond girl, she lifted her shoulders. She didn't care if he ate everything. Getting back to the topic at hand, he needed to know where he was. If he was in one of the islands that form Endgand it will be easier to contact the Van Eltia. Finding a sylphjay sending a message to the crew will be enough to get their attention of his whereabouts. Finding the others was his top priority. Then again, he wondered how Eizen will react when he tells him he has met his sister.

" _He'll probably glare at me. He looks to be the older brother protective type. No thank you."_

"Seconds? Oh that's right, you ate it all" Edna was being sarcastic again.

"Sorry about that."

"Not like you didn't had a choice. At least your stomach stopped roaring."

"I really appreciate it. Thanks again Edna. I am in your debt" the Arc checked his wound _" looks like its healing nicely. It might take a few hours for my aura to heal it completely. Still, I should be cautious and not engage in any fighting until its done."_

"The rest of your stuff and your weapon are by the fire place."

"Is there a port near by?" asked the blond exorcist nodding.

"There is. It's a small fishing port. But don't waste your time going there. Ships rarely come and there aren't any available. So, don't expect getting out of here any time soon."

"That's not good" he stood in thought" I should at least try and go. Maybe if I'm lucky I might find a ship. Anything that can help me get to my friends."

"These friends of yours sound like you really care for them" the earth malak too noticed by the tone of his voice.

"I do. I've gotten used to their company during this long journey" Jaune smiled.

The former praetor stared at the blond petite. He didn't know if he should tell her. That all this time he's been traveling with the pirate crew where her brother is. Now he knew very well Eizen didn't wanted his sister finding out where he was. He made it clear he didn't wanted her near him because of his curse. Honestly, Jaune still thought this whole Reaper's Curse was only an exaggeration. But after everything they've been through. Including his last predicament, getting stabbed by Innominat and being drifted away from the group. The Arc shouldn't interfere in others family matters. However, he cares for the pirate malak, just like everyone else from the crew. This might come back to bite him in his butt, he just knew it and he was still willing to do it.

"What?" Edna suddenly got annoyed at his long stare.

"No...It's nothing-"

"You were looking at me strangely. Are you a pervert?"

"What?! No!" his face turned red.

"You're embarrassed, you really are one" a smirk spread her lips" are you into little girls like me?"

"No" he frowned.

"You must be into lolicon then. Little girls are your type."

"Loli-what? What is that?"

"You really don't know?" the malak girl was taken back" lolicon. The best way to describe it, is someone who is sexually attracted to very young girls. I might look like one, but I'm a lot older than I look."

"I get it now. But I am NOT into that sort of thing. In fact anyone who is like that is just sick, there must be something wrong with them. Besides, I already have someone I like…." he blushed thinking of a certain daemon woman.

"Another loli?"

"NO! For crying out loud, stop it! I'm not into lolic or lolicon, whatever you call it."

"So you don't think I'm attractive? Guess I would fail to impress a guy. My body is small and I'm flat, so no eye candy for them. Unless they're into lolicon" Edna sounded like she could care less.

"You're saying all of this on purpose just to annoy me" he sweat dropped and her smirk only proved he was right" would you drop the lolicon topic already."

"OK. What will you do now? Are you really going to the port? Like I said you'd be wasting your time."

"If it gets me to find my people, it won't be a waste. But first...There's something I should say to you Edna."

"Are you going to confess to me?" and she smirked.

"In your dreams" he smirked back deciding to play her game" but seriously. There is something important you should know. During my journey to stop Innominat I've been traveling with companions who have become my dear friends."

"This again? The whole you from another world sent by the Primordials to this world to stop Innominat and given the Eternal Sword with a seraphim to accompany you. Sounds like a fairy tale. But gotta give you points for originality. No one crazy enough would come up with something like this."

"Look, everything I said is nothing but the truth. Feel free to believe me or not. Point is, among those people I've been traveling with. They're the crew of the Van Eltia."

Edna reacted but she stood silent, now she wanted to hear him out.

"One of my companions and friends is…Eizen, your brother."

"…...…...…."

"Edna?" Jaune got worried seeing her expression changed the second he mentioned the pirate malak's name.

The blond girl got up from the table as she went to pick up her umbrella" get your gear and weapon ready. I'll go with you to the port."

"Really?" that sure took him by surprise" thanks."

"The sooner we get there, the sooner you can go. You're not welcome here anymore."

Now that was just harsh. What did he do to make her like this. She was definitely upset. Looks like bringing the name of her older brother in this was a big mistake after all. Yep, he regretted doing this, now the malak girl will probably hate him. This trip to the port is going to be a silent awkward one. Just when he recently met her and he was looking forward to get to know her better. Even become his friend since her brother is already his friend. Way to go to ruined the day. Jaune owed her for saving him and bringing him to her cabin when she didn't had an obligation to help him, he was a stranger.

* * *

Hours have passed, so many of them. Velvet has lost count. The Van Eltia kept sailing to close waters where they believed they can find Jaune. It hasn't been successful. They have probably given like ten laps around the area that surrounds Hexen Isle. Yet, there was no sign of the blond exorcist anywhere. It's like the sea itself has swallowed him. That was only an expression that pirates say every now and then. They also say, the sea is a vast and can be a treacherous foe. Due to the weather, it can be very unpredictable. Windy, cloudy, rainy it was definitely a pirate's worse enemy. In this case, the sea has taken someone precious to the Crowe. Being emotionally tortured by Innominat was nothing compared to what she was feeling now.

The therion was still on the deck checking the waters with the others. Laphicet, Eleanor, Silva and Ruby were the ones on close watch. While Selene was trying to focus if she can sense her master. She was able to do it once, that's why she was able to find him at Hexen Isle. Velvet kept her strongest front ever, but this was starting to get to her. It was too much and all she could think of was that moment. When the Arc got stabbed and his body falling, just like Laphicet's body fell to the pit at the shrine. Without a word, she left heading to the crew quarters. The long black haired went straight to her room. She went to her bed and got seated. The female daemon stood there for a few minutes. Everything was starting to crash down on her. She wasn't giving up and yet, it felt like it was hopeless.

What if he drifted into unknown island they haven't been to yet, what if he was taken in by someone, what if it's too late, what if he didn't made it. So many questions were running through her head. She couldn't find the answers, it really angered her. Now, she wasn't staying positive, she was thinking the worse. She needed to opened her eyes to the truth. Jaune was very tough, he has gotten hurt in the past but nothing like this. Right in the heart and he fell in the water. What were the chances that he might still be alive. If they were lucky enough they could find his body. Was he really alive, was he really dead. It wasn't long as the tears were emerging. The long black haired has hugged her knees, letting the tears fall.

" _If I can't find you...What can I do? What should I do without you?"_

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The thrion had the others and she admitted without them, she would have never gotten so far. But without Jaune, there was no point. She needed him on this journey, she needed him by her side. Everything was made possible because he WAS there with her. He gave her strength, comfort, hope, courage and love. Without him, she was broken again, her heart lonely and hurt. There was no way she'll be able to continue with this journey without the Arc. It wasn't the fact that he had the one weapon that can harm Innominat. It was the fact that he irreplaceable. Laphicet was a great addition. But there was only one person that will make her heart skipped a beat, one person that will make her cheeks go red. One person that will make her feel nervous and embarrassed.

" _I'm so foolish. To think I had no idea how much I needed him, until he was actually gone. I can't...I just can't do this without him. I can't even search for him anymore without thinking that he could be..."_

" _ **Will you stay with me?"**_

" _ **Now and forever."**_

" _ **I will always be by your side no matter what."**_

" _ **I will always support you...As a friend, as someone who will always be by your side and fight with you. I don't regret leaving the Abbey to help you."**_

" _ **For a moment, back there, I felt so useless. I couldn't saved you. My words weren't strong enough to reach you. I couldn't do anything and I hate myself for it. I am more than glad that Laphicet got through to you. But I didn't know what to do. Even if I try, I didn't know because the truth, shocked me. You were lost, I was lost too. I failed you, I won't deny it."**_

" _ **Fool. You will never fail me. You're still here, right? I need you here, so we can keep fighting together. Now that I know the truth, I need you more than ever."**_

" _I do need you...I have ALWAYS needed you Jaune. Even when I was in prison feeding from daemons. You were always on my mind."_

More memories invaded Velvet's head regarding the blond. Every single one that will make her smile, get annoyed or angry, even that will make her cry. Why will she feel that way. The answer was so obvious. Niko knew all along and now, how could she even try to deny it. He wasn't here anymore and no one knew if he was still breathing. Not even his own malak who has him for a vessel couldn't find him. The daemon woman started sniffing, followed by some soft sobbing. Because it was SO damn hard to think he will be gone. He was the only precious person left in her life. The black haired woman realized, someone was at her door. The therion cursed mentally, forgetting to closed it.

 **(Music end)**

"Aren't you suppose to be searching for Jaune?" the daemon woman saw Selene.

"Aren't you?" she shot back.

"You're the one that can sense his vessel."

"I hadn't had any luck. But why are you here?"

"Taking a rest."

"Crying isn't taking a rest" the malak girl frowned.

"What do you want?" Velvet wasn't in the mood to put up with her.

"We're all feeling edgy. But we're still searching, we haven't given up. And here you are doing what? Crying, sulking in a corner?"

"Let's not start. I really don't want to do this. Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere" the archer girl stood her ground, crossing her arms.

"I'm warning you Selene. Leave me, before I get angry."

"So you can continue crying? Crying isn't going to help us find Jaune."

"You're HIS malak, you FIND him!"

"You're HIS closest friend!" she snapped back at the therion" you're the one he cares about the most, of ALL of us. You should be the first person doing her hardest to find him. And here you are, feeling regret, crying. That's not how you help, that's not how you find him."

"I DID my best. I kept my hopes high. How long has it been since he went missing? And we STILL don't have a single lead on his whereabouts."

"Will crying give you a lead on his whereabouts?"

"Will annoying me give you a lead on his whereabouts?" countered the Crowe.

"No. But it will give you a rude awakening" Selene finally had it" you and me, outside, now!"

"Don't argue…." the malak cut her off before she could say a word.

Velvet glared at the malak girl. But she didn't know why she obeyed her, leaving her room. True, she wasn't in the best mood and do did Selene. The long black haired woman left heading into the deck while the others were still searching high and low for their missing blond comrade. The malak turned to her not too far. Her eyes were on the daemon woman. What was she up to, what did she wanted. The Crowe got her answer when she fired an arrow, that flew right passed her shocking her. The others saw the whole thing and gasped. Selene was ready to fire another arrow at the female therion. It was safe to assume the girl has lost it.

"What gives?!" glared Velvet.

"Selene, what are you doing?!" said Laphicet.

"What's going on?" followed Rokurou.

"Looks like the kiddo's gears in her head are finally out of place" said Magilou.

"What do you think you're doing Selene?!" said Eleanor.

"Like I said" the malak kept pointing her arrow at the black haired daemon" you and me, right now."

"You want to fight?" the therion had no idea why she was acting this way, but it got her upset" your master's missing and all you want to do is fight me?!"

"I've been wanting to for a long time. This is the best chance since Jaune isn't here to stop us."

"Why are you doing this?" Laphicet was worried" I don't want you guys fighting."

"Just stay out of it. This is between me and her" yeah the malak girl was serious.

"Hmph...You really had a mouth on you. I don't have time for this" the black haired woman wasn't planning to fight as she was ready to go.

"But you have time to mop and cry, right?" mocked the archer girl" go ahead sulk in a corner. It will prove that I've been right about you all along. You may act tough but in truth, you're just a scary cat. Jaune's gone, I can't find him bohoo."

Eleanor and Laphicet were shocked at the girl's comment. They knew saying that was a BIG mistake. It immediately took effect on Velvet as the therion glared at the malak girl. She didn't wanted to fight, she wasn't in the mood. But now, the tables have changed. If she wanted a fight, then she was going to get one. The others aboard the Van Eltia saw the conflict that was taking place. Benwick, Dyle, Jurogane, Medissa, Kamoana and other crew members. This wasn't going to be pretty. The members of the party weren't that shocked asides the malak boy and his vessel.

"Are they really going to fight?" asked Rokurou.

"At least some entertainment to ease up the depressing mood. Wish I could get some snacks" Magilou didn't seemed to have a problem.

"We're not allowing this!" argued the red head exorcist.

"You heard her, stay out of it" Velvet kept staring at Selene" I've been wanting to put you in your place for a while. I can finally shut your big mouth. Just remember, you asked for this."

"Finally showing some backbone, huh?" the malak girl grinned" we're fighting for real. But let's keep the strong artes out. We don't want to wreck the Van Eltia."

"You better not!" said a not so happy Benwick.

"Of all the times to fight each other, it has to be now" Dyle shook his head.

"I don't get it, why are they doing this? We should be focusing in finding Jaune. Not on each other" said Kamoana.

"Let them duke it out" spoke Eizen" this is personal to them. Sometimes the only way to solve problems is by letting your fists do the talking, instead of using actual words."

"That is absolutely barbaric. This is hardly the time to be fighting" argued Eleanor.

"It's not up to debate. Those two have made up their mind" followed the daemon swordsman.

"Velvet...Selene" Laphicet stood worried for both.

 **(Music: "The awakened soul within the sky" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene started firing a barrage of arrows. Velvet did her best to avoid them or blocked them. A few were taken down by her gauntlet blade, others by unleashing her daemon arm. One hit the daemon arm as she kept firing. This time, the therion was more prepared. She side stepped charging at the malak girl. Once she gets close enough, it will be over for her. She was the most effective fighter in close range combat among Jaune and Rokurou. The archer girl jumped out of the way, putting distance between her and the female daemon. Of course Selene knew Velvet was a powerhouse up close. So she wasn't going to give her the chance. Not to mention she won't have time to cast artes either, meaning she will have to rely only on her bow.

The Crowe didn't know why the malak girl wanted this fight. Sure, she made her angry. But fighting at a time like this with the Arc still missing, was a waste of time. So what she was planning, there must be a reason for this conflict. The long black haired woman blocked a few arrows with her gauntlet blade, while casting a break arte to destroy the other projectiles. Looks like she was smarter than she looks. The girl was keeping her distance from her. Making this fight, a tough one for the therion. Looks like she will have to rely more on her long range break artes. She went with Scarlet Edge first. Selene jumped out of the way deciding to bring new fire power. She fired a barrage of elemental arrows.

A fire arrow hit her right shoulder, while blocking an ice arrow with her daemon arm. The earth, wind, water arrows hit her on her biceps. The lightning arrow hit her left knee. Laphicet, Eleanor and Ruby gasped in shock. Velvet was really hurt making this fight as real as it gets. Eizen and Rokurou were silent, keeping close attention. The others of the crew and the therions were shocked. If this continues, someone will get hurt or worse. Velvet gave a cry of pain as she removed all the arrows. Chest nut eyes glared at the malak girl. She wasn't going to be beaten or outsmarted by a malakhim. Even if this one was created by some Primordial Empyreans. The Crowe needed the perfect strategy.

"I guess you can't fight your best without Jaune telling you what to do in battle."

That was truly low blow for Velvet. It only made her angrier. How the hell does she think she is. She dares bring the Arc into this, when he was missing. They haven't even found a single clue that he could be alive. And what was she doing now. Fighting a brat with a temper tantrum. It only frustrated her more, what was the point of all of this. She only wanted to be alone and grief. She chose to have revenge for her brother's murderer on her own free will, and now she has chosen to mourn for Jaune. Her closest and most precious friend. The more she thought about, the more her heart would ache. The therion growled at the archer girl, she was at her limit, her patience was gone. It was time to finish this.

"I'm done playing games!"

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing!" Selene was ready to fire a barrage of arrows.

She released them only for the black haired woman to be prepared. She used the break Rush Strafe, destroying the projectiles. This time the malak girl went with elemental arrows, releasing them in mere seconds. Velvet used another break arte Discord. The powerful shock waves of her daemon claw destroying every last of the arrows shocking the girl. The malak was about to moved out of the way but she was caught by the Crowe. Her daemon arm was holding her. The victor of the fight has been decided.

 **(Music end)**

"Selene no! Velvet stop!" shouted Laphicet.

"Go ahead, eat me. I don't care. You're a meanie and I have never like you. But like it or not, we have something in common. We both care and trust Jaune more than anyone. He's not gone, I know and I'm not giving up until I find him. And what you're doing right now is wrong? You don't cry now. You do it after we find him. So get up, stop your crying and put up that strong front you always put. You don't give up either. Now, are you going to stop acting like a baby and act more like someone your age, or you want me to smack some sense into you again?"

"Again?" the Crowe realized something" was that the point of this fight? To knock some sense into me?"

"Did it worked?" pouted the malak girl.

The daemon woman put her back down as she vanished her therion arm. Laphicet went to the black haired woman casting first aid to heal her injuries. Then she smacked Selene on her head leaving a big lump.

"Next time. Talking helps. It doesn't have to get nasty just to prove a point."

"It's you after all. I doubt you will listen to reason. Especially if it comes from me" she smirked" are you giving up

"True" she smiled at the girl" and who said anything of giving up? You're a fool, just like your master. But you made a valid point. This is hardly the time to be grieving yet. We need to change plans if we want to find Jaune more effectively. Eizen! Change of strategy. Instead of searching the waters, we'll search any of the islands that are the closest to Hexen Isle."

"That's not a bad plan" smiled the pirate malak" you heard her Benwick!"

"Aya aye sir!"

"As for you" the Crowe turned to Selene" while we do this. You keep concentrating in finding his presence. As soon as you sensed him, you tell me first, got it?"

"I don't know" a grinned formed on her lips" I might let Eleanor know first."

"You think I would fall for something so childish. Guess Jaune hasn't tell you yet. I will always be number one to him" the daemon woman gave a small smirk" now get back to work."

" _I admit, she won this round. Both of them."_

* * *

Jaune gave another sight but Edna didn't seemed to be bothered by it. They've been traveling the forest for a while. Ironic, she told him it wasn't that big. They must have been here for over an hour. But he supposed it could have been worse. The woods could be infested with daemons, but thankfully that wasn't the case. Gazing at the blond girl malak, he knew he made a mistake in bringing her older brother into this. They were starting to get along until he brought Eizen's name. Of course the earth malak wouldn't be happy hearing from the same person that left her. The Arc could tell it was a very personal topic for the girl. Even with the shade provided by the trees, she was still using her umbrella to covered her face.

The blond exorcist could tell this was some sort of defense mechanism. Hiding her face with her umbrella, like she was hiding her true feelings when it comes to her brother. She was no better than Velvet whenever she will put a strong front without anyone noticing. Of course he and Laphicet were the only ones who knew the truth. Even if it wasn't his business, it wasn't right. Edna just became his friend and he wanted to help her, somehow. It was personal, this was the kind of thing only family members will handle. But Eizen wasn't here and he made it clear, he wanted to stay away from her. Until he finds a way to break the Reaper's Curse. In order to keep her safe from his curse.

"How much further until we reach the port?"

"Not too long now. Twenty minutes, tops."

"OK" he replied softly but he needed to try and talk to the girl malak" look Edna I...I'm sorry. I didn't wanted to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not. You don't have to feel sorry. I had a feeling that you were involved with my brother somehow."

"Is it because I was almost found dead?" he sweat dropped.

"Don't" she kept her face hidden but she didn't sounded happy" don't bring that stupid curse. It's his excuse to be away from me. I might have accepted him leaving...But leaving without telling me anything. He just took off without a word. How'd you think I would feel?"

"…...…..."

"Anyway. He's lame, always bringing me souvenirs. Things I don't like, some are weird and creepy. He will never bring me something I will like. In his letters he calls them" gifts". He can't get any lamer than that."

"What do you do with the souvenirs he gives you?"

"I threw them away, obviously" her comment made the Arc sweat dropped" he should just stop. He thinks sending me ugly things will make me feel better. Or even make me forgive him. Dumb and lame brother of mine."

"I don't blame you if you're upset with him."

"That's the understatement of the year" Edna frowned under her umbrella" instead of spending time with me. He goes off on his little adventures with his pirate buddies. But he's suppose to bring misfortune to those that get close to him. And he still travels with them. Nothing but lies. He's just a liar."

"He obviously never told you about the things the curse did to him. I don't think he ever wrote you what happened to his comrades. Eizen had a lot of friends, even among those that board the Van Eltia. But many of them have lost their lives. I honestly think it was just a coincidence but he obviously doesn't see it that away. All those people died after meeting him, so he places the blame on himself. He's been through a lot. The time I was able to get to know better I realized he's someone very brave who wants to follow his own path. To ride free and live a life without anything holding him back. Sure, he sounds like the perfect guy, no fear in his eyes. But...If there's one thing that he fears the most, it's not the many daemons or challenges he has faced. But losing his sister it's his worse fear."

"You're only trying to make me feel better. It's not working, stop wasting your time."

"I am. But I am not lying. I mean it. I can tell, Eizen cares for you a lot. He still holds on to that necklace you gave him."

"..."

"The one that has your picture in it. It's very precious to him. More than the pirate crew, or the Van Eltia or even Captain Aifread himself."

"He didn't had to leave me. True I always annoyed him and constantly kept on teasing him, it never seemed to bother him. But he shouldn't have left, the way he did. But whatever, I don't care anymore. Let him do what he wants. I'll keep on writing to him and he'll keep on writing to me."

"I know you'll hate me for saying this. I don't believe in the reaper's curse. But Eizen does and if he's keeping his distance from you. It's because he wants to protect you from getting hurt by it."

"I do hate you now."

"You will have to wait a little longer. Until he finds a cure for breaking the curse."

"Ever thought that there isn't such thing as a cure?" the earth malak stopped walking turning to the blond exorcist" his curse will remain with him forever? What then? He will never return to me. I'll be alone…."

Jaune stood quiet looking in thought. That was also a possibility. He has always remain positive that Eizen could succeed in getting rid of that curse. He didn't believed in it, but he has spent enough time with the pirate malak to know that there's something wrong with him. Maybe he bring misfortune and bad luck to those around him after all. If there's no cure, he will stay like this forever. Meaning he will never return to Edna. His sister will be alone and he can tell she cares for him a lot. She was obviously not showing it, putting that facade and tough front hiding behind her umbrella. How long will she keep it up, without admitting that she truly misses him.

"I know this part of the woods. We're almost to the port."

"Keep leading the way."

"Sorry. You're different from most of the humans I've met. I'm not usually fond of them. You're trying to help me but it won't do you any good. But I don't need your help. It's my brother the one who needs it."

"That's why I'm his friend and I want to help him. Not just me, but everyone traveling with him. The crew and our group."

"Good luck. You're going to need it."

Before Jaune say anything else, Edna silenced him. Putting her index finger on her slips, signaling to stay quiet. Her blue eyes narrowed, she could feel it in the ground. The vibrations reaching to her heavy boots and buckle. As an earth malak, she mastered the ability to feel different sounds or steps coming from the soil, just like her older brother. Something was coming this way and judging from the footsteps she was hearing, it was something very big. The malak girl closed her umbrella, they were getting louder. She was ready for anything. Meanwhile Jaune wasn't letting his guard down, touching the sheathed Crocea Mors.

"What is it?"

"Trouble."

A roar caught their attention as the footsteps grew very loud for the Arc to even hear. The bushes rustling, while the trees were shaking. Something of tremendous was heading their way. The blond exorcist has immediately drew his weapon. It sounded like a daemon. It was too good to be true that this short trip doesn't end with an encounter. A tree was sent down by the sheer brute force, as the creature emerged facing the two. It looked like an Orc type but it was bigger than the average species and it was colored blood red, with dark purple eyes. It was holding an oversize mace filled with spikes. The obvious choice of weapon for their kind. It's appearance made it very intimidating.

"I'm still healing. But I can take it on."

"It's fine. I got this" Edna walked ahead facing the daemon.

"You sure? I don't mind lending you a hand" Jaune was taken back.

"I can look after myself" she glared at the creature" must be the one responsible that's been killing the wildlife on this island for a while."

The Orc Emperor gave a loud roar readying its mace for a fight. Yet, Edna showed no fear. In fact, she looked bore as if the fight wasn't going to last long.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The Orc daemon raised down its mace at impressive hitting the ground. Jaune gasped worried at Edna. Anything happens to her under his watch and Eizen will kill him. It was better to remain on the Reaper's good side. Orc Emperor released the mace and the crater it created from the attack. But it was empty, no squashed body. The Arc's eyes widened seeing the earth malak girl on top of the head. With her small body she can probably move faster than average malakhim. She hit the daemon with her umbrella. It was quite a hit as brought the daemon downed. The girl took the chance that it was recovering from that attack, she started casting a malak arte.

" **Awaken, red earth! Rock Lance!"**

The earth arte hit the Orc stunning it. Too bad the daemon was weak against earth elemental. It has picked the wrong opponent with Edna. The malak charged attacking the creature with a flurry of attacks with her umbrella. She followed with casting another arte.

" **Better luck tomorrow! Time to rock out! Rock Trigger!"**

Orc Emperor was hit by a large spike of earth stunning it again. The girl malak went for the attack again, chaining many combos. She cast another arte.

" **You won't win this time! Or next time, really! Quake Trigger!"**

The Orc daemon was hit by dozens of rock spear summoned by the blond girl. It was stunned again. Edna gave a yawn, not even a challenge.

"Pretty boring. As I thought. I'm ending this now."

She raised her left foot and stomps the ground, it caused a crack to traveled towards Orc Emperor. And a pinnacle appeared below the daemon, sending it high into the air. The blond petite spin around twice, charging power as a sphere of energy begins to form from the tip of her umbrella, releasing the sphere of energy, it send the orc to the pinnacle behind it, ending in a powerful explosion.

" **Down...And stay down. Terra Mine!"**

Orc Emperor hit the ground dead. The fight was over.

 **(Music end)**

" _Whoa…."_ Jaune stood in awe watching the earth malak girl in action _" I knew she was strong like Eizen. But this...Damn, never judge a book by it's cover...Or size."_

"The port is just ahead. Let's go" Edna sounded bored but she looked like she didn't broke a sweat from that fight, she opened her umbrella again.

"R-Right!" the Arc finally snapped back _" wouldn't want to be on her bad side."_

* * *

They finally arrived at the port. And it wasn't exactly what Jaune was expecting. Just like Edna, the island had a very low population. It was almost isolated. There were no people present, no shops, no inn and the most important part. There wasn't a single ship or boat at the docks. The blond exorcist gave a long sigh, so much for leaving this island and start searching for the others. Of course it wasn't going to be THAT easy. He will have to struggle and be patient. His only chance of ever being found by the crew of the Van Eltia is if Selene manages to sensed his presence like how she found him at Hexen Isle.

"Perfect. I might be stranded on this island for a while."

"Told you" replied the malak girl" humans hardly come here. Not even merchants or fishermen. Pirates will be the last people to expect."

"You weren't kidding" the Arc gave another sigh" there has to be a way to contact anyone."

"Looks like you're stuck with me. I don't mind the company, but you should stop staring at me for too long. Or I will have to think again you're into lolitas" and she smirked.

"Not this again!" he sweat dropped" I already told you. There's someone else and she's NOT a lolita! She's nineteen."

"Whatever. Just try to keep your eyes off of me."

The former praetor rubbed his forehead before his eyes lit up" that's it!"

"What?" asked the malak girl.

"I just come up with a way to signal the others that I'm here. I'm gathering fire wood to make a camp fire right here."

"A campfire? But it's plain daylight" blinked Edna.

"I know. But if I make the right arrangements I'll be able to signal the Van Eltia. Want to help me with the fire wood?"

"Sure" the earth malak didn't minded.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Going to leave it here.**

 **-Edna is truly best girl I am so happy to have brought her into this story. I just had to do it. I'm sure I'll be ask will there ever be an Edna/Eizen reunion? Don't know yet. Or are we going to see more of Edna in the future?**

 **-Silva getting his will back because Jaune saved him I intended for that to happened since the beginning. And there's a reason for it too. It will explain further in the story.**

 **-Finally Velvet vs Selene it was a short fight but I've been planning it since the beginning. However the circumstances are different for the fight. Selene deep down cares for Velvet so the only way to bring her out of her emo state was challenging her to a fight. Mocking her also helped. I was planning to make her call her" Velvet Dove" again or mock her with the "coo coo" but nah. I didn't wanted her to get TOO angry with Selene lol.**

 **-Great news! I FINALLY bought Tales of Vesperia the PS3 version which its obviously the Japanese version. Sadly it will take over a month to arrive to my country via amazon since it's shipping from Japan. But hey, I've been waiting YEARS to buy it, waiting one month won't hurt..**

 **-Replying to review and PM's:**

 ***Andromeda- sorry but the amnesia trope is VERY cliche especially when it comes to JRPG's. It just wouldn't work for me in this story.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- sorry about the evil cliffhanger but it needed to be done. And funny thing is I never realized I pulled a Yuri with Jaune until you brought it up. Yeah from Vesperia when he got stabbed by Zodia at that tower and he fell to the ocean. I guess I basically did the same thing lol. Also I'm glad you like the addition of having Silva being fine.**

 ***Guest- what would you expect from an antagonist? Of course Innominat will use a cheap shot and take advantage that Jaune was weakened from using the Eternal Sword, nope. He took the chance to strike him down without thinking.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I'm always glad to know you're enjoying the story. Sorry about the evil cliffhanger. And yes I know now I pulled a Yuri with Jaune. And you got far in Zestiria as the Wind Temple. I got stuck on the Shrine of Water with that damn annoying puzzle that keep teleporting me to the start of the dungeon. The headaches are coming back just thinking about it.**

 ***M. H. Pintner- I already sent you ZonZus deviant art address. I don't know if I'll be able to check the grammar once I'm done with the story. I really need a beta badly. Unfortunately I've have had bad experiences with them. Many of them bailed out. It's so hard to find a reliable and loyal beta these days.**

 ***kalakauai- The Grimm in the class four islands are just a series of trials that Jaune has to overcome. They're real but there's no actual connection between the Berseria verse and the RWBY verse. I already thought of Jaune's mystique artes as for Selene being non-elemental. Well you will have to keep reading to find out, I won't spoil you. Sorry buddy but I have had a lemon in mind since the beginning of this story. I do know it won't be for a while, WAY in the future. You can always skip the chapter when I finally release it.**

 ***Guest- I guess I love playing with people's emotions with my evil cliffhangers lol. And thank you very much for liking the story.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- you have done it again I love Selene/Laphicet's DMA it's awesome and funny at the same time perfect. Thanks again.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know it just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews (over 200 thank you ^_^) I really appreciate it.**

Next time: My way my creed


	45. My way my creed

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 45 My way my creed

(Location: unknown island Endgand region Midgand Empire)

Edna was always isolated from any human contact, she didn't minded because she didn't trusted the species. She actually like being all alone. It's not that she hated them, it was the same with her. The earth malak was comfortable being away from the beings. The less contact she had with them, the better. She won't get exposed to the malevolence. Not becoming a dragon was exactly what she wanted to prevent. The malakhims that were with the humans had bigger risks of being exposed to it. The blond girl loved her isolated life. Of course it wasn't the same without her brother around. He was the only one that matters to her the most, he was her entire life. There were times she wondered what meaning has her life without the older malak by her side.

She was never interested in having a master, or making a pact. Being a free malak was good in her book, but the isolation can always be a pain in the butt. It can get annoying and she has lost count how long has it being since Eizen left. Getting lonely wasn't that bad, but being lonely without him was the hardest part. Eventually Edna got used to it. It was truly boring, but what else she can do. She wasn't exactly the sociable type. She won't even make an attempt at making friends. It wasn't easy meeting the perfect companion. So as she lived her life, she will get letters from her brother. At least he was okay traveling the seas with a bunch of pirates while giving her dumb gifts. As souvenirs from his travels. As much as she loves him, he really needed to stop.

Until one day while walking the beach, she found a looking like a dead corpse. She poked him with a stick a few times when she realized he was breathing. This guy was still alive, even when he had a hole on his chest. Right where his heart was. But it was slowly being closed. Auto healing, Edna has never heard of it. Not without them casting a healing arte. Eventually the blond malak got curious and decided to bring him with her. She took him to the cabin where she and her brother used to spent time together. If he was healing by himself, he will most likely wake up eventually. It was a miracle he woke up not that long after. Even if she was still poking him with the stick. It impressed he was still standing with such a wound.

His name was Jaune and her first impression of him, that he was a pervert. Edna wasn't foolish, she may appeared like a girl in her mid teens. But she was FAR more older and smarter than she appears. She noticed his eyes traveled all over her. Noticing her dress and her legs. So obviously the earth malak will think he was having impure thoughts of her. She couldn't resist the urge to tease him if he was into lolicon. His expression was priceless, it was really funny. At least she was having some fun with a stranger than with her brother. Her impression of the blond eventually changed, finding out he was a kind and dependable person. Not to mention crazy, he definitely had a few screws loose on the head.

Jaune told her he was from another world and that he was sent to this world by the Primordial Empyreans. Edna knew about them, there most known as the Watchers of the World. But it was just a legend that all human and malakhim knew. Apparently it was no legend, according to the blond human. So he was sent here to stop Innominat and the watchers sent him a malak tethered with the Eternal Sword, the mighty sword spoken in legends too. She didn't believed him but he was very insistent in making her believe his crazy story. What caught her interest that this human knew her older brother. And that he was traveling with his pirate crew, along with other people. The earth malak knew he was telling the truth.

Jaune was lost and he got separated from his companions during a dangerous fight. The blond didn't know where he was, so she suggested going to the port. But she also warned him it will be a waste of time since they're rarely any people on this island. Still the Arc wanted to give it a try. Edna was feeling up for it, even when he ate her cooking. Poor guy was starving, she could hear his stomach roaring like a wild animal. They left the cabin journeying through the woods, heading to the port. There was one thing about humans that always made Edna curious. It has to be their kindness. This guy was very kind and his heart was in the right place. The malak girl found out when he tried to help her with the issue of her brother.

He tried to convinced her that Eizen really cares for her. That he's just worried she will get hurt or worse because of his curse. That was the main reason he left her. He wanted to travel across the world in secrecy, searching for a cure to break his curse. But Edna believed there no such cure for it. The Reaper's Curse will be with him forever. Until he succumbs to the malevolence. She didn't wanted to think of that. Even on the inside, the earth malak was grateful for Jaune's words and his attempt at making her feel better. Obviously she won't admit it. After dealing with a daemon that was attacking the wild life on the island, they finally arrived at the port. It was as Edna expected to be, a waste of time.

Jaune wasn't happy with the results of the port. It was deserted, this island was truly isolated from the rest of the world. But thanks to Edna's clue he was probably in one of the many islands that forms Endgand. Having high hopes Selene and the crew of the Van Eltia will be searching for him, he was determined to find a way to get their attention. The Arc knew his malak was doing her best to try and sense him. The blond believed in them, they would never think he was dead. So he kept his faith strong, knowing they will do their best to find him. Without any ships in the dock to give him a lift, Jaune was truly on his own here. But he suddenly got an idea at how to get the pirates attention, it was very easy.

Now Edna stood watching, curious at what the blond was up to. Jaune left the port and went to the beach area. He decided to picked some firewood to make a campfire. The malak girl volunteered to help him, while she was more curious as to why make a campfire in plain daylight. Unless he was planning to hunt for some food and cook it. But he just ate and he seemed to be full. So, his intentions for making one were different. No ships come here, proving this island to truly be isolated. So the earth malak didn't know what was he up to. After gathering enough, the Arc a simple arte to lit it. The fire was set as the former praetor took something from his pouch, a small blanket. He was using it on the camp fire, creating a different pattern on the smoke.

"A smoke signal, that's it?" the malak girl wasn't that impressed.

"Sometimes, the most simple things are the answer. I'm sure by now Selene has sensed my presence here. This will confirm my location to the Van Eltia."

"You really think they will come?" the earth malak stood in thought.

"No doubt. I'm sure they haven't stopped searching for me ever since I got lost."

"Having a lot of faith on pirates. That's not a good thing."

"I trust them. Better than being picked up by the Abbey. Now that will be bad news" Jaune stood in thought hopefully Innominat or Artorius were thinking he was dead.

"How long do you think it will take them to get here?"

"That, I don't know. I'm guessing they'd being sailing near Hexen Isle, that was the last place I was before getting wounded and lost. I will continue to keep the smoke, then wait. That's all I can do now."

"Well, take care" Edna turned opening her umbrella.

"Wait, you're leaving? I thought you were going to stay."

"If my brother's ship does come, I can't be here. He made it clear he doesn't want me around."

"That's not true and you know it. It's not that he doesn't want you near him. He cares too much to let anything happen to you because of his curse. Anything happens to you and he will never forgive himself."

"Same old excuse, it will only give you the same result. And it won't change how I feel. I can't never forgive him for leaving me….."

" _Or what he has put me through"_ she added mentally.

"Edna, don't do this. Please stay and maybe you two can have a long talk."

"I know my brother better than anyone. The second he sees me, he will get angry at you. He will put the blame on you for letting me stay. Which is true, you ARE trying to convince me to stay."

"Yeah...That sure sounds like Eizen all right" the Arc sweat dropped, making a mental note to never make the Reaper upset.

"It's better if I leave and keep you from being on his bad side. But I appreciate you made the attempt to convince me. You're one weird human Jaune."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" he smiled.

The blond girl stood quiet for a few seconds before taking something from the pocket of her dress" do me a favor. Give this to my brother when you see him."

"Another letter" he kindly accepted it.

"I wrote it before running to you, I also added a" few things" when meeting you" she was hiding her smirk" I'm glad he has someone like you for a friend. If everyone from his crew are like you, then I guess he's doom. And I'm not talking about his curse."

" _She's a barrel of laughs"_ the blond exorcist sweat dropped again.

"If you try to open it" Edna got closer to him in regards to the letter" I will hunt you down. You won't have to worry of my brother's curse."

Her tone sent him a chill over his spine. It made Jaune turned pale. If he thought Eizen was scary, he was so wrong. Someone just beat him of being scarier. Gazing again at the malak girl she smiled. That's when the blond noticed something hanging by a thick thread on her umbrella. It was a normin figurine colored orange upside down with a bright red round cap. It was really cute and somehow it fitted with the earth malak. Edna noticed he was staring at the normin and she didn't care.

"I didn't know you like normins."

"I don't. I just felt like having this on."

"Anyway, I hope we can meet again Edna" the Arc extended his hand to give her a handshake.

"Are you going to ask for my hand in marriage?" she smirked.

"This will definitely be the last time we'll see each other" he sweat dropped.

"True. Make sure to give the letter to my brother."

"Say. Before you go" the former praetor took something from his pouch" maybe you will like it."

Edna saw what he has taken and it was a normin plushy colored sky blue, with its usual round red cheeks. The earth malak admitted, it was cute.

"Take it, as a gift. I was originally planning on giving it to Selene. But I'm sure you will appreciate it more."

"Your seraphim?" the girl took the small plushy on her gloved hand.

"Bye Edna. I hope you and Eizen can talk things through and get along. I know how strong the bond between siblings is" he thought of Velvet and Laphicet.

"That is up to him. He's the one who left" the earth malak finally turned away, walking off.

" _Strong, scary, apathetic and she teases a lot. What a combination. I do hope our paths cross again"_ the blond exorcist smiled at the retreating figure of the blond petite.

"I'd better continue with the smoke. Gotta make sure it's a distress signal."

"Jaune!"

The Arc turned to the source of the voice. Edna stood far away and threw him the normin plushy. The blond was able to caught it with both hands, staring at the malak confused.

"I'm not your seraphim!" with that she left.

"No, you're not. This belongs to Selene" he smiled.

* * *

The Van Eltia has been very busy in the last hours. They have obeyed to Velvet's new plan. Searching any of the islands that were the closest Hexen Isle. Sadly, the search came back empty handed. They still haven't found Jaune. Some of those islands they have throw anchor and even ask people around if they've seen the blond exorcist. The search wasn't doing good yet the crew and the group remained positive. Velvet was sure they will find him because her faith was renewed thanks to Selene. The fight with the malak girl has really opened her eyes. She was about to give up on the Arc and believed, he was really gone. They will put their journey on hold to search for the blond, no matter what.

Selene ran from her room to the deck and she immediately told Velvet she has sensed Jaune's presence. And she knew exactly where he was. The Crowe immediately told Eizen the location of the blond exorcist's whereabouts. She was so relief and overjoyed. At least she knew he was alive, that's what matters the most to her. The pirate malak gave Benwick the coordinates. It was a surprise to know the Arc was in one of the islands that forms the Endgand continent. The Van Eltia changed their current course heading to the new coordinates. The others on board found out the good news and they were also happy. But the happier ones among the Crowe, were Selene, Laphicet, Eleanor and Silva.

It took the ship a few hours to reach Edgand waters. Yet the members of the party remained with their eyes on the horizon. Now they needed to find the island where their missing companion was at. Velvet couldn't help it, as she kept a smile on her face. The news from Selene were still affecting her. She was so happy and she couldn't wait to see Jaune again. All she could think about was the memory of Innominat stabbing him in his heart and his body falling to the waters. It was so painful for the black haired woman remembering his expression of shock and when he fell. There was fear in his blue eyes. The therion wanted to see him badly, she just needed him here, with her, by her side. That was all in her mind.

There were so many islands it will be impossible to find Jaune if it weren't for Selene. The malak girl has spent hours trying to focus in finding the presence of her master. Until she finally did it. The archer girl stood on the ledge gazing at the many islands, the ship was passing by. His signature was still further ahead. Definitely not the same island where they fought Oscar and Teresa, Lionel Island. But they were getting close, she could feel it. His presence, his resonance, or aura they were getting stronger as the ship resumed sailing over the many islands. Then the signature got so strong, as her purple eyes widened. There was an island with strange smoke patterns. That got the attention of everyone on board.

"Eizen! There's smoke coming from that island to the northeast!" said Benwick.

"Smoke?" the pirate malak realized the type of smoke" it's a distress signal!"

"It's Jaune!" followed Selene overjoyed" he's there!"

"Finally…." Velvet smiled feeling so relief.

* * *

Jaune smiled widely as he was able to see the Van Eltia in the horizon. Doing the smoke signal really worked. He was also sure Selene was able to locate him too. He couldn't be any happier that he was found and he'll be leaving this island sooner than he thought. The Arc removed the letter from his pouch. The same one Edna gave him for her brother. How will he be able to tell Eizen of the letter without making it an awkward. The blond exorcist had a feeling the pirate malak might not be happy he ran into his little sister. He really hope it goes well. Jaune put the letter back on the pouch, saving it for later. The former praetor kept his smile watching the ship getting closer, until it reached the small dock of the port. The blond finally put out the fire, not needing it anymore.

Jaune started waving making sure they see him. Once the ship set anchor, the first person to come down was Selene. It made the blond smiled wider seeing his malak again. The archer girl ran to him in tears, she jumped on him and sent him to the ground. The force of the jump really took him by surprise. He could hear her sobbing on his chest. Settling her down, he kept holding her, letting the poor girl cried her out. She was obviously that worried for him. Caressing her bun hair and patting her head, the blond heard her muttering that she was worried sick. That she was heart broken when she saw him getting stabbed. It wasn't easy for anyone to see that heck, it wasn't easy for him either. It was truly a painful experience.

After their emotional reunion, Jaune broke the hug drying his malak's tears. Selene was back to her normal self smiling. The second person to pushed him to the ground with a strong hug was Ruby. The red cloak girl was so happy saying she knew he was still alive. Apparently the Arc forgot to add that his wound was still healing. It hurt when his malak gave him that hug, the same with the silver eyed girl. It wasn't that emotional but the huntress gave a sob smiling, breaking away. The third person who hugged him and thank goodness it wasn't strong enough to sent him back to the ground, was Laphicet. The malak boy was also glad to see him all right. After him, was Eleanor hugging him giving a few sobs.

Kamoana was next in line. The therion girl was in tears hugging the blond exorcist. She really has missed him. When she was told what happened to him, she was so shocked and she ended up crying. Medissa had to do everything she could to calm the girl down. While Jaune was hugging her, Medissa, Dyle, Kurogane and Benwick were present. After breaking the embrace her the Arc saw Silva among the group. The silver haired malak was actually smiling resembling a heart warming smile. Was it possible he got his will. Malaks with a sealed will don't make gestures like that. So he was glad the malak boy was back to his true self. Jaune smiled and signaled for the boy that it was okay to hugged him too. So Silva didn't hesitated to do it. He was thankful the blond exorcist saved his life.

After breaking the hug with the silver haired boy. Jaune stared at the remaining members of the party. Rokurou was grinning at him giving a thumbs up. Maybe he thought he was a real bad ass for surviving such a wound. Magilou just waved her hand. Not looking like she was worried about him. This made the Arc rolled his eyes, she will never change. Eizen only nodded at him with a smile. He was glad to have him back with the crew. Aifread's pirates always look out for one another. These people were truly his friends, his family. They have replaced the ones he left behind at Remnant. His blue eyes then turned to the last member of the group that passed over the daemon swordsman and the pirate malak.

"Velvet…."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The long black haired woman stood staring at the blond. Jaune turned pale, my word she was angry, probably she was boiling on the inside. If looks could kill. The blond exorcist actually took a few steps back not wanting to feel the wrath of the therion. Telling her to stop or calm down wasn't going to help. Her mind was made up and all he could do was give her a silly smile and a friendly wave. Yeah Velvet I'm right here, alive and well. So please don't kill me. The Crowe finally walked over to him and smacked his head hard. The Arc saw birds chirping around him, that really hurt. But everything changed when the daemon woman has taken him around her arms. She wrapped her arounds his neck, holding him tightly.

It didn't took long for Jaune to realized what was going on. Velvet was sobbing softly, holding him lovingly, afraid he will vanished if she lets him go. This was no dream, it wasn't an illusion. He was here, safe and finally with her. Even when she kept a positive attitude, she was still worrying over him. All the therion could think of when Innominat stabbed him and his body fell to the water. But now, all those worries have been washed away. All her concern gone, and all that she was feeling right now was pure joy and relief. The Arc accepted the embrace feeling bad for the black haired woman. He should have known she was worried sick. He wrapped his arms around her back, feeling her warm. This moment will be added to his list of happiest days in his life.

"You fool…." Velvet's voice broke down in sobs.

"I'm sorry…." it was all he could say.

They stood in each other's arms not caring what was around them. While everyone watched with a smile in their faces. The hug was considered a bit in the" intimate" level considering that Laphicet, Silve and Selene blushed that they turned their heads away. The others decided to give them a few minutes before heading out. And even when they broke the hug Velvet was still staring at Jaune with those chest nut eyes, lovingly. There were a lot of emotions in them. For the Arc it was the first time he has seen the Crowe looking at him like that. It made him blushed. Were those the famous" bedroom eyes" his father once told him. He thought it was silly and no girl would never give him that look. Now, he could be very wrong.

 **(Music end)**

"I know you'd probably don't want me to say it. But I'm sorry I made you worried, all of you" Jaune turned to everyone.

"It's not like you got hurt and lost on purpose. Glad to see you back and well" smiled Rokurou.

"We knew you were still out there. We weren't planning in giving up" said Laphicet.

"Jaune…." Silva walked over to him" I...Thank you...For saving me."

"Seeing your true self it's enough to make it worth it" he smiled patting the malak's head" you're finally free from the Abbey."

"I already gave him our welcome" followed Selene smiling.

"I'm still shocked you were able to survived" said Eleanor.

"It pays to have a lot of aura. At least I'm feeling a whole lot better from when I got stabbed."

"How did you ended up here?" asked Eizen.

The Arc stood in thought but instead, he replied by showing him Edna's letter. The pirate malak stood silent taking the letter from the blond exorcist. Pretty obvious he has met her. After all, this island was one of the many places they used to come when they were together. The small cabin isolated from human life was always her favorite spot. They will spent so much time while learning new things from books he was able to acquired. His sister always like his lectures or sometimes she will tease him calling him a bookworm. The memories of the past were haunting him again. Seeing the letter, the island was motivating him more to find a way to break this damn curse. But so far, he hasn't found anything that can help him.

"She saved me. I'm pretty sure she won't admit it" smiled Jaune" she found me on the shores of this island. She was kind enough to bring me into her home and let me stay until I got better."

The pirate malak gave a nod as he kept on holding to the letter. Without a word, he left the others heading further into the port, leading to the forest. Laphicet was about to say something but the Arc stopped him. He only shook his head and whispered to him" it was personal". The malak boy nodded understanding. All the letters he received are from his sister so of course it will be personal. The former praetor thought it will be for the best wait for him on the Van Eltia. The expression on his face said, he wanted to stay for a while. He didn't blamed him and he did his best to convinced Edna to stay. But at the same time, Eizen wanted to keep his distance from her, so she can be safe from the Reape's Curse.

"Did you really met Eizen's sister?" asked Rokurou.

Jaune decided not to reply to his question, even if it was that obvious.

* * *

When Eizen arrived at the cabin he wasn't surprised that Edna was gone. Obviously she knew he will come here to picked up Jaune. The girl malak didn't wanted to get close to him, it really bothered him. Even if that's what he wanted. Those were his intentions when he left her. His curse was too strong and dangerous for her to be around him. He has come to accept it, but it was obvious his sister didn't. She may have left because she didn't wanted wanted to face him. Things might get emotional if she sees him. It's been a while since they've been together. The pirate malak kept a hold of the locket she gave him with her picture. The only thing left of his sister was the new recent letter she gave him by the Arc. Eizen finally left the cabin, it was time to leave without looking back at the cabin.

* * *

The Van Eltia has set sail once more leaving the chain of islands that form Endgand. Jaune was truly glad he was found. If it wasn't for Selene he would have been stranded on that island for who knows how long. At the same time, it wasn't that bad. He had Edna keeping him company. The Arc could tell the blond girl wasn't very trusting of humans, with the way she talked about them. Guess she has lived a very isolated life from them. Meaning, Eizen was the only person she has ever spent time with. It made Jaune sad, that she was living a very lonely life. But she actually like it that anyway. Not to mention, the most time she was away from people, the less she will likely to get malevolence. Grimoirch did said malakhim don't have malevolence but rather being around humans for too long makes them succumb to it.

The Arc didn't blamed the malak girl for not trusting them. They carry malevolence but at the same time, it was wrong to live that kind of life. Guess it doesn't matter now. Edna wasn't his problem. Eizen took it hard finding out his sister was near. He wasn't happy when he returned to the group after leaving the cabin. Jaune knew the malak girl was far gone by the time the Van Eltia found him. There was something else that was bothering the pirate malak. The former praetor didn't wanted to pry, if it was too personal. Maybe it had something to do with that horned daemon that's with Melchior. When Eizen first saw him at Aball, he was shocked by it's appearance. It was definitely scary and intimidating. But there was something else about it. Maybe the earth malak knows.

Asides from that, everything was back to normal with the crew. At least for now. Innominat was still among them and even if Jaune managed to weakened it with the Eternal Sword. Who knows how long it will take for the Empyrean to healed. Knowing Artorius he was probably preparing for the Suppression. In other words, time was against them. They could never catch a break. Just by looking at some of them. They were exhausted. They obviously used all their energy searching for him. Time has been wasted and he didn't blame them. They needed the rest, the battle wasn't over. It was just beginning. The Arc was truly happy to be back and best of all, his wound was finally healed.

He saw Selene, Laphicet, Silva and Kamoana talking. They were getting along with the new addition just fine. A therion and malaks, what a combination. Medissa was watching over them like a parent guardian would, and Eleanor joined the snake therion. Ruby was going gaga over Rokurou and Eleanor's weapon, same old Ruby. Also seeing Kurogane really shocked her. Who wouldn't when he lacked a head. But finding out the daemon's a blacksmith, caught her interest. The silver eyed girl started talking to him about weapons obviously and she even gave him ideas to make new types of swords. She was really into the classics. Kurogane even made a comment about her weapon and that's when the red cloak girl show off her baby Crescent Rose. Those were already good friends.

Magilou, Eizen and Rokurou were talking about the bet she lost. Now they were adding more money. Jaune rolled his eyes, the poor witch will never learn. Velvet is never to be underestimated. She was stronger than she looks and now with renewed hope and a new resolve, the Crowe was stronger than ever before. The Arc did noticed the black haired woman wasn't around. She was probably back at her quarters resting. She must have pushed herself looking for him. It did made him feel bad, he was the caused. But knowing Velvet she would have done it either way. The blond exorcist wanted to speak with her, but if she was sleeping he will let her be. He was the one that told that she shouldn't over stressed herself and get more rest when she needs it. Still he left the deck heading to the crew quarters.

Surprised Velvet wasn't sleeping she stood on her bed, hugging her knees. Jaune got worried, was she crying again. Why would she, he was back, alive and well. His eyes widened noticing the purple substance coming out of her body. Malevolence but how, she was a therion, she devours it not releases it. What was going on, the Arc was beyond worried. The Crowe doesn't seemed like she has noticed him yet. So the blond exorcist walked carefully, making sure his footsteps don't get her attention. Why was this happening. Is this why she wanted to leave the others. So they don't see her like this. Jaune has had enough of her facing things alone, because she wasn't. She had friends that care and look after her. Enough with the emo complex.

"Don't come any closer" she whispered.

"Velvet what's…."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Don't know. But if I have to guess, I'd say I'm at my limit."

"Your limit?"

"I've devoured so much malevolence that I can't contain it anymore. Guess this was bound to happen sooner or later. Serves me right. I chose revenge over the peace of the world. This is the fate of the Lord of Calamity."

"I've never heard of therions that can't contain malevolence. They suppose to devour it, getting rid of it or maybe store it to use it letter, its impossible you have reached a limit. I wonder if it has to do with the code red daemons."

"I did devoured many of them. That could be it. But whatever the case, I had this coming."

"You have to stop putting all the blame on you Velvet. Stop putting all that weight on your shoulders."

"I will never forget everything I did. All those mistakes are on me alone. I did chose revenge and I'm still going for it. Right to the very end."

"You're right. I'm not blaming you but you are right about never forgetting. You did bad things, you know that well. But what I want from you is that you forgive yourself and move on."

"It's too late for forgiveness, don't you think?"

"It is never too late for forgiveness. You made some bad choices, some, that took the lives of innocent people. And you know it, and you regret them, and you mourned them. It's all right to feel guilty but you have to let it go. Don't let it consume you. We're not perfect, we made mistakes and we have our flaws. That's what makes us humans. And Innominat wants to change all of that for the worse. By removing the best part of humanity, our free will. That's what makes us who are, it's our very own hearts."

"Excluding me, Rokurou and the therions. We're not humans."

"I told you once. Daemon, therion, it doesn't matter. Your heart remains human. You're still you Velvet. And I will always see you as the same person I once met at Aball. The same one who saved me from a deadly Prickleboar."

"I'm really glad you're back" she smiled not wanting to teared up.

 **(Music end)**

"Jaune's right" Laphicet entered the room" I don't care if you're a daemon or a therion Velvet. I will always follow you. Because you made me who I am. You gave me hope and to follow what I think is right. I see you as a special human."

"You're both fools" the Crowe sighed while giving a smile" just when I wanted to feel guilty, you two washed it all away. Just now I had a dream and Seres was there. She told me she wasn't Celica. She may have her body and her memories but she was different. Different souls means a different beings."

"It's the same with Innominat. He has Laphicet's body and knows his memories, but it's not him. He's an Empyrean using your brother's image to break you down."

"And he almost succeeded too. But not again. I won't fall for his tricks anymore."

"And I won't let him either" said the malak boy" I'll fight him if I have to."

"You kidding me? I think if you go one on one with Innominat, you'll kick his butt" smiled the Arc making him smiled along with the female therion.

* * *

The Van Eltia made a sudden stop to Port Zekson. The party decided to take a break and to plan what to do next. Jaune believed with Innominat wounded, it will take him time to heal the wound made by the Eternal Sword. So maybe the Empyrean won't be able to use his power of Suppression on the world. Those were good news, but the blond didn't wanted to jinx it. Also Velvet was no longer leaking out malevolence, more good news. But he didn't know if it will happen again. It was still unclear if they were winning the battle against the Abbey. They didn't know where to go or what to do now. Artorius will probably lay low with Innominat until his wound is healed. As for Melchior and Shigure, they didn't know what they will do. It all depends if the Shepherd gives them orders to finally take them out.

The party along with Ruby and Silva left the pirate ship heading to the inn, to plan their next move. As they reached the building they saw Zaveid and he didn't looked happy in the least. Looks like the wind malak caught up with them after he left Hexen Isle. But his eyes were on the blond malak of the group. His glare was enough to tell them he was pretty upset. Yet, the earth malak remained calm. Looks like he finally figured it out. Took longer than he thought. He, on the other hand, had his suspicions since he first saw the daemon at Aball village. Zaveid marched over grabbing the malak by the collar of his shirt. The others gasped, not seeing that coming. What was wrong with the wind malak to be so angry. Just when they recently fought together.

"Eizen! Why the hell didn't you say something?!"

"Hmph…."

"Calm down! What's this all about?" asked Rokurou.

"Tch...I'm going! I've got to stop him!"

"What's going on?" asked Jaune" who do you have to stop?"

Zaveid didn't answered as he vanished away.

"I recently got a message from a sylphjay that Aifread was spotted in Endgand" said the pirate malak.

"Endgand? We were just recently there" said the Arc, the crew picked him up in one of the islands.

"Only this time, it's in Lionel Island" added the earth malak.

"That has to be…." Velvet started.

"Yes. A trap. No doubt set by that horned daemon…." said Eizen.

"The one being controlled by Melchior. That means, Pyrrha might be there too" the blond exorcist stood in thought.

"Jaune" Ruby stood worried.

"I'll be okay. I knew sooner or later we will have to face her."

"There's more" added the pirate malak" that horned daemon, may very well be Aifread himself."

"What?" that definitely shocked the Arc.

"Aifread is a daemon?!" Laphicet was also shocked.

"Are you serious?" asked Magilou.

"I said" may"."

"No wonder Zaveid got angry" said Jaune.

"Let's head to Lionel Island" said the Crowe" whoever it is, its a lead to what to do next regarding the Abbey."

"Artorius could be using the horned daemon to stall us for time while Innominat's wound heal, so they can perform the Ceremony of Suppression" said the former blond praetor.

The group started heading back to the Van Eltia. Looks like rest will have to wait. As Jaune followed them he was suddenly pulled back. Turning he saw Velvet looking at him worried. Her chest nut eyes were soft with concern. She has truly changed so much ever since they started this journey.

"Will you be all right?"

"I'll be fine. You're worrying even more than Selene" he smiled.

"You said your other friend might be with the horned daemon."

"I think so. Melchior is controlling them both. If this is a plan to stall for time, then there's no doubt they will send every available force they've got."

"She's being controlled like Ruby was. Will you be able to get through to her too?"

"I will try. If her will is sealed just like Ruby's, I can do it again. But I know it won't be that east, I will be forced to fight her."

"Which it didn't turned out good the first time" the long black haired woman reminded him their first encounter at Aball.

"It will be different this time. I won't hold back and I will do anything to bring her back."

"She's...The one you told me about, your partner? The one you danced with" the therion hide her jealousy.

"She is. Pyrrha was the first person to truly believe in me. I wouldn't have become the person I am today without her help."

Velvet stood silent feeling jealous. This girl Pyrrha, meant a lot to him and she didn't blamed him. According to what he told her when he was in his world, she was always there for him. At the same time she questioned herself if she's been doing a good job in being there for the blond.

"Hey, you okay?" the Arc got worried noticing her long silence.

"I'm fine. Let's go. We know it's a trap, we should be very cautious."

"And prepare for a fight" he nodded.

* * *

As the Van Eltia raised anchor the atmosphere has changed from it's usual one. By now the whole pirate crew found out about the horned daemon. Its identity that it could be their missing captain. They knew very well what could this mean and the outcome that will follow from it. It was going to be an inevitable fight and the chances were high that either side would survived. Either their first mate and his group will die in the confrontation. Or that their captain will be the one to perish. Eizen wanted to address them of the situation but they didn't needed an explanation. Benwick walked over to him with a smile. They understood, they knew how hard it was going to be for him. The pirate malak couldn't have had asked for a better crew.

Eventually Eizen had a talk with the crew while the members of the party decided to leave them alone. It was personal, they knew it. After the conversation the pirate malak went to the study quarters to think. He knew that horned daemon was Aifread the second he first saw him. He wanted to deny it, but it all lead to the same conclusion. His role model and dear friend was no longer human. To make it worse it was being controlled by Melchior, no doubt he will have to fight him. And eventually kill him. It looks like the Reaper's Curse will always control his life, his fate no matter what. First distancing himself from his sister and now the captain. His curse was his undoing and he hated it. How he wanted to get rid of it.

The earth malak went to a cabinet, opening it there was a bottle of whiskey. It's Aifread's favorite brand. Eizen has been saving it up for the day when he saves him from the Abbey. Now finding out he's a daemon, the bottle will be left untouched. Benwick and the rest of the crew had a pretty good idea what will happen. And they will still respect their captain, they will always remain loyal to him, daemon or not. It was the same with him. But if he has changed he was left with no choice but to fight. A knock on the door caught his attention, setting the bottle back in the cabinet. As it opened, it revealed Jaune. The blond exorcist seemed worried, it was that obvious with what they were going to get themselves into.

"I'm sorry for entering before you could say anything."

"You did knocked."

"Look Eizen. I'm sorry, I know what you're going through must be really hard."

"Same with you. That red head friend of yours is still under Melchior's control."

"If I was able to saved Ruby I can save Pyrrha too. But this isn't about me-"

"Save it. I knew it was going come down to this. If you haven't forgotten who I am" he took his coin and flipped it, landing on heads.

"You think what happened to Aifread is your fault?"

"Whether it is or not, it doesn't matter. We have to go to Lionel Island and face this trap."

"What are you going to do?" the Arc was afraid because he already knew the answer.

"What do you think? He's a daemon now."

"But Melchior's controlling him just like he did with Ruby...And Pyrrha. Maybe you can find a way to save him."

"I already know how" the earth malak flipped the coin again.

"At least try to talk to him. Convince him to break through Melchior's control."

"I know Aifread better than anyone and he's been fighting ever since he got captured. Even if I manage to get through to him. He can't have a life the way he is now."

"But if his heart is still human like Velvet, Rokurou, the therions then there's no need to fight him!"

"Jaune, I know you're trying to be nice. But we have to face facts. If his heart is still human how long do you think before it becomes corrupted by malevolence? Melchior must have tortured him with his illusions so he could ended up as a daemon. His strong but his still a human, and humans have their limits. I have to make sure he doesn't lose himself. I know he wouldn't want to live the way he is."

The blond exorcist nodded" all right. But remember this Eizen. Don't ever forget, we got your back. All of us, we'll face him, together. And if Pyrrha is with him, then we'll fight her too."

"Heh, I sure picked quite the companions to be part of this crew" a smiled spread his lips.

"That makes you lucky. And no curse is going to get in the way of that" Jaune smiled back.

* * *

The Van Eltia finally reached the Endgand continent arriving at Lionel Island. The last time they were here they fought a code red daemon along with Oscar and Teresa. The siblings both died deep within the earthpulse point at the Baird Marsh. Leaving the dock there was no sign of the horned daemon or the red head girl. But they saw someone downed nearby. A wounded man. The party took noticed of the red scarf on his neck. A member of the Bloodwings. It was probably here scouting. Tabatha does have her agents everywhere gathering information for her. Laphicet and Selene went to the agents aid casting healing artes. His wound was gone, so he was out of danger.

"What happened?" asked Velvet.

"I was attacked...By a horned daemon and a red head woman. They went further inside. The malak Zaveid went after them."

" _So Pyrrha IS with Aifread. The Abbey really want to stall us while Innominat recovers. We'd better hurry. Zaveid's in trouble"_ thought Jaune.

"Let's go. There's no way Zaveid can take on both of them" Eizen went ahead knowing they were heading in the right direction.

"Back to the Baird Marsh" said the Arc.

The group crossed the Marsh trying to avoid any daemons that were still around. It was getting annoying, it looks like there were more of them since the last time they were here. But they didn't had time to waste, they needed to find Zaveid before he could get killed. Eizen knew Aifread was strong as a human but as a daemon. He would be unstoppable. The pirate malak knew when he and Velvet was pushed back by the creature back at Aball, it was THAT strong. As for Jaune's red head partner, the party have already witnessed what she can do. Strong, agile and the ability to control magnetism. She was truly a formidable opponent. Putting her together with the daemon Aifread will make them a terrifying duo. So they knew they were in for more than they could chew.

The topic of how Aifread was being controlled by the Abbey came to question. People with a strong will that becomes human are hard to control. They maintain their human heart like Rokurou, Velvet and the therions. Magilou explained it has to be Melchior that he's trying to control the former captain of the Van Eltia using his illusions artes. For it to worked effectively on someone like Aifread it must be something very strong. Maybe to the point of torture. At this point, it didn't surprised Jaune, the legate would go this far. He did this to Aifread, to Ruby, Pyrrha, even Artorius. The Arc was pretty sure the bearded exorcist had something to do with the attack at Aball that lead to the Opening. This was it, a fight that will be their toughest yet.

The path led the party to the earthpulse point. Ironically where they fought Oscar and Teresa. Selene could sensed Zaveid, so they were in the right path. The group could see the horned daemon Aifread along with Pyrrha. Jaune hesitated a bit, but he knew he will have to fight her eventually. Zaveid was panting, obviously he was getting beaten down by both opponents. Taking on the two was suicide. It was better if they split up in two groups. One should fight Aifread and the other, the red head huntress. The blond exorcist was obviously going after his partner, Selene was with him, the same with Ruby. Silva nodded to him, he wanted to help him. The others should have focused on the horned daemon since he looked to be more dangerous than the red head. It was Jaune's only strategy.

"Zaveid! You all right?" asked Rokurou.

"Stop! I know these fists…." the wind malak was for certain now" this is Aifread."

"Why didn't you fight back?" asked Eizen.

"Aifread...He pulled me back from the brink. I owe him. This time. It's my turn to bring him back."

"A daemon can never be human again" said the pirate malak.

"So, what? That supposed to make me change my creed? What do you think, Aifread?" he was about to use Siegfried on himself when he was struck down by the horned daemon.

"Zaveid!" cried Laphicet.

The horned daemon charged at the malak boy when he was stopped by the earth malak.

 **(Music: "That's my way Eizen the reaper from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Going after kids now? Benwick and your crew risked their lives by your side. Zaveid's an idiot. But he stands by his beliefs. I won't let anyone tramble their creeds...Even you!" he pushed him back.

The horned daemon grabbed the wind malak's gun and shoot himself in the head powering him up. He was stronger now. Jaune gazed at Pyrrha, the red head hasn't moved a muscle by her gaze were on the two malaks, minus Silva.

"I owe you everything. Aifread. And now...It's time to pay it back!"

"You guys go after Aifread!" said the Arc" Selene, Ruby, Silva and me will handle Pyrrha. She's the less of your worries."

"Be careful" said Velvet.

"I will. I'm ready, this time."

"Let's bring Pyrrha back together Jaune!" said the silver eyed girl.

"Count me in!" followed Selene.

"I will help too. I want to save her, just like Jaune saved me" said Silva.

"I'm ready! Let's settle this!" said Eizen.

"Easier said than done. He's a sturdy birdie!" said Magilou.

"Damn right he is! And that's why I've gotta do this!" said the pirate malak.

The earth malak charged at the horned daemon. Both were grabbing their hands testing each other's strength. Eizen gave it his all wanting to stop his friend and role model from further going this path. He called for the others to attack him now that he was wide opened. Eleanor, Rokurou and Velvet went for close range combat as Laphicet and Magilou went with long range artes. However, Aifread gave a roar overpowering the party. He used his break soul arte" Rib Burst" sending them to the ground. He started using a barrage of fists that the pirate malak managed to blocked. He cursed, he was way stronger than when he was human. Using Siegfried to boost his strength didn't helped in the least. This will definitely be their toughest fight ever.

The horned daemon has proven to be stronger than any average daemon or code red type. As it was making work of the group. The witch and the malak had no choice but to cast healing artes on everyone. His strength made him so formidable. But Eizen kept on attacking leaving him wide opened. So the others can have a chance to chain attack in combos. Aifread used" Rib Burst" again only for the earth malak to take the hit for the rest. He wasn't giving up because he needed to stop him, it's what the captain would want. Velvet and Rokurou helped, with assistance from Eleanor. The pirate malak used Perfect Mayhem not causing enough damage on the horned daemon. The others followed with their first mystique artes combining them to cause more damage.

But it wasn't enough to bring him down. It only made him angrier. Using "Rib Burst" three times in a row as they all got hit. Laphicet and Magilou were once more casting healing artes. It was getting annoying at how strong this daemon is. With the therion, the red head exorcist and the daemon swordsman panting, they were open for any attack. Aifread gave another roar increasing it's strength ready to use his mystique arte. But it was Eizen who went ahead taking the blow of" Bone Skewer" the barrage of punches was too much for the earth malak. He fell unconscious, that arte was so strong. The others gasped, now having their work cut out. The horned daemon wasn't done as he charged at the rest. Before he was stopped by the pirate malak. Everyone stood shocked thinking he was downed for good.

"Eizen!" shouted the worried Laphicet.

"You have truly become so strong. But that strength isn't yours. It's because you're a daemon now. That's why It's my responsibility to beat you and remind you...What's my creed about! What you taught me about!"

Eizen did the unthinkable as he headbutted Aifread so hard. The daemon staggered it has hurt him a lot. The pirate malak signaled again to the others to attack him again. Taking the chance it was stunned, they followed with combos. While Laphicet and Magilou cast artes adding more damage. Once that was done the earth malak went again for the assault. He performed a barrage of punches hurting the former pirate captain. Followed by the Crowe, the war daemon and the red head exorcist. And once again the earth malak used Perfect Mayhem. This time it was enough, to send the horned daemon to the ground. Looks like they were finally making some progress in hurting it. But they were all panting at how tough and strong he is.

 **(Music end)**

" _Things aren't looking good over there."_

Jaune gazed the other way seeing the fight with daemon Aifread. Eizen was really giving it everything he's got and so the others. But the horned daemon was still too strong. Melchior picked the perfect candidate to turn daemon. He was so worried for them but now it wasn't the time. The blond needed to focused on his fight. Pyrrha stood in her place, she hasn't moved since they arrived at the earthpulse point. But the red head has drawn her weapons. The Arc turned to Ruby, Selene and Silva, he nodded to them. There was no choice but to fight her in order to bring her will back. Just like he did with the silver eyed girl. But he had a feeling it was going to be a lot difficult. Taking into consideration that Melchior might have increased the potency of the sealing arte because he was able to saved the red cloak huntress.

"I have orders to kill the malakhim Laphicet and Selene" Pyrrha said in a monotone voice.

"You'll have to get through us first" Jaune turned Crocea Mors into great long sword mode.

"I won't let you lay a hand on Laphicet" Selene readied her bow.

"It's us Pyrrha, don't you remember?" said the red cloak girl.

"It's no use Ruby. She won't remember unless we fight her first" replied the Arc.

The red head huntress has charged at the four while Ruby blocked her first strike, she couldn't blocked the flurry of attacks. She managed to keep her distance using her semblance but she was suddenly lifted because of Crescent Rose. Pyrrha was using her semblance to throw her. She blocked attacks from Jaune and arrows from his malak. Silva cast healing arts and offensive ones. It shocked him, the red head was able to dodged them, she was fast. The Arc used his artes to pushed her back but she used her shield along with her semblance to throw him hitting Ruby in the process. Selene glared releasing a barrage of arrows but the red head used her semblance again to countered, and sending them back to their owner. The malak girl barely got out of the way.

Silva kept casting artes and the red head keep dodging them. She threw her shield hitting the silver haired malak. A cried of rage from Jaune caught her attention as he crossed weapons with the huntress. The Arc glared at her bright green eyes, they were lifeless. It was different when he fought Ruby. He might have been right and Melchior increased the potency of the sealing arte. In other words it wasn't going to be easy to free her will. Pyrrha changed her weapon Milo to javelin mode. He was fighting her as any other opponent but he will never see her as his enemy. Looking at her memories came back to his mind. When he first met her at the Emerald Forest being pinned to a tree by Milo, which she threw to saved his life because he didn't had a landing strategy. He wanted to get through to her.

"Wake up Pyrrha! It's me Jaune! Your partner and friend!"

The red head replied using her semblance on Crocea Mors as she sent him to a pillar. The great long sword has suddenly stabbed his right shoulder. Pining him to the stone pillar. The blond struggled to break free but he was worsening his injury, the more he moved. The red head use her shield to blocked more of Selene's arrows, she dodged another arte from Silva while Ruby used her semblance to gain the upper hand. The huntress jumped high throwing her shield at the silver eyed petite. The archer girl signaled at the silver haired malak as both started casting artes. Once more Pyrrha used her semblance on Selene's bow sending her towards Silva, knocking them. She walked over to the malak girl following her orders, holding Milo in javelin mode. Jaune gasped at the sight.

"Pyrrha DON'T! Don't do it! You're not a bad person. I know you. Please, you have to listen to me. Try to remember Pyrrha, you're my partner, my friend. You were a member of team JNPR!"

"….."

The blond exorcist knew it wasn't working so he tried to removed his sword from his shoulder. He focused his aura on the weapon, but it was glowing in a different brilliant white light. He had no idea what it was about. This has never happened before. But his weapon came a bit loose. As he tried to remove it the red head was busy fighting Ruby. Silva cast an arte but she dodged and it ended up hitting the red cloak girl instead. The silver haired malak gasped before he was knocked out by the huntress's round shield. Selene was up again as she fired more arrows, this time they were all elemental ones. Pyrrha made another high jump using her shield on the malak sending her to the ground.

"No Selene!" he struggled as he was able to removed his sword from his shoulder.

He ran to the red head before she could land a fatal blow on the malak girl. Jaune managed to threw away Milo from her. But it backfire as she kept hitting with her shield Akouo. Using her semblance Pyrrha was now holding Crocea Mors, shocking the blond. Not exactly what he was planning. But his strategy was for her to use all her aura and gain the upper hand. It wasn't working in the way he was expecting though. She was using his own weapon against him, the irony. She kept slashing at him as he cried out in pain. The blond exorcist ended up on his knees facing the fury of his partner. Then, she stopped turning over to Selene's unconscious body. Blue eyes widened, as he ran trying to get his sword back.

Pyrrha kept him on his knees with her semblance. Holding the great long sword.

"Go ahead, kill me. But I won't let you harm Selene or any of my friends. You know me better than that. Look inside you Pyrrha. You're stronger than that arte Melchior used on you to sealed your will."

 **(Music: "Dreams come true" from the RWBY volume 1 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

"If you're going to kill me then do it. But make sure you do it as yourself! Not as someone ordering you to do it."

At that moment the red head stopped, she was hesitating. But she started cutting him with his own weapon. Through all the pain, Jaune was able to noticed that she was trembling. It was clear that on the inside, Pyrrha was struggling to break herself free. Even if she was attacking him, she was fighting with herself. It was working, slowly but it was working. Then she stopped again, holding the sword. The blond knew if he keeps talking, he might finally reached in to her. By now Silva, Ruby and Selene were awake and they were ready to help him.

"Stay back!" he shouted to the trio" don't attack. Just let me handle this. I know she can hear me."

"Pyrrha you and Jaune are my friends. Please stop this!" said the red cloak huntress.

"….."

The Arc was able to take his sword back from the red head. And as soon as he had Crocea Mors back it was glowing even brighter. He remembered he put some of his aura in it but it felt different, it was different. His eyes widened as he could a strong power from his family heir sword.

" _Could it be...Is this...My semblance…?"_

"Pyrrha do you remember us?" asked Ruby.

"….…."

"You're still there. Now don't let Melchior win. Fight his control, break out and set your will free!"

"…"

" _I'm sorry Pyrrha. But I don't have time"_ he knew the others were in deeper trouble dealing with daemon Aifread.

He unleashed the attack of his semblance in a white shock wave from his sword sending the red head flying as she hit the ground unconscious.

 **(Music end)**

"What was that?" asked the silver eyed girl.

"My semblance...I think...It must be some kind of counter blast. When Crocea Mors gets enough damage and depending on my aura level."

"That's so cool! You finally did it Jaune!" the petite was overjoyed.

" _To think it took me so long to finally developed my semblance"_ he chuckled.

The battle against Aifread has been a very tough one. Everyone from the party was reaching their limit. They have cast and performed so many artes along with their mystique artes. Yet the horned daemon was still standing. They were all panting except Eizen, he will push himself to his limits to defeat this opponent. It soon became a one on one fight. The others watched in shock as the pirate malak and former captain were trading blows. Punch after punch, both seemed like they could go down any minute now. The daemon was about to use his break soul arte but the earth malak countered with his second mystique arte. Aifread was sent to the ground, he looked like he was finally beaten. Eizen flipped his coin as it landed on heads.

"Is it over?" asked Eleanor.

"Looks like it" said Rokurou" damn, that daemon was really something."

The horned daemon suddenly got up and charged at the blond malak.

"Eizen look out!" shouted Laphicet.

The malak boy did the unthinkable as he got in front of the earth malak. He got punched by the daemon's attack. The boy was downed, but his body was being engulfed by malevolence.

"Phi!" cried Velvet.

"Going for a cheap shot, now" the pirate malak glared at the daemon" one attack. That's all it will take to beat you."

"Family, friends...Everything I ever tried to hold onto...All of it trickled away, fell from my grasp" the pirate malak walked over to the horned daemon" but a certain idiot once told me" if you can't hold something in your hand, then make a fist and take it by force!"."

"This fist will take everything back. Just like you told me to!"

Both charged but Eizen was faster, even in his condition. He punched Aifread so hard on his stomach it made him coughed blood. Something seemed to have snapped, as the daemon gazed at the blond malak.

"Aaah...I know this fist…It's you…." spoke the captain" sorry...Caused you a lot of trouble, didn't I…."

"Don't worry about it. We're friends, right?"

"Laphicet!" Eleanor went over to the malak boy along with Velvet, both were shocked.

"No, malevolence…."

"Phi!" the Crowe was close to teared up.

"No...I will NOT...Become a dragon!" Laphicet shouted as his body was engulf in a silver flame that hit daemon Aifread.

Once it was gone the malak boy no longer had malevolence and fell unconscious. As for Aifread the group was shocked that the captain was back to his human.

"Impossible…." the red head exorcist spoke shocked" he became human again...But how?"

"It shouldn't be possible for daemons to be changed back to humans" followed Rokurou.

"That silver flame…." Magilou stood in thought.

Aifread was about to fall but Eizen caught him. By now Jaune, Selene, Ruby and Silva arrived. The Arc was carrying the unconscious Pyrrha. The wound the captain had was too fatal, no healing arte will be able to heal it.

"At least I will go down as myself…." he coughed more blood.

"I went after Melchior and failed to save you on time."

"Hmph...You're still as soft as you ever were. Listen Eizen, I don't have much time. You need to know if you can somehow seal off Innominat's domain. You might actually have a chance. That boy that was able to changed me back has the power to seal it because he's part of Innominat."

"Seal off his domain?" Jaune didn't saw that coming.

"The four elemental Empyreans, sleeping in the earthpulses. If you can rouse them from their slumber...Hurry while Artorius and Innominat are occupied. They're getting ready for some" Ceremony of Suppression"...It's now or never…."

"I won't apologize" said the earth malak.

"You shouldn't. I'm grateful. You always kept things from gettin' dull. If we ever meet again...Let's raise some hell...Eizen."

"Yeah, we will. See you. Aifread."

The man didn't said another word he was gone. Zaveid saw and heard everything. There was no need to be here anymore, he starting walking off.

"I owe you one, Zaveid."

"We had a chance to bring him back. But you went and killed him...Next time I see you, we'll settle our score. Between me and your" creed"." He walked off.

"See you around, Zaveid."

"We already knew they were getting ready for the Ceremony of Suppression" muttered Selene" but what's this of awakening the four elemental Empyreans?"

"I never thought it would be possible" followed Jaune _" will awakening them seal off Innominat's domain? If that's true, then we can weaken him even more. I might be able to seal him for good. But to do that...I need to use the armatus…."_

* * *

Hours later everyone boarded the Van Eltia and it sailed off from Lionel Island. The crew eventually found out of their captain's fate and they decided to perform a funeral for him. His entire body was covered in a large piece of cloth, tied up with big rocks. Everyone was present, from the party to the therions. They had a minute of silence, followed by bidding their farewells. It was strange that not a single pirate on board shed any tears. Instead, their eyes were filled with pride and determination. Proud, because they have served under such an amazing captain. Afterwards, the covered body was thrown over board as it sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Aifread was a man of the sea, he was born in it and he died in it.

A knock on the door to the study was heard as Eizen called that the person can come in. The pirate malak was seated on the table holding the bottle of whiskey. He prepared two glasses one for him, and the other for Aifread as a way honor his memory. He took a sip and smiled, it tasted so good. No wonder why the captain loved it. The person that entered the study was Jaune. He walked over to the table wanting to check on the earth malak.

"How are Laphicet and your friend?" asked Eizen.

"Still unconscious, both of them. Selene healed them both, so they will be fine. But she hasn't left Laphicet's side since" the Arc smirked a little.

The malak nodded holding onto his glass.

"What about you?" asked the blond exorcist.

"Better, now that its finally over" he took another sip.

"Zaveid wasn't happy with the outcome."

"I know. Like he said, we'll settle the score when we meet again."

"I doubt he'll hold back again like last time. Look Zaveid might not understand. And I know it will sound cliché, but in a way...I think Aifread was saved."

"By killing him?" the earth malak gave a nod" I think so too. It's what he would have wanted. After everything he did. Not even him would want to lived a life filled with regrets. But I saw his smile as the life left his eyes. He was truly happy, that he was taken out. And by me, none the less."

"I never saw it coming Laphicet changing him back to human. Do you know about that silver flame he released before falling unconscious?"

"I have heard of it. It's supposed to be a very rare arte that a few malakhims have. Maybe the reason Laphicet can use it, it's because he's part of Innominat. But let's leave business for a moment. Why don't you join me, have a drink?"

"Sure, why not?" Jaune smiled at the earth malak served a third glass pouring the whiskey.

"I was saving this bottle for when we saved Aifread. It was his favorite brand. Not very healthy for your wallet but it sure is damn worth it."

"Does Rokurou know you have that?"

"No he doesn't And you better keep your mouth shut" the pirate malak grinned.

"Will do" the Arc laughed as he took a sip, he reacted his mouth was on fire" wow, that is some good stuff."

"And the strongest too. They say only a true man can control his alcohol."

"We're not having a drinking contest right?" he sweat dropped.

"Another time. This is for Aifread. Hope he's in a better place."

"To Aifread" Jaune smiled as they make a toast drinking from their glasses.

"By the way. Have you read your sister's letter yet?"

"I actually forgot about it" the earth malak took it from one of his trench coat pockets.

"I'll leave you alone then."

"I don't mind. I'm not going to read it out loud. Just keep enjoying your drink."

"Okay" he rolled his eyes taking another sip" that really is strong."

Eizen opened the envelope unfolding the paper as he started reading his sister's newest letter. As he kept reading, his fists tightened. He lowered the piece of paper as his eyes were on the Arc who was still oblivious of what was going on.

"Jaune…." the tone of his voice was so dark.

"What's wrong?" now he was worried.

"Is it true?"

"About what?"

"About what my sister wrote here!" he glared at the exorcist reading the letter out loud" today I took in a human a very weird one. His name is Jaune. He's not that bad I guess he's all right, except that he's a big time perv. He was stealing glances at me, staring at my legs and he even attempted to lift my skirt. He confessed to me that he's into lolitas and he wanted to make me his. Humans can be so strange sometimes. But those that have a lolicon fetish like Jaune should really be put in a cell."

The blond's entire jaw hit the ground while his eyes turned to the size of dinner plates" that's...That's...That is NOT TRUE! I don't have a lolicon fetish!"

"Is it rue?" the pirate malak was emitting a dark aura.

"It's NOT! She's lying! Come on Eizen you know me better than that. I'm NOT into that sort of thing. You also know that I like Velvet, right?"

"So I should take your word for it, or the word of my own sister? Guess which one I will pick?" the earth malak started clenching his fists.

A minute later Jaune was running for his dear life being chased by a very angry reaper all over the Van Eltia.

"EDDDNNNNNAAAAAA!"

* * *

Edna stood on a hill holding her opened umbrella. A smirk was on her lips.

"He's not that bad...For a human."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-LOL lol poor Jaune. Now he has to face the wrath of the reaper for supposedly being a perv around his sister.**

 **-I want to take this time to explain Jaune's semblance for those that didn't understood throughout the chapter. He can cloak his weapons with his aura and the more damage (specially when clashing with other weapons) they take the stronger the counter blast will be. It also depends on the amount of aura Jaune puts, but since he has a lot of it, its not really an issue. His shield is the perfect weapon for the counter blast since its meant to take attacks. I know many of you might be disappointed with the semblance I chose to have. Especially when some of you already gave me recommendations for it. But remember, I don't want Jaune to be too OP. He's strong but not God strong. That is until he armatizes with Selene. Besides this semblance was a last resort because I was still making up my mind. Until ZonZus gave me the suggestion of this semblance.**

 **-I wanted Aifread's funeral to happened. I mean the guy died and they didn't do nothing. I think it was normal for the crew to throw his body on the sea. I think that's how pirates honored their comrades during their deaths.**

 **-No I wasn't going to let Velvet find out. Because for once, she wasn't going to believe the letter. Especially coming from someone she doesn't know. She has come to trusts him too much.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Guest- yes it was that obvious I was going to bring Edna into the story. Like I said she's best girl.**

 ***cloud666- you have two choices. You can read the story, give it a chance and be the judge if you like it or not. Or not read it at all. But if you don't like Jaune then I highly advice not to read it.**

 ***pepau:i- well Eizen got angry at Jaune after reading her letter and obviously it was a big fat lie from Edna lol.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- agreed that Zestiria was poorly executed story wise and combat wise. It's the kind of Tales game that doesn't make me want to play it again. I always replay Symphonia, Graces, Abyss, Xillia even Hearts. But Zestiria is definitely NOT one of them.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I knew you were going to like the Velvet/Selene fight. I also knew you were going to like Velvet finally realizing she likes Jaune too. But she won't confess to him...Not yet, there's still a few more to develop between those two. But I can assure that something big will happen soon wink wink. Also it's okay I know you're not fond of Zestiria too. You can sell the game for all I care. I mean it's only 20$ at amazon used in very good condition. But I think it's not even worth that much money.**

 ***Guest- I think I was already asked this question before. But anyway if I could change anything from Zestiria it will be Maotelus's fate, Eizen's fate NEVER becoming a dragon, Alisha will have MORE screen time becoming a full party member. I also like Rose so I don't mind having both ladies in the party. Especially since in the anime Alisha armatized with Edna it was EPIC. I think it was one of the best scenes from the series. Another thing I will change from the game the yaoi. No Sorey/Micleo please. Toxic yaoi shippers and their fetishes. Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against homosexuality but there's a limit at how much toxic city you can take. Then in the anime they have the hint of Rose/Alisha which made me face palmed hard. Seriously in the game they hardly meet. And just like that they decided to hook them up together? WTF? This feels like Naruto/Hinata all over again. It was done just to please those yuri fans. As for the other question I don't know. I don't have a Switch so it will either be a remake like Vesperia. I've been hoping they localize the PS3 version Japanese voices with English text to the PS4. But who knows, they might do it for the Switch.**

 ***Guest- I know you've been sending me a couple of reviews wanting to know why Artorius kept Jaune alive even when he knew he was going to be a threat to the Abbey. The answer, I WON'T say anything. Sorry but I'm keeping this one a secret until way in the future of the story, maybe by the time of the final battle. Until then, be patient.**

 ***speedkarate37- I'm very happy that you're liking the story and that you also like having Edna in it too. Thank you for your support.**

 ***Andromeda- it's okay I don't mind cloud666's opinion. I know you're not fond of Selene but I'm happy you're still reading it and liking it. Thank you for your support.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address just PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Ceremony of Suppression


	46. The Ceremony of Suppression

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 46 The Ceremony of Suppression

(Location: crew quarters aboard the Van Eltia)

Jaune stood on the room where he left off Pyrrha. He was waiting for her to come to. It hasn't been long since the funeral of Captain Aifread. The crew honored their captain after throwing his body at the bottom of the ocean. By celebrating a feast. They were living their days just like the captain would. He didn't wanted them to grieved and mourned his passing. He wanted them to party and have a blast, literally. But the Arc knew Eizen took his death the heaviest from the rest. Aifread was the reason the earth malak was able to continue living his life the way he wants to. Even with his curse. The captain gave him the freedom to choose how he wants to live his life. To steer his own wheel into the horizon without anything stopping him.

While the crew resumed their celebrating, the blond malak stood on the study. Finishing drinking that whiskey bottle he was saving for the man when he has brought him back. In a way, he did brought the captain back to his ship, back to his people. Just like he told him, he did saved Aifread by killing him, as cruel as it sounded. Zaveid didn't like the outcome of the fight. He truly believed in changing him back to a human without the need of taking his life. His and Eizen's creed were different in a way. The wind malak was another one who took the captain's death the hardest. The pirate was the one who set him free from the Abbey's control. Basically, he owed him his freedom. It was debt meant to be repaid. But the wind malak never got to repay him, now that he's gone.

There will be a confrontation with Zaveid in the future. He guaranteed Eizen the next time they will settle their score. Meaning, he was planning in holding back. Even without using his weapon Siegfried, he was still strong. Jaune would have to put both malaks around the same level. It's too bad the wind malak didn't had companions to aid the pirate malak. If he was planning to fight their malak friend, he will have to fight ALL of them. It was a promise secretly made whether Eizen like it or not, they will help him. That will be a problem to worry about later. Now they had bigger things to worry about than an upset malak. Like Aifread's last words, those were truly troubling the Arc's mind right about now.

He said they can weaken Innominat's domain by awakening the four elemental Empyreans. Jaune already knew they were dormant before arriving in this world. The Primordials told him the four use all their power with the Eternal Sword to sealed the Empyrean of Suppression into the earthpulse. In doing so they drained themselves and ended up sleeping underneath the earthpulses, and to this present day, they remained in slumber. But if they can truly weaken his domain he will be more weak than usual. The blond exorcist knew the Empyrean was not fully awaken yet, he still needed the malevolence of despair and hate to complete the awakening ritual. Velvet was no longer a candidate since she got over those two malevolence thanks to Laphicet's words.

So Innominat will have no choice but to find a new candidate that can offer him those two malevolence. Jaune had no idea who could that be. Or maybe there isn't. Artorius must have ran out of options but to perform the so called" Ceremony of Suppression" with a weaken Empyrean. There was also the hit he gave him with the Eternal Sword. The question remains if he was strong enough to perform the Suppression to the whole world under his condition. The Arc doubted he could because he believed Innominat must be at his full strength to do so, and right now, he wasn't. This was their chance to finally strike. If they can awake the four elemental Empyreans, Innominat will be more vulnerable. The perfect opportunity to seal him back again into the earthpulse. But they didn't know how to awaken the four.

Grimoirh must definitely know how since she was able to decipher the complete copy of Innominat's book along, with her additional knowledge. But before he could know that, Jaune stood next to the unconscious body of his partner. Pyrrha hasn't awaken ever since he attacked her with the power of his now unlocked semblance. The counter blast did quite a number on the red head. So the more attacks Crocea Mors received, the stronger the counter blast will be. The amount of aura used is also dependable for the counter blast to be successful. The Arc wondered if he can coat his shield with his semblance too. It will be the perfect weapon to use the counter blast. Because a shield is meant to protect him by taking attacks. But if he can do it on both. He was smiling, thinking of the many possibilities.

Pyrrha started stirring in the bed catching Jaune's attention. She was finally waking up. But he didn't know if she was back to normal. She was still under Melchior's control when he hit her with the counter blast. He was unsure if his words were able to reach her during the fight. The blond will have to be ready to fight her again if her will was still sealed. He was silently praying for the Primordials that she got her will back. Seriously he was in no mood to fight her again. Fighting his partner and friend was too hard for him. Just please let things be good, let her back to her old self. The Pyrrha he has always known. The blond was ready for the worse but he was wishing for the best as the red head was starting to wake up.

The red head got up from the bed as her eyes opened. Those vivid green eyes were full of hostility or even emotionless. They were filled with life, just like when Ruby was awaken from her will. A smile spread Jaune's lips thinking he has done it. He has got her back. She was free and he was able to save her. Also her behavior, she was surprised at first. But once she took a glance at the blond exorcist, she smiled brightly. She quickly hugged him as tears emerged. The Arc kept his smile, hugging her back. So happy she was back to normal. No longer under Melchior's control. He got his friends back from the legate and they were free from his arte. The revelation brought him to tears. Pyrrha broke the hug, keeping her smile at the blond. He has definitely changed so much.

"I will take that as a yes. That you're back to your normal self."

"Yes. At the last second when your attack hit me, my will was finally free. I'm sorry Jaune. I tried to fight it so many times, but it was too strong. I didn't had a choice but to obey Melchior. And then Innominat ordering me to kill your malak and Laphicet. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. You're back, that's what matters. I hope you're feeling better."

"It was a nasty hit. But my aura is healing it and any other injuries I sustained. I'm so happy to be myself again. At least I have the honor to see you all grown up. You have become a fine hero."

"I wouldn't call myself a hero...Yet. Not until I fulfill the task given to me by the Primordials. I have to seal Innominat."

"Whatever happens. Count me in. I will lend you my aid. Let's fight the Abbey together."

"I knew you were going to say that. Same old Pyrrha" he smiled _" even if she's not the real one, she's the exact copy of her. Just like Ruby. I wonder...If they know the truth…."_

"Jaune!" Selene entered the room and stopped seeing the red head awake" oh. Is she…."

"Don't worry. She's no longer under Melchior's control. She's cool."

"Hello, Selene right? I hope you can forgive my past transgressions. I wasn't myself back then."

"Wow, you're way more polite than Ruby. I mean she's too caring and kind and a bit awkward sometimes. But she's pretty cool in my book. I can tell we're going to get along too."

"Why thank you. I do hope it stays that way" the red head smile.

"Anyway. Why are you here Selene?" asked the Arc.

"We have a group meeting. Grimoirh wants to talk to us."

"Must be about waking the four elemental Empyreans. We do need some answers."

"Is it all right to ask. Can I join you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Of course. You're part of our group now. You're welcome to join us."

"Thank you Jaune."

* * *

Jaune, Selene and Pyrrha left the quarters heading into the deck of the ship. That's when they saw the rest of the group. Ruby gazed at the red head smiled so happy, realizing she was back to her normal self. She immediately rushed in to give her a big hug. One that took the red head huntress by surprise. The Arc just smiled at them. They may be clone illusions based on the real one but they acted as if they were the real deal. Silva smiled, looks like he has been talking to Laphicet. The two were getting along just fine. Better than when they had their will sealed when they were with the Abbey. Everyone else smiled at the new arrivals. They already knew the red head was good just like the red cloak girl.

Eizen gazed at the Arc and glared at him. The blond exorcist sweat dropped. Looks like the pirate malak was still upset with him because of the last letter his sister wrote to him. After chasing him all over the Van Eltia, Jaune finally managed to calm him down. He swore to him under his name that the things Edna said in her letter regarding him were nothing but lies. The earth malak gave it a lot of thought and he knew his sister better than anyone. Edna can be a liar and she likes to tease a lot. She can sometimes annoy you on purpose. So he decided to let it slide but he was still glaring at the blond exorcist. The others were the same, Eleanor, Rokurou, Magilou, Laphicet, Silva. They were all happy to see him.

Then the Arc turned to Velvet who was staring at him. When she noticed he was looking at her, she quickly turned her head away. That made Jaune confused. She doesn't do that, it was very un-Velvet like. And the therion kept her gazed away. Did he do or said something to upset her. Not that he recalled. She hugged him to tears after they found him at that island. Maybe she was angry that he worried her or something like that. The blond tried to look at her but she was still looking away. That will be another problem for him to solved later. The Crowe gazed at him from the corner of her eyes and she was blushing. Ever since she realized her feelings for the blond exorcist. It started to get hard to even look at him. It annoyed her, she might even have a problem speaking with him.

" _I hate this. I hate feeling this way but I like it too. Great, that doesn't even make sense. He better not think I'm angry at him or something. I should probably talk to him later."_

" _Something's up with her. I'll talk to her later. We have more important things to worry about now"_ followed Jaune.

"Resurrect the elemental Empyreans...True, if we do that, we might be able to suppress Innominat's domain" said Grimoirh.

"It may even liberate the minds of the malakhim that Innominat has under control" said Eleanor.

"That will be good. If they all get their will back I'm sure they will go as far as abandoning the exorcists of the Abbey" replied the Arc.

"Yeah. After having their will sealed for so long following their orders. I'm sure they won't obey their exorcist masters" said Laphicet.

"That will be taking a bite out of their forces" said Velvet indeed they will be stripping part of the institution's strength.

"More importantly, Innominat will lose the ability to enhance the resonance of his exorcists" said Magilou" most exorcists will no longer even be able to perceive malakhim at all. Just like before. Of course, anyone as innately gifted as me is another story."

" _I don't have to worry about that either. It was the Primordials that enhanced my resonance to be able to perform artes. I used to think resonance and aura were the same. But I was wrong"_ thought the Arc.

"Will I...Become unable to see Laphicet?" said the worried Eleanor.

"We won't know until we try" replied the witch.

"Eleanor…." started the malak boy.

"Then let's give it a shot. I'll accept whatever happens" said the red head exorcist.

"But these elemental Empyreans, they're gods, right? You sure it's OK to disturb their beauty sleep?" said Rokurou.

"They control the four elements. Waking them up is likely to upset the balance of the world quite a bit" said the platinum-blond witch.

"I'll take that as a no, then" grinned the daemon swordsman.

"Now for the big question. How do we awake the four elemental Empyreans?" asked Selene.

"Yep, kiddo read my mind" said Magilou.

"If it's anything like the Opening, then we need to offer a sacrifice at the earthpulse on a Scarlet Night" said Velvet.

"We have to kill someone?" gasped Laphicet.

"The act of killing is not essential to the ceremony. All that's needed is a soul free of malevolence" replied Grimoirh.

"Hmm...If that's true, then doesn't Velvet already have a whole bellyful of em'?" said the witch.

Jaune and Selene gasped because it was true.

"The exorcists I devoured!" the Crowe was shocked.

"You don't say that...Oscar and Teresa…." paused the Arc.

"It's perfect! You're a therion, you're capable of releasing the power you absorb. And as Jaune pointed out those two high ranking exorcists will do quite nicely."

"Use Oscar and Teresa's souls to resurrect the Empyreans…?" said Eleanor.

"But they're four Empyreans. That means we're short by two more" said the blond exorcist.

"It's worth to try, at least" added the long black haired woman" when's the next Scarlet Night?"

"Three years after the Advent...In other words, soon" said the gray normin.

"Hmm...Do we have enough time? The four Empyreans are asleep in different places, right" said the daemon swordsman.

"Correct. Four earthpulses for four Empyreans" said Grimoirh" but if you use a lifepool, you may be able to awaken all four at the same time…."

"A lifepool?" asked Laphicet.

"Earthpulses normally flow horizontally, but in exceptionally rare cases, they can flow vertically. This causes energy to collect at the earthpulse's base, forming a lifepool. Though sometimes the energy flows the other way, upward into what's called a lifespring."

"Hoho. So if we make use of one of these lifepools, a single sacrifice could reach all four Empyreans" said Magilou.

"Where are they?" asked Velvet.

"There's a lifepool in the northern reaches of Midgand, but I heard a large temple was built over it recently…." said the grey normin.

"The Empyrean's Throne" said Jaune of course he knew Artorius had everything planned out from the start.

"That's out of the question. We can't go there, it's Innominat's home base!" said the witch.

"Ah, most unfortunate."

"Couldn't we use a lifespring?" asked Laphicet.

"It all connects to the same place, right? We'll have to go against its flow, but…."

"We'll force the soul right down its throat" said the Crowe.

"Where's the nearest lifespring?" asked Rokurou.

"Our best bet would be Mount Killaraus" said Eizen.

"Killaraus? That's the volcano on the northernmost tip of Northgand. But it's a hellscape of ice and lava" said Magilou.

"Naturally. Killaraus is the most powerful lifespring there is" replied Grimoirh.

"So in short, we shove the souls of the exorcists into the molten core of that volcano" said the war daemon.

"That should awaken the four elemental Empyreans. Together they will seal off Innominat's domain" said Eleanor.

"It will also weaken him even more since he's still not fully awaken yet. It will be our best chance to fight him after awakening the four Empyreans" said Jaune.

"It's just a theory, but…." paused the red head exorcist.

"It's one I'll my money on" followed Velvet.

"Me too" said Laphicet.

"Then we're off to Northgand. Mount Killaraus is north of Hellawes" said the pirate malak.

"Everyone" Pyrrha finally spoke" I want to apologize. I'm sorry for all the things I did to Jaune and to some of you. I wasn't myself-"

"Quite apologizing Pyrrha. I said it's OK" said the Arc.

"Yeah you had you will sealed just like Ruby" followed Selene.

"But now that we're back. We're helping you guys with your sacrificial thingy" said Ruby.

"You're one of us Pyrrha. With the way you fight, I'm glad you're on our team now" said Rokurou.

"Jaune?" Silva turned to the blond" I want to say...Thanks...For saving me."

"No need to thank me. I would have still done it either" replied the blond exorcist.

"I want to help. I want to fight and stop Innominat. The Abbey, and the Shepherd, they're wrong. I don't want humans to lose their free will like us malakhims."

"You're welcome to join us Silva" smiled Laphicet happy to have his friend with them.

"Eizen!" called Benwick" we have spotted another class four island!"

"Takes us there now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey, aren't we in a hurry to get to Mount Killaraus?" asked the Arc.

"Your trials are important too. Besides, we already found the island. Might as well, check it out" smiled the pirate malak.

"It also serves for great training" grinned Rokurou.

"We're coming too!" said Ruby while Pyrrha and Silva nodded.

"OK. I won't argue. Let's go to another class four island" smiled the blond exorcist.

* * *

The Van Eltia arrived at the next class four island. Dropping anchor on the dock. Jaune could the stone arena from the distance. It looked the same as previous ones. Same round design with the torches around the corners surrounding it. They got off the pirate ship walking towards the arena. This will be the fourth time, or to be precise, his fourth trial. The last trial wasn't that easy fighting the Alpha Nevermore. The Arc hoped it will be a bit easy. But he realized the higher the number of trials they took, the harder it was going to be. So he can kiss the possibility of being easy goodbye. But this time, they weren't alone. Ruby, Pyrrha and Silva were with them. More numbers more chances of beating the trials.

As the group climbed the stairs of the stone arena there it stood once more. In the middle was the dark shadow, or to put it clearly the judge of the trial. It was clear, all of these trials the Arc will have to fight only Grimm. Another great thing of having Ruby and Pyrrha this time around. As huntresses in training, slaying the dark creatures is their specialty. Then you add another malakhim, plus his friends from the party. They made an unstoppable team. So it shouldn't matter what challenges this trial will offer. It didn't scared Jaune one bit. He was confident enough to think, this fourth trial was in the bag. Finally, the new party walked over to the center meeting the dark goo resembling a flame. The new three members were curious at the sight.

(Welcome Jaune Arc)

"It speaks!" Ruby stood shocked along with Pyrrha and Silva.

(This will be the fourth trial you will take. As reminder your companions are allowed to aid you. Word of warning, the trials will get more difficult as you progress.)

"I got the message clear with the last trial" the Arc sweat dropped.

(Are you ready to begin?)

"Pyrrha, Ruby. Grimm will be summon to this place."

"Really?" the red head was surprised not expecting to see them in this world.

"We're ready" said Velvet as everyone drew their weapons.

 **(Music: "It's my turn" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The dark expanded as it summoned the creatures of this trial. It appeared above them. The party was now surrounded by a swarm of wasps. But they resemble the Grimm type. Jaune has never seen Grimm like these before. Neither did Ruby and Pyrrha. But unlike the blond they paid attention to Professor Port's class of Grimm studies. The wasp type before them are called" Lancers". Just like regular wasps they're very dangerous and deadly. They also heard from the mustache teacher and huntsman that their stingers are quite venomous too. Even if there eleven of the group now. They were still outnumbered by the many Lancers. There were probably over thirty of the wasp creatures.

Jaune ordered everyone to cast long range artes immediately. With Ruby and Pyrrha they used their weapons firing feature. There were just too many they needed to take the offensive fast. The swarm of Lancers started shooting their stingers like they were machine guns. It was similar to the Nevermore's attack of raining feathers. The party dodged all of the deadly projectiles while firing artes. The wasp type Grimm was very weak against fire and water elemental attacks. Once that was confirmed the Arc knew what needed to be done. Focus on both elements. The Lancers weren't planning to attack them from up close. They were taking their chances from high above. This Grimm were definitely smarter than the average ones from Remnant.

Still they were getting taken out one by one. Even with firing their stingers. Jaune was quick to tell them to keep their distance from them. Just as they were keeping their distance from the group. They were getting creamed by the combination of so many artes and the fire power of Ruby and Pyrrha's weapons. Laphicet, Selene and Silva joined forces with their artes. Eleanor, Eizen and Magilou did their best too. The same with Velvet Rokurou. The daemon swordsman was jumping trying to take a few of the wasp type Grimm with him. The female therion was using her break artes that focuses on long range like Scarlet Edge. As for the Arc he was also using artes that require long range status.

Some of the Lancers decided to attack them directly and it was one big mistake. Once they were close enough, they got crushed a lot faster if they were in the air. Their numbers have been reduced greatly, they just needed to keep attacking them while safely avoiding their rapid fire stingers. With effort, teamwork and strength in numbers, there were only a few of the wasp type Grimm left. But those were downed quickly. Jaune knew it was far from over. He learned that from past trials, there was more coming their way. The next creature appeared and it was a giant made of rock. It looked like of the rock golems, the party has fought in the past. But this one was different. It's face, it had the white mask and a yellow eye, resembling a Grimm. Again, the Arc has never seen a Grimm like this one.

"What is this thing?!" asked Eleanor.

"It's a Geist!" confirmed Pyrrha" it's a spectral type Grimm that has the ability to possess nature type objects."

 _Man, I should have paid more attention at Professor Port's class. Even THIS Pyrrha knows more than me"_ Jaune sweat dropped.

"So how do we attack it?" asked Rokurou.

"The head. We attack that and the rest will apart. The Geist will leave and try to possess something else. We should take it out immediately before it does" said the red head huntress.

"So we take it down piece by piece" said Velvet.

"Yes. But we should do it with haste. It could find something else to replace the limbs that it lost."

"It won't have the chance. We won't let it" replied the Arc.

It may be big but it could still be beaten. The Geist golem started attacking the party. It's movements weren't that slow, making it a dangerous foe. Jaune went with the Crowe's suggestion of taking it out piece by piece until they get a better shot at the head. They start with the legs. Rokurou, Eizen, Eleanor and Velvet went for that task. Magilou, Laphicet, Selene and Silva went above the legs. The Arc, Ruby and Pyrrha went for it's arms. It barely gave the Geist time to attack, or even defend. It lost its rock limbs with the party's firepower. Once it was destroyed completely, the Geist left the rock golem. True to Pyrrha's words it was truly a ghostly type of Grimm. The red cloak girl got that cover as she fired Crescent Rose rifle feature, destroying it.

 **(Music end)**

" _That wasn't so bad"_ the blond exorcist didn't felt relief, but worried knowing this trial hasn't been that hard.

 **(Music: "Divide" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The final creature of the trial appeared just as Jaune thought. It was another Lancer but this one, was ten times bigger than the regular ones. A queen type. Meaning, it was stronger than the rest. These trials were sure getting harder. The creature flew past them, it was also faster. It swung its large stinger as it was a sword. The blond exorcist blocked it with his shield and used his semblance, coating the shield as it kept taking damage from the oversize Lancer. He ordered everyone to attack it from all directions. Surrounding it was the best strategy. They had the numbers. It didn't mattered how strong it was. If they can overwhelm it, then it was game over for the Grimm. Easier said than done.

They have gotten hurt and worse of all, they got poisoned. The Queen Lancer was serious, proving to be more than a challenge. Jaune quickly gave panacea bottles from his pouch to those that got infected. Ordering the malaks and Magilou to cast long range artes. Fire and water mainly, Eleanor assist them too. Ruby attacked the queen from above with Pyrrha aiding the silver eyed girl. Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen followed, teaming up with the two huntresses. The Arc smirked at the sight, he wasn't missing this one. The blond charged with them, making sure his shield was getting enough damage, it was still coated with his semblance to prepare the counter blast for later. Combining different artes, they were beating down on the queen.

The Queen Lancer spread it's large wings and flew away at impressive speed. It fired it's stinger projectile attack a lot faster than the other types. Jaune cried to spread out, this was one Grimm not to underestimate. Casting more water and fire artes the giant wasp dodged them with it's fast speed. It was hard to get a clear shot. It went for the charge again, moving and thrusting its stinger as a blade at the party. But the Arc once more blocked with his shield and it looks like his semblance reached its limit. The shield glowed brightly with the color of his aura ready to fire the counter blast. He signaled for everyone to stand by. If everything goes well, they might finally put an end to the giant wasp.

The counter blast hit the Queen Lancer head on sending the insect Grimm to the ground. Now was their chance for an all out attack. Everyone charged chaining combos along with their mystique artes. Jaune hoped that will be it. And it was. All the attacks came together and it was too much for the Lancer to take as it was defeated. It vanished into a black smoke. The Arc sighed in relief, if they didn't had enough members in their party they would have had a pretty hard time fighting something so big and so quick. Luckily they did it, with less hurt members. The ones that got poisoned were cured thanks to the panacea bottle. That was another trial done.

 **(Music end)**

"Grimm, in this world? That's something I'd never thought to see" said Pyrrha.

"Same. But I think it was cool to see them here" replied Ruby while Jaune and the red head huntress sweat dropped.

"If the trial's over, then we're done here" said Velvet.

"Right. Let's get back to the Van Eltia" said Eizen.

"You okay, Silva?" asked Laphicet.

"I'm fine. My wounds are healed and I'm no longer with poison thanks to Jaune" said the silver haired malak.

"I don't mind how hard these trials they get. The tougher they are, the better the training" said Rokurou.

"Say Rokurou…." started the silver eyed petite.

"No, I won't show you my sword" the daemon swordsman sweat dropped.

"Please" she gave him the sad puppy eyes.

"That will be the sixth time today. Enough already."

"But your weapon is SO cool. I mean, all of you guys have cool weapons. Well Laphicet and Magilou are weird, it's just paper."

"My weapon is cool too!" protested the malak boy.

"And my weapon is unique. Only the finest witch may wield it" obviously Magilou will defend her guardians.

* * *

Jaune smiled watching Selene, Laphicet and Silva, talking and having candy. After trying to convince him and so many sad puppy eyes. The Arc finally decided to buy her some. But he thought this was the reason why she wanted him to buy them. So she can share it with her friends. The silver haired malak was so happy chewing some chocolate. Yep, he likes it, another choco-maniac like his malak. Watching them it was like watching normal kids with the exception that they can perform strong artes. At least they were happy, they were better off not being in the Abbey as their tools or puppets on a string. It made him happy to see them interacting and becoming the best of friends. Proof that malakhim were the same as humans.

Rokurou was talking to Kurogane. Must about the oricalchum sword that broke. Ironically it wasn't Shigure who did it, but rather Innominat when they first encountered him at Titania. The daemon swordsman was probably motivating the daemon blacksmith to make an even stronger sword. Ruby was also with them. The red cloak girl did freaked out when she first saw Kurogane and he didn't blame her. He was missing a head after all. But eventually she got used to the daemon. She actually admired him because of his passion for forging weapons and his commitment in creating a sword that can surpass Stormhowl. Though the silver eyed girl didn't know about the sword, the name was enough to make her drool in excitement. She was dying to see it.

Eleanor and Pyrrha were talking. It was anyone's guess what they were talking about. They do share similar traits in their personality. Like protecting their friends and doing the right thing. Both fight for justice. They were getting along just fine. Eizen and Magilou were talking to Medissa and Kamoana. The therion girl was laughing about something. Probably at something the witch said. Asides from being an exorcist or witch as she prefer to be called. She was also the jester of the group, her attire says it all. As for Velvet, the Crowe was lying by the railing of the ship. She seemed to be in deep thought. Maybe it has to do with sacrificing the souls of Oscar and Teresa. It has to be the irony that they will have to do the same thing Artorius did at the Advent. Under a Scarlet Night.

" _I shouldn't bother her now. She looks like she wants to have some space"_ the blond understood, the daemon woman wanted to be alone.

Suddenly Grimoirh walked over to the Arc. She she signaled him to follow her. Jaune stood in thought while gazing at the others. Obviously the normin wanted to talk to him. It was something of importance and he already knew what it was about. Without giving another glance at the others he left following the female normin. She went to the study quarter, the perfect place to have their talk. Grimoirh was already inside and as he entered, he quickly locked the door. It was rude but he didn't wanted anyone to interfere in their conversation. If it was about" that matter" then they he needed to speak with her alone. From the normin's small backpack she took the old worn out book her gave her back at Titania. As he thought, it was about that matter.

"Please tell me you have good news."

"In a way, yes" spoke the gray normin" regarding the tome you gave me a while back."

"So you did made some progress after all. That's great" Jaune was really happy.

"If you can call it progress. I don't have to remind you, the tome's pages are barely visible. It's almost impossible to understand the writing in it. True it is indeed written in ancient Avarost. But nevertheless with my patience by my side, I did managed to uncovered some of the content written on it."

"What does it say?" the Arc was anxious.

"The first pages were a mess to decipher. But according to what I have able to discovered. It speaks of a powerful arte developed in the period of the Dark Ages by a man known as Boltzman."

"Some of the books I read in the royal villa's library mentioned him by reference. They say he was a genius."

"That is correct. Master Boltzman was a wise man, a philosopher but most of all, he was an exorcist, a powerful one."

"He was an exorcist...I should have known" the blond stood in thought.

"Boltzman wrote many theories regarding different types of artes. From martial artes, arcane artes, healing artes and even malak artes. One of the pages I deciphered says that he was able to come up with a powerful arte that was considered his greatest masterpiece."

"That must be the arte I've been searching for all along. Grimoirh, were you able to decipher what is the arte itself?" he sounded hopeful.

"Unfortunately, that is all I was able to uncovered. Forgive me. But some of the pages are impossible to read. I need more time to study it furthermore. However, the last part I deciphered mentioned said arte to be a theory. One of the many Boltzman came up with."

"It's OK. I think you've done enough considering the condition of the book."

"It's even a miracle I was able to come so far."

"You're a miracle worker yourself Grimoirh. Thanks" smiled the Arc.

"Please Jaune keep your comments to yourself. Or I might think you're interested in this old gal. I do not wish for Velvet to get jealous" the normin winked at him.

" _Okaaayyyyyy…That was just...Creepy"_ he sweat dropped at the thought of Grimoirh flirting with him.

There was a sudden light that right passed the ship. It was gone in an instant.

"What was that?"

"Hmm...It would appear we're too late."

Jaune's eyes widened in shock. He gasped realizing what could the normin be talking about. He ran out of the study heading for the deck to meet the others. When he got there. They were all shocked, they've seen that light before. The Arc didn't wanted to believe it has happened.

"What's going on?"

"The Ceremony of Suppression. It has begun" replied Eizen.

"So that means that this…." paused the blond exorcist.

"Right. All of this has officially become Innominat's domain."

The group heard groans coming from the crew members. They were no longer themselves. They looked the same on that day at Port Zeckson.

"Their wills have been stolen!" said Eleanor.

"It's not been fully sealed away yet. Rokurou gave em' a good smacking, wake em' up!" said Magilou.

"On it!" the daemon swordsman jumped down and smacked Benwick and the other members of the crew.

"Eizen!" called Velvet.

"Got it. We'll put in at the nearest harbor! To Port Zeckson!" the pirate malak was on the wheel.

* * *

As the Van Eltia dropped anchor at the dock. The crew members were feeling like themselves again. Though they were still feeling some side effects. Jaune was in deep thought. If Innominat has performed the Ceremony of Suppression then, everyone should be acting emotionless. But that wasn't the case when it came to the pirates. At least he and the others weren't affected by it. Even Ruby and Pyrrha were still themselves. That was a relief but he was still wondering why this was happening. Benwick stood knelt by the dock not looking good.

"Nghh...I feel like some jerk played tug of war with my brain."

"Dig up some spirit. They're trying to strip away your will" said Eizen.

"Oh no…." said Laphicet.

Jaune realized why the malak boy was so worried. Gazing at all the people at the port. They were all acting like that day. Their wills have been suppressed meaning their heart and soul have been locked. They were now just like the malakhims of the Abbey. The man who always does business with the pirates was walking towards them.

"Look! It's that merchant! You're all right!" said Eleanor.

"I do not deserve to be all right" he spoke in a monotone voice" I...Used people, stepped on them just to make a profit. I even aided wanted criminals so that I could expand my business" he walked passed the party heading straight to the dead end of the dock.

"He's not planning to…." paused Selene shocked.

"My soul is black with ugliness and can never be forgiven."

"No...Wait!" the red head exorcist was shocked.

"Stop!" said Jaune running to the man from jumping to the water.

"The world needs to be purified of malevolence, I don't belong here, I have to die. I have to die...I have to die."

The Arc couldn't take it anymore. He used the handle of Crocea Mors hitting the man on the head knocking him out.

"This is the world Artorius wants to create" Pyrrha shook her head, she wasn't happy.

"It's horrible" muttered Ruby" I just can't believe he was willing to throw his life away like it didn't mattered to him."

"That's what happens when you take away someone's free will. We should know, we were just like this not that long ago" reminded the red head huntress.

"Those awakened to their own malevolence seek to end their lives. Welcome to Artorius uncompromising world of" reason"." Said Magilou.

"Not the kind of world I would ever want to live in" said Jaune upset.

"First they steal humanity's rudder...And now they want to say who lives and dies?" said Eizen.

"We should find out what's happening here. Unless you'd rather not see" said Velvet looking at Eleanor.

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I won't hide from the truth any longer!"

"Before anything else, we'll need to confirm just how far this reaches. Let's head to Loegres" said the Crowe.

"The capital…." the Arc stood in thought before nodding" all right, let's go there. I hope Tabatha hasn't been affected by the Suppression too."

"Innominat's suppression...Is this the ideal world the Abbey envisions?" asked the red head exorcist.

"Bieeen! There's no life in anyone's eyes. This is no fun place at all!" said Bienfu.

"It's not just people's minds being shackled, they're being forced to die, too...It's terrible" said Laphicet.

"Why would dying be part of anyone's ideal world?" asked Rokurou.

"Even under such strict control, new sins can still rise to the surface. If that happens, it's better to end the life of the sinner. Melchior came to the same" logical" conclusion" said Magilou.

"What utter rubbish" said the pirate malak.

"Damn right. This world is just horrible. Stealing their will is not bad enough. But they also get to play judge, jury and execution" said Selene.

"Those who have" sinned" don't get a second chance. They can't forgive themselves and repent with trying to live their lives better or change themselves. If you did something wrong you die, no questions asked. It just makes me sick to my stomach" said the Arc.

"Anyway, we need to get to Loegres" said Velvet.

* * *

As the party arrived at the capital they realized it was the same here too. The people, the residents of Loegres have also had their will taken. They were acting by mere instinct of keeping the world pure and free of malevolence. Even the smallest things were cast asides, like keeping pets, houses, fountains, even the taste of the food they eat. The more Jaune saw, the more he couldn't stand it. It really does sicken him to his stomach witnessing the world Artorius sacrificed so many innocent lives just to make a reality. And he was sure he wasn't the only one. Ruby and Pyrrha hated this kind of world. Especially when they had their wills sealed. Silva was also uncomfortable with all of this. But the silver haired malak remained silent through the journey.

They arrived at the tavern the Bloodwings hideout. All the agents that were present there have also gotten their will taken. The group was starting to think how far the power of Innominat's domain has reached out. Probably all over Midgand and the rest of the world. Maybe they were wasting their time and it was too late for everyone. However, they didn't saw Tabatha at the tavern. Nor they have seen Prince Percival. Jaune at least made the guess that after they got sucked in by Innominat in the earthpulse Artorius took the prince back to the capital. It should be the obvious thing to do. Even if Percival was no longer needed with everyone robbed off of their free will. This world was now rule by reason.

"Isn't there anyone here who still has free thought?" asked Laphicet.

"I hope so. There has to be" replied Eleanor.

"Mommy…."

"That was a child!" said Velvet.

"It came from that direction!" said Jaune.

As they ran to the direction. They spotted a couple of flying creatures heading straight to three people. One was a little girl, the other was very familiar, it was Tabtha and the third person was also familiar, it was Prince Percival.

"Mommy! I'm scared! Mommy!"

"Don't show any feelings...Dear!" said the elderly woman.

"If they spot you...They'll…." said the prince.

It was too late the daemons has seen them. At the same Jaune, Velvet and the rest of the party arrived to confront the creatures.

"Prince Percival! Tabatha!" said the Crowe.

"You're still you!" Laphicet was happy.

"Looks like we have some filth to dispose of" said Selene readying her bow.

 **(Music: "The awakened soul within the sky" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Daemons?! From the capital?!" said Eleanor.

"No, they're malakhim!" replied the female therion.

"They must be Innominat's guards. Probably to take anyone that still has a free will" said Jaune.

Their opponent was only one Minion of Prophecy while the other two took the prince and the little girl. These type of malakhim were among the toughest the Abbey has to offer. But against all eleven members of the party, it was completely outmatched and outnumbered. They were too strong for one malak to take. Facing all their artes and Jaune's orders. It was defeated in a couple of seconds, so the match wasn't long. The Arc was truly glad that there were still people with their free will intact.

 **(Music end)**

"Tabatha, your mind is still your own?" asked Eizen.

"Yes. Somehow. But Prince Percival and that girl…."

"Looks like those malakhim took them away somewhere" said Magilou.

"The prince was trying to help us get away. He said that the Abbey was gathering those who still had control over own will at the villa."

"We need to go after the prince and see just what's going on at the villa" said Velvet.

"Yeah. Now that we know there are more people that still have their will. We should do everything we can to save them" said Jaune while Ruby, Pyrrha, Selene and Silva nodded.

"We don't know what sort of defenses they have at the front gate. Let's sneak in through the back" said Laphicet.

"Good plan. Back into the catacombs, then" said Rokurou.

"You got it" said the Crowe.

"It makes sense now"said the Arc getting the group's attention _"_ Innominat still isn't fully awaken yet. So the Ceremony of Suppression is incomplete. That would explain why there are still people with their free will intact. He still needs the malevolence of hate and despair. Artorius knows this well and that's why he'd probably ordered the Abbey's malaks to capture all of them. Call it a gamble going through the ceremony without a fully awaken Empyrean."

"A gamble that will cost him dearly" followed the long black haired woman.

* * *

The party returned to the Barona Catacombs to get to the royal villa. Jaune was hoping everyone was still all right. He was sure Artorius wasn't expecting this turn of events. Velvet not giving up hope and the malevolence Innominat needed to fully awaken, are now beyond his reach. The blond didn't wanted to think what they were planning to do with those people that still have their will. Percival may have done mistakes in the past, but he was still a good person at heart. He worries of the people of this kingdom. He was probably taking all the blame for what has happened because he gave the Shepherd all authority. The Abbey was given all the power because of him. It didn't mattered to Jaune. They will save the prince and everyone else.

"So those weren't daemons, they were malakhim" said Rokurou.

"Yes, they were probably ordered to hunt down any humans who still possess free will" replied Eleanor.

"Like Jaune said. Innominat isn't whole, and his suppressive powers are not yet absolute. So he must be using the malakhim to find anyone he missed and "process" them...Sounds like him" said Magilou.

"Process…?" the red head exorcist sounded disturbed.

"Be it a prince...Or a little girl" said Velvet.

"What's wrong Silva?" asked Laphicet.

"I don't like this. I don't like how this world has become. Seeing so many humans acting like how I used to be. I don't want them sharing the same fate."

"I know it's not fair, I hate it" followed Selene.

"We're saving all of them!" said Ruby with determination.

"Yes. We're not letting the Abbey harm them" replied Pyrrha.

They cut through the catacombs with no problem. There weren't any daemons around, which it was strange and suspicious. Jaune didn't like it. The Abbey must have eliminated the remaining creatures way before Innominat was awaken. But it was better this way, no daemons means no fighting, equals not wasting any time. Because of the lack of daemons, the group was able to find the ladder that leads to the royal villa's library a lot quicker. As they arrived at the village, the whole place was empty. Another thing that it was strange and suspicious. It was just like the last time they were here. No exorcist of malakhim but that was because Eleanor planned an ambush for them. This time, they had no idea. Their best guess the malaks must be holding the people at the chapel.

As they arrived at the chapel it was completely empty too. Their other guest, it must be in the secret passage down below. Where they found the therion Griffin. They ran through the double doors, climbing down the stairs as fast as they could. But being cautious not to trip too. As they got deeper into the underground passage, they could hear screaming. The same voice of the little girl from earlier. That must mean Percival was here too. Jaune went ahead and he was able to see them and a glyph similar to the Innominat uses along with the other two Minion of Prophecy. His blue eyes narrowed, drawing his weapons.

"Aaaauughh! Save me, mommy!" cried the little girl.

"Gnngh...My mind is…!" Percival was starting to feel the effects of the suppression.

"A channeling circle!" said Laphicet.

"He's eating their will directly!" said Velvet.

"Not gonna happen on our watch!" Jaune wasn't happy.

 **(Music: "The awakened soul within the sky" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Heheh! With an entrance like this, It's almost like…." Magilou started.

"Like we're a bunch of heroes" finished the Crowe.

"Hey, no fair! You were supposed to say" like what"?"

There were now three Minion of Prophecy. But it didn't mattered to the party. Jaune ordered to hit them with everything they've got. Ruby and Pyrrha used their semblance on the winged malakhim. The spears were used by the red head's polarity giving the group the advantage in the fight. Outnumbered and outmatch, even the tough malaks were unable to harm them. They party made sure that they didn't cast any artes, that would be bad. Malak artes by Minion of Prophecy are dangerous considering they were among the toughest of the Abbey malaks. The three were eventually defeated. Velvet used her daemon arm to get rid of the channeling circle freeing the prince and the little girl.

 **(Music end)**

"Prince Percival, are you all right?" said Laphicet walking to the man.

"Yes. Thank you. Well, I know I can still feel scared out of my wits, at least."

"It's all right now. We'll help you find your mommy and then we-" started Eleanor walking over to the little girl.

"Mommy was executed" the girl replied in a monotone voice" they killed her because she stole food to give to me. But that's OK. They had to. Mommy was acting against reason."

"We were too late to save her" said Selene tightening her fists.

" _I guess people like Percival and Tabatha have such a strong will. It's hard to take it away. With Innominat not fully awaken, I guess it makes sense"_ thought Jaune.

* * *

"So this is the true face of their" suppression"" said the red head exorcist.

"Yes. This is the ideal world sought by Shepherd Artorius" replied Percival" as long as malevolence gave rise to daemons, this was the only way. That's why the kingdom of Midgand consented to his plan. But I will never consent."

"Even if they knew they'll be losing their heart and their soul in the process?" asked the Arc.

"A world without sadness, but also without joy. A world without hate, but also without love…." Eleanor stood watching the girl walked away after returning to the capital, she felt terrible, ashamed that she used to be so loyal to the Abbey.

"A lifeless world" spoke Jaune" the Primordials were against this. They never wanted the world to become like this."

" _And that's why it's my responsibility to stop Innominat and seal him back to the earthpulse."_

"You suppose the whole world's like this now?" asked Rokurou.

"I really hope not" said Selene.

"No. Even this close to the Empyrean's Throne, some here have a strong held on to their free will. Still, we don't have much time" said Eizen.

"Right. I can feel Innominat's domain spreading even now. It's incomplete but, it's quickly growing stronger" said Laphicet.

"Even we might be suppressed if this keeps up, and then it'll be Reason O'Clock all day along" said Magilou.

"Prince. Griffin is doing well" said the boy malak.

"Good, that's good. I'm happy. Truly. Until now, I thought I was a tool to serve my country. But when my feelings were being torn from me, I felt myself want something. "No!" I thought" I don't want this! I don't want to lose who I am!" I understand the true horror of this ideal world now...I know it's selfish to put this burden on you, but I beg you. Stop all of this. Stop Shepherd Artorius."

"You said something to me once. "A bird that cannot fly is no bird at all". And now I say this to you. People stripped of their feelings can never truly be alive" said Velvet.

"Yeah. That's how I used to be" said Laphicet.

"And me" added Silva.

"That goes double for us too" said Ruby looking at Pyrrha.

"We're going to defeat Artorius. We're going to make this world one where we can be ourselves. We're doing it for us. Not for you."

"You've changed, haven't you" Percival chuckled.

"But most importantly. We're doing it for the whole world too" added Jaune.

"You really have. You used to be a sword wielded by your own hatred" spoke Tabatha walking to the group" but now, you're in control. You're the one who swings the blade."

"Even I still don't know when to sheathe it" the Crowe smiled.

"Don't worry. When danger comes, I'll be there to protect you" said Laphicet.

"All of us will be there to protect you" added the Arc.

"My, I'm jealous. It must be nice to have two reliable men like that by your side" said the elderly woman.

"It certainly is. Both are gallant souls."

"Eizen...About Captain Aifread" Tabatha started.

"I dealt with him. But the Abbey, they stomped all over Aifread's pride to achieve this suppression of theirs. With these hands. I will destroy them."

"Then I'm going to be selfish, too, and as just another flawed human being…I will offer a humble prayer that you succeed" said the Bloodwings leader.

"Well I'M pumped. Who wants to go cut our way into this throne of theirs?" said Rokurou.

"We can't just barge in sword-for-brains! We gotta be prepare!" argued Magilou.

"We stick to the plan. Wake up the four Empyreans, and take Innominat's domain away from him" said Velvet.

"Artorius said the ceremony wouldn't be complete until the Scarlet Night" said Percival.

"Will they complete the ceremony first, or will we awaken the Empyreans...It's a gamble" said the pirate malak.

"Well, mopping isn't getting us anywhere! Let's head to Mount Killaraus" said Laphicet.

"Yeah, let's finish this!" said Selene.

"We have to stop the Abbey, for everyone" said Ruby.

"For the world" added Pyrrha.

"I want the same thing too. I want to continue helping you guys" said Silva.

"Right! It's time to suppress the suppression!" said Eleanor, she was pumped with determination.

"Then it's off to Mount Killaraus" Jaune smiled gazing into the horizon.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-The fourth trial of the class four island included a swarm of Lancers, the Geist in a stone golem similar from ep 1 of volume 4 and the boss was the Queen Lancer from ep 2 of volume 5.**

 **-We have more information on the book Jaune gave Grimoirh speaking of a powerful arte created by Boltzman. Yes it's a reference to Master Boltzman from Symphonia who created the healing artes. We will have more information regarding that arte Jaune is so interested in. In the future.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***kalakauai- nice suggestion I might consider it even if I already have his third mystique arte thought out. Thanks for the suggestion.**

 ***Guest- lol I know what you mean. Edna might have went overboard with what she wrote on the letter. I find it ironic when she told Jaune she didn't wanted him to be on her brother's bad side lol.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- thank you for enjoying the story and I don't know when I will work on the Vesperia crossover project. But anyway I will eventually have the PS3 version of the game so I might give me more ideas. The game has finally shipped. Now I have to wait around four weeks. Also I have a RWBY/Graces story in mind and ZonZus is helping me with building up ideas.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- glad that you like the Edna joke lol. And don't worry about the ending. I assure I WON'T be following the canon ending. I'm changing it completely. Something that will fit this story perfectly.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- glad that you like the Edna joke and how the story is going. Always happy to know you're enjoying the story. Don't worry I have something special for the finale of the development between Jaune and Velvet and it's NOT the lemon lol. That is for the future since I'm planning to go off canon going for the side quests of the game.**

 ***pepaul- I might add the seven sisters fact later in the story so don't worry. Also Velvet knows Pyrrha isn't real but she's still feel jealous because she was the first person to get close to Jaune. It's something to be expected.**

 ***Guest- Velvet won't let Eizen get his hands on Jaune. She won't believe Edna's letter in the slightest knowing him better than anyone.**

 ***Andromeda- thank you. I won't say anything regarding Melchior dying and if Ruby and Pyrrha will vanish, not yet anyway. Also never seen D Gray Man or Black Butler sorry. Can't make a crossover but I might add them to my anime to watch list.**

 ***Guest- thank you for liking the story I'm happy you do. Don't know if I will ever make a crossover with Symphonia. Like I say, don't know what the future holds.**

 ***Avalon- you'll see soon. ^_^**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then PM me and I will sent it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: What the heart feels


	47. What the heart feels

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 47 What the heart feels

(Location: Port Zekson crossroad of commerce Midgand region Midgand Empire)

After leaving the capital. The party returned to the port to set sail to their next destination. Northgand, to Mount Killaraus which it's in the most northern region of Hellawes. According to Grimoirh, the top of the volcano is the location of the life spring. In order to awake the four elemental Empyreans. They needed to offer the four sacrifices that will be reborn into the Empyreans, for them to awaken. Velvet has already eaten Oscar and Teresa. So they needed two more and Jaune was pretty sure who will be those perfect candidates. The others probably knew. After all, they were expecting to fight them any time soon. Maybe on their way to Mount Killaraus. A final showdown between Shigure and Melchior was bound to happen.

Jaune was still troubled about what they needed to do. The irony was still making him chuckled mentally. They needed to do the offering to awaken the four Empyrean on a Scarlet Night, which it was going to happen soon according to the gray normin. They were going to attend the same thing Artorius did on the night of the Advent. Sacrifice human lives to resurrect Empyreans. But this was their only option. It needed to be done. Aifread confirmed as well as Grimoirh that if they four Empyreans are awaken. Then Innominat's domain will be suppressed leaving the Empyrean to be weaken. In addition that he still wasn't fully awaken yet it still needing the two malevolence of hate and despair. This was their best shot to fight him and the Shepherd.

Doing this, it was clear they were almost reaching the end of this journey. The final battle was close. The fate of the whole world was at stake. They couldn't let Innominat get away with this. A world under his suppression was madness. Everyone robbed off of their free will. A world where there will be no negative emotions. But that also count as the good emotions, love, friendship, joy. Only a world followed by reason. That wasn't all those that have committed sins in the past will eventually "cleanse" themselves in order maintain the perfect order of no more malevolence. It was wrong for them to kill themselves without thinking of the solution to redeem themselves. Or give themselves a second chance to make it better. Becoming better people. No, the only solution was death to the sinners.

That was a world the Arc and everyone from the party would never accept, or even live in it. That's why Innominat and Artorius needed to be stopped. It was better a world where everyone can be themselves even with the malevolence in them. Humans aren't perfect but becoming soulless wasn't the answer for them to become perfect. The group finally boarded the Van Eltia as the pirate ship raised anchor, leaving the dock and the port. Eizen have given Benwick the coordinates, to Northgand. They have already witnessed the power of the Empyrean's suppression. At Port Zekson and Loegres. Probably all of Midgand was under Innominat's domain. And who knows how far it has reaches the rest of the world.

The sooner they wake up the four Empyreans, the better. Jaune couldn't stand seeing people with their will taken. It's like removing their very essence, their hears, mind and soul. If you take those things away from humans, what is left. Nothing, but an empty shell. This world wasn't meant to be ruled like this. Artorius couldn't see it. All he care about was his" reason", getting rid of the malevolence and the daemons. The rest to the Shepherd didn't mattered. Keeping the world in order and peace was his priority. It pained the Arc that the exorcists of the Abbey might have knew about it. He didn't know, the same with Eleanor. They were probably the only ones in the institution that weren't aware of the Shepherd's true intentions. This world was nothing now, but a lie.

Taking his mind off things he noticed the behavior around the crew. Obviously they were still affected of Aifread's death. During his funeral, they were proud and determined. But some having mourning and grieving his loss. It was better not to bring the topic around them, especially Eizen and Benwick. They took it harder than the rest. As for the ones on the group, they were their usual normal selves. Laphicet, Silva and Selene were talking. Those three have sure gotten along so well. Rokurou and Eizen were talking, and next to them stood Eleanor and Magilou. They were sure taking it easy considering the kind of danger they will be getting to soon. But they were used to this kind of thing by now. So it was going to be another day for the party.

Velvet wasn't present at the deck. She was probably getting some rest in her quarters. The Crowe did promised him, she won't push herself too much anymore. So it was fine with Jaune if she gets more rest. Considering where they were going and what they were about to do, she was going to need it. As for Pyrrha and Ruby, both were talking too. Before Jaune could react he was dragged by a black and red blur with a trail of rose petals falling behind. The blond exorcist was dizzy as the red cloak girl has used her semblance on him to get him closer to her and the red head huntress. The Arc almost throw up before he was trying to catch his breath. Pyrrha just shook her head but the silver eyed girl looked so excited, she was hyped. While the blond was trying not to paint the deck with his food.

"Sorry! Sorry! I couldn't helped myself!" chirped the red cloak petite.

"It's...Fine...I haven't had any motion sickness in a long time. But this could be a start" Jaune steadied himself.

"I warned Ruby not to do it. But she's just too excited to share the news with you" replied Pyrrha with a smile.

"News?" he blinked" what kind of news?"

"I've been talking to Kurogane about the kind of tools they use in this world. It's been like almost forever since I started crafting weapons. Of course I always like tuning up my baby Crescent Rose. But I want to make myself more useful in this world. So I want to make weapons. The classics, some of the new stuff I don't know. I just gotta try it!

"Ruby…." Jaune stood in awe as he smiled" that's just…."

"Epic, awesome, amazing! I know hold your applause. I want to make a name for myself in this world. So if I can open up my own shop and make all kinds of weapons. I'm sure people will appreciate the beauty that is weapons crafted by yours truly. Though right now, with how their acting they could care less. They might even get rid of them."

"I'm sorry. I know you're doing your best to fit in. And you want to make a difference but you have my full support on your weapon shop idea."

"Thanks! See Pyrrha I told you he was going to like it. Now I just need to find tools and materials and maybe I can come up with something big like a...A gun! I noticed there aren't guns in this world, asides from Zaveid's bad ass gun Sielfied."

"It's Siegfried" corrected the Arc.

"Yeah that! I know I can make guns here and also...I want to make bullets. You see me and Pyrrha are almost running low on dust rounds and we need to reload. Making ammo for our weapons is top priority."

"Wait. But dust doesn't exist in this world" pointed Jaune.

"We know. That's why I want to find a new source of power for our future ammunition. Like...Flamestones! I can imagine have flamestone rounds."

"You really have been thinking way ahead, haven't you?" the blond smiled at the petite.

"That's nothing. Some cookies and chocolate was enough to fuel my brain with ideas. I must continue gathering them. Gotta go!" with that the red cloak girl disappeared in a trail of rose petals.

"I'm really glad you guys are here. I am so happy for you two."

"We know Jaune. We wouldn't want it any other way" Pyrrha paused a little gazing at her blond partner" maybe this is the right time to tell you the truth that you already know."

"What are you talking about?"

"We know we're not real. Me and Ruby" this made the Arc gasped" I'm not the real Pyrrha Nikos, the same with Ruby. We already knew that when we were brought to this world. We were created by Melchior based on your memories. The two of us are based of how you see us from those memories."

"So you guys knew all along" the exorcist lowered his head" I'm sorry. I was planning in telling you guys."

"You don't have to apologize because we already knew. Don't feel bad Jaune. It doesn't matter if we're not real. What matters, is that we're both here. And we want to help you stop Innominat and Artorius. The Abbey has to be stopped. A world without free will is not a world at all. It's not worth living for if they take away the best part that makes us, us. Regardless of the malevolence. We're not people without our free will. It's those emotions that determine who we are. Innominat must not take that important trait from us."

"We will stop him. I'm not giving up. It's not because I was sent to this world with the condition to stop Innominat. But I want to. After seeing what his suppression can do. I'm not going to stand and watch while humanity is driven away of their free will. What are humans if they don't have a soul? Emotionless acting on instinct and reason. Just like the malakhims under the Abbey's control. I won't stand for this. I'll help everyone save this world."

"I knew you were going to say that" smiled the red head" and we'll be there by your side to help you."

"I'm just glad that you guys are here to stay. Makes the void in my heart from missing Remnant a little less bigger."

"…...….."

"Pyrrha?" Jaune noticed her changed in expression" you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine" she smiled but the blond didn't seemed convinced.

* * *

Velvet opened her eyes. She has recently spoken to Oscar and Teresa regarding her plans for the siblings. She was going to sacrifice them to the four Empyreans. They didn't care since they were already dead. But they told her they would have done the same actions if they were still alive. Loyal to the Abbey until the end. They actually support Artorius's world of reason. Suppressed by Innominat. She only needed two more sacrifices. Melchior and Shigure will be perfect. Since both are free of malevolence. The therion got enough rest now she was feeling restless of their coming destination. The Crowe could feel they might be heading into the final battle. A final confrontation with the elite of the Abbey. The Shepherd and the Empyrea of Suppression.

Seeing the world in it's current state was enough to make her blood boil. People without free will. Those that are good will leave anything behind whether it was materialism or even the food. They would rather sleep outside than the comfort of their homes. And those that have committed grave mistake will decide their own fate. So suicide was the only solution no matter if their mistake is big or small. Because that's the new order now. To prevent their bodies to be consume by malevolence, to keep it clean and free of sin. It was horrible, Velvet hated it. Artorius's logic was so twisted and he sacrificed her own brother for the sake of such world. Thinking about it just makes her hate him even more. But she understood now that it wasn't revenge. She was doing this because it needs to be done. It was the right thing to do.

A chuckled escaped her lips she was starting to think like Jaune. Thinking of him made her cheeks turned red. Now stopping Innominat and saving the world was the most important thing in their agenda. But the Crowe couldn't stopped thinking about her new found feelings for the blond exorcist. To think, she was able to realized it when she saw the Arc getting stabbed in the heart by the Empyrean. She saw the truth as they were searching for him. The long black haired woman facing quite a dilemma. Should she tell the blond the truth, or keep it to herself. Even if she still believe that she doesn't deserve a second chance after everything she did. All for the sake of revenge. At least she was pretty sure Jaune feels the same way too. But telling him, scared her. Maybe more than facing Innominat and Artorius.

" _It's annoying. I can't stop thinking about him now. These stupid feelings are overwhelming me. If Nico were here she would slap some sense into me. Telling me not to be a chicken and tell him already. She has always supported me, attempting to make Jaune notice me more. Trying to play matchmaker. I missed her so much…."_

Velvet remembered those days in Aball before that horrible Scarlet Night. The good old days that made her so happy. She remembered Nico will always teased her about Jaune. Making comments that she like shim. That sometimes she will steal glances at him when she herself didn't noticed. It took her this long to figured out how strong and deep her feelings for the Arc are. The girl was her best friend and finding out there was a boy she potentially might like lifted her spirits to try her best in helping her. She was her wing girl, she had her back always. The Crowe smiled as tears formed thinking of Nico. There was this one time the pig tailed girl out done herself. That day she was so determined to make the blond notice her. The make over, it made her rolled her eyes while blushing from the embarrassment.

* * *

" _ **Are you done Velvet?"**_

" _ **I think I am…." came the nervous voice of the sixteen year old.**_

" _ **What do you mean by that? You're either done or not. Now come on out already and let me have a look at you."**_

" _ **Okay...I'm coming out…."**_

" _ **Why do you sound so embarrassed?"**_

 _ **The door opened and came out Velvet. Nico was truly impressed, she has outdone herself this time. The Crowe had her long hair down, wearing a red dress with short sleeves. The skirt was a little above the knees, showing her nice legs with red heels matching the dress. The teen girl was wearing make up with some red lipstick. Needless to say that she looked amazing. Maybe she might caught the attention of not just Jaune but all the young boys in the village. She always thought Velvet was a very attractive girl and with this, her point has been proven right. The pig tailed girl smiled widely in joy while her friend was blushing from the pure embarrassment.**_

" _ **Oh my gosh! Velvet you look absolutely stunning!"**_

" _ **This isn't exactly my prefer choice of clothing" the Crowe was still embarrassed.**_

" _ **A change in wardrobe is always nice every once in a while. But this, wow you're gorgeous. When Jaune sees you he's going to flip"**_

" _ **Don't say that! I don't...I don't want him to see me like this. I can't believed I let you talked me into this. I can't do it, Nico I'm sorry."**_

" _ **Oh no. You're not chickening out from this Velvet. You want to get his attention? This will definitely do it. This is the perfect chance to finally make a move on him. I told you dozens of times, he likes you."**_

" _ **But...What if he turns me down?" the black haired girl muttered.**_

" _ **No way! He will never do that. If he likes you and sees you now, he's going to ask you out. You have my word. Come on Velvet, gather some courage. To think you're the same person that goes almost every day to hunt down Prickleboars. But she's scared of asking a boy out."**_

" _ **Hunting Prickleboars is way easier than this. I have zero experience when it comes to boys. You know that."**_

" _ **You don't have to. Once he sees you. Your body language will do the talking. Hmm...One more thing."**_

 _ **Nico went to the chest part of the dress and unbuttoned the button revealing Velvet's cleavage.**_

" _ **Nico!" gasped the Crowe, her face turning red while covering her chest" what are you doing?!"**_

" _ **You have a nice cleavage for a girl your age. Show it. Trust me, Jaune will have no choice to give in and say yes."**_

" _ **I don't think I can do this. I'm so embarrassed wearing this kinds of clothes in front of you. I won't be able to stay if Jaune sees me."**_

" _ **You listen up good" now the pig tailed girl was serious" I spent THREE HOURS washing and fixing your hair, Polishing your nails, putting the make up and choosing the right clothes for you. You WILL do this Velvet Crowe or you can kiss our friendship goodbye. So for your sake, don't mess this up."**_

 _ **The black haired girl only gave a soft nod making Nico smiled.**_

" _ **OK. Let's go outside and meet up with your target."**_

" _ **You don't have to say it like that" she blushed.**_

 _ **Both girls left Nico's house as they went to the village. The pig tailed have already planned this out from the start. She called Jaune a while back telling the blond to come at her place after finishing work. During the afternoon it was usually when he was done. That means he should be heading this way, any minute now. While Velvet was dying of embarrassment, her best friend was trying to encouraged her. But so far, it wasn't working. Chest nut eyes widened when she spotted Jaune from the distance. She trembled, no, she couldn't do this. There was no way she could faced him with what she was wearing. She ran off while poor Nico didn't noticed. Velvet took off her heels because they were making it harder for her to run.**_

* * *

" _ **VELVET! YOU JUST JEOPARDIZE OUR FRIENDSHIP!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry Nico."**_

 _ **The black haired girl kept running away. Judging from that scream, she realized she was gone and Jaune was most likely with her. Probably confused, or not having a clue why the pig tailed girl was upset. Relief washed over her face as she arrived at her home. Quickly she opened the door and closed it. Arthur was gone on an errand and her brother was probably busy reading one of his books to noticed her arrival. This was the best time to get to her room and change this outfit. It was embarrassing itself wearing it. She would die of embarrassment if Jaune ever sees her in it.**_

" _ **What are you wearing?"**_

 _ **Velvet gasped turning to the opened room of her younger brother. True, Laphicet was on his bed as usual, holding a book. But he was looking at her blinking a few times. It was the first time he was seeing her wearing clothes that are very "feminine". The older Crowe took a deep breath, it was time to face the music. He saw her already might as well tell him.**_

" _ **Laphi. I want you to keep quiet of what you just saw. You never saw me dressed like this. You don't say a word to Arthur or anyone, okay?"**_

" _ **Um...Okay. I don't know why the change in wardrobe. But I like it. You look very pretty Velvet" he smiled.**_

" _ **Why thanks for the compliment" she blushed now she was getting curious to how Jaune will react if he sees her, she cursed mentally before locking herself in her room.**_

* * *

" _Nico was so upset that day. It took me weeks to finally calmed her down and convince her to forgive me"_ the therion smiled at the memory.

"You're here" Eleanor entered the room" the door was opened. So I helped myself inside."

"It's OK. I was about to head out" the Crowe got up from the bed" what is it?"

"Eizen said will be arriving at Hellawes in half an hour."

"Good. We're almost to our destination then."

"Listen Velvet" the red head exorcist took a pause" I wanted to talk to you about the therions, Laphicet and-"

"The connection we have with Innominat?" the long haired woman already knew" it's fine. I know what will happen to them if anything happens to him. But we're not planning on killing him. Just place all the blame on the Lord of Calamity."

"That's not true! Jaune's right, you have an annoying tendency to put all the blame on your shoulders. I, the exorcists are to blame too. They knew of Lord Artorius's plan from the start, they knew what was going to happen to our world. And they didn't care, they blindly put their trust on the Shepherd. I would have been just the same if I hadn't opened my eyes to the truth. They also knew the risks of using the armatus and they still went with it, dying in the process."

"So you're happy I kidnapped you?" the Crowe smiled.

"I, well yes. I don't regret becoming your prisoner. I'm glad I became Laphicet's vessel it's because of him, you, Jaune and everyone that I have changed for the better."

"Change for the better huh?" the therion raised an eyebrow looking amused" you sure? We're going to stop the Shepherd and the Empyrean everyone worships. Sounds like a terrorist attack to me. What will the people think of our actions?"

"I don't care what they think. Lord Artorius and Innominat, they must be stopped. If they ever find out the truth. Having their wills taken. I'm sure they would stop supporting him as the Shepherd."

"I can't tell who's more stubborn between the two of us?" Velvet smiled.

"I think Jaune is more stubborn than the two of us" she smiled back before clearing her throat" and speaking of Jaune. I...There's something I've been wanting to talk to you. For a while, I guess."

The long black haired woman didn't had a clue what she wanted to talk to her regarding the blond exorcist.

"I know you like him. You had for a while, right?"

"We're done here" no she didn't wanted to talk about this.

"But…." Eleanor watched her leaving her room before sighing" great. There goes our supposed" girl talk"."

* * *

As the Van Eltia arrived at the dock of Hellawes Port. The group gazed at the snowy city. The visible people were walking, some talking, others were working. The pirate lowered anchor as the party went to take a closer look. Just as they thought, they were all acting normal. Which means Innominat's domain hasn't reached that far as Northgand. Jaune expected as much. With the Empyrean wounded from the Eternal Sword and still not fully awaken his Suppression can't reach that far over the world. If they manage to awake the four elemental Empyreans it will give them a bigger advantage over him. That's why they needed to do this, they had to make the necessary sacrifices.

"Oh, good! This place hasn't been suppressed yet" said Laphicet.

"We're unloading. Gimme a hand will ya?" said a sailor to another one who seems like his mind was off.

"Hey, you listening?!"

"S-Sorry, something just feels weird, like there's something tugging at my thoughts…." replied the other sailor snapping from his trance.

"Yeah, I've been hearing a lot about that lately. But pull yourself together, yeesh."

"Yet" being the operative term here" said Velvet.

"We'd better get a move on" said Magilou.

"Benwick. Don't leave Kamoana or Medissa's domain, got it?" said Eizen" the therions are part of Innominat. They should be able to resist suppression to some extent."

"Aye aye. You watch yourself too, first mate."

"Mount Killaraus is the northern edge of Northgand. Bit of a trek" said the witch.

"It'd be nice if we could resupply along the way" said Rokurou.

"Good idea. We should do it here before heading out" said Jaune.

"There's a town, Meirchio, near the foot of the volcano. It faces, but the currents lately have been too strong to approach it by water. However, the land route should still be clear" replied the pirate malak.

"The whole continent has been getting colder as of late, not just Northgand" said Eleanor.

"Colder...Could it have something to do with Innominat? Or maybe it's because the elemental Empyreans are asleep?" said Laphicet.

"Both sounds possible. But think too hard of the cold, and it'll give you the shivers" said Magilou.

"I hate the cold" Selene muttered.

"Tell me about it. I'm not very fond of it too" followed Ruby.

"Resupplying first sounds good before we leave for Mierchio" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. But even so" the malak boy gave a nod.

"The cold?" said Silva" this is cold. Hm...I wasn't aware of it when I wasn't myself."

"Now that you have your will back you can feel things you didn't used to" smiled the Arc.

"Whatever the case, our course remains the same" said Velvet" we'll head for Mierchio from here."

"OK. You guys head for the town's exit and wait for me there. While I go to buy some supplies" the blond exorcist was off.

"Want me to go with you?" asked his malak.

"That's all right. I can handle this."

"I-I'll go with you. If it's not too much trouble" surprise it was the Crowe who volunteered.

"Huh? Oh...Sure, I guess you can go" the blond's comment made the archer girl pout.

"She's coming but you don't let me go? That's not fair."

"That's OK Jaune. We'll wait for you at the city gates" Eleanor was dragging the malak girl away while the other walked off.

"What gives?" grumbled the archer girl.

"I'll tell you later. Just let Jaune and Velvet be alone for a moment."

"Why?"

The red head exorcist ignored her while the others knew very well what she was talking about. Well, maybe Ruby was a bit clueless along with Laphicet and Silva. But even Pyrrha what was that all about. Even if deep down she cares deeply for Jaune. She knew his heart has made up its mind a long time ago. Besides, she wasn't the real red head huntress. The one titled" invisible girl". In truth she was happy for the Arc. He has grown strong and he has found someone who truly cares for him. Velvet might hide her true intentions, but she does care for him. And obviously she has feelings for him. This was a good chance to let them talk it out. That is, if the Crowe does have the courage to bring the topic.

* * *

Velvet followed Jaune through cities streets. She has been cursing mentally the entire time. Because she was nervous, this has never happened to her before. Though she was doing a heck of a job not showing it, enough that the Arc hasn't noticed. Well the blond was focusing more in searching for a shop than the black haired woman next to him. The therion knew this was hardly the time to be telling him something trivial like how she feels for him. Considering what they were planning to do. But she needed to get this off her chest. Finding out the truth and keeping it to herself wasn't easy. When she first saw him after finding him on that island, she has never felt so happy in her entire life. Now she was struggling whether she should tell him or not. I mean how long has she felt this way about him. Too damn long.

Jaune was obviously unaware of what was going through the daemon woman's head right now. He was only focused in finding that shop. Once he did, he started checking on his pouch for any lack of items. Though Magilou still had enough in her large backpack. You can never have enough supplies. Especially for their kind of journey. More apple gels, other kind of gels will be good too, more panacea bottle and life bottles. Ingredients for cooking was important. But it was better on items they could quickly use during battle. The Arc thought buying them never hurt, so he picked a few. Maybe cooking a hot soup due to the cold weather. And he heard that the temperature around Mierchio was worse. A hot soup was something they will need to fight this coldness.

The blond exorcist paid the shop keeper the necessary gald before turning to Velvet. They were heading to the city gates to join the others. Velvet wasn't happy, they were heading back and she hasn't even spoken a word. She gritted her teeth as her cheeks turned red. Sure, fighting daemons and the Abbey was an easy task for her. But when it comes to matters from the heart, she sucked at it, literally. Maybe but it was the atmosphere, it didn't felt right. Even if they were alone it just, didn't felt right. It was official, she couldn't go with it. It was so hard to tell him. It frustrated her, it angered her. Was it the guilt, but Jaune didn't care about that. No matter everything she's done, the Arc will always be by her side. So why was it hard, to tell him that she hold strong feelings for him.

"Velvet?"

The therion has realized she has stopped walking. The blond was a few steps away from her. She was lost in thought, arguing with her conscious about her feelings. This wasn't easy for her. Sure hating Artorius, going with her revenge, fighting daemons. That became second nature to her. But developing feelings for someone who was so close to her. And it took her THIS long to see the truth. She hated herself for knowing now, when Nico told her so many times, pointing out the obvious. But she was so darn stubborn to see it. Jaune was so important to her, so precious, that it actually hurts. It hurt her not having him near her. By the Empyreans, she really did had it bad for the Arc. Can she even gathered the courage to tell him.

"Velvet, hey?" the blond walked over to her snapping the therion from her thoughts" you OK?"

"I-I'm...Yeah I'm fine. I got a lot on my mind."

"The four Empyrean, right? I guess all of us have a lot to think about. Come on, let's head over to the gate. The others are waiting."

"Jaune?"

"Hm?" he turned to her.

"I...Let's do our best" she cursed mentally again for not coming up with the words.

"Right" he smiled.

" _Idiot. Great job Velvet. You can eat daemons but you can't tell that blond fool how you feel."_ the Crowe took a breath following the exorcist out of the town.

* * *

By the time Jaune and Velvet left the town, the others were really waiting for them. But it has gotten so cold. Everyone was shivering. Ruby put on her hood, the Pyrrha was sneezing like she just got a cold. The same with the rest, even Rokurou who is a daemon and he's not supposed to feel the cold. Magilou was too cold to say one of her wisecracks. She was looking forward to tease the two. Or make some comment if Velvet has finally made her move on the blond. But forget it, neither weren't in the best conditions to say anything. So they left heading to their destination. The sooner they arrived, the better. This cold was worse than when they first came here. Jaune ended up sneezing too, and to his shock, so did Velvet.

According to Eizen the path to the village of Mierchio lies in the Gaiburk Ice Field. There was an entrance that will lead to the frozen tundra of Mount Killaraus, through the Faldies Ruins. If it was so cold here then they didn't wanted to think how cold it must be at Gaiburk. The party should have bought some coats before leaving Hellawes. Thankfully there weren't any more daemons in this region. So the party kept going heading to the cave that will take them back to the Faldies Ruins. Velvet was trying focus on the trip. Getting to Mierchio, but she was still thinking of her feelings for the Arc. It was annoying, why could she take a break and stop thinking about it. Because now she knew how deeply she cares for him. How important the blond was to her and she needed him in her life.

Without any encounters the large party made it to the Faldies Ruins in no time. Too bad it wasn't the same here than outside. There were still malakhims around. They didn't got rid of all of them, the last time they were here. The malaks immediately spotted them and Jaune grinned. Sure, there were plenty of them but they had new allies. It was like twenty five against eleven. Even if they were outnumbered, the group had the strength. The Arc gave the strategy as they all charged at the malaks. In mere minutes they were all taken out. The blond exorcist remembered it took them a while to defeat them when they were here the last time. It was proof that they have gotten stronger. They will need it, if they were going to have a final showdown with Shigure and Melchior.

After the fighting there weren't any more hostiles on sight. So the party kept going until reaching a double door. As they got closer, they were able to feel the extreme cold coming from outside. This will definitely lead them to the Gaiburk Ice Field. Jaune opened the doors, only for a huge snow storm to hit him and the group. The freezing chill hit their bodies instantly. Truly, it was worse than back at Hellawes and outside of the town. Everyon entered leaving the ruins while some were thinking of staying behind. There were some pillars followed by a long snowy path. The storm wasn't that thick so they won't have a problem with the visibility. They also needed to be cautious if there were any daemons prowling the frozen tundra.

"It's only a bit farther to the town of Meirchio" said Laphicet.

"And once we past Mierchio, we'll find our destiny on Mount Killaraus" followed Rokurou.

"I know it's suppose to be cold here, but I didn't think it would be this cold" said Eleanor.

"No kidding, this is too much. Jaune keep me warm" Selene went to hugged her master.

"Reviving the elemental Empyreans is bound to alter this weather" said Eizen.

"I'm not sure how much warmer it'll get in the time we'll still be alive" said Magilou.

"Keep moving. The cold and the climb don't matter. We have to move forward. We can't stop until the elemental Empyreans have been revived" said Velvet.

"Easy for you to say" muttered Selene hugging the Arc.

"We'd better hurry before freeze ourselves" said the blond exorcist.

"I can't take this much cold" whined Ruby.

"Mind over matter. Let's try and concentrate in getting to Mierchio" said Pyrrha.

"I don't like this cold" Silva was shivering.

"Let's keep going everyone!" Jaune tried to remain positive.

* * *

As the party went further, it only became colder, if that was only possible. The snow storm became stronger making any visibility to be poor. That wasn't good. It will make it difficult for them to travel or even reach Mierchio. Could it possibly get any worse and of course, it did. While Magilou whined once again that they were traveling with the reaper, their trip was going to get worse than it already is. The witch got it right. There were daemons all over the frozen tundra. The snow storm wasn't helping. The group stood on one spot until they were able to see them. Eventually the creatures appeared charging at them. A combination of Specter with Winter Wolf was only the beginning of their fights.

They weren't the only species of daemons to greet them. Executioners, with a strong defense made it harder for the party to fight. Relying on stronger artes to bring them down. The daemons wasn't the problem, it was the climate. It has gotten too cold for any of the members to fight. Under their current condition, they might not last. Like Magilou said they might not reach Mierchio alive. After disposing the daemons Jaune made the decision to find some shelter and get some rest. They decided to stick together, just in case more daemons show up. Eizen, Rokurou and Pyrrha volunteered to scout the surrounding area. Hoping they could find a good place to camp. But in this condition, it was impossible.

Jaune got worried sending them like that. But he chose to stay with the rest of the group. So they waited and that made things even worse. The cold was getting colder and some were sneezing a lot, shivering and some looked like they were about to become an icicle. They needed to get out of here and fast. Find a safe place and a campfire. Otherwise, they will freeze to death. Even daemons that don't feel the cold could end up dying from these harsh conditions. It seemed like a while, maybe hours passed but thankfully the three returned and with good news. They found a small cave to the northwest and it was free of daemons. Without wasting another second, the party followed the earth malak, daemon swordsman and red head huntress to the location of the cave.

It didn't took them long but they arrived at the cave. It was really dark. The three that went scouting made sure it wasn't inhabited by daemons. Once it was clean they started making a camp fire. From Magilou large back pack there were a couple of tents, while others went to look for the fire wood. They were lucky to have found some in the cave. It will be a pain if they have to go outside, with the freaking cold again. After everything was set up, the party got seated close to the fire. It was such a relief to warmed their bodies to the heat. Jaune went some quick cooking because he heard Selene's stomach roared, along with Laphicet's and surprisingly, Silva. The Arc has made some hot soup to warm their bodies even further. Vegetables and all kind of meat in it. Except no spinach, Selene hated it.

After everyone has eaten, they were full and feeling so much better. They were no longer freezing from the outside coldness. They remained closed to the campfire. The party remained silent for a few moments before Selene brought the topic of telling a story. The malak girl chose her blond master, saying he was a good story teller. Though Jaune, didn't thought it was true. His mother did read him a couple of stories when he was child. That got Laphicet and Silva's attention as they were both eager wanting to hear a story from the Arc. Eventually the blond exorcist gave up and decided to tell everyone. But he warned his malak not to say spoilers. He was planning of telling them one of his favorite stories.

The story was about a young boy named Arthur. That caught Velvet's attention. The boy was poor and he worked as a servant at a castle owned by a powerful rich family. The boy was treated harshly by the family until one day an old man arrived to spend his days living in the castle with permission of the owner and father to his older son. The old man was no regular man, for he was a wise man with magical powers. For some reason he was interested in Arthur and believed, he had potential. He offers him the freedom he has never gotten outside of the walls of the castle, in secrecy of the owner of course. The elderly man named Merlin who also had a pet owl named Archimedes who can talk. The sorcerer taught the boy so many things about life. Not just as a human being, but as an animal as well. The three malakhims were all so excited and interested in Jaune's story.

Arthur ventured with Merlin as a fish, a squirrel and a bird. The meeting with the evil witch who is Merlin's arch nemesis. The wizards duel as both faced off turning themselves into animal shapes, except for dragons and no disappearing. Mentioning the witch caught Magilou's interest, except when she cheated because Merlin was winning the duel. By turning into a dragon and the old sorcerer countered her transformation by shrinking so small to the size of a germ. It lead the witch getting sicked and the old man was officially the winner. Jaune went to a point of a story when Arthur was so happy that he got the job of a squire. It was always the boy's dream to become one. And he became the squire of the older son of the father and owner of the castle.

However, Merlin wasn't very happy with this turn of events. Because he never saw the boy as a servant and definitely not as a squire. He believed Arthur was capable of so much more especially not taking orders from the father. The old sorcerer got upset that he ended being sent to somewhere far away from him. Archimedes assured him that he will return once he has calm down. Days went by and still no sign of Merlin. Arthur went with the older son of the father as his squire to the knight's tournament. But the boy made one big mistake in forgetting his sword. The older son got so angry at him that chased him off and told him not to come back until he returns with his sword. By now, everyone was interested and intrigued by Jaune's story, that they were all listening.

"So Arthur didn't had a choice but to find his sword. Archimedes went with him to help him with the search. But there was no time to go to the castle and get it. So he did his best to find one. He searched high and low but still no luck…."

"This is my favorite part" muttered Selene.

"I said no spoilers young lady" scolded her master.

"I didn't said anything" she pouted.

"Keep going Jaune. What happens next?" asked the anxious Laphicet.

"Did he find a sword?" followed Silva anxious too.

"Luck must be by his side. As Arthur DID found a sword behind a chapel. This sword was stabbed to a stone."

"It's the same sword from the beginning of the story. The one with the inscription on it, right?" said Laphicet.

"The same one" the Arc smiled resuming his story" so he grabbed the handle of the sword and suddenly, a light was shining coming from the sky. It startled at him at first so he removed his hand and the light was gone. He went again, and the light from above shone brightly. This time he didn't attended to removed his hand. Instead he pulled, and he actually pulled the sword out of the stone."

"Are you saying an eleven year old became king?" asked Eleanor.

"He was thirteen. But yeah, and thanks for spoiling the moment" said the blond exorcist.

"You said spoilers!" accused Selene.

"What do you mean spoilers?! Jaune clearly said at the beginning of the story that the sword in the stone had an inscription that says, whoever pulls it out is destined to become king. So how did I actually spoiled the story?"

"By saying it out loud" replied Velvet" you took away the excitement of it."

"Thank you Velvet" said the Arc" anyway. With a sword Arthur ran back to the tournament to tell father's son he has found a sword. He took it but whined it wasn't his sword. Until the father took a glance at it and saw the inscription. He was shocked. He couldn't believed it was THAT sword. Neither did the people from the tournament. Arthur told him he found the sword on a stone behind a chapel, but they still didn't believed him. So they went to the same place where he found the sword. As everyone gathered behind the chapel. The father placed the sword back in the stone. But his arrogant son decided to pull it out before Arthur could get his chance. He pulled, but the sword didn't budged, he pulled and pulled but he was unable to do it. Others joined in to help him but even with seven men helping him. They still couldn't pull the sword out."

"Some of the crowd argued to let Arthur do it. So they did and he tried. And once more, he pulled the sword out of the stone as the light in the sky shone brightly. As if some higher power above was telling them, that this boy was their king and ruler. Of course the father forgave him for the way he has treated him as he knelt before along everyone else. Arthur was given his very own castle as he stood on a throne with the sword he pulled out of the stone."

"What about Merlin?" asked the silver haired malak" did he ever returned?"

"He did. And when he found out of Arthur's accomplishment he was so proud of him. And he even decided to stay by his side. Taking orders from the king. And the huge crowd outside of the castle kept chanting" Hail King Arthur long live the King!"

"Wow…." Laphicet smiled liking the story" did the sword had a name?"

"Guess I forgot to say it. It was called Excalibur."

"That was some story" spoke Rokurou" too childish, but it wasn't that bad."

"What can you expect of a story my mom used to tell me when I was little?" sweat dropped the Arc.

"Your story is a discrimination to witches everywhere!" argued Magilou" why does the witch has to be the cheater? Why does she has to be the one to lose to Merlin? She was as strong as him?"

"But she wasn't as smart as him" said Silva" Merlin was clever and wiser. Once the witch cheated turning into a dragon, he knew the duel's rules didn't mattered anymore. So he used that to his advantage and did the opposite as the witch."

"Yeah. Instead of turning into something big, he turned himself into something very small. A germ that made her sicked. That's my favorite part" followed Laphicet.

"I like when they transformed into squirrels. It was really interesting. Besides I kind of like squirrels. I wouldn't mind having one for a pet" said the red head exorcist.

"I like everything about it!" said Ruby obviously liking the story.

"I agreed. I truly enjoyed the story" followed Pyrrha.

" _I bet Edna would have like it. Especially the part of the owl laughing when Merlin's model plan crashed"_ thought Eizen.

"I only like the sword. If it decides who will become king then, it must be very powerful" said the daemon swordsman.

"I found it entertaining" said Velvet with a smile" but I found the taking owl annoying."

"I'm sure you thought of eating Archimedes" smirked Jaune.

"That came to my mind."

"Really?" he blinked shocked.

"I'm kidding" the Crowe rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are" the blond sweat dropped.

"Can you tell us another story?" said Selene.

"Please!" begged both Laphicet and Silva.

"Yeah more!" followed Ruby.

"I don't mind hearing another one" smiled Pyrrha.

"If you do know more than one" insisted Eleanor.

"We're waiting" smiled Velvet at the blond.

"Fine" the Arc sighed" but only one more. Then we get some rest."

"It better not be another discriminatory story against witches. I don't cheat!"

"But Miss Magilou you always cheat, basically at everything" said Bienfu.

"Who asked you?!" she smacked his head.

"Bieeennnn!"

* * *

The campfire was still lit to keep them warm. Jaune stood outside of the cave volunteering to take the first watch. At least everyone was feeling so much better now. A lot of things were on his head. Especially when they reach Mount Killaraus. The sacrifice to wake up the four elemental Empyreans, the final confrontation with Shigure and Melchior, most importantly, sealing Innominat. The Arc has reminded himself again that he STILL hasn't told Velvet the truth. He promised her he wouldn't use the armatus but that was no longer an option. Now he knew that in order to seal the Empyrean again he needed to use the Eternal Sword as an armatus. But how do you tell her after giving her your word, that you wouldn't use it.

Honestly, Jaune was afraid at how Velvet was going to react. He knew she wasn't going to be happy. She was worried, he will get hurt or worse due to the armatization process. But he has assured her that his armatus was perfected, as stated by Chronos. Nothing bad will happen to him when he merges with Selene. Actually he was more worried for his malak than his own well being. The main problem remains. Telling the Crowe will angered her and it might result in leaving a gap in their relationship. And he didn't wanted that. The blond would do anything to keep it the way it is. Even with his feelings for the daemon woman. He just wanted a normal healthy relationship. Just as it has always being since they first met.

" _I have to tell her. I refuse to keep any more secrets from her."_

"You've been long?"

Jaune turned to see Velvet. There was something about the long black haired woman. Again, he noticed she was acting strange. She was nervous, her cheeks with a tint of red. Was she embarrassed. He had no idea why the sudden change in behavior. The Crowe has been acting like this ever since she hugged him when they found him on that island. Regardless of her behavior, he needed to tell her for good. There was no way he could hold on to this secret. Now that they were alone while the others rest. It was the best chance ever to go for it.

"I can stay up a little longer."

"You've been awake for hours. Let me take over. You get some rest."

"Has it really been that long? I didn't noticed."

"Who knows. But I rest enough, now it's your turn."

"S-Sure…." he hesitated, he didn't wanted to go, he needed to talk to her.

"Jaune" the therion stopped him" before you go. We need to talk."

"You're right" he was a really surprised" we do need to talk."

"There's something...I need to tell you" the female daemon was starting to feel nervous again.

"I also have something to tell you. Something I've been wanting to say to you for a while. And I don't want to keep things from you again."

"You do?" now she was blushing thinking he was going to tell her before her.

"Yeah. I...I know I promised you that I wouldn't use the armatus…."

"Oh" she was disappointed, there goes his" supposed" confession to her.

"When I first used the Eternal Sword. It's power was too overwhelming. It, scared me. So much power running all over my body. It was too much to take. It weakened me, that's why Innominat took the chance to stabbed me. I was at my limit. What I'm trying to say Velvet is...I can't seal him-"

"Say no more" the Crowe felt upset" you have to use the armatus, right?"

"I do. It's impossible to do it on my own. That's why the Primordials turned the Eternal Sword into an armatus. So I can use it. If I can Armatize with Selene, I know I will have the power to seal Innominat. It's the only way. I'm sorry that I have to break my promise-"

"Stop" the therion gritted her teeth by now she was no longer interested in telling him how she feels" I get your point. You're willing to endanger yourself no matter what."

"Velvet, THIS was the reason the Primordials sent me to this world. Otherwise I would have still being dead. I'd still be living my regrets of unable to protect my friends from my world. I'd still be feeling useless that I couldn't do anything to help them. This time, it WILL be different. I will protect ALL of you, I will protect this world from the evil that threatens it. I refuse to be powerless again. I'm strong now and with this strength I've gained, I will finally make the difference, with these hands…."

"Go. Get some rest. You made your point" she sounded angry.

"Velvet, I don't understand-"

"I said GO!" she snapped glaring at him.

Jaune didn't said another word giving a nod. That went better than he thought. Taking one glance at the black haired woman, he walked off heading deeper into the cave, to get some rest. He never saw the tears that formed on the therion's eyes.

"Fool…." she muttered.

To think she was looking for the chance to finally tell him, her feelings. And he drops this bombshell on her. Let him get hurt, let him get killed. The Crowe dried her tears getting angrier. Unleashing her gauntlet blade she left the cave in search for daemons. She needed a way to vent her anger. And what better way to do it than to fight daemons and eat them while she was at it. She was successful to find and she charged at the creatures wile screaming Jaune's name.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Poor Velvet. She knows how much she cares for Jaune but now this happens. He really picked a bad time to tell her about using the armatus lol.**

 **-The story Jaune told the party is the" Sword in the Stone" one of my favorite Disney classic movies of all time. Forgive me if I left out any details of the movies. Likes names from characters. The last time I saw the movie I was like freaking twelve lol.**

 **-For the next chapter I have a few surprises and as always I won't say a word about it. No spoilers folks, I respect that a lot.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***kalakauai- I already have Jaune's third MA as well as his DMA with Selene. Yes I am very hype for BlazBlue cross tag battle. I'm happy they added team RWBY. Sadly the shippers will see it as a justification to ship White Rose and Bumblebee. What can I say, shippers will always ship.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- happy to know you're liking the story so far. And yeah the suppression shocked me so much the first time I saw it. And don't worry Pyrrha and Ruby have already witnessed to feel the cold of Northgand especially when they reached the Gaiburk Ice Field.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I am always happy that you're enjoying the story. I knew you were going to like the Symphonia reference of Boltzman. As for that" arte" that will remain a secret for the time being. But I will be giving small hints in future chapters. And yes Velvet now knows what her heart wants. But can she gather the courage to tell the oblivious Jaune.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- sorry but like it was said in the first chapter. Jaune died in Remnant and he can't never go back so the arte he wants to learn has nothing to do with bringing him back home. However the arte itself is SUPER important for the story. That's all I will say about it. Also the book is not to learn his third MA. As I said it will remain a secret.**

 ***Travis Moon- we'll see when Jaune and the party faces Melchior for the final showdown. And yes I have considered a sequel to the story but I WON'T make any promises. Since I already have ideas for other Tales/RWBY crossover stories. Like the one I've been working on ideas with ZonZus a crossover with Graces. And there's also the future Vesperia crossover.**

 ***pepaul- I am planning something with the hot spring scene, the other one (the magical one not the one from Meirchio). And don't worry I can reveal that Ruby and Pyrrha will remain even if Melchior is taken down. That's all I can say for the moment.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Meirchio


	48. Meirchio

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 48 Meirchio

(Location: Gaiburk Ice Field Edge of Survivability Northgand region Midgand Empire)

After the party got some rest, they picked up the supplies and gear. They needed to resume getting to Meirchior. Jaune did most of the things not looking good. He could still remember Velvet's reaction a while back. She got upset with him that he will have to use the armatus after all. But he thought it was better than keeping it a secret from her. They gathered at the entrance of the cave while the blond exorcist took a glance at the Crowe. The therion didn't even looked at him, yep she was still angry. He could never catch a break. The group was feeling better as they were ready to head out. Back into the deep cold. Nothing has changed since they entered the case. The snow storm was still going in hard. They were going to freeze to death again. This time, they will have to endure until they get to the village.

Once more they shivered at the cold. While keeping their eyes forward. There could still be daemons around. The poor visibility from the storm wasn't helping. As the moved forward something was awfully off about the trip. They were sure by now, they might encounter some daemons. Some Specter, or Winter Wolf or even Executioner. But nothing, as they kept going. The lack of the creatures was something that worried Jaune. There must be plenty of them roaming the frozen tundra. Why now, there weren't any. The blond exorcist stood in thought. Thinking that maybe a code red daemon must be responsible. They haven't fought one for a while. So they needed to be more careful than usual. If they do encounter another of the species. The Arc kept his gaze on the black haired woman. Yet, she still kept looking forward.

The blond sighed mentally. He knew she was going to get angry but NOT this angry. At least he told her now. He wondered if he never told her, how angry she would have gotten. Better not to think that, it will make him shivered and it will not be because of the cold. The rest of the group noticed the tension from Velvet to the Arc. The blond tried to ignore it, while the other got worried. Laphicet, Selene, Silva, Eleanor, Pyrrha and Ruby noticed something was wrong between the two. They could tell the daemon woman was not happy with a certain blond exorcist. Maybe it was personal and they shouldn't interfered in the matter. Magilou muttered something about" lover's quarrel". But no one heard her, maybe Velvet did. That could be why she gave a quick glare at the witch. Point is, Jaune will have to fix this and soon. He didn't wanted his relationship with the Crowe to be this way.

Velvet went back to the task at hand. Finding Meirchio, get to Mount Killaraus and awake the four elemental Empyreans. That was it. She was keeping the fact that she still hasn't told a certain blond her feelings. The therion kept that locked on the back of her head. She had the perfect chance to tell him when they were alone back at the cave. But instead the fool decided to run his mouth with needing to use the armatus of the Eternal Sword. It's okay, used the same thing that killed many exorcists of the Abbey. She wasn't going to get worried, she didn't care. That was probably the biggest lie she can come up with. The Crowe didn't know what to do if anything happens to Jaune. She almost lost her mind when he went missing. It was buried deep in her mind the possibility that he could have been dead.

So for the time being, she will ignore him. Even if she was hurting his feelings in the process. She will apologize to him later. Right now, she wanted to get away from this damn cold. And that was coming from a daemon, that doesn't feel anything. But Velvet has sneezed a couple of times before coming here. She didn't wanted to keep doing it because it will get annoying. They better have a nice fire place in the inn at Meirchio or she will raise some hell, literally. Thank goodness she wasn't feeling that angry. Due that she vent all her anger on the daemons of the frozen tundra. She probably killed and ate all of them. Explaining why there weren't any around. So the therion did everyone a favor. But it wasn't enough to removed the anger she has towards the Arc.

The party heard some movement ahead as they draw their weapons. Velvet was surprised to see daemons here. Thinking she got rid off all of them. Looks like she was wrong. The daemons were huge boars with spiky hair all over their body, they were Wild Boar. There were only six of them so it wasn't that easy for the group. Using elemental artes was the key as the boar daemons were killed. The Crowe immediately went to eat them. The sight worried Jaune remembering what happened the last time. She was leaking malevolence because she reached a limit from devouring too much of it. The Arc didn't wanted to see that happening again. Telling her to take it easy was a bad idea. Remembering the black haired woman was upset with him.

Taking a path straight in the frozen tundra. The party saw a large doubled iron door with an armored person in front of it. He was obviously the guard of the gate. Behind it, must be the village of Meirchio. They finally made it, that was a relief for everyone. Especially those, that were freezing their butts. And they weren't the only ones. The guard of the gate was shivering. Guess with all of that armor on, it wasn't enough to save him from this harsh chill. Also it depends, how long he's been standing out here. They couldn't imagine him being in this post for an entire day without turning into a human icicle. The group finally reached the gate, approaching the guard. They really wanted to get in already.

"Grragh...This is ridiculous…!"

"Is this Meirchio?" asked Velvet.

"Three days on watch with no sleep?!" the guard ignored the daemon woman's question.

"You can't be serious!" Jaune was shocked" you can't possibly be standing here without any rest. Have you eaten anything, at least?"

"I ate, barely. It was ten frickin' minutes later! It's not like mine was gonna fall apart!"

"Hey, uh…." paused the Crowe.

"Sure, whatever! If you got business here, go on in!"

"Yeah, we'll do that."

"Rassafrassin...Grrr...They'll pay for this…!"

"Maybe we can talk with the other guards of the village. See if anyone would like to volunteer to take your place" said the Arc.

"Don't waste your time. I doubt they'll listen to you."

"Maybe you should take his place instead" the therion replied harshly at him but she regretted a second later, it did hurt her to say such comment.

"Stop being a meanie!" Selene didn't like the daemon woman's attitude towards her master.

"Come on, let's go in already! I'm freezing here!" said Ruby.

"Join the club" said the guard of the gate.

* * *

The guard opened the two iron gates. As the party entered. Jaune did felt sorry for the guard. Three days with no sleep, freezing his butt off. He bet if his will was taken by Innominat, he wouldn't be worrying that he hasn't gotten any sleep, or feeling any cold for the matter. The group finally arrived at the village. Meirchio wasn't as big as Hellawes, but it was quite the sight. All the houses were big and from the inside, they looked very comfy. They could imagine, each having their own fire place to keep their bodies warm from the wretched cold. The first thing wanted to do is check the inn and see that it has to offered. Still he wasn't expecting a five start inn but enough to warm him up. Obviously the people of this place must be used to living under such low temperatures.

"Wow...I didn't know so many people lived up here on the northern edge of the world" said Laphicet.

"Considering the location. I'm surprised too. Getting used to live in a place where the cold is way worse than in Hellawes must be a real achievement for these people" said Jaune.

"This town was built around the mining of flamestone, which can only be found here on Mt. Killaraus" Eizen gave his knowledge about the village.

"Flamestone...Hm…." Ruby stood in thought like she getting to something.

"So if anything happens to the volcano, this town's screwed" said Magilou.

"Thanks for bringing some good news" Selene sweat dropped obviously being sarcastic.

"So releasing the two souls here will surely destroy the town" said Eleanor worried.

"Inhuman, aren't I? Curse me all you want" said Velvet.

"I have no right to. The Abbey has proven itself just as heartless."

"People here must have the will to endure the cold, to fight back against pitiless environment. I'd rather have that strength than feel nothing in the face of my troubles and pain" said the malak boy.

"That makes two of us. I'd rather feel extreme cold than not to and say, feeling cold is pointless. At least that's what I'd think if these people have their wills taken" said the Arc.

"Agreed. A life without feeling is a box of stupid" said the witch.

"Yes. A vast container of...Of stupid" added the red head exorcist.

"Right. The questions is, can we wake up all four elemental Empyreans with the souls Velvet has absorbed? If Innominat's revival and the Empyrean's slumber are related, we would assume we need all four Empyreans to stop him" said Eizen.

"I think...I'll only be able to wake up two. There are only two souls inside me Teresa's and Oscar's" said the Crowe.

"Are you sure?" asked the pirate malak.

"Yes, I can tell."

"I dunno if two Empyreans will be enough to fight him" said Magilou.

"This is my responsibility. I offer my own-" Eleanor was cut off by Jaune.

"No, forget it. If we're going to sacrifice any souls. It should be the ones that cause this whole mess in the first place. Or at least...Those that are part of it."

"What are you saying Jaune?" asked Pyrrha.

"I'd say we add Melchior and Shigure to the mix. That will make four souls, right?"

The entire group was shocked by his comment. Yet Magilou didn't reacted looking in deep thought. It was the same with Rokurou.

"I'm pretty sure those two will come after us in order to buy time for Innominat and Artorius until the Ceremony of Suppression is complete. They might even know we're here already. A fight with them is inevitable. And this time, I doubt they will hold back."

"I agree. Shigure will definitely go all out this time. That's why, I will have to be ready for him" the daemon swordsman stood determined.

"And knowing that old man. I bet he will use an armatus this time. But I have to agree with Jaune. Melchior's heart is as cold as witch's teat, but his soul is free of malevolence" added the witch.

"Shigure might not be a cold heart as that old man. But his soul is still free of malevolence" added the war daemon.

"You guys are ready to take on two legates?" Eleanor was shocked.

"I'm always ready" grinned Rokurou.

"Like Jaune said. Artorius and Innominat have their hands full with their suppression party. This is the perfect chance to take them out" said Eizen.

"Acting with caution...Is a box of stupid, I take it?" said the red head exorcist face palming.

"Hahaha! Now you're catching on" chuckled the witch.

"So you all agreed with me using Melchior and Shigure for the sacrifices?" said the Arc as they all nodded" what about you Velvet?"

"No arguments. Four souls free of malevolence will do to awaken the four Empyreans. Especially if it belongs to two legates and two praetors of the Abbey. All right. Leave it to me."

"So I'm all stoked for the god-waking, but...What's the plan?" asked Rokurou.

"The road to the volcano is on the other side of town. Let's start by taking a quick look around" said the Crowe.

* * *

The party started looking around the snowy village. Asking the people they found out of the latest information, or gossip. Even in a far away place like this one, false news travel fast. Apparently the Lord of Calamity was killed by the Abbey. The villagers were all relief the evil entity was finally put down. If they only knew. Another piece of gossip they found out about the guard guarding the front gate. He was an outsider that was hardly doing any work and he was also a thief. Instead of doing his job, he was breaking into houses stealing things. So they decided to punish him by giving him the job of watching over the front gate. He was being fed and they told him he could leave if he wanted to. Looks like he didn't had a choice but to do his job because he has no place to go.

Jaune thought if Innominat got to him, he would have killed himself for being a thief. He must" cleanse himself" of any malevolence in him. Truly a horrible way of logic. This world of reason that Artorius envisions is nothing but madness. That's why he needed to be stopped. Let people be whoever they are, let them do whatever they want. Let them enjoy life to the fullest, whether its good or bad. The Arc decided to talk to some of the villagers regarding the gatekeeper. That he should be given a break every once in a while. Staying outside in such a harsh cold environment will only get him killed. Some of the men and women thought long and hard and they started speaking themselves. The Arc smiled knowing he has done his job. Hopefully the guard will get breaks between his shifts.

"What a peaceful, serene place" said Eleanor.

"You sure it isn't the snow?" asked Rokurou.

"But doesn't it look pure and beautiful?" she frowned at the daemon swordsman.

"Well, I think it's pretty too" followed Laphicet.

"Too cold for my taste" shivered Selene."

"Same" replied Ruby with her head still on.

"But that doesn't mean the citizens will be" added Eizen.

"Not you too, Eizen" frowned the red head exorcist.

"I like it. Both this place and the cold" smiled Silva.

"Well, they're kind enough to let a shirker stand out in the cold for three days" smirked Magilou.

"True. But they're not obligating him to stay outside. They told him he can leave if he didn't like the job. So he's free to leave whenever he feels like it" said Jaune.

"He might've been up to no good. Every town has sunny spots and shadows" said Velvet.

"I'm well aware of that, but…." paused Eleanor.

"This discussion isn't leading anywhere. We'll know once we go see for ourselves. Just think of it like your old job. Investigate, and find the truth" said the therion.

"Yes, I believe I shall" smiled the former praetor.

"Everyone?" said Pyrrha getting the group's attention" I don't want to sound rude. But can we get a move on? I am feeling very cold."

"Specially wearing that outfit" Magilou noticed the red head huntress's attire showing some skin, but still compared to Velvet's.

"Me too. Let's get going" said Ruby.

* * *

Talking to more of the people. They found out there was a spring and summer in this town. Though it was short, it was still something. It will get a little warm. Also that each year will get colder. But the people were hardworking and kind. The town was the dream place anyone would like to live. Asides, from the low temperature Meirchio was the perfect place to be. In addition, the group found out they have a hot spring. That definitely got the attention of Selene, Ruby, Pyrrha and Eleanor. They can finally get some rest and warm their bodies from this bloody cold. But they knew, work comes first. They still needed to see the path that will lead to Mount Killaraus. But the girl really wanted to dip in those hot springs.

"Daemons! There are daemons in town!" shouted a villager.

"What?" Jaune turned shocked.

 **(Music: "The awakened soul within the sky" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"E-Everyone! Run away!"

"Dammit! What happened to the gate watch?!"

"He's the one who turned into a daemon!"

" _I should have known that was going to happen"_ growled the Arc.

The Executioner daemon was walking towards a little girl, as it growled.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

A fire ball suddenly hit the daemon as the silver haired malak went next to the girl.

"Go!"

She nodded running to her mother, she took her out of danger.

"Way to go Silva!" smiled Selene.

"Sorry, but you're going to help me" said Velvet as the rest of the party drew their weapons.

Jaune told Pyrrha and Ruby to stay out of this one. He has told them of the plan Velvet came up with. Both huntresses in training were a little worried about it. But they still nodded. So they kept their distance. The others fought the daemon fiercely. They have already fought this kind before coming here, through the Gaiburk Ice Field. Together chaining combos, the daemon didn't stood a chance. It was eventually beaten. The Crowe made the last move jumping before it. Stabbing it with her gauntlet blade. The daemon was vanquished and the battle was over.

 **(Music end)**

The whole people of Meirchio saw the whole fight with wide eyes, they were in awe. They eventually smiled while cheering. They went closer to greet their saviors and heroes. Jaune kept his gaze on Ruby and Pyrrha. The blond nodded to them, telling the two girls what to do next. They hesitated a little but they will go with it. Because it was for the safety of the people here.

"Thank you! How can we ever repay you?!" said the mother of the little girl Silva saved.

"Stop!" shouted Pyrrha getting the villagers attention, she glared at the long black haired woman" don't let her looks deceive you. She didn't killed that daemon to save you all."

"That's right. She's evil!" followed Ruby" she's not even human!"

"What?" said a man.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's a daemon!" the red head huntress pointed at the black haired woman" she could care less about any of you. Not when you know who she REALLY is!"

"A daemon...That lady?" the little girl was shocked along with everyone.

"Took you long enough to realize it, all of you" spoke Velvet" I have a message for the Abbey legates. On the next Scarlet Night, I will offer a sacrifice to Mount Killaraus, and strip Innominat of his power."

"You see!? She's bad!" said the silver eyed girl.

"A daemon to the end. She's the Lord of Calamity!" said Pyrrha as everyone gasped.

"I dare them to try and stop me!" she unleashed her daemon arm devouring the Executioner.

"She just ate that daemon with her arm! She's…."

"She's a daemon!" shouted the mother of the little girl.

"I am corruption made flesh! Velvet, The Lord of Calamity!"

"It's her! The Lord of Calamity!"

"The Lord of Calamity is here, in our town!"

"Everyone calm down!" shouted the red head huntress" don't worry. My friend and I are devoted followers of the Abbey's teachings. We won't let that evil daemon harm any of you. Please, come with us!"

"We will take you all to safety!" said Ruby.

" _Good job guys"_ Jaune smiled at the two.

The people were all terrified. But Pyrrha's words assured them. She and Ruby led the people out of the town, as they continued to run for their lives. They fled not wanting to be an inch close to the Lord of Calamity.

"Bwahaha! This city is ours! Flee to the south, puny humans while your tears dot the snow! Hurry before our dark mistress sucks the narrow from your very bones!" Magilou gave a maniacal laugh.

Jaune only shook his head. Now she was being too melodramatic.

"We'll take you all to Hellawes! We'll be safe there!" said Pyrrha.

"She'll eat us all! Run for it!"

Less than five minutes the town of Meirchio was totally deserted. Everyone has gone with the two huntresses, heading to Hellawes.

"Haha! That was splendid! We should do this more often!" said the overjoyed witch.

"It went well. Except…." Velvet has smacked the platinum-blond on the back of her head.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"There will be no sucking of marrow. My sister taught me proper table manners."

Jaune only chuckled at her comment.

"Aw, what a waste. The marrow's the tastiest part!"

"Haha, it kinda is" said Laphicet.

"What's a marrow?" asked Silva.

"I can't believe you just asked that!" Selene stood shocked" I really have to show you some of the tastiest dishes ever."

"At least now the citizens of Meirchio won't be swept up in our fight" said Eleanor.

"Pyrrha and Ruby will make sure they get to Hellawes safe. The only problem, we don't know how long until that town is taken over by Innominat's domain. Some were starting to feel the effects for a brief moment" said the Arc.

"They already are. We just tore their homes and livelihoods away" said the Crowe.

"That may be. But have they stayed, they might have gotten consumed by the malevolence, becoming daemons. We avoided that by driven them away from here" said the blond exorcist.

"And if it's not that. Their wills are stripped away by Innominat. Some of those people might even attempt to take their lives. Either way it's all part of the evil work of the Lord of Calamity. And besides, this wasn't for them. It was to get the legates here. That's all" said the therion.

"If Melchior and Shigure didn't know where we were. With this, they will definitely know now" said Selene.

"Even so. I thank you for what you've done, O fearsome Lord of Calamity" said Eleanor.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, O exalted Praetor of the Abbey" Velvet actually smiled.

" _Those two have really come along way from when they first met"_ the Arc gazed at the therion and the former red head praetor.

Benwick has suddenly arrived to the town meeting up with the group" a whole crowd of people were fleeing south! What happened?!"

"Benwick, why are you here?" asked Eizen.

"I had a delivery for the first mate. Kurogane and Kamoana are here too."

"Hey, Kamoana!" said Selene waving at the therion girl along with the daemon blacksmith.

"You brought Kamoana?!" Eleanor was shocked seeing the girl talking to the malak girl, Laphicet and Silva.

"It's not my fault. She absolutely insisted on following me. Poor kid said she had a dream that you die Eleanor" said the blond pirate.

"Kamoana…."

"How long do we have until Shigure and the others get here?" asked Rokurou.

"Hmm...Given the distance, my guess they won't show up until the Scarlet Night" said Magilou.

"Then I think I'll make use of that time. Kurogane wanted me for something, I take it?"

"Aye, that's what he said" replied Benwick.

"All right, then. Everyone go rest up" said the pirate malak.

"Good idea. We've got a battle to prepare for" said Velvet.

"This may be the last breather we get. As always, better make sure you leave no regrets" said the witch.

"Phi, anything could happen. Don't leave town" said the female daemon.

"Can I...Can I stay with you, Velvet?" asked the malak boy.

"I don't mind, but...You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do what you like, then" she smiled.

Jaune smiled at the sight" all right. You guys rest up, use the hot springs if you want to. I'll patrol the town and wait for Pyrrha and Ruby to return. I know those two are dying to get on those hot springs."

* * *

Eventually crew members of the Van Eltia starting showing up in the town, including the rest of the therions. It was no longer deserted. Jaune did his job in patrolling the whole area of Meirchio, making sure there weren't any daemons or exorcists. Velvet's little stunt will definitely catch Melchior and Shigure's attention for sure. That's why they needed to be prepare. They didn't know if the two legates will be accompanied by an army of exorcists and malakhims. At least they were taking a break before the upcoming battle. Ruby and Pyrrha arrived an hour later. They said the town folk were safe and they were currently taking shelter in Hellawes. So the plan worked after all. It was better to face this alone without dragging innocent people into this conflict.

As soon as the Arc mentioned the hot springs the silver eyed girl and the red head huntress left in a hurry. They've been looking forward to dive in them since both have been freezing for a while. So they went to the hot springs without a word to joined in Selene. Once everything was clear Jaune decided to have a look around. It caught his attention Kurogane's plans. He knew the daemon blacksmith will be forging another sword for Rokurou. But what kind of material will he used. Oricalchum failed and it was supposed to be the strongest metal in the world. What will he use to forge a stronger sword that can surpass the mighty Stormhowl. But he still admires the daemon blacksmith's determination.

The blond exorcist decided to go up to the town's forge where he will find the daemon blacksmith. At some point he met up with Velvet and Laphicet. Looks like they were planning to go there too. Jauned avoided the Crowe's gaze, thinking she was still angry with him. It was noticed by the long black haired woman and it hurt her. But she knew she had this coming for getting upset at him. Maybe she should talk to him later. She really needed to clear this out with him. Laphicet didn't like the awkward silence between the two. Something did happened to them before arriving here. He wasn't that dumb. As they finally reached the top building, they saw the daemon swordsman drinking sake. Their ears caught the sound of hammering steel coming from inside the building.

"What's that sound?" asked the therion.

"It's Kurogane. He must be forging another sword" said Laphicet.

"He is. The old fellow's forging himself into a blade."

"Can he really do that?" Jaune was shocked.

"Who knows. Either way, it's what he decided to do. We had one last drink together."

"He's turning himself into a sword?!" the malak boy couldn't believed it.

"You'd go that far to defeat Shigure and Stormhowl…." said the Crowe.

"More like how far Kurogane is willing to go to make a blade that can surpass Stormhowl" followed Jaune.

"True. But I would. I'll turn a friend into a sword to kill my own brother. I'm a jerk."

"I'm in no position to judge" said the female daemon.

"I think you are. Whatever you may look like, you're human."

" _How many times have I reminded Velvet that?"_ the Arc lost count.

"You hate because you love, and feel as much hurt as you do anger. That's human. Kurogane is with me. He agreed to it. What our blacksmith friend feel towards Stormhowl is more than resentment. It's admiration, too."

"That's why he wanted to do it. He wanted to put everything he had into one final clash."

"Shigure's the same. He has that very human strength to take the good along with the bad and just keep pushing ahead. A strength that I, as a daemon, can never match."

"Brooding doesn't suit you. Rokurou. You wanted to be a swordsman greater than any other. That's why you fought and bled to perfect your skills. That's the sort of man you are."

"Couldn't have said it better myself" Jaune smiled.

"Yup, that's how I am."

"I like that part of you, Rokurou" said Laphicet.

"Me too, thanks."

"Same with me. No matter what happens between you and Shigure, we'll be there to support you. You know, the more I think about it, the more obvious it is" said the blond exorcist.

"What do you mean?"

"I think the secret in beating Shigure isn't outmatching him in strength. You said it yourself. That he possess human strength that you don't have because you're a daemon. But the secret lies in outsmarting him. If you can find a way to do that, then I'm sure you can defeat him."

"Outsmarting him…?" he took another sip from his sake.

"Thank about it. We'll leave you with your thoughts."

* * *

The trio climbed down while Jaune smiled at himself. Velvet's pep talk will no doubt helped Rokurou as well as his. But hers was more inspiring so he will give her the credit. As they returned to the town the Arc spotted a near by building. It was a clothing store. The blond thought they will sell all kinds of coats because of the strong cold. He didn't noticed that the Crowe was stealing glances at him. Her chest nut eyes softened remembering how she snapped at him. Why does she always has to be the one to screw up when it comes to the two of them. She swore she will make it right and talk to the blond exorcist later. The trio saw Eleanor ahead with her back turned, she had her eyes closed. The red head exorcist was counting, they had no idea why.

 **(Music: "Eleanor Hume" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"98...99…100! Ready or not, here I come!"

"Bring it on!"

"Kamoana?" Jaune recognized the voice of the therion girl.

"OK! Gonna find you!" Eleanor turned around only to find Velvet, Laphicet and Jaune smirking.

"Having fun?" smiled the Crowe.

"Ah, er, Kamoana insisted that we play, so-"

"Madam Eleanor!" Bienfu walked over to her" I followed Kamoana for you. She's hiding right over there!"

"You were planning to cheat? Eleanor that's not like you. I'm disappointed" Jaune kept his mirk.

"Wow...Cheating against a kid…? That's low" added Laphicet.

"I never intended for that! Bad Bienfu! No cheating!"

"Huh? But when I play with Miss Magilou, she always makes me do that."

"I'm not surprised" sweat dropped the Arc.

"She's a terrible influence on you!" said the red head exorcist.

"Eleanor! Why aren't you looking for me?" the therion girl walked over to her with Dyle behind her.

"I found you Kamoana! And Dyle!" she pointed to the two.

"What?!" gasped the malak boy.

"No fair!" argued the therion girl.

"See? That's cheating!" said the top hat normin.

"Learning from the best, I guess" said the blond exorcist.

"I didn't cheat, I simply utilized Bienfu's cheating. That's called strategy" defended the exorcist.

"But the fact you listened to Bienfu means, you still cheated. Cheating is cheating no matter what pretty words you coated it in" sweat dropped Jaune.

"I…." the red head blushed.

"Hehe. "Plans must be solid and reactions flexible" right?" Velvet brought one of Arthur's maxim.

"Right. See Kamoana? I'm smart and strong. You don't have to worry about me."

" _A smart cheater"_ the Arc smirked but decided to keep it to himself.

"Don't worry! I believe in you, Eleanor. I'm just worried that Bienfu will get you in trouble."

The blond exorcist chuckled while the normin gasped.

"Why am I the bad guy now?!"

"I can handle Bienfu too. Don't worry, I'll make sure everyone makes it back safe."

"OK. It's a promise!"

"Kamoana, if you're feeling better now, head back, OK? It's too cold, you'll into hibernation" said Dyle.

"No sleeping! Dyle "it" next cause he's a crocodile!"

"I'm not a crocodile. I'm a lizard…."

"Isn't that the same thing?" asked Bienfu.

"Not even close! You think crocodiles can regrow their tails?"

"It has to be possible" said Eleanor.

"Don't worry about Dyle. His tail will grow back" said Jaune.

"Not that. I'm talking about a way to make a better world for everyone. Humans, daemon, malakhim. And I intend to find it. It might take years. No decades, centuries, generations...Even if it takes millennia. I'll do it."

"Playing the long game. I take it?" smiled Velvet.

"Now that's the Eleanor I know" followed the Arc.

"I believe in you Eleanor. You'll find a way" said Laphicet.

"I will, once I made up my mind, nothing can stop me.

"Yup."

"Trust me, we know" said the Crowe.

"I'll help too. Just because if I sealed Innominat. It doesn't mean it will be over for me. I'm planning to make a difference in the world too. I want to find that better way with you. But we DO know that Artorius's way isn't it" said the blond exorcist.

"Yes" the red head exorcist nodded.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The trio resumed walking around the town. They saw Eizen smiling as he was holding a letter in his hands. Jaune immediately knew it must be another letter from Edna, or maybe he was writing another to her. The girl malak was always sending him letters. The blond exorcist knew very well that even she was upset with her brother leaving her, deep down she still cares for him. Otherwise she wouldn't be sending him letters. She might not like the gifts he sends her, but she still appreciates them. Nothing will make the Arc happy than to see them reuniting and talking things out. Of course Eizen being stubborn he wouldn't want to. Not with his curse and he made it clear he wanted his sister out of harms way from it.

 **(Music: "That's my way Eizen the reaper" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Writing another letter to your sister?" said Velvet.

"Nope. This time she sent one to him" said Benwick.

"Another one then" smiled Jaune.

"Man, she hardly ever writes back. Hope this ain't a bad omen."

"Shut it" said the earth malak.

"Eizen, that's great news!" said Laphicet.

"I hope she didn't said anything bad about me" sweat dropped the Arc.

"No. If it makes you feel better. She said she was just kidding about all those comments about you. And she apologized."

"I don't want to say" I told you so", but I TOLD you so. Like, ten times."

"You know he would never act like that with a stranger. Especially your own sister" the therion defended the blond.

"Just to let you know. Back at my world I had seven sisters. So I know how you feel."

"You have seven sisters Jaune?!" the malak boy was shocked.

"That's a big family" added the Crowe.

"Yeah, I know…." his eyes softened thinking of his family.

"I already apologized" said the pirate malak" I told her about all of you in my last letter. Seems she was amused. Says you sound" appropriate" for me, and she'd love to meet you. Now that she was able to know Jaune. She sounded eager to meet you guys."

"Weird sister you got" said the long black haired woman.

"You don't even know the half of it" smiled the blond exorcist.

"That's about it. A girl weird enough to want to live alongside the reaper...No matter the cost."

"I'd love to meet her too" said Laphicet.

"You'll get along with her just fine. But be careful she teases a lot and she can be annoying on purpose" added Jaune.

"I'll warn you..." glared the earth malak.

"Touch my sister and I'll kill you, right? Sheesh, you say that to EVERY Guy you meet" said Benwick.

"Jaune got off easy. Otherwise-"

"You wouldn't do anything to him. Not with me around" Velvet warned him while the Arc got behind the therion.

" _It's so good to have her on my side"_ the blond felt so relief.

"Awfully protected" now the Crowe sounded amused.

"Nah, just obsessed."

"That's even worse!" said the young pirate.

"We'll all go meet her together someday" said the malak boy.

"I like your confidence."

"Yeah, I man the wheel of my own ship."

"Aye. As do I and all of you...And even her…."

"He's all grown up" Jaune patted Laphicet's head.

"They grow up so fast" followed the daemon woman.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The trio left Eizen alone so he can continue reading his sister's letter. Obviously Benwick left too, not wanting to be rude. It was a personal matter for the first time, so he needed his privacy. Reaching near the inn they saw Medissa and Magilou. Of course the snake therion will come if Kamoana was also here. But she didn't looked happy. Her eyes were set on Velvet. Did something happened to put her in a bad mood. It's not like the Crowe was always talking with her. The only thing that eased the snake therion was spending time with the therion girl. She saw it as a second chance at life, a second daughter. But once the trio got close to the two, she was ready to set the black haired woman straight.

"Lord of Calamity, your schemes are your own business. But I won't stand by if Koamana's fate is involved."

So that was it. She was just worried for the therion girl. Jaune understood her but it was hard to protect someone who can be as stubborn as the daemon woman next to him.

"It's a bit late for that. If you mean to stop me, you'll have to strike me down first."

" _Typical Velvet"_ the Arc rolled his eyes.

"You asked for it" Medissa was ready to attacked.

"Whoa!" Jaune got between the two" we're not here to fight each other. Medissa, I know you're worried about Kamoana. But she chose to come here on her own free will. Nobody made her. She was just worried about Eleanor and followed Benwick. Velvet isn't to blame here."

"You're right" the snake therion calmed down" but I...I won't let anything happen to her. I won't lose another daughter…."

"You won't. Eleanor won't let that happen and neither would we."

"Achoo!" Laphicet has suddenly sneezed getting their attention.

"I found an inn with a nice big hot spring. Warm yourself up before you catch a cold" smiled Medissa.

"I know. Pyrrha, Ruby and Selene are there. They're probably done by now" said the blond exorcist.

"What a darling you are! I'll take you up on that. Gotta conserve my strength" said Magilou.

"I don't think Medissa was talking about you" smirked Jaune.

"Good idea, Phi, want to join me?" Velvet smiled at the malak boy.

The Arc blushed at the thought.

"What?! N-No way!" he blushed too.

"No need to hold back on my account. The bath at the inn should be huge."

"That's not the problem!" argued the boy but he sneezed again.

"See? Hurry up and get in" she smiled.

"Don't I get to-" Jaune started blushing.

"Finish that sentence and I won't defend you against Eizen the next time" Velvet turned serious gazing at the blond.

"My bad…." he sweat dropped he blamed his stupid pervy side.

"Aiighh! Why did you do this to me?! I'll bathe alone thank you! You first!"

"Fine. Fine."

"Are you crazy Laphicet?" the Arc whispered to the boy" you have no idea how lucky you are."

"What are you telling him?" asked a very serious therion.

"Nothing! I'll patrol the town again while you guys are on the hot spring. Then I'll give it a go. See you guys" he left in a hurry before the Crowe could catch him.

" _He can be a bit of a pervert sometimes. But I don't mind"_ the long black haired woman smiled at his retreating form.

* * *

Jaune was doing another patrol on the town like he said. Then he saw Magilou, heading to the front gate. She was alone so the blond decided to followed her. He was able to catch up to the platinum-blond. She saw him, but she didn't minded him tagging along. The witch had nothing to hide, might as well let him know what was going on. Or better yet, who was here. As they left the town Jaune's eyes widened as he saw Melchior, with his back turned. Blue eyes narrowed. He got here faster than he thought. But it was strange. There weren't any other exorcists or malakhims. Shigure wasn't here either. The one-eyed legate was all alone. That really made him wondered, if this was some sort of trap.

"Looks like you got our message" said the witch.

"You plan on awakening the four Empyreans."

"Age hasn't dull your wits, I see."

"Surely you know the consequences. You know the chaos you will bring if you take that route."

"Oh yeah, so much chaos. Innominat's amplified resonance will return to normal, the malakhim will regain their free will...Many exorcists will lose their powers to do whatever they do, and the Abbey will lose its means of control."

"While the daemon threat will remain unchanged."

Jaune remained silent. This conversation between felt like it was personal. Melchior did noticed him and he didn't seemed shocked to see him alive.

"Not only that, but the elemental balance of this world will be thrown into turmoil for hundreds of years. Earth will shift, skies will go mad, seas will swell, volcanoes will erupt...It'll be quite a show."

"All of civilization will regress. The eruption of Mount Killaraus alone will rob humanity of its source of flamestone, and consequently of gunpowder."

"Is that why you came here Melchior?" Jaune finally spoke" to warn us not to awaken the four Empyreans?"

"Your actions will have severe consequences as the emissary of the watchers of this world. Would you stand by and let this event transcend?"

"No, I won't stand by as it happens. I will actually HELP to let it happen. I know the catastrophe that will occur if the four Empyreans are awaken. But humanity has proven over the course of history their will to endure. One way or the other, they will survive and live on. It won't be an easy road to cross, but they can do it. Not alone, but together. Anyway, all of this chaos that Magilou mentioned its a whole lot better to happen than having a world where humanity has NO free will!"

"So you will send this world to i'ts doom? You will go that far to fulfill the task the watchers have given you? You perished in another world only to be sent to another and contribute on it's destruction instead of saving it."

"Don't start playing the blame game here. We didn't started this. You and Artorius did with wanting to awaken Innominat. And speaking of that...There's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while. I saw Artorius's memories through the Earthern Historia. I saw how the Opening took place. I don't buy that bull crap that the villagers of Aball sold him and Celica out to those bandits. Did you had something to do with it?"

"Hm...What point will there be to ask something that has passed a long time ago?"

"It matters to me, to Velvet and even Artorius. He actually gave up his task as an exorcist because he has found happiness with a woman he truly cared and cherished. A woman that was carrying HIS child. I find it TOO convenient that all hell breaks loose during a Scarlet Night. Once he found a purpose in his life, he needed a reminder of who he was and what he needed to do."

Magilou grinned staring at the one eyed man" looks like you've been caught red handed old man."

"..."

"Was it you? Did you convinced the bandits to attack Artorius and Celica?"

"It was unfortunate, but inevitable. The bandits were already being consumed by malevolence. All I did was hand them some payment. Sacrifices are needed for the sake of a new and better world."

"So it was you. You're the one responsible for taking Artorius's happiness. His reason to live."

"If you're wondering I already told him, a long time ago. His reason to live was to lead this world to a new dawn. Not settle down and raise a family. He is to fulfill the task given to him by his master. To get rid of the malevolence and build a utopia free of daemons."

"I'm done here" Jaune glared at the legate" just looking at you makes me sick. We will stop you. You can tell Shigure we're coming for him too."

Without another word the Arc walked out as he saw Rokurou and Eizen. He didn't said anything to the two as he went back inside the town. There was nothing else to say. He gave Melchior the message and if not, then Magilou will be the one to tell him. Finding out he was the one to caused the Opening is enough reason to take him down. Velvet and everyone will put a stop to him, to Shigure, to Artorius and to Innominat. And of course, his task to the Primordial Empyreans.

* * *

As the blond went back to Meirchio he spotted Silva. The silver haired malak was on a roof of a house. He blinked a few times, there was no ladder, or anything that could help get him up there. Looks like he will get the chance to find out. As he went to the house and started looking for a way. At least the bricks looked like they can be use to climb up. So the blond exorcist started climbing with a few attempts at almost slipping. Luckily, he reached the top seeing the silver haired malak staring at the sky. Giving a breath he got seated next to him.

"You're very bold to be able to climbed up here."

"Actually" started Silva" there's a ladder on the back of the house. That's how I got here."

Jaune sweat dropped in return" so what are you doing?"

"Gazing at the stars. There's something about them, that I can't get my eyes off of them."

"They're really something, huh?"

"They're pretty. I don't know much about things. I barely did anything before I got my will back. Asides from taking orders from Lady Teresa and then Lord Melchior."

"Well, now you have the freedom to do anything you like. If you like the stars, maybe a book about them will do" smiled the Arc.

"Yes! That will be great" he smiled in joy.

"I don't think we'll find any books here. Maybe at the library in the royal villa. They might have a book of astronomy."

"Astronomy?"

"It's the science. The study of the stars and even planets."

"Planets? So that means, there could be other worlds besides this one all the way up there?" now Silva was truly interested.

"Something like that. It's different from my case. My world Remnant is in an another dimension."

"I wonder if there's life among those planets."

"You have me there. It took me three years to know enough of this world. I don't know how long it will take me to learn from those other worlds."

"I like that. I want to know more" he smiled.

"I promise Silva. Once we're done with this journey, we'll go to get many books of things you might like. The stars too."

"Thank you Jaune. You have done enough for me already. I want to continue traveling with you."

"Are you sure? Things might get complicated if the legates arrive here. The fights will get a whole lot tougher."

"I don't care. I want to fight by your side."

"But it's dangerous for you to be traveling with us in your condition. I mean, you don't have a vessel after Melchior. Without one you can easily be exposed to the malevolence."

The silver haired malak stood silent in thought for a second" is it all right if I make a request?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Is it fine by you. I would like for you to become your vessel."

"What?" that really took the Arc by surprise.

"I know you already have a malak. But I wish to continue being by your side. This is what I truly want. I hope you can accept me."

"Silva...Are you sure, you want to do this?"

"Yes. I understand if you don't-"

"No, it's OK. I don't mind at all. And I'm sure Selene won't mind either. I used to be a praetor so I won't have a problem having more than one malakhim. But I will leave that decision to you."

"My mind's made up. Please Jaune, become a vessel for me."

The blond exorcist gave a smile" all right...Then, let's form a pact."

"I'm ready" he smiled.

* * *

Laphicet felt so much better after taking that bath in the hot spring. But it worried him Velvet's behavior after he combed her hair. She was leaking out malevolence again. The therion was grieving thinking it was too late for her to be saved. The boy thought Jaune has finally got through to her. But looks like he was wrong. She was being stubborn in accepting a second chance. It hurts her for all the pain she has caused. The Crowe doesn't believe in redemption. But why was she thinking like that. She has him, Jaune, everyone to support her. They all know all the suffering she went through. She deserves that second chance. But what can he do. The malak boy will have to put his faith in the Arc and trust that he will set her in the right path.

The malak was heading for his room. Thinking he could get some rest before the fight begins. As he was about to reach the door, he spotted Selene. The malak girl was wearing yellow pajamas similar to what he was wearing. Her purple hair was down. It was long reaching to her lower back. Laphicet blushed, she looked so pretty that way. His heart was beating fast and soon his entire face was turning red. It was different that time with Velvet because he almost had a view of the Crowe's chest when she bent over to checked on him. He always knew Selene was pretty but this, was a whole new level of cute. The malak girl seemed like she was waiting for him and when saw him, she blushed too.

"Selene…?"

"You're here" she sounded nervous" good. I was waiting for you."

"What for?"

"Just...You know" she shrugged her shoulders, her cheeks blushing" how was the bath?"

"It was great! I love it!"

"Me too. So glad that I was able to warm my body from that nasty cold. It's a real drag we have to go outside again."

"I think it's annoying."

"I know!" she smiled.

There was a small silence between the two malakhims. Laphicet noticed Selene staring at him, then turned her gazed away. Then look at him again, then turned her gaze away. He blinked what was up with her. For as long as he has known the archer girl, she has never acted this way before.

"Are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Is it the coming battle? Are you nervous?"

"Please. I'm not scared at Shigure or Melchior."

"Then why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting weird" she pouted.

"You're face is red. And you looked nervous."

The malak girl turned her head away muttering something" maybe I'm a little nervous."

"Of what? If it's not the fight, then what is?"

"I guess I'm worried after the fight."

"Are you talking about the fight with Innominat?"

"I don't know what will happen after. I was created with the purpose to help Jaune seal him. But after that, what will become of me?"

"I get it. You're just worried that you might not have a purpose after you guys sealed him."

"I'm a malak. But with a task. If my task is done, what's next?"

"I guess you live your life to the fullest" he smiled" it doesn't matter if you complete your purpose. You can still live on and continue helping Jaune. You're not just his malak, you're his friend too."

"More like family. That's what he said" she smiled.

"See. You will stay by his head after the fight. If everything turns well, I'm planning to live with Velvet. She promised me to make me some of her cooking."

"Jaune keeps telling me that her cooking is very good. Maybe I might have a taste too."

"I'm glad you and her are getting along" Laphicet smiled again.

"She's not that bad once you get to know her. But I hate it whenever she puts all the weight on her shoulders. Just because she's the Lord of Calamity, that doesn't mean she has to do everything on her own. She's not alone. I mean, what are we, chop liver?"

"You're right, she's not alone" the boy gave a laugh at her last comment.

"Guess I got worried for nothing. Should have known you will make me feel better" Selene started twiddling her thumbs as her cheeks got red again.

Laphicet smiled before he was caught off guard. Selene just went to him and kissed his cheek making his entire face turned red. The malak girl didn't replied, she looked very shy as she muttered" goodnight" before entering the room. And he stood there, frozen like a statue. His brain was processing the information, what just happened. He just got a kiss on his cheek. He touched his left cheek where the archer girl kissed him. His heart was beating like crazy. So he slowly walked to his room not knowing what to think. But he was sure, he'd like it.

* * *

Jaune finally had his chance to go to the hot spring. It was heavenly, truly an amazing experience. His body was warm and refreshed. Being out in that cold wasn't healthy in the least. It made him think how strong the people of Meirchio are. After the bath he put some pajamas and went to his room to get some rest. Who knows how long he will have considering he just saw Melchior. Shigure was probably at Mount Killaraus waiting for them just like the one eyed legate. Defeating them means using them as sacrifice to awake the four Empyreans. They'll be able to do it, at the right place. At the top of the volcano. The blond exorcist gave a sigh as he got seated in the nice comfy bed. Way much better than sleeping outside, or in that cave.

Just as he was ready to lie down and close his eyes. A knock on the door caught his attention. The Arc rolled his eyes. It has to be Selene saying she can't sleep obviously lying so he could read her a story and sleep next to him. He has definitely spoiled the malak girl. As he went to opened the door, his eyes widened. Not the person he was expecting. Velvet stood wearing a light yellow pajamas. Jaune tried not blushed because the shirt made her breasts looked bigger. Or maybe they were always like that. He stopped checking her out a while back due to her ripped outfit. The long black haired woman stared at him, with her cheeks lightly red. She was giving him" that look" again and he wasn't imagining things.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. I thought I could use some quick shut eye, before heading out."

"I know. Magilou just told the legates have arrived. But I need to talk to you. It's important."

"OK…."

The Crowe entered as the blond closed the door behind them. She wasn't planning to stay standing so he kindly let her sit on the bed. Jaune followed, sitting next to her. Whatever she wanted to talk to him about must really be important. It couldn't wait even when he knew they'd be leaving soon. The others must be getting ready to head out.

"I just wanted to tell you. I'm not angry at you. I'm sorry for how I reacted back at the cave."

"Nothing to worry about. I'm glad you let me know" he paused getting serious" now that you're here. I don't mind if we talk about a couple of things. Mainly about Laphicet, your brother."

"All right. What about him?" guess she could wait a little longer to tell him.

"Do you hate him? For what he did, becoming a sacrifice?"

"Laphi was my brother. I would never hate him. But I am angry at him. What he did was the stupidest thing he has ever done. Getting himself killed like that would've never made me happy."

"But in a way. He was only thinking about you and he wanted you to live happily in a new world."

"You mean live happy in a world where free will doesn't exist? I would never be happy, not with his choice and not in this world. I would have rather be by his side as he slowly dies on his bed. Why couldn't he just wait until the illness take him? Was it better to die that way, than in a bed next to your sister?"

"I knew you would say that. Laphi really screwed up. It goes to show you that we're not perfect. Just like Artorius. We both saw it in his memories. How much he loved Celica."

"Jaune-"

"Please hear me out. I just recently found out that it was Melchior the one behind the Opening. He paid those bandits to attack Aball and go after Celica and Artorius. They eventually became daemons."

Chest nut eyes widened in shock as she lowered her head.

"He was the one who pushed Artorius to embraced the life of an exorcist. To go with the ritual to awake Innominat, to become the savior of humanity, to become the Shepherd. At one point he was willing to give all that up because he had Celica. With her, he was truly happy, he really loved her. She was the one person that keep him from choosing the fate of the Shepherd. That's why Melchior did what he did. That's not all. He already told him. According to him, Artorius knows the truth of the Opening for a long time. This led me to think that everything he has done was for one purpose only."

"The resurrection of Innominat and the suppression of the world" that was Velvet's obvious guess.

"That's what I thought at first. But now, not anymore. Not since finding out the truth behind Melchior's actions. I think what Artorius is really after...Is death…."

The Crowe raised an eyebrow at his comment.

"Deep down he knows very well of all the terrible things he'd done. And now he's looking for a way out to pay for his sins. He wants to die and who'd be better to do that than the sister of his lover?"

"….."

"When Celica died. He broke, his heart was shattered and he died on the night of the Opening. Now, all that is left is an empty shell of the man that was once Arthur. He went with everything just to reach the point that someone can finally end his life. Because he doesn't want to live anymore. The only thing that kept him living in this world was taken from him years ago. So his playing the role of the Shepherd, in disguise as the villain that wants to enslave humanity of its free will."

"If he wants death...Then I will gladly give it to him. I won't deny he loved Celica, I know that now. But he wasn't the only one who was broken with her death. And yet he broke me even more with killing my little brother right before me. For that, I will never forgive him. What he's doing is selfish. He loses the only person that meant everything to him and in return, he wants to drag down the whole world with him. Celica would be so disappointed in him, if she could see him now. Yet...I am such a hypocrite. I'm exactly the same as Artorius. I lost everything that meant everything to me and now I want to drag down everyone with me just for revenge. My fate has been sealed. I'll take Artorius with me to hell if I have to."

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"This again?!" Jaune got upset" you feel like you don't deserve to live anymore? I don't want you acting all emo again. Not when you were starting to act like your old self again."

"I'm too far gone. But the other therions, Medissa, Kamoana, they can still live happily. My soul became tainted with hatred and despair, that's why Innominat wanted to devour me. I…."

The Arc saw that malevolence was leaking from her body again" Velvet stop. I think I know why this is happening. Because your reminding yourself of how you used to feel. Hate, despair. That's why the malevolence is leaking from you. It's not because you have devoured too much of it. I need you to calm down for a moment. Forget about everything that happened in the past. Just focus on right now" he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I want you to think of the present. Of all the people you met on this journey. Rokurou, Magilou, Eizen, Eleanor, Laphicet, Pyrrha, Ruby...Me. We followed you, we stood by your side, we fought by your side no matter of your quest for revenge. And part of it was because we knew deep down, you're a good person. Especially Laphicet, he saw through the real you, just like me."

Somehow, it worked. The therion did as he told her, thinking of her friends and companions. The malevolence that was leaking out was no more. She teared up and she took his hands into hers.

" _It's now or never. I might never have a chance like this"_ Jaune gathered a lot of courage.

"Velvet...I might understand Artorius a little. I know how I would feel. If the one person I care about the most in the world is taken from me. It will destroy me, if something happens to her. I would go mad and who knows, malevolence might take over me. Because that person made him so happy...It's the same for me" he pulled her closer as she suddenly blushed.

"Velvet...I lo-"

The Crowe cut him off as she kissed his lips softly. Then she pressed forward making it very passionate. It caught the Arc off guard as he blushed. But he accepted the kiss. It suddenly hit him what she was trying to tell him. Why she came here. And he was so stupid to bring the topic of her brother, Artorius and her sister. When all she wanted was to tell him how she feels. The kiss lasted a little longer, before she broke away. They were catching their breath as both of their faces were red. And he smiled, she smiled. There was no better moment than right now.

"Is this...What you wanted to tell me, back at the cave?"

"Took you long enough fool…." she chuckled.

"Yeah. I can be very oblivious to this kind of thing. But not anymore."

The blond caressed her check softly as he gently pulled her face towards his. This time, he kissed her passionately. Velvet went closer to him deepening the kiss. By the Empyreans, how long she wanted to do this. She could imagined Nico jumping in joy celebrating. The kiss didn't lasted as long as the first one. Afterward, the therion leaned her head on his shoulder, feeling the warm of his body. The bath he took at the hot spring helped. Jaune wrapped his arm around her, holding her. No moment he has spent in this world would never be as good as this one. Right now, he was the happiest man in the world.

"Can we stay like this, for a little while? I know we have to go soon" her tone, she was pleading him.

"I would want to stay like this forever. What can I say, I'm in love with the Lord of Calamity."

His comment only made Velvet to cuddled him even more. For now, they would enjoyed this moment with each other. And nothing else around them, mattered.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

The Scarlet Night was upon the town of Meirchio. Ruby, Pyrrha and Silva stood outside of the inn. They were ready for the coming battle. But they haven't seen the others yet. They seemed to have left the inn earlier. It's not like they were going to leave them behind. Benwick came to them and told the trio they went to the clothing shop, not far from where they were. Footsteps were heard as the trio turned to the source. Their eyes widened as the group were heading their way. But they were wearing different clothes from their usual attires.

Jaune was wearing a blue sleeveless trench coat with a hood. Blue gauntlets with black at the bottom and a steel plate above the fist. A golden yellow belt with the buckle colored silver, long black pants with blue large boots that had the colors blue, silver and black. They were combining with the colors of the attire overall. Crocea Mors was sheathed in the same place as usual. On the right side of his waist. Pyrrha did blushed a little at the Arc's new outfit, it made him looked very bad ass and handsome.

Selene was wearing a different variation from her old attire. A long sleeve sky blue trench coat with gauntlets gray and the hand are was blue, exposing her last two fingers. Her cape was now purple and longer than the last one. A red and yellow pauldron followed by a lavender blouse, with a red skirt and black shorts, being seen below the skirt. Long sky blue boots with black on the bottom and some lavender at the top. Her bow and quiver of arrows were in the same place. On her back. The new outfit made her looked more confident and determined than ever before.

Velvet was wearing an improvement of her last ripped attire. A long black and red trench coat with a neck line. Within another trench coat which was colored red, with a zipper all the way down to her waist. A black belt with a red swirl line with a round buckle that had the symbol of nuclear radiation. Long gray pants with long red boots with gray on the bottom. In addition she was wearing silver armored pauldrons tied on both legs, covering part of her boots. Her gauntlet blade was on her usual right arm and her left arm was still bandaged. The new outfit made her looked very intimidating.

Laphicet was also wearing an improvement from his old outfit. He was still wearing the black collar with the bell with the exception of the rest. Golden gloves, a white shirt with a blue pauldron with a yellow line. A long sleeve silver trench coat that separates into two sections with gold on the bottom, both sleeves have a small pauldron with white and a yellow forming a cross. Long navy blue pants with long white boots that had gold on the top and the front of the boot. The bottom was the only thing colored black. Selene has stolen glances at the malak boy because he looks very cute in his new outfit.

Eleanor has completely ditched her exorcist outfit going with something new. A black tank top with a neck line and a zipper in the middle. Her midriff was exposed accompanied with long black pants and long white boots with heels, with yellow on the top, a black pauldron with a yellow diamond accessory and yellow at the bottom. A long sleeve white trench coat with a neck line, with black on the sleeve with the same yellow diamond design, with a red line. Black fingerless gloves. On her right glove she was wearing a golden bracelet. Finally her spear which has also changed the weapon. It was long red with the blade having a yellow curve design resembling the letter" S". The bottom of the spear was black and sharp. Looking like it can also be used to attack.

Eizen changed his black reaper outfit going for something that fitted his style. A long black fur coat that he wasn't wearing completely. The long sleeves of the coat were unoccupied. A red shirt with a neck line with a collar that had a red diamond. A black short sleeve jacket with red on the sleeves and the inside, with a neck line. He was still wearing his black leather gloves along with his bracelets. A belt with a yellow buckle, long black pants with long black boots, that had red on the top and the middle. At the front of the boots was white as well as the bottom. Now the earth malak looked like one bad ass pirate king.

Magilou has thrown away her jester-like outfit for something more appropriate for her. A purple witch hate with a ghastly face, it looked like it was actually alive. A dark purple blouse with a purple short skirt, that at the bottom had triangle forms. A long sleeve white trench coat with a yellow buckle in the middle of the chest with a pink line, in the middle as well as the sleeves. Long white knee stockings that also have the same triangle design as the skirt, with pink shoes having black at the bottom. The top had purple with a pink line going nicely with the rest of the outfit. The platinum blond chose this attire herself and it makes her looked like a real witch, in her opinion.

Finally Rokurou has also made a change in wardrobe. A long sleeve black shirt with long black gloves with a gold pauldron above. A sleeveless white trench coat with pink at the top and the bottom but some showed like they were cherry blossoms petals, and a yellow line. A white belt with a silver buckle. Long black baggy pants with black boots that were covered by a gold pauldron for armor just like his gloves. His two short swords were sheathed in its usual place and on his back was his new sword. Kurogane who has forged himself into a blade. Now he looked like a true foreign warrior.

Ruby, Pyrrha and Silva were impressed by their new choice of clothing. Truly it was improvement from their old outfits. They picked the right ones to fit their personality and styles. Velvet and Jaune stared at the sky, their eyes were on the red moon. The last time they have seen it was three years ago. During the attack on Aball and the Advent. The death of Laphicet and the beginning of the Innominat and the birth of the malakhims.

"Another Scarlet Night" said the therion.

"Losing your nerve, Velvet?" asked Magilou.

"I think not."

"Yeah, who do you think you're talking to?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at the witch.

"Don't worry. Leave Shigure to me" said Rokurou.

"We already know. But we will still back you up" replied the Arc, if the swordsman legate wasn't going to hold back this time, the daemon swordsman will need all the help he can get.

"Where's Kurogane?" asked the black haired woman.

"Here with me. Kurogane and I will cut Shigure down" the war daemon unsheathed slightly the long sword on his back.

"What? Ruby was shocked" Kurongane...Is gone…?"

"He's not gone. He forged himself into this sword" pointed the daemon swordsman.

The red cloak girl stood in awe for a moment before her silver eyes lit up" that is...Absolutely SO COOL! I can't believe he turned himself into a weapon! I wish I could turn myself into a scythe! Maybe I can try!"

"I don't think you can turn yourself into a weapon Ruby. There's no such thing as people transforming into weapons" Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Except for a daemon like Kurogane" added Rokurou.

"Anyway, Eizen. Sorry, but Melchior is mine to eat. Got it?" said the Crowe.

"Got it. But at the very least, you're gonna let me watch" the pirate malak tossed his coin and caught with his closed fist.

"I think you're asking the wrong person" Jaune whispered to the daemon woman while gazing at a certain witch.

"I could care less, what happens to that old man. He'll make a fine snack for the Lord of Calamity. And a nice sacrifice for the four Empyreans too" Magilou sounded like she didn't care but somehow, the Arc could tell part of it was a lie.

"And speaking of which" the therion gazed at the platinum blond" you do whatever you want. Go nuts out there."

"I'm always, nuts!"

"No kidding" muttered Selene.

"Benwick, when you see the chance, take the others back to the Van Eltia and await orders."

"Aye, aye!"

"Laphicet…." she turned to the boy.

"Let's go" he smiled.

"Eleanor, keep Laphicet safe. Please."

"I will. Worry not."

"Let's move! We go to kill the exorcist legates, and engulf this world in the flames of chaos!"

"That's basically what's going to happen when the four Empyreans awaken" said the Arc.

"Have a good trip! See you soon!, kay?'" said Kamoana.

"Cool speech" Ruby smiled walking with the group" but I think the new clothes is way cooler. Especially yours Jaune. Like the hood now we can be "hood buddies"."

The blond only chuckled before gazing at Pyrrha who nodded with a smile. Then he turned to Silva nodding too. They were ready to what was to come. So they march out of the town and into their destination. To the volcano that is Mount Killaraus.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-In all honesty. To me this was the most fun I've had writing a chapter. It is by far my favorite. I hope you folks enjoyed it too as much as I did.**

 **-Bet you folks weren't expecting Jaune becoming Silva's vessel. I had it planned a long time ago.**

 **-Jaune putting Melchior in his place I so wanted to do it.**

 **-Yes I went with the theory from that reviewer that Melchior was the one that caused the bandit attack on Aball that lead to The Opening. It makes more sense Artorius was so happy with Celica that he was willing to give up his mission. But then that old bastard decides to forced him to resume his mission the hard way.**

 **-That Lalene moment awwww I find it so cute. But it won't be the las**

 **-Velvet killing daemons to remove her anger and frustration. I can totally see her doing that.**

 **-Also for those that watched anime. I hope you folks noticed the "Soul Eater" reference from Jaune saying" people transforming into weapons".**

 **-I'm so relief to say FINALLY Velvet kissed Jaune and then he kissed her back. However there's still more room for development between these two. I know I kept you fine readers waiting for far too long. But finally here it is. The beginning of a wonderful relationship.**

 **-The new costumes were all ideas from ZonZus. He also worked on the art for them. I told him he can upload the images to his deviant art page so you guys can finally see them. I did my best to describe them as exactly as it was drawn by him. Each costume has a title or name so you folks will know how to find them when you go to ZonZus DA page. They go by the following:**

 ***Velvet- The Nuclear Therion (ZonZus was heavily inspired on this costume by one of the characters from Elsworld. I'm sorry but I forgot his name, please don't be mad at me ZonZus).**

 ***Jaune- The Primordial Chosen (obviously because he was sent by the Primordials duh).**

 ***Selene- Daughter of Origin (again this is so obvious since she was created by the Empyrean of Birth).**

 ***Laphicet- The Silver Bishop (I think the Bishop title fits him well).**

 ***Eizen- The Pirate of Doom (ZonZus was heavily inspired by One Piece. If Eizen was an official character on said anime. This is the kind of costume he'll be wearing).**

 ***Rokurou- The Queller of Storms (the title also fits him well since he has the Kurogane Stormquell the blade that surpassed Stormhowl and Stormquell.)**

 ***Magilou- The Lost Legate (though she looks more like a witch now than from her original costume. She earns the title because in my opinion she was able to surpassed Melchior but at the same time she wants to live in a world where everyone can be who they are going against the Abbey's views. So the exorcist and Melchior can be consider a lost cause. Earning the part of the title.)**

 ***Eleanor- The Noble Exorcist (though she became a traitor she chose to do it because she was in search for the truth. Now she fights for everyone against a world of reason. Thus earning the Noble part of the title.)**

 **-As for Ruby, Pyrrha and Silva for now they won't get new costumes. Maybe Silva in the future, but that's just it.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***BlazefireDrago- I know but Jaune finally made up for his mistake. And he facing a dark version of himself...Hm. Won't say anything. But yeah the class four island will get tougher. And Silva is officially his second malak.**

 ***pepaul- won't say anything about hot spring scene. I already have it planned in my head and ready to write when the time comes.**

 ***M. H. Pintner- you guessed right, it happened in this chapter hope you like it.**

 ***Eizen or ZonZus- I know but like I said shippers will always ship. They will ship anything especially when it comes to White Rose and Bumblebee. They will probably use the game to justify their ships. But there's nothing wrong with that.**

 ***Haseoblade-Skyking01- true Jaune is dense but this chapter finally made up for the last one.**

 ***speedkarate37- thank you I'm happy you like the flashback. I truly enjoy Velvet and Nico's friendship. It's a shame the game didn't show more of it.**

 ***kalakauai- true Jaune and Selene armatization is perfect compare to the prototypes created by the Abbey. But Velvet has a right to worried. She would never want anything to happen to him. Or share Oscar's fate.**

 ***Guest- honestly I think Hideo Baba did a good job with other Tales games. Except with Zestiria. I think it was poorly done when it comes to the story, the battle mechanics, customization and the shipping. Hopefully Bandai Namco will make better Tales games in the future. I truly hope so.**

 ***UsedtoEatAssThriceaMonth- okay I won't question your username. But if you're really that committed I will make a Beta connection with you and send you the first chapter.**

 ***Guest- Jaune already fixed this mess and he did a pretty good job if I do say so myself.**

 ***ZonZus- I can never thank you enough for all the hard work you have put on the art for this story. Keep up the amazing work and thanks again.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- strange I didn't get the e-mail telling me of your review. Yes it's no coincidence Jaune pulled a Luke and that his and Velvet's relationship has a similarity to Luke/Tear from Abyss. But with this chapter I hope you like it, how it turned out. I planned for both kisses to happen during the events and the party's stay in Meirchio, after Velvet's talk with Laphicet in the anime cut scene BEFORE I started writing the first chapter, so yeah, it's been on my mind for a really long time. I decided to skipped said scene because the Velvet of this story is more different than the canon one. True she feels guilty and that she doesn't deserve a second chance but Jaune completely wipes out that kind of thinking from her. Now she's different and wants to give a second shot at life after their journey is over. Trust me this will affect the ending greatly. Whether it's positive or negative it will be up to you and all the readers to figure out.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address then PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Mount Killaraus part 1


	49. Mount Killaraus part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 49 Mount Killaraus part 1

(Location: Gaiburk Ice Field Edge of Survivability Northgand region Midgand Empire)

The party has taken the back exit of Meirchio to head back into the frozen tundra. This was the path that will lead to Mount Killaraus. As they left the town, the extreme cold came back. Those that have taken a dip into the hot springs were already shivering. Just like that their bodies, went cold again. And some, were already missing the hot springs. Mainly, Ruby, Selene and Pyrrha. But they knew they will have to endure. Besides, they won't be complaining about the cold much longer. Once they reached the volcano they'll be begging to get back into the cold. Eizen mentioned the inside of the volcano was extremely hot, very high temperatures. So they will be complaining about the heat instead. But to some the cold was the least of their worries, considering who they'll be fighting.

For Rokurou, it was about finally settling the score with his brother. To finally defeat Shigure and kill him. Everything was on the line, on this fight. Kurogane himself went as far to turned himself into a sword to surpass the mighty Stormhowl. The daemon swordsman needed to win this time. He has gotten stronger through the journey with his companions. Pride and honor were at stake. The war daemon was as determined as ever. And he highly believed this new sword will be the one to defeat his brother's blade. If the daemon blacksmith couldn't forged a stronger sword, then he will forged himself as a last act to prove himself to be worthy. But in Rokurou's eyes, he was already worthy of the title best blacksmith in history. Now there was only one way to find out if he has become the hardest sword in history.

For the others it was about defeating both legates in order to sacrifice them. They were needed to awaken the four elemental Empyreans. In doing so Innominat's domain will weaken and his suppression over the people might weakened too. Velvet was determined to do this. Taking the lives of two legates will be nothing to everything she has done. But it didn't mattered, she wasn't alone. She had these people that stood by her side and supported her. No matter how selfish were her desires, they stood by her. Especially Jaune, the blond was always from the start. Now that she knows he feels the same for her, nothing will stop her from getting this done. Because even with her sins and a daemon, people still care for her and so does the Arc. He will always love her. The blond taught her everyone deserves a second chance.

As the party went further the cold started to get a mix of heat. It was cold and hot at the same time. The holes around was releasing steam. Meaning it was the work of the volcano melting the snow. It was a sing that they were getting closer to their destination. This kind of weather wasn't that bad for the group. It wasn't cold and it wasn't either, it was actually perfect. It felt good, this was better than the hot springs. The quiet and relaxing walk didn't remain that way as they encounter daemons. There were more of the species before getting to Meirchio. Winter Wolf, Executioner, Specter and Wild Boar. They charged at the creatures without holding back. Knowing they didn't had time for this. Remembering their main focus, the mission. The legates the awakening of the four Empyreans.

The fights were longer than they thought. The daemons came in large groups and they weren't push over either. It was the same for them. They have gotten stronger and with teamwork on their side, even tough daemon fell to them. Eleanor was glad she decided to changed her spear. Her new weapon was more effective in combat. It was more light weighted allowing it to use it faster than her old spear. It also helped her moved faster, being perfect with quick and precise attacks. She got compliments from Rokurou and he even complimented her on her new attire. That came out of nowhere for the red head exorcist as she suddenly blushed. She was flattered even coming from a daemon. Though she was embarrassed, because the others haven't said a word of her new choice of clothing. Except Ruby, but she complimented everyone's new clothes.

Jaune has told Selene of becoming Silva's vessel. As the blond thought, she didn't had a problem with it. The malak girl was happy that he had a better vessel than Melchior. Laphicet was also happy for the silver haired malak. The Arc was the perfect candidate for Silva. It was better this way, they didn't wanted the malak to get consumed with malevolence in the long run. They knew what will happen to a malakhim if it does. That's why the silver haired boy was fighting the hardest so he could prove to Jaune he was strong enough and worthy of being his malak. That didn't stopped Selene from giving it her best, she made the battle easier using her second break soul arte" Zero Point" she actually uses her ability to freeze time for a few seconds. But that was enough for the party to gain the advantage in the fight.

Unlike her regular abilities using this break soul didn't exhaust her. So she can still go on even after using it. However Jaune being worried of the malak girl has told her, not to use too many times. The archer girl understood but she whined that he can get too worried for her sometimes. She has noticed the blond was acting way happy than usual. Even in their current situation he shouldn't be all smiles. Something happened to her master at Meirchio, she could smelled it. And not just, but everyone else realized this. Except for Laphicet, Silva and Ruby. It wasn't just the Arc but Velvet too. The therion was smiling ever so often. They were heading to a tough fight and she was, smiling. Not so like her in the least. Magilou grinned knowing what was going on. Love was in the air between the two.

It was good that the temperature changed. It was a mixture of hot and cold. They weren't bothered by it as they continued to fight more daemons. It was filled with Wild Boar and Executioner. As they went further more of those species were getting in their way. Rokurou didn't complained, grinning as he sliced through them. However, he won't use his new sword Kurogane on any of them. The blade was only reserved for his brother. It will be the sword to defeat him. Knowing the legates the party had a strong feeling they will fight them individually, which it was good. Neither Shigure nor Melchior were the kinds of people that would teamed up for a fight. Still they weren't going to underestimate them. They knew what Shigure can do and they have also witnessed what the bearded one eyed exorcist can do too.

Laphicet was focusing on the fights. But when he had so many people backing him up it was hard to focus at all. Selene, Silva, Eleanor, Jaune and Velvet were the ones who always got his back if things turned for the worse. Of course they had the numbers and the numbers and the strength to handled any daemons in the area. After another battle won, the malak boy noticed his surrounding. The snow, the sky, everything around them was colored red. His eyes looked high above at the crimson moon in the sky. He has never seen it before even if he was born under one. Yet those memories were all a blur to him, not remembering the events of the Opening. The boy stopped on his tracks gazing around. It caught the attention of everyone in the group.

"The sky…The snow...It's all red. So this is a Scarlet Night" said the malak boy.

"It looks pretty" said Ruby but with the looks Velvet and Jaune gave her, she quickly changed her mind" or not! It's bad…."

"It's pretty strange when you look at it" said the Crowe.

"Doesn't bring any happy memories. That's for sure" added the Arc.

"It kinds looks…Amazing…."

"Hey!" the silver eyed girl pouted" you guys just gave me" if looks could kill" look for saying it looks pretty and Laphicet gets a free pass?"

"Uh...It's not like I'm happy about it or anything" of course the malak will know how Velvet lost everything on a Scarlet Night.

"If you're worried about Laphi or Celica, you don't need to be" the therion smiled" I was just wondering what makes the moon turn so red."

"They say the crimson moon is a gate to beyond, and is proof of humanity's sins" replied Eleanor.

"A sign of sin, eh? Maybe the moon drinks up the innocent spilled by the wicked" said Rokurou.

"My...It would take a wicked mind indeed to come up with something like that!" said Magilou.

"Please, don't say such frightening things" said the red head exorcist.

"A scarlet night occurs whenever a full moon is in a certain position. The land and the moon pull at each other, an earthpulse energy spills into the sky, turning it red" Eizen gave his knowledge.

"Yes, and the amount of power is said to create enough mana to effect even an Empyrean" clarified the witch.

"So Innominat can gain full strength because of it. That means it won't matter if he's not fully awaken yet. A Scarlet Night is exactly what he needs to complete the Suppression" Jaune glared" Artorius wasn't probably worried in the least."

"It only gives us the more reason to awaken the four Empyreans now" said Velvet.

"So that's why the ritual is done on a Scarlet Night" added Laphicet.

"But the world of humanity is violent, and the earthpulse is stained with all the blood spilled throughout history. So Rokurou's theory might have hit a little closer to the truth than expected" said the pirate malak.

"Ohoho! A wild guess hits the mark!" grinned the daemon swordsman.

"Don't get used to it" scolded Eleanor.

"It sure does look grim, though" added Laphicet.

"I've never seen anything like it. It looks" unique"" followed Silva.

"Yeah" agreed the daemon woman.

"Still is strange" spoke Pyrrha gazing at it" back at Remnant the moon has always been white. And it was incomplete."

"Incomplete?" asked Selene.

"Part of it was missing, like half of it. According to Remnant's history books. A large meteor crashed into it, causing great destruction to the moon. Thus, looking like the way it is."

"I don't remember any of that" blinked Jaune.

"I don't blame you if you've been living in this world for a long time" smiled the red head huntress.

"Yeah I guess. But I kind feel ashamed I forgot things about Remnant."

"We don't blame you. But that red moon sure fits the color of my cloak. It should be changed to" Ruby Night" or "Rose Night" what do you think?"

" _Turning a bad omen into something nice. That's Ruby for you"_ smiled the blond exorcist.

* * *

There were more confrontations ahead. Only now, Wild Boar were the most opponents they were fighting. Even in this kind of temperature, they can survive because of the large coat of fur. They must have reached the deepest part of the frozen tundra by now. Meaning, they could be near the volcano. It was also proof that the further they got. The hotter was getting. The mixture of hot and cold was slowly vanishing, as there was more steam coming out. Some of the members were staring to feel the effects. Selene, Silva, Laphicet had sweat on their foreheads. To think they still haven't reached the volcano yet. It was going to get worse, they knew it. The heat inside Mount Killaraus will put any kind of heat to shame. Reaching the end, the party was able to see a cave in the distance.

"That's the cave! I can feel a powerful earthpulse flowing inside it" said Laphicet.

"I can feel it too. That must be the entrance to Mount Killaraus" said Selene.

"It looks like we can reach the core from there" said Velvet.

"Everyone ready? We expect hellish heat and tough battles inside" said Jaune.

"I say bring it on" said Rokurou.

As they got closer, the heat was suddenly gone. Once they were inside the party was hit by strong cold waves. That was definitely unexpected. The inside of the cavern was completely frozen. There were even ice spikes above. Not exactly what they were expecting to see from the inside of a volcano. The temperatures dropped and it looked like they were back at the Gaiburk Ice Field. If this is how it was going to be. The party was in for a hellish ride than they first thought. Extreme cold first, then extreme heat. But Jaune knew this was only the beginning of what's to come. Not just the temperature, the fight with the legates but the aftermath of awakening the four Empyreans. No doubt the volcano will erupt, sooner after awakening them. It made him pondered.

"All right Velvet. I think it's time you let us in on your plan for how escape if and when the volcano erupts" Magilou just red the Arc's mind.

"There is no plan" replied the Crowe which made the blond exorcist sweat dropped.

"Wh-What?! Then even if we awaken the elemental Empyreans, we're still toast!"

"I'm not going to die."

"Well I'm super happy for you! But what about the rest of us?!" argued the witch.

"I'm sure you'll all make it" she smiled.

"Don't you think you're being a bit blithe?!"

"I doubt there'll be an eruption at all" said Laphicet" we'll only be using the volcano's lifespring to push souls into the earthpulse. I don't think that should have much of an impact on the volcano's activity itself."

"Well, if you say so! That's a load off" said Magilou.

"Aye, but the ancients also say that when the four Empyreans awaken, there's a great shift in the earth. If they're angry about being roused from their slumber, I don't think a volcanic eruption if something we can rule out" said Eizen.

"See?! What did I tell you?!" the witch panicked again.

"Really, I'm sure we'll be fine. If the volcano erupts, we'll deal with it" said the malak boy.

"Haha! You're starting to sound like Velvet!" said Rokurou.

"You look sure of yourself, but I'm still nervous" followed Eleanor.

"It may be best to write up a will. Eizen, do you have a pen and paper?"

"Yeah, but I'm using them" the earth malak was probably writing another letter for his sister while Magilou growled in annoyance.

"That's enough. You already know how this will turn out, right?" asked the therion with a smile.

"Oh, so you figured that out?"

"It wasn't hard. Besides, it's not like you have anyone to give a will to."

"Oof...Way to cut to the quick…."

"Don't be so melodramatic Magilou. If the four Empyreans used all their power to the Eternal Sword in order to sealed Innominat. I doubt they'll be angry for being awaken" said Selene.

"Right. In fact, they should be overjoyed we're waking them. I doubt they would want to stay asleep forever. And if by some rare occurrence if does decides to erupt. Selene can warp us out of here back to the Van Eltia" followed Jaune.

"I doubt I'll be able to teleport so many people at once" muttered the malak girl.

* * *

Venturing the ice cavern the party figured out they'll be encountering daemons with the same elemental attribute. And they were right. They started facing off against Freezillo. An armadillo type with it's hard cold shell. Eventually the group went with fire artes and any martial artes that has the element. True, it was very effective against even if their shell gives them a high defense. But against fire, they were pretty much done for. However, Ruby's Crescent Rose and Pyrrha's Milo, their weapons were hard enough to make a dent of their cold shell. So even without fire, both huntress were able to take them on. Also using their dust rounds were effective on the armadillo daemon. They encountered, large groups of Freezillo. But nothing they could handle. Though the fights got a little longer.

Another daemon they encountered was the Hundrepede. A centipede type whose hard was also covered in ice. However, these creatures for their size, were faster than the Freezillo. In addition, they were very annoying because their sting causes the poison alignment status. Jaune knew he made the right call when he bought extra panacea bottles. Because he sure needed them for this occasion. These daemons were tough too. The party had to give it everything they've to be able to get passed so many of them. Some mystique artes were used to decreased their numbers. To think there were more of these daemons all over the cavern. But everyone survived thanks to their efforts and teamwork. Judging from the length of the cavern, it was going to be a long trip to the top of the volcano.

Pretty soon they found out not all the daemons here were creatures of ice. Encountering Blood Heat, a fire elemental bat type. It should have been obvious since Mount Killaraus was a volcano. There should also be creatures of fire too. But they still haven't reached that part yet. After disposing the group of bats the party were feeling the coldness from the cavern. It was so chilling, probably worse outside at the Gaiburk Ice Field. Ruby had to put her hood again, shivering along with Pyrrha, Selene, Silva and Laphicet. Jaune also felt the cold but he was too busy trying to think about other things. They say  
"mind over matter" and you can survive anything. So the Arc wasn't focusing that much on the low temperature. They knew what they were getting themselves to by coming here.

There was a moment where there weren't any more daemons in the vicinity. That was good, they could sure use the small break even for a short while. Jaune turned to the group, most of them were shivering from the cold. Soon they'll be sweating from all the heat the volcano emits. The Arc stood in deep thought at the coming battle with the two legates. Knowing Melchior, he'll be most likely waiting for them at the top. That will leave Shigure. Knowing the master swordsman, the man will want to face them right now, he'll be the first legate they will faced. So he could very well be not too far from their current location. Selene or the other malaks haven't sensed the presence of another malakhim, meaning Morgrim the cat who was the older Rangetsu's malak. At least if his malak senses her, he'll know the legate will be near.

Looking at Rokurou, he was ready more than anyone. So much determination in his eyes. The Arc still couldn't understand why so much hatred towards his older brother. He knew this rivalry was serious enough for him to go after his life. It was was that drive that turned to malevolence and turned the young swordsman into a daemon, a war daemon. One who has a never ending thirst for battle. It was a good thing he still has his human heart or he would have been their enemy. And it was hard to see him as one, after everything they've been through. But it didn't mattered to understand him. They didn't had a choice now but to kill Shigure because they needed his soul as part of awakening the four elemental Empyreans. The blond exorcist walked over to the daemon swordsman.

"Most likely we'll face off against Shigure first. I hope you're ready."

"Now that's a dumb question to be asking. I'm always being ready" he grinned.

"You know he's not going to hold back this time?"

"You bet. That's exactly what I've always wanted. Him going all out, a fight to the death. It's what he wants too."

"This might sound silly for asking now at this point, Rokurou. But why so much hate for Shigure?"

"It's not that I hate him. I never held any hatred towards him. I know, strange?" he smiled.

"But you're still going to kill him."

"It's a matter of honor and pride" the war daemon swordsman stood serious" I always wanted to beat him from the start. Ever since he became the heir of House of Rangetsu."

"So it's a deeper rivalry than I thought" resumed Jaune.

"Very deep. I can't prove my strength until I take him down. It's a desire so strong that sometimes, I feel restless. There were times I hardly get any sleep. It became an obsession I can't get rid off, even if if try. It's impossible."

The Arc nodded that obsession must be the malevolence that turned him into a daemon in the first place "do you want to be the heir? Beating Shigure will make you the rightful heir in line, right?"

"Funny thing is. I don't care about that. I've never had any interest in the position of heir. And even if I was interested, I could never become the heir."

"Even if you beat Shigure?"

"Even if I beat him. You think House Rangetsu will accept a daemon for an heir? My own man will never acknowledge it. The very moment I became one, I lost any chances of becoming the heir. Or even accepted as a member of the Rangetsu family. The old man doesn't know I'm a daemon. And it's better if it stays that way. He's too strict and harsh, don't want to hear him ranting and belittling me."

"Your father sounds a lot like mine. He was always strict and the keeping the family legacy alive matters so much to him. But he still care for all of us. Except for me, because I failed my training. I couldn't become the heir and the rightful owner of my sword" is blue eyes fell on the sheathed Crocea Mors.

"But you still have it" said the daemon swordsman.

"Yeah, and I stole it remember? I told all of you my story of how I left my home to join Beacon."

"Maybe you didn't earned it fairly. But like I said, you still have it. And sure hell you know how to use it" he grinned.

"I was the underdog, like you. I wasn't gifted at the beginning like Shigure."

"I like being the underdog. Because it means I can keep on trying again, and again. Until I can finally take down the stronger opponent. That's how it always being between us" Rokurou stood in deep thought.

* * *

 _ **Young Rokurou fell down on the floor of the family dojo. He dropped his short wooden swords as well. The young Rangetsu was panting from the exhaustion. He has been fighting his older brother for who knows how long. Their father didn't minded, the more training the heir gets, the better. Before him stood Shigure with that familiar grin on his face. As usual he wasn't breaking a sweat, holding his long wooden sword. Rokurou glared grabbing his weapons as he stand up to face the older Rangetsu. His body was sweating, shaking, and he tightened the hold of the dual weapons. The elder brother wasn't intimidated resting his wooden sword above his shoulders.**_

" _ **Come on, little brother. We're far from done. Get your head in the game."**_

 _ **Rokurou growled charging at his as he grinned in return. They clashed weapons but with ease, Shigure overpowered him. He made him tripped many times. The young Rangetsu kept getting up but he was being sent down as soon as he was on his feet. A sudden hit on his stomach made him fall to his knees. The older brother just spin his sword once. He wasn't tired, it's like he could go on forever. Showing his superior skills and strength. This will always happen, it was like trying to take down an impenetrable wall.**_

" _ **Giving up, Rokurou?"**_

" _ **Not on your life!"**_

" _ **Good. Don't want you quitting on me now. This might be a sparring match but that doesn't mean we have to hold back. I mean it, little brother. Fight me like your life depended on it."**_

 _ **And the younger sibling charged trying to find an opening. Their weapons clashed and his strength was able to pushed him back. Shigure grinned, his words did the work.**_

" _ **Now, that's what I'm talking about. Very good little brother. Keep it up. I'm just warming up."**_

" _ **Someday...I'll be strong enough to take you down…."**_

" _ **When that time comes, I'll be waiting. Until then, keep practicing" the elder Ragetsu made him tripped again.**_

" _ **Damn…."**_

" _ **Can't help it. If you're too predictable. Your movements are the same. Strength is only a portion of what makes me a better swordsman than you."**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **Not going to tell you. You know me, I'm not the best when it comes to giving advice. You will have to find out on your own. Now show me what you can do Rokurou. At least keep me entertain."**_

" _ **You're always like this!" roared the younger Rangetsu clashing weapons" mocking me because I'm weaker than you."**_

" _ **That's because you ARE weaker Rokurou. Keep training if you ever want to be on part with me."**_

" _ **I will defeat you...If it's the last thing I'd do!"**_

" _ **That's the attitude! Keep it up. Now things will start getting good."**_

 _ **Both brothers keep fighting until eventually Rokurou reached exhaustion that he ended up on the ground. Yet, Shigure was still standing but he was sweating. The sparring match was over but the elder Rangetsu looked pleased.**_

* * *

Jaune stood in deep thought after hearing the story. It did sounded like a simple rivalry between brothers. He didn't know how to answer him. There was no way he could compared himself to his sisters. Some of them were very good at combat. But only a male could be the rightful heir. It sounded sexist but that was the family rules. That's why he failed to be the one. Rokurou and Shigure were like two different sides of the same coin. The older Rangetsu did teased and bullied him, but that's what older siblings do with their younger ones, it was a natural thing. However looking at it from different point of view. It looked like he wanted his little brother to give it his best so he can become stronger. He was pushing him to reach that potential. That's what it sounded to the Arc anyway. As they resumed traveling the ice cavern, Laphicet walked over to the daemon swordsman.

"You'll be facing Shigure soon."

"Yeah, not long now!" the daemon swordsman was hyped.

"I know this is a weird time to bring this up, Laphicet, but...There's something I've been meaning to ask you."

" _That sure came out of nowhere"_ Jaune wasn't expecting it.

"All right, ask away."

I knew you'd say that. So, uh...How was your bath at Meichio?"

"Wait what?" the blond exorcist blinked.

"Huh?" the malak boy didn't know what he was getting at.

"You, uh, went in with Velvet, right? Just between us guys, what was it like?" he grinned.

"Wh-Wh-What are you getting at, Rokurou?" the malak boy's face turned red.

"Yeah, what are you getting at?" followed the Arc with a sweat dropped.

"Let me in on this, too, It'll be our secret" said the pirate malak.

"Eizen not you too" the boy's face got more red.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. There are just certain things in life when you need to find your resolve and seize the opportunity. We just want to know what your resolve got you."

"What opportunity are you talking about" frowned the blond exorcist.

"Right, it's like a test" followed Rokurou.

"You guys are ignoring on purpose, don't you?" the blond sweat dropped again.

"Stop it! I didn't go into the bath with her!"

"Thank you Laphicet" the Arc felt relief, of course he never doubted him.

"Now that's a shame. That might have been your one shot. Once you're all grown up. You won't be able to get away with it" said the daemon swordsman.

"That's why I didn't do it."

"Okay that's enough. I'm done hearing this" Jaune was rubbing his forehead" stop it, both of you. Seriously, he's just a kid. I thought Magilou was the one with the dirty mind but you two have surprised me today."

"Oh right, I almost forgot you have a thing for Velvet. Sorry man, my bad" he grinned.

"That has nothing to do with it. Rokurou do you want to die before facing Shigure?" the blond exorcist took a glance a the Crowe who was behind, raising an eyebrow not knowing what they were talking about.

"He's right. If Velvet finds out what you said, she won't be happy" said Eizen.

"Really, my bad."

"If you want to keep breathing just be quiet. Drop the topic."

"I'm no longer a little kid if that's what you're trying to say" spoke Laphicet" I've grown up during this journey. I…." he started blushing.

" _What is wrong with him? Don't tell me something DID happened between him and Velvet!"_ Jaune was ready to freak out.

"I think he passed the test" smiled the pirate malak.

"Yeah, we only wanted to know if you still need looking after. Looks like not anymore. You can look after yourself now."

"That's right. I've matured and...Selene gave me a kiss too."

Eizen, Rokurou and Jaune stood shocked at the revelation while the malak boy kept his face red. The Arc gave a quick glance at his malak, she seemed normal. Sometimes she can be good a hiding things from him.

" _I had no idea she can be so bold. That really must have taken her so much guts to do. I'd better not bring it up or she'll get too embarrassed. She might even get mad at me if she finds out, I know. Better to keep it a secret."_

"Good job Laphicet, we're proud of you" smiled the earth malak.

"Yep, you're finally a man" followed the war daemon while the boy was still blushing.

"Anyway. Rokurou how do you think Shigure will move against us?"

"He's not the imaginative type. He'll be out in the open waiting for us."

"I'd figure. That's why I know he'll be the first of the legates we'll be facing" followed the Arc.

* * *

They finally reached the exit of the ice cavern. There was a straight path that was filled more daemons. This time, Executioner, Winter Wolf and Wild Boar. Eleanor commented that this was the perfect spot for the enemy to flank them. But Rokurou assured it was all right. Flanking, ambushing that wasn't Shigure's style and Jaune agreed with him. If the swordsman legate wanted to fight someone, he will be there in the front lines. He was more of a "head on" guy than the strategic type. True, he didn't had to be considering how strong he is. That was why many exorcists of the Abbey admire him. Because of his impressive strength and skill with a sword. Not to mention Stormhowl was truly a formidable blade.

After fighting the horde of daemons they spotted an entrance to another cave ahead. Unlike the last one, there was a lot of heat coming from the inside of it. Meaning this was definitely the entrance to the volcano. Now things were going to get pretty hot, literally. As soon as they entered the intense heat them, like a huge slap to the face. They were already sweating. Ruby had to removed her hood because it was suffocating her. It was horrible. And they needed to go on if they wanted to reach the top. But things weren't that bad. Selene immediately sensed Morgrim's presence straight ahead. Soon Laphicet, Eizen and Silva were also able to sensed the feline malak. Shigure was indeed here, and he was waiting for them. It was now or never, the time has come to face the first legate.

There was a long way-tunnel path that went through the right. As the group traveled deeper Morgrim's presence was getting stronger. The party was heading towards a wide area surrounded by lava, seeing to figures in the distance. One was Morgrim and the other was obviously the legate swordsman. Shigure was seated indian-style with a bottle of sake next to him, drinking. It was another thing he and Rokurou had in common asides from being blood related. The group arrived at the area, as they made a complete stop. Rokurou stood silent staring at his older brother. Same old Shigure, just laid back drinking sake. But that brand he had was very good. It was from their home land. The best sake in his opinion.

"Wow, really? He's really just waiting for us here?" said Magilou.

"That's Shigure for you" replied Jaune.

The daemon swordsman stood quiet as he went ahead to the swordsman.

"Rokurou…?!" Eleanor got worried but Velvet stopped her.

"It's OK."

It was so casual as Rokurou went to seat with his brother and join him on a drink. He put his new sword before him the elder Rangetsu, so he can take a better look at it. Shigure took the weapon and unsheathed. The blade of the sword was designed in many style of curves, it was colored blood red, with black marking at the center. The others stood waiting how it was going to turned out. But they knew, a fight was coming. They were ready. As the war daemon took a drink from the sake, his brother unsheathed the sword completely. His yellow eyes widened from the mere sight. It was quite a blade. Better than the previous one made from Orichalcum.

"Incredible. The old bastard forged HIMSELF into a sword."

"Indeed. That blade's the embodiment of Kurogane's centuries of study" Rokurou filled the cup with more sake.

"The" Kurogane Stormquell" I like it."

"Just" Kurogane" for now. He will be the blade that surpasses Stormquell and Stormhowl. And when it does, then he will have earned the name" Kurogane Stormquell"."

"Aw yeah...This is gonna be fun!" now the legate was hyped for the fight sheathing back the sword handing it back to his brother.

The daemon swordsman took the sword back as he got up walking back to the group.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Are we...I mean do we really have to do this?" Ruby hesitated watching the two brothers drinking and talking, it was hard for her imagining them trying to kill each other.

"We already discussed this. We need Shigure's soul too" reminded Jaune but he understood the silver eyed girl.

"There's no turning back from this fight. Is there?" said Pyrrha.

"Watch out. I wouldn't be surprised if he used an armatus" said Velvet.

"A armatus?" the older Rangetsu threw the sake cup away" it's not my style to rely on anyone's help."

"You have always on nothing but your own strength" said the Arc.

"Hah! Says the big, bad exorcist. Look you'll even ask a tubby kitty for help" said Magilou.

"Shut up! I'm totally not!"

"He isn't. Quite the opposite, actually. Shigure asked me to restrain his power" explained Morgrim.

"Restrain his power…? Wait, you don't mean…." paused Laphicet.

"Don't tell me. That time we fought him, he was really holding back?!" Selene was shocked remembering the battle at Port Cadnix.

" _Power suppression. I know about it. A malak has the ability to suppress the strength of his vessel to a certain degree. Meaning, we probably fought him while he was only using half of his real power. This is not good"_ Jaune was worried.

"She does. It's for my training. At first, I could barely even move my little finger. Morgrim. Release my bindings."

The cat malak's eyes glowed briefly. Shigure was now engulfed by a powerful wave surrounding his body. Releasing all of his strength from his years of training.

 **(Music: "Beat of Rangetsu" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Can a human even be this strong?!" said Eizen.

"Kitty-wampus was holding him back?!" followed Magilou.

"With enough will, humans can do anything. This was to be my secret weapon against Artorius" said the legate as he unsheathed Stormhowl throwing away the sheath, ready for battle.

"Funny you say that. Considering the Shepherd is using Innominat to get rid of humanity's free will" said the blond exorcist.

"I'm impressed" grinned Rokurou not looking afraid or worried in the least.

"Rokurou!" said Laphicet.

"Sorry, but were pitching in" said Velvet.

"She's right. Now's not the time for heroics. You will need all the help you can get against him" said the Arc as he and everyone else drew their weapons.

"Good! I'll take you all at once! Forget about fighting fair! You won't beat me unless you use everything you've got!"

"I know. All too well" the daemon swordsman drew his short swords.

"All right, let's have some fun!"

"You got it! Round one thousand thirteen. Begin!"

"Wow! You've being keeping count all this time?!" said the shocked Selene.

Everyone charged at Shigure but the swordsman legate was faster. Now that Morgrim has released his full power. The party was way in over their head. He got in between them and performed a swift cut with Stormhowl. It send a wind shock wave that blew them all away. Rokurou managed to get up glaring at his brother. He was truly holding back all along. Now that he was using his real strength, he was truly the heir of the Rangetsu style. It was obvious the swordsman was intimidating him to use his new sword. Shigure grinned pointing his long sword at him, charging at fast speed. He went with his mystique arte" Rangetsu Eagle" however, the blade clashed with war daemon's Kurogane sword. The others that recovered were shocked to see, that he was able to blocked his mystique arte.

"Haha! So you can handle my attacks now?" he actually sounded more proud than impressed.

"This is where the fight truly begins, Shigure!"

"What do you know! I totally agree!"

The legate knew very well what he was getting into. Going after all of them. Eleven against one, he actually like those odds. But as he always say" the more, the merrier". He went after the malaks and anyone that can cast long range artes. It's not like they were going to hit him since he was faster than all of them. But his strategy was simple, take out the casters, then focus on the close range combatants. Mainly, his little brother. Laphicet, Selene, Silva, Eleanor and Magilou got caught in another wind shock wave, getting sent to the ground. He blocked a punch from Eizen as he quickly countered with his mighty sword. The pirate malak was sent to the ground. His yellow eyes went to the two girls, the illusions Melchior created. They turned against their master, the irony amused him.

Ruby and Pyrrha were shocked again at his speed. The silver eyed petite used her semblance to try and keep up, but the swordsman was still faster. This was his true strength. It was impossible that they still haven't been able to land a hit on him. Shigure blocked the red cloak girl's scythe attacks, while blocking a flurry of attacks from the red head huntress. A grin formed on his lips using his break soul arte" Cleave". He blew both huntresses away, then he was now fighting Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou. He didn't had a problem fighting three opponents at once. Pyrrha got up, as her eyes narrowed. This man made it clear to forget fighting fair. Even if she actually like playing by the rules. But there were no rules here. This was a fight to the death. So she went with playing dirty as she used her semblance. However Stormhowl wasn't affected and she kept trying.

"Surprised?" Shigure blocked more attacks turning to the red head huntress" I know all about you little trick. Melchior cast an arte on Stormhowl to protect it against your polarity. Honestly, I don't like having it being messed with. But it was necessary. That way, you won't use my own sword against me."

"Don't let your guard down!" roared Rokurou.

"Funny. I was about to asked you the same thing" the older Rangetsu blocked his brother's attack.

The odds of the party winning were so slim. The legate swordsman has managed to knocked so many of the members. Including the malaks, Eleanor and Magilou. Jaune didn't had a choice but to changed Crocea Mors to great long sword mode. Shigure's strength was truly impressive. At this level, the legate could actually beat Artorius one on one. That is, if the Shepherd doesn't use Innominat as an armatus. He joined the therion and the daemon swordsman. There was no time to use life bottles. They will have to wait until they regain conscious. The war daemon's eye was glowing red using all his strength against his brother. This was the one fight, he needed to win. The trio used their break soul artes, teaming up to have a chance. At this point, the Arc was mentally asking how they will be able to beat this monster of a swordsman.

From the corner of his eye he saw Ruby, Pyrrha and Selene slowly getting up. This was their chance, he signaled Rokurou and Velvet to keep the legate busy while the others were recuperating. They went hard with arcane and break artes. The Crowe went with her mystique arte Lethal Pain, followed by the Arc's Rending Saber. Shigure was hit but he was still standing, he grinned seeing his little brother charging using her own mystique aert. Form zero sunder was faster than usual as it hit him. Shigure went with Cleave and Rangetsu Eagle. But again, it was blocked by the daemon swordsman. The others were also recovering, giving an opportunity to strike back hard. Turning to his malak, he knew what she needed to do to gain the upper hand. The archer girl waited for his signal.

"Selene now!"

" **Zero Point!"**

At that moment Shigure froze. Jaune ordered everyone to attack him now. Since his malak's second break soul arte doesn't keep the target frozen for too long. The malaks and Magilou cast long range artes with Eleanor, Eizen aiding Rokurou, Velvet using their mystique artes. The Arc joined them with his own combos and his second mystique arte. The war daemon followed using his second mystique arte Rangetsu Heron. Selene's break soul effect finally wore off as the legate swordsman got hit by so many attacks. Yet there was never a look of fear in his face. On the contrary, he seemed like he was enjoying every second of the fight. But with all those attacks making contact, he has to be hurt and maybe, weakened a little. Everyone was panting, it hasn't been an easy battle.

Shigure admitted he was hurt. This was probably the first time he has been wounded to a certain degree. Sure he knew he was strong, he always trained to become even stronger. But now, he knew he has a limit. These people before him has really put up a fight. And he was loving it. This was the longest fight he has even been to. All his opponents didn't lasted five minutes, they will be beaten like a minute, or seconds. He was on one knee holding Stormhowl tightly, and it surprised him that he was panting. He has never done it before. Never he has gotten tired. These group have really pushed him. His yellow eyes were on his little brother. Rokurou was no longer the same person he once knew. He may be a daemon now, but he has improved. It took time but he has really gotten strong. But he wouldn't say he was in the same level as him.

 **(Music end)**

"You people are really something, aren't you…."

"Don't act like you're impressed. I haven't even shown you my true blade" said the war daemon.

"Your true blade?" that got his attention as he got up" well then, no time for me to take a break."

"Shigure…!" Morgrim was worried she usually always has confidence but now, she was starting to question her master's limit.

"Keep out of this one Morgrim" the legate was ready for another round.

"Rokurou, he's still got plenty of power left" said Laphicet.

"Of course he does. He's Shigure Rangetsu, after all."

"Two blades? You sure?"

"Why dontcha find out? It's your life on the line."

"The same goes for you."

 **(Music: "Rokurou Rangetsu" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The others decided not to interfere. This was it, the brothers will finally settled their score with this fight. At least they were able to weakened him a little. The rest, they will leave it in the daemon swordsman's hands. They will have to believe in him. It wasn't just their lives on the line but Kurogane's sacrifice to become a sword. Could the same blade be the one to finally over power Stormhowl. Shigured vanished and reappeared next to the war daemon. He avoided the coming strong attack that could have cleaved him in two. They charged clashing weapons, steel meeting steel. Selene and Laphicet thought of cheering for Rokurou. But the fight was too serious so they decided not to. The rest watched carefully, their levels in skill will be put to the test with this one bout.

They resumed clashing swords at immense speed shocking the party. They didn't thought Rokurou still had plenty of strength left. But he was giving it everything he's got. This was the one battle he will pushed himself to great lengths. He hasn't forgotten the goal of this match. To surpass his older brother, to surpass his sword with the final one forged by the master blacksmith. In truth, the war daemon knew he could never defeat him. Shigure still had so much power in him. By now, he was reaching his limit even if he was a daemon. But he could still win because he wasn't giving up. He won't let Kurogane's sacrifice be in vain. So he remembered Jaune's words back at Meirchio, the ones he's been giving it a lot of thought recently.

" _ **I think the secret of beating Shigure isn't outmatching him in strength."**_

" _ **But the secret lies in outsmarting him."**_

" _ **If you can find a way to do that, then I'm sure you can defeat him."**_

Shigure jumped with an attack and Rokurou defended crossing his short swords, blocking the attack. They were crossing blades as both Rangetsu were using all their strength to pushed the other back. The war daemon used everything he had in this move. Remembering Jaune's words, this was the only way he could actually beat his brother. It was swift, so quick that it took the legate by surprised. He was able to sent both weapons into the air. This was his chance and seeing Shigure's shocked expression, it was time to strike with his other sword. Rapidly Rokurou unsheathed Kurogane and attacked him all over his chest. The wound was deep and fatal. The other stood in awed while Jaune smiled. So in the end he was able to find a way to outsmart him instead in outmatching his strength.

 **(Music end)**

"Three of them…? So this is your" true blade"."

"That's right. I developed this technique to defeat you."

"Not bad at all" he went down with a smile on his face as the swords finally hit the ground.

"This is my parting gift to Kurogane...Take Stormhowl. Also...Please, let this fat cat go…."

"Shigure…." Morgrim walked over to her master's side.

"Shigure...You were ordered to be executed because I-"

"I was already planning on leaving. I was sick of living the life of a chained dog."

Rokurou sighed as he took Stormhowl.

"Idiot...Worrying about the little things. Rejoice when your blade hits its mark. Seethe when it doesn't. Die when one finds you. That's all there is to it. The way of the sword is a simple one...That's what makes it so much fun."

"Yeah. It really is."

"Heh...That's the vicious face I'm lookin' for. If only Artorius's stony face...Could smile like that. He'd be a lot happier…."

"Shigure…." started the younger Rangetsus.

"Rokurou...There's one last thing I need to tell you. Consider it my last words. Come closer…."

The daemon swordsman was a little taken back but obeyed. He knelt closed to his brother putting his ear near his lips. The legate started whispering something to him. His eyes widened in shock as Shigure kept whispering. Then, his eyes closed and his breathing was getting softer as he was about to die. He got up with shock still on his face. The rest of the party was confused to why he was looking like this. But he got over it as he held the mighty Stormhowl.

"Velvet."

"We're good?"

"We're good. My blade found its mark."

The Crowe nodded as she walked over to the body of the legate swordsman. She unleashed her daemon arm with a cry she devoured him, taking his soul joining with Oscar's and Teresa. They only needed one more before they can awaken the four elemental Empyreans. The daemon swordsman found the sheath of Stormhowl as sheathed the sword. He will be taking the weapon now, that its no longer has an owner.

"If you want to leave now Rokurou. I won't stop you."

"Don't forget. My spouse here is to repay my debt to you."

"So you're still coming with us even if you beat Shigure?" smiled Jaune.

"Damn right. We still have to deal with Melchior and awake the four Empyreans."

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" the war daemon saw Eleanor with tears.

"I'm not...Crying."

"Okay…."

"Okay"...Is that all you have to say?"

"What's wrong? You really are crying?"

"You and Shigure...You were brothers, but…."

"Oh, that. Its really nothing to shed tears over."

"How can you pretend it's not important? Don't tell me it's because you're a daemon!"

"You went and answered your own question."

"So you say it's because you're a daemon?" the red head exorcist was upset.

"No, that's not the answer, actually. It's not because I'm a daemon. It's because we're swordsmen that I'm not sad."

"Huh?"

"When we fought, when we both really fought. I got this sharp, vivid feeling that pierced straight to my core. When we were both throwing ourselves wholly into the battle, we wanted to keep on fighting forever, like an unquenchable thirst. That's a feeling we only got from each other."

"Lord Shigure did seem to be enjoying himself" she calmed down a bit" I feel like I can understand it a little better now, but I'll never comprehend it."

"That's for the better. If you did, you'd end up like us."

"Probably so" she smiled not knowing why.

"I wonder when I'll be able to have a match like that again."

"You won't have to worry about that."

"Hm?"

"Just as you worked hard to defeat Lord Shigure, another swordsman will do the same to defeat you."

"Hah! You're not wrong! Hahaha! Your positivity reminds me of him. Now I'm suddenly craving a cup of yozakura anmitsu."

"Yozakura...Anmitus?" blinked Eleanor.

"Cherry blossom flavored sweet bean paste, black sesame ice cream, and fruit. It was Shigure's favorite."

"Hmm...That's kind of hard to picture, but I'd like to try it" she smiled.

"It's settled then! When this is all over, I'll take you out for some!"

"I look forward to that" she kept her smile as he cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Then make sure you come back alive, all right?"

"You too, Rokurou! Yozakura anmitsu. I won't forget!"

"Hm…." the red head exorcist noticed Jaune has been smirking all along" what?"

"It's nothing" he kept his smirk.

"Don't lie. The look on your face says it all. If you have something to say, then say it."

"Well...It's just that you and Rokurou make a nice couple" he muttered the last part keeping his smirk.

"You did NOT just say that!" her whole face turned red.

"What is it?" the daemon swordsman gazed at her" what's wrong with your face?"

"Nothing! You stay out of this!"

"Rokurou, you said something to him at the end…." said Laphicet.

"To Shigure?"

"Yeah. Maybe it's not my place to ask, but…."

"I don't mind. It was just something that happened long ago. The story about Shigure plotting to overthrow our lord. That was a lie. A lie that I spread."

"But why?" the malak boy was shocked just like Jaune.

"I wanted just a cause to strike him down. Stormhowl, Shigure's name, the leadership of the clan—I used to want all of that for myself."

" _I didn't know his jealousy for Shigure was THAT strong"_ thought the Arc.

"Do you regret it" said the boy.

"Not at all. Besides, Shigure already figured it out a long time ago. But really, I don't know what made me think I had the strength to defeat him back then."

"He was...Truly strong."

"Of course he was. He was the head of the Rangetsu family, the strongest warriors in all the land."

"Rokurou, does this make you head of the clan now?" said Laphicet.

"No, I'm a daemon. And more importantly...All I ever wanted was to beat my brother. That's enough for me."

"What are we going to do with Morgrim?" asked Selene staring at the malak cat.

"We'll do what Shigure said. You should get out of here while you still have a chance" said Velvet to the feline.

"If things get hairy, I'll run. But please, let me stay here a little longer. I owe Shigure for giving me my free will...And he always did hate to be alone."

"I never knew that" said the daemon swordsman.

"You didn't? Weren't you his brother?"

"We never had time to think about anything other than our training."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean any insult…I lived according to his own beliefs. That has to be good enough. Humans like that are not so bad."

"I suppose we aren't."

"You're a funny sort of malak, aren't you?" asked Velvet.

"Thanks for the compliment."

"If we're done here, we should get a move on. We still ways to go before reaching the summit" said Jaune.

"Yes. Melchior should be waiting for us there" replied Pyrrha turning to Ruby who looked in deep thought.

Rokurou turned silent all of the sudden. He just couldn't just shake off what Shigure told him out of his head. His last words have really shocked him. There was no way he will make up a lie like that. So it must be true.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Sorry for the short delay. I've been very busy the past week and this one too.**

 **-You're probably wondering what Shigure told Rokurou as his last words. Won't say anything but it will be reveal in further chapters.**

 **-I have always like Shigure's character. He wasn't a bad guy. He only wanted to live his life freely while fighting stronger opponents. Just like Rokurou. I think in the end he was very proud of his little brother for defeating him in an honorable duel. Well it wasn't that honorable knowing that the whole party fought against him lol.**

 **-I feel sorry for Morgrim. She really cared for Shigure not to mention he kept her free will making him different from what the Abbey usually do with their malakhim. It's another reason why I like him and that he wasn't a bad guy. He never saw Morgrim as a tool like other exorcists to their malaks. Just as he was in his last moments he wanted Morgrim to be safe. But I have plans for the chubby kitty. I can give a small hint that she will find a "new vessel" in the future.**

 **-Fact from the game. When you fight Shigure for the last time at Mount Killaraus it is mandatory to have Rokurou in the party so when he uses his mystique arte" Rangetsu Eagle" Rokurou blocks it causing no damage to any party members.**

 **-Selene's second break soul arte is called" Zero Point" she freezes time except for the allies for ten seconds. It's sort of like the hourglass item effect. And also Cheria's accel gauge activation before her fourth mystique arte Trillion Drive from Graces.**

 **-Am I teasing Rokurou/Eleanor? You bet I am I like this ship a lot. I will develop it for the rest of the story but I don't know if I will make it canon in the end. I will give hints here and there. There just something about them, that makes them look good as a couple. I also like the whole exorcist/daemon thing just like Jaune and Velvet.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Guest- I know I know it's about time. But the pairing is supposed to be slow burn. So of course it was going to take time.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- I hope you like the Rokurou/Shigure fight. I am open for suggestions for MA's for Silva and also a DMA with Jaune. And yes I will eventually cover those side quests soon.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I just knew you were going to like everything of the last chapter. The Soul Eater reference, the new costumes and of course the Jaune/Velvet kiss. But it won't be the last one "wink wink". I'm happy you're continuing to enjoy the story.**

 ***ZonZus- sorry if I got some of the descriptions of the new outfits wrong. I did my best. I will still say it the costumes are amazing and I am more than overjoyed to add them to my story, so thank you as always.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- I am glad you like the chapter and the kiss. And don't worry I'm not planning of holding back so rest assure.**

 ***Guest- glad that you like the new costumes and don't worry ZonZus is planning to give them beach wear when I get to the beach filler chapter.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- I don't mind a MA for Ruby and Pyrrha only one for now. But I would like three for Silva and maybe a DMA with Jaune.**

 ***fangs of death- thank you glad that you like the chapter.**

 ***Guest- I am happy that you like the chapter and that Jaune and Velvet kiss. Like I said it won't be the last one.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Mount Killaraus part 2


	50. Mount Killaraus part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RossterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 50 Mount Killaraus part 2

(Location: Mount Killaraus Lifespring Font Northgand region Midgand Empire)

After the fight with Shigure. The party went to take a small break, to healed their wounds and catch their breath. That battle wasn't easy. The legate swordsman didn't hold back especially when Morgrim released his full power. The feline malak was restraining his power all along as part of his training. But it was finally over. In the end, they won, Rokurou won. The daemon swordsman has taken Stormhowl as some sort of trophy. Among his final words, Shigure wanted his sword to be a gift for Kurogane. That was ironic, considering the daemon blacksmith has forged himself into a sword. Still, the war daemon took the blade. That was one fight out of the way. Velvet was able to devoured the legate swordsman before dying. Taking his soul in the process too. A total of three souls to awake the four Empyreans.

After the break, they resumed venturing the volcano. However, it became so silent and awkward. The atmosphere around them seemed to have changed after the fight with Shigure. Rokurou got so quiet looking in deep thought. As if something was troubling him. Some of the members figured out it has to do with Shigure's last words. He whispered something to the daemon swordsman. His reaction was of shock. They didn't wanted to get involved with asking him. But they were still worried. Whatever he told him, it was enough to shake him up this much. It has to be something serious, or personal, there were so many guesses. This was hardly the time to find out or play good buddy. Jaune was among those people that were worried, along with Eleanor. It wasn't an easy to fight your own brother, at least, in her point of view.

She wasn't the only one, Ruby was in the same boat. The red cloak girl was troubled. She knew fighting the legate swordsman was inevitable. But for Rokurou to strike down his own brother without a thought. There was no mercy in his eyes. At the same thought as they two brothers fought, they all seemed like they enjoying themselves. They were happy. That was something she understood, but killing your brother. She remained silent but she still didn't know the value of taking the life of a family. It was impossible for her to fight her own sister. Yang was too precious for her. Even if she wasn't the original Ruby. The silver eyed girl knew how this was important. Shigure had to die because they needed him as part of the plan to awaken the four elemental Empyreans. But it still bothered the silver eyed huntress.

Pyrrha was also troubled with the outcome of the fight. But she was more calm than Ruby. The battle with Shigure was inevitable, it was going to happen whether she like it or not. Rokurou was determined to end his brother's life in this showdown. His life was necessary for the awakening of the Empyreans. But she was aware the Abbey needed to be stopped. Artorius and Innominat has to be stopped. Their world of reason was wrong. They couldn't steal mankind of their free will. People acting like her and the red cloak girl when they got their will sealed by Melchior, she hated it. Mankind should be free to do whatever they want. Malevolence or no malevolence. This world wasn't perfect. But Artorius's vision of it was worse. If they couldn't stop them, then who else will. They were the only ones standing in the Shepherd's way.

Jaune stole a few glances at Ruby. At least Pyrrha was handle it better. But the silver eyed girl wasn't feeling that well. The whole confrontation between brothers must have shook her that much. Real or not, this girl acted the exact same way as the Ruby Rose he once knew. If the petite was in Rokurou's shoes, she would have never fought against her own family. The Arc knew how close her relationship with Yang is. He knew they weren't blood related but they acted like they were really sisters, and care for each other like siblings do. It should be obvious the petite will be hesitant, worried at the outcome of the battle. Though they didn't had time for this. They still needed to take care of Meclhior, his soul was the last one to complete the four to wake up the Empyreans. But he can still make some time.

The Arc wasn't going to let her handle this on her own. Illusion or not, this Ruby was still his friend. The blond will always remain loyal to his friends. He waited for the others to go on ahead as he saw Pyrrha passing him by with Silva. The red cloak girl was walking too but she didn't looked like she was looking forward to what lies ahead. Or the next fight. She just needed a pep talk to cheer her up. This Ruby, she was like a small ball of energy that keeps bouncing up and down. It was so rare to see her downed or sad. Jaune didn't noticed that Velvet has taken a glance at him. The blond was in the back while the others from the group were already away, further into the volcano. But the Crowe stayed without them noticing and of course, the red head huntress was next to her.

"It wasn't easy, I know."

"Yep. Eating ice cream rapidly without getting brain freeze is definitely not easy."

"You know what I'm talking about" he sweat dropped but he wasn't going to let her avoid the topic" Ruby, I know you're...Bothered with what happened back there with Shigure. It wasn't easy for me or Pyrrha, or Eleanor to witnessed that."

"They...Were brothers…." she muttered.

"It's hard to know why. It must be a swordsman thing. Things are different where Rokurou comes from."

"They were happy when they were fighting. I just don't know why fight your family. I could never bring myself to fight Yang in a life to the death match. I'm sure the real me wouldn't wanted to either."

"You're not the only one. Eleanor feels the same way. She didn't understood the logic of fighting and killing your brother. But it was something that Rokurou wanted to do for a long time."

"To kill him?"

"I think it's more of surpassing Shigure as a swordsman of great skills. Though he couldn't outmatch him in strength, he was able to outsmart him. To find an opening that led him to strike him down."

"But did he had to die? Shigure didn't looked to be a bad guy. I barely knew him. But I could tell he was a pretty cool guy."

"He was. Very pushy, always looking for a challenge and disobeying orders. He could care less about the Abbey. Honestly he was more of a" go with the flow kind of a guy". The only reason Artorius made him a legate was because of his strength as a swordsman. Otherwise, I see no other reason."

Ruby stood silent as her silver eyes softened, she lower her head. But the Arc made him looked at him with a smile.

"You know this was the only way. Even if Rokurou didn't wanted to kill him, we'd still had to do it. We need Shigure's soul to awaken the four Empyreans. Just one more."

"Melchior's the only one left" the red cloak petite gave a nod.

"Ruby. I understand if you don't want to continue traveling with us. It might get even harder as we continue further. We know it's going to get very hot eventually."

"No way. I meant what I said. I'll fight with you no matter what. Once we're done here I'm planning to make the first prototype weapon with the use of flamestone. Gunpowder seems like a good replacement for dust. And who knows, if it becomes successful I just might open my own weapon shop. Rose Weapons and Customization, what do you think?"

"Sounds like a shop that's going to become very famous" Jaune smiled as she gave him a thumb up" listen. If you're still feeling troubled about it. Why don't you try asking Rokurou? I'm sure he won't mind telling you."

"I'll do that. Thanks Jaune" she smiled.

"He hasn't change one bit" Pyrrha smiled staring at the blond in the distance" back at Remnant, he was a bit awkward at making friends and he could get a bit cocky. But once he make friends, he will do anything for them. That kind of loyalty it what made me trust him so much…."

" _Maybe that was the reason I wanted him to be my partner in the first place. Asides from not knowing who I was."_

"He's always been like that in this world as well" Velvet smiled at him" too kind for his own good. But I used to be the same way. That's what made me trust him too."

"Oh, I'm sure you have come to trust him more than the rest of us" the red head huntress kept her smile.

The long black haired raised an eyebrow. It was that obvious. It's not like she was oblivious to what the others think. They knew there was something going on between her and Jaune. Eleanor sure hell she'd knew. She did made an attempt to talk to her about her feelings for the blond exorcist. Laphicet and Selene, those must know too. Both were smart to figure it out. So it didn't surprised her, Pyrrha knew about it. But she remembered who she was talking to. According to what the Arc told her. She may be an illusion but she was based on the real thing. So she might as well have some feelings for the blond. It made her jealous but she will understand why she will feel that way for him. After everything she's been through with as a team and his partner.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all. I'm perfectly fine with Jaune's decision. He cares for you and he's happy being with you. And I...I'm just a copy of the original. It's not like what I feel will matter now. It won't change his mind. He has like you for too long to let you go."

"And I thought Ruby was a goody goody. You're worse" the therion smiled.

"I'm only speaking the truth. Ruby and I, being here. It's merely a coincidence because of Melchior. Whatever happens, we're ready to face it together. We want to be there to help you when you face him."

"Jaune really had great friends at Remnant."

"Yes. You would get along with them if you had the chance to meet them" the red head huntress smiled.

* * *

They caught up to the others reaching the end of a tunnel. The party was met up with intense heat as they arrived at probably what it is the center of the volcano. Everywhere they looked there was molting lava. The heat inside was worse when they first entered. Staying here for too long won't be good. They might get cooked alive. But asides that Jaune turned to Selene, the malak girl nodded to him. They were in the right place. The perfect field to face off against the one eyed legate before awakening the four Empyreans. Once they proceed, there was no turning back. The Arc didn't had to asked the others of their choice. At least they were sure the volcano won't erupt if they manage to awake the four. So they were safe as well as the town of Meirchio. As long as they get to weaken Innominat's domain, that was the main point.

"It's scorching! No, it's torrid! Wait, no, it's HOOOOOT!" Magilou was the first to react.

"Can you please stop making a fuss?" said Eleanor.

"That makes two of us" replied Selene.

"Anyone who can keep their cool inside a volcano needs their head examined" replied the witch.

"I can feel the power of the earthpulse flowing upward. This is the lifespring" said Laphicet.

"Me too" said the archer girl.

"I can feel it too" followed Silva.

"We all can. But Melchior isn't here" said Eizen.

"Have even devoured Shigure, Lord of Calamity?!" the voice of the bearded legate was heard from way up the volcano.

"But remember! The only exorcists whose souls are worthy of sacrifice are Shigure, Oscar, Teresa...And me!"

"Why is he bothering telling us something we already know?" said Jaune.

"Looks like you were right after all. He's above us. At the volcano's peak" said the pirate malak.

"With three souls you can only awaken three Empyreans. That won't be enough to seal Innominat's power. If you are missing even one, awakening then will cause to explode. With you inside it. If you seek to awaken all four elemental Empyreans, then come, try and take my soul from me!"

"What do you think Magilou?" asked Velvet.

"Trap" it was her obvious guess" Melchior's greatest lies in his power over ice. I only wish we could lure him down here."

"He knows that. That's why he's not going to bother to come and greet us here" Selene gave a sigh.

"But we dare not forget. He's an exorcist who's spent years plotting to awaken Innominat" said Eizen.

"Exactly. He could be capable of anything. It'd be dangerous to assume, otherwise" said the platinum blond.

"This could be his last stand. So he's planning to fight us with everything he's got. Just like Shigure. In other word, it won't be an easy fight" replied the Arc.

"Maybe this is the wrong time, but Magilou, you're related to Melchior, right?" said the Crowe.

"You better believe it's the wrong time" the witch put her arms over her shoulders but she didn't minded telling them her story" long ago I was Magillanica Lou Mayvin, Melchior's foster daughter, and before I was cast out, his disciple."

"Magillanica…?" Eleanor pondered the name as she heard it from somewhere.

"We heard about the name back at the capital a while back" reminded the blond exorcist.

"The lost legate!" the red head exorcist put two on two together.

"It's hard to believe someone like you is" the one" as some people will call it" said the malak girl.

"Heh. So even after ten years, my name still lives on…."

"I'm impressed. You must have commanded a lot of respect" said Rokurou.

"Not in the least. The relationship between Melchior and I was like that between Velvet and Artorius. The debts owed, and the grudges held...Velvet, you don't have to believe me. You may never believe me. But I tell you now. I want to settle my-"

"I don't care about affairs of a witch, now do I? I'm going to the peak to find him. Just doing what I want, like always."

"Yup! That's right! And I'm going with you! Like always!" she smiled.

"But you still held some sort of attachment towards Melchior, don't you?" Jaune gasped at the end realizing what he just said.

"….."

" _Damn I shouldn't have said that. Even if it might be true. It was wrong to opened my mouth like that."_

"Piece of cake, it's a cinch, piece of cinch...It's scorching. It's freezing, it's scorching…."

"Looks like Magilou has finally lost it" said Selene.

"I don't blame her. Anyone can lose it under this heat. Oh my baby Crescent Rose, please don't melt!" cried Ruby.

"What is wrong with them?" asked Velvet.

"You told me to chill out when I complained about the heat" said the witch.

"Is that still bothering you?" followed Eleanor.

"I heat up quickly and cool down slowly. I'm not bothering anyone, so go on, get lost."

"That's even more annoying" said the therion" I mean come on, if it's both hot and cold, it's not scorzing. It's freeching, clearly."

"That doesn't sound like me at all! Wait, that's not even my point! My skin feels like a frozen shell, but somehow my insides are boiling! This is miserable! It should be one or the other. I can't stand this fence-sitting!"

"That doesn't make sense" sweat dropped Selene.

"It's Magilou, what do you expect?" followed Jaune.

"Oh? So what about the pineapple in sweet and sour pork?" asked Rokurou.

"Gross!" the witch smacked him.

"A sweet omelet?" added Laphicet.

"A crime against nature!" complained the platinum-blond.

"Chocolate covered raisins?" said Eleanor.

"Whoever thought up of dried grapes should be hanged!"

"Well then, what about peach pie?" said the daemon swordsman.

"I don't see what you're getting at!" she sweat dropped.

"What about yourself?" said Velvet.

"Utterly vile" was her response.

"Doesn't that make you a fence-sitter?" smiled the daemon woman.

"That's why I'm having you eat that old man and shove him into the lifespring."

"I hope you learn to like yourself."

"Hmph. Don't try to embarrass me."

"What was this conversation again anyway?" asked the malak girl turning to her master.

"I have no idea" sweat dropped the Arc.

"The heat must be getting into Magilou. And it's starting to affect others" said Pyrrha.

"PLEASE! Don't melt Crescent Rose!" cried the silver eyed girl.

"We should get moving before we start losing our senses too" said Jaune.

* * *

The path to the volcano got very complicated. The party had to jump to reached the other side. There were many rocks being separated by the hot molting lava. So they were very careful. Falling wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. Each took their turn to jumped and crossed over. The heat has gotten so intense and it was hard to ignored it. They were better off back at the ice cavern, than here. After jumping from rock to rock they finally reached a straight path that leads to a tunnel. The bad part was over. Or so they thought as they encountered more daemons. Lava Atlas, a lava golem type. It was obviously weak to water and ice artes. It was tough but easy to defeat using those elemental attributes. They weren't much of a threat, compared to the other ones they faced.

Lizard Paladin which they used to be exorcists from the Abbey. Judging from their fighting and skills, they were most likely praetor rank. The group had to be offensive and defensive against these type of daemons. They were armed with shield and swords. For Jaune, Rokurou and Velvet, it wasn't that difficulty since their skills were far greater than theirs. Another daemon they fought was Igniter Mole. A lava creature like Lava Atlas. So obviously they went with water and ice artes for effective damage. Chaining combos and power hits. At least during the fights, they ignored the immense heat. But after it was done, it was back with the sweating and complaining from Magilou. Eleanor was still processing she was "The Magillanica" the lost legate. After knowing her as annoying, frustrating and cynical, it was hard to believe it.

They cleared out the daemons in the area. And it wasn't easy, looking like they were home free. Maybe there were still more ahead. But until now, they needed to reach the top. A strange roar caught their attention as a daemon stood in their way. It was way bigger than the Lava Atlas. It was made of solid black rock with it's left arm made of large yellow spikes. Getting hit by that might be painful. Then the giant creature was releasing a lot of malevolence giving the party a clue of what kind of daemon it is. Jaune checked his book of code red daemons. It was there. Actually it has been a while since they have fought one. The blond nodded to the group as they draw their weapons. Silva decided to get serious as he summoned his weapon. A short staff with a blue crystal sphere on the top.

"It's called Titan and it's weak to hidden artes. It looks tough, Selene give us support and every be cautious. Keep your distance from it and attack it with precision. I don't want any of us getting hit" the blond exorcist put the book back on his pouch.

"Look likes we'll have to get pass big, tall and ugly before facing Melchior" said Magilou.

"All the better. More training" grinned Rokurou readying his short swords.

 **(Music: "A formidable foe stands in the way" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Selene followed her master's command casting field barrier and acuteness on the party as support. Silva followed with a surprise as he cast "acid rain" on Titan weakening it's attack and defense. It was the perfect strategy as Jaune smiled at his two malaks. He ordered everyone to focused on it's legs. Hurting them will cause the code red daemon to fall to the ground, giving them the chance to strike it harder. He, Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor and Eizen, Ruby and Pyrrha were the ones to start attacking it's legs while Magilou and the malaks fired back with long range artes. Keeping in mind it was weak against hidden artes or arcane artes. Titan was using" Body Press" and the group was able to avoid it easily. Good thing it was big and strong, but it's movements were slow giving them an edge over the creature.

Titan used it's break soul arte" Hammer Blow". The Arc was quick to blocked it with his shield, while Rokurou countered with his Vengeful Punishment. Velvet took the chance to jumped on the large rock daemon getting on it's head. She attacked it with her daemon claw and gauntlet blade, while Eizen, Eleanor, Ruby and Pyrrha kept on attacking it's legs. Selene fired a barrage of ice arrows, in an attempt to freeze the daemon. But it wasn't working. As the therion jumped off the golem it got hut by by more artes from the malaks and the platinum-blond witch. The others were successful in attacking it's legs as the colossal daemon fell down. Jaune changed Crocea Mors to great long sword. He ordered a full scare assault on the code red daemon. Everyone went all out on the creature.

Ruby and Pyrrha kept attacking it while others went with their break soul, break artes. Rhey followed it up with their mystique artes. Selene went with Zero Point, freezing time and Titan. It gave the party more of a chance to strike it without stopping. So they went with their second mystique artes, chaining combos. By the time the malak girl's break soul's effect wore off, the golem type daemon was having trouble getting back to it's feet. It was slower than usual using Hammer Blow. With it's movement too slow, it was such an easy target for the group. Together, the party attacked the golem at the same time, as it went to the ground being defeated. Velvet activated her daemon arm devouring the code red daemon, ending the fight.

 **(Music end)**

" _That code red daemon would have been a whole lot tougher if we weren't stronger. We have gotten stronger since we started on this journey. I hope we're strong enough to take on Melchior"_ Jaune stood in thought sheathing back his weapon.

"It's been a while since we fought a code red daemon" said Eleanor.

"It won't be the last one" added Velvet knowing there would be more in the future.

The party took a short break after the fight. Sure, they were lucky not to have wounded because of the battle. But the code red daemon was a tough one. If they didn't had the strength and the numbers. They would have been in big trouble. It was clear that the more of code red type they faced, the stronger they will be. Selene checked on Laphicet, he was fine. She did got worried for him while he blushed slightly. Jaune checked on both of his malaks, then Velvet, then Phi and the others. Everyone was all right but they were a bit tired from the previous fights they have taken part of. There was also the heat of the volcano to worry about. So they were back with traveling, some, wanting to reach the top faster than others. Selene, Ruby, Silva were probably the ones who wanted to there already.

"We just need one last soul to awaken the elemental Empyreans" said the female therion.

"Are you all right, Velvet?" asked Laphicet.

"I'll eat Melchior and our collection will be complete."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you. You collapsed after the thing with Teresa and Oscar, remember?"

"Ah...You wonder if I'm fine after eating Shigure. It's not a problem" she smiled.

"But wasn't Shigure a lot more powerful than they were?"

"But look at me. I'm fine, right? Does it seem like I'm faking it?" she kept her smile.

"No…."

"I think I'm just used to it. Both my body and mind."

"You're not just used to it. You've changed."

"Hm?"

"Just as I changed after finding my free will. you've gotten stronger through our travels, too. You faced many sorrows and hardships, and overcame them all."

"Did I, though?"

"You did, and that's why I-" the sound of Laphicet's stomach roaring interrupted their moment.

"Someone's hungry?" smirked Jaune.

"I'll make you a quiche" the Crowe smiled.

"Could you make pudding, too?" smiled the malak boy.

"Sure...But are you just trying to butter me up so I'll cook for you?"

"It's just that Jaune asked me-" just like the Arc was now covering his mouth smiling innocently at the black haired woman.

"So you have something to do with it?" the daemon woman raised an eyebrow.

"It's been so long since I taste your cooking. And Laphicet agrees with me that your cooking is way better than mine or anyone's."

"And you think flattering me is going to convince me?" she crossed her arms.

"Well..Did it worked?" he sweat dropped.

"I'll cooked for Laphicet. But not for you. You're old enough to cook your own meal" she smiled hiding her teasing.

"Oh come on!" he cried comical tears" I really want to taste it again. Especially your quiche."

The malak boy laughed as he walked forward joining Selene, Silva, Ruby and Pyrrha.

"But he was right you know" the blond exorcist turned to her" you HAVE changed. You have overcame many hardships, because you're stronger than you look. And it's not because you're a daemon. But you, as a person, who you are, you're truly a strong person. With everything you've been through, you're still standing here wanting to continue walking this path you chose. Like I said, everyone deserves a second chance. And you have friends that support you, so there's no need to put all the weight on your shoulders."

"I know that. It took me a fool like you to teach me. And it sure took me a while to realize it" she smiled.

"You're smiling more often now. You know I like your smile. it's very beautiful" he coughed blushing.

"In that case. I'll keep on smiling then" she resumed her walking, getting next to Laphicet, hiding her blushing.

" _Wait...Did she, just flirted with me?"_ the Arc blushed, she has truly changed.

* * *

The party continued to traveled through the hot cavern of the volcano. They had to jumped more rocks, climbed vines and more tunnels. No matter how further they went, the temperature remains the same. In fact, the deeper they go, the hotter it was getting. It felt like they were being choke by this scorching heat. It was enough to roast any kind of food. It couldn't get any worse, but it did before they could think it. There were more daemons ahead. They were greeted by more Lava Atlas, Lizard Paladin, Igniter Mole and the addition of the Blood Heat bat. The fights looked like they were endless. This battles were actually tougher than the recent one with the code red daemon Titan. So after the fights, they will get a short rest. Who knows when it will be the last time, considering who was waiting for them at the top of Mount Killaraus.

Ruby and Pyrrha did their best as usual, to aid the group. The silver eyed petite was feeling better after the pep talk with Jaune. But there was something else bothering her. And it was the same with the red head huntress, next to her. Both have been thinking about it for a while. If they manage to defeat Melchior, what will happen to them. If the bearded legate is gone to be sacrifice to the four Empyreans, will the effect of his arte wear off. Meaning, they will disappear. They will leave this world. But they refuse to be gone just like that. It didn't matter if they weren't the originals. They were alive and they were here. And they wanted to help the Arc and everyone take down Artorius and Innominat. The thought was really troubling the two huntresses. But it wasn't notice dby anyone.

"I'm not sure what Melchior is capable of. What kind of man is he?" asked Rokurou.

"To put it short, he's the exorcist' shadow" replied Magilou.

"Their shadow?"

"They're suppose to be free of malevolence, but they're only human, and are those who they want to save. But sincerity and conviction alone won't save the world. To remain free of malevolence, they need someone to do their dirty work. A shadow."

"I see. And that's Melchior's job" said Eizen.

"During all my time in the Abbey, I was never aware of what he was really doing" said Eleanor.

"It's the same for me. I always saw him as the second in command. But after finding out he caused the Opening and pushed Artorius to go with everything that changed the course of the world. He can be considered" the source" in my opinion. He was always cautious and he never trusted me or Selene for the matter."

"I never like him in the first place. I felt like he was trying to gaze into my soul. He suspected I wasn't like other malakhim" followed the archer girl.

"So why hasn't he succumbed to malevolence?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Because his belief in the exorcists as the saviors of the world is pure and unyielding. It is a mountain of ice that will neither boil nor melt nor break. I know the depth of his frozen heart all too well" said the witch.

"Wait...Does that mean you…?" said Laphicet.

"Yes. Melchior was raising me to be the next shadow for the next leader of the exorcists...Artorius himself. But that was a terrible mistake. I was unable to live up to his expectations."

"Because you were against his ideals of a world ruled by" reason". No free will for mankind. You wanted more than just a utopia with lifeless beings" said Jaune.

"Eh, I didn't like the position either. I saw it boring. His ideal world, sucks" the platinum -blond crossed her arms behind her back.

"So if things had gone as planned, we'd be fighting you instead of Melchior" said Rokurou.

"I'm glad that didn't have to happen" said Laphicet.

"True...If Magilou was running the Abbey…." paused Velvet.

"They would be completely unpredictable. That would be fearsome" said the pirate malak.

"Maybe, but doesn't that sound like a whole lot of fun?!" added the witch.

"So Melchior...Was my shadow, too" said Eleanor.

"Aw, feeling too sympathetic to fight him?" said Magilou.

"I wouldn't say that…."

"There's nothing to be sad about. Removing shadows is part of a shadow's job. Even if I'm a failed shadow, I'm still a witch, and I cast deeper darkness" said the platinum-blond girl.

"Whatever the case. I'm glad you're with us Magilou. You too, Eleanor" smiled the Arc.

"We're fighting Lord Melchior…." said the silver haired malak.

"Silva, are you okay" asked Laphicet.

"I am. I'm not afraid to fight him. But I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're right. We have to be prepare for anything. Most likely he will use an armatus this time. A perfected version, that is. There's no doubt he's strong and skill. And with what he can do of creating illusions. We know we're in for quite a fight" said the blond exorcist.

"Just the way I like it" grinned the war daemon.

* * *

As the party continued going into the depths of the volcano. Somehow, they could tell they were reaching the top. There were more daemons in their path. As the fight raged on, they knew the stakes of the incoming battle. They weren't just fighting some exorcist, a legate. Melchior will be no easy opponent, that's for sure. They already had their fill fighting Shigure at full strength. But even with all of that, Jaune was in deep thought. His eyes were on Ruby and Pyrrha. They were here because of the legate's arte that made them perfect illusions of the real ones. If they beat him, what will be the fate of both huntresses. The Arc has thought about it for a while but he was in denial. He didn't wanted them to go. Those two represent his old home, his world, Remnant. The blond wasn't ready to see them go.

Velvet turned her gaze to the blond. She was worried having an idea what could be troubling him. It wasn't the fight with the legate, it was the outcome of it. If she devours him and offer the four souls as a sacrifice to the four Empyreans. He fears the arte the one eyed exorcist used to create Ruby and Pyrrha might wear off. In others words, the two huntresses will cease to exist. But they weren't real. They were just clones. She knew how much they meant to him. But the fate of the world was at stake, here. There was no room for sympathy. If she doesn't do this, the world will be one without free will by Innominat's rule. The Crowe hated feeling this way. She wanted Jaune to be happy. But too many lives were on the line. One thing was for sure, after this was over, she will have a talk with him.

After fighting hordes of daemons. The party seemed to have finally reached the top of Mount Killaraus known as "The Cauldron". They were outside as they had a good view of the Crimson Moon above. The heat was gone, barely. It wasn't that bad, compared to the high temperature inside. But the cold returned, the mixture of both was starting to annoyed some members of the group. But there was no time to be thinking of silly things like the temperature. They could saw who was standing at the edge of the cliff. Melchior had his back turned, but he already knew they were here. This was it, their final opponent to awaken the four Empyreans. After that, it will only be a matter of time before they go after Artorius and Innominat. Magilou was wary at first. It could be an illusion to trick them and before they knew it, he will take them by surprise throwing them off the cliff.

The witch was about to speak but paused immediately. That was no illusion, it was the real deal. It only made her suspect the legate's actions more. It must be as Jaune said. He was going to fight them with an armatus. This time, there were no strings attached. Melchior told her clearly back at Meirchio that he was planning on crushing her and everyone. So, no holding back just like Shigure, he was planning to fight with everything he's got. This was going to be a fight to the finish, or to the death. Magilou knew, only one will come out of this alive. And she knew it will be her. Because she believes in all the people around her. They have proven her time and time again, they can overcome the odds no matter how impossible they will looked. So she was ready, and so are they. Tonight under the Scarlet Night, Melchior of the Abbey will fall.

 **(Music: "will and reason" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"The four elemental Empyreans are the beings that maintain the balance and harmony, between earth, water, wind and fire" the one eyed legate turned to the group" have you even stopped to think about why they sleep? What waking them will do this world's order?"

"This again?" Jaune got annoyed reminding their conversation near Meirchio.

"Not really, I don't much care" said Velvet.

"They sleep because arrogant, insolent wretches like you. The Empyrean derive their power, and that of their blessings, from the prayers of the pure at heart. But humans because corrupted and neglected their prayers. The forgotten Empyreans drifted into slumber."

"Human prayers are the source of their power? Just like the malakhim" said Laphicet.

"Let's cut the bull crap shall we?" said Jaune" it's true that prayers are the source of their power. But NOT all humans neglected that tradition. There are still people who pray to them to this day. Take the people of Yseult for example. They still believe and pray to the Empyrean Amenoch. Even if it's a minority, they still believe in them. There are other people in other places where they continue to pray, and even teach their children the very same. But we both know the truth Melchior. They're NOT sleeping because mankind forgot about them. They're sleeping because they used ALL their power on the Eternal Sword to sealed Innominat away. Maxwell created them to bring balance to the four elements in the world. I find it amusing, you ignore that important fact, even now. Because the prayers of the people aren't enough, they can't awaken. That's why we're going to give them a rude awakening by offering the souls of two praetors and two legates. You're the last one."

"I still wonder why Artorius took you under his wing. I warned him, that you will bring nothing but trouble to the Abbey. You and your malak. You're both thorns in our plans from the start. But he chose to ignore my warnings. Then it's up to me to clean up his mess."

"Jaune pretty much defined what we think. But are you saying Innominat" blesses" someone when he eats their soul?!" said Rokurou.

"As the fifth Empyrean, Innominat's purpose is to eat human souls, malevolence and all, and to wipe the slate clean."

"I guess he can be considered as the fifth Empyrean. Oh that's right, he used to be a Primordial before he was banished for trying to robbed mankind of their free will" the Arc sounded sarcastic.

"When all mankind is once again pure as a newborn babe, the elemental Empyreans can be safely revived" Melchior ignored the blonds comment.

"Wipe the slate?! But that means-" Eleanor stood shocked.

"Yes. Civilization will crumble."

"You can't do that! So many innocent people will die!" shouted Ruby.

"That is horrible. We're not going to let you do that!" followed Pyrrha.

"My creations. I admit you did well Jaune in releasing their will from my arte. Turning them against me. But they rightfully belong to me, as the one who gave them life."

"Hey! We're NOT your property, we're Jaune's property!"

"….."

"OK, that came wrong" the silver eyed girl sweat dropped" I mean...We're his friends!" that was much better but the red head huntress face palmed while her cheeks turned red.

"And you" the legate turned to the silver haired malak" you even turned against me as well."

"Lord Melchior, I don't like this world. I don't want Innominat to remove humans of their free will. I don't want anyone else to act like how I used to be, or the rest of the malakhim under the Abbey's control. That's why...I will stop you!" Silva readied his short scepter.

"I suppose that behavior is to be expected, if you have become his new vessel" his available eye gazed at the blond exorcist.

"Unlike you, I didn't forced him to choose. He chose me by his own free will" glared the Arc.

"It is necessary for this world to end in order to restart in the right path. The spread of malevolence, the cleansing of Innominat...The cycle has repeated countless times over the eons. That is why human civilization rises and falls. But if this continues, humanity will never surpass a certain threshold. Thus, the Abbey will control Innominat's power, so that we may guide into a new better era!"

"It all makes sense now. You developed the arte of armatization to control Innominat" said Velvet.

"And in order to create the armatus, you needed the technology found in Siegfried, didn't you?" said Magilou.

"So that's why you got Aifread involved in all of this" said Eizen.

"Just as light cannot exist without darkness, no great achievement comes without a sacrifice. Even I must be made tribute for the sake of our ideal world!"

"Are you done? You're really annoying" said Selene.

 **(Music end)**

The legate didn't replied as he was surrounded by a powerful light. The group gasped, they have seen this before. Back when Oscar first used the armatus. He screamed in agony.

"Armatus!" shouted Laphicet.

"No, you don't!" the pirate malak went after him.

"Eizen, stop!" warned Magilou.

"She's right, it's a trap!" followed Jaune.

When the malak's fist made contact with the legate, he vanished _" an illusion?"_

The new armatized Melchior was behind them ready to use a cheap shot on the party. But the witch stopped him using her guardian. She saw it coming from the start. She knew that Melchior talking to them was part of his set up, another illusion to catch them off guard.

"I told you he's a crafty old buzzard."

"No more tricks Melchior. It ends here" the Arc draw Crocea Mors.

 **(Music: "Melchior's Theme" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The legate was covered in white with some sky blue representing his armatize state. There were four crafted spheres spinning behind him. His crystal eye patch was gone, showing his missing eye in perfect condition.

"Hm...I should have known it wouldn't be that simple."

"Rebellious fools. You've fallen so far, Magillanica!"

"I'm Magillanica no longer! I am the evil witch Magilou!"

Jaune went with the strategy they used on Titan. With Selene casting field barrier and acuteness and Silva casting acid rain to weakened the armatized legate. Melchior was obviously skilled in high rank exorcist artes so the archer girl prepared her break soul" Spell Canceler" to cancel any of them. And it was mandatory to do so. The bearded man cast different artes like illusory chill, soul burst and phantom curtain. But the only thing the malak girl couldn't cancel was his break soul arte" Soul Landslide". Everyone got caught in the attack. The Arc glared telling them to keep their distance. The malaks, Magilou, Eizen and Eleanor should focus on wide range artes. While he, Velvet, Rokurou, Ruby and Pyrrha will fight him close range, which it wasn't easy. Even if his artes were being canceled, his normal attacks were causing a lot of damage.

With the armatus Melchior has gotten strong and the party was being outmatched. He blocked any attacks with his four sphere and he will countered with his break soul. As the others fired wide range artes, they realized his elemental weakness was wind. That was the edge they were looking for. With Selene canceling his artes, they will have to focused on using wind artes. They only needed to avoid his break soul arte. Things for the party got worse when the legate used his mystique arte" Absolute Prison". He frozen the entire group that attacking him in a large icicle as it got destroyed suddenly. Eizen cast resurrection while Selene went with life bottle on her master. That mistyque arte was truly strong. As expected of an exorcist using a perfected armatus. A fight they knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Magilou's eyes narrowed. The old man has truly gotten strong thanks to that armatus. Even with Selene canceling his artes, he was still a force to be reckoned with. But this was a fight they couldn't lose. For he was the last soul they needed to collect, to awaken the four Empyreans. The others were awake again but they needed to outmatch him, somehow. The witch focused on her artes as the others resumed on wind artes. The platinum-blond had her suspicions even if the armatus was perfected. It must be exhausting for the user for using it for too long. Meaning, Melchior's own weapon will be his undoing. They will have to endure, defend and attack when the time's right. The legate used his break soul arte again only for Jaune to quickly used his shield, he signaled for Velvet, Rokurou, Ruby and Pyrrha to attacked him.

The witch was right. As the fight continued, Melchior seemed to be getting weaker. His attacks were showing signs of such. They weren't inflicting enough damage on the group. It didn't mattered how perfected was the armatus. It will take a big toll on someone's body. When it comes to the bearded legate, his old body was getting tired by the minutes. It wasn't strong enough to take the side effect of the armatization. There was a reason why it was considered a forbidden arte. Now it was their chance to hit him with everything they've got as Magilou signaled for Jaune. The Arc nodded as it commanded everyone to use their mystique artes. Selene fired a barrage of wind arrows, with Eizen using air thrust, Eleanor using maelstorm, Laphicet with Divine Saber, Silva with Bloody Lance and Magilou with Flood Wall.

Using all their mystique artes Melchior was hit hard and pushed back. He could feel the armatus taking so much energy from him. It was exactly as he theorized. The longer one stays in armatize state, the longer the body can't take it. Even perfected it was still a danger for the user and the malakhim. This was it, as his eyes fell on the party. They still had plenty of fight in them. It was over, he knew he has lost. It's been so long since he has being defeated in battle. Not since he fought his dear friend and Artorius's teacher. He doubt he could remain armatized for five more minutes. But with this, maybe he was able to buy Innominat time to heal his wound and carry out the suppression. In the end, this world will be cleanse of it's sins and the malevolence will be eradicated from existence.

"Gunngh….Were I only a hundred years younger…." panted the bearded legate.

"A hundred?!"

"I always wonder how old he is" pondered Selene.

"He's really that old?!" Ruby was shocked.

"I find it hard for someone to live for that long" said Pyrrha, that is excluding dragons and malakhims.

"He's used an oath to add years to his life. Centuries, even" replied Magilou.

"Is that what you call rational? Sounds like an obsession" said Velvet.

"Hmph. I've said the same thing a thousands of times. If it were my choice. I'd have let myself die naturally long ago."

"Let me guess, you did it so you could help the Shepherd awake Innominat, put your world of reason?" said Jaune.

"But did he not say" Man can turn reason into disorder, but also can we surpass it. Our true power is in transcending the possible to achieve the ideal"."

"So were the words of the exorcist Claudin…." the witch stood thinking of the first leader and founder of the Abbey.

"They were foolish" said the therion.

"Think what you will. I'll show you the truth of his words."

Melchior cast his illusion artes creating replicas of everyone in the party. They were all shocked staring at themselves.

"You think illusions will work on us now?!" said the long black haired woman.

"A desperate gamble" said the Arc _" he's probably buying time for something. Maybe wanting to use his mystique arte one more time."_

They attacked all the illusions as they all vanished. This tactic was too easy and predictable. Jaune and Magilou knew there was something big behind this.

"Not in the least. But it bought me enough time to finish my arte."

"I knew it!" the Arc gasped.

Melchior stood on the edge of the cliff casting arte at the bottom of the mountain.

Are you trying to set off the volcano?!" said the witch.

"You'll die too!" Eizen added.

"As long as I take the Lord of Calamity with me, I have no regrets. That's because…I follow reason!"

As the legate took a step back Magilou made her chance as she made a flower appeared right behind him. He stopped on his track not wanting to stepped on it before realizing it was all a trick. That gave Velvet her chance to charged at him with her daemon claw. Grabbing him, she started devouring him.

"How dare you...Insult Claudin's ideals so…."

"Hey, master...Emotions are a real pain, aren't they?"

Velvet successfully devoured the last legate consuming his soul in the process. All the four were gathered necessary to awake the four Empyreans. She unleashed a sphere with the four souls in it.

"Velvet! Do it now!" said the witch.

" _Here's hoping it works"_ thought Jaune.

"You're damn right I will!" she drove herself towards the lava with the powerful sphere in her daemon arm.

"Hey Empyreans! The Lord of Calamity is here! Wake the hell up!" she threw the soul sphere into the lava hitting the lifespring.

As soon as it hit the depths of the lava. Four lights emerged from different directions. One colored yellow, the other green, another red and one blue. It was the four elemental Empyreans and they have come together suppressing a light sphere in the middle. Innominat's domain have been shrunk down but it emerged, a seven headed serpent as it flew high above the sky. It formed some kind of fortress suspended in the air.

* * *

The party left Mount Killaraus heading back to the Gaiburk Ice Field. The volcano didn't erupted after all, also that they managed to stopped Melchior from setting it up. Velvet turned to the platinum-blond. Knowing it must have been hard to do what she did. Sending her own teacher to his death.

"You saved us, Magilou. Thanks, If you hadn't thrown Melchior off balance, we'd all be dead."

"I settled my own affairs, nothing more" she shrugged her shoulders" but if you want to thank me, I accept gifts."

"I take it back."

"He couldn't hurt those flowers...Was that his oath?" said Laphicet.

"No...That old fool loved flowers more than anything else. Far more than he did any living human. That's all there was to it."

"That sounds harsh and cold. But it makes sense why he was willing to sacrifice humanity's free will, like it matters nothing to him. Flowers over humans. I've grown to pity him more than hate him" said Jaune.

"I suppose even a legate can never fully control his own heart" said the Crowe.

"Same goes for a witch. Sometimes, living can be the hardest affliction."

"Have the four elemental Empyreans awakened?" asked Eleanor.

"Who knows. But anything that would sleep through that isn't worth of our time" replied Rokurou.

"Better watch your mouth, or they'll smite you. I can feel a shift in Innominat's domain" said Eizen.

"Yes, all four of them have awoken. Innominat has been pushed out from the earthpulses" said Laphicet.

"I can feel them too. His power has definitely weakened. I think the suppression might have been weakened too" said Selene.

"That's good for us" added the Arc.

"Humanity's amplified resonance will diminish, and many malakhim will regain their free will. The exorcists will likely lose a good chunk of their forces" said the witch.

"Eleanor, have you lost your ability to fight too?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"Sorry to disappoint, but I can still see you. Evil daemons, malakhims, and witches alike" the red head exorcist gave a smile.

"You know where he is?" Velvet asked Laphicet.

"I can feel him. His body has left the earthpulses. He's somewhere above the Empyrean's Throne now. Artorius is with him. However, Innominat is pushing back against the other Empyreans with incredible force."

"If the four are defeated, we'll lose our last chance. No time to waste" said Magilou.

"Let's go. It's time to end this" said the therion.

"Yeah!" said the malak boy.

"For everyone" said Silva.

"For the world" followed Selene.

"And for the Primordial Empyreans" said Jaune.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby smiled at the red head huntress" even with Melchior gone. We're still here, isn't it great?!"

"Yes. It truly is a relief to remain here. We can continue aiding Jaune and everyone on their journey" she smiled.

"Hey! Wait for us!" the red cloak girl went after the group.

"….."

Pyrrha stood in deep thought as she gaze upon the sky _" the question is...For how long?"_

* * *

Artorius stood high above in Innominat's new location for his domain. He could feel it in his gut that both Shigure and Melchior have fallen in battle. At the hands of Velvet. Those two were the last souls she needed to awaken the four elemental Empyreans. And she has succeeded in waking them. The four has pushed Innominat away weakening over the power of his domain and the suppression over mankind. Now the Empyrean was in a constant power struggle between the four. It was still a minor set back in his plans. The four Empyreans are powerful but they still had a limit. And without the Eternal Sword to amplify their powers, they won't be able to hold on for much too long. Innominat was still stronger even if was still not fully awaken yet. Once the four are out of the way, he will regain his strength and the suppression will resume.

The consequences for the four Empyreans awakening will be drastic for the world. Including that Innominat no longer had control over the malakhims of the Abbey, leading for them to regain their free will. All exorcists will surely have lost their power. The daemon threat will continue, worse, now that there weren't anyone that can stood up to them. But it didn't troubled the man in the least. The Shepherd waited a long time for this day to come. Waiting a few days or weeks won't hurt. Velvet and her group only bought them time for the inevitable. And he was well aware that without the legates, they will eventually come after him and the Empyrean. Not yet anyway. Melchior had one last trick up his sleeve, he made sure that they won't get here. The only place connecting to this fortress was the Empyrean's Throne. But the bearded legate has sealed it.

Patience, that was all he needed now. His eyes resumed to stared down upon the world that will soon be purified and cleansed of it's sins. Man will be clean, free of malevolence, no more daemons, no more pain. It shall be reborn as the perfect utopia his master has long dream. He was fulfilling Claudin's dream by his actions. At the cost of removing their free will. Suppression was necessary for a better world. Yet, in this moment Artorius's thoughts were on Celica. His beloved, how much he loved her. He has never stop thinking about her. There were so many times he doubted his path. He wondered what his life would have been if he never embrace the mantle of the Shepherd. A quiet life with the older Crowe and his son would have been born. Living happily with Velvet and Laphicet.

" _Nostalgia is also an emotion...An emotion that will soon be eradicated from this world. The world shall soon be awaken in it's entire purity…Will you continue to stand in my way Velvet? And you Jaune...Sent by the watchers will you attempt to seal Innominat in your current condition?"_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done and again sorry for the short delay. Hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-R.I.P Melchior you will not be missed, especially by me.**

 **-I decided to give Silva a weapon. It feels lame if he doesn't. He uses a short scepter.**

 **-Pyrrha and Ruby are still here even if Melchior's gone. But just like the invisible girl said. For how long?**

 **-Now I'm sure some of you might know that after this chapter. I'll be going off canon going to the side quests among other things. I have planned to do this from the very beginning of this story. This will include the following:**

 ***The remaining code red daemons**

 ***The remaining class four islands**

 ***Eleanor side quest defeating the daemon that killed her mother and attacked her village. I will also try to bring more on her past and her home.**

 ***The second fight with Shenlong which I will make it very interesting as well as the second fight with Zaveid. Him and Eizen settling the score.**

 ***Rokurou centered story that might take two chapters. I want to show more about his home, family and also it has to do with what Shigure told him as his last words. Again I'm not saying anything.**

 ***The Xillia characters cameo appearance.**

 ***Normin Island**

 ***The ex-dungeon of the game which I honestly don't know yet because I still haven't check it out.**

 ***Can't forget everyone learning their third mystique arte as well as the dual mystique artes.**

 **-That's all I have for now and just to let you know the following is NOT in order. There's enough with what I just brought to make more than ten chapters. I know I will pass sixty chapters easily. So word of warning that it won't be for a while before I return to canon events that will lead to the final battle.**

 **-Another warning that the coming chapters might be short or long. Mostly it will be short I still haven't decided yet. Just wanted you folks to know.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***pepaul- Ruby got a bit angry at Melchior but she's not the kind of person to get very upset with someone even when that person made her kill Jaune. Also I went with the canon fight I actually like how Magilou caught him off guard with that illusion of the flower knowing he would never step on one because of his love for them. Don't know about the sale'tomah trick. True Velvet can't taste anything other than the blood of the daemons she devours.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I knew you would like the Rokurou/Eleanor ship. There's something about them that makes them look good together. I have lots of plans for this ship during the side quests and fillers arc.**

 ***Live-to-Forgive- let me tell you I am a straight Catholic Christian and I agreed with everything you have said. However, this isn't the right place to be saying that. This is a fan fiction site, there are plenty of Catholic sites you can go and spread the word of the Lord.**

 ***ZonZus- not exactly I want to keep you and the rest of the readers guessing. But I will eventually get to that certain daemon at some point in the story. Don't worry I have plans to develop Rokurou's character further. I hope you like it.**

 ***Nerf585- I have already said it dozens of times. Yes, there will be a lemon in this story. And still far off but it will happen during this segment of the side quests and fillers arc.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- glad you like the fight. But I wouldn't compare Shigure to Gaius. Gaius is more serious and strict and he's always looking for the well being of his people. Shigure's laid back and likes to do things his way. But he loves fighting stronger opponents more. He has a little of Kenpachi from Bleach. Also like I told ZonZus what Shigure told Rokurou doesn't include that code red daemon, it's more interesting. But I will get to that daemon at some point.**

 ***kalakauai- Ren and Nora in the story? Hm...I don't think so. But you never know I have so many things plan for this segment of the story. Only time will tell.**

Next time: The Pengyon Brawler


	51. The Pengyon Brawler

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 51 The Pengyon Brawler

(Location: crew quarters aboard the Van Eltia)

Jaune lied on the bed to his room. The blond exorcist was trying to get some rest. Three days, it's been three days since the fight at Mount Killaraus. Three days since they defeated Shigure and Melchior, three days since they awakened the four elemental Empyreans. True Innominat's power has weakened and his domain was no longer in control. It has been moved to high in the sky. Troubling news they had no idea when the four Empyreans will make an appearance, even if they succeeded in waking them. The four souls of the two praetors and two legates was enough. True they've seen the outcome. Many exorcist have lost their powers, including their malakhim because they regained their free will. Innominat was no longer controlling them. That was good. In a certain way.

The only obstacles in their way was Artorius and Innominat. They needed to get to that into that floating fortress in order, to settle their score. And they found a way. The fortress was right below the Empyrean's Throne. So they went there but things got complicated. Whey they arrived the entrance to the temple was sealed by a powerful exorcist barrier. It was the same type that trapped the others when he faced off against Ruby back at Baird Marsh. So it was anyone's guess, this was the work of Melchior. Magilou said the barrier was a more powerful version than the last one. So there was no way they'll be able to break through it. Like the witch said, even in death that old man was still being a pain. That was it, they were stuck not knowing what to do now. As long as that barrier stood at the Throne, they couldn't get to the Shepherd and the Empyrean.

They immediately turned to Grimoirh. But the normin didn't had a clue how to remove the barrier. Her knowledge wasn't enough, and the book of Innominat didn't mentioned anything of exorcist barriers. Not even the other book he gave her. The Arc knew that arte had nothing to do with barriers. The group was caught between a rock and a hard place. They were clueless of what next step to take. The power struggle of Innominat and the four Empyreans wasn't going to last and it won't be long before the suppression resumes. Now it was mandatory to stop Artorius. Without any exorcists, the world will be thrown into chaos by the daemons. They were so close to stop this. Only to be held back by a barrier. Melchior really thought ahead. He was only buying time for Innominat to recover his strength. If that happens, then awakening the four Empyreans will be for nothing.

But just because a barrier was preventing them from proceeding. It didn't meant they were going to sit around with their hands crossed behind their backs. At least, not all of them. Some were being very productive, with their free time. For instance, Ruby. The red cloak girl has taken Kurogane's tools and started working on her first prototype weapon with gunpowder as source for fire power. It's going to be the first weapon created that won't use dust. So it was a big deal for the silver eyed petite. Also that she'll be crafting ammunition on gunpowder too. Because she and Pyrrha's dust rounds were running low since they were created in this world. Doing so will be a real breakthrough. There weren't any weapons that run on gunpowder in this world. The only thing resembling a fire weapon was Zaveid's Siegfried and that doesn't even work on gunpowder.

Pyrrha has volunteered to help out Ruby in any way she can. So those two, were busy during the past days. The others were doing things to keep them busy from their latest predicament. Rokurou was training as usual. Even if he was able to beat Shigure, the daemon swordsman was still pushing himself to become stronger. Magilou was annoying everyone else as usual. Eleanor was resting and also doing some light training. She even volunteered to become the war daemon's sparing partner. Jaune smirked, there was something going on between those two and he wasn't going to jinx it. Eizen was either drinking or attending the ship as the first mate. Laphicet was probably trying to help Grimoirh in searching for a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. Selene was spending time with her new vessel companion Silva.

As for Velvet, honestly, the Arc didn't know. She should be upset, frustrated, annoyed. But the times he had seen the black haired woman, she seemed pretty calm. It's like she wasn't bothered about it. Though her behavior has changed drastically after escaping the earthpulse controlled by Innominat. And ever since his talk with her at Meirchio she was no longer taking all the weight on her shoulders. She was relying more on the others. Talking her worries, problems with the party members and, that was pretty good. Most of the times she will come to him and he will always be there for her whenever she will need help. That will never change. It was obvious the Crowe was taking their current situation better than the others. At least she wasn't so much hell bent on revenge when he first joined her.

Speaking of, Jaune's cheeks turned red. Remembering the kissed she gave him back at the inn of the snowy town. Then the kiss he gave her before spending some time alone. Officially, the best thing that has ever happened to him since arriving in this world. After that, they have spent some time together, but that was just it. It made him wonder what was currently the status of their relationship. If they kissed, then it should be official. And he was too afraid to talk to the therion about it. Velvet wasn't the kind of person to toy with someone's emotions, especially his. Maybe she was still uncertain and wanted more time. That was all right with him. What matters the most, that she feels the same way for him. He was patient, he can wait as long as the female daemon wanted to. There was no hurry, no pressure.

There was a knock on his door. The blond quickly got up to answered it. No surprise, it was Velvet. The long black haired woman smiled at him as she entered. The Arc didn't had to say" come in", she was always welcome in his quarters. She has been doing this for the last three days. The Crowe will come to his room to spend some time with him. It will help her relax and forget all the bad stuff, they went through this journey. And in truth, she like it. She like being with him like this. Just the two of them. That way they can talk more. Velvet truly like this kind of conversation with the blond. Alone, he was always so understanding. Making her worries go away. She could really use some comfort right about now. The daemon woman got seated on the bed as the Arc followed.

Velvet leaned her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as she relaxed. Jaune didn't had a problem at all. He will never argued with having her this close to him. The blond exorcist accepted the intimate gesture, pulling the therion closer. They stood like this for a while with a long silence following. The daemon woman wanted to forget all of their troubles, including her past. Even when she embraced it. There was no turning back for everything she did. No way to undo those mistakes, except continue to live as a better person. With a second chance, Jaune taught her that. After finally admitting her feelings, this was so much better. Staying like this, cuddling him, a smile spread her lips. This was something she could get used to. The Arc has always being her pillar of strength and comfort.

"Anything yet?" Jaune finally broke the silence.

"No. Grimoirh and Laphicet are doing their best. She keeps insisting she doesn't know how to get rid of the barrier. And if there was a book about it, she will have better luck."

"We're back to square one, then?"

"That's pretty much it. As long as that barrier remains, we can't go after Artorius and Innominat. I should have known he will be one step ahead of us. He has shown it in the past. I hate myself for being so naive."

"Beating yourself over it won't help either. We just gotta keep looking. We'll find a way" he assured her.

"Will we?"

The blond turned to the long black haired beauty" yeah. We'll find a way, somehow."

"It's getting harder to believe it."

"Velvet, we will...Are you starting to doubt?"

"Sometimes, it seems impossible. We couldn't get rid of the barrier from the Baird Marsh. As for this one, even Selene can't teleport us over it."

"Melchior really outdone himself with that one. That barrier is even stronger and more advance for any exorcist to pulled off. Except for him. But, you shouldn't be doubting yourself."

"It feels like the right thing to do at the time. It feels...Hopeless…."

"I guess. But that doesn't mean, we're not going to do something about it. We're not giving up. After everything we've been through, after getting this far. I'm not ready to call it a quits. Everyone feels the same, and so should you."

"Thanks. I don't want them to win" she smiled cuddled him more.

"They won't" his tone was deadly serious" they're not getting away with this. We're the only ones that can stop them. The whole world might not be aware of it. But they're depending on us to save them from turning it into a world without free will."

"It's not about revenge, I know that now. It's about doing the right thing. But Artorius...I can't let him live, not after everything he has done. I just can't forgive him...I hate him Jaune."

"I know and it makes me happy you're not letting your anger do the thinking for you anymore. Like I said at Meirchio maybe deep down he wants you to take him down. He lost his will to live a long time ago and he's currently going along with things, waiting for someone to put him down. It makes me wonder how much pain he's going through. But it doesn't compare to the pain he caused to so many innocent people. Including, Laphicet."

"I'd probably asked this dozens of times. But what are we going to do now?"

"We'll find a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. Don't know how, but we'll find it. If Grimoirh doesn't know we'll have to go somewhere that might give us some clues."

"At this rate. We have no clue where to start searching."

"We'd started asking the people at Loegres. But no one knew anything of an exorcist barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. Some are still fighting Innominat's suppression. As long as the four elemental Empyrean's are fighting him. Everyone should be fine."

"For how long? I doubt we have time" Velvet gave a sigh snuggling more on the blond.

"We should ask Eizen to see where we're going next."

"Sounds like a plan" the Crowe sadly broke away getting up from the bed.

"Velvet?"

"Yes" she immediately turned to him.

"I...Never mind, we can talk about it later" he smiled.

The therion didn't like it. It sounded whatever he wanted to tell her, was something important. She was going to let it slide this time. But she was going to make sure that he tells her. Truth, she didn't know where they stood in their relationship. They kissed and he admitted to her his feelings at Meirchio. But she didn't know if they were really" official". She wanted to talk to him about their current status. But it has gotten rather difficult to do. It was a pain that she was getting nervous. She has never being in a relationship with a man before. Neother her or Niko. The times they talked about boys was briefly, but they all sounded very curious, like regular teenage girls. She really needed help. How badly she could use Niko's help right about now. And even with everything that was happening, she was willing to give it a shot with the Arc.

* * *

The party has reunited at the deck of the ship as usual. The Van Eltia sure looked a bit empty. The therions weren't here as the group decided that it was for the best if they stay at Meirchio. For now they'll be safe there. With the Abbey losing their power due to Innominat being weakened of it's domain by the four elemental Empyreans, their malakhims gave gained back their free will. Pretty sure no one will come to the town and try to stop them. It was the best place for them to have shelter. Not to mention they have the hot springs if it gets too cold. Kamoana was a bit upset but with Medissa looking after her, and Dyle too, the therion girl didn't had to worried. Along with Orthie and Russ and Laphicet's beetle. They got together hoping they will get some good news as they all turned to the malak boy.

"Well, Laphicet. Were you and Grimoirh able to find a way to remove the barrier?" asked Velvet.

"No. I'm sorry. But she doesn't really know how to get rid of it. Even with that book we took from the villa about exorcists barriers."

"Like I said. That barrier Melchior developed is way stronger than average ones, it's type shouldn't be recorded in the book if it's a new one. The old man sure had one last trick up his sleeve before keeling over" replied Magilou.

"It's the same one he used at Baird Marsh when I fought Ruby. But if the one at the Empyrean's Throne is stronger. Then there's nothing we can do. We already know a therion's strength won't be enough to break through it" said Jaune.

"So we're back to square one?" said Rokurou.

"Unfortunately" added the witch.

"What do we do now? We can't go after Artorius and Innominat if the teleportation arte is being blocked by that barrier. And MY teleportation ability can't get us through it either. It is stronger than the one at the Baird Marsh" said Selene.

"It must have been Lord Melchior's last resort just in case he gets defeated. He's trying to buy Innominat time to regain his strength" said Eleanor.

"Which means, we might not have much time. Innominat won't struggle with the four Empyreans forever. Now, would be the best time to settle the score with the Shepherd. Looks like it it'll have to wait" said Eizen.

"What's our next move, then?" asked Silva.

"The only thing I can think of. Is talk to people and find out if they have some knowledge on exorcist barriers. I know it's a long shot. But it's the only thing we've got at the moment" replied the pirate malak.

"Right. We need to gather information no matter how small. Anything that can give us a clue on how to get rid of that barrier" said the Crowe.

"All right. Then where should we go next? Asking the people in Loegres and Port Zeckson didn't helped" asked the Arc knowing their journey has gotten even longer than usual.

"Yseult is our next stop. Benwick, take us there!"

"Aye aye sir!"

* * *

The party walked through the dock of the Yseult harbor after the Van Eltia lowered anchor. Everything seems to be quiet and normal. The people weren't suppressed of their free will so they were safe from Innominat, for the time being. The people of Haria village were still here. And it looks like they've been able to settled in ever since the incident. Things have really changed for the better, from the last time they were here. They were working together with the locals with new shops, houses and jobs. It was nice to see some good news for a change considering, everything they've been through since they left Southgand. They were keeping their focus in finding a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. By asking the people of any kind of information.

It was truly a long shot. Asking regular people about exorcist barriers. It really seemed hopeless but that was their only shot. Grimoirh didn't knew and the books weren't helping either. Jaune decided to make their search of the beach-resort village easier. As they will separate in groups, asking in every corner. So he, Silva and Selene went to a direction, Velvet, Laphicet and Eleanor took another direction. Eizen, Rokurou and Magilou went another. That way they will have better luck in their investigation. At the same time, they might get to know of any events that haven taken place after they left. They thought the malevolence was still present around Haria, Manann Reef and Palamedes. And the barrier the Abbey placed in order to prevent it from spreading further was also there.

So the party went their separate ways around the village. It has gotten a bit bigger due to new additions. But the people were still the same, happy and carefree as always. Eleanor smiled at the sight. This is how it should be. People happy, working together, living their lives the right way. But not under Innominat's influence. Without their free will, human were incomplete, empty shells. The Abbey was willing to go so far for an ideal world. But such way wasn't ideal, nor perfect. The red head exorcist went with Velvet and Laphicet asking people of any information about exorcist barriers. No results yet, as expected. She didn't saw any exorcists, not even in the port. Looks like it was true. They must have lost their powers once the four elemental Empyreans were awaken. Meaning there was no one that could fight the daemons.

Maybe it it will be better to stay positive and thinking about something else. Like for instance, Velvet. The daemon woman has definitely changed so much since they left the earthpulse that was controlled by Innominat. But her biggest change was after they spent the evening at Meirchio. Eleanor wasn't stupid, she knew of her drastic changed in behavior. She wasn't the only one, the red head exorcist was pretty sure the others figured it out too. The long black haired woman was smiling so often compared to the first time she met her. She was no longer stoic, cold and emotionless. Now, the therion was more happy, a bit cheery and pretty positive. The Crowe was definitely happy to be traveling around with them. True, she has come to care for the group and the crew of the Van Eltia.

But the big change was very noticeable when it came to her and Jaune. She knew they were close friends because they knew each other back at Velvet's home, in Aball. But she couldn't put her finger on it and how different they were acting around each other. Both smiling so much and each will give the other looks, or something like that. Again Eleanor wasn't stupid. That behavior started after their stay in Meirchio. The former praetor felt so silly to think she could have a" girl to girl" talk with the therion. She was nineteen and she was eighteen. They're supposed to be in that age when they will talk about guys. Even if they weren't ordinary teenagers. She was an exorcist and the black haired woman a daemon who lost everything dear to her. Except for Jaune, he was still here.

They weren't doing any good asking the people of the village. Laphicet smiled as he saw another shop with normin figurines. They were the same as the last time as they were here. The figurines of Grimoirh, whom the villagers have confused the gray normin for the Empyrean of water Amennoch. The malak boy has lost himself staring at them, leaving her and Velvet alone. The Crowe was looking after him making sure nothing happens to him. Like an older sister worries for her little brother. Since Jaune wasn't here, it was the perfect time to ask her. Of course there was a slight chance the daemon woman will not answer her and deny her claims. What she has to lose. Eleanor put up her strong front, hoping the black haired woman doesn't mind if she asks her something personal.

"So…."

"What?" Velvet turned to the red head.

"No luck so far, huh?"

"It feels like a waste of time. Nobody here will know about exorcist barriers. We should head out somewhere else."

"I know. These people are too normal, unaware of the experience of an exorcist. Having no knowledge of them, asides from the general information should be obvious."

"Is that all you want to say?" the therion kept her gaze on the red head.

"Uh...Y-Yeah, that pretty much it."

"I feel like you're lying. Is there something else you want to talk Eleanor?"

"Well I...Since you brought it up. There is something I want to ask you. But it might be personal for you. I'm sure you won't tell me."

"Just spit it out already. We've come a long way since our first encounter. You're a companion and a friend" the Crowe smiled.

" _By the Empyreans, she has changed SO much"_ the former praetor smiled feeling relief.

"It's about Jaune, and you."

"OK" was her reply not looking upset" what do you want to know?"

"You guys...Have been "very close" more than usual lately and…."

"You really want to do this?" the therion shook her head sounding amused" you want us to have a girl talk?"

"Since you put it that way. Yes."

"Fine. You can say our relationship has gone for the better" Velvet kept her eyes on Laphicet still browsing through the figurines and others things in the shop.

"After Meirchio, right?" Eleanor didn't hesitated getting to the point.

"Yes. We spent a few minutes together after talking at the inn" her cheeks turned red remembering that wonderful moment.

"Oh my…." the red head exorcists blushed" did you two...Did you…."

"Whatever you're thinking, get it out of your head now" Velvet blushed harder" we just talked and…."

"It's OK. You don't have to say anything else. I got the picture. I don't want to oblige you or anything" Eleanor was still blushing.

"We just talked and...We kissed…." the daemon finished with her cheeks bright red.

"Oh" that surprised the red head exorcist before she smiled" I'm so glad for you Velvet. It's no wonder why you've been so happy lately."

"Don't you want to hear the details?" why did she asked that, maybe it felt nostalgic remembering the times she and Niko talked about boys.

"If you want to, I guess."

"I kissed him first. The fool was shocked obviously. Then after we break it. He pulled me closer" now she was whispering because she was so embarrassed" and he kissed me softly and so...Passionate."

"Wow…." the former praetor stood in awe blushing" I never knew Jaune would have it in him to do that."

"Neither am I. I was surprised too. After that we stood quiet enjoying our company before we left for Mount Killaraus."

"I'm really happy for the two of you. I think it's about time you finally get some happiness for once. Daemon or not, you deserve to be happy Velvet. And Jaune is the perfect candidate for that."

"I agree. The fool cares for me too much, it sometimes scares me. He would never give up on me, just like Laphicet."

"Don't forget about the rest of us too. We don't want you to quit either. You still have so much to live for. After we're done with Innominat, you should try to live a normal life."

"A normal life…." the therion stood in deep thought, can she really do that again, as a daemon.

"But anyway. Thanks for telling me Velvet. You didn't had to but you did."

"You're the one who wanted to have a girl talk" the Crowe smiled.

"I feel so dumb. I'm no expert in the topic and here I am attempting to give you advice."

"For your first time, you did good. Must be part of your charm as a goody goody exorcist" the long black haired woman kept her smile.

"Why thank you evil Lord of Calamity" the red head smiled back.

" _She's a bit like Niko"_ Velvet smiled thinking of her friend.

"I guess that means you and Jaune are" official"."

"Official?" that caught the Crowe by surprise.

"You're not?" now Eleanor was shocked.

"I...I don't know…."

"Velvet. I thought after you guys kissed, twice. You guys would be officially together as a couple. Didn't you thought about it?"

"Not really…."

"Didn't he asked you about it?"

"I doubt that fool would. He's very oblivious when it comes to these sort of things."

"That's true" the red head exorcist stood in thought" all the better for you to bring it up to him, don't you think?"

"I...It didn't came to my mind around the time. With everything that's happened. And now the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. I really don't know what to do."

"Or maybe you're scared of telling him."

"That…." the therion paused" it's also part of the reason I haven't said anything to him. It's not easy. I've never being in a relationship before. Now, me being a therion, in the middle of all of THIS. I don't see it possible asking him. There's so much at stake and here I am wanting to make this work…."

"I understand how you feel Velvet. I can't help you. I'm not an expert in relationships. I've never being into one in the first place. Because I was too focused on my training, becoming an exorcist, making the world a safer place from daemons. I would feel scared and conflicted from telling him. But, that doesn't mean you're going to stay quiet. What do you have to lose?"

"What?"

"I mean, Jaune is clearly crazy about you. He has for a very long time. And you feel the same way, right?" the Crowe gave a small nod to the red head exorcist" then, you really have nothing to lose, nothing to be afraid of. If you ask him, I'm sure he's going to be very happy. He won't even think twice. Just go for it. When you guys are alone, talk to him. Tell him you want more in your relationship and it doesn't matter if you're a daemon. You know he could care less if you're one" she smiled.

"You really do remind me of Niko" a smiled spread Velvet's lips.

"I'm just being logical. You like him, he likes you. He won't hesitate to say yes in making you guys official."

"To think it's that simple. And I was making it look so complicated" the therion gave a small chuckle.

"Just don't take too long."

"Guys!" Laphicet ran to the two females" I heard some people talking. Saying something about a talking pengyon."

"A talking pengyon?" Eleanor was caught off guard thinking it was ridiculous, there was no such creature.

"That doesn't even come close to what we want to know" added the Crowe.

"Let's go join up with the others" said the malak boy.

* * *

As they continued to traveled the village. They were able to hear other people. Mentioning the talking pengyon. It was truly silly. Pengyons are animals, they don't talk. Eleanor thought it was a rumor being spread just to bring attention. Must be someone's idea of a stupid joke. But apparently it was very interesting and enough to get the villagers attention. More people were talking about it. Some say it will only show up at night and that it has already spoke to three people of this village. Others said the pengyon was rather aggressive, others that it screams saying" I'm a medical student from Reize Maxia". The more they heard, the more far fetched sounded. It really sounded like a bad joke. Something completely fake. It didn't sounded like it was a daemon either. The trio spotted the others walking to them, they met up in front of the inn.

"Well, we didn't found out anything useful about removing the barrier" said Rokurou.

"No surprise" Selene sighed.

"But we found out some intriguing information" said Magilou.

"Let me guess, the talking pengyon?" said Velvet.

"Yep. I'd day we catch it. It will be a great addition to Magilou's menagerie" said the overjoyed witch.

"Are you listening to yourself? There's no such thing as a talking pengyon" said the archer girl.

"People say it's real and it has talked to some of the people here. We can never be too careful" said Eizen.

"Some of them said that it will bring judgment on the impure" said the daemon swordsman.

"Now that is just plain ridiculous. It will be a whole lot believable if it was a daemon. But an actual pengyon. Sorry, I don't buy it" said Jaune.

"And what's this of saying" I'm a medical student from Rieze Maxia?"" said the malak girl.

"What is that?" asked Silva.

"Never heard of such place" followed the pirate malak.

"I'd say it's worth checking out" said the platinum-blond.

"I'd say it's a waste of time" said the therion.

"Yeah. It could be nothing but a bunch of baloney that the people is making up" said Selene.

"But what if it's real?" asked Laphicet" it might need help."

"What makes you say that? It could be nothing but lies. I find it hard to believe" said Eleanor.

"Only one way to find out" grinned the witch.

"We're not really doing this? We have more important things to worry about, like finding a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne" sweat dropped the Arc.

"It's not like the barrier is going to leave any time soon. While we're here, we should make the best of it."

"Magilou does make a good point" Rokurou stood in thought.

"I want to know if it exist" said Laphicet.

"Me too. I've never met an animal that can talk" smiled Silva.

"We're seriously doing this?" sighed the archer girl.

"We should look into it. It won't hurt to try" said the earth malak.

"We can find out if it's real or not, anyway" added Magilou.

"Velvet, please tell me we're not doing this" the blond exorcist turned to the daemon woman.

"We're spending the day at the inn until dark" was her replied.

"So we ARE going to check it out. Great" the witch sounded very happy.

"What are we getting ourselves into?" asked the red head exorcist.

"I'm asking the same question" Jaune gave a sigh.

* * *

Jaune was having such a great dream. He and Velvet were having dinner in a very fancy restaurant. He was wearing a black suit with a bow tie and she was wearing a sparkling black dress with an opening on her legs. Her hair was tied on a large ponytail. She looked so stunning and amazing, he couldn't get his eyes off of her. They were eating, talking enjoying their company, before he asked her to dance. They were now dancing in front of so many people, moving their bodies with the upbeat music. He smiled, she smiled, both were having so much fun. Then the music changed to a slow dance. The Arc pulled the long black haired beauty closer to him. Their eyes met, their faces were leaning closer. He was ready to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. When suddenly he was interrupted and now, he was currently staring at Selene, Silva and Laphicet. The three malaks were all smiling at him.

" _Just when it was getting to the good part"_ the blond mentally sighed.

"Jaune, let's go find that talking pengyon" said the malak girl.

"We want to go too" followed Laphicet.

"I really want to see it" said Silva.

"Ok, Ok...I'll get going. Wait for me outside while I go change. What about the others?"

"Velvet looked very tired. I didn't wanted to wake her up" said the light blond haired boy.

"They're all still resting" replied the archer girl.

"And you thought waking me up was a better idea? That I wasn't going to get upset if you do?" the Arc sweat dropped.

"Just hurry up and changed" Selene couldn't contain her excitement, as she left the room with the two malak boys.

" _Fine dragged me into this"_ a sigh escaped Jaune's lips.

* * *

The poor Arc left the inn with the three happy malakhim. How did he got involved in this again. One minute they were trying to find a way to get rid of the barrier placed at the Empyrean's Throne and the next, they were now searching for a talking Pengyon. The village was quiet and empty, everyone was sleeping in their comfy homes. This whole thing better be true. After the nice dream he was having that pengyon better show up. They walked through the village for a few minutes, until they spotted something. A lone single pengyon stood not too far from the beach area. That was quick. Jaune hurried along the malakhims wanting to know if this animal was the one they heard so much about. Jaune kept his distance and he told the three malaks, not to lose their guard. He was wary it could be a trick, or a daemon in disguise, you never know.

"Oh, good evening. Lovely weather we're having, isn't it" said the pengyon in a male teen's voice.

"It really talked!" Laphicet was shocked along with the rest.

" _I'm not really dreaming this. Well, after everything I've been through, a talking pengyon will be nothing, I guess"_ the blond exorcist rubbed his forehead.

"This is so cool! A talking Pengyon. Wait till everyone else finds out!" said the over joyed Selene.

"Everyone? Are you people poachers? Do you hunt Pengyons?" the animal was starting to panicked.

"Now wait just a minute. You're jumping to conclusions. We're not poachers. We heard so much about you from the people here. Looks like you're very popular" said the Arc.

"Oh. That makes me feel a whole lot better" the pengyon felt so relief.

"Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Jaune, this is Selene, Silva and Laphicet."

"It's so nice to meet you" smiled Laphicet.

"Pleased to meet you too" followed the silver haired malak.

"Hello. I'm Jude. Jude Mathis" said the pengyon.

"That doesn't sound like a pengyon name to me" replied the Arc.

"You're right. Truthfully I'm not really a pengyon. I'm a human. I actually don't know how I ended up becoming one though."

"So you're really a person" Jaune stood in thought, those news weren't going to be taken lightly by the villagers, they seemed to believe highly in the animal.

"People have been saying so much about you. I think one of those things they said that you're a medical student" said Laphicet.

"That is true. I am a medical student in training from Talim Medical School."

"Talim Medical School? I've never heard of such place" Selene scratched the back of her head.

"Can you be a little more specific? Where do you come from?" said the blond exorcist.

"I'm from Reize Maxia."

"Never heard of it" said Laphicet.

"I don't think there's a place named like that here" followed Silva.

"I guess it should be expected. You see, Reize Maxia is my world."

"Are you saying...You're from another world?" Jaune was so shocked.

"Yes. Me and my companions were on this journey, a very important mission. Last thing I remember, everything went black and somehow I ended up here. When I woke up, I was looking like" this". Jude pointed to his pengyon state.

" _There's someone else from another world here. I thought I was the only one. Was it the Primordials who did this? Did they bring him here to help me on the mission? But it wouldn't make sense sending him here, like a pengyon. Maybe they're not responsible."_

"They say you act aggressive. It doesn't seem to be true" said Selene.

"I have been stopping those that are trying to harm the pengyons in this place. A lot of poachers have been coming here lately wanting to hunt them down. I swore to protect all of them from getting captured."

"That's very noble of you" smiled Laphicet.

"Pengyons are native of Southgand. It's obvious they will come here to hunt them. Their meat is very good and succulent. With the right ingredients you can make the best Pengyon stew ever" said the former praetor.

"Eleanor knows how to make a delicious pengyon stew" followed the archer girl.

"Hold on! Have you eaten pengyons before…?" said the panicked Jude.

"Yeah, I have. They're very good."

"How could you?!" snapped the pengyon" and here I was starting to see you as a trustworthy friend. All of you!"

" _Why do I get the feeling this is going to turn into a fight"_ sweat dropped the Arc.

"You're all enemies of the pengyons. I won't let you hurt them."

"Wait! We didn't came here to hunt pengyons. We came here to see you" reasoned Laphicet.

"Then you're coming after me? You want to hunt me even when you know I'm human" Jude was getting more upset by the minute.

"Calm down. We don't want to hurt you or any pengyons. You're over reacting" explained Jaune.

"But you have eaten pengyons. I can't forgive such act."

The pengyon started flapping it's arms as it was glowing yellow bright. It went into smoke as it has changed form. The four stood in shock, once the smoke has cleared out. Now, standing before them was a young male looking in his mid teens. With short black haired and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a black attire with light blue lines and dark blue lines with a white neck line, with gray boots and a yellow line on the top. In his hands were a pair of strong-looking gauntlets. The teen took a fighting stance as the four were still shocked at what they were seeing.

"It changed into a person!" said Selene.

"I didn't know he could changed back to his human form" said Silva.

"You're not really planning on fighting us here? It's late and people are sleeping. If you want a fight, then let's take this outside" said the blond exorcist.

"All right. I don't want the noise to wake them. Where should we go?" said the young medic brawler.

"Maclir Beach. It's near this village."

"We'll go there, then" Jude accepted.

* * *

They have left Yseult heading into Maclir Beach. It looked so peaceful and beautiful during the night. Not to mention there weren't any signs of daemons. The perfect place to have their fight. Though Jaune didn't wanted to fight the young brawler. It was just a simple misunderstanding. His cause was just in protecting the pengyons, but this was ridiculous. The Arc knew better than to underestimate any new opponents. Jude looked like he could hold his own in a fight. With Selene, Silva and Laphicet, he will have the advantage. But something felt that wasn't right. He wasn't a bad guy. After hearing he was from another world and that he was on a journey with his friends just like him. Something in Jaune told him, to have an honorable match with the medic brawler. He knew what to do.

"We're here. I hope you're ready. Consumer of pengyons."

"Jude. We don't have to do this. But I see you're very determined about doing this. Somehow, I can see myself in you" the blond has drawn Crocea Mors and the shield.

"Selene, Silva, Laphicet. Stay back. Leave him to me."

"You want to fight him alone?!" Laphicet was shocked.

"You'll have a better chance if we help you" followed Selene.

"I know. But his problem is with me. So I think it's fair if I'm the one to take him on. I hope you don't have any objections Jude."

"That's OK, I accept your terms. A one on one fight."

"You better be ready. I won't hold back!" the Arc got into his stance.

 **(Music: "Clenched Fist" from the Tales of Xillia original soundtrack)**

Jaune charged at the brawler but he quickly vanished, shocking him. Selene warned him that he was right behind him. But it didn't gave the Arc enough time to blocked as he got hit by some quick combos by Jude. Punches and kicks sent the blond to the ground. The brawler used Demon Fist but the former praetor blocked it with his shield. Now he knew he was dealing with a formidable opponent. The blond used his semblance on his shield, he was going to need it. Jude used Demon Fist again but the blond countered with Azure Edge. Both attacks clashed as the brawler went for the attack. Jaune was quicker this time, blocking all of his attacks he, followed with his arcane artes. Only for the medic student to vanished again, and reappear behind him. Now it was starting to get annoying.

If he was going to keep doing that ability. His move are going to become too unpredictable for the Arc to figure out. He will have to be careful how he will attack him. Jude has already proven to be a tough opponent. Their weapons clashed, stell and gauntlets. Jaune went with his break soul arte hitting the brawler, he went with some combos that let him wide opened. The medic student, recovered as he went with his Snap Pivot ability to reappeared behind the blond exorcist. The Arc wasn't happy he got caught off guard again by that nasty trick. It was definitely the brawler's ace in the hole. But he didn't know the blond also had an ace in the hole too. Both resumed fighting, using artes, it seemed like both were in the same level. Jaune was actually smiling, he enjoying this fight. Now he'd had an idea what Rokurou felt when he fought Shigure.

Selene, Laphicet and Silva stood watching while silently cheering on the blond exorcist. Jude was really good, he could easily go on par with Jaune. But the fight would be easier if they aid the blond. With their malak artes, they will be enough to put the brawler on the defensive. Right now, he was going full offensive on the Arc. The former praetor was switching between offensive and defensive even if he already used his semblance on his shield. He was making sure to blocked all the brawler's attacks to increase the power of the counter blast. Jude was showing again why he was a worthy opponent to the Arc. Using more of his artes, Cyclonic Surge, Talon Storm, Sun Spark. Jaune was able to hurt him, only for the brawler to cast healer. He should have seen that coming since the teen claimed to be a medical student. Meaning, this was going to be a long fight.

The fight got fiercer as both opponents were trading blows and artes. Each trying to gain a chance at chaining combos. It wasn't long before the others showed up. Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor, Eizen and Magilou arrived at the beach. Watching Jaune fighting a stranger made them draw their weapons. But Laphicet stopped them, telling the group that Jaune chose to fight him on his own. The malak boy also explained that the stranger was named Jude and he was the talking pengyon the people of Yseult was talking about. He also told them that he comes from another world, like the Arc. The fight was a big misunderstanding because the blond has eaten pengyons before. The brawler was a defendant of the species. Eleanor felt bad hearing that knowing she cooks and eat pengyons. There are so many exquisite dishes with the aquatic bird.

Velvet wanted to interfered and help the blond. But she trusted Jaune more than anyone. If he chose to fight alone is because of a reason. He wouldn't agreed if there was something on his mind. The way both were fighting is like they were in the same level. But the therion wouldn't count the Arc out just yet. He has become stronger since they reunited back at Titania after three years. She also noticed he was focusing more in blocking the teen's attacks. Meaning, he must have used his semblance on his shield. The talking pengyon was no pushover. His skills were similar to Eizen's fighting style using his fists. But he also uses kicks, balancing his style. The Crowe told the rest to stand down and let the blond handle this. Of course after the fight is over she would like to hear an explanation to this talking pengyon who changed into a human.

Jaune and Jude kept clashing attacks, when that wasn't enough. The brawler used steel and the Arc did the same. It surprised the blond the teen had the same arte to boost physical strength for a short period of time. He knew this fight will have to end sooner or later. Even if he admitted he like fighting the young brawler. There was something about him, that reminded him of himself. The blond waited for the right moment to use his mystique arte just as they collided again, fist and sword. Jude used Snap Pivot catching the blond off guard again, but he managed to blocked his punches and kicks with his shield. That's when he took the chance as he performed Rending Saber. Everyone else stood on edge, this should be it. The mystique arte should be enough to beat him.

But the medic brawler was able to dodged it using Snap Pivot. Blue eyes widened in shock as he was still performing the arte. The others gasped as the teen stood behind him. The blond was wide opened for an attack. Velvet, Selene, Silva and Laphicet cried out his name in concern. Jaune was quick enough to finished the mystique earlier than usual as he pointed his shield, waiting for the incoming assault. Jude didn't showed mercy as he activated his mystique arte hitting the Arc in all directions with powerful blows as he was about to launch one last punch.

" **Final Fury!"**

Jaune flew high still holding to his shield but he lost Crocea Mors as he hit the ground. He looked to be beaten as the brawler cast steel again, to increased his strength again. The rest of the party were ready to jumped in and help their blond companion. But the former praetor hide his grin, his ace in the hole was ready. As Jude slowly approached him, the blond charged in using a shield bash but the medical teen used Snap Pivot again. This time, he grinned knowing he was going to do that. He rapidly turned and pointed the shield that reached the hitting limit with his semblance. The Arc fired the counter blast hitting the brawler dead on as he was sent to the ground and ended up turning back into a pengyon, ending the fight.

 **(Music end)**

"Jude!" Jauen ran to the fallen pengyon" you OK?"

"I forgot. I can't hold on to my human form for too long."

"You're pretty strong" smiled the Arc.

"I should say the same to you. I...Sorry for carrying away. It shouldn't matter if you have eaten pengyons. You don't look like you will harm any of them."

"Not if I have to deal with you again. But you left me with quite the impression."

"I have to protect my fellow pengyons from poachers no matter what."

"Even if you're not really a pengyon yourself" smiled the blond exorcist.

"Poachers?" asked Velvet.

"We're not poachers, I swear. We just came here to see a talking pengyon" said Laphicet.

"Really? Well, Jaune said he ate pengyons before. I thought I was next."

"I have no intentions of eating you."

"I must admit. I have eaten pengyons. But that doesn't mean I'm a poacher. Please forgive me. I only eat them when they're being sold at the market" Eleanor bowed before the small aquatic animal.

"We're not good people, but we're not those kinds of villains, either" said Eizen.

"Oh...Well, in that case, I should apologize for jumping to conclusions and picking a fight with Jaune."

"The fight served for good training" the Arc was starting to act like Rokurou.

"Before meeting you folks. I ran into some pengyon poachers earlier, and I'm afraid a little on edge right now."

"Those must be the people that spotted you here. They're all sick in bed just from the shock of meeting you" said Magilou "small fries like them, I bet they'll think twice before they try to poach another animal."

"So, what are you? Some special representative of pengyon-kind?" said Velvet.

"He's human and he's from another world" replied Jaune.

"Really?!" Laphicet gasped along with everyone.

"Are you from Remnant too?" asked Eleanor.

"No. My name is Jude Mathis. I'm a medical student from Rieze Maxia."

"A medical student? From Rieze Maxia?" the malak boy stood in thought.

"The rumors were true" said Selene remembering what the villagers of Yseult were saying about the talking pengyon.

"Like Jaune said. It's a different world from yours. And he's also right, about me being a human. Just like you all, but...Somehow, I was flung into this dimension, and when I came, I looked like this" Jude told his story the whole party this time.

"So, basically you're a human from another world, but when you came here. It made you turn into a pengyon?" said Magilou.

"That's way different from your case Jaune. Not like we're surprised. You ain't the only one from another world" said Rokurou while the Arc nodded.

"When I was lost and confused, the pengyons here were kind to me and took me in as their own."

"That's why you chose to protect them from poachers" the blond exorcist smiled.

"Yes. I wanted to repay the favor to them since they've done so much for me."

"But...Don't you have bigger things to worry about right now? Looks too me you're too soft-hearted" said the Crowe.

"I get that a lot."

"Well, we've heard your story. But even if it's true, it doesn't sound like there's anything we can do for you" said the therion.

"Jude, do you have any idea how to return to your world?" asked Jaune.

"Not a clue. But I'll figure something out one way or the other. The problem is that a friend of mine got sent to this world with me, but I haven't been able to find her."

"So you're not the only one from Rieze Maxia here" the Arc stood in thought.

"My hunch is that she's also turned into a pengyon. You haven't heard of any other talking pengyons, have you?"

"Can't say I have, sorry" said the daemon woman.

"You're the only one we've heard of" replied Selene.

"Oh, okay…." the pengyon brawler sounded disappointed.

"What kind of person is this friend of yours? Maybe we'll run into her later" said Eizen.

"Her name is Milla. She has pretty red eyes and long golden hair. She carries herself with dignity and possess a commanding presence. What else...Oh, one of her quirks is that whenever she sees something tasty...She drools."

"That's...An interesting quirk" said Laphicet.

"You mean, she actually drools?" asked Rokurou.

"Also, she's known as the" Lord of Spirits" because she's accompanied by four summon spirits with command over the four elements."

"She sounds powerful" the Arc stood in deep thought _" four elemental spirits? I don't think it's the same as the four Empyreans."_

"Oooooh, Lord of Spirits. How royal-sounding" said the witch.

"Got it. If we hear anything, we'll let you know" said the pirate malak.

"It may be hard, but try to keep your spirits up, Jude!" said Eleanor.

"Thank you all so much! I hope you guys get a lead on Milla!"

"You care about her even more than you care about yourself" Velvet smiled she knew where this was going.

"Er...Well, how do I put it...She's just...A really special person to me. I guess."

"Fair enough" she kept her smile.

"Guys. Why don't we bring Jude with us?" said Jaune.

"Are you kidding?!" said the shocked Selene.

"You really want to bring him to the Van Eltia?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"I don't mind. Can we please bring him with us?!" said Silva.

"What do you say Eizen?" asked the Arc.

"We already had daemons and therions aboard, so why not? I just hope Benwick and the rest of the crew don't try to eat him."

"What?!" gasped the poor brawler.

"It's OK Jude. Nothing will happen to you. We won't let anyone cook you or roast you" assured the blond exorcist.

"Thanks. I feel bad for leaving all the pengyons behind. But I must find Milla. Afterward, we can find a way together how to return to our world."

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Here it is the first chapter of the side quests and fillers segment of the story.**

 **-Well I needed an excuse for the party not to go to the final dungeon of the game. So I thought a powerful exorcist barrier will do the trick. The question is how will they remove it?**

 **-I wanted the Velvet/Eleanor girl talk so bad. I think behind her morals as an exorcist Eleanor can be the sort of person to give a girl advice like Niko. Even if she's never being in a relationship before. But I will eventually change that.**

 **-I decided to changed the battle music. Clenched Fist is my favorite of Jude's story.**

 **-I wanted a one on one fight between Jaune and Jude. Otherwise, the whole party against him would have owned him badly lol.**

 **-Jude is coming with the party to find his friend. I might come up with something with humor with him on board the Van Eltia.**

 **-I'm planning to do the same with Milla. Velvet vs Milla. This is one fight I've been looking forward to write for a long time.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***BlazefireDrago- I forgot about Katz Korner I will do it too. You must be talking about the Dark Turtlez.**

 ***Guest- as you just read Jaune and Jude are share similar traits asides from being goody-goody or do-gooders.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I am always happy that you have love the story to this point. And I do hope you continue to enjoy it. Yep, the side quest and some fillers will be long. It might take me more than 10 chapters. That's why I gave the warning that it won't be for a while until I return to canon. In addition I saw the E3 trailer yep it's definitely the PS3 version that is being remastered. But they say for Xbox One oh God please don't let it be an Xbox One exclusive please!**

 ***EvanderAdvent- that's okay I will eventually check it out since I'm planning in adding it to the story at some point.**

 ***pepaul- you're right that would have made Ruby angry. But I don't have any intentions to do that to her. Reminder that she's not the real Ruby as cold as it sounds.**

 ***The Storm Master 567- read further on in the story and you will get your answer.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Lord of Spirits


	52. The Lord of Spirits

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 52 The Lord of Spirits

(Location: aboard the Van Eltia)

The pirate ship has been more lively than usual. Even without the therions it became that way ever since their new passenger came aboard. The pengyon known as Jude has sure made an impression among the rest of the crew. At first they did thought eating the poor animal but Eizen made it clear that no one touches him. He also explained to them that he was really a human without getting into any details about it. Especially the one, that he was from another world. The earth doubted it they will swallow that. They were STILL having difficulty believing Jaune was another world. So it was better if they didn't know for the time being. The crew was having a hard time believing the pengyon was actually a human. But when have you ever met one that can talk. They decided to leave it be and resumed helping the first mate and his companions with their journey.

Either way, Jude was welcome among the crew for the time being. He wasn't a permanent member. He was only traveling with them until they can help him find his friend. Who was also from the same world as him. The party was more interested in meeting her. From the young brawler's description, this Milla, was quite the character. She sounded strong and full of authority but, at the same time, she sounded noble and caring. If she was Jude's friend, it meant she was a good person. The one thing that caught their attention that she commands four beings and each controls the four elements. It was intriguing that this person has control over such beings. Magilou was sure that there could be a connection between Innominat and the four Empyreans. But Jaune doubted it. If she was from another world, then she had nothing to do with anything from this world.

But the Arc was curious to meet her. And it wasn't because she commanded four elemental beings. But because spending time with Jude has really opened his eyes. During the pengyon's stay in the ship, the blond was able to know more about him. And of course, his world. Rieze Maxia, from the brawler's description was such a beautiful world. A little bit of himself, the former praetor already knew he was a medical student. But the teen added he was attending the school of Talim in the city of Fermont part of the Rashugal Kingdom. It was a lot of information to swallowed all right, but Jaune kept on listening. What intrigued him the most that somehow the medical brawler got himself in the middle of a war between the two kingdoms and he was currently journeying with Milla and other companions. Jude was on his own journey, or crusade.

It put a smile on the Arc's face. He was doing the same thing as him and his friends. Trying to save the world from evil. It was quite ironic really. Meeting someone from another world and he was just like him, trying to do the right thing. True, Jude was definitely very kind-hearted and just by looking at him. The blond exorcist saw himself in him. Different fighting styles, but the same personality and sense of justice. It couldn't be a coincidence they meet. Maybe that was the reason why he wanted him to come with them. Jude was the same as him. He got caught in a mess but wants to do the right thing. In a way, he was a hero, just like him. How many times Jaune dreamed of becoming one. That's why he was determined in helping the medical teen. It was his responsibility to reunite him with his friend.

Velvet already argued with him that they didn't had time to play the Good Samaritan. They were still trying to find a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. So finding Jude's buddy was the least of their concern. Still, the therion agreed with him. All he had to do is smiled at her and she crossed her arms as her cheeks turned red. Deep down she also wanted to do the right thing for the medic brawler. There was another reason why the Arc was doing this. He could tell that Jude and his friend Milla were somehow" close" maybe too close. No doubt, the teen felt something for her. With the way he said she was a" special person" that gave it away, that he could have feelings for her. It gave Jaune the more reason to reunite him with her, if she meant that much to him.

Velvet must know too, that was probably why she'd agreed with him. He didn't know how Milla felt for Jude but with his description, she might even care for him in the same level. Whatever the case, the Arc took it upon himself to help the pengyon finding his friend. While the rest of the party wanted to help too. Now it wouldn't be fair if Jude tells Jaune of his world without telling him about his. The blond exorcist told him of his world, Remnant. Everything he knew about it, skipping the part of his family. The school for huntsmen and huntresses, the four kingdoms, the use of dust, the creatures of Grimm, the legends he heard about when he was younger. All the way to his friends as he attended Beacon Academy. Needless to say the medic brawler was in awe at his story.

After hearing Jude has come to respect Jaune and think that they were a lot alike in many ways. He even volunteered to help him search for Milla. Even when they were busy. The Arc has also told him what was going on in this world with Innominat. The teen brawler was outraged of finding out there was a being capable of stealing people of their free will. The pengyon being the do-gooder that he is wanted to help him. But it wasn't his problem. This wasn't his world, finding his friend and getting back to his world was the most important thing. He didn't like it, but he knew of his priorities. Those priorities were first over everything. Jaune and his friends will have to deal with the problems of this world. It sounded cold, but it was the truth. Jude hasn't forgotten he has an important mission to do back in his world and Milla would agreed with him.

* * *

Jaune stood on the deck gazing at the view of the sea. Everything that Jude told him was still on his head. His world, it was wonderful but it had wars, death, fear, violence. This made the Arc long and hard compared to Remnant and this world. There was no such thing as a perfect world. Yet, Artorius was trying to turn this one into such. But humans without free will wasn't the answer. It will only make things worse. You can't take away the very same thing that makes us humans, that proof that we're alive. Removing someone's soul and they will never be the same. Rieze Maxia, Remnant and this world, it was filled with conflicts but neither were perfect. You only make it perfect in your own way. By living it to the fullest. That's what the Shepherd needs to understand. Or maybe he lost all reason when he lost Celica. Losing reason when he wants the world to be ruled by it. It was truly ironic.

As things stand now, they had no idea what to do. They didn't know know how to get rid of Melchior's powerful barrier over the Empyrean's Throne and they didn't know where to start searching for another talking pengyon. Both situations seemed so hard to solve. The only one who will have more knowledge about exorcist barriers will be Artorius. But that option was out of the question knowing he was in Innominat's fortress above the skies. And who would even know about talking pengyons asides from the people of Yseult. Jaune rubbed his forehead, all this thinking was starting to give him a headache. He heard a scream as he spotted Jude running towards him. Panic was all over his pengyon's face. The Arc mentally sighed, now what the group was up to. Or Eizen's crew.

"Jaune! You have to help me!"

"Hold it. Take a deep breath and calm down. What's wrong?"

"I was told the people of this ship are going to eat me! They're going to have pengyon soup for lunch!"

The Arc rubbed his forehead" let me guess, it was Magilou, right?"

"Yes. She said they were secretly scheming to have me as their main dish. Please, you can't let them eat me. I can't die here, I have to find Milla and return to my world!"

"Okay, my bad for not telling you. When you're traveling with us, there's one important rule you should know. That is NEVER to take Magilou seriously."

"Does that mean, they're not going to eat me?"

"No. She was just messing with you. That's kind of her thing, to annoy people to death. She doesn't have anything better to do. So to spend it, she decides to pick on the new guy aboard the ship. Best way to deal with her is to ignore her. We all do."

"Oh...Well, that's a relief. I can calm down. It's not easy being a pengyon, I tell you. Thanks for telling me Jaune. I feel so much better now."

"Just try to enjoy the ride. I don't know where to start looking for your friend. But I can assure you, we'll do anything to help you find her."

"Thanks a lot. You have done enough for me already. I really want to return to normal and get back to my world with her."

"You truly care about her?" the blond smiled bringing the topic.

"I do. Milla...I said she's special to me."

"I got the message loud and clear. If you don't mind me asking. How "special" she is to you?"

The pengyon gasped a little as his face started to turn red" she's really something. I...I care for her."

"Care, as you love her?"

"What? I don't know if I would go that far. I mean…." the poor pengyon's face was so red.

"You don't have to feel so embarrassed about it. This conversation is just between us. No one else will know."

"OK. I guess, I feel that way about her. Ever since I first met her. There was something about her. My heart couldn't stop beating so fast. I was speechless. She's so beautiful. Listen to me talk like this. I don't even know if she feels the same. I shouldn't lift my hopes up."

"Don't be negative. From what you told me about her, I'd say she looks up for you. That's good, because it means she cares for you too."

"But I don't know if she cares for me in the same level. She's not a normal person, she's the Lord of Spirits. She's very important back in my world."

"I know all about that. But sometimes, you just gotta have faith. I used to be like you. I never knew how Velvet felt about me. Yeah, I know she cares for me. But I never realize to what extend. Now...Well, let's just say we're on that process to take that next big step."

"Congratulations Jaune. I'm happy for you. You two make a nice couple."

"It's not really official yet. I'm just letting her take the time. There's no need for rushing in. I did my part waiting long enough and it finally paid off. You should do the same."

" _When he puts it like that. Then it should better if I stay here. That way, Milla and I...What am I saying I can't stay here. We both have to return to Rieze Maxia. I can't ignore Milla's mission. She would never forgive me if I refuse a way to get back to our world."_

"Jude, you OK buddy?" Jaune got worried for the pengyon's small silence.

"I'm fine. Thanks for the advice. I might take it into consideration. Even with the current situation in our world. I don't want to mislead Milla of what she has to do."

"The mission you told me about. You two have your hands busy."

"I got used to it. It's not so hard when you have friends to support you and fight for your cause."

"Asides from everything you told me. You never told me about your friends. Hope you don't mind."

"No, not at all. You already know about Milla. There's Rowen he's an older man but he's wise and smart. He's very experienced in fighting and in casting spirit artes. He also has a sense of humor."

"I guess with age comes experience. He sounds like a nice guy" Jaune smiled imagining himself getting along with him.

"There's Leia. She's my childhood friend, same age as me. We both trained under her mother who is very strong. She specialized in fighting with a staff, she's also good with casting spirit artes."

Childhood friend. For some strange reason the Arc could imagined this girl having a crush on the teen brawler. He had a feeling that could be the case. A crush that will never be returned. But asides from that, this Leia sounded like a good person too.

"There's Elize. She's young, twelve. Very sweet, kind but a bit shy and quiet. She's very talented in casting spirit artes and healing ones. She also has this flying companion called Teepo, that follows her around. He talks by the way."

"Is he a malakhim?" that really got the attention of the blond exorcist.

"I don't think so. It's complicated to explain."

"OK. No need to go into further details about it."

"Then...There's Alvin…."

"Jude?" the blond noticed the pengyon's pause, his tone, he didn't sounded happy.

"He's supposed to be a mercenary but he's...Nothing but a liar and a traitor. I trusted him…."

"He's an enemy? But he's part of your group, right?"

"Yeah but he's just...It's complicated, again. Sorry Jaune, I don't feel like talking about him."

"It's all right. If you're not comfortable talking about things from your world, it's fine with me. I don't want you to get upset."

"Thanks for understanding. I'm glad I got the chance to meet you Jaune."

"Same with me. We're both the same in a lot of ways."

"Yep. We're both do-gooders."

"Won't argue with that" the Arc chuckled.

"There you two are" Eizen approached the two" I just got a message from Tabatha. Her people have gotten us information on your friend's whereabouts."

"Really? They know where Milla is?!" Jude sounded overjoyed.

"According to Bloodwings scouts. An exorcist praetor was taken down by a single pengyon with red eyes and a golden coat. They also mentioned this pengyon attacked with artes of all four elements. They even called this pengyon" Goldipen"."

"That's Milla all right. It has to be her. Where was she spotted?" said the anxious brawler.

"The attack happened at the Figahl Icecaps" replied the pirate malak.

"That's not a good place" Jaune gave a sigh" after what happened at Meirchio. I don't think it's safe to return to Hellawes."

"Last I heard, the people of Meirchio are still taking refugee there thanks to Ruby and Pyrrha."

"That's why it's not good to return. The townsfolk of Meirchio have seen Velvet revealing herself to be the Lord of Calamity. If they see her or any of us. It could only mean trouble. Trouble, that might lead to malevolence spreading. We can't let that happen."

"I'll ask Benwick to try and leave us somewhere near outside of Hellawes."

"Right. I'll let everyone else know of our coming stop" the Arc gave a nod.

"I'm sorry for causing all of you so much trouble. You told me about malevolence and that you guys are being viewed as bad people" said Jude.

"Well, you're half right. We have done some nasty things that will make anyone think we're the bad guys. But our cause is just. If we don't do something, this world will be strip away of it's free will."

"I can't imagine people without their free will. It's so cruel. I didn't meant to get in the way of your quest Jaune."

"You're forgetting I was the one that asked you to come with us. So there's no trouble at all. If we have the time to help someone in need, we'll do it. Besides, as things stands now we don't know what to do to advance at the Empyrean's Throne. As long as we're stuck with that problem. We're free to offer our aid to anyone."

* * *

The Van Eltia was able to make a stop at the Figahl Icecaps, near Hellawes. Ironically, it was around the same spot where the ship stood when they first arrived here. It was still there, broken down. It brought back memories to some of the members of the party. They used that ship to escaped Titania. Jude didn't hesitated accompanying the group. He finally had a lead on his friend and he wasn't planning in staying behind. The pengyon brawler needed to see her. Sure, he knew she could take care of herself. But he had a right to worried for her. The teen was able to tell immediately the change in the temperature compared to Yseult's hot climate. It was extremely but luckily his skin was able to take it. It wasn't a problem for the others either. They've already experienced worse with the Gaiburk Ice Field. This was nothing.

Eleanor kept her eyes on Jaune, he was on the front with Jude. She made sure to be on the back. She didn't understood since when it became her mission to look after his happiness. After having that girl talk with Velvet, things have changed between the two. Their relationship have definitely went for the better. They were good friends now. The therion even opened up to her comparing her to her late friend. It didn't bothered the red head exorcist, it made her happy. But she knew how much the Arc cares for the daemon woman. And she has also seen how much she cares for him. So she believed she should do something about it. That's what friends do. Or maybe she putting it too much thought and she should mind her own business. The Crowe wasn't upset the last time they talked.

The former praetor took the therion when she wasn't looking away from the group. They were behind them as the long black haired woman gazed at her with confusion. But she suddenly realized the reason for this. It made her rolled her eyes, here they go again with the" girl talk". It wasn't that long since they talked. This was something Eleanor was starting to like and she might see it as a daily routine. It only made the Crowe see the Niko in her. The girl was always so supportive and understanding. All she wanted was for her to be happy. Velvet lost count how many times she tried to talked to her in telling Jaune how she feels. Now, history was being repeated with the red head exorcist. It amused her, she was as determined as her best friend. The feeling was nostalgic so she kept a smile on her face.

"Are we continuing where we left off?"

"You said it as it was a bad thing?" the red head crossed her arms.

"You seem to take a liking to the girl talk."

"No. I just think you should finally get it over with."

"Oh. Why do you care?"

"Come on Velvet. Just talk to him. I know he'll understand and he'll support you."

"This is hardly the time for that" the Crowe got serious" I can talk it over with him later."

"Later...OK fine, I won't push you anymore. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Funny. I don't remember having you as my guidance counselor" she smiled.

"Now you're just teasing. I'll keep quiet from now on" the former praetor pouted.

"Eleanor…Thanks. I know you're trying to be a good friend. And I appreciate it. It's not that easy. But I will keep an open mind. There will come a time when I will have to face him."

"At least you know, this is something you can't run away from."

"I never had any intention of running away. Let's get back before the others get worried" said the therion as the red head nodded.

* * *

The path was easy. There weren't many daemon left. The remaining of them were easily killed off by the party. They were too weak for them, hardly a challenge. But things got complicated, they thought the trip was going to be a breeze, they were wrong. They were suddenly hit by a snow storm. This was too sudden for an area like the Figahl Icecaps. It was unusual for this kind of phenomenon. The only thing they could think of. Was the awakening of the four elemental Empyreans. But they weren't expecting the effect will be happening so soon. Eizen commented, this was only the beginning. They should be prepare for anything as they continued on their journey. The visibility became poor, it was impossible to see. It was impossible to resume as the blizzard got worse. Soon they couldn't see each other.

Jaune called out to them but he couldn't hear their voices. Velvet has lost herself in the storm. Nothing but snow and violent winds and before she knew it, she was no longer with the group. The female daemon did her best to pass through the storm. She couldn't see a damn thing. The others must have gotten lost in it too. It was impossible to tell where she was going. As a daemon, she didn't felt the cold but she started sneezing. Just like at the Gaiburk Ice Field, she was catching a cold, which it was ridiculous. Her body didn't feel anything but she was feeling the side effects. Her body was slowing down, the storm was taking a toll on her. Velvet gritted her teeth, her body was being frozen. If this keeps up, she might get frozen for real and who knows. She might even die. That wasn't going to happen.

The therion cried in anger unleashing her daemon arm and her strength. She was able to break free and proceed through the snow storm. She had no idea how long she's been walking but at one time, the storm slowly died down. The Crowe noticed visibility was becoming clear and just as she thought, she was alone. The others weren't around. She got more worried, they obviously got lost in the blizzard. Now she needed to know where she was. The Figahl Icecaps wasn't such a big region. So it should be easy to pin point her location. Especially when she has traveled here before. So who's idea was it to come here looking for a red eyed, gold coat pengyon. That's right, the fool known as Jaune Arc. He was going to get a piece of her mind when she finds him. This has nothing to do with their mission, so why was she bothering with this. Maybe she was more of a do-gooder than the blond exorcist.

Velvet walked the snow field, encountering a few daemons on the road. The same ones the party fought before, weaklings. The daemon woman barely broke a sweat dealing with them. Perfect, now she had to find the others and that stupid pengyon. At this point the Crowe was getting frustrated. She'd better not find that blond fool or she will smack him for dragging her into this. Jude was also responsible, so she will smack him too, pengyon or not. This whole thing of people from other world really had her thinking. It was hard to believe Jaune was from another world. But, it made sense in a way. Now someone else from another world than the Arc, ending up as a pengyon. And apparently there was another one with power over four elemental beings. The therion doubted this Milla could have a connection to the four Empyreans if she was from another world.

A couple of battles more as Velvet crossed the field in search for both her companions and the other talking pengyon. The time she was on her own made her reflex on many things. Mainly, what Eleanor told her. Her words that were so logical and obvious. The long black haired woman knew she will have to talk to Jaune sooner or later. If her feelings were true, the same with him, then she should let him know. She did wanted more than just a friendship with the blond. As she took down another weak daemon her eyes went straight ahead. There stood a pengyon. Gold coat, with red eyes and long ears that start from gold at the start, to green at the end. Luck must be on her side. She has found the other pengyon before the others, the one called" Goldipen". That was one problem out of the way. Now to confirm if it could talk like Jude.

"Hey…." she started getting the attention of the animal" are you Milla by any chance?"

"…...….."

"Halt!"

The Crowe heard a loud voice, but it didn't came from the gold pengyon. Someone else was here as she was walking towards her. A young woman looking a few years older than her with long wide blond hair with a pointy part that was colored gree, with red eyes. She was wearing a light attire consisting of a white tank top, a very short white skirt with purple threads around it, white and pink pauldrons with gloves matching the same color. Long boots with the same color matching the entire attire. The unknown woman was holding a medium length sword. Her red eyes were on fixated on her, giving a slight glare. Velvet realized this woman must be Jude's missing friend. So she didn't got turned into a pengyon like him after all. The female daemon was about to take a step, but the red eyed woman stopped her.

"Not another move. I shall not let you lay a hand on this pengyon."

"I have no interest in the pengyon. I'm here because of you. You're Milla, right?"

The comment made the red eyed woman glared at her" how do you know me?"

"Just looking for you."

"You think I'd would fall for such trick. Your obviously here to take the life of this pengyon. Many poachers have come here seeking this one. Hunting for food I understand but killing for the sake of some meaningless omen. I will not forgive anyone that threatens the life of this pengyon."

"You got it all wrong. I'm not a poacher" the therion rubbed her forehead.

"Not another word. If you want this pengyon, you'll have to go through me" she readied her sword.

"I see reasoning with you is a waste of time. You want to fight? I'm ready!"

 **(Music: "Daring Sword" from the Tales of Xillia original soundtrack)**

Velvet released her gauntlet blade as she clashed weapons with the red eyed woman. Milla countered any of her attacks so quickly. Her moves, they were so graceful and precise. The therion admitted she was no ordinary opponent. Just as Jude said she has the commanding presence. Maybe because she was strong and skilled. Milla unleashed her artes making the long black haired woman to go on the defensive, stepping back. But she was quicker than that as both were now clashing weapons in all directions. The Crowe went with her own artes, combination of her blade and kicks. They were blocked as the young woman cast a fire ball, then a water sphere that was spinning around her. The female daemon thought she was facing someone stronger than a legate or the Shepherd himself.

If she was this good then Velvet didn't had a choice. But to go all out. She released her daemon arm using her break soul artes, Milla was shocked at the sight of the inhuman arm. She was caught off guard by the sheer strength of this one. She was too strong to be some poacher. The red eyed woman wasn't going to be left on the defensive, whatever she is. It left her to bring the big guns. This will actually be the first time she will be forced to summon them. She summoned Undine as the great spirit of water released an arrow from her bow. Velvet was shocked at the sight of the being that she has summoned. She has never seen the four Empyreans before, asides from Innominat reborn as her younger brother. But the sight of the blue woman, put her in awe for a little while. Not forgetting she was in the middle of a fight.

Undine kept firing water arrows as the therion dodged all of them. Milla called the spirit back, red eyes narrowed seeing the long black haired woman charging about to perform an arte. The Crowe went with her break arte Scarlet Edge as the lord of spirits countered summoning another spirit. This time, it was Efreet the great spirit of fire that emerged. He countered the daemon woman's arte with his own fire. As the spirit went back, Velvet took her chance to attack her, being in close range position. Both clashed blades over and over again, while each performed artes. The artes clashed at the same time as they canceled each other out. Both tried different strategies to try and find an open area. But neither were letting their guard out. The therion admitted she was a worthy opponent and taking her own alone wasn't a good idea. She could really used the others help right about now.

Milla went with Shimmer Spin, Sigil Spear but Velvet avoided those attacks using her consuming claw break soul. The red eyed woman was also quick on her feet avoiding it, countering with Whirling Assault. Red eyes widened in shock at the long black haired woman blocked the arte with her inhuman arm. And they went back with clashing weapons. She quickly summoned Sylph as the great spirit of wind released wind blades and the Crowe countered with Rush Strafe, both artes collided with no victor. This fight was going to be a long one. Looking like both ladies were in the same level. The therion finally had it. She wasn't going nowhere, so she went with the big guns. Using her first mystique arte on the red eyed woman. She was tough so she had a feeling she'll be able to take it.

Managing to break through her defenses, Velvet went with Lethal Pain. Shocking her opponent she was slashed with her gauntlet blade followed by her daemon claw. Milla was on the ground but not for too long. She summoned Gnome but the Crowe jumped over her. The Lord of Spirits jumped after her as the blades collided again. The daemon woman used her claw to pushed her back, but she countered using the great four spirits, both were now in a power struggle as they landed back on the ground. Milla gritted her teeth, she couldn't keep the four out for too long. So she called them back as she got pushed by the long black haired woman. She blocked the quick attacks as she countered with a couple of kicks that made contact with the Crowe. Giving a growl she grabbed the young woman before giving her a headbutt.

Milla felt her head ringing after that hit. She was dizzy and couldn't focus on her opponent. This was the first time someone has done this to her. All the poachers she faced fell so easily. But this one, was different. This woman was more than meets the eye. Velvet's head was also hurt, she was desperate so she went for the headbutt. She was going to have a big headache before this day ends. Once she recovered the Lord of Spirits was ready to use her mystique arte, but something didn't felt right. Both panted, as their eyes met. No hatred in those chest nut eyes, just anger. No surprise due to this fight. Was she mistaken, and this person wasn't a poacher. She wasn't after the golden pengyon but only her. What did she want with her. And she was still wondering how she knows her name. Making a decision Milla finally sheathed her sword facing the long black haired woman.

 **(Music end)**

The red eyed woman heard the voices in her head that belong to the great four spirits. Telling her that this woman before her wasn't an enemy. She agreed with her spirits. This fight was probably meaningless to begin with.

"You aren't human…."

"I'm not. But I'm no poacher either. I just need to talk to you."

"Then talk. It seems I made a mistake seeing you as an enemy. You're strong, you know your way around a sword."

"I should say the same about you. But anyway, I'm here because of Jude."

"You know about Jude too?!" Milla got alarmed again" I've been looking all over for him. Who are you?"

"My companions and I met him and he's currently traveling with us. He's been worried sick about you."

"Where is he?" concern was in her tone.

"We got separated because of a snow storm. They shouldn't be too far."

"I knew somehow he got dragged to this world as well."

"You know how you two ended up here?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm as clueless as Jude. This world shares some similarity with my world though."

"You've been protecting this pengyon?"

"Yes. The color of this one makes it a very rare species. That is why poachers have been coming constantly to try and harm it. I swore to protect it, no matter what."

"You're just like Jude" a smiled spread the Crowe's lips" when we found him. He took the responsibility in protecting the pengyons from being hunted by poachers."

"He has always had a good heart. He's what makes humans such interesting creatures" smiled Milla.

"So why didn't you ended up as a pengyon too?"

"Pardon?" the red eyed woman had no idea what she was talking about.

"Jude is currently a pengyon ever since he was brought to this world. But he was able to transformed into his human form. It didn't lasted long" Velvet obviously didn't brought the detail of the brawler's fight with Jaune.

"I see…." she stood in deep thought" I don't know. I truly don't understand how these events were unfold. But as long as Jude is all right, I can be at ease."

"You really care for him?" the long black haired woman smiled again.

"Velvet!"

The therion smiled seeing the others arriving. Laphicet ran to her to give her a quick hug which she returned. Jude's eyes were on Milla, he gasped running to her. But with his short legs, he could only go to a certain distance. The poor brawler ended up tripping. There was also Goldipen confirming that the red eyed woman wasn't the gold pengyon after all. Jaune and everyone else were staring at the blond-red eyed woman. The Arc admitted she was a real looker, very beautiful. But Velvet was still more beautiful in his opinion. The Arc smiled at the female daemon, and she smiled back happy to see him and everyone of course. The pengyon finally got up staring into the eyes of the blond woman. He couldn't be any happier to see her again. That was one problem out of the way. Now they needed to find a way to return to their world.

"Milla! I'm so glad to see you again."

"Jude! You really are a pengyon. I'm glad to see you safe as well."

"We got ourselves in quite a bind, haven't we?" asked the teen brawler.

"It matters not, you're here now. You're a lot smaller on the outside, but you're still you on the inside."

"Haha, thanks Milla. That being said, I haven't exactly had an easy time in this form."

"Hm...Yes, I can see how it might have given you some trouble. Leia and Elize would probably be worried sick, and Alvin would tease you mercilessly."

"I was able to changed back when I fought Jaune. I was somehow able to do it. But I can't keep my human form for too long."

"Fought?" her red eyes narrowed at the large group" so you're really a bunch of no-gooders pengyon abusers."

"We're not poachers, like I said. It's all a misunderstanding" said Velvet.

"It's okay Milla. They brought me here to look for you. They're not pengyon abusers."

"You did told me. Forgive me for jumping into conclusions about you."

"Everyone, thank you so much for bringing me with you" said Jude.

"No need to thank us. We just did the same as anybody would" said Eizen.

"I'm glad you found your friend" said Laphicet.

"However, both of you are still stuck here" replied the Crowe.

"That's true. What are you guys going to do now?" said Jaune.

"It's fine. The two of us will figure something out" said Milla" we'll get Jude back to his normal self and find our way home to Rieze Maxia."

"Yeah" said the pengyon.

Goldinpen gave a squeak catching the duo's attention.

"Oh, do you want to come along too?" said the lord of spirits.

"You know this pengyon?" the brawler medic kept staring at the golden bird.

"Yeah, for some reason, I've taken quite a liking to him. Something about him just feels familiar."

"Ahaha. I suppose so" the pengyon turned to the group" Jaune, Velvet, everyone. Thank you very much for helping me be with Milla. I'm in your debt."

"No need to repay it. Just be careful out there. And make sure to look after her" smiled the Arc.

"I think it will be the other way around. With the state I'm currently am. Bye everyone" he ran after the red eyed woman and the golden pengyon.

"Take care!" said Silva happy for them.

"Will they ever get back to their world?" asked Selene.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you can do something about it. Teleporting them" said the blond exorcist.

"How am I going to do that? I have no clue where is this Rieze Maxia place. My powers don't work like that. I have to know exactly where I'm sending them."

"They're gone. Is it really okay to let them leave?" asked Rokurou.

"We never knew if Milla is connected to the four Empyreans" said the pirate malak.

"Her artes were different from the ones the malakhim use. I noticed when I fought her."

"Not to mention she's from another world. She has nothing to do with this world in the least. Of course she wouldn't be connected to the four Empyreans" said the Arc.

"I wonder if she can join us. She took out a praetor so I doubt she will join the Abbey" said Laphicet.

"I feel like she might be a bit out of our league" said the female daemon.

"Better to let them go and explore this world so they can get adjusted to it. I have a feeling they'll be here for a while" said the blond exorcist.

"Agreed, we should let them leave. Besides, if they came with us, Eleanor might try to eat Jude" grinned Rokurou.

"I would not!" the red head exorcist was outraged while blushing.

"You're the one who likes pengyon a lot."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to try and eat a live fresh pengyon. Specially when he's really a person!"

Velvet stood silent watching them leaving into the distance, as they got further away. Jude and Milla, those two were definitely" close". She was very happy and relief when she saw the teen brawler. Maybe there was something going on more than just friendship. But who was she to tell or judge. However, this encounter with both people from Rieze Maxia has really opened her eyes. She turned to Jaune, remembering what she talked about with Eleanor. The timing couldn't be any better but they weren't alone. So the therion grabbed the Arc's hand and dragged him away from the group. Seeing this, Eleanor told them to leave them alone for a little while before returning to the Van Eltia. Though the Arc was taken by surprise by the sudden action not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Jaune was very happy with how things ended. Jude and Milla reunited. If it weren't for them the poor teen would still be searching for her, while protecting the pengyons at Yseult. It didn't take a genius that the medical student cares a lot for the red eyed woman. Maybe more than he admits. But now this happens. Velvet dragged him away from the rest of the party. Gazing at her, there was a mixture of emotions running on her face. Her eyes were soft and she looked nervous, embarrassed. Not like her at all. It hit him, whatever it is, it must be something personal. What kind of personal. Blue eyes widened in shock, what if it was about what happened at Meirchio. She didn't like it, is that it. Oh boy now he was feeling scared. Was she going to turn him down after those two kisses. Jaune tried to calm down and try to stay positive.

"What is it?" he tried to remain calm.

"We need to talk. I've been doing some thinking as of late…."

" _Please don't say we can't be together, please don't say we can't be together."_

"About Meirchio…."

"Say no more Velvet. I have an idea what you're trying to say-"

"No you don't" she glared" let me finish. What happened at the inn between the two of us. The kiss...Both of them, I like it."

"You did?" he stood shocked" I mean, of course you did hehe…."

"I like what we shared on that night and...Whenever we're alone" the Crowe was still blushing" what I'm trying to say...I think it's time we have a talk."

"Talk?" Jaune was now turning pale fearing the worst" about what?"

"Us" that word caught the blond off guard" after what happened. I would like if we can...You know, take it to the next step…."

"You mean…." now he was feeling joy, his heart was beating fast from the excitement, all the negative emotions vanished.

"Jaune...You know we're more than friends by now. And I don't want any barriers between us…." her embarrassment reached a whole new level" I know how you feel about me and I know how I feel about you. Let's give this a chance."

"You're really asking me to...I mean, you want this? You want to give" us" a shot?" the Arc was a loss for words.

"If you have a problem with it-"

"No! No, I don't. Of course I would want this to work between us. I just...I didn't wanted to pressure you or anything. I didn't know you wanted to be committed to the whole thing because of everything that's happened. I never thought, you would make up your mind so quickly. But I don't mind."

"You can thank Jude and Milla for that. Those two have something, whether they admit it or not."

"Right. So...We're together…?"

"We're together. Unless you want to write it on paper" she smiled.

"No need for that. I'm happy you want this Velvet. Heck, I think I can be happier for the two of us."

"Come on. Let's get back to the others" she rolled her eyes, her cheeks were red but she has never felt so happy and relief that everything worked out in the end, she really needed to thank Eleanor for the girl talk.

* * *

Jaune was so happy. If kissing Velvet twice wasn't enough and having her, right next to him wasn't enough. This piece of news have made him even happier. She wanted to be in a relationship with him. HIM, of all people. She wanted to be with him. The Crowe basically asked him to become her boyfriend. He will have to be the stupidest person in the whole world to say no. Of course he accepted, there was no chance in hell he was going to refuse. As he walked with the rest of the party through the Figahl Icecaps, it was impossible to keep a smile on his face. While some of them already figured out why he was in such a happy mood. Magilou was the only one grinning, while the others got the message. Eleanor smiled as she heard Velvet whispering to her" thanks". Laphicet was happy having an idea what was the reason they talked alone.

Selene was in thought as she stared at her master and the long black haired woman. Honestly, she didn't know what to think. Guess she was a bit jealous knowing Jaune will be paying more attention to Velvet than her. It was silly, but that's how she felt. In truth she couldn't helped but smiled at the blond exorcist. Being with the therion has always made him happy no matter how much she has changed. Now, she changed once again to her old self and he was happier. The malak girl wasn't stupid she knew those two were talking about getting together. She has seen them grow very close throughout the entire journey. As for Velvet, she no longer hold a grudge of hatred towards the daemon woman. Since they buried the hatchet and worked things out, they were getting along.

Only time will tell how things will change between them. But deep down, she hoped for the best. That's why they needed to find a way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne, stop Artorius and Innominat. They needed to save the world from becoming a world without free will. The party finally arrived at the spot where the Van Eltia has set anchor. As they got closer to the pirate ship and explosion shocked them all. It came from within the ship. They immediately ran boarding it. Running towards the source of the explosion. It came from the room where Kurogane had his forge. Jaune immediately got worried for Ruby and Pyrrha. As they arrived the whole place was filled with smoke. They could hear coughing coming from the two huntresses.

"You guys OK?" said the worried Arc.

"What happened?" asked Eizen.

Pyrrha coughed while turning to the red cloak girl giving a cute smile. Both huntresses were dirty covered in smoke.

"Oops. Guess I used too much gunpowder. My bad."

Everyone sweat dropped. If this keeps up the silver eyed girl could end up blowing the whole ship. She could be a great danger for the crew themselves.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Well Jaune and Velvet are official or as Nora would put it" together together" lol.**

 **-Hope you folks enjoyed the Velvet/Milla fight. I'd say they're both in the same level. Let's not forget Milla has the great four spirits in her cameo appearance making her stronger than she usually is. There's also the fact she didn't used her mystique arte" Elemental Mastery" on Velvet because she realized she wasn't a hostile threat. I'd say she would have been in trouble.**

 **-Those that have played the game knows Jude and Milla will return. This time I will make the tag team Jaune/Velvet vs Jude/Milla in the future. Just giving a heads up.**

 **-I have officially reached over 500k words on this story. Here's hoping I reach over 600k when I finish the story.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I love Milla/Jude too there's something about them that makes them unique and cute too. Yeah I love E3 Sony owned the whole thing with their conference with the big reveal of Resident Evil 2 remake to be release on January 25 2019, of course there Tales of Vesperia definitive edition, Dying Light 2, Shadow of the Tomb Raider, Kingdom Hearts 3 finally to be release on January 29 2019 four days after RE2 is released lol, and so many great games coming this year. It's a real shame they didn't gave a release date for the Last of Us 2. But hey I'm more hype for RE2 the graphics look so amazing and DAT demo my body's not ready for it. I will have to save money to buy a PS4 one way or another lol.**

 ***Eizen (ZonZus)- I'm actually fine honestly. I bought the pS3 version of Vesperia because I don't have a PS4...Yet. Besides the definitive edition is the same as the pS3 version only the graphics are remastered. But it's still the same as the version I bought. It has Flynn and Patty playable, more to the story, more skits, more side quests, more mini games, more hidden bosses etc. And speaking of which. Good news my copy should be arriving this week.**

 ***Phoenix Panzer- I'm very happy you're liking the story I appreciate it. Hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 ***Vanishing Trooper- I know here's Jude but don't worry he and Milla will return in the future.**

 ***Fangking51- thank you glad that you like the chapter. And I already said which games I'm more hyped to see. 1 is Resident Evil 2 remake I'm a huge fan of the franchise, 2 is Tales of Vesperia definitive edition, 3 Kingdom Hearts 3, 4 Shadow of the Tomb Raider, 5 Dying Light 2. I think that's it. If not I must have forgotten lol.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- you bet I will use it. Because of you I have so many DMA thanks again. Also I will listen to that song you recommended and use it if I like it.**

 ***kalakauai- I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Like I always say" only time will tell".**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story at his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Memento and the promise


	53. Memento and the Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 53 Memento and the Promise

That day was as beautiful as any other. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. The people doing their daily activities. It was just another perfect day. She remembered after eating her breakfast, she will play with her dolls for a little while before leaving her house to play with the other kids. Her mother will always give her the warning to be careful. And that shortly they will resume their training. She was making sure the child learns to defend herself with the dream that someday, she will become as skilled as her. So the woman smiled as she play hide and seek with the children. She went back inside to do her chores. It was better for her to enjoy her youth before putting her to the usual strict training. The village was always peaceful with hardworking people. Just the perfect place to settled in.

The red head girl smiled having so much. This time, she was it. Trying her hardest to find her friends. The perfect peaceful atmosphere was suddenly shattered by a loud inhuman growl. She gasped as she was now hearing the screams of panic and agony from the villagers. What was going on, she didn't know but she felt scared. Her friends were now running, fear in their eyes. Before she could react she was dragged away by her mother. The woman was also scared but she was determined to get her daughter to safety. She was holding her spear as she took a glance at the giant daemon that was attacking everything in it's path. Some of the folks have gotten killed while the creature has already destroyed half of the town. The girl tried to talk but the woman shushed her, not to say a word and encouraged her to keep running.

It was too late. The little girl was seeing the destruction the monsters was causing. The people that were dying by it's hands. Even the children she used to play with. Everyone, they all died right before her very own eyes. The daemon resumed it's rampage as killed more of the town folk and caused more destruction to the village. Her mother tried to covered her eyes but she was too focused in getting her child out of here. Tears formed, she tried to screamed, but she was unable to because she was so afraid. Before both realized it, the village was already destroyed and everyone was dead. The girl tripped and the daemon attacked her on her chest, before it was attacked by her mother. The short red head woman grabbed her daughter away from the town worried that she was bleeding, she needed to take her to a safe location. The roar of the daemon could be hear in the distance. She placed the little girl between some bushes, telling her to remain quiet and not make any sudden movements.

The daemon was getting closer as the woman readied her spear. She was also holding the jewel from their village. Behind the Boss Troll the rest of the troll daemons were following him because they were after the jewel. The woman immediately pushed her daughter out of the way as she got the attention of the daemons. The jewel was glowing, it was even better to get their attention. The girl cried but she hushed her, telling her to go the opposite direction as she was planning to make them follow her. The little red head protested but one firm gaze from the woman, silenced her. She obeyed and left. The last thing she saw was the giant trolls and the others going after her as lead them away from her. Using the jewel as bait. She screamed her mother's name before she was out of sight.

* * *

Eleanor woke up with a heavy sigh. She stood in her quarters. Her eyes narrowed, as she tightened the hold of the sheets. That nightmare again. She has had it for almost her entire life. It will always haunt her during her childhood and growing up. Even during her exorcist training, it will come back to remind her of the past. But ever since her first meeting with Velvet, Jaune and the rest of the group, it stopped. She wasn't having it anymore. Which it was strange. It's like she has completely forgotten about it. Like part of her mind has erased it. But not for good. Now, it was back. She's being having it again for the last days. The question was why, why now. Just when she thought she has gotten some peace of mind. When she was just feeling at ease from it. But that will never happened.

The nightmare was a reminder of the tragedy she experienced in her past. The attack by that daemon on her village, the many deaths of the villagers, including her mother. Her last words. The red head exorcist got up from the best as she put on her trench coat, and picked up her spear. Her thought were on that daemon. Ever since she became a praetor she took any chance available to accept missions to exterminate daemons. In hopes that she will find it one day. So far, she hasn't being successful in locating it. There were so many missions and she was just one person. Then after meeting Velvet and the group it became so hard to focus on the creature. Guess she had something in coming with the Crowe. She wanted revenge on that daemon. She wanted to kill it and avenge her mother and the rest of the fallen from her home town.

Yet she knew better than to let her hatred control her. Otherwise, she will get consumed by malevolence. If that happens, her vessel Laphicet will be consumed too and he might turn into a dragon. Eleanor cared too much for the boy to let something so cruel happened to him. Not to mention Velvet will never forgive her if something happens to the malak boy. Her hopes were high that throughout this journey she will finally get the chance to find it. She was no longer that frightened little child that watched that daemon destroyed her home, her friends, her people and her mother. The former praetor went to the small mirror to fixed her hair before heading out. They still haven't gotten any leads in how to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. Pretty much, there was nothing they could do. They couldn't get to the Shepherd and Innominat as long as that barrier remains.

She left the quarters with a growling stomach. Boy she was a hungry, looking forward for breakfast. Jaune's cooking was truly something. Just when her thoughts were on food the image of her nightmare appeared. Eleanor stopped, trying to calm down. This wasn't the time for the past to get the best of her. Erasing it she kept moving before she stumbled upon someone. It was Rokurou, the sight made her blushed. Truth she wasn't looking where she was going. Her focus was completely off. Remembering Jaune's words of his teasing. The blond said she might have a crush on the daemon swordsman. But that was impossible, she was an exorcist and he was a daemon. It would never work. Besides, she knew very well her feelings, and she doesn't feel that way for him. At least, that's what she highly believes.

But ever since Mount Killaraus she has been acting a bit strange around him. She mentally cursed, this was all the Arc's fault. Now it was in her mind. Staring at Rokurou will make her feel nervous and embarrassed. It was ridiculous. How can someone like her be attracted to someone like him. Did she forgot to mention that he's a daemon. Sure, he was different from the usual ones. He was strong, humble, kind sometimes, loves fighting a lot. He can be impulsive but she got used to his behavior like everyone else from the group. Point is, she didn't feel anything for the war daemon. He was just a comrade, companion, friend nothing more. So why did she felt her cheeks reddening. The red head exorcist completely erased any thoughts. She was hungry. Food will help her think straight and focus on the matter at hand.

"Sorry."

"No it's all right. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm hungry" it was true, it was hard to concentrate when he stomach was roaring at her.

"Then you're lucky. Breakfast is already served" smiled the daemon swordsman.

"Can't wait...You...You coming too?"

"Sure. There's also that brand of sake I bought on our last stop. Wouldn't miss that for anything" Rokurou grinned.

"Figures" Eleanor smiled not knowing why, it was so like him to drink this early.

* * *

Both entered the dinning room quarter of the ship to see that breakfast has already been served. Everyone was present and some started eating. Eleanor saw the quiche the looked very tasty. She got seated with Rokurou not sitting that far from her, taking a hold of his sake bottle. While the party was still planning what to do. For now, they will be enjoying the food before going to business. The red head exorcist took her first bite. It was truly delicious, best quiche she has tasted so far. She forgot about her nightmare showing down with everyone else. Selene, Laphicet and Silva were sure enjoying the food the most, as well as Bienfu. The former praetor forgot about the others just focusing on the dish. She was truly hungry. She has forgotten what was the last time she ate. This trip hasn't been an easy one, that was for sure.

Taking another bite, she suddenly felt a sudden chill that went over her body hitting her spine. Putting her fork aside, the red head turned around as green eyes widened in pure shock. There, stood her mother, her whole boy was covered in blood. The sight made her dropped the fork as she trembled. The woman only smiled at her and whispered the same last words before she died. Live. The rest of the group stood confused at her behavior. One minute she was happily eating and the next, she was shocked about something. Ruby and Pyrrha were the first to get worried, then Jaune, Velvet and Laphicet. Something was up. Eleanor clutched the necklace she was wearing. Trying so hard not to shed tears. By, the apparition of her mother was gone. But this was probably a sign of some sort.

"Everything OK, Eleanor?" asked Jaune.

"Yes...Everything's fine…."

"You don't seem fine" followed Ruby.

"You were enjoying Velvet's quiche before you started acting weird" replied Laphicet.

"Velvet? I thought it was Jaune-"

"She decided to cooked today" smiled the Arc.

"Just because I lost the ability to taste. Doesn't mean I lost the ability to cook" said the Crowe.

"That's good. It's great, I like it…." the red head exorcist clutched again her necklace.

"Aren't you going to finish it?" asked Rokurou.

"No I-I just need some fresh air" she got up from the table leaving.

The party didn't seemed to buy her excuse. Everyone saw how different she was acting just now. She was very happy enjoying the quiche when she suddenly started acting like not herself. Jaune knew, Velvet, same with Laphicet and the rest. Rokurou stood in thought staring at the red head's dish. It wasn't even half done. Definitely not right. The Arc had an idea what could be bothering her. Seeing her clutching her necklace was enough to give him the clue. Eleanor was his friend but maybe this wasn't the right time to get involved. Maybe she needed some time alone, some space might do her good. He noticed Velvet, as she was reading his mind. The therion also thought of helping her especially after she was responsible for making her have a relationship with the blond exorcist.

"I wonder what's wrong with Eleanor" said Laphicet worried.

"The journey must be getting to her. Let her vent it out. It's what I do sometimes" said Magilou.

"Usually you con someone to vent it out" replied Bienfu.

"Same thing" the witch shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think we should interfere. She's probably tired and would like to get some rest" added Pyrrha.

"Let's leave her alone. Everyone needs their space sometimes" said Velvet though, she was worried for the red head exorcist.

" _For now, anyway"_ thought Jaune.

* * *

 _ **Young Eleanor panted wearing her training gear. Holding her wooden staff. Her eyes focused on the training dummy. She attacked it, hitting it on the sides, then the head, finishing it up with hitting it on the stomach. The girl kept panting turning to her mother. The red head woman was also wearing training gear. Her expression didn't looked like she was pleased with her work. With her spear she she attacked the dummy flawlessly as the young girl stood in awe. She watched her moved so fast. It almost felt like a dream. But she was still impressed, hoping one day she can become as good as her. The woman only smiled at her as she patted her head. She wasn't strict but gentle and tender like a flower.**_

" _ **You used too much force on your attacks sweetie. The key is to attack with exact precision. If you hit it too hard, you will lose composure and leave yourself wide open for an enemy attack."**_

" _ **I'm sorry mom...I'll try harder next time."**_

" _ **Not harder. But better. Your stance was better than last time and you didn't attack without thinking. You're improving."**_

" _ **I feel like it's not enough…."**_

" _ **It's enough for me. I know you will get better. Soon, you'll be ready to use a spear."**_

" _ **Mom…?"**_

" _ **Yes dear?"**_

" _ **Why do we fight? I mean, why the training? You told me because I have to be stronger. But, is there something else?"**_

" _ **It's necessary to learn to defend yourself when the time comes. We don't fight for the sake of it but for the sake of protecting others. Our home for instance. We have to be prepare and defend everyone if danger comes. Your newborn strength isn't to be abused with. But to protect and save those that can't defend themselves. We fight for them."**_

" _ **I understand. I thought we needed to protect the jewel from thieves" she smile with a nod.**_

" _ **That is also another reason. Well, I think that's enough training for today. Why don't you go take a bath I'll make suffer and after that. You can go play with the children" she smiled.**_

" _ **Yay!"**_

" _The strength not to be used to threaten others. But to protect them. That was her ideology."_

Eleanor stood on the deck of the Van Eltia lost in her thoughts. After recently having the nightmares and the apparition of her mother. She thought deeper into her teachings and her training. She touched her necklace that once belonged to her. It was the only thing she had of her. The irony, she gave her the necklace a day before the daemon attacked the village. It was so obvious she was the main reason that influenced her in becoming an exorcist. The red head wanted to fight for the innocent people against any threat, or the daemons. But after finding out the truth of the Abbey and the Shepherd. She just couldn't remain loyal to them. So many people have been sacrificed and many more will become victims. It is NOT what she was trained for. This wasn't the way her mother taught her.

"Hey. You OK?"

The former praetor turned to see Rokurou, she sighed" I said I'm fine. I need some fresh air."

"I don't know. You said you were very hungry. And you left half of Velvet's quiche. That's not something, someone with an appetite would do."

"I suddenly felt full" now that was big lie, she was still hungry though.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Rokurou, what do you want?"

"I find it weird that's all. You will leave like that, so suddenly."

"I'm not allowed to leave outside!" why did she snapped at him.

"Easy. Didn't meant to anger you. Sorry for troubling you."

"I'm..It's OK, sorry. I didn't meant to act like that. It just...These past few days have been a little tough for me."

"Is it your past?"

"How do you-" she was shocked.

"Jaune told me" was the daemon swordsman's reply.

"Right. Of course he will tell you" the red head frowned thinking of the blond. That was personal information that he shouldn't be telling to anyone without her permission, even if everyone here were her comrades, companions, friends.

"Did he tell you everything?"

"Just that your village was attacked by daemons and you lost your mother."

"That's only the relevant part" she sighed not knowing if she should get upset with the Arc.

"It's not easy to live with that every day. It's the same with Velvet. She lost her village and her brother and she's being coping with it ever since. I'd figure it must be the same for you."

"Yes" now that she thought about it, she and the Crowe had that in common, both lost important people" it used to bother me. But I coped with it when I started my exorcist training. I wasn't thinking about it so much. I valued my mother's teachings. She wanted me to fight for others. To use my strength to protect instead of abusing it."

"Protecting others? I get what you're saying" the war daemon gave a nod.

"Really? Someone who loves fighting so much and wanted to kill his own brother just because he wanted to prove himself to be stronger. I don't think…." green eyes widened in horror" Rokurou...I'm sorry I didn't meant-"

"It's all right. What you said is pretty much true. I wanted to kill Shigure for myself or better yet, for my honor as a swordsman. You must think I'm a real scumbag for taking down my own family. I don't blame you. It's OK to feel that way about me. I'm a daemon, after all."

"No. I don't see you like that. You might be a daemon but you're different from the ones we have fought. Those, have completely lost any sign of their humanity. You still retain some of it. You still held high to the teachings of your clan with wanting to pay your debt to Velvet. And even if you accomplished your life time goal. You're still here, wanting to help us. That's not something a real daemon would do. True when I first met you I thought of you as nothing but just another daemon. Now, my opinion of you has changed drastically. That's why I'm sorry for what I said. I know you're a valuable companion to this group, like everyone else."

"Thanks. You ain't that bad yourself. When I first met you I thought you were just another exorcist of the Abbey. But you were too much of a do-gooder to be Abbey material. Compare to Oscar, Teresa, Melchior and even the Shepherd. You were too...Softhearted."

"That's, one way of putting it" it was true, she wasn't strict and cold like the others.

"So. Have you found any leads on the daemon that took your mother?" the daemon swordsman brought the topic.

"Unfortunately, no. Whenever I had the time. I did my research in trying to find it's whereabouts. But I was too busy to focus on the search. Then after meeting you guys, it became impossible to continue. I realized we have more important things to worry about than my own mission."

"Your revenge?" he chuckled" remember who we're traveling with. The one who wants to kill the Shepherd for revenge."

"Velvet wants to stop Lord Artorius and Innominat too. For the sake of the world. Even if it did started as a personal vendetta. She knows now, there's more at stake than pleasing her grudge."

"That might be true. But still, she's going to kill him either way. So she saves the world but fulfills her revenge as a bonus. If she gets to accomplish her revenge, why shouldn't you?"

"Because mine won't change anything" frustration was clearly in her voice" it won't save the world. What difference would it make to take out one daemon, over an Empyrean that wants to steal mankind's free will and the leader of the Abbey who supports such a world?"

"It may not be in the same grand scale but you're wrong. If you find this daemon and kill it. It will save lives. Who knows how many people it has killed asides from the people of your village and your mother. Or should you just let it continue to roam free and find more victims. Daemons become stronger throughout time. The more chaos they bring, the stronger the malevolence they will emit."

"Of course I don't want that thing to continue roaming freely! I just don't know where it could be. I don't have a clue. With everything that's happened, I can hardly focus on it. But lately, I've been having dreams of that horrible day. I've been seeing images of my mother as of late. And now, I feel like I can't control it anymore."

"Your dreams are telling you something. You should know what it is."

"Find the daemon and take it out…."

"We'll help you find it. Have you forgotten, we have Tabatha and the Bloodwings guild. They can get any kind of information in the whole world. If someone can find that daemon, it's them."

"You're right. And it's not like we're having any luck in removing the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne at the moment. We should head to Loegres and speak with her."

"You bet. Let's tell Eizen to head to Port Zeckson."

"Rokurou...Thanks" Eleanor gave a smile.

"No need to thank me. If this daemon is indeed strong. It will serve for great training" he grinned.

"Should have known that's what you have in mind" the red head shook her head.

Both then saw a sylphjay flying towards the ship. Benwick was near by and he took the piece of paper attached to it's leg. Opening it, the young pirate read the message. His expression changed to worried. He went inside, probably to looked for Eizen. Whatever it was. It didn't seemed to be good news. The red head exorcist stared at Rokurou, hje shrugged his shoulders. He was clueless as her about the message. Was it Tabatha with a mission for them. It didn't took long for the pirate malak and the rest of the group to emerged as Benwick told them about the contents of the letter. Neither looked happy. Jaune, Velvet, Laphicet, Selene, Silva, Ruby, Pyrrha and Eizen. They looked a mixture of troubled and concerned. It was enough to get the attention of the exorcist and the daemon swordsman.

"What is it? What's in the message?" asked Rokurou.

"It's from Medissa" replied Eizen" she says Koamoana's running a fever."

"What?!" Eleanor gasped, full concern in her face" will she be all right?"

"She says that she's mumbling in her sleep something about not taking her mother's medicine."

"Will it be enough to help her?" asked the war daemon.

"Medissa says she doesn't know. The medicine might not be effective now that Kamoana's a therion."

"I say we should check it out and made sure" said Jaune.

"She also says that the medicine should be in her village" replied the earth malak.

"So it's back to Haria" said Velvet.

"Let's go. I want to help Kamoana" said Laphicet.

"Me too" followed Selene.

"Yes. There's no way I'm letting anything happen to her" the red head exorcist was determined.

"We're coming too" Ruby smiled" I'm still working on the prototype weapon. But I was able to create ammunition with gunpowder. Enough for me and Pyrrha."

"This time. You can count on us" nodded the red head huntress.

"Then it's off to Port Yseult" said Eizen.

" _Hang on Kamoana. Just wait a little longer. We'll help you"_ Eleanor felt concern and despair.

Laphicet felt something tightened around his chest. He didn't know what it was. But it was noticeable by Selene. The malak girl had a feeling it has to do with the red head exorcist. After all, she was the boy's vessel. They share a connection through their pact. Jaune has also noticed. Vessel and malakhim shared more than just a connection. But their emotions too. If the vessel is angry, the malak will feel his/her anger. Any kind of emotion positive or negative will affect the malakhim. If it's negative it won't be any good. Because it can lead to corruption of the vessel, and it will get exposed to malevolence. They already knew what that will mean for the malak. Kamoana's fever has really affected Eleanor in a bad way. And Laphicet will be the one to suffer the consequences of her actions.

* * *

If things got complicated with Eleanor. They eventually did as they arrived at Yseult. Before heading out to Maclir Beach a Bloodwing agent warned them if they were heading said direction. According to the scout, he said there was a nasty daemon that has taken Haria village as a hideout. The description of the creature was a big troll with a big club. It wasn't the first village he has taken out. The red head exorcist grew paled at the description. She asked the Bloodwing if the troll had a large jewel and the agent confirmed it. Saying that it was greedy stealing all kinds of treasure. That was enough to make it clear to the former praetor. The party went to the gate heading to the beach. However, Eleanor has went silent looking worried and in deep thought. After so long, it has finally decided to show up.

As they traveled the village fighting some of the daemons that remained, Eleanor didn't showed mercy. She was upset now. She didn't relied on anyone to back her up. She killed many of them on her own, surprising the rest of the party. After the battle was over Eleanor gave a sigh as continued traveling with the group. She remained quiet while the others were worried. Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, Velvet, but most of all, Laphicet. The malak boy could sensed her concern. Her behavior changed when that Bloodwing agent mentioned the description of the daemon residing at Haria. Jaune might have an idea what was bothering her. But he chose not say anything, if it was personal for the red head exorcist. The malak was too worried to stay silent, so he went closer to the red head followed by Rokurou.

"Eleanor, you've gone pale. What's wrong?"

"I...I'm fine. It's nothing."

"If you say so" clearly he was worried like the rest of the group.

"Hey, Laphicet's your partner. You realize that he can sense your worries?" said the daemon swordsman" I don't care if you keep secrets from the rest of us, but you should at least be straight with him."

"You're right, Rokurou. I should, I'm sorry, Laphicet."

"That's okay. I don't know how much help I could be anyway."

"Well, having someone listen will help to any. I think the daemon the Bloodwing mentioned could be the one that attacked my village."

" _I should have known that's the case"_ thought Jaune.

"Is that...When you got the scar?" asked Laphicet while the Arc turned away blushing remembering he saw it along with the red head's chest, pretty embarrassing moment.

"It was a group of giant trolls that send at our home. They were after a jewel housed in our shrine...A jewel called" Eleanor"."

"Same name as you" said Rokurou.

"It means" light". The jewel shone brilliantly even when in total darkness. It gave it's blessings upon our village, and in turn we safeguarded it for generations. During the attack, my mother and I fled with the jewel to keep it from falling into the daemon's hands. But we didn't get far, and my mother…She used the jewel to draw their attention away from me. She died protecting me."

"That's terrible" muttered Ruby thinking of her own mother that she barely knew.

"I see. So if the daemon possesses this "Eleanor" jewel, you'll know it attacked your village" said the war daemon.

"And that is responsible for your mother's stuff" followed Laphicet.

"Exactly."

"We never located. Even when I was on missions I tried to get any leads on it. But I always got back empty handed" said Jaune.

"This is perfect. We get Komoana's medicine for her fever. And you get your revenge while you're at it. Two birds with one stone, that sounds great" said Rokurou.

"Knock yourself out. If there is one thing I can connect with...Is wanting revenge" said Velvet.

"We got your back Eleanor" said Selene.

"Yes. We're all here. If that daemon is in Haria, we'll face it together" said Pyrrha.

"Everyone...Thank you. But just so we're clear...This...Thing...Isn't the reason why I joined the exorcists."

"This thing? You talked of avenging your family, and it's just" this thing"?" said the Crowe.

"My mother said...Stay strong and keep living" as she was dying. She beg me to survive and I want to be that person. I want to be strong. Right now, my first priority is to find Kamoana's medicine. That's all I'm saying."

"Hey...Whatever. It's none of my business" said the therion" but I better not hear you complaining If I end up devouring that daemon first, got it?"

"I have to be strong. I have to be strong...For Kamoana...And my mother…."

"Urgh!" Laphicet feeling that dark feeling again entering him.

"Laphicet, you okay?" said the worried Selene.

"I am…."

"Did that weird feeling just came back?" asked Rokurou.

"Yeah…."

"We understand you want to help Kamoana, Eleanor. We all want the same thing. But I doubt getting the medicine won't be that easy. Something tells me that daemon isn't going to let us get it, not without a fight" said the Arc.

"I know" she nodded.

" _I'm actually glad all she's thinking is helping Kamoana over her revenge. That's what makes us different"_ thought Velvet.

"Eleanor" the blond exorcist got closer to her" be careful with your emotions. I know what's happening to Laphicet, and it's not good. You know it too. So for the sake of both of you. Don't fall too deep."

"….."

* * *

The party fought more daemons for a while until reaching the gates of Haria. They noticed the exorcist barrier that was placed to prevent the malevolence from spreading further was gone. It seemed the malevolence was no longer there. That was good. Maybe the villagers who are taking refugee in Yseult can finally return to their home. But first, they needed to take out that daemon if it was really there. Along with taking Kamoana's medicine. Eleanor, the entire time was restless. For so long she has been searching for this daemon and now, she finally has a major lead. Having the large jewel from her village will confirmed it's identity. Images of her home, her friends and her mother came to her mind. No longer she was that weak little girl training under her mother. Now, she can finally do something about it.

Laphicet was uncertain. Everything he was feeling was because of his vessel. His connection with the red head exorcist was that strong. He could feel, the fear, the despair and the anger. These emotions were starting to overwhelm the young malak. It was the desire to have revenge on the daemon, he understood that. It was the same with Velvet that desires revenge on Artorius. But Eleanor wasn't like this. She was never driven by vengeance before. Even when she was their enemy, she never let anger cloud her judgment. She was acting so different now. It worried him. He could feel it all inside of him. Everything she was feeling, it was intoxicating and, he didn't like it. Laphicet wanted it to end. It was these kind of feelings that will lead to malevolence. But his vessel was strong, she wouldn't fall to that level. Right now, he didn't know if that was true.

The party finally opened the gates as they entered the deserted village. There was nothing to see. No danger, the place was the same as when the villagers were teleported by Selene. It wasn't a good sign so the group didn't lower their guard. Eleanor hasn't calm down holding onto her spear. There was a sudden chill in the air. Laphicet could feel it. Selene has grabbed his hand trying to comfort him. She didn't blamed Eleanor for her behavior but she needed to be careful. Jaune warned her, if she couldn't control her emotions her consequences will affect both her and the malak boy. He smiled at the archer girl, but he wasn't fully sure that everything was going to be all right. Honestly, the malak girl wanted to hugged him. If anything happens to him, she would never forgive herself.

"Hmm...I'm not seeing any of those daemons we heard about" said Magilou.

"Let's look for the medicine while we still can" Eleanor was still feeling restless.

The party separated searching through the houses of the village. In search of Kamoana's home to find the medicine. No daemons, mean everything was fine. They shouldn't have a problem at all. But things as they stood were too good to be true. Eleanor knew because she couldn't help it, that gut feeling. Not to mention they were traveling with the Reaper. Something bad is bound to happen, sooner or later. After the search everyone regrouped but came back empty handed. Looks like finding that medicine wasn't going to be that easy. That is, until Velvet arrived. The long black haired woman was holding a sealed bag with something inside. That has to be what they were looking for.

"Hey, this is what we're looking for?"

"I think so!" said Laphicet.

"Hey, there's a note attached to it too."

"A note? Is it instructions on how to prepare the medicine?" asked Eleanor.

The therion took the piece of paper from the bag, unfolding it she started reading it" no, it's more like directions on how to administer it" this medicine is extremely bitter, Kamoana hates taking it". If she develops a fever while I'm away, you need to do specific things to get her to take it. There are three wa-"

The Crowe was interrupted by a loud bang on the ground. The group turned before them to see a giant daemon. Of course it will be too good to be true to get the medicine without going through some fighting. It was a troll colored dark red with a ripped black red jacket and fur shoulder pads and a dark brown lion cloth. The creature was holding a large club and on it's neck it had a medium size yellow jewel. Jaune knew this has to be the daemon responsible for the attack on Eleanor's village and the one that killed her mother. The daemon troll was releasing a lot of malevolence as the red head exorcist gasped. It was him, the one from that horrible day. She has finally found him. She tightened the hold on her spear.

 **(Music: "Daemon's Assault" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Look, it's wearing a jewel" said Rokurou.

"That's...It, that's" Eleanor"" said the former praetor shocked.

"Then this must be what killed Eleanor's-" started Laphicet.

The red head exorcist charged at the troll in pure rage.

"Aah! Eleanor!" gasped the malak boy.

"Go give her some help!" said Velvet.

"You killed my mother! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Eleanor! Calm down" said her malak.

"You won't be able to help much in the fight if you're blinded by hatred" said Jaune.

"I don't think she can hear you right now!" said the daemon woman.

"All we can do now, is help her" said the daemon swordsman.

"Count us in. We'll use our new ammunition" said Ruby while Pyrrha nodded.

Jaune didn't had the time to come up with a strategy. As Eleanor charged at the Boss Troll in a blinding fury attacking the creatures with all kinds of artes. The creature was slow but his attacks were strong. The Arc didn't wanted anyone getting by that club of his. He ordered Laphicet, Selene and Magilou to support from afar. Ruby, Pyrrha, Rokurou, Velvet will provide full support on close range. He and Eizen will try to aid the red head exorcist from making a grave mistake. This daemon wasn't meant to be underestimated. If it has lived for too long and has destroyed villages and taken many lives then, it was very dangerous. Maybe he was a bigger threat like a code red daemon. They will have to hit it with everything they've got. Going all out was the only option.

Boss Troll was getting by so many artes but it didn't looked like it was getting staggered or stun. With Velvet and the others on close range, they were making a huge difference in damage. Break, soul and break artes were used while being cautious around the giant daemon. The troll wasn't happy as he went to used his break soul arte" Frenzy" attacking with his club in all directions. Many of the party members got hurt leading for Magilou to cast healing circle and Selene to used revitalize. Just as they thought, the daemon was a strong one with a high defense. Jaune ordered everyone to keep their distance and attack with precise attacks. It was slow in his movements, they will use that to their advantage. But a certain someone, wasn't really paying attention to anything the Arc was saying.

Eleanor was so angry. She has never being this upset ever. When she Velvet and the group, she got upset to be deceived and defeated a couple of times by them. But this, was a whole new level of anger she has never felt. Just staring at the Boss Troll was enough to make her blood boil. She could remembered when he came with that group of trolls attacking her village, killing the innocent people and stealing everything of high value. Then they went after her and her mother. She took the jewel and decided to sacrificed herself for her. She lured them away with jewel in hand. Rage filled her soul attacking the daemon with no mercy using all of her strongest artes. Everything she's been through, it all felt like it was yesterday that happened. Tears formed as she cried in anger slashing at the Boss Troll.

 _ **Once she was safe she didn't care. She went after her mother, not caring of the number of daemons. Tears fell as she increased her speed, before tripping. She got back up again running at the direction the woman took. As she arrived, green eyes widened in shock. She saw the Boss Troll crushing her mother's body with his club. The pool of blood that followed. Without any remorse the giant troll took the jewel from her hands as it left. The young red head fell on her knees before sobbing. She saw her body moving slightly, she was still alive as she ran to her side and continued to cry.**_

" _You will pay...You will pay! You will pay! YOU WILL PAY!"  
_

Eleanor went with her mystique arte Spiral Hail, then she followed it up with Losfton Drive. With the added artes from the others Boss Troll was getting beaten bad. Ruby and Pyrrha's new ammunition was very effective against the daemon, along with their fast close range attacks. It got staggered and stun giving the party the chance to strike hard. They used their mystique artes for critical damage. The troll daemon dropped the large club. Eleanor was the last to attacked it with her break soul aerial strike, before performing some air combos. That was it, the daemon fell to the ground dead. The red head exorcist panted since she fought with everything she had. The others were glad the fight was finally over.

 **(Music end)**

"I did it…I finally did it. Mom…." she suddenly gasped.

"Eleanor?" asked Laphicet turning to her.

"I just...I don't know how to feel. I wanted this so badly...Vengeance...Closure…."

"It makes sense...This is what's been driving you" replied her malak.

"I suppose you're right...But is this is truly a part of me...I can't help but empathize Kamoana. If she ever found out the truth of what I did to her mother...I know exactly how she'd feel. She'd want to kill me."

"That's not true. Your circumstance was completely different from Kamoana's mother. Yours was killed by a daemon and the daemon mother offered herself as a sacrifice to her own daughter. I don't think she will hate you Eleanor, let alone try to kill you. Putting the blame on you isn't going to help make you feel better" said Jaune.

"But still I attacked her. I stroke her down without a second thought…."

"But you didn't know she was Kamoana's mother back then" said Selene.

"Yeah. And aren't you forgetting you weren't alone? We all fought her, we attacked her and neither of us knew the truth. Well, at least some of us had the idea" replied the Arc he kinda figured out the truth when he saw the priestess necklace on the daemon's neck.

"It doesn't matter, I attacked her. I'm still responsible for her death. I can't stand it. It's eating me up inside."

"It's not your fault" Ruby tried her best to defend her.

"We might not have been present during those events Eleanor. But from what Jaune said. It was an accident. If you would have known back then she was Kamoana's mother, you would have never attempt to strike her down. Am I right?" said Pyrrha.

"I keep telling myself it was for her own sake, but I...I've just been lying. I'm horrible...If Kamoana ever attacked me, maybe I'd end up killing her, too, just to save my own worthless skin."

"Eleanor please. Control your emotions. If this keeps up you'll…." the blond exorcist paused he was worried of where this was going, everyone had a limit, even exorcists of the Abbey.

"That's not who you are!" argued Laphicet.

"Yeah. You're better than that!" followed Selene.

"It is exactly who I am! And besides…." she fell on her knees" Kamoana's only alive because she ate her own mother. I have a hard time believing any salvation awaits someone like her."

"Ah. Of course. I get it now" said Rokurou.

"You've been carrying this pain for a long time" Velvet pitied her, she was very familiar with hiding the pain through a facade _" I guess we have a lot in common than I thought."_

"My mother told to stay strong and keep living. I'm only here right now because she sacrificed her life…." her body started releasing malevolence.

"Oh no…." Ruby gasped.

"This is…." followed Pyrrha.

"Jaune!" Selene gasped.

" _I knew it. Malevolence is starting to take over her. Her feelings of despair have been pilling up for so long, she couldn't kept them hidden anymore"_ worried the blond exorcist.

"And yet...I'm selfish. Pathetic. I'm so sorry...Kamoana...Mother…."

"Any mother would give their own life for the safety of their child. It's only natural, it is a mother's duty to know what's best for their son or daughter. Eleanor, your mother gave her life for you because she wanted to protect you. She wanted you to live, she wanted you to continue living your life. Deep down she knew you were strong and she was right. Look at you, you became an exorcist, a praetor and you have gotten way stronger from the first time I met you. You even gained a powerful malak and also...Friends" said the Arc.

"This is bad! She's exuding malevolence!" said Eizen.

"You're really strong Eleanor. Too strong to let that stupid malevolence take you. So fight it!" said the silver eyed girl.

"Do not let it win. We're all here for you" followed the red head huntress.

"No!" shouted Laphicet" don't try to carry the burden all by yourse-" he groaned.

"Laphicet!" shouted Silva.

"No...The malevolence is starting to affect him too" the malak girl was worried sick.

"If we don't do something. Laphicet's going to lose his vessel!" said Magilou.

"It's fine. Let her spill it all out" said Rokurou.

"Imbecile! Without a vessel, he'll turn into a dragon! All hell will break loose!" argued the witch.

"Hold this for me" Velvet gave the note and the medicine to Jaune as he grabbed it obeying his girlfriend, he was confused why she was acting so calm.

The long black haired woman walked over to the red head exorcist, kneeling in front of her" Eleanor…."

Just like that, she slapped her. It came out of nowhere, everyone stood shocked. That will only helped with the process of the malevolence. But the former praetor stood shock at the slap she just received. Touching her left cheek, the red mark was visible. Now the therion was glaring at her, nope she wasn't happy with her in the least. But suddenly, her chest nut eyes have softened gazing at the red head with sympathy. She put her hands on her shoulders.

"There's no need to mope like a baby. You had your revenge. I'm not expecting you to feel better or happy about it. But if you keep this up, you will lose yourself and you'll be taking Laphicet with you. I will never forgive you if you let anything happen to him. You're suppose to protect him. Malevolence taking over you? I find it a joke. You're too stubborn to let it consume you. You taught me who you really are and right now, the person I'm looking at isn't the Eleanor Hume I have come to accept as a comrade. Listen good...If you become a daemon, I will devour you and then, Laphicet will be next. Do you really want that to happen? Do you want your life and his life to end? Yours whose mother gave hers to save your own. Won't you be making her sacrifice for nothing if you let it end here? If I were your mother, I would be disappointed you choose to die so young. So her sacrifice was in vain after all?"

"No…." green eyes widened in realization" I don't want that. I don't want Laphicet to become a dragon...I don't want my life to end. I don't want to become a daemon! I'm Laphicet's vessel, I'm suppose to look after him I…."

" _ **Mom!" the young Eleanor rushed to her mother's side, her body all bloody.**_

" _ **Eleanor...Sweetie, be strong and keep living...I know you can become a stronger person" she reached out to her cheek, smiling as she caressed it.**_

"Mom…." tears fell as the red head exorcist remembered that day.

" _ **It's better this way if they took the jewel. It's value means nothing to me. Because my most valuable jewel is right here beside me….Eleanor...You will always be my precious little jewel."**_

As the tears continued to drop group stood shocked. The malevolence that was being released from Eleanor's body has suddenly vanished. Laphicet was no longer feeling pain, the malevolence in him has also disappeared. Selene immediately hugged the malak boy making him blushed. Jaune sighed in relief, that was one problem out of the way. The Arc took a glance at the note and what was written on it.

"Method 1: wrap the medicine in sweet starch paper. This only works about half the time. Usually she just eats the paper and spits the medicine back at you. Method 2: mix it in her meals without telling her. It tends to make the food bitter. I think she's catching on. It's gotten harder to trick her, and she may refuse to eat. Method 3: pinch her nose and force her to swallow it. But be very careful! She WILL struggle and try to bite. You don't want to lose a finger. Man, I had no idea these instructions will be so serious. But I guess it will explain how stubborn Kamoana can be With Mahina being a priestess, her duties must take her away from Haria. Someone must stay to look after her."

"Kamoana…." whispered Eleanor.

"Eleanor! You're back to normal!" Ruby hugged the exorcist.

"I guess Velvet's words must have reached out to you" smiled Pyrrha.

"And you're okay Laphicet. I didn't wanted you to become a dragon" said Silva.

"Her fevers are caused by mental distress, but for some reason she believes that these bitter berries are medicine. If she takes one, her mind will stop racing and she will calm down" Rokurou kept reading the note" I realized that this is an awful lot to ask, but please, I love her very much. Please make sure that she takes her medicine, no matter what you have to do. She can be awfully stubborn, but deep down, she's just a kindhearted girl who's very, very lonely. Please, please, do what you can do for her, I can't thank you enough for your help. Guess her mother had a strict streak with her" he chuckled.

"Nobody's a saint in this world, not even our own mother's. If they need to, they'll lie and use force" said Velvet" you do absolutely whatever it takes to protect your child."

"The resolve...To protect your child…." Eleanor remembered her mother's sacrifice, now she understood why she did what she had to do.

"You have calm down Eleanor, right?" asked the Crowe.

"Yes. I apologize for my behavior. I'm sorry that I almost let malevolence take over me. And I'm sorry to you Laphicet. Because of me...You almost become a dragon, I'm sorry."

"It's OK. You're back to normal now. And I'm feeling better now" smiled the malak boy.

"Velvet's words woke me up and...It also reminds me of a promise I made long ago…."

"So, what are you going to do, now that you've been asked by both Medissa and Kamoana's mom?" asked the female daemon.

"I guess...No, I'll make sure she takes her medicine. I swear, she will get better!"

"Now that's the Eleanor we know" smiled Jaune.

"Yep. The one and only" smiled Selene.

"Do whatever you feel you need to" smiled the long black haired woman.

"All right, get a move on, guys! Let's hurry back to Kamoana" said Rokurou.

"Phi, are you holding up okay under the malevolence?" asked the therion.

"I'm fine. It's Eleanor I'm worried about."

"She'll manage."

"That woman take no half-measures. No with life, no with malevolence, and not fighting to overcome it" said the daemon swordsman with a smile" she'll get through this. That's so true she is."

" _I've never heard Rokurou sounding so happy before"_ smirked the Arc mentally.

"Yeah, you're right" smiled Laphicet.

* * *

As the party arrived at Meirchio. Things got really complicated. Dyle immediately told them Kamoana has gone delirious and has changed into her therion form, going on a rampage. And in order to protect everyone, Medissa got her attention away from the village. The lizard daemon also told them, that she followed the snake therion all the way to Mount Killaraus. The group immediately left the snowy city heading back into the volcano. They have to fight more daemons that were still prowling the Gaiburk Ice Field. As they arrived at the entrance to the volcano they saw large footprints that belonged to the therion version of Kamoana along with smaller ones, that were obviously from Medissa. Thank goodness they've gotten too far as they spotted them in the ice area. Kamoana the tree therion was about to attack the snake therion.

"Kamoana...Honey...You're hungry, right?" said Medissa" it's okay! You can eat me if you need to, if it means you'll go back to your sweet normal self…."

"Stop!" shouted Eleanor as she slowly approached the tree therion.

Laphicet was about to followed her but Velvet stopped him. This was something that the red head exorcist needed to do alone. Eleanor wasn't afraid staring at the therion. It didn't matter if her appearance changed, she was still Kamoana. She wasn't going to let Medissa offered herself as a sacrifice just Mahira did. It wasn't going to happen again. This time, it will be different. No more sacrifices, she will be there for the little girl. The Crowe has given her the medicine before she went ahead of the others. The rest of the party stood watching, some were worried. If Kamoana was out of control, they might have to fight her again. Yet, there was no fear in her green eyes. Remembering how her mother sacrificed herself for her and how Mahira did the same for her child. This was her responsibility and she wasn't planning to turn her back on it.

"Kamoana! I've got your mom's medicine right here!"

"You're lyingggg!" screeched the tree therion.

"It's true! We went back to Haria to get it. I'm sure your mother would never allowed you to have this fever for too long. So we have it."

"Noooo. I hate it! It tastes so bitter!"

"It's okay! It's not bitter! We figured a way to make it sweet, just for you" now she was lying giving the medicine without the instructions giving by her mother will be impossible for the therion girl to take it.

"I don't believe you! You're lying! Lyinggggg!"

"It's true. See" she actually took some of it and gave her best not to act like it was sour.

This has calmed the tree therion seeing that Eleanor wasn't disgusted with taking it. So she believed her that it wasn't bitter anymore. The red head exorcist went to her giving the medicine on her mouth. As soon as she tasted, Kamoana changed back to her normal self. She wasn't happy with the taste. It's exactly as she remembers it.

"Ewwww…It's still bitter…You lied to me…."

"I know. I know...I'm really sorry. Kamoana...But I had to" she smiled.

"Looks like things have finally calm down" said Jaune.

"Gotta give credit to Eleanor for acting like the medicine wasn't bitter" said Rokurou.

"I guess even her can have a poker face like Velvet" smirked Selene.

"It might be even better than mine" the Crowe didn't seemed to deny it.

* * *

"Kamoana's fever has finally broken down. She seems to be sleeping soundly" said Medissa relief as they returned to Meirchio, they were at the inn.

"Well, that's one crisis averted" said Velvet.

"Eleanor, I couldn't have done this without you. Thank you."

"I was just following your example."

"You really prepared to pull out all the stops for her aren't you?" asked the snake therion.

"I am. I don't know how this will all end up, but it just feels like the right way. I may be weak, but as long as I can stay true to myself and live as fully as I can, I figure my mom, maybe, understand…."

"You already seem pretty strong to me, Eleanor" said Velvet.

"Seriously?! What could ever make you think that?!"

"It's the parts that you don't think that are the strongest."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Hahaha...A mother is not ever going to be that hard on her child, no matter how they turned out. Mothers just want their children to be well and to live a happy life. I'm sure that's what yours meant for you" said Medissa.

"You think?"

"Sounds right to me" followed the Crowe.

"If you ever become a mom yourself, you'll understand" smiled the snake therion.

"I can't say I plan on it right now, but...Duly noted" she suddenly blushed.

"Eleanor! What's wrong? Why is your face all red?!" asked Laphicet.

"Is it?! It's just...Er...You see…."

"Maybe she already has someone in mind" Jaune couldn't help but smirked.

"She needs a man if she wants to become a mom" Selene followed with the teasing.

"Stop it both of you!" her blushing got worse.

"We're just having a little girl talk amongst ourselves. You're free to join if you like, though!" said Velvet.

"What?! Um, no thanks! Sorry to interrupt!" the malak boy immediately left the inn.

"Maybe I shouldn't have teased him too much" smiled the long black haired woman.

* * *

After Eleanor left the inn everyone decided to go their separate ways for the time being. She saw Jaune and Velvet talking to Ruby and Pyrrha. Selene talking to Laphicet and Silva. Eizen talking to Magilou. Everything was back to normal she was so glad it all ended well. Kamoana was feeling better and she was resting. She took a hold of her mother's necklace. She would be so proud of her for what she did today. That's when it hit her, where was Rokurou. The daemon swordsman wasn't around the snowy city. So the red head exorcist went looking for him throughout the town. She looked everywhere but there was no sign of him. That is, except the chapel. When she reached the top building, there he was. The war daemon was seated on the stair near the entrance, drinking sake as usual.

"I was starting to wonder where you were."

"Just taking a break before we head off again. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Now that Kamoana is all right."

"So what was that about back there, with the promise?"

"Hm…."

"You said that Velvet's words woke you up. But you also mentioned something about a promise you made to yourself. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. It was a promise I made long ago. After losing my mother. I swore to become strong, to protect others and most importantly to find that daemon. So others don't become victims to him. Taking innocent lives for the sake of getting treasure is something I can't never forgive."

"Speaking of treasure. I brought a souvenir from our last fight" Rokurou has taken something that got the attention of the red head.

"Eleanor…." she was now staring at the medium-size yellow jewel shocked" I can't believe it. I actually forgot all about it."

"I took it after Velvet devoured the daemon. I thought you might want it back. It does belong to you."

"More like it belongs to my village. But my village is gone…."

"Then keep it, as a reminder that you finally avenged your mom and your people."

"Yes. I will" she smiled taking the jewel" thanks Rokurou. I'm relief to have finally taken that heavy burden from my shoulders."

"Feeling like celebrating?" the daemon swordsman lifted his sake bottle" want to have a drink with me?"

"I...I don't know. I've never drank sake before" she didn't know why she was blushing.

"There's a first time for everything."

"I guess that's true" she smiled getting seated next to the war daemon as he poured a glass for her.

"That's a nice necklace by the way."

"It is. It belonged to my mother. She gave it to me before...The attack…."

"Let's not think about the past and focus more on the present. Should we make a toast for Kamoana feeling better?"

"More like for all the mothers who care for their child. Children are meant to live a happy to life."

"I'll drink to that" Rokurou drank his glass.

Eleanor did the same but her eyes widened as she spit the sake, her whole face was red" my mouth's on fire!"

"First time drinking sake" he grinned" don't worry. You'll get used to it."

"I don't think I ever will!"

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I just needed to add those Eleanor/Rokurou moments to get the ship juices flowing lol.**

 **-I like the Velvet/Eleanor friendship seeing how far they've gone since their first meeting. They're like best friends but Velvet won't admit it lol.**

 **-I decided to add some insight on Eleanor's village. I might more in the future. I'm curious to know more about it. Too bad the canon game never show it. That's why there's fan fiction lol.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Guest- are you talking about Velvet and Jaune? I guess they will take it a bit further in the future. The point is they're finally together, they know of their feelings and they're willing to give it a try.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- I guess Velvet and Milla have similar traits and they can be mistaken as sisters. Except their voices are different. They have different VA, Velvet is the amazing and gorgeous Cristina Vee and Milla I forgot her name all I know is that she's Japanese.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- as always I'm happy you're loving the story. And I know E3 was awesome too many great incoming games to lose count. However I heard Vesperia HD will be release in December 2019. I hope I'm wrong I was expecting to be release this year. As for your PM you're right they designed Velvet based on Milla. In my opinion I see it as if Milla Maxwell and Yuri Lowell had a baby that will be Velvet Crowe. I mean she looks a lot like those two. And yes we all know both ladies are sexy but Velvet will always be my waifu sorry Milla.**

 ***Guest- I said it before that Jaune died on Remnant and he can't no longer return. That means the crew won't go to Remnant sorry.**

 ***Andromeda- exactly as I told guest. And lol you still hate Selene even when she has become a better character.**

 ***Guest- you're giving me an AU story idea. I don't know. I already have two Tales crossover stories with RWBY in mind. So I won't be able to accept your idea sorry.**

 **-On another note I am NOT happy that my copy of Vesperia NEVER arrived. It was suppose to arrive on Friday June 15. Worse of all it didn't had the tracking number so I assumed it got lost in transit at least that's what the seller told me. But anyway I got my refund and ordered another copy from another seller in Japan. Sadly it didn't gave the tracking number either however, it was shipped two days after I ordered it. The other seller took eleven days to finally shipped it. It's to be expected to arrive between July 3-19. Another few weeks I will have to wait. Oh well. Patience is a virtue.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Settling the score


	54. Settling the Score

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 54 Settling the score

(Location: Dannan Highway Lifeblood of Trade Midgand region Midgand Empire)

The party stood on a vast field of the highway. The reason they were here, because Ruby has called them to this exact spot. They had no idea why, but some might have a clue, like Jaune. The silver eyed huntress has been very busy during the past days. She has managed to create ammunition for her and Pyrrha using gunpowder. Due that they have ran out of dust rounds. But now, the red cloak reaper was working on her latest project. She was making a weapon as a prototype. That will make the first fire weapon that uses gunpowder in this world. Nobody used such weapons. And the exorcists will rely more on their malakhims. But now, that was impossible with Innominat being held back by the four elemental Empyreans. If Ruby succeeds, it will be a real breakthrough in the history of this world.

The group didn't minded coming here. It's not like they have done any progress on their journey. They still didn't know how to remove the barrier blocking the path to the Empyrean's Throne. They have traveled to many towns looking for books. So Grimoirh can check all of them in hopes of finding a way for the removal of the powerful barrier. Needless to say, the female normin wasn't happy in the least. The results were the same. Nothing, they came back empty handed. Wherever they go they haven't being successful. Some of the members got annoyed at their current situation. Namely, Velvet. The more time they waste, the longer Innominat might recover his strength and proceed with the suppression of mankind. Even Magilou was annoyed for someone who claimed, had little interest with finding the method to remove the barrier.

Jaune didn't had a problem. True he wasn't happy after searching for so long. Looking everywhere and coming back with the same results. It was always empty handed. So he look at it in the positive way that they won't be wasting their time here. He knew Ruby has probably finished making that weapon. Instead of the party's interest, he will support the silver eye petite's interest. It won't hurt and the group weren't doing anything at the moment. Like he thought, if she succeeds it will be an amazing breakthrough in history. People in this world don't use fire arms that require gunpowder as a power source. The Arc thought the silver eyed girl was doing the right thing. The people needed to defend themselves with the current situation. Ruby though she loves weapons, she was doing this for a good cause.

And speaking of Ruby. The red cloak petite was heading their way. Just as Jaune thought she was carrying a weapon, what it seems to be an assault rifle. It definitely looked different from the brands from Remnant. Obviously technology in his world was way more advance than in this one. But it still looked bad ass with the materials they were available for the silver eyed huntress to make one. The sight of the weapon caught everyone's interest, looking curiously at it. Pyrrha was right next to the red cloak girl and she was carrying a small bag. But from the looks of it, it seemed to be heavy. Looks like Ruby has something up her sleeve. True whenever she puts her heart into her work, she always comes out on top. The petite ran to the group in her usual cheery perky self, jumping up and down.

"Guys, I finally did it!" she couldn't contained her excitement any longer.

"Did what?" asked Velvet.

"This!" the red cloak girl showed them the weapon" it took me a while. But I finally made the necessary adjustments to make it work."

"I knew you were going to do it sooner or later" smiled Jaune.

"Uhuh. It wasn't easy though. I needed to calculate the amount of gunpowder to use before testing it. Don't want an unfortunate accident to occurr" the silver eyed huntress twiddled her thumbs nervously.

"Last time you almost blew half of the Van Eltia" reminded Eizen.

"Exactly! That's why we're here instead. All that is left is to test this baby. If it works, which I'm sure it will. Everyone, let's all cross fingers it does!"

"With the reaper with us, who knows. The whole thing might end up blowing up on your face" Magilou gave a grin.

"Let's all be positive. Ruby knows what she's doing" sweat dropped the Arc.

"Before I test it. There's something you guys need to see" the excited petite kept a hold of the prototype rifle as it transformed, becoming a entire new weapon.

Everyone stood in awe at the sight. Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor, Laphicet and Silva were the most shocked.

"It became a sword…?" said Selene.

"Yup! It actually has two more functions. A sword for close combat, a rifle mode for moderate range and finally a sniper feature. For long distance."

"It's like you made a copy of Crescent Rose" said the blond exorcist.

"Not exactly. It doesn't change into a scythe. I thought of making it at first. But it will take me too long to forge the blade. So I went with the basic design of a sword."

"That sword looks impressive" Rokurou gave his opinion on the new weapon.

"Is it safe?" asked Eleanor.

"Well...It's suppose to be. Hehe, that's why we're here. To find out if it works and safe while we're at it" smiled the silver eyed girl.

"I think I'm going to keep my distance" the red head exorcist took a few steps back, not wanting to be caught in a disaster like what happened at the Van Eltia.

"What's in the bag Pyrrha?" asked Laphicet.

"Different type of ammunition" smiled the red head huntress.

"Shhh...Pyrrha not yet. They're not suppose to know. It's a surprise" pouted Ruby.

"I kinda figure that was the case" Jaune wasn't that surprised, a fire arm will obviously need ammo.

"What's the target?" said Velvet.

"That!" the red cloak huntress pointed to a far away tree before changing the prototype to sniper rifle" let me get in position. I can't wait. You guys are going to be amaze. You'll be saying" oh Ruby this weapon is the most epic invention this world needs". You'll see."

"I don't know how something that uses gunpowder as a source be considered as" amazing"" Eleanor stood worried.

"As long as it doesn't harm the Van Eltia is fine with me" said Eizen.

"Might as well see it's destructive power while we have the chance of being alive" followed the witch.

"Um...I think I'll get behind Velvet" Laphicet got behind the female therion.

"Over here Silva" Selene told the malak as they went behind their blond master as the Arc sweat dropped.

Ruby crouched as she readied the prototype weapon gazing through the scope. Her sights were on the tree. Carefully having it on the aim of the scope she carefully pulled the trigger. The barrel fired a medium sound as it hit the tree dead on. The impact was enough to caused a hole right in the middle. But that wasn't all. The tree split in two parts showing the power behind the force of the bullet. Jaune was shocked. Weapons that uses dust as ammunition wasn't as powerful. Meaning, gunpowder was stronger than dust. The others were shocked too. What they have just witnessed wasn't an exorcist or malak arte. It was power created using gunpowder. Maybe it wasn't in the same level as a ship's cannon. Because one blast from one, would have totally destroyed that tree. But seeing it being reduced to a portable feature. It was really something to behold.

"It works!" the silver eyed petite got up jumping up and down" the weapon works with gunpowder!"

"That was something" followed Velvet.

"It was strong enough to split it in two. Not bad" said Rokurou.

"It's like having your own small version of a cannon" added the pirate malak.

"That was amazing" said Laphicet.

" _It was...Destructive"_ Eleanor was now getting more worried.

"We're just getting started. Now we're going to test it on a living target. A daemon!"

"You want to test if it's strong enough to kill one?" now Jaune knew what she was up to.

"Yeah. That's the whole point of this. If it can take one down. We just have to find it."

"No need to wait too long" said Pyrrha.

As lady luck was smiling down on them. Ruby was truly lucky to have spotted a daemon in the distance. An axe beak, it was too far to have noticed the group. The silver eyed girl crouched again preparing the rifle as she gazed trough the scope. Aim was at the bird daemon. It was standing still, the best way to take it out. Nothing bothering was a sitting duck waiting to get shoot. A couple of seconds later, the petite pulled the trigger. The axe beak was shot down, with a head shot. It wasn't moving, confirming it was dead. There was a small silence between the party as they stood staring at the downed daemon. It was pretty much dead revealing that Ruby's prototype weapon is very effective against the creatures. Maybe a couple of tests were needed if it was able to take on stronger types.

"The results speak for themselves" Ruby said proudly.

"That was…." Eleanor was speechless.

"A weapon that can kill a daemon without it being malak artes" Eizen stood in thought.

"I'd say Ruby is a miracle worker" Rokurou pointed out.

"Miracle is the right word. I know gun powder has it's limits. But it's strong enough to take out a daemon. This little display will only make the Abbey even more obsolete" Magilou was amused, she could imagined Melchior turning on his grave.

"With this, who knows. Maybe the empire will consider in building more cannons that isn't meant for ships" the earth malak stood in deep thought.

"You did it again Ruby" smiled Jaune.

"Oh stop it. Okay, maybe I do deserve a pat on the back. After all I just created the most awesome weapon ever. AND first type in this world! I'm making history here!"

"The daemon killing weapon is a success. Now what?" said Velvet.

"Now for the big part. To build more of them. I also want to build different models cause come on, same models where's the fun in that. It will be boring. But that's just another step. First I have to make my own weapon shop. Then gather workers with experience to give me a hand, and then we can create many of them, maybe hundreds, thousands!"

"Thousands…." the red head exorcist stood worried.

"I'm sure you'll do great Ruby. We can help you with your shop, if you want to" smiled Laphicet.

"Count me in! I like this weapon idea of yours" followed Selene.

"I want to help too" said Silva.

"I'm sure we all agreed to help" said the daemon swordsman.

"Now hold on a minute" the red head praetor interjected" Ruby. I don't want to sound rude. But are you planning to hand out weapons as powerful as this one to everyone?"

"Only if they're willing to pay for them. I'm not giving them for free silly. This is a business I've been thinking about for a while. Of course, the prizes will be fair. I'm not greedy. I just want everyone to appreciate my work, that's all."

"While using your work to kill daemons in addition. It's a good business if you ask me" said Rokurou.

"That's my concern at the moment" started Eleanor" what if...What if those people buy your weapons and instead using them against daemons, they do it on each other?"

"Wha…." that took the red cloak petite off guard.

"Having powerful weapons that are out of control of the Abbey's jurisdiction will bring conflict among the people. They might willing to use them against each other. And then what? We have a war between humans on our hands. The consequence of this action will spread a lot of malevolence. They'll be more daemons around. I'm sorry to say this Ruby but your idea, it only brings more harm than good."

"She's not kidding. Having so much power can corrupt anyone. Even the kindest of hearts can fell prey to it. I've seen it with my own eyes" said Velvet.

"I agreed. Man is easy to be manipulated, having weapons like the one Ruby has will give them a surge of power. They might become drunk with it, thinking they possess all authority over everyone. Eleanor's right, this will cause a war. And a war that will only unleash more malevolence to the world. It's the last thing we need with our current predicament" said Magilou.

"I…I didn't know. It never cross my mind" the red cloak girl lowered her head in shame

"We can worry about that later. What matters right now is to have enough gald to open her shop and contact weapon smith with experience. It also depends if they're willing to cooperate. They wouldn't be happy finding out someone has an improvement in weapons and it's willing to open business. It will be a real pain for them to keep their businesses up" said Jaune.

"I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't meant to destroy your idea. I know you're only thinking about everyone and what's good for them. Your heart is in the right place" said Eleanor.

"It's OK, I don't mind. But it wasn't my idea to create weapons and a shop."

"What?" both the red head and blond exorcist said in unison.

"Actually, it was my idea" spoke Pyrrha" I convinced Ruby to make a weapon shop to help the people defend themselves against the daemons. With Innominat's domain being suppressed by the four Empyreans many exorcists of the Abbey have lost their power and their malakhim. Meaning, they can no longer fight and protect the people. Their work has been cut out."

"That's for sure" agreed the platinum-blond witch.

"We can't be in too many places at once. So I figured if we give them the arsenal necessary to protect themselves against this threat. Then, they can feel a whole lot safer. I'm sorry, I did thought about Eleanor's justification and you have every right to believe so. But I believe the people can think straight and realize what matters the most here. Go at each other's throats or stand their ground and fight the daemons. This current situation will make them reflect that this is the best time for everyone to get together. If the Abbey can't help them, then who will?"

"Pyrrha you…." Jaune was at a loss for words that she thought ahead all along.

The rest of the group stood in thought. She was right. Innominat was no longer in charge and the Abbey has lost any authority over the world. There weren't any more exorcists that will fight the daemons. Those that will get caught in the middle and victims will be the innocent people who lack any malaks to perform artes. If something isn't done, malevolence will continue to spread, the daemon threat will never end. The only hope that they have at the moment were Ruby's weapons. Though Eleanor also made a good point that they can start a revolt with such fire power at their hands. But again the red head huntress made a valid point. Knowing who's the real enemy, getting together to fight for the same cause. The people will soon realize they can't count on the Abbey anymore. It will be worse if Artorius has his way if Innominat successfully performs the ritual of suppression.

"We can't forget we're the ones that caused this. It's because of our actions that the world has been left defenseless against any daemon attack. Therefore, the people are the ones to suffer the consequences."

"Having second thoughts now?" asked Velvet crossing her arms.

"I don't. I made my choice when I joined Jaune and all of you and I don't regret it. That's why we should come up with a way so they can stand up against the enemy."

"We're the big bad that caused chaos and disturbed the balance of the world. Following the orders of the evil Lord of Calamity. I doubt we can repent for our sins" said Magilou.

"We know exactly what we gotten ourselves into the moment we agreed on it. We're not to be consider heroes in the people's eyes. But everything we have done, up until now. Has been, because we think this is the right thing to do. It's our fault and I gladly take the blame. But Artorius, Melchior, the Abbey, they're to be blame as well. For using religion and the faith of the people over the Empyreans for their own twisted schemes. They all think Innominat will bring them salvation. How wrong can they be. That's why it's up to us to prove them otherwise" said Jaune.

"If they only knew the truth. They will go into a panic frenzy" Selene shook her head, if they ever find out, it will spread so much malevolence.

"It's for the best if they never know" followed Laphicet.

"Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to be negative. I was just trying to be logical" said Eleanor.

"It's all right. Your point of view is valid. Giving new types of weapons that are more dangerous than the average ones isn't really a good idea. But this was my choice and I hope all of you understand and come to an agreement with it."

"As long as you don't think twice. Our group are no saints. Especially me" said the Crowe.

"Now I think you're wrong" Pyrrha shook her head" you might have done some bad things but you regret them and eventually, they hurt you. You felt guilty and put the blame on everything. You even tried to shoulder the burden on your shoulders. That's not something a bad person would do. We all know, you're a good person Velvet. Don't sell yourself short, all right?"

"I was wondering where did you get your naivety" the long black haired woman turned to her boyfriend.

"Well, she's part of it" Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"Don't forget about me. I agreed to do it. I didn't argued with Pyrrha's choice. I want to help as much as I can" said Ruby

"I agreed with Pyrrha. I think it's time for the humans to start taking matters into their own hands and fight without relying on the Abbey. Though it won't be a hard task to accomplish. It might take them years. But, who knows. Ruby's weapons might be the key to begin that achievement" said Eizen.

I'm not done yet" the silver eyed girl was getting hyped again" I still have to show you the other features and the ammunition too. Prepare to be amaze!"

"Things are going to get nasty" Magilou grinned looking forward to the destruction.

"You just want to see daemons getting blasted" sweat dropped Selene.

* * *

After the show Ruby pulled off with her prototype weapon. The party head back to Port Zeckson. They were quite impressed at how much damage it was able to caused. The red cloak girl used it's assault rifle feature to take out so many daemons. Then she used the sword form for close range combat. The huntress made quick work of the creatures. It was definitive proof that her creation works perfectly. The silver eyed girl was so excited. Now she'll be able to create more weapons once she sets her shop and the working hands. All in due time but she couldn't contain her excitement. As they were heading back to the Van Eltia, they met an agent of the Bloodwings Butterflies. He had a message from Tabatha about an antique collector named Wanjin. The man died and his large stash is currently being sold off.

The group was confused. Seeing this piece of information being completely useless. That's not what they wanted to know. The shadow guild promised to give them any leads that will help get rid of the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. This was not it. However, the information was useful to Eizen. In fact, the information was meant for him to hear. They didn't had a clue why he was so interested. Then, they forgot the pirate malak likes collecting all sorts of antiques. So it should be obvious why he would want to hear about this. The Bloodwings agent resumed that this Wanjin was a researcher on dragons, amassing old books and materials on them. This definitely caught the attention of the earth malak. There's a shop at Port Cadnix handing the stash of the collector. Giving his thanks to the blond malak left heading back to the ship to their next destination.

Hours later they arrived at Port Cadnix, entering one of the storehouses near by. The party met the man that was selling Wanjin's stuff, claiming his father and I go way back and that his family begged him to handle it. The man was also responsible for selling Eizen the Fujibayashi's rod. The fishing rod he used when they were fishing for the therion that it turned out to be a regular daemon in a large pot. The seller named Donera have sold everything by the time they arrived. But he saved the best for last for the pirate malak. A book written in ancient Avarost. He revealed the Abbey has been taking any book written in the ancient language for a long time. That was pretty much true, Jaune knew it and so did Eleanor. Donera gave the book to the earth malak free of charge. The group was taken back he would willing to give the book just like that. The seller wasn't very fond of the Abbey so he was hoping the content of the book will be useful in using it against the exorcist institution.

As they left the storehouse Magilou was way ahead of the group when it comes to translating the book. So the witch actually brought Grimoirh with her. The gray normin didn't looked like she was in the good mood. But she still chose to help with the translation with her trusty student. Laphicet helped without arguing. They spent a while with the translation while the others wait patiently. Looks like it wasn't as complicated as Innominat's book. Or the one Jaune gave the normin. Since they seemed to have already figured it out what it was about. It didn't took them that long. It made the Arc smiled seeing how Laphicet has come so far when it comes to reading the ancient tongue. He was curious to know the content of the book. But he was even more curious to know about the he gave to Grimoirh a while back.

"Yes, this is quite the extraordinary book you've found…." said Grimoirh.

"Hey, you two mind explaining what's so special in a way the rest of us can understand?" said Rokurou.

"It's research about dragons and malakhim...Written long ago by someone trying to figure out how to change a dragon back into a malak" explained the gray normin.

"Change a dragon back to a malak?" Jaune was shocked.

"They can be changed back? Does the book tell us how it can be done?" Eleanor sounded very interested.

"The book only contains records of failures and the conclusion it was impossible. But something interesting is written in the corner here…."

"Unless the intact heart of a white-horned dragon is consumed, a malak's blessing shall be everlasting" read Laphicet.

"Hmm…." Eizen stood in deep thought.

"By devouring the heart of a white-horned dragon, a malak's blessing will be lost. Are you saying that this is a way to break the Reaper's Curse?" said Velvet.

"If what this book says is true, yes" replied Grimoirh.

"Meaning one malak would have to eat another malak's heart? That's a little goose I'm even by my standards" said Magilou.

"That sounds gross" said Selene.

"Same" followed Ruby.

"Wait, was that something that actually happened during the ancient Avarost period?" said the red head exorcist.

"The book states that during the course of the research, some malakhim were discovered to have lost their blessings, but it's not conclusive" said Laphicet.

"Guess there's no way to know unless we give it a shot" said the witch.

"….."

"Do you intend to try?" Zaveid arrived hearing the conversation.

"Zaveid?! What are you doing here?" said the malak boy.

"A nice old lady at the market place told me what you guys were up to."

"I guess you know the Bloodwings , too, then" said the female daemon.

"Oh, you know, the ladies just can't keep away from a good man like me. Young and old, they just love me."

" _I doubt that's a fact"_ sweat dropped Jaune.

"Feh" the Crowe didn't believed him.

"Not a chance" followed Eleanor.

"You guys don't know how to take a joke, do you? Well, some things aren't a joking matter" the wind malak got serious gazing at the blond pirate" you gonna try and kill her?"

"And what if I do?"

"You won't. I'll stop you" he meant it, the tone of his voice was deadly serious.

"Even if it means you'll have to kill me?"

"Eizen…." the Arc got worried, he could feel the tension from the two malaks.

"What is with you and killing everything? Maybe you've been a little too receptive to the whole Reaper thing, huh?"

"Don't answer a question with another question."

"I asked you first, Eizen."

"Sometimes, depth can be the release someone desperately needs."

"…..."

"I will kill that white-horned dragon" the determination in his voice was obvious.

"Don't call her a dragon, dammit!" snapped the wind malak" she has a name. Theodora."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"This is your final warning" Zaveid walked out without another word as he teleported away.

"I guess he's really that committed in taking down that dragon" whispered Selene.

"We can't blame him. We know the reason why he's doing this" followed Jaune.

"Do we know if the dragon will return to the Aldina Plains?" asked Rokurou.

"I would have never thought eating a dragon's heart could lift the Reaper's Curse" said Pyrrha.

"Oh what a glorious day it'll be...When you drop the" Curse" part and just become a reaper at heart. It's like a bad fly...The more you try to serve a way it will more sticks around" said Magilou.

"Do you really think Eizen will go through with it?" asked Eleanor.

"Don't ask me" said Velvet, honestly she was unsure.

"Well I can't talk to Magilou and Rokurou about it. Tact is lost on them. You and Jaune are all I've got."

"We can't forget why he's doing this" added the Arc.

"Hey, Eizen…." said Laphicet.

"What?"

"Are you...Are you really gonna kill the dragon to get rid of the curse?"

"Yeah, I am…."

"Even knowing what she means to Zaveid?"

"All the more reason to do it."

"All the more…What do you mean?"

"I said my piece. You can figure it out on your own. Let's go" the pirate malak walked off.

"We know once a malak becomes a dragon, it can't be change back to normal. No matter what that book says" said Jaune to the boy malak" Eizen knows it and Zaveid knows it too. That dragon has probably lost any humanity it had as a malakhim by now. She's not Theodora anymore. He has to open his eyes to the truth and move on. If he doesn't, who knows how many people that dragon will harm in the long run. By killing it, I think we're saving it. That's what Eizen means. To him...This is more than just lifting his curse. It's about closure…."

"Closure...For Zaveid, you mean?" Laphicet turned to the blond exorcist.

"Yeah…."

* * *

The party arrived at Port Hellawes after hearing more information from the Bloodwings. Information they wanted to confirm. Not that they didn't trusted Tabatha's sources. But as they walked through the snowy town they heard rumors among the people and guards. According to them, they spotted a white-horned dragon at the Gaiburk Ice Field. Praetors have managed to fight it and hurt it, but they still got wiped out. That really caught Jaune's interest. So he and Eleanor weren't the only exorcists that haven't lost their powers with Innominat's domain being suppressed by the four elemental Empyreans. Looks like they didn't had to return to the Aldina Plains after all. But even if the dragon is supposed to be wounded. It wasn't going to be an easy fight. They knew how strong the dragon is when they first fought the daemon.

"With people talking about that dragon so much, I wouldn't be surprised if we ran into Zaveid" said Rokurou.

"We'll have to assume the worst, that he's already there. Fighting them both at the same time won't be easy" said Jaune.

"Yeah...And if he and Eizen butt heads again, I don't think we'll be able to avoid a fight this time" said Eleanor.

" _Eizen said he was going to kill that dragon BECAUSE she's important to Zaveid. And he said to kill was to save…."_ thought Laphicet _" Jaune said it's because Zaveid needs closure and he has to move on. I know that dragon isn't Theodora anymore. But is it really right to kill her, even when she's no longer a malak?"_

* * *

The party traveled the snowy and cold path towards the Gaiburk Ice Field. It was strange the white-horned dragon was there. Considering it usually hangs around at the highest peak of the Aldina Plains when it's raining. It might have made an exception and decided to go for a colder climate. Laphicet stood silent in deep thought. The boy hasn't said a word since they were on Port Cadnix. Eizen's words were still troubling him. The other hasn't noticed his behavior due that they were focusing on the road. There was also some daemons that got on the way, so the group fought them. But Selene was the first to noticed. Inf act, she's been watching him for a while. Then Jaune, followed by Silva. They knew the boy was troubled. This whole thing with Eizen and Zaveid had him concerned.

During one of the fights Laphicet lowered his guard and he almost got hurt. If it wasn't for the others keeping an eyes on the battle. The boy gasped not believing he made such a rookie mistake. He's being fighting for so long, he was experienced. He should haven't made a mistake like that. Thankfully, he was fine. He didn't suffered any injuries. But the next time, he might not be so lucky. Velvet got worried but she was frowning at him. He should know better than anyone not to lowered his guard during a fight. Selene was in the same boat, frowning but she looked more worried for him. Silva too, and so did Jaune. The Arc realized he will have to talk to him now before reaching the dragon. The blond waited for the rest of the group go ahead until it was just him, Laphicet and the other two young malakhim.

"You almost cut it close back there."

"I'm sorry. It doesn't usually happen."

"You used ti act like that back when you had no free will" reminded the Arc.

"I guess."

"You got us worried" scolded Selene.

"Look Laphicet. Don't think too much about it. This is something only Eizen and Zaveid can settle. Talking isn't an option, it's not their style. The only thing they can do is express it through their fists."

"Will killing Theodora save her?"

"….."

"I guess it must be so hard on Zaveid. I kind of understand him. I wouldn't want you, Selene or Eizen to become a dragon. I don't think I would be able to fight any of you" said Silva.

"In her current condition, there's nothing that can be done" Jaune turned to the bleach blond malak" maybe there's some part of her that remains as herself. But she's dangerous. For how long she will remain in control? When she losses any trace of humanity in her. What then? Any deaths in her path will be on Zaveid's hands. Eizen wants to save both of them. He has come to respect Zaveid as a comrade. Especially after Aifread trusted him."

"So killing her will be setting her free?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds cruel. But it's the only way to release her from all the suffering she's going through. As for Zaveid, like I said. He has to come to terms with it and move on. He can't keep on clinging to the past. The longer Theodora is alive, the more he'll be suffering."

"…..."

"But I'm with Silva. I wouldn't want any of you to become a dragon. I only wish I'm never put into that position. You, Selene, Silva and Eizen are my friends. I don't want anything bad to happen to either of you."

"Thanks Jaune" smiled Laphicet.

"Do you think he's really going to go through that? Eating the dragon's heart?" asked the archer girl.

This time the blond exorcist couldn't answer his malak. It really sounded disgusting. But if it was really the only way to remove the Reaper's Curse. Nothing should really stop him. It's like he said, killing the dragon will be saving her and Zaveid. At the same time, his curse will be lifted. That was the whole reason why he joined Aifread's pirates. Why he left Edna. If Eizen removes the curse for good, he can finally return to his sister. Without a word he hurried the three malakhim to follow the others before they noticed they were missing. He didn't wanted Velvet worrying more over Laphicet.

* * *

They fought more daemons nothing they could handle. At least Laphicet was back to normal, focusing on the fights and watching out for his companions. It was a relief for Velvet. And just when she was about to lecture him. Good thing Jaune came to the rescue just in time. No matter what, the malak boy knew there was going to be a fight. And it couldn't be avoided. The group climbed a rock wall carefully leading up in the snowy path. As they resumed ahead they were able to see it in the distance. The four malaks in the party felt the powerful malevolence, that was familiar from back at the Aldina Plains, minus Silva. This will be his first time laying eyes on the dragon. Shenlong the white-horned dragon stood ahead. It looked like it hasn't noticed their presence yet. It was resting. Obviously trying to heal from the wounds it received when it fought those exorcists.

"She's hurt, just like they said" replied Laphicet.

"Is this really how you mean to lift your curse?" asked Eleanor.

"I'm not the cursed one" Eizen walked over to the white-horned dragon.

"I'm game" Velvet agreed to help in the coming fight.

"Let's go."

"Eizen! Look out!" shouted Jaune.

The pirate malak was able to dodged in time a large whirlwind. From it appeared Zaveid looking angry. Of course, the party was expecting him to show up. He was planning to protect the dragon from getting hurt any further. As expected, they will have to face off against both wind malak and the white-horned dragon. There was a good side to all of this. If Shenlong was badly hurt, it will mean it was in no condition to fight. So it won't be as strong as when they first fought it at the Aldina Plains. They had the advantage now. That's why they couldn't waste this chance. On the bad side, Zaveid wasn't going to let them proceed any further. But no matter how strong he is or how he strong he will become with Siegfried, the wind malak was still outnumbered by the party. Either way, the odds were in their favor. Though honestly Laphicet didn't wanted this and neither did Jaune.

"I told you, that ain't happening on my watch!"

"And if you stop me?"

"What else? I'm going to figure out a way to save her!"

"You have your work cut out for you Zaveid. There is no way for a dragon to be change back to a malak. All there is, are nothing but theories and failed hypothesis" said the Arc.

"I don't care. I will find a way, one way or the other!" the wind malak got into a fighting stance.

"Forget it Jaune. You can't convince someone as hard headed as him" said the pirate malak.

"Y'know, I just don't get it...How could a guy like Aifread be friends with someone so hell-bent on senseless killing?"

"Sometimes, to kill someone is to save them" Eizen learned it the hard way when he had to killed Aifread.

"Who the hell is going to be saved by being killed? There's not one damn person in the whole world! No matter what happens, you can't give up on living. That's my creed!"

"But don't you think Theodora has already gave up on living?" Laphicet spoke" don't you think the moment she became a dragon, she gave up in having a life."

"What the heck are you talking about?! It doesn't matter if she's a dragon, she STILL there! It's still her!"

"I know. Whatever part of her that remains herself, she's probably suffering. Do you really think she wants to live the rest of her life like this? A dragon and eventually her consciousness will fade away, and she will be gone. All that will be left is nothing but a daemon."

"Who do you think you are?! You don't know me, or even Theodora! How can you know how she's feeling?!"

"Because I finally understand what Eizen meant when he said to kill is to save someone. You're right, I don't know nothing of Theodora. But if she's very important to you then, it must mean she's a good person right? I don't think she wants you to continue seeing her like this. That's why I believe she's in pain if you let her live like this. So please Zaveid let us save her. Eizen had to kill Aifread in order to save him because he didn't wanted to live as a daemon. He'd chose to die as a human, that was his choice. It was his salvation."

"…."

"That's enough Laphicet" the pirate malak smiled putting his hand on the boy's shoulder" you're not going to get through to him. There's no other way."

"Guess we're doing this" the wind malak cracked his neck getting into his fighting stance.

"We are" the earth malak turned to the group" everyone, I'll handle Zaveid. You guys go after the dragon."

"Got it" replied Velvet.

"Like hell I would let you get near her!" roared the wind malak.

"You don't have a choice. I'm your opponent" grinned the Reaper.

"Be careful Eizen" said Jaune he knew Zaveid was no pushover.

"Why does it have to come to this? You both want to save the same person" said Eleanor.

"Sometimes you just have to fight these things out."

 **(Music: "Raise your flag" by Man with a Mission)**

"I ain't holding back Eizen!"

"Good. If you want to stop me, then fight to kill!"

Eizen charged at Zaveid with no holding back. It was impossible for the wind malak to take on all of them from getting to the dragon. So he focused all of his attacks on him. And it was a success. Zaveid failed to attack any of the other members of the group. They proceeded going after the white-horned dragon. The wind malak glared only to get punched in the face by the Reaper. Both malaks were now exchanging blows while using martial artes. Pendulum versus bare fists, that was all the pirate malak needed. Neither weren't backing down as each use every bit of strength. This fight was different from the one at the Dannan Highway. It was serious because both were putting their lives on the line. If one of them dies, that was it, they didn't care. Because they were fighting for something. Eizen to break his curse and Zaveid to protect his love.

Saving Theodora by killing her, his logic was so flawed. Zaveid refused to believe in such way of thinking. Just what did Aifread saw in him. This guy didn't care about human or malakhim life. He'll be damned if he lets him kill Theodora. She was weak and she needed his protection. Though he had some respect for Eizen, his creed was stronger. Protect others instead of giving them death as a payment to be saved. There was no salvation in death. When you die, you die that was it. Just because he has the reaper's curse it didn't meant he had to take the lives of others. It was ridiculous. The wind alak cried in fury using his pendulum, fists, kicks combining them with his artes. He wasn't going to lose and he wasn't planning to. Not to Eizen, the life of his loved one was on the line.

The longer the two collided, the fiercer their attacks were getting. Eizen was now using his arcane and break soul artes. Zaveid was doing the same thing, both were getting hit. It's like they were on the same level. Both lunged a fist as it hit both on the face. Taking a step back, they were now panting. The pirate malak knew this fight wasn't going to be easy. Yet, he couldn't help it that he was having fun. He was starting to think like Rokurou. Usually Zaveid enjoys a good brawl, but this fight was too serious for him to chuckled in amusement. The earth malak was stronger than he thought. He should have used Siegfried before the fight. Too bad he couldn't do it now. He knew his opponent wasn't going to let him get the boost in strength. Receiving another punch from Eizen, the wind malak has had about enough.

Glaring at the blond malak, Zaveid charged using his mystique arte. He attacked Eizen from all directions with his pendulum, it was his" Outlaw Barrage". For a moment he thought he has gained the upper hand and it was the end. The Reaper was on his knees but not down yet. It made him grinned, he was truly tough to be able to take his mystique arte and to be barely standing. Blue eyes snapped as the wind malak gasped in shock. Eizen flipped his coin with a charge using his mystique arte" Perfect Mayhem". He was caught off guard getting hit by the barrage of strong attacks. But the pirate wasn't done, he went for his second mystique arte. As he finished Howling Dragon, Zaveid was on the ground. The earth malak was panting from exhaustion and from the wounds he received. But it was worse for the wind malak.

"Damn…." he spit blood" taking you seriously ain't no joke. But…." he slowly got up.

"I'm not done yet."

"That's my line" replied Zaveid.

 **(Music end)**

Jaune wasn't paying attention to the malaks fight. He knew Eizen can take care of himself. But he couldn't believe how easy their fight has turned out. It turned out even better than he thought. Shenlong was truly weakened from getting attacked by those exorcists. Losing some strength, it was enough for him and the rest of the party to fight it on even ground. He ordered for Magilou and the three malaks to attack it with long range artes. While he, Velvet, Rokurou, Eleanor, Ruby and Pyrrha will take control of the close range front. The dragon's attacks were weaker but they weren't going to underestimate it. They focused on arcane and break soul artes while reserving their mystique artes for later. If they were necessary. The white-horned dragon gave a roar that it was in pain. The Arc felt sorry for the poor creature. He knew it must be the same for Laphicet.

They only needed it to weaken it even more until Eizen was done with Zaveid. Once the wind malak was out of the way, he can finally do what's necessary to remove his curse. Even by now, Jaune still didn't believe in that rubbish of the Reaper's Curse. But the pirate malak highly believed in it. If this was the only way then, it has to be done. The Arc felt for the dragon, but the malak known as Theodora was no more. She was no longer human. Shenlong did it's best to defend itself, countering their attack but it wasn't working. Suddenly he saw that Silva was glowing with a powerful energy. Blue eyes widened in shock, has he finally learned a mystique arte. Just in the right time he would say. The others stopped their attacks as they stared at the silver haired malak. He was ready to fire something strong, as they kept their distance.

Silva unleashed rays of brilliant light from the ground hitting the white-horned dragon. Then it went to the sky hitting it by a large wave of light.

" **Holy light from below and above, strike down my enemy Innocent Shine!"**

The mystique arte brought Shenlong to the ground and it looked like this was it. It was downed for the count. It was too weak to get up or defend itself.

"No!" Zaveid shouted running to the creature" Theodora hang on!"

"It's over…." said Eizen.

"No it's not" he took Siegfried, he knew what to do to save his love.

Suddenly the dragon got up and hit the wind malak with it's long tail. He threw away the gun in the process as it gave a loud roar that could be heard all over the Gaiburk Ice Field. The party didn't know what it was up to, until they heard another roar in the distance. Eyes widened as they spotted a creature flying their way. Jaune was shocked. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was another dragon, Hellkite. The dragon they fought at Hexen Isle. It was pretty strong and they were lucky it decided to retreat back then. But what was it doing here. Did Shenlong called it. Is that why it roared. As a sign to summon this dragon and lend it it's aid. If that was true, then they were in for it. Truly they were in big trouble. Sure Shenlong was weakened but Hellkite was still at full strength. Fighting it wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"We can't never catch a damn break with that Reaper's Curse of yours!" said Magilou.

"How did it find us?" followed Eleanor.

"Did the white-horned dragon called it here?" asked Rokurou.

"It's not looking good. Jaune what are we going to do?" Selene turned to her master.

"Can we fight it as we currently are?" followed Pyrrha.

"We don't seem to have a choice. If it's going to protect Theodora, we'll have to fight it" said the Arc.

"Any suggestions?" asked Velvet.

"Keep it busy!" said Eizen" I won't take long once I remove it's heart."

" _I guess he's really going through with it"_ thought Laphicet.

Before the party could take action the unexpected happened. Shenlong has devoured Hellkite, taking all of it's strength and malevolence. It shocked everyone as the dragon has suddenly transformed, changing physically. It was covered in darkness before it was lifted, revealing it's new form. Zaveid was up and he was so shocked at what he has witnessed. What it was standing now before him was no longer Theodora. He could feel the tremendous malevolence emitting from it. The new creature was similar to Shenlong but it was bigger and color has changed to crimson red. It's scales were thicker. They were still trying to come up what just happened. This new dragon has become Shenkite. It gave a roar looking like it was stronger than the two dragons. It gazed down at the group like a predator eyes it's prey.

"What...What just happened?" said the shocked Eleanor.

"It fused with it!" replied Magilou shocked too.

"Can dragons do that? They're not therions" said Rokurou.

"I don't know. It's a first time for me" said Eizen.

"No…." Zaveid fell on his knees looking heart broken" Theodora...You…."

"Everyone! We're leaving!" Jaune made the call" that dragon must be stronger than Hellkite or even Theodora. We're not risking it!"

"No arguments?" Velvet turned to the pirate malak.

"Works for me. I doubt we stand a chance against it."

"Run!" said the Arc.

The group ran as fast as they could but the fused dragon caught up with them. It was now blocking their path from leaving the icy region. It wasn't going to let them escape. The party kept their weapons drawn ready for a fight. They didn't had a choice in the matter. Selene glared at the dragon. Jaune was right, it was stronger than the two dragons. A whole new species filled with powerful malevolence. It was still a wonder how it was able to fused with Hellkite. The archer girl knew what to do. Using her special abilities she suddenly teleported the dragon from sight. It was gone. She was about to collapse before her blond master caught her with Laphicet next to her, worried for the malak girl.

"Where did you send it?" asked the Arc.

"An earthpulse. Don't know which one" panted the archer girl.

Eizen saw Zaveid walked slowly as he picked up Siegfried. His eyes were empty. Like he has lost an important part of himself. He couldn't blame him. Theodora was that important to him. The wind malak must have realized the truth. When it fused with Hellkite any traces of his former love were erased forever. The malak was broken. It wouldn't surprise him if he takes his anger on him. He is the one who started all of this after all. The earth malak gave a sigh as he approached him. It was his fault so he was ready to face his punishment.

"Go ahead. Hit me."

"…...…...….."

"Eizen…?" Laphicet stood worried.

"It have it coming. You can blame it all on me for what happened to her. Don't know how, but I know it's my fault."

"It wasn't her…." he whispered" when I looked at it, she was gone. That fused dragon took her away from me. I can't believe she was willing to throw away what little humanity was left of her just to get stronger….She...Theodora is dead…She loved children so much, she couldn't bare the thought of harming one. Children is what make her strong and made her feel alive…."

"If you're going to hit me, better do it fast. I won't apologize for my actions."

"Just answer me this" Zaveid was so serious" were you really planning to take her heart?"

"At first, yeah. But something held me back. It doesn't matter now. Anything about Theodora died with that dragon. If it's really on a earthpulse, there's no need for you to protect her anymore. Or am I wrong?"

The wind malak stood silent as he sheathed Siegfried" Eizen...This isn't over. We'll finish our fight someday" he teleported away.

"That went better than I thought" the pirate malak flipped his coin as he started walking off.

"What now?" asked Velvet.

"We're done...For now."

"We can tell Tabatha the dragon has been taken care off. Well, sort of" said Rokurou.

"I just wish things would have been different" said Ruby.

"We should have expected this coming. This fight couldn't be avoided. But at least, nobody got hurt" said Pyrrha.

"Except for Zaveid and Eizen" smirked Selene" but anyway, that dragon won't be able to escape from the earthpulse. So it will pretty much remain there. Maybe, forever."

"Those are good news indeed" said Eleanor.

"Eizen…." started Jaune" I'm sorry if you couldn't...You know, end your curse."

"I don't think it would have worked. The book Grimoirh deciphered didn't showed concrete proof" the pirate malak stood staring at the horizon.

" _Besides. The Reaper's Curse is a part of me and it will stay with me until the end."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I am SO sorry for the delay but I have a valid reason. Well not really. My copy of Vesperia FINALLY arrived on June 28. Talk about a late delivery. But somehow I ended up with two copies of the game. Don't ask me how lol. Anyway whenever I had free time on my hands instead of writing I will just play, play and more play.**

 **-As you can see I went to a very different route than from canon. Shenlong never die, Eizen didn't took all that malevolence. Instead it fused with Hellkite and it was sent to an earthpulse by Selene. Talk about a twist in the making.**

 **-Behold Silva's first mystique arte is Innocent Shine which is Tear's MA from Abyss. I already know what will be his second and third.**

 **-I chose the song" Raise your flag" by Man with a Mission because it was a request from Cloud Link Zero and also the song is amazing. It fitted well with Eizen and Zaveid's fight.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- really happy you're liking the Rokurou/Eleanor ship. I'll do my best to develop nice and slow. And I already confirmed Vesperia definitive edition will be release this December amazon has it wrong. But I can still see the PS3 walkthrough on youtube because years back a large group of Tales fans translated the whole script of the game and created an English patch. You can download the game with the patch. Sadly I bought the Japan import. But it won't hurt my progress with the future Vesperia/RWBY crossover. And don't worry I will give you a heads up when I write the first chapter of the story. Count on it.**

 ***Andromeda- that's okay no biggie. It's understandable if you don't like Selene. I don't have a problem with it. When I first created her I wanted her to be the annoying childish character of the group. But now she has matured for the better. Of course she will still have some of that bratty attitude. I have already updated lol but I'm still way far from the hot spring scene, sorry.**

 ***Guts and Toes- sorry but I won't make a crossover of Berseria and Fate (Stay Night)...Yet. I admit I love the Fate series my favorites being Unlimited Blade Works and Apocrypha. This will be a story for the future and I don't know when. Like I always say only time will tell.**

 **-Will there be an Eizen/Zaveid rematch in the future? Maybe I'll leave it to you to decide.**

 **-As for Vesperia I'm over 130 hours into the game. Holy crap I have played the living hell out of it even when I don't understand squat what they're saying. But I love Patty her attacks are so unique and her magic is even stronger than Rita's. It makes me a bit sad because she's my fav Vesperia girl. On the other hand Rita remains my fav girl with Patty being second and Judith being waifu material. Can't forget Flynn he's a permanent member in the party and a very important asset since he excels in attacks and magic.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really apreciate it. I promise I won't delay the coming chapters. I will do my best to release them ASAP.**

Next time: Land of the Eastern Sun part 1


	55. Land of the Eastern Sun part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 55 Land of the Eastern Sun part 1

(Location: Meirchio city of Ice and Snow Northgand region Midgand Empire)

Rokurou was doing his usual training with his wooden sword. This was his daily routine before starting the day. He would never get tired of exercising his body. To him, there was no such thing as reaching the limit of his strength. Truly he was determined to get stronger. In his opinion he still wasn't in the same level as Shigure. The daemon swordsman stood in deep thought, not wanting to think of his older brother. Remembering his last moments, his last words. The war daemon kept his focus on the training. This has been happening recently even when he was sleeping. His dreams were on that final fight with the elder Rangetsu. He was perfectly fine with the outcome. He finally won, his brother was dead. But it wasn't the conflict that had him bothered. Rather, those last words.

Rokurou stood on the highest hill of the snowy city. Next to the chapel where Kurogane forged himself into a sword. The Kurogane Stormquell that helped him defeat Shigure. He practiced his katas as well as all the techniques from the Rangetsu style. There was still the matter of Stormhowl. The daemon swordsman still was in possession of the sword. Truth he should have left it back with the body of it's owner at Mount Killaraus. But something inside of him tell him to take it. There was no way he was going to take the blade for himself. It was wrong and it didn't belonged to him. Besides he already had Kurogane, having another great sword will make him greedy. But why keep it. Was it as some sort of trophy for taking down his brother. Now, there was something else. Something he didn't understood yet. As the daemon swordsman continued his training, he didn't realized his was being watched.

Eleanor stood near by. She was planning to tell him to join the others. They were supposed to their usual traveling with the crew of the Van Eltia. But somehow, when she first saw him, she couldn't move. She couldn't talked either. The red head exorcist didn't understood why. She kept staring at the daemon swordsman who was training, shirtless. Staring at his muscular chest covered in sweat. Even in this cold, he was sweating. Proof of how intense was the training. It's not the first time she has seen him trained. But this time, it was different. Because she couldn't get her eyes of that chest, those abs, and that six pack. Eleanor gasped as her cheeks turned red. She couldn't believe it, she was checking Rokurou out. This has never happened before in fact, THIS was her first time checking out a man. The red head was always busy with her training and exorcists duties.

She would never have time to think about men or even romance. Not even the thought of settling down and live a normal life with a special someone. The former praetor closed her mouth not wanting to gasped that he will hear her. Her cheeks were still red, impossible to get her green eyes off Rokurou's chest. The right thing to do now was to get the hell out of here before he realized she was here. But this journey seemed to have given her time to reflect upon herself and those around her. Those that became her companions while traveling. Eleanor glared thinking of Jaune, this was his fault. He was the one that started that she might like the war daemon. Which it wasn't true. She didn't like him. So why was she frozen still staring at him, at his muscles. Gathering the strength, the red head starting walking off. It will be so embarrassing if Rokurou catches her.

"Hey Eleanor."

The red head gasped as the daemon swordsman stared at her. Her face was now getting red. Did he knew she was here all along. Now she was feeling worse than before. The embarrassment was reaching new heights. What to do now. It will feel awkward if she left without saying a word. Rokurou was no stranger. She's being traveling with him for months now. So the former praetor decided to put her acting skills to the test.

"Rokurou. I was about to get you."

"What for?"

"Well, the others have been asking about you. Where you were and all" she was hoping he bought it.

"OK. I was just finishing warming up training."

"I'll tell them you're here, then" she was about to walked off, relief in her face.

"Eleanor, wait."

The red head exorcist stood frozen in place not knowing why her cheeks were turning red again. Why in the Empyrean's name was she getting so damn nervous.

"Can you tell the others I would like to see them?" he was in deep thought" there's something I need to tell them."

His expression said it all and Eleanor was no longer nervous or embarrassed. She stood serious, curious to what could be on his mind.

"Sure. I'll tell them right away. We'll wait for you in front of the inn."

"Thanks."

* * *

With that the red head finally walked off as the daemon swordsman gave a sigh. But not before she gave him a quick glance that she was a little worried. A few minutes later he left the chapel wearing his alternate attire with Kurogane sheathed on his back, his short swords sheathed on his waist. And holding the sheathed Stormhowl. He left with a determined look, he needed to tell the others. Because this, was troubling him more than he thought. After everything he's been through with the group. Rokurou has come to trust them more than anything. They were his companions, and even friends. People he can rely on. He won't find any trustworthy people in this world. Even if they were daemons, malakhims, exorcists and a crazy witch. Even he could trust Magilou.

Everyone from the party gathered in front of the inn waiting for Rokurou. They were all their usual self. With exception of Velvet. The therion didn't looked happy. She was definitely in a bad mood. Jaune took a quick glance at his girlfriend and mentally sighed. Of course he would know what has her so upset. Before Eleanor called him, he was busy with the Crowe at the moment. They were kissing and pretty much they were making out. It's been a while since the two has spent some "alone time" together. Not since the night before facing Shigure and Melchior at Mount Killaraus. It did surprised the Arc at first but he was fine with it. He did missed spending time with her. At least he wasn't in an unhappy mood like the black long woman next to him.

Velvet was raging on the inside. She was trying to decide whether to devour Rokurou when he gets here, or let him talk why he wanted to see them. For once she wanted some time alone with Jaune. For once she wanted to feel like an ordinary woman and be with the man she loves. Like any regular couple that gets to be with their pair everyday. She couldn't have that damn privilege because she was a daemon. She just wanted to be with him, to hold him, kiss him and never let him go. There was nothing wrong with feeling that way. She came to terms with it when she realized the depths of her feelings for the blond exorcist. And all she asked was an hour to be with him. Maybe that was too much to asked for. Chest nut eyes turned like daggers when she spotted the daemon swordsman heading their way. Jaune stopped her from doing anything she won't regret.

"Thanks for coming" he smiled at the group.

"This better be good" venom was in Velvet's tone.

"It's OK Rokurou. We're happy to be here" Jaune smiled nervously while the daemon woman was still glaring daggers at the war daemon.

"I'm sure he has a reason for calling us, right Rokurou?" asked Eleanor.

"There is. Lately, it's been bothering me. I didn't wanted to involve any of you on this. But it's been getting harder not to think about it."

"What is it?" asked Laphicet.

"It's about Shigure. His last words before dying. I can't stop thinking about them."

Velvet has calmed down a bit. Realizing he didn't called them out here for nothing. So her make out time with Jaune was interrupted for what it seems to be a valid reason. Depending on his next words she won't eat him. The others were curious to know. They knew the legate swordsman has told something to Rokurou before he was consumed by the therion woman. Obviously, they thought it must have been something too personal for the daemon swordsman to tell them. They respected his choice to keep it a secret. But now, it looks like he was willing to share the secret with them. He was going to break the silence today. Though some were unsure if he should tell them.

"You don't have to tell us. It's okay to keep personal information for yourself" said Selene.

"No. I should have told you guys sooner. It has bothered me too much. The least I want is to become a burden when we're fighting."

"Well, we're waiting" Velvet has calmed down and she was no longer upset with the daemon swordsman, though she wanted to spend more time with Jaune.

"Look after Renji, my son. He needs you."

The party was shocked at the revelation.

"Lord Shigure has a son!" said the shocked Eleanor.

"Of all the things...That was the least I was expecting" followed Jaune.

"And he asked you to take care of him?" said Eizen.

"Yeah. As a swordsman who follows the Rangetsu style. I always pay my debts. His dying wish is my debt to fulfill until the day I die."

"I wonder why he never said anything. You know, before Velvet ate him and all" said Ruby.

"It's so like him to tell me something this important in his last moments" the war daemon gave a chuckle.

"So. Where is he?" asked Laphicet.

"Renji? Don't know. Shigure never said anything."

"Wonderful. He drops a bombshell on you and he doesn't bother giving any details. Might as well start searching for a needle in a haystack" said Magilou.

"Do you think someone else knows?" asked Velvet.

"Got me" the daemon swordsman shrugged his shoulders.

The malaks in the group all sensed another malak in the village. Some that was familiar, it was getting closer. They all stared ahead only to see Morgrim, the feline malak who used to be Shigure's malakhim. As usual Selene ran in joy grabbing the cat squeezing the life out of her.

"You're back Morgrim I'm so happy to see you!"

"I already regret coming here PUT ME DOWN NOW!"

The archer girl giggled putting the cat down.

"Hold it" the Crowe glared at the chubby cat" why are you here? Did you brought reinforcements to take back Meirchio?"

The party knew what she was talking about. After all Morgrim is a malak of the Abbey. She must have come here to confirm their location to any exorcists nearby. As it currently stands Meirchio was their hideout since Titania got compromised. Send in bait to lure in the prey so the wolves can come running for the kill. That is something Artorius would do.

"You can all rest easy. I am no longer with the Abbey. So I have no intentions in selling you out. My services with the organization ended, the moment Shigure was taken."

"No revenge? I'm the one who devoured him" asked the female therion.

"Do you take me for a fool? I have known Shigure for too long. In the end, all he wanted was a place to rest in peace. At the hands of his brother."

"…...…...…...…."

"If you're not with the Abbey then, why are you here?" asked the Arc.

"She's here to tell us where's Renji, right?" Rokurou turned to the feline malak.

"Yes. He told me all about him. He wanted you to know of his whereabouts."

"Well, where is he?" asked the war daemon.

"In a place you know very well. Your home."

"No" Rokurou gasped in concern turning serious towards the malak cat" does "he" know of Renji?"

"He?" asked Laphicet.

"As far as I know, he doesn't. Shigure made sure Renji's existence was kept a secret from the Rangetsu clan. Though I'm not sure how long it will remain a secret."

"Then we have to go now!" the daemon swordsman turned to the earth malak" Eizen we're leaving to the far east."

"To find Renji? What's the destination?"

"I'll tell you all once we board the Van Eltia."

"I'm coming too" said Morgrim" you'll find him quicker with me around. And like you. I have a debt to pay to Shigure."

"What debt?" asked Silva.

"If it weren't for him I would have been another mindless malakhim of the Abbey. He wanted me to remain myself and that is why I pledge my loyalty to him."

The silver haired malak gave a nod of course he will understand the feline. It was Jaune who awaken his free will and let him stay like that even when they made a pact.

"Yay! We're off to another adventure!" Ruby was hyped.

"And Morgrim's coming with us!" added Selene.

"Yes. Hopefully this time, we might end up getting eaten by a giant shark" said the platinum-blond witch as everyone started at her" well, must I remind you the reaper is coming along for the ride?"

"If a giant shark comes, we kill it. Nothing is stopping us" Rokurou was truly determined _" just hold on Renji. Please, let us make it on time."_

"I wonder who's this "he" Rokurou mentioned" whispered Laphicet to Velvet.

"Probably someone he knows well" she replied.

* * *

Aboard the Van Eltia Eizen told Benwick to head east. The earth malak only told him to keep heading east because honestly he had no idea where they were going. It was made the young pirate confused questioning his sense of directions. Rokurou still hadn't told them yet. But with Morgrim revealing that Shigure's son was in his home was enough to tell the party. That it was something personal for the daemon swordsman. Others stood patiently, while others were so xcited they were going to a whole new land. Namely the three young malaks and Ruby. This journey has been worth it with all the places they've been to. Sure they knew the purpose of their mission, the fate of the world was a stake. But they were still enjoying the ride while they fight daemons and the Abbey. So yeah, some took it as one heck of a vacation. One of those once in a life time experience they couldn't miss.

Rokurou stood on the wooden railing of the deck. Lost in thought gazing at the sea. This wasn't exactly how he was expecting to return to his home. Even if he fulfilled his wish in killing Shigure, he felt like he wasn't ready to come back. His father would probably be proud of his achievement for taking down the deserter and traitor of the clan. With this, there's no doubt the old man would promote him as the new heir. Stormhowl could even be his. But something held him back from returning. Of course he was no longer human. A daemon could never become an heir, he knew it very well. So there was no need to return. Except finding out his brother has an offspring. An offspring he needed to protect from the clan. If his father's finds out of such a child, he will take him by force. Automatically making him the heir. There's a reason why Shigure kept him in secrecy and he already knew it. Morgrim was next to him, offering her assistance.

"You know exactly where Renji is?"

"Yes" replied the cat malak.

The daemon swordsman walked over to the group" sorry for keeping you guys waiting."

"Are you finally telling us where we're going? Benwick is feeling clueless" said Eizen.

"We're going to Mizuho island, located in the far east. The people there calls it" The Land of the Eastern Sun". Because it has the most wonderful view of the sun when it rises. I know it sounds corny. But it's part of their culture."

"So it's a foreign island?" said Velvet.

"It's my home after all. It will be different to other places we've been to. So a little history of the land won't hurt while we get there. Mizuho is divided into two territories. The North and the South. Each territory has many villages or provinces. But they're all ruled by one powerful authority. The North it is ruled by the Azuma clan."

"Are they swordsmen like you Rokurou?" asked Laphicet.

"No, they're different. They received a tougher training. Their way of fighting is different too. They're called" ninjas" and they're main goal is to gather information throughout the land."

"They're like the Bloodwings" said Jaune.

"Similar, yeah. But what separates them from the shadow guild is their missions. Most of them are assassinations. They strike from the shadows relying on stealth to carry out their work. They're silent and deadly. I doubt Tabatha's best agents will be able to take them on."

"Ninja are cool!" of course Ruby would know she has read stories about them back in Remnant.

"These ninjas sound like they're very dangerous" said Eleanor.

"They are. If you're their enemy. Luckily the Azuma clan made a peace treaty with the South after the Mizuho civil war that took place twenty five years ago. Now they're allies. As for the South, it is ruled by the Rangetsu clan. They protect the citizens and carry out the laws as well as tax collecting. They're the ones to decide the punishment for those that follow the laws set by them."

"So each region is ruled by an authority figure like the Midgand Empire and the Abbey?" said the Crowe.

"That's right. Though Mizuho is very distant and more relied on past traditions. They don't have any contact with the Empire and the Abbey They worship and respect the Empyreans and malakhim residing there. They're many shrines dedicated to them throughout the land. We will see plenty of them when we start traveling."

"Your home sounds very beautiful" said Selene.

"It's sounds like a paradise for malaks" added Silva.

"I like it too. Just by your description it sounds like the best place to live" said Pyrrha.

"Are there any exorcists on Mizuho?" asked Eizen.

"They are. A few who attends the temples. They're called monks and shrine maidens. There are also some ninjas in the Azuma clan that managed to form pacts with malakhim. But it's different from the Abbey. For starters, they don't seal their will and they share a deeper bond with them."

"It's basically the opposite of the Abbey" said the Arc chuckling at the irony.

"Pretty much" replied Rokurou.

"Does that mean Innominat's domain never reached Mizuho during the Ceremony of Suppression?" asked Eleanor.

"I doubt it. Mizuho it's too far off from any of the continents controlled by the Midgand Empire. Also the people only worship the four elemental Empyreans. They consider them as the true Gods of this world."

"So they might not know of the Primordial Empyreans?" said Jaune.

"Don't know about that. But there are people who have many beliefs. Maybe some of them might know them. Either way, I never heard of the Primordials until you and Selene came into the picture."

"Hmm...This Mizuho island sounds intriguing. I bet it hasn't had it's case of malevolence" said Magilou.

"I can't wait to go there. I've never been there before!" said an overjoyed Bienfu.

"I can't wait either!" followed Ruby.

"Here" the daemon swordsman handed Eizen a piece of paper" these are the exact coordinates to Mizuho. Our destination is Port Yamazaki. "

"I'll give them to Benwick right away before he goes crazy" the earth malak walked off.

"Now that we have that out of the way" the war daemon turned to Morgrim" where is Renji?"

"The last time I checked in with Shigure he was currently living with his mother at Hikaragi."

"Good choice for a place to hide him. Although is on the south region. Hikaragi is located in the mountains, isolated from the rest of the other provinces" Rokurou knew his brother played it smart by hiding his son there.

"Won't there be more security there because it's isolated from the rest?" asked Eleanor.

"Not likely. The Rangetsu clan is powerful but it doesn't have enough members to check on all provinces. There are posts stationed all over and sometimes they send small group of scouts. But Hikaragi is the most safest place to be in the South and less suspicious."

"All right, then what's the plan once we arrive?" said Velvet.

"We get to Hikaragi and get Renji off the island. No matter what happens, we can't let the Rangetsu know who he is."

"Shigure wanted Renji to be free from the burdens of the clan" said Morgrim.

"I know. That's why I will pay my debt to him."

* * *

The hours passed as the Van Eltia kept sailing to the east. It looked like there was no end. Rokurou did warned the group it was going to be a long journey to get to Mizuho. So they got comfy on the ship while some were playing the waiting game. The daemon swordsman couldn't believed he was going to return home after so long. Though it wasn't for a social visit. Shigure must have really kept his son in secret from the clan if they didn't knew anything of him. This outcome must have obviously taken place before he left. It worried him what his father would do if he finds out he has a grandson. Two possibilities the war daemon could think. One, he will forced Renji into the clan to become the next heir and there was the second one. Killing him as a sign of treason. The boy paying for his father's sins for leaving. Putting the blame on him. His old man was capable of doing such.

" _This will help from bringing too much attention"_ Rokurou decided to wear an eye patch to covered his daemon eye, no one from the clan or Mizuho knew that he has become one.

Benwick has suddenly called out to Eizen telling the malak there was land ahead. The party gazed from the deck into the distance. They could see the land. It was unknown to all of them. Except for Rokurou. Even how far they were yet, the daemon swordsman could recognized the port of Yamazaki. It hasn't changed since the last time he was here. An hour later the Van Eltia set anchor in one of the available docks. They party boarded down gazing at the new area. Definitely a port seeing so many fishermen. The war daemon explained fishing was Yamazaki's main source of production. He also mentioned there were many fishes in the waters that surround Mizuho island. Some were exotic, others were rare. The rarer the species the higher prize they can fetch in the market. One thing they were able to noticed about the people was the clothing and the place in general.

Some were wearing hats made of straw with a circular and triangular form. With sandals that seemed to be made of wood, others sandals were of the same material as Rokurou's. Their attires were definitely foreign like the daemon swordsman. Both male and female had similar types of clothing. The scenery also had that foreign atmosphere. Completely different from other places they've visited. Asides from that, somethings were the same. Like the shops, selling food, weapons, armor accessories, and items. The party was impressed with the sight. They just arrived and have already marked Mizuho as a the perfect place to explore. But Rokurou reminded them why they were here. Passing the small crowd, they were heading to the exit of the port. The war daemon said they needed to take the Tohkisaka highroad to get to the mountain path that will lead Hikaragi. So they didn't had time for sightseeing.

* * *

The Tohkisaka highroad was a mix variation of different types of environment. There was green pastures, plain ground, lakes and rocky paths. It was very beautiful and some of the party couldn't helped but enjoyed the scenery. What surprised them all, that they haven't encounter a single daemon. They've been traveling for hours and no sign of them. Rokurou commented there were hardly any daemons on Mizuho. Maybe it was because the people were very religious and faithful to the Empyreans. They respected malakhims and that could be why malevolence didn't spread much on this island. There hasn't been a case of people turning to daemons in a while. The daemon swordsman mentioned there was a case where malevolence was strong. During the Mizuho civil war twenty years ago. Obviously due to the violence and the many deaths. Rangetsu and Azuma clan collided furiously for control of the land.

But it ended with the Oju treaty which gave both clans control of the north and south regions. Rokurou said that the treaty happened because of the high intentions of his father wanting to end the war. And that was all he brought regarding his old man. This lead to some members of the group that there was some tension between him and the head of the clan. No one dared to ask him, though Laphicet was the most curious to know. As they continued traveling, they saw people tending to the large crop fields. All kinds of vegetables. There were also small food shops. The alluring scent has truly made the stomach of the young malaks. It was delicious and they were looking forward to eat some of the food from this land. Unfortunately, Rokurou said they didn't had time to waste. Their only priority was to find Renji and get him out of here. Laphicet, Selene and Silva sighed in disappointment.

The journey was truly a long one for the group. They were forced to stopped and take short breaks. Rokurou did warned them it will be a long trip to their destination. After another hour the war daemon said they were half way there. That was a relief. The swordsman mentioned the mountain path wasn't as long as the highroad. So it won't take them that long to reach Hikaragi village. Jaune turned to Velvet as she stared back at him. This whole thing really meant a lot to Rokurou. Both knew when it came to repaying debts there was no stopping him. He will get it done no matter what. Also, this was a personal request from his deceased brother. So it had more value than all the debts he fulfilled in the past. They knew he was very determined to do this but, there was one problem. They had no idea how the boy will take it. They were sure Renji didn't know the truth of what has become of his father.

The common thing to do will be not to tell him. But knowing Rokurou, he will be honest with the boy. How will he and his mother take it. No doubt they will be upset and they will hate the daemon swordsman. This whole thing might turned into an emotional tension ride. Something they weren't looking forward to. It was enough after what happened to Theodora and how Zaveid took it. The wind malak was hurt and upset and obviously he was putting the blame on Eizen. The same thing will happen again with the war daemon. But they all knew Rokurou was ready for it. He will welcome the boy and his mother's hatred on him for what he did. He didn't regretted killing his older brother. He even brought Stormhowl for the trip. But he has covered the long sword in a large piece of cloth. So no one said a word, even Ruby stood quiet. They just wanted to get there already.

The road changed as there were more rocks. It was also leading up. The party saw a sign that said" Oboro Mountain Path". They finally arrived, so it won't be long before arriving at Hikaragi. Rokurou was right. It was around forty minutes when they saw houses in the distance. It was truly a small village. Not many people around. What to expect on a place among the mountains. The shops were there too, and the smell reached the group. Laphicet stomach growled, along with Selene, Silva and Ruby. Velvet rolled her eyes and told Rokurou she was taking them to eat while he goes look for Renji. Magilou tagged along without saying a word. That was okay with the daemon swordsman but he told her to meet up at the shrine temple in the middle of the village later. It was the most noticeable place due to it's big size. So he, Eleanor, Eizen, Jaune, Pyrrha and Morgrim went ahead, separating from them.

* * *

Minutes later they arrived at the Hikaragi temple. Rokurou spotted someone sweeping the leaves on the ground. He was wearing a monk attire. But the daemon swordsman recognized him. He hasn't seen him in a while. A smile spread his lips, a long time friend who was also a friend of the Rangetsu clan. An older man looking in his middle fifties with a goat chin bear. The war daemon stopped the others as he climbed the stairs of the shrine. The man was still sweeping unaware of his presence. Returning to his home can be a good experience to catch up for old times sake. Jaune and the others followed him, thinking he was in a hurry to find Renji. There was someone else asides the monk, a young girl looking in her late teens wearing a red and white attire that belongs to a shrine maiden with long black hair tied on a pony tail and charcoal eyes. Finally the older monk saw the guests and gasped seeing the swordsman.

"Rokurou…." the monk stopped on his sweeping shocked, the same with the young girl with him" Is that really you?"

"Hi Haji" smiled the swordsman.

"My word. I haven't seen you in a while. I thought you left going after your brother."

"I did...I'm here on other business" his tone was serious.

"I see. Are these people with you?" Haji gazed at the rest of the group.

"I'm Jaune. Nice to meet you."

"Pyrrha. It's so nice to meet you Haji" smiled the red head.

"Ruby, always happy to meet new people!"

"Eleanor."

"Eizen."

"How are you doing Haji?" said the feline malak.

"And I'm the great Magilou. Prepare to be amaze by my magical witchcraft."

"Not now" the therion interrupted her as she turned to the monk" Velvet."

"Morgrim?" the monk stood a bit shocked as he looked at all directions" if you're here then..."

"Yes Haji, we're here on that kind of business" replied the cat malak.

" Let's talk inside. It's not safe here. Please come on in."

* * *

They followed the monk and the young shrine maiden inside the temple. Haji told them to remove their shoes. Rokurou forgot to tell them about some of the traditions of Mizuho. Before entering a residence or temple, it was mandatory to remove their shoes. It was a sign of courtesy and respect when entering a private household. So they obeyed with the daemon swordsman being first followed by Jaune, Pyrrha, Eleanor. Eizen was a bit hesitant not wanting his curse to play tricks on him. But he removed his boots and thank goodness nothing bad happened. As they went inside there was a table on the floor with some statues as decorations. They could be deities, representation as to what the Empyreans look to the people of the foreing land. Haji knelt as way to get seated and he allowed the guests to do the same while the shrine maiden remained standing. Morgrim lied near the table. The temple looked nice, it was definitely well taken care off and kept it well clean.

"Where are my manners? This is my daughter Mirai."

The shrine maiden gave a bow to the group while smiling warmly at Rokurou. Eleanor saw this and frowned, what was with her. She seemed to know the daemon swordsman. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. Strange thing, she had no idea why.

"Would any of you would like to drink some tea?" asked Haji.

"No thanks. You know I was never a tea-person" replied the war daemon.

"Never being a drinker of tea" replied Velvet.

"I wouldn't mind. If it's too much trouble" said Pyrrha.

"Same with me" said Jaune.

"Yes thank you" said the red head exorcist.

"No thank you" replied Eizen.

"If you have cookies and milk, I don't mind. Then again, I don't drink tea" said Ruby.

"Your our guests. It is our honor to serve you" smiled the monk as Mirai left to make the tea.

"So, how are you doing?" asked the monk.

"Like I said. I'm here on business. Not a social visit."

"I will guess it has to do with your brother?"

"Sort of" Rokurou decided to come out and say it" Shigure's dead. I killed him."

"I'd figured that will be the case. It will explain the eye patch. You lost an eye during the fight?."

"Yes" he didn't like lying to one of his good friends but it was needed to, nobody here must know that he's a daemon.

"Then the traitor has been silent and the honor of the Rangetsu clan has been re-stablished. Your father will be proud. I'm certain with this, he'll name you the new heir. You even have Stormhowl with you. Are you here to visit him?"

"Haji you can drop the act" spoke Morgrim" I told Rokurou everything."

"Apologies then."

Mirai arrived with a tray an elegant green white ceramic pot with four cups. She laid on the table, serving her father first followed to the three guests. Jaune took a small sip of the green liquid and it was good. Pyrrha and Eleanor did the same and both like it too. Haji smiled in return as he took a sip of his cup.

"Herbal tea. It's among our most pride drinks in the land. It comes from the leaf of a plant that only grows in Mizuho."

"It's very good, thank you" said the Arc.

"Likewise" followed Pyrrha.

"Anyway. So you know of your brother's legacy?"

"Yeah. It took me by surprise when he told me he had a son before dying. But he asked me to look after him as his final words. You know me. I always pay my debts."

"If you're willing to take responsibility for young Renji. Then I will take you have no interest in returning to your father and the clan?"

"I can't go back. Not ever" he muttered the last part" I only want to take Renji far away from here."

"That's good to hear. He's a nice boy with a kind mother. I say your brother chose wisely to have her as his woman. He needs someone to be there for him. A role model, a new father figure."

"Even if that role model is his father's murderer?"

"There's no need to blame yourself Rokurou. It had to be done."

"I don't regret it. I just regret that I will have to tell his kid, what I did."

"You're still his family. You are his uncle after all" Haji took another sip from his cup.

"How are Renji and Yumi?" asked Morgrim.

"They're both fine. Yumi is her usual self and Renji...Well, always focusing on his training."

"Training?" that took the daemon swordsman by surprise.

"Yes. Shigure started training him before he left. But he didn't had the time to finish it" replied the malak cat.

The war daemon stood in deep thought.

"You're all welcome to stay for as long as you like. Morgrim will tell you where Renji lives" the monk put his cup down as his eyes went downcast in concern.

"Is something wrong?" asked Jaune.

"There is. I refuse to stay silent with you Rokurou. For the sake of our friendship. Take Renji and Yumi away from Mizuho and don't come back" the man sounded serious.

"What?" asked Eleanor.

"Are they in danger?" the feline malak grew worried.

"No. The boy's identity remains a secret….For the time being. But it will be wise to take them both away from here as quickly as possible."

"What's going on Haji?" Rokurou didn't sounded happy.

"You know the treaty of the Rangetsu and Azuma clan, of their formed alliance?"

"What of it?"

"The Azuma has been sending their top ninjas all over the land to gather information for the Rangetsu. I wish I was wrong. But I have a strong feeling your father might be suspecting he has a grandson from your brother."

"Damn" growled the daemon swordsman" father was always clever. It's a surprise it took him this long to suspect."

"If that's true. Then we must hurry" said Morgrim.

"We can't waste any more time" Rokurou got up turning to the chubby cat" take me to Renji."

"What about us? We want to come with you" said Eleanor.

"You guys stay here and wait for Velvet and the others."

"It's better this way. We can meet up like we planned" followed the Arc.

"Please Rokurou, be careful" spoke Mirai in full concern.

The daemon swordsman gave a nod as he left the temple grounds with Morgrim.

"So, how do you know Rokurou?" asked the red head exorcist our of curiosity, or maybe it was something else.

"One of the reasons I hold him in high regards" replied Hanji with a smile" five years ago. Rokurou saved my daughter's life and I've been in debt to him since."

The young shrine maiden nodded as her cheeks turned red" he was so brave to risked his life for mine. I will never forget his courage and kindness."

Eleanor stood quiet and did her best not to frowned. She tried to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth, drinking some tea. Jaune was seeing the whole thing with a smirk on his lips. He will let it slide this time. Because he had a feeling this sort of behavior from the former praetor was going to be seen often.

"I pray all goes well with Rokurou. I felt some bad vibes about this day."

"Excuse me sir-Haji" Jaune spoke to the monk" what will happen if the Rangetsu finds out of Renji?"

"If that ever happens. The boy will be taken from his mother due that he's of Rangetsu blood. Since Rokurou isn't interested in returning to the clan. The boy shall become the next heir in line. As for his mother...Most likely, she'll be executed for treason."

"Executed?!" gasped Pyrrha.

"Why would they do that?" asked Eizen.

"Because she's been hiding the boy from the clan. Such is an act of high treason against the rulers of the southern region provinces. The punishment is death."

" _I hope everything goes well. I wanted to stay here a little longer. At least to spend some time with Velvet. But now that I know about this. We really need to leave."_

"Pretty much we'll be in quite a bind soon" the pirate malak took his coin and tossed it once" this curse will never end."

Now Pyrrha, Jaune and Eleanor were truly worried. They hoped they can meet up with the others and that Rokurou succeeds in getting Renji and his mother to safety so they can get off this island.

* * *

Rokurou followed Morgrim through the few houses of the small village. They were poorly in construction. Hikaragi wasn't the most wealthy of the southern provinces. It was also the perfect place to hide Shigure's son. The Rangetsu would never think he will be all the way out here. But Haji's words had made him think otherwise. If the Azuma clan were aiding in gathering information, they might already know of Renji's existence. Which means, his father probably knows. He will take the monk's words and get them out of here. The sooner he get to them, the better. The feline malak stopped on the last house that was isolated from the rest. This must be it, where Yumi and Renji live. The cat started scratching on the front door for a couple of seconds. She knew Yumi will answered since that was supposed to be her secret knock.

The wooden door slip opened revealing a young woman in her late twenties. With hazel hair tied on a single bun with cerulean eyes, wearing a pink kimono with white socks and black sandals, she was very pretty. Her expression was of joy and relief seeing the feline malak. Rokurou knew this woman was Yumi, Shigure's woman and the mother of Renji. She was obviously like this thinking the legate swordsman has returned. It was now bothering him that he will have to break the sad news to her and her child. The war daemon has troubled understanding about love ever since he lost his humanity. Maybe, because he has never fallen in love before. Mirai was giving him warm and longing glances. But he thought she was glad to see him again. The young woman's change only seeing the cat, she still hasn't noticed the swordsman yet.

"Morgrim...Is Shigure…."

"I'm sorry Yumi. This is Rokurou, his younger brother."

The woman turned to the young man giving him a nod" hello there…."

"Hi Yumi" it felt awkward, he was having a hard time expressing himself, usually when he didn't had a problem with that.

"If you're here...Then that means Shigure is…."

"I'm afraid so" replied the cat malak.

"I was preparing for the worse when he left. And he assured me, he wasn't coming back" tears emerged.

Rokurou stood in thought just by looking at her reaction. It was enough to tell that this woman truly care for his brother. Shigure can be as good with women as he was with a sword. No doubt about it.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked the younger Rangetsu.

"Sure."

"We would love to. But I'm afraid we don't have the luxury to stay for too long" said Morgrim.

Yumi nodded as she lead the two inside the house. It was very small. Rokurou didn't had the time to remove his sandals he knew why he was here. Get her and Renji out of here. From what he has known of the Azuma clan, they didn't waste time. They were the best at gathering information. If they found out of Shigure's son, then it was too late. The daemon swordsman was starting to get inpatient. He didn't even bothered sitting on the table. He was looking around for any signs of the boy. Honestly he still hasn't come to terms that he has a nephew. Or what will be his reaction when he sees him. He just wanted to get them both off this island immediately.

"Where's Renji?" asked the war daemon.

"He's, in his room training. He's not allowed to go outside."

"Listen Yumi, there's no time. We believe there's a chance the Rangetsu clan might know of Renji's heritage" said Morgrim.

"No" the woman was shocked covering her mouth.

"We can't stay here."

"I'll go get him. Shigure told me we'll be safe here for a while. But not forever" the young woman left in a hurry.

"So, how old is Renji?" he asked the cat malak.

"He's seven. He must have turned eight by now."

"He's too young to be enduring the life of a Rangetsu" he knew better than anyone that it wasn't an easy life belonging to the clan.

"Shigure said the same thing. I guess you two can be so much alike."

"We both know if my father finds out I'm a daemon, he will have me executed along with Yumi. And Renji will be the true heir."

"Yes. We can't let that happen. We must keep him safe" said the feline malak.

"Do you think…." he didn't know why he was nervous even if it was a stupid question to be asking at this time" he will hate me?"

"I honestly don't know. Yumi did suspected Shigure was going to meet his end at your hands someday. It was something he planned from the start. It is the reason why he kept pushing you to get stronger. It's unclear if she said anything to Renji. But you should prepare yourself for the worst, just in case."

"Yeah, I was afraid you would say that" the daemon swordsman gave a sigh.

Yumi returned with someone behind her" don't be shy Renji come say hi. Morgrim is here."

From behind the young woman stood a small boy wearing a blue yukata with brown sandals. He had a pair of short wooden swords strapped on his back. That was one of the things that got Rokurou's attention. The first thing, his face was the living image of his older brother. His dark hair was short with a small pony tail, same yellow eyes. But his face was full of innocence. Just like any other child. Rokurou felt like smiling meeting his nephew for the first time. It was still a shocked that Shigure kept this from him and the clan. The boy smiled staring at the feline but his expression changed as he saw the swordsman. He was scared, because he didn't know him, he was just a stranger. His mother reassured him it was all right. It gve Rokurou the feeling that he might know already. Nobody said this was going to be easy.

"Hello Renji. How you've been?" said Morgrim.

"I'm okay…." his tone was soft.

"This is…." the cat malak was about to introduce the swordsman.

"Rokurou Rangetsu. Shigure was my older brother."

"Then you're...My uncle" the boy kept staring at him.

"That's right dear. He's your family" replied Yumi.

"Look, we don't have time. Pack your things. We're leaving now" said the daemon swordsman.

"We don't have much. But we'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

"I'll stand guard outside. Morgrim, stay with them."

Rokurou stood outside of the house having a bad feeling all of the sudden. Looking around he noticed there weren't any people in the small village. They were probably in their houses, that made his feeling get worse. For some strange reason, he felt like he was being watched. The possibility of his father knowing getting stronger. That means members of the Rangetsu clan could be heading here any minute. At least the others were safe, Renji was their target. It was true what Haji said. Yumi will definitely get imprisoned and executed for her crime. And her son will be forced into the clan. He glared, that wasn't happening. If Shigure didn't wanted him to be part of it, then he was going to make sure his choice is fulfilled. Looking after the boy was now his responsibility.

Finally the door slid opened revealing Yumi holding two bags with Renji behind her. Morgrim next to them. Before the daemon swordsman could say a word Mirai came rushing to him. He got worried, it looked like a bad sign.

"What's wrong?"

"Come to the temple, quickly."

"We're on our way" he turned to the mother and son.

* * *

As they made their way back to the Hikaragi temple. Mirai kept silent, she told Rokurou her father will explain everything when they get there. But judging from her tone, it was serious. He already had a feeling what it was about. The Azuma clan knew of Renji's heritage. Meaning, so did the Rangetsu clan. His father knew the truth. And he probably knows he was trying to protect the boy from falling to his grasp. Looks like leaving Mizuho wasn't going to be as easy as he first thought. If things go as he was thinking, they will have to fight their way through. Going after both Rangetsu and Azuma was no easy task. It will be very different than fighting the Abbey. Rokurou knew the strength of the swordsmen from Rangetsu and the Azuma ninja. Even with the malaks, Velvet, exorcists, witch, two huntresses and even with the reaper by their side. They will have a hard time fighting them.

Arriving at the temple Mirai lead Rokurou, Renji and Morgrim deeper into the building. Passing the hall where there stood the table they got seated to have tea. It reached all the way to the back. The daemon swordsman's feeling for worse. This mist be some sort of emergency wherever the shrine maiden was taking them. Opening a door to a room that's where he saw Haji and everyone else waiting for him. Laphicet, Jaune and Eleanor were glad to see him back. But their faces said something was wrong. The atmosphere in the room has sure changed when he entered. So he will guessed the worse has happened. Their time was running short. This rescue mission has become so complicated. Just another day for the party.

"No good news?"

"Blame it on Eizen. We should have seen this coming having the Reaper with us" said Magilou.

"Now's not the time. We have a serious problem here" Jaune scolded the witch.

"Indeed. It seems I was correct all along. The Azuma ninja have gathered information that the boy who is Shigure's son is currently residing here. Knowing how fast they work, the Rangetsu clan must already know and they're probably on their way here as I speak" said Haji.

"How long it will take them to get here?" asked Velvet.

"A while. Considering the Rangetsu province Yoshima is far from here. A day and a half on foot. We can still make it out of here safely" said Rokurou.

"I'm not taking that risk. There's a hidden passage on this temple that reveals a shortcut that leads straight to Yamazaki Port. Go and don't look back."

"Haji...If you do this, they might have you kill and Mirai for treachery" the daemon swordsman was worried.

"It won't matter. The important thing is that you get Renji off this island before your father finds him."

"Can you come with us?" asked Laphicet.

"My place is here. I must continue to fulfill my duties as a monk."

"Let's not waste any more time and leave already" said the Crowe.

"Mirai. Take them to the passage."

"Yes, father. This way."

* * *

Mirai was concerned as she lead the group through the temple's secret passage. She has stolen a few glances at Rokurou. One thing it was noticed by Eleanor. The red head exorcist didn't like it, not knowing why. Obviously the shrine maiden was in debt to him for saving her life. But there was so much more than that. It seems like she was interested in the swordsman. The former praetor wondered if she will still feel the same way if she finds out he was a daemon now. She felt like telling her. But it was wrong. That was up to him to say not her. It upset her, why was she thinking like this. Maybe this whole thing in Mizuho was starting to get to her. There was no need to get upset with Mirai, she was a kind person. Still she refused to believed it's because she was jealous of her. Eleanor was sure she was zero interest in Rokurou as she has told Jaune countless of times.

Reaching a dead end Mirai pressed a small part of the wall. Which it was the switch to opened the secret passage. The group thanked her and Haji for their cooperation as she nodded. She whispered to Rokurou" be careful" as they entered the passage way. It closed as the shrine maiden's eyes were on the daemon swordsman. Eleanor tried to get her head in the game. What was important is head back to Yamazaki Port. As they traveled the path of the passage it became silent. Yumi was worried and nervous. Who couldn't blamed the poor young woman. She's being in hiding looking after her son for so long. Knowing if they find her, it will be her end and she won't be able to see her son again. As for Renji the young boy was too quiet since leaving his home. He was glad to be finally out of the house. A mixture of relief and joy spread his features. But it was strange being with this group of people. Mainly, Rokurou.

The boy gas given non-stop glances at the swordsman. Some of the group have noticed him and were taken back by his striking resemblance to Shigure. Truly, he was his son. Just by the many looks he was giving the war daemon, they suspected he knew the truth. That he killed his father. His reaction was understandable. It wouldn't surprised him if he ends up hating Rokurou. The whole drama will have to wait until they reached the Yamazaki Port. They reached the exit of the long tunnel of the passage. The party was now at long field path. Looks like they needed to keep going straight ahead. Jaune told everyone to be careful and keep their eyes opened. They should be expecting company. This was the perfect to find out about their opponent. So the Arc asked the daemons swordsman. About the members of the Rangetsu and Azuma clan.

Rokurou have already told them about being in charge of the northern and southern regions of Mizuho. But he didn't gave details of their strength. The Azuma ninja were experts in stealth, gathering information and formidable opponents. Lowering your guard down when fighting one, will be a fatal mistake. Then there was the swordsmen of the Rangetsu clan. It didn't have to blood related to become members. Many loyalists and those who are interested in learning the ways of the sword can join too. What makes them extremely dangerous. That they were all trained by his father. He told them he was the strongest swordsmen in the island and probably the world. He added, that not even Shigure was able to beat him. That was enough for the party to know how big of a threat he is. Rokurou was able to beat the legate because he outsmarted him in the last second. They had their hands full in this one.

As they reached a forest with a river the war daemon signaled everyone to stopped. Jaune and Velvet looked at each other not knowing what was going on. Rokurou mouthed" they were here" shocking everyone. They quickly drew their weapons. They were caught off guard as many projectiles were fired at them, from so many directions. They weren't artes, but very sharp metal objects. As they were blocked by the group and some hit trees, they took a closer glance. They were in the form of a star. A metal throwing star, they've never seen such weapons before. But Jaune knew remembering back in Remnant when he read so many comic books. Asides from his favorite one X-ray and Vav, there were other types he will read. Among them were of ninjas. Looks like Rokurou's description of the Azuma are exactly as the ones from those comics. They party was suddenly surrounded.

The Azuma ninja really do looked like the ones from the Arc's comic. All dressed in black with masks. Except these ones had silver shoulder pads. They weren't the only ones. A large group of people wearing yukata and holding swords arrived getting in front of the ninjas. Many of them had a bald hair cut with a shirt pony tail. Rokurou recognized them as the swordsmen of the Rangetsu clan. Looks like they were being followed after all. Fighting was their only option now. After they were so close of reaching Yamazaki. They were outnumbered. There were over fifteen swordsmen and over ten ninjas, so the odds were against the party. Before any sudden movements could be made, a new figure arrived facing the group. His eyes were on the daemon swordsman. Rokurou fixed his eyes on the man before him. Of course he will be here.

He had dark hair with gray sides tied on a pony tail. Piercing yellow eyes wearing a dark red yukata with closed black sandals. The man stood very tall looking in 6'6, looking in his late fifties, he was very intimidating. He had such high authority even stronger than Shigure or Artorius. He was really serious. But his eyes were on the daemon swordsman. His face was definitely the resemblance of Rokurou and his older brother. This was the head of Rangetsu clan, Heichiro Rangetsu.

"Welcome home son. You have Stormhowl in your possession and your missing an eye. You have fulfilled your duty in getting rid of the traitor Shigure. Good work, I'm proud of you."

"Yeah...I did killed him…It wasn't easy, though" confirmed the daemon swordsman in the presence of Yumi and Renji.

"Understandable. Your brother was a formidable opponent. Needless to say, you can finally return and claim your rightful place as the next heir of the Rangetsu clan."

"I don't think you would want that."

"How so? You're here and you eliminated your brother. Unless, there's something else you're not telling me. You're keeping a secret from me."

"You already know father. The Azuma told you, right?"

"Then it's true Shigure had an offspring behind my back? I have a grandson without knowing" Heichiro had his eyes on the young Renji" my only concern...What are you doing with him?"

"I'm getting him and his mother out of Mizuho. Simple as that."

"Are you insinuating you're leaving the clan too?" now the head of the Rangetsu was upset" will you become a traitor as well?"

"It's nothing personal. But Shigure asked me to look after him as his last words, not you. So from now on, Renji and Yumi are both under my care. And I'm getting them out of here."

"Then unfortunately we have a disagreement. I can't let you do that. If you want to betray the clan too, it's your choice. You know the consequences of doing so. However, the boy stays. As he will become the next heir. The same for you and his mother. Traitors must face the law of the Rangetsu clan and meet their punishment."

"All the better reason to leave. Sorry, but I'm not planning on dying here. Neither Yumi and Renji. Wish thing could have been different. But I'm doing this for Shigure. You know me father, I always pay my debts one way or the other."

"You have dig your own grave. And here I was hoping you would return to rule when I retire. You're just like your brother, another disappointment in the family."

"Can't always have what you want" Rokurou grinned.

"What are we going to do?" asked Velvet.

"Can we take all of them on?" followed Jaune.

"Forget it. There's too many of them. And each swordsmen was trained by my father. The Azuma ninja aren't to be taken lightly either."

"Seems like fighting is our only option" said Eleanor.

"Listen good" the daemon swordsman's tone was dead serious" you guys take Yumi and make a break for it."

"You can't be serious. We won't get far" said Laphicet.

"This plan is crazy. They will catch up to us in no time" said Ruby.

"I suggest splitting up might be more effective in avoiding them" said Pyrrha.

"That sounds right. We'll do that" asked the Arc.

"I should have seen this coming. But I don't regret it. I'm doing this for Shigure too" said Morgrim.

"Yumi" the war daemon turned to the young woman" I won't let anything happen to Renji, I give you my word."

"What are you going to do?" the woman sounded worried.

Rokurou only gaze a the rive before them _"_ _sometimes, you're forced to do something crazy."_

"What will it be Rokurou?" Heichiro spoke as all of his men unsheathed their katanas and the Azuma ninja readied their kunai and shuriken" I will give you a chance to stand down and give up the boy and his mother. If you surrender peacefully, you have my word your sentence won't be execution. You can still be among the clan. With the exception that you won't be the heir. That sounds like a far better fate than death."

"You're breaking my heart" at this point he didn't care, if he only knew the truth, then he wouldn't be giving him such an option.

"Choose wisely. It doesn't have to lead to a blood bath. Those that aren't involve can leave the land with your lives intact in return to hand over the traitors. It's a fair choice."

The daemon swordsman only gazed at the group as he did the unthinkable. Grabbing Renji's hand he jumped into the water dodging shurikens and kunai. That was the party's chance to leave.

"Everyone split up!" shouted Jaune.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Evil cliffhanger of course you will see more of these babies it's me after all lol.**

 **-I know there are so many OC's. Usually I don't like adding too many of them but I had to. Since this is Rokurou's home and we don't know squat about it in canon.**

 **-Yes Mizuho island (yet another Symphonia reference I love keep adding them). To describe the land it's like ancient Japan with the usual traditions and some made up by yours truly.**

 **-Let's face it people a land based of ancient Japan is nothing without ninjas in it. You have to add them it's mandatory. It's like peanut butter and chocolate they go well together.**

 **-I added more Rokurou/Eleanor goodness because I love seeing her getting jealous without knowing it lol.**

 **-Next chapter I will focus more on Rokurou and Renji's relationship since I made it looked so vague in this chapter.**

 **-Morgrim had to be in the chapter since I know she cares a lot about Shigure.**

 **-Now the big questions. Will the party leave Mizuho in one piece? Will Rokurou save Renji from the fate of being with the Rangetsu clan? All will be answer in the next chapter which it will be a bit longer than this one.**

 **-On another topic I heard rumors regarding Tales of Vesperia Definitive Edition. They said it's going to have dual audio but I don't know. I don't think they will have the original voice cast to re-do the game, it will take Bandai Namco so much money to do it. There's also Troy Baker who voiced Yuri saying he was done with doing JRPG's sadly. I can't tell if those rumors are true. Personally I think it will only have Japanese voices with English sub.**

 **Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah I'm so happy to finally have Vesperia it's so much fun. Though I screwed up with the weapon upgrade feature that allows to increase the overlimit bar lol. It's a mess when you can't read shit Japanese. I'm almost at the end of the game and I STILL don't know how to freaking back step and use a mystique arte. I know you must have three overlimit bars and the special skill but I can only use a burst arte. It's so frustrating. Asides of that glad that you enjoyed the twist I added in the chapter and choosing the song "Raise your Flag".**

 ***Andromeda- don't worry I will keep on updating. Maybe not as fast as usual but I will still update.**

 ***M.H Pintner- yeah sorry for the delay but like I said I will try hard to update faster. And don't worry the hot spring scene will eventually come.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will sent it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Land of the Eastern Sun part 2


	56. Land of the Eastern Sun part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 56 Land of the Eastern Sun part 2

(Location: Mizuho the land of the eastern sun outskirts of Hikaragi province Rangetsu territory)

Rokurou kept swimming against the strong current of the river. Even if it was impossible. He used all of his strength to keep swimming the opposite direction. It wasn't easy, especially when he was only using one arm. The other was still holding the hand of Renji. Trying to swim while holding onto the young boy was difficult. The daemon swordsman was also worried that being underwater for too long will affect the boy. He won't be able to take it and he will stop breathing. So the swordsman hold him tightly trying to swim to the shore. At this rate, it was impossible with the current getting stronger. Things weren't so bad. At least he was able to get away from his father and all of the forces of the Rangetsu and Azuma clan. He was hoping the others were all right and Yumi was with them. He felt terrible for doing that in front of her but it was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

If he hadn't, everyone would have been dead by now. The war daemon managed to reach the shore as he jumped off holding the boy. He immediately went to check on Renji's vitals. His lone eye widened, hearing no pulse. Quickly he performed CPR on the boy. He didn't returned to his home for this. He was going to live and he was going to live a life free of the clan's burdens. Shigure wanted that, and sure hell he wanted that too. After a couple of minutes Rokurou did it, Renji was breathing again while coughing a lot of water he swallowed. He sighed in relief grabbing his body. They needed to leave just to make sure if the Azuma ninja weren't still searching for him. The daemon swordsman went further into a forest looking for a safe place to spend the night since the sun was setting down. Velvet, Jaune and the others can take care of themselves. So he didn't had to worry about them.

His priority was keeping his nephew safe. He was still unconscious as it got dark. It seems he was in luck as he spotted a cave not too far. Still carrying the young boy he entered and made sure it wasn't inhabited by any animals. Once it was clear Rokurou went to search for some firewood to make a campfire. After that, he went to hunt for some wood. Eating was a luxury for daemons. He could eat but he didn't had to. He couldn't die of starvation. Renji, on the other hand, he must be hungry after everything that's happened. The camp fire was done as he left the cave to look for some food. The war daemon couldn't blame the boy. He meets his uncle and finds out he killed his father in the same day. He was ready for him to tell him a few things. It was to be expected, he was going to hate him. It's the kind of reaction when you faced off with the murderer of your own father.

Thanks to his hunting skills, Rokurou was able to catch a rabbit. It will be enough for Renji until the next day. Once the sun sets tomorrow, he will start searching for the others. Getting everyone off this island was the top mission. The daemon swordsman returned to the cave as he put the dead rabbit with some sticks and on the fire, until it's well cooked. Renji was still unconscious. At some point, the war daemon was gazing over his wooden training swords. Both were in the same length as his short swords. It made him wondered why train with two swords. Did Shigure wanted him to train the style. Usually, he was hoping the boy will be training with a single sword style. Obviously because his father was a master with one sword. The sight of the weapons made him smiled. What was going through his brother's head back then. In fact, what was going through his head when he decided to keep this from him.

While the rabbit was being cooked Rokurou was in deep thought. Stealing glances at Renji then at Stormhowl. Why did he brought the sword along. He wasn't clinging to the blade as a trophy for killing his older brother. Though Haji, his father and even Yumi saw it that way. They were wrong. It was more of a keepsake, a memento of his brother. Maybe his nephew was the answer. So many questions ran through his head. The daemon swordsman focused on the rabbit. Another question that interrupted his thoughts. If he wasn't a daemon, would he wanted to return to the clan. In truth he admire the Rangetsu clan but his only vision, well, more like obsession was to surpassed Shigure. That same obsession and anger is what made him a war daemon in the first place. It was all about getting stronger than him and even with finally defeating him. He still wasn't strong enough.

The war daemon heard stirring next to him. Renji seemed to be waking up. He hoped the boy takes it well that they got separated from Yumi and the others. His eyes slowly opened as his nose sniffed the aroma of the cooked rabbit. His stomach growled. True to Rokurou suspicions, he was indeed hungry. But his eyes were on the swordsman, gasping in fear. He was now focusing on his surroundings. It was dark, but the fire in front of him was keeping some light to the area. Rokurou expected anything less. His reaction was normal. Especially if he didn't remembered what happened. He probably thinks it was all a bad dream. He didn't met his uncle and the murderer of his father and he didn't dragged him to a river, almost to die. And now he was here, with him on who knows where. Away from his mother and home.

"Take it easy. We're in a cave, somewhere outside of Hikaragi. I think the food's done. You don't mind eating rabbit?"

"My mother...Where's my mother?" asked the worried boy.

"We got separated. Don't worry I know she's fine. She's with Jaune and Velvet. My friends will look after her while I look after you."

"…..."

"Hope you're hungry. It's finally well cooked."

Renji only gave a small nod as Rokurou removed the cooked rabbit and cut a piece. Putting it on a stick handing it to the boy. Obviously it was too hot to eat, so he waited or blow into it. There was a short silence between the two. The young boy was gently blowing on the hot meat until it was good to consumed. After a while, he took his first bites. The daemon swordsman felt awkward not knowing what to say. They were alone. It was the best time for him to get everything off his chest. But he was too focused on eating. Truthfully, he wasn't expecting to have any family asides his father and older brother. This was harder on him than he thought. Renji kept eating the piece until he was done and the war daemon offered him more. He nodded and he gave him another one. Not like he was planning to be an uncle in the first place.

"It's good, right?"

The boy only nodded resuming his chewing.

"Listen Renji. I'm sure you want to hear the whole thing. I know at your age it must be hard to face harsh moments. About what I said back there, with my father…."

"….."

"It's true. I did killed your father, my brother. I won't hold it against you if you want to hate me. You have every right to. It will sound cruel but I don't regret killing him. So, it's okay. You can let it out."

"I barely know you…." he whispered.

"Y-Yeah, but didn't you hear what I just said? I killed your father. You and Shigure must have had a close relationship. It doesn't matter. Just be honest with your feelings."

"That's not true...We weren't that close. I hardly knew him. He did started training me but I never got the chance to know him better. Not close enough to call him father."

"I guess. Shigure didn't had time to raise you. Once he left Mizuho, he never returned."

"That's why...I don't know how to feel of his loss. He's gone and I don't know if I should feel sad. I don't know how to feel about you either."

"…."

"My mother always kept telling me that he was a good person. But he had a hard time expressing himself. So he barely showed any affection for me."

"That's definitely Shigure all right" his grinned suddenly faded" but what's this of not knowing how to feel about me?"

"I know killing someone is wrong. But I hardly know you. Even when you're my uncle. I can't seem to hate you."

"Okay…." the daemon swordsman was at a loss for words" I thought you would after what I did. It's logical to hate someone who has taken a family member from you" that was true, Rokurou thought of Velvet her younger brother killed by Artorius.

"I said I can't hate you. Because I hardly knew my father it's hard to tell if I miss him. You're just a stranger I just met."

"Fair enough" he decided not to get into the topic anymore" so why are you training with two swords?"

"It was my father's idea. He told me I have to master the two sword style before I can master the one sword."

"He said that?" that took the war daemon by surprise as the boy nodded.

"He told me I should master the Rangetsu style…."

"If that's the case then, wouldn't it be better if you join my father's clan? You are his grandson."

"What about you? Why don't you want to come back?"

"Don't have much of a choice" he didn't wanted to tell him he was a daemon yet" but if you want to master the Rangetsu style, being part of the clan will help you a lot."

"That's not what my father would want. He…."

"Renji? What is it? I know I'm not the best person to share your secrets. But I'm hear to help in any way I can. But it's all right if you don't want to."

"You should know. You're my uncle" the boy has taken something from his yukata."

"A scroll?" Rokurou gazed at it, as the boy gave it to him, it was still wet from being at the river" what's in it?"

"He gave me this after he left. He knew you were going to kill him."

"…."

As the war daemon took the scroll, he thought of Renji's words. Morgrim told him the same thing. That Shigure was pushing him so he could become strong enough to kill him. Opening the scroll, his eyes widened recognizing his older brother's writing. It was a letter written for his son. This was definitely personal not for someone like him to read.

"Can I?" he turned to him as he nodded, he didn't had a problem.

So Rokurou started reading the letter.

 **Dear son. Man, that sure sounds weird just saying it. I know we barely spent any time together. Couldn't stay with you and your mom kiddo. At least I got enough time to teach you the basics. Hopefully, my little brother will pick up where I left off. He's very good with the two sword style, he'll be the perfect teacher for you. I'm telling you this because I won't be getting back. Sorry kiddo, but I won't be seeing you or your mom again. My life will end once my brother gets strong enough to end my life. Now don't freak out, I know it sounds crazy. But that's how it is when it comes to the life of someone who trains under the sword. I chose to betrayed the Rangetsu clan which it's up to my little brother to hunt me down and take me out. He's got potential and he become strong but he has ways to go.**

 **Anyway don't feel down. Just because you won't see me again it doesn't mean it's the end. You still have whole life to cover. Your life is very important and what matters the most is how you live it. Just live it the way you want to. Without others telling you how to live it. Be free, see the world, challenge strong opponents, live under the thrill of battle. Someday you will face off against a very strong opponent and that's when you will truly feel alive. The clan is no place for you. You're better than any of those pricks, even better than father. I know Rokurou will agreed with me. The day you meet my little brother, it will mean I'll be dead. Try not to give him a hard time okay. Be nice to him. He has quite the temper but he's all right brother.**

 **Take care kiddo and tell your mom I'm sorry for being a lousy boyfriend. One more thing. Look after Morgrim she was my malak. Chubby cat, you can't miss her. She will need someone who can replace me. Who's a better candidate than my own kid?**

 **Hope for the best.**

 **Shigure Rangetsu**

Rokurou was done reading the letter and he couldn't believe it. Never thought his brother would looked up to him that much. To trust him enough to place the responsibility of taking care of his son in his hands. Of course this letter was written before Shigure found out he became a daemon. But still, this letter proves he truly cared for him. Honestly the daemon swordsman didn't know what to say, or what to think. He re-read the scroll a few times before putting it down. It must have been so hard for Renji to read this letter. To accept his father wasn't coming back because he will be dead. All the better reason to get him and his mother out of here. The war daemon handed the scroll back to the boy. It didn't changed anything. He will look after him, paying his debt to his brother as his last words.

"You knew all along?"

"At first. I thought it was a lie...I wish it was a lie. You know, it didn't bothered me much. It was my mother who took it hard. She cried every day. She said she wanted me to have a nice family. But it couldn't be that family without my father."

"Your mother is really something. It's not the number that counts. It doesn't matter if you're missing your father. What counts is the person that takes cares of you the most and is always there for you. When you need comfort, food, shelter. That's what family is all about."

Renjo nodded" my mother matters to me a lot. She's always there for me."

"Right. And I'll make sure you're reunited with her" smiled the swordsman.

"Thanks...Uncle…."

"That's going to get some getting used to" he chuckled" do you want to eat more?"

"No. I'm fine now. I'm feeling sleepy."

"Then get some rest. We're waking up early in the morning. I know it's not the most comfortable place to sleep, but it will have to do."

The boy nodded walking off but he suddenly stopped" you're not really a bad person. Thanks for being here. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Rokurou mentally sighed _" he doesn't know I'm a daemon_ _yet_ _. I will have to tell him eventually."_

* * *

The next day Rokurou has put out the campfire early and stood on night watch. But he got enough hours to rest. Once the first rays of the sun emerged he woke up Renji. It didn't bothered the boy since he used to getting up so early for his training. That made the daemon swordsman smiled at how committed he was to his training. They left the cave taking the necessary precautions with the boy behind the swordsman. Sure, they didn't had to worry about daemons here. But there were still the Azuma ninja and swordsmen of the Rangetsu clan. Right now, Rokurou was lost to where they were exactly. They were no longer in the mountain path to Hikaragi. Taking the secret passage of Haji's temple must have taken them somewhere in the center of the southern region. His priority right now was to protect Renji.

Considering the passage was supposed to take them to Port Yamazaki. The chances were high that they could be near by. Then again, they could still be far away. The others were probably hiding somewhere safe until they can come up with a move. It was a silent journey but it felt like no words were needed to be said. Rokurou was pleased with his talk with Renji last night. The boy simply stated he didn't hated him for killing his father. And considers him family, even if he didn't knew him that well like his brother. Shigure's letter still shocked him. To let him take care of his kid and look after his training. It really surprised him how much he cared on the inside. But like he knew, his older brother was never good with expressing himself when it came to his family. He respected their father but not the Rangetsu clan in general. The daemon swordsman knew he'd prefer traveling around over ruling as the heir any day.

Rokurou's ears perked up hearing sudden movements. Rapidly he grabbed Renji hiding in a bush. He kept the boy to stay quiet. They weren't alone. In fact, they were being watched. It had to be the Azuma ninja. So they were able to track them down all the way out here. In definitely serves their reputation as the best trackers in Mizuho. The war daemon has slowly unsheathed his two swords gazing through the trees. The ninjas were masters of stealth. They could be hiding anywhere. Renji, who was behind him steadied his breathing. Of course he was afraid, yet he was doing everything he could to remained calm. Shuriken were sent, just as he thought. They knew of their location. Rokurou grabbed Renji moving out of the way, dodging the projectiles. Two Azuma ninjas appeared. They must be scouts. The daemon swordsman could take them on.

"Rokurou Rangetsu. We have orders to take you back to Heichiro dead or alive."

"My old man actually wants me either way? He must be getting soft."

"The boy is coming with us."

"Now that's where we have a problem. I won't let you lay a hand on him. You will have to kill me."

"So be it."

The two ninjas in black have summoned their malakhim. They were dressed the same, only different their uniforms were white silver. A bit of similarity with the Abbey. The daemon swordsman grinned, four against one, he likes those odds. He charged rapidly taking out the two malaks before they could cast an arte. The ninjas threw kunai knives as the swordsmen blocked them with ease. One of them used a kusarigama, succeeding in tying up his hands. The war daemon's grin grew wider as he pushed the ninja before hitting him a headbutt, he was downed. The other one was gone. Rokurou turned only to glared that he was holding Renji as hostage. Holding a kunai to the boy's neck. He could feel his daemon eyes glowing red behind the eye patch.

"You would go that low just to stop me? Looks like the Azuma clan has lost it's honor since making that treaty with the Rangetsu."

"The boy is all that matters for the time being. If you make even the slightest move, I can't guarantee his safety"

"So you would rather harm the next heir of the Rangetsu clan? My father won't be happy with your actions. Or your leader for the matter. Knowing how strict Hanzo is with honoring the treaty, he'll have your head."

"We're all ready to face death anytime. It is the code of the Azuma. A traitor like you will never understand."

"I understand I'm not letting you hurt him. Or getting him to my father."

"I said don't move!"

Suddenly a large ball headed straight at the ninja as it scratched his face. It was the chance for Renji to escaped. He glared as he was about to throw a shuriken a the boy.

" **Shockdrum!"**

He was hit by a powerful lightning arte. Rokurou was glad seeing Eleanor and next to the former praetor Morgrim. The malak cat was responsible for scratching the ninja's face.

"Glad to see you two."

"Likewise" smiled the red head exorcist" is Renji okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks to you...Miss Eleanor."

"Just Eleanor."

"So the Azuma clan was able to catch up to you two?" said Morgrim gazing at the knocked ninjas and their malakhim.

"They were scouts. So we should be fine for now, before they sent more. Anything on the others?" asked the daemon swordsman.

"No. After Jaune told us to split up me and Morgrim ended up on our own. I haven't seen any of them since. This worries me" the former praetor sighed.

"They should be fine. We should keep going and find out where exactly are we."

* * *

The four traveled the forest until reaching a bamboo forest. Rokurou was starting to think where they could be. If he was right, they were possibly not that far from Port Yamazaki. After an hour they finally arrived at a village. This one however, was different from Hikaragi. It was big and it was more populated. More houses, stores, restaurants. Obviously this was one of those large provinces the daemon swordsman mentioned. There were many things that caught their attention except for the war daemon. One building in particular brought Eleanor's attention. It looked like a big wooden cell, inside were all women. They were pretty with make up and wearing a more sexier-revealing foreign attire from the females she has seen. There was a man in front of the cell trying to get people's attention asking them if they like the women inside. When she asked Rokurou about it, he told her" it was best if she didn't know".

That was enough for the red head exorcist to know it was nothing good. Those women looked like they were prisoners and being forced to be there. It's like they were merchandise on display. Green eyes widened realizing what it could be. The thought disgusts her. She hoped she was wrong but with the way the daemon swordsman looked at her, she was probably right. The former praetor removed the thought feeling sorry for all those women. She wanted to release them, but she'll be drawing too much attention. That was the last thing they wanted for the moment. Also she didn't wanted to get in trouble with the law in this land. She saw Rokurou buying three cloaks and one smaller, obviously for Renji. Along with some straw hats. This was to keep a low profile since they were being hunted down. They have sure gotten into quite a mess. Like they usually do.

"This seems to be the Sekigahara province."

"Is it far from the port?" asked Eleanor.

"Sort of. But right now, we should focus in finding the others."

"Where could they be?"

"My guess. They're probably hiding somewhere where the Azuma can't find them. At least until we regroup."

"I'm sure they will avoid crowded areas like this one" replied Morgrim.

"Right. We should try less crowded places" said the daemon swordsman.

* * *

The four started walking around the city. It was too crowded but at least they put the cloaks and straw hats Rokurou bought. They were able to blend in and avoid detection with so much people passing through. Like Morgrim said the others must be in a well secured place with no people around. And the war daemon knew they were hiding for the time being until they can come up with a plan. They were outmatched and he didn't blame them. They were going against both Rangetsu and Azuma clan. Right now, he had no idea what to do. It was better to regroup with Jaune, Velvet and the others to come up with a plan. He was hoping Yumi was with them. The cat malak suddenly felt the presence of various of her kind. Eleanor smiled glad to have the feline with them. That way they'll be able to find the malaks in their group. Morgrim lead them away from the city.

The cat spirit could sensed Selene, unfortunately for the feline. But she could also sensed three other malakhim. They must be the ones that are with the group. So they were heading in the right direction. Away from the city to a wide crop field and another bamboo forest. The malaks presence were getting stronger inside of the forest. Rokurou turned to Renji, the boy was obviously worried for his mother. He assured him Yumi will be safe with the others. The sooner they find them, the better. Morgrim went further into the bamboo forest, the malaks signatures were getting stronger. They were here. Suddenly a hand reached out to the daemon swordsman as he went to take Kurogane but he saw that it was Eizen. Eleanor smiled seeing Jaune, Velvet, Laphicet, Selene, Ruby, Pyrrha, Silva and Magilou. They were all right. What to expect from such a group. The party was still intact.

"You made it" smiled the Arc.

"Thanks to Morgrim" replied the war daemon.

"We knew she was going to lead you guys to us" Selene smiled while Laphicet and Silva nodded.

"I'm just glad you all made it safe" said Eleanor.

"Wait!" Renji gasped seeing her most important person missing" where's my mother?"

The members of the party turned to each other not looking happy. They were full of regret at what happened when they separated. Their faces said it all. Rokurou already figured out, she wasn't here, so she must have gotten captured by the Azuma clan. Which means she was probably in custody of his father. That wasn't good. Yumi will get executed under the charge of treason. The young Rangetsu was starting to get teary eyed having a clue of what has become of his mother.

"We…." Jaune started" when we separated-"

"I was my fault" said Silva" I did my best to protect her. But those ninjas came and took her. They vanished. I should have done better."

"It wasn't your fault" said Selene.

"Yeah. We were outnumbered. There were too many of them" said Laphicet.

"Renji...I'm sorry" Rokurou turned to the boy who lowered his head.

"Well, we've been in worse situation before. I doubt it can get any worse" said Magilou.

"Don't even joke" replied Ruby.

"What do we do know?" asked Velvet.

"My father might have Yumi. But I doubt she's his main concern. His bigger interest is Renji. He will use her as bait to lure him in" said the daemon swordsman.

"We're not simply going to hand him over?" said Eleanor.

"You have a better idea?" followed Eizen.

"Everyone?" spoke Morgrim" Mirai is communicating me telepathically using her malak. She says she's near our position. She needs to speak with us immediately, she sounds worried."

"Where is she?" asked Rokurou.

"In a small shrine a few kilometers from here."

* * *

Jaune was wondering how Mirai was able to do that. Using her malak to communicate telepathically with Morgrim. He knew malakhim and their vessels share mutual emotions. He can tell when Selene or Silva are scared, nervous, worried. But he can also sense their joy, anger, but definitely not their thoughts. It must be a unique technique the people of Mizuho have learned with their malaks. He didn't minded learning it. They left the bamboo forest seeing the shrine and Mirai praying on it. Next to the maiden stood her malak, which it was a tiger. She stopped when the party arrived. The young woman looked worried, ready to cried. Rokurou saw it as a bad sign that something bad has happened. This visit has turned worse than he could ever imagined.

"I'm relief to see you all unharmed."

"What happened Mirai?" asked the war daemon.

"The Azuma are no longer chasing you and your group. The Rangetsu has captured Yumi and my father and has taken them to Yoshima. Probably to have them executed."

"Haji…." Rokurou glared, he knew the monk was going to get in trouble for helping them.

"Mother" followed Renji.

"From bad to worse. It never gets easy for us" said Magilou.

"We should come up with a plan to rescue them" said Jaune.

"That's won't be necessary. I know what my father's thinking. He wants Renji in exchange for Haji and Yumi."

"But doesn't he want to execute them instead?" said Eleanor.

"I think Renji's more important to him than killing two traitors."

"Then we're heading for Yoshima" said Velvet.

"Won't it be a trap?" asked Laphicet.

"No. I know my father. He will try anything to avoid conflict first" the daemon swordsman before giving a nod" we'll go and give him him what he wants."

Renji gasped.

"You're not really going to hand him over to your father?" the red head exorcist was shocked.

"We have to save Haji and Yumi."

"Shouldn't we prepare if it's a trap?" said Eizen" you said Yoshima is the Rangetsu's hideout. We should be ready if it turns into a fight."

"That's a possibility and there's no doubt there will be more Azuma ninja watching" said Rokurou.

"We're all going then" said Ruby.

"Count on us" followed Pyrrha.

"Allow me to go as well. I'm worried of my father" said Mirai.

"How long it will take us to get to this Yoshima place?" asked Pyrrha.

"One, two days tops. I don't think my old man will try anything if we comply with his demands. But like Eizen said, we should be careful just in case. The Yoshima province is known as the Rangetsu stronghold."

"Renji?" Eleanor turned to the boy worried" are you okay?"

"I only want my mother to be safe."

"We'll save her. I'm giving you my word as a Rangetsu" Rokurou was serious he will protect the woman and her son both.

"All right. We'll make a few stops to buy supplies before heading to Yoshima" the Arc turned to the party, they will be ready if they will have no choice but to fight.

* * *

Just like Rokurou said, the trip was a long one. But they managed to make a few stops in the coming provinces to buy supplies. It was still better traveling in this land than any of the other places they've been to. No daemon encounters. Just smooth walking while enjoying the view. Of course, it wasn't so happy to some. Mirai was focused in getting to Yoshima but she was worried sick about her father. It was the same with Renji, the boy was restless thinking of his mother. There was nothing anyone from the party could tell them that will make them feel better until they save them. The party was expecting some sort of trap but the daemon swordsman didn't think so. As far as he knows his own old man he was a man that likes negotiating before taking the violent route. No doubt he would want Shigure's son in exchange for the release of Haji and Yumi.

Because they kept constantly moving without taking a break. They reached the Yoshima province in one day. They were able to see a large wall made of stone in the distance. Rokurou said those were the walls of Yoshima. The Rangetsu clan ordered to built them to prevent outsiders, thieves or anyone that can be consider a hostile threat from entering. It was considered a strict security similar to the walls that surround the capital Loegres. There were two guards with samurai armor at the front of the gate. Both were armed with a naginata. The daemon swordsman stood in thought. If his father was truly expecting them. Then he must have told the guards of his arrival. So there shouldn't be a problem, they will let them in. Tension with the group risen as they got closer to the gates. Velvet and Jaune were ready to unleash hell if the guards don't allow them. The war daemon told them it will be fine.

When the party got to the gate, the two guards looked at each other. They opened the gate for them, just like that. It didn't surprised Rokurou as he and the rest of the group entered the heavily guarded province. Once inside, they were in awe at the sight. It was the biggest city, they've ever been so far. So many people, buildings, stores, they seemed to have everything. According to the war daemon, Yoshima was the capital of the Rangetsu clan. It's obviously the city where the manor of the clan resides. Definitely the perfect place to set a trap for the group. They were in enemy territory, after all. Eleanor glared when she spotted a familiar wooden cell with females in it, like in that other city. A place where they are sell like merchandise for anyone to do "anything" with them just for money. This time the red head exorcist didn't looked back knowing, they have something more important to do.

As they walked the busy streets, they had the feeling they were being watched. And they were right. It was probably the ninjas of the Azuma clan that were watching them from the shadows. Maybe they were scouting and report to Heichiro that they have finally arrived. The Rangetsu have been warned, they will be expecting them. For Rokurou, it was a trip back to memory lane. Remembering these were the same streets he used to play with his friends during his training. Nostalgia came hard for the swordsman. But his thoughts from the past were broken as he heard rumors from the people passing by. Count Capalus, the second richest person in this city has gone missing. That's not all. Everyone in his manor was massacred and nobody had a clue of what caused all their deaths. His family and servants were all gone. The news were disturbing indeed. Rokurou remembered the count being in league with the Rangetsu clan, his skills were impressive but not enough to surpassed his father or his older brother for the matter.

He never knew why Capalus was so obsessed with the clan or why he wanted to proved himself since he wasn't of Rangetsu blood. He was only a foreigner. But just like him, the man wanted to defeat Shigure badly. But he never came close of beating the older Rangetsu and heir. Maybe he wanted the fame and the glory. Or maybe it was simple obsession like him. Either way, it didn't mattered now. He lead the party towards the Rangetsu manor. Nothing has changed in Yoshima since he was last here. He didn't even looked back when he left after his brother. Minutes later, they stood on the front of a very large eastern foreign house. It was the biggest they have ever seen. The place hasn't changed either. The Rangetsu manor was still the same. Suddenly six Azuma ninja appeared behind the party as the front gates opened revealing four swordsmen with their weapons drawn.

"We're here to see my father. He's already expecting us."

The men nodded but they didn't sheathed back their swords. They lead the party along with the ninjas inside of the manor. Entering the building, they were straight into a corridor. Rokurou had a feeling where they will sent them. The courtyard was located in the back of the manor. It was wide, plenty of space to exchange them. Or to have a fight. His father wouldn't do that but he had a different plan. There was no way he will give up Renji and not pay his debt to his brother. So the daemon swordsman thought of one way to settle this matter that will guarantee the boy's safety as well as his mother and the monk. Arriving at the courtyard, they saw Heichiro with a group of his men, along with more Azuma ninjas. Haji and Yumi were present, both were in chains. Renji was about to ran after his mother but Rokurou stopped him in his tracks. Everyone was finally here.

"I'm glad you've come" spoke the head of the clan" you have made the correct choice, my son."

"You want Renji in exchange for Haji and Yumi, right?"

"Though both are traitors. The right thing to do will be to extract justice on them. But I'm willing to make an exception this one time. The clan needs an heir. And since you refused for reasons of your own. That boy is the only one left for a candidate."

"If I do what you want. Would you guarantee you will let us all go?"

"I will give you my word as head of the Rangetsu clan."

"Mother…." Renji was in tears seeing the woman in chains.

"Well, Rokurou. Would you hand over my grandson? The sooner you do this, the sooner all of you can leave."

"Rokurou. You can't possibly do this" Eleanor got close to him.

"I already made up my mind" the daemon swordsman was gazing at his old man" sorry, but the answer is no."

Everyone from the party grinned at his replied.

"Pardon?" Heichiro raised an eyebrow.

"I won't hand over Renji to you. That will be the coward's way out. I want Yumi and Haji safe, but I also want him to be together with his mother."

"Then why have you chose to come here?" the head of the clan remained calm.

"Because I have a proposal for you. Instead of just handing you Renji. I Rokurou Rangetsu challenge you Heichiro Rangetsus to a match to the death."

"What?" the red head exorcist gasped.

"You wish to fight me?"

"My conditions are as follow. If I win, you will let Haji, Yumi, Renji and all of us go. No strings attach."

"And if I win. The boy comes with me, the traitors shall be executed. And the same goes for you and your companions."

"That's fine by me."

"Rokurou…." Laphicet stood worried.

The head of the clan stood in deep thought before gazing at his son" I accept your conditions. I do hope you know what you have gotten yourself into."

"Rokurou, is your father strong?" asked Jaune.

"Shigure never beat him."

"Okay…." the Arc paled now he knew the odds of the war daemon winning.

"We will have our match at the dojo. The boy shall come too. He should be a key witness in this fight. The rest of you, wait here."

The war daemon didn't minded the young Rangetsus coming. He took a last glance at the others before following his father. While Renji wanted to stay by his mother's side. Rokurou took his hand telling him he'll be reunited with her and everything will be fine. However as he was about to enter the building the ninjas were ready to attack the rest of the party. They immediately draw their weapons not knowing what was going on.

"What are you doing? I thought we'd agreed this will be between me and you!"

"Indeed it is. The Azuma however, have their own agenda. Your companions are still trespassers and co-conspirators. It is their duty to remove any threats to this land. You should give your complain to Hanzo. That is, if you survive our fight."

"They want to fight. I don't have a problem" said Velvet.

"Rokurou go. We'll handle things here" said Jaune.

"Please be careful" said Mirai drawing some cards, her malak was ready to fight.

"Don't do anything reckless" said Eleanor.

"Kick his butt!" said Selene.

"You can do it" followed Laphicet.

"Showing him who's boss" replied Ruby.

"Do not worry about us Rokurou. You have your own battle to face" said Haji.

"Please...Look after my son" said Yumi.

He nodded leaving. Nothing to worry about, the others can take care of themselves. This won't be the last time he will see them. He will return and he will get Renji and Yumi out of here. It won't be in vain, he was hell bent in fulfilling his brother's last words.

"No need to hold back" the Crowe has unleashed her daemon arm shocking the ninjas, Haji and Yumi.

"She's a daemon!" said one of the Azuma ninjas.

"She must die!"

"That's right. I'm the Lord of Calamity, learn it well!"

"Not like they were going to go easy on us if you didn't show it" the Arc shook his head.

" _Be careful Rokurou"_ Eleanor gazed where the daemon swordsman went.

* * *

Rokurou walked with Renji the hallways of the clan manor. With Heichiro in the front. Any man would be fearing for their life for what was about to happen. A duel with the head of the Rangetsu clan was pure suicide. But there was no fear in the daemon swordsman. In fact, he was excited. It was the same feeling when he was about to face Shigure at Mount Killaraus. The surge of adrenaline entering his body. He was looking forward to this fight even if the chances of winning were so slim. Of course his old man's strength is unmatched by no one. Like he told Jaune, not even his older brother couldn't beat him. They had a few fights in the past but the older Rangetsu lost. So he was overjoyed this was happening. But he will have to contain such excitement for the time being. This fight was serious. It wasn't just his life on the line but the face of Renji, Haji, Yumi and his companions. They were all at stake.

Putting his hand on Renji's shoulder he assured the boy, everything will be all right. He was worried, scared. Which it was understandable for a boy of his age. Heichiro stopped at pair of double doors, he opened them revealing the dojo. One of his pupils were already there, waiting for him. He was holding a long sword similar to Stormhowl. Rokurou's visible eye narrowed at the blade. This was a fight to the death so his old man will take it seriously. He will use his own weapon. The mighty blade Raijin. Legends say the Rangetsu ancestors forged the sword from the fang of a powerful lightning dragon. Whose name was Raijin and thus, the blade share it's name. It was a strong sword fused with the power of lightning. When it comes an official duel, they have to be witnesses. For him it will be Renji, for his father, it will be one of his students. Someone needed to see the fight and confirm the victor and the loser.

Heichiro grabbed the sheathed long sword from his kneeling pupil. The handle was white with gold lining and the sheath was dark black. The man unsheathed it slowly revealing a long curved-golden blade. There were sparks of lightning emitting from the sword. After so many years, the Raijin looked as brand new. As it was just being recently forged. He hasn't used his weapon in a while. Not since he fought his older son Shigure. But he always train during the evening. Otherwise, his skills will get sloppy. As head of the clan his skills must remain sharp as his own blade. Now he was going to face his youngest son, who had Stormhowl strapped on his back with another sword he was unfamiliar with. His two short swords strapped on his waist. First time seeing him in almost two years and this might be the last time he will see him. This was an official dual where there can only be one left standing.

"Are you certain of this? You can still back down."

"Sorry. You should know me better than that. I'm not backing down. I'm not letting Renji be part of the clan. It's what Shigure wanted."

"Then you have signed your death sentence" Heichiro hold Raijin as it kept releasing lighting.

"Don't have to remind me I'm way over my head here" he grabbed his two short swords.

"Two swords? You're planning using the two sword style?"

"Against you? If I have a death wish. I'm using this" he reached for Kurogane and unsheathed the blade giving his father of full view.

"That's an impressive blade. My compliments to the blacksmith that forged it."

"Thanks. This is the sword I used to defeat Shigure. Kurogane Stormquell."

"Stormquell" a smiled spread the older man's features" of course. What better name for a sword that was able to defeat Stormhowl."

"You better not get emotional on me old man. I'm not planning on holding back against you."

"I never hold back. You should know me better than that."

Renji stood worried watching both swordsmen about to fight. He was worried for his mother but now, he was worried for Rokurou. In the short amount of time he was able to know his uncle. He knew he was a good person at heart. And he had his reasons for killing his father. The letter he wrote to him was evidence enough.

 **(Music: "Beat of Rangetsu" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

Both charged at the same time clashing weapons. But the mere force of Raijin as sparks flew sent Rokurou back. It even created a hole on the ground. He knew the sword was powerful. His eyes were on his old man as he resumed moving attacking from all directions. It all seemed like they were on the same level with blocking and attacking. The daemon swordsman went with artes, but they weren't enough. His old man pushed with so much force, the difference in strength was clear as day. The big question came. How was he going to defeat this monster of a swordsman. Even as a daemon, he wasn't doing much. He had always had a hard time beating Shigure. But this, it was a whole new level. How was he still alive was a big shock to him. Clearly, his father wasn't one to hold back. The war daemon chose wisely using Kurogane, otherwise Raijin would have destroyed his two swords in no time.

Rokurou took one glance at Renji. That was it. That was the reason he was fighting his old man right now. It was for him, for Shigure's son. To let him live a free life just like his brother. That's why he will go so far to fight his own father. Knowing the odds were against him, he didn't stood a chance. His last words meant everything to him. Repay his debt, that was all in his mind. Risk his life for the boy. Let him and his mother be happy without the need of her hiding his existence from the rest of the world. A cried of fury as the daemon swordsman used all the strength he had to blocked and attacked his opponent. Performing all kinds of artes, arcane artes and followed it up with form zero sunder. But Raijin was too powerful as it unleashed a wave of light hitting his body. The result, his eye patch was destroyed. That's when Heichiro saw it. The mark on the covered eye, glowing red. That was when he realized the truth of his son. In return Rokurou only chuckled.

"You wanted to know why I wasn't interested in returning to the clan. This is it…."

"You're…A daemon!" he glared at him like he wasn't his son anymore" you wanted to kill your brother so badly that you succumbed to the malevolence in your heart?"

"So you know the truth? I guess all monks and the Azuma ninja must know too. Yeah, it's true. My hatred and obsession of surpassing Shigure turned me into a Yaska, a war daemon."

" _What...He's a daemon?"_ Renji was shocked at the revelation.

"This changes everything" the head of the clan tightened his hold over Raijin" I won't regret killing you now. You're nothing but heartless beast now. The best I can do is grant you a quick death. For the sake of the person you used to be."

"I won't waste my breath telling you. What matters, I have a debt to pay. Looking after Shigure's kid and get him away from you."

"A daemon wants to pay respects to his brother's last words. Don't make me laugh."

"It's what I'll do. I don't care if you believe me or not. This fight means everything to me. Because the outcome will decide Renji's future. And I want him to choose on his own. That's what his father would wanted."

"Ridiculous, you're no longer human. You shouldn't be feeling anything."

"I feel determination...To defeat you."

"This is where you will meet your end."

" _This one's for you…Shigure…."_

Heichiro charged at quick speed unleashing a powerful wave of lightning. But Rokurou's sword was able to absorb it shocking the head of the clan. He wasn't the only one. The daemon swordsman couldn't believed what he'd just seen. Kurogane Stormquell was glowing brightly and with malevolence. A presence so familiar to him. What was happening, this has never happened before. Not when he fought Shigure.

"What's going on?"

"Rokurou...I am here…."

"No way" the war daemon was shocked hearing the familiar voice coming from the blade.

"Impossible...That sword, just spoke!" said Heichiro.

"Kurogane...Is it really you?"

"Yes. It seems when I forged my body into the sword. My soul remained intact and is currently inhabiting it. It seems you won't get rid of me that easily."

"Wouldn't wanted it any other way" he chuckled.

"A daemon and a daemon sword...How fitting" the head of the clan glared as Raijin was was releasing more bolts of lightning.

"Rokurou, let me aid you. This is an opponent too powerful to fight alone."

"Won't argue with that."

"I'll give you my power" the sword was glowing even more.

"Let's do this then!"

The war daemon charged at his father as both sword clashed. Lightning and darkness collided while Renji and Heichiro's pupil covered their eyes from the light it created. The older swordsman couldn't believed this daemon sword was keeping up with Raijin. Were both blades equal as powerful. That was impossible, Raijin was the ultimate Rangetsu sword, that can rival Stormhowl. His former son called the sword, Kurogane. He was shocked, that was the name of the legendary blacksmith that forged Stormhowl. And he spent the rest of his days trying to create a blade that can surpass it. Heichiro stopped hearing about him. They said he disappeared during his journey for the perfect sword. So this is what has become of the blacksmith. He became a daemon too and turned himself into a sword. It was an ironic fate. But this was too serious for the head of the clan.

" _It's working...I'm holding my ground against my old man. Not even Shigure would be able to do this. Kurogane I can't thank you enough…."_

"The time has come to finish this. Both of you deserve an honorable death. It saddens me to know that both of my sons are dead."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Rangetsu style secret technique…."

" _No!"_ Rokurou gasped in horror _" he's planning to use THAT attack. Not even Kurogane will be able to withstand it. I still haven't learn it's predecessor yet."_

"Form ten…."

"No stop!" Renji ran towards the two combatants" that's enough!"

"Renji get away!"

But it was too late the boy got between the two. Ready to be struck down by Heichiro's attack. Rokurou has quickly threw him away from harm as he took the attack. Blood fell to the ground but the head of the clan, in the last minute didn't perform the secret technique. He was shocked that a daemon chose to protect the boy from getting hurt. He risked his life for him. But how was this possible. Could it be that even if he was a daemon, he retain his humanity. Was he still his son on the inside. Rokurou was on the ground clinging to the wound, Kurogane Stormquell was still held tightly as it kept on glowing. Renji was shocked at what just happened, yet he didn't seemed to regret his actions. He chose to protect him. The war daemon slowly got up, grinning at his old man. This fight was exactly as he thought, it will bring to the brink of death. It didn't scared him, it excited him instead.

"Why...Rokurou…?"

"Just stay back and get to safety. This fight is far from over."

"If this continues. You will surely die" replied Heichiro.

"This is a fight to the death, right? So only one of us will walk out of here alive."

"If that is your wish, then let's end this."

" _Kurogane I'm counting on you."_

" _With his injury, he won't last much. He has sealed his fate. Regardless, what he did for the boy…."_

Without a second thought Heichiro charged releasing a lightning wave. Once more it was absorbed by Rokurou's sword. His daemon eye glowed red, giving a cry of fury. He clashed weapons only this time he was the one sending his father back. It shocked the head of the clan. With his wound, he shouldn't be able to do such thing. Rokurou went with form zero again, then he followed it up with Rangetsu Heron. The blast from both mystique artes sent the older swordsman flying as he crashed into a wall.

"Sensei!" cried his pupil.

" _Damn it...That took everything from me. I don't think I can't fight anymore"_ the war daemon fell on his knees panting.

 **(Music end)**

"Rokurou, are you all right?!" asked Renji.

"I'll live…."

"Sensei! Sensei!"

Heichiro was up. His yukata was torn and dirty. But most of all, he had a large scar on his chest, he was bleeding. Rokurou couldn't believe he was able to do that. He never thought his old man will get hurt like that. Was it his imagination but was he, smiling. He hasn't seen him smile in a long time. Not since his mother died from an illness. Either way, the victor of the match was pretty clear. The results were the same. But it was a miracle he lasted this long.

"You can finish me off now. I don't have any strength left to fight."

"No. Don't do it!" shouted Renji.

"You've grown strong Rokurou…." Heichiro panted" it's no wonder you were able to defeat Shigure. It's not just because you're a daemon now. There's something else. I can't explain it. But, you're still my son regardless how you look."

"Don't start getting sentimental with me old man. You won, now get on with it."

"As head of the Rangetsu clan I make the rules and the laws. I can bend them, just this once. This match is officially over."

"What?" he blinked not seeing that coming.

"As per of our agreement. You're allowed to take Renji and his mother out of Mizuho. However, I must obey the laws. There are traitors that justice must be serve. Therefore, as of this moment Renji, Yumi, Haji and his daughter are all exiled from this land. Never to return."

"You better not be pulling my leg old man" the daemon swordsman was so shocked, this wasn't like his father at all.

"Inform the rest of my subordinates and the Azuma that my son's companions are free to go as well."

"Y-Yes sensei!" the young pupil left the dojo.

"You're not kidding...What happened with executing traitors?"

"As I said. I can bend the rules, just this once. Now I highly advice someone attend to your wounds and leave this land immediately. Before I change my mind."

"You're…." he chuckled" you're just full of surprises today" with that he fell unconscious.

"Rokurou!" shouted Renji.

* * *

Rokurou slowly opened his eyes not recognizing where he was. It was a room and from the looks of it, he was still in Mizuho. It was hard to tell if he was in Yoshima. It sure wasn't the Rangetsu manor. He tried to move but his sides hurt. Noticing he was shirtless with bandages all over his chest. The injury he received from his father was serious. The daemon swordsman guessed the healers in the group took care of it. It was hard to tell if he was dreaming when his old man decided to give the victory of the fight to him, to let them all go with the exception of exile to Yumi, Haji and Mirai instead of executing them. What sort of change went over him. To throw away the chance to have a future heir of the clan, it wasn't like him at all. He was sure upset when he found out he was a daemon, just as he expected. The war daemon grinned remembering he was able to wound his old man. He bet Shigure would have been impressed of that.

The door to the room opened revealing everyone from the party. Jaune, Velvet, Eizen, Laphicet, Selene, Silva, Ruby, Pyrrha, Magilou and Eleanor. Of course the three young malaks along with the red cloak huntress ran to gave him a big hug. A mistake since his wound was still healing, he groaned as the four gave him a bear hug. After realizing their mistake, they immediately retreated giving the war daemon some breathing room. Looking at them, they were all relief to see him all right. But gazing at Eleanor he didn't know why she was looking angry. She was giving him a frown, what did he do to make her like this. Hope she doesn't give him a lecture for no good reason. The only thing he was worried about how did Haji, Yumi, Renji and Mirai took the news of being exiled from this land.

"Glad to see you're feeling better" said Jaune.

"We're sorry for the hug" Ruby acted nervously.

"I'm just glad you guys are still in one piece" smiled the daemon swordsman.

"Those ninjas were tough but we we're stronger. Though their malakhim are a lot impressive than the Abbey's" said Magilou.

"What about you? Your fight looked to be even tougher" said Eizen.

"It was...But all my training has finally paid off. That, and Kurogane. So, where are we?"

"In an inn in the Yamazaki province" replied Velvet.

"We're in Yamazaki?" Rokurou blinked" that means you guys carried me all the way from Yoshima."

"We took turns between me and Eizen" said the Arc.

"Sorry for the trouble. But you guys are not going to believe it. Kurogane can still talk."

The party stood shocked.

"His soul remained in the sword."

"You must have gotten hit pretty hard on your head during fight" said Selene.

"It's a tasteless joke without any humor" followed the witch.

"I'm being serious. He spoke during my fight with my old man. Because of he lend me his strength I was able to hurt him. I'll show you" he gazed over the sheathed long sword, taking and unsheathing it" Kurogane, say something?"

"…."

"Kurogane?"

"…..."

"I think you should get more rest before we head out" said Jaune obviously not believing him like the rest of the group.

"Considering we're in a hurry. He should rest when we're on the Van Eltia" said the Crowe.

"I'm just glad you're okay Rokurou" Laphicet sweat dropped.

"What about Renji and the others?"

"They're outside" said Pyrrha.

"Can you tell them to come in. I need to talk to them."

"Sure, we'll leave you guys" said Ruby as the whole party left the room.

Shortly Haji, Mirai, Yumi and Renji entered the room.

"I see, you're feeling better" said the monk.

"Everyone, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to apologize Rokurou" said the shrine maiden.

"You saved our lives and you even protected my son" Yumi smiled at the boy.

"But because of me you guys have been-"

"Exiled?" the monk smiled" no worries. I believe I agree with everyone when I say, better exiled than executed."

"I guess...But still, to never return to Mizuho."

"I don't find it a problem. I always wanted to travel around the continents and see new things" Haji was sure happy.

"I'm just glad that my father's all right, that's all" replied the shrine maiden.

"I already said my piece. And I couldn't be any happier" smiled Yumi.

"If that's how you guys feel" the daemon swordsman smiled" you guys knew I was a daemon from the start?"

"You aura was different when we met. But I didn't got any bad vibes from you. Daemon or not, you're still the same person" said the monk.

"I agreed as well" followed Mirai.

"I don't have a problem with it" said Yumi.

"Is it okay if I talk to Renji alone?"

"Of course" the three left the room.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked the young Rangetsu.

"Yeah this is nothing. My wounds were already healed. I just need to rest up some more. What about you Renji? Do you have a problem with me being a daemon?"

"I said you weren't a bad person. And after you protected me I don't think daemons would do something like that. I'm sorry...For getting in the way of your fight. I just...I just didn't wanted you to get hurt…."

"I'm not angry at you Renji. You tried to shield me from harm. It's a very human thing to do."

"But you did the same and you're...A daemon…."

"Does it scare you to know the truth?"

"No, not at all. You look pretty human to me. And you act pretty human too. I'm not afraid of you."

"That's good to know. How do you feel about leaving your home for good?"

"I'm curious and excited. My mother told me there are many islands in this world."

"And she's right. Coming with us, you might get the chance to travel a lot."

"I'm looking forward to that" the boy smiled.

"So, what are you going to do about your training?"

"My training…?"

"According to the letter Shigure wrote to you. He wanted me to take his place in finishing your training. Are you okay with that?"

"I am. I want to finish my training and become strong like you."

"Not strong like your dad? He was pretty strong you know."

"But you beat him. So that makes you stronger than him."

"Only because I managed to outsmart him. But when it comes to raw strength, there's a big gap between us. Just like fighting my old man, he's so much stronger than me. He had the match won. He could have had things his way if he wanted to, but he chose not to. Point is, I still have a lot to go before becoming a strong swordsman. You sure you want me as your teacher?"

"Yes. I want to continue learning, from you."

"If that's your choice then it's fine with me" Rokurou smiled at his nephew" one more thing. I can tell you'll become very strong and someday...Stormhowl will be yours."

"My father's sword?"

"It belonged to him. So obviously it rightfully belongs to you now. But when the time's right and when you're ready."

"So you chose to take Renji as your apprentice?" Morgrim entered the room.

"Yep. If he wants to learn the Rangetsu style, why would I say no to him?"

"You did the right thing. I'm sure Shigure would be happy to know his son is in the right hands."

"I will pay my debt to him once Renji grows up and has become a strong swordsman" he smiled.

* * *

Eleanor stood in her room in the crew quarters of the Van Eltia. They have finally left Mizuho with new passengers aboard. She hoped they like the cold and don't fear daemons. They will surely be staying at Meirchio with the therions. It was over with the Rangetsu and Azuma clan. That was another problem solved, well sort of. The red head exorcist decided to come here because she was still upset with Rokurou getting hurt like that. He could have died. But thanks to Selene, Laphicet, Magilou and Mirai. The daemon swordsman was all healed. Then there were the looks the shrine maiden was giving him. It angered her even more and she didn't even know why. He was lucky to still be alive. Why would it bothered her if some girl he saved a while back. Point is, she wasn't talking to the war daemon, period. But she thought long and hard and it seemed like it was ridiculous.

It felt childish, and she was better than that. She was matured enough to know that she shouldn't get angry with someone like Rokurou. He was careless and lives for the thrill of battle. With an attitude like that one, he's bound to get hurt. Heck, all of them are in the risk of getting badly hurt since they've been fighting for so long since she joined this journey. Now the former praetor felt bad with herself. She should apologize to him. There was a knock on her door. When it opened, it revealed Rokurou holding a bento box. Just seeing him, she got upset again. So she decided to ignore him first before speaking, maybe a lecture will do. What was she thinking, he will never learn. He won't change, he will continue to fight and get himself in harm's way. Danger will surely follow him just like Eizen's Reaper's Curse.

"What do you want?"

"What's with you? You've being sounding angry at me ever since we left Mizuho."

"I'm not angry" cause lying is going to make everything better.

"I don't think I did anything wrong to make you upset."

"Are you kidding?!" she finally snapped" you almost got killed!"

"But I didn't. You guys saved me. I'm very lucky to walked out of a fight with my old man alive. So, why are you angry with me?"

"Just, forget it. It's a waste of time to worried over you."

"Look, Eleanor. We both knew the moment my father caught up with us. I will be forced to fight him for Renji's freedom. I knew what I was heading for with challenging him."

"That's exactly why I'm angry at you. You didn't think things through."

"If I hadn't challenged him, Haji and all of you would have been executed. What's the big deal? In the end everything turned out fine, right?"

"Well yeah, I guess. I worried for nothing."

"Worrying for others it's a human trait. Even if you worried for a daemon" he smiled deciding to bring the bento box" by the way. I bought this just before we left Yamazaki."

"For me?" the red head exorcist felt her cheeks heating up.

"You're going to like it."

Eleanor opened the box and saw it was food. Foreign food to be exact. Cherry blossom sweet bean past with black sesame ice cream and fruit" is this…."

"Yozakura anmitsu. You said you wanted to try it. I only had enough gald to buy one. Sorry I can't enjoy one with you."

"I…." she felt herself blushing.

"Go ahead, try some."

The former praetor used the chopsticks to eat a small piece and her eyes widened smiling" this is delicious!"

"See, I knew you were going to like it. Well, I better get going and start with Renji's training. See you around Eleanor."

"…."

As Rokurou left her room the red head exorcist kept on eating the delicious dessert. Her cheeks were still red. She started remembering the Arc's words.

" _What if Jaune's right? What if I...Like him. This is his fault. Am I suppose to be feeling something for him? He's a daemon but he's...He's such a wonderful person."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally the Rokurou Arc is done. With this I can get started in the next step of the story. Hope you folks enjoyed it.**

 **-I never intended for Rokurou to win against his father but I managed to make a pretty interesting fight. And yes I decided to have Kurogane still alive in the sword. What's better than to have a talking sword lol.**

 **-Renji has officially become Rokurou's student. I didn't wanted him to feel hatred towards him even if it should be normal. Then again, I doubt Shigure spent enough time with him to make him hate Rokurou for what he did.**

 **-Eleanor realizing there might be something she feels for Rokurou. I'd say this chapter has really opened her eyes and she will start thinking what she feels in her heart for the daemon swordsman.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***pepaul- well Jaune already told everyone about Ruby, not exactly her family. But she might get to say something in the future. She's more hype with opening her own weapon shop. Don't know about her, Pyrrha and Jaune making a bad pun. That's Yang department lol.**

 ***Guest- I don't know. It's so hard to say with this story, The Journey to Redemption and my future RWBY/Vesperia story. Like I always say" only time will tell". Also I don't know if Matt Mercer will voiced Yuri in the definitive edition. It seems the rumor it's going to have dual audio is true. I just don't want them changing so many VA's like they did with Dawn of the New World.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- you know I am always happy you are enjoy the story. Yeah I wanted Eleanor to feel jealous of Mirai and Rokurou not having a clue about it. I am hype for Vesperia definitive edition. And soon I might buy the PS3 version of Berseria. I can't promise anything, but I want to.**

 ***M.H Pintner- glad you like the chapter and hope you like this one too. Sorry but I went with the Berseria soundtrack with Rokurou's and Heichiro's fight. The same song when he fights Shigure at Mount Killaraus.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art base on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it.**

Next time: the fifth and sixth trial


	57. The fifth and sixth trial

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 57 The fifth and sixth trial

(Location: Meirchio city of ice and snow Northgand region Midgand Empire)

It's been almost two weeks since the incident with the Rangetsu and Azuman clan. The party have returned to the snowy city after some traveling. It has gotten rather, crowded with the new arrivals of Haji, Mirai, Yumi and Renji. It was hard at first. The four foreigners from Mizuho were hesitant when they saw the daemons and the therions. But they eventually got used to their presence. It wasn't that much of a trouble especially when they found out Rokurou was a daemon too along with Velvet. Dyle, Medissa, Kamoana even if they were different, deep down they were still human on the inside. Rokurou has told the four about the situation outside of their homeland. About the exorcist of the Abbey, Artorius, Innominat and the Ritual of Suppression. It made them realized humans weren't the only victims but the therions as well. It helped them get along with them more.

Haji talked to members of Eizen's crew to start building a temple in the cold city. Looks like he wanted to add something from his home. Mirai and others helped. He got the plans of foreign Mizunian culture for the building. It will be smaller than the one from Hikaragi. Size didn't mattered he only wanted one to resume his duties as monk, praying for the Empyreans, the same with his daughter. Yumi settled in one of the houses. She even volunteered to cook for the crew and everyone living in the city. They appreciated it and her cooking was no joke. It was that good, maybe better than Velvet and Jaune's. Many of her dishes were obviously from Mizuho knowing the ingredients well. It was always good to have someone else with cooking skills. The new additions became part of the group in no time.

As for Renji, he was pretty busy training under Rokurou. The daemon swordsman will wake him early for their daily routine. He taught him all the moves and techniques of the two sword style. Once he learns and mastered all of them, he will teach him everything there is to know about the one sword style. It was strange for the war daemon. He never thought he will have an apprentice, much less a nephew. Life was sure full of strange twists and surprises. The boy was a quick learned but he got used to Rokurou's strict teaching. There was that bond between teacher and student as well as some family bonding. Due that they still haven't done any progress in finding a way to dispelled the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. The daemon swordsman had enough time to train his new pupil. It wasn't that bad for the others. They can also get some rest every once in a while.

Morgrim decided to stick around with the group. Living in the snowy city. Usually she will be near Renji watching over the progress of his training. Most importantly she was keeping her promise to Shigure to look after him just like Rokurou. The boy was her master's legacy to follow in his footsteps living a free life. The others were resting up or doing other things. Eizen was with Benwick back at the Van Eltia, Magilou was with Bienfu talking to Dyle, Laphicet was with Selene, Silva and Kamoana enjoying each other's company. They were acting like kids, liking the relaxation and just having fun. Eleanor was with Medissa, probably talking about the therion girl. Ruby and Pyrrha weren't in the city. They have left for the capital to start with the red cloak girl's idea of building a weapon shop. What better place to do it than in Loegres. There was no sign of Velvet anywhere. The others guessed she was at the hot bath at the inn. But they didn't know where Jaune was.

* * *

Jaune was done with the hot baths with a towel wrapped around his waist. He was heading back to his room at the inn. The blond didn't minded having more people. At least Meirchio was now getting crowded. He still felt sorry for the people of this city being chased to Hellawes. But this whole thing was only temporary. Once everything has been taken care off, they will leave the city for good. They just needed a new hideout until Artorius and Innominat are stopped. The Arc entered his room before someone grabbed him from behind. A smile spread his lips knowing who it was. So she was waiting for him all this time. When it comes to spending time with his girlfriend, Velvet wanted to do things without anyone finding out. Just the two of them, all alone. He still felt bad he didn't spent time with her when they were at Mizuho. It was a beautiful place.

The Crowe kissed his neck making him gasped. Oh yeah, she was in a loving mood. How can he turned her down, never. He pulled her to meet his eyes before kissing her passionately. She moaned in his mouth and he suddenly grabbed her bridal style, surprising the long black haired woman. The Arc threw her into the bed, getting on top of her and resuming the kiss. The female therion was more than complying with his actions accepting the kiss, pulling him closer. By the Empyreans she needed this. It seems they have had less time to spent together. But this will have to do and make up for those lonely nights without his warm to accompanying her body. They broke the kiss as Jaune took a closer look at the black haired beauty. She was wearing something different than the usual clothes she wore the first night they spent in Meirchio. A cream tank top with white shorts. The outfit was perfect showing her curves and perfect legs. He smiled in approval as Velvet pulled him for another kiss.

Soon their kisses became more passionate and wilder. It was Velvet that started using a little tongue, that took the blond by surprise. But he did the same enjoying that kiss and even her saliva. It wasn't gross, because he loves her. Everything about her and he was proving it right now. He caressed her long black hair and her entire body. The daemon woman but her lips from moaning too loud. Who would ever thought, Jaune will be this good at making out. But then again she NEVER thought she will be as good too. Niko never gave her tips about kissing or anything that goes beyond that line. They only talk about boys like innocent teenage girls. Guess it was the work of her feelings for the blond exorcist that made her act in instinct. Right now she was loving everything and she didn't wanted him to stop. Her body was starting to become hot, that was supposed to be a normal sign. Velvet wanted more and more and more. It was addicting and intoxicating, she love it.

Jaune had to sadly break the kissing and the touching. He was going too far. Not to mention his pants had a reaction a while back. It was enough seeing Velvet in that sexy attire and her breasts pressed against his chest. How he loved that feeling. The Crowe was disappointed but understood his actions. They both agreed not to go that far when the time was right. Or more precise when both decides it was all right to go beyond that step in their relationship. If they continued, they will be removing clothes and getting nasty. Not that she didn't hated the thought, she could imagined. If making out with the Arc was so good, then taking it further most be amazing. She finally remembered something Niko told her, according to a book she read. That the first time when a woman becomes intimate with a man, it will hurt. That didn't worried her or stopped her from wanting to try it. Velvet finally knows how deep her feelings for Jaune are.

"Sorry."

"Fool. We talked about this" she snuggled him smiling.

"I know. But I don't want to upset you when we're in the mood. Especially if the spur of the moment is too much for both of us to take."

"You have good self control" in fact he had TOO much self control, her on the other hand.

"Same about you" Jaune was praying she didn't noticed the bulge on his boxers.

Velvet wanted to call BS on that one. Her body was still hot and snuggling on his chest was making it worse. The Crowe also felt a certain part of herself wet she was feeling embarrassed and hoping he hasn't noticed. Their make out sessions were getting more heated with each day. It won't be long before they reach their limit and get on with it. But that wasn't bad. Why should it be bad if both love each other. It was simple logic. This sort of thing should be done between couple that share the same feelings. And she loves Jaune and he loves her back, so they should do it. The small silence was starting to worried the Arc as he gazed down at his girlfriend. She was in deep thought not the usual where she will smiled being so happy to be with him. Something was up, he could felt it, he could smell it.

"What's wrong? Because I'm not going to buy you're enjoying being in my strong manly arms."

"I do enjoy it" she rolled her eyes at his cheesy comment" just thinking."

"I could tell. What are you thinking?"

"Do you think we should take it further?" that was fast reply.

"Further?" Jaune blinked feeling his cheeks reddening" you mean…."

"I don't mind."

"You mean now? You really want to, right here?"

"Is there a problem?"

"No...I mean, I thought we agreed when we're ready we will take it further."

"I'm ready now" the Crowe was being her usual bold self.

"Velvet. It's not that I don't want to, I mean I want to. But now...It doesn't feel right. I want it to be in a special place, just the two of us. I want to make it the best experience for you."

"Do you think we'll get the luxury to be all alone from everyone else? We'll never get the chance."

" _I have no idea she really wants to. I guess all the fighting and traveling must have her frustrated. Just remember what your father told you Jaune. Don't keep a lady waiting, because it will go bad if you do."_

"You went quiet all of the sudden" the therion turned to him worried" was it something I said?"

"No. I'm fine, I'm just thinking."

"You don't want to…?" she sounded hurt.

"Velvet I told you, I want to! I could never refuse a request from you."

"Good" she suddenly straddle him, she was now on top of him" then you agree?"

" _Oh boy...Why am I so nervous? Damn it Jaune this is it, the woman you have like for so long really wants to go for it. She wants to DO IT with you. Show some backbone, be a man and show her what you're made of."_

"I don't know…." he was being stupid.

"You want to stop? Because I don't want to" the look in her chest nut eyes, they were revealing nothing but lust.

" _Screw it!"_ basically his hormones screamed at him.

"I don't want to stop either. I just hope you're ready. It's going to be a very bumpy ride."

"I'm the Lord of Calamity. A bumpy ride is nothing for me."

" _I just love when she gets this aggressive"_ now the Arc was in the mood.

Unfortunately their incoming intimate moment was interrupted by a single knock on the door. Both silently gasped as Velvet removed herself from the blond exorcist in a heart beat, her face was red. There was a second knock as the long black haired woman did her best to hide. Because this was Jaune's room, she shouldn't even be here. No one from the group knew she was here. There was a third knock and all the female daemon could was hide under the bed. The blond put on a white shirt as he went to answer the door. Opening it he saw Laphicet with Selene was in the far back watching. The archer girl seemed nervous but he could see that suspicious glint in her eyes. What was she up to. But the blond exorcist turned his attention back to the boy malak. He was his usual innocent cheery self.

"Laphicet...Is something wrong?"

"I'm here to let you know Eizen just got back. He wants to talk to all of us."

"Ok. I'll be right out soon."

"Velvet isn't with you, is she?" asked the malak.

"No. What makes you think that?" the Arc sweat dropped.

"Selene told me she saw her entering your room earlier. But I told her that couldn't be. She's not going to be with you in the same room."

"Right, that can't be" sometimes Jaune wondered of his innocence _" I had a feeling someone must have caught her entering my room. And it has to be Selene."_

"See you later" Laphicet smiled leaving with the archer malak following him in a hurry.

Jaune sighed closing the door. At that instant Velvet emerged from below the bed.

"Eizen's back and he wants to meet with us. Don't know what it's about."

"I'll head back to my room and change" the Crowe nodded as she left the room.

" _Better not tell her Selene saw her coming here. Or she will freak out. Those two are finally getting along. Don't want to strain their friendship."_

* * *

After Jaune changed into his alternate attire he left the inn meeting up with the others. Laphicet, Selene, Silva, Magilou and Eleanor were already present. Rokurou was probably still training Renji and Eizen was nowhere to be found. Velvet arrived shortly with her nuclear therion attire. She was her usual self, pretending like nothing happened. Not realizing the grin that the witch had in her face. The Arc was rubbed his forehead, the platinum-blond wasn't stupid, she knew there was something going between him and the Crowe. It was that obvious. It was the same with the red head exorcist. Rokurou probably knew, the same with Eizen. Selene might know too. Silva and Laphicet were probably the only ones who were clueless. The daemon swordsman arrived along with the pirate malak. It was anyone's guess the reason why the earth malak has called them out.

"Benwick has found two class four islands."

"Two?" Jaune was taken back, usually they will find only one.

"Considering the last one wasn't easy. I think we should prepare ourselves if we're doing both" said Rokurou.

"Yeah. Especially if we're planning to go to them both at the same time. Eizen, did Benwick gave any specific descriptions of the islands?"

"He mentioned that they looked different from previous. The arena of one is larger and another looks to be closed doors."

"Usually their opened in plain sight" said Velvet.

"If they look different that could only mean it will be a different fight. Or a tougher one. Like Rokurou said, we better prepare ourselves if we're going now" said the Arc.

"Benwick is already standing by to set sail whenever we want to" replied the pirate malak.

"All right, everyone let's prepare to head out" Jaune stood in thought as everyone nodded.

" _Why did I suddenly have a bad feeling?"_

* * *

Jaune stood on the railing of the deck in thought. It's been a while since he has come to a class four island. They were so busy with other things, he totally forgot all about them. The islands are supposed to be a series of trials he has to take. He still didn't know what it meant. If it was really a trial set by the Primordial Empyreans. And in each island the trial consisted of defeating Grimm, the creatures from his world. The Arc had no idea what kind of Grimm will be waiting for him. At least he was allowed to bring his companions to aid him in the fight. It will be so hard to fight so many of them on his own. He had his pouch ready with items if the situation goes bad. Without Ruby and Pyrrha their numbers have been cut short. The blond exorcist noticed Selene was right next to him. The girl malak had her head down as if she has done something bad. But he knew what it was about.

"I'm sorry about-"

"It's okay, I'm not angry at you. You were curious when you saw Velvet entering my room."

"I guess you and her are really…."

"Yeah, we're together. It doesn't bother you?"

"I'm not bothered. I haven't seen her so happy before. She used to be so grumpy, emo and distant. Now, she's a whole different person. I think this must be the Velvet you told me about. The nice one."

"She is" he smiled petting the girl's head" I'm happy you two are getting along. But for your sake Selene, don't tell her you saw her entering my room, okay?"

"My lips are sealed" she smiled.

"Good. Now what's important right now. I need you and Silva to be ready for whatever is waiting for us on those class four islands."

"I'm always ready for a fight. But you seem...Worried."

"Just got a bad feeling. Let's be careful from here on."

The archer girl nodded not knowing why her master was so worried and nervous. Maybe the coming trials weren't going to be easy. It didn't mattered she will help him as always.

* * *

The Van Eltia docked on the port of the first class four island. Jaune could already feel the dread coming in from further on. Somehow, he knew this trial was going to be different than the others. It will be the fifth one, so it should be challenging. The party left the pirate ship heading into the arena. Just as Eizen said, it was wider than previous ones. The size made them think, they might face bigger and stronger creatures of Grimm. It was still circular shape and the torches were still there around the edges. As they entered, they saw that there was a large part of the arena that was made of solid ground while the other was water. It was also in the same circular shape. Jaune has never heard of aquatic type Grimm. At least during the times he actually paid attention to Professor Port's class. So he will have no clue if they faced such creatures. Now he was wishing Ruby and Pyrrha were here.

The party took a closer look at the arena. Truly, it was bigger. But it still had the same shade of black in the middle. That dark shadow that will initiate the trial. Velvet went to Jaune putting her hand on his shoulder. Letting him know, they were ready. The group walked towards the shade. The Arc wasn't worried anyone. Knowing they will have his back no matter how dangerous it will get. Plus he had his two malakhims and his girlfriend, it was a plus. Even if the two huntresses that specialize in fighting Grimm weren't here. This party will do just fine. The blond exorcist walked to the shadow, but there was no answer. That was strange, it has never happened before. Maybe they were in the wrong island. The Arc didn't even know if there was an specific order to follow. They will just find them by mere luck.

"You have come Jaune Arc."

"It finally talked. I thought it was, broken or something" he chuckled while Velvet rolled her eyes.

"This will be your fifth trial. You have done well reaching this far. As always your companions are allowed to participate. Strength in numbers is important."

"All right. We're ready."

"Then...Let it begin!"

 **(Music: "Divide" from the RWBY volume 3 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

As the shade expanded it released the opponents for this trial. The group gasped they were almost surrounded by Grimm. But they were different from others. They looked like gorillas. Grimm Gorillas, that was new for Jaune. He never heard of it. If only he didn't slept in too many times in Port's class, he will know and he might even know their weaknesses. The gorillas were big and they looked strong. Fighting them was going to be tough. Selene went with support casting acuteness and field barrier on the party. Silva did the opposite casting acid rain debuffing the Grimm Gorillas of their physical strength. If they were as strong Orc Kong then, they were into a real fight. Jaune, Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor charged at them. Magilou stood behind with the three young malaks supporting them with long range artes. But it was a surprise as the witch surprised the party using her guardians aiding them more.

Turned out the gorillas or rather the Beringels were stronger than they looked. Even with their strength decreased by Silva's arte. They were able to take most of the group's martial artes and arcane artes. They were hard to staggered. Not just strong, but they were pretty tough too with high defense. The party has gotten hit hard while Selene and Magilou went with the defensive casting healing artes. These type of Grimm were truly dangerous. They were forced to teamed up with each of the creatures. Relying on break soul and break artes for heavy damage. For being so big, the Beringel were able to move, dodging attacks and countering. Their punches were enough to put anyone unconscious. So life bottles and resurrection were constantly used. Jaune glared, this wasn't working, this strategy wasn't being helpful.

He called everyone to keep their distance and use long range artes. Eizen and Eleanor did as told. The Arc went to use his semblance on both his shield and Crocea Mors. The counter blast might be able to stop them. If it was strong enough to beat Pyrrha. Velvet and Rokurou, did their best using artes that will reach the creatures from afar. Best thing about the Grimm, they were very vulnerable to elemental attacks. So any arte with any kind of elemental attribute will be power hit. Four malakhim, one witch and one former Abbey praetor was enough to unleashed quite the barrage of elemental artes. Each Beringel were getting killed by the powerful artes. Each vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Their numbers were now being decreased rapidly as Laphicet used his mystique arte" Binding Order" to killed three of the Gorilla Grimm. They kept it up until there were only six of them.

Finally Jaune gave the command as he, Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen, Eleanor and Magilou charged at them. They have helped from Selene firing her elemental arrows and Silva firing from his scepter. The creatures were strong but the party's teamwork proved to be stronger. They were all taken down as the last vanished. The Arc didn't let his guard down, telling the others to keep their guard up. It wasn't over. The trial so far has been hard but he had a hunch the worse was yet to become. How he wished he was wrong, but he was right. There has to be more Grimm or at least, a big one. Like a boss type. They had fought those kinds of creatures before ending the trial. So what kind of Grimm will they be fighting next. There was suddenly an earthquake as everyone gasped in shock. It was coming from the water, something was in there. The group eventually got their answer.

 **(Music: "Lusus Naturae" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

It came from the water with long serpentine body, black and white. It was a Grimm serpent. But more like a sea dragon. Yet Jaune has never seen such a creature. If the Gorillas were tough, this one was going to on a league of it's own. It gave a roar that shook the entire arena. It was probably bigger and longer than Shenlong. The Arc ordered Selene to buff the party again because they were going to need it. What's worse than fighting something like this. It was fighting a Grimm he has never heard about or even knew it existed. The sea dragon used it's tail like a whip hitting every direction of the arena. The archer malak have already cast acuteness and field barrier again, Silva followed with acid rain to decreased the enemy's strength. With their distance it was impossible to reached it. They will have to rely on long range artes if they ever wanted to have a chance against it.

The sea dragon was getting hit by so many artes as it started to form an attacking on it's mouth. A bright yellow ball. Jaune gasped as he went for a crazy idea running and jumping at the creature. He landed on it's back risking getting hit by the artes. Velvet panicked seeing him in danger, she made a mental not to smacked him later for his carelessness. The Arc stabbed the over size Grimm on the back of it's head as it fired the large yellow ray but it missed it's mark. The blond exorcist fell off into the water, ordering for continuing their assault. He also warned them to watch out for that attack. The fight got complicated as the sea dragon has suddenly spread wings, flying out of the water. The party couldn't catch a break. They resumed summoning long range artes as the creature was getting staggered by the power hits. It looked like they had the upper advantage in the fight, so far.

Now that it was flying all over the place it was dodging the artes. It started charging for the yellow blast attack. Jaune yelled everyone to take over. It fired the ray as it destroyed part of the arena. It was too quick to attack with artes and it wasn't getting closer to them using the ray blast to attack. It was actually smart. It wasn't letting them get close to it. If that was the case then, beating it was going to be a real challenge. The party was now running, avoiding it's beam attack. Changing strategies from offensive to defensive. It was annoying that this Grimm was too strong, too quick and too clever. They needed to change the course of the battle. The answer was simple, it's wings. It was the one thing that was giving the sea dragon the advantage in the fight. Jaune knew what to do, somehow they will have to cut it's wings and make it stay on the ground or water. That will make the fight easier and their attacks will hit it.

" _Time to come up with a crazy plan to get close to it."_

So Jaune told the party his plan and they were all taken back. It was indeed a crazy and dumb plan. As stated by Velvet. They needed to draw the sea dragon's attention while someone will secretly try to get behind it and get on the creature's back. In order to attack the wings. The Arc obviously volunteered to be the one but his girlfriend objected and decided to joined him. So the blond didn't argued because he knew he will be losing the argument with the Crowe in the end. So the others got the picture and made sure to get the Grimm's attention. The four malaks along with Magilou and Eleanor were casting artes while Rokurou was taunting it. Hoping it will worked. The sea dragon kept firing at them and it forgot about the other two that has slipped away unnoticed. Jaune and Velvet run to the other side of the arena having a better look at the creature's back. Now's was their chance.

Both jumped at the same time as the creature finally noticed. It tried to shake them off but it was hard to do so when it was dodging artes. The therion unleashed her daemon arm using Lethal Pain on one wing while Jaune went with Rending Saber on the other. It was enough to destroyed them as it gave a painful cry. The sea dragon fell to the ground, a shame it didn't landed on the water part of the arena. The Arc gave the order for everyone to hit it with everything they've got, now that it was exposed for attacks. The party used their break soul, break and mystique artes giving the creature a real beating. Jaune finished it off using the counter blast from both his shield and sword. That was the final blow to kill the creature. The sea dragon fell to the ground as it vanished in a cloud of black smoke. The battle was over, they have won another trial.

 **(Music end)**

"That Grimm was by far the toughest we've ever faced" Jaune gave a sigh as he sheathed his weapon.

"I like this trials a lot. It was a worthy opponent" replied the happy Rokurou.

"I think we should reconsider going to the other class four island" suggested Eleanor.

"We should be prepare in we're heading there" Velvet agreed.

"That thing was really scary" said Laphicet.

"Both that dragon and the gorillas were" followed Silva.

"The next trial should be even harder" Selene hated being the bearer of bad news.

"We can rest up and prepare for the next one. We don't have to go straight away" said Eizen.

"What's even the point of these trials anyway?" pondered Magilou" is it really a test by the Primordials for Jaune that he's worthy of their task? Or is this the work of someone else?"

"All I know we have to clear them out. No regular person or exorcist can't take on the Grimm" said the Arc.

"We don't even know how many islands are left" said the archer girl.

"If we're done here. Let's head back to the Van Eltia" said the Crowe.

* * *

Back at the Van Eltia the party went to their quarters to get some rest from the fight. Jaune was resting on his bed looking in deep thought. It was getting hard to close his eyes. He couldn't stop thinking about that fight. That trial was really hard. Those Gorilla Grimm and the Sea Dragon, they were so strong. It was a miracle they managed to survived and beat them. In then end, it was their teamwork that lead them to victory. Now, the Arc was starting to have doubts about the other class four island. If the fifth trial was this difficult, then the six must be even harder. He will have to choose wisely if he wanted to go there. The blond was thinking of leaving it for another day when they get stronger. He wasn't arrogant or cocky he knew he was strong, but he had his limits. The same with everyone else from the group. Some got unconscious making worried for their safety.

Then there was what Magilou said about the trials. If the Primordials are really responsible for them. They didn't told him about the class four islands. Maybe there wasn't any time to explain to him everything. Just to tell him the most important stuff. Still, he was wondering how many islands were left until he can clear all of the trials. More problems went into the Arc's mind. The book he gave to Grimoirh, the female normin still hasn't come up with anything new in translating it. Also that she was going crazy looking for a book that can help with the removal of the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. All of this was giving him a headache. Was it all right to risk everyone's safety in the next trial. The blond exorcist got up from the bed making up his mind. He will talk to the group and tell them to leave it for another day. The class four islands weren't a top priority stopping Artorius and Innominat is.

As he was about to reached the door, he heard footsteps coming from outside. Opening the door stood Velvet, Laphicet, Selene and Silva. Jaune wasn't expecting to see them so soon. He will only have to gather the others.

"You better not be thinking of quitting?" the long black haired woman seemed to have read his mind.

"Um I-"

"Quitting isn't you Jaune. You're not the kind of person to give up" followed Laphicet.

"You will never quit. You're not going to walk out from going to the other class four island" the archer girl crossed her arms that confident of her master.

"And besides. You're not going alone. We're all coming too. So you don't have to worry" followed the silver haired malak.

"That's not...Look, maybe we can leave it for later. I'm sure we have more important things to worry about."

"That sounds like an excuse" Rokurou arrived with Magilou, Eizen and Eleanor.

"I know you better than that. You will come up with a good strategy even in the toughest fight" said the red head exorcist.

"You being scared is laughable. After all the trouble and mischief we've caused. Just so you can chicken out of one class four island" replied the witch.

"We've been through worse and we're still here. Even with my curse, we're alive. We have already cleared five of the trials. Why are you hesitating now?" said Eizen.

"Am I the only one who realized we almost got killed in the last trial, just now? Those Grimm we've fought were way stronger than the previous we've faced. Who knows what is awaiting us on the next class four island. Excuse me if I'm concern for all of your safety. I don't want to risk it. Let's do the trial later, there's no rush. This whole journey isn't about me clearing those trials."

"It still sounds like an excuse to me" said the daemon swordsman.

"We have taken enough risks during this journey to stop now" said the therion.

"I have lost count on how many times we have come so close to dying. It's insane" said the platinum-blond witch.

"I believe in all of us. If we have gotten so far it's because we have come to rely on each other and work together" said Laphicet.

"That sums it up" said Selene.

"You were wrong Jaune" said the pirate malak" this journey is also about you fulfilling those trials. Doing them will prepare you, all of us when we come to face with the final trial."

"Final trial?" blinked the Arc.

"Innominat and Artorius. If we want to defeat them, passing the trials of the class four islands is mandatory. It's like a test if we want to prove ourselves capable of stopping them. Whether it's the Primordials doing, they want us to be prepare for the fight that will decide the fate of the world."

"When you put it like that. I guess that makes sense" the blond sighed" fine. If everyone's ready let's head to the next class four island."

"I'll tell Benwick to take us there asap" said the earth malak.

* * *

The ship docked on the second class four island. The party went straight towards the arena. It was different like Eizen said. It was closed down from the outside. This lead them to believed this trial was going to harder than the last. Jaune kept calm trusting in his abilities and his companions. He had the support of everyone. Velvet gave his hand a gentle squeeze assuring him. She knew he was too kind for his own good and caring for others is what describes him the most. They entered the arena noticing the torches were on the inside all around, still the same circular shape. Once more in the middle stood the shade of black. So the party walked over to it, maybe it was a good time to ask it a few questions. It must know about these trials or if the Primordials are involved in them. The Arc had nothing else to lose, might as well give it a shot.

"Welcome Jaune Arc to your sixth trial."

"Hey, before we begin. I just wanted to ask you. Are the Primordials responsible for these trials?"

"…..…..."

"Are you there?" the Arc turned to the group at the sudden silence.

"In a way. Yes, this is the doing of the Empyrean of Time" replied the shadow.

"Chronos. Figures" the blond exorcist sighed of course he will be the one, he still didn't believed that they chose wisely picking him as the one to seal Innominat.

"So all the trials of the class four islands is Chronos's doing?" said Rokurou.

"Yes. However, there is one trial that doesn't involve them. And Chronos has nothing to do with it."

"Another trial?" Jaune got interested" what do you mean?"

"The moment of talking has ended. It's time to begin the trial."

"Guess that's all the information we're going to get" said Eizen.

"Let it begin!"

 **(Music: "Like Morning follows Night" from the RWBY volume 4 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

As the shade disperse showing their opponents, everyone braced themselves. This time, it wasn't Beringels. Jaune was shocked at the sight of the giant Grimm. There were eight of them but worse of all, they were Goliaths. The mammoth type Grimm which is considered among the most powerful breeds. That is without counting the rare species that haven't been discovered in Remnant yet. They were supposed to be very old, making them experienced in combat. But one thing he remembered from Port's class when he brought them up. They weren't quick on their feet. They were all strength and no speed. So the party had an advantage to avoid their attacks, depending on the strategy. So he ordered Selene to buff the group and Silva to debuff the enemy. And attack the The large Grimm from a distance. No matter what they couldn't get hit. The blond didn't wanted to know how strong they are.

Attacking from afar proved to be a very good strategy. Though the Goliaths were charging, they were too slow to reached the group. They got hit by so many artes. Jaune ordered to go for their backs, Rokurou and Velvet went for it jumping on the heavy creatures. Using arcane, break soul and break artes to bring two downed. They were winning so far, it wasn't as bad with the gorillas. But the Arc didn't got cocky he resumed attacking the mammoths aiding the others. Those that were downed got back up. Proving that they weren't just strong, but they had a high defense. They will have to hit them harder to get rid of them. Silva started casting an arte feeling the power coursing through his body. It was the same feeling when he unleashed his mystique arte "Innocent Shine". It could only mean that he has learned his second mystique arte. Tyhe others stood in awe at the amount of power the silver haired malak was releasing.

" **Unleash the fury raining down on my enemy, fall from the heavens Meteor Storm!"**

The rain of dozens of meteors fell from the sky hitting all of the Goliaths. It caused devastating damaged that six of them were killed. Leaving only two left standing. The rest of the party charged at them, ready to finished them off. They've being weakened so it will be easy to attack them. All thanks to Silva's new mystique arte. After a few attacks the two mammoth Grimm were finally downed for the count. As they vanished, the party remained with their guard up holding their weapons. There was more. This trial has been too easy, compared to the last one. This couldn't be the end. No one got hurt thank goodness, but there was something off about it. The arena for instance, why it was different from the others. This was closed from the outside, there must be a reason. A sudden sound caught their attention. It was coming from far ahead as a new figured appeared.

 **(Music end)**

The sound was of a horse. But as the party set their eyes, they widened from the shock. It was a horse but it also had some sort of creature mount on it. It was attached to the horse part. It's white mask had long horns with red markings and yellow eyes. The group was still shocked at the sight. It was the creepiest Grimm they have ever seen. Jaune was in the same boat, he has never seen something like it. But he bet it must be one of those rare species. Just from the mere sight of it, he could tell, it was strong. If it was near as strong as the sea dragon, they would be in deep trouble. The mounted part slowly turned it's head towards the party giving them such a scary stare before it gave a loud screech that made them covered their ears. The sound was terrible and frightening at the same time. It was official, this thing was scarier than any of the daemons they have fought.

"What the heck is that thing?!" asked Magilou.

"A Grimm, obviously" replied Jaune.

"It's so scary" said Selene with Laphicet nodding.

"So disgusting looking" said Eleanor.

"Let's not lose our nerve. It's our opponent and we must defeat it" Velvet unleashed her daemon arm.

"Let's try and keep our distance. We don't know what is capable of" said the Arc.

 **(Music: "All things must die" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

The others did as told casting long range artes. Before the creature stretched it's arms grabbing Laphicet and Selene. It gave another loud screech, releasing a cloud of purple smoke. Velvet immediately saved both malaks attacking the arms of the devil-looking Grimm. The purple smoke looked dangerous so Jaune thought it could be poison so he ordered everyone to remained their distance. But the Nuckelavee was smarter than that. It started spinning around rapidly with it's stretched arms hitting everyone from the party. It released more poison gas as Selene went firing some elemental arrows. The Arc knew what to do, realizing the arms are a big problem. He told Velvet he and her should take them out. Eizen and Rokurou should try to take out the horse part. That will leave Eleanor, Magilou, Silva, Laphicet and Selene to handle the rest of the creature. But it was easier said than done.

It gave another screech and released more poison gas affecting those that went closer. They were all poisoned making it harder for them to fight. This thing was tough but not in the same league as the sea dragon. It's like fighting two opponents at once. Jaune went ahead taking a couple of panacea bottle giving them to those that got poisoned. Velvet backed him up going after the long arms of the Nuckelavee. Everyone got their dose of the panacea as the poison was removed from their bodies. They went back with the current plan. The Arc changed Crocea Mors to long great sword mode aiding the Crowe in getting rid of the annoying arms. Magilou, Eleanor and the three young malaks focused their attacks on the mounted version. Making sure it doesn't screech anymore or released the poison gas. The half horse half demon Grimm made the mistake of stretching it's arms again. It was their chance.

Using their break artes they managed to cut the arms. Eizen and Rokurou used their break artes to hurt the back legs of the horse part. The Nuckelavee was now screeching in pain. It was about to released another portion of the poison gas but the witch, red head exorcist and the three malaks fired their strongest artes staggering it. Laphicet used" Chaos Bloom" and Selene followed with" Mystic Cage". The Grimm fell to the ground. Jaune wasn't taking any chances telling everyone to attack it and finally finish it off. They used their mystique artes on the creature as it was enough to bring it down. Finally, the Nuckelavee fell off dead, it was proof when it turned into black smoke. That was it. They did it, the trial was over.

 **(Music end)**

"Is it over?" asked Rokurou.

"It's gone. So, yeah I think it is" answered Jaune.

"That Grimm was so scary" said Laphicet.

"I found it's screech scarier" followed Eleanor.

"That's another trial done. Let's get going" said Eizen.

As the party was walked out of the closed arena. Jaune stood in deep thought. The trials were getting harder. If they didn't had each other, fighting together, they would have never gotten this far. But thinking what black shade said. There was one trial that the Empyrean's aren't involved in. What could it be and who could it be. Just when he thought he had everything figured it out. It gets more complicated. If he didn't know then there was no need to think about it anymore. The blond exorcist followed everyone back to the harbor where the Van Eltia stood.

"I can't wait to return to Meirchio. I was even starting to miss the cold."

"Do you…." spoke Velvet" you think we can get some...Alone time together."

"Sure, why not?" he smiled to his girlfriend" the usual?"

"I was thinking if we could try something different" her cheeks turned red getting so embarrassed" I thought we could go to the hot baths together" she whispered.

Her comment only made the Arc blushed a thousand shades of red. Oh boy, that was quite the bold statement by the Crowe.

* * *

Ruby gave a sigh. These past two weeks have been very busy for her and Pyrrha. Thanks to the large amount of gald Jaune gave her, she was able to opened her own weapon shop in Loegres. She was so shocked at the blond, where did he got so much money. He told her from hunting many code red daemons. Which the Arc told her about those types of daemons, stronger than the average kind. Basically she fulfilled her dream. Not exactly, another sigh escaped from the red cloak girl's lips. She stood in her shop waiting for the customers to come. But nobody was coming. Not even for window shopping. When she first started selling her weapons many were interested. But just like that, they stopped visiting. The silver eyed huntress was now in comical tears. Not knowing what was wrong. Seriously, she didn't saw a problem but something was up.

Her weapons were all created based on her prototype. Which it was a success. So why the people didn't seemed to be interested in them. It was cool to like the classic weapons. Hell she will always love weapons no matter if they're old school or new. But these were HER weapons and that means, they were all super special to her. Ruby sniffed feeling like she did something wrong. Her precious babies weren't good enough. That has to be the reason why the people didn't seemed to care for them. So they like cannons but not small fire weapons that can change into swords, axes, spears among many other forms. What was the point of opening a weapon shop if no one will buy from you. She honestly didn't care about the money she only wanted appreciation for her creations. Pyrrha walked over to the girl feeling sorry for her. There was no point of handling those papers promoting the shop.

"Why Pyrrha?! Why?!" she kept crying" what did I do wrong?!"

"I don't think you've done anything wrong."

"But they don't like my weapons! I showed them what my babies can do but they weren't interested. I feel like I'm going to faint. How can no one appreciate the beauty of these weapons, made with THESE hands! I spent countless hours working on them. I put my whole heart and soul in them" she calmed down, then she went back to sobbed.

"It's okay Ruby. These sort of thing happens. It happens to everyone who wants to open a business. I asked some of the shop owners around and they told me how hard it was for them to start up in the first day. Taking your business from the ground up takes a lot of time and patience."

"Maybe...Maybe I'm not good enough" comical tears were still falling.

"That is not true. You're just pushing yourself too hard. It's only been a few weeks since we built the shop. It takes time. Try to be patient."

"Whatever" the red cloak girl pouted" now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sulk in a corner."

"Maybe some advice will lift your spirits" the red head huntress smiled" while I was talking to those shop owners they gave me a few tips on how to make your business become popular."

Ruby did a one eighty turning to the girl with wide eyes" what's their secret?!"

"They said, they had to pay a couple of people to try out their goods. Armor, weapons, accessories they needed others to test out that merchandise. It's not enough showing them. You need actual people to test out your weapons. Then, it will depend on their opinion if they truly like it."

The young silver eyed huntress stood in deep thought" uhuh I get it. But how am I going to do that? We spent almost all the gald Jaune gave us for the shop and the materials. So paying people won't do."

"I might have an idea" added Pyrrha" why don't you work on my weapons? Give them an upgrade. The best place to put them to the test will be the Loegres Coliseum. I'll compete, win the tournament and announce that my weapons made the difference in the fight. All thanks to Rose's arsenals and custom works."

Now the red cloak petite was giving her wide shinny eyes of happiness" Pyrrha. You would really let me work on Milo and Akouo?"

"I believe in you Ruby. Also winning the tournament with aid of new types of weapons will really convince the people. It's our best bet if you want your shop to gain popularity at a quick pace."

"Oh my gosh it's an awesome idea! I'll get started on upgrading them right now! But you think you can win the tournament?"

The red head huntress gave her an obvious look with a smirk. Wasn't she five times Mistral regional champion. Or didn't she earned the nickname "invisible girl" at Beacon for nothing.

"Never mind. Dumb question" the petite sweat dropped for asking.

 **To be continued**

 **-Finally done hope you fine readers enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-The fifth trial consisted of a group of Beringel and the boss is the Sea Dragon Sun and Blake fought in vol 4 ep3 "Of Stowaways and Runaways". The sixth trial consisted of a pack of Goliath and the boss was none other than the Nuckelavee fought by team RNJR in vol 4 ep 12 "No Safe Haven".**

 **-Is it just me or was that Jaune/Velvet make out scene hot? I think I was sweating when writing it. And Velvet being bold enough to share the hot bath with Jaune lol.**

 **-Silva's second mystique arte is Meteor Storm. I already know which will be his third MA it belongs to one of my fav female Tales characters. Won't say who.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- glad you like the chapter but yeah Berseria was also released on PS3 but they didn't localize it because Sony wanted the PS4 version to sell more and also because the PS3 is old news and it's dead but I will always love mine.**

 ***pepaul- I think it was a nice sample. Magilou is the kind of person to try and be funny and failed miserably at it lol. I'll see what I can do. I have a lot to work on.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- yeah it's been a while since I haven't seen one of your reviews. But no biggie if you're working on a story I don't mind if you tell me what it's about. You already know which Grimms I used in this chapter. Hope you like it. Also I don't know if I will tell ZonZus to draw Shenkite. That depends if he's available I haven't heard from him in a while.**

 ***Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 ***As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Katz Korner


	58. Katz Korner

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 58 Katz Korner

(Location: Meirchio city of ice and snow Northgand region Midgand Empire)

Jaune went to one of the storehouses in the city. He wanted to checked on Grimoirh because he was concerned for the female normin. The others were busy doing other things, so the Arc decided to go on his own. These past weeks have been rather unpleasant for the knowledgeable normin. She's being constantly reading, translating every single book the group has brought her. In order to remove the powerful barrier blocking the path to the Empyrean's Throne. So far they haven't gotten any leads. After searching everywhere, for so long and collecting one heck of a book collection. It was enough to frustrate anyone. So Grimoirh was probably feeling grumpy and over exhausted. She was usually so laid back, a hermit, and all she wanted was to be alone in peace. So, Jaune felt responsible for this.

It was more like everyone in the party was responsible for making her part of this journey. First it was to translate the book on Innominat. She along with Laphicet managed to translated completely. Now, if they couldn't find the correct book, how would she be able to be of any help. Of course they weren't giving up. But this, has caused a big hole in their plans. It lead them into this wild goose chase. While getting themselves into new adventures. Or to be precise, into more trouble. The talking Pengyon, The Lord of Spirits, Zaveid and Theodora, Mizuho and the class four islands. The trip to save the world has now being put on hold, or stand by. Until something could be done about that barrier, they won't be able to reach Artorius or the Empyrean of Suppression. The Arc didn't wanted to think what else could happened. What will they get into next. They faced enough trouble as it is.

Jaune entered the storehouse. It was the one that had the many bookcases. It looked more like a library than a storehouse. But compared to the library at the Royal Villa, it made it looked like a small book store. There, stood Grimoirh surrounded by many opened books. The blond exorcist rubbed his forehead feeling sorry for her. She must have over worked herself. And it's like he and the others were making her work nonstop. Laphicet, Eleanor, Rokurou. Heck, even Velvet told the gray normin to take a break from such stressful work. It's not like she was gaining anything by doing this but she was quite stubborn and kept insisting to let her do it. And to think, when they first met her she didn't wanted to do with anything or with them. Like a true a hermit that enjoyed time with herself. The sight only made him feel guilty for the female normin. Maybe he could help her. Wait, he didn't know the ancient tongue so he was useless. And most of the books they found were written in that language of Avarost.

"How long have you've been here?"

"I'm not sure" she replied checking on one of the books" hmm...This is strange…."

"Did you find something?" now Jaune sounded interested.

"Hm...No. Except, I might start hating tomes. Usually I'm fascinated with them, the writing, the language, the information, the knowledge. However…Now, I feel like I want to take all of these and burn them" she finished with a long sigh.

"And who's fault do you think that is?" he sweat dropped" Grimoirh, we told you dozens of times to take a break. What was the last time you have taken a rest? Your eyes are more...Googly than usual."

"Are you insinuating I have weird eyes? You shouldn't be rude to a lady. How are you in a relationship with Velvet in the first place?"

"That's not the point! Just take a damn break from all these reading. None of us wants you to exhaust yourself. I'm actually worried. Laphicet's more worried about you than the rest."

"Hm...Perhaps I have reached my limit. You might be right. This is might be the first time in centuries I've been so...Tired. The feeling is unbearable. No wonder I would prefer to do nothing and stare at the sea all day" she sighed.

"You're trying very hard, we can see that. But there won't be no point if you exhaust yourself. As a companion, we want you to feel your best before doing any work. Now please, do as I say, put away those book and just get some rest already."

"Will do. Even as stubborn as I am. I know when to call it a quits. It doesn't any of these tomes you have brought have any valid information in them."

"What about the book I gave you?"

"Still haven't made any progress. Now I'm focusing on this task. I doubt I'd be able to get any work in that ancient tome. And to think I'm more curious to know of it's content."

"That's OK. Right now, just take a long break and forget about those tomes you're starting to hate."

"I will. Maybe I will check up on my dear pupil."

"Right now Laphicet's busy with making friends with Renji" he smiled feeling better as the female normin left the storehouse _" that's one problem out of the way."_

* * *

Jaune went to the city's main gate. He took over for Eizen to watch over for any daemons or exorcists. It was his turn to do the watch. The Arc shivered, he will never get used to the extreme cold. But living in Meirchio has really opened his eyes. They had their own home, way different than having a hideout back at Titania. Though the blond was still thinking which it was worse, having a cell for a room or the cold here. It really felt like they were all family. The party, the Aifread's crew, the therions, the malaks, the new people from Mizuho. It wasn't as pleasant at first with Renji trying to be friendly with Kamoana. The young Rangetsu admitted he was scared by her appearance but once he was able to get to know her better. He like her and they immediately became friends. That wasn't all. A smirk spread over his lips noticing Renji being "too nice" to the therion girl.

There were times his face will turned red. Now that he was in an official relationship with Velvet. He can finally see the truth. How to tell if a male will like a female. As for Kamoana, she has smiled a lot with Rokurou's apprentice. Yep, there was something going on between those two. In a couple of years from now who knows, they might become very close. They weren't the only ones that a possible spark of love has ignited. Jaune has also noticed Dyle and Medissa. They got along even if he was a lizard a daemon and she a snake therion. But throughout the weeks after both joined the group, they have gotten close. They will talked more often. When the female snake wasn't attending Kamoana, she will be talking with the lizard sailor. Maybe after they stop Artorius and Innominat, they will be able to live happy along with everyone. The Arc ws keeping his mind busy in order to forget about the cold.

Jaune's eyes noticed something not too far. Blue eyes widened recognizing a Katz, with light brown fur coat with the usual jingle bell red necklace. The feline creature was running from someone, or something. Daemons, a pack of Winter Wolf. There were only six so he should be able to take them on, on his own. If he uses Crocea Mors in long great sword to increase his physical strength. He should have no problem dealing with numbers. Besides, he and the rest of the party have already fought the species and they weren't that strong. Even if it was a pack, they won't pose a challenge. The Arc has gotten stronger he started this journey. Changing his weapon the blond exorcist left his post to help the Katz. He charged at the creatures since they were too focused on the feline. They still haven't noticed him, so they were wide opened for an attack. He slice and dice and with some artes that included the usual martial, arcane and break artes, he defeated the pack.

"You okay?"

"You saved me, meow!" the Katz was overjoyed" thank you, thank you! For a moment, I thought my time has come and I will go to Katz Heaven meow!"

"Don't worry about it. Though I feel like I'm responsible for this. I was sure me and the others got rid of all the daemons in this area. Guess I was wrong. Anyway, what's a Katz like you doing all the way out here?"

"It's you meow! Jaune Arc, I've been searching for you and your friends."

"Huh?" the blond exorcist had no idea what he was talking about.

* * *

So Jaune brought the Katz into Meirchio after the feline told him the reason he was searching for him and his group. The blond listened to every word and stood in thought. It wasn't a bad thing but he didn't know how the others will react. They weren't busy at the moment, but it didn't changed the fact they had important things to do. Compared to what the feline was offering. Only one way to find out. Once the Arc reached the city, he seek out the members of the party and told them about the Katz. But he didn't told them what the magical creature told him. It will be better if he explains them the situation. So everyone was finally gathered outside of the inn. They weren't that surprised at the Katz presence, except for Selene. Who was overjoyed and gave the feline a bone crushing hug making him beg to let him go. The archer girl giggled as she obeyed as the Katz was finally catching his breath.

"Why are you looking for us?" asked Rokurou.

"It better not be about saving your friends. We haven't kept count on those boxes" said Velvet.

"Actually, I have kept count" Jaune removed a piece of paper showing a map and the places were marked where they have found Katz boxes."

"Yeah. We made sure whenever we found one of the boxes" replied Selene.

"I wanted to add you have found all of them."

"We did?" the Arc and the archer malak said in unison.

"Yes meow."

"Is that why you wanted us to go there?" followed the blond exorcist.

"Wait, what's going on here? I feel lost" said Eleanor.

"The reason I was searching for you all is to comeowmorate you for your hard work in saving my friends. Therefore, I would like to invite you to Katz Korner."

"Katz Korner?" said Selene as her eyes were shinning.

"Wow, Katz Korner!" Laphicet was already hyped.

"But we don't have any business there" said the Crowe.

"Now, hold on, Katz Korner is a sort phantom place that's never been plotted on my map before" said Eizen.

"And we'll have a chance to explore it!" the boy malak couldn't believe it.

"So you're saying will be the first humans to set foot there? If it's a home to a lot of Katz, I kind want to see it for myself…." asked the red head exorcist.

"Don't forget first daemons and malakhim" added the daemon swordsman.

"I want to go!" the archer girl has suddenly burst out" home of the Katz. So many of them. Please Jaune I want to go, let's all go!"

"Well I...I'm kinda curious to see what it's all about" the blond exorcist was scratching the back of his head.

"Why should we bother going there?" said the female therion" we have more important things to do."

"Oh, come on, Velvet! Quit being such a killjoy!" said Magilou" Katz Korner is like an exclusive member-only club Nobody, but nobody would turn down an invitation!"

"Exactly. You should be grateful for this op-purr-tunity!"

"Just think of it as a new experience. Besides, aren't you even a little bit curious?" said the war daemon.

"I can't believe this...You guys are starting to sound more casual than the Katz" the long black haired woman gave a sigh.

"Look Velvet. I think we should accept his invitation" replied her boyfriend" it's the Katz's way of thanking us for helping them. I will feel bad if we turn it down."

"Yeah. And besides, me and Jaune are the ones who did all the work finding all those Katz boxes!" pointed the malak girl.

"We, if you ever feel like visiting Katz Korner, just say the word, meow!"

"We want to go now!" shouted Laphicet, Selene and Silva in unison.

"Okay, okay" sweat dropped Jaune as Velvet sighed again but she eventually gave in" let's all go to Katz Korner."

"Then prepare to be meow-smerize!"

Suddenly the party has vanished in plain sight.

* * *

When they reappeared they were no longer in Meirchio. That was pretty clear just by taking a simple glance at the place. It looked like something from a fairy tale. Mainly, it looked like an amusement park with bright colors, and lots of decorations. Obviously they saw quite the amount of Katz walking, talking and playing some of the games featured in the area. Selene, Laphicet and Silva had wide shinning eyes, in awe at the place. It was like a dream come true. They were really here. It was definitely a fun place to be. The girl malak was going crazy because of the many feline creatures. She wanted to ran and give them all a hug. The others were surprised. This was the one place no one has ever visited. So they were making history being the first human, daemons and malak kind to be here. The three young malaks were losing their minds from excitement. They were so eager like children.

"Wow! So this is Katz Korner!" said Laphicet.

"I'd never guessed a place like this existed" said Eizen.

"What an adorable little hamlet…You can feel your motivation to get stuff done just floating away" said Magilou.

"And look at all the Katz!" followed Eleanor.

"I want them all!" shouted Selene running but she was being stopped by her master.

"I feel like this place will make her go mad about Katz" Jaune sweat dropped.

Velvet started sniffing before she sneezed a couple of times.

"It's so peaceful here. Kind of makes me want to sit down for a big feast" smiled Rokurou.

"Look, over there...Is that the Katz Pajamaz? I've heard stories" said the pirate malak.

"Achoo!" the Crowe sneezed once more but this time, it was louder.

"You okay, Velvet?" asked the Arc.

"Oh no! Velvet, don't tell me you're…." paused Laphicet in shock.

"Wait a minute" her boyfriend realized too why she was sneezing so much since they got here" are you allergic to cats?"

"That's why I didn't want to come here" the therion was feeling terrible.

"I never knew. You never told me" now the blond exorcist was feeling sorry for her.

"Are you gonna be okay?" asked the malak boy.

"Of course it's n-" she sneezed again.

"I want to stay here forever!" said Silva turning to his two malak friends" let's go have a look around already."

"Yeah!" Selene and Laphicet agreed.

"Wait! Don't go too far!" shouted Jaune then sighing" kids…."

"You know I find it ironic that Velvet, even if she's a daemon she was able to keep her cats allergies" said Eleanor.

"Asides from keeping her humanity, yeah" the daemon swordsman agreed.

"I wonder if she's allergic to cats too" said the witch.

"She is. She was just sneezing" sweat dropped the Arc seeing his girlfriend condition worsened" and she's still sneezing."

"She's only allergic to" Katz" I'm talking about cats."

"Isn't that the same thing?" said the red head exorcist.

"She's talking about the regular cats" replied the earth malak.

"Cats, Katz. I think to Velvet both are the same thing" Jaune stood in deep thought" I guess her allergies must be one of the reasons why she prefers dogs over them."

"Achoo!"

" _Maybe we shouldn't stay for too long. I don't want her to get worse than she already is."_

* * *

So the party went to explore Katz Korner better. They were able to get to know more about the Katz and their customs. There was even a sport that was rather weird. But Selene loved everything about the place. She wanted to stay forever, Laphicet and Silva were with her on that one. However, Jaune wasn't focusing on the sightseeing. He was only worried about Velvet's condition. The Crowe was sneezing every second. Now the Arc didn't wanted to feel like a killjoy. But he wanted to leave already for the sake that his girlfriend feels better again. His two malaks and Laphicet were sure enjoying the tour and he didn't wanted to hurt their feelings telling them, it was time to go. The group spent a few more minutes looking around until reaching a clearing with ivory pillars. There was someone seated at the top of a couple of crates. They noticed it wasn't a Katz.

"Tuuurtlez in the house, Toitose. Everyone lovez them. Turtlez."

"What's that song?" asked the female therion.

As the party gazed at the stranger. It was a Trutlez but, he looked different from the White Trutlez merchant. Because he wasn't dressed white. His clothing was a mix of light and dark brown. His shell was colored black and he was wearing a dark brown mask, covering his right eye. His color was indeed peculiar but it made the others wondered what he was doing here. They thought no one has ever come to the feline home world. They were supposed to be the first visitors. Not knowing there was already someone here, and he was a Trutlez none the less. The Turtlez finally stopped singing gazing at the newcomers that were staring at him. There was something off about him. This was definitely not the place to encountered one. They were merchants. They will be in the most populated places, ready to sell their goods.

"It's called" The Hymn of the Trutlez". It's an old family song, a real blast from the past."

"What's a Turtlez doing here?" asked Eleanor.

"Your guess is as good as mine" replied Jaune.

"It's a cursed song" the Turtles resumed" one, meant to put chillz down your spinez, but it's almost a waste to singz to youz pipsqueakz."

"Pipsqueakz…." said Laphicet.

"What? I don't understand a word you're saying" said Velvet.

"You willz soon enough, trust me" the Dark Turtlez jumped from the top of the crates meeting the party face to face" you likez how nice and darkz this shell is?"

"Hold on. Are you...White Turtlez?" said the Crowe.

"No, he's not. I've never seen a Turtlez like this one before" said the Arc.

"You've turned down a dark path" said Rokurou.

"A path that youz all sent me down!"

"We did?" asked the malak boy.

"Yeah! And now I'm gonna cookz a new one!"

"Cook him a new one? Why?" asked the red head exorcist.

"An' not just Laphicet. I'mz gonna cookz a new one too, sistah!"

"What is he talking about?" asked Selene.

"And Rokurou and Eizen and Magilou, you guyz are gettin' cooked, too!"

"Never mind that. How does he know us? This is the first time we're seeing him" said the blond exorcist.

"I'm up to my shell in debtz! And it's all because of youz guyz and your discountz!" the Dark Turtlez was angry glaring at them.

"Discounts?" the blond blinked.

"I'm so in the redz, I gotz sold off to be made into Turtlez soup! They were dressin' me up with spicez n' everythin', plannin' to make a whole feast outta me!"

"We still don't know what you're talking about" said Laphicet.

"I want it all back. I want the good ol' dayz, when I was young and n' naivez. But now my heart and shell, they'z all gone dark as the soy sauce I was marinated inz…Yes! Now I am...Dark Turtlez! Because of youz, my old life gonz foreverz!"

"What?!" shouted the shocked malak boy.

The Turtlez has summoned two twin swords ready for battle" behold, the salty soy darkness that stwez within my heartz!"

"Everyone! Get ready for a fight!" shouted Jaune.

 **(Music: "The world above the heavens" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I can't believe he actually turned black!" said Velvet.

"That must have been quite the soy sauce!" said Laphicet.

"It was! Soon, you'll all endz up this way, too! I'm going to boil and stewz you all!"

"Why are we fighting him again?" asked Silva confused of the purpose of the battle.

"We don't have a clue. But we have no choice but to defend ourselves!" said the Arc.

Now the party has fought and defeated so many powerful foes. Daemons, the code red daemons, the exorcists of the Abbey along with the strongest praetors and legates. But never, have they thought they will be fighting an actual Turtlez. The idea of it seemed like a bad joke. Since when have the merchant species should be able to fight. They didn't laughed because they were proven wrong. Dark Turtlez wasn't one to be make fun at, especially after seeing him fight. He actually had some skill with those two swords. Not to mention he was able to perform artes like Tiger Blade, Rolling Thunder, Azure Edge. The last one took Jaune by surprised since he learned it a while back. The Turtlez was truly a strong opponent and a powerhouse in close range combat. So the Arc decided to give them a chance to beat him. It was wise to have the strongest member that were good in close range to fight him.

He, Velvet, Rokurou, Eizen and Eleanor were the perfect choice to give him a real challenge. The blond told Magilou and the three young malaks to keep their distance and hit him with their strongest artes. So far, they were had the edge in the battle. No matter how good the Turtlez is, he won't be able to take on too many opponents who's forte were in close range. Along with their break soul and break artes to add more power. Even with his break soul called" Dual Waltz". They pretty much had this fight in the bag. Dark Turtlez got angrier that he was losing. He focused all his hatred on one member in the group. Jaune was his victim as he charged at the blond exorcist. He used his mystique arte" Final Furyz Blade" dealing a lot of damage on the Arc. It shocked him as he was brought on his knees. Velvet gasped seeing him wounded, she tried to cover him trying to get the Turtlez's attention.

Dark Turtlez another mystique arte called" No Itemz for you" whick he kicked someone while eating some gels. But instead of the gels healing him, it increased his strength. The party has never heard of gels that can make you stronger. Maybe they were unique items that the Turtlez has in possession. The battle took different turn with the dark merchant stronger than before. They were pushed into the defensive, with healing and dodging attacks. Once Jaune was healed, he got serious. Now he realized this fight was more serious than all of their previous ones. Yet, something was telling him. There was something familiar about the Dark Turtlez. He claimed he has never seen him. He could be wrong and so are the others. The blond changed the strategy. It was worth the risk but he ordered everyone to attack him on close range. Because he was avoiding many of the long range artes they were firing.

If there were more people fighting him, there was no the Turtlez will be able to defend himself. Even with his break soul or mystique artes, he was outnumbered. Jaune was making sure not to underestimate him. Everyone charged at him unleashing their artes. Followed by their mystique artes, giving him a real beating. Dark Turtlez got angrier but he could feel he was losing strength. He must have had a death wish, thinking he actually had a chance against such a powerful group. The same group that took on the Abbey. But he did his best, it wasn't enough. Against all their mystique artes, he was powerless. Cursing mentally, he knew it was over. He has being defeated. The Turtlez fell on his knees panting. The party has stopped their attacks, waiting if there was more. In his condition, he was done for. The have won another battle.

 **(Music end)**

"Ugh...My body...It feels salty, yet sweet…."

"This is it, then" the therion stood her ground.

"Careful, Velvet. If you eat too much salt all at once, your blood pressure will go through the roof" said Magilou.

"Truly. He's not a very appetizing color…." replied Eleanor.

"Though he does remind me of those noddles from Eastgand" said Eizen.

"Really?" Selene was shocked at his comment, honestly he looked nothing like those noddles.

"I wasn't actually going to eat him...Although we do like our flavors thick in Eastgand."

"You guyz just don't getz it, do you?" Dark Turtlez got up facing the group" the flavorz packed in, but I'z still low in sodium! And wit' plenty of Omega-3'z. I'z good for your skin, tooz!"

"I still don't understand him" said Silva.

"More pride than sense" said the Crowe.

"It'z not like wantz to tell yaz all this! But I've been marinated so much...I'z got no life ahead of me but to become the best stewz anyone's ever tasted…." the Turtlez finally broke down crying.

"Velvet, don't make the guy cry" said Rokurou.

"How is any of this my fault?!"

"Simmer down, meow!" a Katz said arriving with two others" don't worry Dark Turtlez. You're not cooked yet, meow. As long as you don't lose hope, a better tomorrow is sure to come along, meow."

"Your wordz are too kind...It'z like more salt on my woundz…."

"It sounds like you need is the Katz Pajamaz, meow!"

"Katz Pajamaz?" he stopped his crying.

"It's a fun place to unwind, have a few drinks with friends, and cleanse the soul of all life's pawblems, meow!"

"Can it really cleanse any soul? Even as a dark from soyz as mine?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way! It's not a matter of can or can't, meow! The Katz Pajamaz is where go-getters can get together! And grown-ups only! You have to be two thousand to enter, meow."

"Ah, that'z no good...I'z just a nine hundred and ninety nine year old juvenile."

"Eh, with Turtlez, nobody can tell the difference anyway, meow! Don't sweat the small stuff! That's the key to getting most out of Katz Pajamaz and really, life as a whole, meow. Take that to heart, and you can tell everyone you've got the inner wisdom of a nine hundred ninety nine year old, meow."

"You know...I think I'm startin' to feelz ready to take on the world again like I used tooz! I'll give this Katz Pajamaz a shot and see if it can cleanse my soul!"

"Sounds great, meow! Allow me to show you around, Dark Turtlez! We'll get you set up with all sorts of nice drinks, meow!" the Katz left with the Turtlez.

"So, what's the Katz Pajamaz?" asked Velvet.

"Well, Eleanor?" asked Laphicet expecting his vessel will know the answer.

"I-I haven't the slightest idea."

"It sounds like a good time. We should go and check it out!" said Rokurou.

"Let's not. That's not a path worth going down" replied Eizen.

"Yeah, I think we've seen enough for today" Jaune was still confused at what just happened.

"We still don't know how did he knew us" followed Selene.

"He didn't even explained what happened to him. Or why does he seemed to hate us so much" followed Silva.

"After all that. I still have no idea what the point was. Maybe there wasn't one to begin with" said the Crowe.

"Oh no. I think today's events hold some significance" said Magilou" just what'll become of that Turtlez heart after the" cleansing". Is hard to say."

Suddenly the female daemon started sneezing again, louder this time.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here already. My allergies are coming back."

"I guess it's better to go back" Laphicet sounded disappointed, he wanted to stay a little longer.

"Wait meow!" a Katz ran to the party" if you're leaving. Then please don't go empty handed. We still haven't thank you properly for saving all of our sisters and brothers, meow! Allow us to give us a couple of gifts."

For some reason, Jaune had a bad feeling what will those gifts be. But looking at Selene, there was no way he could refuse them. The archer girl wanted to stay longer just like Laphicet and Silva. So he accepted them, whatever they could be. They had to leave or Velvet will get worse.

* * *

They appeared and they were back in Meirchio. Things were as if they never left in the first place. It all seemed like it was a dream, but it was real. Katz Korner and the Dark Turtlez, it has been a weird experience. Laphicet, Selene and Silva had a different opinion. They were overjoyed. Now they would have felt bad for living so soon. But everything changed when the Katz gave them gifts as a way to thank for saving their friends. For getting all of the Katz boxes. Jaune wanted to sigh holding a gift package just like the three malaks. They didn't wasted time as they all headed to the inn, wanting to know what it was. Curiosity was really killing them. Yet, the Arc didn't looked so excited. He thought whatever the malakhim had for gifts must be the same thing for him too. The blond was still feeling weird about the trip, Dark Turtlez was probably the weirdest opponent they have fought so far.

Minutes later the three malaks left the inn with their gifts. Jaune and the rest of the party didn't know what to say. The gifts were none other than Katz outfit. Laphicet Katz outfit was white, Selene was pink and Silva's was black. The Arc sweat dropped, he must have a Katz outfit for him in his package. Hopefully, something his size that will fit him right. But he wasn't looking forward in putting it on. What matters to him the most that Velvet was feeling better. She was no longer sneezing, her allergies were gone the moment they returned here. At least the malaks were happy with their feline attires. The blond exorcist on the other hand, not so much. Soon the others reacted to the malaks new outfits. Eleanor smiled, even Velvet seeing Laphicet if he was a Katz. Good thing he wasn't one. She didn't wanted to be allergic to him.

"What do you guys think?" asked Selene.

"You guys look so cute" replied the red head exorcist.

"I think it's Puurrfect" Laphicet mimicked the Katz.

"I like it. It's comfortable and warm. Perfect for this cold" smiled Silva.

"I guess it's nice" it was all the Arc could say.

"What about yours Jaune? Put it on" the girl malak was looking forward to seeing her master in his Katz outfit.

"Mine...I think, I will wear it later" he sweat dropped.

"Come on. Don't be a meanie and put it now. You keep telling me you don't like being in this cold. This awesome outfit is most suited to wear in cold climate. Unless you don't want to wear it at all" she frowned.

"Did they at least give you a right size outfit? I don't think an usual one will fit on you" said Rokurou.

"No kidding" the blond gave a sigh.

"Does it embarrasses you?" Laphicet brought a valid point" is that why you don't want to wear it, Jaune."

"Look I...I'm not much of a Katz fanatic. If you guys like them, it's fine with me. I just don't see it suiting my taste."

"He's embarrassed all right" Magilou smirked.

"Please Jaune" the blond turned seeing the girl malak using her sad puppy eyes" don't do that Selene."

"Please, put it on. Just for a little while."

"Look, I promise I will put it on later. I give you my word."

"Promise?"

"I never break my promises. You know that."

"Okay!" that was enough to convinced her because she does know him better than that.

* * *

Velvet sighed softly with a small smile. After returning to the snowy city, the therion decided to go to the hot baths to relax. Laphicet was going crazy with the Katz outfit, it made her rolled her eyes. At least he was happy and the same goes for Selene and Silva. She was so glad to be back. Being Katz Korner was definitely one of the strangest experience ever. No doubt she wasn't planning in returning. Along with her allergies. Katz were like any regular feline, she was allergic to them, period. But it did surprised her of said condition. Even as a daemon she still had her allergies. The Crowe returned to her room and Jaune was already there, waiting for her. Though she was still thinking about her suggestion of the Arc joining her at the hot baths. It was tempting, all right. But her boyfriend whose patience was pretty solid said, to give it more time. It was frustrating how stubborn he can be some times.

As the long black haired woman gazed at her boyfriend. Immediately noticed he wasn't wearing his alternate outfit. Jaune was now wearing his Katz outfit. As expected, the attire was bigger than the malak's to fit his size. The color was brown. She blinked a couple of times, she stared at him up and down. When she realized this was real, the daemon finally reacted to his outfit. It started as a smile, then a chuckle, then it became laughter. Velvet laughed seeing him wearing something, so silly. It was no wonder the blond didn't wanted to wear it. He looked hilarious with it, unlike the three malaks. Velvet kept laughing and the blond smiled back. Never thought he will see her laughing again. Then, she started calming down, but a smile was still on her face. Jaune smirked knowing exactly how to make her laughed again.

"Meow."

The therion laughed again but it was a shorter laugh" you're really wearing it."

"It was a gift. I can't refuse it. I look nice, right?"

"Me laughing should be enough for you to know."

"I knew you were going to say that. But I'm glad I chose to wear it for you. It's been a long time since I saw you laughing like that."

"There's nothing worth laughing about lately. Not after three years ago."

"I know. But it's nice to see you laughed. It's the same with smiling. I mean, you've been smiling a lot recently. Which it makes me very happy too."

"I have a good reason to smile about" the Crowe smiled coming closer to the blond" I have good friends and a wonderful boyfriend."

"Whoa, you actually said it. But you're right. I am a wonderful boyfriend. I can add the allergies too."

"You're happy I have allergies?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Not like that. In the way that it makes you look more human. Daemons don't have allergies. The thought of it is silly. But you do."

"Fair enough. I won't get angry at you. I can let it slide, for now" she kissed him forgetting about the weird day she just had.

After breaking the kiss Jaune stood in thought gazing at the long black haired woman" Velvet I...I'm sorry, about not going to the hot baths with you."

"No, you were right. We should give it some more time. I like what we have. I don't regret having you with me."

"I swear I will make it to you someday. I give you my word."

"And speaking of your word, weren't you going to show Selene your Katz outfit?"

"Damn…I forgot" Jaune sighed remembering he promised the malak girl" well, I better get going before Selene hunts me down. I don't want to be on her bad side."

"Good luck" she smiled watching him go.

"Selene! I'm wearing it! Better get here because I won't be wearing it for too long."

The therion only smiled wider.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-** **Short chapter I know but I did warned chapters might be long or short.**

 **-Is Dark Turtlez the White Turtlez? Did he become like that because of malevolence? I don't know because I'm not watching the side quest videos in order.** **You guys should know by now.**

 **-** **I can imagine Jaune, Laphicet, Selene and Silva wearing Katz outfits. Though ZonZus is busy dealing with personal issues. I told him to take as much time as he needs. Once he's done I would like him to draw these four with those outfits meow.**

 **-** **Replying to reviews:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- you know I never get enough of you liking the story. I don't mind if you send me those titles. Though they already have titles for their alternate outfits. The song" Burn" for the final battle hmm...I can do that. In fact, I was planning on doing that from the start. You read my mind.**

 ***ZonZus- like I said take as much time as you can. Good luck and don't worry I understand. Hope things get well.**

 ***Dcraus- honestly I don't know when I will update the story. Sorry can't promise anything.**

 ***Guest- like I said I got bored with HOTD series so all of my stories of said series are officially on hiatus, sorry.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The challenge


	59. The challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 59 The challenge

(Location: Loegres Jewel of the Empire Midgand region Midgand Empire)

The party arrived at the capital wanting to pay a visit to Ruby and Pyrrha. Some of the members wanted to forget the weird experience of traveling to Katz Korner. One member in particular, wanted to forget it for life and never returned. Another didn't wanted to put on his Katz outfit ever again. Though it was a gift from the magical felines. He wasn't looking forward to the day he will be forced to put it on. With no success on their current dilemma and no updates regarding daemon activity. The group came to Loegres with hopes of knowing the current situation with the two huntresses. Last they heard from them was weeks back when Jaune decided to give the red cloak girl quite the amount of gald so she could build her weapon shop. The Arc was more than happy to helped her. Not to mention her weapons might help the people with the daemons now that the Abbey has lost of a lot of power.

The idea was good but also a double edged sword. It was pointed out by Eleanor that the people might grow power hungry of the new type of weapons. Instead of using them against daemons, they might use them against themselves. It will leave to the spreading of malevolence, creating more daemons. So Ruby's solution might be the cause of a new problem. The blond exorcist was aware that could happened but he hasn't given up on mankind. If they know what's good for them, they will unite and fight together against the daemons. Anything to proved Artorius's ideal world is wrong. A world being stripped of their free will will be empty and lifeless. Humans aren't perfect but it will be worse if they don't have the one thing that makes the who they are, or what makes them different from others. That's why he supported the silver eyed girl. Though the idea was originally brought up by Pyrrha convincing the red cloak girl with wanting to build the shop.

Because they didn't know where to find the two huntresses. Jaune highly believed they were able to build the shop, so it should be around where the stores are. The market area of the city. As they walked the streets the party noticed many people had weapons. But these weapons didn't looked normal in the least. The Arc blinked as he spotted a sword that changes into a flame thrower, a spear that turned into a shot gun. They were familiar to the rifle Ruby made and tested. That was enough to tell the group that Ruby built her weapon shop, after seeing so many people with all kinds of unique weaponry. That made Jaune felt so much better and happy for the silver eyed girl. She was so pumped to make weapons for everyone. Looks like things were going better than they thought. There were more people with weapons, they even saw exorcists with them. All there was left was to find the weapon shop.

As they arrived at the market place, they noticed a long line of people. It was so long. That's when the party realized the line was coming from a weapon shop. The building and structure was different, they've never seen it before. The front had a large rose symbol. Jaune knew it in a hear beat, that was the new shop. Of course Ruby will go with her symbol for her own weapon store. But wow, the line seemed like it wasn't going to end. Now, as much as the Arc believed in the silver eyed huntress. It was impossible to become so popular in just a few weeks. Something must have happened for the people to want to buy these weapons like their lives depended on it. There must be a secret behind all of this. And the people were losing it wanting to buy a weapon, so bad. It was complete madness so the party decided to get closer to the shop to get a better look.

Getting to the front they saw a sing that read" weapons and upgrades 20% off. Becoming a Rose buddy will give you 50% off on all purchases and upgrades". Well that would explained why so many people got interested in her weapons. Talk about good discounts. Not even White Turtlez will be able to go through with that. Definitely they will be saving quite the amount of gald by buying from Ruby. They saw the red cloak girl who looked very busy attending the many customers. She was sweating and there were time she will used her semblance to speed things up. It was no wonder why she wasn't able to at least write them to report how everything was going. The poor girl was barely having a breaking with this new business. Jaune felt sorry seeing her like this. It's like she went to some big changes in a few weeks. From cheery, caring and a bit hyperactive to a busybody shop owner.

"She looks like she could need some help" said Rokurou.

"Talk about busy" followed Velvet.

"We sure came at a bad time" replied Selene.

"Should we come back later?" asked Laphicet.

"I don't think so. That line looks it's going to last for a while" Jaune stood worried _" I don't think Ruby will last long."_

The red cloak girl looked like she was ready to explode from attending so many people. The look in her eyes, it's like she has barely had any rest. This job was really too much for one person to handle. That's when Jaune started wondering where was Pyrrha. The red head was supposed to be with her. She volunteered to helped the silver eyed petite with her new business. Yet, there was no sign of her anywhere. This started to worried the Arc. Where could she be, she would never leave Ruby's side without a good reason. Either way, this was making the blond too concerned for both girl's safety. The young reaper was going so fast attending the big line. It was impossible to do this alone. The blond exorcist passed through the crowd as he jumped behind the counter of the shop. The girl looked like she was ready to collapse from exhaustion. Illusion or not, Jaune was still going to help her.

"Don't forget to sing your Rose buddy membership. If you do, you'll get 50% on all purchases and upgrades!"

"Busy day?"

"Jaune!" the red cloak girl was overjoyed giving him a quick hug" what are you doing here?! It's been a while! How are you?! And everyone's with you, cool! Hi everyone! Will you guys like to purchase some awesome butt kicking weapons, made by yours TRULY!"

"Slow down! You're going too fast. What's with you?"

"Sorry! It's been so crowded in my shop this week. I decided to get more energy than usual. So I ate so much candy until I got a sugar rush! And now, I'm filled with so much energy to keep myself going running my shop for days, maybe weeks!"

"Sugar rush?!" Jaune gasped, no wonder she was more hyperactive than usual, she looked like Nora when she did something similar.

" _It was the worse day of my life. Never add Nora with candy."_

"Good to know all the gald we gave you was enough" said Velvet.

"You bet and thank you so much a million times! At first my shop wasn't doing good until Pyrrha came with such a super cool idea!"

"And speaking of Pyrrha. Where is she?" asked the Arc.

"She's been busy. Maybe busier than me, now that she's the undefeated champion of Loegres!"

"Undefeated champion?" Rokurou was suddenly interested.

"She's become popular like she used to back in Remnant! She's so awesome, everyone cheers for her whenever they see her! She has this huge fan base, it's crazy! That's why she's isn't here. She's probably giving autographs, spending time with her fans!"

"But why champion?" asked Selene.

"Because she entered the Loegres coliseum and won the tournament! Best part, she let me upgrade her weapons before competing. After she won she told everyone that my shop played a key role in her victory. Pretty clever. Ever since then, many have try beating her, but they were were all beaten! That's why she's undefeated and become an ultra cool celebrity!" explained the silver eyed petite.

"That's advertising done right" said Velvet.

"Wait…." said the daemon swordsman paused" Loegres has a coliseum?"

"Of course, everyone knows that" said Eleanor in a matter o' fact matter while the war daemon sweat dropped.

"They always held tournaments to test the skills and strength of warriors from all over the world. But none of the contestants are exorcists, due they don't allow them or malakhim competing because of the advantage they will have over the opponents" said Eizen.

"That will make sense, I guess" said the daemon swordsman.

"I didn't know there was a coliseum in the capital" said Laphicet.

"Met too" followed Silva.

"I knew about it" smiled Selene.

"You two wouldn't know if you had your wills sealed. Having no clue of what was going on around your surroundings" Magilou brought a valid point.

"So Pyrrha won the tournament" Jaune wasn't surprised he wouldn't expect less of his partner, but it bothered him a little knowing the red head didn't like the fame and getting so much attention.

It amazed him how real this Pyrrha and Ruby are compared to the original ones from Remnant. When the red head champion told him back at the dance, he was able to understand her. She will always smiled as everyone will recognized for being so famous. But on the side, she hated it. The attention, the fame. People only seeing her as the "invisible girl or the champion of Mistral" instead of seeing the real her. He saw her for what she was because he never heard of her. It sounded stupid but it was the true. Now, the same thing was happening in this world. That's why Jaune knew she must be feeling uncomfortable. Especially when her friends weren't there to help her. He needed to find her and make sure she was okay. But leaving the red cloak girl on her own with so much work. Maybe some of the members of the party will have to stay here.

"I think a few of you should stay with Ruby while looking for Pyrrha."

"It's okay! I got this! I'm doing fine on my own! You guys go and find Pyrrha. She can't be too far!" the silver eyed girl replied fast, the sugar rush was sure helping.

"Let's get going. We can check on Ruby later" said Velvet while the Arc gave a nod.

* * *

Traveling where the fountain stood, near Tabatha's bar. They saw a large group of people surrounding someone. Ruby was right, Pyrrha wasn't that far. They spotted the red head handing out autographs. Looks like it was true of her winning the tournament and becoming popular in the capital. Most of the people present were kids and teenagers. Boys and girls, they were all hyped seeing the champion. Pyrrha was happy attending to her fans but Jaune could the truth in those vibrant green eyes. She wasn't really happy. There was more frustration in them. It was just as he thought. She didn't like this. Being so famous and always having the attention of others. But the Arc hasn't forgotten that she chose to do this, to help Ruby. Always wanting to help her friends. It was definitely something Pyrrha would do. The red head huntress was done with the autographs, but the people didn't looked like they'd be leaving any time soon.

Pyrrha finally spotted Jaune and the group not too far. She smiled with joy, so happy to see them, while waving. It's like she was secretly begging them to get her out of here. It wasn't going to be hard, they will have to get the red head before things get worse. Talking to the people, telling them that she has to go should be the obvious thing to do. However, it will never be easy to the party as more people were arriving. As soon as they laid eyes on the champion if the Loegres tournament, they were all heading this way. The blond exorcist gazed at his girlfriend and at the rest of the group. Looks like they had no other choice. So Jaune did the expected course of action. He took Pyrrha's hand and ran off as the crowd went after them. Soon, their numbers increased as the party went straight to the gates of the city. Hoping they weren't going to follow them once they have left the capital. The Dannan Highway still had daemons so it was still considered dangerous.

Pyrrha sighed in relif feeling so much better once they left Loegres. Though she felt bad for leaving Ruby behind to run her shop. Before leaving the capital they went to the red cloak petite. She was still busy but she told them it was okay, that they could go and leave her. The silver eyed huntress was still high on the sugar rush. It wasn't fair to leave her to attend all those people. Jaune told her they will return eventually. He also suggested to the red head that Ruby should hire people to give her a hand in the shop. If she has already sold enough weapons, it will mean she has earned enough gald to expand the business further. Who knows, maybe she can open more shops in Loegres. Or maybe, open more in other islands. But she needed to go. It was starting to get frustrating with all those people. It wasn't that bad at first but after hours of being praised and glorify. It got tiring and she needed a break from all of it. At least she was able to helped Ruby.

Pyrrha was able to get rid of some of that frustration fighting some of the daemons from the Dannan Highway. She was feeling a bit better. But it wasn't helping with leaving Ruby behind. As they arrived to Port Zeckson the red head huntress got a little worried. She hoped that there weren't any of her fans here. She has become so famous after winning the tournament that word might have spread out from Loegres. Eventually, reaching other folks. She won't feel better until she leaves this continent. Word will obviously reached others. But for now, she just wanted to get away. Anywhere was fine. Pyrrha was still thinking about Ruby. Now, she was feeling worse, the guilt was still there. The Van Eltia stood on the harbor, the huntress has actually missed the pirate ship and everyone else. Kamoana, Medissa, Dyle, Haji, Renji, Mirai and Yumi.

"Don't worry Pyrrha. We'll be back later. I don't like leaving Ruby to that big line" said Jaune.

"I just hope she can hold on a little longer. She really needs help."

"She'll be fine. Even with the sugar rush, she can still manage. Ruby's a lot tougher than she looks."

"I suppose…." she smiled" I don't want to let her down."

"No way. You've done enough for her. She told us about you competing in the tournament and winning with your upgraded weapons" said Selene.

"It was a good idea at the time. Everyone was surprised when I used my weapons. And they saw me winning the tournament so easily."

"You did the right thing Pyrrha. Always helping your friends" smiled the Arc.

"I've been thinking of competing in the tournament too" Rokurou stood in thought" can't waste a chance to test my skills. Any fight is good if it helps me get stronger."

"First mate!"

The party saw Benwick leaving the Van Eltia and running to them, holding a letter.

"Eizen. There's a letter for you."

"Another one?" the earth malak couldn't believed that his sister will sent him another one, he took it from the young pirate.

"We can leave you alone, so you can read it" said the blond exorcist.

"That's all right" he opened it but his eyes narrowed shortly.

"What's wrong?" the Arc got worried, he hoped it wasn't bad news like Edna being in trouble.

"I will keep this missive short, as my patience with you has expired. Come to the prison island and face your judgment! I will not if you run. But I will consider you a heartless coward of a brother."

"Huh? What?" Laphicet couldn't believed what he just heard that.

" _No way...Edna wrote that"_ Jaune was shocked not believing it.

"Oho, this sounds like a challenge to a fight! No we're talking my language. Let's get going! Guess I don't have to compete in that tournament to get some training" said Rokurou.

"Whoever this is, they're just trying to get under your skin. Why not let go and move on?" said Velvet.

"This is the third letter, not counting any that might not have reached us. I say we should go nip in the bud" said Eleanor.

"Yeah, I think so too, if we just keep ignoring it, something might happen to Eizen's sister" said Laphicet.

"I find that hard to believe. I've seen her fighting, she's no pushover. She can look after herself. I just find it hard to believe she will challenge her brother. It's not like her" Jaune knew Edna was a teaser and she was a bit cynical sometimes but she cares too much about Eizen, she will never attempt to fight him.

"I can't allow that. I want to head to Titania and settle things" said the pirate malak.

"So we're returning to Titania. We haven't been there in a long time" said Selene.

"Yeah. Not since the Abbey's attack" the Arc remembered the last time they were at the prison island, they were ambushed by Artorius, Shigure and they finally meet Innominat face to face.

"Something tells me it won't be that easy. Who knows if the prison is still filled with daemons or malakhim like the last time. Knowing our luck, we'll have both of them on the same dish" said Magilou.

"Is it okay, if I go with you?" asked Pyrrha.

"Sure the more the merrier" said the blond exorcist.

"Set course for Titania, Benwick."

"Aye, aye!"

"Eizen, Edna would never challenged you to a fight" said the Arc.

"I know" the earth malak showed him the letter" this isn't her hand writing."

"I knew it. So it's a trap, and we're still going?"

"Whoever challenged me must not be an ordinary opponent. There's more to this than I think. Call it a hunch."

"I'm going to believe you. Considering our track record with encountering unusual foes" Jaune gave a sigh yep, he had a feeling they'll be getting into another crazy adventure.

* * *

The Van Eltia was sailing closed to the prison island. They took the chance of setting anchor in the front dock instead of the back. There weren't any ships giving the sign that the prison was abandoned. That was good. The Abbey obviously left the island after Innominat lost power thanks to the four Empyreans. The pirate ship made the stop on the harbor as the party got off. They weren't safe yet. It was unclear if the prison has daemons. Malakhim was another story, assuming many of them got their free will back. As they entered the front gate, the nostalgia came back. This used to be their secret hideout before Artorius's attack. It was their best bet around the time truly becoming a good idea. Though it wasn't a pleasant experience sleeping in cells. Meirchio was a far better choice for them even with the blasted cold. Still, it didn't changed the party had some memories in this place, both good and bad.

Velvet did a great job in hiding her concern when they entered the prison. She didn't missed the place at all, asides from being their former secret hideout. Or the same place where she was locked and spent three years feeding on daemons, plotting her revenge. That wasn't the worse part. This is where she first met Innominat and finding out he has being awaken using her brother's body. Then, all the pain she went through at the earthpulse watching Artorius's memories from the past. The truth of the Opening and why he killed the young Crowe on the Scarlet Night. She almost succumb to despair, becoming so vulnerable. Artorius and Innominat, they turned her into an emotional wreck. If it weren't for Jaune and Laphicet she would have been devoured by the Empyrean of Suppression. She would have been dead. The therion put the past behind her, accepting what was done, was done. The present is all that matters now.

As the party ventured through the halls of the prison. They noticed it was empty. Everywhere they went, there was nothing. The Abbey must have cleaned the placed from daemons, the last time they were here. Finally, a break from fighting whenever they will travel. It was always a busy journey fighting all sorts of daemons. The rest was smooth sailing, or smooth walking from here. There wasn't any sign of danger anywhere which, it was too good to be true. Only one way to find out. If there were any enemies around, there should be something in the back entrance. If there was some sort of ambush from the unknown challenger, it should be there. Now Jaune didn't had a clue who could it be. But whoever this person was, he knew of Edna and her relationship with Eizen. After a couple of minutes, the party arrived at the back entrance. Surprise, there was no one there.

"There doesn't seem to be anybody here…Wait, what's up with that box?" Rokurou stopped on his tracks.

Everyone saw the box tied on a rope. Something was definitely fishy about it. It was never here before. The first thing Jaune thought, it was some sort of trap. The challenger must have placed it here. But what kind of trap will be sprung from a box. Eizen, Selene, Laphicet and Silva reacted as they felt the presence of a malakhim nearby. It was around here somewhere. Until they realized, it was coming from the box. But it was too later for the malaks to warned the others.

"The time has come for judgment...And retribution!" said a deep manly voice.

"What the…." Magilou paused.

The group shielded their as a brilliant orange light came from the box and from it, emerged something. It was a normin, with light orange skin wearing an orange beret with a black line around the bottom. With a dark brown ribbon strapped in the middle. The way the normin was looking at the group, he wasn't happy in the least. It was so intimidating. Though his size could fool anyone, he seemed to be strong. Bienfu emerged from his master taking a long look at the light orange normin, his eyes widened in shock.

"Did that normin just come out of that box?!" said Eleanor.

"Who are you?" asked Velvet.

"Very well! You ought to know the name of he who consigns you to the flames of hell, I am-" his voice was truly deep and manly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're that normin, right? Phoenix, or whatever? Ha! No wonder that letter was so full of empty threats and blustery nonsense!" said Magilou.

"He's the challenger?" said Silva looking at the normin.

"He wants to fight Eizen?" followed Selene.

"Bieeeeeen! This is bad-bad! The self-styled" strongest normin of all normin" is the mastermind behind all of this?!" the top hat normin was so scared.

"Strongest of all normin?" Jaune turned to the soft orange creature as he sweat dropped" no surprise we're going to be fighting another weird opponent."

"Self-styled?!" he sounded upset" I am the man among men, the strongest normin of all normin! I am Phoenix!"

"Yeah, yeah, we've covered that already" the Crowe didn't sounded interested.

"You're the one who wrote that letter? You didn't even made the slightest effort to write it in my sister's hand writing. What's your bone with me?" said the pirate malak.

"I merely seek to right wrongs! I recently came into possession of a letter from a sister pouring her heart out to her brother. I traced the letter back to its sender and one day paid her a surreptitious visit. There I found a sweet, innocent girl."

" _So he did met Edna after all"_ Jaune stood listening _" but what's this of her being an innocent sweet girl?"_

"Surrounding her were presents from her brother...And mountains of letters she couldn't bring herself to send."

"Letters she couldn't send?" Eizen didn't thought she will write so many of them.

The Arc stood in deep thought. He remembered when he first met Edna she acted as if she didn't care for her brother. But that was all a facade. Deep down, she truly cares for him. The earth malak girl would never admit it, how much she misses him. The blond exorcist didn't needed to be a fortune teller to know how much she cares for Eizen. Pretending to be mean like she wasn't bothered, or didn't care. If there's one thing he learned from her, she wasn't a very good liar.

"Heartfelt letters for her older brother. When I read them, my manly tears fell over the same salty tears stains left by her!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Eizen got upset at the normin" who reads someone else's letter and then decides to break into their room?!"

"I...I acknowledged that I am partly in the wrong. But for all that is righteous, I cannot condone your callous ways. I do this for your sister, clasping her hands in well-worn gloves as she sends prayers for her brother's safety across the wide blue sea."

"Enough of this nonsense. What is it that you want?!" The Reaper was starting to lose his patience.

"That is a question you should be asking of yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what is it that you're communicating with the superficial scrawlings and shoddy baubles you send her?"

"He's trying to atone-" Laphicet started.

"Don't be absurd!" Phoenix cut the boy malak off" which is the real you? The considerate brother who worries for his sister? Or the man who consorts with lowlife scum and pirates?! Why can you not at least be honest with her, pirate? She is your sister! Why can you not tell her the life you've chosen to lead?!"

"…"

"Do you think her too weak-willed to forgive your decision? Is that what your beloved sister is to you?"

"I don't have to take this from you!" Eizen finally snapped at the normin.

"Fine then! Show me your power!"

"You asked for it!"

"Then it's settled. If I win, you will go visit your sister immediately. But if I lose, I will obey your every command."

"You wanted this all along, didn't you? You challenged Eizen to a fight for the sake of making his sister feel better and try to fix their relationship. Good effort, but you should know. If you're going to fight him, you'll have to fight all of us too" said the Arc.

"I expect nothing less!" replied the normin.

 **(Music: "Masters of the Heavenly Steppes" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"You're a funny one...Phoenix I like you!" chuckled Rokurou.

"Laugh all you wish, for the last laugh will be mine!"

"I think I'll have you crying, instead!" shouted Eizen.

Jaune was worried about two things. One, was Eizen. He has never seen the earth malak so angry before. Looks like Phoenix has really triggered in a very bad way. The fact he invaded his sisters privacy reading her letters to him. So the normin knew something about the pirate malak's life, the same with Edna. Or maybe it was something else. Did what the normin said to him made sense. Was it true and the earth malak was denying it. Either way, he wasn't happy and he wanted a piece of the normin. The second was Phoenix. This will be the first time they were going to fight a normin. They had no idea what he was capable of. The Arc wasn't underestimating him. Not after finding out he was considered the strongest of all normin. If they don't take this fight seriously, they could be in big trouble. He wasn't wrong, that's why he was getting such a bad feeling since he first saw the normin.

Phoenix has proven to be a very tough opponent. He wasn't lying or making things up that he was the strongest normin of all normin. He was strong, tough and very fast on his feet. Fast and that wasn't all. Due to his small size, it was so freaking hard for the party to land a hit. This was probably the most annoying fight of the group. The normin was a good dodger and his attacks were always accurate, hitting his target. Phoenix only had two attacks so far. Foot kick in which he jumps high and kicks the opponent square in the face. The attack hurts like hell, Jaune and Eleanor have already become victims of it. His second attack was" I am a bird" and as silly as it sounded, is very effective. The normin will charged hitting anything that was in his way with a fire wave. This was an explanation of his name. The attack managed to pierced the party's defense, revealing critical damage.

Of all of the members in the group, Pyrrha was able to adapt through Phoenix's attack. Her eyes were on him as performed precise attacks that will leave the normin wide opened. It will give them the right opening and moment to attack with strong artes. Jaune ordered for Velvet, Rokurou and Eizen to aid the red head huntress, having her back. The normin dodged their attacks as the Loegres champion threw Akouo and changed Milo into javelin mode. Sure, he was fast, so was she and with her semblance, she can threw her weapons back and forth as she pleases. Not even long range artes were hitting him. Looks like the red head huntress was the bigger threat for the normin. He went serious as he used his break soul arte" Ire". Causing a lot of damage to the group, leaving the malaks to cast healing artes. Never, they were expecting such a small opponent will give them so much trouble.

Jaune came up with a strategy as he was trying to memorize Phoenix's movement patterns. If he finds a way to cornered him, they'll be able to attack him with a series of combos. It was too fast to just attack him head on. He ordered the therion, the daemon swordsman and the pirate malak to try and surround him. Though the normin has shown to be clever. So he wasn't just strong and fast, but also smart. Pyrrha catch on the Arc's plan and she gave him a nod to confirmed him, she was going to help him. The others away from the fight continued to fire long range artes, though they weren't working. Magilou was annoyed, she thought Phoenix was all talk and he couldn't back it up. She was wrong. It was no wonder why Bienfu freaked out when he saw him. The mighty normin couldn't believed how it was getting difficult to avoid their attacks. Have they figured out his patterns, did they knew how to attack him.

Phoenix seemed to have had about enough. This fight was too important for him to lose. The future of Edna depended on his victory. He wanted her to be happy having her brother back back by her side. He used foot kick then I am a bird, followed by his break soul. With his power like a flame burning he went to use his mystique arte. The "Scorching Ascend", the normin blasted powerful rays of fire at the party. For the malak girl he will do anything. This guy, her brother, needed to be a taught a lesson family. They were at his mercy after his mystique arte. The normin was shocked, not everyone got hit by it. Though it was an impressive attack, it wasn't the long range type. It was starting to get hard for him to focused on the fight. Yes, he was indeed the strongest normin. But he has never fought for this long. Phoenix admitted, he might be over his head.

Jaune has noticed the normin's movements were getting slow. That must be it. He might have found out how to beat him. Sure, he was strong but maybe he has never fought for this long. The party already had experience lasting longer in battles. If he was getting slow because he was getting tired then, he won't be able to moved as fast as before. The Arc was sure if he gets by strong artes, that was it, he'll be done for. He didn't had experience in lasting for too long. That will be Phoenix's downfall. The blond exorcist ordered everyone to give it everything they got now. The normin dodged an attakc but he ended up tripping. That was their chance as the group went with their mystique artes. Needless to stay, he got beaten up badly. Pyrrha sent him to the air combo, hitting him in a air combo, before sending him back to the ground. He couldn't moved anymore. The fight was over, the normin didn't had any more energy to go on. He was downed.

 **(Music end)**

"You weren't lying when you said you were the strongest" Rokurou has actually broke a sweat.

"No kidding…." followed Laphicet.

"Strong or not, you picked a fight with the Reaper. Time to pay the price."

"Wait. Eizen, what are you…." Eleanor started.

Suddenly Phoenix's eyes snapped open and he was back on his feet, as if nothing happened. He looked like he got his energy back. The party was shocked with this.

"I thought so. That's why you're called the Phoenix, isn't it? Your blessing has the exact opposite effect as my curse."

"Opposite? Does that mean Phoenix has good fortune?" asked Selene.

"That seems to be the case. After getting beat up badly, he's back up looking brand new" replied Jaune.

"Hmph, so you finally noticed."

"So...If Phoenix has that kind of power, then couldn't he protect your sister?" said Laphicet.

"I admit defeat...I await your command!"

"No."

"Why not?" the normin stood shocked.

 **(Music: "That's my way-Eizen the reaper" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"I believe we should steer our own ships through life's waters. I know that the life I've chosen is a selfish one...And I know that it leaves my sister lonely and sad. But...It's also the only way I know how to live."

"…."

"If I gave you a command it would be denying something at the very core of my being. So no. I won't do it. Except…."

"Yes?" Phoenix stood patiently waiting.

"If you're able. I want you to use your powers to protect my sister. Protect her from daemons and malevolence…And...From any dragon who may one day attack her."

" _A dragon that may one day attack her…."_ Jaune stood in deep thought at his words.

"A dragon?! Are you serious?"

"This isn't an order...It's just a request."

"Well then, I accept your request, as your friend! But in return. I have something to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to write her another letter. But this time, no hiding what you're truly thinking. I'll wait as long as it takes for you to write it."

"No need."

"What?"

"I've been carrying this for so long...I'm afraid it's kind of crushed" the pirate malak took a letter from his back pocket giving it to the normin.

"My friend, I swear on my honor that this letter will reach your sister. And I promise...I will get her to smile once more. After all, I'm the Phoenix! With me, life rises anew from the ashes!"

" _Where is that sound coming from?"_ Selene kept looking around, she was hearing the sound of powerful bird in the distance whenever Phoenix does his manly stance.

"Thanks...I'm counting on you" Eizen felt so much better now, all his anger vanished.

 **(Music end)**

The normin nodded but suddenly his gaze turned towards Pyrrha. He kept staring at her to a point, it made the red head feel uncomfortable. And he kept looking at her, he was like that for a few minutes as the huntress was starting to take a few steps back. But he was walking forward. His cheeks had a tint of pink in them. The others had no clue what was going on. He got Eizen's letter, shouldn't he be on his way to give it to her. But he stood there like a statue, no words would come out. His eyes were on the red head and by now the champion was starting to get annoyed.

"Um...Is there something wrong? I don't want to sound rude Phoenix. But, you've been staring at me for a while. Is there something I can help you with" of course she will act humble and kind even when she was creep out.

"Perhaps…." the normin felt himself blushed" during our fight I noticed your strength. You were graceful, a true fighter with quite...Beauty!"

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Pyrrha is it? I feel like I've been struck down by the arrow of love! And now, a powerful flame burns in my heart that cannot be extinguish. I never felt this way before. It burns like the fire of the Phoenix. Yes, I know what this is. It's true love! For you!"

"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaattttt?!" the red head huntress stood shocked.

" _Oh boy, I sure wasn't expecting this"_ Jaune sweat dropped.

"W-what are you saying?" she was starting to panicked.

"My love is clear, it will forever burn like the flames of the Phoenix that sleep within me. Pyrrha my darling, you have committed a crime in stealing my flaming heart. And now, I'm all yours!"

"…."

"Pyrrha?" the Arc turned to her only to see her that she has been petrified and now, she didn't had the status alignment, she was frozen on the ground not knowing what to say or do.

"Come with me my fiery beauty. Let's travel this world and protect Eizen's sister, together! I know it must be shocking. That I will act so rushed. But ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one for me."

"…."

"Is Pyrrha dead?" Selene stood worried.

"She's not responding!" panicked Silva.

" _I think Phoenix broke her"_ again the Arc sweat dropped.

"What do you say? I promise on my name that I will do anything in my power to make you happy. I shall protect you and fight by your side if it's necessary."

"…."

"I think you should be on your way" said the pirate malak crossing his arms.

"It's pretty clear, Pyrrha doesn't want to go with you. Sorry, Phoenix" Laphicet was waving his hand back and forth in front of the red head, she still wasn't responding.

"Isee. Very well we can leave this matter for another time. I have a feeling, we will meet again Pyrrha my fiery Goddess. Wait for me a little longer, our destinies are bound together by the fires of fate!" he winked at her freaking her out more, as he finally returned returning to the box as it vanished.

"Did that just really happened?" muttered Eleanor.

"It sure did. It must have been a nightmare for Pyrrha" muttered Jaune.

"That Phoenix. What a guy. He doesn't back down even when he's lost" said Rokurou.

"I guess, but I liked what he had to say" replied the red head exorcist.

"See. I knew something good would come from this!" said Laphicet.

"Yeah...I guess I learned something today. Never give up before you try" smiled Eizen.

"I…." Pyrrha was finally taking, awaken from her trance after Phoenix's bold confession" I think I'll head back to Loegres and help Ruby."

"You sure made up your mind so soon" smirked Selene.

"She needs help running her shop. It doesn't matter if I have to deal with my fans. It's all part of being a champion. I have to face the popularity sooner or later."

"If that's the case" Jaune was smirking" we can tell Phoenix where you are-"

"NO!" she shouted freaking out" don't tell him anything!"

"His confession really shocked you" said Velvet.

"More like it scared me to death" she muttered as she felt a shiver running down her spine.

"Do you think Phoenix will get the letter to your sister?" Laphicet asked the earth malak.

"He will. He seems to take it very seriously."

" _I wonder how Edna will take it when she reads it"_ thought the Arc.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-LOL poor Pyrrha it seems she has conquered the heart of Phoenix. Having a normin to fall for her was definitely the last thing she was expecting.**

 **-The Phoenix fight in my opinion was hard. He has proven to be strong and fast. However I noticed his defense sucks big time. So if you managed to get him on a combo he's pretty much screwed. I saw the gameplay on the hardest difficult and all of his attacks can one shot you if you're not careful. If use link mystique artes he's pretty much toast. But still this goes to show you to never underestimate an opponent no matter his small size.**

 **-Replying to reviews:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- thank you for sticking to the story. Yeah I love Velvet sneezing and Cristina Vee doing it in real life. Checking out your PM I noticed that you have come up with different title descriptions. The titles are still the same from the ones ZonZus gave me. I read through all of them and I like it. And yeah Jaune sees everyone as a family. I'm doing my best giving all the characters some development throughout the story before the final battle comes. As I said I will eventually play" Burn" by Flow during the final fight. I had it planned from the start of the story. In addition I have a feeling you're going to like the next chapter wink wink.**

 ***Cross Blade- I have said it many times before I am NOT going with the canon ending. That ending was so wrong, I didn't like it. It had me crying manly tears till no end. Velvet didn't deserved that kind of fate. Heck, not even her brother deserved it either. Jaune and Selene will play a big part in the ending I have in mind. But obviously I won't say anything that will spoil the story.**

 ***Ice Storm- I read what you have in mind for Jaune's final trial. Sorry but I have something else in mind. Jaune will have a final trial, I have planned it since the start of my story. It's not exactly a final trial but it will be the most important part to him before he can do the actual final trial. I think it will be the best side quest I have ever come up with. You can bet this will happen before returning to canon events.**

 ***Cloud Link Zero- lol well the Mizuho that is Rokurou's home town is a different from the one in Symphonia. But yeah it sounds nice that both will be his descendants. There, I just gave an idea for a Lloyd/Sheena story. However wants to take it, you're free to do so.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Day off


	60. Day off

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

 **Author's Notes: WARNING! This chapter will be rated M because it will contain sexual content. If you're younger than 18 then I highly suggest you skip this chapter DO NOT READ. Or to any readers of this story who doesn't want to see M rated stuff like Andromeda among others, skip this chapter and wait for me to upload the next one. You have been warned I will not be held responsible. That will be all. Now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 60 Day off

It was just another day for the party. One, filled with the usual stuff. Adventure, action, getting into all kinds of trouble. Messing things up or actually doing good and getting somewhere. Today, was anything new. Jaune screamed to the group to run for it as they obeyed him. They were currently running for their lives as behind them, stood a large stampede of daemons. There were all kinds of the creatures. But no doubt, the party was outnumbered. So they were left with the only option to run away. Now anyone would think how in Empyrean's name they got into this predicament in the first place. It all started when they got a lead on a book. That possibly might contain the information they've been searching for so long. A way to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. So the group didn't think twice, as they head out to the place where the book was located.

According to the information. The book was at a small abandoned villager in the north of Westgand. They traveled to the highest parts of the continent while fighting some daemons along the way. When they arrived at the village, it was truly abandoned. No people anywhere and the houses were torn down. Like no one has ever been here in a very long time. They separated in small groups to start searching for that book. Until they eventually found it. The problem, the place was filled with malevolence. It was strong and soon daemon started arriving. The party was able to killed a few of them, until, their numbers doubled. With the book in their possession they decided to leave. Before they knew it, yet again, their numbers increased. Soon there were too many for them to count. So they kept on running. It became a wild chase as they speed up. There just too many.

Selene fired her elemental arrows in hopes of slowing them down a little. But it was no use, there were just too many of the daemons. Laphicet and Silva joined in firing artes. At least they were able to killed a few. They were still high on their heels. Jaune told the malaks to keep running and forget about attacking them. It wasn't going to help due to their large numbers. They will only angered the creatures more, so it wasn't a wise choice. At this rate, they won't be able to reach the port on time. Eizen was already a step ahead as he contacted the Van Eltia to come pick them up near the cliffs where the village stood. The pirate malak made the right call calling the crew. This mission has turned into a suicide one. Still they were running and the path wasn't a safe one. There were rocks and slides. Some tripped like Laphicet, but he was quickly picked by Velvet.

The party took another turn until they stopped on their tracks. The situation couldn't get any worse as they stood on a cliff side. It was a dead end. It was a long drop to the water. Jaune sighed mentally, it has to be this of all things. Knowing Selene was afraid of heights. Immediately the archer malak panicked seeing how high they were. She felt like jumping on her masters' arms. Laphicet was the one who tried to calm her down. Though they had bigger things to worried about, like the large group of daemons heading their way. Looks like this was it, they were trapped, with nowhere else to go. Just their luck Eizen was able to spot the Van Eltia in the distance heading towards their location. The ship will stopped near the cliff side. Leaving the group with one choice to escape the daemons. It will be exactly like when they jumped from Vortigern. Only difference, they were way too high from that time at the Sea Gate Fortress.

"It's now or never" said the Reaper.

"You're not seriously planning on jumping?!" said the panicked Eleanor.

"This reminds me when we jumped at Vortigern" smirked Rokurou.

"Are you kidding?! We're WAY too high compared to that time!" Selene was obviously freaking out.

"We don't have a choice. We have to jump now!" replied Velvet.

"Hurry, they're getting closer!" said Laphicet.

"Selene get on me and close your eyes" the archer girl did as told as she hugged her master and he lifted her.

"They're here!" Silva gasped spotting the many daemons heading their way.

"Everyone jump!" said Jaune.

The party jumped from the cliff with Selene screaming the loudest. The malak girl hold on tight to the Arc's neck, chocking the poor blond. The others tried to remain clam as looking down, stood the Van Eltia. Everyone hit the sail making a safe landing. Except for the blond exorcist that fell on his head while gasping for air. Eizen turned to Benwick to set sail and get them as far away from here. The blond pirate nodded as the pirate ship sailed off while the daemons at top of the cliff were growling. Some were foolish enough to jumped off, ending up falling to the water and drowned. Since swimming wasn't their forte. Velvet went to Selene helping the girl on her feet. Letting her know that everything was all right now. The group was safe as Grimoirh walked to them. Jaune was feeling so much better now that he can breathe. Another escape from one of their bad situations.

"Glad to see you all made it" spoke the female normin.

"It wasn't easy" Jaune gave a sigh as he took the book from his pocket" but we were able to retrieved it."

"Good. I shall start deciphering it."

"I'll help too teacher" smiled Laphicet.

"While they take their time translating the book. We can take a break" said Eleanor.

"All those daemons. I thought we weren't going to make it. I'm too young to die!" said Magilou.

"It's probably the first time we've seen so many of them" replied Rokurou.

"We can't forget the Abbey has their work cut out ever since Innominat's power has been nullified. His domain grown weaker means their malaks gained their free will. We should be used to seeing larger numbers of daemons these days" said Eizen.

* * *

Velvet gave a soft sigh. Glad it was finally over. That would have gone better if her opinion. But they never expected to see so many daemons. The small village did had a lot of malevolence. It was probably overrun by the creatures after Innominat lost power. What's important, they have the book. Hopefully, this is the one they've been searching for, for so long. The one they need to get some answers. Hopefully, Laphicet and Grimoirh will be able to translate it before the end of the day. The book it is written in that ancient language. The same one, from Innominat's book. The therion didn't wanted to think of the people that got killed at the village. She knew she has caused many deaths because of her selfish desire for revenge. But thinking about the past wasn't going to help her feel better, but worse on the other hand. A smile spread her lips, only one person can make her worries go away. Her boyfriend, of course.

The Crowe could really need his company, right about now. Reaching the door to his room in the crew quarters, she noticed the door was half opened. The long black haired woman blinked before getting closer. Obviously, Jaune was there. Eyes widened and cheeks turned red as he stood shirtless with his pants half-opened. She could see his white shorts. But most of all, she took a good look at his muscles and six pack. Now normally Velvet will knocked on the door. But this was too much. She wasn't going to waste a chance like this one. Interrupting will be bad. He will get so embarrassed even if they have already explored part of their bodies during their make out sessions. Thinking about it made her feel hot. Watching the Arc like this wasn't helping either. The female daemon bit her lip liking what she was seeing. Now, she needed him even more than before.

This was starting to get out of control. Damn it, she could barely kept her body in check or her damn hormones. Usually she has maintain a strong hold on them. But now, it was getting harder and harder with each day. Jaune told her he wanted it to be special for their first time but curses, she wanted him NOW. Her body was so hot and she could even feel the wetness between her legs. Velvet can finally have her way. She can just entered and surprised her blond boyfriend. Then kissed him, shutting him up and have some fun with him before going to the main event. She blushed, listening to her perverted thinking. It was wrong. But this was a good chance with a shirtless Arc right before her. After everything she's been through, she deserves a damn break. A moment of passion, a moment of happiness. She loved Jaune, it was that obvious and she would even want to spend the rest of her life with him.

" _I can threaten him...No, that's wrong. Being honest is how it should be. That's how a relationship should work."_

"Velvet?"

The therion covered her mouth to prevent the Arc from listening to her shocked gasp. Turning around she saw Laphicet. The boy malak looked curious staring at him. Seeing her expression, she was shocked, surprised. Like she wasn't expecting him to show up. He was about to have a look at the half way opened door. Because it seemed the long black haired woman couldn't keep her eyes off from whatever was behind it. He actually forgot it was Jaune's room. Before he said a word, Velvet was now dragging him away from the crew quarters. Her whole face was red. If he finds out what she was doing, she will feel so embarrassed. Heck, she might never forgive herself. She has a boyfriend she likes a lot and she wants to be intimate with him. There was nothing wrong with it. But she couldn't live with herself if the others find out, she wants to get into his pants that bad.

"What is it Phi?" she tried to calm down.

"What were you doing…?" Laphicet being curious.

"I...I needed to talk to Jaune but you came."

"Oh…." that seemed to convinced the boy, for now" I wanted to let you know. Grimoirh and I have translated a few of the pages of the book. I thought you should know."

"That's some good news. I'll tell the others to meet us at the deck" thankfully, by now her arousal will be gone, but she was so wrong.

Laphicet smiled giving a nod as he took off. Velvet sighed in frustration because she couldn't get rid of this arousal. In fact, she wanted to continue peeking at Jaune's room.

" _Get a hold of yourself. It's not like you want him THAT bad...Never mind"_ she sighed again.

* * *

Minutes later everyone stood on the deck waiting for Laphicet and Grimoirh. Velvet told them that they managed to translate some of the pages from the book they recently retrieved. They were hoping it will give them answer to remove the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. They have searched everywhere and they've probably have gotten their hands on every book available. Maybe their luck will change. Velvet stole a few glances at Jaune. Remembering when she was peeking at him shirtless. That was, before Laphicet interrupted her. That was the last thing she needed now. To be thinking with her hormones. The Arc looked at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back, while hiding those impure thoughts. The sooner they figure out about the book, the better. Finally the female normin and her malakhim apprentice arrived. Grimoirh was holding the book they just found.

"Well, Grim. Did you guys found something?" asked Magilou.

"Yes, we managed to deciphered the first three pages. It is quite the tome, indeed."

"So it's really the one we need?" Jaune was interested" can we finally enter the Empyrean's Throne?"

"Hm…." the female normin gave a long sigh.

"That doesn't sound good" sweat dropped Rokurou.

"Phi, what's wrong?" Velvet noticed the boy malak didn't looked happy for finding out some of the information on the book.

"It's just…." he twiddled his fingers getting nervous" I don't want you guys to get angry…."

"Why would we be angry at you?" Selene thought it was stupid, she will never get upset with him.

"The book doesn't have any useful information" he finished with a sigh.

"What?" now the Arc didn't know what was going on.

"Oh, the tome does have information. It's quite a "delicacy". There's even a recipe for friend mushroom soup with vegetables and roasted pork. That is sure working on my appetite" replied Grimoirh.

"….."

The group stood silent with blank expressions. They let the normin's words get into their heads, being processed. Some sweat dropped, others, weren't happy. Jaune was the first to act as he face palmed, Velvet followed rubbing her forehead getting annoyed. Eleanor sighed, Rokurou threw his arms in the air, Eizen only shook his head, Selene frowned, Silva looked worried. And finally, there was Magilou. The witch looked like she was about to erupt like a volcano. Her whole face was red, even Bienfu emerged from her so horrified.

"Recipes…?" Jaune still couldn't believed it.

"Hold on!" Magilou exploded" you're telling me we risked our butts, just to get a stupid cooking book?!"

"Indeed. But this is a special cooking tome. Since it is written in ancient Avarost. It is quite old. All these dishes sound appetizing. Very useful" said the female normin.

"You mean completely useless?" sweat dropped the daemon swordsman.

"I knew this trip was going to be a waste of time" replied the Crowe.

"Grimoirh, are you sure it's a cooking book? Can you check the whole content?"

"Of course. I'll decipher the rest now. Would you like to assist me apprentice?"

"Oh yes, lead the way teacher" Laphicet smiled leaving with the normin.

"Looks like we're back to square one" said Eizen.

"No thanks to you Mr. Reaper's curse" glared Magilou at the earth malak.

"Come on. Let's not start putting the blame on Eizen" Jaune came to his defense" we knew this wasn't going to be an easy journey. We will meet many bumps along the way. But pointing fingers at each other isn't going to help us."

"Might as well start writing the end of the world. How mankind will be stripped of their free will and the new age of lifeless beings will begin. That sounds like a good title."

"Will you stop complaining?" Eleanor finally snapped at the platinum-blond" stop being so negative! We try okay? You can't expect that everything will go out, the way we originally planned. Your whining only makes things worse."

"My whining is what makes me who I am. Get used to it" the witch crossed her arms.

"Not now. You'll be doing us a favor if you keep you mouth shut for ten minutes!"

Magilou opened her mouth but the red head exorcist warned her" mouthing ten minutes". So she decided to stay quiet.

"I know it wasn't a success. But we shouldn't be acting so down about it" said Rokurou.

"Says the one with the idea to go to the village in the first place" Velvet glared at him.

"Hey. You all agreed with me, so I'm not to blame. We decided to go together in the end" the war daemon wasn't happy.

"Like going to that cabin that had a daemon hiding? That was definitely on you Rokurou" Eleanor joined in.

"What gives? You guys are now throwing me overboard the ship."

"Velvet, you wanted to get it over with. So we hurried and got the book from that book case. The daemon came after. You're to blame as well" said Eizen.

"Because I KNEW this was a waste of time, and I was right!"

"Yeah because doing things your way always works out well in the end. Like your vengeance crusade" Selene turned to the therion.

"Listen you little" now she was really angry" whose idea was to hide the book? More daemon appeared after you did that. Your clever idea backfired. You're to blame too."

"Always coming with a come back with you. Sure dragged everyone with you while you're the innocent victim."

"I never said I was innocent!" the daemon woman snapped at the malak girl.

"That's not true. I don't think none of you are at fault" said Silva worried.

"Zip it!" both the Crowe and the archer shouted in unison shocking the silver haired malak.

Soon everyone started arguing, it was getting loud. Benwick and the other members of the crew pretended like it wasn't bothering them. But it was, the yelling was getting louder. Jaune was the only one who wasn't arguing. He couldn't believed this was happening. These people were such good friends. Heck, they were like a family to him. And now, they looked like they wanted to tear each other apart. It was no one's fault. They were arguing for nothing. His father once told him" shit happens". And it was true. If he doesn't do something soon, they might start fighting each other. He'll be damned if he lets his precious friend hurt each other because of a stupid misunderstanding. And he understand what they're going through. They haven't been successful finding a way to remove the barrier. Finally, Jaune knew what to do as he couldn't take it anymore with their arguing.

"EVERYONE QUIET!"

Immediately the group stood silent from Jaune's loud voice. He sounded angry, but he really wasn't. Staring at them, the blond calmed down sighing. Then, he got all serious looking at all of them. His friends, companions and even family. He made sure to stay focused on what to say. Making sure not to say anything that will make them argue again. They were about to say a word, but he stopped them. Now, it was his turn to speak. His face was so serious, it actually scares some of the members of the party. There's only a few times when the blond exorcist has gotten this dead serious. Once everything was dead silent all around, the Arc gave a soft sight staring at the group. A warning is something they needed. But not as in a threat.

"Listen to yourselves. I know you guys are angry, frustrated, annoyed. Definitely not in a good mood. We haven't been successful if what we've been looking for. For a while. But that doesn't mean we're going to solve the problem with screaming at each other. Arguing won't do a thing. We're supposed to be on the same side, we're companions, friends. Let's all take a breather and decide what to do next."

The group stood silent letting Jaune's words sink in deep. He was right, this wasn't the answer. None was at fault, it hasn't been an easy trip ever since Innominat went to the sky. Yelling and complaining won't help in the slightest. Velvet felt bad for snapping at her companions. The others felt the same way and it seemed they have finally calmed down. The Arc smiled, that was one problem out of the way. Now the next big question is, what to do. They should quit on searching for a book to help with the removal of the barrier, for the time being. It will only lead to more arguing. The blond exorcist refused to let that happen again. Until an idea popped into his head. The answer was simple and it will solve their problems of stress. However, he didn't know how the party will react. But after everything they've been through since the beginning of this journey, they sure as hell needed it.

"I was thinking. Maybe, we could get some rest and relaxation. You know, some r and r."

"Haven't we gotten enough of that?" asked Velvet.

"I'm not talking about the days we stayed at Meirchio. I'm talking about a real break. A vacation from all of this. Come on guys, I know we all need it. After how this trip ended up. You guys agreed, right?"

"A vacation?" Rokurou stood in thought.

"Well, I could really need some rest. Something that can get me away from all of this" followed Eleanor.

"I want to forget about the fact we risked our lives for a stupid cooking book. Give me a break, a cooking book written in the ancient language. I've never heard of something so ridiculous" Magilou agreed too.

"Won't deny these past few days have been hard on all of us. Maybe a break might do the trick" said Eizen.

"Yay! I want a vacation. All of this traveling has been sucking a lot" at least Selene was being honest.

"That sounds nice. But where should we go?" said Silva.

"I'm out of ideas" replied the Crowe, even after all the places they've visited, she didn't know.

"I think we will feel so much better if we go to the beach" said the Arc smiling" Yseult is our safe bet. Maybe we can go to Maclir Beach."

"Last we checked there, the place was still filled with daemons. Are you sure you want to take us to a vacation or a daemon hunting spree?" said the witch.

"It won't hurt if we check it out" said the daemon swordsman, Jaune felt better hearing his honest comment.

"Then it's settled. Let's head to Yseult" the pirate malak walked to Benwick to tell him their next destination.

"I should go and tell Phi about the good news" the female daemon smiled as she left, looks like she was happy about the vacation idea.

* * *

The Van Eltia set anchor on Port Yseult. Things haven't changed since the last time they have come to the beach-like city. Everything was all right, people were happy, merchants selling their goods, children laughing and playing, others working and cleaning their houses. The place will always put a smile on anyone's face because of the peace and tranquility. Definitely the perfect place to relax. They went to the center of the city asking the people regarding Maclir Beach. Knowing their luck, it probably wasn't good. Without blaming Eizen, that is. They were wrong and instead, they got good news. The daemon that were still prowling the beach and Haria village have been all wiped out. It was a real surprise for the party, but the rumors were true. According to them, a group of people armed with impressive weapons were able to defeat the creatures. That really got the group's attention.

It made Jaune smiled that there were people getting together to fight the daemons. Most importantly, they were using Ruby's weapons to do it. That was the whole point of opening a weapon shop. The petite's weapons were strong enough to kill a daemon. As effective as exorcists artes. Pyrrha's idea was working like a charm. Mankind uniting to defeat a common enemy. The weapons were working as a treaty bringing them together. The Arc hoped they'd be able to get along with the remaining exorcists of the Abbey. If they can join forces, it will be even better. Maybe, if things keep going like this. The other islands of the Midgand Empire will start being free of daemons. Jaune hasn't forgotten as long as there was malevolence, there will always be daemons. It lies deep within humanity's hearts. But Artorius's way wasn't the answer to get rid of it. It can never be get rid off.

Another piece of good news they heard. That Maclir Beach was officially opened as a public place for everyone. People from all over the continents were coming to relax and have some fun. Looks like the party got right on time to spent their day off. One of the shops of the city was brand new. It was selling all kind of things for the beach. The group immediately went there and spent some gald buying stuff like swim suits and accessories. It felt like they were no longer in a bad mood or stressful from their past failure. Soon they bought everything they needed and some were way happier than the rest. Laphicet, Selene and Silva were among that group. Because they have never had fun on the beach. So the male and female separated after buying what they needed. Each went to separate dressing rooms to changed. Minutes later, the party arrived wearing some new outfits. The males were the first to come out.

Jaune was wearing a white muscle shirt with gray shorts reaching to his knees. With black sandals and a blue and white cap with the words" Bandai Namco" written at the top. Lastly he had some cool shades due to the strong heat. Laphicet was wearing a white cap in reverse with a short sleeve open green and white jacket, blue shorts with green and black sandals. He had a cup holder on a string with a can on it. It was obviously juice. Silva was wearing sky blue swim trunks with red and black sandals. The silver haired malak also had diving gear. Looks like he was looking forward to dive underwater.

Rokurou was wearing a hat similar to a cowboy hat, with a short sleeve yellow shirt with flower designs on the right side. On the left side was colored black and gray in horizontal lines. The pocket on the right side also had the same lines and colors. The daemon swordsman looked more like a tourist than someone that was about to have fun at the beach. Finally, Eizen was wearing a long sleeve open jacket colored white and on the right side, it had the pirate symbol colored in yellow. Black, white and yellow shorts reaching to his knees with yellow beach shoes. A pair of googles strapped around his neck.

"I'm so happy! I can't wait to get to the water!" said Laphicet.

"I always wanted to see how it is under the water. Wait Laphicet, you don't have a diving mask."

"You're right. Silva, you think you can lend me yours?"

"I'll buy you one instead" smiled the silver haired malak.

"Thanks a lot!"

"Just remember to put some sun block lotion before going in. So you don't get sun burned" replied Jaune.

"I heard intense heat can cause harm to anyone's skin. Sun burn, is one of them" said Eizen.

"This weather's perfect to get some training done. Glad I decided to bring my wooden sword" smiled the war daemon.

"Can we go now?! Please!" said the over excited Laphicet.

"Not yet. Let's wait for the girls. It wouldn't be fair if we go without them" said the Arc.

"Did somebody called us?!"

The male members of the party turned to the other side of the changing rooms. Which it was the females side. There stood the four ladies of the party. Selene was wearing a one piece purple swim suit, she obviously kept her Chinese buns, with lavender floral sandals along with a diving mask. She was also looking forward to dive under water. The smile on her face was a clear sign. Magilou was wearing a two piece purple swim suit with highly decorated purple sandals. The witch has tied her long platinum-blond hair into twin pigtails with pink buns to hold her hair. She also had round sun glasses while the left side of her top was colored black and white in squares. On her right leg, she had a pink band, it was more like an accessory. The swim suit showed a lot of skin and she didn't care if her chest was flat, she was happy wearing this. Magilou definitely didn't looked like a witch now.

Eleanor was wearing a short blue dress with white dots and the lower part of the skirt had two white lines. A black top was shown clearly due to the dress being sleeveless. Her red hair was down making her look very different. She had a white head band with a design of two green and white leaves. Finally, she had a pair of white sandals with a yellow flower in the middle. Lastly, Velvet. The Crowe chose something simple. A pink blouse with long sleeves, it was tied in the middle revealing a black sleeveless top. Short denim shorts, showing a moderate view of her thighs. A black bottom was noticeable from the shorts. White sandals with a black line design at the top of the heels. Her super long black hair was tied on a single pony tail. Of course her left hand was still bandaged.

The four ladies struck a pose to the boys once they took a longer look at them.

"Please keep your noses from bleeding and control yourselves from any" obvious accidents" Magilou was grinning.

Eizen didn't reacted at the four at all. So they were ready for the beach. He only wished his sister was here so he could spend some time with her. Rokurou looked at the four but kept staring at Eleanor, and nodded, not knowing why. Maybe because it was the first time he was seeing the former praetor with her hair down. It looks better that way in his opinion. While the red head noticed his staring and blushed. She never thought she will get his attention with the choice of beach wear she chose. Laphicet smiled and waved at Selene and she did the same, thought, her cheeks were colored pink not knowing why she was feeling embarrassed.

Finally, there was Jaune's reaction. The second he saw Velvet his eyes widened and his face turned red. By the Empyrean's, his girlfriend looked hot, gorgeous, beautiful, amazing. There were no words he could think of to express himself. The Crowe was always beautiful but with her choice of beach wear, he could have a heart attack any minutes now. The therion noticed his staring and blushed. Looks like she chose right, her boyfriend looked so goofy and he couldn't take his eyes off her. Or like Magilou, he could have a nosebleed too. The moment was cut short as Bienfu emerged from his master, very excited.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go to the beach! There are so many people here."

"Maclir Beach has officially become a tourist spot for everyone. I'd say we arrived at the perfect time. Total relaxation" said the witch.

"Velvet I want to go to the water!" said Laphicet.

"Let's all dive!" said Silva.

"I want to go too!" followed Selene.

"All right. But put some sun block now" said the Crowe.

"Well, I'm heading to an occupied space for some training" said Rokurou.

"I'm not surprised to hear you say that" Eleanor smiled only him will choose training over having fun on the beach" do you need a sparring partner? I wouldn't mind."

"You want to spar with me" he blinked before smiling" sure thing. Let's have fun."

"Only you have to say that" the red head kept her smile as she left with the daemon swordsman.

"What are you going to do Eizen?" asked Jaune.

"Don't know. Maybe I'll have a seat and buy a drink" the pirate malak has noticed the small shops with different kinds of drinks.

"As for me. I have a super secret mission. Come Bienfu!"

"Yes Miss Magilou!" the top hat normin followed his master.

"Super secret mission?" asked Velvet.

"Don't have a clue. Whatever it is. It can't be good" the Arc gave a sigh" but anyway. Guess I can watch over those three."

"If they can handle themselves in a fight. I'm sure they can handle themselves on the water" said the therion.

"I don't even know if Selene can swim. Or even Silva or Laphicet."

"Phi can swim. I watched him once. And you don't even know if your malaks can swim?" the Crowe sweat dropped.

"Maybe I should get closer just in case" he chuckled nervously.

"Good idea. I'll come with you" she smiled.

"By the way...Velvet…." Jaune started blushing staring at her" you look...Amazing…."

"Thanks" she blushed" you look great…." that definitely took some guts from the female daemon.

* * *

The minutes went by and eventually, so did the hours. Jaune and Velvet stood watching the three malakhim enjoying themselves in the water. At least now the Arc knew Selene and Silva can swim. As the three went diving exploring the salty sea. They even found quite the number of sea shells. Silva found a big one and he was able to hear the sound of the waves just by putting his ear close enough on the shell. After getting tired playing in the water they went over to Eizen. The earth malak was seated in one of the beach recliner chairs while taking a sip from an alcoholic drink. He didn't know how the three malaks convinced him to joined them in playing. The trio wanted to bury him on the sand. His entire body, except for his head. The whole thing made the reaper chuckled because he knew that was something Edna would do to hi, if she was here. The sight was so amusing that both Jaune and Velvet smiled at it. In the end, Eizen like it, being buried in the same with only his head in the open.

Not too far they saw Magilou and gasped from shocked. Turns out her super secret mission was to built a giant sand castle. The platinum-blond stood at the top laughing evilly as if she was the rules of it. Bienfu stood outside babbling something like" all hail Queen Magilou". Unfortunately, the witch queen wasn't feeling generous as she condemned the poor normin to prison. Sending him to the dungeon. Jaune sweat dropped, she actually built a dungeon in the sand castle. At least she was having fun, in her own twisted way. Elsewhere they saw Rokurou and Eleanor sparring. The red head was able to get her hands on a wooden staff, using it as it was a spear. Both were very good and skilled even if they were supposed to have fun. It was a good match, that even some of the people present were now watching with interest. Soon, they were starting to cheer for both of them.

The sparring match resumed just when it was getting interesting. But it suddenly stopped. Jaune and Velvet was surprised to see Rokurou calling it a quits on his training, it was impossible. Eleanor had something in mind. Before they knew it. The two went to a volleyball court and started playing. It was a shocking sight for the blond exorcist and the therion. For starters, neither knew both could play the sport. Beach volleyball wasn't that famous in the Midgand Empire except, Southgand. Just when they thought it couldn't get any better, they were wrong. It became a good match and more people gathered around to watched the exciting game. The Arc smiled while gazing at the others. They were all having fun. This was exactly what they needed. Some rest and relaxation to forget about their current problems. They were happy and so was he. After all, he was with his girlfriend.

"This was a good idea. You did well" smiled Velvet.

"It was the right thing to do. I couldn't stand it, seeing all of you arguing, yelling and even disrespecting yourselves. I hated it. Friends don't treat each other like that. I know we've have had better days, but if it doesn't turned for the best. We shouldn't be treating the other like enemies."

"You thought like a true leader. We needed this. All of us. Something that will get our mind away from our problems. It sure helped me."

"Are you sure?" Jaune turned to her" I see everyone else having fun, except for you."

"I can say the same for you" the Crowe smiled.

"Well, it's time we fix that. The others can look after themselves. Now, we focus on you and me" the blond exorcist smiled offering his hand to the long black haired woman.

"You're the leader" she smiled and she couldn't helped but blushed, taking his hand.

* * *

Jaune and Velvet went to have a walk on the shore of the beach. Maclir Beach sure looked so beautiful without any daemons prowling in it. Those people did a good job getting rid off all of them. It made Velvet smiled, feeling the salty water hitting her feet. She removed her sandals to feel the experience. This was probably the most fun she has ever had in a long time. And for a moment, she forgot about everything. About losing her friends and the villagers of Aball, and her brother. That she was a daemon and she was out for revenge on the same man who took her happiness away. All that matters was right now. Spending time with the man she has developed feelings, holding his hand. The joy was so strong, it made her cry tears. She didn't wanted this to end. For once, she wanted to stay like this forever. Forget all of her troubles, all of her pain. What better way to spend this vacation with the man she loves.

Jaune was in the same boat. He was overjoyed. This was the best idea he has ever come up with. It helps with everyone's problems, it also help to develop their friendship and teamwork further for future battles. The best part, he gets to spent time with his girlfriend. Two with one stone or a win-win for him. He hold her hand, never to want it to let it go. To walked side by side forever, feeling the sea salt water hitting his feet, watching the sun set. The Arc couldn't believed how much time has passed. Time does seem to passed when you're having fun. But there was no other place the Arc wanted to be, than right here right now. How badly, he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Gazing at her she smiled sweetly at him. That same beautiful smile he loves to see so much. He was staring at the old Velvet Crowe. The kind-heart hardworking girl he fell in love with.

"What do you think? We should do this more often?"

"…..."

"Velvet?" Jaune turned to the long black haired beauty.

Instead of a reply she broke her hold on his hand and pushed him off to the wet sand. He was shocked but staring at her only made him smiled. She was laughing, like laughing like a regular person. Then she took off leaving him, high and not so dry.

"Wait! Come back here!"

The blond ran after her while she was still laughing. She was playing with him. Oh she was going to regret it. She might be a therion but she was clearly underestimating him. The Arc wasn't a former praetor for nothing. Also that he was about to be nominated for the rank of legate, like Melchior and Shigure. The blond went as fast as he could and he was able to caught up with Velvet as both fell to the wet sand. He kept staring at her, and she was still laughing like it was all one big game to her. This was great. To see her feeling so alive. It's like she was truly human. This vacation was helping her more than the others. What else could he do but laughed too.

"I can't believe you actually did that. I thought you were more mature than the others. I mean, I was expecting Selene to do that but you!"

Velvet just kept laughing for a few seconds. Jaune was done too as both were now staring in their eyes. Suddenly, the blond exorcist took a pink flower and put it in her hair. Not she looked perfect with her beach wear. The action made her blushed, her heart was beating fast. It got worse as he caressed her cheek. The Crowe went for it as she kissed him passionately and he accepted the kiss with equal force. They stood kissing for a few minutes. They sadly had to break it due to lack of air. They kept staring into their eyes, it was reflected how happy they were with each other. The Arc gave her a quick kiss on her lips, followed by another on her forehead. The last one took the long black haired beauty by surprise, but she still smiled as her cheeks were red.

"You have absolutely no idea how happy you have made me."

"I have an idea."

"No you don't. I never thought I will have someone so important to cherish. Someone to hold dear and love. Velvet, you've made me the happiest person in the world. I want to thank you for accepting me and staying by my side through the good and the bad times."

"Same with me. You were always there for me and you never gave up hope on me. I'm glad I have you Jaune. You saved me from dragging myself into the pit of despair."

"Laphicet had a big part in that you know."

"But you're the one I love. My feelings are that clear. Daemon or not, you still love me."

"It will always be like that."

They kissed again this time, for a while. But Jaune break it smiling at the beauty before him.

"I have a surprise for you."

That caught the therion by surprise as she blushed. She took his hand as he helped her on her foot. He kept holding her hand as he lead her further into the beach. Her heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was ready to burst from her chest. She wasn't nervous, she was excited. Looking forward to where he was taking her. Velvet remembered this path before. Jaune was taking her to Haria village. She remembered the village was abandoned after the malevolence reached it. But the exorcist were able to repel it. So it was anyone's guess how were the conditions of the place now. The Crowe didn't argued and kept on following him. It was just her and him. Just the way she likes it.

 **(AN: last chance to back out while you still can. Stop reading NOW if you're younger than 18 or if you don't want to read M rated stuff in this story. Stop now and skip the chapter. Otherwise if you're a big time perv like me and the Emerald Mage you can continue reading and I hope you enjoy)**

* * *

As they arrived at the small village. It was as Velvet thought. It was still abandoned. Looks like the people hasn't moved in back yet. With Maclir Beach officially becoming a beach resort, they haven't probably thought about about it. Jaune took his girlfriend into the perfect place. It was a cabin that was further away from the village. Giving a quick glance, she was blushing a lot. All of this was really embarrassing her and he wouldn't blame her. It was something he owes her for a while. The Arc wasn't going to disappoint her after earning this vacation. Plus, it was the perfect time since the others were so busy having fun. The Crowe was a mixture of excited and nervous. Where was he taking her and why she was dying to know. This small action was already having an effect on her body. It was hot and wet in anticipation, she cursed her hormones. Jaune finally brought her to the cabin.

Velvet was shocked seeing the interior of the cabin. It was a small room but it was decorated with candles and the bed had rose petals. The setting was quite romantic. The therion couldn't believed her eyes. Did Jaune planned this from the start. This is what he had in mind. It made her blushed again. Now she had a pretty good guess what were his intentions bringing her here, away from the others and people. That wasn't all. There was more the blond had in store for the long black haired woman. He has taken a bouquet of flowers, pink lily. And offered them to her. The sudden gesture caught her off guard, she blushed. She never thought Jaune was so passionate when it comes to impress her. It was obvious he planned this from the very start. And it made her smiled how dedicated he was to this. Now she felt like a princess being treated by her prince. Even if she was never a fan those fairy tales she used to read to her brother when he was younger.

"I couldn't find roses…Sorry if you don't like it…."

"No...It's fine. I love it" Velvet was speechless as her cheeks were still red, smiling taking the flowers and giving a small sniff" hopefully I haven't lost my sense of smell yet. It's nice."

"Honestly I thought the lilies weren't going to be good enough for you. I immediately thought of roses because-"

"It suppose to symbolize" love"" the therion smirked" Niko told me about it. I don't mind the lilies, I like it."

"That's good to hear. I tried so hard to find roses and all…." the Arc was feeling so embarrassed.

"And all of this?" she pointed to the room with the candles and the rose petals on the bed.

"Me trying to be creative" he chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Trying?" she smiled.

"Yeah. Why, did I passed?"

"Pretty much. Now, why did you made all of this?"

"I wanted to say sorry" the blond finally got to the point" I know we agreed to wait and give "us" time. And when that times comes to take it the next step. It will be special. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting."

"What are you talking about? I was fine with it. I shouldn't have rushed in."

"But you made a valid point before. I know perfectly how I feel about you. And you know perfectly how you feel about me. So I decided to take it upon myself to fix things."

Velvet was still confused not knowing what he was referring to.

"Today's perfect. It's just the two of us and I made my best to make it special…."

The Crowe gasped in realized, now she knew" Jaune are you…."

"I want to take it further. That is if you want-"

"Yes" she replied putting him closer" I want to. I've never been this happy ever."

"Already on the mood? Well, I better do my best and make sure not disappoint you. You know, I found this book about how giving a woman the perfect or-"

"Jaune, shut up and take me" it wasn't a request, but a demand.

"Yes mam'."

 **(Lemon Time!)**

They kissed passionately. Only this time, the kiss was more forceful than past kisses. Jaune pulled her closer as the Crowe moaned in his mouth. She immediately removed her pink blouse revealing her black top. Then the denim shorts were off revealing the elegant bottom, that forms part of her two piece black swim suit. She let the blond roamed his hands all over her body from top to bottom. Taking some control, the therion threw the Arc on the decorated bed as she straddled him on top. The black haired beauty went to removed his muscle shirt. Velvet noticed the bulge that has formed on his swim trucks, she grinned. Looks like he has waited enough like her too. But today, it was all going to change. She wanted him, and he wanted her. They will prove how much they love each other. The daemon woman ran her hands all over his muscled chest. Like an artist carefully touching her sculpture. Feeling the texture made her moaned softly. She was too aroused by now.

Jaune couldn't take it anymore. His arousal level reached it's limit having the black haired beauty on top of him. Her hips were grinding slightly on his hips, stimulating that certain part of his male anatomy. Velvet took his hands leading them to her chest. She nodded in approval and in a swift movement she removed her top. Now she was showing to her boyfriend her breasts. They were a D cup, truly a beautiful sight. Her areolas were small and already erected, they were perfect. Jaune grabbed them tenderly. It was the first time he was feeling a woman's breast. The feeling was sensational. The Crowe kept on grinding him as soft moans escaped her lips. Now she wanted to get rid of her bottom and go all out. She could see the full arousal in her boyfriend's blue eyes. He wanted it bad too. She wasn't one to tease so she will get straight to the point of business. But before she could do that, the blond's swim trunks needed to go off too.

The therion grabbed them and pulled them down in a hurry. Chest nut eyes widened at the sight of Jaune's manhood. It was ten, maybe eleven inches. Pretty nice but it worried her at the same time. Remembering what Niko told her about the first time hurting. And with the Arc's pillar of flesh in an impressive size. It will truly hurt. Yet, it didn't worried her in the slightest. If there was one thing in Velvet's mind is that she was in love with Jaune and she wanted him. And after he worked hard to make this special day, there was no way in hell she was going to decline. Her arousal has taken over her entire being. She couldn't think, she was only using her instincts as she grabbed the Arc's manhood. She struck him a couple of time as the blond gasped giving a pleasurable groan. She stopped the teasing, winking at the man she loves as she reached for her bottom and took it off. Jaune blushed hard realizing his girlfriend was completely naked now.

The long black haired woman wanted to be on top. As she slowly descended towards the pillar of flesh which it was rock hard. A soft gasp escaped her lips feeling the member entering her. It was true, it hurt. Jaune made sure to go very slow during the process. Velvet kept on descending as the pain got worse, feeling it going all the way in. It has touched her barrier while she try to moaned. The Arc got up a bit as he kissed her passionately. Along with caressing her long hair and back. He wanted her to forget about the pain. Then he whispered sweet nothing into her air, it made her moaned in response. Without noticing that his member broke through her barrier and the pain was slowly subsiding. Velvet kept kissing and embracing him. This feeling, this sensation was amazing. It was out of this world. And she didn't wanted to stop. She wanted to keep going for as long as she could.

The Crowe broke the kiss and surprised that she was no longer feeling pain. Jaune smiled at her, giving a few slow thrusts making her moaned. It felt good. If only Niko knew how good it will feel once the pain was gone. She kissed before whispering to increased speed. Obeying to her command, the Arc started thrusting faster. He groaned feeling the tightness of her womanhood and she moaned his name. But the pleasure wasn't stopping them from kissing and pulling their bodies closer. Once more moaned and begged him to go faster and the blond exorcist obeyed. The pleasure was increasing, both were now lost in pure ecstasy. Both moaned while keeping their bodies together. The Arc whispered sweet nothings again and she whispered back. Velvet started talking dirty, telling her boyfriend to "fuck her senseless". The blond kissed her while thrusting faster, the passion and the lust was out of control.

As the kiss was broken again the female daemon told Jaune to changed position. She wanted him to be on top of her. So the blond exorcist obeyed her command. Chancing position with him on top now. He kept thrusting faster while the Crowe whispered how much he loves her and he replied, more than life itself. She replied back saying prove it. Oh, he was going to prove to her how powerful his love for her is. Somehow, he managed to increased the speed of his thrusting and that was enough to drive Velvet mad from the pleasure. They kissed again while the therion pinned the young man with her legs. She wasn't planning in letting him go. He was staying like this, until she says so. The pleasure was intensifying, going over the limit as both lovers embrace the ecstasy of their love making. The Arc sent so many kisses to her neck and her breasts and the therion was unable to think. She kept asking for more.

The thrusting was eventually reaching the limit as it kept building up. Velvet could feel she was about to climax and it was the same with Jaune. They kissed passionately as both felt the end of this sexual ride. Both climaxed as their bodies went rigid. They stood still, waiting for the euphoria of the climax to end. After the pleasure was gone, they were still in an ever lasting embrace. Their eyes met as they smiled, overjoyed that they did this. Not a single once of regret in them. They kissed again as Jaune pulled out and the Crowe got closer to him, with her head resting on his chest.

 **(Lemon end)**

"I love you Velvet. You know that?"

"I do now" she smiled before kissing him.

Tired from their love making. The couple fell asleep. Not having a clue how late it was.

* * *

By the time they left Haria it was already dark. They didn't know it was that late already. But they didn't care as they went back to the beach, holding hands. Both gazed at the other with a smile. Yep, they definitely needed this vacation more than the others. After tonight, their bond and love has grown so strong. It was the perfect way to end a perfect evening. They were too happy to say anything. Nothing could go wrong to interrupt this wonderful evening. The couple suddenly saw Laphicet and Selene running their way. They seemed worried as if something was wrong. What could possibly ruined their moment.

"There you guys are! We need your help!" shouted Laphicet.

"What's wrong?" asked Jaune.

"It's Eizen! He needs help!" said Selene.

The Crowe and the Arc looked at each other. It sounded serious, whatever has happened.

"We've been searching for you guys for a while. Where were you?" frowned the archer girl.

"We can talk about that later. Let's go to Eizen" replied her master.

"I was afraid this was going to happened" Eizen gave a sigh.

The pirate malak was still buried in the sand with his head sticking out while Rokurou and Eleanor were trying to get him out of there. By now all of the people left and they were the only ones present. The daemon swordsman was using a shovel and so far, it wasn't working. Magilou just sighed not bothering helping out while, Bienfu was doing his best. Unlike his master. Silva was also helping but he looked like was about to call it a quits. Velvet and Jaune finally arrived with the two malakhim. It was a surprised to see the earth malak still in the sand this late.

"What's going on?" asked the Arc.

"Guess?" said the witch.

"Eizen's stuck on the sand and we can't get him out!" replied Eleanor.

"It's like the sand has hardened like steel. I've never seen anything like it" said Rokurou.

"We can't get him out" followed Silva.

"How is this happening?" asked Velvet.

"Reaper's curse again" the platinum-blond threw her hands in the air before she grinned" and where were you two? You were away for a while."

"That's none of your business" glared the therion.

"That doesn't matter. Right now, we have to find a way to get Eizen out" said Jaune.

"We tried everything. Shovels don't work" said Selene.

"Let's try and think hard, what we can do."

"My, you two sure looked quite happy" Magilou was still pressing on the matter" don't tell me. You two were finally "smacking bodies"?"

"Magilou!" the blond exorcist blushed from embarrassment.

"Smacking bodies?" Laphicet had no idea what she was talking about.

However Eleanor understood what it meant. Her whole face turned red, Rokurou pretended like he didn't hear anything, Eizen didn't care because he was too annoyed with his situation, Silva didn't know either, Selene kinda knew and her face was red. While the witch was grinning like mad.

"Magilou…." Velvet finally had it as she unleashed her daemon arm" that's it! I'm eating you!"

"Ah! Somebody save me from the Lord of Calamity!" she ran for her life.

While she was being chased the blond exorcist sighed.

"Jaune?" Laphicet went to him" how do you smack bodies?"

He sweat dropped.

"It's for the best if you NEVER know" Selene crossed her arms.

"You do know, then?"

"Hey!" shouted Eizen" can you guys get me out of here already!? My body's gone numb for being in the sand for so long!"

It will be a while before they managed to get the earth malak from his sand prison.

" _Well so much for our vacation. But it was well worth it"_ smiled the Arc.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I bet a 100$ many of you skipped to the lemon part. You pervs lol. It's okay I would have done the same thing.**

 **-Jaune and Velvet have finally done it and they're even closer than ever. I love it. And wow that lemon was so hot, the temperature increased to a 100 degrees lol.**

 **-Now for my rant. Seriously I was disappointed that there was NO swim suit side quest like past Tales games. And there was NO Coliseum, seriously Bandai Namco. These are the only things I didn't like about Berseria.**

 **-Like I said. I was planning for this lemon since the beginning of the story so it was inevitable it was going to happen eventually. To those that didn't wanted one, sorry but I made the call a long time ago.**

 **-The swim suits are the DLC version not the other ones that are black. Obviously Jaune, Silva and Selene's are made up. Once ZonZus returns I will have him to draw them.**

 **-Smacking bodies lmao it's a good one and who better to say it than Magilou.**

 **-Eizen getting stuck on the sand I just had to do it lol. It's the Reaper's Curse after all.**

 **Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***BlazefireDrago- Phoenix falling for Pyrrha is comic relief. Though it won't end well for him. Remember this Pyrrha is an illusion and who knows how long she and Ruby will remain in the Berseria world. Also Pyrrha winning the Coliseum it's that obvious for a big reason that I won't reveal until the end of the story. And if you guessed the next chapter will be the lemon chapter then here's a cookie for you.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah I wasn't happy that there wasn't a Coliseum in Berseria. So much for any side quests there and like I said, no swim suit side quest either. Finally I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, the lemon chapter. How was it? Was it too hot? I wanted to make it passionate which I think I succeeded.**

 ***Guest- lol I think Eleanor is the only one who wants to stare at Rokurou's body. Even if she won't admit it...Yet.**

 ***Guest- it doesn't work that way lol. Velvet's arm absorbs malevolence from the daemons she eats. It won't be powered from getting cock blocked lmao.**

 ***Haseoblade-Skyking01- nope the hot spring scene it still far off from happening. There are more side quests I want to do before getting there sorry.**

 ***ice storm- I know but Jaune has more patience than a saint and has a lot of self control. But in this chapter he will revealed his true colors that he was desperate as Velvet to finally get some lol.**

 ***hnh058513- interesting I have no idea about that. I never got too far in Zestiria.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- I'm still working on ideas for the RWBY/Graces f crossover. Especially when I'm working on that story with ZonZus. And so far he's very busy dealing with personal issues. So I don't know when I will ever upload the first chapter. Also I've been working on my RWBY/Vesperia story for a long time.**

 ***Phoenix Panzer- glad to know you're still liking the story and don't worry about your name it has nothing to do with the Berseria Phoenix lol.**

 ***Andromeda- happy you like the story but you got it wrong about this chapter. In fact you won't read it since it's "the lemon chapter".**

 **-Well, all I can say the coming chapters will be interesting with the following and it won't be exactly in order:**

 **a. The side quests where the characters learn their third mystique arte**

 **b. Covering Normin Island, The Heavenly Steppes and Terror Island.**

 **c. The remaining code red daemons (I might leave this for last or maybe not. I'm still debating with this).**

 **d. The side quests where the party learns their dual mystique artes.**

 **e. The Ex dungeon (which is where the party will learn their 3rd mystique artes lol, I didn't know that my bad).**

 **f. Jaune's Ex dungeon (you heard it first here folks. Jaune will have his own dungeon which is part of the trials). Don't want to give too many details yet.**

 **g. The book Jaune gave Grimoirh to translate we might finally know what it's written.**

 **h. the remaining class four islands (only two remains).**

 **I. One more match between Eizen and Zaveid.**

 **-Hopefully after I'm done with all of the above. I will finally return to canon leading to the final battle.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Normin Island


	61. Normin Island

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 61 Normin Island

(Location: Crowe residence Aball Village of Lounging Eastgand region Midgand Empire)

Jaune and Velvet in front of the grave stone of Celica and her unborn child. It was no surprise they were back in the Crowe's home village. Since they promised to visit every once in a while to watch over the grave. The therion has already changed the flowers with fresh Princessias. Her sister's favorite flower. To her, it felt like getting some peace of mind or talk to her. Even if staring at the grave brought her so many painful memories. The Opening where she died on a Scarlet Night by the deception of the legate Melchior. Two lives were taken on that crimson night. And it lead to Artorius to changed for the worse and went with the plan to bring back Innominat. The events that led to the Advent where her younger brother was sacrificed as part of resurrecting the Empyrean. Remembering the shocking truth that he was the one that asked her brother in law to become the sacrifice. Her chest nut eyes teared up a little.

Her older sister that reincarnated into the malak Seres and her unborn child reincarnating into Laphicet. The malakhim that has been traveling with her since the beginning of her journey. The daemon woman quickly dried her eyes. She lost it all in one night, the village and the people, those that were her friends, family and her home. Velvet was holding Jaune's hand for comfort and strength. It was so easy to ignore this sight when she was only focused on her revenge. Nothing else matters. It was a simple task to concealed all of her emotions and keep her hatred strong for Artorius. But doing that was only hurting her even more. It wasn't making her strong, but making her weaker. It was tearing her apart. She was a daemon but her heart remained human. The path she was taking was destructive. If it wasn't for the people around her who knows. But now, she changed her way and acknowledged her mistakes.

Jaune didn't wanted to come here honestly. It's not that he didn't wanted to. It's because he respect Velvet's privacy more than anyone. It was for the best if he left her alone and talk with Celica. Letting her handle family matters. But the Crowe refused him to go. She tightened the hold on his hand, begging him to stay by her side. It made the blond smiled. Ever since their intimate moment, they have truly grown so close. They were inseparable now. Always together, and the others saw it clearly. It was his girlfriend who reminded him to come here and put fresh Princessias on her sister's grave. To think she once didn't care of the thought. Now, she wanted to put those flowers always. Even reflect on herself and the past. Velvet has truly come a long way since he first met her after three years of absence. It wasn't easy but with his and Laphicet's efforts they were able to bring back the old Velvet back.

The Arc watched the long black haired woman walked closer to the two graves. He has noticed the couple of times she has teared up. Even now, she was still trying to act tough. Same old Velvet. But there was no need to hold back. They were alone and the others were outside of the village. So she had plenty of privacy to let her tears out. Jaune remembered his mother telling when he was little. That crying was proof that people are strong than those that hide their emotions. Back then, he had no idea what she was talking about. Now, he knows she was right. His girlfriend was stronger than he was giving her credit for. She has suffered so much and still she was here. She was back at her feet, stronger and more confident than before. Because she wasn't alone. Not when she has people like Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou, around. As long as she was supported and loved, she will continue to be a strong person.

"Hey Celica…." Velvet tried hard not to break down but her voice did" I don't know, if you'll ever find it in your heart to forgive me. For all the things I did. I know you would never wanted me to go this path. You would never approve of revenge. You once told me, that revenge was a doubled edged sword. Even Artorius said the sword can harm anyone in it's path including it's wielder. I was lost, I know that. I became a daemon and I thought that gave me the right to cast aside what remains of my humanity. I wanted revenge so bad and till this day, I still do. But it's no longer eating me away. I understand my wrongs and I'm not expecting anyone to forgive me. All I can do, is focus on the present…."

Jaune stood silent as he gazed at the Crowe.

"I have to stop Artorius, I know you understand. And Laphi too. I can't let them turn the world into a word without free will. You would agree with me to put and end to the two, even if it will hurt you. I'm sorry. No matter what happens from this moment on...I want you to know I will always love you. I miss you so much big sister. Don't worry. I'll make sure yo bring you more Princessias more often. For you and your child. Please watch me as I try to right my wrongs."

"If you want to" Jaune finally spoke in a whisper" I can go and let you have more time. I can wait with the others outside. Just in case, you want to talk something personal with her. I don't want to intrude."

"I said many times you were intruding" she gave a soft smile, before nodding" fine. Go on. I would like to stay a little longer with Celica."

"See you later then" the Arc smiled before kissing her hand leaving.

"Fool…." she kept her smile watching him leave, as she fixed her eyes back on the two graves" you should know by now. I'm in love and I have a boyfriend. He's a real fool but with a heart of gold. I could sure use your advice on the topic…."

* * *

The others from the party stood on the gates of Aball. Grimoirh and Bienfu were present. They were still trying to think if there was a book to help them with their current dilemma. Sure, the vacation at Maclir Beach helped a lot. It calmed them down and make them focus more on the task at hand. But it seems they were running out of options. If there wasn't a book to remove the strong barrier at the Empyrean's Throne. Then, they were doom. They won't be able to stop Artorius and Innominat. Their world will be filled with people without free will. Though they were still insisting that there was something they could do. They weren't giving up. While they left Jaune and Velvet to visit her sister's grave, they were thinking deep and hard what to do. Everyone was really thinking, looking in deep thought. There doesn't seemed to be anything they could do. It did seemed hopeless.

Grimoirh was the one in bigger deep thought. Usually she wouldn't give too much thought to anything. She was a hermit, always being alone and enjoying the scenery. Isolation was her best friend. But that all changed when she met up with Magilou and her companions. Now, she was translating book after book. But it did served her a good purpose. She might be lazy in general but she will always crave for knowledge from times of the old. The book of Innominat for starters, it really peaked her interest. Any information from the dark ages and before that was truly valuable knowledge for her. The book Jaune gave her was very interesting but it was hard to translate something so worn out, it was really old. The book she has recently received weren't that much of a big deal. The gray normin was starting to think that there wasn't a book that can help them with the barrier at the Empyrean's Throne.

Jaune arrived shortly. He did the right thing letting Velvet have a moment alone with her sister. There were some things that are too personal for even a boyfriend to know. Also, giving her some space will be good for her. The blond interrupted his train of thought staring at the group, they still haven't noticed him yet. The Arc did gave one of his speeches to lift their spirits up. As a leader, he knew how important it is to keep the morale of the group up and stay positive. It did worked and they were in a better mood. But it worried him that they still haven't gotten any results. Was there even a book to dispelled such a powerful exorcist barrier in the first place. What will they do if it turns out to be true. No, he couldn't think that way. They will cross that bridge when they get there. For now, they will search and hope to find something. Jaune knew the consequences if they don't hurry up and remove that barrier.

"Any ideas where to go next?" he finally asked the group.

"Beats me. We've been through every place in the whole map and check every city or town for any old books available. If we haven't found anything yet. Then, we should cut or losses" said Magilou.

"I was afraid you would say that" the Arc gave a sigh" and you Eizen?"

"I'm trying to be positive. But it's been weeks and still nothing. Like Magilou said we've been everywhere. If it's not in a place where books can be found. Then maybe it's hidden, like underground. Maybe we should start digging."

"Digging?" Jaune stood in thought.

"So now we're going to be digging for treasure?" Rokurou grinned" now we're really going to be pirates."

"It's my only guess. Otherwise, I don't have a clue" replied the earth malak.

"Why would they bother burying a book underground? It doesn't make sense" said Eleanor.

"Maybe it does. What if the Abbey found the book and decided to hide it so no one tries to dispel the barrier?" said Selene.

"That is highly unlikely. Considering the barrier Melchior cast was a last resort to stall for time. In other words, it's a brand new barrier arte he has come up with. Therefore, I doubt they will have the book to remove it. In fact, this only makes it clear that there isn't such book. Sorry for being negative but it's the truth. Like I said, we should cut our losses" replied the witch.

"We knew our chances were slim. But this, only cut our chances more than half" Jaune nodded understanding.

"Teacher, isn't there something we can do?" asked Laphicet to the gray normin.

"Hmm…Indeed we have searched everywhere and we have so many tomes. But none, with the information needed. I also doubt the Abbey will have it and hide it by burying it. It is not looking good, I'm afraid."

"Then, there really is nothing we can do" said Silva.

"Not exactly. There is one place we haven't checked."

"And you think this place might have the book?" asked the Arc.

"Perhaps. I won't lift my hopes up. But it does have a library with many old tomes. It will be our best shot to try there."

"And where is this place?" asked Laphicet.

Grimoirh only gave a long sigh.

"You know. Usually when you do that, it's not good news" sweat dropped Rokurou.

"Not good news for me. I'm not fond of the place. I haven't been there in ages."

"Can you tell us already?" Selene was starting to lose her patience.

"Normin Island" replied the female normin.

"Normin island?" repeated Jaune.

"That's right!" chirped Bienfu" I did said we normins gathered many knowledge. They're in stored in the books of our library."

"So the book we need might be in the normins home" Rokurou stood in thought.

"Yes. But it won't be a fond visit for me. I prefer a more quiet place. A gal likes me like solitude. The less people, the better."

"Where is normin island?" asked Eleanor.

"It won't be easy to find. The island is constantly in motion" said Grimoirh.

"Yep. Normin Island never stands still. That's why it's not very easy to find. It has always been populated by our race" followed the top hat normin.

"An island that is always moving?" Eizen stood in thought" there's only one island I know that has that description...Terror Island."

"Terror Island?" said Laphicet.

"It's the damnesgest thing. Legends say it's roamed the outer seas since time immemorial. They say it absorbs power from all of existence" replied the pirate malak.

"That sounds...Like it could be connected to Innominat" said Jaune.

"Hm...I don't remember Normin Island being like that" said Bienfu.

"Probably rumors. Humans have the tendency to come up with craziest of things. They do have quite an imagination."

"We won't know anything more until we go there ourselves" said the earth malak.

"Well, we won't find anything by sticking around here" said Selene.

"Where are we going?" Velvet finally arrived meeting the group.

"We have a new destination. And if we're right, we might find that book" said her blond boyfriend.

* * *

As they returned to Port Taliesin Jaune told Velvet where the were going next. About Normin Island which it has a library and it might have the book they need. Those were some good news for the Crowe, making her feel relief. But there was also that piece of information that Eizen said regarding the island. That it's called Terror Island. Bienfu and Grimoirh what he was talking about. So the only way to find out is going there. The party reached the harbor where one of Eizen's men stood. Benwick was already on the Van Eltia ready to set sail. The young pirate knew the first mate better than anyone. Once he finds out the exact coordinates of Terror Island, he'll want to leave immediately. The group walked over to the crew member as he gave a quick salute at the earth malak.

"I heard you guys found Terror Island. Is that true?"

"Yes. First mate. It was moving around, just like the legends say. We left a team on the island to track it's movements."

"Is that safe?" Jaune stood worried, he had no idea of this Terror Island or it has a connection to the home of the normins.

"They can handle themselves. If it gets too dangerous, they will head out. They will lead us right to it. Excellent. We'll take the Van Eltia there" Eizen sounded pleased.

"Aren't you rushing things a bit? We don't even know what's on the island. It's too dangerous" said Velvet.

"I have to agree. Maybe we should ask around if we can get more information on it" said the Arc.

"I'm aware of the dangers, but I can't abandon my crew on that island. You can grumble all you want, but I'm going."

"Nobody's grumbling. Because we're all going with you too" said the blond exorcist.

"Yeah, I'd figured there wouldn't be much use in trying to persuade you" said the Crowe.

* * *

The Van Eltia finally reached the moving island. They truly couldn't believe what they were seeing. An island, actually moving on it's own. It was the first time they have heard of such thing. The party had some exploring to do. If this was really Terror Island or Normin Island. According to Grimoirh and Bienfu, it is. It was the home land of the normin race. Because of the island in constant motion, the group had to jumped off from the pirate ship. They made a successful landing at the unknown island. The first thing they saw shocked them. It was a golden normin statue with a hat on a purple eastern style pillar. There were more of the pillars further ahead. The statue was enough to give the party an idea of what was this place. More evidence two normins were heading their way. One colored dark pink with a red beret and the other black with a lilac beret.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Velvet couldn't have said it better herself.

"Hoo-ee! Now this is mighty rare! Looks like we've got ourselves even more guests!" said the dark pink normin.

"Welcome y'all to Normin Island!" said the black one" y'all must be right tuckered all that traveling! Why don't you take a load off? Sit for a spell and have a snack."

"Wait. Did you say Normin Island?" Eizen was confused.

"I guess it's not really Terror Island after all" replied Selene.

"You heard right! This island is homeland for all of us normin" said Bienfu.

"I suppose, after 1500 years. It's good to be back" said Grimoirh.

"I thought you said you weren't fond of this place" sweat dropped Rokurou.

"Oh! It's you, Grimoirh! How ya been? It's good to see you!" said the dark pink one.

"And you."

"I'm confused. Isn't this supposed to be Terror Island?" asked Eleanor.

"It's not, sorry. Eizen sounded so cool talking about venturing into the unknown and all that, so I didn't wanna to burst his bubble…." replied the top hat normin.

"Sometimes it's good to let someone dream, no matter how far-fetched said dream might actually be…." followed the female normin.

"I think I need a drink" the earth malak was disappointed all right.

"Hm...I wonder if it was the people spreading the rumor of the moving island being called Terror Island in the first place?" said Jaune in thought.

"Beats me. This place reminds me of Katz Korner. But at least, I'm not allergic to normins Thank goodness for that" said the Crowe relief.

"Aaaaah...This place is too good to be true. First mate…." said a crew member outside of the Van Eltia.

"Everything's so nice and laid back here...I could just relax like this for a thousand years…." said another as they were surrounded by more normins.

"Except he's not going to live for a thousand years" said the archer malak.

"So...When people say this place" absorbs power from all existence" THIS is what they meant?" said the female therion.

"Well. They're not wrong. I guess" said the red head exorcist.

"But this place doesn't seem to be connected to Innominat at all" said the Arc.

"Nope. I don't sense any presence of his power here" followed Selene.

"So, what should we do? Do you really think it's okay to mark this island on the map?" said Laphicet.

"Let's not. I got a feeling this might be one of those places that's best kept a secret" said Rokurou.

"I think you're right. Better if the people keep thinking this is called Terror Island. Don't want anyone else getting their power absorb. Humans aren't meant to be here" said the blond exorcist.

"Yeah, you're probably right" replied the malak boy.

"Well, so much for" Terror" Island, I guess" said Magilou.

"Can we have a look around?" asked Silva.

"Oh yeah. We haven't forgotten we came here in search of that library" said Jaune.

"We should have known that's what you're after. Grimoirh you have always love books so much" said the black normin.

"Yes. If you don't mind. Can you take us to the archive library?"

"Sure thing. Follow me y'all!"

"I hope the crew doesn't get worse by the time we get back" said the daemon swordsman.

"They'll be fine. They're only suffering from laziness" said Eizen.

* * *

Just as Velvet said the place was similar to Katz Korner. Very laid back and relaxing. Many parasols, benches, tables. There was no doubt Normin Island was the best place to spent a vacation. Of course if you're a normin. Since humans will get their energy drained off. It was no wonder why no one has ever come here. Exploring the place they saw a giant normin head an inside a statue of a golden normin. One of them explained to the party that it's Jenessis. The first normin to leave the island and explore the world. A legend who helped Siegfried, the first oracle and the malak Brunhilt. Neither of the group knew what he was talking about. Though Eizen mentioned heard about them. They resumed exploring the island until they will find the library where they keep records and old books as stated by Grimoirh. After traveling further they saw a large building with double doors.

"We're here" said Grimoirh.

"Yep, this is the library" followed Bienfu.

"About time. Let's get this over with. This place gives me a bad vibe" said Velvet.

"But you're not allergic to normins" said Jaune.

"I just want to leave this place. It's too relaxing."

The blond exorcist rolled his eyes. Guess being too relaxed was a bad thing. Though it was a nice and pretty place. He also wanted to go. Ordinary humans will be sucked out of their energy force but him and Eleanor haven't yet because they were exorcists. Or maybe it has to do with their high resonance. The same can be said about Magilou. Malaks and daemons were probably unaffected by the power coming from the island. When they entered the library was as colorful as the outside. It wasn't a big surprise for the party. It was also bigger on the inside. There were so many bookshelves. It was impossible to count how many books were. Grimoirh gave a smile. This was the only place she has missed of Normin Island. Her memory was being hazy now. Not remembering where she started reading. Fifteen hundred years can affect someone's memory.

"So where do we begin?" asked the Arc.

"If you wish. But it will take months to find the right tomes" replied Grimoirh.

"We don't have months" Velvet frowned.

"Teacher, do you know what kind of book to look for?" said Laphicet.

"Not exactly. I have read enough of the tomes here, but not all of them. I might know where to start searching."

"We can help" offered Eleanor.

"I appreciate it. But it will be for the best if I do this alone. That is why I will stay here until I find the right tome. The rest of you should be on your way. Trust me, you don't want to stay here."

"I don't" said the Crowe crossing her arms.

"So we're leaving Grimoirh?" asked Rokurou.

"If she says she'll do better on her own, she means it. I know her long enough. Just give her time and she'll deliver" said Magilou.

"If I find anything I'll send a sylphjay" replied the female normin.

Honestly Jaune didn't wanted to leave Grimoirh here alone. Even if other normins might volunteered to help her. On second thought, with how laid back everyone is, he doubted it. So the female normin will be on her own going through so many books. It will take her a while. Looks like they will have to continue being patient. It sure didn't felt right to leave her. But Magilou believes she will be fine. The blond was worrying too much. They haven't had a single led in so long, and he wanted to think positive.

"You sure you want to stay here?" he pressed on.

"I'll be fine. But perhaps some outside help will do. There's someone who will be a big assist searching through these tomes. He has memorized every single one in this library. I didn't saw him here. If you can find him for me. It will sure speed things up."

"Who's this person you want us to find?" asked Laphicet.

"The normin Krimsen. A high believer of the Abbey and faithful to the Shepherd. He'll most likely be in places with connections to the organization."

"Krimsen? I think I've heard of him. He supposedly traveled with Artorius during his journey before the Abbey gained power over the Empire" said Eleanor.

"Me too. But I only heard rumors of him. Never met him though" followed Jaune.

"Places ruled by the Abbey. We can start with their headquarters at the royal villa in Loegres" said Eizen.

"That will be our best bet. We can't forget there's also Lothringen Tower" added the malak boy.

"There's Hexen Isle too" followed Silva.

"We can also ask any exorcists in the capital of his whereabouts while we're at it" said Velvet.

"All right. Then we should head out to the capital first" the Arc gave a nod _"_ _we can visit Pyrrha and Ruby while we're at it."_

* * *

As they arrived at the capital it was still busy like when they last arrived. They passed through the market street and saw the two huntresses being busy. Pyrrha and Ruby like they didn't wanted to be disturbed. At least they put a sing that they were looking for more hands to help them run the shop. That was good. It made Jaune happy if they're able to have more employees. Ruby's weapons have already become a big hit in Midgand. It might even become more popular than any weapon shop in this world. Maybe another day they will talk to the two. For now they have other things to worry about. Like finding the normin Krimsen. So their destination was the royal villa, Abbey headquarters. But on the way there, they met a couple of exorcists that provided the party with some useful information. According to them, they heard the normin was at Lothringen tower.

Krimsen was doing a pilgrimage on all places controlled by the Abbey. Due to the power shift of Innominat. The normin wanted to assists exorcist all over the empire. So it will make sense why a high believer of the organization will be going his way to travel around. After talking to the exorcists the group left Loegres heading back to Port Zeckson. Taking the Van Eltia to Westgand to the tower of the exorcists. An hour later they arrived at Lothringen and went to the training room where they fought the Legendary Wyverns. Of course the place was a mess from the fight, so they couldn't entered. But they saw a pink colored normin with a dark pink beret. It was their best bet that has to be the normin they've been searching for. Though it was hard to tell. All normins looked the same. At least Bienfu had his top hat mask and his small bat wings. And Grimoirh had her large hat, book and spectacles.

"Hey, I've got a question for you. Were you one of the normin who traveled with Artorius?" said Velvet.

"Why, sure! Are you relative of his or something?"

"We just want to know more of Artorius. That's all" Jaune interfered not wanting to bring old wounds to his girlfriend.

"No can do. That ain't somethin' I can just go blabbin' about."

"I'm a follower of Melchior's, who in turn stood behind Claudin. Please, we'd like to know" said Magilou.

The Arc stood in thought, that was true. Sort of, she was no longer his apprentice. Not to mention that the legate was dead and his soul sacrificed to the four Empyreans. Hopefully, Krimsen didn't knew anything. So he will buy it.

"Well, then. This place is where Claudin died. It all more than ten years ago" the normin obviously bought it" Claudin had taken an oath to never kill, but he broke it to save the life of Artorius, his most beloved disciple."

"Another death on his hands" the Crowe hide her anger.

"Nah, Artorius didn't do nothin' wrong. There was no other way Claudin could'a saved the boy. Besides, Claudin had nearly stretched that oath to its limits. Claudin believed in the purity of Artorius's spirit. He entrusted his hopes...an' very future of the world...To his disciple."

"That's a lot of weight to put on his shoulders" the Arc stood in thought.

"Aha! Sad thing is, Artorius just kept blamin' an' blamin' himself for the death of his master."

" _That must be why he looked so depressed when Celica found him"_ the blond exorcist remembered seeing his memories at the earthpulse through the Earthen Historia.

"That sounds like him" said Eleanor.

"So he tried everythin' he could to live up to Claudin's ideals, with no else to help. He traveled the world, teachin' folks about malakhim an' them dreadful daemons, an' how important it is to have a pure heart. But people had lived in peace so long, they didn't care for his stories...An' in the end, the four Empyreans drifted to slumber."

" _But we all know that's not exactly how it happened"_ Jaune knew the truth of how the four Empyreans went to sleep because they used all their powers on the eternal sword to sealed off Innominat into the earthpulse. But it was better not to say a word to the normin.

"Once again, Artorius felt he had nobody to blame but himself" resumed Krimsen.

"So what did he do?" asked Laphicet.

"He started talkin' bout how if we stuck with him, he'd turn us into daemons...So he journeyed to the east, all by his lonesome."

"He went east…." said Velvet in a whisper.

" _To Eastgand...To Aball…"_ thought the Arc.

"Say, how is Artorius doin' these days? What's he's been up to?"

" _If he only knew. Looks like he doesn't know anything of his plan of bringing back Innominat and take free will away from mankind"_ thought the blond exorcist.

"Er...Thanks for sharing your story. I know it must not be the easiest thing to talk about" replied the witch.

"Midgand has become a dangerous place. You should go back to Normin Island before you turn into a daemon" said the therion.

"….."

"Look, while you go there. Might as well give Grimoirh a hand at the library. She asked for us to find you saying you memorized all of the books" said the Arc.

"Oh, that's right! I did. I'm very good at memorizin'. I have a photographic memory. And I don't mind lending her a hand. It's been a while since I've seen Grimoirh. Sure I'll head back home. Besides, I miss it" he quickly vanished.

"So, our young head exorcist, wracked with despair and helplessness gave everything up and headed to the east! So then, to Eastgand, I guess" said the platinum-blond witch.

"Maybe to Aball" said Velvet.

"I think so too. We did saw Celica meeting him in the forest near the village" followed Jaune.

"Velvet, why don't we stop in Aball? I feel like we're being called there" said Laphicet.

"We were just there" reminded Selene.

"Yeah...I feel it, too. When Jaune left and I was alone, I felt something. Something calling me. I don't know what."

"Okay. Then we'll head back to Aball" the blond exorcist gave a nod.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Short chapter I know. But now that I got my writing mojo back with the Alternate Path I'll be uploading one chapter of this story and then back with a new chapter for the AP. I got my ideas back from that pain in the ass writers block.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***Dcraus- don't know when I will update Tales of RWBY sorry.**

 ***The Emerald Mage- yeah I knew you were going to like that lemon. I'm always happy you've been loyal to this story since the first chapter. And I do hope you continue to like it all the way until the end. Thanks again for all your support.**

 ***Guest: sorry but I won't say any spoilers of the future of the story specially the end. You can guess if you like.**

 ***SuperSonic2018- don't know when I will update chibi redemption sorry. And yes I have heard of Tales of the Rays looks good. It's a game not an anime. Won't say which RWBY characters will be in my future Graces and Vesperia crossover. It's best to keep you guessing.**

 ***Guest- I had the lemon planned from the start of this story and glad you enjoyed it. I poured all my perverted genius in it er-I mean I poured all my heart and soul in it lol.**

 ***Guest- lol true about Eizen he's not the Reaper for nothing.**

 ***Warscar- I know but like I said. I will be changing that.**

 ***ZonZus- I am deeply sorry about your loss. You have my condolences to your family and your friends. I know the feeling I have lost my uncle and grandmother years ago. It weren't easy times for me. Take all the time you need. You need some space and I hope that someday you will feel better again.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- glad you enjoyed the lemon. And I know what you mean. After last chapter the story's rating should be changed to M. However everything else after the last chapter will be rated T. Otherwise I wouldn't have given two warnings during the chapter.**

 ***Guest- it's okay. Baby twins boy and girl hmm...Who knows that the future has in store for the story. I admit that maybe I might be able to finish the story before the end of the year.**

 **-Please keep supporting ZonZus's art based on this story on his deviant art page. If you don't know the address PM me and I will send it to you.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Last Trials


	62. The Last Trials

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Tales of Berseria they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Bandai Namco.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are artes being performed**

* * *

Chapter 62 The Last Trials

(Location: Aball village of lounging Eastgand region Midgand Empire)

The party returned to Velvet's home after leaving Normin Island. They have left Grimoirh there to search all the books from the normin library. Hopefully, Krimsen will be there to help her. If he memorized all the books he'll be a big help for the female normin. Hearing Krimsen's story made Jaune and Velvet do a lot of thinking. Learning that Artorius was devastated at the death of his master Claudin and he blames himself for his death. That he gave up on his teachings and headed east looking for solitude. The founder of the Abbey really believed his pupil could changed the world for the better. But the exorcist believed he couldn't. Filled with guilt he only wanted to be left alone. By coming to Eastgand it was clear that's when he met the therion's older sister, Celica. After that, his life really changed. He was happier living a normal life and fallen in love with the young woman. To the point she ended up pregnant with his child.

Once Celica entered his life, Artorius forgot everything of his duties as an exorcist. It's like he set aside Claudin's ideals. Jaune felt terrible for the man who was once his teacher. It was no wonder why Melchior interfered and made sure he focused back on those duties. During the Opening when he lost both the young woman and his unborn child. The legate was truly evil to do such thing to him. Once the most important people in his life were gone and in return he got two malaks reincarnated in them. Artorius did the only thing he could do and go back to fulfill his teacher's bidding. But the Arc knew better than that. He still cared for Velvet and Laphicet. But he wasn't the same man anymore. Everything that lead to the events of the Scarlet Night. With the younger Crowe knowing he was going to die, he went to the exorcists asking him to become a sacrifice for Innominat.

That's where Velvet's normal happy life ended. Jaune turned to the black haired woman. She was focused walking through the abandoned village. Back at Normin Island she said she felt like something was calling her. It happened when the blond left her side. This place had so much connection with the Crowe. So it wouldn't surprised him if she was hearing voices. It wasn't just her home, it's where her tragedy began. So the blond exorcist didn't said a word like the others, following her into the village. It was obvious the therion was heading to her house. To the two graves of her loved ones. And to think they were just here a few hours ago. Now they were back. This time, Velvet didn't minded the others tagging along. It was supposed to be very personal but having everyone here it was proved of Velvet trusts everyone in the party. She has come a long way since she started her journey of revenge.

As the group arrived at the house they noticed someone standing by the two graves. A normin, colored black with a white beret and a brown ribbon. Seriously what was with the normins lately. They've been seeing a lot of them as of late. It's not that they hated the species of malak. But it didn't seemed like coincidence. Bienfu and Grimoirh were with them. But then Phoenix, all the normins from Normin Island and then Krimsen. And now, this little guy. It's like they were fated by these type of malakhim. Maybe it was meant to happen during their journey. Which it has become longer than they ever thought. Now for the question. What was this normin doing here. It was a bit suspicious to be in Aball, especially here. Velvet didn't like it seeing the little guy. But it didn't heard to ask first before doing anything reckless. As far as she knows her sister has never met a normin in her entire life.

 **(Music: "Theme of Velvet" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

"Once I saw this place, it all started to make sense. Artorius must've lived a happy and peaceful life here."

"Who are you?" asked the Crowe.

"Who, me? I'm a normin who traveled the continent with Artorius years ago. He's been on my mind a lot lately."

" _So Krimsen wasn't the only normin that traveled with him"_ thought Jaune.

"So I followed a rumor that led me here."

"Why are you here?" said the female daemon.

"Do you know the deeper symbolic meaning behind the Princessia flower?" the normin ignored her question.

"It can mean an irreplaceable treasure, or that you wish them well for years to come" of course the Crowe will know it better than anyone.

"He stopped coming here" the Arc spoke catching everyone's attention" during my training with Artorius we went to many places. But most of all, we came here. He will always plant a Princessia flower on both graves. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner Velvet. Even if he never said a word or I never asked him about it. I could tell that putting that flower on those graves meant everything to him. But after I left the Abbey he never set foot here. Maybe because it was too painful for him, after what happened. He cast away his emotions from the past."

"That's right. I'm glad to meet his apprentice, at least. I came to the conclusion that he was truly happy during the times he lived in this village" replied the normin.

The therion's eyes softened thinking of Artorius. After what he did, she hated him. But she will never denied that he loved his sister as well as her and her brother. Everything changed for the worse after the Opening. She still couldn't forgive him, she knew he has to be stopped.

"The poor fellow...He was always so serious. So deadly, deadly serious."

"That was him all right" the Arc muttered.

"And he was practically always being strangled by his own conscience...So much so that he deluded himself into believing he needs to erase all the emotions of the human race so he dearly loved."

"Then...You know about his plan? What he's going to do with Innominat?" said Selene.

"Yes" the black normin turned to the party" please, if I may...Somehow, some way, set the poor guy free."

"Oh, intend to...But my version of setting him free might be a bit different from yours."

"Well...I'm still counting on you...Lord of Calamity" the normin gave a bow as he left.

"….….."

"I think I understand Artorius' past now" said Laphicet.

"Yeah. No matter who you are or how far up the chain you climb, life never entirely goes your way" replied the Crowe.

"You said it. As much as he claims to be a man of reason, he still managed to give in to sentiment enough to plant flowers here" said Rokurou.

"Even if he doesn't do it anymore" said Jaune.

"Not only can he not protect the ones he loves, he can't even permit himself to be free" said Eizen.

"Indeed...But I think that's human nature, too" said Eleanor.

"I suppose, but I'd also say he has an inner strength like no one else. He lost his master and his wife...And yet he overcame those failures to rise again as the Shepherd" said Magilou.

"I get that. But it doesn't absolve his crimes…I have to settle the score with him" said Velvet.

"We have to stop him. It's very clear" said the Arc.

"Can't forget Innominat. We have to seal him again too" followed his malak.

"Yeah!" said Laphicet.

"I'll be with you until the very end, Velvet" said the red head exorcist.

"Are you sure that's really something you want to say in front of your sister's gravesite?" said the witch.

"All the more reason. She should hear this" replied the therion.

"She has a right to know. And I'm sure she should want us to stop Artorius from carrying out his plan" the blond exorcist put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder as she smiled at him.

 **(Music end)**

* * *

Velvet stood on the railing of the deck of the Van Eltia. The long black haired woman was in deep thought. After hearing Krimsen and the black normin's story, she actually pitied Artorius. She still hated him but she feels sorry for him. The man is currently in deep pain and he's been holding on to it for so long. But he's still willing to go with his plan to remove free will from mankind. He was her family, brother in law and mentor. She knew he was devastated of Celica's death but that didn't given him the justification to damn the world and it's people. There were so many times she wished things were like they used to. She, Laphicet, Celica and Arthur, living happy together. It was just wishful thinking. If she didn't stopped him, then who will. The exorcists' memories, the normin's stories, it was too much for the female daemon. Tears were forming to think someone she wants to kill was shedding tears for him.

"That look says you have so much on your mind" Jaune walked over next to her.

"Maybe" she smiled a little.

"Does it shocked you to know about Artorius' secret?"

"The old me would have screamed that it's all a lie. It took me a while to come to terms with it. I know he loved Celica. So much that he didn't care about being an exorcist. He even stopped feeling guilty for the death of his teacher. Love can really change people for the better."

"I wonder if deep down. He hated Melchior for what he did."

"Probably. His plan ended up taking the lives of my sister and her unborn child. But he chose to follow reason and chose not to have revenge on Melchior. I wonder how Celica would react to see a world without free will."

"I think she will be shocked. She wouldn't even recognized Artorius if she sees him."

"I can't let him have his way."

"I know. It's not just about revenge, it's about everyone in this world. And for Celica too. For her sake we have to make sure we stop Artorius and Innominat" said the Arc.

"You know" a smirk spread Jaune's features" when Laphicet saw you here, he thought you were angry."

"Why would he think that?" the therion stood shocked.

"He said you had that look in your face that if someone talks to you" you might eat them". Hey, don't look at me like that, it's the truth."

"Well I'm not" she crossed her arms and she actually pouted, it was so cute.

"I told him that. But he decided to talk to Selene and Silva. He said you were scary when you're angry."

"I should have a talk with him" she shook her head staring at the boy that was talking with the archer girl and the silver haired malak.

"Hey you two!" Eizen walked over" you're not going to believe it. We have spotted two more class four islands."

"Two more…." Jaune stood in deep thought, that means more trials for him to overcome.

"The choice is yours" said the pirate malak.

"Why not? Tell everyone to prepare. We might be getting into a very tough fight."

"Rokurou will enjoy that" Velvet smiled.

"Doesn't he always?" the blond exorcist gave a chuckle.

* * *

The Van Eltia set anchor on the dock of the class four island. The party stood in awe at the sight of the arena. It was way bigger from past islands. Jaune knew it will be something big and strong like the last trials. There was no need to hesitate or be afraid. He had his friends, together, they have become stronger when they first started this journey. So they'll be ready to whatever Grimm the trail will throw at them. The group entered the large arena seeing more torches around than usual. As always, the dark shade stood in the center of the fighting place. This will make the Arc's his seventh trial and he had no idea how many more he will have to face. But he hasn't forgotten his biggest task. To seal Innominat. Jaune stared at the group as they all nodded, ready whenever he was read. They walked over to the shade. Ready to face another battle with the creatures of Grimm.

(Welcome Jaune Arc.)

"You know why we're here?" the blond went straight to the point.

(This will be your seventh trial. You're getting closer to clear all of the trials.)

"Will you answer if I ask you how many there are left?"

(This one and one more. After that, there will be two more. So it's a total of our trials.)

"Thanks" the Arc wasn't expecting an answer, so there were only four trials left.

(Are you ready?)

"We're always ready."

(Then let the trial begin.)

 **(Music: "Expell Class 4- Code Red Daemons" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

As the shade dispersed the party was ready to face the worse the trial can bring. Especially since it was revealed that there was one more class four island after this one. Instead of an army of Grimm. The dark shade has changed into only one creature. One familiar to the blond exorcist. Jaune's eyes widened in pure shock and horror recognizing the Grimm they will have to fight in this trial. It was none other than the dragon Grimm that attacked Beacon during the Vytal Festival invasion. It was the creature he believed no one was able to defeat. It was so ironic. He thought he will never set sights on it again after that tragic night. But looks like he was wrong. It was true about facing your past. He will never run away from it no matter how hard he tries. The dragon gave a roar as it was flying high into the air. The blond gasped remembering what was capable of.

"Another dragon!" said Velvet.

"This one's different!" replied Jaune" it can summon other creatures of Grimm. Everyone be careful!"

The Dragon Grimm already had it's strategy flying at a high distance from it's opponents. It released three black shades. Once they laded on the ground it summoned a pack of Beowulves and Ursai. It released another dark shade, summoning Boarbatusk. Before the party realized the whole arena was now swarmed with the dark creatures. Jaune knew what to do, the dragon was their main target. They needed to take it out before it releases more Grimm. He ordered all long range members to cast their strongest artes at the flying creature. The rest especially in close range will handle the horde of Grimm. So it was him, Velvet and Rokurou to fight hundreds of the creatures. The daemon swordsman wasn't fazed by the odds, he only grinned. The therion didn't said anything as she unleashed her daemon claw. And the Arc changed Crocea Mors to Great Long Sword mode.

Jaune sliced through so many Grimm, the same with Velvet while she was also eating them, and Rokurou was having a feast slicing and cutting them in all directions. The blond exorcist gazed at the dragon it was no longer summoning Grimm. It was getting blasted by so many artes courtesy of Eleanor, Eizen, Magilou, Laphicet, Selene and Silva. It was hard for the flying creature to avoid so many attacks. It couldn't focus to use it's summon ability. It was getting hit good. The Arc smiled focusing on the summoned Grimm. Once they get rid of all of them they will aid the others. So they went with their break soul and break artes. In addition with their first mystique artes. Even if their numbers were great the three were a force to be reckoned with. They managed to killed all of the summoned creatures. They made work of them in mere minutes.

The dragon was still too high to attack. But it was outmatch by the casting of so many artes. Jaune knew they needed to make it fly closer so they can unleash a full scare attack on it. The blond exorcist turned to his malak, nodding to her. Selene had an idea what he was up to. It was a crazy plan but it was their best shot to bring it down. The archer malak has suddenly felt a new power as she used her third break soul arte as part of her abilities. She teleport her master and suddenly the Arc reappeared riding the dragon. The others were shocked, but it was exactly what they needed. The blond stabbed the nape of it's neck making the creature cried out in pain. The attack, made it crashed rough on the ground. The Arc quickly called on Rokurou and Eizen to attacked the wings, to make sure it doesn't fly off. The pirate malak and the war daemon using their break soul on both wings, damaging them.

The dragon Grimm roared as it was able to summoned more Grimm to it's aid. Only difference now, it couldn't fly. The party had the advantage over the creature in land. Just before Jaune was about to make orders, the dragon opened it's wide mouth and it was about to fire something. The group gasped as they all left to keep their distance. It fired a powerful fire wave that hit most of the summoned Grimm. As the party regrouped it was able to summoned more. It was ready to fire another fire wave. Jaune ordered to spread out and kept on attacking the dragon. While ignoring the other Grimm. They weren't important. If they take them out, the dragon will bring more. As it fired the strong fire attack Selene used her third break soul again on a few of the members. Teleporting them near the dragon. Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou were sent to fight it up close.

The others couldn't get close because of the Grimm army. So they were forced to fight them. While the dragon used it's jaw and sharp talons to attacked the three that were attacking it. The dragon was about to fire powerful blast again but this time, both Jaune and Rokurou stabbed their jaw preventing it from firing it. Velvet used a combination of kicks with her boot blade and gauntlet while using her break arte "Discord". The stubborn Grimm summoned more creatures shocking the three. Now the others from the party had more enemies to take out. If they didn't kill it now, they will be in trouble. The Arc used Rending Saber and the Crowe went with Lethal Pain. The daemon swordsman followed with form zero. The three mystique artes hurt the dragon but it was still standing. It wasn't helping for the ones fighting dozens of Grimm. They were completely outnumbered.

"Guys! Hang in there!" shouted the Arc.

"Easier said than done!" shouted Magilou.

The fight was getting more heated and tougher. While dragon was fighting it was summoning more Grimm making it even harder for those that were fighting the army of the dark creatures. They used their mystique artes but their numbers were too high. Laphicet was fighting with everything he had. He wanted to help Jaune, Velvet and Rokurou against the dragon, but they were too far away to lend them his aid. The army of Grimm was standing in his and the others' way. The more he fought, the stronger his determination and conviction was becoming. The malak boy felt a huge power resonating from within. Was this a new mystique arte he was feeling. It had to be and with it he will get rid of all these enemies. His body glowed as he summoned a wide glyph casting the powerful arte. The others fighting stopped for a moment in awe seeing the boy unleashing a strong force.

" _Phi….."_ Velvet was in awe too.

" **Spirits, release! I stand in the light of the heavens. Cower before the gates of Hell. Come forth, divine lightning! This ends now. Indignation!"**

From the light emerged a giant lightning that struck down every single Grimm. It turned them to dust as the entire was destroyed by the malak's new mystique arte. The only one left standing was the dragon Grimm that was still getting clobbered by the trio. Jaune ordered everyone to attacked it together. To make sure it doesn't use it's summoning ability. Velvet felt confident and determination swelling inside her as she helped the others fighting the dragon Grimm. And she felt it again, an immense power deep within her. Like it was calling out to her. She dashed towards the dragon, assaulting it and slashing it with both her gauntlet and therion arm. Then she make a downward slash, she jumped into the air, creating a ball of energy from her daemon claw. She descended slamming the ball straight at the Grimm.

" **No mercy! If you think this is hell. I'm just getting started! I'll drag you down, and grind you into earth! Impulse Desire!"**

With her third mystique arte the dragon Grimm felt to the ground dead. It was so powerful, it never stood a chance. The others stood in shocked at what just happened. First Laphicet learns a new mystique arte destroying all of the Grimm army and now Velvet learns a new mystique arte too. But it was a good timing for them to learned them. As they were in a tight spot and they needed the extra help. The fight was finally over.

 **(Music end)**

"That was...Really something" said Rokurou still in awe.

"I'll say. Velvet and Laphicet sure made work of all those Grimm" followed Eleanor.

"Everyone all right?" asked the Crowe.

"We are now. You and Laphicet saved the day" smiled her boyfriend.

"It's because we fought so hard together that I learned my new mystique arte" smiled the malak boy.

"It must be the same for me" followed the female therion.

"Finally. That's another trial down" said Magilou.

"Just one more class four island" said Selene.

"We're almost there" Jaune gave a nod.

"Then we're heading to the next island then?" asked Eizen as the blond exorcist nodded.

* * *

The Van Eltia sailed to their next destination. The supposed final class four island. Jaune on board was worried. If the Dragon Grimm was the main opponent of the last trial. He was afraid to think what could be the opponent on this island. The dragon Grimm was as strong as he remembered. Back in Remnant nobody could stop it. The creature was too strong and with it's ability to summon more Grimm it laid terror to both Beacon and the city of Vale. The Arc stood in thought, his blue eyes softening thinking of his teammates and friends. He never found out what ever became of them. Things however, were different now. Because he was stronger and he had a group that were as strong too. They were able to stand against the dragon and defeat it. Along with help from Velvet and Laphicet learning their new mystique artes. The fight would have been a whole lot harder without them learning those new powerful attacks.

The pirate ship finally arrived at the island. The party was able to see from the distance the battle arena. It was different. It was very tall, they were unable to see the inside of it. The sight, however, didn't fazed the group. The ship set anchor at the dock as they got off from the vessel. Benwick and the rest of the crew wished them all good luck, believing in them. There was a set of small stairs as the party entered the arena. They were met by a long and dark hallway. Well, not so dark. Because there were torches so they could see the path ahead. Reaching the end they were finally at the inside of the arena. It resemble a Coliseum with the area where people should be seated to watch the fight. Of course, there was no one present. And it will be strange if there were. The only thing present was the dark shade in the middle. This was it. The final trial of the class four island.

Jaune hesitated for a moment. Not knowing what they will face. It was making him nervous. But he felt a hand on his shoulder as turned to Velvet smiling at him. The others did the same. He will be so stupid to think they wouldn't stand a chance after a long way. They have been through so much together and faced so many tough opponents. Daemons, exorcist, praetors, malakhim, two legates, one strong normin and one weird Dark Turtlez. Seriously he will be a fool to think it will end here. Not to mention he still needed to face Artorius and the Empyrean Innominat. They weren't stopping here. The blond felt determined now as he and the party walked over to the shade at the center of the arena Coliseum. Whatever they will face, they will face it together. No regrets but to keep moving forward.

(Welcome Jaune Arc. Congratulations on making it this far. This will be the last trial of the class four administrative zones.)

"Do you know how many trials are left?" asked the blond exorcist.

(Two. But there are no details on them. You will have to find out on your own.)

"Like it will be that easy" he sighed.

(Are you ready to face your final trial?)

"As we'll ever be."

(Then let the final trial begin.)

 **(Music: "Expel class 4- Code Red Daemons" from the Tales of Berseria original soundtrack)**

The shade expanded revealing their opponents to the party. It separated into two forms. The Grimm were revealed as Alpha Beowulf and Alpha Nevermore.

"Didn't we already fought these Grimm?" said Rokurou.

"Looks like we have to fight them again" replied Jaune.

As soon as the fight started the group realized the Beowulf was tougher and stronger than the last time they faced it. So Selene buff the party with acuteness and field and barrier and Silva debuff the Grimms using acid rain. If the Beowulf was stronger, so was the Nevermore. Jaune decided to split the group to focused on both creatures. Laphicet, Silva, Selene, Eizen and Magilou will fight the Nevermore with their long range artes. While the others fight the Alpha Beowulf. They surrounded the wolf-like creature using different moves in a combo. Using power hits while using break soul and break artes. The others were still firing artes at the Nevermore remembering it's attacks. Raining feathers and the whirlwind. They were making sure it doesn't counter attacked. They weren't wasting time with both opponents. Jaune had a feeling this wasn't the end. There could be more after this.

The party went for the big guns as they used their first mystique artes on the Nevermore. It was enough to bring it down and they finished it off. The others did the same with the Beowulf as it got destroyed by the combination of mystique artes. As both Grimm turned to black smoke. Two more creatures arrived. Familiar faces again. It was the queen Deathstalker and the queen Lancer. It couldn't get any worse, but it did. It seemed the two Grimm were stronger than the previous ones. The armor of the scorpion Grimm was way thicker, it must be the same with the giant wasp. It's needle must be sharper and with deadlier poison from the last Lance queen. They went with the same strategy from before. The malaks and Magilou firing long range artes on the Lancer. While Jaune, Velvet, Rokurou and Eleanor went after the Deathstalker. They weren't going down that easy.

Jaune blocked the scorpion's poison stinger as Velvet countered the tail with Lethal Pain along with Eleanor using Spiral Hail. Rokurou joined using form zero and together it was strong to cut the stinger tail. The queen Deathstalker was in pain barely keeping itself under control. They just needed to use a few other attack before finishing it. While the others were having a hard time attacking the queen Lancer. The large wasp was firing it's stinger shot. Selene used her zero point break soul to stopped time for a little while. Giving the others a chance to attack it with their mystique artes. They followed it up with their second ones. The Lancer was queen was downed on the ground, but not out yet. Jaune and the others were blocking the Deathstalker's pincers even when it was missing it's tail stinger. Velvet glared using her second mystique arte destroying one pincer and Rokurou did the same with the other one also using his second mystique arte.

Without it's pincers the Grimm was wide open for an attack. The Arc finished it off with his second mystique arte" Righteous Charge". It cut the scorpion in half, killing it. That was one down. The queen Lancer was back up flying while the other half of the party was casting more artes. Jaune ordered his group to lend them a hand so they can have better chances defeating the giant wasp. With the party reuniting the wasp Grimm was in trouble. They attacked with a combo of artes with their mystique artes. On it's own it didn't stood a chance. The queen Lancer finally fell dead on the ground. Yet the group remained with their guard up thinking the fight wasn't over.

 **(Music end)**

"Is there more?" asked Velvet.

"Be careful what you wish for" said Rokurou.

Two more shade form appeared as they were revealed to be two more Grimm. The party gasped seeing the Sea Dragon in it's winged mode and the creepy Nuckelavee. So it turns out they were facing all of the bosses from the past trials of the class four island.

"This isn't going to be easy" said Magilou.

"I know. Both are strong. But I got a plan" Jaune turned to the group" it will be a different strategy."

 **(Music: "The Triumph" from the RWBY volume 5 original soundtrack by Jeff Williams and Cassie Lee Williams)**

Jaune told everyone his plan, they all listened and nodded. Magilou smirked in response and it was the same with Eizen, Rokurou and Velvet. So they went with the usual strategy for now. Separating into two teams. One fighting the Nuckelavee and another the sea dragon. They started attacking them and it was no easy task. They were even stronger than the last two Grimms they fought. So the Arc's new plan better worked because they were getting hit bad forcing to use healing artes and even gels. If all of this goes the blond planned, it will help them a lot. Giving them a huge edge on the turning of this fight. Signaling to the others, the Arc told them to get closer to him and his group. Just as planned they sea dragon was following them, the same with the Nuckelavee. The flying Grimm was about to fire it's lightning blast attack, while the horse-type Grimm was about to fire it's poison cloud.

Jaune shouted as the two groups jumped away and the two attacks hit both creatures. They didn't seemed happy, believing the other wanted to attack it, instead of their human opponents. The party stood back waiting what was going to happen. The Arc was hoping his plan would worked. And just like that, the two Grimm started fighting each other. His plan has worked now that they were focusing on themselves, it was the right time to attack them. They were wide opened since it looked like they have forgotten about the group present in the arena. This time, they charged at the two together. Rokurou and Eizen felt it with the more they were fighting the powerful Grimm. Their strength increasing, forming within them. The same feeling when they learned their mystique artes. The pirate malak grinned setting his sight on the Sea Dragon, ready to give it his all.

The malak kicked the Grimm into the sky, he focused all of his power for several seconds. Crackling the earth with pressure. As the Sea Dragon fell to the ground, he threw a hay-maker that sent it flying crashing into the stands of the arena killing it.

" **Ready to die! I'm not done with you yet! Here's something for you, hope you like it! Venom Strike! Face your end!"**

Rokurou unsheathed Kurogane Stormquell as it was calling out to him. He dashed toward the Nuckelavee, everything became black. The daemon swordsman slashed it eight times rapidly. Each slash left an ink-like effect. Another slash was sent but he did with his back turned. Then another slash hit the Grimm slicing it into many pieces killing it.

" **Killing Flash! All life is ephemeral...When kissed by my blade! Form 9...Final Judgment!"**

Both Grimm were defeated while the others were shocked two members learned new mystique artes just like Velvet and Laphicet. They were hoping it was really over.

 **(Music end)**

"Is it over?" asked Eleanor panting.

"Looks like it" replied Silva giving a sigh of relief.

"That has to be the toughest trial we've ever done" said Laphicet.

"It's supposed to be the last one. So it should be very hard" said Jaune.

"I'm glad it was" Rokurou grinned" because of it. I finally learned form 9. Wait till' I tell Renji. Not even Shigure would have learn it."

"Same with me. Learning that new mystique arte has made me stronger" followed Eizen.

"We couldn't have done it without Jaune's plan" Selene smiled at her master.

"Never thought of making them fight each other" the Crowe smiled at her boyfriend.

(Congratulations. You have cleared all the trials of the class 4 administrative zones.)

"Do you know about the last two trials?" asked the Arc.

(You will eventually find out. But for now, enjoy your victory.)

"Finally. Let's get out of here. All this fighting has made hungry" said Magilou.

Laphicet replied with a stomach growled while Velvet rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Great idea. Let's all head back to the Van Eltia" the blond exorcist smiled at everyone.

As they left the arena Jaune stood in deep thought. They were about the last two trials. The ones he'd took at the class 4 islands were tough. He would have never won them without his friends by his side. Just how hard can it possibly get. But maybe, he already knew one of them. The purpose he was sent to this world in the first place. The Empyrean that stood high above the sky.

" _I can feel we're getting closer to reaching you Artorius...And Innominat. We're getting stronger. Preparing ourselves to fight you two. I hope you're ready to face us when the time comes."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-A short chapter I know. I decided to leave it here.**

 **-So pretty obvious the boss of the next class four island was the dragon Grimm from volume 3. And the final class four island was facing all the bosses from all the other island trials. Hey it's the last one so it has to be the toughest of them all. So that's it for the class four island I hope I did a better job than the ones in canon.**

 **-Velvet, Laphicet, Rokurou and Eizen have learned the third mystique arte. I know that's not how they learned them in canon but I decided to changed that in this story. The others will eventually learn them in further chapters.**

 **\- I can finally we're almost reaching the end of the story. I'd say around 12 maybe 15 chapters more. There's still three side quests left (including the ex-dungeon and Jaune's ex-dungeon), two filler chapters and of course the final battle. I am so happy and at the same time I can't believe I'm almost to the end. It's said when I think about it. Anyway I'd say the final chapter might be around ch75-76. I also have 2 alternative endings I've been wanting to do since the very beginning of this story.**

 **-Replying to reviews and PM's:**

 ***The Emerald Mage- I can never appreciate you're continuing full support on this story. You've basically being reading since the first chapter and you're still here. Well we're almost to the end so I hope you don't stop reading. Thanks you.**

 ***Dcraus- I have already added two rwby/Tales of Xillia crossover stories as challenges in my profile page.**

 ***Not my photoshop- LOL don't know about that. Guess we'll have to find out by the end of the story.**

 ***M.H. Pintner- don't worry Grimoirh never disappoints she will find something.**

 ***BlazefireDrago- Eizen's reaction was a big disappointment not exactly what he was expecting. And no I won't be the side quest of the omega elixir it's too simple and kind of meh. Probably the only side quest of the game I don't like.**

 ***Andromeda- here you with the update and I don't think I will make a rwby/Tales of Xillia 2 story. But Ludger/Pyrrha isn't a bad ship. Though I ship him with fracture Milla more. I might added to my challenge stories.**

 **-Off topic I just bought Sinning Resonance the PS3 Japanese version of course. I think it will be localize to NA on the PS4 this year I think. It will be called Shining Resonance Refrain. I couldn't turn down the offer when I saw the game play it looks better than the battle system of the Tales series.**

 **-As always thank you very much for all the fav, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Code Red Hunts part 1


End file.
